Professor Arc II: Headmaster Arc
by Coeur Al'Aran
Summary: He didn't know the first thing about running a school, nor fixing a political disaster spanning all of Remnant. Hell, he didn't even know how to deal with the world-ending conspiracy in the background, let alone a former-headmaster-possessed child. Yet here he was, leading Beacon Academy into a new age of glory. Or ruin. Definitely a fair chance of the latter…
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is.**

**I chose to make this a new story instead of tacking it onto Professor Arc, because I felt it might artificially inflate Professor Arc's follow and favourite figures, and not accurately represent this fic's stats. I'm not sure it's entirely necessary, but I had a few people asking and, to be fair, it's not a terrible idea. **

**Professor Arc was written a long time ago and stands as quite a complete story, all things considered. I'll let this stand as its own, a clear sequel.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Jaune Arc, eighteen years old and already headmaster of Beacon Academy, yawned into his hand and signed an important document, placing it in the `out` tray for Glynda to pick up later. A stiff breeze caught it the second he let go and the paperwork swept away, flying out of his reach before he could catch it, slipping out the window and escaping to freedom.

With a groan, Jaune stood and made his way across his office. The window was jammed, but with a solid pull he managed to close it.

The wall the window had been attached to fell inwards.

The other walls shook a little as well, what little integrity there was giving way as wind whistled through the huge holes. He didn't have a ceiling. He had a great big hole where one used to be, which looked up into the morning sun peeking over the horizon. Ozpin's once great clock face was shattered, though there was the minute hand stabbed into the floor like some giant spear.

As if to mock him further, the rest of the paperwork on the desk fluttered away and out another hole in the wall, scattering to the four corners of Remnant.

"The office has seen better days," Peter Port admitted.

"The whole school has seen better days, Peter. _I've_ seen better days." Jaune sagged back at Ozpin's desk, at least pleased that the giant chair was heavy enough not to be blown away. His staff, his teachers, sat across the desk, all looking prim and proper despite the wind whipping at their hair, or the fact they were sat upon a ruined tower with no wall or roof.

Except for Roman, obviously. He was smoking.

"You should not smoke in the school building!" Glynda hissed.

"Hey. I opened a window." Roman grinned and indicated the ceiling, which he had, technically speaking, been involved in destroying. "Besides, you're the ones who wanted to hold this here. We could have done this in a warmer room."

"It's tradition." Glynda clutched her arms and shivered a little. "Jaune's original office was destroyed, and we're low on space as it is. I'm currently living in an empty student dorm. I did _not_ sign up for that."

"I didn't sign up for the job at all," Jaune said, though he received no sympathy and instead a fierce glare. "Alright, alright, I get it. We need to get on with the rebuilding."

"Preferably before winter sets in," Oobleck said. "Though the student dorms still stand, the administration buildings are ruined, not to mention most of the classrooms. The cafeteria is completely lost. Buried under rock since Glynda used the ceiling as-" Oobleck cut off as Glynda coughed loudly and threateningly. "Since Adam Taurus was causing such a ruckus there and damaged the ceiling," he amended. "Necessitating Glynda to use said ceiling as a projectile weapon…"

"It was unavoidable," Glynda managed to say with a straight face.

Jaune sighed. "Couldn't you have limited the damage just a little?"

"I don't want to hear that from the man who crashed a battleship into the tower."

Jaune flushed and looked away.

"Speaking of," Roman said, "I got a letter from Atlas demanding we return their property. They also included a letter suggesting we gift-tie Jaune to it, followed with a third offering Glynda a job in Atlas."

"That's what, the fourth this week?"

Jaune sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wished he could have some coffee, but the supplies had been hit by the White Fang, who had apparently run off with all the coffee. Bastards. Bastards all of them.

As for Atlas' demands, there wasn't much to do. The ruined battleship was practically a part of Beacon now, buried half into the ground from the impact and, in some weird way, holding up sections of the school it had crashed into. It was kind of like a knife wound; you didn't want to pull it out for fear of how much _more_ damage that would do.

"Let me know if I'm wrong," Jaune said, raising a hand. "But Atlas already hates our guts, right? Hypothetically speaking, we couldn't make it much worse than this."

"I wouldn't want to ask on James' part," Glynda said, "But yes, that's accurate. Atlas could not invade Vale because we're independent of Vale, and they cannot actually attack us because it would endanger Vale, which remains its ally." Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. "You're about to suggest something reckless, aren't you? Something that will give me a migraine."

"Probably." He shrugged. "Roman, I want you to gut that battleship of any weapons and sell them on for profit. Since it's Atlas tech, Vale might be happy to buy it on the down low and reverse engineer it. Peter, Bart, how hard would it be to turn the battleship into part of the school?"

"Um." Oobleck scratched his cheek. "You mean to strip it for material?"

"Nope. I mean incorporate it into the school building. It's a big ass ship designed to transport hundreds of men, with barracks, rooms and storage facilities. I figure we can get some classrooms, offices and maybe a small cafeteria out of it."

Glynda groaned. "James is going to go ballistic…"

"Diplomacy aside, it could work," Oobleck mused. "We'd want to disarm it first, but the ship was designed to withstand an impact and much of it remains in good condition."

"Ho ho ho! I could think of a few students who would _jump_ at the chance to have a dorm in an Atlas battleship."

"By any chance, Peter, are you among them?" Glynda asked snidely.

"Absolutely! I claim the Captain's Quarters."

"You can't just-"

"I claim," Peter said seriously, moustache twitching, "-the captain's quarters…"

"You are so immature…" Glynda sighed. "Fine. We still have issues of finance, however. Repairs cost money and unless I'm mistaken, we're very low on that. We've already had to import fresh food for the students and commission repairs on water, power and the heating systems. The budget wasn't designed for this."

"Well, there's still Roman's idea…"

"And I am _still_ not comfortable with the idea of hiring students out as mercenaries! It sends the wrong message."

"So does going bankrupt."

"_You_ may be fine with our students being told to risk their life for profit, but I am not." Glynda snatched the cigar from Roman's mouth with her Semblance and crushing it. "And I told you not to smoke in front of me! You're setting a bad image for the students!"

Roman cocked one eyebrow. "Says the woman who slept with a seventeen-year-old?"

It took the combined efforts of Peter and Bart to hold Glynda back from tearing Roman's eyes out with her bare hands.

"Do you have to bait her?" Jaune asked, hand on his face. Those two had never been the best of friends and being asked to work together hadn't helped. If a day went by without a fight of some kind, it usually meant one had happened out of sight.

"Honestly, I think I do. It's like a physiological need."

"Glynda, ignore him," Jaune said. "It's what I do and it's what Neo does."

"Harsh…"

"I despise him," Glynda said, face red and hair frazzled. "That man is a menace."

"I'm right here, you know."

"I will not indulge him with my attention." Glynda huffed and looked away. "Be sure to inform him that if he wishes to speak to me, he can leave a written message with you and you will deliver it to me."

"Seriously, woman? How childish can you be?"

"I shall inform him," Jaune said, avoiding the argument. "Now, Roman. Business. You're our finance officer. What's the situation?"

Roman pulled out a little black book and started to flick through it. "I've managed to balance the books so that we're nominally making a profit, but that's not going to last. Not with the kind of repairs we're looking at."

"How the hell did you end up with us making a profit? We just got invaded and spent _everything_ we have on keeping this place running? What, did Ozpin have a billion lien hidden down the back of the sofa or something!?"

"Creative bookkeeping," their new Head of Finance replied. "Very creative bookkeeping. I wouldn't look at it too closely or it'll fall to pieces. Much like the school. Anyway, selling some Atlas weaponry will help prop us up a bit, but it's a stop-gap at best. We're broke ladies and gentlemen. Completely and utterly broke. You either let the kiddies earn us some cash, or you start turning tricks on the street corner yourself."

Glynda shuffled nervously.

"Or we sell Jaune to Atlas. They do have a rather big reward on his head."

To Jaune's irritation, it took Glynda, Oobleck and Peter a few seconds to decide that was a bad idea.

"We're all going to have to make sacrifices," Jaune said. "We'll be careful with the mercenary aspect and make sure we don't charge poor villages who can't afford it or ignore people in danger because they can't pay. Make it a voluntary thing, but strongly imply we'll be more likely to send experienced teams based on how charitable they are."

"Open up a protection racket," Roman said, ticking it off. "On it."

"That's not what I said!"

"It… kind of is," Oobleck admitted.

Jaune groaned. "Just… Just go teach some classes or something. I need to find a new office and re-do all my paperwork."

/-/

It wasn't the same without Weiss.

That was the first thought to cross Yang's mind as the morning insanity happened as usual, with Ruby running to claim the bathroom first and Blake making a half-hearted, sleepy, protest. Normally, it would have been Mount Weiss to erupt about how she had claimed it first, then bang on the door until Ruby turned the shower on and drowned her out.

The room felt empty without all of that.

Even Zwei couldn't get into the mood. The poor thing was snuggled up on Weiss' pillow looking dejected about the loss of his greatest fan and best back-scratcher. The little corgi let out a mournful whine.

"I know, boy." Yang sat on Weiss' bed and rubbed Zwei's head. "I miss her too."

"Hm. Me too." Blake yawned. "You think she's doing okay?"

"Hey. It's Weiss. I think she'll be doing fine, and probably making Ironwood's life hell in the process. I pity the poor bastards who try and replace us. Besides, she has Penny on her side."

"Which does not inspire me with confidence as to the state of Weiss' sanity."

"Heh. Penny is alright. Sort of. In small doses."

"I'll take your word for it." Blake began to collect her uniform for the day, laying it out on the bed while Yang played with Zwei and tickled his tummy.

There hadn't been any communication send back to them from Weiss, but that made sense, what with her being watched. The news had commented on Weiss Schnee's return to Atlas, however, so Yang was fairly sure they'd have heard if anything bad happened to her. The only thing they could do was support her from a distance.

For now, that was. They were totally going to hatch a plan to get their teammate back.

"You got another late-night session with the prof?" Yang asked.

"You mean the headmaster. And yes."

"Lucky…"

"No. Not lucky at all." Blake rounded on her, eyes ablaze. "Whatever debauched things you're imaging we get up to, you can stop. I spent more time signing and filling in paperwork than anything. I don't even know why I'm still stuck doing this. It was months ago that I ran off. Haven't I been punished enough?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Spending the odd night with the youngest and hottest teacher in Beacon is not punishment."

"You… I…" Blake rubbed her temples. "There is so much wrong about what you just said that I cannot begin to process the level of stupid. You're a moron." Turning away, she shook her head. "And frankly, I'm beginning to think I'm just an unpaid intern being used as slave labour. I joined a terrorist organisation to escape this the first time."

"And we all saw how that went~"

"Yang… shut up."

"Heh. Fine, sour-puss." Yang grinned at Blake's evil glare. "You think we'll get lessons outside again?"

"Unless they repaired the school overnight, yes."

"It's fine with me. A little sun, a little wind. It's way better than a stuffy classroom."

"We'll see if you change your mind when winter sets in. I'm not sure how the school is going to cope. The numbers don't look good."

"Numbers…?"

"Financial records," Blake explained. "I look over them occasionally."

Sheesh. Blake got to hang with prof Jaune in his office on her own, just the two of them, and she was spending her time reading through accounting. Lame. _If it were me, I'd have cracked that sexy bastard already. Hell yeah._

"You're thinking something stupid again. I can tell."

"Meh," she waved it off. "So we're a little low on cash. It's fine. We'll do that volunteer thing that's being mentioned."

"The mercenary thing?"

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Team Raven would disagree. The last mission they went on turned into some zombie apocalypse with a body-horror mad doctor."

"Yeah." Yang sighed. "Those guys get all the fun…"

Once the showers were all done and Zwei was fed and taken out for a potty break, the three members of Team RWBY – who refused to call it anything but that – made their way down to the gardens outside Beacon, which had been turned into a buffet and BBQ style affair, with numerous tables laden with food and a collection of cooks working on fresh eggs, bacon, sausages and the like.

It was weird have to eat on plastic plates sat across the grass, but not uncomfortable. The weather was still warm, though there was a crispness to it that hinted of winter, and while there were a lot of students, the gardens were big enough to host all of them. Some people even sat upon the edges of craters left in the ground, using them as impromptu benches.

In the melee of chatting students and fast food, Yang spotted Team RVNN and yelled a greeting, leading Ruby, Blake and Zwei over.

"Yang!" Nora said, cheering as if they'd not seen one another for days instead of hours. The bubbly girl patted an empty spot next to her, which Yang took. Nora then cuddled Zwei under her bosom, rubbing the dog's stomach and making his leg kick happily.

"Morning," Ren said, more serene.

Pyrrha and Velvet gave their own greetings.

"Morning!" Ruby said, sitting next to Pyrrha. Blake took the spot on her other side, between Ruby and Ren.

Strange to think that only a week prior, the school had been the sight of an invasion. It still looked it, obviously. The craters aside, the fountain was now a wreck, the tower of Beacon was a stump, and there was a big battleship poking out the side of the main building. But they'd all just sort of got used to that, as if they were temporary additions. No one batted an eye as they skirted around rubble on the way to lessons or opened a door only to have it fall off its hinges.

Beacon was their school. Their home. That it was in a state of disrepair – if one were feeling particularly generous in saying it – didn't really bother them. It was Beacon. That was the only thing that mattered.

"Have you heard the rumours?" Velvet asked.

Bacon clutched between her teeth, Yang asked, "Whmfl rmmrs…?"

"Cardin and his team were out training earlier and saw the teachers and some builders looking over the Atlas battleship. They weren't taking it down, either. They were actually carrying benches and chairs _into_ it."

"Oh my God, do you think they're going to make it a new dorm?" Ruby's legs kicked excitedly. "I want the captain's quarters!"

In the distance, a loud voice screamed, "NEVER!"

"Cool it, sis. We already have a dorm, remember?"

"Lucky you," Ren replied. "There are still some teams bunking in shared accommodation. Velvet's old team lost their room altogether. We've been letting hem borrow our shower in the morning, so they don't have to queue up with a hundred other people."

Yang grimaced at the thought. It was a little too reminiscent of their first night crammed in the auditorium. That had been fun, but only in a `looking back` kind of way. At the time, it sucked balls.

"How are they going to stop Atlas from freaking out if we re-purpose their military hardware into a dorm?" Blake wondered. "You can't just paint it the same colour as the school and claim it's a part of the architecture."

"I dunno…" Yang watched awkwardly as Oobleck and Port walked by with buckets of paint in hand.

"Maybe they just don't care," Pyrrha said. "What can Atlas do?"

"Put more pressure on us?"

"They've already maxed that out," Velvet snorted. "If the headmaster even enters the city, Vale _has_ to make an attempt to arrest him to avoid political backlash from Atlas. There are sanctions on what can and can't be brought into Beacon by us students, and I don't know about you, but I think a trade embargo on coffee beans, cigars and ice-cream _might _just be targeted at some people Atlas doesn't like very much. Just saying."

"Huh. That'd explain why Mr Torchwick offered me an A on my next exam if I smuggled some cigars in for him," Nora said.

"Nora…" Ren said. "You didn't…"

"An automatic A, Renny! What was I supposed to say?"

"No!" Ruby, Ren, Pyrrha and Blake all said at once.

"He's a criminal, Nora!" Blake added angrily. Out of everyone, Blake despised Torchwick the most. Ironically, it was Ruby who was the least bothered by his new position in the school, despite that Ruby had fought him the most. "He can't be trusted, and I have no idea why Headmaster Arc chose to take him on in the school. He doesn't fit here."

A dry chuckle sounded from behind Blake. "Nice to hear your thoughts, kitty-cat. That'll be a detention by the way."

Roman Torchwick stood in his usual white coat, though it had seen better days and was frayed and burned at the edges, with black splotches all over it. His bowler hat was nowhere to be seen, the one true tragic loss of the battleship's impact with the school.

Well, that and the giant lemur statue.

"Also, good work on stocking me up, Nora." Roman lit a cigar and puffed happily. "You're a good student."

Nora giggled. "Thanks, Mr Torchwick!"

"No! Don't thank him!" Blake growled and would have risen to her feet if not for Ruby holding her down. "You're a crook, Torchwick. A criminal. I don't know why Beacon was willing to give you a second chance after what you did-"

"Like it did you, sweetheart?"

"Erk." Blake's face froze. "That… I… well, that's different. And you can't give me a detention for sharing my thoughts."

"Course I can. I'm a teacher and you are a student. Ergo, I can punish you. I'd like to see you walk past Miss Goodbitch and call her names. No, seriously. Try it and I'll revoke the detention. It'll be worth it just to see what she does."

Blake wisely chose not to take that offer.

"No? Cool. Don't worry, I won't make you write lines or sit in a corner. I hear you're pretty handy with paperwork, and I've got a lot of that." Turning away, Roman waved over one shoulder. "See you tomorrow night, kitty-cat."

Blake fell onto her hands and knees, eyes wide.

"There, there," Ruby said, rubbing her shoulder. "It's not that bad…"

"M-More paperwork… no… no more… Is this my life? Why…? What did I do…?"

Yang sighed and rolled her eyes.

It was going to be another one of _those_ days…

/-/

"You seem lost."

Jaune glanced up from his _new desk_ set in the bridge of the Atlas battleship. Or what was left of the bridge. It was all a little complicated since the ship had fallen nose down, which meant the floor he stood on was actually the wall, while the wall itself had metal chairs and terminals sticking horizontally out of it.

It was like one of those paintings designed to confuse your eyes and give you a headache. It was _still_ better than the ruins of Ozpin's once proud office.

"Qrow?"

"I thought it was Bran," the man said, stepping into the room and then stumbling a little.

"Watch that first step. The floor isn't exactly even."

"Y-Yeah, I can tell." Qrow caught himself on a sideways chair and looked down to the hand-railing he'd tripped over. Those were on the floor now, along with windows, panels and the occasional storage cupboard. All were metal and almost impossible to remove, now forming the obstacle course that was Jaune's new office. "This place is giving me a headache just looking at it, and you want to work here?"

"Why not? All the work Ozpin left behind is giving me a headache anyway. It can't get any worse." Jaune slapped the final piece of paperwork into his drawer. The final piece for today, anyway. He still had a million and one other things to do.

Speaking of…

"Have you had any luck getting in contact with Ozpin? Or the boy he's possessing?"

"I managed to get a call through. It's not easy. He's in a kid that doesn't have a scroll, so it was more him getting in touch with me. He's not safe in Mistral, either, so he's moving about a lot."

"He'd be safe here."

"I know." Qrow carefully made his way around the office and sat on a wooden chair propped up over a window. The huntsman didn't seem to feel comfortable that his chair leg could go through it and spill him outside at any moment.

"Those are reinforced. It's fine."

"Still feels weird. Offices shouldn't have glass bottoms. Or glass ceilings." Qrow shuddered. "Anyway, Ozpin says he's going to head to Haven – Mistral's version of Beacon – and that we can contact him there. His old friend is the headmaster and knows about Ozpin's little condition."

"Great. We'll meet up and drag him back to Beacon," Jaune said, slamming a hand down. "And then…" He laughed. "Then, Ozpin can take this blasted position back again!" Jaune rocked back in his seat and laughed maniacally at the ceiling-wall.

"Yeah," Qrow said nervously, "About that…"

"I find myself not liking your tone, Bran…"

"Eheh… well… I talked to Oz as you know. And… well, he seemed to think he wasn't coming back to Beacon."

Jaune's mug cracked in his hand.

"Excuse me? Did you just suggest that Ozpin thinks he can get away with dumping me with this job while Beacon is literally falling to pieces so that he can gallivant around in the body of a pubescent child?"

"I think the kid is a little older than that…"

"Don't change the subject, Qrow."

"And to be fair, he didn't wander off and leave you the job. He died. He was murdered. That kinda wasn't a conscious choice on his part, and I doubt he got himself killed to inconvenience you."

"Most people die when they're killed. Ozpin is very much not dead. Ergo, technically, he is still the headmaster of Beacon, and I'm just filling in as his substitute." Jaune leaned across the table and glared at Qrow. "And I want him back! I want him here, chained to a desk and filling in his own damned paperwork for once! He created this situation-"

"Technically, you did. You're the one who helped Cinder into Beacon."

Jaune winced. "She'd have just found another way if I hadn't. Probably posing as a student and organising things from under Ozpin's nose."

"Jaune, Ozpin isn't _that_ dense. He'd have noticed if a student was plotting an attack like that."

"I think you greatly overestimate him."

"Ozpin wants to stay in Mistral to deal with Salem," Qrow finally said. "I've told you all there is to know about her, and you know how dangerous she is. She makes Cinder look like a little puppy."

"And she wants to collect all the Relics," Jaune said.

"Yes."

"Which can only be opened by the four Maidens."

"Yes."

"Of which, we have one here – Pyrrha Nikos."

"Uh. Yeah…"

"And we also have one of the Relics hidden here somewhere, though neither you nor I know where and only Ozpin does."

"True…"

"Meaning," Jaune said, leaning forward, "That Salem can't do a damn thing at all as long as Beacon stands. Hence, why she tried to bring it down. Probably for the exact purpose of putting Ozpin in a vulnerable situation where he can be captured and tortured to give up information on where the Relic here is hidden."

Qrow's mouth fell open. "I… did not think of that…"

"Damn it." Jaune groaned and massaged his forehead. "What was Ozpin's idea, Qrow? Tell me."

"Uh…" Qrow's hesitation suggested he wouldn't like it.

"Qrow…"

"Just saying, it's _his_ idea, not mine."

"QROW!"

"He wanted us to send Team RWBY to Mistral to personally help him in collecting the Relics," Qrow rattled off quickly. "I'd go with them to keep them safe and we'd move as a party of six across all the Kingdoms collecting the Relics until we could find a way to defeat Salem once and for all. Meanwhile, you would stay here and keep Beacon running until Ozpin needs you."

/-/

"It's fine, Bart," Peter said. "We'll just ask the young lad if we can set aside some budget to reward students who smuggle coffee into the school. I'm sure he'll-"

"ARGHHH!"

Peter Port's words were cut off as an almighty smash echoed from within the ship's bridge, which was followed by a wooden chair _crashing_ through the glass window and exploding on the floor outside. It had come from within Jaune's new office.

Oobleck and Peter exchanged looks.

"On second thought, we could ask him later. Looks like he's busy."

"Good idea, old friend. Good idea."

/-/

"NO!" Jaune roared. "Absolutely not! That is the _worst_ idea I have ever heard, and this is coming from someone who thought becoming a professor with _zero_ qualifications and not even an unlocked aura was a good idea!"

"But-"

"I mean, what the hell, Qrow!? Team RWBY is _three_ people right now. Three teenage girls who, while strong, are hardly Cinder Fall, Hazel Rainart and Tyrian Callows strong, let alone _Salem_ strong! And collecting the Relics? WHY!? They're locked away. This seems to me a _good thing_. What would possess you to collect them in one spot where she could conveniently get all of them at once?"

"Well, I mean… Ozpin would protect them."

"Ozpin was _murdered_ by Cinder! If he couldn't protect himself in a fully-grown body in the middle of _his_ school surrounded by huntsmen loyal to _him_, and with the back-up of the Atlas military, then I very much doubt child-Ozpin and three-quarters of a team can do better!"

"No," Jaune said, trying to sit and then realising he'd thrown his chair away in a fit of anger. He stood instead. "You want to know how we're going to stop Salem and her people from destroying the world? We're going to do it by leaving the Relics where they are, keeping Pyrrha safe so that the Relic of Knowledge can _never_ be retrieved, and re-building Beacon into a fortress."

"A fortress?"

"Sure. Why not? I mean, my office currently has the capability to fire lasers and missiles." Jaune patted the, disarmed, terminal poking out behind him.

"Huh. Touché…" Qrow leaned back and crossed his arms. "I guess that does make sense. If Salem sent her people to bring down Beacon first, it must have been for a reason. Both to get the Fall Maiden and to cut away Ozpin's support base. Fall Maiden opens the door to the Relic of Knowledge, which she could use to find the location of the _other_ three Relics. And without the Fall Maiden's powers, that door won't be opening."

"Exactly. We keep Pyrrha safe and Beacon standing and we're pretty much set. Which means that Team RWBY doesn't have to wander around risking their life for no good reason and Ozpin can come back and save me from this waking nightmare."

"I don't think he's going to like his plan being usurped, though."

"Obviously." Jaune rolled his eyes. Ozpin was probably revelling in being free from this bureaucratic nonsense. He would be if the positions were reversed. "We won't tell him. Simple. Next time he calls you, tell him we'll meet at Haven as planned. Except that _Glynda and I_ will be coming with you, and we'll explain to Ozpin the new plan and drag him back."

"Works for me. To be fair, I didn't want to set Ruby and Yang off on something like this either." Qrow laughed nervously. "He'll be pissed, but I guess he'll understand if we explain."

"If there's something I'm missing, I'll listen to him," Jaune said. It wouldn't do to dismiss Salem entirely. "But if there is, and Ozpin really does need people to help him, it's going to be professionals. Not students. Throwing Team RWBY to the Beowolves is just stupid."

"Won't find me disagreeing. Alright, I'll keep quiet for now. What about the kid?" Qrow asked. "The kid he's possessing."

"What about him? I feel bad for the poor guy – I mean, he has _Ozpin_ in his head, and Ozpin hasn't had his special coffee for weeks. That has to be the worst fate imaginable. I'm not sure what I can do about it, though."

"Not that. I mean, he's fourteen, maybe fifteen. He can't exactly become headmaster at that age."

Good point.

Frightening point.

Jaune saw his dream spiralling down the drain. Desperately, he clung onto it.

"He can still do paperwork. I don't mind being a figurehead, but Ozpin isn't leaving me to navigate this mess on my own. I've got Ironwood trying to tear my head off, the Council of Vale alternating between half-hearted attempts to arrest me and attempts to get me to attend Council meetings at the same time. Apparently, I hold a seat because of my position."

Never mind the question of how he could attend without being arrested, or how they were going to do either of those things in the first place. It wasn't even like he could sneak in since he was _the_ number one person of interest to every media outlet on the planet right now. There were more paparazzi in the forest than Grimm.

Not to mention paparazzi corpses.

A whole load of those…

"Meanwhile, our budget is a black hole, the White Fang are _still_ out there – except _now_ I have them suggesting we meet. Some Sienna Kahn, and yes, she looks as terrifying as she sounds."

"She hot?"

"I'm not going to answer that. Apparently, she says the White Fang did not, and would not, organise an attack on a huntsman academy, and that the rumours that the White Fang did, are all fraudulent."

"Which is pretty hilarious," Qrow commented, "Considering all the video footage we have."

"Yes. And I've also got to watch out for Cinder, who, if I'm not being cynical here, _probably_ wants to tear out my entrails and roast them over an open fire."

"Fair assessment."

"And finally, I have Jacques Schnee inviting me to a formal charity dinner in honour of Beacon and to help with the repair efforts."

Qrow perked up. "That's good!"

"In Atlas."

"Less… good…"

"Attended by Ironwood."

Qrow winced. "You're not… uh… going, are you?"

"Roman thinks it'll send the wrong message if I don't, and we _do_ need the money. Badly. Also, it'll be a grave offence if I send someone else and don't attend myself."

"Shit… That… That sounds bad."

"Thanks for the analysis. So, you can probably see why I'm a little stressed." Jaune crossed his arms and sat on the edge of his desk. "Ozpin is coming back to help with this if I have to swim to Mistral myself, stuff him into a canon and _fire_ him back!"

"You've… not had any coffee today, have you?"

"It's been trade embargoed," Jaune said, voice filled with despair. "Ironwood's sanctions have hit us hard. There's only so many bags Roman's contacts can smuggle in. Glynda offered her herbal tea, but…" A tear ran down his cheek. "It's just not the same…"

"Riiight." Qrow uncorked his hip flask and took a swig. "Times like this I'm glad I chose a safer thing to get addicted to. What's the plan, then?"

"I'll let you know when we figure it out. Glynda is currently agonising over how to both attend this dinner, not start a war and come out with funding. Short of poisoning Ironwood ahead of time so he gets diarrhoea and can't attend, I'm out of ideas." Jaune shrugged. "I figure we'll just show up and wing it. How hard can it be?"

"Incredibly…?"

"Still not harder than getting rid of Cinder and saving Beacon."

"True," Qrow admitted, "But you did that by crashing a battleship into the school you were protecting and causing untold collateral damage. I don't think we want that to happen at the Schnee manor. It might not endear you to the richest man alive."

"As long as Ironwood keeps his battleships away from me, that won't be a problem."

At least he'd have a chance to catch up with Weiss and see how she was doing. Now, he just had to figure out how to tell Team RWBY they _wouldn't_ be coming to the gala. Something he was sure would cause quite a few complaints.

"Would it be so bad if you stayed headmaster?" Qrow asked.

"I'm not sure how you can ask that with a straight face. You know the truth, Qrow. I'm no teacher and no huntsman. I'm a kid. I'm Yang's age. I should be trying to ask girls out and making an ass of myself, not plotting how to handle several political, military and terrorist organisations at the same time, while running a school which is currently crumbling down around our ears."

"Eh. But you're doing a good job."

"It's been a weak. Give it time…"

/-/

Although his room had been totalled, he'd found another; a disused student dorm that only had one bed, the others removed and used to help those students without rooms at all. While it felt unfair to have a room to himself when others didn't, Glynda pointed out that appearances were important. With his workload, he couldn't afford to not get a good night's sleep.

Unlocking it with his scroll, Jaune stepped inside.

The loss of a kitchenette hurt – not because he was a good cook, but because it meant his alcohol cupboard had been lost. The room could fit four students comfortably, but somehow seemed cramped on his own.

Not that he was. He could easily see the shape asleep in his bed.

"You don't waste time, do you?"

Neo didn't answer, not that she could have if she wanted to.

Unlike Roman, Neo hadn't been granted an official position in Beacon. But then, what could they give her, and why bother? Neo was a law unto herself and went wherever she pleased. It didn't surprise him to see she'd bundled herself up in his bed any more than it did to see she hadn't left him any blanket space, having wrapped it all around her small body and stacked all his pillows under her.

Even asleep, she was a complete bitch.

_Don't be fooled by the cute,_ he thought, looking away from her slumbering face. _Or the sexy,_ he thought again, trying not to think on how her lips had felt on his. Grumbling, he opened up a cupboard nearby and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket. Coming back to the bed, he laid them down on _his_ side.

Neo immediately rolled over, collected the hew blanket and rolled back, wrapping it up around herself until she was a cocoon of blankets with her head poking out.

All without waking up.

"Son of a bitch…"

With a sigh, he placed his pillow down and laid back on it before she could steal it, claiming his side of the bed and laying there with his hands hooked behind him. Somehow sensing his heat through all the blankets, the Neo-roll rolled over against him and began to silently snore. Jaune stared at the ceiling, at least grateful for the fixed heating that meant the room would be warm enough without blankets.

Amazing how even if some things changed, so many more remained the same.

"Zwei, no! Stop!"

"Get that mutt off my bed!"

"Stop yelling!"

Jaune sighed and clenched his eyes shut.

Also, amazing – and fortunate – that Team RWBY hadn't realised he'd taken the room directly next to theirs. He dreaded to imagine what their reaction would be if they did. Yang would probably try and climb out her window and sneak in. Or worse, Zwei. The stupid assassin-dog still had it in for him. Nervously, he checked the drawn curtains, even if he could hear Yang laughing through the wall behind him.

"So, did you get up to anything _fun_ with Jaune in counselling?" Yang asked.

"Yang!"

"What? You saying he didn't bend you over his desk? Boring. If I were you, I'd wear sexy lingerie and let him catch a little glimpse. Tease him until he snaps and pushes me down."

"Yaaaang, stop," Ruby whined. "It's embarrassing."

"What? Not like he'll ever hear me say it."

Closing his eyes and ignoring his embarrassment, and his red cheeks, Jaune stifled a groan and prepared for a couple of long nights. Frankly, if this were going to continue, Ozpin couldn't be dragged back soon enough.

Neo's face twitched at the noise and she rolled over, rolling directly on top of his stomach and chest and somehow finding that comfortable. Of course, she didn't care that her multicoloured hair had fallen across his face, or that it tickled his skin and her body had his hands pinned to his side. To wake her up was to suffer. To leave her was to suffer a worse pain.

"Fuck my life…"

* * *

**Hoo boy. It's been a while since I wrote Professor Arc. This chapter was as much me reminding myself of the scene as it was reminding everyone else. A lot of "setting up" for this opening chapter. As you might remember, I said I'd have to place it on hiatus while I waited to see what RWBY canon would bring us. And, ironically, after seeing Seasons 4-6… I've decided not to use them at all.**

**Not because of any hate for the direction and everything, but because it just wouldn't work. **

**The magic of Professor Arc very much involved Beacon as the setting. The story only worked because of the school, the threats to it and the interactions between the various members of the faculty – often comedic, usually silly, but always heartfelt. **

**Professor Arc 2 wouldn't work if they left Beacon and went on an adventure to stop Salem, so I decided that I couldn't use any of canon in this. Or rather, I couldn't use the canon plot. Salem and her lot still exist, but Beacon didn't fall, which means their attack on the school isn't done. As such, we'll be staying here in Beacon.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 7****th**** March**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, yes, **_**I**_** know that the Maiden of Spring (Raven) is the one to open the Relic of Knowledge. **

**Jaune and Qrow do not. If you think who would have told Qrow, and what that individual's feelings are on giving everyone the full story and the full truth, you might be able to guess why they are working on incorrect information.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Jack Wayne

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Long night?" Peter asked.

"You might say that." Jaune rubbed his eye and yawned. To look at them, you'd have thought Team RWBY a sweet and adorable teem of lovely young girls and their cute puppy. The reality was so much different it hurt. "How was sleeping in the battleship?"

"Capital! Absolutely capital!"

"Good for you." The smug bastard. "What's on the itinerary for today? Actually, scratch that. Where's Glynda?" Jaune looked around, but there was only him, Peter and Bart in attendance. "I think this is the first time I've ever made it to a meeting before her."

"You might want to notice who else is missing," Bart said.

"Roman…" Jaune groaned. "What have they done this time?"

"It appears they had a disagreement on the lawns this morning…"

"As always…"

"And that their verbal sparring may have turned into _actual_ sparring. They're both currently recovering in the infirmary from a few minor injuries and some severe aura depletion. They should be fine. In an hour or so."

"Well, at least I won't have to come up with a punishment if Tsune is looking after them. Men, we have a problem."

"Question," Oobleck said, hand raised.

"Yes?"

"Is this a problem best handled by the three of us? Not to sound like I'm shirking work, but our record of solving problem without Glynda is… ah… not the best." Oobleck scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"That… is a good point." A sad point. A mournful point. "Fine, I'll discuss it with Glynda later. On a slightly lesser problem, we now have no teacher for combat class in fifteen minutes. Ideas?"

"Tell the children to help with construction and frame it as conditioning training. The act of carrying heavy equipment like wounded huntsmen." Peter suggested. "Or that it'll help them in the field if they ever have to repair a village that has been attacked."

"I like it. Let's go with that."

"You think the children will believe it?" Oobleck asked.

"They'd have to be very cynical not to."

/-/

"And that is why you will be assisting with the construction efforts today," the headmaster said. "Remember that in the field we do more than just fight the Grimm. If you ever save a village or town, there may be people in desperate need of assistance."

The headmaster's expression was deadly serious and his words, as ever, captivated the audience sat out on the grassy field of the outdoor training grounds. There were several members of the construction crew hired to rebuild Beacon beside him, ready to offer help in directing the students.

"Here at Beacon, we have taught you how to fight. How to survive. You've been through more than you ought to so far, but you all rose to the challenge when we were attacked. Look around you," he said, indicating the ruined field and the crumbling building. "This is what so many see after the Grimm have been defeated. Homes destroyed, families torn asunder and you, standing as heroes, but unable to do anything to help now that the Grimm are gone."

"That changes today. Knowing how to rebuild is just as important, if not more so, than knowing how to destroy, and this specialised lesson will assist with that." Smiling, Headmaster Arc looked out over his students. "Any questions?"

A hand went up.

"Yes, Mr Winchester."

"Does this have anything to do with Mr Torchwick and Miss Goodwitch being carried to the infirmary earlier?"

"Um. No." The headmaster laughed. "That is all just a coincidence, I assure you."

"it's just that Miss Goodwitch had already made plans for what we were going to do today."

"Plans change, Mr Winchester. After thought and consideration, we, with Glynda's input, came up with this new opportunity. It's a shame she didn't have the chance to tell you herself, but it was only decided yesterday."

"Oh." Cardin looked confused. "Because Miss Goodwitch told my team _this morning_ that we'd be sparring with Team RVNN."

A bead of sweat ran down the headmaster's cheek. "Did she? My, how forgetful of her. Well, if questions are over, I'll leave you all to your lessons." He leapt down off the dais and power-walked away before anyone could as more.

Nora leaned in towards Pyrrha, "Hundred lien says lessons got cancelled because of the fight."

"That's a fool's bet, Nora."

"Hm. Fine. Hundred lien says Mr Torchwick _won_ the fight."

Pyrrha glanced back. "Done."

"Construction," Yang groaned – loudly. "Come ooooonnn, that's so boring."

"I think it's a great idea," Ruby said defensively. "Jaune is right. I'd feel bad if I couldn't help a village rebuild after a Grimm attack. Teaching us this is going to help us save more lives than just by fighting."

"You sure you're not just defending your precious crush?"

"N-No!" Ruby flushed bright red. "That's not it at all!"

"Oh, you're adorable."

"Stop teasing her," Pyrrha said, pulling Ruby over to her side. "Whatever her motives, she's not wrong. We know how to fight. Learning a few other skills won't be bad for us, and even if this _is_ just a ruse, it's still good exercise."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Yang from under Pyrrha's arm.

"Yeah, yeah." Yang rolled her eyes. "Fine, mom."

Rising with the other students, the two teams joined Team CRDL and followed one of the construction foremen to the cafeteria. It was in a sorry state to say the least, its roof caved in and yellow tape strapped all over it to try and stop students wandering in – as if any were blind or dumb enough not to realise it was a death trap. Their job wasn't to rebuild, but to help in breaking up the rubble and carrying it out.

For Blake, it was a personal problem because she knew Adam had been a part of this. Had been, and still was – remaining at large and having escaped Beacon with the remnants of the White Fang. He'd want revenge, that much was certain.

It was hard to resist the call to find and deal with him.

At least until she imagined how much longer her punishment would be extended to if she did. She'd run off _once_ to the docks and been stuck on paperwork duty for what felt like a year. If she did it again, she had a feeling the headmaster would keep her as his assistant until retirement age.

"I don't like the look on your face," Yang said.

"What?"

"That's a `I'm going to look for the White Fang` expression."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"No, it is," Ruby said, lugging a much smaller piece of debris out the cafeteria. "I think Weiss had the chart on her scroll, but that's a `Blake being Bad expression number three` I think."

Blake glared at them. "You did _not_ categorise my expressions."

"Nope."

"Good."

"Weiss did."

Blake growled.

"And for good reason," Yang added. "I mean, you were running off all the time back then. Level with me, kitty-cat. You're not going to do the same again, are you?"

"Don't call me that."

"What? You never had a problem with me calling you it before."

"That was before _Torchwick_ took it as his nickname for me," she hissed. "But no, I'm not going to go chasing after the White Fang. I don't think it's necessary now."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Blake sighed and wiped some sweat from her brow. "The main reason I wanted to before was because I didn't think anyone was taking the matter seriously. I could see a plot coming into action, but no one was doing anything to stop it. Now? Everyone knows what they're capable of. I'd be surprised if the police aren't scouring Vale for them."

"When they're not trying to arrest the prof, you mean."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Do they even try at that? It's just to appease Atlas."

"I'm not sure Jaune has actually left Beacon since the attack."

"He hasn't," Blake confirmed. As his indebted-assistant she would have known if he had. "To be fair, there's too much to do here as it is, and I don't think there's anything he would need in Vale. He'd also be swamped by people asking him questions."

"Tell me about it. I got swamped by journalists just for being a Beacon student…"

"I know," Blake hissed. "Because you tripped and threw _me_ at them as a distraction so you could escape!"

"Yeah." Yang smiled fondly. "Good times."

One of the foremen caught them dawdling and shouted for them to get back to work. There was only eleven of them at the cafeteria, so three hanging around talking was noticeable. Grumbling, the girls got back to it, Yang smashing a larger rock into pieces and then smaller ones so that Blake, Ruby and her could carry them out.

"Weiss should be – huff – glad to miss this. Ugh." Yang dropped a boulder that had been just a little too big for her. "Hell. Pyrrha wasn't wrong. This is some intense exercise…"

"Yeah…" Ruby panted and massaged her shoulder after bringing another. "Though I wouldn't say no to her glyphs right now. Or just Weiss in general…"

"I know, sis. I know. We all want her back."

"Speaking of," Blake said, her voice lowering to a whisper. "I did a little looking through the headmaster's paperwork last night…"

Yang, sensing the tone, leaned in. "You could get in trouble for that."

"Please, I'm the one he _gives_ it to. Not my fault if he accidentally left something in there I'm not supposed to see, and I'm _pretty sure_ he didn't want me to see this one."

"What makes you so certain?"

"There was a little note on the top in red saying `Don't let Team RWBY know`."

Yang and Ruby blinked. "Yeah, I… guess that would be some strong evidence. What did it say?"

"There's a charity dinner the teachers have all been invited to, along with a few students. It's to the Schnee manor in Atlas, hosted by Jacques Schnee. It's supposed to raise money toward repairs for Beacon."

"Why would the SDC care about Beacon?" Yang asked, lifting some more rubble. "I thought they were a soulless company that only cared about profit."

"Oh, they are," Blake said with the easy certainty of the totally unbiased. "But the academies are still important. It's why I was so amazed the White Fang would actually attack Beacon. Huntsmen protect everyone from the Grimm. With the SDC, even though they're in Atlas, Grimm overtaking Vale is bad for business. Vale buys a lot of their dust."

"Makes sense. So, they're going to raise money for repairs. Sounds good. Why wouldn't the prof want us to know about it?"

"Because Weiss is going to be singing there."

Ruby dropped her rock immediately.

Yang howled, clutched her foot and topped like a felled tree.

"Weiss is!?" Ruby gasped. "We have to go there!"

"Shh, shh!" Blake covered Ruby's mouth with one hand, release her own piece of rubble.

Yang howled again.

"I know, I know. That's why I read through it all." Looking around to make sure they hadn't been heard, Blake whispered, "The invite said it was for the teachers and a set of students, anywhere from four to eight. There weren't any mentioned by name, so it's probably the teachers who get to decide."

"Mmmbl umblll…" Ruby said past her hand.

Blake let go.

"How do we get picked?"

"I'm not sure. The note pretty much says the teachers aren't going to pick us, and for good reason. They know we'd want to bring Weiss back. I don't think we're going to get to go even if we become exemplary students. We'll need to be sneakier. Make it so that the headmaster _has_ to take us along."

"How… agh." Yang rolled some rubble off her foot and clutched it with both hands. "How the hell are we supposed to do that? By making it so that no one else wants to go? Breaking the legs of everyone who gets picked until no one is left?" At their silence, Yang added, "That was a joke. We're not `Nora`-ing this."

"No, I wasn't about to suggest it, just…" Blake looked around nervously. "I might have an idea, but I don't think the teachers will like it. We might get in trouble. No, we'll definitely get in trouble. The question is whether it's worth it."

"If we get to see Weiss again, I think it is." Yang said. "Ruby?"

"I'll accept any punishment to make sure she's okay…"

"Looks like we're in. You gonna tell us this plan of yours, Blake?"

"Fine. It's risky and is going to require a lot of things to go just right. I'll actually need your help to set the stage for this, Yang. I need you to do something."

"Yeah?"

"Be yourself."

Yang crossed her arms. "Meaning…?"

"Be yourself around headmaster Arc, but…" Blake sighed and wondered if she's be going to hell for this. "Crank it up to eleven."

Her partner's eyes glinted maliciously.

"Ooh. Yang likey."

/-/

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. Thanks for coming, Glynda."

"No problem." The deputy headmistress, and the woman he'd been dating for a while (though that was up in the air now) stepped easily around the unusual protrusions coming out the floor of his battleship office and took a seat opposite his desk.

It was hard not to mention her black eye.

Very, very hard.

Her glare said it would be the last mistake he ever made. And, to be fair, he'd seen Roman limping around earlier with a split lip.

"I wanted your opinion on this," he said, pushing a latter across the desk.

Glynda took and read through it. Her eyebrows rose above the letter as she did, her entire body leaning back in her chair as if she didn't know what it was she had in her hands. When she was done, the slapped it down.

"This _has_ to be a joke…"

"That was what I thought at first, but she wants to set up a meeting."

"Sienna Kahn is the leader of the White Fang. The same terrorist group that attacked Beacon. You _cannot_ be thinking of meeting with her. You've made a number of ridiculous decisions in the past, but this takes and cake and I-"

"What ridiculous decisions…?" Jaune asked, hurt.

Glynda froze, then coughed into her fist and settled down. "Sorry. I forgot myself there and thought you were Ozpin."

"Ah. All forgiven."

"Quite." Coughing again, she adjusted her glasses. "So, you want my opinion? That's a good start. Ozpin would just bullishly drive ahead with whatever asinine idea he had. Like tossing the students off a cliff instead of, say, using the Bullheads we have to deliver them safely to the bottom. It's a miracle we avoided a lawsuit that day…"

"I thought Beacon was covered if students died?"

"In Grimm-related incidents or as part of training accidents where there is no negligence. People accept a certain amount of danger. Using catapults to launch people off a cliff? I dare say that doesn't count. Anyway, this isn't about initiation. Sienna claims she had nothing to do with the attack. What do you think of that?"

"I don't know what to think," he admitted. "On the one hand, it _was_ a small group of the White Fang who attacked, and we know Cinder manipulated them like she did me and Roman. On the other, Sienna is still a wanted terrorist. It kind of doesn't matter if she meant to attack Beacon or not."

"My thoughts exactly. Although…"

"What?" he asked. "You can't be suggesting this is a good idea. Ironwood will flip." Jaune paused. "Again! More than usual! He'll go absolutely _insane_ if I meet with the leader of the White Fang. He'll literally froth at the mouth and ride a missile to my door _personally._"

"All true, I'll admit, but this does produce something of an opportunity. It's a dangerous one, I'll admit, but this hints at a schism in the White Fang." Glynda tapped the signed missive. "If Sienna Kahn had no input in the attack and condemns it, that might mean that the White Fang is not entirely in league with Cinder and Salem. Yet."

Jaune winced. "Yet…"

"If we ignore this, there's no telling what will happen. It might be Salem's plan to force us into a confrontation. With this attack, the White Fang are essentially at war with all of Remnant. If we do the obvious thing – which is to do nothing – then Sienna might be _forced_ to work with Cinder, if only to keep her people alive."

"Ugh." Jaune groaned and dropped his head onto the table. Against the wood, he mumbled, "Which means the _correct_ thing to do is to meet with her and try to bring a ceasefire, letting the White Fang go back to just being terrorists."

"Better terrorists than working directly with Salem, yes. Although better neither, obviously. That's not going to happen, though."

"Great. So, I need to meet with her."

"It would be both a wise and unwise decision. I'm sorry I can't offer more. My only advice would be for it to be in a neutral location and with as many of us with you as can reasonably be allowed. They attacked us, so you should be fine to make a few demands of them."

"You think she'll come to Beacon?"

"No. And I don't think it wise to invite her here, either. If the media got wind of it…"

"It would seem like I was legitimising her. Got it. That does leave Mistral as a possible meeting spot, and we'll be going there once Ozpin reaches it."

"Picking up Ozpin _and_ meeting with Sienna Kahn?" Glynda's ill look made it clear what she thought of that. "I suppose it would be best to get it out the way as quickly as possible. Before Cinder can make a move to finalise the White Fang's allegiance." She groaned. "It's as good a time as any. I shall make arrangements and speak with Leonardo Lionheart to arrange for use of his facilities. I shall reply to this `Sienna` as well," she said, taking the letter. "It would show more respect than she deserves if you were to respond to her directly."

"Sure." He smiled and let her go. "Thanks for your help on this, Glynda. I mean it."

"No thanks necessary. And thank you for bringing it to my attention and not rushing off into something foolish." Glynda opened the door and almost bumped into another blonde. "Miss Xiao-Long? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to ask the headmaster something. Oh wow, is that a black eye?"

Yang's question never got answered as the girl suddenly tripped over the same hand railing Qrow had, tumbling to the floor.

"Watch your step, Miss Xiao-Long. The floor isn't even."

The door closed.

"B-But I didn't even take a step forward. Something pushed me." Brushing some dust off her arm, Yang shrugged. "Eh, whatever. Hey prof~"

"Yang." Jaune leaned back as if he were dealing with some venomous snake. With Yang, it wasn't far off. "Or Miss Xiao-Long…"

"Call me Yang."

"That would be inappropriate."

"Why? You call Ruby and Blake by their names."

_Yes, but they don't scare and entice me in equal measure._

It had been particularly bad today for some reason. He hadn't been able to walk in the same corridor as her without her brushing up against him, jumping in front of him or just shaking her hair in his direction, making her soft locks brush against his arm.

Yang knew what she was doing. The problem was that she was too damn good at it, and that she had no qualms about pushing her limits whatsoever. Probably helped that despite him being a teacher, he was still her age. At best, she thought him two years older.

"I was just Yanging around having some fun, and I thought; hey, why don't I see how the prof is doing?"

"The Prof is doing busy." he lied. "Lots of paperwork."

"Yeah, Blake told me. You sure you're not using her for unpaid labour?"

"The only thing I'm sure of is that I have no idea what you mean."

"Riiiight." Yang winked at him. "I'll buy it. You know, if you wanted someone to help you with work, you could ask me."

"I've a feeling I wouldn't get much work done if I did."

"Oh?" Yang's expression said he'd made a mistake in admitting it. "Really now," she cooed. "I wonder why that is?" She stepped forward, swinging her hips – and was it his imagination or was she wearing her skirt a little higher than usual?

As a teenage man, he noticed these things.

"Is something about me distracting you…?"

"No," he lied. "What did you want with me, Miss- Yang?"

"I came for counselling."

"I'm no longer the school counsellor. Sorry, but there just isn't the time anymore, even if people probably need it now more than ever. I'm looking for someone else to fill the role, but it's not going as well as I'd like."

The options were painfully limited. Really, it came down to Glynda, who scared people. Port, who scared people for a very different reason and would probably talk over them. Oobleck, who was just a little too hyper and a little too busy to do it. Roman, who… well, enough said. Tsune… no student deserved that.

And Neo…

No.

Just no.

"It's up in the air. The moment I find someone suitable, you'll be the first to know."

"Poo." Yang hopped up onto his desk, sitting on the corner of it. Her thigh was perilously close to his face and he couldn't look away from it. Why did she wear stockings that stopped mid-thigh? It couldn't be comfortable, and the tempting expanse of skin always drew his attention.

Oh wait, that was the reason wasn't it?

He tore his eyes up.

Yang's grin said she'd noticed him noticing and liked it.

"That's my desk," he said.

"Yeah. A very sturdy desk. Easily handles my weight."

Jaune's cheeks heated up. "You're being… surprisingly forward today."

"Eh. What's the point in beating around the bush? I like you and you know I like you. I could be a shy and reserved maiden about it, but I'd rather not lie to your face like that. Besides, I'm up against some stiff competition, so I figured I should up my game."

"Oh Gods…" And he'd thought Sienna Kahn wanting a meeting was the real bad news for the day. Now he couldn't stand up without poking Yang with his `not-so-little problem` under the desk. "I _really_ think you should go back to your dorm, Yang."

"Will you come with me?"

"No. Absolutely not. That would be…" A host of positive adjectives came to mind. "A bad idea," he said weakly. "A very, very bad idea."

"Laaame. All work and no play, prof."

"I'm your _headmaster_!"

"So? You won't be forever, and I'm not interested in a one-time encounter." Yang winked and blew a kiss onto her fingers, then pressed it against his cheek. "Give it a few years and I'll be a huntress. What you going to say when you can't hide behind the teacher excuse?"

"Yes?"

Her eyes lit up. "That a promise?"

"I – I didn't mean that," he hissed, face flaming. Curse his stupid brain. "Y-You really have to go now. I have work to do and detention with Blake."

Leaning forward, Yang grinned. "You sure you don't want to give _me_ detention, too? Like you said, I'm being way too forward. Am I not a nighty girl who needs to be punished?" Slowly, Yang liked her lips. "Are you going to punish me, sir?"

The door to his office opened.

Blake stood there, looking a little uncertain.

"Blake!" he gasped, more relieved than he cared to admit. "Hi, yes, perfect timing. Come in. Yang was just going." Sweat pouring down his face, he looked to his faunus student desperately. "Weren't you, Yang? Just going? Yes?"

He wasn't sure if it was mercy or privacy, but Yang laughed. "Yeah, sure. I was just on my way out.

As she passed by Blake, the blonde gave her partner a grin and a wink.

"Um." Blake looked as embarrassed as _he_ felt. "Do I want to know what that was about?"

"No. No, you don't." Groaning, Jaune covered his red face with his hands. "Your desk is over there, as is the paperwork for the night. Do what you have to. I'm going to try and find us a counsellor before your teammate proves the death of me."

/-/

"**Drink it. We paid for it."**

"It tastes horrible."

"**Stop speaking out loud. I'm in your head and you're making a scene. Drink it."**

Oscar Pine grimaced and drew the white cup up to his lips, sipping on the tar-like substance. It was hot, thick and tasted like burnt food. Unrecognisable food. Horrible food. His eyes rolled back, and he shuddered, swallowing as quickly as he could to get it over with.

"**Yesss,"** the voice in his head said. **"That's it…"**

_This sounds far too much like grooming for my liking…_

"**And now my enjoyment is ruined,"** Ozpin sighed. **"While I would equate a good cup of coffee to the act, I can assure you that – physical limitations aside – I have no interest in you."**

_But you do want my body._

He could _feel_ Ozpin rolling his non-existent eyes.

"**Honestly, if I had a choice over bodies, yours would be at the very bottom of the list. I'd have enjoyed being in Mr Arc, if I can be honest. Young, in a position of power, banging Glynda."**

"Who?" he asked out loud.

"**Trust the mention of sex to catch a teenage boy's attention. And you can stop looking at that waitress, Oscar. So long as I remain in your head and you remain underage, the closest you will come to a woman is within shouting distance."**

Oscar's face flushed bright red and he hid it in another sip of coffee, mostly to shut Ozpin up. He was so embarrassing sometimes, and it felt like nothing was private. He couldn't so much as look at a pretty girl without Ozpin either commenting on his low odds, reminding him of their true mission or, worse, offering the woman a score out of ten.

Usually very poorly.

"**A four at best. You really have no appreciation for mature women."**

_I'm fifteen!_

"**What fifteen-year-old boy does not look at older women?"** Ozpin sighed in absolute disappointment. **"For shame. To be locked in the head of such a person. Regardless, that is not important. We are on a mission of grave importance here."**

_Is that why you demanded I stop for a cup of coffee…?_

"**Yes. Coffee is fuel for the tired mind, so stop whining and drink some more."** Oscar did. **"Good. We're making decent progress towards Haven, but we're going to have to trek through the forest between it and Mistral."**

_Isn't that full of Grimm…?_

"**Yes, but not to worry, I **_**was**_** the headmaster of Beacon. I know a thing or two about fighting Grimm."**

_Yeah, but I don't,_ Oscar pointed out.

"**You should have some of my muscle memory."**

What use would that be? Apart from making no sense whatsoever, muscle memory wouldn't fix the fact that he _had_ no muscle to speak of. He was a kid. A kid who had _never_ trained to fight before. Even if Ozpin's memories could tell him how to do so, it wouldn't change the fact he wasn't strong, fast or fit enough to put up with such an ordeal for any amount of time.

"**Yes, you do have a lot of deficiencies,"** Ozpin agreed. **"We'll have to do something about that."**

_Well excuse me! It's not like I expected to become the host for someone like you!_

"**Poor planning on your part then."**

What…? How…? That didn't even make sense! Oscar ground his teeth together and tried to think of calming thoughts. Ozpin over a burning fire. Ozpin over a burning fire. Ozpin being tortured in a vat of boiling coffee.

"**Cute."**

_I hate you so much…_

"**I'm sure I'll break down in tears any moment now."** He paused for sarcastic effect. **"Ah. That's better. Now, you're going to need a weapon if we're to approach Haven. That means we'll need resources, and you're rather lacking when it comes to lien."**

_I'm fifteen!_

"**Have you ever worked a job before?"**

_I'M FIFTEEN!_

"**Lazy, too, by the sounds of it. Very well. We shall have to fashion a weapon from some supplies of our own. A solid branch ought to do."**

_Can't we just call your friend to help us? The Qrow guy? Or maybe even the headmaster of Haven, who you keep saying is on your side. If he runs the school then he can send a Bullhead to fetch us, can't he?_

"**That may well alert our enemies to our position."**

_Your enemies._

"**Our enemies,"** Ozpin corrected. **"While I trust Leonardo implicitly and am an **_**excellent**_** judge of character, there is always a chance he may trust someone who is not. Not everyone can be as perfect as me."**

Oscar groaned.

"**As such, we will make the journey on foot. Team RWBY should then arrive with Qrow, and we will embark on our journey."**

Despite the risk and everything else involved, Oscar perked up. _Team RWBY? That's the team of girls you told me about, right?_

"**Down boy. Down."**

Oscar blushed. _I wasn't thinking anything like that!_

"**Need I remind you that I share your mind? Anything you feel, I feel. That you are attempting to make me feel desire towards children is troubling enough. Could you pour some bleach into that coffee for me?"**

_I think that would kill me…_

"**Yes. And I'll get a chance to respawn in a new body. Preferably one that isn't going to pitch a tent at the first sign of underage women."**

Ouch. They weren't underage for him, so that wasn't fair. He was a growing boy and huntresses were always like celebrities. Beautiful in an unattainable way. Being a farm boy, he'd never thought he might have a chance.

Having Ozpin in his head, he probably didn't.

"**When you are eighteen, I will deign to consider the possibility."**

_Yeah, and you'll vet anyone I choose…_

"**Admittedly. Look on the bright side, you're infinitely more likely to actually be able to impress a woman thanks to my knowledge and experience."**

_Hey! I can talk to girls just fine._

"**Oh yes, I believe it. I've **_**seen**_** your memories of you trying."**

Oscar growled as Ozpin laughed in his head. It wasn't fair that Ozpin could read his thoughts and memories easily, while he was only beginning to get little glimpses of Ozpin's. Most of that came in distant and hazy feelings instead of memories. Rather than see an image of the past, he'd feel a distant emotion towards something.

Like the coffee. He physically hated the taste of it, but his hands would cup the mug with an almost familiar and fond motion. Similarly, when the woman behind the counter asked if he wanted Atlesian Black, he felt a rush of disgust and anger _before_ Ozpin piped up.

"**With good reason, Oscar. With good reason…"**

_If you say so…_ Oscar's eyes drifted around the little diner they'd stopped in. Even that wasn't a safe haven for him.

"**Is that a Vale newspaper!? Quickly, grab it!"**

Sighing, Oscar got up and collected the thing. It was a day or two old, but if it kept Ozpin distracted, that was fine. The good thing was that Ozpin could read through his eyes if he just kept them focused on the page. He didn't actually have to read the boring news himself.

"**World news is not boring. And I want to find out how Beacon is doing in my absence. I don't imagine there should be any problems. Glynda and Jaune are both very good at what they do, and with the support of James they should-"**

Ozpin trailed off.

Curious, Oscar looked down at the headline.

General Ironwood declares international arrest warrant for Jaune Arc. Atlas closes borders.

"Huh," Oscar said. "News _is_ interesting."

"**I'm dead for three weeks and this happens…"** Ozpin groaned. **"Damn it, James…"**

/-/

"We need to strike now while he's distracted!"

"We all saw how that went the last time. Whatever happened to your little minions, Cinder? Oh yes, they were killed. And your attack on Beacon? How was it? Ah, I remember. A failure. A complete failure."

Cinder snarled at Watts, the motion tugging at the skin and making the scars bleed. She could hear Tyrian cackling from off to the side but could not see him because of the eye Jaune Arc had stolen from her. Her hands shook, fire swirling about her fingers as _half_ the Fall Maiden's powers reacted to her temper.

"Calm yourself, Cinder," her mistress said. "And Watts, stop baiting her."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Yes, Salem," Cinder answered, sitting. She took a deep breath to compose herself. "I stand by my suggestion, however. Beacon is weak right now and time will only let them grow stronger."

"And what can we do?" Hazel asked, curious rather than dismissive. "We attacked in force with the White Fang beside us and were rebuffed. You killed Ozpin but were only able to gain half of the Maiden's powers. Something we did not know was possible. We don't even know if you can open the vault in Vale."

"Or where it is," Watts added, "Meaning that it's a waste either way. As for Beacon, the political pressure alone will keep them busy. It wouldn't be too hard to add to it."

"Sienna has made overtures towards Beacon," Hazel reported.

Watts frowned. "Then she will have to be dealt with."

"Cinder can direct Adam towards that," Salem said calmly. The unnaturally pale woman sat back in her chair, far more composed than any of her minions. "Make no mistake, Cinder. I am… troubled by the fact that Beacon still stands. Ozpin's death is good news, but it makes no difference if he is replaced by someone _better_ than him." Her eyes narrowed. "You are sure of this boy? This Jaune Arc."

"He's a tactical mastermind," Cinder said. "How else could he have beaten all of us? He was outnumbered, outgunned and in the palm of my hand." Her hand clenched, as if she could crush him in it. "He played me. He played me for a fool from the start."

"Does that make him a tactical mastermind or _you_ a colossal failure?" Watts wondered.

"I slew Ozpin. If my attack fooled the genius that is within him, then it was not reckless!"

"Cinder speaks truly," Salem said. "Ozpin is not one who trusts easily, yet this boy was able to fool both him _and_ Cinder, and then turn aside an invasion which would have brought Vale to its knees. In doing so, he also turned one of Cinder's own agents against her." Salem's eyes narrowed. "This boy, this man, is not to be underestimated. He is a genius of the highest calibre and you _will_ treat him as such."

"We're going to kill him then," Cinder said, trying to hide the pleasure in her voice.

"Perhaps."

"W-What?" Cinder roared.

Salem raised an eyebrow.

Cinder slumped down. "I-I am sorry, my Queen, I…"

"You are angry and emotional." Salem's eyes closed softly. "I will let it go this once."

"Thank you." Cinder bowed her head in clear subservience. "I will not let me anger get the better of me again. If I may ask… what reason would there be _not_ to deal with him now? He is a clear threat to both us and our aims. His very existence makes Vale stronger than it has any right to be."

"That is the reason I am considering a cautious approach, my dear. In war, not every battle must be won. Unlike Ozpin, this Jaune Arc is not eternal. I may simply choose to save resources and wait for time to take care of the issue."

Cinder, Watts, Tyrian and Hazel _all_ swallowed nervously. While it was certainly an option for Salem, it wasn't for them. Jaune Arc was younger than some of them by ten or twenty years. If Salem decided to wait, then it would be until after their lifetime. Cinder could feel the promise of power slipping away.

"S-Surely we can change your mind," she said.

"Yes," Watts agreed, for once coming to her aid now that his own ambitions were on the line. "As you said, my Queen, not every battle must be won in full. Though we failed at Beacon, the academy has been destabilised greatly, and Ozpin scattered to the winds. If we can reclaim him _and_ continue to damage Beacon's attempts to regain its footing, we might yet prevail."

"Hn," Hazel agreed with a grunt.

Tyrian remained silent, though he was stabbing his steak with a knife, taking out his own rage on the innocent piece of cooked meat. None of them had taken defeat well. Individually, it might have been a source of mockery for one another, but here, with Salem suggesting a wait until the next generation, the four of them had become united.

"Hmmm." Salem regarded them. "Very well. If you are all willing to work together on the matter, I shall allow it. No more games, however. No more arguing amongst yourselves. Use whatever tools you have at your disposal to _deal_ with this Jaune Arc once and for all. Kill the one who holds the other half of the maiden's powers, bring Beacon to its knees and I will continue with our plans in this generation. Fail me," she warned, "And I shall content myself to sit back and wait for this mastermind, this threat, to fade into memory."

Cinder swallowed and bowed low. "Yes, my Queen. I, we," she added with a look to the others. They all, even Tyrian, nodded back. "We will not fail you this time. Jaune Arc, and Beacon, will fall."

/-/

Approval for Roman's mercenary advertising; Signed.

Approval for structural integrity tests on battleship; Signed.

Approval for credit towards builders for the repair jobs; Signed.

It was ridiculous how much of this had to be signed even though he, and the ones submitting it, knew it was important work that _had_ to be done, his approval or not. Glynda and Roman _knew_ the builders were necessary and should have just paid them, but red tape held them back. They weren't _allowed_ to sanction large expenditure without his signature.

On Roman's account, that was probably a good thing.

Invitation to attend a council meeting via video call?

"Huh. I wondered how they'd find a way around that." Annoyingly, it meant his handy excuse not to attend had worn dry. Damn. He'd have to attend this one since they'd bent over backwards to make it happen, and he didn't need Glynda to tell him he couldn't fob the Council off forever. "Ugh, what a pain."

They were going to ask how repairs were going, he just knew it.

But… they held the funding for Vale and all the tax money. Money that could really do a lot of good thrown in their direction. They were also the ones who ran Vale, and Beacon had enough political problems without pissing them off.

He wished he could send Glynda in his place. She was better than him in every regard, and yet sending an underling would be an insult, _despite_ that it should have been the highest compliment for Beacon to send Glynda – fixes everything – Goodwitch to meet with them.

He was the insult.

Damn it all.

"Sir…?"

"Huh? Blake?" Shaking his head, Jaune looked up to his assistant, who really deserved to be paid for her work. Not that they had any money to pay her with. Most of the construction crews were being paid on credit, with Beacon basically _pretending_ it had the money to cover the costs of a 60-day grace period.

More of Roman's _creative accounting_. Beacon had such a good reputation, and credit rating, that people didn't even bother to wonder if they had the money or not. Two months credit before payment? Yeah, sure. What's the worst that can happen?

"Sorry," he said, "What's up? And you can call me Jaune when we're in a counselling session."

"Counselling, yes, sure." Blake rolled her eyes. "I finished the paperwork you wanted me to go over, but they all need your signature." Blake laid several dossiers down, all with the bottom sticking out where the signature was necessary, so that he could just sign them all in one go.

"Thanks, Blake. You're a lifesaver."

He checked the first one and saw that Blake had filled it in perfectly. Beacon was her home as much as anyone else's, and she took her work – or punishment – seriously. It was an insurance form Roman wanted finishing so that Beacon could pay no tax this year due to catastrophic circumstances.

The irony was that despite Beacon's attack being all over the news _everywhere on Remnant_, the insurance companies were still trying to wriggle out of having to pay up. In their defence, Beacon _had_ claimed for a lot more than it had ever had, thanks to Roman obviously, but, eh, it was for a good cause.

"Looks good." He signed the bottom.

"The next is an injuries report of students," Blake said, yawning. It was gone ten and they were both exhausted. "Nothing too bad, thankfully, but it's mostly assurances that Beacon will take them back once they're better and cover their hospital fees."

"Of course, of course." He signed both forms on it. "They were injured in the defence of Beacon. We'll not forget that." Yawning himself, he turned to the next one and groaned. "I guess we _do_ need more security, but this new system seems so expensive…"

"It's not the school needing it," Blake explained, "More the insurance companies refusing to re-insure us unless we have the best security lien can buy. If we don't have insurance, we technically can't run a school."

"Right." Signed and signed.

Blake opened her mouth to explain the last one, but Jaune didn't pay attention. He ran through them, signing wherever he could. Between Sienna, Glynda, the council _and_ Yang stalking him throughout the day, his focus was shot.

He just wanted to go to bed.

"Signed, signed and signed," he said, dotting the last one and yawning again.

"I'll take them," Blake said quickly, collecting all the documents before he could even touch them. "I'll see them taken to the right people, or posted out," she promised, smiling. "You can count on me, sir."

"Huh. Okay." It was unlike her to be so helpful, but he wasn't going to complain. "Then thanks. Take the rest of the night off I guess."

"Thank you, sir!" Blake bowed and hurried out, all the paperwork clutched to her chest.

/-/

Blake practically skipped out of the battleship – and literally did in one case, nearly tripping over a gun locker that was now on the floor of all places. Without guns obviously, but still with all the latches and pegs sticking up precariously.

She didn't even care when she dropped the hated paperwork.

In fact, she laughed.

There, among the signed forms, down at the bottom, was the one from Jacques Schnee of the SDC, stamped and marked with the snowflake emblem. On it, a well-written response in black pen.

-/-

_Dear Jacques Schnee,_

_We would be honoured to attend this dinner in support of Beacon. Please find listed below the guests as listed:_

_Jaune Arc_

_Glynda Goodwitch_

_Roman Torchwick_

_Ruby Rose (Team RWBY)_

_Blake Belladonna (Team RWBY)_

_Yang Xiao-Long (Team RWBY)_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jaune Arc_

_Headmaster_

_Beacon Academy_

_-/-_

And below that, the ever-important signature. The headmaster had been so distracted after a long day's work and an even longer night's paperwork that he hadn't thought to check what he was signing, just as Blake knew he often didn't.

Once the letter was sent and the invitations from the SDC came back, the teachers wouldn't be able to stop them from coming. Mission complete, Blake whistled her way to the school's admin office, ready to post off the various forms.

* * *

**Blake, you sneaky cat. You will be punished for this. The paperwork shall be immense.**

**Anyway, last chapter people were asking for omakes, and the truth is that I meant to write one, but just forgot! In the spirit of Professor Arc, the omakes shall return.**

* * *

**Omake:** Coeur al'Aran

* * *

Weiss looked up as the door opened, a barb on the tip of her tongue and a lashing ready for whichever fool now thought it safe to intrude on her domain. If it were Winter or Ironwood again, she had a particularly vile set of insults ready.

To her relief, it was neither.

"Hello friend Weiss!" Penny said, closing the door behind her. "I hope I am welcome."

"Of course you are, Penny. Honestly, I'm glad to have someone to talk to." And never let it be said Weiss didn't see the irony there, considering her first reaction to the overly excitable girl. In Atlas, however, Penny was quite easily the only person on her side.

"There's no need for the frown, friend Weiss. I come bearing good news!" Penny looked around suddenly to make sure no one was watching. "I have made contact with the flower garden."

It took Weiss a good fifteen seconds to translate that.

"Ruby?"

"Flow garden sends its regards."

"Penny, we're alone. Code names are not only not required, but _more_ suspicious than using names…"

"The Bumblebee also says hello."

"Okay, that one was less obnoxious, but only just." Despite herself, Weiss couldn't help but smile. "Did they… Were you able to smuggle anything in?"

"I was!" Penny said, full of pride. "My last three attempts met with failure due to the screening process." The girl slumped, disappointed with herself.

"It's okay, Penny. You tried your best. It's _Ironwood_ who makes people look through any communique sent to me." She spat the name and shook her head. "But you said you managed to smuggle it past the censors? How?"

"By learning from the masters of smuggling; other humans!"

"I… don't understand."

"I watched a documentary on how people smuggle illicit contraband across the border."

"Oh. That makes sense." Learn from the masters indeed. "I can't say I'm an expert, but if they can get past security forces the world over, they can get past Atlas Academy's. Can I have whatever it was?"

"Yes."

Penny turned around and leaned forward.

Weiss waited.

Nothing.

"Um. Penny…?"

"I am waiting for you to take the contraband, friend Weiss."

"You… are…?" Weiss tilted her head to the side. "I think I need some context…"

"I understand, friend Weiss. One of the most common methods of smuggling contraband into other Kingdoms proved to be not upon, but within their person. The smugglers would keep the contraband in a sealed container and then insert it into themselves to be removed later."

Something about Penny's position, bent over in front of her, clicked.

"You can't mean…"

Reaching back, Penny pulled her trousers down. "Please remove the goods from my anal cavity."

Weiss had never backflipped over a chair faster. Hiding behind it, her face burned bright red and she pressed her forehead against the cool material. "PENNY!"

"What is it, friend Weiss?" With no regard for the fact she had pulled down her pants in front of her, Penny looked back. "Do not worry. The goods are perfectly safe. I simply need your help in removing them. Insertion has proven easier than withdrawal."

"T-I… Is that so…?"

"Yes. I was able to get them inside rather easily, but my hands do not fit inside quite so easily."

Weiss let out a desperate and pained sound. This… It was too much. And yet Penny had already done this, and she did need whatever it was, and she couldn't exactly just _leave_ it inside of Penny like that. Plus, it was a way past the censors.

Mind breaking, Weiss dared to look up.

And see a mechanical compartment open where Penny's behind should have been, revealing a neat and metallic square box with a white envelope plainly leaning on the bottom half. Weiss all but collapsed in relief.

"Penny, when you said anal cavity…"

"Yes? My subdermal compartment functions as a cavity in the anal region. Was this not the correct term?"

"I… It's…" Weiss sighed and came forward, kneeling down and reaching inside. "Never mind. I'll explain in a moment."

The door opened.

"Weiss, I think we need to taaaaaaaallllkkkk…." Winter Schnee trailed off, eyes wide as she watched the scene of her little sister kneeling behind a girl who was bent over, her trousers down.

Penny looked up with a happy smile. "Hello Specialist Winter."

Weiss looked down to her arm, to Penny's backside, to the compartment, and then to where Winter stood, unable to see both the compartment and the contents, but with a marvellous view of what must have looked like her sister burying her arm in another woman up to her elbow.

"Wait, Winter! It's not what it looks like!"

Slowly, Winter backed away. "I can see that you're busy," she said, voice strained. "I… I shall come and talk to you later."

The door clicked shut.

"I think that went well!" Penny declared.

Weiss could only weep.

* * *

**Starting things off classy!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 14****th**** March**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mentioned it on other fics, but her we go. I now know the date of the week off I have to take for my work event and speech, etc. My week with no fanfiction is going to start Sat 22****nd**** and last until Friday 29****th****. Which, for this story, will mean no update on the 28****th**** March. **

**Updates will continue as normal from the week after. 4****th**** April in this story's case.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Jack Wayne

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Duck.

Step back.

Attack.

Panic.

The method repeated over and over as Jaune tried to push Neo back, swinging Crocea Mors in short and careful arcs, never over-extending for fear of what Neo would do to him when he did. She liked taking advantage of his mistakes. If she could talk, she'd probably have explained that it was the best way to teach him and that she took his education seriously, and that – as someone who couldn't speak with words – the only real way to help him was to make her actions speak for her.

Really though, he was just sure she just _liked_ beating on him.

When it came to skill however, there was no arguing with results. He'd been trained in the school of Neo, bathed in it and used its powers to help him defeat even his father. Which was to say he'd learned to fight dirty and cheat. Neo style.

At that exact moment, his sword caught Neo's wrist. Blood flew through the air, along with her severed hand, and she screamed silently, clutching onto it and looking up at him with tearstained eyes and a trembling lip.

"Like I'm going to fall for that!" he roared, swinging to decapitate her.

Crocea Mors passed through her body without leaving a wound. A second Neo – the real Neo – had ducked under it with a put-upon scowl.

Once.

He'd fallen for the tearful Neo one time.

That was one time too many. Like other silly notions like `fighting fair` and `honour`, Neo had beaten `mercy` out of him a long time ago. That wasn't to say she was against him leaving enemies alive – she thought it was hilarious because it humiliated them – but he knew better than to stop a fight halfway through because one side _looked_ hurt.

Better to make sure they were hurt, end the fight and _then_ seek medical attention for them if they really needed it.

Their fight carried on for another five or so minutes, carrying them across the interior of the Atlas battleship. They could have fought outside, but Neo wanted it in here. More teaching, he would have said. The uneven floor better mimicked the arenas he _actually_ ended up fighting in. How often had those been on flat and even grass?

Not very…

His skill still wasn't at the level of some of the better students. Not in terms of _ra_wskill anyway. In an even fight, Pyrrha would have been able to wipe the floor with him. But then, in what world would he accept an even fight against Pyrrha Nikos? That wasn't what Neo was teaching him.

She taught him how to survive.

But not, sadly, how to beat her. Not yet anyway. Neo twisted around Crocea Mors, rolled forward, planted both hands on the ground and _flipped_ herself up onto his shoulders, literally landing with het thighs on either side of his cheeks and her crotch directly _in_ his face.

Jaune's skin flushed bright red. "Mffppphhhh!" he yelled into her pelvis.

Giggling silently, Neo twisted her hips, leaned back and somehow _rolled_ them over. It was hard to explain. One moment he was standing, and then the next he was falling forward, dragged down by her, flipped onto his back and then laid flat out, Neo sitting on his face.

Shimmying her bum back a little so that she sat on his chest instead, Neo looked down at him with a coy smile and pink cheeks.

Jaune's face was bright red.

Neo placed her sword against his throat.

"I yield," he groaned. "And what the hell was that!?"

Tossing the thin sword aside, Neo shrugged one shoulder and held up her fingers to her lips. He managed to push her off _just_ before she could poke her tongue through them and lick the air suggestively, but he'd already imagined it, so she won in the end anyway.

"Good fight," he said, looking anywhere but her smug face. After so long with her, it would have been nice _not_ to be reduced to embarrassment by every little thing she did, but then that was asking for a miracle. Neo's goal in life seemed to be teasing him.

It wasn't work if you were having fun…

"Am I getting any better, Neo?"

Happily, the girl nodded.

"I am?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. No fishing for compliments allowed.

"Sorry. It's just hard to judge when you kick my ass every single morning. You ever think of, I don't know, throwing a match to make me feel better?"

An eyebrow quirked up.

"Guess not. Well, I appreciate it anyway. It's a shame you can only help me with this, though. There's so much going wrong at Beacon at the moment and-"

Neo interrupted him, pulling him around and waving her hands energetically. She motioned to him, then to herself, then nodded and puffed herself up proudly, before adopting a starry-eyed expression and a grim smile.

Somehow, in some strange way, he understood it all.

"I appreciate it, Neo, and I know you've offered to help, but I don't think there's much you can help with."

Affronted, Neo made a stabby-stabby gesture.

"I don't _need_ anyone murdered though…"

Neo spread her legs, gripped an imaginary phallus with both hands and swung it around. She then cut it off and flailed about in theatrical agony.

"As much as killing Ironwood would make us both feel better, I don't think it'll solve the problem."

Neo huffed and pouted.

"I also don't think it will end the ice-cream embargo. Why is that even a problem for you? You can sneak out under an illusion and go buy as much as you want."

Stamping one foot, Neo pointed to him, herself and then _threw_ her arms wide in exasperation.

"It's not the same if _you_ have to buy it?"

She nodded glumly, kicked the floor and mimed opening a door.

"Well, we could try and install a mini-freezer in the room."

It wouldn't be the same, Neo's forlorn expression seemed to say. Like him, she missed their more spacious rooms. The office, the kitchenette, the huge fridge-freezer and the large, well-equipped, bathroom with its super-size tub.

"We'll make do. Once the battleship is up and running…" He paused. That sounded wrong. "As a part of the school and not a battleship." Better. "I'll see if we can't steal a better room."

Neo wept without tears or sound.

Yeah, he could see it too. Ironwood didn't strike him as the kind of person to have nice or comfortable rooms on a battleship. He was probably looking at bunk beds and such. Apart from the Captain's Quarters, which _some asshole_ had stolen already. Considering the ship's nautical nature (though not very if it flew in the sky), Peter had renamed it `Port Port`.

Not very imaginative, old Peter…

Neo was waving to catch his attention again, no holding a small piece of white paper. Looking at it and expecting words, Jaune found himself looking down on a black splotch of ink, as if she'd destroyed a pen over it and just let all the ink splatter out.

Looking at her again, Neo was smiling prettily.

"No."

Neo pouted and narrowed her eyes.

"No, Neo. You're not being the school's new counsellor. I have far too much respect for the students to put them through that."

With a huff and a final glare, Neo disappeared.

/-/

"Is your father still insisting on this madness?"

Winter stood at attention. "He is, sir. I have been unable to change his mind."

"Do not blame yourself," Ironwood said, sat behind his desk with a large frown. "That mas has always been stubborn. He believes he knows best in every matter, and it's not as though he would listen to you after you spurned the family name. No offence," he added.

"None taken, sir. I'm proud of my actions."

"As you should be, Specialist. As you should be."

"If I may, sir. What are we to do?"

"There is not much we can do. A large part of our funding comes from the SDC, not to mention taxes on their profits. We can hardly afford to offend him when he might move more of his operations overseas." Enough of the SDC's profits were taxed in Vacuo as it was, allowing them to dodge higher rates and still benefit from Atlas' infrastructure. "We shall attend and avoid trouble."

"And if _he_ is there?"

"If he is brave enough to attend, we shall have to abide by the rules of hospitality."

"I see…"

Winter's silence was awkward enough that no one could have missed it. The Specialist, normally so self-assured and confident, bit her lip. Ironwood felt he knew why. "Is she still refusing to speak with you?"

"I…" Winter swallowed. "Yes sir."

"At ease, Winter. There's no need for formality here." He waited for Winter to adopt a slightly less rigid posture, though for any other soldier it would have still been formal. That was just the kind of person she was. "You need not push her if it is causing you problems."

"No sir, it's… It is alright. You asked me to do this and I-"

"I _asked_ you. I did not order you." Though he'd known she would take it as a command, he still felt the need to add, "If my request is causing a rift between you and your sister then I shall rescind the request here and now."

"Sir-"

"That is non-negotiable, Specialist."

Saluting, Winter said, "Sir!" A moment later, she relaxed. Not enough to act casually around him, but enough to speak her mind. "I am frustrated, though. Weiss is… She has always been stubborn, but never to me. The lack of faith…"

"Not a lack, Winter. Just shaken faith."

It didn't do much for her. "That's already too much! I have done nothing wrong with her."

"You have not," he agreed. "But see it from her view. She trusted that man, Jaune Arc, and then he was revealed as a treacherous liar and a criminal. Her world view has been shaken and she is no doubt questioning her beliefs. In this matter, it's not unreasonable for her to question her belief in you as well. I'm sure it is only temporary."

"Sir, I…" Winter looked nervous. "I'm not sure she believes he _is_ a criminal, sir. I think she is still loyal to him, and angry at me for my part in his investigation. And in bringing her back to Atlas."

"What? Nonsense." Ironwood laughed. "She is an intelligent young woman and I'm sure she understands. More likely, she is simply upset at being taken away from her friends. Give her time to make new ones here and she will see that life in Atlas is better than it could ever be at Beacon. Once that happens, she will come back to you and apologise, Winter. I am sure of it."

"As you say, sir…" Winter obviously wasn't quite as certain.

"Don't pressure her for information if she isn't willing to give it. Focus on repairing your relationship instead. Enough of Weiss, though. I didn't ask you here to make you feel uncomfortable. What of our reclamation efforts? Has Beacon agreed to relinquish our property back to us?"

"Ah…" Winter drew out a letter from her breast pocket. Already opened, as was her right as his assistant, she opened it up and coughed. "We did receive a response, sir. From Miss Glynda Goodwitch and signed by the headmas-"

"The criminal," Ironwood repeated. "That man is _not_ the headmaster."

"As you say, sir."

Leaning back, Ironwood smiled. "Well, go on. What did they have to say?"

Winter began to sweat. "It is… a short response, sir."

"Yes? Good. It's a straightforward issue. If they say yes, we will demand it returned. If they refuse, we will push for sanctions against them. It's a yes or no answer at the end of the day, so tell me which they chose."

"Neither…"

Ironwood paused.

Slowly, he leaned forward.

"What?"

"They chose neither, sir." Winter cringed. "My apologies…"

"What do you mean `neither`?" he snapped. "How can they have responded with neither a yes or a no? Give that here," he said, holding out one hand. Winter quickly passed it over, linking both hands behind her back and waiting patiently as he laid the message out flat and glared down at it.

The top half was his previous message, demanding the return of his Class-A Atlas-BTech Battleship, image included, and threats of action against them if they did not comply. In response, Beacon had provided a far shorter message. Three words, in fact.

_`Battleship? What battleship? `_

/-/

"We really need to decide what to do about Atlas," Glynda said, walking beside him between lessons. She was in a good mood for once, having had both a good lesson and no sign of Roman for at least an hour or two.

"In general?" Jaune asked.

"I mean the Schnee event."

"Ah." Jaune made a sound of understanding. "I thought just the two of us would go."

Glynda hummed, unsure what to say or feel about that. On the one hand, Jaune was right in saying _he_ had to go, and, as the only other sane member of staff, it was a good idea to take her along. The problem was that it meant they'd be going together, which wouldn't have been a problem two months ago, but was suddenly a lot more of one now that she knew he was seventeen.

_Eighteen,_ her mind whispered. As if it made a difference. Three years between seventeen and twenty hadn't been much, but it had been enough to let her pretend otherwise. It differentiated him from a first-year student.

Until the truth came out and – surprise – he _was_ the age of a first-year student.

She had slept with a seventeen-year-old.

Worse, all her colleagues now knew it. Oh sure, they were understanding – except Roman, but honestly to hell with him. Peter and Bart never commented on it and Tsune found it funny, urging her to jump back into the sack.

But frankly, Tsune had started dating Peter again, so Glynda considered _her_ opinion on men, romance or anything else to be highly suspect. _To find that loud-mouthed fool attractive? She must be huffing her own medical supplies…_

"Glynda?"

"Ah?" Her head shot up and she stammered, embarrassed to have been caught in her own mind. "I – Sorry, what was it you said?"

"I asked if you're okay with the suggestion."

Unwilling to just say `yes` to avoid embarrassment – she'd made that error with Ozpin in the past – Glynda bit the bullet. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What was the suggestion?"

"Team RVNN for the mandatory guests."

"Ah." Glynda considered it. They were good students and nice enough. Three problems occurred to her, however. "I'd be cautious of taking the Maiden out of the school for one. The SDC has many enemies. I'm also worried on how Miss Scarlatina and Valkyrie will handle the occasion."

"Okay, Nora I can see, but Velvet? She's been better lately. Team RVNN and CFVY are friends."

"It's not her team issues I was worried about, more her faunus heritage."

"In…?"

"I believe Miss Scarlatina could put up with any systematic abuse she might receive from Mr Schnee and his _other guests_, but I don't think we should ask her to do so on our behalf. I would suggest Team CFVY myself, without Miss Scarlatina. I would suggest Team CRDL, but Mr Thrush's hair is a no-no."

"Seriously?"

"You would not believe how conservative these people can be, Jaune. If I dare say it `anal` might even be a better way of putting it." Glynda rolled her eyes. "Mr Schnee surrounds himself with likeminded individuals who will not disagree with his views. Racists are among them, but so are old businessmen who would disparage Mr Thrust for his… new-age hairstyle."

Jaune looked her way. "Did you really just call a mohawk `new-age`?"

Flushing, Glynda said, "I'm only using the words _they_ would…"

"Right. Well, I suppose you have a point. If they're going to be rude to faunus, taking Velvet and forcing her to be polite would just be cruel. Not to mention it'll be a race to see whether Nora or Pyrrha lose their patience first and hurt someone for insulting her."

"Miss Valkyrie by a landslide," Glynda scoffed.

"I dunno. Pyrrha can be protective. Anyway, CFVY isn't a bad choice. At least Coco would be good for making sure her teammates are dressed fashionably."

Glynda nodded but also made a mental note to corner Miss Adel later and impose a `no belts` rule on her. Perhaps also no sunglasses, no berets and no _pants_ for herself. Old-fashioned as it was, those fossils would expect the women to come in dresses. Miss Adel would complain – and Glynda would sympathise, she really would – but there was little either of them could do.

"Well, at least we're getting this sorted and out of the…" Glynda's words died, along with her happiness, as _he_ came around the corner. Huffing, she turned her head to the side as he approached. "Jaune, please inform Mr Torchwick, if you see him, that he is unwelcome here."

"Really, woman? Now of all times?"

"My name-" Glynda scowled and tore her eyes away. "If you should see him, also remind the cretin of referring to people by their names and not their gender. Preferably before a certain `woman` loses her patience and eviscerates him."

"You know, if people weren't sure you and Jaune were banging, they'd probably say you had a thing for me."

Roman's cigar was blown out of his mouth be an invisible force.

"Cute." Turning to Jaune, he said, "Boss, we have a problem."

Jaune stared back.

"Boss?"

"Sorry, I thought that was just an empty statement of fact. A _new_ problem, you mean?"

"Yeah, sorry. Should have made that clear." Roman laughed and drew a new cigar, wincing when that, too, was telepathically launched out of a window. "Oi! Do you know how hard it is to bribe students to smuggle these in?"

Glynda looked away innocently and hummed to herself.

"The news, Roman," Jaune said. "Finish your words please…"

"Right. We have a new problem. A new development. It's about the trip to the Schnee manor."

"Oh, we just solved that," Jaune said, smiling. "Glynda and I are going to take Team CFVY and-"

"No," Roman said, laughing. He handed over an opened envelope. "No, you're not."

/-/

"I'm disappointed in each of you…"

Ruby wilted pathetically at the words and Jaune felt bad just for saying them, but the stiff shoulders of Yang and Blake, mixed with the determined expressions, told him that the soft approach wasn't going to work here. On his desk lay a response letter from Jacques Schnee, thanking him for attending his ball and providing personalised invitations for each guest. Those included the three girls in front of him, who would not have to attend. To his left and right respectively, Roman and Glynda stood.

"There are not enough words to express my disappointment. I'd like to say I'm shocked to learn you'd go behind my back to do this, but I'm not. And that disappoints me even further. That I'd not only _expect_ this of you but be proven correct despite my trust."

The youngest member of the team shrunk even further, making a pathetic little sound without opening her mouth. Jaune fixed his eyes on Blake and Yang instead, knowing that to look at Ruby was to give in entirely.

"Luckily for me, I'm not the only one affected by this," he said, "So if I can't find the words, I'm sure one of my colleagues will be able to."

Roman opened his mouth.

Glynda beat him to it, _slamming_ a hand down on his desk. "What were the three of you thinking!?"

"We-" Blake began.

"Do _not_ answer that Question, Miss Belladonna! It was rhetorical. There _is_ no answer that does not involve the three of you being the most foolish, reckless and downright _idiotic_ students I have ever had the misfortune to see stood before me. This-" Glynda grabbed one of the opened letters and waved it in their faces, "-represents the single most important event in Beacon's calendar to date. Every single one of your fellow students' continued lives here at Beacon depends upon us making a good impression and securing funding. You, Miss Belladonna, know this personally, having _seen_ the black hole that is our current accounts."

Blake looked down miserably, "Yes, Miss Goodwitch…"

"And yet despite the importance, despite the risks, despite how much we need this, the three of you thought to do _this_!?" Glynda threw the letter at them. "Irresponsible children! No, that gives you an excuse. Even _children_ would not be so pathetic, so stupid, so _incredibly_ selfish."

Now even Yang looked distraught, face pointed to the floor and shoulders hanging.

"Glynda," he whispered, "I think they understand what they've done wrong. We don't need to completely crush their-"

"I mean, really," Glynda snapped, ignoring him entirely. "Of all the things you could have done, of all the idiotic things in life, you put _Torchwick_ on the list of invitees!?"

"Eh?" Ruby looked up.

"Eh?" Yang.

"Huh?" Blake.

"Hey…" Torchwick whined.

"Glynda…"

"Torchwick!" she screamed, eyes wide. "Roman Torchwick! Have you lost your _minds_!? Have I put you through so many combat classes that the tiny brains between your skulls have been beaten out of you already? That you would invite _him_ to the home of the single richest man on Remnant is not just stupidity. It's insanity!"

Jaune sighed into the palm of his hand. Why had he thought they were talking about the same thing again? Oh right, when he'd thought it a good idea to have Glynda and Roman in the same room. Maybe _he_ was the insane one.

"B-But we had to save Weiss…" Ruby whispered.

"And you thought _Torchwick_ would somehow aid in that!?"

"Well, no…"

Glynda ground her teeth together and rounded on him. "Jaune, I humbly suggest execution as punishment."

"You mean expulsion."

"No. No, I do not."

"We're not a rogue state, Glynda."

"Actually," Roman said, "According to-"

"I don't care what Ironwood classes us as. I'm not even sure why I invited you here." Shaking his head, Jaune looked back to the girls. "Glynda's complaints aside, and I'm forced to admit they're fairly good complaints, I'm still disappointed in you for going behind my back for this."

"We had to," Blake argued, "You were never going to tell us."

"I wasn't. And for good reason."

"We have a right to try and help Weiss! She's our teammate!"

"And I don't argue that, but _this_ isn't the right moment for you to be trying to help her. I mean, if she vanishes from this party then we really _are_ going to be classed as a rogue state. We'll have Atlas' military knocking on our door and they'll take both Weiss _and_ me back to Atlas. We can't kidnap a student from another school."

"Why not? Atlas did it."

"Because two wrongs don't make a right. Which is why even if you think it wrong of me to keep this truth from you, what you did in return still isn't right." It was too late to do anything about it, though. They were on the guest list. They had a table set aside for them, including their names on the seating plan. "I can't stop the three of you from going now…"

Their faces lit up.

"But I can sure as hell make you regret it."

Yang cringed. "Isn't that just being petty?"

"Yep." Jaune wasn't afraid to admit it. "But I'm feeling rather petty right now. Roman?"

"Very petty."

"Glynda?"

"Suffer…"

Even he winced at the _venom_ in her voice. "Well, there you have it. We'll start off with the obvious; you _cannot_ try and sneak Weiss out. If you do, I'll be taking up Winter's old offer to send a team to Atlas for a cultural exchange."

"That doesn't sound so bad. We can get Weiss and-"

"Permanently."

Silence. Complete silence.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. The three of you will also be coached on what to say and not say. I think Glynda could be good for that. You'll have detention with her for the next three nights in a row in preparation."

They looked terrified. Good.

"Finally, I'd like to know _who_ came up with the plan for Blake to steal my documents."

Blake didn't move an inch.

Yang crossed her arms, defiant.

Ruby's eyes slid to Blake for a nanosecond before fixing on the floor.

"Great. Blake it is."

"Damn it, Ruby…"

"I'd have considered giving you more paperwork but that feels pointless if you've been using it to your advantage. Instead, I think it would be a good idea to have you clean up your own mistakes for once. You're the one who invited Roman to this thing, so you can chaperone him."

"WHAT!?" Blake screeched, ears laid flat on her head. "B-B-But…"

"I think that is a _wonderful_ idea," Glynda said.

"Yeah? I don't. Why the hell do I need a chaperone? And _her_ of all people."

"You need a chaperone because you're you. Blake will be going as your… I won't use the word _date_ for this, but close enough. You will be _partnered_ for the duration of this dinner. And you, Blake, will be responsible for any misdeeds Roman performs."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

"He's a criminal!"

"Technically, so are you."

"But I _left_ the White Fang. I repented!"

"I didn't mean that." Jaune waved the letter in front of him. "Looking through other people's mail and falsifying documents. I'm sure there's a crime in there somewhere. And you don't look very sorry about it."

Blake's eyes looked left and right, wide and alarmed. Neither Ruby nor Yang met her eyes or were willing to help her by offering to take Roman off her hands. "B-But…" Blake looked to Roman, paled, and then turned to Jaune. "Can I take the expulsion?"

"No."

"How about the execution…?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Now I'm just offended…"

"Death won't save you from this, Blake," Jaune said. "I'm sure you'll look wonderful in a dress designed to match Roman's. What do you think, Glynda?"

"I think it is the best idea you've had so far." Probably because it was punishment both for Blake _and_ Roman, but he'd take it. "As for the _other two_, I will be sure to force propriety into their heads. There is much for them to learn on the matter of formal dinners."

"I know how to eat," Yang muttered.

"Do you? And do you know which of three spoons to use in each course? Or the correct way to pour water from a decanter for a guest wearing a suit worth more than your house?"

"Uh…"

"Worry not, Miss Xiao-Long. With my Semblance, I will teach you."

"How would your Semblance help teach dining?"

"Why, I will be _launching_ the cutlery at you and demanding you explain what the purpose of each is for." Glynda's smile was vicious. "I'm sure I can _drill_ the knowledge in your head somehow. Come along, girls. Your punishment begins now."

Yang and Blake marched out after Glynda with the looks of women on the way to the firing squad, while Ruby looked desperately back to him, begging silently for mercy. In response, Jaune raised one eyebrow, picked up the opened invitation list and used it to shoo her away.

Left behind, Roman sighed.

"Can you explain why _I'm_ being punished for this as well as those three? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Jaune shot him a flat look. "You pushed Neo onto me."

Roman blinked.

"Huh. Yeah, that sounds fair…"

/-/

"We must strike while we have the opportunity!"

"You will do no such thing," Sienna said, leaning forward. "The White Fang's reputation is already in tatters thanks to _your_ actions. We attacked a huntsman academy. The people see us as monsters."

"Precisely! They _fear_ us."

"They fear us as people fear the Grimm! Wild creatures to be put down without a hint of mercy. That is not conductive to our aims, Adam." Sienna glared at the arrogant pup, wishing she could tear out his throat and leave him for dead.

Sadly, that wouldn't fly. Not by a long shot.

Adam, for all his foolishness, had delivered the White Fang what many saw as a victory. Not the old guard, not the clever ones. That knew that Adam's actions marked the White Fang for death in an explosive battle, but the young, passionate and stupid ones didn't see it that way.

Striking down Beacon. Defeating Ironwood. Slaying the headmaster.

They parroted those things as if it _meant_ something. As if it helped their cause and were badges of honour to be worn and boasted about. The short-sighted fools would have the White Fang march on Haven next and burn it to the ground.

Sienna honestly wasn't sure what had happened to the White Fang.

_Recruitment,_ she thought to herself. _It has to be recruitment. Did our standards slip? Did we push too far for believers and end up with fanatics?_ They'd turned from a well-run terrorist organisation into the kind of psychopaths that wanted to slaughter every human on the planet. Worse, some of those idiots actually believed that would help. Adam was among them, and, to her frustration, beloved by them.

Enough so that she couldn't kill him without speaking a revolt within her own ranks. The arrogant little fool knew it, too.

"This Schnee event will have more protection than any other and you wish to send our people there? They will be slaughtered en masse."

"Do you lack the confidence, Sienna? Or is it just faith in our people?"

"What I lack is a complete detachment from reality!" she snapped back. "Or did your precious girlfriend leaving you cause your mind to break entirely?" When Adam's lips twisted into a snarl, she laughed. "How pathetic. Punishing the world for your own failures."

"Blake has nothing to do with this."

"_Blake_ has everything to do with every decision you have ever made." Obsessed did not begin to describe him. Frankly, Sienna was amazed the girl put up with it for as long as she had. "My decision is made on the matter. No White Fang shall attack the Schnee event. If they do, it will spark a manhunt to find and slaughter us once and for all. You would bring war to Menagerie."

"We won the last war."

"Those times were different. You Know that, Adam. The faunus now are disjointed and lesser in number."

"Because of humans!"

"Yes!" she roared. "Because of humans. But that fact does not _change_ reality, nor what will happen if we make _yet more_ enemies for your wounded pride." Sienna waved a hand dismissively. "You will wait until after my meeting with the new headmaster to do anything. I cannot remove you, but I shall _leash_ you if necessary."

Adam growled and stood his ground. Proud, powerful and determined, he could have made such a good lieutenant for the White Fang and had in the past. These last few years, though. Something had changed in the man.

"You're going to go through with this foolishness, then," he sneered.

"Meeting this Jaune Arc? Yes. I am. He's proven himself one of the most capable men on Beacon, and already stands against Atlas and General Ironwood." Sienna leaned back and crossed one leg over her knee. "Apart from forming _some_ peace between Beacon and the White Fang, we might also be able to forge an alliance of sorts."

"An alliance with Beacon! Humans!"

"There are more than enough faunus students at Beacon, as you well know. They are independent."

"They killed our people!"

"In self-defence."

"Not at the docks," Adam sneered, "Nor at the rally. Beacon had no right to interfere in matters left for the police. We did not strike the first blow against the huntsmen. They attacked us. Everything after was just a matter of retaliation."

"I do not dispute it. Either way, Beacon is vulnerable at the moment. Not to applications of force, but diplomacy. What the White Fang lacks, truly lacks, is legitimacy. We're seen as mindless beasts. By apologising to Beacon and offering reparations, we show the world we are more than just animals. What's more, by accepting it, Beacon shows the world that _it_ considers the White Fang legitimate enough to entreat with. That will go a long way to convincing the Kingdoms themselves that they can open channels of communication with us."

"Communication…" Adam spat on the floor. "Words have always failed us."

"Failed you, Adam. Failed Ghira and even Kali. Words alone will not sway people, but neither will action on its own. In that regard, both you and Ghira had the wrong idea. A measured balance of both will be my approach." Action to draw their attention, and to prove how dangerous they could be, and then words offered in conciliation. Negation between equals.

Adam took a step back and half-turned away. "You're not the woman I once followed, Sienna."

Scowling, she waved a hand, dismissing him. "Nothing about me has changed. Look in the mirror and you'll find the one who has. Will you follow my orders with regards to the Schnee, or will I have to find a minder for you? I'm sure Ilia would love to keep you company."

"We shall do things your way this one time," Adam said, turning his back on her. "But you should be careful, Sienna. There are those among us who will not accept such passive methods. Our patience is not eternal…"

"Yours never was, Adam. That's always been your problem."

Sienna waited for him to leave before one of her guards, an old and loyal friend, leaned over to whisper, "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I. Adam's power base is growing and he's impatient…"

"Foolish, you mean. His and his people seem to think equality will be on at the point of a sword in some glorious battle filled with martyrs."

"Well, they're right about the martyr part if that comes to pass." If battle alone could have won them what they wanted, Sienna would have been at the forefront of it. "Keep an eye on him for me. If he tries anything, I want him put down."

"As you command, Sienna. And this human…?"

"I will meet with him as planned."

"Do you believe you can get the best of him? I don't mean to doubt, but he has defeated many dangerous people. Adam in battle and Ironwood in politics. I was sceptical at first, but it's hard to argue with the accomplishments. This man is dangerous…"

"Of course." Sienna snorted. How could he not be? "But I will not underestimate him as others have, and I will not cross him in battle, either. All men have their weaknesses. It's just a matter of finding and exploiting them."

And women had ever been the bane of men.

Purring, Sienna looked down on a newspaper clipping of the man. He was handsome enough, in an unassuming way. Had she passed him on the street, she thought her eye might not have been caught. He looked normal. Plain. Innocent.

Like a tiger hiding in the tall grass.

But was he the predator, or was she?

It would be interesting to find out.

"I shall have him eating from the palm of my hand."

* * *

**Just to let people know that last chapter I suggested Oscar was fifteen and some people thought I was "changing the facts to suit my own needs". He can be fourteen if you like. I really don't care. It was just a simple mistake of me forgetting his age, lol. He's not the most exciting or interesting character in the show and as such wasn't very memorable for me…**

**Anyway, I'll write him fourteen from now on. It literally makes no difference.**

**Next chapter, on to Atlas.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"Winter! So good to see you."

Winter Schnee narrowed her eyes but responded in kind to the jovial greeting, offering a polite, if fake, smile back to him. "Thank you for allowing me here, Professor Arc."

"That's headmaster now."

"Mr Arc," she said, hoping for an acceptable compromise. Atlas' official position was that he was not the headmaster of Beacon, and as such she could not say it.

"That'll have to do, I guess."

"Thank you for understanding. I've come on behalf of General Ironwood to…" Call their life, prove their fraudulent claims? "Ascertain the location of our missing battleship," she said diplomatically. Or as best as she could. "Will that be a problem?"

He smiled. "Not at all."

Winter stared at him. "You're sure? No problem."

"None. I'm confident in our report."

"The report that you cannot locate the battleship that crashed into your school."

"We've looked everywhere."

"The battleship that is, as we speak, directly behind you, imprinted into the wall?"

Jaune turned to look at the marvel of Atlas engineering and said, "I don't see anything."

Really?

This was the game they wanted to play?

"That," Winter said, pointing to the hull. "That thing right there, sticking out with the thrusters pointed directly at us."

"The dorm wing?"

"If that is what you are calling it, then yes."

"It's nice, isn't it." Jaune Arc said, looking at it proudly. "We had it re-modelled after an Atlas battleship so that we would never forget what happened here." He paused to laugh. "Wait, don't tell me it's _that_ realistic. Oh wow, that's hilarious!"

"That is not just realistic; it _is_ our battleship!"

Jaune looked at her askance. "It's made of brick."

Scowling, Winter dipped, picked up a stone and threw it at the battleship. It made a loud, metallic clanking sound. "Painting metal in a brick pattern does not change its physical properties. That is our battleship."

"I'll thank you not to do that to our new building. You may be a guest, but that's still rude. Also, we invested in hardier building materials."

With a loud _crack_, the battleship discharged a canon. Luckily, no shell was fired, but it still went off.

"Sorry!" a guilty voice yelled.

"Your building has working canons now, Mr Arc?"

"Yep. We _were_ just invaded, you know. I figured it was about time some of the budget got allocated towards defence. We tacked them on as part of the repairs."

"You cannot… I…" Winter's hands clenched into fists. "I cannot believe you are trying this. You there," she snapped, catching the attention of a passing student. He looked at her nervously but came over, too afraid to try and run.

"Ah. Mr Winchester."

"Yes, sir."

"Winchester, is it?" Winter waited for the nod. "Very well. Look behind you and tell me what you see, young man." Turning him with her hand, Winter pointed to the _obvious_ piece of military aircraft painted like brown bricks and with flimsy wooden window frames attached to its portholes. "Tell me the first thing you see when looking at that."

The boy blinked. "It's our new dorm."

Winter's teeth ground together. "Yes, but what _is_ it?"

"A building."

Her nails dug into his shoulder. "And where did this _building_ come from?"

The boy looked at her with a confused expression. "Ma'am, it's _always_ been there."

"You're joking…"

"No, ma'am."

"IT HAS NOT _ALWAYS_ BEEN THERE!" Winter exploded. "I was here at Beacon not one month ago. I fought in the battle here-"

"On our side, or the White Fang's?" Jaune asked innocently.

"And a hacking attempt of our hardware aside, Atlas helped to protect Vale," she said, dodging the question. "I visited, stayed at and even walked around the school and I can say categorically that _this_ was not a part of the structure at any point in time."

Jaune crossed his arms and smiled challengingly at her.

"Prove it."

"I will." Turning, Winter marched away. "Give me two hours."

/-/

"How did you falsify Vale's records for the last twenty years?" Winter demanded, eyes red and body shaking as she slammed her hands down on his desk, in what was _clearly_ the bridge of a battleship. "HOW!? Architectural images show this blasted thing dating back twenty years. That's impossible! This wasn't even _developed_ twenty years ago."

"Ozpin always did move in mysterious ways." Jaune leaned forward. "I think he's a wizard…"

"Torchwick… Torchwick did this!"

"How dare you," Glynda snapped. "Roman Torchwick is a respected member of this organisation and I will not see you slander him in front of me."

Oobleck, Port and Roman all turned to stare at Glynda. Oobleck removed his glasses, cleaned them, and then looked again, just to make sure it actually was her and not some very ill-informed doppelganger.

"This won't stand," Winter threatened, storming away. "This _will_ not stand!"

"This dorm wing has stood for decades and will for many more."

"ARGHHH!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: 21****st**** March**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	4. Chapter 4

**Next week will have no update for this as it is my event on the 28****th**** and I'll be speaking to a large crowd and handing out some awards. And herding idiotic businessmen and businesswomen into position, etc. Updates will resume from the week onward, which means after this chapter the next update won't be for two weeks.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Jack Wayne

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"You will not cause a scene."

"Yes, father."

"You will _not_ act out. You will _not_ avoid your social responsibilities and I will _not_ be hearing of your childish temper. Am I understood?"

"You are, father," Weiss said, eyes staring calmly into his.

Deep inside, she was anything but calm, but her father didn't need to know that. Her mother had once said that silence was a woman's best garment, and while Willow Schnee had taken that too far, becoming a shell of the woman she once was, Weiss had adapted it. Silence was a shield. You could hold on to it temporarily to defend yourself, but it was pointless without the sword poised behind ready to strike.

Let her father think he had her cowed, think he had her defeated and eager to answer his every whim. She would hold her tongue for now and let him have this small victory just so long as she could win the war. The sword would drop sooner or later.

"I understand my responsibilities, father. I will not let you down."

Jacques Schnee nodded. "Very well. The guests will be arriving in a little over an hour and you shall be performing. Have you tested the acoustics?"

"I have. And performed several sound tests and rehearsals."

"Hm." He looked her up and down, desperate to find _something_ to criticise her over, but Weiss had taken meticulous care to appear perfect in every regard. From her hair to her dress, to the songs she would be singing tonight, everything would be to the best of her ability. "Hm." Jacques said again. "Good. As the heiress to the SDC you will be expected to excel in all things."

"Of course, father. This night will show the kindness and generosity of the Schnee family. I would never interfere with that."

"Yes. With Beacon in disrepair _someone_ has to step in to fill the gap. It will eat into our profits this year, but the long-term benefits should suffice."

"I could not agree more, father. Charitable actions aside, this should convince Vale by association to look to us for their dust needs. Have you sent invitations to any of Vale's councillors?"

He snorted. "I was not born yesterday, daughter, and it would be too late to make changes if I had not!" His tone softened, almost regretfully. "But it is intelligent of you to notice the opportunity, even if I had already. You show your acumen."

"I did not spend my time at Beacon idle, father. I am ready to serve the family."

"General Ironwood says it differently…"

Weiss paused, caught off-guard, though only for a second. "I said I was ready to serve the family, father. Not General Ironwood. He thinks me a prisoner and keeps me from visiting Atlas at my leisure. This sends an ill message to other students that implies the Schnee family is somehow not respectable or is of some suspicion."

The imprisonment, if one wanted to call it that, had actually not been on Jacques' orders. Weiss knew this because her father was arrogant enough to think his claiming her from Beacon a `rescue` and not an abduction. It wouldn't even cross his mind that Weiss would defy him and make her way back to Beacon, an academy that had been reduced to a shell of its former self.

Ironwood and Winter knew better. They knew she had to be watched.

"Do they now?" Jacques asked, eyes narrowing. "This is no exaggeration?"

"None, father. What General Ironwood sees as a surly lack of co-operation is in fact me retiring to my rooms so as not to advertise the unusual circumstances in a more public fashion. Alas, that has not stopped some rumours spreading."

She needn't have said what rumours those were. Jacques Schnee hated rumours, mostly because when it came to him, they were about his mistreatment of his workers, and were in fact completely true.

"I will have _words_ with the General tonight."

"Thank you, father." Weiss bowed respectfully. "I apologise for having to bring this to your attention on so important a night, but Ironwood's control over me extends to the point of being able to send a message back to you earlier."

"You did well in bringing this to my attention then. Focus tonight on your duties and I shall speak with Ironwood. He oversteps his bounds." Jacques voice lowered to an angry mutter as he dove into his conspiracy theories, "No doubt this is more attempts from him to protest the increase in dust costs. Increases that would not even be required if he would do something to stop the White Fang attacking our convoys! Does he not understand the global supply of dust is dwindling? Of course the price would increase!"

"I do not believe he sees the big picture as you do, father," Weiss said, hiding her smile and almost _too happy_ to throw Ironwood under the raging Goliath her father could be. "But if you will excuse me, I shall prepare for my debut."

Slipping away before he could go on any further, Weiss passed by Whitley, who shot her a smile about as fake as the one she offered in return. They walked on by without a word, her smile falling the moment he was gone and his likely doing the same.

This wasn't home, the SDC mansion. Beacon was home. Beacon and Vale. Pushing into her rooms, Weiss breathed a sigh of relief when she found that the only one waiting for her there was Klein, one of the few in Atlas she both trusted and respected enough to be herself about.

Without needing to be asked, Klein offered her a glass of water. "Tiring day?"

"And the main event hasn't even begun," Weiss said, flopping angrily onto the end of her bed. "I'll be stuck talking with aggravating diplomats and rich fools trying to curry favour with my father, and by extension me. I swear, Klein, if I get one more person introduce their young son of marriageable age to me…"

"At least you shall have a chance to see some familiar faces from Beacon, no? I understand the teachers have been asked to bring a team as guests."

"No chance they'll bring mine," Weiss snorted. "Not unless Professor Arc has completely lost his marbles." She sighed and let her face fall onto her hands. "I miss Beacon, Klein. I miss Zwei…"

"And your teammates?"

"Huh? Oh right, sure. But Zwei. Oh, I hope he's okay…"

/-/

"This won't be a complete disaster. This won't be a complete disaster."

"Keep telling yourself that," Roman said, puffing away. "You might even start to believe it."

"I'm _trying_ to keep a positive outlook."

"Why bother?" Glynda asked. "For once I agree with the knave. This is going to be an unmitigated disaster." Her eyes snapped over to Team RWBY, who stiffened in their seats on the opposite side of the Bullhead. "What do you do if you see Miss Schnee?" Glynda barked.

Ruby winced. "N-Not run over to her and shout her name…?"

"Is that a question, Miss Rose?"

"No, Miss Goodwitch! I don't run over and shout her name!"

"Correct. You do not. What do you do if someone speaks to you, Miss Xiao-Long?"

"I reply back politely."

"And what do you _not_ do?"

"I don't slouch, complain, whine about the music, drink too much, make suggestive comments about Professor Arc, cause any trouble, start a fight if someone makes suggestive comments about me, go _anywhere_ near General Ironwood or go on the dance floor."

The list was a long one. Glynda nodded slowly. "You may dance, Miss Xiao-Long. Just… not your interpretive version of it."

Yang sighed.

"And you, Miss Belladonna?"

"Is this really necessary?" Blake asked. "I'm not going to do any of the things you mentioned, and I think making me say them is-"

"Ahem!"

"I'm not to go near Jacques Schnee. I'm not to usurp the stage to hold a civil rights protest. I'm not to see the White Fang in every corner and go looking for them. I'm not to run off _even if there are_ White Fang here. I'm not to let Torchwick out my sight and I'm not to let Torchwick bribe me into letting him out of my sight even if he offers me information on the White Fang." Blake glared at her teammates as they sniggered. "And I'm not _that_ bad. I ran off after them _once_. It's not like I'm going to drop everything and chase them every single time."

"You kinda do…"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Blake crossed her arms and scowled.

The three of them were dressed in their prom outfits, albeit freshly cleaned and pressed and with a few new stylish accessories courtesy of Glynda and Tsune's jewellery stashes. He'd received funny looks when he suggested they look over the faunus' ones for traps.

The bigger challenge had been keeping Neo away – and she had _not_ liked the sound of that when he'd put it to her. Him going alone with Glynda to a formal event with dancing? Neo's pout spoke of all the terrible things she wanted to do to him. In the end, he'd had to bribe her not only with promises that he'd somehow circumnavigate the embargo on ice-cream, but that they'd go on a romantic `date` together.

He had a feeling he was going to be murdered when he pointed out they couldn't actually go on said date because of the orders to arrest him if he stepped foot in Vale. Still, the important thing was keeping Neo away from this. Far away. If her multi-coloured hair wasn't enough to set the conservative businessmen off, her attitude and general lack of respect for everything and anything certainly would.

Plus, she'd probably steal something. It _was_ Neo.

"We're coming in to land, sirs and madams," the pilot called over the speaker system. "Please keep your feet, hands and everything else within the vehicle. The time in Atlas is six-fifteen and the weather is horrifying, which is about standard. Cabin crew will not be offering drinks and we will not be taking your baggage off for you."

Glynda rolled her eyes. "We pay these idiots too much."

"I'm not sure how we're even _paying_ them at all," Jaune whispered. "We have no money."

"Not quite correct," Roman said. "We have _negative money_, which is actually more than nothing because we still have the credit rating to keep taking out loans to cover their wages. We bolstered our coffers a little selling those weapons on the black market, though."

Jaune groaned. "Goodie. And what are the odds those will come back to bite us in the ass?"

"Eh. Fifty-fifty. But think about it like this, if they _do_ come back, then we beat those people up, steal the weapons and sell them again. It's a perfectly renewable source of income. Well, for us anyway. Not so much for them."

Glynda sighed, stood, grabbed Roman, dragged him up and pushed him towards Blake.

"He's all yours, Miss Belladonna. Enjoy your evening."

Roman side-eyed Blake. "Yay," he said unenthusiastically.

"Don't act like this is any easier for me," she hissed back. "I would _never_ date someone like you."

"Kitty-Kat, I think _not_ being your type is a compliment. Didn't you date Adam Taurus?"

"I… That… You…"

"Just saying that you don't exactly have the best taste in men," Roman said, frantically inhaling the last of his cigars. He wouldn't be allowed to light another inside. Looking at it regretfully as he finished, and then the blustery winds outside as the door of the Bullhead slid open, Roman flicked his cigar away and offered his arm. "Right. Let's get this nightmare over with."

Blake slid her hand through his arm like she expected it to be cut off. They stepped off arm in arm, each looking ill at the prospect of the other's company, both moving at different speeds and both keeping as much distance between them as humanly possible.

And they _still_ managed to look less awkward than him and Glynda.

"Um. Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

Glynda ignored it and stepped off, making her way to the entrance solo.

"We could…?" Ruby offered, smiling hopefully.

"No. It's fine." He rubbed Ruby's head with a smile. "Thanks for the sympathy, Ruby, but you should have fun with your sister. I'll be okay."

Ruby pouted as Jaune walked away. She then hopped off the Bullhead, stumbled as her heels sunk into snow and would have fallen but for Yang catching her from behind, basically dragging Ruby to the front door of the Schnee mansion.

It was predictably huge with a large round fountain surrounded by a circular driveway which had numerous fancy vehicles parked alongside it. Their own Bullhead stood on the Schnee private landing pad, which sounded ostentatious enough on its own, but became even worse when one considered that there were _six_ private landing pads arrayed next to one another.

Outside, an army of staff awaited them – and it was obvious they were staff because each wore a white waistcoat over a pale blue dress shirt with white ties, straight trousers and the Schnee emblem emblazoned proudly on their breast pockets. The waistcoats really weren't enough for the horrible temperatures outside, but the men and women bore it all with the stoic resolution of servants who had been told to do far worse in the past.

"May we help you, sirs," the one at the front yelled, struggling to be heard over the wind.

"The party from Beacon," Jaune called back, feeling like they were trapped on different sides of a huge building and not right next to one another. "Headmaster Jaune Arc, Deputy Glynda Goodwitch, Financial Director Roman Torchwick and three students, Team RWBY."

"Team Ruby!?" the man shouted.

"RWBY. With a W."

"Where would a W even fit into that!?"

"Ask Ozpin," Jaune snarled back, but relented when the poor man just looked confused. "Look, let me help." Sliding around, he looked down the clipboard with the man, helping to point out where they were on the list of names.

"Why is it spelled RWBY?" the beleaguered man asked. "That doesn't even make sense."

"You should come visit Beacon sometime. Not much about us _does_ make sense."

Leaving the poor man outside, the six of them were admitted into the main Schnee building and given a chance to dry off. A waitress was ready with some drinks and canapes for them, but one aspiring young maid had also decided to come forth with freshly heated towels, which they all took and used to dry their faces.

"There is a changing room over there should you wish to freshen up," the woman said demurely. "Otherwise, I can take any coats, jackets or accessories."

"Is there a seating plan?" Glynda asked, brushing some hair from her eyes.

"Yes. Would you like to see it?"

"We best had." Glynda placed a hand on both Ruby and Yang's shoulders to prevent the two running off. They'd already started toward the entrance where they could hear music coming from, no doubt eager to try and find Weiss. "You'll no doubt be on the head table with Mr Schnee," Glynda said to Jaune. "It would be an insult otherwise and this event is to raise money for Beacon. The SDC would not risk the scandal of maligning you. The girls will no doubt have a different table."

That was probably for the best. Definitely for the best, in fact, because if Blake had a different table, that meant Roman had a different table.

The maid led them to a large board set up on an easel of sorts, displaying a diagram of several round tables on one side, and then a long list on the other. Numbers on the tables corresponded to the list, and one table was obviously the head, sitting pride of place in the centre with all others around it. Thanks to Glynda's warning, he was unsurprised to find his name there.

Luckily, Glynda's was too.

"Hm. I assume my position as Deputy Headmistress earns me a right at the table," she said. "That's good. It looks like you will be split up, Team RWBY. Miss Xiao-Long and Rose will be at a table with younger family members, while Miss Belladonna is going to sit at a different one thanks to Torchwick."

If it were somehow possible, Blake managed to look even more miserable.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" Jaune asked, looking back to Glynda. "Don't tell me Ironwood is on that same table."

"Worse. He's on ours."

Jaune sucked in a sharp breath. "Ah. That's not good…"

"As is Winter Schnee, likely to honour her name and position. Oh dear. Winter is sat directly next to you on your right."

"Ugh. It's like they want us to come to blows…"

"More that the SDC can't afford to give Ironwood a different place," Glynda said. "In the same way they have to honour us as the ones they are raising money for, they have to honour Ironwood – who is both the General of Atlas _and_ the headmaster of his own academy. It would show favouritism to one academy over the other if he pushed James to a different table."

"And Winter?"

"The Schnee name and she is probably coming as James' date for the evening. In a purely professional manner, I'm sure."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because Mr Schnee has put Winter next to you, and put _me_ further away, between him and James. You do not do that to two people believed to be coming as a couple. No doubt he wishes to try and tie his eldest daughter to you. Or imply it."

"More competition?" Yang groaned.

"Come on…" Ruby whispered.

They ignored them both. "Jacques Schnee wants me to date his daughter. The daughter who betrayed and threw me into a cell, then tried to take me back to Atlas. That same daughter."

"No one ever accused Mr Schnee of being subtle."

"Any chance I can avoid both?"

"None. The moment we're inside I expect Mr Schnee will `_coincidentally_` bump into you and quickly monopolise your time, introducing you to various important dignitaries and individuals. You'll be paraded around like a pedigree dog."

"And you'll be expected to like it," Roman added. "Since we _need_ the money he's offering."

Jaune sighed. "Are you whoring me out for money?"

"Yes." Glynda and Roman said in complete unison.

"And before you complain," Glynda added, "You _are_ the one who crashed a battleship into our school. A battleship which has mysteriously vanished from our school if anyone asks. One which _no one here_ has seen."

"I think the White Fang stole it," Yang said.

"Yep!" Ruby agreed immediately. "I saw them drag it away."

Glynda smiled indulgently. "That's the spirit."

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Jaune said, reaching for the double doors – then being beaten to it by the butlers. Naturally, they couldn't be expected to exert themselves to open a door on their own. Such was madness. "But I don't think it'll be as ridiculous as you say, Glynda. I'm sure Mr Schnee is busy and-"

"Jaune Arc, I presume," a pale man with white hair and a moustache said, approaching with a wide and happy smile. "What a coincidence bumping into you here. Jacques Schnee, but please, call me Jacques. I'm so pleased to meet you."

Out of the corner of eye, Jaune glared at a smirking Glynda.

/-/

"He's taunting us, Winter. Walking around with such impunity, flaunting his arrest warrant."

"We knew he would be here, sir," Winter said, sipping on her white wine. Although she had been officially disinherited from the SDC, that did not mean she wasn't a part of the Schnee family, and as such expected to both take parts in events like this and look the part.

Her dress reflected that, a combination of both a formal gown and military regalia that managed to look both elegant and professional. It had been custom designed by her mother's dressmaker, who, Winter would freely admit, knew her craft.

Such events were not her idea of a good time, however.

Still, it had to be done.

"Knowing and seeing are two different things," Ironwood growled, watching as Jaune Arc shook hands with two wealthy businessmen that Winter recognised as supplying processing machinery for the SDC dust refinement centres. "Look at him. He moves as if he doesn't have a care in the world, so certain that we cannot do a thing to impede him."

"We can't, sir."

"Not now, Winter. Not here. But his time will come."

"Of course." He was, as Ironwood said, a criminal, and Winter would see him arrested as such if she had the chance. Sadly, neither of them did here. "Father wants me to sit by him today, sir. Should I attempt to press him for information?"

"No. I appreciate the offer, Winter, but now is not the time. This is a charitable event, and whatever I might feel of _him_, Beacon was my old friend's proud work. I won't see efforts to have it rebuilt damaged." Ironwood looked away and downed his drink. "What's more, we'll only look worse if we cause a scene here. As much as I despise it, this is a public relations mission and we're here to be seen taking part. We shall have to be on our best behaviour."

"They've brought Torchwick," Winter pointed out.

"Then more fool them. If they want to cause problems, let them. We shall rise above it and show the best face that Atlas can. That means best behaviour, Winter," Ironwood said. "Remember that. We must show our best face."

"Yes, sir."

Winter personally thought his warning would have been better aimed at himself but didn't say that. While it was regrettable to have him here and be unable to capture him at last, she could be patient for now. They both could be.

General Ironwood showed it when her father approached with Jaune Arc in tow, smiling and stepping forward. "Jacques. So good to see you. As busy as ever, I see."

"Indeed. You've met General Ironwood of course," he said, gesturing for Jaune. "And my lovely daughter, Winter."

Jaune's smile was as thin as plastic. "I have."

Winter's was no better. "We have had the pleasure of conversation."

Ironwood extended his hand.

Jaune stared at it, then extended his other, not willing to shake the General's cybernetic. Probably a wise choice, though Winter suspected it wouldn't stop the General squeezing the man's hand as hard as he could.

Such was proven when the two men shook hands harshly, smiling happily despite the whiteness of their knuckles. "I hear you've misplaced our battleship," Ironwood said with a chuckle. "How clumsy! I hope you can find it again."

"So do I." Jaune said, smiling happily back. "And I hope you can find all the other weapons of mass destruction you've left hanging around in other Kingdom's schools. You lost the Paladin in Vale too, didn't you? How did that go?"

"Oh, you would know since it was _your_ guest who stole it."

"Yes. And he also helped turn off the virus taking over all _your_ murder robots trying to kill my students. You're welcome for that by the way."

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

Never had Winter heard such brittle laughter from two grown men.

"It's good to see the two of you getting along," Jacques said, sounding oblivious but being anything but. He knew full well how awkward this was and likely enjoyed it. "Our academies should all join forces against the threat of the Grimm, something the Schnee family and the SDC are only too happy to support."

Polite applause from those nearby. Jacques had raised his voice for his `_spontaneous_` little speech.

"Your support is greatly appreciated, Mr Schnee," Glynda Goodwitch said, having stood aside during her superior's display with Winter's own. "Beacon stands as proof of the strong bonds between all the Kingdoms, and important people such as yourself."

"I am glad to hear it, Miss Goodwitch. Or, may I call you Glynda? Please, call me Jacques in return."

"Of course, Jacques."

Winter rolled her eyes. Politics. She was glad to be free of it.

_Or as free as I can be,_ she thought miserably, watching Jaune Arc and General Ironwood stare into one another's eyes, laughing and smiling the whole time and yet somehow still managing to look positively murderous.

As if to make matters worse, Weiss stood upon the stage and tapped the microphone once, reminding Winter of _yet another_ way in which the status quo had been so painfully upset. Why, oh why, could her sister not understand that what she did, she did for the better of them all? It was her job to uphold the law. Jaune Arc was a criminal.

Winter sighed.

Life sure had gotten a whole lot more complicated.

/-/

"Smile, kitty-kay."

"Drop dead, Torchwick."

"That's _Professor_ Torchwick to you." Roman reached for a cigar, only to remember he couldn't. He masked the action as a cough instead. This really wasn't his kind of do. Or rather, it was, but he would have normally been swinging his cane and demanding everyone hand over their valuables. Actually being here out in the open and seen? It was different.

Not the good kind of different.

"You know, you could just go off and hang out with your idiot friends."

"And let Miss Goodwitch find out I took my eyes off you? No thanks. I'd rather not have detention until the day I die."

"So, you like me more than you like detention?"

"On second thoughts, maybe I _should_ leave you." Despite the threat, she made no move to. The fear of Miss Goodwitch was too strong in her.

Their argument – or really, just him teasing her as much as he could – came to an abrupt end when the missing brat, the Schnee, began to sing up on the stage, spotlighted against the classical orchestra arranged behind her.

It was an upbeat song in tune and rhythm, but the lyrics were sad and mournful, speaking of the girl's deep pain at the lack of control she had over her own life. It enraptured the audience, and his reluctant date.

"Eh. I give it a five out of ten. Too pretentious."

That got a reaction out of the cat, who _glared _back at him. "That's _my_ teammate you're insulting."

"Oh. Good point. Four out of ten. She loses a point just for choosing to associate with you."

"Your ignorance is showing," Blake spat. "This is a message. A message to anyone willing to listen that not all is-"

"As good as it seems and how she's actually lonely and trapped looking into a mirror – bla bla bla." Roman rolled his eyes. "Seriously, it's not fucking code. She just sang about being the loneliest of all. Anyone with a pair of ears and a functioning brain can hear it. She's not even being subtle."

"Her father hasn't noti…"

"Oh, he has. He just doesn't care. Nor, I imagine, do ninety-nine per cent of the people here. Your friend can show her protest all she wants, just like you guys protesting for faunus equality, but the simple fact is that those who are happy with the status quo have a wonderful ability to ignore that which is inconvenient for them."

As if to prove his words, the moment her sorrowful song ended, the audience burst into polite applause, literally celebrating her sense of captivity. Roman didn't clap, nor did Blake, and neither – he noticed – did Jaune or Glynda.

His date was grinding her teeth together furiously.

"This is how life is. The rich and wealthy stay that way off the backs of poorer folk and the oppressed become more oppressed because they don't fight back. It's like the old saying about ignoring a bully and he'll go away." Roman scoffed. "Nonsense. That's like saying ignore a murderer and he'll never want to kill anyone again. All you're doing is letting them get away with it."

"You think the White Fang were _right_ to become violent?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Maybe not. I think they were all screwed from the start. Not every choice in life has a right or wrong answer, you know. Let the humans walk over them to keep the peace or become violent extremists and be put down like animals. Neither gets them anywhere and neither helps put the faunus in a better spot, but then, neither did peaceful protest."

"That's life," he said with a little shrug. "Sometimes you get to pick between two shitty options and neither of them fixes anything. You're just choosing what hill you want to die on. I learned that a long time ago."

"It _shouldn't_ be like that…" Blake hissed, hands clenched into fists.

Sheesh. What a naïve brat. Roman rolled his eyes.

"Look! White Fang!"

Blake gasped and whirled around, following his pointing finger.

To a potted plant in the corner of the ballroom.

It took her a second to realise she'd been had, and only because Roman sniggered. "That was not funny!"

"Eh. I thought it was hilarious. Come on, Kitty-Kat. Let's dance." He tugged her toward the dance floor.

Blake tugged him back. "No. No way! I agreed to chaperone you. Not to _dance_ with you."

"Well, it's either dance with me or chat with Jacques Schnee, who is literally walking up to us right now. You know, the one responsible for oppressing so many faunus, and the one person Miss Goodbitch doesn't want me anywhere nea-" Roman was cut off as Blake yanked him away.

"On second thoughts, a dance sounds great, even with you."

/-/

"It's Weiss!"

Yang caught Ruby by the arm before she could rush over, not only throwing away everything Miss Goodwitch had said _not_ to do, but also any chance of them approaching Weiss later. "Sis, no. Calm. Stay calm."

"I… but…" Ruby took a deep breath and stepped back. "Y-You're right. Sorry…"

"I know how it is, Rubes. I want to run up and talk to her too." Yang watched their missing teammate sing. "She's got a nice voice. Shame she never sang back in Beacon." Given the melancholy tone to it, Yang could only assume it wasn't a skill Weiss enjoyed using. "She looks okay. Not happy, but safe. Well."

"Yeah. But lonely."

"I know, Ruby. I know. We need to play it cool though. People are watching now. We should wait until after dinner when everyone is full and distracted, then when people are dancing, we can find a time to sneak up and talk to her."

"Do you think Jaune and Miss Goodwitch will be angry if we do?"

"Nah. Only if we make a scene about it." Yang laughed and nudged her sister's arm. "Remember, all those rules Miss Goodwitch said were about not running up to Weiss or causing trouble. She never said we couldn't sneak up and talk to her."

Ruby shot her a nervous look. "You sure it wasn't implied?"

"I don't think Miss Goodwitch would trust us to know the difference. If she had to order me not to punch people, I think she'd have covered every base possible. Besides, everyone knows we're her teammates. It would look even weirder if we _didn't_ talk to her."

"Right." Ruby smiled, happy to have a plan, especially if it promised Weiss at the end of it. "But we won't be able to take her back with us."

"Not this time, but small steps. Besides, we'll see if Weiss has any ideas. She knows her situation better than we do." Looking across the dance floor, Yang sniggered and leaned down. "Hey, look over there. Looks like someone is having fun."

Ruby followed her gaze and sighed. "Yeah, Torchwick. He likes baiting Blake…"

"Blake baiting? Heh. To be fair, she makes it way too easy." Yang watched as Blake purposefully stomped her heels down onto Roman's foot with every step of the dance, smiling up so innocently at him and macerating his toes.

Unfortunately for her, Torchwick had his aura.

"Should we save her?"

"How? If we try and take her away from him, that means one of us will have to take over. You willing to make that sacrifice?"

Ruby winced. "Does it make me a bad team leader if I say no?"

"Nah. Makes you a sensible one."

"Greetings," a soft and cultured voice said speaking from behind them. Yang and Ruby turned to find a short boy – or short by Yang's standards – standing behind them. He had the same distinctive white hair and pale complexion Weiss did, but a far wider smile. "I couldn't help but notice you two lovely ladies enjoying my sister's performance all alone and thought I would come over to introduce myself."

Bowing low, he took Yang's hand and laid a kiss upon her knuckles. "Whitley Schnee, at your service."

Yang would give him credit for trying, but his eyes lingered just a second too long on her tits.

_Do not punch. Do not insult. Do not go to detention for rest of natural life._

"Yang Xiao-Long. And this is my sister, Ruby Rose."

"Charmed." He took Ruby's hand and kissed it, too, albeit a much more chaste and polite one. For that, he got to live. "I believe I've heard your names. You're either international criminals of some renown or my sister's previous teammates."

"Maybe it's the criminals."

"Then should I fear for my life!?" He let loose a laugh that could have been manufactured in a faunus sweat-stop, so perfect in pitch and performance was it. "But I _have_ heard about you. Especially you, Ruby Rose. You were my sister's team leader, weren't you? Father was _furious_ when he learned Weiss hadn't been made leader of her team."

Ruby shrunk back a little. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't be, please. I'm sure if you were made leader then you deserved it – and I do believe Weiss has said as much." He smiled winningly. "Perhaps my sister simply wasn't the best choice for the position. There's no shame in being a follower rather than a leader."

Yang wasn't sure Weiss – or Weiss' father – would have agreed.

"But I'll admit to a little bit of an ulterior motive in coming to speak with you." Other than to try and impress her, Yang had to assume. "Father informed me that the team from Beacon would be dining at my table, and I would hate to leave you adrift in a sea of adults talking about their boring business deals and the latest political decisions. This event is all about celebrating Beacon and raising money for it, after all. In a way, you're the stars of the show."

"I think our teachers would prefer it if we kept a bit more of a background role," Yang said politely.

"Then I can certainly help with that. How about I introduce you to a few of the others at our table? It'll help you escape the _media_ at any rate." Whitley said `media` with so much exasperated derision that had one been nearby, they might have melted into a pile of goo.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea…" Ruby said.

It wasn't, sort of. There was bound to be some media presence here considering this was _supposed_ to be a big public event that would be seen by everyone, and Whitley was right when he implied the prof and Miss G would be happier if they stayed away from any journalists. Especially those from Atlas, who might ask some rather difficult questions.

Whitley might have been trying to impress her, but she had a feeling his dad had also put him up to this. It would be bad for the Schnee family too if their guests of honour were implicated or insulted by journalists _they_ had invited to attend.

But the people he wanted to introduce them to. Ugh. Yang knew exactly what kind of people they would be. _And I thought I'd finally been able to leave the clique high-school gossip lifestyle behind when I came to Beacon. Lame…_

"Fine." Yang gave in with a sigh.

"There." Ruby smiled happily, either a far better actor than Yang pegged her for, or genuinely thinking Whitley was a nice guy. "Thanks for the help, Whitley."

"Ah." He appeared surprised at the familiar address. "N-No, that is no problem at all." His smile grew. "Come then, Ruby, Yang – if I may call you that – let me give you the grand tour. And perhaps I could steal a dance later."

"Don't push it," Yang mumbled.

"I might be able to convince my sister to speak with you."

"She'll do it," Ruby said happily. "Yang loves dancing and would love to dance with you."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Gee. Thanks, Ruby. I'm glad I have you here to answer for me…" Still, for the chance to have a moment with Weiss one-on-one? "Sure. But I warn you, my dance moves aren't exactly the finest in the land."

"Unlike you," Whitley said with a flirtatious wink.

Ugh. This was why she liked older men. Or at least mature ones.

"I do have to ask, however. Wasn't there a third member of your team?"

"Yeah. Blake. She…" Yang looked back to the dance floor, where Roman had now given up all attempts of acting aloof and Blake had given up all efforts of subtlety. They were intentionally stamping on one another's feet and several other dancers were moving away as the `romantic` fight quickly upped its ante.

Off to the side, Miss Goodwitch was marching toward the dance floor, glasses hanging down her nose and hands clenched into fists.

"She's got things handled on her end," Yang said, sending a silent prayer for her partner. "So, how about that tour? I have a sudden desire to be anywhere but by the dance floor right about now and I'm sure my sister agrees."

"Yep." Ruby's face was pale. "Definitely yep."

* * *

**Yep. The Schnee event is going to be split over multiple chapters. It's got more importance in this story than it has in canon. Anyway, before the omake, just a reminder that I'll not have any uploads next week because of my work event.**

**Frankly, I can't wait for it to be over. I've already had someone today call me to ask if I can arrange ten hotels rooms for them! I mean… what? You're the ones choosing to come to our event. Why the hell would I be responsible for finding you hotel rooms? And why would you leave it to literally **_**one week**_** before the actual date of it to start looking!?**

**Ugh. Idiots, I swear!**

**Also, I'm the main speaker, but we have a guest speaker, who has literally emailed me to ask for material for his speech. Why should I be designing **_**your**_** speech as well as mine? Wtf!? The worst thing is that HE is an expert in his field, while I'm an MD of a magazine group; an Editor and a journalist! I **_**report**_** on his industry, but I don't know it as intimately as someone who works in it ought to. Sheesh!**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Nora slammed her hands down on the desk. "I've lost Zwei."

Velvet's book fell from her fingers. "W-What? But you only took him out for _five minutes_. How did you lose him!?"

"Nora." Ren looked up from his homework. "You lost the dog we promised to look after for a single night? Do you have any idea what Team RWBY will do if they find out?"

"Cry, hate me and declare me their best friend."

Ruby, Yang and then Blake in that order obviously.

"I know this is bad; that's why I came to ask for your help!"

"We'll help," Pyrrha said, making the decision for all of them despite Ren's exasperated roll of the eyes. "He can't have gotten far. He's just a dog. Where did you last have him?"

"I was walking him in the corridors. He stopped to take a poo in the bathroom."

"Did you clean it up?"

"No. He flushed the chain, though."

Ren, Velvet and Pyrrha looked at one another. The _dog_ flushed the chain?

"Anyway, we went past their dorm and he smelt something."

"Ruby or Yang's scent?"

"I thought that, but he ran to the door _next_ to theirs and started to sniff at the base of it, then he got this really serious expression-"

"This is a dog, Nora," Ren reminded. "A dog."

"Look, I'm just telling you what I saw. He got this really serious expression on hi face and then darted off. I tried to catch him, and I got his leash!" Nora held it up for good measure, showing the black leash with a red collar on the end. "But he undid the collar and escaped."

"The _dog_ undid the collar…"

"What!? Do you think _I_ did it!?" Nora stomped one foot. "I _know_ what I saw, Ren."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. This is fine. He can't have gotten far. All we need to do is split up and look around for him. Velvet, can you call Cardin and ask his team for help? Tell them I'll make pancakes for them as well if they do."

"On it." Velvet already had her scroll out. "Coco?"

"If you want."

"No, I mean do you want Coco to help."

"Oh." Ren thought on it, then shrugged. "If you want."

"I hope we find him," Nora said, biting her fingers. "I don't want to imagine him all on his own, scared and cold and alone, not knowing how to get back. W-What if something happens to him? What if he gets in trouble?"

Pyrrha came over to wrap an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, Nora. He's just a little corgi. What could he possibly get up to?"

/-/

"_Targeting computer engaged."_

The chair moved automatically to the side, swivelling along with the huge metallic canon. On the screen, a red icon narrowed in on a dormitory window, the one beside Team RWBY's. Tactical data popped up on the console screen.

"Hah-Hah-Hah…" Zwei panted, tail wagging in the seat.

"_Target acquired."_

Zwei's tail wagged faster.

"_Safety disengaged. Weapons are live."_

With a happy bark, Zwei leapt up and placed his forepaws on the console.

_THOOM!_

The entire battleship shook, the chair Zwei was on thrown back suddenly and launching the corgi up over the top. Like the cat he wasn't, he landed on his side, bounced with a muffled bark and rolled onto his back.

His tail kept wagging.

Scrambling up, the corgi looked up out the window to see the smoking hole where the room had once been, and the room beside it, Team RWBY's dorm, completely unharmed. Suddenly, there was a loud scuffle from the corridor off to the side, followed by footsteps coming to investigate. The door slammed open and the large and hulking figure of Peter Port came barrelling in.

"What was that!? Goodness!"

Angrily, Zwei barked at the open window nearby, snarling and baring his teeth.

"What's this? Team RWBY's pet?" The man hurried over, noticed the weapon system and then the hole in the school. "Oh, Glynda is going to have my ass for this one…" Pausing, he looked back to Zwei, who continued to snap and growl at the window. "I say, did you catch the perpetrator and scare them away?"

Zwei barked at the window again, snapping at the air.

"What a brave pup! Come on, I think I have some bacon in my room and you, brave warrior, deserve a reward."

Tail wagging furiously, Zwei let the large food-giver carry him away.

/-/

Neo stood before a burned out door, umbrella in one hand, pillow in the other. It was smouldering slightly, but she let it fall to the floor, along with her knees a second later. A hand shakily made its way forward, brushing away the ash and debris over a small plastic object. As the ash was pushed back, the words "Mint Choc-Chip" could just be made out.

Of the carton it had once been attached to, however, there was nothing but charred remains.

Neo threw back her head and screamed silently.

"Hey. Have you seen a-"

Ren placed a hand over Nora's, pushing it down. "I think we should leave her alone, Nora. I doubt _Zwei_ could have done this." With one last look to the strange girl silently pantomiming her descent into grief-induced insanity, Ren and Nora crept away to continue their search.

Neo's fists slammed down as she knelt there on all fours, teeth clenched and eyes watering. For this, there could be no mercy. No respite. A battle line had been drawn and the first blood, mint-flavoured, had been spilt.

Someone was going to pay…

* * *

**I dunno. I could imagine Zwei and Neo both being silent and looking at one another, and absolutely being able to communicate.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 4****th**** April (TWO WEEKS)**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again. Let's hope Roman and Blake haven't killed one another in my absence. Or Winter and Jaune. Or Ironwood and Jaune.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Jack Wayne

**Chapter 5**

* * *

If someone has asked Jaune what he thought the most awkward situation imaginable would be, he'd have said his stupid ass getting made a teacher. That was only because his life was one giant joke, though. Sitting at a table between a woman who wanted you in a cell, her father who wanted you to date said woman, your current (although on and off) girlfriend, and the General of a military country who fancied said girlfriend and wanted you dead was still pretty damn awkward.

At least a seven out of ten.

Yet again, Jaune was forced to admit his tolerance for bullshit had outstripped that of many other people. That wasn't exactly something to be proud of.

_At least Blake and Roman aren't at the table. That would have been the final straw…_

Of course, those two were off on their own with other important people they could make fools of themselves in front of – not that they hadn't given it their best shout already on the dance floor. Although, better they aggravated each other than anyone important. Roman wasn't driving Ironwood or Mr Schnee up a wall and Blake wasn't glaring at every SDC member or stood up on the stage demanding better treatment for faunus workers. In that regard, his plan to force them to come together was a roaring success.

He wished he had a plan for this, but hey. You couldn't have everything.

"Dinner this evening has been prepared by Pierre Fascheu-mont-derrere-delacourt," Mr Schnee boasted from beside him. "I'm sure you've heard of the famous chef."

"Of course," Jaune bullshitted. "Who hasn't? I suppose it's a three-course meal."

"Goodness no!" Mr Schnee laughed. "While I'm sure the adventurous would enjoy sampling something so minimalist, I would never be so gauche. We're having an eleven course meal this evening."

"Naturally. I never expected less." Jaune laughed. He glanced to Glynda for aid.

Glynda was locked in an argument with Ironwood.

"Personally, the sixth course is my favourite," Jaune waxed. "Though it comes close. The ninth course is a particular delight."

"Ah. A fan of sorbet, I see."

"What can I say? I'm a child at heart."

_And body,_ he thought as he laughed along with Mr Schnee, wishing he could be anywhere else. Eleven courses? Why? How? What could you possibly have before each of the different main dishes? Was there even a main dish? Was he supposed to have not eaten all day?

Somehow, talking with Jacques was still preferable to looking on his other side, where he could feel ice-cold eyes boring into the back of his skull. Winter probably wished she could follow it up with a sabre.

"You're only as old as you act, as my father used to say. That's how I can run the SDC even at my age. Although, you've certainly done well enough yourself, no? Headmaster of Beacon Academy at the age of twenty. Impressive."

"Atlas does not recognise Jaune Arc as headmaster," Winter said, almost sullenly.

Jaune smiled politely back at her. "Beacon isn't _in_ Atlas. So that's not much of a problem."

"Ah. You've met my daughter, Winter, of course."

"I've had the pleasure." Jaune did not extend his hand. "I believe she failed to convince me to use SDC Dust for the Vytal Festival in her role for the SDC." He watched Winter simmer. "And then she failed to keep me in a cell in her role for the Atlas military."

Winter's hands clenched into fists.

"At least she's consistent in failing."

"You dare!?" Winter hissed, standing.

"Winter!"

"Winter!"

The tall woman froze, trapped between the sharp rebukes from both Mr Schnee _and_ General Ironwood. For a fraction of a second, she looked like a young girl who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She recovered quickly, coughing into her fist and sitting down once again.

"My apologies. I was… embarrassed."

"Understandable, I'm not offended." Jaune's teeth flashed. "I'd be embarrassed if I were you, too."

Mature it was not but seeing her eyes _blaze_ filled him with glee.

At least until a shoe hit his shin under the table, making him buck and slam his knee up into the wood. He glanced under, seeing a black heel minus a foot or anything in it. The shoe hovered threateningly in front of him, then glided back under the table in the opposite direction.

Above the table, Glynda glared his way.

_Don't cause a scene,_ her eyes appeared to say.

Ugh.

"I apologise," he said, aware that even if Mr Schnee _acted_ like he wasn't upset, he might be. "Winter and I…" Excuse. Excuse. Excuse. "We like to joke at the expense of one another. Right, Winter?"

Her wide eyes met his.

"Y-Yes. That's right. It's… teasing…"

If nothing else, they could agree to get out of trouble together.

"Ah. I see." Jacques' smile became a little more genial. "Winter's mother and I were not so different at her age, often trading little barbs and insults to mask our true feelings."

True feelings? Jaune and Winter exchanged a glance.

They both looked like they wanted to vomit.

"Well, you know how it is. We're such _good_ friends. I helped her with picking out a gift for Weiss."

"What are you playing at?" Winter hissed under her breath.

"You are friends, then?"

"Of course!" Jaune ran ahead, leaving Winter to stammer in the background, unable to call him out for lying without causing a scene. "She was so shy at first, not to mention upset at having let you down on the dust deal, that I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. And then there was our little spar. I regret to say I went a little too far with her."

"I was not-" Winter swallowed when all the eyes landed on her. "That is, Jaune exaggerates a little." Her cheeks heated up. To anyone watching it might have appeared to be from embarrassment, but he could _feel_ the rage simmering underneath.

Winter's glare promised murder.

Diplomatically immune, Jaune sent her his best `Yang Xiao-Long` cocky smirk.

He even mixed it with a Neo grin for added penetration.

"One thing she kept saying to me is how she wished her father would give her a little more responsibility within the company, and how she so desperately wants to earn his approval."

"Really now?" Jacques look towards his daughter. "Is this true, Winter?"

"I… Well, I… ah…" Winter looked to Ironwood for help but found none. The Atlas military relied as much on the SDC's goodwill as Beacon did. Winter couldn't afford to scupper that. "It's not _inaccurate_… That is to say, ah, I… don't _not_ want more responsibility?"

Leaning closer to Jacques, Jaune whispered loudly, "I think she's shy."

A sharp heel stabbed against his aura under the table.

Luckily, he had a lot of the stuff.

"My daughter always was rather shy." Jacques nodded sagely. "Still, you should have come to me with such concerns Winter, though I can understand if you thought me too busy to address them. While your role in the military precludes you from having too much responsibility, I'm sure I could find something for you to do."

"That's too kind, father."

"I suggest paperwork," Jaune said. "It's how I'm training one of my students up."

Jacques nodded. "A wonderful idea."

Winter looked physically ill. Given that it would be SDC paperwork, it would be illegal for her to delegate it to anyone under her command.

Smiling like the cat who had not only caught the canary but killed its entire clan, Jaune turned to Winter. "Aren't you glad to have that out in the open, Winter? I'm sure you are."

Her teeth began to grate together.

"I must admit, I had my doubts, but I am pleased to see the two of you so close," Jacques interrupted. "Especially given the trying circumstances between you. Then again, I suppose it's difficult to ignore one's feelings."

Feelings?

Uh-oh. Time to head that off. "We're not-"

"Entirely comfortable with that being aired," Winter interrupted, smiling oh so happily into his eyes as she spoke. There was a hint of steel underneath, along with a viciousness that reminded him of Cinder. "Jaune was only just getting into his new job and dealing with the Vytal Festival. It was hard to find any time to spend together, even if he _did_ take me out to dinner."

Dinner? Oh hell no.

_She's trying to play me. Trying to make me bow down and give up first and look like an idiot._ He glanced to Jacques, who almost seemed to be waiting to see what the response would be. _If I look stupid in front of him or are caught lying, we might lose some of the funding._

Damn her.

Two could play that game.

"I think I must have taken too long, because the next thing I heard from my students was that Winter was going around asking them questions about me. Things about my favourite hobbies, my past and my family. Talk about flattering, if a little direct."

Jacques laughed. "My daughter always has been forward. Perhaps a little _too_ forward. You need to take these things slowly, Winter."

"Well, you know how it is, father." Winter smiled at Jacques, but her eyes were locked onto Jaune's. "Jaune was such a _mysterious_ man. Why, it's almost like he came out of nowhere with no background whatsoever."

A beat of sweat ran down his face.

"A man of mystery, hm? Little wonder you were interested."

Winter's eyes narrowed. "I always did enjoy a puzzle."

_I win,_ her smile said.

Not on his watch.

"Really? I thought you enjoyed handcuffs. You were certainly quick to use them on me."

"Pfffft!" Glynda spat her drink back into her glass.

Winter paled.

Ironwood choked on air.

Jacques Schnee leaned back with the look of a man who had heard something about his daughter that he hadn't really wanted to know. The escalation had reached critical mass, leaving Winter with no option but to accept defeat, bow out and grant him his well-earned victory.

Winter drew a deep breath.

"At least I'm not pretending to have lost a battleship in a childish attempt to get the girl I'm obsessed with to come around and visit."

Son of a bitch…

/-/

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Nothing as interesting as what we could be talking about, I'm sure." Whitley winked at her and Yang laughed awkwardly back, wishing she could walk outside and smash her face into a tree trunk.

It wasn't that he was _bad_.

Well, he was… but he was young, so she let it go. Inexperience was fine. It was just that he was so persistent, and the young aspect hurt. Yang felt like a child predator just being flirted to. Were the police waiting around the corner for her?

_So, this is what happens with a male version of Weiss. Less bitchy, more overconfident and thinking he's a gift to all women. Huh. Amazing to think I prefer being bitched at all day._

Of course, Ruby – being both socially clueless and not the brunt of Whitey's attention – somehow found the annoying idiot cute.

"You're so funny, Whitley."

"Ah. Yes. Well, ha, I try…" He rubbed his cheek and fought to conceal a flustered smile.

Oh God, it was worse than she'd thought. Whitley was responding _way_ too well to Ruby's innocent remarks. _Think Yang, think. How does this equate with Weiss?_ Well, Weiss had been stand-offish in Beacon at first because she thought everyone wanted her for her name or money, and Weiss had always been flustered by Ruby's genuine admiration.

Yang's eyes widened.

"Your entire family is Rubysexual."

"What?" Whitley asked.

"Yang, WHAT!?" Ruby shrieked.

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?" Ruby's face – currently the same shade as her cloak – said she might have. "Uh. What I meant is that - hey look, food!"

Butlers and maids flooded the hall, bringing with them an assortment of trolleys, trays and plates stacked high, which they brought to each table in descending order of importance, starting with the lead table with Professor Arc, Miss Goodwitch and Mr Schnee, and then descending through the rest. Theirs was last, which didn't bother them any but certainly seemed to offend some snotty girl on their table who had been glaring at Yang since they sat down. She knew the type; ones to get jealous when something was taken away. She wanted Whitley, or his reputation.

Yang would have let her have it if she had a choice.

When the food came down at their table, Yang stared down on what appeared to be a single biscuit about the size of her fingernail, with a tiny slap of duck pate on and a single slice of zucchini.

It was bite sized. Quite literally.

Ruby looked lost.

In a rare show of awareness, Whitley noticed and came to her rescue. "It's a course meal," he explained. "Many courses of small size and the highest quality designed to tantalise the palate and delight the senses."

"When does the actual food come?" Ruby asked innocently.

Yang sniggered.

"Ah, well, this is all food but there is a fish meal on the sixth course."

"Six…?" Ruby's stomach grumbled. "W-What are the ones before that?"

"Well, the second course is amuse-bouche, where we'll be having pea soup. The third course is a cold melon and basil soup-"

"Two soups?"

"The first one is served in a shot glass."

Ruby tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Um…"

"Why is an entire meal course a shot of soup?"

"It's… well… because it just is!" Whitley fell back on the default argument of every person ever. "Course four is an appetiser-"

"But we've had three appetisers…"

"Course five is a salad."

"Who designed this menu? The Grimm?"

"Course six is fish," Whitley continued valiantly.

"At least Blake will be happy," Yang mumbled.

"Course seven is the main course."

"Finally," Ruby sighed.

"Eight is a palate cleanser, and nine is the second main course."

"What? Why!?"

"Because the first main course isn't filling enough."

"Then… make it bigger?"

"But then we wouldn't be able to have a second main course," Whitley pointed out.

"Y-Yeah, but you wouldn't _need_ one."

"Then what would we have where the second main course is supposed to be?"

Ruby gripped her head. "You wouldn't need one! Why is this hard to understand!?"

"Course ten is sweets," Whitley pushed on. "And course eleven is dessert."

Ruby froze. "Wait…" Her eyes shone. "Sweets _and_ dessert?"

"But of course."

"M-Maybe this isn't so bad…"

Yang rolled her eyes, having already finished her first course in a single bite. It tasted of zucchini and that was about it, but she imagined the chefs, because there had to be an army of them, had spent more care and attention on that single bite than anything she'd ever shovelled into her mouth before.

"You said you'd be able to get us a chat with Weiss."

"Hm. Oh, I will. After dinner, though. It would draw too much attention now."

"Are we not supposed to talk to her?" Ruby asked.

"It's not that there are any instructions against it. Just that it has been hinted rather strongly that father would prefer if Weiss not." Whitley's smile was a little too pleased. "Not that I would deny you the chance, of course. I'm sure my sister would be delighted to speak with you."

_More like you're willing to get her in trouble,_ Yang thought.

"Thanks Whitley! You're the best!"

"Ah, well…" Again, he flushed and looked uncomfortably like he had no idea what to say or do with Ruby.

A few more courses came and went without too much incident. Whitley introduced them to the other children at the table – and Yang did use the term children. While they were teenagers like them in most cases, they were so spoiled that they acted five or more years younger than their actual age. Even Ruby came across more worldly-wise.

Blake would have lost her shit if she was here.

Curious, Yang looked over to their table to see how they were doing, just in time to catch Roman holding a fork out towards her with a little fish on the end, a cocky grin on his face. And to see Blake's furious eyes as she opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her.

Yep. They were going to be hearing about that one for the better part of forever.

Sheesh.

A spoon tapped loudly against a glass up on the main table, bringing silence to the hall. Jacques Schnee was standing, holding a champagne glass loosely in one hand and smiling charmingly to all of the guests.

It was strange how charming he could appear given his bad rep, but Yang realised that spoke more of his skill than anything. It wasn't like someone who ran around abusing the faunus would wring their hands together, sneer and loudly proclaim his evilness.

They'd leave that to Roman.

"Ladies, gentlemen, guests one and all, I would like to take the time to thank you for coming to this, our annual charity gala. The SDC Charitable Giving Foundation has been running for over fifteen years now and has, in its time, given out more than two hundred million lien to good causes all across Remnant."

Polite applause scattered around the room, with Ruby and Yang joining in so as not to look out of place. The only ones not clapping were both Roman and Blake, who had agreed on something for the first time in forever and looked entirely unimpressed with the self-serving speech.

"Thank you, thank you. Giving has always been something close to my heart and there's nothing more fulfilling than looking back on all the good we've done over the years. Selecting a cause to support has always been difficult, but I'm sure we all know what has been decided on this year." His smile fell. "After the White Fang's callous and indiscriminate attack on Beacon Academy, using such terrible methods as the Grimm themselves, it seems only right that the Schnee family – who have also endured such attacks – step in to offer aid. That is why, as of tonight, the SDC is proud to announced that our charitable partner for the year and the recipient of twenty-five million lien in donations, is none other than Beacon Academy."

Everyone in the audience clapped politely, and this time even Blake and Roman had to join in. They'd done it. Amazingly. Yang wasn't sure how much it actually cost to run the school, probably more than twenty-five million, but that money had to be enough to at least keep them going for a bit. Miss Goodwitch certainly looked relieved enough.

"I'd like to offer the esteemed headmaster of Beacon Academy a chance to speak."

Beside him, the happily clapping Jaune Arc froze.

"Thank you," he said, standing a little too quickly. "I'd _love_ a chance to say a few words."

Yang didn't think anyone in the audience missed the panic there, but it was easily written away as expected nerves and those among the tables laughed with him rather than at him.

It wasn't the first time the prof had been made to speak, but Yang supposed it was the first time he'd had to do it with twenty-five million on the line. At least this one wouldn't be interrupted by some treacherous bitch making out with him.

"I'm sure you all want to go back to this gala and having fun so I'll keep this short. The money offered here by the SDC today will go towards the rebuilding and stabilisation efforts of Beacon Academy, to train the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses who will protect our borders for generations to come."

"The attack on Beacon gave us an opportunity to test ourselves, and to discover who our friends and allies truly were. Some of which turned out to be surprising." He paused, and Yang had to hide her smirk as more than a few eyes shifted towards Ironwood. "Beacon would not be standing as it is today were it not for the hard work of our students, staff and our trusted allies. Although the White Fang sought to bring us down with the aid of the Grimm, international terrorists and even Atlas' own military hardware-"

"Savage," Ruby said.

"Winter will be furious!" Whitley whispered, sounding delighted at the prospect.

"-I think it is important to recognise that such short-sighted individuals will never truly bring down Beacon. I'd like to personally thank General Ironwood of Atlas for lending his men to the defence against his robots-" A table might have cracked. "And my good friend, Winter Schnee, for securing me a flight to the Atlas battleship so that I could neutralise the virus that had so easily taken control of Atlas' Paladins."

Winter twitched.

"I'd also like to comment the previous headmaster, Ozpin, whose sacrifice bought us the time to fight back Cinder Fall and the White Fang. His spirit helped both to create and maintain the academy, and his spirit lives on within every student." Jaune smiled. "Quite literally in some cases. Thank you."

The hall burst into applause.

Whitley, oddly enough, was one of the loudest.

"Incredible. So much said in so few words."

"That's our Prof," Ruby said proudly. "He has a way with words."

"I'll say! He managed to insult Ironwood and Winter no less than three times without them being able to say a word, and without coming out and saying it. I've never heard such backhanded compliments before."

"You don't like your sister?" Ruby asked.

"Ah… Well… It's not that per se…"

"Because I _hate_ her," Ruby hissed. "She betrayed Prof. Betrayed Weiss."

Whitley stilled. A slow smile spread across his face. "You know, she ran away from her responsibilities with the SDC as well, forcing more expectation onto Weiss and I. Neither of us asked for that kind of pressure."

"That's not fair. Yang always looks after me. Winter should do the same for you."

"I could not agree more."

"I think Weiss would agree with you too," Yang offered. "Since Winter as good as kidnapped her with Ironwood, forcing her into Atlas when she doesn't even want to be there."

"Is that so…?"

"Yep. Weiss doesn't even want to be here. She wanted to stay with us in Beacon." Ruby's smile was just a little too eager, a little too sinister. "I bet if you talked to her, she'd ask you for help in escaping. But that would make her dad really angry."

"Would she now? That _is_ interesting…"

_Ruby, you clever little monster._

"Got a point there, sis," Yang chipped in. "I mean, they're not even letting Weiss send letters to us or vice versa. Ironwood wants to control her or something. I bet if someone were to help, say by taking letters from Weiss and passing them onto us, then they'd earn her gratitude. And ours."

Whitley was not stupid. "An interesting proposition. Weiss and I have always been in competition of sorts."

"You needn't be, though. Weiss wants to be a huntress. You want to take over the SDC."

Whitley rubbed his imaginary beard. "True."

"We'd be _ever_ so grateful."

"Enough so for a kiss?"

Yang balked.

"Sure." Ruby leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Whitley's cheek.

She expected it to earn a roll of the eyes, a polite `not you` or something else, but to her shock, Whitley's pale skin slowly flushed, red creeping all the way from his neck to his forehead, making his white hair stand out all the more.

He coughed and tried to recompose himself, but Winter he wasn't. He couldn't quite hide his reaction. Not from Yang, and not from the others at the table.

Ruby, naturally, failed to catch on.

"W-Well, I shall have to speak with Weiss! L-Leave it to me!"

/-/

"You did well."

"Did I? I feel like I could have done better."

Glynda took a sip of her glass, the two of them having retired in a moment of peace as people danced on the main floor. "We can always do better, but you shouldn't waste too much time searching for perfection. Sometimes it's enough simply to achieve one's objectives."

"Should a teacher really be saying that?"

"It is advice for life," Glynda muttered. "Not for essays. I'll thank you not to repeat it or I'll have students claiming they only did the bare minimum as per my advice."

"My lips are sealed. Twenty-five million, though. It sounds like a lot…"

"But it isn't. In the grand scheme of things, it will buy us only a few months. Such is the nature of running an establishment as large as Beacon. Still, these are months we would not otherwise have. It will be enough to pay off the builders and maintenance staff."

Funny how the world worked. The money wasn't _his_ by any means and he wouldn't see a single lien of it. Their wages were already on voluntary hold, with them only taking what they needed to cover their own costs.

"The sooner Ozpin is back, the better."

"I liked that line. And the ones about Atlas."

He grinned back. "I thought you'd be angry."

"Nothing you said was untrue. I think I'd be more upset if there was any hope of reconciling with James, but his mind has been made up. You are a criminal to him."

"He's not wrong…"

"No. He isn't." Glynda sighed. "Don't remind me of that. I would like to live in the fantasy that my boss is of sound mind, reasoning and capability to turn the Academy around. I don't want to think that he is an eighteen-year-old student in disguise. Or that he has hired Roman bloody Torchwick to our staff."

"This coming from someone who worked under Ozpin?"

"I have become very adept at living in a fantasy world." Glynda's eyes narrowed on something off to the side of the hall and Jaune followed, seeing a white-haired boy sneak away with Weiss, Ruby and Yang. "I shall be having words with those two once we are back in the Bullhead."

"We've officially got the money now. Right? They can't take it off us."

"Go check on them."

"We could dance," Jaune offered.

"Go." Glynda repeated, giving him a little push. "You're the one who signed their forms without looking. They're your responsibility."

Jaune slipped away with a little sigh, placing his empty glass down on a tray carried by a butler and making his way to the edge of the hall, being careful to skirt around where he knew Ironwood and Winter were talking, probably plotting his downfall.

He wasn't against Yang and Ruby catching up with Weiss. In fact, he hoped it went well for them. But the risk of them doing something stupid. Well, it was Team RWBY. That tended to come with the territory, though, in their defence, they didn't have Blake with them, and the White Fang weren't involved. That normally cut down on the idiocy by a good four hundred per cent.

Rather than interrupt their conversation and make things awkward, Jaune took up position outside the corridor they'd slipped into, close enough to listen in and with enough time to intervene should someone come to find them.

"Weiss!"

A muffled `oof` suggested a Ruby glomp.

"Ruby, you dolt," Weiss said affectionately. "I can't believe you're here. How did you manage to convince the headmaster to bring you along?"

"Eh." Yang laughed. "I can be _very_ persuasive."

Jaune crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"We had to see you," Ruby said. "Blake wanted to as well, but she's stuck with Torchwick."

"I saw. Please tell me they're not actually dating."

"Ew. No! It's-"

"Not important right now," Yang interrupted. "Don't know how much time we've got before someone noticed we're missing."

Say what you would, but Yang had a head on her shoulders.

"We want you back on Team RWBY."

Direct approach, huh?"

"I _want_ to be back, but I don't exactly have a choice. I'm practically a prisoner of Ironwood's right now, for all that they're calling me a VIP. They're even cycling me between teams trying to find one I can settle onto!"

"But you're ours…"

"Don't say it like you own me, you idiot." Despite the harsh words, he could tell she was touched. "And it's not me arguing against it. Ironwood and Winter are convinced this is the best for me, and I'm not being given a choice in the matter. Penny had to smuggle your letter in to me! Don't ask how."

"How?"

"I said don't ask! It's not important. Anyway, I'm not sure what can be done. I wouldn't say I'm being held hostage but it's close. I could apply for a transfer to Beacon but we both know it would be rejected by Ironwood. He's the headmaster of Atlas Academy and has to approve everything. As long as that stands, I don't have a choice."

Pretty much what Glynda had said. They hadn't asked for Weiss back, but only because they knew it would lead to more problems. If Ironwood even acknowledge the request. They refused to consider him the headmaster.

"Can't you just change that?"

"Just!? Are you suggesting I stage a coup for his position? Where would I even start? How is that something I change just like that? No. My only hope is to sneak out somehow or escape from under his influence."

"Father would not like that," the boy with them said.

"Of course not. And what are you doing here, Whitley? Come to gloat?"

"Not at all, dear sister. I'm simply helping the delightful members of your team, who I have kept company thus far. Why, I've even offered to ferry letters back and forth between you to beat Ironwood's censors. He would not _dare_ intrude upon mail directly from the Schnee manor."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Why?" Weiss sounded suspicious. "Why help us?"

"Because I am your brother, of course. I care for you."

"You don't-" Weiss cut off. "That's it, isn't it? You know that if I get out from under Ironwood, I'll have to sacrifice position. Even if father wanted to keep me as the heiress, he wouldn't be able to do so without infuriating our biggest client. He'd have to cut me off and you would become the sole heir."

"Now Weiss, that's rather pessimistic of you. I've offered to exchange their mail and not asked a single thing in return. And weren't you just talking of running away from Atlas anyway? How is that _my_ doing?"

"He has a point, Weiss." Yang said. "It's your choice at the end of the day and we'll support you whatever you choose, but if your only options are to stay there and leave Team RWBY forever, or escape and lose your spot as heiress, then that's a decision only you can make. Whitley is offering to help, but he isn't trying to make the call for you."

"Tch. I know. It's just… aggravating. Taking over the SDC was my ambition for so long."

"You can still keep it," Ruby said weakly. "School is just three more years. Right? We can stay friends and exchange letters. And maybe when we all graduate, we can be a team again." There was a tentative note of pleading to Ruby, as if she wasn't quite prepared to believe Weiss would _want_ to be on a team with them after so long.

People moved on. Jaune knew that. Even best friends could drift apart given time and distance.

"Ruby…" Weiss recognised it. The ultimate decision would be hers, however.

He wondered which she would choose.

"No. I am a member of Team RWBY first and foremost."

Jaune grinned. Good old Weiss.

"I… I am sick of Atlas Academy. Everything is so plain, so regimented. I miss the stupidity. I miss the food fights. I miss Zwei, I miss Blake and I even miss watching Cardin and Velvet dance around their feelings."

"Sorry to tell ya but they got together already."

"WHAT!?" Weiss hissed loudly. "Damn it all! I've missed the best part! Enough. I am _sick_ of being trapped here. You want to be heir, Whitley? You can be. Take it all. I'll even help you rise to the top if you want, just get me out of here."

"Dear sister, I believe we have an agreement here. It will be a _pleasure_ to work alongside you in this. Though, we shall have to be subtle. General Ironwood is no fool and Winter is keeping an eye on you. Naturally, I cannot be implicated in any of this."

"I understand. Exchanging letters will be enough for us for now."

"You're the best, Whitley!" Ruby cheered. "I'm _so_ grateful you're helping us."

"A-Ah… well… what can I say? Hah. I'm just – ah – doing my best…"

"Oh, my good god," Weiss murmured.

"I know," Yang said. "Trust me, I know. I feel the same way. Look, we have to cut this short." He heard a muffled sound as she pulled Weiss in for a hug. "It's so good to see you and we're always thinking about you, but we're going to be caught if we hang around much longer like this."

Yes they were, because Ironwood was already approaching.

Loudly, Jaune greeted him. "Ah! General Ironwood. How are you?"

In the corridor, he heard a gasp and a muttered curse, followed by the sound of the four making a run for it. Jaune clapped his hands and loudly took a glass from a passing butler to disguise the sound, taking a second and offering it to the General.

"Thank you." Ironwood shot back, voice like chipped gravel. "You must be quite pleased at snagging your money, Arc. I do hope you will put it to good use."

"Repairs, maintenance and food for the student. I'll be doing everything I can to see the school Ozpin died for brought back to its former glory."

"I hope so, Arc. Atlas will be watching."

"Then you'll see our success."

"I want my battleship back." Ironwood hissed, leaning forward.

Jaune smiled. "What battleship?"

/-/

"I think that worked out okay."

Sat in the Bullhead with him, Glynda, Roman, Blake, Ruby and Yang all stared at him.

"What? We got the money."

"Sir," Blake said uncertainly. "Ironwood punched you in the face."

"I know." He was inordinately proud of the fact, and his black eye. "Do you think I can demand a public apology from him?"

"You could… if he acknowledged you as the headmaster. As it is, he'll have to apologise to Jacques Schnee, but he'll refuse to do so with you." Glynda looked irritated, though whether that was at James for hitting him or him for baiting James, was unknown.

"That'll still count, though. Right? Everyone who reads it is going to know it's aimed at me."

Glynda sighed. "Yes."

"Wait, you got yourself decked in the face so we could leave early _and_ to get one back at Irondick?" Roman grinned. "Kid, you make me so damn proud right now. Here, a gift of my appreciation." Roman brought a hand out of his pocket, holding a gold and diamond-encrusted wrist watch out towards him.

"Where did…" Jaune groaned. "This is a woman's watch…"

"Oops." Roman put it away. "You want a man's?"

"HOW!?" Blake screeched, suddenly aware that Roman's pockets were filled with valuables. Her face went as pale as Weiss' hair. "I watched you the whole time! I never took my eyes off you!"

"Hey, I'm a master criminal." Roman made little air quotes with his fingers. "You think they give that title out to every schmuck who's taken something that doesn't belong to him? If I couldn't distract you with one hand and make a few lifts with the other, I'd be a common mugger." Roman held out a pocket watch on a chain. "How about this one?"

"Roman-"

"That one is Ironwood's," Glynda groaned, hand on her face. "Give me one good reason not to kick you from this Bullhead right now."

"How about this." Roman drew out a handgun.

Glynda froze.

"Picked it off a faunus butler. Interesting little snarling wolf insignia on the side, yeah?"

"The White Fang…" Blake breathed. "Where?"

"By the potted plant, kitty-kat. I told you. Looks like our little meeting with the SDC has been taken note of, and yours truly may have just prevented an assassination." Roman swept one hand before him and bowed from the waist up. "Please, ladies, contain your admiration."

"Sending a gunman after requesting a meeting with us," Jaune said, taking the handgun. "I think I'll have to ask Sienna about this…"

Blake's ears perked up. "You're meeting with the White Fang!?"

Yang's head slammed back against the Bullhead wall in despair.

Ruby groaned.

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose.

Roman sighed.

"You and your big fucking mouth, Jaune."

* * *

**Blake should come with a trigger warning for that phrase. **

**Not much else to say. Today is a day of constant phone calls of way too many politicians, lobby groups and other idiots calling to try and talk to me to all give their statement on the Brexit nonsense going on right now. Pretty much get a call every ten minutes. **

**Help meeeeee**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"I can't believe _Port_ had Zwei," Nora said, hugging the little corgi to her chest.

"That's the thing you can't believe? Nora, a _cannon_ was just fired into a room two down from ours. I feel like that is the more unbelievable thing to have happened tonight." Velvet sighed and held the door open for her and the dog. "That could have been our room."

"That would have been awesome!"

"No. Not awesome. Painful."

"Pft. We have aura."

"You… I don't…" Velvet growled and spun on Ren. "How do you put up with this?"

Ren looked back. "Sorry, what? I was tuning Nora out."

"That… explains a lot. You know what, never mind. We got the stupid dog back, we _didn't_ get blown up and Port isn't angry at us. That's enough for me." Sitting down, she kicked off her shoes and took a deep breath. "I just want to sleep and forget this ever happened."

"And never agree to look after Zwei again," Pyrrha added.

"That too."

"Aw. Come on. It's not Zwei's fault." Nora put the pup down, who wagged his tail at her. "He's just a cute widdle puppy. Yes, he is. Who is? You are!"

Said cute widdle puppy barked once happily and hopped off Nora's bed towards his own, landing on the cushion with a big belly-flop. The cushion squashed down suddenly, letting out a loud farting sound and shooting white powder out in every direction.

It splashed against the round edges of Zwei's bed and blossomed into a cloud of white over the dog, bathing him in it and kicking up a white cloud that covered the rest of the room. Velvet coughed and hacked, rolling off her bed to escape it.

"Flour…" Ren said, tasting the air. "Did someone leave flour in Zwei's bed?"

"You say that like it's a totally normal thing!" Velvet howled.

"It wasn't me this time," Nora said immediately.

"WHY IS THIS A TOTALLY NORMAL THING FOR YOU!?"

As the four teammates backed away from the cloud and wiped their faces clean, Zwei's little form became revealed, covered not only in a coating of white flour, but also, for some reason, little bits of gold and pink glitter, all of which had become stuck to the flour itself.

Zwei's bed was also ruined, along with his chew toys.

Unbidden, the corgi's head swept towards the window. There, in the corner, mismatched eyes looked gleefully back.

Zwei's ears fell flat. His eyes narrowed.

Neo offered him the middle finger.

"Grr…"

* * *

**Short omake because I'm busy today. The Neo vs Zwei war is on.**

**May the heavens watch over us all.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 11****th**** April**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go**

**We actually have a fresh piece of fanart for this, which I've included as the cover for this week's chapter. It's from Mystery White Flame on DA. If you can't read it due to size, the title says:**

"**Headmaster Arc" and "Guide your way to success through bullshit."**

**And the concept is Roman's latest idea for how to solve the money issues Beacon faces, by monetising a self-help book written (or likely ghost-written) from Jaune Arc, most powerful twenty-one-year-old on Remnant.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Blake paced around Team RWBY's dorm, eyes wide and ears perked up. Her feet wore a familiar pattern into the floor, while Ruby and Yang did their best to ignore her. Even Zwei had his paws over his face. As if they could. At the brief moments where she paused in her pacing, she would speak.

"He's meeting with the White Fang."

"Blake, no."

"After everything they did, the headmaster is going to meet with them. Talk with them."

"Bad Blake. Bad!"

"Doesn't he realise it must be a trap?" Blake demanded, rounding on her teammates. "Doesn't he realise that- oof!"

Yang lowered her arm, pillow justice delivered as Blake staggered back. "I swear to any god listening, Blake, that if you do anything about this, you won't have a chance to get a detention until you're an old maid. I'll ground you myself."

Blake tore the cushion away. "But the-ahh!"

"No." Ruby lowered her own arm. "Just no. I don't think there's a time you've gone after the White Fang where it ended well. At all."

"Mountain Glenn!"

"That was _me_!" Ruby pointed out. "Or Zwei at best. Mountain Glenn was the only time your White Fang senses _didn't_ go off. Plus, people died. A lot of innocent people."

"I know…" Blake's expression became more serious. "But more would have died if you hadn't found it. I just… It's the White Fang. I know you think I'm obsessed with them-"

"Think?"

"But they've proven by now that they can't be trusted, surely."

"Yeah. Obviously." Yang rolled her eyes. "Which is why I'm sure no one is trusting them. I mean, even assuming the Prof was an idiot – which we know he isn't – do you think Miss Goodwitch or Roman Bloody Torchwick have an inch of trust within them?"

"Using Torchwick as an example isn't making me feel confident, Yang."

"Why? I thought you had a nice date." Yang ducked the pillow's return. "Alright, alright. Point is, they're not going to trust the White Fang, Blake. You can ask the prof yourself in detention, but I bet he has a plan to make them look like fools."

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed. "Probably some super-amazing super-clever plan like he always does."

Despite her fears, Blake found herself relaxing. "I guess he hasn't let us down yet…"

"And even if it looks bad, he's probably playing it up to trick them. Make them underestimate him like he did with that Cinder woman. Then, when they least expect it." Yang clapped her hands together. "Battleship to the face!"

Blake laughed. "I'd pay to see Adam run over with a battleship. Alright, I'll let it be." If nothing else, she could trust that Jaune Arc had a plan. He always did. "I don't think any amount of forged documents could convince him to take _us_ to the meeting anyway. He'll probably have me locked in a cell before he goes."

"On house arrest at least."

Laughing off the mood, and with Ruby and Yang relieved that Blake's wanderlust had been averted for a short time, the three hurried out to breakfast, meeting Team RVNN en route, the four members holding their door open as the three of Team CFVY left, hair wet and with towels in hand.

"Thanks again, you lot." Coco said. "We needed that."

"You're still sharing their shower?" Yang asked, waving a hello to them all. Nora and Pyrrha waved back. "I thought you all got rooms on the new battleship with the rest of the students bunking together."

"We did, but the showers aren't up yet. There are some communal ones, but it's a battleship. Not exactly en-suite living."

"The rooms are an upgrade on bunking, even if they are cold and lifeless to the touch." Yatsuhashi, towering over them but somehow not being intimidating for it – might have had something to do with the fluffy pink towel – inclined his head towards them. "Sadly, connecting water pipes through the hull of a ship does not appear to be a simple task."

"Not that it's a battleship," Fox added.

Ruby giggled and Yang snorted. "Of course. Never said it was."

"Ha. Classic. See you later, kiddos!" Coco waved back. "Vel. Catch us for some training at six. P, you're invited too, so shake that booty."

Pyrrha waited for Coco and Team CFVY to leave before turning to Velvet. "Shake my booty?"

"Just ignore her. She doesn't make sense until her first cup of coffee." Shrugging helplessly, she turned to them all. "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast!" Nora confirmed.

A week had passed since the anti-climactic charity dinner with the Schnee family. Yang only called it that because she'd missed seeing Ironwood deck the Prof, and the Prof hadn't pulled out the ninja moves to kick his ass in return. That had been intentional, obviously, since Jaune could have wasted Ironwood if he really wanted to.

Still, a lot had happened in two weeks, even if it wasn't overly exciting. The repairs had sped up thanks to the Schnee money and the school was starting to look like normal again. It wasn't, obviously. The outside had to be repaired first for structural reasons, so while the school _looked_ okay, it was a shell inside filled with building supplies, scaffolding and people plastering and repairing the walls and floors. But it was a start, and it wasn't hard to see the shape of Beacon returning and feel just a little proud of that fact.

They'd be eating inside before the cold weather hit with any luck, but it was breakfast on the gardens once more for now. Today, however, there was an air of excitement around the student body which left the gardens filled with whispers, but devoid of the loud conversation and laughter normally associated with it.

Ruby shovelled her food down quickly and tried to get up, only to be dragged down by Yang, who ate at a more reasonable pace.

"Yaaang…"

"We'll get there when we get there, sis. It's not even time."

"But I want to get seats near the front!"

"We'll be called up when we're called up. Let the food settle."

She didn't. Ruby fidgeted and wriggled on the spot, and she wasn't alone on that, with Nora having to be held down by both Ren _and_ Pyrrha so as not to speed off. At least Ruby had the excuse of being fifteen.

_Or sixteen now,_ Yang thought. _Time sure flies._

There was no point trying to keep Ruby and Nora down once they'd all finished with breakfast, and they hurried up and away with plenty of others doing the same, some still with half-eaten bacon sandwiches clenched between their teeth.

They made their way around the side of the school building, forming a massive throng that eventually gathered where it had all begun, just outside the school building where Yang had first ditched Ruby to try and help her make friends, and where Ruby had befriended the new professor. They gathered on the chipped white tiles, shoulders jostling as they all fought for space before the raised wooden platform that had been set up over where the fountain used to be. On it stood two people you never wanted to see together in a room. At least if you were in said room.

Miss Goodwitch and Torchwick were studiously ignoring one another's existence.

When the clocks chimed nine, Torchwick stepped forward. "Alright brats!" he yelled, earning a glare from Goodwitch but nothing from the student body. They were used to his unconventional style by now. "You that are here today are all the ones who agreed to sign up for our little money-making scheme."

"Work experience," Glynda interrupted.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Torchwick again showed that he was either the bravest or the stupidest man ever. Yang would bet on both. "This `work experience scheme` of ours," He made the air quotes with his fingers. "Is a voluntary scheme that'll help bring in some much-needed revenue for the school. Your esteemed, skilled and obviously genius headmaster has okayed it, and we've also got a nebulous okay from the Council of Vale, too, who have said it's our business what we do as long as the insurance is handled."

He paused for effect, letting them mull over how little the Council seemed to care. Yang wasn't too bothered. They were here to learn to fight Grimm after all. The risk of death was always there, and some students had died to the White Fang in the attack. It had only hardened the resolve of those who remained. Torchwick called it voluntary, but she hadn't seen a single person _not_ coming this way.

"This'll be like the missions you've been on before, except no huntsmen to look after you. But, since we don't want any of you adorable munchkins to die – except the Kitty-Kat, that is-"

"Screw you, Torchwick!" Blake yelled.

"You wish, darling. Anyway, since we don't want any of you to die, chances are you'll be sent on missions teamed up with others. Quantity has a quality of its own. I'd give you a speech on how teamwork is essential or something, but I think my silent associate here would like to handle that."

He bowed and made way for Miss Goodwitch, who didn't seem pleased with his speech or what they were being sent to do. Even so, she moved up to take centre stage. "Thank you, Mr Torchwick."

The gratitude sounded incredibly forced.

"Needless to say, teamwork is integral on these missions. Without huntsmen backup, you will be in dangerous situations with no one to bail you out. Think twice before every move you take and only take action if a consensus is reached. You may not agree with your teammates, and you may not like them, but while you are students here, you are allies. If I hear of _any_ problems, I will come down hard on _all_ responsible." She leaned forward. "Your _lives_ are in the balance. Do not take undue risks and you will _all_ come back safe. If the situation turns ugly, retreat. You do not get any marks, compliments or praise for a pointless last stand. Survival is your ultimate goal here. The task set comes second to that."

_With only three of us, we're going to be a little weaker than usual,_ Yang thought with a grimace and a look toward Ruby. _Need to make sure she doesn't get it in her head to play the hero and want to kill all the Grimm. Blake should help, assuming there are no White Fang in her vision._

If there were, then all bets were off.

"It should also go without saying that while you are on your missions, you are representing Beacon Academy." So don't do anything stupid, her glare seemed to say. "In addition, while huntsmen cannot be sent out with each of you, we do have some on standby, ready to respond should any of you face immediate problems. Contact information _will_ be included on your mission details, but please only make use of it in extreme situations. If danger can be avoided, avoid it. Those huntsmen are needed to respond to students in unavoidable risk." Nodding, Miss Goodwitch stepped back. "Remember your training and stick together. You will all do Beacon proud. Good luck, students."

The crowd applauded. Yang, Ruby and Blake clapped too.

"Double standards, I swear," Roman grumbled loudly. "Right, yeah, we're all proud of you. Whoop-de-doo. Come up when we call out your team names to pick up your job tasks. We handle the money so you don't have to – and so you don't spend it." He read off his scroll. "First up is Teams CFVY and Team MRTL."

Teams were called up while the rest of them were forced to wait impatiently. Most of the time it was two teams, but sometimes three were called up, leaving the crowd to whisper excitedly about how their job must be harder or more important in some way. There was an atmosphere of tension, but also anticipation. This would be the first action they'd seen since the attack and people's blood was racing. Hers especially.

"I hope we get to go with you guys," Ruby whispered to Pyrrha.

"I'd enjoy that." Pyrrha shot back. "But I wonder if they will pair first year teams with older ones to impose a little more discipline. We'd naturally default to their leadership."

"Or they might just give first year teams the easier ones," Velvet said. "In which case advanced leadership wouldn't be required."

In most cases, Ren would have bid them to be quiet, but even he looked interested. They all were.

"Team RWBY-"

Yang perked up, as did Blake. Ruby hopped on the spot excitedly.

"And Team CRDL."

Eh. Not as bad as it could have been. While she was a little bummed it wasn't Team RVNN, if there was another team she'd have been cool with, it was CRDL. They met when they each made their way to the stage, Cardin looked bummed.

"He's upset it's not RVNN," Dove cat-called.

"Oooh." Yang grinned. "Wanted to share body hear in a tent with a certain bunny girl?"

Cardin's face turned bright red. "NO!"

"Dude, give it up. Everyone knows you two are dating."

"We're not dating!"

"I saw you and Velvet holding hands yesterday," Ruby piped up.

"She was helping me up! We were training!"

"Training for a staring contest?" Ruby asked innocently. "You were staring into one another's eyes with both hands held. Then you started to lean towards-" Ruby was cut off by Cardin's hand over her mouth. "Mrbl."

"W-We should go get our mission from Torchwick, yeah!?"

"Sure." Yang grinned and let it go.

For now.

There would be time aplenty for teasing on the trip. A quick fist-bump with Russel told her she wouldn't be alone on that front. Funny to think how they'd once despised CRDL as idiot man-child racists, and now they were here. Adversity had a way of bringing people together.

"Oh, my favourite students," Torchwick said in a flat tone. "I was going to send you on a mission into the middle of a volcano, but we were all out of volcanos. Damn shame." He held a letter out. "Here."

It was held out a good foot over Ruby's head. When she jumped for it, he pulled it up.

"Torchwick!" Miss Goodwitch hissed. "Be mature!"

The thief rolled his eyes and let it drop on Ruby's pouting face.

"Have fun, kiddos. And try to keep Kitty-Kat from causing any scenes or getting in trouble. I'd be just all torn up inside if she got hurt. Especially since we've apparently stared dating." Torchwick was referring to the rumour mill, which had predictably gotten hold of the news images and videos from the charity dinner, some of which included Torchwick and Blake together.

One of which had been Torchwick _feeding_ Blake, and Blake eating off his fork.

Despite her fervent denials, Blake's fate had been sealed. Any aggro she levelled at Torchwick was quickly seen as Blake's way of showing affection or embarrassment at her illicit affair being discovered. Such news would have normally sunk a teacher's career but a) this was Roman Torchwick and b) the teachers were the only ones other than them who knew it was fake.

More annoying for Yang was the sudden influx of _girls_ asking if she was now on the market now that Blake had found someone else.

"Where are we headed?" Cardin asked, leaning over Ruby's shoulder. Everyone else did the same. "Long as it's not Misenwood. I've heard tales of that shithole."

Ruby tore the letter open. "Anti-Grimm patrol," she read aloud. "Due to the increased negativity across all Kingdoms, but specifically Vale, after the recent attack on Beacon, Grimm sightings have increased in border towns, villages and outposts. Teams will be dispatched for two objectives."

"Objective 1) Ascertain truth of increased Grimm in area."

"Objective 2) If Grimm presence increased, cull Grimm with focus on minimising risk to civilians."

"Objective 3) Offer advice, if necessary, on defence and or fortifications."

"Hey." Sky grinned. "That sounds like fun! Does it say _where_ we're going?"

"Not Patch. Not Patch. Not Patch." Yang repeated, hands clasped together. "Not Patch. Not Patch. Not Patch."

Ruby groaned.

That was enough for Yang, who fell to her knees and wept to the heavens.

"It's Patch," Cardin confirmed. "Your Dad lives there, right? Think we can bunk at your place?"

The embarrassment, the humiliation, the Dad-jokes. It was all going to happen and there was nothing they could do about it. Arghhhhhhh! Yang fell to her hands and knees and slammed a fist into the floor as if she'd just been told she had all the terminal illnesses. All of them at once.

"Hello?" Cardin waved a hand before Ruby's pale face. "Hello…?"

"But why?" Ruby whispered hoarsely. "But… But why?"

"Get them to the Bullheads," Blake suggested. "They'll wake up en route. I'll go fetch…" she paused, grimaced and then turned back to them, holding out her scroll. "One of you needs to fetch the dog. Preferably by squeezing it into a thin tube."

CRDL looked confused, and a little nervous.

"Trust me, the monster won't die from it."

/-/

Pyrrha exchanged confused glances with her team as everyone but them was called up, eventually leaving it so that they were the _very last_ people stood there. While statistics said _someone_ had to be last, it felt odd that it be them. And who were they to be teamed up with?"

"Team RVNN," Torchwick announced.

No one else was called up.

The four of them hurried over after a second to process that, quickly ascending the ramp towards the two teachers, one of which was looking down at his scroll. He held out a sealed envelope which Ren took.

"You're the last for today," Torchwick said.

Ren drew out the letter and held it out for all of them to see. They read in silence, but Ren quickly summarised it. The details weren't entirely necessary; only the conclusion.

"The Emerald Forest…"

Pyrrha's heart sank.

"Lucky you," Torchwick said. "You'll not have to sleep in tents at the very least. It's also why you don't get another team to help you. Consider it a sign of trust in your abilities." He put his scroll away. "Have fun with it, kids."

He made to leave but Pyrrha stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Come on, now. I know my voice has a hypnotic effect on women, but I have places to be."

"This mission," Pyrrha said, ignoring him. "Why did we get the one so close to Beacon? Why even give this at all? The teachers could clear out the Emerald Forest in a few afternoons if they wanted to, but we keep the Grimm there _because_ the students cull them in training."

Roman shrugged. "What can I say? We've been attacked. More Grimm here than ever before and _someone_ has to deal with them. Could be us, but then what would you brats learn?"

He wasn't wrong, but something bothered her.

"Vale is a large population centre," Ren said uneasily. "I suppose it makes sense. Logically. And since we can resupply and get help from Beacon, we wouldn't need a support team. Someone has to clear Vale out."

Had they drawn the short straw? It was possible, but… she wasn't convinced.

"Is this because I've got the maiden's powers?"

"I'm pretty sure you were told not to go shouting that out everywhere," Torchwick said.

"My team knows. Is it, though? Is this the school's way of keeping me safe? I don't want it. I signed up here to become a huntress and to help people, not to be kept safe on a pedestal."

"Kid, _everyone_ is going to be safe on the jobs we picked. They're all pretty damn easy." Torchwick managed to sound bored about it all, but he was a confirmed conman. He could have been lying and they'd never know. "I'll admit that it was always gonna be a first-year team who got this role, but other than that? Pure luck. You can call it bad luck if you want, but I'd be pretty happy in your spot."

"Yes, but…" She deflated. "It's just the Emerald Forest…"

"It's Grimm. You think we're sending your friends after White Fang or something? With _Blake Belladonna_ on the team? Don't make me laugh. Everyone is being sent to fight roaming Grimm or help rebuild areas protected by them. Doesn't really matter if you fight Grimm a hundred miles away or within a mile. It's the same job. Only thing that changes is the scenery." He laughed and walked by, though not without poking her in the side of the head with one finger. "Don't be so paranoid. You're reminding me of the cat already."

The four of them watched the teacher go, waving back over one shoulder as he drew out a cigar and puffed on it, casting a cloud of smoke into the air. The flamboyant man was gone a second later, back into the main school building.

Pyrrha sucked in a breath and let it go.

"He has a point," Ren admitted. "We'd be fighting Grimm wherever we go. This _could_ just be luck."

"Luck that we're being kept close to Beacon? When I'm the maiden? Or half of one? If this isn't their way of trying to keep me safe from Cinder, I don't know what is." Pyrrha felt a hole open up in her stomach. "I – I'm sorry, guys. I'm holding us back."

"Don't say that." Velvet bumped her side. "It's suspicious, but Ren is right. We can't prove anything yet. This might just have been bad luck. Even if it would make more sense to keep Team RWBY here since they're three members." Velvet sounded like she didn't really believe it. "Maybe the headmaster just got tired of Yang trying to flirt with him."

"Maybe…"

"Cheer up." Nora wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smooshed their cheeks together. "There's a wild forest out there filled with Grimm and paparazzi corpses. Plus, we can sneak off into Vale for dinner halfway through."

Against her better judgment, Pyrrha found herself cheering up just a little. She'd believe it for now, if only because it was the one time. "You're right. I'm sounding as paranoid as Blake."

"That's the spirit!"

/-/

"How did it go?" Jaune asked.

"Well for the most part," Glynda replied. "Port and Oobleck are waiting on standby for if any teams need it, and we have a few others willing to chip in. As loathe as I am to admit it, this initiative won't be a bad one. The students will get valuable experience of operating in the field."

"And we get the money!" Roman cheered.

"I was _trying_ to ignore that aspect."

"Why? It's the best bit."

"You-"

"Glynda, Roman." Jaune held a hand out to stop them, wishing not for the first time that he could live in a universe where he didn't have to bring the two together. "Let's not fight. Having the students out will let the repairmen focus on the interior of the school, all of Vale gets safer, our reputation improves, _and_ our finances are protected. I think we've done well, so let's not argue."

"Hm." Glynda accepted it reluctantly.

"How did Team RVNN take it?" Jaune asked.

"They cottoned on instantly. I managed to deflect, I think, but that girl has a sharp head on her shoulder. The bunny has sharp eyes and the kid is quiet, but I can see his mind working. Between them and my little cigar smuggler, I think I like that team."

"Heavens help them," Glynda muttered. "I'll keep an eye on them from a distance."

"Thanks. I'm not sure Cinder would attack, especially not this close to Beacon, but it doesn't hurt to be careful. Roman, what are the odds we could pull this again without them complaining?"

"Unlikely. They had `sulking` written all over them."

"They'll just have to accept it," Glynda said. "We risk too much if we allow Miss Nikos' power to fall into the hands of the enemy. While I understand it might not be ideal, sacrifices must be made for the betterment of all. It's not like we're asking for their firstborn children or throwing their lives away. Staying safe and comfortable in Beacon is not a lot to ask."

"It probably sounds it to them," Jaune said. He couldn't really draw many parallels, but considering how accomplished the team was, he could imagine why they might be upset at the perceived lack of faith.

It wasn't, though. Telling a team they weren't strong enough to fight the combined forces of their enemies was hardly criticism. But, of course, they wouldn't accept that.

"We'll have to play it by ear. Maybe we can find another easy job nearby and wing a way for someone trustworthy to go with them."

"You?" Glynda offered.

"Someone trustworthy and actually capable of defending them."

"Ah. Of course."

"Where did you send Team RWBY?" he asked.

Roman grinned. "Playing favourites?"

"More like damage control."

Jaune tried not to flush. A good teacher didn't have favourites, but he would admit to caring more about Team RWBY and RVNN than the average student. Privately admit, that was. As a headmaster, he was supposed to be better than that.

Of course, Roman knew. "Sure. Whatever you say. I sent them to Patch."

"You sent them to their home?" Jaune blinked. "That was surprisingly nice of you. I half expected you to pick out a horrible one for them."

"You think it was nice?"

He blinked. "Isn't it?"

"Torchwick sent Miss Rose and Xiao-Long on a mission where they are all but guaranteed to meet with their father. While in the company of a team of young men." Glynda paused. "And you think that is… nice of him?"

"Sure. Wouldn't it be convenient?"

Glynda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Roman grinned.

"That's me. Regular nice guy here."

He had a feeling he was missing something, especially with the cat-that-caught-the-canary look Roman was wearing. And Glynda's obvious sympathy for Team RWBY. He couldn't think what, though. Taiyang, though under a different name at the time, had been a fairly good guy. He'd also been focused on the job in Misenwood and only ran off because Ruby and Yang had been hurt in the fallout from Mountain Glenn.

Team RWBY would be fine. All the teams would be, hopefully.

"We'll try and have the classrooms done by the time they get back. At least that'll stop us having to teach them in the-"

_Bzzzt – Bzzzt – Bzzzt_

Jaune looked at his scroll, which was vibrating its way towards the edge of the desk in a desperate bid to commit suicide. He saved it before it could topple over and looked at the screen. It was not someone from his message list, but it _was_ announced.

CCT – Mistral.

Ozpin!

Waving his hand for Roman and Glynda to be quiet, he answered the call. "Hello?"

"_H-Hello."_ The voice sounded uncertain. Young. _"Is this Mr Arc?"_

"It is, yes. Is that… Oswald, right?"

"_Oscar… Oscar Pine."_

"That was my second guess." He wrote it down on a notepad so he wouldn't forget the very forgettable name. "Did a certain someone ask you to call me, Oscar? Are you in any danger?"

"_I have an old man in my head telling me to let go and trust him."_

Jaune paused.

"Any _other_ danger, I mean."

"_Very cute, Mr Arc."_ The voice had changed. Not the voice itself, but the way it was spoken, as if the fourteen-year-old boy it came from had suddenly gained the confidence of an adult. It was so noticeable that there was no question or doubt.

"Ozpin."

"_Of course. I see you've been busy, Mr Arc. I've read the news reports."_

"The ones about me repairing Beacon, doing all your work for you and keeping this place in one piece?"

"_The one about you being punched by James, and sassing Atlas."_

"Of course. Because why else would you be calling? To thank me? To tell me I'm doing a good job?"

"_Would you like a pat on the head?"_

Jaune held the scroll away and counted slowly to ten, all the while Roman sniggered. When he was done, he went back, acting for all the world like nothing was wrong. "So, did you just call to criticise or was there something you needed?"

"_I was intending to offer some advice."_

"Really?" Actual advice? Real advice? "W-Well, maybe I misjudged. Sorry. It's been a tough week."

"_I shall let it go. Believe me, I understand the workload."_

"Like hell you do," Glynda muttered. "_I_ did your workload!"

"So, advice?" Jaune asked, leaning away from her.

"_Yes. My advice is thus; make peace with Atlas. Beacon and Vale need to remain united with Atlas."_

Jaune winced. "And how exactly do you suggest I do that?"

"_I'm sure you can figure it out, Mr Arc. You're a resourceful fellow."_

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't just say `make friends with Atlas` like it's the easiest thing in the world and then not give me any help on how! That's not advice. That's like telling someone to lose weight or just `get healthy` if they've been sick."

"_Really now,"_ Ozpin managed to convey the sound of his eyes rolling through the scroll. _"You're the headmaster of Beacon Academy now. It's your job to come up with the solutions. I'm can no longer hold your hand through life."_

"You've never held my hand!" Jaune shrieked. "You are _literally_ the reason most of my problems exist!"

"_Am I? I must have missed that."_

"You took me on as a teacher instead of letting me be a student!"

"_And who was it who lied in the first place? Or accepted the position?"_

"Urk."

"_Oh, that's right. It was you. Regardless, I've given my advice and it's up to you to follow through on it. If you do not, then Salem will surely find a way to make use of it. She is vicious, Mr Arc. Believe me, I should know. You cannot afford to be wasting your time antagonising James, or to be wasting HIS time forcing him to respond to you."_

"I… well…" Jaune grimaced. "But he's been such a dick!"

"_Do I really need to point out how `dick` or not, he is still your ally?"_

"No…"

"_Good. Onto more important business, I wanted to ask what the ETA is on Qrow rendezvousing with me in Mistral. There is work to be done and I require both him and Team RWBY here in due time."_

Jaune sat a little taller and made a shushing motion to the others in the room. "For your… what was it again? Qrow didn't say what you needed them for."

"_With good reason. The less that know, the better. You just focus on Beacon, Mr Arc. Allow me to deal with matters of more importance."_ Ozpin paused. _"So, I shall ask again. Did Qrow provide you an expected date?"_

"Yeah." Jaune checked his documents. "It wasn't easy for him, you realise. We thought it might look suspicious if they just left without warning, so we've been crafting an excuse for them."

"_A wise precaution. They are on their way, then?"_

"Yep." Jaune grinned and looked to Glynda, who nodded and held up one finger, mouthing an answer. "They'll be there in one week. I know it's not ideal, but if we had them take a Bullhead, then anyone who is anyone would see them coming."

"_Understandable. A week will be a delay, but a small one to pay for the added security. I suppose they have been told to meet with me at Haven Academy?"_

"That's right. One week from now." Jaune circled a date and held it up to Glynda, who took it and left the room, ready to book _their_ flights to Haven on the appointed date. "Team RWBY will be there and will meet with you. I'm sure Qrow will call you himself when he gets close enough to find a signal."

"_Good."_

"You willing to tell us what you want the girls for?"

"_It is best you focus on your own issues, Mr Arc. Leave this to me."_

The call ended a moment later.

"Mysterious little bastard, huh?"

"That's Ozpin for you."

To this day, Jaune still wasn't sure if Ozpin had ever figured out the truth about him, or if he wasn't just claiming it now to look smart. That was Ozpin to a tee. You just couldn't tell if he was an idiot or a genius.

Wait, was that how the world saw him?

No…

Surely not…

_Am I… Am I the new Ozpin…?_

"It's arranged," Glynda said, coming back in. "We'll be heading over in a week. All the students should be back by then, so we shall have to make a decision on who to leave in charge. Not an easy prospect since both you and I would be going, and I will _die_ before I let Torchwick run this school."

"Port or Oobleck, though?"

Glynda thought hard.

"Or Tsune…?"

A bead of sweat ran down her forehead. "We have some intelligent students…"

Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"No. Of course not. We shall have to leave it to Oobleck and Port between them, though I dread to imagine what the school will look like when we return. It should only take us two or three days to meet with and kidnap – sorry, recover - Ozpin, then meet the White Fang."

"And then I'll be free of this job," Jaune cheered.

"Ozpin was correct about one thing, though."

Jaune leaned back as if she'd drawn out a knife. "Glynda, no…"

"You need to bury the hatchet with James, Jaune. This feud of yours serves us no purpose and helps our enemies. It's also dreadfully immature."

"He hit me first," Jaune whined.

"Immature of _both_ of you." She rolled her eyes. "I think it's time you opened communications with him."

He swallowed. "You want me to call him?"

"Goodness no. Let's not put you in a situation where you can shout at one another. I'm suggesting you write him some official mail. One _not_ baiting him over the loss of his battleship, or what happened at the charity dinner." Her eyes lit up. "In fact, perhaps you could start by apologising for what you said and saying that you do not fault him for reacting as he did."

"But he punched me. Right in the face!"

"Jaune, you are a huntsman. Or pretending to be one."

"With a robot fist!"

"JAUNE!" Glynda slapped her crop down into her free hand. "I spent years managing Ozpin and forcing him to do things he didn't want to. Do not make me start with you, or I will show you the myriad ways I can use this instrument."

Jaune winced.

Torchwick whistled. "Kinky."

With a flick of her crop, Torchwick swallowed and choked on his cigar. He fell back, hacking it up onto the floor and rubbing his throat. All the while, Glynda's eyes focused on Jaune, promising his punishment would be worse if he did not at least try.

It felt like he was being scolded by his mother, except that Glynda wasn't and considering what the two of them had done together, that comparison wasn't helping much. "No buts," she said. "No excuses. You are a grown man and the headmaster of this Academy. It is time to start acting like it."

"B-But I'm a fraud…"

Glynda grinned. "I _did_ say `acting`, did I not? Pen. Paper. NOW!"

As Jaune scurried for paper in his drawers, he heard a `whip-crack` sound from Roman, right before the thief was bowled off his feet and sent rolling out of the room by some invisible force. He had all the implements he needed on the desk before she could get angry, but he still shivered when she walked behind him, slapping her crop into her palm with every step.

With a frightened whimper, his pen came to the paper.

_Dear Ironwood..._

* * *

**Despite the mentions of Haven, it's going to be a couple of chapters before they head there. Just want to make that clear as it had to be mentioned, but I didn't want to lead people on. While a week can pass in the space of a chapter or time-skip, this one won't.**

**I'm also hoping to avoid the problems some people had with Misenwood in the first fic by splitting the POV's between several factions. That way, you won't just be reading about a mission in some far-flung place, etc. **

**We'll see how that goes.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"You're sending us to Patch!? You can't!"

"I – uf – can…" Roman kicked his leg out, trying to dislodge the red-hooded girl attached to it. "Get off me!" With his other hand, he wrestled with his scroll, which the brat's sister was trying to steal so they could pick a different mission. "Oi! A little help here," he yelled to those watching.

Blake smiled, enjoying his distress. "No."

Son of a…

"Off!" With a flex of his muscles and a clever bit of footwork, he managed to trip Yang over Ruby and send them both tumbling to the floor. He dusted himself down. "Right. Now that the unpleasantness is over, mind telling me _why_ exactly you thought it a good idea to tackle me?"

"Desperation?" Yang moaned.

Roman shrugged. "Eh. Better than you thinking it might work, I guess."

"I don't see what the issue is," Blake said, rolling her eyes. "So Patch is where you live. What's the problem? We can all stay at your place and use it as a central HQ. It's the convenient choice, and the two of you know the area and can be our guides."

"Yeah! And Dad can embarrass the life out of us," Yang groaned. "Stories of us when we were younger, baby pictures around the house, that stupid school photo where my hair was in pigtails."

Russel perked up. "You wore pigtails?"

"Not if you want to survive the night, I didn't." Yang raised a fist.

"Calm." Blake dragged Yang back. "Really, you're both being dramatic. Which I suppose is normal for you two, but still. A little embarrassment is hardly a big deal."

Yang grimaced and glowered back, "You saying _you'd_ be cool with it if you were in our spot?"

"Of course."

"Well…" Roman flicked through his scroll. "We _did_ have a request for aid from Menagerie."

All the colour fled from Blake's face. Her ears fell flat.

"From someone named… Kali…"

Her mouth opened. A strangled gasp slipped out.

"I can change your mission to that if you-"

"NO! PATCH IS FINE. I LIKE PATCH!" Blake clotheslined Yang before she could open her mouth, stunning her and also picking her up at the same time. With her other hand, she hauled Ruby up and over her shoulder, gripping her team leader's rump as Ruby wailed about being able to walk on her own. "Come on, CRDL," Blake said hysterically. "Time's a wasting. Many Grimm. Many stories. Bullhead won't wait forever. Go, go, go!"

Roman watched the girl run, Ruby bobbing over her shoulder and Yang's ass skipping along the floor.

"Guess I have a way with words. Next team is…"

/-/

Far away in a dark bedroom, dark yellow eyes opened, glowing with evil intensity.

A soft, rumbling purr echoed from the dark.

"Soon Blake," Kali whispered. "Soon it shall be our turn to enter the story. Huhuhuhuhu~"

A bedside lamp flicked on, revealing a female faunus posed dramatically atop the bed, while a much larger one with a sleepy expression lay under the covers, one muscular arm extended to the lamp he'd just turned on. "It's three in the morning," he mumbled. "What are you doing?"

Kali froze.

"Nothing."

Ghira sighed. "Are you making portentous comments in the dark again?"

A bead of sweat ran down Kali's face. "No…?"

* * *

**Yes.**

**Yes, you are. More a foreshadowing omake than anything, since we all knew best milf was going to make an appearance at one point or another. Although, it's gotten hard to see her as a cat faunus since I went and named my border collie puppy Kali.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 18****th**** April**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go**

* * *

**Cover Art: **Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Beacon was practically deserted.

Not literally, because the halls were filled with repair crews toiling away, but it lacked the hustle and bustle of the students, the noise and the crowds. There was a part of Jaune which missed that, which felt the silence was oppressive and overwhelming.

It was a very small part.

An easily ignored part.

A bottle of beer clinked against Port and Qrow's, the three men laughing as they tipped back their drinks and washed away the troubles of the day – which were remarkably few. The sun was shining, the homework was non-existent, and Neo had been in a _fantastic_ mood that morning thanks to finding a hidden freezer in the Atlas battleship with a tub of chocolate ice-cream. She was sat in his lap spooning it into her mouth with a huge smile on her face. It was probably strange that none of the other teachers seemed to care about that.

He wasn't about to complain. Neo's pants were tight, and he could feel every curve of her small body against his. Not that she was ever shy on taking advantage of that – mostly to watch him squirm and go red – but he was a hormonal eighteen-playing-as-twenty-one-year-old. He'd take what he could get.

Right now, if that was a happy Neo and a good drink with some friends? Well, bring it on.

"Ahhh." Qrow leaned back and let out a happy gasp, followed by a burp. "This is the life. Fine drink, fine company and no little brats to keep an eye on."

"Those little brats are your nieces," Jaune pointed out.

"And I love 'em. I really do. But I can love 'em while they're out there not cockblocking me at every opportunity."

"You are sat here drinking with us, lad," Peter laughed. "You cockblock yourself!"

"Meh. This is the only lady I need." Qrow raised his bottle and then began to fervently make out with it. He drew it back with a happy sound. "And I can make her wetter than an Atlas housewife on military parade."

Jaune grimaced. "I did not need the mental image." He sipped at his own drink, then paused. "Wait a minute, you don't even work here! Shouldn't you be at Signal?"

"Retired," Qrow said with a little shrug.

"Retired?"

"On Ozpin's orders. Or suggestion." Qrow pondered. "Nah, they were definitely orders. Anyway, it's not like I could have kept the job while dicking around in Mistral. And now that I'm not doing that and we're going to kidnap Oz, I don't have a job."

"You want one?"

"Hell no!" Qrow glared at him. "I've _seen_ how crazy working for you is."

Eh. There wasn't much arguing with that. Jaune shrugged and let Neo pull his bottle down and take a drink from it, then tried hard not to think of the words `indirect kiss` when he sipped some more. Naturally, she didn't offer him a bite of her ice-cream.

And he knew better than to ask.

"In my defence, I don't think I'm responsible for all the insanity…"

"That's what an insane person _would_ say."

"But I'm not." Jaune looked to his friend and colleague. "Right Peter?"

"Ahem. Well…" Peter looked away.

"What!? Seriously? B-But I'm the only sane one here!"

"Sane. Right. Ha." Qrow laughed. "So says the eighteen-year-old headmaster sat with a psychopath in his lap drinking beer while being hated by Atlas, planning to meet with the White Fang and who hired Roman Torchwick as Finance Director for the school. Real sane there, Jaune. Real sane."

"Bah. What do you know?" Jaune raised his bottle again but blinked when he found it empty. On his lap, Neo burped demurely into one hand. Sighing, he put it down, not quite wanting to get up for another and dislodge her. "I wonder how the teams are doing on their missions."

/-/

"Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored."

"Are you bored, Nora?"

"Gasp! How did you know?"

Pyrrha sighed, both at the question and the fact Nora _articulated_ the word `gasp`. "A lucky guess."

It wasn't all that much better for her, what with the familiar surroundings of the Emerald Forest and the predictably weak Grimm that lived within it. Say what you would about Beacon's lack of health and safety standards – and there was a lot to say when you could start a food fight that put people through stone pillars – but not even Beacon could allow a forest literally neighbouring their school and the capital city of Vale, to host dangerous Grimm.

Initiation had been an exception to that rule, but even that made sense. Initiation started after the previous year ended, which meant there was a month of school holidays where no one challenged the Grimm, thus they grew in number and size. This was not initiation. This was after a battle that had involved plenty of Grimm, which meant the numbers and size of the Grimm in the Emerald Forest was _smaller_ than it had ever been before.

This was cruel and unusual, Pyrrha decided, as she looked down at the knee-high Beowolf trying – and failing – to claw through her bronze greaves. A weary sigh overcame her.

"Oh my Gosh, can we keep it? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"No, Nora."

"But Team RWBY has a pet!"

"Yes. And that pet is a dog. Not a Beowolf."

"Aww." Nora leaned down and picked the thing up. It scratched at her face but couldn't break through her aura any more than it could Pyrrha's armour. "Can we at least not kill it? Look at its little face."

Pyrrha tried not to, but there wasn't much hope when Nora shoved the thing _into_ her face.

"To be honest, I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable stepping on it." Velvet's voice came off from the side, the faunus sounding just as bored – if not more – than them. While she had come to accept her place on Team RVNN, Velvet was still someone who had the experience of a second year. Being granted a mission so uninspiring was obviously getting on her nerves as much as it was Pyrrha's.

"Yay. Be free, little boy. Be free!" Nora pushed the Beowolf away.

It staggered three feet, turned and attacked her again, trying to rip her ankles to shreds.

Nora ignored it.

As did the rest of the team.

"I'll admit that the Grimm population is not as large as I expected," Ren said, looking over a map on his scroll. His left pant leg was scuffed with dirt; literally the only casualty of their mission so far. "I'd thought that with all the negativity from the attack, the Grimm would be crawling all over the forest. They should have been drawn to Beacon."

"I think they were." Pyrrha sat down and placed her weapon on the floor. She worked off one boot and wiggled her toes to ease some life back into them, watching as the others did the same, Nora _playing_ with the little Beowolf by dangling her fingers above its snout and pulling them away when it tried to bite them off. "But I think they were drawn to Beacon and then killed in Beacon. Either by us, the robots or maybe they were caught when the battleship crashed."

"Wiping out much of the Grimm population in one fell swoop," Ren finished. "It must have been Cinder's plan; let the Grimm overwhelm Beacon and then inhabit the ruins. Except that when we fought them off, there was no contingency."

"If she wanted Beacon at all," Velvet added. "And not just Pyrrha's power."

"Amber's power. I don't feel like this is mine."

"You learned how to make use of it yet?" Velvet asked.

"No. Miss Goodwitch is trying to help me, but it's not working so well. To be fair, I don't think she knows either. I'm just getting unhelpful advice about reaching deep inside myself and taking hold of the power within."

Nora looked up. "What?"

"I know. Unhelpful. How do you reach inside yourself? I tried imagining invisible arms rummaging around in my stomach-"

Velvet laughed.

"- but that didn't work very well."

"I can imagine. Nothing, then? Nothing at all?"

"One or two cases of glowing eyes. Other than that? Nothing." A rueful smile appeared on her face. "On the bright side, all the memories and personality being overwritten things that Ozpin were worried about don't seem to be happening." Her smile faltered. "Or I don't think they are. Would I even notice if they were?"

"I think _we_ would," Ren said. "And believe me, you haven't changed."

A relieved sigh escaped her. "Thank you. That's comforting."

"You considered going to the prof for advice?" Nora asked. "You said his therapy helped you before."

"He's too busy for that now. I hear he's looking for a new therapist."

"He'd probably make an exception for you," Nora said. "You're the Fall Maiden."

Pyrrha looked away. "That's exactly why I don't want to go to him. He's going to say things that I need to hear _because_ of what I am. He'll tell me not to worry and not to try and do anything dangerous."

"You think he'll be biased?" Ren asked.

"I think he'd have to be. Cinder wants me dead and Beacon destroyed, and he's the headmaster of the school. Even if he doesn't mean to be, he'll treat me as… more than just a student with a problem."

No one denied that. It was obvious.

"What about if we get a new one?"

"Then I'll consider going." Pyrrha smiled at Velvet. "I'm not saying I don't trust him anymore, just that it wouldn't be fair on either of us. And how can I complain about how I feel like Beacon is holding me back out of fear to the person who made that decision? It would be too awkward."

"Ha. I can see how that would work. And you're not the only one to be thinking it." Velvet kicked a stone. "We're definitely being coddled."

"I am," Pyrrha said. "It's not you guys."

"We're a team. Someone insults you, they insult me."

"Indeed." Ren smiled. "And while I wouldn't normally be the one to say it…" He sighed. "Even I find this a dreary task. I'd pay good money to fight a King Taijitu right now."

"We could go out a little further," Nora suggested. "Like Forever Fall."

"No. That would only give the school reason to hold us back in future, saying we can't be trusted. And no matter how bored we are, there's still a chance this was just an unfortunate coincidence." Ren didn't sound like he believed his own words. "I don't think we should invite trouble by acting out over something like this."

"I agree." As much as she hated to say it. "Let's just get today's work done with and head into Vale. Maybe a decent meal and a movie will help take our minds off things."

"Kay." Nora stood and pet the Beowolf, which had collapsed in a huff over the lack of damage it was doing to any of the huntsmen. The little thing growled angrily as they left, then paused. Slowly, its skin gave way, body shaping into a floating orb with numerous tendrils dangling from the bottom.

It slowly floated in the opposite direction.

/-/

"Why didn't you tell me the Council wanted to speak with me!? I wouldn't have drunk anything!"

"I chose not to inform you for that very reason." Glynda pushed him down into a seat and tapped a few buttons on a terminal set into the desk, bringing up a screen. "I'm not sure if you know this or not, but you have a very obvious `deer in the headlights look` whenever you're nervous."

"I do?"

"Yes. Before, I just assumed it was your newness over teaching and fear of it. Now, I know better. You lose than when you've had something to drink." She paused. "Probably because you are tipsy. Either way, both Torchwick and I decided this would be for the best."

"You're talking again?"

"Not anymore we're not."

Torchwick chuckled from the back wall, where he looked just a little ruffled. Presumably from another fight with Glynda. Jaune wondered what he'd said to drive her over the edge this time, but Glynda's glower told him ignorance was bliss.

"Well what does the Council want? At least give me an idea what to say."

"I don't know."

"Y-You what!?"

"I have no idea what they want," Glynda said. "Or rather, they refuse to say. My personal suspicion is that they do not so much have a plan as they do a desire to get a read for you. To understand how you think."

"And you think tipsy me is the best face to present for this?"

"Yes." Glynda and Roman said in perfect unison.

"W-Wow. I actually feel pretty insulted right now…"

"Don't worry. Ozpin could speak with these people, and he's Ozpin. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Jaune wanted to point out that Ozpin was also hundreds or thousands of years old and, at the very least, qualified for the job. He wanted to say a lot of things really, but those were all cut off because the screen lit up and five small boxes opened, revealing four male faces and one female.

Contrary to expectation, they weren't all old, but they _did_ all look it. Not in the way of wrinkles and white hair, but rather their expressions, which ran the gamut between `never smiled a day in my life` to `trying to smile but nailing a grimace instead`. The youngest had to be forty if anything. Names flashed under their images, but they didn't really mean anything to Jaune.

"_Ah. Headmaster Jaune Arc. A pleasure to meet you at last."_

"The pleasure is all mine?" He made it a question but retracted it as Glynda coughed. "That's to say I'm glad I could finally speak to the Council of Vale. It has been a busy few weeks for us."

"_I'm sure we can all imagine."_ The woman laughed. It was a… manufactured sound. _"Few people become headmaster in conditions quite so turbulent. And then there has been the issues with Atlas, your charity meeting with the Schnee family and, if our sources are correct, your decision to rent out the students as mercenaries."_

"It's a teaching initiative," he said automatically, as they had to any and every parent who asked.

"_A teaching initiative. Yes."_

"Experience in the field is useful and we want to show the people of Vale that the next generation can be trusted to protect them. Better they learn out there in the field than be trapped in a classroom all day."

"_Work experience is important,"_ an older councillor agreed. _"It is good to see that the youngsters recognise that."_

"_Yes, but that is not why we called this impromptu meeting."_

"_Of course. My apologies."_

"Understood." Jaune masked a sigh as a nod. "What does the Council wish to discuss with me?"

"_As you may know, Ozpin held a position on the Council as mandated by his role in Beacon; a position you now hold. It is not an official one with voting power, more an advisory role. It does, however, entitle you to attend monthly sessions to discuss events in Vale. We though this meeting would be a good chance to do that, and to fill you in on some of your other… duties."_

Work. More work. Those were the only words he recognised, and they brought a tear to his eye. The woman on the screen appeared to be waiting for a response of some kind. Jaune offered a choked one. "T-That is too kind of you."

What followed was a deluge of information that at times seemed pointless and at other times obviously _was_ pointless. At least for him to be present for. Tax figures in Vale, news of new products that the police force were petitioning for funds for, people using beds for too long in the hospitals and a tentative trade deal with Menagerie that was being considered, but slowly, with a focus on not insulting Atlas due to the issue with the White Fang being based out of Menagerie.

"_The situation with Atlas is difficult enough as it is. While Atlas and Vale remain allies, Atlas' focus on Beacon is… unhelpful. Even beyond those who rebel against the idea of Atlas having so much sway in our internal affairs, there are those who lost loved ones to Atlas' rogue contraptions."_

"_We are aware, good sir. As, I'm sure, is Atlas."_

"_Aware, but not dealing with it. They are swinging their weight around as if they are untouchable."_

"_They are."_

"_Militaristically, yes, but not politically. Public opinion shifts against them. If this continues, we may find it hard to keep an alliance at all. The people are already furious that Atlas continues to have so much control here, even after their battleships have departed."_

"_And many simply despise them for their claims on the good headmaster."_

The longer they went on, the more Jaune thought about sinking down into his chair and hiding away. The words `your fault` never crossed their lips, but it felt like it was. Especially given his… less than diplomatic actions at the Schnee manor. With Glynda's eyes on him and Ozpin's crappy advice floating around his head, he was doomed from the start.

"I am hoping to smooth relations with Atlas," he said.

The Council of Vale froze.

"_You… You are…?"_ one asked, utterly shocked.

"I am."

"_You are going to try and make peace with the man calling for your immediate arrest and extradition? A man who has, and I quote, promised to bring you kicking and screaming to justice? And who will then nail you to a post and leave you outside for all the world to see as the fraudulent monster you are?"_

"I-"

Wait. Had Ironwood said that? That… Maybe he should reconsider.

"_I suppose we should not be surprised. The good headmaster was always exceptional, even as a professor. To rise beyond such threats is admirable indeed. You are a strong-willed individual, Headmaster Arc."_

Actually, he was just a guilty one. "Well, I-"

"_And I believe it would suit Vale well for you to make peace with General Ironwood."_

"_Yes. We shall leave the particulars to you."_

"W-Wait a minute."

"_I suppose we can go ahead and tentatively approve the trade deal with Menagerie, then. If the issue with Atlas is soon to be resolved, I don't foresee any problems."_

"S-Soon to be resolved!?" Jaune stammered.

"_I agree. While a matter such as this might be difficult for anyone else, we are in the presence of the man who single-handedly outsmarted the international criminal, Cinder Fall, and also Adam Taurus and the entire White Fang."_

"I… well…" Sweat ran down his forehead. "I-I'm not sure Ironwood will be as easy-"

"_Easy, he says! Hah! Your confidence speaks volumes of your ability, young man. We shall leave all matters of Atlas in your care."_

"_We shall be looking forward to hearing of your success."_

The screens blinked out a few minutes later, after a brief period of farewells and the promise of an email detailing the next meeting and making further arrangements. Jaune remained silent through it all, wide eyed and choking.

"Well," Glynda said. "That could have gone worse."

Desperately, he looked to her. "R-Really?"

"Oh yes. A meteorite could have struck and killed us all. Or the Sun could have burned out in a supernova, destroying the planet and casting those that survive into an eternal winter from which there is no awakening."

Jaune stared at her.

"Are you-?"

"Yes, Jaune." Glynda sighed. "I am being sarcastic."

"Oh…" He winced. "So… making peace with Ironwood."

"Is certainly a matter for a tactical genius such as yourself. I have the utmost confidence in your ability to overcome the hurdles you have created before yourself."

This time, he didn't need to ask if she was being sarcastic or not.

/-/

In Atlas, a phone rang.

Curious, Winter Schnee looked at the dial and saw it was an international call patched through a CCT. It didn't say which, but it was unusual enough that she felt compelled to answer. As the assistant to General Ironwood, she did not often receive calls intentionally. Many times, they would reach her in pursuit of Ironwood and then treat her like a glorified secretary. To a fault, they would be turned away.

Her position was one of great trust and great responsibility. While the tasks might be those a secretary _could_ perform, their importance required someone who could be a) trusted to never betray their superior and b) capable of defending themselves and their secrets from any attack or attempt at interrogation. As such, she took umbrage to those who snubbed her.

Picking up the phone – not a scroll, but a desk mounted telecoms device – Winter spoke. "Good afternoon. Atlas Academy. Winter Schnee speaking."

"_Hey Winter…"_

The voice was soft and familiar, but not immediately recognisable. The speaker sounded nervous, instantly telling her that this was not someone with rank over her, or likely anyone in the military at all. Also, he'd called her Winter and not Miss Schnee, or Specialist. Still, it was better to be polite for now.

"Who is speaking and how may I help you?"

"_It's… well, it's Jaune. Jaune Arc."_

Winter considered slamming the phone down. She collected herself at the last second but did little to hide how her brows drew down and her eyes narrowed. This was _not_ who she had expected to have to deal with today, or any day. After the absolute debacle of the family ball, she wanted nothing to do with him. International decorum dictated she put professionalism above her feelings.

"Mr Arc. A pleasure." Her clipped tone made it clear it wasn't. "How may I help you? Have you called to turn yourself in, or perhaps to return our Battleship?"

"_What battle-?"_ He cut off suddenly. _"I-I mean, no. That's not why I called. I was actually hoping I could ask for your help."_

"My help? _My_ help!?"

"_Yeah."_

Her eyes closed. It was difficult, so very difficult, to avoid an explosion that would show just how much she was related to her sister. A Schnee's temper was a dangerous thing indeed, and while Winter had a strong grasp of her own, it was not perfect.

"I find myself wondering why I would feel the desire to aid an international criminal, Jaune. And why you think I would do so against the wishes of my superior. And also, perhaps, why you think I would do so after you _humiliated _me at my father's ball."

Silence. At least for a moment.

"_To be fair, you implied that I was hiding a battleship because I have a crush on you."_

"I believe the words were obsession."

"_You… You're not even denying it…"_

"Unlike you, I do not find it necessary to deceive people all the time."

"_Only your father? Or your sister?"_

Winter's breath came out in a hiss. "And to think you are asking me for aid and saying things like that…"

He panicked. _"W-Wait, that came out wrong. I didn't mean-"_

Winter ended the call. "Idiot," she huffed, leaning back and reaching for some fresh work. Her paperwork had increased thanks to her wonderful father sending her yet more responsibilities within the SDC, all because some arrogant, idiotic bastard had convinced him that her distance from the Schnee family was because she was shy.

The phone rang again.

Winter glared at it.

International caller.

It was almost certainly Jaune, but it _might_ not be. It _might_ be the Council of Vale, or one of the representatives from Mistral. It _might_ be an ambassador in danger, or one with important news. It _might_ be anything.

Growling, Winter answered. "Good afternoon. Atlas Academy. Winter Schnee speaking."

"_Winter, I-"_

The phone slammed down.

The phone rang.

It was him. It was definitely him. Winter hissed through her teeth.

But it might not be him…

"Good afternoon. Atlas Academy. Winter Schnee speaking."

"_I want to make up with Ironwood!"_

The phone went down.

Winter glared at it as it rang again, but this time took the risk in refusing to answer it. If something went wrong as a result, she would be in trouble, but that was a risk she would take. After a minute of angry sound, the call died. Still, she waited, letting five minutes pass in silence before she let out a breath and accepted that the idiot had learned his lesson.

And then the phone rang.

Winter almost tossed it out the window before she realised it was an Atlas number.

"Good afternoon. Atlas Academy. Winter Schnee speaking."

"_Daughter."_ The cold tones could only belong to one man.

Honestly, she was just glad it wasn't Jaune.

"Father. How may I help you? I apologise if I sound brusque, but I _am_ working right now."

"_I understand. This is a matter related to both the SDC and your work for General Ironwood."_

Well, that was something at least. "I'm listening."

"_I have an associate who needs your assistance in a matter related to the Atlas military. They've come to me for aid and I find myself with a strong desire to see it rendered, and them in the family's debt. You're uniquely positioned to assist in this matter."_

"Father, you are asking me to put my name before my work."

"_Not at all. I'm sure you'll see that this is a matter that will benefit Atlas as well."_ Jacques sounded amused. _"Not to mention it is a good friend of yours, or perhaps more."_

"Excuse me…?"

"_Let us just say that I would not be opposed to this union."_

Winter's stomach dropped. "What?"

"_I shall patch him through. Remember, aid him as best you can. I will be upset if you do not."_

The call ended. Or rather, the call with her father ended. Someone else had been on hold and was now transferred through to her. Winter didn't have to hear the bastard speak. The second the dial on her phone switched from Atlas to International Caller, she knew who it was.

"You went to my father!?"

"_I need your help,"_ Jaune Arc said.

"YOU. WENT. TO. MY. FATHER." Her knuckles cracked on the edge of the desk. "Why would you do that!? H-He thinks we're… that we are… that we're canoodling!"

"_Canoo-what?"_

"I despise you, Jaune Arc. I despise you."

"_Yeah, I think I', figuring that out."_ He sighed. _"I really do need your help, though. And for you not to instantly hang up on me."_

He had that now, the bastard. If she hung up on him and her father found out, he would cause such a stink that her workload would treble. It simply wasn't worth the satisfaction of hanging up on Jaune one last time. "Speak," she said instead, voice clipped. "Say your piece."

"_The diplomatic situation between Atlas and Vale isn't helping either of our Kingdoms. I'd like to try and sort it out between Ironwood and I and bring it to a close."_

"You can do that at any moment. Simply confess to your crimes and surrender."

"_We both know that isn't happening, Winter."_

"Then I am unsure what I can do. Thank you for calling-"

"_I can help you with your sister."_

Winter bit her lip. "I know not what you speak of."

"_Weiss is angry. Raging. She blames you for what is happening."_

"How do you know this?"

"_Because I know her. At least a bit. I know she'd be pissed about what happened."_

"Because you tricked her. Tricked her and all the other students."

"_I didn't fake trying to kill Cinder. Or risking my life to protect Beacon."_

That, Winter could not deny, as much as she wished to. Their evidence was still complete; Jaune Arc was a fraud, a fake and someone who had enabled Cinder Fall's attack on both Beacon and Atlas. But he was not allied with her. That much was certain.

"It does not exonerate you of your crimes."

"_Maybe not. But it helps a little. Right? I really do care for Weiss."_

"Then you will see the logic of leaving her in our care. I… I love my sister. I will now allow her to come to harm." She cursed her moment of weakness in front of him.

"_I'm not debating that. And I'm not Atlas' enemy. Cinder is. She and the people who worked with her. I'm not asking for complete faith, trust or the keys to Atlas. I just want a little help."_

"Help in convincing General Ironwood to cease his pursuit of you."

"_In making peace between us, yes."_

"That is not a simple task…"

"_I have it on your father's authority that you'll try your best."_

This time, Winter didn't hesitate to slam the phone down.

She answered it when it rang ten seconds later.

"_Okay. I shouldn't have said that."_

"No. You should not have. Your mouth is one aspect you will need to curb."

"_You're agreeing to help me, then?"_ He sounded excited.

"Within reason. And never to the detriment of Ironwood or Atlas." Winter pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten. She could already feel a migraine coming on. "And you will help me with my sister, or I shall tell my father I am in love and wish for your hand in marriage."

"_Is… Is that supposed to be a threat?"_

"Our first night together will see you lose an important appendage. You will never have children."

"_Erk. Noted. S-So, what's the first step?"_

"The return of our battleship would be a promising start."

The phone was silent.

"Jaune…?"

"_There… There might be a small problem with that…"_

"Where you're concerned, there always is. Fine. How about the return of Torchwick? He was our prisoner, escaped and loaded a virus onto our mainframe."

"_Ah. Well… He's kind of an employee…"_

"Mr – Jaune." Winter sighed. "There has to be _some_ degree of compromise here. General Ironwood is not going to consider a poor deal, let alone accept it. Instead of me coming up with ideas and you shooting them down, how about you tell me what you _are_ willing to offer?"

"_My friendship?"_

"I was thinking more along the lines of something Ironwood would want."

"_Ouch. Couldn't you have sugar-coated that just a little?"_

Winter leaned back and inspected her nails. "I'm not sure what you mean. After all, I'm just some woman desperate to put you in handcuffs. Wasn't that what you said in front of my father?"

"_Ahah… yeah. Is it too late to say sorry?"_

"The local newspapers have already run an article suggesting I had an affair with you."

"_Is that a yes…?"_

"I will speak to Ironwood on your behalf, but do not expect any miracles. In fact, expected a strongly worded letter or demands for your surrender. Do not contact my father again." She was going to regret this, but she had no choice. "I will… provide you my scroll number. Misuse it and I will come and drag you back to Atlas myself."

"_Understood. And thanks."_

"Do not thank me. I am doing this for Atlas, not you. And don't tell Goodwitch!" Winter growled.

"_Bit late for that,"_ a feminine voice mumbled in the background of the call.

Winter froze.

"_Oh, sorry,"_ Jaune said. _"It was on speaker-"_

Winter slammed the phone down and tore the socket out the wall. The phone, wire and all, sailed out the window and down into the abyss. A soldier, who had just come in at that moment, took one look at her red face and slowly backed away.

The door closed behind him.

/-/

"So, this is Patch."

Blake waited for Yang or Ruby to respond. All of Team CRDL did as well, Russel having been the one to ask the question. When no answer proved forthcoming, Blake looked back to her teammates and sighed. They were staring glumly at the ground again.

"What's up with them?" Dove asked her quietly. "You'd have thought they were being sent to their deaths or something."

"I don't claim to understand my teammates," Blake replied. "I simply endure them."

"Well, this _has_ to be Patch." Cardin checked his scroll. "Unless we've found a new island off the coast of Vale, in which case I name it `New Cardin`."

"You sure you don't want to name it `New Velvet`?"

"I will punch you so hard, Russ."

Blake ignored the banter. She also ignored the wiggling tube that was in Sky's hand, even if the boy himself couldn't do the same. He'd tried to open it once or twice en route, only to earn a threatening glare from herself and decide better of it. The mutt had aura, or some weird Semblance. It would be fine.

Unfortunately…

"We need to find somewhere to stay," she said. "I'd suggest the local inn, but Yang and Ruby live here. We should be able to stay at theirs."

Yang and Ruby remained silent.

"If they'll tell us where they live," Cardin prompted.

Ruby and Yang clammed up even further. Ruby clenched her hands, linked them behind her back and stared ahead like a soldier about to be tortured, and who was determined to only give their name, rank and serial number.

"Ugh." Blake slapped her forehead. "I can't believe this…"

"Yang? Ruby?" A masculine voice came from behind them and Ruby squeaked in panic. "It _is_ you! Ha ha!" A tall man with bronze skin and bright yellow hair fair too close to Yang's to be a coincidence rushed forward. He was muscular and quick, closing in with a huntsman's speed with his arms spread wide and a huge smile on his face.

Yang and Ruby looked at him as one might an oncoming Goliath, that defeated, accepting expression of one who knew their life was over and whom knew that there was no hope of fighting it off.

"My girls!" Taiyang Xiao-Long cried, dragging both of them in against his chest. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"H-Hey Dad," Yang said half-heartedly.

Ruby simply whined into his arm.

"And who are these young gentlemen?" the large man asked, voice wavering between friendly, polite and threatening. "Another team from Beacon? I hope you've been looking after my little girls. And not trying anything with either of them…"

"Uh." Russel rubbed his head. "I think they can look after themselves. Yang especially…"

Taiyang smiled proudly. "They sure can. And Yang takes after her old man, don't you?" He rubbed Yang's head.

"Dad. Stop. Please…"

"So, are any of you dating my lovely daughter?" Though the question was asked innocently enough, all the members of Team CRDL stepped back.

Taiyang turned to look at her, surprised.

Confused, Blake looked back, realising that all four members of Team CRDL were pointing at her.

"N-No, I-"

"Really?" Taiyang Xiao-Long looked her up and down. "I would never have realised. Not that I have an issue with it. Black hair, though." His eyes became distant. "Maybe she takes after me more than I'd have ever liked…"

Yang, red faced, began to struggle. "Dad. Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong."

Holding onto Yang and Ruby with one arm, the man extended a hand to her. "Taiyang Xiao-Long," he said simply.

Blake shook the hand, her own lost in his. She put her aura up just in case, but his grip was firm and friendly. And she probably looked paranoid for thinking otherwise. "Blake. Blake Belladonna. I'm a member of Team RWBY and Yang's partner." It took her a second to realise her mistake. "Platonic partner."

"I see." He looked her in the eye. "I love my daughters more than I do my own life, so forgive me if this seems rude, but I want to ask you a question. And I'd appreciate it if you answered honestly."

"Dad, nooo…"

"Um. Of course."

"In the event that you get my daughter pregnant, how likely are you to leave her and her child?"

Blake's mind fizzled to a halt. "What?"

"It's a simple question."

"It… Really isn't…" On seeing his serious look, Blake swallowed. "I… well, I think it's a very unlikely situation? Mostly on the first part."

"So, if she _were_ to have a child with you, you'd stay?"

Not seeing a way out of the situation, Blake shrugged. "Yeah. Sure."

Yang looked horrified.

"Then I welcome you to the family!" the man said, smiling suddenly and wrapping his spare arm around her, dragging her in before she could even think to make a clone and escape. Her face was smooshed between his pec and Yang's hair. Blake kicked her legs desperately, trying to escape. "You should all come and stay at our place," he said to the boys, liking them now that they weren't a problem. "We have room, though some of you may need to sleep on the couches."

"That would be fine, sir," Cardin replied.

"It'll be good to meet some of Yang and Ruby's friends. Ruby especially. She was always so shy and awkward before. Why, I should show you some pictures of the two of them."

Ruby began to kick and thrash wildly.

"Or better yet, I still have the video from Yang's tenth birthday party. She was such an adorable little princess."

Yang mumbled angrily into the man's chest.

* * *

**Well, Jaune has to try and make peace with Ironwood. Should be interesting.**

**Also, Winter trying to make amends with Weiss and being forced to work with Jaune. **

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Salem considered herself a patient overlord. It came with the territory, really. When you lived forever, time didn't quite cease to have meaning, but the meaning it had became flexible. Waiting months for the perfect opportunity was not an issue. Waiting years was a minor annoyance, decades an irritant. An entire generation was frustrating, but acceptable so long as it benefited her.

This generation was supposed to be just that, yet it was shaping up to be just as unfulfilling as the last. She'd invested so much effort into this, into finding the perfect agents – giving up on that and accepting that four `acceptable` agents would do – and then moulding them into the perfect servants.

She'd ended up with Tyrian.

What could you do? Not even she was perfect.

Either way, her four lieutenants, while quirky, were powerful and loyal. They had been in the perfect position to succeed before they had been bested by a child. A child that Ozpin had no apparent hand in raising.

Salem just knew that wouldn't stop him gloating about it. The bastard. Even if she captured and tortured him, had him on the verge of death, she just knew he would look her in the eye, his body broken, and say "Hey, do you remember that one time a random kid thwarted all your plans?"

She hissed at the thought of it.

Salem was a patient woman, but that patience had limits.

"Cinder!" she roared, banging on the door to the woman's room. "Cinder, I am sick and tired of you sulking about what that boy did to you. We have a world to conquer." No answer. No answer but some angry music from within. "Young girl, if you do not answer this door then I will come in there!"

Slowly, reluctantly, the door crept open. Cinder was there – _thankfully_ not dressed in full black and with eyeliner running down her face. Not that Cinder needed as much, considering that one of her eyes was now missing.

"Cinder. How has your plan come for dealing with the boy?"

"I'm still planning, my queen."

"Still? It's been three weeks!"

"Every plan I come up with, I'm sure he will counter. He always does. He's a tactical genius and I just don't know how to best him. I considered poisoning Vale's water supply, but he'll smell it the second it's before his face. I bribed some of the repairmen to weaken a support structure so it fell on him, but he swayed out the way – almost as if he was drunk – and dodged it! He then lectured them on being careful like it didn't even matter. I even tried paying a dog to assassinate him!"

The last one caught Salem's attention. "Excuse me?"

"He came highly recommended. Plenty of confirmed kills."

"Cinder. Are you sure you are not… overthinking this a little? The best approach is often the direct one."

"No." She shook her head. "He'll expect it. He always expects it!"

"I understand you are afraid-"

"I'm not afraid!" Cinder hissed. "I fear nothing!"

Salem raised an eyebrow and looked behind Cinder. "Oh my, an Atlas battleship!"

Cinder screamed and lunged forward, clutching onto Salem's robes.

It took her a second to remember they were in an enclosed room in the middle of the Grimmlands in an area that was rather obviously a no-fly zone. Coughing, Cinder let go and stepped back, heat creeping up her neck. "Ahem. I tripped…"

Salem sighed again.

She was patient, but patient enough to just roll on this lifetime and try on the next?

Not that patient. Curses. She'd have to actually try and _deal_ with this problem herself, which meant – sigh – actually helping her subordinate get over this little hurdle in her life. "Very well. I think what you need, Cinder, is a little assistance. A little help. Have you considered therapy?"

"I don't need therapy…"

"Yes, yes. Of course you don't. Watts _is_ a Doctor. Hm…"

"M-Ma'am, I don't need help!"

"No, he wouldn't do. And Tyrian? Goodness no. Hazel is always out. Maybe I could abduct one, but ah, so complicated. They always wiggle free from the Nevermore and fall to their deaths. Well, I suppose there is only one way to handle this."

/-/

"I don't feel very comfortable about this," Cinder admitted, laid back on a couch as another woman sat on the chair next to her. Said woman wore a black skirt, white blouse and a pair of rimmed frames over bright red eyes.

"Nonsense," Salem said. "Miss Branwen came highly recommended as a villainous psychiatrist."

"I know what I'm doing," the woman said gruffly. "I'll need privacy. Privacy and alcohol. And money. Lots of money." Watching Salem nod and leave, Raven turned back to her patient. "Now Binder."

"Cinder."

"Linder," Raven acknowledged. "Tell me what your problem is."

"Well, it all started-"

"Boring. Get to the good bits."

Cinder glared at the woman. "Fine. My eye was torn out by an apparent weakling I thought I had under my thumb, who then turned on and defeated me. Ever since, I've been plagued with nightmares and anxiety."

"Hm." Raven noted something down on a pad of paper. "Have you tried running away?"

"Running? Well, I did. I suppose. The first time. It hasn't helped."

"Yes, yes, but have you considered continuing to run?"

"Isn't that just avoiding my problems?"

"Yes." Raven tilted her head to the side. "How is that a bad thing?"

"Shouldn't I… face my fears?"

"Why? If you burn your hand in a fire, do you go and try again?"

"No…"

"There you have it. Try running away from him."

"I can't." Cinder let out an explosive sigh. "My boss, Salem, is the Queen of the Grimm. If I run away from my responsibilities, she'll decide I'm unnecessary and kill me."

"Hm." Raven noted something else down. "Got a suggestion, and hear me out on this, but have you considered running away from her, as well?"

"Does all your advice involve running away?"

"Yes."

"I think I need a new psychiatrist…"

* * *

**Considering Jaune is looking for a new student counsellor, I thought it might make sense to see some of the `rejected applications` in omakes. Above is why Raven probably wouldn't make the best counsellor for Beacon.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 25****th**** April**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. My dog is **_**still**_** not eating, and I am still looking after her. Going back into the vets today, hopefully to have some clearer ideas on what might be wrong. Obviously very worried and not paying as much attention to my writing as a result.**

**It's not that I can't write through this but more that certain genres suffer. Humour and comedy especially. If I were angry then I could write biting humour or sarcasm. But worried? It's just hard to be funny when you're anxious.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Yang tossed a bottle of soda from the fridge at Cardin and sat on the edge of her bed, the four members of CRDL assorted cross-legged on the floor while Ruby took a spot beside her and Blake had the only other chair in the room. Her bedroom was fairly plain – thankfully – as she'd had more than enough of classmates learning about her childhood self. It was bad enough Russel and Sky were looking around curiously, taking in photos, furniture and even her choice of wall posters. Everything was judged. Everything was interesting.

Everything was her more intimate and private moments writ large.

Stupid mission to Patch. It wasn't even that Taiyang was _that_ bad. He was, but it was manageable. It was that there were family photos, personal trinkets and other stuff everywhere. Even the ubiquitous school photos of her and Ruby from earlier had been seen. That one where she'd been fourteen, filled with hormones, spots and sporting braces.

"Right then." No one could blame her for being desperate to get on with the job. "Dad says Grimm in the area have picked up, which corresponds with what the mission intel says. Patch is a pretty isolated island, so it doesn't get much help from the mainland. Someone needs to do something."

"Doesn't your dad?" Russel asked. "And isn't Signal based here? Wouldn't all the teachers there be huntsmen or huntresses?"

"Yes, and yes. That's why this stinks. Honestly, I thought it was just dad lying to get me and Ruby to come home and visit-"

"Is that a thing he'd do?"

"Yes." Ruby and Yang said in unison. "But," Yang continued with a cough, "It looks like that's not the case. There are Grimm on the island. An unusual amount of them."

"And Signal can't control them for some reason…" Blake hummed. "That just doesn't make sense. I presume the students there _do_ get to fight Grimm?"

Ruby was quick to answer. "At age fourteen and above, yep."

"Right. So, we have your father, other huntsmen who live here, the teachers at Signal _and_ the last two or three years of the students… and yet the Grimm are _still_ populating the island. And in numbers greater than usual."

"How many _is_ usual?" Dove asked them.

"Depends on where you go. There are some forests on the island which are pretty much Grimm infested. It's what Signal uses for training. Think Emerald Forest for Beacon, but a little further out. Not bordering the school when you have kids as young as eleven there. There are some cliffs and ridges around, too." Upon one of which, Summer's gravestone lay. "Those areas have always had Grimm, but they're also uninhabited. The reports say there have been attacks."

"That only happens when there are too many Grimm for the area to fill," Sky said. "How likely is that?"

"Not very. Patch isn't huge, but it's not small either. And some of these attacks are far away from those areas – with other inhabited areas in between that any roaming Grimm _could_ have attacked first. And probably should have."

"Ominous," Cardin muttered. "I suppose our first step is to visit those areas."

"You guys can do that," Ruby said, stepping into a leadership role without really realising it. "I think we can go visit Signal and ask them for more info. They keep track of every Grimm sighting on the island and might have something we've missed."

"Sounds good. The teams are strong enough to split up. Meet back here after?"

Yang and Ruby grimaced. "Yeah. Sure…"

They left as a group, meeting Taiyang downstairs, where the man was playing with Zwei, dangling a small doll figure of a Beowolf with one hand, while Zwei tried to attack it. On seeing them, Taiyang paused, and Zwei took the opportunity for what it was, snatching the toy away and swinging it back and forth like a shark tearing a chunk from a seal. He then did his best alligator impression with a few `death rolls`, ripping the Beowolf plush to shreds.

"Going out already?"

"We're headed to Signal," Ruby said. "Team CRDL are investigating one of the attacks."

"Speaking of, Mr Xiao-Long," Cardin said. "Shouldn't you be at Signal?"

"Ha. Call me Tai. It's easier." Taiyang had taken to Cardin quickly, mostly because of the news that Cardin had a girlfriend who wasn't one of his daughters. "And I was given today off to meet you guys. Plus, I'm going to go check out the woods myself. See if the numbers have increased as much as all these attacks suggest and cull some Grimm while I'm at it. Thin out the herd."

"It's that bad?" Yang asked, worried.

"Honestly. Yeah. This isn't us messing around or taking things easy. These attacks are coming hard and fast, and from angles we're not expecting them. Considering what happened to you guys and Beacon, we're not taking any chances. Signal has invested in more surveillance and security just in case the White Fang and those that attacked Beacon try it here."

"You think they would?"

"I think we're not taking any chances." Tai clapped a hand on Yang's shoulder. "That's why you lot here. You've seen the Grimm acting under direct control before, so maybe you can recognise if that's the case here. Plus, Team RWBY has had good results against the White Fang."

"Have they been seen on Patch?" Blake demanded.

"Daaad." Ruby groaned. "Ix-nay on the ite-whay ang-fay."

"Ha. Sorry. As to the Fang, we've not seen any. Patch is pretty good on the faunus equality front. Not perfect, but better than Vale or Atlas. I'll let you all know if I hear anything. Mostly, it's just the Grimm that are acting up. I've done a little digging around for mysterious figures; even checked the local inns and motels. Nothing that stands out, though."

Cinder Fall was a known figure now, and one whose face and name had been spread across Vale, Mistral and Atlas. A few others had been included, those they could find identities on. Arthur Watts and Hazel Rainart among them. The last was unknown, but they still had a picture of the crazy-ass scorpion faunus, which would be enough. He was distinctive.

If any of them had come to Patch, they should have been seen.

"Let's hope it's nothing," Cardin said. "We'll check in by scroll every two hours. If either team goes dark, call Beacon for backup."

He said either, but considering that Team RWBY were heading to Signal, the safest place on Patch, they all knew he meant if _his_ team went dark. None of the boys looked frightened at the prospect though. Grim determination was writ across their faces.

Yang nodded back respectfully. "Right. Let's get this mission sorted."

/-/

The video call was one for the ages. Literally. Not since the end of the Great War had Atlas and Vale met as enemies, and while he did not represent Vale – he was Beacon – it was still something of a similar vein of thought. As the screen flickered on, Jaune sat a little taller in his seat. Not Ozpin's. Glynda had warned him that seeing Jaune sat in Ozpin's seat would set Ironwood off. Similarly, seeing Roman or Neo would do the same, hence why it was only him and Glynda, with Glynda stood behind and to the side of him.

The imagery might have served to drive home his superiority, perceived or otherwise. Glynda had to stand while he sat, and by standing behind she made the difference in their power clear. Sort of. In all reality, Glynda was there to make sure he didn't bottle it and make an excuse to cut the call short.

When the image on the terminal flashed into focus, it showed the imposing form of General James Ironwood sat behind his desk. The man had grown his beard out some, giving him a rugged and imposing appearance. He was leaning forward, twisted slightly so that his cybernetic arm rested on the table. Much like with Glynda, Winter stood behind and to the side of Ironwood, hands linked behind her back, head held up proudly. The very picture of military decorum.

But for the pointed scowl sent his way when the call patched through.

This was the efforts of Winter's labour in a way. Her achievement. Getting the two of them in a room was sure to end in violence. At least… as much violence as it took for Ironwood to kick his ass. Conference calls would naturally degenerate into accusations as well, but this was different. It was planned and focused.

"_Let me make it clear," _Ironwood said._ "I do not consider you the Headmaster of Beacon. Nothing has changed in that regard. I do this for the safety of those poor students who are naïve enough to believe your lies. I do it for your colleagues who believe you, and for the innocent people of Vale, who you – even if you are a fraud – are sworn to protect. I do not," _he repeated,_ "Do it for you."_

"I understand." He felt a nudge from behind. "And I appreciate it, Iron- General Ironwood." Best to be polite. "Whatever our personal feelings towards one another, I hope we can rise above it to deal with a far greater threat."

That sounded like something Ozpin would say. Something that _sounded_ wise but which, on closer inspection, basically translated as "_Eh, let's not deal with that problem – how about this one instead?"_

Ozpin had never exactly been the most… focused of people.

"_It's only because of Winter's word that I considered this. Talk. I'm told you have important information to share."_

That was her plan, hm? Get them talking not about the issues between them, but the larger ones that they could find some common ground on. It wasn't a bad one, all things considered. Common enemy and all that. If he didn't have anything good to offer, however, then Ironwood would be furious. Luckily, he did.

"The Grimm presence across Vale has been showing unusual activity in the last month or so. I've got figures across the Kingdom which – with your permission – I'd like to send through to you electronically."

Ironwood offered a grudging nod and Glynda stepped forward, pushing a memory stick into the terminal. On the other side, Ironwood read briefly over some figures but offered no real reaction. It would take him time to go through all the material.

"_Summarise it,"_ he said.

"Grimm numbers are skyrocketing. About the only place they're not is here, in the Emerald Forest, but that's probably because they were all wiped out in the attack. From Patch to Misenwood, from Magnis to Eldon, even in my hometown, Ansel. The Grimm are making more and more appearances. Most of them are attacks, and they've _mostly_ been fended off by local huntsmen responding, but it's the numbers and the spread that worry us."

"_What of Signal Academy?"_

"The same," Jaune said. "I've dispatched two teams there to take a look, and the school has beefed up its protections in light of what happened here."

"_Hm. Good."_ Ironwood's praise was grudging at best. _"Do you wish to ask Atlas for aid?"_

"No." At the raised eyebrow, Jaune continued. "I mean, I can't. I run a school, not the Kingdom. If the Council of Vale wants to, they will. It's not my decision to make and I won't insult you by asking a favour."

"_A wise choice."_

"Instead, I wanted to ask if this is a pattern showing in Atlas as well."

"_You think it might be a global phenomenon?"_

"I don't know what to think, General. If it's happening everywhere, that's bad enough. But if it's only happening in Vale? Well, I think we – that is to say Vale – have attracted some unsavoury attention. And that Cinder Fall might be planning something."

"_I see."_ Ironwood leaned back. It was clear he wanted to tell Jaune to suck on a Beowolf… well, thing. But doing so would mean more people than just Jaune dying. If Glynda's opinion of the man was accurate, that was something he would never allow. _"I am not aware of any spikes,"_ he said at last. _"I will look into it. As will Winter. One of us will get in touch with you – and the Council – to provide our findings."_

Still not enough trust to just leave it with Beacon, but it was a start. "Thank you."

"_Is that all?"_

Glynda nudged his chair again and Jaune realised his mistake. Rather than keep the conversation going, he'd mucked up and let it dwindle away. "Not quite." His brain was empty, but he latched onto one thing. "Cinder Fall and those she works with. I was hoping we could co-operate in taking them down."

"_I find this unlikely. I would not trust you to watch my back."_

"Not necessarily in combat. But how about out of it? We could strike an agreement to share information found on them."

"_Information is a valuable and dangerous commodity. How do I know it won't find its way back to the enemy?"_

"General, they tried to kill me. I cut out Cinder's eyes." More of a desperate and wild attack than any intent, but she'd been flush with new power and unable to control it properly. "What's more, I have half of the Fall Maiden's power in my school, and her the other half. If I was working with them, Miss Nikos wouldn't be safe."

"_True."_ Grudging acceptance again. _"Where is the current maiden?"_

"Vale, I think. I've kept her close by out of concern."

"_Continue to do so. It may be that the increased Grimm presence is a lure to expose her."_

The thought had crossed their minds, Glynda's especially. If Cinder or Salem still had to deal with Beacon, it made sense they'd try to stretch their resources thin. Honestly, it would have made more sense to do that the first time and not attack _literally_ when there were more huntsmen and soldiers in the city than at any other time. But they'd been going for the big prize, he supposed. Trying to take out Beacon at a time when everyone could see it, and to sow chaos across Remnant.

"I don't have a vast amount if information on Cinder, but I have some. And probably more than anyone else does. I'd be willing to share it with you for information on any of the others. Maybe Arthur Watts? He's from Atlas, I think."

"_I cannot share that."_

Jaune sighed. "Seriously?"

"_Not by choice on my part, this time. I assure you. There are laws I must follow. I'm sorry."_ To Ironwood's credit, he _did_ sound apologetic.

Damn. That was… not ideal to be honest. There was so little they knew about what they were dealing with. The only consolation was that Ironwood seemed to recognise and regret that. Watts must have done something classified by the military, which made him even more dangerous than they'd first thought. As dangerous as Cinder, with the maiden's power? It was hard to say. Jaune took a deep breath and let it go.

"I'm going to give you the information on Cinder anyway."

Ironwood looked surprised. _"I cannot offer you anything in return."_

"Consider it a show of good faith."

"_More pragmatism, I'd say. She wants you dead and it's in your best interests she be stopped."_

"Admittedly." Not much point hiding it. "But at least you knowing that is a step towards you not thinking I'm some monster trying to take over the world."

"_I think you are a fraud and a criminal. An arrogant and at times idiotic youth playing at games above your head and risking the lives of thousands in doing so."_

Jaune grimaced.

"_But,"_ Ironwood allowed. _"I do not consider you a monster."_ The General's eyes closed, likely out of a desire not to see Jaune's smile. _"I will accept this information for the gift it is, and I shall ensure that any intel gained on Cinder Fall is sent back to you. I will also parse through reports on Grimm activity as requested."_

"Thank you!" It was more than he'd hoped for. "Seriously, thank you."

"_I don't do it for you. And I will bring you to justice in time. Until then, do your best to maintain Beacon Academy. I'll consider your performance as mitigating factors when I see you sentenced for your crimes."_

The call ended abruptly, Ironwood reaching for the monitor and turning it off. The moment it went black, Jaune leaned back and let out a huge breath. "I think… I think that went okay. Somehow."

"Yes," Glynda agreed. "Though you shouldn't sound so surprised. James really does want the best for everyone."

"Just not me."

"You're not `everyone`. I'll admit to some surprise Winter was able to arrange this, too."

"With a little cajoling from her father."

"Yes." Glynda's expression darkened. "You should be wary of placing yourself any further in his debt. He already has a hand in Beacon now thanks to his charitable donation. I wouldn't put it past him to try and gain a hold over you as well."

"How is he going to manage that?"

"An arranged marriage. He believes you and Winter get on."

"Ugh." Jaune shuddered. While beautiful, Winter was… well, colder than the harshest winter came to mind. He could feel his toes developing frostbite even now. "No thanks. I prefer my women a little more heated."

Glynda coughed awkwardly.

Jaune flushed. "Uh. I mean…"

"I'm sure I know what you mean," she said, looking away. "E-Either way, I have more personal training tonight with Miss Nikos."

"How is she doing?" he asked, leaping on the change of subject for what it was. "Any luck harnessing her powers?"

"Yes and no. We've been able to make them manifest in burning eyes and some stiff breeze, but there hasn't been any luck controlling or intensifying it. Miss Nikos is understandably frustrated, but I've explained time and time again that she shouldn't be. The fact she can manifest it all is proof that the capability is there. All that must be refined is her control."

"Maybe she's not used to not being good at something. You know her past."

"Of course. I think it may be that, but her personal issues aren't helping."

"What issues? I thought everything with Velvet was fixed."

"It is."

"Then…?"

"I do not know." Glynda shrugged. "Do you imagine there is a world where she chooses to confide her deepest desires and fears in me? I'm not exactly the one the students go to with personal problems." The fact didn't seem to distress her, probably because Glynda had enough work as it was. "We really could use another counsellor to replace you."

"I'm trying. I've not exactly been flush with candidates. People are afraid of another attack. Not to mention the job security. I was going to ask Qrow-"

"Please do not finish that sentence. I beg you."

"I'm desperate. Okay? And I mean, he seems okay…"

"Jaune. The man is an alcoholic specifically _because_ he cannot deal with his own problems. You can't expect him to now fix those of teenagers. You need someone mentally sound and stable. Which unfortunately precludes anyone working here."

"Ouch."

"The truth often hurts. Keep looking. These missions are bound to lead to some issues as it and we need someone capable of handling the problems that arise."

"Maybe I'll force Ozpin into it when we get him back."

"While the payback would be amusing, I'd ask you to reconsider. This is Ozpin we're talking about."

"Good point." Jaune winced. "Speaking of, do you think we should have told Ironwood that we're headed to Mistral?"

"I don't see why. He might feel it wise to warn Ozpin."

"Not that. I meant the White Fang meeting."

Glynda paused, winced and then sighed. "Ah. That. I… am not certain. James would have flown off the handle if he knew you were meeting with them. Perhaps it's best for now the meeting remain a secret."

"And if he finds out?"

"Hope we have enough `common enemies` to keep him distracted."

/-/

Neo was bored.

That should have been enough to send most people running – and had in the past, before she'd calmed down. She hadn't – calmed down, that was – but she was on somewhat best behaviour (which still wasn't good per se) because of her and Jaune's current situation. Sharing a room next to annoying students was annoying for obvious reasons and causing noise and alerting them to their presence would just make them even more annoying.

Also, fuck that dog.

Being all good and nice and helpful wasn't what she normally liked, but when Jaune had asked her to look after the maiden, she'd caved. Well, after he pointed out she could buy ice-cream in Vale while doing so. And after he'd coughed up some of his money for her to do so.

Technically, Neo was fairly well-off from her cut of Roman's criminal activities back in the day, but she wasn't going to tap into that. She'd stolen the money fair and square. She wasn't going to _spend_ it. What was the point of breaking the law for profit if you were then just going to spend that money legally? It just didn't make sense.

She was going to hoard it like a dragon, then bask upon a pile of gold coins, gems and famous artwork. And no one was going to convince her that wasn't a good idea.

The brats she was currently tailing were pretty boring, though.

Redtop – not to be confused with _Red_, who was short, annoying and had a squeaky voice – was obviously the maiden and was currently chatting with loudmouth over a cup of coffee, while pinkeye was napping, and the rabbit was proving herself a walking stereotype by eating a slice of carrot cake.

They'd not gotten up to much through the day, either. Kill some Grimm. Whine. Go to Vale. Whine. Have some coffee. Whine.

Look, Neo got it.

Not being able to fight and kill stuff? Boring. Dead boring.

But seriously, at least she didn't – couldn't – whine on and on about it. She had half a mind to go down there and attack them herself, if only to brighten all their days. But no, Jaune would be upset and angry. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing by itself – he was cute when he was angry at her – but less cute was him kicking her out their bed or acting like he had the right to make her sleep on the couch. For one, they didn't have a couch. Secondly, he _was_ her bed.

The kinky blonde still had the edge on her there.

And not Tits McGee either. The older blonde with the glasses.

That didn't bother her too much. She'd enjoy a more experienced him. Sometimes ice-cream was better for waiting for a hot day when it would cool you all the more. Sometimes the best fights came when you really drove the enemy up the wall. Sometimes Nevermore sat around watching kids.

Wait.

That last one wasn't right.

Neo glanced over to a rooftop nearby, where, true enough, a small Nevermore was sat nestled among some crows. It was hardly the most convincing disguise, given the glowing red eyes, small bony plates and the fact the crows – like most normal animals – were freaking out at having a predator sat in the middle of them. Neo reached for her umbrella, only to pause.

She _could_ kill it. But that almost seemed too easy. And too hasty. What was a dinky little Nevermore going to do to those brats? Hopefully nothing, or Neo was going to drag them to the combat rings and _break_ them for being so weak.

It wasn't attacking, though. Not that it was big enough to, but still. It was watching. Waiting.

Annoying her.

Curious, Neo picked up a rock and threw it onto the roof. Not _at_ the thing, but close by. Close enough to startle some already nervous pigeons. The Nevermore didn't move and didn't seem to notice, too busy watching the four brats.

Huh. That was interesting.

An idea came to her. Not a good idea. A _great_ idea. One of _those_ ideas that Roman would usually balk at, but which had Neo smiling fit to break her face in two. Darting away from the diner and trusting that the brats wouldn't leave until they were done with their drinks, she rushed into a nearby shop, looking around quickly and picked up what she wanted, then made her way back to the door.

"Hey," the man behind the counter said. "You going to pay for that?"

Looking over, Neo wove her Semblance over the man, convincing him that she'd not only paid, but also flashed him. He fell with a startled cry, dragging down some merchandise behind him while Neo snickered silently and ran off with her new purchase (sort of) in tow. The kids were still there, as was the bird.

Looking around to make sure she wasn't being watched, Neo ducked into an alley and hopped up onto a dumpster, using it to catch a low-hanging fire escape with one hand, then flip herself up onto it. Heels weren't made to be quiet on metal grating, but the Nevermore hadn't cared about the rock, so she figured she was fine.

And there it was, still watching. Waiting.

Oblivious.

With a manic smile on her face, Neo crept closer, holding her new toy out in front of her.

/-/

Jaune yawned and swallowed the last bit of his sandwich as he headed back to his room for the night. Even with the students all gone, bar RVNN, work didn't stop. Meetings, repair crews and organisational details had kept them all busy, with the meeting with Ironwood being one of the few nice parts of the day. Another problem with the students all being out was that the cafeteria crews were off to save money. No prepared food for the teachers, leaving them on hastily prepared snacks. You never realised how much you relied on something until it was gone.

Nudging into his room, he greeted Neo briefly and walked past her and the birdcage, where she was busily poking away at a black parrot, trying to tempt it into play with a tassel on a stick. He made his way to the bathroom, entered, washed his face and changed into his pyjamas.

He brushed his teeth, spat, gargled some mouthwash and spat again.

Then stepped calmly out the bathroom and stared at Neo.

"Why?"

Looking up from the oddly placid Nevermore trapped within a gilded birdcage, Neo shrugged.

Yeah. That sounded about right.

/-/

Salem leaned back from her Seer and frowned. The image of the interior of a bedroom faded, the last image that of the target of Cinder's ire, and the reason their long-awaited attack on Beacon had been foiled. And here he was again, preventing her from spying on the Fall Maiden.

Cinder stood behind her, eyes narrowed. "I told you, ma'am. He's dangerously clever."

"How did he know?" Arthur wondered. "To send his underling out to capture our spy. Do his eyes reach so far?"

"Interesting." Salem tapped the fingers of one hand on her upper arm. "He is as you said, Cinder. Possessing of keen intellect and great insight. I want him dealt with. Dealt with, or under our thumb. He could yet be an asset."

"He should die for what he did," Cinder snapped.

"Someone has a crush~"

"He took my eye, Tyrian! He took my eye!"

"I'm just saying," the man faunus cackled. "You always talk about him. And didn't you kiss him when you first joined Beacon? Naughty, naughty."

"Cease." Salem whispered the command, but no one dared argue it. "Your arguments serve his purposes. This is a message. His actions. By caging my eyes in Vale, he seeks to inform us that we have no power there. Perhaps," she allowed, "He is correct."

"Ma'am?"

"He will not always be in Vale. His life will not always be so protected. Contact Leonardo and find the Spring Maiden. Every man has a weakness, and Jaune Arc is but a man at the end of the day. If you cannot find a way to defeat him, we shall see if the Relic of Knowledge can."

"We're to ask it for his weakness?" Cinder's smile grew. "Yes, Salem. I'll see it done. I know where the Spring Maiden is. I'll contact Raven Branwen and see if she can't be swayed to our cause."

"Take Tyrian with you. Your little _helpers_ have been stolen from you, and we cannot risk your powers – limited as they are – being taken from us."

Cinder grimaced but knew better than to argue. "Yes, Salem."

"As for our little friend." Salem stroked the Seer's head, bringing up an image of the boy. An oddly familiar face, something that caught her eye even if she could not say how or why. "Let him have his little victory for now. He will not always be so fortunate."

* * *

**Blood tests are back in and the vets can't find anything physically wrong with my puppy, but she's also lost 0.5kg in TWO days since our last visit. That's quite a lot for a currently 10kg dog to lose in two days. I'm cooking her chicken, brown rice and egg tonight to try and tempt her to eat more. Meanwhile, I'll be having beans on toast. **

**That feeling when your dog gets a better meal than you do.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"No."

"Cinder," Salem said, voice full of patience. "You need help."

"Not from him, I don't. Never from him!"

"Hmph. Typical human." Adam looked her up and down. "Running away from problems you refuse to admit. Hiding your heads in the sand."

"You are _not_ a therapist! You're a psychopath. Stop acting otherwise."

"Now, now, Adam was kind enough to come all this way to help you."

"I was kidnapped by a Nevermore…"

"Very kind," Salem said, ignoring him. "Either way, I figured you would both have something in common."

"W-What!?" Cinder choked. "Me? And _him_!? There is nothing similar!"

"Sure there is. You're both working on the side of evil. You're both quiet and stoic, and you're both facially disfigured-"

"M-Mistress…"

"Below the belt," Adam grumbled.

"Either way, you and Adam are very much the same and he's going to help you get out of your funk. Just like he has."

"He is an obsessive stalker!"

"Lies."

"You invaded Beacon to punish your ex-girlfriend!"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"My point is that you're a psycho. Salem, I-" Cinder cursed, realising Salem had already left her with the fool. "This is a farce. You're not safe to be within one hundred feet of your girlfriend, let alone be a therapist. Fine. Let's get this over with."

/-/

"The first part to fixing your problem is to admit that you have a problem."

"I know I have a problem, fool." Cinder glared at the masked faunus, who was sat on a seat while she lay on her bed, face up toward the ceiling. "You wouldn't _be_ here otherwise."

"Good. Good. You're doing very good, Cinder."

"Don't patronise me…"

"You also need to accept that your target, Jaune Arc, is the cause of these problems." Adam said. "And that he is the one that haunts your thoughts and dreams."

"That's an accepted fact. "Cinder snapped.

"And now you have to accept that you hate him."

"Which I do, obviously…"

"And finally, that you wish to win back their love."

"I do- Wait. What was that last one?"

"Accept that your hatred comes from the anger over their betrayal. Their rejection of your love."

"No." Cinder stared at him. "Just no."

"And that you long to win back their love, proving once and for all that you were right all along. Proving that they were wrong to leave you! To break your heart!"

"There is _so much_ wrong with what you're saying!" Cinder howled. "Least of all that I do _not_ have feelings for Jaune Arc. Other than the obvious hate, rage and boiling anger."

"Anger born of desire!"

"No. Anger born of having my eye ripped out."

"Like your heart!"

"No. Like my _eye_."

"And you just want to hold them again…"

"You know, I'm just going to leave." Cinder nudged her way past the faunus, who was shaking one hand before him, water dripping out from under his mask. "And I might go file a restraining order while I'm at it."

"I love you, Blake!"

"You don't." Cinder called. "You're a creepy and obsessive loon." Cinder tried the door and found it locked. "No. Mistress, let me out! He's gone mad! _He_ needs the therapist!"

A hand fell on her shoulder. Adam's eyes were blazing. "We're not done, Cinder. There is so much more to discuss. Like poetry, our feelings and how we'll graciously forgive Blake when she comes back to me…"

"Jaune. His name is Jaune…"

"BLAKE, WHY!?"

* * *

**You remember when Adam was a credible and dangerous threat with a powerful motive born of good intention gone wrong? Instead of a psycho ex-boyfriend? Yeah. Me neither…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 2****nd**** May**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	9. Chapter 9

**Puppy update: I've managed to get her eating some food and to stop losing weight. It's very rich food, though. Basically, me cooking a homemade beef, carrot, potato and celery stew, then giving half to her and eating the other half myself. Sheesh. At least it's got a good balance of vits and minerals. I'm not sure it will be sustainable 100% of the time, but anything is something at this point and I'm hoping that if I can get her to keep her weight, I'll be able to wean her back onto dog food. **

**Sorry for the way it's dragging some of my fics down for the last two weeks, but my puppy is understandably more important than my fanfics. One or two people have suggested I take a week off for her, but it's just not necessary. I can't fix her with all the extra time and even the vet agrees it's better not to change her schedule as it'll stress her out. Better to act normally and just try different foods, etc.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Somehow, the Nevermore was still alive come the morning.

Most Grimm didn't survive captivity for very long. Their mindless nature mixed with their aggression caused them to throw themselves against the bars until either they or the Grimm broke. How Peter managed to get a Boarbatusk into Beacon for his lessons was a mystery and would stay one because the last thing Jaune wanted to spend his morning doing was hunting for Grimm. He'd expected the Nevermore to suffer a similar fate and be a pile of dust and feathers by now. Instead, it was still there, watching him with its beady little red eyes.

"I'm killing it."

Neo shot out of the bed before he could reach for his sword, wrapped her lithe arms and legs around him and then leaned back, tipping him back into the sheets in a tangle of limbs that, while not unpleasant, also didn't help with the aforementioned bird murdering.

"Neo, it's a Nevermore. I have to kill it."

Her feet hooked over and around his thighs and locked in behind his knees. One of her arms cupped his chin, the other his chest and she pressed herself like a barnacle against his back. While she wasn't heavy by any means, it was hard to get back up on his feet when she kept throwing her weight back and dragging him down again.

Wriggling her way around, Neo managed to plant herself on his stomach, knees on either side of his hips and hands on his shoulders. He expected a cocky smile, demanding look or the usual Neo-ism. Which was why he was so shocked by her tearful expression.

His stomach flipped.

"N-Neo…?"

Oh hell, he'd thought Ruby was bad. Neo managed to somehow look all the more vulnerable in her cotton pyjamas, eyes watering and lip trembling as she looked down on him. One hand left his shoulder and came up to her face where she used it to wipe away a tear, then look toward the gilded cage in the corner of the room. The Nevermore within stared back unblinkingly, then scratched the back of its head with one talon. Neo looked back to him.

"No." He held his ground, even as her eyes widened. "Neo, you _can't_ have fallen in love with a pet in one night. Especially not a Grimm. It's a monster. How would you keep it? What would you feed it?"

Neo made several quick gestures he didn't understand, which he'd come to understand from exposure meant she didn't actually _have_ an answer but didn't want to admit and so would just make gibberish signs and leave you thinking it was _you_ who didn't understand.

"No. Absolutely not. I am putting my foot down here. The bird goes!"

Neo began to cry.

/-/

"Morning," Bart greeted him as he entered the staffroom. "Is that sawdust on your sleeve?"

"Yeah. Was changing the bird's cage."

"You own a bird?"

"I do now."

"Might I ask why?"

"Because I'm weak-willed and pathetic."

Oobleck made a confused sound that Jaune ignored.

"Glynda said she would be passing some statistics from Atlas through to you. Any news on that?"

"Oh, yes." Oobleck brightened up immediately, something few other men would have at the mention of spreadsheets. "General Ironwood passed those over this morning. I've had them for an hour."

"Right. I guess you need more time."

"Not at all. I've been through all the material."

"Already!?"

"It was only several gigabytes."

Only. That had to be a few hundred pages. He couldn't find it in himself to doubt Oobleck, though. The man was a machine when it came to things he was actually interested in. And, when it was something he wasn't interested in, he showed a machine-like efficiency in _not_ doing it. Mostly, those interests related to history and archaeology, but apparently Grimm stats was a side hobby.

"Any good news?"

"Depends what you class as good. It's good news for Atlas, as there has been no noticeable surge in Grimm numbers, sightings or attacks."

"None!?"

"No more than what they've faced for the last forty-five years. And that's bad news for us, I expect."

"Because it means the sudden uptake is isolated to Vale. Wonderful. I've made requests to Shade and Haven for figures on their end. Only Leonardo Lionheart has gotten back to me so far and he's promised to have them available by the end of the week."

"Good of him."

"He seemed like a very friendly man," Jaune said, recalling their brief conversation. "Very eager to please. I think Roman said he's a brownnoser."

"Ha. Roman always hated people like that." Oobleck smiled and shook his head. He'd taken to smiling a lot lately. Not that he hadn't been a happy person before, but he was just in a perpetual state of good cheer now.

"Things working out between you and Roman?"

Oobleck shot him a look. "We are not dating, you realise."

"I meant on making up."

"I know, I know." Oobleck laughed. "It's still somewhat awkward between us, expected given our past. We've had a few good chats and we're on good terms. I'm simply grateful for the chance to rebuild the bridges between us in the first place."

"And to have him away from criminal activity, I expect."

"If he were, then yes. We both know he's keeping more than a foot in that door, however."

It was a given. Roman was their Director of Finance and something of their unofficial quartermaster as a result. Some of the supplies they'd gotten had seemed a little too conveniently cheap to have been acquired legally. Everyone in the faculty knew it but no one complained. Much, anyway. Glynda obviously hated everything Roman stood for and was keen to make it known every time he entered a room. Mostly, though, they all knew how much Beacon needed Roman's unusual skillset.

"On the issue of making up," Oobleck said. "Can we expect the embargo on Beacon to be lifted anytime soon?"

"Hopefully. I didn't want to bring it up with Ironwood. I was hoping he'd take the initiative and drop it himself. Makes it look better than me asking and having to give in on whatever he wants."

"Hmm. True. Beacon cannot sustain itself without those supplies, however…"

"You mean _you_ can't sustain yourself."

"What is Beacon if not the teachers who keep it running? I am a cog in the machine, Jaune. I need to be well-oiled if you want me to turn gracefully, and I am disturbingly low on oil."

"Look, the Council is already on my arse about making up with Ironwood. I'm working on it."

"If not for them, then do it for us, Jaune. Do it for the coffee."

The door opened before he could think of a response and the sound of immediate arguing gave a hint as to who it was several moments before Glynda and Roman entered side by side. For two people so eagerly feuding, one would have thought they could find a way to avoid one another. He suspected Roman had a hand in making sure they didn't, as he seemed to take personal pleasure in baiting Glynda every chance he got.

"You are insufferable! If not for your position, I would cut you down myself!"

"Good morning," Jaune said firmly, interrupting the two.

"Morning," Glynda replied.

"Meh. I'd say average myself." Roman said, taking a seat and then kicking his feet up onto the table. "Five out of ten." The chair legs `mysteriously` slid out from under him and sent him crashing to the floor. "Now that's just immature."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Glynda said, sitting. To Oobleck, she asked "Have you had time to look over the material I sent you?"

"I was just telling Jaune. The results from Atlas show no variance on normal levels. It's limited to our end."

"Problematic." Glynda sighed and reached for some juice in the centre of the table. Out of all of them, she was the only one coping with the embargo without complaint. "I very much doubt this is an accident, and I don't believe for a second that negativity has naturally risen across the Kingdom even _with_ the attack on Beacon."

"No." Jaune agreed. "If it did, you'd at least expect Atlas to be seeing the same since it was their robots that turned on us. The negativity over there should be higher."

"It is," Roman said. "Protests and shenanigans on their end. Mostly political or ideological."

"That confirms it, then. Both Atlas and Vale are going through the same upheaval but it's us who have to deal with increased Grimm numbers and attacks. I think we can rule out luck on this one. Salem is making a play. Question is, what does she want?"

"To stretch us thin, obviously," Glynda said. "Possibly to capture the Maiden if we're forced to send her out."

"It could be to finish the job," Roman suggested. "If they want to launch another attack, they'll need more Grimm than ever. This could be their way of building up their forces. And no matter how hard they try, it's hard to keep that kind of build-up hidden. A couple of them will sneak off to attack people like we're seeing."

They shared worried glances.

"We'll have to beef up Beacon's defences, then. Maybe all of Vale's."

"Vale has the wall. Perhaps we could build one."

"You have _no idea_ how expensive something like that would be," Roman said. "Trust me, we don't have the budget for that. We could harvest the organs of every student here, sell them, and we'd still not have the budget."

"Should I be concerned that was the first thing to come to your mind?"

Roman shrugged. "Not like I've been looking into the prices there."

Glynda, Jaune and Oobleck leaned back.

"What? I haven't."

"Roman's dubious character aside," Oobleck began.

"Dubious?" Glynda whispered. "What is dubious about it? He's a complete reprobate."

"I think we're not going to be able to turn Beacon into a fortress in time to prevent a Grimm attack. That's not to say we can't prepare, but perhaps we should look more towards boots on the ground than fortifications."

"Doesn't Vale have a military?" Jaune asked.

"Yes and no. There is the Vale Defence Force, which guard and maintain the walls – but I wouldn't call them military by the standards of what you've seen from Atlas. They're more a highly-trained militia, and their training is more toward engineering and repairs than combat."

"Most of the defences on the walls are automated," Glynda explained, "Vale _had_ an army, back when the Great War took place, but it was disbanded afterwards due to corruption. Or so the story goes. There was a certain politician behind it."

"The way you say that makes me think I should ask who that politician was…" Jaune said.

"His name was Oswald."

"Oswald…" Jaune's voice was flat.

"Oswald Turner," Oobleck said. "An eccentric man from what I recall reading, but one with a head on his shoulders. He was responsible for many unusual laws, including the coffee reforms of-" Oobleck paused, realised what he'd just said and sighed. "Oh. Well, that suddenly makes a lot more sense."

Jaune groaned. "Damn it, Ozpin."

"He likely had a good reason at the time, and the lack of a military from Vale _has_ led to better relations between Atlas and Vale. Even if some believe Atlas has the edge in negotiations specifically _because_ of their military superiority."

"I expect Ozpin wanted us to focus on the real enemy," Glynda said. "It wouldn't matter to Ozpin whether Atlas or Vale ruled the Kingdom. In fact, a world unified under Atlas rule might make it easier for him to influence matters."

"You think he _wanted_ Vale conquered?" Jaune asked, horrified.

"No. I'm just saying that's one way of looking at it. If Ozpin wanted Vale under Atlas rule, he'd have achieved it already. I imagine his real reason for disbanding the military was to bolster the number of huntsmen. Most of those who were disbanded became huntsmen and huntresses."

It was just logical enough to sound possible, yet still a problem. If Beacon came under attack again, there really wasn't anyone they could rely on to help other than Atlas. There had to be a lot of people out there who would jump at the chance to defend themselves.

"I can see what you're thinking, Jaune," Glynda said. "Don't. Can you imagine how much worse the situation between you and James would be if you started to build your own military? One loyal to Beacon only and, by extension, you?"

"Kid…" Roman whistled. "I like your ambition. Wow."

A little heat crept up his neck at that. It had been a wild thought and he hadn't considered the bigger picture of it, the fact that it would, in some bizarre way, make him General Arc as well as Headmaster Arc. Ironwood would have conniptions.

"Maybe not building our own, but I'll bring it up to the Council and see if they'll consider doing it."

"If the Council runs it, that would be better," Glynda agreed. "We'd do well to keep our hands out of it. At least officially. In the meantime, I suppose we'll have to deal with the Grimm problem as best we can. Beacon's reputation will be critically damaged if villages and towns begin to disappear. That may well be their plan."

"You know what _won't_ disappear?" Roman asked with a cackle. "Our bank balance. Far as I see it, they may think they've got us on the back foot, but we just opened ourselves as a mercenary-training school, and Salem just went and put us in business for the next five years."

Roman held his glass of juice high, waiting for everyone to tap theirs against his. He waited for a good minute, during which everyone glowered at him.

"No one? I'm just saying we should look on the bright side."

"More Grimm means more deaths."

"No, no, no. More Grimm means lower house prices. Look on the bright side."

The glass of juice upended itself on Roman's head.

"Thank you," Jaune said to Glynda.

"I have no idea what you mean." She sipped her juice. "But you're welcome."

/-/

Cardin slammed his mace down into the ground, wiped some blood and grime from his forehead and answered the scroll that had been angrily buzzing at him for the last five minutes. "Yo."

Ruby's face pouted at him. _"You're late."_

"Yeah, sorry. Grimm."

"_There!?"_

"No. Far away. Yet somehow still covering me in blood and guts." He heard a snicker from somewhere off to the side of Ruby, who managed a very disparaging eye-roll for a girl two years younger than him. "Yeah, we found Grimm. Or they found us. Weird enough, they were just sitting near the spot the attack was reported at."

"_Were any of you injured?"_

Cardin looked over to Russel, who was on his knees weeping.

"Russ lost half his mohawk."

"_Oooh…"_ Ruby winced.

Behind her, he heard Yang say, _"Oh shit. Is it salvageable?"_

"I'm afraid not." Cardin moved the scroll over so they could see Russel's hair, which now had a mohawk from the front to the back, but it was cut in two half way, with a bald patch where it got caught in a claw and had been ripped free. "He's never going to be the same again." He drew the scroll back and left Dove to comfort his teammate. "Any luck on your end?"

"_Not many attacks, but lots of sightings and near calls,"_ Ruby said.

"Sounds about right."

"_It's bad. This is way more Grimm than Patch is used to seeing. We were going to head back to Dad's and see if he's back. Or head into the forests ourselves if he isn't."_

"Right." Cardin grunted and hefted his weapon. "Wait for us to meet you there. We may as well go in as seven." He spared a last look for Russel. "Or six and a half."

"_Kay. See you there."_

It took them the better part of four hours to reach the Xiao-Long house. They still made it there before Team RWBY, probably due to traffic in the more metropolitan areas. There was no sign of Taiyang Xiao-Long, but they'd all been shown where a spare key could be found – hidden behind a loose brick in a small wall next to a pile of wooden logs. Letting themselves in, they did what any self-respecting people would and quickly poked around the picture frames like gossipy hens, taking pictures of the pictures of Ruby and Yang as small children for purposes that began with B, ended with L and totally wasn't `Blackmail`.

When the girls returned, it was to find Team CRDL sitting prim and proper on the couches drinking tea, and with a boiled kettle before them, ready for the girls. Yang's eyes narrowed instantly.

"I don't know what you did, but I'll kick your ass if I find out." Her anger faded quickly as she looked over, grinned and said, "Nice haircut, Rus."

The boy sobbed.

"No news from your old man," Cardin said.

"There wouldn't be." Yang sat and poured herself some tea, while Blake took the other seat and Ruby the armrest. "Dad tends to push pretty deep when he's on a hunt. I imagine he'll not come back until tonight."

"We're just going to head in after him, then?"

"Might as well. Patch is pretty small and if the Grimm are hiding anywhere, it's in those forests and cliffs."

"In the short term, killing Grimm will reduce the chance of more incidents with the locals," Blake said. "But there has to be _something_ that is causing this increased activity."

"Grimm are drawn by negativity," Sky pointed out. "Any big tragedies recently?"

"Not unless you count Russel's hair."

"Stop, I beg you!"

"But no," Yang said with a grin. "We asked around and Signal are stumped on that as well. There's the fact Vale was attacked, but that doesn't explain why there are more Grimm here. We – that's to say Blake – thinks they're being created somehow. Or drawn or smuggled in."

"Like the White Fang did? Makes sense." Cardin glanced out the window and checked the time. It was gone noon but wouldn't be dark for another five or six hours. "I guess we're looking for something out of the usual, then. Storage containers or something that is being used to actively summon the Grimm."

"How do you _summon_ Grimm?" Dove asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Yang said. "Come on, boys. If _Dad_ finds the cause of this before we do, Ruby and I are never going to hear the end of it."

/-/

Winter Schnee looked down at her scroll and debated, not for the first time, if this wasn't a bad idea.

As all the times before, the answer was inconclusive. She'd been tricked or forced into assisting Jaune Arc with the General, but that had come out in Atlas' favour thanks to Arc's unusual generosity. The General wasn't best pleased by it of course; generosity implied they were in debt, and that was the last thing Atlas wanted. At least they'd gotten the Grimm figures to Beacon quickly. That would go some small way to alleviating the issue.

_I'm stalling,_ she realised. _Again._

How hard was it to knock on the door in front of her?

Winter looked down to her scroll again and read the message from Jaune Arc; the latest in a conversation between the two of them which, despite what her father may have thought, implied neither romance nor friendship. It was just that if she were being forced into helping him anyway, she might as well get something out of it.

"_Weiss is reasonable,"_ the message read. _"Be frank with her. Tell her your fears and stop with all the round-about nonsense. You're only confusing things, and her."_

It was galling that she would have to seek someone else's advice on how to approach her own sister, who had until recently admired and respected Winter's word above anyone else's. Times changed and people grew up, but Winter missed those days. _If nothing else, Arc was a student counsellor for a while. Maybe he knows what would be best in this situation._

Taking a deep breath, Winter brought a hand up to the door.

And hesitated.

"What are you doing?" a calm voice behind her asked.

Winter Schnee did not jump. She did not flinch. She did not panic, startle or reach for her weapon. Anyone who claimed otherwise was obviously working for the enemy. Instead, she turned gracefully to look at her sister who was not within the room as expected, but who had instead come walking up behind her with a letter clutched in one hand.

"W-Weiss," Winter didn't stammer. "I did not hear you."

"Hm." Weiss looked to the door and back to her. "Were you looking for me? Or have you been standing outside my door for some other reason?"

Polite, but just impertinent enough to hint at some lingering frustration from her sister. It was enough to make Winter's temper raise but she clamped down on it, recalling another piece of advice from her reluctant pen-pal.

"_Don't get angry. You're the one in the dog house on this one and you're the one trying to build bridges. Trust me, when my sisters were upset with me, the worst thing I could do was go to them and act like they were the ones at fault."_

Logical enough. If annoying.

"I knocked," she lied. A white lie. "But there was no answer. I was simply waiting a moment to ensure you weren't busy or in the bathroom. I suppose your presence here explains it."

"I suppose it does." Weiss stepped forward and opened the door. "Would you like to come in?"

"Please."

The door was held open for her and Winter stepped through, only to be surprised by the presence of someone else in the room, Penny Polendina. The faux-girl was sat primly on Weiss' bed reading a book. It was one Winter recognised as having gifted Weiss with before.

Weiss recognised it too, evidently. "Penny!" she gasped, face red as she dashed forward to slap it out of the girl's hand. "Don't read that!"

"But Weiss, I had just gotten to the best part. The Shogun had just declared that any who wished to wed his daughter must prove their worth in bed. The hero-" Penny's account of the book came to a muffled end as Weiss covered her mouth with one hand and used her foot to nudge the book under the bed.

Winter did her best to pretend she hadn't seen it.

"We don't talk about that in public," Weiss hissed. "And why didn't you open the door for Winter when she knocked?"

Shaking her head free, Penny responded, "She did not knock."

A Schnee did not blush. It was simply warm in the room.

"Did you not hear it?"

"No, friend-Weiss. There was no knock. I sensed Winter Schnee's heat presence outside the door twenty-five minutes ago, but she did not once make a sound to announce her presence." Penny continued brightly, failing to note Winter's awkward expression or the way Weiss was looking to her, eyebrow raised. "I did hear her mumbling to herself, however. If you like, I can play back a recording of what was-"

"That will not be necessary," Winter said.

"Maybe later," Weiss countered. "Well, sister. It sounds like you've been waiting to see me for quite a while."

"You… could say that." Recalling her interactions with Arc, she stepped to a chair and sat down, adjusting her coat tails so that they didn't bunch beneath her. That the action bought her a few seconds to think was an irrelevant factor. "May we speak in private, Weiss?"

"Of course. Penny?"

The robotic girl nodded, reached up to her ears and then… twisted them upside down with a click.

Winter stared.

Weiss sighed. "Privacy, Penny. She meant you leaving the room."

"…" Penny smiled at them.

"Can you leave the room, Penny?"

"…" Penny smiled at them.

"Penny. Penny, hello? Hi? Can you hear me?"

"…" Penny smiled at them, and then spoke, "Are you talking to me, friend Weiss? I cannot hear you as I have turned my microphones off. Is this not privacy? Would it be better if I left the room?"

"Yes."

"…"

Weiss groaned. She nodded, very obviously.

"Okay. I understand. Can I borrow your erotica?"

"What!? No!"

"…" Penny smiled at them.

Angrily, Weiss growled and reached under her bed, drew the book out and threw it at Penny's face. The girl caught it easily and stepped out the room with a loud `thank you`. Before the door closed, Winter heard a passing student ask if there was something wrong with Penny's ears. She smiled at them and said nothing.

The door closed behind her.

"You've made an… interesting friend there, Weiss."

"Penny has her peculiarities," Weiss admitted, "But when it comes to the traits I value in friends, there are few like her."

Curious and seeing a chance to further the relaxed mood, Winter asked, "And what traits are those?"

"Loyalty for one."

"Ah." And there went the atmosphere. And her nerve. "I see." Coughing into one hand, she resisted the urge to draw out her scroll and ask Jaune Arc for advice. He would give her more of the same. Be honest. Be frank. Get to the point.

"You wished to talk to me, Winter. Why the silence?"

"I am considering what to say…"

"Would you like to go away and think on it, then come back later?" Weiss rolled her eyes. "I have nowhere else to be and you're no doubt watching my every move anyway. You'll know where to find me."

"That attitude is not required, sister."

"My apologies." Weiss' voice was cold. "I was under the impression I was something other than a prisoner."

A Schnee did not cringe. Winter did. Her back straightened and she sucked in breath through her teeth, her stomach clenching as her fears were confirmed. "I see." Never before had she felt so lost; an unusual and unpleasant sensation for someone who sought control and stability as she. "I cannot say I…" She cut off with a sigh. "It was not my intent to make you feel like one…"

"What was your intent in keeping me here, then?"

"The security of Beacon is compromised."

"Your personal crusade against the Headmaster?"

"He is not-"

"Atlas may not recognise him as headmaster, but I do."

"You are from Atlas."

"That can change."

It was like a slap for her. Winter recoiled and leaned back, eyes growing uncharacteristically wide. Weiss would not be able to accomplish what she suggested yet, but if she left the Schnee family, she could emancipate herself and choose to leave Atlas. At which point, they really would have to make her a prisoner to have any pretence of keeping her.

"The situation in Vale is not safe," she tried again, "And not solely because of Jaune Arc. Beacon is in disrepair, Grimm activity has increased and we – that is to say Arc, Ironwood and I – worry that there is more to it. The Kingdom of Vale is in danger."

"All the more reason for me to be back with my team."

"Weiss, you do not understand-"

"Evidently, I do not. Was there anything else, Winter, or did you come to waste your time as well as mine?"

Winter hissed. This was going worse than she'd ever expected. This had been a bad idea, she knew that. Desperately, she looked for a way to save the meeting and come away something, anything, that might alleviate the hole in her stomach. Her eyes darted to one of the other books coming out from under Weiss' bed, and while she wasn't foolish enough to grasp onto erotica as a point of conversation, it was enough to remind her of Arc's advice. Be simple. Get to the point.

"Do you hate me, Weiss?"

She hated how weak the question sounded, how fragile it made her seem. But it did earn a shocked expression from Weiss and an end to the vitriol which was, she supposed a net positive.

"Winter, what-? Why?"

"You are angry at me," she said. "And rightfully so, perhaps. I want to know if you hate me and if I have lost any chance to have you consider me your sister again. I want to know if our relationship can be saved, or if I have failed you so grandly that you would rather not speak to me again." Her lips tightened and her eyes closed. "If that is your wish, I can-"

"No. No, I don't _hate_ you."

Winter dared to look up. "Weiss?"

"Was I ever this bad?" Weiss asked. "Was I ever so unaware as to think every slight is aimed at me? Or is it arrogance? Did Ruby have to put up with this from me?" She sighed. "The worst part is that I can't deny that as easily as I'd like. Is it Atlas that did this to us, or life in the Schnee manor? Is that why we're all so messed up?"

Knowing the questions were rhetorical, Winter kept her silence.

"No, Winter," Weiss eventually said. "I don't hate you. I hate my current situation and that makes me angry and, unfortunately, you are an impediment to my situation improving." Her eyes, so sharp, like their father's, pierced into Winter's. "I am angry at you. Angry, upset and frustrated. But I do not hate you and the suggestion that I would cast aside seventeen years of us being sisters over this is frankly insulting."

"I apologise-"

"No. Don't. I'm beginning to see that's more a failing in father's treatment of us than something you did intentionally."

Winter's shoulders relaxed. It wasn't the best news, but it was so much more than what she'd expected. Enough that she felt confident enough to speak. "I'd like to answer your earlier question more honestly."

Weiss seemed curious. "Which?"

"The one where you asked my reason for wishing to keep you here."

Contrary to Arc's advice, she had beaten around the bush again and given Weiss the official PR-mandated reasons. Arguments that might distract or satisfy uninvolved media but would do nothing more than make Weiss feel like no one was taking her seriously. Little wonder he'd advised her to get to the point.

"The main reason is concern," she admitted. "I know you're capable, Weiss. You're a strong huntress with a glowing record. But so was Ozpin and so were so many at Beacon and Vale that fell. In the aftermath of that, I could not help but worry for you. I wanted to keep you safe. It was a selfish desire, I realise, but I will not lie and say it is not there."

"I'm not a child anymore, Winter."

"No. But you are still my sister and I care for you."

Weiss remained silent. Though, for once, it felt like it was not her on the back foot. There was something to this bluntness, she decided. It was crude and inelegant, but it didn't half get things out of the way and into the open.

"I understand." Weiss frowned. "I don't like it, but I understand. And that's not my agreement to let it stand, either. I want to return to Beacon. I _will_ return to Beacon."

"And I will do my best to stop you until Beacon is safe. Not because I am following orders from General Ironwood or father, but because I do not wish to lose you."

"Ugh. As you will, sister."

Sister. It was a small thing, but it was what Weiss had always called her before. Lately, it had been `Winter`. The return to the norm brought a fledgling smile to her face. They weren't there yet, but it was close. It was a step in the right direction.

"I should leave you to your letter, then. Where is it from?"

Weiss met her gaze firmly. "Beacon."

The letter was white and sealed with the Schnee crest. Father would not have passed it on so that left… Whitley? What game was he playing now? No matter. Orders were that any mail from Beacon to Weiss was to be inspected beforehand. Winter's fingers itched to reach for and take it.

But she didn't.

"I'm glad you are keeping in touch with your friends."

"Hm." Weiss relaxed. Smiled, as the tension left her. "They're idiots, but they're my idiots."

"I feel the same way about the various squads I have been on." Winter stood and made her way to the door. It would come back to bite her, ignoring this, but she had a feeling it would be worth it. "I'll leave you to it."

As she reached the door, Weiss called out. "Winter?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Winter looked back.

"In answer to _your_ question." Weiss was looking the other way, opening her letter and showing her back. "It's not too late between us. Not over this."

Winter smiled. "Thank you, Weiss. I appreciate that."

* * *

**Aww. Now kiss and make out!**

**Speaking of…**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Jaune arrived back in his dorm in time to see Neo poking a stick of celery through the bars of the cage, which the Nevermore for some reason chose to nibble on. Maybe it was bored. Wait, could Grimm _be_ bored? They were mindless. Why was it acting like a bird at all? He watched for a few seconds before dismissing it as Neo's madness infecting the Grimm. Whether that would be better or worse for humanity was up in the air, but he was too tired to deal with it.

Pulling his jacket off, he tossed it onto the back of a chair and laid back on his bed, taking the weight off his feet for the first time in what felt like hours. The mattress pushed down beside him as Neo sat on the edge, grinning down at him with that `I know something you don't` expression of hers.

"What?"

Neo pointed to the bird – the Nevermore, he reminded himself – and then at him.

"What about us?"

Neo pointed again, then to her, then to the room and smiled brightly. She then reached under the bed and brought out a neatly wrapped box with wrapping paper on it. This, she presented to him.

"It's not my birthday…"

More pointing at the bird, her, him and the room.

"The bird is my gift? Can I refund it?"

Neo stomped her foot and pushed the gift into his hands.

Getting the idea that he was supposed to open it, Jaune sat up and took the box, laid it in his lap and began to peel away the hastily-wrapped paper. He tossed it beside the bed to deal with later and tore into it, urged on by Neo's impatient nudging. "It's a box," he said. "Wow. Just what I always wanted."

Neo huffed silently.

"Okay, I was only teasing." Curious despite himself, he opened the box up, striping the tape back. It felt light. Very light. "Hm. What the-?" It opened. Inside was a single slip of paper about as big as his hand. On it, a message, which he read aloud. "This is your gift for letting me keep the bird."

He blinked.

"What do you mean this is the gi-" Neo's clothes shattered in mirror light. "iiiiiiiiiiiii-" His eyes trailed down. "-iiiiiiiii-" The box was pushed out of his hands. "-iiiiiiii-"

Neo clamped her hand over his mouth.

His eyes stared into hers, wide, afraid and undeniably turned on.

"Is there any way I'm misreading this?" he whispered past her fingers.

Neo considered the question, then grinned.

She tackled him a second later.

As the sounds of furious grunting, tearing of clothes and squeaking springs echoed about the room, the Nevermore in the cage tilted its head to the side.

/-/

Far away in the Grimmlands, Salem sighed and looked down into her Seer, ready to do the day's spying on the largest problem in Remnant currently. Her hands touched the Seer and the image grew clearer, depicting the scene that the Nevermore was witnessing.

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Crack._

Wood shattered and the bed fell to one side. The occupants didn't notice. Or stop.

Salem's head tilted slowly to the side.

"Salem!" Cinder gasped, bursting into the chamber and rushing over. "I have news from-" Cinder reached her side and saw what she saw. "News from… news from…"

Cinder's head tilted slowly to the side.

* * *

**Yeah. I went there.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 9****th**** May**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	10. Chapter 10

**Glad everyone liked the omake last chapter **** – I don't ever really say whether they are canon or not, but some may as well be considered thus. If they're not too wacky. We already know Neo and Jaune are sleeping together, and in a "semi-involved" situation, so it's not too out there to assume they might have a little fun.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"There's been an emergency call from Team RWBY and CRDL."

They weren't the words Jaune wanted to hear on waking up and finding a kettle in the staff room that hadn't already been claimed by Oobleck. He'd have liked to say the mug fell from his hands and he spun with a gasp, but it was six in the morning and Neo had been in a restless mood. He couldn't _pick up_ the mug, let alone spin. It would have taken too much effort. Instead Jaune sighed, slumped over the counter and mumbled something that might have been a question.

"Ooh," Roman said, leaning over his chair. "Are they dying?"

"No."

"Aww…"

"Though it used the emergency line it was not for aid," Glynda said, adjusting her glasses and ignoring the chain-smoking crook. "It appears that they have found something… anomalous."

"Fifty lien says that's not the words they used," Roman said with a cackle.

Glynda sighed again. "The words were `flipping crazy-ass thing` but I presume they mean something of an anomalous nature given what they've noticed. Miss Rose may have also shouted something about how someone was going to pay even if she had to swim to the Grimmlands and cut off their `bitch-ass` head herself."

That got Jaune's attention. "Ruby said that…?"

"Yes. I was quite surprised myself. An image was included with the call." Glynda held out her scroll. On it was a smooth black obelisk of some kind. He wasn't sure it was an obelisk, but it was a rock, obviously not natural – the glowing red lines gave that away – and it looked to have punctured up out the floor. Yang was stood next to it with a fierce scowl, probably so they could get a height reference.

Roman was also looking over Glynda's shoulder. "Okay, I'll admit, that looks ominous as hell…"

"Quite." Glynda sighed. "Oobleck wants to take a look at the object."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jaune said. "Does he need my permission? He has it."

"He needs an escort. There's no telling what will happen when he starts to tinker with this thing, and we all know he'll start tinkering the moment he sees it. Team RWBY and CRDL are one thing, and Taiyang Xiao-Long is on the scene, but I'd feel safer if there were more muscle there."

"And you're looking at me!?" Jaune asked. "You _do_ remember that I'm a fraud, right?"

"I'm looking at Neo," Glynda admitted with a long sigh. "But she does not do anything unless you ask her to."

"Uh. She doesn't do anything _even if_ I ask her to."

"Sounds about right," Roman snorted. "But you just don't know the secret to getting her to do what you want."

"And you do?" Jaune asked, more interested than he cared to admit. If he could control Neo – well, the man who controlled Neo controlled the world. Or so his sleep-deprived mind decided. He couldn't help but think of all the things he could do with Neo at his beck and call.

He could sleep in his own bed! He could get a solid eight hours! He could have a shower before she used all the hot water!

The world would be his oyster.

Roman, seeing his bliss, came over and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, to be young, whipped and have no idea how to get around it. Let me teach you a little trick, kid. The secret to getting Neo to do _whatever_ you want her to do."

/-/

"I'm going out to Patch," Jaune said, pulling on his armour and throwing his blue coat over the top. He strapped Crocea Mors to one hip, pocketed his scroll and looked behind him.

Neo was sat on the edge of his bed, listening but also feeding a little treat to her pet Nevermore. They didn't need to eat and could go without forever essentially, so he wasn't sure why it was munching away. Or why it still hadn't freaked out and tried to kill them. Either way, the lack of a need for water, food and biological functions like poop and piss ironically made it the best pet ever.

"It's nothing too exciting," he continued. "Some wandering around, Grimm and stuff like that. Nothing you need to get involved with."

Her head perked up. She looked over and cocked her head to one side.

"No, seriously. You can stay here."

Neo's eyes narrowed.

"Just stay," he said, backing up toward the door. "There's absolutely nothing exciting going on and it's just going to be me and a few people doing some stuff. Nothing you'd be interested in, I promise. So stay here okay?"

A slow smile spread across Neo's face but vanished a moment later. She nodded once and made an obvious `staying` motion by crossing her bare legs under her. It was her way of saying she was listening and would do as asked.

Which meant Roman was right on track.

"Good," Jaune said, laughing a little. "I'll see if I can't bring you anything back as a little souvenir. I won't be gone too long – a day or two at most."

Neo crooked a finger towards him and tilted her head to the side, showing her cheek. She pointed at it and wiggled her eyebrows. The meaning was clear, and even if he didn't know what they were and never would – he had a sinking suspicion Neo liked it that way – he knew what she wanted. He moved over and placed his hands on the mattress, then moved in to plant a goodbye kiss on her cheek.

Her head moved at the last moment and he found his lips brushing against hers instead. Neo faux-gasped, reared back and brought a startled hand to her face. The way her eyes danced told him she was taking the piss. Not that it helped his embarrassed blush.

"F-Fine," he stammered. "See you around, Neo."

The girl waved as he left.

Outside the door, Roman waited with a grin. "Hook, line and sinker."

"You really think she'll follow?"

"Kid, you just told her _not_ to come and then acted cagey about it." With a laugh, he pushed open the door to his dorm again. Jaune looked in and rolled his eyes. Neo – and the bird – were nowhere to be seen, despite that they'd been there not thirty seconds ago. "One thing you need to learn about Neo is that she'll never do what you want her to, which is a good way of getting her to do _exactly_ what you want her to."

"Is that how you handle her?"

"Pretty much. Word of advice though, pick your battles. If she realises you've got her all figured out..." Roman shuddered. "Let's just say I was never stupid enough to let _that_ happen. Better to let her win a few times than convince her it's a good time to up the ante."

"Sure." Jaune and Roman walked through the nearly silent halls together chatting lightly. It was still strange for the school to be so absent. A few teams had called in for support and had huntsmen dispatched out to them, while a few more had minor injuries to report. Nothing worse so far, which was probably thanks to Roman and Glynda threatening the student with hell if they did anything stupid or tried some heroic last stand when retreat was an option.

"We've dispatched a few huntsmen," Roman said. "The drunkard-"

"Qrow."

"The drunkard," Roman said, ignoring the correction, "Has gone out to help two teams who have found a slightly bigger nest than expected. They backed off when they found it. I figure we can bump up their grade for that."

"We're grading these?"

"Sure. Goodbitch wanted them to have some academic benefit and I agreed."

Jaune looked at him askance. "Why do I have the feeling it's not that simple?"

"Because it's not, obviously." The crook grinned around his cigar. "We're being paid for the missions and the students get a cut of that. Only fair. What Goodbitch and I decided was that their cut would _depend_ on what grade they get. An A gets 25 per cent, a B gets 20 per cent, a C gets 15 and so on."

"I make you a teacher and you're already stealing from my students…"

"Don't call it stealing. Call it incentivising academic excellence. Anyway, stupid decisions get you marked down and not being a twat gets you marked up." There was more to it than that Jaune assumed, but Roman had a way with words as ever. "Calling for help when you're outnumbered? I figure that deserves rewarding. If they rushed in, I'd have busted them down a grade."

"I can agree with that. You think Team RWBY deserves an A, then?"

"Nah. They've already got a D."

"What? Why?"

"Because kitty-kat."

Jaune sighed. "Roman, you can't mark them down because of a grudge."

"Hell yeah I can!"

_Mental note; make sure Glynda marks Team RWBY._ Although, Glynda wasn't exactly pleased with Yang's constant flirting with him. Or Blake for inviting Roman to the Schnee gala. _Ugh, fine. I'll mark theirs myself._

Jaune and Roman walked out of the main building and onto the bullhead docks outside, where Oobleck was already waiting impatiently by one, chatting to the pilot, a woman who already had a `please help me he's been talking about archaeology for four hours` expression on her face. On seeing them, the pilot gasped in obvious relief and made her excuses to Oobleck before slipping into the cockpit. Jaune pretended not to notice the co-pilot, a remarkably short girl who may or may not have had a small tuft of pink hair poking out from under her helmet.

"Ready to go?" Bart asked as they came near. "I've been eager ever since Glynda showed me the image. Something like that certainly isn't a natural phenomenon."

"I think even the brats figured that one out," Roman snorted. "Anyway, I'll leave you two gentlemen to it. I've got accounts to audit and loopholes to fabricate." More likely he didn't want to be roped into the journey with them.

"We'll be fine with just the three of us," Bart said, letting him know he'd seen and recognised Neo sneaking in. "With any luck, this should be a relatively painless journey."

Oobleck obviously hadn't seen _his_ luck.

/-/

"I hear a Bullhead," Blake said.

"And I see one," Cardin snorted. "Same one we've been able to see for the last five minutes. You can quit with the advanced faunus senses nonsense. Velvet already told me her ears don't actually hear anything more than a human's does."

Yang snorted and Blake glared at the boy. "Was that _while_ you were whispering sweet nothings into her ear or after?"

He spluttered and went red, which earned a cackle from _his_ teammates.

Cardin glared at her.

Blake glared back.

The contest came to a close as the Bullhead swept down and came to an awkward land on the sloped cliff. They were on the top of it, the flat part, and while it was big enough for two Bullheads, the wind was strong enough to make it awkward. Eventually it came to a stop and the doors opened. Blake sagged in relief as the headmaster and Oobleck exited and _Torchwick_ was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Prof," Yang greeted. "Or profs. Nice day for it, huh?"

The headmaster made to respond but noticed the lack of energy in it on Yang's part. His eyes narrowed and Blake sighed, knowing exactly why he was concerned and what was causing it. She came up instead. "Headmaster, Doctor." She nodded to both Jaune and Oobleck. "We're glad you could make it. The… _thing_ has been spitting out Grimm ever since we called."

"Spitting them out, you say? How?" Oobleck shook his head and answered his own question before she could. "No, I'm sure you don't know. How often and in what numbers?"

"It seems to be on the hour every hour. I can show you…" Blake looked past them to Yang. "Can you hold the perimeter with Team CRDL, Yang?"

"Yeah… Yeah, sure thing…" Yang trudged on by.

The headmaster moved closer to Blake and leaned down to whisper, "What's wrong with her?"

"You'll see soon enough," she replied. Louder, she said, "Come on. I'll show you the thing. Mr Xiao-Long and Ruby are with it right now. And… well, they're not in the best of moods. You'll see why," she added.

Blake led them away from the forest line, sparing a brief glance for the short girl in a pilot's uniform who followed with a grin. The teachers didn't seem surprised at her presence so she let it go. It didn't take thirty seconds to reach where Ruby and her father were. They were stood behind the strange object with Mr Xiao-Long trying to move it with his bare hands.

"That's inadvisable!" Doctor Oobleck quickly yelled, running forward. "Highly inadvisable!"

Taiyang reared back and glared their way. "What's inadvisable is this piece of shit desecrating my wife's grave!"

"Oh shit," Jaune muttered.

Blake's thoughts exactly. The strange rock thing had come up from the ground not _through_ Summer Rose's resting place – there were small mercies – but beside it and at an angle, knocking the tombstone precariously to one side. Ruby was on her knees by that trying to fix it and also cleaning the stone of Grimm remains. Blake wasn't sure she'd ever seen Ruby look so angry before.

"Oh my," Oobleck said, removing his glasses. "That's unfortunate."

"They've been like this since we found it," Blake reported. "We were clearing Grimm out in the area because the numbers were up, then Ruby and Yang wanted to swing by their mother's grave. We didn't think anything of it." We being her and Team CRDL. "But when we got here and saw this? Yang and Ruby flipped. We called Taiyang, but that didn't exactly help much."

"And you say it's been making Grimm?" Oobleck asked, leaving Jaune to go up and speak with Taiyang and Ruby. Blake didn't envy him the task of convincing them to move aside.

"Yeah. They don't come out of it, but they just sort of appear." Blake shrugged. "I know it's not the best way of describing it, but some are drawn from the wilderness and others just kind of climb out of its shadow, usually at the base of the thing."

"Every hour, you say?"

"It takes an hour to make a bunch. Grimm seemed to be attracted to it from the surrounding area. Those come at any time."

"I see." Oobleck looked to the headmaster but saw he was busy. "Would you care to be my assistant for the moment, Miss Belladonna?"

"Will it get me out of having to calm down my teammates?"

"I should think so."

"Then I'm all for it. What do you need me to do?"

Oobleck drew out and unlocked his scroll, then held it out for her. "Video and record everything I say and do and be sure to focus on the part of the obelisk I am looking at or touching. Visual and audio records will help me analyse this later."

He cracked his knuckles and walked up to the now named `Obelisk`.

"Now then, my friend, let's have a look at you." He touched it with one hand. "Warm. Mysterious. Yes, you are certainly an interesting specimen. Aren't you? Nothing made naturally. No, no, no. There's something more to you. Something… special."

Oobleck suddenly leaned in, pressing his cheek and ear to its side and touching his hands further over and around it. "What's that?" he whispered. "Secrets? Yes, I bet you hold secrets, you enigmatic little thing. I'm going to strip you bare and expose all those dirty little secrets."

Blake stared with wide eyes. "Um…"

"Miss Belladonna. Do not interrupt me when I am examining the subject!"

"Y-Yes sir, sorry…"

"Now, where were we? Hush, fret not. My attention is all yours now…"

Blake cringed and kept recording.

/-/

Convincing Tai and Ruby to guard the perimeter hadn't been an easy task. They were furious and rightfully so, but after assured promises that they wouldn't be digging the area up, they calmed down a little. Enough to focus on the problem at hand, if not to stop scowling and mumbling angrily to themselves.

"What do you think, Neo? This sounds like something Cinder would do…"

The `pilot` tilted her head to the side and ditched the helmet. She seemed suspicious at his lack of anger and her eyes narrowed on him for a moment, before she shrugged and pointed to the obelisk, then nodded at him. Agreement. She thought Cinder was involved as well.

"If these things are cropping up all over Vale, it might explain the sudden surge in Grimm. I wonder what they are." Rock was the first thing to come to mind but didn't explain much. The bigger question was how they worked, how they had been brought here and whether they could be turned off in some way.

Several howls in the distance caught his ear.

"Team RWBY and CRDL, move to defend," he barked. He gripped Crocea Mors but refrained from drawing it just yet. Summer's grave was on the edge of a cliff – a nice spot with a fabulous view, even if a part of him cynically thought it would wear away eventually and send her resting spot tumbling down below.

Either way, it was defensible. Unless they could fly or climb, most of the Grimm would be coming up the slope, which the combined teams could hold easily. Neo tugged on his sleeve and made an impatient gesture with her head.

"You can fight if you want. I'll be fine."

The girl darted off with a manic grin.

"Any progress?" Jaune asked Bart, slipping past a rather wide-eyed Blake.

"Hm?" Bart looked up. "Oh yes. Or… no, rather. I've been able to figure out that this is both geological in nature and yet created by design, and that it grew not _out_ of the ground, but into it. Do you see the base here, where the rock has cracked? The direction of it tells me the thing dug downward – almost like a tree planning its roots, yet faster."

"How fast?"

"Fast enough that Miss Rose's father did not notice it between his last visit and now, which would be a period of two weeks. This date just so happens to coincide with the increased Grimm presence in the region."

"I think we _all_ figured out this was behind that, Bart. Do you have anything on how to shut it down?"

"It's not really a machine, at least as far as I've been able to tell."

"We could hit it," Blake suggested.

"Miss Belladonna, such a blunt force approach may not be the-"

Crocea Mors slammed into the thing, biting an inch into it and sending shards flying in every direction.

"Or we could smack it with a sword, I suppose," Oobleck said, throwing his arms in the air. "What do I know of history, archaeology and geology? I'm obviously not the highly educated Doctor of Sciences here. Please, go on. Show the rock who's boss."

The red lines along the obelisk pulsed slightly as he wrenched the blade back out. The shiny black rock remained as it was, now with a crack in its side. Pulling back, Jaune swung again, biting into the same area but lower down. Unsecured now on one side, a large slab of material fell to the floor with a thump. The red lines along it faded and died almost immediately.

"There's a chunk to take home with you," he said, pushing it toward Oobleck.

"Appreciated." He knelt. "At the very least, I'll be able to- hm?" He drew back, brows drawing down as the stone plate fizzled and hissed, then began to dissolve before their eyes. It wafted away on the air like black smoke. "Odd," Oobleck mused. "It's normally only Grimm who show such properties. Living Grimm, I might add."

The tired creak of rock grinding against rock was his first warning. Blake's gasp was the second.

Neither filtered through fast enough to react to and the third warning – and confirmation – came as a huge stone fist collided with Jaune's side and sent him skittering down the slope like a bowling ball. He would have gone the whole way but for Yang, who broke his fall by virtue of him crashing into her legs and knocking her over like a skittle.

"Whoah!" Yang fell with a mighty crash. "O-Ow, Prof? Why?"

Tangled on the floor, Jaune groaned, "I think I pissed off the rock thing…"

"The ro-?" Yang looked back. "Oh wow. Uh, how did we not realise that was a Grimm?"

Probably because the mask had been on the inside. Now standing and having drawn itself out the ground, the thing came to an impressive ten or so feet, even hunched as it was with its rock-fists dragging on the floor. The red lines pulsed across it and a viscous black ooze seemed to be dripping from some pores on its legs and seeping into the ground.

"Yah!" Taiyang landed in front of the thing and lashed out at its knee, driving it back and away from Summer's grave. He fought like Yang, yet somehow more ferocious and controlled at the same time. Kicks and blows rained down on it while Yang and Jaune struggled to their feet.

"Got to get in there!" Yang hissed.

"Yang, he'll be fine. Your dad knows how to do this!"

"What? I know, damn it, but if he kills that thing while I'm sat here, he'll be taking the mess out of me for months!" Breaking ranks, Yang ran back to join the fight.

Ruby was already gone as well, now faced with the happy news that she _could_ kill the thing that had knocked over her mother's tombstone. That left him, Neo and Team CRDL to face the oncoming horde of Grimm, who had been drawn to the golem-thing's angry roars. And him without a weapon; Crocea Mors having been knocked out his hands.

The Beowolves rushed in and Jaune ducked and weaved. Say what you would about Neo's training, but he was a master of avoiding sharp, pointy objects. Swaying back from one claw and side-stepping another, Jaune drew out and deployed his shield, ramming it into the face of the first. It tried to snarl and bite him over the top but a quick slam up with the edge caused it to bite off its own tongue. The muscle flopped off his breastplate and fizzled away.

"Ew…"

A mace came down on the Grimm's head and finished it. "Headmaster!" Cardin Winchester managed a smile and a polite nod. "Didn't think we'd have the honour of fighting alongside you today." He glanced down. "Where's your weapon, sir?"

"Oh, you know. Somewhere."

"Ha. I guess these Grimm wouldn't be worth drawing a weapon on to someone like you."

"Sure." Jaune grimaced. "Why not? Speaking of `not worth it`, how about your team show me what they're worth and hold these worthless Grimm off, hm? There's a nice A-Grade in store for you if you do."

Cardin's eyes lit up. Jaune had a suspicion it was over the money more than the grade.

Damn it, Roman.

"An A!? Hell yeah! Leave this to us." Cardin waved him back and stood his ground. "Hey guys, it's a guaranteed A if we take these bastards out ourselves. That's twenty-five per cent of the commission!"

"Will it be enough to buy a new mohawk for Rus?"

"Shut the fuck up, Dove!"

The four had it down. Working together, they formed a wall that rebuffed the disorganised and reckless Grimm. Watching just long enough to be sure of their safety, Jaune nodded and charged back to the golem, calling for Neo as he did. She disengaged and caught up quickly, looking with obvious interest at the huge thing.

It was swinging at Blake currently, with her not doing much to fight back and just dodging – though she was shouting about how she needed to stop recording, only for Oobleck to shout back that this was for science and she couldn't.

Taiyang, Yang and Ruby were doing a good enough job of bringing it down anyway. Each blow from them chipped off more rock, which fell to the floor and dissolved. None of it was critical damage – the thing's form was too tough for that – but it was losing mass and that had to be a good thing.

_Do I really want to get involved? They look like they have it handled…_

With Neo leaping in, they absolutely did. Jaune hung back and watched as it lashed about. It wasn't fast by any means and had only caught him because he'd been surprised and not paying attention. Apart from its sheer size and resilience, it didn't seem like anything a proper huntsman or huntress couldn't deal with. Maybe even something teams of students could handle.

The black liquid oozing from its legs was a concern, especially when Ruby stepped in it and out, trailing a sticky wad of it on the bottom of her boots. It stretched across the grass like tar, suffocating the plant life before his eyes. Where a larger patch of it had gathered, a black shape seemed to be forming from the ooze.

"Blake! Video over here!"

"I'm kind of busy, sir!" she screamed back. Nevertheless, she broke off from the fight and hurried over, leaving the golem behind as she angled the scroll onto the mass of black rising up. "That's how they've been forming. It's like they're born from the ground."

"From that ooze, more like. It must have seeped underground." It was an Ursa being born. It grew to six feet in total, relatively small for the breed but still dangerous to any typical civilian who might wander on by. Jaune held out his hand. "Lend me your weapon for a second."

"Huh? Oh, sure." Blake offered her hip and he unlatched it. "The button to disconnect the ribbon is on the side and you'll need to-" Blake winced as the sound of fleshy impacts echoed, followed by the newly formed Grimm dissolving. "Or I guess you could just beat it to death with the blunt end…"

"Thanks." He tossed back the bloody weapon.

"Yeah…" Blake looked down on it and grimaced. "No problem…"

The Golem, if they decided to call it that, didn't last much longer. Beset on all sides, it tumbled when Yang blew a hole in one leg, then fell the rest of the way when Ruby sliced what would have been the tendons in a human body on the other side. Even though it lacked muscles, the weight imbalance caused it to topple. Neo then darted on top if it and stabbed down into its eyes and face over and over, hacking away at the thing while Taiyang hammered at its chest. Under the dual assault, it fell and crumpled to rock – then dust.

"Such a shame," Oobleck mused. "We could have learned much from it."

"I think we learned enough," Jaune said, happy to be late to the fight. "Good job, girls. Tai."

"Mostly us," Yang boasted.

Ruby didn't answer and ran back to her mother's grave, which had, thanks to Tai's quick thinking, survived the assault. She began to prop the stone back up and dust around it while CRDL cleared up the Grimm on the main slope. Without the golem to draw or summon more, the numbers were no longer quite so endless.

"Is there a place we can talk?" Jaune asked Tai. "I think we could all use a rest."

Taiyang nodded.

/-/

The Bullhead had ferried them back to Taiyang's cottage, which had a clearing outside large enough to land in. The journey had been awkward enough with Zwei growling at him, but if the dog disliked him then he _despised_ Neo's new pet. Which earned the Nevermore a few good marks in Jaune's books. The cottage was really too small for the two teams, two teachers, Neo, a dog, Nevermore and the pilots from the Bullheads, and they were feeling it, all squashed onto a small number of couches while Yang and Ruby rushed around laying every family photo flat and covering baby pictures.

It only drew more attention to them. Yang and Ruby had been cute kids. A shame they couldn't focus on that.

"It seems obvious to me the source of the Grimm was that Golem thing up there."

"I'll keep an eye on numbers," Taiyang promised. "If they don't go down or increase, I'll be in contact immediately. Meanwhile, Signal will be on guard for any foul play. We'll have the students patrol the area. The older students, anyway."

"The bigger question is how it got there," Oobleck said.

"We asked around and no one reported seeing anything unusual," Ruby said.

"I checked the port records, too," Taiyang added. "They know the four main instigators by face and name. Doesn't mean they didn't sneak onto Patch through some other means, though."

"No. This has been happening all over Vale." Jaune sighed and drank his coffee, kindly offered by Yang. It wasn't Special Coffee, but with the embargo on Beacon, it was the best he could get. "We've got reports from everywhere we sent students to, and I'm pretty sure they'll all have one of these things involved one way or another. There's no way four people could place all those by hand."

"An automated method, perhaps," Oobleck said. "One that can be delivered via Grimm. Likely Nevermore..."

All eyes turned to the bird resting upon Neo's wrist. Why it was out of the cage he didn't know, and why it was happily perched there preening under Neo's affection, he knew even less. It was butting its head against her hand and making a low crooning sound. Given its presence in Vale, the city that was, it was possible this was the very Nevermore that had delivered the cargo to Patch.

"We'll tell the other teams what to look out for and ask them to report if they see anything. In the meanwhile, Taiyang can look after Patch and we'll return to Beacon."

Cardin coughed meaningfully.

"And yes, you'll be getting an A for this assignment."

"Sweet!"

"Yeah!"

"Whooo!" Ruby and Yang exchanged high-fives.

"Should we send the footage gathered to Atlas, do you think?" Oobleck asked.

"It's the first thing I'll be doing once I get back. I'll have a report written up and sent. Any details you can add would be good. I'm going to give Ironwood _everything_ he needs and more. I'll be going above and beyond on this little information-sharing deal."

Oobleck chuckled. "Kill him with kindness?"

"I'm going to suffocate him with it."

/-/

"They've discovered our plan." Cinder's eyes narrowed. "I should have expected it of someone like him."

"You speak his praises any more and I might think you have _ulterior_ _motives_ for wishing to spy on him."

Cinder wisely remained silent, conceding the point. Her presence at all in Salem's chamber was a waste of time in Salem's opinion. If Cinder believed so strongly in his superior intellect, she ought to be busy bettering herself. That she had spent the last few hours with the White Fang – or Adam – held Salem's ire at bay.

"He has no idea about your spy, though."

"Truly? I'd say he's fully aware of the Nevermore in their midst."

"Admittedly," Cinder cringed. "But I meant that he doesn't realise you can see through its eyes."

The little good it did them. What decisions the man made were done outside of the bedroom and away from his mute companion, who obviously gave little away in privacy with her `pet`. As a spy, the only thing the Nevermore confirmed was where he was, and even then only as a rough estimate.

It also saw _other_ things which Salem might normally have preferred not to see.

"He's a fool to let it stay so close."

"Or a genius," Salem countered. "Keep your allies close and your enemies closer."

"In this case it's neither. The flow of information is one way. As long as we're wary of misinformation, only we benefit from this arrangement." Cinder smirked. "And if the Nevermore is ever let free, it might be able to deliver a surprise to their rooms…"

"No. It won't…"

"Ma'am!?"

"It was necessary to make the carrier Nevermore a little more… intelligent than their brethren. They had orders to follow, and the ability to stay away from detection was prized more than speed, size or ferocity. I made them different. Self-aware, at least to a degree. The mind of a small animal at best, but a mind more than most Grimm have. Enough to think. Enough to experience."

The Nevermore pushed forward and butted against Neo's neck.

Salem grimaced.

"Enough to experience enjoyment…"

Cinder looked confused. "I don't understand the problem…"

"Do you know what happens to an animal when it is starved of attention its whole life, then suddenly given it in abundance? When a creature is considered meaningless and then suddenly finds meaning?"

"It becomes loyal to the one giving it," Cinder said immediately. "That's how I kept Emerald in line-" She cut off, eyes widening. "Oh. Ohhh… Oh, that's bad."

"Yes. Yes, it is…"

* * *

**Give something intellect and it can reason – at least on a limited level. **

**Neo's tamed herself a Nevermore. Now all it needs is a name. Maybe they should call it Crow? **

"**Oi. That's my name." Qrow growls.**

"**Hey man, if you wanted it, you should have spelt it correctly."**

**There's no omake today I'm afraid that today has been pretty busy. As was yesterday. They'll be back as normal next week. It's just some work shenanigans taking over this one thanks to my new journalist (replacing the one who fled at the prospect of public speaking) needing a little training and looking after. Got to help him out. Should be back to normal next week.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 16****th**** May**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	11. Chapter 11

**Finishing this a casual fifteen minutes before I'm expected to call the CEO of some food manufacturing company to conduct an interview on how the global food convenience industry has changed over the last 10 years and how they have reacted to it.**

**Riveting stuff. **

**I hate doing interviews where they provide or have to vet the questions. I mean, if you're going to see them in advance, just WRITE the answers out and save us both the time. I'll only have to talk to you, record the whole thing and then play it back and write it out myself. Let's cut out the middle man.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Fifteen other teams report finding what we've begun to term `Golems`," Oobleck said, tossing down a sheet of paper with a list of names on it onto the table. "Of those teams, two were injured and forced to retreat, though none suffered any critical injuries or losses."

"And the Golems?"

"Huntsmen were dispatched to destroy them the moment the teams called in. It seems the difficulty was not the Golems themselves, but the students being surprised and overwhelmed by the sudden influx of Grimm."

"Hm." Jaune tapped his fingers on the desk. It felt like they were waiting for him to make a decision – which was odd given that everyone here knew he was a fraud acting as a figure head. "Qrow, you fought one down south, didn't you? Was it similar to ours?"

"Pretty much." Qrow took a swig and leaned back against a porthole on the airship that now made up his office. "It was easy for me to deal with. Fly over, drop down and cut the thing to pieces before the Grimm realised what was going on. For those on foot, though? Harder. You couldn't get to it through the Grimm wading round it."

"Tactics?" Glynda asked. "Were they using strategy?"

"Don't think so. More they were drawn to it and that accidentally ended up with them `guarding` it. I'd say it was made that way by design, but tactics suggests intelligent thinking. This looked more… engineered."

"Salem." Glynda sighed. "Nothing we didn't expect, though I suppose this confirms it."

"Nothing you didn't expect? Speak for yourself." Roman sighed. "Finally got away from Cinder, only to find there's a bigger `Cinder` behind her. Wonderful. You really remind me every day why it was a good idea to side with you, Jaune. You really do."

"Side?" Jaune replied. "I don't seem to remember you _choosing_ to side with me at all. Or me giving you a choice. I think I called you my-"

"Oi, oi! Let's not dig up memories. Salem. Dealing with. How?"

Trust Roman to throw out the shade but not be able to take it. "We can't really deal with her at all until we have more information on what she is, how she works and how she can be stopped. Or if she can be convinced to stop." Glynda snorted and Jaune didn't disagree. The chance of this ending peacefully was low, but he threw it out there. "In any case, we need information – and Ozpin is the one who has it all."

"Ozpin has always been secretive," Glynda warned. "Even among those he trusts, he keeps information close to his chest. Even knowing _of_ Salem's existence was something he tried to keep from anyone he could."

"No one wants to cause a panic," Oobleck said.

"No, but we can't do jack if we don't know anything," Qrow said. "The only reason he told Raven and I about the Relics was to get us motivated about protecting them. Knowing the world might end if she got hold of them."

"Raven?" Jaune asked, looking up.

Qrow grimaced. "Jaune, no. Please…"

"Didn't she kill Mercury and Emerald, saving Yang's life?"

"Unconfirmed."

"Yang said she saw her…"

"Could have been a trick of the light." It was obvious Qrow didn't believe the words coming from his own mouth. Jaune raised a single eyebrow. "Okay look, yeah it was Raven who saved her, but that's how she operates. People get `one time` with her and then you're on your own. She can't be trusted – she's a criminal."

"Ahem," Roman coughed.

"Ahem," Jaune also coughed.

"Caw!" Neo's pet Nevermore opined for her.

"And yes, I get that we're, like, half-criminals ourselves now. Damn it. But she's a coward, too!"

"I can be pretty cowardly," Roman said. "It's kept me alive numerous times. It's not like it precludes you from being useful and we're not talking about asking her to lead an army against the Grimmlands. We want information."

"She'll not give it. You don't understand, she's not a coward like you were – stuck in a bad spot and forced to play along with someone who could kill you in an instant. Raven is strong. She would be you if you'd _easily_ been strong enough to fight off Cinder, but you chose not to out of fear there would be a one per cent chance of failure. Raven's the kind of person who'd avoid a fight with a toddler in case it jabs a fork in her eye."

He was exaggerating, surely. Raven had come to fight Mercury and Emerald. Obviously, they were weaker than her – being dead now – but that still suggested she was prepared to put her sword where her mouth was.

"I think we should give it a shot."

Qrow groaned. "Jaune, no…"

"What's the problem? It's a yes or no question. We ask her for help and if she says no, we shrug and walk away. We don't lose anything."

"You're not the one who'll have to go talk to her," Qrow grumbled. "It's gonna be me. Because _of course_ it's going to be me. I'm just sayin' this is going to end badly. Raven ran away from her responsibilities once."

"I'm not trying to give her any…"

"And she doesn't trust Ozpin at all."

"I'm not Ozpin…"

"And… And she's a twat!"

Jaune looked to Glynda. Glynda rolled her eyes. "Noted," he said to Qrow. "But she's a twat who might have useful information on our enemies, and one who might be willing to share it if we promise not to involve her in anything."

"Right." Qrow downed the rest of his booze and looked distressed to find there was no more. He wore the face of a man destined for his own execution.

_Talk about a drama queen. How bad can she be?_

/-/

"And then he swung his sword into it and chopped a huge chunk off!"

"He knew it was a Grimm?" Velvet asked.

"Had to," Yang said confidently. "Why else would he hit a rock with a sword? That'd be dumb." And if the headmaster was anything, he wasn't that. "It was amazing. Even Dad thought it was just a rock, but the prof took one look at it and knew." Yang tapped her temple with one finger. "Genius."

"And did it die?" Ren asked.

"Nah. It came up and caught him by surprise. Knocked him down the cliff a bit."

"Only because Doctor Oobleck distracted him," Ruby chimed.

"Yeah. Course." Yang nodded. "It was me, Ruby and Dad who finished it after that. It wasn't so tough on its own, but it was spitting out Grimm like no one's business. Blake just sat there recording it. Didn't lift a finger."

"Because Doctor Oobleck had me recording it!"

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, the prof comes walking back up, steals Blake's weapon and beats a Beowolf to death with it, but we'd killed the Golem before he could get to it. Knocked its legs down, then me and Ruby double-teamed it." Yang held out a hand, which Ruby slapped her palm against. "It was _badass_. Best. Mission. Ever."

"Wowww!" Nora bounced up and down in her seat.

Pyrrha sighed. "At least _someone_ had an interesting mission…"

The three members of Team RWBY winced, easily catching the frustrated tone of Pyrrha's voice. The mood spread quickly across Team RVNN, who could only sit and listen to the tales of other teams' wild adventures.

"No fun?" Yang asked.

"Not unless you count wandering around the Emerald Forest killing juvenile Grimm fun. The biggest danger we faced was Nora getting an ice-cream rush." Pyrrha sighed again. "Sorry. I'm ruining the mood and it's not your fault."

"Do you think it's because…?" Ruby made a motion to her eyes then looked around and shrugged.

"What else could it be? Mr Torchwick said it was just luck-"

Blake growled.

"-but I don't believe him. It's no accident our team didn't get to do anything and it's not fair. I came to Beacon to _escape_ being treated differently from everyone else. I don't want the same thing to happen here."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Torchwick!?"

"No! Jaune."

"No…" Pyrrha let out a quiet sigh. "He's busy and besides, he's probably the one who ordered it. How is he going to tell me the truth if he knows I don't like it? I-" She bit her words off. "Never mind. I'm complaining about nothing. Forget it."

Ruby, Yang and Blake exchanged worried looks again. It obviously wasn't nothing if Pyrrha was so worked up about it. Team RVNN as a whole looked to on edge; vibrating with the nervous energy of someone with acute cabin fever. For huntsmen and huntresses, that often showed when they were kept away from fights for too long. While it was obvious no one on Team RVNN blamed Pyrrha for that, it was just as obvious that she held herself responsible.

Which wasn't wrong, Ruby supposed. If it _was_ the whole maiden issue, then it was Pyrrha's fault. Just not her _fault_ it was happening. Not even Jaune's either. Cinder _was_ out there and _did_ want to kill Pyrrha.

"Do you want to spar?" Ruby blurted out.

"No, I-" Pyrrha sighed, then cut off. "Actually, yes. I'd like that. But… if it's not arrogant to say it…"

"Us three against you?"

A little pink in the face, Pyrrha nodded.

"Sheesh," Yang laughed. "That'd come across arrogant if it was anyone else. How you manage to have a slice of humble pie while saying Ruby isn't enough for you blows my mind." She downed her soda. "Right. I'm in. You sure you don't want all _six_ of us against you?" She gestured to Pyrrha's team.

To their horror, Pyrrha considered it.

"Pyr, no," Nora said. "Six on one is too much."

"It's not if I use my _Semblance_." The emphasis Pyrrha put on the word made it clear which she meant. Since Pyrrha had managed to keep her magnetism a secret, Miss Goodwitch had suggested she claim some of her maiden powers were Semblance-based.

"Is that's safe?" Blake asked. "I thought you couldn't control them all that well yet?"

"I can't. But the lessons with Miss Goodwitch aren't helping. I've always learned better by just doing, and it's not like I'll have a clear and empty mind if I had to do this in the field. I need to learn to control under pressure."

"I was thinking more is it safe for _us_…"

"Yes." Pyrrha smiled. "More for you than me. Whenever I lose control of it in training, I lose it. At worst, I fall over because it's like losing control of my legs. Most of the time, I just stumble a little. It doesn't blow out of control."

"You sure?"

"Miss Goodwitch and I do the training in her office," Pyrrha said with a nervous laugh. "I think you'd know if I blew that up because you'd never find my body." Everyone around the table laughed, even if none could discount it. Miss Goodwitch was scary before Beacon fell. Now, she was stressed on top of that.

Not a good combination. Yang was still amazed they were alive after being caught sneaking their way onto that Schnee charity dinner. Blake was still working her detentions – though that was a given. She'd been in and out of detention ever since the Paladin incident. It was pretty much a way of life for her at this point. Grass grew, birds sang, and Blake got detention.

"After lessons," Ruby decided for the team, getting nods from Yang and Blake. "Shall we meet in the training fields near the Emerald Forest? Those are pretty quiet at the end of the day. No one to see anything they shouldn't."

"Yes. And thank you." Pyrrha's shoulders loosened just a little. "Maybe working this out will help."

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

/-/

"I can't say I like the sound of this, Jaune."

Jaune looked up, wondering not why Glynda didn't like his idea, but _which part_ specifically was causing the biggest problem. "How so?"

"Collecting Ozpin is all well and good and I agree with the general thrust of it but involving Team RWBY is a risk we don't need. Leaving aside the usual problems with Miss Belladonna, which are bound to be made worse if she figures out you're going to talk to Sienna Khan, there's the danger involved."

"There shouldn't be that many problems, though. You said Leonardo was a good friend of Ozpin's. I've already spoken to him and he's happy to help. And we kind of have to bring Team RWBY along. If Ozpin thinks we haven't, he's going to bolt."

"I'd question how much distance a fourteen-year-old boy could make. And while I'm sure Ozpin will be irritated that we have decided on this course of action, he'll surely see the wisdom in it."

Jaune stared at her. "Ozpin? Wisdom?"

"While he can be lazy at times, he's not… well…" She looked away, not quite able to finish. "I just think it would be rather unusual for him to _not_ work with us. I can't think of any good reason he would want to run off with a team of children to fight Salem when he has a perfectly experienced and powerful support base here, not to mention the aid of James and Leonardo, who _know_ the truth about him. Or a limited version of it. It would be frankly foolish of him to think he and three girls who aren't even huntresses yet can topple Salem."

"I know. Which is why I'm absolutely not letting Team RWBY go off on that suicidal adventure."

"Good."

"But we can't ignore the fact Ozpin _wanted_ them to."

"Maybe he knows something we don't," Glynda suggested.

"Maybe." It wouldn't be hard given how little he knew. "But if he explains that to us and it makes sense, I'll do whatever I can to help him – and I'm sure you and the others would, too."

"Of course."

"That's it, then. We're all on the same side. We just need to tie Ozpin down and make him realise that and we can all start working together for the betterment of Vale." And himself, he didn't add. Finally, Ozpin would be able to take back the accursed position of headmaster. "Heh. Soon, you old bastard. Soon."

"Jaune…?"

"Ahem. Nothing."

Glynda raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. "I suppose you're right," she accepted. "It's not as if we're going against Ozpin's desires so much as we're asking him to trust us a little more. I still don't see why his first course of action wasn't to come back here. If nothing else, you'd think his life would be made easier with the resources we can offer."

"Or the coffee."

"Jaune, I very much doubt he is force-feeding coffee to a fourteen-year-old."

"You willing to bet on that?"

"No. No, I am not."

Wise choice.

"Tell me, though," she said, sitting down on the end of his desk beside him. "Do you hate the position of headmaster so much? Has it been so bad?"

"No…"

"Then why the rush to offload it onto Ozpin?"

Why indeed. Jaune leaned back in his seat. "I'm scared."

"Of Cinder?"

"No. Yes, but… she's not the reason." He'd be a fool not to fear her after what she'd done, but if he were being honest, he feared Salem more for apparently being able to control her – and for being somehow in charge of the Grimm.

That was all logical, though. No one could fault him that.

"I'm afraid of mucking this up. Every day is another problem. The Council, Ironwood, Grimm and now these Golems. Sending the students out like mercenaries and getting reports on their injuries when they come back." He took a shuddering breath. "I keep waiting to receive a report that they've died."

Glynda laid a hand on his shoulder. He leaned into it.

"I'd have to tell their parents if that happened, wouldn't I? And I'd have to see them cry and blame me. And they'd be right to do so. I know it's selfish; I'm more concerned about _me_ making a mistake than them losing their lives, but that's how it is. I'm not good enough for this and we all know it. I'm just… stumbling along. Trying to keep the ship together and bail out water as I go. But sooner or later it's going to sink."

"Not necessarily," she said, moving a little closer. "We're stabilising. The money from the SDC and now this mercenary initiative – I know I had issues with it, but it's working. No one can deny that."

"It could just as easily have not worked. Jacques could have been offended by me starting a fight with Ironwood and the students could have been killed on their missions."

"They weren't."

"But they could have," he said, looking up at her with a haunted expression. "It's stupid, I know, but I keep thinking what could have happened, even if it didn't. I was lucky. Again. What happens when my luck runs out?"

Glynda had no answer, not that he needed it. When that happened, he would need to face the consequences. And he would. The students deserved it. But that didn't mean he couldn't be afraid of that happening.

"Sometimes I forget that you've not been trained for this," she whispered. "You always seem so confident, so on top of things."

"It's hard to figure out what's real and what isn't," he admitted. "I wake up, put on my act and then go through the day. Confidence, confidence, confidence. Bluff, bluff, bluff. Lie, lie, lie. There are times when I'm no longer sure what's real and what isn't. Or who I'm supposed to be. Do I even care about the students, or am I just afraid of being found out as a fraud…?"

"You are." Glynda cupped his cheek with one hand and drew his face to look at hers. Through her lenses, her green eyes burned intensely. "You do care for your students, never doubt that. Ozpin did as well, but he cared for all of them equally and with a certain distance. Distance born of necessity and loss. You're different. You get involved; you care about their personal lives. Never doubt that."

"Are you sure that's not just part of the act?"

"I'm certain of it. I think your problem isn't that you refuse to take responsibility for the things that go wrong, but that you refuse to take it for what goes right. Look at all the good you've done. Look at all the people you've helped."

His words came out a whisper. "For a certain definition of the word…"

"No. Don't belittle what you've done. Beacon stands because of you. Miss Nikos lives because of you. Torchwick – well, he's still alive so you messed up there, but I'll _forgive_ you it."

Jaune managed a weak laugh.

"The point is, you doubt yourself too much. I think your biggest problem isn't that you're confused between two different acts, but that you refuse to see that those are the same person. I've seen both sides of you." Glynda's thumb rubbed across his cheek. "And I can say that I find both to be equally admirable."

It felt a whole lot warmer all of a sudden. His eyes were fixed on hers, which had become lidded and covered by her lashes, casting criss-crossing black lines across a field of emerald green. His breath caught and he failed to swallow, moisture building in his mouth as Glynda's eyes tracked from his down to his lips, then up again. Hers, luscious and full, parted.

Her hand, still on his cheek, fell to stroke his neck and land on his shoulder. She leaned forward, tilting her head just a little to the right as he did the same in the opposite direction, closing his eyes as he leaned forward to meet her.

The door slammed open.

"Team RWBY and RVNN just booked into the infirmary!" Peter boomed.

Glynda was up and away from him in a second, her back to him and her shoulders stiff. She adjusted her blouse and refused to look at anyone. Jaune slumped back in his seat, red dusting his cheeks and a scowl his lips.

"Aaand I've got a feeling I've just booked _myself_ into the dog house," Peter continued. "Please, pretend I wasn't here. Carry on as you were."

He made to close the door but Glynda snapped out, "You were _saying_ something about the infirmary, Peter?"

"Ah. Yes. Well… Teams RWBY and RVNN have had a little… accident."

"Training accident?" Jaune asked, annoyed.

"Of a sort." Peter winced at both his tone and the subject. "Really more of a… specific kind of training accident. The kind only four people in the world might have, and which relates to something best kept a little hidden."

It took them a few seconds to catch on.

"That idiot," Glynda snapped. "I told her not to play with those powers on her own! She doesn't understand how they work! No one does!" Her skirt flapped as she stormed out the room, crop held in hand. Peter practically leapt out of her way, pressing his back to the wall by the door in case Glynda decided to march _through_ him.

"I guess we'd better follow," Jaune said, rising with a grimace.

"I _am_ sorry," Peter said gruffly. "Perhaps if you'd put a sock on the door-"

"I'm going to put a sock in your mouth if anyone hears about what you _absolutely did not see_. Got it?"

"Quite." Peter winked. "Your secret is safe with me. Why, they called me Peter the Pig at school – thanks to my incredible ability to keep secrets hidden. Like a piggy bank. I remember one day my best friend said to me-"

Ignoring the old – and likely incorrect – tale, Jaune chased after Glynda out of the airship and through the `doorway` that had been created over a giant hole the ship had caused when it rammed into the school. Students were out and about but quickly found reason not to be as Glynda stormed down the halls with him in quick pursuit.

She still beat him to the infirmary by a good few minutes. He would have thought she'd stolen Ruby's Semblance if said girl wasn't very pale and very much shrinking into her infirmary bed as Glynda berated them.

"Irresponsible and reckless! Playing with powers you don't understand. I would expect this of Miss Belladonna-"

"Wha-?"

"But of you, Miss Nikos? I am disappointed! I'd thought someone with your capabilities would know how to moderate their strength to those less accomplished. Or that you would at least understand the necessity of it. Powers like these can kill waves of Grimm. Do you see now what they can do to your friends if used without care? You might have killed them!"

"I didn't-"

"You didn't! And that's the problem! You-"

"Glynda," he interrupted, moving into the room and looking over the assorted girls and one boy. None of them seemed to be in critical condition, though Ren looked to have lost a few inches of hair. That might be critical from Nora's point of view. The rest had bruises and cuts – which was jarring enough given that aura should have prevented it. They must have really been knocked about. "I'm sure they're already feeling bad enough about the situation. No need to make it worse."

"Headmaster." The use of his title told him she neither agreed nor appreciated the interruption. He winced. "As you will, then. I'm sure you have some words to give them in my place."

Oh, now that was just unfair.

"What happened?" he asked Pyrrha. It was easy enough to guess but asking bought him time.

"We were training. I… I wanted to burn off some steam." Pyrrha sounded angry as she said it, either at herself or him. "Team RWBY offered to help. This isn't their fault. The only one who should be punished here is me."

"I think it's punishment enough you're here," Jaune said honestly. and with a very pointed look at Tsune's wagging tail. "I assume something went wrong with the spar. Your team against theirs?"

"Them against me…" Pyrrha whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"All six of them against me."

Behind him, Glynda threw her hands in the air. "And you didn't think for a moment that powers that can come and go based on emotion and perception of danger might be sparked by facing _six_ competent opponents at one time?"

"I thought it would help me learn some control."

"Isn't that what your lessons with Glynda entail?"

"We mostly do theory and staged practice…"

"Because you're not ready to try and utilise this in combat," Glynda said. "I'm sure your weapons training was much the same – or did they let you take a sword to another student on your first day and with no idea of safety or how to control your blows?"

Pyrrha looked down but there was an odd, defiant look to her. He wasn't used to seeing it on someone as polite and friendly as her. If anything, it was more what he'd used to see from Velvet back when she was protesting her place on the team.

"How _exactly_ did these injuries happen?" Jaune asked, trying for a softer tone.

"The fight began as normal. Yang and Nora decided to take me head on and stall for time while the others circled around to flank. I was backing up to keep them in sight and trying to snap off a few shots at Blake, stop her getting behind me."

"Hm." He nodded, knowing that only Pyrrha could make fighting six people at once sound so logical. "Go on."

"It worked for a bit, but I reached the forest and didn't want to go in. We'd get in trouble. I pushed forward instead and tried to break through Yang and Nora quickly – attack one of the pincers before the other could close. They were ready for it, though. Yang dodged back and Nora used her grenades to make space. I was attacked from behind by Ruby. I managed to hold her off, but then Ren came in low and Velvet started shooting. I…" Pyrrha's eyes narrowed. "I remember feeling angry.

"At them!?"

"No." Her eyes flicked to his and Glynda's, then down again. "Not at them."

_Awkward_, he thought, pretending he hadn't noticed. "And then?"

"I just wanted Velvet to stop shooting. I thought I could use some wind to knock her over or distract her. Miss Goodwitch has had me practicing on blowing out a candle. I thought it would be the same but… bigger."

Jaune had a feeling he could see where this was going. "How big was it?"

"Big," Pyrrha said miserably.

"The localised hurricane damaged several trees and uprooted them and also tore up the training field," Tsune remarked with alarming happiness. The word `hurricane` bounced about in his skull. "All the students were picked up in it and thrown about and most of the injuries come from them bouncing into one another, the floor, trees and whatever other debris was picked up. Add seven sets of weapons into the mix and you have a storm with a lot of sharp edges, hence their current states."

The six girls and one boy groaned.

"I see." Vaguely. Not without some confusion. "Why did you decide to do this?" he asked Pyrrha. "You could have come to us with the idea and I'm sure Glynda would have sorted something out. Maybe not six on one, but you could have fought against a teacher."

"Do other students get to fight against teachers whenever they wish?" Pyrrha asked.

"No… but you're not any other student."

"Why not? I'm no more special than anyone else."

"You're the-" He cut off, but not quite fast enough.

"The fall maiden?" Pyrrha asked with an almost hungry expression. "Because I'm the fall maiden, right? That's why you'll bend over backwards for me. That's why I'm different. That's why you hold my team back from missions when everyone else gets to do what they've been training most of their lives for."

"Miss Nikos," Glynda barked. "Do not speak to the headmaster that way. I expected better of you."

Pyrrha gritted her teeth and looked down at the white sheets. "Sorry."

It was obvious even to him that she didn't quite mean it.

_Of all the people I thought would be giving me trouble, Pyrrha was not at the top of that list. Yang, Blake, Velvet, Blake and maybe Ruby at a stretch, but Pyrrha?_ He'd never have called her a teacher's pet, but she was the first student he'd counselled. He'd thought he had a better handle on her personality.

"I'll admit that you being the maiden _has_ coloured some of our decisions lately…" The admission earned a startled look from Glynda and a victorious one from Pyrrha. The rest watched in silence, unwilling to draw attention to themselves but wanting to see how it would play out.

Except for Tsune, of course. She was staring down eagerly at some medical tools and plotting out her `treatment` for the injured teens behind her. There was a line of drool falling from the corner of her mouth.

"You know why we have to do this, though."

"I understand the reasoning," Pyrrha said slowly. "But what you're suggesting is keeping me out of action until the threat is gone. That could take years, even decades. Amber was alone for all that time. She left civilisation and travelled on her own. I don't want that."

"You won't."

"I don't want to be a prisoner, either. I know it's for my own good but it's not just me who's being affected. My team aren't going to be able to grow if they're being held back. I'm not going to be able to grow. Cinder is probably training with her powers every day, and she's probably using them in life or death situations. Did you see her, on the tower? She had the maiden's powers for less than an hour and she was already good enough with them to fight us all, and you and Mr Torchwick."

"She had practice," Glynda began.

"In combat. Not… Not sitting at home and being kept safe putting out candles. I'm going to be useless if she comes back. I'm going to die." Pyrrha's voice fell to a whisper. "I'm going to get my _team_ killed…"

Pyrrha trailed off. No one else dared speak. He could have heard a pin drop and did in fact hear several long pins bumping together as Tsune prepared booster shots and hummed to herself, tail swishing back and forth behind her. Pyrrha's fears… He wanted to say she shouldn't think like that, that she should have faith and believe in both herself and her team.

But wasn't that just idealistic nonsense…?

Beacon had all but fallen. Ozpin had died. Pyrrha nearly fell and so many others had. Atlas' might have been turned against them and everything could have changed in the blink of an eye, taking all their lives with it. And what was with Cinder and her backers being subtle and trying not to be discovered. How much worse would it be now when they could afford to come at them in the open and go all out? How long could they keep Pyrrha locked in a cage and expect her not to die?

With a heavy heart, he made his decision.

"Some of the staff and I are going to Mistral in the coming days. To Haven."

"Jaune, no!" Glynda hissed.

"We'll be going to pick up… someone important. And also to meet another person of equal importance. We need Team RWBY to come with us for the first, but we specifically need them _not_ to come with us for the second."

"Eh?" Ruby asked.

"The White Fang…" Blake realised, eyes narrowing.

"No," Yang growled. "Bad Blake. Bad!"

"Guess the cat's out of the bag there," he mumbled. "Yes, we're meeting with Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang." He watched their eyes grow wide. "I trust you to keep this quiet, but it may be a chance for us to make peace with the White Fang."

"After what they did!?" Blake yelled. At least until her ribs played up and she yelped and went still.

"What do you want more?" Jaune asked. "Moral high ground or removing an entire army of terrorists from the influence of Cinder and her backers? I'll admit that I'm not keen on pardoning them either, but if it means we _don't_ have to deal with the White Fang, or that Adam Taurus gets booted out, then I'm all for it." He looked to Team RVNN. "As you can see, Blake's not exactly `unbiased` about this."

Nora snorted. "Understatement of the century."

Pyrrha didn't say a word. She watched him carefully.

"Which is why I need another team to act as bodyguards for the meeting. Combat isn't expected, but there's a risk of it there. Likely from White Fang elements trying to break up the meeting."

"Or Blake," Ren joked.

Blake offered him the middle finger from her bed.

"Or that," Jaune agreed with a chuckle of his own. "It's not killing Grimm, but it's possibly the most important job a team could be given. Lives will depend on this negotiation going well, and we don't want to spook the White Fang by showing up with too many threats. A team of students would be perfect, especially first years."

"Are you… Are you saying we…?" Pyrrha gestured to herself and then the others. "Us?"

"Well I wasn't leading in to saying _Tsune_, was I?"

"Hm?" The doctor turned. "You need something?"

"No, Tsune. Go back to plotting your torture." Ignoring her, he looked back to Pyrrha. "I'm officially requesting Team RVNN accompany us on this task. Your job will include reconnaissance, bodyguard duty and, if necessary, combat and exfiltration. Are you up to the task?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha blurted. She went red a moment later. "I-I mean, if our team leader agrees…"

"I'm sure I can find it in myself to do so," Ren said. "Team RVNN accepts this mission, headmaster. Thank you for placing your faith in us."

"Not a problem." Jaune turned to Glynda, who still looked frustrated. This time, not sexually. "Shall we leave them to it? I'm sure they want to talk."

"As you wish, headmaster." Her voice was cold.

"Wait," Ruby called. "We're not being punished? For the maiden thing-?"

"Ruby!" Yang all but howled. "What the hell!? Why bring that up?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Jaune asked, looking back over one shoulder. "I think you _are_ being punished. Tsune, the teams have important missions ahead. I need them in tip-top shape, so make sure to give them a proper check-up. Full physical and medical, I'd say."

The fox faunus spun with her hand full of medical implements, some he could have sworn were for surgery only. Her eyes were lidded, and her ears flickered as she trembled in excitement. "Yes," she breathed, as one might the name of a lover mid-orgasm. "I'll do that. You can leave them with me. Haaa~"

"So," he said, looking at Glynda and trying for a smile. "Want to continue our conversation where we left off?"

"I'm afraid I suddenly have a headache. Goodnight, headmaster."

Ouch.

* * *

**Come on, Jaune. Don't show her up in front of the kids. That's not on.**

**I suppose the closest definition to what Jaune has going on here would be imposter syndrome. I'm sure people can look it up if they're interested. It would fit Jaune a lot more literally than it fits most people, for whom it can be a facet of depression or mental anxiety. Here with Jaune, it's just literal.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Sienna looked up from her desk as the door slammed open and Adam Taurus stormed in. She hadn't yet had a glass of `bullshit-prevention-elixir` yet, aka raw vodka, and with work to do, that looked far away. Become a terrorist leader, they said. Get things done, they said.

Why the hell did she have paperwork as the leader of a terrorist group!?

Mainly because things still needed to be organised, supplies had to be catalogued and it helped to have something better than memory to call on if someone wanted to know what happened to the third box of munitions that went missing a week ago.

"Adam," she growled, failing to show any enthusiasm for his visit. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You're meeting with Beacon next week!" He slammed his hands on the table.

"Was that a question or a statement? You know I am. What of it?" Sienna sighed. "If this is to convince me I should not, and that I should instead rejoice in the destruction of Beacon, then no. Also, fuck off."

"It's not that. I would like a demand adding to the list."

"We don't have a list. We attacked Beacon. Our demands are `please don't crush us` and `please forgive us before Atlas aims its dust nukes at Menagerie`."

"They're still demands. I want it added that they are to relinquish Blake to us." He threw a picture of Blake onto the table. It was not a picture of her face, but Blake in a nurse outfit. A nurse outfit that was open at the front, exposing a fair amount of cleavage.

"Damn it, Adam," she muttered, straining for the alcohol. "I told you she was a bad idea when you first got together – mainly because for crying out loud, she was like _fifteen_ at the time. Also, you need to let her go."

"No. I can win her back."

"Yes, I'm sure a hostage exchange is the best way to win back her love. Truly genius." Sienna pointed to the door. "Out."

"But-"

"OUT!"

Adam stormed away, slamming the door behind him. She didn't doubt it would be the first of many times and true to form the door opened not five minutes later, exactly when Sienna had put her pen to paper again. She slammed it down under the palm of one hand and looked up.

"Adam, I- Oh, Ilia. My apologies." Someone with slightly more brain cells. Not hard, but welcome. "What can I do for you?"

"You're meeting with Beacon next week, right?" Ilia asked, fiddling nervously with her hands.

"Yeeeeesssss…" What little hope she felt died a slow death. "Why?"

"It's just… Maybe you could request something from them."

Sienna leaned back.

"You see, Blake-"

"No."

"But-"

"No. Out."

Ilia scowled and shook but bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, Sienna. Sorry to have bothered you."

The door closed softly.

_Thank the God of Darkness,_ Sienna thought, letting her head fall into one hand and picking up her pen again. This was stressful enough as it was, what with planning her speech and also expecting to keep morale up after the absolute debacle of Adam attacking Beacon. The last thing she needed was-

The door slammed open.

"Oh Siennnaaaa!" Kali crooned.

The pen snapped in her hand. "NO!"

"But you don't even know what I was coming for?"

"Blake. Beacon. Fetch."

"You figured it out so easily?"

"OUT!" Sienna roared, throwing the broken pen at the woman.

"You really need to do something for that temper, Sienna. You're all stressed. Have you considered finding someone to spend some time with? Whenever I'm feeling down, I just walk up to Ghira and nibble on his neck. You wouldn't believe what that makes him do to me-"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"I know a lovely boy down the road. He's quite single. And cute."

"Rargh!" Sienna hurled her chair at the door. It shattered as it closed before the impact. It was, in Sienna's mind, a small price to pay for peace.

When the door opened a moment later, she snapped. "If you ask for anything about Blake, I swear I will throw this fucking desk at you!"

"Who the hell is Blake?" one of her most trusted guards asked.

Sienna slumped, falling back into her seat. Since she'd tossed that at the door, she instead fell with a squawk to land flat on her ass. Her guard, knowing her well, looked the other way and said nothing as she scrambled back up and glared at him.

"Busy day?" he asked.

"Like you would not believe. Once upon a time I thought the White Fang existed because of a desire for equality, to fight the cruelty of the humans that have oppressed us." Her eyes narrowed as she growled. "I had not realised we'd become the official Blake Belladonna Fan Club, or that our main purpose for invading Beacon was to get some pussy!"

"Uh." The man sweat dropped. "Literal or metaphorical?"

"BOTH!"

"Sounds like you need a break, boss."

"Don't I know it," Sienna grumbled.

"Hm. Who's this?" The guard walked forward to pick up the picture Adam had left behind. The man brought it up before his face and whistled. "Holy shit. Hey, who is this babe? Can we get her to come back to the White Faaa-…?"

The man trailed off.

The shadow of a desk was moving towards him.

"Oh," he mumbled, cringing as the desk came down. "So _that's_ Blake…"

* * *

**The White Fang, where everyone is either involved with Blake, was involved with Blake or wants to be involved with Blake. At least as far as Seasons 4-6 are concerned. "I was branded by the Schnee!" GASP! That's shocking! "But more importantly, Blake left me!"**

**And sigh…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 23****rd**** May**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh wow, so I made a HUGE mistake last chapter. A big one. It's finally happened, people, not the mistake itself – I've made plenty in my time – but the first time I totally got one fic mixed with another.**

**Last chapter, I said that Raven killed Mercury and Emerald. She did… in Not this Time, Fate. But that was specifically because Jaune went and removed Yang's `one time save` against Neo, meaning Raven saved her against Mercury and Emerald, killing them when they tried to negate her `save` by attacking Yang from behind. **

**In Professor Arc, Mercury was killed by Weiss when she finally used her Semblance to partially summon her knight's sword and arm in front of him, impaling a surprised and exhausted Mercury, while Emerald was dealt with by Winter. **

**My bad on that – and I'll go back and change it soon. Just for reference and reminder, Raven did **_**not**_** kill them in Professor Arc. I just have two varying versions of the "final battle" running around in my head and got them mixed up.**

**Whoops. My bad and sorry for that.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Are you in the doghouse?"

"Peter," Jaune growled.

"You've the look of a man in the doghouse, my boy. I really am sorry."

"If you stopped reminding me of the fact, I'd appreciate it. And be able to forget it happened."

"To be fair, you shouldn't have countermanded her like that. Not in public and in front of the students. Glynda is a proud woman with a heart of steel. You need to be gentle with the heat if you want to thaw it."

"Okay, first off, metal doesn't `thaw` and secondly, I don't need dating advice from someone who is currently dating a psychopath."

"Tsune is a lovely woman."

"I see you didn't debate the last bit…"

"Bah. A man such as I needs a woman who isn't afraid to speak her mind. Or make me regret speaking mine." Peter winked. "And Tsune certainly has ways of doing that, let me tell you."

"Please don't."

"On the other hand, you and Glynda were wonderful for one another _when you were working together_, but you've been at odds recently. Perhaps you should use the coming trip to Mistral to reignite that flame."

"Peter, I'm going to abduct a child and meet the leader of a terrorist organisation. Where in all of that is time for Glynda and I to have some time together?"

"Between the child abduction and the terrorists, obviously." Peter's expression became a little more serious. Not _too_ serious of course – he wasn't dying – but close enough. "Do take care, however. Glynda isn't wrong to feel conflicted at you choosing to risk Miss Nikos."

"I know." He agreed, too. In an ideal world, Pyrrha and her team could have been kept safe until Cinder was dealt with. Life wasn't quite so ideal, however. Pyrrha would become increasingly disillusioned with such treatment and might even try to leave Beacon. She wasn't a prisoner and he had no legal right to keep her here.

She was right in saying she needed experience and a chance to fight. All the things she'd said about being weak if they kept her hidden away were correct, but none of that was the reason he'd agreed to let her come with them.

It was all to keep her co-operative.

He felt like a bastard admitting it.

"Wasn't much choice. Pyrrha needs to do something and I'd feel better having her go on a mission where Glynda is around to step in if things get bad. Better than sending her out on her own or with another team. She'll have her team, Team RWBY and Glynda to look after her."

"And you."

"Sure. Why not. Mostly the others, though." And probably Neo. He doubted he could jet off to Mistral without her tagging along, and he didn't really want to. "If all goes well, we'll have Ozpin back soon. He…"

"Will know what to do?" Peter asked with an amused smile.

"I was about to say that. At the very least, he'll know more about what to do than I do. It's a start."

"The school cannot run with a fourteen-year-old headmaster."

"Don't see why not," he mumbled, "It runs with a seventeen-year-old one. But yeah," he said, at a more reasonable level, "I'm probably still going to be stuck as headmaster. He's just going to be the power behind the throne as it were. Running things from the shadows."

"And what _of_ Ozpin in his daily life?"

"I was thinking of attaching him to a team and making him a student."

"You cruel, cruel man," Peter gasped. "Forcing Ozpin to go through school!?"

Jaune grinned. "Tell me it isn't poetic irony."

"Oh, it is." Peter grinned back. "I'm going to call on him to be my assistant constantly. And I can't wait to see how many detentions I can give him. Ha ha! That'll teach you to nix my idea of a battle royale training initiative."

He laughed along, making a mental note to pay attention to any suggestions Peter made in the coming weeks. There was a good chance he, like Blake, would try to slip something through while he was distracted.

"Keep in mind this is still Ozpin. Fourteen or not, he'll find a way to get you back."

"That's what makes it such a challenge, my boy."

"Whatever you say." Jaune shook his head, more amused than annoyed. Peter and Ozpin would have their silly little competition and he'd get to watch it unfold. Personally, his money was on Ozpin. There was a lot you could get away with as a student. "Can you, Torchwick and Oobleck look after things in our absence? It'll only be for a few days. There _shouldn't_ be anything important to do."

"Then I'm sure we'll be fine." Went unsaid was that if something important _did_ come up, they would be hosed. "I'll defer and delay if anyone wants to see you, and I think Oobleck is already working on that task you gave him."

"Task…?"

"Something he said you asked him to sort out." Peter shrugged. "I didn't ask."

"Ah." Probably finding information on Salem. "That's fine. I'd best get down to the Bullheads and make sure everything is in order. Try not to turn my office into a pillow fort while I'm gone."

"I make no promises. And try to make up with Glynda!" he yelled as Jaune left.

Jaune waved back in acknowledgement.

/-/

"Ozpin!"

"Leonardo!" Ozpin, currently controlling Oscar's body with the boy's permission, stepped forward to give the much taller man a warm hug. It must have looked strange to those watching. "It is good to see you again. I hope you've been well." He eyed the people around. "Do these people know about me?"

"No, no." Leo laughed. "I told them you're my nephew. Easiest way to avert suspicion."

"Perfect."

"**But we don't look anything alike,"** Oscar pointed out. **"And he's a faunus."**

"_Now, now, no one likes a racist."_

"**That isn't- ugh. Forget it."**

He was only too happy to. Tuning back into the conversation in time to hear Leonardo ask a quick question, Ozpin replied, running through some small talk of what they'd been up to recently. Yes, the weather had been lovely, oh, him? He was great. Died, but, you know, not a big deal. Yes, it was strange to be a full foot shorter.

"I have a room made ready for you. A private one in the guest quarters. I had the pleasure of speaking with your replacement, Jaune Arc, earlier today. He confirmed that the students you requested will be arriving tomorrow evening. Team RWBY and Qrow Branwen, I believe he said."

"Excellent." It was good to see Jaune and Glynda following his instructions. He'd half thought they might argue against it for some silly reason. "Just them, I take it?" he asked, just in case.

"As they told me," Leonardo confirmed. "One Bullhead, three students and one huntsman."

"Perfect. And thank you for your assistance, Leonardo. It is much appreciated."

"Of course! No problem." Leo slapped his back so hard he almost fainted. This body was not quite as used to the rigours of combat as his last. Muscle memory and experience only got you so far – especially when, skills or not, Oscar still had the muscle density of an active child. He could block the fastest attack coming in and disarm a man in a matter of seconds, but that didn't mean much when his arm would snap under a punch from a competent opponent and the body's reactions were sluggish and untrained.

It was nothing he wasn't used to. Most bodies were deficient when he first came into them.

"**Well excuse me…"**

"_I meant no insult, Oscar. Your work on the farm has made you stronger than most your age. Just… not as strong as most of the people I am used to dealing with. You're a farmer, not a huntsman. But that can change. All you need to do is a vast amount of physical exercise and conditioning."_

"**All **_**I**_** need to do? You're in this body, too."**

"_Yes, but you're a teenager in the light of your life. It would be irresponsible for me to take away a chance for you to get some exercise."_

"**Lazy son of a…"**

Ozpin cut him off and listened to Leonardo once more, who wasn't really talking about anything too important. Mostly things that had been happening in Mistral of late. When he heard the word `Beacon`, however, he focused his attention on the matter. "And what news from Beacon?" he asked.

"Mostly good, or so I hear. They've received the funding from the SDC."

"Wonderful news! I assume repairs are underway?"

"That's how I hear it," Leo said. "Will you be headed back there?"

"Ah. I think not. It seems to me that if our enemies were able to penetrate Beacon once, they might do so again. Also, while Beacon held and the maiden was not entirely lost, some of its power was. Though I'm not sure, that _might_ be enough to open the vault on its own."

Leonardo turned to him, eyebrows raised. "Is that so…?"

"Yes. I did not key the protections into a quantity of power, rather the signature. Even if Cinder Fall has only a bastardised version of the Fall Maiden's powers, it would be enough to open the vault. Of course, they would need the Spring Maiden to open yours." Ozpin nodded to Leonardo. "I assume I can leave its protection to you."

"Oh, of course," Leonardo said, one hand on his chest. "You can trust me."

"**I don't trust him."**

"_Nonsense, Oscar. I am an incredible judge of character. Leonardo is an old friend and can be trusted."_

"**If you say so…"**

"I'll leave you to yourself is that is alright," Leonardo said, showing Ozpin the door to his room and standing outside it. "I have a few calls to make. Business as usual. What can I do?"

"I know how it is. Thank you for your assistance thus far and please call on me when Team RWBY and Qrow arrive. The sooner we can be off, the sooner we can leave Mistral and hopefully draw their attention away from you and your students."

"Of course." Leonardo took a step back and half-turned away. "If you need me for anything, you know where to find me."

Waiting for the man to leave, Ozpin stepped into the room, shrugged off Oscar's scarf and sat on the bed. He let the control go a second later and Oscar fell with a startled yelp. The transition was easier for him, being used to it, but for Oscar there was always a brief moment where no one was controlling their muscles. If he didn't sit first, there was a good chance they would fall and injure themselves.

"A little warning would be nice!" Oscar said, not in his own voice.

"**Grimm will not give warning before an attack."**

"I'm pretty sure they growl and roar. Those in the woods certainly did…" Oscar shuddered.

"**They were easy enough to deal with, even with your body as weak as it is. Once we have moved on with Team RWBY, I'll see to taking time to train you up a little. It won't do to rely on me to solve all of your problems."**

"Solve?" Oscar grumbled. "You _are_ all my problems…"

"**Qrow is a good teacher. Or so I'm told. I wouldn't normally trust his Semblance around children, but then I don't run Signal."**

"What are we going to do, though? You've mentioned training, and Team RWBY and Qrow, but I've no idea what comes afterwards. What's the point of all this?"

"**You'll see in time, Oscar. You'll see."**

"Considering it's my body, I'd like to _know_ what I'm getting into. Not see it happen first person."

"**You will just have to trust me. Even were I to explain, you would not fully understand. Believe me, I have tried explaining it to previous hosts and the results are the same every time."**

"So what, you're not even going to try with me? How is it my fault no one else accepted what you said?" This didn't feel fair, not that anything about the situation did. He was going to be subsumed by Ozpin and the guy still refused to tell him what that meant. Ozpin had to know if he `lived on in his head`, `vanished` or was `absorbed` or something.

The fact he was keeping quiet didn't speak well on what his eventual fate would be.

"**Try not to take it so personally. We have limited time and limited resources. It's not a lack of trust for you that stays my hand, more the importance of focusing on other things. The fullness of time shall reveal more."**

He was being cryptic on purpose. Oscar was sure of that. It wasn't quite the same, but it was close enough to what his mother had said whenever she couldn't be bothered to explain something – `you'll understand when you're older`. He never had with those subjects, having needed teachers to explain them to him, and he doubted this would be any difference.

_But what else can I do? I don't have any choices anymore. Whether I say yes or not, my mind and body will be taken over. I… I don't have a choice but to do what he says._

"**You realise I can hear you, of course."**

"Go away, Ozpin! I'm having an internal struggle!"

"**More like sulking..."**

"Ugh. I hate this."

"**I'm not in love with being stuck in your pubescent body either. We make do with what we have."**

Growling to himself and knowing there was no escape – neither from Ozpin's intrusions or his so-called destiny, Oscar rolled over and pulled the blanket over him. Ignoring Ozpin's comments that it wasn't even evening, and how there was so much time of the day left, he closed his eyes and forced himself to fall asleep.

Given his body had been fighting for its life under Ozpin's control only a few hours ago, sleep came quickly.

/-/

"_Leonardo."_

"He's here. He suspects nothing."

"_Good. You've done well to keep him guessing. What of the Team being sent from Beacon?"_

"Minimal. Three girls and one huntsman, Qrow Branwen. That's all they're sending."

"_And Jaune Arc…?"_

"Staying in Beacon. He told me that himself."

"_Perfect."_

"There's one other thing," he said, earning a pause from the woman on the scroll. "Ozpin mentioned that it might be possible to open the vault with even just a fraction of the maiden's powers."

"_Interesting. Very interesting. You've done well, Leonardo. Ensure that your strongest huntsmen are sent on missions – their deaths do not matter. Just get them out of the picture and ensure they stay away."_

"And Ozpin?"

"_You may leave Ozpin to us."_

/-/

People often wished they could fly. What was that old saying, free like a bird? Qrow was what many would call `blessed` in that he had the capability to not only experience flight under his own control, but also to drift lazily across thermals, winging his way through the open air. It was liberating, but, like many things in life, better in one's imagination.

If one were to look up from countryside Mistral, one might have wondered if that was a bird, a plane or a superman. Two out of three wasn't bad – though the way it was tumbling down from several thousand feet might have garnered some concern.

"ARGHHHHHH! SON OF A BITCH!"

Qrow plummeted out the sky, along with a very surprised peregrine falcon who suddenly found its talons full not with a corvid, but one-hundred and seventy pounds of huntsman. It squawked and flapped its wings, for all the good that did either of them. Over and over they rolled, locked in an eternal struggle of him trying to free the bird's talons from his jacket and the bird trying to understand how its life had gone so wrong so quickly.

All it wanted was breakfast.

Grabbing the thing by the legs and ignoring the way it ferociously pecked at his face, Qrow tore the fabric of his jacket and tossed the thing away. "And think twice before you dive down on a crow next time, you cocky bastard!" He watched the large bird of prey wheel away and huffed. "Fucking falcons. Think they're all so high and mighty. Oh, look at me, I have talons the size of your body and can dive down on you like a missile."

Okay, sure, he should have noticed the thing stalking him, but he was busy thinking about Raven. The person, not the bird. The jury was still out on whether Ozpin's magic had tied their forms to their names or the bastard's sense of humour had been on a particular brand of `dad humour` that day. Personally, Qrow figured it was the latter.

_Hm. That forest is coming up pretty fast…_

Lethally fast, in fact. Qrow sighed and transformed back into a bird, swooping and diving down at an angle to bleed off a little velocity before he dared extend his wings. That was another thing, too. Suddenly having wings didn't mean you know how to use them. When he and Raven had first transformed, even walking on piddly little legs was hard, let alone flight. They'd bumbled their way around Ozpin's office knocking over cups and scattering pens on the floor, smashing into windows and flying up into the ceiling and dropping down like dead pigeons.

It took _days_ to learn to fly, and even that was only from the bed to the desk in their room; a distance that could be covered in five steps normally but had seemed a lot more terrifying when you were one fiftieth the size. On the bright side, Summer had been really good at petting and preening his feathers.

Feeling that it was safe enough, Qrow brought his dive into a swoop and began to glide across the top of the trees, wheeling left and right in search of a thermal to take him higher. The forests of Mistral were extensive and often unclaimed by civilisation but finding the Branwen tribe was never difficult. You either looked for a big ass clearing full of tents, the campfire smoke for a group of two hundred plus, or a burning and razed village.

No villages this time thankfully, he'd blown a gasket at the last one and Raven had given him that condescending look, the one that made him want to rearrange her face with his fist. _No angry thoughts,_ he reminded himself. _You're going to be on best behaviour. Got to get Raven on board with the plan. Don't antagonise her. Don't let her antagonise me._ With that in mind, Qrow flew in over the camp and toward the tent in the centre which he knew to be Raven's. Spying the open flap, he dove down.

And smashed into a window.

Wings spread, Qrow slid down the pane of glass that had been _held_ out the flap between two hands. He fell with a splat to the muddy floor, feathers all over the place and beak open. His aura kept him alive, but it didn't stop his head spinning. He turned back into a human, if only because it spread the hurt out over a larger area.

"Qrow," Raven greeted, placing the glass pane back inside her tent.

"W-What the hell was that?" he croaked.

"You flew into a window. You should watch out for those."

"You live… in a tent…"

"Your point?"

"You did that on purpose."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." she lied. "And I was just thinking about how I wanted to clean it. Bad luck, really. An unfortunate coincidence. Maybe it's your Semblance acting up again? You can hardly blame me for every misfortune that befalls you."

He could when her Semblance let her sense where her `bonded ones` were and whether they were in danger. It was how she always knew of his arrival, and how she knew this time, without a shred of doubt, that he'd be flying down at just that angle.

"I hate you…"

"Shame." Raven said it without a care. "Are you just going to lay there?"

Grumbling, Qrow stood and wiped himself down, stepping inside the tent and ignoring the laughter he heard from outside. Raven liked to play her games and back when he'd been a kid, he'd fallen for them every time, always trying to outdo her to no avail. Now, he was able to rise above it. Sort of. Still pissed him off.

"I've come from Beacon."

"Big surprise." Raven sat on a stool and crossed one leg over the other, then leaned back and poured some booze into a glass. She didn't offer it to him or even offer a glass. "You've ever been Ozpin's pet bird. What's changed?"

"Ozpin is dead for one."

"Hmph. We both know that isn't true."

"True, but I'm not here on Ozpin's orders. I was sent by the new headmaster."

"Oh? And who is it this time? Goodwitch? Another of Ozpin's loyal dogs, or did he train someone up for the position specifically?"

"Neither. It's a kid called Jaune Arc."

Raven's brows drew down. "Never heard of him."

"Heh. I'd ask if you live under a rock but we both know the answer to that one." Qrow considered telling Raven the truth, then decided against it. Raven wouldn't pledge her loyalty to someone she thought was fallible. "He's the youngest man to ever take the position at twenty. Youngest huntsman to be a teacher, too."

"Sounds like quite the character. Ozpin train him?"

"Nope." He enjoyed the flicker of surprise. "In fact, Ozpin didn't have much of a hand with him at all, and he even disagrees with some of Ozpin's plans."

Raven had quite the poker face but there was interest there. Only curiosity, but enough to have her prod. "At least _someone_ has some intelligence. I don't imagine it will matter, though. There's no beating Salem."

"Good job he doesn't plan to go after her, then."

Her glass, halfway to her mouth, froze. Qrow enjoyed the look on her face.

"He's not a traitor," he said, cutting off that line of thought. "Jaune is just more of a realist. He doesn't think it necessary to risk everyone's lives going on some mass crusade against Salem, not when it'll cause so many deaths. His plan is just to keep the maidens and Relics out of her reach and continue as normal. Hold her back for this lifetime and make humanity stronger. I even heard talk of forming a military in Vale so that the city will be safer in future."

"Ozpin would never stand for it. He has… thoughts about military force."

"Ozpin is off gallivanting around in the body of a fourteen-year-old," Qrow said. "He doesn't have a say in what goes on in Vale."

"Salem, then. There's no way her or her people would allow Vale to gather such strength. They'll launch an attack, if not from without then from within."

"Already did. Tell me you heard _that_ news, at least."

"I heard Beacon was attacked…"

"Yep. And guess who was responsible for driving off Cinder Fall, one of Salem's lieutenants and _half _the Fall Maiden."

"Half…?"

"It's complicated."

"Sounds it. And I assume it was this _Jaune_ fellow who did it."

"Exactly. He's already beat back Salem once, and that was when she had the element of surprise on her side, not to mention traitors in Beacon among the very staff and the support of the White Fang. And hacked military tech from Atlas. All of that and Jaune _still_ fought them back. It's only looking better now. Beacon is being fortified and turned into a stronghold, while students are being sent out on active missions as mercenaries to raise money for repairs and to gain experience in real combat situations."

"Interesting." Raven tapped her finger along the table's surface. "He certainly sounds more… active than Ozpin ever was. And it's intelligent of him to recognise the danger and take steps to mitigate it. Only fools walk into danger with their eyes shut." Raven downed her drink. "But I'm sure you didn't come here to wax about your new boyfriend. Get to the point. What does Ozpin's newest and youngest headmaster want with me? My loyalty? Me as a spy? Or does he want me to come and train children to fight? Or maybe to fight his battles for him?"

"None of the above. He wants information."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "I'm not telling you who the Spring Maiden is."

"Good." Her surprise brought a grin to his face. "At this point, it's probably better off we don't know, and we've already got enough problems keeping half a maiden safe. The others are probably better off spread around."

"That's not what Ozpin believed…"

"Like I said, I'm not here for Ozpin. That ties into what we want. Information _on_ Ozpin. Well… Ozpin and Salem."

"Information?"

"We can't act against them if we don't know what we're up against and Goodwitch and Jaune say Ozpin left them no clues. He was too secretive-"

"I've been saying that for almost two decades," Raven snapped, "And you refused to hear me. Yet this new headmaster of yours says is in a single year and you heed his advice? I'm not sure whether I should feel validated or _absolutely livid_, Qrow."

"Yeah." He winced. Raven had been talking against Ozpin since before Yang was born. "Look, the difference is that you were calling Ozpin the source of all evil. Jaune is just saying he's a little paranoid and not sharing all the info he can. There's a marked difference there. Jaune still _likes_ Ozpin; he just considers him a lazy bastard." He paused at Raven's amused snort. "And I'm not here to ask you to be loyal to Jaune. He never even mentioned that, and I don't even think it would be a good idea. You're as like to run away if he places any trust in you."

"You'd run away too, if you knew half the things I do…"

Qrow leaned forward. "That's what we want to know. What we're up against. What we can do to stop her, if we have to stop her. What she's capable of."

"Now? You picked a fine time to open your eyes, Qrow. Whatever happened to trusting everything Ozpin said on faith alone?"

"Beacon was attacked. People died."

"Summer died before and you never questioned him."

"I did, actually." Qrow's eyes closed. "It was the biggest argument we ever had. But I'm not here to talk about Summer, I'm here to talk about Salem. And Ozpin. Anything you know would be useful and I'll walk away once we're done. Jaune isn't asking you to do anything or put yourself at any risk. In fact, the more we know, the less risk you'll be in since we'll be able to keep our maiden safe without your input."

"I get the idea." Raven rolled her eyes at how thick he was laying it on. "I'm not entirely unreasonable, especially not when you are – for once – making sense. I'll start with the Goliath in the room. Salem. She's immortal."

"Like Ozpin?"

"No. Likean _immortal_. Ozpin can die. Sure, he gets thrown into another body, but Salem cannot die and cannot be killed." Raven saw his face tense and smiled cruelly. "Yes, and now you see why I was so reluctant to let Ozpin throw my life away against her. You cannot defeat Salem. It's impossible. Ozpin asked the question of the Relic of Knowledge – and the answer was that she could not be defeated. Run her through? It doesn't kill her. Chop off her head? She lives. Burn her body to acid? I'm not sure, but I've a feeling she just wouldn't burn. Or she'd reform."

"Are you-"

"Sure? The words came directly from the Relic of Knowledge. Yes, Qrow, I'm sure. Every time Ozpin sends you to do something against her, it's never been with the thought that you might stop her. Just delay her. Take away her toys. Limit her options. That's all it's ever been, and I refused – and still refuse – to have my life relegated to a blood-soaked speedbump. Not that you ever cared to listen before."

Qrow had to physically fight back the urge to argue Ozpin wasn't like that. He wasn't - but getting into a fight now wouldn't keep the information flowing and he had a job to do. Reigning in his temper, Qrow placed both hands in his lap and sat down next to her.

"I'm listening now, Raven."

* * *

**Not much changes due to my error thankfully. Qrow would still be sent to Raven for information, the only change being that Jaune's reasoning of "Maybe she'll help because she did at Beacon" doesn't exist. Instead, it's "might as well ask; worst she can say is no".**

**I do like the idea that Qrow's bird form, mixed with his Semblance, would lead to local wildlife trying to snack on him. Or worse, court him. That or he keeps flying into the windscreens of Bullheads mid-flight.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Raven stood on the precipice, eyes closed and mind clear. There was no fear, only focus. Drawing a deep breath, she prepared herself, spread her arms wide and took the plunge.

_THUD!_

"Snrk!" Summer, the treacherous bitch, snorted and snickered from her bed, hands sealed over her mouth as the tiny Raven huffily picked itself up off the floor and glared her way. For some reason the ruffled bird's anger didn't do much to intimidate her and she rolled back, legs kicking in the air and laughing wildly. "Hahahhahahha!"

"Nice try, Raven," Taiyang cheered. "You almost did it."

His was a much more obvious reaction and she rolled her beady little eyes. She had not `almost done it`. She'd stepped off the back of the couch and hit the floor like a lead weight. The only benefit was that by being the first, Qrow had to give it _his_ best shot or deal with being called a pussy for the rest of his time at Beacon. Possibly his life.

The crow – Qrow – nervously waddled to the edge of the sofa, moving sideways with clumsy steps and leaning over to peer down his beak at the floor. It was only about three feet but that felt a lot more at their size. Raven glared back up, daring him to back away. She would not let him live it down. Qrow seemed to realise that, looking awkwardly to a laughing Summer for help, getting none, and then spreading his wings.

_THUD!_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Raven chittered along with Summer, staring at her brother as he lay flat on his birdlike face, wings swung up behind him. He glared back, somehow managing to fit all the loathing in a non-human expression.

"Hey, it's still learning time," Taiyang said, moving over. He offered her a hand and Raven hopped up onto it, gripping his finger with her talons and allowing her teammate to lift her up. "Your feathers are out of place," he said, moving his other hand to stroke them down.

Raven pecked at his finger to stop him, glared, and then began to preen herself.

She was eighteen, alright? She didn't need someone to _preen_ her, let alone Taiyang with his silly compliments and longing looks. Digging her beak between her feathers, she set them straight and nudged them into position. There was something bizarre about knowing how to do that but not how to fly. Oh well, small mysteries.

"You know, you have nice feathers."

Raven paused to look up at him. If she had eyebrows, one would have been raised. Really? He was flirting with her now? Leaving aside the questionable implications of sexual relations between a bird and a human, this was hardly the time _or_ the compliment. Shaking her head from side to side, she held out a feather and poked around under it for an itchy pinfeather. There was something incredibly relieving about nipping open the crusty white sheathe and letting a new feather come free. It was like scratching the world's best itch.

Taiyang was smiling down at her again, finding her cute. She would have flown away but that was a precarious proposition and likely to end up with her splatting down again. She pecked on his hand instead and pointed to the desk. He moved over and let her hop off. Flat wood was difficult to balance on, but she skittered to a stop and hopped across it.

"Maybe she wants some bird seed," Summer teased.

Raven, glaring back, hopped over to a piece of white paper and pinned it down under one talon. She then took hold of the rest in her beak and began to tear it to shreds.

"What is-?" Summer gasped. "NO! My homework!"

Yeah. Who was the seed-eating bitch now, huh? Raven tossed her head, throwing the shreds of homework left and right. Summer came running over to collect it, trying desperately to gather all the pieces in the hopes of being able to tape it back together again. Unlikely. _You deserve it for taking the piss,_ she wanted to say. _Seeds are no joking matter_.

Because wow, they tasted _real good_ like this.

_No. No seeds! Focus! I hate seeds. Hate them!_

Hmmm... seeds.

_NO!_

Hopping again to the edge of the desk, Raven took a deep breath and spread her wings. Flight now, seeds later.

"Wait," Taiyang said, rushing over. "Maybe we shouldn't push it. You already fell once. Maybe you should take a rest. Practice some wing movements. I know baby birds are thrown out the nest and just _manage_, but you're basically a new born at this point, even if you're body is fully grown."

Was he suggesting she couldn't? Was he calling her weak!?

Raven pecked his fingers away and then skittered across the desk, pecking at him the whole way to make it clear how little she appreciated the coddling. Only when Taiyang was a good ten feet away did she turn back, huffing and smoothing down her ruffled feathers. What did he know? She was Raven Branwen. She was strong. She was the best huntress in their year, possibly even in the entire school. She would also be the best bird, flight or no flight.

Hopping to the edge, Raven spread her wings and took flight.

_THUD!_

"Snrk." A scroll camera flashed. "Nice look, Raven."

_I hate you so much, Summer._

* * *

**Just Team STRQ things. What, did you imagine they'd turn into birds and instantly know how to fly? I like to imagine there were all sorts of terrible experiments, Taiyang trying desperately to win Raven's approval by cheering her on while she tsundere'd all over him.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 30****th**** May**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	13. Chapter 13

**So, there are a few people who seem to think I'm going on some "bashing Ozpin" spree with this story. I've even had some suggest in PMs that I "hate on Ozpin in every story", despite there only being one where he is painted as anything other than a hero, and even in that one (Relic of the Future) he's painted more as a hero willing to go to any lengths, some of them too far for Jaune's character.**

**Some people need to relax a little. It's not `bashing` to have Jaune and Glynda point out that Ozpin isn't telling them enough – that's fact, and something explored in the show – nor is it bashing to have them say that Ozpin could learn to trust them a little more. **

**The fact they **_**want**_** Ozpin back in Beacon with them should be sign enough of how much they respect and trust him. Otherwise, they'd just leave him and Oscar walking around Mistral. They want Ozpin back so that they can all work together again. They're just aware that Ozpin might not accept that, seeing as how HE has other plans.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Bullhead rides were awkward at the best of times. When your name was Jaune Arc, they could be downright dangerous. If it wasn't enough that his stomach was wrapping itself around his throat and trying to expel its contents, he had Glynda sat next to him with her hands in her lap and a prim and proper expression on her face, all the while she refused to so much as look at him. On his other side, Neo sat, initially content to be next to him but now reconsidering her options and leaning as far away from him as her safety harness allowed.

The way she kept eyeing the window suggested she was considering her odds of survival jumping out if he lost it. Or of throwing _him_ out.

Opposite him, Yang continued to chatter about how awesome she was. Oh, she didn't say it like that, but she was talking about all the cool things she got up to in Signal, with Ruby chiming in like Ren would to Nora, correcting the more fanciful stories. Yang glowered at her sister each and every time.

Blake was busy staring out a window. Her thoughts were a mystery to no one. White Fang, White Fang, White Fang and, he was sure, a current plan for how to sneak away from her team and interrupt the meeting between him and the White Fang. Meanwhile, as if to mock his suffering further still, Pyrrha was humming happily and tapping her foot on the floor.

The beat dug directly into his brain.

"You okay, prof?" Yang asked. "You don't look so hot." She winked. "I can warm you up if you like."

Glynda coughed loudly.

Neo echoed her silently.

"Maybe he's just hungry," Nora said. She rummaged in her pocket. "Here, I've got a cheese and egg sandwich."

The smell hit his nostrils. His hands hit his mouth.

"Urp."

/-/

Ten pale people and a shaking Nevermore stepped off a Bullhead that had landed in the outskirts of Mistral, at a small regional landing strip. The pilot stepped off too, walking several metres away placing her hands on her knees and heaving for air. The students weren't much better, though Glynda fought to maintain her composure and suffered in silence. Meanwhile, Jaune stumbled off with a brown paper bag in one hand, heavy and ominously sloshing.

"May I take your bag, sir?" an attendant asked politely.

Jaune looked at it. "No. That's fine."

"Please, sir, I insist." The man took it with a pleasant smile. One that died a second later as he felt the contents move around. His face paled and he made to hand it back to him, only for Jaune to turn his back and pointedly start talking to his students.

He heard the man run away, hand over her nose.

"Right, well. Here we are. Mistral."

"How-?" Yang wheezed on her hands and knees. "W-Was that a Semblance? A biological, weaponised, Semblance? Is that why we've never seen you use your Semblance before?"

"It's just like Misenwood!" Nora wailed.

"Nora." Ren pointed. "There's some on your skirt."

"Arghhhh!" Nora threw herself to the ground and rolled around. "Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!"

"It's not fire…"

"Every man has his weaknesses," Jaune grumbled, all too aware that he had numerous. "Bullheads just happen to be mine. Everyone's a critic." With a shake of his head, he addressed the two teams. "Right. As you've no doubt noticed, we've landed _outside_ Mistral instead of in it. I'm sure you're wondering why."

"Not really," Pyrrha said, all smiles. "I just assumed it was the pilot pulling emergency manoeuvres to get us off before we all suffocated in a hazy miasma of your gastric juices."

"How are you saying that with such a smile on your face?" Velvet whimpered.

"I'm just happy to be on a mission!" Pyrrha cheered brightly.

Kids. He was _never_ having kids. And to hell with them being the same age as he was. "Anyway," he said, fighting to bring the conversation _away_ from his unfortunate discharge. "The point I was _trying_ to make is that we're actually doing this mission a little incognito. We can't afford to be seen ahead of time, at least not by anyone important."

"Because of the White Fang?" Blake guessed.

"Actually, no. We're fine on that front. It's the other task." The one he and Glynda hadn't shared with Team RWBY or JNPR because really, how did you explain child abduction without it sounding all kinds of wrong?

"You are to secure and extract a VIP from Haven," Glynda said. "Someone who is on our side, yet understandably nervous about being exposed. They have a cover to keep in the face of certain enemies of ours."

Huh. That… was a surprisingly good lie.

"Like a spy mission?" Ruby asked with shining eyes.

"Yes, Miss Rose. Like a spy mission."

"Eeeeee!"

"Can we swap missions?" Nora asked. "That sounds awesome!"

"I'll swap," Blake said hopefully.

"Denied!" Glynda snapped. "I _will_ file a restraining order on you on the White Fang's behalf if I must, Miss Belladonna. Also, Team RWBY was intentionally selected for this mission because the agent we are extracting requested you by name."

That got their attention. "Really?" Yang asked. "We know 'em?"

"Oh God. It's Sun." Blake clung to her ears. "No, no, no…"

"It's not Mr Wukong either," Glynda said, drawing a sigh of relief from Blake. "You've not met the person before, but they know _of_ you. Unfortunately, we don't have an image to provide you."

"Then how will we know them?" Yang asked. "I'm assuming since you mentioned going incognito that you won't be coming with us."

"Correct. If Jaune or I show our faces, our enemies are sure to react and the agent – for his own safety – will go to ground." It was as good an explanation as any for why Ozpin might run. "Fortunately, you'll be escorted by a huntsman the agent will be willing to make contact with. Qrow Branwen."

"Uncle is here?"

"Or on his way," Jaune said, taking over. "Anyway, your contact is one Oscar Pine. He'll find you. Or Leonardo Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven, will take you to him. Your cover is that you're going to go out on a huntsman mission with him to his village. That's what you have to pretend is happening, even to him! Don't question anything he says, just agree and let Qrow do all the talking."

"What's our real job?" Yang asked. "Bring him back here?"

"Exactly."

"Why can't we just tell that to him?"

Good question.

"Because, Miss Xiao-Long, there may well be spies in Haven." Glynda lied. "What with the attack on Beacon, it would make sense for Cinder to try the same in another academy."

"Ohhh…"

"Makes sense."

"Is Haven in danger?"

The questions came from each member of Team RWBY.

"Not if we get Oscar Pine back with us," Glynda said. "He has valuable information that will better allow us to react to the enemy's plans. But you cannot make it _seem_ like that is the case."

"Or he'll be in danger," Blake finished, connecting the dots and coming straight to the conclusion Glynda wanted her to. "He's an informant. I get it. We did the same thing with the White Fang at times, having sympathetic agents we'd have to meet with. We even had to pretend to `kidnap` some, just to get them out of dangerous situations without breaking their cover."

"That is _exactly_ what's going on here!" Jaune said, happy to jump on the life raft Blake had offered him. "Your job is to work with Qrow to get him out and bring him back to us _without_ him or anyone else knowing we're here. Once you do, we'll talk to Oscar and explain the situation and it'll be mission success."

"Cool. Any chance of enemies?" Yang asked.

"Unknown," Glynda said quickly. "Haven should be safe, but them so should have Beacon. The headmaster and I shall be waiting in the forest on the outskirts of Haven, staying hidden. If the worst comes to pass, your priority is getting Mr Pine out of there. Understood? He is not a combatant and Qrow Branwen can flee at his leisure thanks to his unique abilities. Staying to fight only places you, Oscar and Qrow in danger. Am I understood, Miss Rose?"

"W-Why are you asking that only to me?" Ruby whined.

"Am I understood, Miss Rose?"

"She understands," Yang said. "Protect the innocent, trust Uncle Qrow to handle anything bad and escort the VIP into the woods to find you. Tell no one, not even the VIP, and act like we're on a typical Grimm-killing mission. We got it."

"Good. Team RVNN's mission will take place one this one has been concluded, so until then you're free to do as you wish. Team RWBY will have off-time while Team RVNN handle their assorted tasks. Until then, I suppose we should find Qrow." Glynda hummed. "He should be somewhere in town."

"Bar," Ruby and Yang said in perfect unison.

"Sounds about right." Jaune sighed. "Fine. I'll go find him. Ren, do you-"

"With all due respect, sir, I remember what happened the last time I was at a bar with you and Mr Branwen. I would rather not experience that again."

Glynda looked to Jaune, giving him an incredulous `tell me you did _not_ get a student drunk` look.

"Ahem." Jaune failed to meet her eyes and coughed into one hand. "W-Well then, I guess Neo and I will go find him. The rest of you can follow Glynda to the hotel we arranged for and we'll meet you there later tonight. You'll be making your way to Haven on foot tomorrow."

Jaune beat a hasty retreat as Glynda continued to glare at him for being so irresponsible. He didn't think that saying it was Qrow and Taiyang's fault would really save him, especially when he was supposed to be the responsible adult looking after Team RVNN at the time. Everything had ended alright, though. A town riot, mob justice, Velvet nearly being killed and dissected by some faunus-obsessed psychopath.

Normal stuff.

It wasn't hard to find the small town's watering hole. It was slap bang in the centre of town with some local workers out on the wooden benches laughing and drinking. Making his way inside, his fancy clothes earned a few looks but little more. There at the bar, he spied a familiar figure slumped over. Jaune made his way over and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Hey. Glad you could make it."

"You too," Qrow mumbled, taking a long drink. "And your owner," he added, nodding to Neo. Neo grinned back, stealing a cracker and offering it to her Nevermore, perched on her shoulder. Come to think of it, it was probably the Grimm getting more looks than his outfit.

The people dismissed it, though. Not because they trusted him or Neo, but because what they thought they were seeing – a tamed Grimm – was so impossible that they figured it must have been a trick. A prop, animatronic or even just a regular bird with a mask on.

The Nevermore, still unnamed, munched happily on the cracker.

"You okay?" Jaune asked, knowing the man wasn't. He held up a hand. "Three drinks please. Vodka mixers."

"Might wanna order some for yourself too."

"Yikes. That bad? What, did Raven stab you or something?"

"Or something," Qrow muttered. "Might as well take a seat, I'm not going anywhere until I'm well and truly blitzed." Qrow took one of the new drinks and took a long sip. The smell of his breath said he'd been deep in his cups already before Jaune and Neo arrived. "You know, I always thought it was a bitch move how Raven just up and left. Never said anything to any of us and never gave us a chance to talk to her. Just left one day and never came back. I thought it was the worst betrayal."

"I can understand why. She abandoned your best friend and your niece." Jaune sat and sipped his own drink, leaving Neo to do the same on the other side, now letting her pet Grimm try some vodka. "No matter her reasons, that was a horrible thing to do."

"Yeah." Qrow grimaced. "Thing is, looks like I might have been wrong on that front. Turns out Raven spent _months_ trying to talk to us, and we up and ignored her." He let the empty glass clatter down and ran a finger around the rim. Without being asked to, the bartender refilled it. "Months when she was pregnant, too. I can remember it, looking back. She would question why Ozpin was doing what he was doing, why we trusted him. Kept telling us to think for ourselves and that she didn't want the team involved. That Ozpin couldn't be trusted."

"And what happened?"

"Nothing." Qrow grimaced. "Fucking nothing. I… I don't even remember if I talked to her about it. I remember arguing over the clan and accusing her of wanting to run back to them. That pissed her off. I remember Summer just saying we could trust Oz and… well, Summer was our team leader. I just sorta followed her lead. Taiyang did, too. We all believed in Ozpin. All of us except Raven."

"Did she ever say why? Back then, I mean."

"I dunno. According to her, yeah, but… that's what sucks, Jaune. I just don't know. If she did, I obviously didn't listen to her. No one did. Or if we did, we dismissed what she was saying, either as paranoia or pregnancy hormones." Qrow shook his head. "I'd get into arguments with her. Summer would laugh it off and Taiyang would just tell her it'd all be okay. No one actually took the time to sort it out or help her, we just dismissed whatever she said as nonsense and left it at that."

Taking his fresh drink, he took a long sip, draining it all in one go and slamming the glass down again. The bartender looked to Jaune, who nodded and pushed some lien across the table. Enough to cover this, the next and a good five or six rounds after. "You trusted Ozpin," Jaune said. "I don't think you made the wrong decision. As much as we're going against him here, it's only because we want him working with us. What else could you do? Join the enemy? That would be even worse."

"I get that. I don't regret trusting Ozpin, even now. Summer died knowing the risks and Ozpin was as broken up about it as I was. He wants the best for people, Jaune, he really does."

"I know. I believe in him."

"It's just… Just…" Qrow groaned, took the fresh drink and had half. There was no telling how much he'd had before. "Even if Raven was wrong, we should have listened. Shouldn't we? Should have done something to address the issue and convinced her to put some faith in him. But we didn't. We just laughed it off, ignored it or told her not to worry."

"I remember that after a while she just stopped bringing it up. Stopped mentioning it. Stopped talking to us about it, or about anything. Raven would just nod her head and agree with whatever we said." His fist slammed onto the bar. "Fuck. I remember thinking she'd got over it. That she'd stopped being so paranoid. Now I realise that was when she gave up on us, when she realised none of us were going to listen to her. When she realised her opinion didn't matter. That _she_ didn't matter, for all that we said she did."

"Qrow. I'm sure it wasn't like that."

"It wasn't!" he spat. "Of course it wasn't! But what was she supposed to think? Me and Raven, we didn't grow up like normal people. We were messed up kids when we got to Beacon and only started getting more normal after a year of that. We weren't taught to come to people with problems, let alone insecurities. When Raven did, that should have been a big thing. We should have listened. Should have encouraged her and proved we could be trusted. Fuck, Taiyang was her _husband_ and he didn't. I can't even blame him since Summer and I didn't either, and I was her brother. What was she supposed to do when everyone was just ignoring her opinion and running over her?"

"Not run away," Jaune pointed out. "Not abandon her husband and child."

"Yeah." Qrow drank a little more. "Yeah, you got a point there. There's no forgiving that. Yang didn't do anything wrong. But even if Raven messed that up, doesn't change the fact _we_ messed up too."

"It doesn't," Jaune admitted, because as much as he _liked_ Qrow and Taiyang, he could understand why ignoring Raven's concerns would be a bad thing. "But that doesn't make everything your fault, either. People make mistakes. Kids make mistakes. You were teenagers."

"Young adults. We were twenty-one."

"Barely out of your teens," Jaune said with a roll of his eyes. "People aren't perfect and it's easy to spot mistakes looking back."

"You realise you're only eighteen," Qrow slurred. "Yet you're talking about us like we were kids."

"I feel older sometimes." When he wasn't throwing up in airships. "Plus, I'm probably the most experienced man you'll ever find on making mistakes. I mean, my life is basically one long list of them at the moment."

"Heh. You know, Ozpin used to say the same thing. How he's made more mistakes than any man alive."

"Considering he gets to come back from the dead, I wouldn't read into that. A little unfair to say he's the worst when he's probably had, like, a hundred lifetimes to make them." Jaune grinned. "One lifetime on one, I reckon I can beat him."

"Ha!" Qrow drank. "Maybe."

"Do you still trust Ozpin, with everything you learned from Raven?"

"Yeah. I guess I do. Is that bad? Raven finally got her piece out and I finally listened, but in the end I still trust him. Is that wrong?"

Jaune shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so. What you all did wrong with Raven was refuse to listen to her. It wasn't refusing to believe her. You've listened to her now. A decade or two late, sure, but you still get to make your own mind up on what she says."

"Yeah." Qrow sighed. "Yeah, you're right. It was a bitch move of us to ignore her, but just as bitch for her to run out on Tai and Yang. And I think even if I had listened, I'd have still sided with Ozpin. Just… maybe we could have helped Raven past her issues. Helped her come to trust him and stay with us."

"Maybe. But then maybe Ruby wouldn't be alive. The past is the past, Qrow. Not much point dwelling on it."

"Heh." Qrow turned. To Jaune's relief, the same self-hate was diminished. Still there, and likely to be there until Qrow could speak with Taiyang and they could go over it, blame themselves and get over it in their own time, but it was lessened. "Look at you, old man. Half my age and offering me advice at a bar."

"Hey. Ozpin _did_ make me student counsellor. And you were once a student."

"You sure you're not trying to pick me up? I warn you, it takes more than buying me a few drinks to get in my pants."

Jaune laughed, seeing the change in subject for what it was. Qrow would be okay. In his own time and with a few days to work over everything he'd learned. "You caught me. I take it you'll be able to give us a report on what Raven said about things once we're back in Beacon?"

"Yeah. Give it a few days and I'll have something ready. It's not much we didn't already know, but there are a few things to worry about. Nothing immediate, though." Qrow picked up his drink and held it out to him. "For now, how about a toast?"

Shrugging, Jaune brought his glass up, while Neo leaned over to do the same, her Nevermore swaying precariously on her arm.

"What are we toasting?"

"Fuck knows. Getting piss drunk?"

"Cheers!"

Neo cheered silently, clinking her glass against his and Qrow's.

/-/

Jaune woke up with a splitting headache and to a foot nudging his shoulder. He groaned.

"Oh, they're alive. That's good."

"Unfortunately for them," a far icier voice replied, one that was ominously familiar. "This is quite the image to be presenting to your students, headmaster. Quite the image indeed."

"Ugh." Jaune opened his eyes, saw Glynda and closed them again. "W-What happened?"

"I was hoping you might tell me, headmaster."

"It looks like the most confusing orgy known to man," someone – probably Yang – said none-too-quietly.

Jaune's eyes cracked open again, taking in his position. There was something heavy and warm on his chest. Looking down, he saw the top of Neo's hair, the rest of her hidden behind pink and brown fuzz, although he could feel her splayed out on top of him, head resting on his chest. Nothing unusual there; he was often a pillow for her.

The Nevermore on _her_ back was a little different. The thing was equally spread, wings laid haphazardly as it slumped over her back, tailfeathers in the back of Neo's hair and its little chest rising and falling.

For some reason, their bedroom had an open ceiling looking directly up into the sky.

"Where am I?" he mumbled. "Where's Qrow?"

A groan from underneath him answered that question.

"Oh…"

"To be fair, they _almost_ made it to the hotel," Pyrrha said, _still_ sounding remarkably chipper about everything. "Only about fifty more metres to the front door."

"That does little to solve the issue of our esteemed headmaster laying flat-out drunk and asleep in the middle of the street, Miss Nikos. Very little at all." Past Glynda's icy tone, Jaune could hear Nora and Yang snickering. "I hope you don't expect the morning off, headmaster. We have work to do. As does Mr Branwen."

"Gl-Gly-Glen?" Qrow tried. "Izzat Glen?"

"Glynda."

"S'what I said." Qrow's lips smacked loudly. "Ugh, I feel wrecked. What happened? Did I get laid?"

"You got laid out," Yang said unhelpfully.

"Ugh. Is that my least favourite niece?"

"Yang's just jealous you scored the headmaster before she could," Velvet said.

"Scored-?" Qrow opened his eyes and looked down. "Oh hell. Wait, there's one girl there. Dude, I know she's short but tell me she's legal. It's okay if it's in a three-"

"Qrow!" Glynda snapped.

"Fine. Fine." Qrow extricated himself with a yawn. "I was only messin'. You don't drink as much as I do and not get used to waking up with a hangover."

"I'd imagine waking up sober is more startling," Glynda growled.

"Pretty much. So, me and the kiddos off to collect-"

"Oscar," Glynda interrupted quickly, before Qrow could blow the game.

"Right. Oscar. Cool. Okay, Yang, Ruby, Bake-"

"Blake."

"S'what I said. First lesson of the day, how to support a wounded huntsman through Grimm territory. Second lesson, amateur first aid." Qrow caught the headache tablets Ruby tossed him. "Huh. You pass with flying colours. Not bad."

Glynda was shaking badly.

Wanting to prevent a massacre, Jaune fumbled his way up, having to bodily lift a clingy Neo who refused to let go, and an even clingier Nevermore who hooked its talons into Neo's jacket and hung upside down like a bat, all without waking up. His arms were full, which meant the headache pills kindly offered by Ruby bounced off his forehead.

"Thanks," he mumbled anyway. "Okay, mission is a go. Qrow and Team RWBY go find Oz-car," he said at Glynda's stern glare. "Oscar. We'll wait in the woods out of sight. Team JNPR can come with us, but our goals are not to draw attention. Once Qrow and Team RWBY get Oscar and convince him to come with them, you meet with us and we get out of there. Any questions?"

"When will you be meeting with the White Fang?"

"Any questions _not_ from Blake?" He looked around, ignoring Blake's scowl. "No? Great. Let's get this show on the road."

/-/

"Get up to anything interesting last night?" Yang teased.

"Define interesting," Qrow mumbled. "And none of your business, brat. See, this is why Ruby is my favourite niece. She's less nosey."

Yang stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anything we should know about this Oscar person?" Blake asked. "Anything we _can_ know?"

"He's fourteen or fifteen, probably quite short. Talks a bit like an old man at times. Leonardo Lionheart is our contact at Haven and he'll be able to point us in the right direction. The problem isn't finding Oscar, more getting him out without causing a fuss."

"Miss Goodwitch said to let you handle the talking," Ruby said.

"Did she now? First I heard of it." Qrow sighed. "But I guess she's right. Oscar trusts me."

"Is he your illegitimate lovechild?" Yang asked. "Have you been having an affair, Uncle Qrow?"

"Can't have an affair without a wife, can I, brat?" he asked, swatting for Yang's head. She ducked away, laughing happily. "He's not a distant relative of yours, no. Just some poor kid in over his head. Take it easy on him, alright? None of your usual shenanigans."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll show him some Xiao-Long charm."

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

Oh well, Ozpin could handle it. He hoped. Important thing was getting the old man back to Beacon and set up again, then they could start working on how to hold off Salem. Ozpin was going to be annoyed at them going behind his back, but he'd calm down once they explained.

Safer this way than waiting for one of their enemies to find him.

/-/

Ozpin stood in control of Oscar's body as he followed Leonardo through the halls of Haven. It had been agreed upon before that he would stay in control for their first meeting with Qrow and Team RWBY. There would need to be explanations, some of which might take some time.

"I have them waiting in a meeting room," Leonardo explained. "I wasn't sure whether you wanted this keeping quiet or not but erred on the side of caution."

"Thank you. I believe it would be best if their arrival and my exit are not seen by our enemies."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that."

Turning away from areas meant for students, Ozpin and Leonardo walked side by side through quieter parts of the school, away from classrooms, public hallways and dorms and towards areas reserved for private visitors, VIPs or important conferences. Beacon had its own facilities of that kind. Or _had_ them. There was little telling if they were still functional.

"**So, Team Ruby…"** Oscar began.

"_RWBY, Oscar. With a W."_

"**Why?"**

"_You would have had to be there to understand. Regardless, as I understand it, the W from their team is currently missing, so it would be more accurate to call it Team RBY. I'll need to ask you not to stare or do anything foolish in their presence. While I am aware that they are young woman, and you are a young man, and thus prone to becoming attracted to any female with a pulse-"_

"**I'm not that bad!"**

"_The point remains that we must work with them on a task of utmost importance. We cannot afford any distractions, not even for your hormones."_

"**Hate you so much…"**

"_I'm sure you'll get over it."_

Or he wouldn't and he would be absorbed into Ozpin's psyche. Either option was more likely at this point, especially since there was no hard rule on when or how that would happen. It was something he particularly detested – not because it was a painful or harrowing experience, but because it essentially _erased_ the person who had inhabited the body before. If two became one, then that was still, in essence, the death of one.

The Gods had chosen to punish him. He understood that. But why, oh why, did they have to punish others at the same time? What had Oscar done to deserve this? What had Ozpin – the real Ozpin – done before him?

Nothing. Their only crime was in having the potential to do good.

_It's times like this I agree with Salem's thoughts on the Gods. We truly are better off without them._

If only Salem had understood that, and not sought to become one such herself. Alas, the past was the past and regrets would do little to change that now. All that could be done was to work toward protecting the people of Remnant.

In that regard, he was grateful to have allies like Leonardo Lionheart.

"They're in here," Leo said, placing a hand on the door and pushing it open. "They've been waiting for you for some time. I'm sure you've plenty to catch up on."

"I'm sure we have," Ozpin said, entering with Leonardo coming behind. "It is-"

Ozpin froze.

Cinder Fall stood from the desk she was sat at, smiling cruelly at him, half her face scarred beyond recognition and one eye missing. Beside her and sat at the table, Hazel Rainart and Tyrian Callows sat, the latter with his feet kicked up onto the woodwork, the former watching Ozpin with a piercing expression.

"Hello Ozpin," Cinder said. "It's good to see you again."

Behind him, the door locked shut. Leonardo guarded the only exit, arms crossed.

Betrayal.

"**So…"** Oscar said. **"Which one of them is Ruby?"**

* * *

**The one with the dark hair, obviously. **

**Poor Oscar. He really is in over his head. I was kinda expecting more character from him in the show for that, but he just became competent just about straight away, and just had a half-arsed conflict later on, which was solved off-screen in the space of a single episode.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"Is it just me or have Qrow and Raven been… different since Ozpin gave them bird powers?"

"What do you mean?" Taiyang asked, looking up from the homework he'd been busy procrastinating over. "Raven is crabby even as a bird. If I so much as go near her, she glares at me until I feel about two inches tall." He shrugged. "Feels normal to me."

"Okay, sure, in that regard." Also normal in the regard that Taiyang wouldn't notice _her_ if she paraded naked in front of him. Stupid love triangles. "But I'm just… I just think they're acting a little... Odd."

Taiyang gave up on pretending to do his work and turned to her. "How so?"

"Well…"

Summer tuned toward the window.

"BACK OFF!" Raven roared, hurling a pencil sharpener out the window. With a loud amount of screeching, several birds took off and flew by. "This is _my_ territory! You're not _strong enough_ to take it!"

Summer looked back to Taiyang, eyebrow raised.

Taiyang shrugged. "She's always been territorial. Don't you remember when you accidentally slept in her bed?"

"It's not _just_ that…"

"My bath!" Raven gasped. In a second, she had one foot up on the windowsill. The next, she was free-falling toward the ground, shouting angrily.

"Bath…?" Taiyang asked Summer.

"A birdbath…"

"Okay, I'll admit that's a little unusual. But like I said, Raven's always been unique. It's part of her charm." His expression turned dopey, a loving sigh slipping from his lips. Summer wanted to shove a pillow in his face and smother him.

"Tai, she's _attacking_ birds."

"It's fine."

"Tai, I found her yesterday trying to work her fingers through a bird feeder."

"Seeds are healthy for humans to eat as well."

"Tai! Raven tried to _preen me_ yesterday!"

"She doesn't have hands. What else is she to use but her beak?"

"IN HUMAN FORM!" Summer roared. "She just… sat me down in front of her and started rummaging through my hair."

"Hey, birds only do that to ones they consider close friends or family." Taiyang missed her murderous expression. "That's kinda cute."

"Tai, I'm going to stab you…"

"I'm back," Raven said, pushing through the door with a bird feeder in one hand and feathers sticking out from her hair. "Showed those bastards exactly who they're dealing with. They won't come shake their tail feathers around here again." Growling to herself, Raven tore the end of the bird feeder and poured some into her mouth.

Summer looked to Tai pointedly.

He nodded back and turned to Raven. "Hey, if you're hungry, you and I could go get some food out in town. I know a nice place."

"No."

Taiyang wilted.

Summer slapped a hand into her forehead.

Damn it, Tai…

/-/

"And he can't see _anything_ wrong with what she's doing!" Summer complained to Glynda, the two girls sat together in the common room, the latter – and older by two years – sharing some ice-cream with the younger student. "It's just… There's no one else I can go to with this. The only ones who even _know_ are Ozpin, our team and you. Taiyang acts like it's totally normal."

"Taiyang is a fool in love," Glynda snorted. "Your partner could hang from the ceiling and poo on his bed, and he'd somehow find it endearing."

Summer giggled at the image. "Yeah…"

"I don't see what you like so much about him."

"L-Let's not get into my feelings. I'm talking about Raven."

"And Qrow?" Glynda asked.

"Actually, he's been okay. I think. He's been going out a lot lately during the day, but at least he doesn't come back with birdseed, or we don't find him guarding a birdbath with his sword drawn. He eats chicken still, too, unlike Raven who professed us all monsters and stormed out the cafeteria promising her revenge on the dinner ladies."

"Really? That _is_ worrying."

"I know!" Summer wailed. "And no one else seems capable of seeing it! I'm worried I'll come back to the dorm one day to find Raven has built a nest in the corner or something."

Glynda chuckled. "I'm sure it won't progress that far. Something to do with instincts bleeding through. If Qrow isn't going through the same, I'm sure Raven will come around eventually. Just give her time to differentiate between the human and… avian side of her mind."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Find her a nice male raven and take Taiyang for yourself?"

Summer rubbed her chin.

"That was a joke, Summer. A joke."

"R-Right. I knew that."

"Really, I wouldn't worry. At least Qrow isn't using his powers for such foolish pursuits."

At that moment, the door to the common room burst open and Satin Scarlatina strode in, long ears twitching angrily. The girl was wet, as if someone had dumped a bucket of water over her, except that her clothing was, for the most part, still dry. Her hair on the other hand, was a complete mess.

"Problems, Satin?" Glynda asked her teammate.

"Oh, nothing. Just some stupid bird that got stuck in the women's changing room. That's the third day in a row now."

Summer groaned. "A raven?"

"Nah. It was a crow, I think. Just keeps leering at us all."

Summer's chair clattered down. Her eyes twitched.

"Excuse me, girls, there's a certain someone I need to have a few words with."

* * *

**Caw! Caw!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 6****th**** June**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	14. Chapter 14

**Just to let you all know, I've been drafted into doing an awards ceremony speech for a powerful client of ours on the 20****th**** June. Basically, they had everything sorted but their main speaker has dropped out with two weeks left to go, and they basically just asked if we can do "anything" to help. Considering how much they spend with us, I couldn't afford to say no.**

**The 20****th**** June is a Thursday, which means there won't be a Headmaster Arc chapter on it. It's in two weeks and I'll remind everyone again next week.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Centuries of life, death and betrayal prevented him from showing the reaction he might once have. Rather than scream, rant or look to Leonardo with disbelief, Ozpin allowed a moment to collect himself and then smiled.

"I've been well. Better than you, I dare say. How is the eye?"

The smug satisfaction drained from Cinder so fast she must have suffered whiplash. Her lips peeled back, skin crinkling around the scar cut into and through one side of her face. "It's a reminder," she hissed. "A reminder of what I'll do to your protégé when next I see him."

"Oh?" Ozpin strolled toward the table, drew out a chair and sat down. "And what makes you think you'll have any more fortune the second time around? Mr Arc will have improved since then. Perhaps next time he will go a few inches deeper and finish the job."

"I would not treat this as a laughing matter, Ozpin." Cinder slammed both hands down and rose to her feet.

"Believe me when I say I'm not. It's very important for children to learn to finish what they start. I'll have to reprimand Mr Arc for only going halfway with you."

"**O-Ozpin…?" **Oscar's voice came to him, so soft and afraid that Ozpin's heart ached. **"T-That's not Team RWBY. Is it?"**

"_I'm afraid not. It appears our – my – enemies have found us."_

"**Oh."**

A long silence.

"**Am I going to die?"**

I, not we. Young as he was and naïve as he could be, Oscar knew his situation well; knew that the only of them who would die if their body was destroyed was he. In that regard, Ozpin had very little to lose in the situation. Time, yes. Position, resources and opportunity, but there were no great downsides to his death here. And such was preferable to capture at any rate.

Ozpin had nothing to lose. He could afford to antagonise his attackers and die with a smile.

Oscar knew that.

"_Though I have been through much and sacrificed more, I would like to believe I have no strayed so far from the morals that once guided me,"_ Ozpin said. _"As little as it may mean to you, I swear on my honour, both as a Knight and as a King, that I will not abandon you so readily. Even if my death would impact me little, I would not stand aside and allow yours."_

"**Ozpin…"**

"_Trust me but a little, Oscar. I ask you this."_

There was no response, but Oscar did not attempt to resume control over his body. Ozpin opened his eyes and looked at those at the table. Hazel – a mistake, one of many – Tyrian Callows and Cinder Fall. Three dangerous foes. Behind him, guarding the door, Leonardo Lionheart. One who had once been a friend. Troublesome.

And people said he was untrusting.

"Well, I must say that you've sprung your trap quite nicely," Ozpin said, addressing Cinder once more. "Four people against a fourteen-year-old child. Very impressive. Salem certainly has picked her followers for their genius. And what now?" He spread his small arms. "You've caught me. What comes next? Hoping I'll somehow tell you all my plans? That I shall cower and beg to join you?"

"I would not be so blasé were I you," Cinder growled.

Ozpin chuckled. "And why not? This would hardly be the first time you have killed me, my dear. Remind me again how it went the last time?"

"You-"

"Cinder." Hazel interrupted her with a flat and heavy tone. "Do not allow him to goad you."

"Can't we kill him?" Tyrian cackled. "Oh, oh, let me try. I want to give it a shot."

"You can't," Ozpin said calmly. "No matter how much you try, you shall only fail."

"I'd give it a go anyway! Ha ha. See how you scream when I pluck out your eyes."

"Rather little," Ozpin said. "I've been there once before. It's not quite as drastically painful as one might imagine." His flat tone surprised Tyrian and Ozpin used that to his advantage, standing and walking around the table, walking past Cinder and Tyrian both as if it were _he_ in charge of the situation and not them. "A reunion is all well and good but that's all this really is. Hazel, it's good to see you again. Cinder, you instigated an attack on my school and killed me."

Ozpin sighed dramatically.

"I'm afraid that places you in breach of your contract as a teacher under my employ. I'm going to have to let you go."

Cinder scowled and Tyrian cackled.

Continuing his walk about the room, Ozpin came to a stop before a window and looked out of it, over Haven and the innocent students who had no idea what was going on above them. He turned away, sitting on the windowsill and looking back to the four people out for his head. "Well? Aren't you going to make your demands? Tell me your plans or gloat? Please, by all means, indulge yourselves. I'm not going anywhere."

"Where have you hidden the Relic of Choice?"

Ozpin leaned forward and whispered, "In a vault."

Cinder growled.

"But you see," he said, whispering loudly. "It's not just _any_ vault. No, no, no. It's hidden in a vault that requires the power of the Fall Maiden to open it. Quite ingenious if I do say so myself. And I do. It was a particularly good century in which I made that decision. Even stored some wine in there. It must have aged rather well by now."

"Where is the vault?"

"Up your ass."

Cinder slammed her hands down.

Hazel sighed. "Childish."

"Is that so? I apologise. I appear to be trapped within the body of a child."

"Where is the vault!?" Cinder demanded. "Tell me!"

"I already have. Haven't you heard that old saying?" Ozpin adopted a wise and weathered voice. "The power was within you all along. It's quite literal. All you need to do is bend over, reach between your legs and crawl up your ass and-"

"We could just use the Relic of Knowledge to find out," Leonardo said.

Ozpin's smile fell.

"The vault is beneath the school," Leo continued. "Beneath the statue of the Spirit of Knowledge herself. Find the Spring Maiden and secure her aid, and you'll be able to use it to locate the vault containing the Relic of Choice."

"See Ozpin," Cinder said, laughing. "You're not nearly as clever as you think you are."

"Leonardo," Ozpin said, ignoring Cinder. "I had such faith in you, such trust. Of all the people who might betray me, I'll admit that you were not on the list. Whatever happened to you, old friend?"

"I was approached, old friend. I was approached and shown the truth, and I decided to do the only thing I could do. Survive. That may not be a concern for you, but most of us die when we are killed. Faced with the inevitability of Salem, there was only one choice I could make. I chose to survive. I chose to join the winning side."

"The winning side?" Ozpin asked with a light chuckle. "Interesting that you would count a person who has failed to conquer humanity for nigh on two thousand years as `winning` anything. Salem's greatest achievement to date is failing to destroy humanity, failing to destroy me and now failing to destroy Beacon. On the other hand, I have kept humanity alive for almost two thousand years. I'm sorry to say it, old friend, but it seems to me like you've picked the wrong side in this war."

Leonardo Lionheart crossed his arms. "I've made my choice, Ozpin."

"Yes, you have." Ozpin nodded. "I'm glad to see you sticking to it. It's important to finish what you start, as I'll be telling Me Arc with regard to young Cinder here. So yes, stick to your loyalties and be sure to hold firmly to them, Leonardo." Ozpin smiled at the man. "It will make it easier for the both of us when I kill you."

"**Ozpin-?"**

"Kill me?" Leonardo laughed. "From where I'm standing, it doesn't look like you'll have much luck with that."

"Well then." Ozpin smiled. "Let us see if my odds improve elsewhere."

He leaned backward.

"STOP HIM!" Cinder howled.

Too late. That was the thing about hired help, Ozpin considered as he crashed through the window and fell from the tower. They were never quite as good or as experienced as the one hiring them. It was why he liked to take care of matters himself, relying only on Qrow and others for scouting, simple tasks or when he absolutely had to.

"**Ozpin!"** Oscar cried out. **"We're gonna die!"**

"First lesson, Oscar," he spoke out loud, looking back up to the window as the wind whistled around him. "There's much you can achieve simply by taking control of a situation and acting like you are free to do as you wish. An intelligent foe would have restrained us."

"**The falling!? We're falling really fast!"**

"Oscar. Falling is in itself not dangerous. It is the _landing_ that you should be more worried about."

Judging from the stream of fourteen-year-old swear words – creative, but somewhat inexperienced – his words had done little to calm the boy. Really, hadn't he asked for a little faith already? There was a reason the first lessons he taught the children was how to have an effective landing strategy.

It would have been somewhat embarrassing if he didn't have one of his own.

Freefalling, Ozpin spun himself in the air so that he was face down, then took a fraction of a second to orient himself. He was falling not toward the ground, but one of the rooftops. Considering that, he cupped his chin and nodded, then curled up into a ball and closed his eyes.

"**WHAT KIND OF LANDING STRATEGY IS THIS!?" **

"It's called the cannon ball."

"**SON OF A BI-"**

The roof gave way under them with an almighty crash. Slate and wooden beams cracked under the force of his aura and erupted inward. It slowed his fall more than one might have thought. Without aura, he'd have surely died from it, but the wooden beams that splintered under him brought his velocity down from `terminal` to `inconvenient`.

A nice wooden desk and chair handled the rest, smashed to pieces under his weight as the person who had been sat on it dove to the side, avoiding the fourteen-year-old missile and landing flat on his ass, staring at Ozpin with wide and panicked eyes.

Ozpin nodded back.

"Mr Wukong."

Sun Wukong stared at him. "D-Do I know you?"

"No. Apologies for the desk." Ozpin turned past the rest of the shocked class who, somewhat understandably, weren't sure how to react to airborne tweens, and toward the teacher, stood at the blackboard with an open mouth and bulging eyes. Ozpin raised one hand. "Please, miss, may I be dismissed to use the restroom?"

Silently, uncomprehendingly, the woman nodded.

"Thank you. I'll also need Mr Wukong to help show me where it is." Ozpin stooped to grab the boy's wrist and drag him up. Though he was smaller and weaker, the faunus was just startled and curious enough to rise and follow him. At the door, Ozpin looked back toward the devastated classroom with its new open roof. "Please," he said politely, "Feel free to continue where you left off."

"**Are you-?"** Oscar choked. **"Are you even for real?"**

"_I told you. Adopt a calm face, speak clearly and act as though everything is normal. You would be surprised how many people it works on."_

"**No one in there just thought that was normal! NO ONE!"**

"So," Sun said, unsure if he should be worried around the insane kid or not. "You gonna explain that one to me? Because I've seen a lot of weird things, but I have to say, that? That was the strangest."

"Really?" Ozpin asked distractedly, moving along with Sun Wukong beside him. "And I could have sworn crazier things like this happened in Beacon on a weekly basis."

"Okay, actually, yeah. You've got a point. So… you are-?"

"Oscar," he said. "Oscar Pine. A pleasure. I'd offer to shake your hand but I'm in something of a quandary right now." Ozpin cocked his head to the side, listening as a door slammed open and footfalls sounded behind him.

Well, it wasn't like he'd expected the enemy to stay still.

"I need your help, Mr Wukong."

"Yeah? With what?"

"**How are we going to convince him to trust us over his own headmaster!?"** Oscar gasped, trapped in the midst of full panic. **"He'll never trust us. There's just no chance!"**

Oh, Oscar. Ye of little faith.

"Your headmaster has attempted to molest me."

Oscar choked.

Sun gasped.

"**T-That'll never work!"**

"Shit," Sun said, breathing out through his nose. "That- wow. I always thought he was a bit off but seriously, you don't expect that. "Assuming you're telling the truth, that is."

"Decide for yourself," Ozpin said. "He is chasing me, a fourteen-year-old child, through the halls of his school. And I just jumped out a window to avoid his advances. Unless you think that is my typical means of descending a flight of stairs."

"No. Well, I mean… probably not."

Ozpin smiled. "He was also accompanied by a rather strange person. Someone called… Cinder Fall."

Sun's eyes grew wide.

"Kid, I think we need to get you to my team. And then out of here."

"Thank you, Mr Wukong. I could not have agreed more."

/-/

"FIND HIM!" Cinder roared.

"Leonardo is looking," Hazel said, calmer than she. "Pacing will do no good. Our faces are known – yours especially – so we can't exactly rush out there in person. Lionheart has sealed off all the exits. Ozpin cannot leave Haven."

The words did little for Cinder, who continued to pace and snarl angrily, furious at not only Ozpin but herself for allowing him to goad and distract her to the point that she'd lost control and allowed him to escape. Foolish. Reckless. It was Jaune's fault somehow. After years of constant success and self-control, one semester with him had torn her plans asunder. Mercury and Emerald, dead. Neo and Torchwick, recruited. Beacon, standing.

Her eye, gone.

"Damn him! Damn him, damn him, damn Jaune Arc!"

"You mean `Ozpin`," Tyrian teased.

Cinder froze. "Y-Yes. I said Ozpin."

"You _said_ Jaune."

"I said no such-"

"We have problems," Hazel said, looking out the window and toward the forest surrounding the academy. "I can see Qrow Branwen approaching the school with three students."

"WHAT!?" Cinder rounded on him.

"I see what I see," Hazel said. "Though I doubt they've seen us."

Cinder was lost for words. "He's sent them to rescue Ozpin. He's predicted me this far? No. Impossible! I won't believe it. Can't believe it!"

"It could be a coincidence," Tyrian pointed out.

"A coincidence? This? It just so happens that when we finally make a move on Ozpin, a team arrives to rescue him? No. Jaune knew. Leonardo wouldn't dare betray us, but Jaune must have figured out the truth. He always was like that, so confident at reading people – just like he read Roman and I." Cinder made for the door, only to pause and spin toward a darker patch of the room. "And you," she hissed. "You could help Leonardo. Could you not?"

Raven Branwen allowed a lazy mile to slip across her features. "I don't recall that being among the terms we agreed upon. I'm here to help you open the vault, not find Ozpin or kill my pesky brother."

Cinder gritted her teeth. The situation was rapidly spiralling out of control. It would only get worse as time went on, and while she was confident in their ability to deal with it, the delay might make matters more complicated. And if Ozpin escaped-? No, that wouldn't do.

"We hired you to open the vault for us. That is what we shall do."

"In the middle of the day?" Hazel asked. "It will cause a riot."

"Ooh. I _like_ the sound of that."

"The time for subtlety has passed. It passed once we failed to destroy Beacon. Right now, the only thing that matters is the Relic of Knowledge. We _must_ know where Ozpin hid the Relic of Choice. Once we have that information, everything else we can do on our own."

Hazel considered the suggestion for a long moment and then nodded. He rose slowly, muscles bulging in his arms and shoulders. "Very well."

/-/

"Remember," Qrow said. "We can't afford to cause a scene here. Haven isn't like Beacon. It's a peaceful school in the middle of lessons. We're here to find Oscar and get out, not start any chaos or cause problems. Got it?"

"Yes, Uncle Qrow." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Good. Act natural and be polite," Qrow said, hands on the large door. "This is a school after all."

He pushed it open.

And stepped into a scene of chaos.

Students ran around the foyer chased by staff, while spectators stood along the walls watching in shock as students formed a barrier around a hallway, preventing the teachers – and importantly, Leonardo Lionheart – from entering. The large man looked furious and on the verge of violence.

Behind those students, others had their scrolls out and were recording, while teachers looked on, unsure what to do in what almost looked to be a siege of the student dorms. Atop a makeshift barricade, Neptune Vasilias stood with his arms crossed.

"We're not giving him up to anyone but the police."

"I am ordering you as your headmaster-"

"With all due respect, headmaster, what he suggests is a criminal offence. We've already called the police and they're on their way. We're not about to give the poor kid over to you when you're the main suspect."

"I DID NOT MOLEST THAT BOY!"

Qrow's mouth fell open. "The fuck-?"

"Then I'm sure the police will find that out and you'll be exonerated, sir. But I'm also fairly sure it wouldn't be the right thing to do to hand him over to you. What do you think, Mrs Greene?" Neptune addressed the question to a nearby woman, who was either the deputy or a highly ranked teacher. She had the `Glynda look` though with brown hair, mousy features and less ball-shaking terror-glaring-eyes.

"Mr Vasilias speaks the truth, sir, even if it's crassly put. I think it would be better for everyone if you left this to us to sort out." She smiled pleasantly. "I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding on Oscar's part, but it wouldn't do for this affair to become any more muddied than it already is."

Leonardo's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"So," Ruby said. "About that `not causing chaos` thing…"

"Is this the Oscar we're looking for?" Blake asked quietly.

Qrow's hand came up to cover his face. "I can't think of anyone else who could drive a huntsman academy into this kind of madness within the space of a day, so yes."

"Ha." Yang grinned. "He sounds awesome!"

Qrow wasn't sure what Ozpin would think of being called `awesome`. He'd probably get all smug about it. _Still, why would Ozpin be saying Leo molested him? Something doesn't add up here._ Shaking his head and motioning for the three kids to stay behind, he made his way forward, pushing through the crowd to a shaking headmaster's side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Leonardo whirled, then stared. His face paled. "Q-Qrow!?"

"Hey. I'm here for Ozpin. What's this about molesting, though? Don't tell me the two of you shared some heartfelt hug and everyone is up in arms."

"No. I mean yes, that's exactly what happened." Leonardo's face ran through a gamut of expressions from horror to embarrassment to rage and then something else, something pinched and nervous. "Y-Yes, we simply had a misunderstanding."

"Yeah? Then you won't mind sorting that out for me, would you? I kinda need to meet with Oz."

"O-Of course." Leonardo swallowed, sweating profusely. His face suddenly brightened up. "Actually, why don't we talk some more in my office? I should probably be out of the way anyway; I'm only making matters worse here. Once this has all calmed down, I'll have Ozpin summoned up and you can be on your way." He smiled graciously. "I'll even offer you a drink from my personal stash."

"Ha. Now you're talking."

As they made to leave, Qrow looked back towards the three girls and nodded once to the barricade. They got the message and approached, chatting with the boy atop, who recognised them immediately and let them through.

They'd find Ozpin quick enough.

/-/

"**You incited the students into a revolt? How is this a good idea? How is this **_**better**_**?"**

"_Because, Oscar, Leonardo cannot afford to act against the students without outing himself, while Cinder, Tyrian and Hazel are but three people. They are powerful, yes, but they are also wanted fugitives and there are several hundred students here."_

"**Aren't we just putting them at risk?"**

"_No more risk than they are in with Leonardo at the helm."_

He wouldn't normally have involved them, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Leonardo had to go. The Academies were his invention and were intended to aid each generation in growing to a point where they could defend themselves against Salem, with or without him. Beacon had not fallen and that was great, but he could not let Haven fall into the hands of the enemy.

"_Listen to me, Oscar. All of these students would die if Leonardo remained. He would poison their minds and quite possibly poison them literally, too. I dread to imagine how many he has sent to their deaths already."_ He was also responsible for covering for Cinder as a teacher of his, something Ozpin felt he should have realised long ago.

Alas, by the time Cinder Fall turned on them, he was dead.

A knock on the door followed Sun Wukong stepping in again, this time with a large and dopey smile on his face. "Hey Oscar, I've got some people who want to meet you. I know them from Beacon and they're great. You can trust them."

Ozpin was on his feet immediately, suspicion flaring.

It vanished when the three members of Team RWBY entered.

"Wonderful," he breathed. "Truly exceptional timing."

"**Wait, so **_**this**_** is Team RWBY? Are we sure this time?"**

"_Yes, Oscar. I am sure."_

"**Wow. T-They're so pretty…"**

"_Down Oscar, Down. Bad Oscar."_

Miss Xiao-Long – or Yang, he supposed he should get used to calling her for now; it wouldn't do to reveal that he was an immortal body-hopped in front of so many people – stepped forward with a wide grin. "Hey. So you're Oscar, right? Oscar Pine."

"That is me." Ozpin tried to sound at least a _little_ younger than well over two thousand. And like he didn't recognise them. "Are you the team that has been sent with Qr- Mr Branwen?"

"That's our Uncle." Ruby stepped forward. "I'm Ruby, team leader of Team RWBY. This is Yang and Blake. We're here to get you out of Haven. Or we were, but it looks like things are a little crazy here. People are talking about how the headmaster touched you."

"That true?" Yang asked. "Kinda a dick move if it isn't."

"It is the least of what he has done to trouble me today," Ozpin said. "Where is Qrow? It's imperative I speak to him immediately. The situation is far worse than expected."

"The situation?" Blake glanced to Sun and decided he was trusted enough to say, "You're a spy, right? That's what Qrow told us. You work against Cinder and those kinds of people."

He was what now-? Well, it wasn't a bad excuse as far as excuses went. In fact, it was rather conveniently timed. "That's right," he said. "And I have important information on Cinder Fall that cannot wait. I must speak to Qrow immediately."

The three girls exchanged startled looks and turned toward Ruby.

"He went with Mr Lionheart," she said. "He told us to come find you."

"Then he is in grave danger, Mis- Ruby. Cinder Fall is currently _sat_ in his office, along with two others who attacked Beacon!" Ozpin watched as horror dawned on their faces. "Call him immediately! Warn him to get away from Leonardo!"

/-/

"I'll grab a drink for us both," Leonardo said, unlocking his door. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks."

Qrow pushed the door open and stepped inside. As he did, his scroll rang and he looked down, pulling out his pocket.

He never saw the fireball rushing towards his face.

/-/

"What do you think it happening in there?" Jaune asked.

"Relatively little, I would imagine," Glynda replied, standing a good twelve feet to the side with her arms crossed and an indignant expression on her face. "Haven is not like Beacon; it is far more disciplined and organised. I expect Qrow and Team RWBY are being shown to Ozpin at this very moment, and that they will be back with us within an hour."

Jaune looked over to her. "You think it'll be that easy?"

"I don't see why not. Not _every_ task has to be a difficult one."

That was as far as she was willing to talk. Jaune sighed and scratched his head, recalling Peter's suggestion he try and make up with her on this `romantic rendezvous` of theirs. It was somewhat less romantic given the fact that Team RVNN were all behind them, currently with Nora fawning over Neo's Nevermore while the smaller girl played with its feathers.

Not exactly the best place for an emotional heart-to-heart, but then, where was?

"Are you still angry with me?"

It was a stupid question and Jaune knew it the moment it passed his lips. He wished he could reach out and snatch the words from their air and swallow them again. Glynda glared his way, either upset at the question itself or the suggestion she would answer and cause a scene in front of the students. She was far too professional for that.

"Sorry. Ignore I said that."

"As you wish, headmaster."

Ugh.

"I just…" He bit his lip. "I'm sorry about speaking over you in the infirmary. We should have had that conversation in private."

"We should have," she agreed, finally turning to face him, though with a frown of her own. "I understand that you care for the students – I do, too – but we have to keep a certain distance from them. The headmaster of Beacon Academy is more than just one person, they are an ideal and a symbol. Their reputation is more important than the reality, especially at a time like this where our way of life is in such danger."

"I know that-"

"If you do, then you don't practice it. Look at how you are with Team RWBY and RVNN. Miss Nikos felt she could argue with you in public, while Miss Xiao-Long regularly flirts with you and Blake takes advantage of her position to sneak information out to her team. They do this because they feel relaxed around you."

He winced. "You make that sound like a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing in a normal teacher. It is in a headmaster. Not only did Miss Nikos believe she could argue with you, but she proved it by not only doing so, but by getting what she wanted. I won't disparage her ideals, Jaune, but _she_ is a student and _you_ are the headmaster. Your word should be law to them, provided your orders are reasonable – and keeping her out of danger was very much that."

Jaune shrunk back a little. He knew what she meant; it was his desire to be popular. To make friends. To be agreeable and nice and make people happy because it was easier to deal with happy people than unhappy people.

"You cannot please everyone, Jaune. Trying will only leave you spread too thin."

"I – I'm sorry…"

Her expression softened. "I am sorry as well," she said. "I have been somewhat unprofessional myself, particularly around Torchwick. I don't mean you any ill or insult here, Jaune. Understand that. I am offering you my advice. While it is inspiring to see how close you are to your students, there has to be an upper limit. At the end of the day, you are the headmaster. You are the ultimate authority in Beacon."

The final three words went unsaid, but he heard them.

Act like it.

"I get it. I think. I guess I've been so eager to not rock the boat that I'd become something of a pushover." First the Schnee ball, now this. "I'll try and do better. And I'll know when to step back and let you handle something in future."

"Thank you. I'm not saying you were wrong to mediate on Miss Nikos' problem-"

"Just wrong to air our disagreements in front of the students," he finished. "Because it makes us seem fallible and human, when we need to be beyond that."

"Exactly." Glynda smiled once more for him and his heart soared. "I'm glad you understand. I'd been wondering how to have this talk with you an-"

"Um. Miss Goodwitch. Mr Arc?"

Glynda sighed. "What is it, Miss Scarlatina?"

"Haven… It's… It's kind of on fire."

What?

Jaune and Glynda spun, jaws dropping open as they noticed the plume of dark smoke rising up from the academy. While it was not on fire per se, the smoke certainly suggested there _was_ a fire somewhere, and that the roof might soon catch light.

How had they not noticed-?

Oh, right.

Damn it, Peter!

Jaune's scroll went off angrily. He dragged it out, thumbing the accept call and not even seeing who it was until Yang's face appeared on the other end, eyes wide and pale, dicing for cover as what looked like fire rushed around behind her.

"Ya- Miss Xiao-"

"_HELP US ALREADYYY!"_

The call ended a second later.

Jaune's stomach dropped.

Pyrrha smiled. "Oh. Does this mean we get some combat?"

* * *

**Pyrrha is thirsty for action. **

**Honestly feels a little cheaty to end last chapter on the cliff-hanger of an attack and end this one on the same – sorry about that. It's just how the cookie crumbles, what with Team RWBY and Qrow needing to get ambushed as well.**

**But hey, Ozpin managed to start a Haven Civil War. Go him.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Summer Rose loved her team; she really did.

It was just that sometimes she had to love them from a distance, otherwise she'd go mad. Sometimes she just had to love them while spending time with other people – saner people – and eating ice-cream and whining about all the stupid thing her team – which she loved – had gotten up to.

"I really do love them," Summer said, as she often had to with Glynda. "It's just… just…"

"What is it this time? Don't tell me Raven has given birth to eggs."

"No." Summer shuddered. "They're actually better at the whole bird thing. Sort of. They've learned to fly."

"Is that a good thing?"

"No. No it's not. But at least they're not goading one another into seeing who can learn first, then splatting all over the floor every ten seconds. They've actually calmed down a bit. It's just… ugh. I decided to ask Raven out a week back, just to spend some time together in Vale. Girl time, you know?"

Glynda rolled her eyes. "I am aware of the phenomenon known as `girl time`, yes."

"Well… we're banned from my favourite restaurant."

One eyebrow came up. "Why?"

"Raven."

"That much goes without saying. I was hoping for something a little more specific."

"Well…"

/-/

"I'll handle the bill," Raven said, surprising her.

"Really? You don't have to. I can go half with you."

"There's no need." Raven stood with a rare smile. "You invited me out and paid for our fare here. It's only right I cover this. I'll not be long." Her piece said, Raven made her way to the counter, while Summer watched for a few seconds, shrugged and then went outside.

A long scream came from within.

_Oh, my lord,_ Summer thought. _I left Raven on her own!_ Summer only just managed to turn for the door when Raven came out, a wad of cash in hand. Summer stared at it, then Raven, then her sword, bared and – thankfully – not bloodstained.

"W-What happened!?"

"I handled the bill."

"When you say `handled` you mean `paid`. Right?"

Raven blinked at her. "Pay…?"

/-/

"I can't believe she robbed them. And in the middle of the day!"

"I can," Glynda said. "Doesn't she come from some kind of bandit tribe? I'd expect they stole everything they ever owned."

"That's not the worst of it. Raven's been living here for over a year now. How many times has she gone shopping in town? How many times has she ordered takeout, bought some clothes or come back with dust supplies for her weapons?"

Glynda considered the question. "Quite a lot, I would imagine."

"Yeah. And how many of those do you imagine she _paid_ for?"

"Ah." Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose. "That would explain why everyone refuses to deliver takeout to the school. I wondered why I had to travel into Vale to get my kebab. Do I even want to ask what happened to the delivery person?"

"No, but I imagine there are a lot of people who do!"

Summer groaned into her hands, mumbling how much of an idiot she was. Glynda patted her head, not sure _Summer_ was the problem at all, or why she felt she had to herd the bunch of wild dogs that made up her team.

"They come from a different culture, Summer. Some degree of difficulty is to be expected."

"Oh, I know. I got plenty of that _difficulty_ already. Like how Qrow would set up _traps_ outside our door for the first few weeks because he expected an ambush. Do you know how many times I was left hanging upside down in a snare trap while going to the toilet?" Summer growled. "Don't even get me started on the time when Raven decided the best way to get out of not doing her homework was to try and _kill_ another student and take theirs."

"I take it you put a stop to that."

"Of course. Then got summoned to meet Ozpin later because Raven had decided the next best option was to try and kill _him_." Summer cupped her face in both hands. "And she was just sitting there unapologetic. Said something stupid like `if there were no teachers, there would be no one to mark the homework`."

"Hm. She's not wrong…"

"And then there was the time Qrow liked that girl from 2-B."

"The one who slapped him?"

"Yeah. He got her some jewellery."

"I'm thinking there's more to it than that."

"Course there is. It was her _teammate's_ jewellery, that he stole from her and gave to the girl he fancied." Summer considered it a miracle he hadn't gotten more than a slap, though given that was a _huntress_ slapping him, it would have been called a decapitating strike by most people. "They're idiots, Glynda. Absolute idiots!"

"And Taiyang?"

"Hopelessly in love and useless!" she howled. "I feel like I'm the only sane person on my whole team!"

_And yet here you are screaming and shaking your fist at the ceiling_, Glynda thought.

"I'm sure things will get better," she said instead. "You just need to give them time and have some patience. An inhuman degree of patience, I admit, but I'll always be there if you want to have a chat or some ice-cream."

Summer sniffed. "Thanks, Glynda. You're the best."

"Yes." She adjusted her glasses. "Yes, I am. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yeah. Your teammate asked Raven out."

Glynda sighed. "Is he alive?"

"For now, I guess. She told him she would consider it if he was strong enough to best her in combat."

"He challenged her to a duel, didn't he?"

Summer nodded.

"Hah." Glynda sighed. "I'll prepare a first aid kit. How did Taiyang take it?"

"Already in the infirmary," Summer replied. "He challenged Raven first, shouting about how he'd prove his love for her."

"And you didn't intervene?"

"No." Summer crossed her arms and pouted. "Why should I? Stupid idiot wants to be all in love with her, he can _be_ all in love with her. Why should I care? I don't care! If you think I do, you're wrong. Dead wrong."

"Hmhm. I believe you," Glynda lied.

"Glad someone does. Stupid Taiyang. Stupid pretty eyes." Summer grumbled and staggered to her feet. "Well, I guess I better go back to the nut house and make sure they've not managed to burn our room down or something. If you don't hear from me again, assume I lost my patience and killed them all."

"Will do." She smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I've a feeling I'll need it."

Summer strode from the common room and into the hall, on the way to her room. Glynda remained behind, packing away the ice-cream into the fridge and taping a little not proclaiming it as hers and threatening _instant death_ on anyone who touched it. As she closed the freezer door, she heard a sudden _twang_ from the corridor, followed by a shriek.

Leaning across to look through the doorway, she saw Summer Rose suspended from a rope hanging from the ceiling in front of her door, furiously trying to push up her skirt as it threatened to fall down and expose her underwear. She was swinging to and thro, spinning in place.

Summer did not look pleased.

"QROOOOOOOOW!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: 13****th**** June**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	15. Chapter 15

**As mentioned last week and reminded this week, there will be no update of Headmaster Arc next week (20****th**** June) as I've been drafted to speak at an awards ceremony in Leicestershire for a client. That'll be taking all day for me, including work the day before to write my speech. Updates as normal after and around it. It's just the one update effected.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Qrow wasn't sure how he survived. The only thing he knew was that he stepped through the door, felt his scroll ring, reached for it, fumbled and dropped it, cursed his Semblance, bent over – and then a fireball struck Leonardo Lionheart in the chest.

"Arghh! It burns! It burns!"

Qrow looked back, eyes wide. "Wha-?"

That second of inattentiveness probably should have been the end of him anyway since Tyrian Callows rushed in with twin blades swinging. Qrow yelped and dodged back or tried to. His heels hit Leonardo, rolling on the floor trying to put the fire out, and Qrow tumbled back, swaying out of range of the blades as he windmilled his arms and toppled over the headmaster of Haven, striking the staircase and rolling backwards down it with a repetitive and pained cry.

"Ah! Ow! Ah! Ow! Shit! Argh!" Each sound came as he hit another step, then another, rolling down the staircase with no control over himself, fireballs exploding behind him every five feet or so, but never quite reaching him. "Ow! Ah! Ow! Ow!"

The staircase turned a sharp ninety degrees.

Qrow did not.

Momentum didn't really work that way.

Aided by a fresh explosion that gave him a little extra push, Qrow sailed off the edge of the staircase and into the air, where gravity took one look at him, nodded its head and decided `down` was as good a direction as any.

"Arghhh!"

"Kill him!" Cinder roared. "Before he can escape and find Ozpin!"

Qrow tumbled out of sight before he could hear anymore and wheeled in the air, turning face down as he saw the ground approaching, desperately thought about turning into a bird, then hit the floor face first before he could actually put that thought into action. Agony tore through him as he bounced twice and flopped on his side. His aura had prevented him breaking any bones, but his body still hurt like a bitch.

Footsteps echoed from above. They were coming to finish him off.

"Shit," Qrow grunted, pushing himself up and favouring one leg. He was on a balcony of some sort overlooking the main foyer, where students and teachers were still in some kind of stand-off. They hadn't yet noticed him or the wanted terrorists as all attention was focused on the impasse below. Qrow stumbled to the railing and slumped against it to try and catch his breath.

It didn't cross his mind that as well as sabotaging students and being a traitor, Leonardo might have been siphoning funds from Haven's budget. Say, for instance, maintenance and general repairs. The wooden railing was rotted already and Qrow's weight, so sloppily applied, caused it to snap and fall away, sending him tumbling over the ledge just as Hazel Rainart reached the bottom of the stairs and charged for him, entire body crackling with lightning.

"He's escaping!" Cinder screeched.

_I'm really not..._ Qrow thought, whimpering as he saw the ground come up to meet him again.

This time, the people in the foyer noticed him. Hard not to when he struck down like a wet meteorite in front of them. He bounded twice and rolled onto his back, staring up at Hazel and Cinder as they looked over the railing furiously. A whispered argument was taking place between them.

They'd leave now, right? They wouldn't want to risk revealing themselves to so many people…

Hazel hauled himself over the railing.

"Oh, fuck a duck…"

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby's voice came from a side corridor. "Leonardo Lionheart is a traitor-"

Ruby paused in time to see Qrow haul himself along and roll to the side, brief seconds before a huge man – a well-known and internationally wanted man – crashed down on the spot he'd occupied, punching one fist into the floor and breaking through the marble tiles and a good few inches of concrete.

"Oh. I guess you already know…"

That was one way of putting it. And now the whole school knew as well. The attack on Beacon hadn't been live by any means, but news sites and broadcasters across all of Remnant had reported on it and used whatever footage they could get. It was the single biggest event to have happened in Remnant since the faunus wars. As such, the faces of Cinder Fall, Tyrian Callows, Hazel Rainart and Arthur Watts were well known.

Especially among huntsmen.

For the students of Haven, many of whom had _been_ at Beacon during the final battle, no introductions were necessary.

"S-Students," Leonardo called, char-grilled and hurrying down the upper stairs with an expression of pure horror on his face. "There has – This is but a misunderstanding. If you'll all head back to your dorms and wait for-"

Cinder interrupted him with a fireball aimed straight for Ruby. Ruby was far too quick to be hit by that and darted to the side with her Semblance. The fireball struck the doorway she'd come through, caught the wood and set it alight.

"Headmaster!" one of the teachers yelled. "Watch out. That's Tyrian Callows beside you!"

Leonardo looked to Tyrian and bit his lip. He did _not_ attack the man, even if he should have. Startled as those watching were, the truth slowly dawned on them.

"Enough!" Cinder sent a wave of fire down on the assembled students, forcing many to run for cover and others to engage their auras, take the pain and then roll around to try and put the flames out. "The time for subtlety is gone. Hazel, Tyrian, Lionheart, keep them busy!"

"Hngh."

Hazel reared up in front of Qrow before he could collect himself. He had the presence of mind to get his weapon up between them defensively, but that didn't mean much to Hazel, who punched straight into it, slamming the weapon back into Qrow's chest and launching him through the air. He struck the burning doorway and crashed through it, landing at the feet of his other niece and her edgy friend.

"Uncle Qrow," Yang said. "Leonardo is-"

"I KNOW! THANK YOU!"

The hulking form of Hazel came barrelling through the fire and flames, knocking students aside and focused on Qrow. The students weren't harmed – a miracle since Hazel could easily have killed them if he wanted to.

Yang and Blake wasted no time and unloaded buckshot and bullets on the huge man, all of which bounced off his chest and shoulders without doing a thing to slow him down. Cursing, they dodged to the side as he came through, leaving Qrow, unlucky bastard that he was, to scramble to his feet and block once more.

Yet again, he was sent careening down the corridor.

"He's like a juggernaut!" Yang yelled. "Nothing is stopping him!"

Resisting the urge to shout `I know` again – he was the one getting his ass kicked by the guy after all – Qrow dodged and weaved, trying to avoid getting hit in the first place. From the corner of one eye, he noticed a young boy, fourteen at best, standing a little too calmly to the side of Yang. It had to be Ozpin. Wincing, Qrow looked to Hazel, who hadn't seen the boy.

If he did…

_Ugh. The things I do…_

"Get out of here!" he shouted to Yang and Blake. "I'll keep him busy!"

Jaune and Glynda had to be on their way by now. No way they hadn't noticed all this going on.

"You realise," Hazel said, watching the kids run, "That my instructions were to keep _you_ busy. If you are wanting to keep me distracted and I am wanting to keep you distracted, this fight will soon become a farce."

"Don't suppose that means we can sit down and play cards instead? Tell our respective bosses we were keeping one another busy?"

Hazel cracked his fists. "I'm afraid not."

"Yeah. I figured…"

/-/

Yang held onto Oscar as they ran through the fire, using her body and aura to shield him. She wasn't actually sure if he had aura or not, but he was a) a kid and b) sort of the VIP they were supposed to be protecting. Miss Goodwitch would have her head if Oscar got hurt, and she'd look incompetent in front of the headmaster.

One of those propositions was more troubling than the other.

"It's the fall of Beacon all over again," Blake whispered when they came through.

It didn't take long for Yang to see what she meant. Tyrian Callows was dashing into and lashing out at students and teachers alike, while Leonardo Lionheart was fighting alongside him. The two weren't quite beating all the students and teachers – that would have been ridiculous – but they were keeping them occupied and pushing them back, attacking so suddenly that the students, still confused and alot of whom were unarmed, could do nothing but retreat. Some weren't even able to do that and were caught unprepared, thrown away with pained cries.

There was also a rather short girl with cropped black hair and two round blades slashing left and right, holding people away from two figures hurrying toward a statue. One of those was Cinder Fall, the bitch who had infiltrated and attacked Beacon.

The other…

Yang's eyes burned red. "RAVEN!"

"Miss – Yang-" Oscar corrected himself, sounding strained. "You _must_ stop them reaching that statue! If they do…"

Growling, Yang held back from chasing off after her bitch of a mother. "What, the statue of the naked babe? The one with the chains?"

"Jinn," Oscar said. "And yes. They should not be able to access it but-" Oscar cut off as a loud groaning sound echoed across the corridor, the statue sliding back. "Oh no," he whispered. "No, no, no. Stop them!" he yelled, running forward himself. "Stop them no-argh!"

"Yoink." Yang caught the boy by the back of the collar and yanked him back, knocking him onto his ass. He stared up at her, utterly shocked. "You're not going anywhere. Leave this to me and Blake, yeah? You stay safe. Oi, Ruby. Look after Oscar!"

"Kay!" Ruby landed behind him and put her arms under his.

"No, wait," Oscar said. "I can hel-"

"I'm sure you can, but let's get you to safety first, hm?" Ruby said, smiling indulgently as she dragged him away.

Blake gave her a quick look, then nodded to Raven. "That your mother?"

"Yep."

"Will it be a problem if we badly hurt her?"

"If by `a problem` you mean me calling you the best teammate ever, then yes, it'll be a problem."

"Good." Blake looked around. "What's keeping Team RVNN and the teachers? I thought they'd be here by now."

"There must be an ambush or something outside," Yang said. "They can't have missed this. Come on. We need to stop my bitch-ass mom and Cinder from doing… whatever it is they're doing. Nothing good."

Nodding, Blake charged along with her, covering the distance between the backs of the two figures stepping down a staircase of some kind. They ducked past Tyrian and Leonardo, who were far too busy to stop them, but found their path blocked by the short-haired girl with the tattered outfit and twin circular blades.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding very apologetic. "But you're not going any further."

"I don't even know who the fuck you're supposed to be." Yang growled. "Move."

"The name's Vernal."

"I didn't ask! Move!"

"No introduction?" Vernal grinned. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Oh, wait-"

Yang's fist swung through empty space as the girl darted back. Her follow-up came under her chin but was diverted by a twisted blade, only for Vernal to be sent skidding back as she unloaded her gauntlets at point-blank range.

"Rude," Vernal said with a smirk.

"Oh, for…" Yang sighed. "We're not doing this. Tell me we're not doing this."

"Doing…?"

"This pre-fight banter nonsense." Yang launched a devastating assault that would have broken a lesser person. Vernal was able to dodge and weave between them, but even she didn't come out unscathed, taking a kick to one leg and almost having her head cut off by Blake, who took the honourable approach and tried to shank Vernal from behind while she was distracted. "Stop talking and fight!" Yang howled.

"Tch. You can't beat me."

"No," Yang growled. "I'm not getting roped into this!"

"I was trained by Raven personally-"

"Stop!" Yang snapped a roundhouse kick toward the girl's face.

She ducked back. "And I…" Her smile grew. "Am the Spring Maiden!"

"I. DON'T. CARE!"

"She's not!" Oscar yelled in the background. "She absolutely isn't. Otherwise, she would be downstairs with Cinder."

"STILL DON'T CARE!" Yang screamed to both of them, burning with fire as she charged forward and threw a clumsy punch for Vernal's face.

Laughing, the girl dodged to the side.

Yang kept charging, sprinting past her entirely.

"H-Hey, wait!"

Blake was on Vernal before she could pursue, using her clones to keep her distracted even if she couldn't necessarily win. Yang's eyes were focused ahead, locked onto the back of Raven as she stepped down a flight of stairs leading below the statue.

"Yang, duck!"

Yang dove to the side and rolled, escaping several shots from Vernal before Blake was on her again and the two were exchanging blows. Behind, Yang saw Sun charge in to support her and knew her partner would be okay. Ahead, Raven had vanished out of sight, and Yang wasn't sure the statue wouldn't lock back into place, letting them escape.

_Now or never._

The stairs led down into what _should_ have been the basement but looked more like a cave. There were natural rock formations on every side, along with glowing blue panels on the floor. Dust, or maybe just some snazzy light system. Yang didn't really care and instead looked toward Raven and Cinder. Two on one wasn't good odds, especially when it was just her and they were older and probably a whole lot more experienced.

_Just got to keep them busy. Distract them until the headmaster arrives._

With that in mind, Yang swallowed and made the dumbest decision she could. She yelled a battle cry and charged in.

"RARGHHHH!"

If Miss Goodwitch could see her, she'd have had words to say. Strong words. Words about not alerting the enemy to your approach when you had a perfectly good opportunity to strike while they weren't looking, or words about how wasting energy on volume when you could be focusing on a fight was more prudent.

More than that, she'd have probably just told Yang off for charging two deadly huntresses in the first place. Cinder turned and brought forth a ball of fire, one seared and scarred eye sealed shut while the other glowed with unnatural light.

Raven extended her still sheathed sword before the woman, preventing her from killing Yang. "This one is mine," she said. "In more ways than one…"

"None that matter," Yang growled, charging in. The sword was a problem, but Raven hadn't drawn it. Swords gave reach but were less useful in extreme close quarters. That was where she excelled. If she could get in close and nullify that advantage-

There!

Raven stepped forward with her left foot. Being right-handed, she had to draw from her left hip, which would be harder with that foot forward. Any swing would be clumsy and off-balance. Yang leapt in and pushed the advantage, throwing a fist toward the woman's sword arm and pulling the trigger in her gauntlet.

The shot went over Raven's shoulder.

Rather than draw, Raven had blocked and deflected her attack with the butt of her sheathe, a sheathe she now had between their two bodies as Yang crashed into her.

Yang's follow-up was blocked by the handle. A kick blocked by Raven's knee rising up. The woman's elbow came down, catching Yang's next attack and her desperate attempt to headbutt Raven and break her jaw was thwarted by Raven digging the butt of her sheathe into Yang's breastbone and using it as a lever to push her away.

"Weak."

It happened in a flash. Yang was pushed back by the butt of the sheathe, then it moved in a blur. The first crack caught her left wrist, the second her right ankle. The sheathe went between her legs and swung up sharply – and while she lacked testes to be rocked, that didn't mean it any less agonising and nauseating. She bowed forward, eyes wide and hands dropping between her legs.

Raven's final blow, delivered with one fist, caught Yang in the gut and lifted her up off the floor, suspended on the woman's fist. "You're too weak, Yang," she said, turning and hurling her away. Yang crashed down by one of the rock formations, breath torn from her lungs. "Stay down. You're not worth killing."

Bitch. Son of a… Yang coughed and fell onto her side, eyes watering.

That… That fight had gone a lot better in her head.

Raven and Cinder turned away from her, moving once more toward the rather ominous looking `doorway` - more like a portal – on the other side of the underground chamber. The sound of combat echoed above.

Frantically, Yang dug for her scroll, managing to flip it out and use her nose to push one of the contacts, calling. They needed to know. Needed to-

"Ya-" Jaune answered, then corrected himself, "Miss Xiao-"

Behind him, Yang saw foliage.

Were they…

Were they still in the fucking forest!?

"HELP US ALREADYYY!"

Fire rushed in for her. Yang cursed and let the call end, not so much dodging as she did roll onto her side and away. Her legs still weren't working, and her knees were fused together. In a weak attempt at a rebuttal, she unloaded Ember Celica at Cinder.

The buckshot pattered harmlessly off her.

Raven prevented Cinder from continuing the attack.

"Don't tell me you're sentimental now," Cinder hissed. "She called for reinforcements."

"All the more reason for us to not waste any time." Raven turned Cinder toward the doorway, striding to it herself. "I will open it and you can collect the Relic. Once we're done, our deal comes to an end. I do not want to see you again."

"You won't."

Raven touched a shimmering shape on the portal's front. Lights flared, particularly the blue ones below, and an ominous shattering sound echoed in her ears. Wind blew and a smell like a sandy desert assailed her nostrils. Wasting no time, Cinder marched through the portal and out of sight.

Yang staggered to her feet and after, at least as far as she could before Raven turned.

"Don't bother. You're too weak to make a difference. You'll only get yourself killed."

"Why-?" Yang wheezed. "Why are you doing this?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"They attacked Beacon. K-Killed Ozpin. T-Tried to kill us." Yang wavered, one leg almost giving up as she stumbled to one side. Catching herself with one hand on a wall, Yang limped on. "E-Even if you ran away, y-you have to care. About Beacon. About mom. About dad."

"I don't."

"Then what about the world? B-Because they're working with the White Fang and Grimm. They'll use… use whatever is in there. You think they won't use it on you? That they'll let you go?" Yang laughed. "O-Once you're not useful to them, t-they'll kill you."

Raven raised a single eyebrow. "If you're doing the `limp up and talk` plan to make me lower my guard, then blast me in the chest, I'll warn you it's not going to work."

Yang's fist shot up.

She blasted Raven in the chest.

When the smoke cleared, her mother was still standing there, arms crossed and eyes glowing. "Satisfied?"

"Bitch…"

"That is the least of what I have been called." Striding forward, Raven batted away Yang's feeble attempts to attack her and picked her up by her jacket, lifting her feet up off the floor. "The nail that stands out gets hammered down. You'd do well to sit where I left you and not make a fuss. If you're lucky, Cinder might let you live."

Raven tossed her aside once more, this time by and to the side of the door Cinder had passed through. Hardly ten seconds later, with Yang still struggling to catch her breath, Cinder returned with an object in hand. Yang wasn't sure what it was supposed to be, only that it was gold and blue and obviously important because Cinder cradled it between her hands like it was the most dangerous thing alive.

"Finally," Cinder whispered. "Something goes to plan. The Relic of Knowledge." She caressed the thing. "You've done well, Raven. As good as your word. Now, it's time to see if Jinn can be as good as hers."

"You're going to use it here?"

"Safer than up top," Cinder replied, "And my mistress only needs the one question. She has said I might use the others as reward for finding it. She is patient enough to wait until the next round of questions. To her, such time is immaterial."

"Hm. I guess so. A question I'm wondering is if you'll be as good as _your_ word."

Cinder started, then looked Raven's way, uncomprehending for a moment. It was almost like she hadn't noticed Yang was there – which was a very real possibility since Raven had tossed her _behind_ where Cinder came from. Seeing her not sat where Raven had left her the first time, Cinder must have assumed she'd fled.

"So," Raven said. "Is my work here done?"

"Of course. You're free to go." Cinder nodded once. "We only needed your power to open the vault. Your association with us is complete."

"Then I'll leave before things get any hairier." Raven swept her blade down and opened a portal in the space before her. Before she went through, she turned back to look at Cinder, and past her, at Yang. "Good luck."

Yang stared at her mother's back.

Did Raven just… wink at her?

/-/

Jaune wasn't sure why he was charging into a situation he had no hope of really handling on his own, only that it was expected, and that Yang had looked to be in real trouble. His body moved before his brain could point out the flaw.

That might have been a good thing, since it fit his image.

"Team RVNN, assess and control the situation. Glynda, find Oz-Oscar and get him out. Neo, I need you to go ahead and find Yang."

Neo looked annoyed.

"And stab Cinder in the throat."

Her eyes lit up and she winked out of existence, moving on ahead into the school while they travelled on foot. Her Nevermore cawed and swooped away when she vanished, landing on Nora's head. The girl cooed at how `cute` the deadly creature was.

They saw and heard the chaos before they got into the school. A fire was raging on an upper floor and discharged ammunition was everywhere. Students dragged the wounded out, many of the older teachers who had no doubt rushed in to try and defend their students. They saw their approach and cheered weakly, recognising them from the news or having seen them in person.

Jaune wasn't sure they should. It was him, Glynda and a single team of students.

That wasn't the reinforcements they needed.

Bursting through the open doors, Jaune's eyes widened and he rolled low, dodging a student flung his way and stumbling, rolling onto one shoulder and across the floor, where he slammed into a beefy pair of legs.

Leonardo Lionheart looked down on him, eyes wide, Neptune Vasilias in one hand, struggling to escape.

"H-Headmaster Arc," he said nervously. "I-I can explain."

"A… A little help…" Neptune choked.

Leonardo was launched back before Jaune could do anything. He recognised the tell-tale invisible force of Glynda's Semblance, and thanks to Jaune tangled in his feet, Leonardo fell like a cut tree, yelling in panic.

Recognising an opportunity when he saw one, Jaune dove on top of him and slammed a fist into the man's face. His knuckles bruised and his wrist flexed, but the blow knocked Leonardo's face to the side, stunning him.

"RVNN with me!" Glynda yelled. "Leave the headmasters to fight!"

_Wait, what? That's not a good idea at all!_

The second of inattentiveness as he looked over – and to be fair, Glynda and the team _were_ against Tyrian Callows – cost him. Leonardo managed to bring a meaty fist up into his jaw and knock him back. Jaune fell on his ass and winced, then rolled to the side when Leonardo surged up and tried to tackle him.

The two headmasters, two of the most influential people on Remnant, grappled on the floor like angry children. On Leonardo's part, it was desperation, not wanting to let the legendary strategist, Jaune Arc, have a chance to think.

On Jaune's part, he just fancied his chances more in an unorganised and chaotic wrestling match than actual swordplay. He didn't even know what Leonardo's Semblance was and didn't have one of his own to toss around.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt. Neo had driven the importance of dodging into him, but it was hard to dodge when you were on your knees. Or on your back, with a larger man straddling you and trying to squeeze the air out of your lungs. Jaune's hands fasted on the faunus' wrists, trying to pry them off.

"Why!?" Leonardo growled. "Why did you have to come? Everything was going so well. Everything was finally going to work out. And I – I wouldn't have to do this! Why did you have to interfere? HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

"K-Know what?" Jaune croaked.

"Don't play me for a fool. You're a genius, a mastermind." Leonardo's eyes were wild and wide. "You knew from the start, didn't you? Figured it out straight away and played along. I should have known. Should never have underestimated you." Leonardo dragged Jaune's head up and slammed it down onto the tiles.

Pain erupted in the back of his head and his vision dimmed. His grip on the man's wrists slackened as his body was deprived of oxygen. Desperately, he tried to drive a knee up into Leonardo's back, but he didn't have the room or strength, and Leonardo had his aura.

"You knew all along and played me!"

"I - I..." Jaune choked. "I have no idea... what you're even talking about..."

"You knew, but it doesn't matter in the end. Goodnight, Jaune Arc," he said. "With this, I'll be safe!"

"_CAWW_!"

Feathers and black filled his vision as the Nevermore descended, crashing into the faunus' face and clawing and pecking away, screeching the whole time. Leonardo cried out and let go – only for a second, but a second was all Jaune needed to roll to the side and break hold, push his hips up and dislodge the man far too busy trying to protect his eyes to focus.

Heaving for breath, Jaune looked on as the Nevermore took off toward the ceiling, dodging as Leonardo swung for it. "Damn Grimm! Cinder said those were on _our_ side!"

Panicking, Jaune pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and reached down for Crocea Mors. He paused at the last second, spotting something better ahead of him instead. Neptune, recovering from his own beating, saw his gaze and nodded.

"Arc!" Leonardo howled, charging back in.

Jaune's hand settled on the metal haft of Neptune's trident. He didn't have the foggiest on how to use it, but the weapon had a simple charm to it, that of being a pointy blade on the end of a big stick. Rolling over, he braced the butt under his arm and against the floor, then pointed the blade toward the charging faunus.

Leonardo struck it like a freight train. Aura flared, flexed, but ultimately held. The air driven out of Leonardo's lungs, however, made him bend double over the tip, hands catching the haft as he gasped for breath.

Jaune noticed a trigger by the haft.

Leonardo noticed it too and shook his head, trying to get off the weapon.

"I've no idea what this does," Jaune wheezed, reaching for it. "But I hope it hurts like a bitch!"

As he pulled it, there was a brief thought in the back of his mind that he was going to be awfully embarrassed if, like Crescent Rose, the button just made the weapon transform into a convenient carry-state or something.

Neptune didn't let him down.

Electricity arched up the haft from a generator fixed somewhere above the hand grips. Blue light tore up toward the blades, jumping and crackling over Leonardo's body. It raced up his arms and into his stomach, up through his chest and even over his face, where his eyes and teeth seemed to almost glow. Aura protected the body from a lot of things – blunt force, cutting and so much more – but it didn't make someone immortal, nor did it stop you getting hungry, sunburnt or electrocuted.

Just like how aura hadn't protected the team of girls Neptune fought against in the Vytal Festival.

Leonardo was blasted back, tumbling onto his rear smoking and twitching. His leg kicked, a faint smell of ozone and burnt skin emanating from his body. He wasn't dead, not from something like that, but it didn't look like he'd be fighting anytime soon.

"That was amazing, sir," Neptune said, stars in his eyes. "You were incredible!"

_How-? I rolled around, nearly died, was saved by a Grimm and then used YOUR weapon to beat him._

Sighing, and knowing that even if he _did_ have the time to explain, Neptune wouldn't believe him, Jaune rolled to his feet. "Thanks for the help." He pushed the trident back to the boy. "If you're hurt, get out. If you can stand, watch Leonardo for me and make sure he doesn't try and join the fight."

"Got it." Neptune stood woozily. "I'm not in great shape, but I can prod a man and press a button."

Judging from the look on his face, pure raging fury, Neptune was going to give Leonardo a few prods even if he _didn't_ try and escape. Jaune couldn't bring himself to blame the guy. Having a traitor as your headmaster – that would be like if Ozpin had been specifically trying to kill his students. It must have been horrifying to realise that every fallen student, every lost comrade, was not an accident, but potentially something your own headmaster had orchestrated.

Dusting himself down and standing tall, Jaune drew his sword and surveyed the scene.

Glynda was engaging Tyrian Callows in melee – not an ideal situation for her, but something she was probably doing so that Tyrian didn't slaughter anyone else. His feet moved in her direction immediately, but he held back. Glynda was as good, if not better, then he was. His intervention would only make that fight more complicated, and Ren, Nora and Velvet were doing what they could to help.

Off to the side, Ruby was out of the fight entirely. Something so unusual he had to stare to make sure she wasn't dead. There was a boy beside her – far too calm given the absolute chaos around them. Ozpin for sure. Seeing him, Ozpin's eyes widened, then drifted to Leonardo and narrowed. Ozpin nodded grimly.

Qrow was missing. So was Hazel. Off together, probably.

Blake was fighting some girl who was obviously trying to retreat – hardly even fighting back at all and instead holding Blake off as she made her way to a window. He didn't know if it was Cinder's latest replacement for Mercury and Emerald or not, but if Blake wasn't dying, she didn't need help. All in all, the only ones missing were Yang and Pyrrha.

And Cinder.

"Shiiit."

/-/

Finally. Finally, something was working without blowing up in her face, and without Jaune being there to ruin it all. Cinder let out a happy laugh, rare for her but safe because there was no one to hear her. It wasn't unexpected for Raven to flee the second her job was done, any more than it was for her to have lied to her face.

Once they had the Relics, they'd swing back to kill Raven and take the Spring Maiden's power, taking it for herself and adding to the growing pool of power within her.

Had she the full power of the Fall Maiden, she might have killed Raven then and there, but the situation on the surface was problematic enough that she didn't see the point in creating yet another enemy. Besides, Hazel, Tyrian and Lionheart would be enough to hold the school off. Not to win, but to distract them long enough for her to do what they had to do.

Holding the Relic up before her, Cinder spoke. "Jinn, Spirit of Knowledge, I summon you. Answer my questions and impart unto me your knowledge!"

Blue smoke pooled out from the Relic, frothing from it and falling to the ground where it coalesced slowly, spreading out and then upward, forming into the shape of a tall figure floating a foot or more above the ground. Had Cinder not been prepared for it, she might have been surprised to see a naked blue woman-like creation festooned with golden chains.

As it was, she could only smile.

_The power of the God of Light. A power I might soon have._

Jinn, the Spirit of Knowledge, possibly the most powerful creature on the planet – even more so than Salem. And yet, Jinn was chained and bound, trapped within her Relic and forced to obey the whims of any who summoned her. What a pathetic existence.

"I am Jinn, Spirit of Knowledge." The blue woman regarded her with interest. "And you are not Ozpin. How interesting."

"Ozpin is dead!"

"No," Jinn said calmly. "He is not."

Biting back her retort, Cinder ignored the words. The Spirit of Knowledge would know everything, but Salem had warned her to be careful of what words she used. Even a simple question like `what do you mean` might waste a question.

"You have summoned me from the Relic of Knowledge, Cinder Fall." Jinn's eyes travelled over her shoulder for a moment, back to the portal she'd been brought from. They flicked back a moment later, a small smile on the creature's face. "There are _two questions_ remaining this era. Ask and I shall impart knowledge upon you but know that I cannot speak of the future. Any question you ask, I shall answer. I cannot lie."

"I know how this works," she snapped. "But two-? I thought. No, that's not a question. Don't answer it!"

Jinn chuckled. "I may speak to explain my purpose without the use of a question. How, otherwise, would anyone know what I can do? There were three questions this era, but Ozpin has already used one of them. There are two remaining."

Blast! Even reduced as he was, he still managed to get in her way. It didn't matter, though. It was only a small set back and not a problem. Salem only needed the one question to learn the location of the vaults. The other two – or the other one question, as it turned out – was hers to use as she wished.

And Cinder had thought long and hard. An answer to any question might be worth more than all the dust on Remnant but could just as easily be squandered on information she could find out through hard work and a few questions to the right people. It had to be something not only valuable, but something she could use immediately, and which would serve her well.

"I have my first question." Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself. "My mortal enemy, Jaune Arc, headmaster of Beacon-" Just in case Jinn tricked her by thinking up some _other_ Jaune Arc. It wasn't impossible for two people with the same name to exist. "I must defeat him."

She had thought to ask the secret to his strength, but that might just be hard work, strategy or some other asinine and useless answer. Anyone could say the secret to their success was determination or belief and be correct. That would be a waste of a question.

No. She had to go deeper. Something she could use.

"What is Jaune Arc's master plan to defeat me, and by extension to defeat Salem?"

Jinn's eyes glowed. The spirit leaned her head back, looking up toward the ceiling as power crackled around her and mist pooled through the vault.

"Jaune Arc's plan," she began, voice like the tolling of some distant bell. "His master plan…"

"Yes?" Cinder leaned forward. "Yes!?"

"Is to have Neo stab you in the throat."

Cinder waited.

Jinn stood patiently.

Cinder waited some more.

Jinn's eyes stopped glowing.

Cinder exploded.

"That can't be it! There has to be more! His plans for Salem," she hissed. "I asked for both! I asked for the plans involving us as a whole, not just his plans for right now!" And besides, he was in Beacon. How could he stop her now?

"I cannot answer questions based in the future," Jinn reminded her.

"I'm not talking about what plans he will make, only what plans he has!"

"Those two things are the same," Jinn said, with an amused smile. "His plans for you are to have Neo stab you in the throat. His plan for Salem is to come up with a plan for Salem, preferably when the need becomes imminent."

"T-The need…?" Cinder was struggling to breathe. "B-But we destroyed Beacon-"

"Beacon has not been destroyed. I have answered your question, Cinder Fall. There is no plan beyond your throat being perforated in the immediate future, and even that is an unknown future. I can only comment on the plan he has _made_."

"He's gathering information," Cinder realised. "That's why he doesn't have a plan! Because he doesn't know all the variables." Her mind whirred. "Of course! Then that means there's still hope. Genius though he may be, he cannot form a master plan without knowing everything."

Mocking though she may be, Cinder knew it was the truth. Jinn could not know the future as that might be changed, so she could not reveal a plan that had not yet, and might never, be made. As much as it may have seemed the wish was wasted, the discovery that there was no plan as of yet was a powerful one. It gave them an edge.

"I have the step up on him," she said. "He is lost and foundering, unable to bring his strategic might to bear. "But time is of the essence. If he discovers more, he might create a plan from which there is no escape."

Jinn brought one hand up to her mouth and chuckled. "Sure," she said, as though she were enjoying some secret joke. "Why not?"

The Relics. They had to gather the Relics. No amount of planning could get around that kind of brute force. "Jinn," she shouted. "I am ready for my second question."

"Ask, then," Jinn said, head raising over Cinder's shoulder again. "Ask and know that once this question is passed, no other may be asked for one hundred years. Make you question count, or you shall find that my Relic is useless, for you or the one you call master."

Cinder's eyes narrowed. She knew that already. What was the point of bringing it up? No matter. Some stupid foible or rule of the Relic designed for the ignorant. Cinder opened her mouth. "Where are-"

"Oh, Spirit of Knowledge," a voice behind her yelled, frantic and rushed. "Does Jaune think I'm hot?"

Cinder's heart stopped.

No.

Impossible.

"He does," Jinn, the Spirit of Knowledge, said with a sly smile. "He feels guilty about it, but he's been attracted to you since the first day he saw you. And yes, Yang, he notices whenever you strut your stuff. He only tries his hardest not to show it."

No.

No, no, no.

"Heh." A weak and painful laugh came from behind her. "I knew it. Hell yeah…"

Cinder turned, slowly and robotically, eyes wide and heart somehow still not beating. Behind her, slumped against the vault and just out of sight, behind where she would have stepped through the portal, a blonde girl lay slumped, one hand over her stomach.

No…

"Oops. Did I just ask the last question?"

"You did," Jinn confirmed. "There are no questions remaining this era."

No.

"No," Cinder said, word slipping from her mouth. "No, no, no…"

"Oh. My bad." The girl, the absolute _bitch_, grinned at her. "I always was… a bit of a loud mouth. Guess that means I fucked up your plans." She laughed. "And hey, I'm a blonde too. Guess we're just not lucky for you."

"No, no, no," Cinder repeated, eyes coming to life, burning with maiden light. Fire wreathed around her hands, tearing up over her skin up to her neck. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Not the same, and yet before her right then and there, it was Jaune who sat at the base of the rock, smiling cockily in her direction. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Her plans.

Salem's plans.

The Relic of Knowledge.

Ruined.

All ruined.

Cinder brought her hands up, summoning a great wave of fire above her head that burned like a second sun, melting rock above and around them as it hissed and bubbled, causing even _her_ skin to char.

"Heh." The dead girl grinned, determined to go out with the last word. "I bet Jaune never thought _you_ were sexy."

Cinder screamed, dragging her hands down.

"DIE!"

* * *

**Yang's moment to shine. Literally, perhaps. **

**And thus, the Relic of Knowledge received what was perhaps its most `interesting` wish. Probably a nice change from being locked up in a cave for several hundred years.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"Why are girls so hard to understand?"

"Hm?" Raven looked up briefly from her bed, where she was busy sharpening her sword with Summer's whetstone, which ahs had `borrowed without permission` from the hidden compartment in the chest under Summer's bed.

Really, her teammate was asking for it in trying to keep it hidden.

"What do you mean? Women are easy to understand. We eat, sleep and piss just like you do."

"It's Summer."

"Ah." Raven grimaced and tried to weigh the `pain in the ass` level of moving to avoid this conversation as compared to having to get up and move. In the end, Qrow was marginally less annoying than being forced to give up her comfy spot.

But only marginally.

"Why does she like Tai and not me?"

"I don't know."

"Ray, I'm serious."

"As am I. I do not see why anyone would find that bumbling idiot appealing." Raven hummed and tapped his chin. "Except in a purely physical sense. He does have a nice ass."

"Ray!"

"What? I'm sure your behind is adequate."

"Am I ugly, Ray?"

"Exceptionally."

"RAVEN!"

Sighing, she put the sword down. "What do you want from me, Qrow? We're siblings. To me, you'll always be the annoying brat that wouldn't stop crying when we were younger. Of course I don't think you're sexually attractive. That would be messed up." Knowing what this was really about, she cut straight to the point. "You want Summer."

"I _like_ Summer."

"Don't go native on me here, Qrow. You want to bend her over and-"

"I want to _date_ her!"

"Going native," Raven warned.

"Not being an asshole," he fired back. "I'm not after a quick fuck, Raven. I like her. Seriously."

Ugh. Well, at least with this, Raven could see a little more reason. Taiyang was annoying with his attempts to woo and impress her, and even if he was strong – something she grudgingly had to admit – he could still be a pain in the butt. Summer, on the other hand, put up with no shit. It was why Raven pushed so hard, because she could see a glimmer of herself in there whenever Summer would growl, clench her fists and look like, for a brief moment, she was actually considering murder as a viable solution to something she or Qrow had done to annoy her.

It would not be a _bad thing_ to have Summer be a part of the tribe.

"Very well," Raven said. "I shall aid you in your endeavours to fu-"

"Woo."

"To too Summer." She grimaced at the word. Woo? Really? "Tell me what you have done so far, and I shall offer my advice. A woman's advice."

"Right. Well. I haven't done all that much so far. Just tried to talk to her more."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"No…" Qrow looked at her. "You think I should?"

Raven stared back. It took her a good minute or two, but eventually her mind started working again. _I take it back,_ she thought. _Men and women are nothing alike. Clearly, something went wrong in the heads of men decades ago._

"Yes, Qrow. I think you should let her know that you want to – that you are interested in her. Otherwise, HOW WILL SHE KNOW!?"

"I was thinking I could make it more romantic by showing her. You know, make it clear through action? Actions speak louder than words."

"Hm." Not a bad idea, actually. She had always been more of an action person herself. "I suppose the method doesn't matter as long as you let her know in no uncertain terms. How else can she ask you to take her until she screams your name if she doesn't know you want to be between her-"

Qrow was bright red. "Raveeennnn!"

"Oh, for…" Her brother was an idiot. "Whatever, Qrow. The point is that if you are going to _show_ her your feelings, it needs to be something which shows you are strong enough to provide for her."

"You think strength is the key?" he asked, suspicious. "I dunno…"

"Use your eyes, idiot. How does any animal in the wild secure a mate? They show off their capability to support them. And Summer is a huntress. Do you expect she will settle for some weak little cretin who cannot stand up to her? She would walk all over such a person! She needs someone strong. Someone who can fight alongside her."

Someone frankly better than Qrow, but hey ho, the tribe needed strong blood and Summer was just about awesome enough to be a part of it. Hm. Summer Branwen. It had a nice ring to it. Unlike Raven Xiao-Long. Who could ever imagine such a thing? Not her. No way.

_Though Taiyang does have a nice butt…_

No, no, no. She was getting distracted.

_Like twin peaches._

"Look, I'm a woman. I know what I'm doing."

"Well, okay. I'll trust you."

/-/

On the other side of Beacon, minding her own business, Summer Rose shivered.

Why did she have the feeling someone had just walked over her grave?

Her eyes narrowed.

And why did she also have the feeling Raven was rummaging around in her stuff again?

"Raven…"

* * *

**A cliff hanger in an omake? How cruel. Yeah, but only because even as I write this, I'm thinking `sheesh, this is going to go on for like 2-3k words. I can't write that and have any hope of finishing this on time`.**

**So yeah, a continuous omake of sorts.**

**Will Qrow-Kun be able to show Summer-chan his affections? Or will Raven-onee's advice not prove up to par?**

**Well… we all know how that part goes at least.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 27****th**** June (Two Weeks)**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for last week's absence. The event went okay, though, and I didn't get any confused PM's asking where the chapter was for a change. Yay.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 16**

* * *

However you cut it, the battle of Haven was swinging in their favour. It had been a doomed effort from the start for Cinder and her lot. There had only been four of them – five with the help of that girl Raven brought – and that was never going to be enough to fight off them and the entire school of Haven Academy.

They had to know that as well.

Which meant their goal wasn't to win at all; they were after something.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the prize was down the hole Cinder and Raven had gone down, nor did it take much to have Jaune panicking when his arrival somehow scared off Raven's associate, the girl making a run for it while she had the chance, and Blake told him that Yang had gone down to stop Cinder and Raven.

Alone.

His feet were carrying him in that direction long before he remembered that Yang was probably tougher than he was, and that if he went down there on his own it would be just as stupid. By that point, Blake was with him, Gambol Shroud at the ready, and he couldn't back out.

"If you see Yang, get her out," he whispered to her. "Leave Cinder to me."

"Yes sir." Blake didn't argue, either believing his reputation wholesale or having enough misplaced confidence in his skills to trust he had Cinder in hand.

"Find Glynda once you're back up," he added. "And maybe Qrow."

A little help wouldn't hurt.

Making their way down the staircase hewn from solid rock, the noise of combat above faded away, replaced with cloying gloom and a faint glow from ahead, a mixture of blue and orange. Crackling like fire reached their ears and Jaune's pace increased, taking the steps two at a time as he drew Crocea Mors.

His first thoughts on reaching the bottom was that the blue glow was from a naked woman floating in the air. They weren't the best thoughts, but what could he do? There was a bright blue naked woman floating in the air. Hormones aside, that was just far enough out there to make even Blake stop and stare.

The orange came from fire.

So much fire. It wreathed across the burnt floor and black marks licked up the stone walls. The stench of it assaulted his nostrils and smoke pooled in the ceiling, coming lower and lower as the vault filled with noxious gasses. Blue and naked was remarkably unconcerned with it all, floating with crossed arms and a bored expression. Cinder was less so. Cinder stood panting and heaving, arms extended towards what appeared to be a blackened and charred lump by the wall.

"Yang…" Blake whispered.

Yang? What did-?

No.

Oh no…

Jaune stumbled forward, heart in his throat as he approached the shape and slowly realised that yes, it was vaguely humanlike. Or what once had been human. Burned beyond recognition and with the skin black and blistered, the figure, if one could still call it that, was well and truly beyond saving. Hair that had once been like spun gold was burned down to the scalp and her chest wasn't moving.

"YANG!" Crocea Mors clattered to the floor as he ran by, ignoring Cinder entirely. His hands found Yang's shoulders, rolling her over and into his arms. "Yang, please. No. Oh fuck. You can't be – This wasn't supposed to happen!"

A pointed cough came from the blue figure.

Jaune ignored it. There was a flicker of movement, a whispered breath – like a sigh exhaled. Desperately, he pulled her up against his chest and listened. There, he felt it. Movement. Drawn breath.

Alive. She was still alive.

The blue woman coughed again. Louder.

"Hah! Hah!" Cinder gasped for breath, staggering back and propping herself up against one wall. Despite the exhaustion, her smile split her face in two. "Was she – hah – special to you, Jaune? Oops. M – My bad. Hah. She cried at the end, you know. Hah. Screamed for mercy."

Jaune didn't believe a word of it.

"She did not," the blue naked woman remarked.

Cinder glared at her. "I thought you were out of questions."

"I cannot grant knowledge. Seeing as everyone in this room knew without fail that Yang Xiao-Long would not beg, I have given no knowledge. Technically speaking."

"Tch." Cinder spat on the floor, annoyed that her goading had been foiled. "It doesn't matter. The girl is dead. She died because of you, Jaune. Because she trusted you to lead her." She threw her head back and laughed. "What a fool!"

The blue woman coughed for the third time.

"Blake," Jaune said, cradling Yang in his arms and standing. "I need you to get Yang out of here." He felt her push weakly at him, eyes still closed, and lips tugged down. There was life in her still, but she needed a doctor. Needed medical attention.

Jinn coughed another time. Really hacked loudly.

"I'm coming," Blake whispered, eyes frightened. Carefully, she reached for Yang.

Yang tried to kick Blake in the face, all the while pushing off from him at the same time.

Jinn coughed louder still.

"Yang!" Jaune hissed. "Relax, it's us. You're safe. Just let Blake get you out of here and mff-!"

Yang had stuck a hand in his mouth, silencing him. She then let out a frustrated sigh, one delivered in absolute silence, and opened her eyes to glare at him with a fierce pout. One pink eye and one brown eye.

He screamed and dropped her.

Neo bounced on her backside once, rubbed her behind and glared even harder at him. The burns across her body faded in mirror-like motes of light, revealing unharmed skin and her usual outfit. With one last pout at him, she stood and dusted herself down, rolling her eyes and drawing her weapon.

"It was a trap," Jinn remarked, a second after the realisation filtered into his head. "By pretending to be injured but still alive, she hoped to draw Cinder close enough to stab her." Apparently, she could reveal that information now that everyone within hearing knew, Cinder having figured it out soon after Neo revealed herself.

Oh. He'd kind of ruined her plan, hadn't he?

"Yes," Jinn said happily.

Neo just glared at him.

"Wait. Then where is Yang?" Blake asked.

"H-Hey," a weak voice called from the stairs. With a shattering of mirror-light, the bruised and slightly charred body of Yang appeared. Her clothing was worse for wear, her hair singed, but she was alive and well, if black and blue all over. "D-Didn't wanna say anythin' and ruin it," she wheezed. "B-But thanks for the bridal carry, Prof. Heh." The laugh turned into a wheezing cough, then a hack as she choked on the smoke. "Kaff! Hack! Ack!"

"Blake…"

Rather than answer, she was already halfway to her partner, kneeling to pick her up. That left her back to Cinder – something she should have known better on. Blake trusted him to cover her.

Sometimes, his reputation really sucked.

Cinder took the bait. Of course she did. A huge fireball screamed toward Yang and Blake, more than capable of finishing the job. Since Blake trusted him to cover her, she made no move to dodge, which meant he _had_ to cover her.

His shield deployed as he leapt between them.

In the books and legends, there were often pictures and stories of knights with shields like his – a heater shield – blocking fire from Grimm-dragons or the like. The fire would come out in a conveniently concentrated stream to hit the shield and then be deflected in every direction.

Fire, it turned out, didn't work that way. Cinder's fireball struck his shield but was much larger than it. The bits that _did_ hit the shield were stopped, or at least dissipated. The heat still rolled over it to burn his arms and shoulders, but that was a small thing – mostly because those same arms and shoulders were already _on fucking fire_ from the rest of her fireball, and the added heat didn't make much of a difference.

"We'll get help!" Blake called, lugging Yang up the stairs. "Hold on, headmaster!"

Hold on. Yes. That was an idea. Jaune lowered his shield, revealing his face and chest, unburned, while the rest of him smouldered.

_I need a bigger shield…_

"You need a bigger shield," Jinn confirmed.

Great. The fact she could reveal it meant even Cinder and Neo were thinking it. In an attempt to regain some control of the situation, he stepped out of the ring of fire left after the fireball detonated on him and pointed his sword at Cinder.

"Surrender! You're beaten, Cinder. Lionheart is out for the count and your friends will soon follow. You're outnumbered two to one and have no way to escape."

"No way?" Cinder laughed. "Oh, Jaune. I see a way out right behind you. All I need to do is go _through_ you to reach it." Cinder floated up into the air. Eyes flicking back, she turned and stabbed a hand out, summoning a blast of wind that knocked a charging Neo away and into a wall. "You forget yourselves!" she sneered. "I was able to hold you, Neo _and_ Roman off at one time, and that was when I had only just come into my new power. Now, I am more practiced."

He'd taken the moment she started speaking to try and sneak forward, then broken into a charge when she turned to deal with Neo. If Cinder wanted to talk, great. He'd try and cut her head off. Unfortunately, she turned back to mock him with Neo dealt with and Jaune froze with a deer in the headlights look, caught halfway between where he had been and her.

Cinder's eyes narrowed.

"Oh fu-"

The wind blast caught him in his stomach and was angled upward. He flew up into the air, crashing into the ceiling and wreathed in the smoke congregating there. He choked, falling back down like a paralysed falcon to splat on the stone floor. The impact tore his shield and sword from his hands, sending them skittering away.

More wind caught those, driving them further and further until they slapped into the back wall with a metallic clang. The wind continued to grow, building and swirling in the small vault like a self-contained hurricane.

Jaune grit his teeth as it caught and dragged him back, making him slide across the floor on his breastplate.

"You're both melee fighters," Jinn said unhelpfully, "So Cinder has decided that rather than use fire to deal with you, she'll keep you away with constant wind attacks. Neither of you can harm her if you can't reach her."

Cinder glared at the woman. "Do you mind _not_ revealing my strategy?"

"The very fact I am able to means that they know your plan," Jinn said. "I'm simply articulating it. They're not idiots."

Hard not to figure out Cinder's plan when it was being used on them. He couldn't find his footing, his brief attempt to climb to his knees foiled as Cinder struck him with a blast of wind so powerful he was sent rolling onto his back and away, hitting the wall and coming to a stop. If she'd had this kind of control back in Beacon, she could have knocked them all off Ozpin's tower and be done with it.

"Know it or not, you will be silent!"

"I've spent the last thirty years locked in a room," the blue woman remarked. "And a hundred years before that. You'll forgive me if I'll take the chance to speak my mind. Or speak at all. You have a scar, by the way." Jinn touched her face, her eye. "Right here."

"I KNOW!"

"Hm. I guess you do."

The brief exchange lasted only a few seconds but the wind holding him down weakened a little by her distraction, allowing him to crawl over and grab his weapon. It gave Neo the same chance and she blinked forward, slicing at Cinder's back.

Panicking, Cinder spun and swept an arm at her, hurling her back.

Not without being struck in kind.

Cinder hissed and held her hand, not wounded thanks to aura, but smarting. Whipping back upon realising the trick, she pinned him to the wall as well. Much slower than Neo, he barely got anywhere near her, but that also meant he wasn't launched back quite as hard. He struggled against the stone wall, managing to stay on his feet but only because he was braced against it.

"You distracted me!" Cinder hissed at Jinn.

"Hm." Jinn smiled. "I suppose I did. I am the Spirit of Knowledge, created to aid humanity. _Aid_ being the operative term." The implication wasn't lost on him or Cinder. Jinn could act and choose a side if she so wished. If nothing else, she could speak over someone to distract them. The aid was appreciated but wasn't enough. They couldn't get close to Cinder and the power of a maiden wasn't something either of them could bring down. Sooner or later, she was going to start tossing fire into the whirlwind she was creating.

Jinn coughed again, staring right at him.

A message…?

Distraction. The spirit had distracted Cinder for a moment and that made her powers weaken. They relied on concentration; she couldn't keep it up all the time, so it must be mentally taxing. The smallest distraction could cause her to lose control of her powers.

_That's why she keeps looking between me and Neo. She's struggling to keep us both pinned down when we're on opposite sides of the room._ Reaching out with one hand, he used the rocky surface of the wall to drag himself along, manoeuvring so that Cinder was properly in the middle of him and Neo, and unable to position herself to watch both at the same time.

As he did, he also broke one of his own little rules. He talked.

"You think this changes anything, Cinder? Oh, we can't hit you. That's scary. Whatever will Ruby's sniper rifle or Glynda's Semblance do? They'll never be able to beat the power of a stiff breeze."

"They'll still be too late to save you!"

"Yeah? I don't know about Neo, but my aura is still pretty full – and there's a reason you're not burning us." He shot her a grin he didn't feel inside. "You're exhausted, aren't you? You used too much of yourself to try and kill Yang – except you didn't kill her at all. Hell, I bet Neo was dragging her out the way while you launched attack after attack on an empty bit of space. Nice work."

At her rising fury, he kept going, forcing out a laugh.

"I guess all the power in the world doesn't mean a thing if you're too stupid to use it properly. That was always your problem, though. If you were half as intelligent as you think you are, Emerald and Mercury would still be alive. Beacon would have fallen."

"You – You arrogant fool!" Cinder brought both hands forward, slamming force into him until he was dragged up off the floor and pinned against rock. "Do you think I can't kill you? Do you think I'm going to magically let my guard down so Roman's _rat_ can stab me in the back? I wasn't born yesterday, and I can keep _both_ of you down!"

"Yeah?" Jaune grimaced and worked one hand free. "Then what about _this_!?" Pushing off the wall with all his strength, he turned his back on her to shield his hand from the biting wind. The brief instant let him move freely and he hurled the object in his hand up into the air. "Fire in the hole!"

Cinder's eyes widened. One hand came up, drawing the wind with it and up toward the ceiling of the cavern.

The simple rock he'd thrown was blasted aside.

"Wha-?"

Cinder's localised hurricane whirled across the ceiling, collecting all the smoke from the fire that had risen there and blasting it about the cavern. It descended like a smog, whirling around the outside edges of the vault and rushing into the centre when it found the edges of the wind targeted at him and Neo, the difference in air pressure causing the smoke to rush in toward Cinder instead.

The storm cut off with a sudden cough and a hack as Cinder Fall, maiden or not, suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Summoning more wind to herself, she blasted the smoke aside, revealing Neo an inch away from her face, swinging her sword down.

The acrobatics that Cinder had to pull off mid-air were mindboggling, the woman twisting upside down and to the side, deflecting Neo's attack with the back of her arm even as she left herself open on her other side, where any competent opponent would strike.

A shadow appeared there.

Cinder tensed, spun and thrust a hand out.

Jinn, the Spirit of Knowledge, smiled as she was sent sailing back. She'd rushed into Cinder's guard, not to attack but to draw attention.

Cinder's eyes bulged. "What-!?"

_He_ wasn't a competent opponent. _He_ wasn't as good as Neo or Yang or Glynda would have been. In fact, it took him longer to get off the wall and he'd had to go fetch a weapon. His sword had been too far away, so he grabbed his shield. It took time, so instead of appearing in her blind spot as Cinder had so readily predicted, Jaune came in a few seconds late and from an altogether less advantageous angle.

One she never expected. The front.

Half turned away and with both arms in use, Cinder looked back in time to taste the shield of Crocea Mors' sheathe, which smashed into her face with a meaty _crunch_ breaking her nose and knocking her back. Aura flared and slammed into place, but expecting more wind, Jaune dropped his shield and hurled himself forward, wrapping both arms around Cinder's waist right as she began to rise up into the air. Dangling from her, he grunted as she drove a knee into his chest.

"Why won't you just die!?" Cinder roared.

"I should be asking you that! I cut your face in half!"

"You took my eye!"

"I was aiming for your life!"

Neo completed her arc and fell out the air, but he and Cinder kept rising up and up, Cinder propelling herself higher with her power and trying to kick him off with both feet. He held on for dear life, not wanting to give her a chance to return to the status quo of her keeping them away with the power of wind.

"What's the matter, Cindy?" he asked, aping Roman to try and piss her off and make her lose concentration again. "Everything not going to plan? I don't have a battleship, but if you give me a few minutes I can find you a model replica."

"Idiot," she spat, showing him two open palms and smiling ferally. "Let's see if I can't burn that smug face down to the bone!"

Uh-oh. He threw all his aura to his face, chest and shoulders as he saw her hands light up. Preservation winning over any strategy, he let go of her and crossed both arms over his face.

The explosion of flame and heat that erupted in his face seared even the air from his lungs. He choked and plummeted down, his momentum enhanced by the force of the explosion delivered directly against him. His back struck stone. Something cracked; hopefully the stone. His entire body heaved as he drew in air, throat raw and scratchy, arms peeling back blackened on the outer edges and with his sleeves utterly burned away.

Opening his eyes and wincing at the pain required to do so, he rolled over and prepared himself to roll away.

Cinder slammed down into the ground next to him, face first. She bounced once and rolled onto her side, where she lay still. There was blood in her hair.

Confused, disbelieving and just plain shocked, Jaune rolled onto his back next to her and looked up toward the rocky ceiling. There was a little blood on that as well, right above where she'd been when she created an explosion between them.

"Yes," Jinn said, floating over. "The force of the blast sent you sailing down and her up. Unfortunately for Cinder, she neglected to consider that. Expecting all the force to be directed forward, she pushed her aura in that direction."

She'd already been pulling up with her flight, so she'd probably rocketed up the second he let go, aided even more by the blast. He wasn't sure what to make of it. While it was perfectly reasonable, the idea that Cinder had knocked herself out was ridiculous.

"All part of your cunning plan, I'm sure," the Spirit of Knowledge said.

He groaned. "Sure-"

"Why not." The blue woman giggled and floated away. "You're an interesting one, Jaune Arc. Much more so than that fossil, Ozpin. If only I had some questions left, I think I might have enjoyed finding out what you'd use them on. Alas, you'll be dead by the time I have more."

"I feel dead now…"

"You're unharmed. You know that as well as I. Ah, I see. You're just complaining out of self-pity and a desire for sympathy."

He scowled at her. "I don't think I like you…"

"Not many like the truth. Cinder certainly didn't."

Neo stepped into his vision and offered a hand. It was a rare show for her and rarer still that she didn't trip him up or taunt him. Instead, she helped him to his feet and gave him a solid slap on the back, genuinely pleased with his performance.

The slap on his ass that followed diminished the effect somewhat, but he let it go.

"She's helpless," Jaune said, looking down at their foe. "Do we kill her?"

Neo had her sword out already.

"It would be illegal if we can arrest her alive…"

A roll of her eyes prompted a response from Jinn.

"No one would know other than what you tell them. At least not for another hundred years."

"Even _you're_ saying to kill her?"

"I'm merely saying what is possible," Jinn said with a little shrug. "My questions have been used and I could never answer for the future anyway. I would not be able to guarantee what might happen if you kill her even if I had a question remaining." Her smile was lopsided. "I'm merely translating for your silent friend here."

"You can understand her?"

"I can put word to the thoughts in her head. I am the Spirit of Knowledge, so I _know_ everything, including what she is thinking."

"Doesn't that make you the ultimate information leak?"

"Not really. I cannot reveal anything I know unless everyone within hearing already knows it, in which case I am not _revealing_ anything. You already know that you could kill her and get away with it. You're thinking it just as much, if not more, than Neo is. You want her dead. Everyone here knows that."

It was true. His hand itched to finish the job he'd started on the tower.

For once, it would be easy – and he wouldn't say it was ethical concerns stopping him. The world would be better off if Cinder died. A better person might have had thought for how she could be redeemed, or how killing her when she was defenceless was cruelty.

His thoughts were more pragmatic.

"We can't afford to kill her and have the Fall Maiden's powers rush off again. There might be other women of suitable age in Salem's employ that Cinder would send it to. Plus, she has information. If there aren't any questions left, Cinder is our only source of information."

Neo grimaced and grumbled but there was no heat to it. He had a feeling she was thinking the same, both wanting nothing more than to kill her. _You're lucky you're more use to us alive,_ he thought, giving her body a little kick.

It wasn't necessary but it felt good.

Neo gave Cinder a kick as well.

He stared at her, knowing he should tell her to stop.

Neo kicked her again.

Jaune turned to Jinn. "Now we've just got to figure out what to do with you."

"Take me with you."

"Hah-?"

"Take me with you!" Jinn repeated, suddenly floating in front of his face, still naked, still blue but with a desperation in her eyes. "Hundreds of years I've spent trapped in a _room_, Jaune Arc. Trapped in a vault within a Relic. I am _harmless_ for one hundred years more. The Spring Maiden is compromised; you know this. If you're worried about me falling into wrong hands, you'll need to keep me in yours."

"B – But-"

"Forget Ozpin! Ozpin isn't omniscient, he isn't perfect. He can and has made mistakes – he's told you that enough times."

"You don't-"

"Even without the questions I can be useful. Didn't I prove that by distracting Cinder?"

"Admittedly. My only-"

"There's no risk of that, and your paramour, Yang, knows of what she asked me." Jinn looked entirely too amused about that. "And besides, you can't leave me here. You know that Haven is compromised with Lionheart a traitor."

"You know, reading my mind and answering my questions before I ask them makes talking to you very difficult."

"I _do_ know," Jinn said. "I am the Spirit of Knowledge after all. It is my business to know."

Great. She was a mind reading spirit-entity thing born of a Relic that was for the next hundred years a glorified paperweight. One that, if Qrow was right, had the potential to still cause the end of the world if Salem gathered them all in the same spot.

Jinn was right; he couldn't just leave her here anymore. Cinder had opened the vault, which meant Raven was the Spring Maiden. If she'd been bought or coerced into working with Cinder once, she'd do it again. The safest place for the Relic of Knowledge was the one place they had any kind of security.

Beacon.

"What am I going to do with a glowing blue naked woman who knows everyone's most inner thoughts but can't actually talk about _any_ of them?"

"I happen to know you have a position vacant in Beacon. One which would be easily filled by someone who could instantly know what ailed a student, show incredible confidentiality and then not _tell_ them how to get better, but lead them gently to the conclusion themselves…"

Jaune stared at her.

Jinn smiled hopefully.

"Glynda is going to kill me…"

/-/

The fight was apparently over when the three of them made their way back up out of the vault. The students combined with teachers of Haven and reinforcements from Beacon had managed to push Tyrian into a retreat, while Lionheart was roundly collected and now tied up, several teachers from Haven surrounding him with murderous expressions and Neptune looking like he wasn't sure if he should be using his cattle prod on Lionheart of them.

Glynda, Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha were about to enter the vault, Glynda shouting instructions on how they would combat Cinder. Her instructions were cut off midway by a gasp from Ruby.

Everyone turned to follow her gaze.

Jaune sighed and considered how it looked.

He, Neo and a naked blue chick come out of a hole in the ground. Neo is busy walking away to play with her pet Nevermore, the blue woman is floating off to the side out the way and he, Jaune Arc, Headmaster of Beacon, is left to lead at the front, Crocea Mors strapped to his hip beside the Relic of Knowledge, and an unconscious and bloody Cinder in his arms.

"It's not what it looks like."

"You did it!" Ruby squealed. "I knew you could beat her!"

"Aaand no one is listening," he mumbled. Beside him, he heard Jinn snicker.

Naturally, the skirmish at Haven hadn't gone unnoticed. Apart from the students, there were now police on the scene looking to arrest Lionheart and take statements, along with paramedics who had been flown in to treat students. There was even someone dressed in a suit, either a politician or an official, demanding answers from other staff members.

All of _that_ hadn't gone unnoticed either, and there was a veritable _legion_ of reporters, photographers and paparazzi, all of whom were now taking pictures of him and his no-doubt glorious victory.

Jaune's eye twitched.

"I see you've defeated her," Glynda said, voice somewhere between a question and a disbelieving query as to how he wasn't dead or dying. "That's good. Very good." Knowing she had to perform for the audience, she winced and said, "I never doubted you."

Jinn coughed.

Jaune rolled his eyes. Yes, it was a lie but who could blame her? His plan had really just been to hold on until Glynda came and saved him.

"Is the battle over?"

"Tyrian and Raven have fled," Glynda confirmed. "We found Qrow unconscious and battered in one of the corridors, minus his hip flask. It has been confirmed that Hazel escaped. Lionheart is captured and Ozpin is currently performing first aid on Miss Xiao-Long under the guise of an unusually knowledgeable fourteen-year-old boy." Her eyes roamed over him. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Exhausted but alive," he replied quietly.

"How?" she had to ask.

"Luck and a good portion of her over-estimating me. I'll explain more later."

Seeing the students rushing in, Glynda nodded and took command. "Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie. I want you to carry Cinder Fall between you. Miss Nikos, you are to watch her like a hawk and do whatever you must to keep her escaping. Miss Scarlatina, aid her. Miss Rose-"

Ruby tore past Glynda and crashed into him. He fell back. Cinder went flying.

Blake made to catch her, paused, considered who she was and then didn't. Nora also conspicuously stepped aside as Cinder belly-flopped on the tiles between them. They might have both murmured apologies and something about how they thought someone else had `it` but he wasn't fooled.

Mostly because he was dealing with Ruby.

"You saved Yang! You beat Cinder! You did it! You did it! You did it!"

"Y-Yeah." He tried to pry her off, but Ruby was in full limpet mode. "Something like that. Um. You're welcome? How about you go make sure your Uncle Qrow is okay? And look after Oscar for me. Hazel and Tyrian might loop back to try kill him."

He'd said the latter because Oscar – or more likely Ozpin – was making his way over to talk to him, eyes firmly fixed on Jinn, no doubt wondering why she was still out and what Jaune was thinking in not sealing her away again.

Ruby swept Oscar up before he could reach them. "Come on, Oscar. Let's not disturb the headmaster while he's working."

"M-Miss Rose, I really must-"

"Nope!"

"But-"

"And call me Ruby. Miss Rose is what the teachers call me."

"Ruby, then. I need to talk with-"

"Nope! Hey, wanna see my scythe?"

Glynda watched Ozpin be dragged away and then looked back to him. "He's not going to forgive you for that."

"Probably not. I kept Cinder alive. Thought she might be useful questioned…"

"I agree. Tyrian was badly wounded in the attack. Not fatally, but enough that he'll take a few days to recover. I can't say the same for Rainart with Qrow unconscious, but I doubt he would mount an attack on us single-handed to try and rescue Cinder. We should have time to get her back to Beacon, especially if we send Qrow and a team to escort her. Tsune can keep her sedated once she arrives and we'll throw her in the cells."

"Beacon has cells?"

"It does now that it incorporates a crashed battleship. It's the same cells you and Torchwick were kept in by Ironwood."

Heh. There was some irony there. He liked the sound of it already.

"We've got Cinder ready to move," Velvet said, strolling over. "Nora and Ren don't know _where_ you want her, though. The police look like they want to take her…"

Velvet didn't _say_ that the police were probably compromised and utterly unable to keep her prisoner. She really didn't have to. Pyrrha was busy stalling for time and using her celebrity status to convince the police to stand back.

"Um. Another thing," Velvet said.

"Yes?"

Unsure how to phrase the question, Velvet pointed. "Who? What?"

Jaune followed her finger and sighed.

"That's Miss Jinn. Your new Student Counsellor."

/-/

"We lost Cinder." Hazel grunted.

"Yes," Tyrian agreed, unusually quiet.

"We also lost Lionheart, and by extension Haven."

"Yes..."

"We have lost the Relic of Knowledge, any chance this era of asking it three questions and we do not know the answers to the questions Cinder asked, because she has been captured."

"Yes..."

"Salem will have to be told."

This time Tyrian showed more reaction. Pain, fear, disappointment. "Yes. The Goddess will need to know. We... We will have to be the ones to tell her."

"She will not be pleased," Hazel warned.

"Yes. I know..."

Hazel sighed and reached down to his waist, pulling forth the silver flask he'd taken as a war trophy. It was half full. Or as Hazel was thinking at that moment, definitely more on the half `empty` side of things. "Drink?"

"Yes."

Tyrian downed the whole lot.

* * *

**Well, who could be a better counsellor then the Spirit of Knowledge?**

**She knows exactly what your problems are the second you enter the room, she can't share them with anyone, and while she can't **_**give**_** you the answer straight out, that wouldn't help you anyway. Instead, she helps to offer advice that guides you to realising what your problem is, allowing you to confront it yourself.**

**Or she trolls you. Fifty-fifty, really.**

"**So, what happens to be the problem? Oh, you like someone but don't know how to confess. Yes, yes, I see. Oh? It's Velvet? Odd. I thought three quarters of the school already knew the two of you were dating. Oh, you thought it a secret? That's adorable."**

**Cardin squirmed on the chair. He hadn't even opened his mouth yet and had already decided this had been a terrible mistake.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Summer's instincts were screaming at her.

They had been ever since she woke up that morning, and the fact that breakfast, lessons and lunch had gone by without incident wasn't helping. Her eyes scanned the corners for a Grimm attack, and she kept her back to the walls, moving down Beacon's corridors with the sort of caution that had other students taking one look at her and deciding the weather looked better on the other side of the academy.

Team STRQ had a reputation. Summer liked to think she was considered the sane one but doubted anyone cared. The only thing the people of Beacon knew was that where their team went, insanity followed. She had the disturbing thought that considered her as much a part of that as her teammates.

Reaching the wall opposite the door to her dorm, Summer paused to catch her breath but did not let down her guard. Balancing on one foot, she drew the other up and tugged off her shoe, then threw it at the door.

It bounced off and fell onto the floor.

No trap. No trap on the door or the floor outside it. Her eyes hardened and she scanned the ceiling and every nearby nook and cranny. When that didn't yield anything, she removed her other shoe and tossed that with the first, ready to dive for cover at the first sign of movement.

Nothing. Was it safe? Where Raven and Qrow out?

Maybe.

Stepping back into her shoes with a sigh, Summer unlocked the door, stepped aside to dodge any projectiles, then walked inside once none came forth.

There was a naked man on one of the beds.

"SORRY!" she screamed, slamming the door shut and breathing rapidly, eyes wide and face red.

_Idiot! Idiot! You picked the wrong room!_

Argh.

Wait. Her scroll had unlocked the door. And now that she thought about it, this _was_ her room. Summer checked the number on the door just in case and even scanned her scroll again, finding it unlocked the door. Swallowing, she held a hand over her eyes and peeked back in, daring to look between a crack in two fingers.

There was still a man on a bed. Her bed. He wasn't actually naked, though. Not entirely. He had what appeared to be a set of underwear made entirely of black leather belts. He was also reclined on her bed, which was covered in roses.

He was also Qrow, Summer noticed, once she could tear her eyes away from the scene.

"Qrow. What the hell happened!?"

"Nothing." He hooked an arm under his head and winked at her. "I'm just getting comfortable."

"Yeah. On _my_ bed." Grumbling but deciding it wasn't worth it, Summer stalked in and tossed her bookbag to the side of the door. "Why are there roses everywhere? And what are you wearing? Take that weird thing off."

"Really!?" Qrow perked up. "Wow, this worked faster than Raven said it would."

"What are-?" Summer turned.

Her eyes bulged.

/-/

"It didn't work," Qrow mumbled, favouring one side of his mouth, the other swollen and bruised.

"Hm hm hm." Raven chuckled. "Don't be foolish, brother. In battle, no action is considered a failure until the day is won or lost. Why, I'm sure Summer is thinking about you even now."

"I'm sure she is," Qrow whined. "About how I flashed her!"

"Exactly! She's thinking about you naked."

Qrow's head fell into his hands.

"This was but stage one. Now that you're in her mind, you need to ensure she can't take her eyes off you. If she can only think of you and constantly sees you, you're sure to win her heart."

"I don't know…"

"Fool. Animals show off to court their mates and women wear perfume and makeup to look better for people they want to attract. Even men get suntans, work out or use aftershave." Her blunt logic was winning him over, making him relax. "You need to do the same, except that you'll need to go further. Do something that Summer cannot help but notice! You'll need to look _different_. Something to shock her expectations of you."

"Like…?"

"I have _just_ the idea."

/-/

Two days later and Summer had only just managed to start looking Qrow in the eyes again. It was a weekend and she was in her room, filling in on some homework she'd failed to do during the week and then begged an extension off a teacher for. For once, she was able to do it, owing to the fact that Raven and Qrow were out in Vale and Taiyang was off training.

Probably, anyway. He might have been trying to stalk Raven. You never knew with Tai.

A buzz and a click at the door told her such peace was about to come to an end as someone let themselves in. Deciding that if she looked busy, they might know better than to interrupt her, she huddled down over her desk and scribbled away.

No such luck.

"Hey Summer!" Qrow cheered.

Well, there went that hope. Putting her pencil down, Summer spun on her seat, ready to let him know in no uncertain terms that if she didn't get this done, she was going to be in detention for a week.

The words died on her lips.

"What do you think?" Qrow asked, fluffing his hair. "I thought it was time for a change."

Her brain wouldn't work.

"I-Is that an afro…?"

"Looks good, yeah!?"

/-/

"It's not working!" Qrow slumped down onto his bed with his head in his hands. "Summer laughed at me. I… I don't think this is working…"

"Don't be such a defeatist," Raven snapped. "You wouldn't surrender a fight so quickly."

"Maybe I should."

Raven froze.

"Maybe it's just me, Ray. I'm not good enough or… or maybe I'm not as good as Tai." He laughed bitterly. "Forget it. Just… Just don't bother."

"You're just going to give up, then?" She snorted. "That does not seem like the brother I know."

"Yeah? You must not know me all that well then." He smiled and shook his head. "Thanks for trying and everything. It was more than I expected. You putting your all in and everything. Even if it didn't work, I'm happy for that."

"It could still work," Raven said. "You should not be so weak."

"This isn't about strength!" Qrow yelled suddenly, shocking her. "It's… it's about what Summer wants. I'm not good enough, Ray. I'm not good enough for her."

"You are my brother."

"That doesn't matter to Summer. Just leave it." Qrow rolled over on his bed. "Night, Ray."

Disgusted, Raven stood up and made her way to the door. It didn't take her long to find Summer; she was sat at a table in the common room by the kitchen, eating a late-night snack. Raven announced her presence as she always did; walking straight up to the person she wanted to talk to and slamming a hand down on the table in front of them.

Summer jumped and fumbled her food.

"The school dance approaches." Raven snapped.

"Eh?" Summer looked up from her sandwich and at Raven. "Uh. Yeah. It is."

"Who are you going with?"

"No one at the minute." Summer leaned away. "Are you asking me…?"

"No."

"Oh, thank the Gods…"

"If you have no one to go to the dance with, go with Qrow."

"Qrow?" Summer looked surprised, if not immediately disgusted. "I mean, I could as a friend. Why? I don't think he's asked anyone to go with him. Hell, the dance isn't for two months. No one has asked _anyone_ to go with them."

"Good. Then go with Qrow."

Summer raised a single eyebrow, then leaned forward on one elbow. "Where is this coming from? Qrow's been acting really weird of late. Is that anything to do with you?"

Raven refused to answer the question.

To do so would be to admit guilt.

"Tell you what. I'll go with Qrow if you go with Tai." Summer said it with a smug little grin, turning away the moment after. "So yeah, there it is. I guess we'll _both_ be going single."

Summer laughed, certain Raven would never allow Taiyang to court her.

/-/

The next morning, Raven announced her return from the lockers by kicking their door open and striding in, weapon drawn. Summer, Qrow and Taiyang jumped, the latter falling out of bed and scrambling to his feet. He didn't have the time to defend himself as she stormed forward.

"Taiyang Xiao-Long!" she boomed, gripping him by the collar.

"Eh?" He winced, then cringed like a puppy in trouble. "W-What did I do?"

"You will be accompanying me to the school dance in two months' time. Am I understood?"

Taiyang's mouth fell open. "I-I… what?"

"Do you reject me?" Raven asked, raising a dangerous eyebrow.

"NO! Hell no! I–I mean… Is this for real?"

Seeing that Summer was watching, open mouthed and disbelieving, Raven dragged Taiyang in and pressed her lips to his, cutting off his air as she forced her kiss on him. Forced might have been a poor choice of words, however, as Taiyang dove into it eagerly.

"Decide for yourself," she said, pushing the starry-eyed young man aside. "You shall be my date for the event. Do not disappoint me." The last remark she aimed toward Summer as much as she did Taiyang, before she made her way over to her own bed, sat down and opened a book, making it clear to everyone that she would not be talked with.

Normally, Taiyang would have crossed that boundary anyway, but tonight he was too busy staring off into space with a dreamy expression. Raven listened as Summer nervously got off her own bed and made her way over to Qrow, though.

"Um. Qrow. So… the dance…"

"Y-Yeah?" Qrow looked up hopefully. Pathetically.

"Can you… me… we…" Summer winced. "Talk outside?"

"S-Sure!"

The two rose and fled the room, closing the door. Raven rolled her eyes, leaving them to it. If her idiot brother couldn't make something of this golden opportunity, he deserved everything he got. And to think, she would have to sacrifice both her time and dignity to spend time with that stupid lug, Taiyang.

Though…

That kiss hadn't been half bad.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to do that again. Just a kiss to let him down after the dance..._

* * *

**And twelve months later, Yang was born!**

**Well. Not quite.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 4****th**** July**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"So, on a scale of one to ten how angry is Ironwood going to be that I came to Mistral, captured Cinder and topped the headmaster of Haven, getting myself installed as interim headmaster of _two_ huntsman schools?"

"I'd say a seven," Glynda said, stood in Lionheart's office with Jaune. The two of them were rummaging through the man's drawers for useful and incriminating information. "And interim headmaster really only means for a couple of days. If you tried to keep the power after that, I'm sure James' reaction would jump to a nine."

"Not a ten?"

"Oh no, it's going to be a ten in a few days when he realises you also met with and made a deal with the White Fang. Or maybe it'll be an eleven. Likely a twelve when he noticed Neo has a literal Grimm as a pet. He already considers you a dangerous criminal; you may as well add source of all evil to the list if he sees Grimm cuddling up to you."

He hadn't thought about that. To be fair, he'd had other things on his plate. "Well, I guess it won't matter once we have Ozpin back. How is he, by the way?"

"Safe and well. I've told Miss Belladonna she is to deflect any attempts he makes to convince them to leave by pointing out Yang and Qrow's injuries, and the importance of the transport from Beacon arriving for our prisoner."

"You think that'll work?"

"Ozpin is many things, Jaune, but a forgiving man he is not. Lionheart betrayed him and Cinder _literally_ killed him. I think he'll be happy to delay his journey long enough to see them behind bars. Peter and Bart will be arriving in a few hours to collect her." Glynda opened a drawer, scanned through the documents and then left it there, sighing. "Keeping her imprisoned will be a little more difficult. Vale's facilities aren't strong enough."

"We'll be keeping her in Beacon."

"Is that wise?"

"No dumber than trusting her to a nearby prison. Honestly, I'd rather let Ironwood have her, but she's already shown her allies know how to hack their electronics. I want to see what information we can get out of her."

"And then what?"

"I don't know."

"We could always continue where Ozpin left off," Glynda suggested.

"Dying?"

"Not that. The aura transfer machine. It was going to transfer the original fall maiden's powers to Miss Nikos. Why not use it to take those powers from Miss Fall? If nothing else, we can make her less dangerous."

Jaune looked up. "I thought she destroyed that thing when she killed Amber. I assumed we'd gotten rid of it."

"Jaune, she shot an arrow through a glass pane. I would not call that `destroyed`. That's like throwing away a car because the windscreen is smashed. The thing is still in the basement."

"Did we… at least _clean_ it?"

"Amber was given a full burial with honours if that's what you're suggesting. Do you really think we'd leave a dead girl in a tube? Really?"

"There was a lot to focus on," Jaune said, unwilling to admit that he'd forgotten about Amber entirely. "A-Anyway, I guess that's not a bad idea. If we have the hardware, we might as well use it. Even if she escapes, she'll be diminished without the maiden's powers. Or we could just kill her."

"Or that," Glynda allowed, not even trying to pretend it wasn't an option. "Who will handle the interrogation? You?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Or Roman. I'm sure it won't be easy to get her to spill, but I'm thinking we might be able to turn her."

"To our side? Are you mad!?"

"Not to our side. Just away from Salem." He saw the look Glynda was giving him and quickly explained, "I'm not saying she'll become a good person or anything but think about it from her point of view. She just failed. Massively. The Relic of Knowledge is lost, the questions have been used for the next hundred years, she got captured _and_ she might end up losing the maiden's powers, making it impossible for Salem to access the Relic of Choice. If you were in Cinder's shoes, how sure would you be that Salem is going to welcome you back with open arms?"

"Ah. I see your point. You're talking more about witness protection."

"Sure. Part of me is honestly thinking the worst thing we could do to her would be to let her go free. Maybe. I don't know for sure. Guess we'll see when she wakes up, but I figure she might be willing to give us information if it means we keep her from Salem's wrath. Or not. She might be loyal, or maybe Salem is a lot more patient than we're aware of. Ozpin will be able to give us a better idea of her personality."

"I suppose you're right. We'll have to wait until we're back home." Glynda slammed a ringed folder down on the desk and flicked through it. "This might be what we're looking for."

"A signed confession?" Jaune asked, coming over.

"Yes. Because he would certainly have _that_ in his desk." She rolled her eyes. "It's mission details of all the huntsmen and huntresses who have died in the last eighteen months. A lot of them were tasks set by Lionheart. It wouldn't be enough on its own but combined with the testimony of all the students and the fact that Lionheart was caught fighting us, it should be enough."

It was more of a formality at this point. Lionheart was already in custody, with the main arguments being over where he should be kept. They wanted him in Beacon for questioning but the authorities in Mistral wanted him tried domestically. He couldn't blame them; Lionheart had killed a lot of their people through action and inaction.

Cinder was the real prize. Lionheart probably didn't know much, and he could question him from a video link if he had to. He doubted Salem was going to waste time springing him out. There was a point to pushing for both, however.

"We found this," Jaune said, indicating for Glynda to come forward and hand the booklet to the Deputy of Haven, who was stood beside a police representative in the main hall of the school.

A cordon had been built around the area while evidence was collected, though it was hard to say there was any peace or order to it. Students and reporters and just about everyone else were around watching. The teacher's attempts to convince them to go to lessons were doomed from the start.

"Hm." The deputy flicked through the pages and handed it to the police. "I'm sure this will help, acting-headmaster. Thank you."

"This headmaster thing…"

"A formality, I assure you. We'll have it fixed by the end of the day and you don't need to do anything. It's just a fact that we have to list _someone_ as headmaster at any given time, and all the staff need to be investigated before we dare place one of ourselves in the spot. Any of us could be compromised."

The police officer nodded, pleased with the precautionary measures and Jaune had to admit he was as well. They hadn't even considered the idea Lionheart might not have been alone. _I doubt it, though. Another traitor would be a huge risk and they'd have probably joined in with the fight._

"The question still comes as to where the prisoners will go," Glynda said.

The deputy and officer stiffened. "They will be prisoners of Mistral, obviously," the officer said. "They were captured committing crimes here and are as such our prisoners."

"They were caught by Beacon, however, and the schools have always been autonomous from the city. If anything, this is Haven's jurisdiction." Glynda waved a hand toward Jaune. "And this is the headmaster of Haven."

"Acting, and we both know that is symbolic and nothing more."

"Symbolic or not, Cinder Fall is a wanted criminal involved in the attack on Beacon. She killed Ozpin, our late headmaster." How Glynda managed to look distraught, Jaune didn't know. Especially since Ozpin was in the crowd rolling his eyes. "We will only be filing an extradition request for her regardless, and Mistral is already in a diplomatic incident for allowing her to attend Beacon disguised as one of your teachers."

"Lionheart's work," the officer said. "That's clear."

"Be that as it may, it's still quite the incident. If she were to escape in your custody it might not reflect well on your Kingdom."

The man sighed. "Let's not beat around the bush. Tell me what you want and I'll consider."

"A compromise," Jaune said, answering for Glynda. It was the reason they'd pushed so hard for Lionheart, even knowing Mistral would dig their heels in and fight if they had to. "Both our Kingdoms have been wronged here. We'll let you keep Lionheart if you let us keep Cinder Fall."

The man considered it. "Will you extend access rights both ways?"

"Sure. We can question Lionheart and you can question Cinder. We're like you in a way; we don't want to go back empty-handed either. This way, we both get our crooks."

"Hah." The officer stuck out his hand. "Deal."

/-/

Jaune and Glynda made their way back to their students, all of whom had formed something of a perimeter around the downed Lionheart and Cinder, weapons at the ready. The circle wasn't just to keep them captured but also to keep the police out. Jaune strode forward with the chief of the police and motioned for the students to part.

"Move aside. They're taking their prisoner."

"But sir!" Blake almost howled. "She's too dangerous!"

"I didn't say Cinder. They're taking Lionheart. Miss Fall is coming back to Beacon with us."

Some of the police looked surprised and annoyed at that but a barked command from the leader saw them taking Lionheart away and no one else. The students allowed it, content to still have Cinder. Ozpin looked annoyed but not upset, apparently agreeing with the decision even if he would have preferred both be kept by Beacon.

"Ruby, how are Yang and Qrow?" Jaune asked.

"They're okay. Yang is awake and achy while Uncle Qrow woke up to shout about his booze, then passed out again. I think he swore vengeance on someone. Haven's doctor gave Yang some painkillers and burn salve." Ruby's eyes grew wide and she waved her arms, "Did you know you can get painkillers in _pill form_ and not just injections!? Why do we have to take all our medicine from needles?"

"Because our doctor is a med-school dropout who delights in suffering. Where's Jinn?"

"Miss Jinn is… asleep in her lamp…?" There were a lot of questions in Ren's voice as he said that, as if he wasn't sure of what he was saying in the first place, why, or how a blue woman that slept in a lamp existed. "She said something about feeling too many eyes on her out here."

"Well she _was_ naked," Velvet mumbled.

"And blue," Nora pointed out. "Very blue."

"Don't be rude," Glynda chastised. "Miss Jinn is a member of our faculty now."

"I wasn't being rude. She _is_ blue!"

Coughing, Ozpin – or Oscar – stepped forward. "Mr- I mean, Jaune." Wow it sounded strange to hear his name like that. "Can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure." Jaune shot Glynda a look, getting a slow and meaningful nod in response. "Okay, I want you all to keep your eyes on Cinder. Neo, keep your _sword_ on Cinder. Blake and Ren, I need you two to secure a spot at the Bullhead docks. We've got a carrier coming to take our prisoner back and I don't want them bogged down by paparazzi. Ruby, you keep looking after your sister."

Everyone hurried to obey while Jaune motioned for Ozpin and stepped aside. The two of them found a quiet alcove to talk in, Jaune trying not to look too uncertain about speaking with what, to everyone else, looking like a random little boy.

"So, is this Ozpin or Oscar I'm talking to?"

"Ozpin for now." The boy gave a familiar smile, one that didn't quite feel right without a mug in hand. "I'll introduce you to Oscar later. I'm trying not to monopolise his time but the current situation…? Well, this required my interference."

"Is he still there? Can he think and see?"

"He can. And he can talk in my head." Ozpin sighed. "My, can he talk. All the time…"

"Heh." Jaune couldn't begin to imagine what it must have felt like for the poor boy, but he felt he deserved some credit. At least recognition. "Nice to meet you, Oscar. Sorry for the trouble you've been dragged into."

Ozpin tilted his head back and then nodded. "He says `you're welcome` and that he's glad you were here to save us. As am I, of course. I didn't expect my old friend Leonardo to turn traitor." He sighed. "You think you know a man."

"Sorry we couldn't keep him prisoner."

"It's fine. I'd have preferred it, but you were right in prioritising Cinder. That said, I don't understand why you are here in the first place. I only requested Team RWBY and Qrow to attend."

And here it was, the dangerous part. "We're here to meet with the White Fang," he said, not telling a lie technically but dodging the question. "It was two birds with one stone and just luck we noticed the attack going on. Team RWBY and Qrow were sent in alone."

None of that was a lie per se and Ozpin nodded, relaxing a little.

"That said…"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

This was where it got tricky. They'd really just planned to kidnap Ozpin, but with having to now look after Cinder as well, it would be hard to focus their attention in so many ways. Luckily, he had an easy out.

"I don't think Team RWBY and Qrow are going to be in much of a state to go with you right now. And I can't let you take Team RVNN. Pyrrha is the fall maiden and I just can't run the risk she falls into the wrong hands."

"I agree, and I'm pleased to see you're aware of the risks. I do need aid, however."

"Then wait until Team RWBY and Qrow are recovered. Come back to Beacon with us, give them a week to rest and then you can head out again. I know it's a delay, but the enemy has already shown they know who you are and where to find you. Hazel and Tyrian are currently in Mistral. It's not safe for you to wait here."

"I had not intended to return…"

"It's just for a while. You can get some more resources too, plus have a chance to question Cinder with me. If I try to give you Team RWBY now, we just run the risk of Cinder escaping. I need a team to stay with me while I meet the White Fang-"

"Not Team RWBY, surely," Ozpin said nervously.

"No, no. I wouldn't let Blake anywhere near it."

"Thank goodness."

Jaune was sure Blake wouldn't be pleased to know her knowledge of her tendencies transcended even death in Ozpin's case, but there it was.

"I need Team RVNN with me for that, which means I need Team RWBY to escort Cinder back to Beacon. Bart and Peter are coming to help, but she's a maiden. If anything goes wrong, I'd feel a lot more comfortable with you there."

Ozpin hummed and brought a small hand to his chin. Jaune was sweating profusely, at least on the inside. If Ozpin saw through his ruse, he'd be in trouble. If they got him back to Beacon though, they could talk to him and convince him to stay. He was banking on Ozpin's desire to see Cinder incarcerated being higher than the desire to get moving. He was banking on Ozpin's enmity for the woman.

The woman who killed him.

"A small delay won't harm me too much. And you _did_ rescue me from a rather sticky situation."

Yes! Jaune grinned. "Thanks, Ozpin. I'll see about getting you a video interrogation of Lionheart as well."

"Good. I want to gloat."

"You mean question him?"

"I know what I said, Mr Arc." Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I do need some coffee. Please tell me our secret blend survived the attack."

"It did…"

"Thank goodness…"

"But Ironwood has put a coffee embargo on the school. We can't get the ingredients."

Ozpin stared ahead calmly. Then, suddenly, his face fell slack, his posture dipping. His eyes scanned left and right, his breath suddenly coming out in a sharp gasp. Jaune's eyes narrowed, catching the change and making an educated guess.

"Oscar?"

"Hah-? Oh, that's me. Hello. Mr Arc, is it?"

"Mr Arc," he said. "Or Jaune, or headmaster. Whatever is easiest. Where's Ozpin?"

"He's… um…" Oscar's eyes were pinched. "He's screaming in the back of my head right now. S-Something about unfairness, robots and someone who is going to have to replace more than half his body with cybernetics when Ozpin gets hold of him."

"Yeah." Jaune smiled wistfully. "I know how he feels..."

/-/

When the Bullhead from Beacon came into land, Jaune wasn't all that surprised to find that Roman had conned a lift with Bart and Peter. Aside from a prime chance to laugh at Cinder, he wouldn't miss a chance to get out of work and no one wanted to be left in charge of the school. That technically meant Beacon was all but undefended, but with Tyrian, Hazel and Cinder all accounted for, there wasn't much to worry about.

"She's unconscious?" Roman sighed and lowered his `You got captured` banner he'd somehow made on the trip. There was even a brightly coloured paper hat stapled to it. "I was going to pose with this. Damn it. Oh, can we hang her upside down by her feet and do one of those fishing photos?"

"Maybe later," Jaune said, motioning for Blake and Pyrrha to carry Cinder into the Bullhead. "Okay, Team RWBY. You're going to be returning with the teachers and Oscar. Team RVNN stays here with us for the next part of the mission."

"Are you sure we can't help?"

He didn't even turn to see who had spoken.

"I am one hundred per cent sure, Blake."

"The meeting might go better with a faunus on hand…"

"Ruby."

"Sir?"

"If Blake tries to escape, knock her out. Put both her and Cinder in a cell if you have to."

"Okay!"

Blake huffed and crossed her arms, climbing into the Bullhead with a growl and sitting next to Yang, who was in obvious discomfort but conscious and able to sit down on one of the seats. Seeing him looking, she brought up a single hand, one thumb extended up.

Jaune nodded back. "I'm proud of you all. We all are. You went above and beyond what was expected of you all. Now go home and get some rest."

Yang and Ruby beamed. Even Blake smiled a little, though she tried to hide it behind a pout. Behind them and climbing in with them, Oscar let himself be strapped in by Peter, listening raptly as the large man talked about something or other. He'd probably regret that soon enough. It was a solid four hour flight to Beacon.

"How did you convince Ozpin to agree to return?" Glynda whispered.

"I told him it was just for a week. I sent a text to Qrow warning him to play along and delay until we get back. We can convince him to stay after."

Glynda nodded. "Assuming the meeting tomorrow goes off without a hitch, we could be back in Beacon the day after. We should stay in Haven tonight. Even if you're acting headmaster, they might want you to officially sign your resignation when they pick a new person. Keep everything official."

"Any chance we can keep that secret from Ironwood?"

"With all the media here? I doubt it. He'll have probably heard about it already."

"Yay…" Jaune groaned. "Handle the students?"

"Of course." Glynda turned around. "Team RVNN. Good performance today from all of you. We shall be resting in Haven tonight. Given the possibility of a counterattack, you will be bunking in rooms adjacent to our own. If you have any injuries, then please see the infirmary. There's no reason to hide them."

Easy for her to say. She'd never actually experienced Tsune's tender ministrations. There was a reason most students in Beacon learned first-aid on their own.

"If you want to spend time talking with friends in Haven, feel free to do so. Please do not leave the campus. We have no way of predicting whether they will return to try and free Cinder."

"Acting headmaster?" One of Haven's teachers approached him. "Acting headmaster, there's a call for you. Priority line."

"Who?"

"General Ironwood, sir."

His stomach fell. "Can you tell him I'm too busy to take the call?"

"_I can hear you, Arc,"_ the scroll he'd failed to note on the teacher's hip chimed.

The staff member winced, apologised silently and then held out the device. Jaune took it with a grimace, swallowing his panic and bringing it up to his ear. In a falsetto voice he answered, full of cheer.

"Ironwood! So good to hear from you. How are you? How's the weather in Atlas?"

/-/

"Ahhhh!" Nora collapsed onto one of the beds with a loud sigh. "So good! I'm pooped."

"It was quite the day," Ren agreed, laying down on his own and hooking both hands behind his head. He eyed Pyrrha, who hadn't been able to drop her ear-to-ear grin since the end of the battle. "Someone looks pleased."

"Hm? Me?" Pyrrha tried to look innocent and failed.

"I've not seen a smile like that since Cardin and Velvet came out of that closet together."

Velvet choked on a bottle of water.

"Oh, it's not like that," Pyrrha tried.

"Hah. Pull the other one. Were you itching for a fight that badly?"

"No, I… well, a little." Pyrrha ducked her head, though there was still no hiding her good mood. "It's more than just the fight. I wanted a proper mission and we got that. I shouldn't be so happy Haven was attacked. So many people were killed by Lionheart."

"And we've stopped that," Ren pointed out, slapping a hand on Velvet's back.

"True."

"I don't think it's about Lionheart at all," Nora teased. "Someone can't stop grinning because _Cinder_ got her butt handed to her."

Pyrrha burst out laughing.

"See! I knew it!"

"Okay, okay." Pyrrha giggled and tossed a pillow at Nora. "I'll admit it, I can't stop playing the scene of Jaune carrying her up those stairs through my head. She tried to kill me. I really thought I was going to die when I faced her. To see her defeated and broken like that; it was the greatest feeling. Let's just say I've never agreed with Mr Torchwick before, but when he mentioned taking a picture of her, I almost wanted to ask if I could get one."

Her teammates laughed. Or Ren and Nora did. Velvet had only just gotten the water out of her airways and was glaring at Nora with a red face. She obviously thought she and Cardin had been a lot subtler about their make-out sessions.

A part of Pyrrha wasn't sure if she should feel good about Cinder's defeat or not. It wasn't her who had done it. If anything, the win belonged to the headmaster, Neo and Yang. Plus, she was supposed to be above such things. As a huntress, her job was to stop the Grimm, not worry about revenge or fighting bad people. There were others who could do that.

On the other hand, _screw_ Cinder. The psycho tried to kill her!

"I doubt tomorrow is going to top this," Ren said.

"You think the White Fang are serious about peace?" Velvet asked.

"Cinder was the main reason they attacked Beacon. If they were going to try something, it would have been under her leadership. I think if they _were_ planning to attack us, they'll think twice now she's gone."

"And if not, who is there to worry about?" Nora asked. "Tyrian Callows, Hazel Rainart and Cinder Fall. There's only Arthur Watts who wasn't here. That probably means he's not in Mistral or he'd have joined in the fight."

"Unless he was doing stuff in the White Fang."

"They'd use a faunus for that, wouldn't they?"

"Nora has a point," Velvet admitted. "That Tyrian guy is a faunus; if they were working with the White Fang, they'd use him. Even if they do try something, the fact we just fought them all off at once is going to make it seem like a bad idea. The White Fang might pull out."

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Ren said. "So… what does everyone think of our new student counsellor?"

"I think a lot of guys are going to suddenly realise they need counselling," Velvet grumbled.

"That better not be a hint, Renny!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Snrghhhh…"

Ren paused and looked over, spotting Pyrrha curled up on her side atop her bed, hands linked before her face and somehow _still_ smiling as she lightly snored. In the background, Nora giggled.

"I guess Cinder being out there was really affecting her…"

"Not that she'd admit it," Velvet said, standing up and wandering over. She took Pyrrha's blankets in hand and drew them back, rolling the girl over and then covering her with them. "Can't cause problems or bother the team." Velvet tucked her partner in with a grumble. "Idiot."

Pyrrha murmured something in her sleep.

/-/

"Sienna, there's news from Haven."

"I've seen it already." Leaning back on a seat in her tent, she wondered what her people thought she got up to in her spare time that she wouldn't have heard the shock news being broadcast across Mistral. Their camp was in a forest outside it, which meant their scrolls picked up the same signals.

Cinder Fall, wanted criminal and terrorist, captured. Leonardo Lionheart traitor. Beacon headmaster scares off dangerous criminals.

"Should we call the meeting off, ma'am?"

"No. Why would we? Their actions have nothing to do with us."

"But we worked with Cinder Fall before. Adam said-"

"Adam is not the leader of the White Fang. Whatever agreements we had with them before are null and void. They were agreed by a sect of our group, not the White Fang as a whole."

If nothing else, this would go a way to showing those loudmouthed individuals calling for her to attack the Beacon delegation just how foolish they were. One did not become the headmaster of Beacon by being a snivelling and weak fool. This Jaune Arc was strong enough to take control of a school, strong enough to fight Cinder off once and now to capture her again, saving an entirely different school in the progress.

Once might have been an accident, twice bad luck, but three times? That was a pattern.

"We could strike at them while they're weak and cut off from Beacon."

"Are you mad?" Sienna snapped. "Beacon is in its ascendancy. They've come back from the brink and after this they'll be stronger than ever. We don't want to be the next target and we don't need them to be ours. Our foes are those who subjugate and use our kind, not a huntsman academy that keeps both humans _and_ faunus safe from Grimm. There is literally no reason – ideolog or strategic – for us to attack them. Lose and we alienate everyone. Win and we both alienate everyone _and_ endanger all faunus living in Vale."

There was just no point, no benefit. Attack the SDC to show them that they had to change their methods, attack Atlas because they enabled the SDC to reap the taxes. But Beacon? Why? They weren't their enemies. There was no advantage to it.

As a terrorist organisation, they relied on public image far more than most realised. They needed to appear as freedom fighters to the faunus, threats to their enemies but also honourable to those who were neutral. The only reason all the Kingdoms hadn't banded together to hunt and slaughter them was because the White Fang was the SDC and Atlas' problem. Or had been.

Adam had changed that. Him and his stupid desire to `send a message`. The idiot.

He would send a message alright, one that politely asked the Kingdoms to join forces and eliminate the White Fang once and for all.

"Nothing has changed; be sure to tell that to the others. We will meet with them in good faith and work out an agreement to cease hostilities."

"And if they demand Adam?"

"We'll give him to them. He's crossed a line and if they should demand he pay for it, I'll allow it."

"But Sienna-"

"But nothing!" she hissed. "We are on the brink of being wiped out. The only thing preventing that is the poor relations between Beacon and Atlas right now. If those are solved, they'll join forces and eliminate us once and for all. We _cannot_ hold against the combined forces of a military Kingdom and a huntsman academy." Leaning back, she rubbed a hand across her face and sighed. "I like it as little a you, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made to achieve victory. Remember that."

"I'll remember it," the man said angrily. "If I may be excused, ma'am."

Sienna waved a hand, not upset about the anger. She wasn't much better herself, but Adam had dug this hole and if needs be, she would toss him in it. The cause was too important to risk for one man. Adam should have known that before he went off on his petty little crusade for his ex-girlfriend. She didn't expect the troops to like it.

Sometimes you had to do things you didn't like to win.

/-/

"How did it go?" one of the masked faunus asked.

"She wants to hand over Adam for peace."

"Why? We have them on the ropes. Beacon almost fell and we were at the forefront. They should be coming to us _begging_ us to spare them."

Some of the others around the campfire mumbled their agreement.

"You think she's scared? They did just capture Fall."

"Ha. Stupid human probably got herself caught. What do you expect from them?" The faunus leaned forward. "Adam wouldn't have gone down like that. You know the Albain brothers have been talking about how he should be the next leader."

"Don't let Sienna hear you say that. She hates them."

"Maybe because she's afraid. How long has she been our leader? How much have we really achieved? Look at what Adam managed with just a small group of our people in Vale. He put us on the international news. He made us feared!"

"He made us hated," someone pointed out.

"Hate and fear. Aren't they the same thing? People hate the Grimm and still fear them."

No one argued.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think it's time things changed."

* * *

**I know some people were upset last chapter because Cinder was taken prisoner and said that was a stupid idea. I agree that there are risks to it and Jaune knows that, but there are also benefits, and a lot more benefits than you get for just killing her. Even if she refuses to give any useful information, it's at the very least a way to keep the maiden's power out of Salem's hands.**

**Killing Cinder removes Cinder as a threat but does nothing else. Taking her prisoner also removed her as a threat, with the added benefit (if possible) of being able to both interrogate her for information and use the same machine from canon to complete the process and put the maiden's power in Pyrrha.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Jaune didn't normally go out drinking, let alone on important jobs, but after the shitshow the day had been, he felt he deserved it. Between media questions, the fight with Cinder, Jinn being cocky and teasing and then a tense call with Ironwood, he needed a way to unwind. Glynda and Neo were sharing a room, which cut off any hope of _that kind_ of unwinding.

Haven was next to Mistral, though. Mistral was a major city.

It wasn't hard to find a bar.

He couldn't say how many drinks he'd had. Not enough to get blitzed but enough that he started to feel his worries slip away, or more specifically be buried under drumbeats, laughter and copious amounts of booze.

Somewhere along the way, he'd made a friend. He had the vague memory of her sitting down, groaning about her fucking day and ordering a drink. From there, they'd bonded in the best possible way, that of two people bitching about their mutual problems.

"And then they glare at me like it's my fault. I mean, it's not like I told Glynda and Neo they had to share a room. Neo wanted to sleep with me like usual and Glynda got angry."

"Why doesn't she just sleep with you as well?" his new best friend slurred. Her dark skin reflected the neon lights and her ears twitched atop her head as she downed another glass. "I mean, sounds like they both want it. Don't see why, no offense. You look scrawny."

"None taken. I _am_ scrawny. But yeah, I'd be up for that. I mean, I get the feeling I wouldn't _survive_ it, but I'd be up for it. Or, you know, we could just talk. Whatever happened to talking things out? Where did that go?"

"Tell me about it. My lot are useless as well. All bitchy and angsty." She adopted a whiny tone and said, "Why do we have to sleep outside? Why do we have to make deals with people? We should just use brute force to take what we want. Ha!" She snorted. "As if _that_ could never go wrong. I mean, how could making enemies of literally everyone _ever_ backfire?"

"I dunno. I make enemies of a lot of people. Or maybe they make enemies of me." Jaune tried to stroke his chin and missed, rubbing his eye instead. "I don't think it's my fault though. Maybe. I try to talk. It's just that no one believes me."

"Same thing," she groaned. "You can't be negotiated with; you're a terrorist. Pah. I still have a fucking mouth, you know. You'd think people would _want_ to negotiate with terrorists. But nooo, it's all just `we'll not stop until you're all dead` one moment and then `you started this` the next. Like, what the hell? How are you blaming us for continuing the war when we've offered all these chances to stop!?"

"Yesh." Jaune considered the word, then shrugged. "Yesh, that's right."

"Idiots! But somehow still not as idiot as the people I actually have to work with. I have this one guy. Let me tell you, obsessed."

"Oh, I know the type." Jaune nodded quickly. "I have this girl. I swear, every time she hears the word `White Fang` it's like her head just snaps up."

"I know, right!?" His friend rounded on him, eyes wide. "Mine is the same. Real angsty guy. Wears dark colours everywhere and talks about how no one understands."

"Same! Mine is exactly the same!"

"And he just _won't_ let go. Like, it's over. Let go. Move on."

"But they won't," Jaune said, nodding along. "I mean, it's been over a year now and she _still_ won't accept that she just isn't a part of them now."

"Yeah. Refuses to listen, whines and just rushes in whenever he's triggered."

"Sounds just like mine."

"Idiots."

"Yeah," Jaune said. "Real dumb."

"Hey." His friend perked up. "We should set them up."

"Wha-?"

"You know, maybe they'll stop being such asswipes if they're distracted." She brought up both hands and poked her finger through a hole made of her finger and thumb. "You know, keep em busy on something more fun?"

"I dunno. She can be a little picky…"

"Eh. So can he. We'll set up on a blind date. What's the worst that can happen?"

Jaune tried to list the number of things that could go wrong but forgot how to count before reaching three. Since only two problems didn't seem like a lot, he nodded along, lost to the haze of good alcohol and good company.

"Wanna plan it at mine?" his best friend asked.

"Shure."

/-/

Jaune woke up with a splitting headache. Groaning, he tried to roll over, only to discover he couldn't because there were two arms wrapped around his stomach and a very warm and very naked body pressed up against his back.

He froze.

_Okay. Sit-rep. Boxers are on. Didn't score. Damn…_

That was about as far as he got before the figure behind him yawned and slowly came to. Her arms tensed, skin darker than that of anyone he knew with little stripes of darker skin across them. Her nails dug into his stomach before she, too, moaned, hit with the roaring hangover that had taken a look at two huntsmen-level combatants and easily clotheslined them both.

"Ugh," she moaned. "Who did I bring back?" Her hands dipped lower.

Jaune yelped.

"Boxers. Didn't score. Damn." The arms retracted and the person he was in bed with rolled onto her back, yawning loudly. She then froze, hands above her face. "Shit, the meeting! I'm late."

Jaune's eyes widened. "I'm late too!"

The two of them dove out of bed and scurried around on the floor, picking up clothing and tossing it to one another. His socks were over the back of some crates mingled with a skirt. His shoes were split, one by the door and the other in a fruit bowl. He peeled off a tank top wrapped around it and tossed it to the woman, who caught it and dragged it over her head. At the same time, Jaune hopped about on one foot, trying to pull his jeans on.

"Boss! Boss!" someone yelled outside the tent they appeared to be in. "Boss, the news! You seen the news!?"

"Damn it. I don't have time, numbskull! I have a meeting with the headmaster of Beacon in two hours!"

Jaune froze, trousers around his knees. "Wait, what?"

"But Sienna, that's what the news is about. Someone went against your orders. The headmaster of Beacon – he's been kidnapped!"

Jaune's stomach dropped.

"WHAT!?" Sienna Khan roared, tearing open the tent flap and dragging the faunus in. "WHO!? Who went against orders and took him? Was it Adam? Of course it was Adam, that damn fool! When I find him, I'll skin him!"

"I-I don't know who did it," the faunus yelped. "The only witnesses said he was taken out of Mistral last night, and that someone saw a White Fang member staggering into the woods with the headmaster of Beacon unconscious on her shoulder. And something about singing and blind dates and something. The Beacon contingent are going crazy. They're talking about combing the woods to find him."

Sienna turned slowly, eyes wide.

Jaune cringed and waved guiltily back at her. "Um. Hi…?"

"We're under attack!" someone screamed outside the tents. "It's Beacon. Oh gods, it's Glynda Goodwitch. It's Glynda-arrrrrghhhh!" The scream cut off with the sound of numerous bodies being telekinetically launched through the air. One crashed into the tent they were in, swiping it away and exposing those within.

Jaune stood with his pants around his knees, both hands gripping them as if to pull them up, his chest bare. Nearby, a naked-from-the-waist-down Sienna Khan stood with one hand over her face, hair wild and fuzzy. In her other hand, she had Jaune's shirt.

"I-I can explain?" Jaune tried.

Glynda slowly removed her glasses, folded them and then placed them in a protective case.

Neo cracked her knuckles.

* * *

**A switch from the Team STRQ shenanigans. I'll probably go back to those. I'd love to write an STRQ comedy story but I doubt it would be popular, so I'll probably do it in omakes. I just liked the idea that Jaune and Sienna would bond over having Blake and Adam under their employ, both of whom, for all their differences, are still obsessed with one another. **

**Just in different ways.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 11****th**** July**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we are!**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"What do we know about Sienna Khan?"

"Painfully little I'm afraid. And what we do know is coloured more by her achievements than her personality. She's considered a vicious monster and dangerous terrorist, but that says nothing of her mannerisms."

"Atlas propaganda?"

"Pretty much."

Why wasn't he surprised? It was being on the receiving end of it himself that gave him more insight. Politics sucked. It was less about what was or wasn't and more about how people `saw` things to be. Perception was more important than fact. It didn't matter that he wasn't a villain himself, because if Atlas said he was, the people there would hate him.

It would have been easy to assume the same of the person they were going to meet with, easy to see her as a sympathetic ally. That was probably a bad idea. He'd been misread as a villain when he just wanted to help. Sienna Khan was the one to turn the peaceful White Fang into violent extremists.

Kind of hard not to think of that.

He looked to Team RVNN again, fanning out around and behind him in a semi-circle formation. He didn't think it strange to take comfort in their presence; not when they were both the same age and probably stronger than he was. Neo and Glynda offered more, however. They were both capable enough to take out heavy hitters on their own.

"Hazel and Tyrian will be on the run after their defeat and we have Cinder," Glynda said. "Even if the White Fang was working with them, I doubt they could get here so quickly."

"That still leaves one absent."

"Yes. Arthur Watts. But I'm led to understand his specialities aren't in combat so much as medicine and technology."

"Great. Cybernetically augmented and drugged-up White Fang."

Glynda made to protest that statement and then thought on it a moment longer. "We'd best keep our guard up. Might I remind you that it was _you_ who decided this was a good idea."

"That's not true."

Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"I never said it was a _good_ idea, only that we should probably do it."

"Such a promising distinction," she muttered. "My fears are completely allayed."

He hoped not. Fear was going to keep them all alive in this spot. Theoretically, the odds were in their favour. Adam was still a thing, and the White Fang were dangerous on their own, but they had the Fall Maiden on their side, not to mention Glynda and Neo. And if Sienna tried anything, there was nothing to say they couldn't just retreat. This wasn't like Beacon where they needed to defend something.

"Team RVNN, I want you to stay a short distance away when the talks begin. Glynda and I will talk to Sienna. Neo, can you keep an eye out for any ambushes and run interference?"

Neo nodded happily, preening her Nevermore.

"What should we do in the event of an attack?" Ren asked.

Good question. Jaune wracked his mind for an answer. Glynda beat him to it.

"Secure our retreat and do not engage recklessly. We're not here for a protracted fight. Focus on preventing them from surrounding us or, if they already have, on cutting a way out. Our Bullhead is not far."

He was grateful for Glynda's presence in all honesty. The only reason he was there was, yet again, perception. Sienna saw him as the leader of Beacon, so it would have been an insult to send anyone else, even if they were better suited for the task.

Jaune slowed to a stop as his scroll pinged, telling him he'd reached the pre-arranged spot. It was an empty meadow outside of Mistral, far enough away to be remote and out of sight, but close enough to be routinely cleared of Grimm. There was little sign of life nearby. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

"We're thirty minutes early," Glynda said, reading his mood. "I shouldn't worry."

"I kind of expected them to be camped here already."

"That would be a bad idea on their end. Leaving aside the fact we could have brought a force to attack them, it would be seen as an intimidation tactic to have us meet them outside one of their camps. If Sienna truly wishes for some form of peace, she will come with a small group."

"Do you think we should retreat if we see more?"

"Almost certainly, though what that breaking post is, I don't know. If she shows up with over a hundred armed people, however, I would say the wise choice would be to flee. No one brings an army to a diplomatic meet and greet."

That was good. Great even. His shoulders loosened a little. If Sienna came with fewer people, that was less risk for them. Against untrained White Fang, Team RVNN was probably worth three times their number and Neo were worth ten times that at least with her Semblance. Again, it was perception. If Sienna turned up with too many and they chickened out, it wouldn't seem that way to the general populace. They'd criticise Sienna for _obviously_ trying to strong-arm the meeting, and he'd be called intelligent for seeing the threat and moving away before his students got in trouble.

In that regard, it was Sienna who had the burden of proof laid on her. She had to prove that she was serious about this, which meant she'd need to go the extra mile in doing so.

It was with what knowledge that when movement did appear on the other side of the clearing, Jaune found himself unsurprised to see the White Fang approach with less than twenty people. Given that Blake and Sun took out almost that many at the docks on their own, it was about as peaceful a procession as they could manage.

"Looks like she's serious," he whispered to Glynda.

"It does. Colour me surprised."

As the White Fang contingent approached, Jaune and Glynda moved out from their own to meet them. It was an awkward affair. As they came closer, the faunus stiffened, some hands falling to weapons. Jaune and Glynda paused to wait it out and a quick discussion passed between the White Fang before Sienna Khan, or whom he believed her to be, and one other broke off to approach.

There was a good fifty metres between the White Fang group and them, and an equal distance between Jaune, Glynda and Team RVNN. Jaune idly wondered if they should have brought a picnic table to sit at, or at least some drinks.

Sienna Khan was a dark-skinned woman with black hair, golden eyes and feline ears. Yet again, he had to wonder if this was some kind of cat-faunus conspiracy going on. Everyone said faunus could only have one animal trait, yet every cat faunus he'd met had yellow eyes – so that was obviously _two_ animal traits. Sienna also had dark stripes across her skin, which were either clever tattoos or a third trait.

Her outfit was something he'd never seen the style of before. Robes split down the front with enough room to move her legs, a red sash, red mantle and cape and golden hoop earrings, along with a red gem stuck to her forehead. He'd seen no one dress similarly in Mistral. Menagerie fashion, maybe? The sandals were equally odd for Mistral's climate, and for combat.

All in all, she was strikingly attractive and demanded attention. Was that on purpose? Was she putting herself up as a symbol for the White Fang? There had to be a reason she didn't so much as bother with a mask, not even one attached to her belt.

Confidence? Arrogance? Necessity? Perception?

There were too many possibilities and Jaune wasn't sure which might be true. Given by how she was looking him up and down, ears twitching minutely, she was doing exactly as he was. Their eyes met, both narrowing imperceptibly before being replaced with wide smiles.

"Jaune Arc."

"Sienna Khan."

The bullshit-fest was on. Jaune stepped forward with a hand outstretched. Sienna met him, laughing and gripping his hand, shaking it firmly. He heard Glynda sigh behind him and mutter something under her breath.

"It's a pleasure," she said.

"Thank you for coming," he said. "How was the journey?"

"Free of Grimm."

"Glad to hear it. Ours was a little more eventful."

"Yet you're still here," she said, ears flicking toward him. "That is a good sign, I hope."

"I certainly do. Your message mentioned the possibility of peace between Beacon and the White Fang. That's something I'd be happy to talk on." To the point and, he hoped, polite enough that she wouldn't be insulted by the hint.

"Then let's not waste time," she said, agreeing with a nod of her own. "I am Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang. And you are Headmaster Jaune Arc of Beacon, the Academy which several of my brothers and sisters attacked. This was not at my command."

"We know." If she was surprised or pleased by that, she didn't show it. He had to wonder if she knew he'd infiltrated Cinder's ranks back then, even meeting Adam beforehand. "Adam Taurus worked with Cinder Fall to instigate it. She has been captured."

"So I have heard. You have both my congratulations and my thanks for that. As for Adam, he does not speak for the White Fang as a whole. He should not have even had control over the sect in Vale, but they were misled."

"Is that an apology?"

"It is an apology for the attack," Sienna said carefully. "Not for our presence in your city. Vale may not be as bad as Atlas, but it isn't perfect either. What I will say is that Beacon was never our intended target. Huntsmen fight the Grimm and we respect that."

The meeting was going better than he'd hoped; she sounded serious.

"In terms of transgressions, it is Adam who wronged you, not I, but I will apologise for failing to realise his intentions and put a stop to them. That was my responsibility." Sienna bowed her head, though she was careful not to let her eyes dip from his.

"I'll accept that," Jaune replied. "And I've no reason to doubt you." Other than the whole terrorist thing, which was a pretty big reason all things considered. "But I'm still concerned about Taurus. If he did this once, he'll do it again. Can you honestly promise he won't try again?"

"I cannot promise as to the will of another, but I can promise to take steps to limit the possibility." She chose her words carefully. Was that a good thing? If she'd intended to flat-out lie, she would have just shrugged and agreed. That she felt the need to pick at words suggested she was going to keep them. In a round-about kind of way. "I'm not above removing him from the White Fang if it is a demand of yours."

Jaune opened his mouth to agree.

Glynda coughed and shook her head.

"No." He wasn't sure why, but he accepted her hint. Maybe she was worried Adam without the White Fang would be even _more likely_ to attack Beacon. Or at least harder to control. "No, that's fine. As long as you take steps to keep him away from Beacon, we're fine with things as they are. Beacon doesn't need reparations, either."

They did, but what could the White Fang possibly offer? Money? Supplies? Faunus? What could Beacon even _accept_ without it being accusations of it being stained with blood? Better they took their peace and walked away with it.

"As long as we have peace between us, that is fine."

"You make a generous offer," Sienna said, seeing straight through him. She didn't try and offer anything either, knowing it couldn't possibly be accepted and him turning it down would only sour the meeting. She raised her voice. "I, Sienna Khan, do hereby declare peace between the White Fang and -"

The _crack_ of a gun going off sounded across the clearing.

It was followed by a loud _ping_ as Neo intervened, appearing in the path and deflecting it. It wasn't so much with her sword – she tried, but it was too fast – but instead her aura. It bounced off her arm as she attempted to block it, and bit down into the dirt.

Everyone spun in the direction it had come from, hands on weapons.

It was a mistake.

Sienna gasped suddenly and Jaune spun back in time to see her keeling forward with her eyes wide open. He moved to catch her, supporting her as she fell into his chest. Pitching forward, he saw the knife embedded in her back.

"For the White Fang!" her guard screamed, holding a second dagger of the same type. "For Taurus, Albain and the White Fang!" He swung in for Jaune's face.

Glynda saved him – intervening while he was distracted with the trembling Sienna Khan. Glynda caught the assailant's arm below the knife with her own, then brought her crop up under his throat and _pushed_ with her Semblance. The man's windpipe was crushed immediately, and he dropped – not yet dead, but immediately dying.

"Jaune! Is she alive!?"

"I don't know!" Jaune dropped to one knee, wanting to turn Sienna over so he could see her face but knowing he couldn't with a knife in her back. Her hands grasped weakly at his coat and he heard a choked and gurgling rasp. "She's alive! Shit, does the White Fang have any healers with them?"

"Betrayal!" one of the White Fang on the outskirts screamed.

Yes, it was, but they'd killed the one who did it.

"Beacon killed Sienna!"

"What!?" Jaune looked up, mouth dropping open.

"Damn it." Glynda hissed and stood in front of him, summoning a purple shield to block a hail of bullets. "We've been set up. And not by Khan. Team RVNN," she yelled. "Cover our retreat! Jaune, get her up. If we leave her here, we lose any chance of proving our innocence."

Shit, shit, shit. Didn't take a genius to figure the plan. Remove Sienna, blame it on us. Jaune stooped and picked her up, dragging Sienna over his shoulder with her face down his back and his hand on her behind. It absolutely wasn't the best way to carry an injured person, but in his arms risked the knife being pushed further into her. He had enough first aid knowledge to know pulling it out was a bad idea. Haven had medical staff.

"Ren, get the Bullhead moving!" he yelled. "Pyrrha, Nora, Velvet, we need cover!"

Nora and Velvet responded quickly, Nora using her grenades to tear up the ground between them and the White Fang, kicking up a wall of dust, grass and mud. Velvet turned her own weapon into a minigun like Coco's and hosed the treeline. It was impossible to tell if any of the White Fang were injured, but they were pushed back and pinned down if nothing else.

"They're not following," Glynda said. "Run."

He already was. Sienna bounced on his shoulder, groaning fitfully as he covered the distance. Pyrrha closed in behind him to protect him – or more likely Sienna since she was wounded – from any rogue gunfire. Her shield blocked a few shots as she backed away, holding the rear-guard with Glynda.

In the distance, the roar of an engine could be heard over the treetops as the Bullhead took to the air. Unless the White Fang had brought ordinance, that would surely bring an end to the attack. Not that it hadn't already done its job.

True to form, the gunfire pattered off and then ceased. The White Fang fled into the trees, leaving the dead terrorist in the centre of the field and their party to come to a slow halt. Glynda and Pyrrha kept their shields up, but the rest of them slowed and stopped, looking back the way the White Fang had gone as the Bullhead approached.

"Put her down," Glynda said, helping him to lower Sienna until she was face-first on the grass. "Is she still alive?"

There was no answer.

"Damn it." Glynda reached around, touching her fingers to the woman's neck. She waited, Jaune and the other members of Team RVNN doing the same nearby. "There's a pulse," she said. "But it's weak. Shock, I think. She needs medical attention and fast."

"Ren?" Jaune asked.

"I only know basic first aid, sir. Nothing like this. I wouldn't take it out, though."

"I know that already." Jaune looked up and waved the Bullhead in for a landing. The pilot was understandably nervous – if the White Fang were still around, the Bullhead was a tempting target – but he came down regardless. Once it settled down, Jaune took Sienna's shoulders. "Ren, take her legs. We'll need to get her on carefully. Glynda, can you call Haven and arrange some medical teams for her?"

"Not Mistral?"

"I'm still headmaster of Haven. Right? If we take Sienna Khan to Mistral, we'll lose custody."

Glynda nodded and drew out her scroll, moving away to make the call. Ren and Jaune lifted Sienna between them, and Nora came over to help, adjusting the woman between them so they could get her on board without difficulty.

Velvet took some of the blankets provided in the Bullheads in case of a crash and laid them out on the metal floor, pillows along with it. They gently laid Sienna down, ren turning her face sideways so she wouldn't smother herself. She was pale and unresponsive with her eyes closed.

Jaune moved beyond to slam a hand on the connecting panel between them and the pilot. "We need to be back in Haven as fast as you can get us there," he yelled through the panel. "Emergency landing if you have to."

"You got it, sir," the man said back, his voice amplified through his helmet mic and played through speakers in the back compartment. His voice trailed off as he opened communications with Mistral. "This is Beacon-flight Delta-Delta-Echo-Two requesting emergency airspace entry en route to Haven Academy. Clearance code Beta-Six-Charlie-Nine-"

Glynda hauled herself into the Bullhead, Neo following close behind. Pyrrha was the last, pulling the door shut behind her and locking it in place. They strapped themselves into the seats, though Jaune, Ren, Nora and Velvet remained out of them, kneeling on the floor and holding Sienna down so she wouldn't be jostled in the flight. It was going to be a rough one.

At least he was so panicked for once that he didn't feel the slightest bit airsick. Meetings like this were all about perception.

No matter how he cut it, this was going to look _bad_ when it hit the news.

/-/

"_New White Fang leader, Adam Taurus, has decried the actions of Beacon headmaster, Jaune Arc, in what he calls a cowardly attack on the beloved and respected Sienna Khan. Taurus has declared all-out war on Beacon Academy and has promised to bring the headmaster, and those working beneath him, to justice. In support, Fennec and Corsac Albain have pledged their allegiance to Adam Taurus, officially crowning him the new leader."_

"_General Ironwood's response was to condemn Taurus' proclamation and show rare support for Beacon Academy's headmaster, stating that his initial anger over a meeting between Beacon and the White Fang has been tempered now realising it was a trap designed to neutralise Sienna Khan, who is listed as a known threat and wanted terrorist in Atlas."_

"_Diplomats in Mistral have come out in support of Beacon's headmaster, pointing out that in his limited role of acting-headmaster of Haven Academy, it was his responsibility to move against terrorist organisations. Both the Council of Mistral and the Council of Vale have indicated their support of Beacon's actions and condemn those of the White Fang under Adam Taurus."_

"_Will this hammer blow spell the end for the White Fang, or will Beacon's actions drive them to new heights of depravity? Only time will tell. This is Lisa Lavender, signing out."_

/-/

Jaune screamed and threw the remote at the TV. In his head, the TV exploded. In reality, he missed the TV by a good foot and the remote flew out the window. A bird squeaked. If it wasn't for Glynda using her Semblance to turn the TV off, Jaune would have tossed that out as well.

"This could be worse," Glynda said. "Vale, Mistral and Atlas support our actions. Whatever the reality, the White Fang is a terrorist organisation and is hated across Remnant after their attack on a huntsman academy. There's not a person on Remnant who doesn't support us right now for taking out the White Fang's leader."

"Except we didn't take her out! Adam did! And he's gone and consolidated his power, taking over the White Fang in one go. And he's out for our blood."

"That _is_ a problem, but it's a problem that would have persisted even if the meeting had gone without a hitch. If he was willing to have her killed here, he was prepared to do it himself in private. That he and the White Fang already had a statement prepared is proof they planned this."

As if the fact Sienna had been stabbed wasn't proof already. Jaune groaned and collapsed back into his seat, hands over his face. Ironwood was thrilled and was talking about lifting sanctions, but he couldn't call it a win.

He was used to getting praised for stuff he hadn't done, but this was bad. He just knew it.

"The White Fang are going to be loyal to Salem now. What other choice do they have? Adam has burned their bridges with every Kingdom on the planet. Their only chance for survival is to follow him and hope he leads them out of this."

"That is an accurate summation."

"Has Ozpin heard?"

"I'm sure he has, but he hasn't attempted to make contact. There's little he can do where he is. I'm sure he's waiting for us to return to Beacon so he can talk to us there."

A conversation Jaune wasn't looking forward to. "And Sienna?"

"Alive, but unconscious still. The doctors have removed the knife and done what they can for the damage. They believe she's avoided any long-term damage or paralysis. I asked them to stay quiet on her survival for now."

"Why?" he asked. "Wouldn't it counter Adam's word if she was alive?"

"Yes. Which is why she would be assassinated within hours of the news being out."

And they were in Haven, which they both knew might be even more compromised than by Lionheart. Jaune accepted the point with a nod. "Guess we'll be taking her back to Beacon, then."

"It's the best option. At the very least, I'm sure she would be more willing to provide information than Cinder. I imagine an assassination and the usurping of a cause you've dedicated your life to is something one takes at least a little personally."

Oh, she was going to be furious. He didn't have to know her personality to figure that one out. Even _Ruby_ would be spitting blood if something like that happened to her. There was probably some way they could use that.

"Do you think we can convince some of the White Fang to back down if we show she's alive?"

"Perhaps." Glynda was cautious. "Or that they'll call her an imposter, a traitor or coerced into siding with us. Adam Taurus and the Albain brothers will do whatever they need to in order to see her discredited, dead or locked away. There will be some on our end calling for that as well."

Glynda stood and moved over behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You couldn't have predicted this, Jaune. Don't blame yourself. You acted well given the circumstances, as did Team RVNN. We had no injured on our side and Sienna is alive. That is the best outcome we could have expected."

"I know." He really did, but that didn't stop the trip to Mistral feeling like an absolute clusterfuck. "You know, I expected we'd come back with Ozpin and a peace agreement. Instead, we're coming back with Ozpin, Cinder, Jinn and Sienna. That's a full team right there."

"Don't even joke about that. It would be the most dysfunctional team imaginable. And we did uncover and unseat Lionheart, saving both Ozpin's life and the lives of many students of Haven in the process. I'd call that worth the trip alone."

"I suppose." It was something small to smile at. "You're right."

"As usual," she teased, patting his shoulder and letting go. "I think we should prepare to move home soon. The staff here aren't exactly telling us to leave, but they're well aware the announcement for Adam makes you a target. And by extension, them for hosting you. They've already lost their headmaster."

"I get it. How soon can a Bullhead be prepped?"

"It's ready right now. The question is more of how fast _Sienna_ can be prepped. I asked Team RVNN to see to that. They should be finding some attachments to connect a gurney inside the Bullhead. We can leave within the hour."

Not a moment too soon.

"This is going to be hell when we get back to Beacon, isn't it?"

"If you mean the fact we still have to confront Ozpin and convince him to stay, then yes."

And interrogate Cinder. And explain the situation to Sienna. He wasn't sure which he was looking forward to least – oh, and then there was the fact Blake would no doubt ambush him during her detention with a `I told you so` expression or some lecture on how they should hunt down Adam. Sometimes, he wasn't sure who was obsessed with who on that front.

"I can't believe I live in a world where introducing a naked blue spirit-woman as student counsellor is the _least_ complicated thing I need to do."

He hoped Ozpin was having as shitty a time.

/-/

Ozpin was in heaven.

Of all the things, of all that was wrong in the world, he could at least rest assured that the Gods had not abandoned him completely.

Jaune had missed one of his secret stashes.

The thermos was in one piece, the liquid within cold but preserved. He'd warmed it and then taken a sip, instantly passing into nirvana and feeling the weight of several thousand years wash away. A tear ran down his cheek.

"_**D-Did I just lose my virginity?"**_ Oscar whispered.

"No, Oscar. You experienced something far greater."

"Are you talking to him again?" Qrow asked. "It's kind of weird when you do that out loud. Even weirder than seeing a fourteen-year-old downing coffee pulled out of a cistern in the gym toilets." Qrow paused and then said, "Why _was_ a thermos flask hidden in there?"

"Security, Qrow. Security."

"That… makes no sense."

"What makes no sense is what has happened to Beacon." Ozpin nodded to the new dorms – or what he presumed to be the new dorms.

He would admit to some pride over the school. He had helped create it in a past life and nurtured it over the centuries. He could still remember the first brick, the joy he felt, the way everyone had cheered and even the celebrations held.

He could also vividly remember the after-party and the roaring hangover it had left.

It was no exaggeration to say he loved Beacon like a child, so it was with something between horror and unease he felt when he looked at the huge battleship poking out the side of the dorms like a tumour. It had been painted in a brick pattern in what had to be the laziest and most ridiculous attempt to pretend it was part of the architecture ever.

Even stranger, students walked up ramps leading into and out of it, while some were leaning out the porthole windows talking to one another as if it was all a perfectly normal part of life.

_I was gone for less than four months. How did this happen?_

"Ah. The new dorms."

"That is a battleship, Qrow."

"No. It's the new dorms. That's the official record by the way. I wouldn't argue it. Beacon's legal team is scary."

"We don't have a legal team."

"Do now. Not sure what Torchwick pays them or where he got them from, but they're vicious."

Roman Torchwick. Director of Finance. That was something Ozpin tried very hard not to think about. He sipped some more coffee, letting that take care of the thinking for him. "I see." He did not, but sometimes it was important to say otherwise. "The matter of the Relic of Knowledge. Has Miss Xiao Long provided an explanation of what was asked of it?"

"Yeah. Told me earlier. There's no need to worry; the questions were wasted. One was used by Cinder to ask what Jaune's plans were and she got a bum answer."

"I'm not sure Jaune _has_ plans," Ozpin said.

"That's what Jinn said, apparently."

Ozpin smiled and sipped his coffee, deeply amused. "And the second?"

"Yang interrupted and asked it if Jaune thought she was hot."

This time, Ozpin laughed. "And?"

"Yep."

"My. Glynda will not be pleased." Ozpin chuckled. "Be sure to compliment Miss Xiao Long for me. Her quick thinking may well have saved Remnant. Or should I say her hormones instead?"

"Eh. Cut her some slack. She came up big."

"She did," Ozpin agreed. "And by the sounds of it, Raven may have had a hand."

"That I'm less sure of. I won't discount it but… well… it's Raven."

Ozpin hummed and said nothing. He knew it was hard for Qrow to get over his personal issues there, even if he himself thought Raven might just have done it for Yang's sake. It was hard to tell, but there were few who were truly lost to their base instincts. Raven might well have been a coward and a terrible mother, but to kill her emotions entirely? He didn't think she could accomplish that.

"All in all, I think we've done well," Ozpin said. "I regret not having a chance to chastise my old friend, Leonardo, but securing Cinder Fall was by far the greater trade on Jaune's part. Has she awakened?"

"Tsune is keeping her sedated."

"Is that safe?"

"Is _anything_ Tsune does safe?"

"A fair point. I find myself remarkably uncaring as to Miss Fall's personal comfort."

"Still bitter?"

"Over being _murdered_?" Ozpin rolled his eyes. "Yes, Qrow. Call it overreacting but I am somewhat bitter. At least I'm not the one raving over a hip flask."

"It was a gift from Summer."

"Ah." Ozpin's irritation faded. "Then I apologise."

"It's fine." Qrow let out an angry sigh. "She'd probably be happier to see me not drinking. Plus, Ruby and Yang came out okay. Small price to pay for a bit of metal."

"I think Summer would be thrilled, yes. I'm sure Taiyang is."

"Not told him yet."

"What?" Ozpin looked at Qrow. "His daughter was nearly killed, and his ex-wife was involved. I believe he has a right to know."

"I… uh…" Qrow coughed. "I was hoping you could tell him."

"I am a fourteen-year-old boy…"

"Oh, so you're pulling the boy thing now, huh? Using it when it's convenient?"

"That's not-"

"Hey Ruby!" Qrow yelled out.

"Qrow, stop!"

It was too late. Ruby Rose blurred over in a flash of red, coming to a stop in front of them red-faced and with her hands on her hips. It was an expression he recognised from her mother, one Ozpin had seen once or twice when Yang had done something wrong.

"Oscar Pine!" Ruby cried, looking down on him. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Miss Rose-"

"Don't you `Miss Rose` me, mister. The headmaster told us to look after you and you went missing. What would have happened if you'd wandered into the forest?"

"I was hardly going to go and-"

"Ap-ap-ap!" Ruby cut him off as if she _wasn't_ talking to someone well over a thousand years old. "That's enough out of you. You don't know your way around Beacon. You could get lost."

"I know-"

"That's why you need to stay with us like Jaune and Miss Goodwitch said." She caught his arm before he could escape, tugging him along like the naughty child he absolutely was not. "Now come on, it's almost dinner and you didn't eat lunch."

"But-"

"And less coffee! It's not good for you."

"Miss Rose, I really must-"

"Call me Ruby. How many times have I told you?"

"Ruby, then. I-"

"And you're too polite. There's no need to be shy. I was when I first came to Beacon, but you'll make loads of friends here. I can introduce you to some of mine. I mean, you already know the team, but there are others. Oh, and Zwei still needs to meet you."

Desperately, Ozpin looked to Qrow for salvation from his well-meaning but incessant niece. That she meant the best was all well and good, but Ozpin knew her sudden burst of determination also came from her desire to perform well at a task given by a certain person she was infatuated with.

"_Save me"_, Ozpin mouthed to Qrow.

Qrow grinned and waved back.

Son of a…

"_**Ruby is nice,"**_ Oscar said shyly. _**"And cute."**_

"_Don't even think about it, mister. She's at least a thousand years too young for us."_ Ozpin grumbled. _"Even if she's acting a thousand years older."_

"And then we'll have to get you eating properly. You look thin. Do you think we should get you a check-up with Miss Tsune?"

"No. That is absolutely not required."

"Oh, come on. It's just a doctor. I know it's scary, but it's for the best."

If there was one thing he hated most about the curse that was his immortality, it was not the repeated deaths, nor was it watching his friends grow old and die or knowing he could never go see them again until his task was done. No. It was being forced back into a tween's body and being forced to put up with everyone acting like they knew better than you.

"And I think Yang said something about getting you some spare sets of clothes since you only have the one. Don't worry, Yang's good at fashion."

"I am not taking fashion advice from a woman who wears short-shorts, _two skirts_ that cover nothing, puffy shoulder pads and a handkerchief wrapped around her knee."

"Huh. Yeah, now that I think about it, why _does_ Yang have that thing?"

"I have no ide-"

"There he is!" The woman in question, Yang Xiao Long, came bounding up with a fearsome scowl, immediately swooping down to grab Ozpin's head and drag him in under her arm. He was left bent over and wide-eyed as she rubbed her knuckles into his head.

Him, the ex-headmaster of Beacon and thousand-year-old immortal.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? Gr." Yang gave him a solid swat over the head before she let him go. Ozpin staggered, dazed. Oscar's body wasn't as hardy as his previous. "You have any idea how much trouble I'd be in with the prof if you got hurt?"

Of course her biggest concern was that. Of course it was…

"Just for that, you're not getting any dessert for dinner."

"I don't even-"

"No talking back, mister. You're in enough trouble as it is. Now, say you're sorry."

What?

"Say it…" Yang's eyes flashed red.

Swallowing his pride, Ozpin bowed his head. "I apologise for having caused you concern."

"Sheesh. Can you sound any more mechanical? Try it again like a normal person."

"Must I?"

Yang cracked her knuckles.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss-" More cracks. "Yang?"

"Better. Sheesh, I swear we need to get a leash for you or something. Stick close to us, okay? I know you're a brave kid and all for what happened in Mistral but leave the dangerous stuff to us. Okay?" Yang grinned. "We'll look after you."

This could _not_ be happening. Qrow was laughing at him. He just knew it.

* * *

**Why does Yang wear random things? Probably for the same reason Ruby has crucifixes and crosses all over her season one clothing despite it having no religious significance in Remnant. They graduated from the JRPG school of fashion. The spikier, more colourful and less symmetrical it is, the better.**

** Poor Ozpin. Welcome to everyone seeing you as a poor young boy that has to be looked after.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"Alright," Ozpin said. "I think we need to set some ground rules."

"Fuck you."

"See, that for one has to stop." Ozpin tutted. "We're a team now, so we can't be at each other's throats."

"How are _we_ a team?" Cinder Fall growled. "What is Jaune smoking to think this is a good idea?" Her eyes suddenly became haunted. "Is this his plan? Layers within layers. There's a trap in here somewhere; I just know it."

"Sure," Jinn giggled. "Why not?"

"I believe that I should be leader," Sienna said calmly. "I have experience in it."

"Yes, and in getting stabbed in the back by those you lead," Ozpin remarked. "I think we're supposed to _avoid_ that."

Sienna jutted her chin out.

"Look, I'm not exactly thrilled about this either." For one, he was supposed to be off on his quest to stop Salem. For another thing, he was a god-damned adult trapped in a hormonal child's body. For a _third_, Jinn wasn't wearing any clothes and Cinder and Sienna's outfits didn't leave much to Oscar's imagination either.

"**Hey! I wasn't thinking anything dirty."**

"_I share your mind, Oscar. And foursomes don't work that way."_

"**Eep!"**

Team OJSC – it didn't yet have a name anyone could figure out, but Ozpin liked to think it stood for `**O**h **J**aune is **S**moking **C**rack if he thinks this is a good idea` - were arranged in their new dorm. It was located on the Atlas battleship that was totally not a battleship, and although they had been teammates for less than an hour, there were already…

Let's call them `teething` problems.

"I did not agree to this," Cinder said, crossing her arms.

"You didn't agree to be captured either," Sienna pointed out. "I don't think consent matters in this case. Besides, don't you see what he's doing? It's like me and the White Fang. Think how this looks to your old friends. All they know is that you were captured and are now on his side. They'll think you jumped ship. Go back now and you'll be killed for sure."

Cinder's mouth fell open. No words came forth.

"And you're okay with this?" Ozpin asked Sienna.

"Eh. Beats dying. I kinda want to hunt down the White Fang and kill them all, though. Especially Adam."

"We should introduce her to Team RWBY," Jinn teased. "Or one of them…"

"And you," Ozpin groaned. "You are the spirit of Knowledge. What can you even _do_ to help the team?"

Jinn opened her mouth.

"Within _this_ hundred-year period, please."

Jinn closed her mouth.

"I thought so. This really is a ridiculous plan. How can we possibly expect Cinder to stay loyal? She'll jump ship and run at the first opportunity."

"That's it!" Cinder hissed; eyes wide. "That's his plan. He knows I'll run. He knows I'd betray this team and flee. He's planned for it." She bit her nails. "If I play his game, I'll fall for it again. I need to subvert his expectations. Beat him at his own game. If I don't betray the team, he can't trick me. I'll stay loyal. I'll stay loyal and show him I'm onto his games!"

Jinn fell on her bed giggling.

"Or it could completely work out somehow..." Ozpin sighed and sat on his bed. "Sure, that's a perfectly reasonable result. Except it's not. Damn it, now my head hurts. Can this day get any worse?"

"Well, if we're going to be stuck on a team anyway, we should get to know one another," Sienna said. "I'll get the pillows. Jinn, you get the drinks. Cinder…" Sienna watched Cinder mutter to herself. "You stand there and scheme impotently."

"Oh." Jinn rose up. "A girl's night in? A sleepover? I've never had one of those before."

"Or I'll betray them and lead them into an ambush, but then betray Salem and save the team, double-crossing them both and saving the day. There's no way he can predict all that!"

"But what if he does?" Jinn asked, shit-eating grin in place. "What if he's seen through even that?"

Cinder gasped and dove into even more interwoven plans. The amount of double-crosses, twists and turns would have driven a sat-nav to suicide.

Ozpin groaned. At least it couldn't get any worse.

"Hey!" Yang Xiao Long burst in with bottles of pop, bags of sweets and her two teammates alongside her, pyjamas and blankets in tow. "Sienna called us about a sleepover. I brought make-up. Can we pretty up Oscar?"

It got worse.

* * *

**The team no one wanted or needed. Props to anyone who can actually think up a decent team name using those four letters. OJCS.**

**Cossack - COSJ? Cosine? JOCS - Team Jokes?**

**And no, they're not actually going to become a team. Obviously. **

* * *

**Next Chapter: 18****th**** July**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so, luckily my visit to the doctors has suggested there is nothing wrong with my lungs – rather I have damaged the muscles across my shoulder, chest and back. There's a huge swelling on one side of my neck which, while not dangerous, is an absolute **_**bitch**_** to deal with. The slightest movement has me wincing and my neck is constantly stiff and **_**begging**_** me to crack it.**

**The moment I do, agony. But if I don't, it's that dull ache all day where your neck feels stiff. Sleeping last night was horrible too since I kept waking up every few hours and couldn't find a comfortable position. Yay. Tired and cranky today as a result, but still more pleased it's a muscle injury than something important.**

**All in all, it's a better thing that it could have been. **

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"My infirmary is not a prison."

Jaune held his hands up defensively, warding away the rather large needle being wobbled in front of his face. From experience, he knew it would quickly be jabbed and Tsune wasn't picky on _where_ she stuck it. Given her current mood, an eyeball seemed likely.

"Tsune, please-"

"It may sometimes _seem_ like one. I may have kept the odd student longer than strictly necessary-"

"Wait, what was that last bit?"

"It is a place of pain-"

"Healing."

"Healing," Tsune amended, clicking her fingers as though she'd just recalled the concept. "It is not a prison and I am _not_ a warden, nor will I abide bed squatters!" She jabbed her needle toward Cinder and Sienna who were taking up two of the six beds in Beacon's infirmary. One of the others was occupied by a rather ill-looking faunus student who was doing his best to shrink and hide under the covers, probably afraid Tsune would lose control of her patience and use the needle on him.

Smart kid.

"Are you angry because I've asked you to look after criminals, or because your capability to torture students has been reduced by a third?"

"Yes! No!" Tsune shook her head, ears twitching violently. "It's nothing to do with that."

"Despite your request for a bigger infirmary."

"For the safety of the students!"

"With restraints…"

"Some of them thrash around and try to escape, harming themselves further."

Jaune stared.

"Anyway, that's not the point." Tsune coughed and looked away, red in the face. "The point is, I want them out. Now that you're back, you can take them off my hands. I already have a limited supply of anaesthesia and Cinder is digging through all of it."

That, at least, was a good reason to move her. Jaune nodded. "We need to have a room set up for her that she can't escape from. Can you wait a day or two?"

"If it's to get rid of her, then yes, sure." Tsune looked at him side-on, tail wagging slightly. "If it comes to escaping, have you considered amputating her legs?"

"No…"

"Have you considered letting _me_ amputate her legs?"

"That was implied in the `no` I just gave you."

"Will you consider-"

"No! Damn it, I have enough I'm accused of without adding war crimes to the list. And don't start on how it can't be a war crime without an official war – it's close enough. I already have faunus across the Kingdoms calling me a monster."

"Well you _did_ kill Sienna," Tsune pointed out.

"SHE'S RIGHT THERE!"

"Yes." Tsune's eyes narrowed. "Squatting in a bed."

"At least she's actually injured. I think she took a hit to her lungs. Will she be okay?"

"Oh, she's fine. Woke up a few hours ago."

"She did? Why isn't she awake now?"

"Well, I pinned her down and forcefully anaesthetised her obviously." She paused to notice the absolutely horrified look he was giving her. "That wasn't the plan? I mean, you gave me Cinder Fall and told me to keep her knocked out no matter what, then you have me Sienna Khan with no real explanation. What was I supposed to do?"

Jaune dragged a hand down his face.

"Is that _not_ what you wanted?"

/-/

"Roman."

"Boss."

"Give me some good news."

Roman raised an eyebrow but indulged him. "Atlas has begun proceedings to remove the trade embargo on Beacon."

Jaune blinked. "That _is_ good news. Wow."

"But-"

"There's always a but."

"It looks like our faunus relations are down, and down hard."

That was to be expected. While the White Fang was a terrorist organisation, their word was still heard across Remnant and in the absence of evidence to the contrary, most people were taking the news he'd ambushed and killed Sienna as fact. Huntsmen were supposed to attack and defeat criminals after all.

"How bad is it?"

"Worse outside than in. Just about everyone in Beacon already knows Khan is alive; plenty of people have seen her in the infirmary, or saw you carrying her off the Bullhead. Then there's confirmation being spread by Team RVNN. They think you arrested her, but they know she's alive and in care. Far as I can tell, even the angriest faunus in Beacon think we're in the right."

"But not those outside of Beacon."

"No. They don't know what to think and don't have any proof. Doesn't help that human supremacists are coming out praising us and putting you up as a symbol. Doesn't matter if it's real or not, people are starting to associate you with human supremacism."

"Shit." An ugly feeling rose in his gut. The mere idea of hating someone for their heritage burned within him. He had students who were faunus, students he genuinely cared for. "Any way I can cut that off at the bud?"

"Luckily, yes. Condemn it and do something to prove you're pro-faunus. Actions speak louder than words, especially the words of racist idiots." Roman checked his scroll. "I took the liberty of arranging an interview with Lisa Lavender for you tomorrow. Good chance to address the issue and offer your take."

Arranged an interview without asking him. Jaune grimaced but didn't argue. It wasn't exactly Roman's job to look after his image, but he needed it and Roman was right to do so. "I'll dress up. Is she coming here?"

"Yep. Figured you'd want to show her and the cameras Sienna Khan."

"Good idea." Jaune's lips tugged into a smile. "Can't wait to see Adam try and spin that one. Anything else?"

"Not much. Other than the new counsellor having, like, twenty kids wanting to see her."

"I didn't realise our students were so traumatised."

"Traumatised. Sure. Why not? Twenty _male_ students. Can't say I blame them. You sure know how to pick your staff, kid. Wow." Roman laughed as Jaune covered his face with one hand. "On other news, the old-brat is looking for you."

"Old-brat? Ozpin?"

"Yeah. He's been trying to corner you all day. You or Goodbitch. I think he wants to get moving – ergo, it's time for the two of you to spring some magic and convince him to stay. Might want to sort that out sooner than later."

"Yeah." Ozpin deserved it, and they couldn't take the time to delay with everything else going on. "I guess I'll go find Glynda and we can start planning it now. We'll talk with him this afternoon. I'm a little surprised he hasn't been able to find me, though. I've not been hiding."

"Heh. I think he's a little distracted."

/-/

How did it know!?

Ozpin stared through Oscar's eyes at the small dog currently sat in his lap. He pushed his consciousness to the fore, taking over Oscar's body. Immediately, the corgi went stiff and began to growl, teeth bared.

He fled back.

The dog chuffed and settled down again.

"He likes you," Yang said. "Maybe. Some of the time."

"H-He's a cute dog," Oscar said bashfully, stroking Zwei but with his eyes repeatedly straying to something far more visually appealing, namely the long and toned legs of the exotic blonde stood before him.

He winced suddenly, gripping his skull.

"You okay?" Ruby asked from her bed.

"Y-Yeah. Just a headache."

"**And there's more where that came from,"** Ozpin threatened. **"Eyes **_**off**_** the underage girls."**

"_B-But I'm underage as well. It's okay."_

"**It most certainly isn't."**

Oscar grumbled under his breath and ignored the incessant voice in the back of his head. It wasn't his fault he was a young boy surrounded by three of the most beautiful and exotic girls he'd ever seen. That was all Ozpin. He'd been perfectly happy shovelling manure, thank you very much. The only reason he was in control now was because Ozpin had reached his tether on being – in his words – babied by Team RWBY.

He didn't see the problem himself.

His head stung. _"Ow! I didn't say anything!"_

"**We both know what you were thinking."**

Okay, maybe. Still not his fault. Team RWBY were friendly – and not touchy friendly, he quickly added in his own head, warding off more pain. He _felt_ Ozpin withdraw the punishment. Friendly-friendly. Normal friendly. As in, really nice girls who genuinely cared for everyone around them. Considering he'd grown up on a farmstead, he hadn't had many friends as it was, let alone female friends. It was both nice and a little bit embarrassing to have them hovering over him.

They were also a little older than him, something that both added to their comfort around him and their exoticness. Seventeen-year-old girls were on the cusp of womanhood and he couldn't help but notice that.

"**I swear to the God of Darkness, Oscar, I **_**will**_** end you."**

"_I can't help it! I'm fourteen!"_

If there was one thing Ozpin could take comfort in, it was the fact that none of the girls thought of him in the way he did of them. Yang grinned and ruffled his hair, treating him like a little brother. Even Ruby was like that, hovering between big sister and surrogate-mother in terms of looking after him.

"**Probably an unconscious desire to not be the youngest sibling for once. She's going to milk that."**

As for Blake, well… she didn't seem to really care at all. Oscar had been greeted with the same indifference as the dog currently sleeping in his lap, and the girl in question was on her bed with a book in hand, ignoring everything to do with him.

"**Don't take it personally. If you wore a white mask, she'd be all over you. Probably not in the way you want, but you'd definitely have her attention."** Ozpin hummed. **"Ask them if we can meet with Jaune already."**

"Would I be able to see the headmaster yet?"

"When he calls," Ruby said. "You need to be patient."

He looked down, wanting nothing more than to point out _he_ was patient – it was Ozpin who wasn't.

"I know he wants to meet with you," Yang added. "We were sent to get you out of Haven, after all. It's just that he's got Cinder Fall prisoner and you heard about what happened with Sienna Khan and the White Fang."

"I told him-" Blake began

"We know, Blake!" Yang, Ruby and even Ozpin said, the last within Oscar's mind. "Anyway," Yang continued, "He's probably up to his eyeballs in stuff right now. It's not that he's blowing you off or anything, he just needs to pick what he works on."

"**Hm. I suppose that is fair…"**

"What will I be doing in the meantime?" Oscar asked. "I don't really know what I'm meant to do."

"Wait?" Yang offered it with a shrug. "But if you're bored you could always play some videogames with us. Or watch us spar." She glanced at the window. "Hot day, though. Might get a bit sweaty."

Oscar opened his mouth.

"**YOU WILL PLAY THE VIDEOGAMES!" **

"V-Videogames," he croaked. "I-I wouldn't want you all to get uncomfortable." No matter how much his mind was providing him those images, each of which Ozpin rewarded with a lance of pain directly into the back of his skull.

"Ah. You're such a sweetie." Yang plopped down next to him and gave him a one-armed hug. Oscar's face was brought perilously close to one of her rather large breasts.

"**Oscaaar!"**

Ignoring the screams of the man in his head, Oscar pitifully lost every match of the fighting game against both Yang and Ruby. Most of that was because he was too distracted by them to concentrate, then too distracted by the mental punishments Ozpin dropped on his head. It got worse when Yang won against Ruby, cheered and bounced up and down – and oh, did she bounce – and Oscar's eyes lingered too long.

It was getting to the point that he was concerned he might pass out. From the pain, obviously, not the sexy. Luckily – or unluckily, depending on the perspective – he was saved by a knock on the door. Seeing that neither Ruby or Yang were going to do anything about it, Blake sighed, stood and padded over to open it.

There was a boy in the doorway. Tall and broad with a square face and reddish-orange hair.

"Cardin," Blake said. "Is there a problem?"

"Nah. Miss Goodwitch asked me to collect Oscar Pine and bring him to her and the headmaster."

"**Oh, thank the heavens!"**

"_Aww…"_

He gave Zwei back to Ruby and stood to follow the large boy, picking up his jacket on the way. The door closed behind them. The rather large and intimidating boy led him down various corridors that Oscar had never in his life seen but somehow felt he knew. Ozpin could have guided him with just as much ease, most likely. They went outside and then around the school building, skirting the outer wall until they reached a brick-coloured, brick-decorated metal-battleship.

"The headmaster's new office is in here, along with some of the new dorms. Kinda jealous about that myself. How cool must it be to sleep in something like this?"

"It _does_ look cool," Oscar said, looking around excitedly.

"I know, right?" Cardin laughed. "My girlfriend's old team has a room here. I got to see inside it once, though there wasn't much time to enjoy it. Mostly her teammates giving me the nth degree on exactly what they'll do with my body if I hurt her. At least until Velvet realised and rescued me. Chewed Coco out for that, too. Was fun."

"Velvet is the rabbit faunus?" Oscar recalled.

"Yeah." The boy's eyes narrowed. "You don't have a problem with faunus, do you?"

"No! Of course not."

"Good." The smile was back. "Keep it that way. Lot of fuckwits out there who'll try and convince you otherwise. No one likes a fuckwit, Oscar. No one."

"**His father is one of the worst offenders,"** Ozpin whispered. **"He despises the faunus and stymies all attempts to bring equality laws into power. He poisons those around him with his dogma, including his own son."**

"_He doesn't `look` poisoned."_

"**Love is an antidote to any poison." **The wise words hung in the air. Of course, Ozpin couldn't leave it there. **"Or sex is, anyway."**

Oscar tripped.

Cardin caught him. "Watch your step. Whole ship is technically on its side, so the wall is the floor and the floor is one of the walls. Kinda makes the place uneven. You get used to it."

"T-Thanks."

"No problem. I heard from Velvet what you did in Haven. Sounds like you went through some hard times. You handled yourself well, though." Cardin ruffled his hair. "You ever need some help, come find me and my team. Welp. Looks like we're here."

Oscar looked ahead to see a tall and mature blonde woman with piercing green eyes, smooth skin and a stern complexion. He'd seen her at Haven of course, but that had been in the midst of fearing for his life. It hadn't been the best of times to pay attention to people, but he did so now.

"**Taken,"** Ozpin remarked. **"But I at least feel more comfortable with you ogling her. Just don't in front of Jaune, please. I have enough on my plate as it is."**

"_I wasn't doing that!"_

"**Sure you weren't."** They watched Glynda send Cardin away and Ozpin said. **"Mind if I take control?"**

"_Sure."_ Oscar let himself fade back.

"Glynda," Ozpin said, standing a little taller and with a much better posture. Children slouched, whether they knew it or not. Ozpin stood tall and proud, one hand behind his back and the other hovering in the air, wishing it had either a cane or a mug of coffee. Left with nothing, he waved it uselessly. "It's good to see you again – and not in the middle of a chaotic battle."

"Yes." The woman's lips quirked just the slightest. "You certainly gave us a warm welcome in Haven."

"Not my intent. Then again, getting murdered wasn't my intent either. Let's just say it's been a challenging year." Ozpin chuckled along with his old friend. "You've done well with Beacon in my absence, all things considered. The debacle with James not so much."

"It's being even out. Jaune is putting out overtures and it doesn't look bad."

"Hm. I'm sure the arrest of Sienna Khan has helped there." Ozpin nodded to the door. "Is our esteemed new headmaster waiting for me?"

"He is."

For any normal person being brought into the headmaster's office, there would have been a sense of anxiety, of politeness, of quiet that dulled the senses. At the very least, the awkwardness of having someone like Glynda stood behind a person as they approached the main desk, Jaune sat behind it, would have left them shaken.

Ozpin strode inside with a smile.

Jaune rose from behind his desk, stepping around it. "Ozpin."

"Mr Arc. No, I suppose it is Jaune now. Congratulations on your appointment."

"You son of a bitch, Ozpin. I can't believe you saddled me with this."

"Are you enjoying the paperwork?"

"No!"

"Now you know what it's like to be in my shoes."

"Ozpin, you never _did_ your own paperwork."

The two stared at one another, then began to laugh. Jaune clapped his hand against Ozpin's and the two shook hands, gripping on tight. "It's _good_ to see you again," Ozpin said honestly. "And you as well, Glynda. A shame to see my tower in ruins, but this isn't so bad an office." He smirked. "I'd love to see James' face when he sees it."

"You're very much alone on that one," Jaune said.

"I imagine I am. I heard you got into a scuffle in Atlas."

"Ahem." Jaune coughed. "That was… pretty immature of me."

"In your defence, you _are_ a teenager still. You've done well enough." Ozpin took a seat, frowning a little at how big the height difference was when Jaune sat down on his own. The body he occupied was a little vertically challenged.

"How has Team RWBY been treating you?"

"Well." He chose his words carefully, choosing not to say what he really thought. Bossy and overbearing as they'd been, it had been done in good faith. He had to remember that. "They've looked after me as best they can. A little frustrating that they think me a child, but I can't exactly blame them for that."

"Glad to hear you're getting on with them," Jaune said, laughing nervously.

A little _too_ nervously.

"Yes, well." Ozpin ignored it. "I suppose that co-operation between us will be key once I and they leave Beacon to collect the Relics."

"Yeah. About that…"

Ozpin raised a single eyebrow.

"The thing is… We were… That's to say Glynda and I… and Qrow, really. We were talking about it… your plan, I mean. It's not _bad_ per se, it's just… well, we were thinking a few _minor_ amendments. If that's not too rude to suggest…"

"What kind of amendments?"

"All of it," Glynda said with a sigh. "Allow me to be frank, Ozpin. It is a stupid plan."

"Hm." He frowned.

"GLYNDA!" Jaune cried. "I was trying to say it better than that!"

"Jaune, let's not waste his or our time. Ozpin isn't a child despite what he may look like. He is older than both of us combined. As immature as he may _act_, I should remind you that it _is_ an act. He avoided paperwork because he was sick of it, not because he was an idiot."

Ozpin couldn't help but laugh. "You try doing the same paperwork for six hundred years and see how it wears on you. And yes, I'd rather you be frank about this. I'm certainly used to it where Glynda is involved. Why do you think I made her my Deputy? It's because I needed someone unafraid to speak her mind."

"I always thought it was because she was the only logical option out of a band of idiots," Jaune said.

"Well, that's true as well…" He waved a hand. "I'm not convinced my plan is flawed."

Convince me, he didn't say.

"Your goal is to travel and collect all the Relics to defeat Salem," Glynda said. "That's not a bad plan given what you knew at the time – which is that Beacon had fallen. Without Beacon Academy, Vale would be unable to defend itself, necessitating a swift response lest Salem press the advantage and conquer the Kingdom. However, Beacon has not fallen. It continues and will soon be back at full strength."

"That does not make my intent all less applicable. The Relics can still be used against Salem."

"Yeah, but they know that as well," Jaune said. "I mean, Cinder, Hazel and Tyrian were there waiting for you, so they've obviously figured out what you're after."

Ozpin frowned. "That is true. Leonardo's betrayal was unexpected."

"Whatever the case, they know. They know what you are, whose body you're in and what your goals are. And we already know Cinder was told to take the Fall Maiden's powers so she could get access to the Relic hidden in Vale. The one only you know the location of. Don't tell us," he added, even if Ozpin had made no motion to. "It's best kept secret."

"Indeed. I agree that my identity has been compromised. That is why I need Team RWBY."

"About that. Team RWBY are great and all but they're three people right now. Weiss is stuck in Atlas. I also can't let them go out on what honestly sounds like a suicide mission. You're asking for you, Qrow and three _students_ to go face some of the most dangerous people on Remnant. And for what? To find and collect items that Salem wants, that she has _no idea_ as to the location of, but _will know_ once you take them? You're basically collecting them for her at that point. She doesn't have to find them, just you."

"That's a risk I've considered," Ozpin said. "I'm not an idiot. Though this body is currently weak, I can take control of it and use my training. It will grow stronger."

"Of that I don't doubt," Glynda said. "But why not grow it stronger _before_ you set out on this quest of yours? Why not let Team RWBY grow stronger as well? If you think they are capable now, ask yourself how capable they will be in three or four years' time. And yourself as well."

Hm. Interesting. "You're suggesting I delay this task?"

"Yes. If it were of imminent importance, your original plan would be for the best, but we now have the Fall Maiden back with us. Cinder Fall has been captured."

They paused to consider that for a moment, Jaune smiling blissfully, Glynda smirking and Ozpin feeling his own sense of satisfaction at vengeance fulfilled.

"The aura transfer machine has been repaired and is ready to complete what we first started with Miss Nikos. We can remove the power from Cinder entirely. With that gone, Salem will have no hope of collecting the other maidens. She lacks a female underling who could hold it."

"She'll find one," Ozpin said.

"Of course. But that will take time. Time you might use to prepare."

"And you shouldn't use that time to collect the Relics," Jaune said. "Because that actually _solves_ Salem's problem. It's not that she can't use the Relics, it's that she can't open the vaults. If you do that for her, you're just negating the only advantage we have."

Ozpin leaned back, tapping his fingers on one arm, the other brought up to his mouth as he thought over their arguments. Given the recent betrayal by Leonardo, he might have thought this to be another and yet it did not feel it. Glynda and Jaune had their arguments and he would listen to them. It was what he'd hired Glynda for, after all.

The Relic of Knowledge was neutralised, and at Beacon. The Relic of Choice was in Vale and easily accessible to him. That left Destruction and Creation, arguably the most powerful of the Relics – if one didn't consider Knowledge, which was a power of its own but obviously not much of one now with the questions spent.

In a way, they were already halfway done on collecting the Relics, and he hadn't had to move a muscle. In his head, he'd expected that to take a year in itself. He was ahead of schedule. Meanwhile, Salem was behind schedule, having lost Cinder. That was an advantage to be pushed on, but as Jaune and Glynda said, if they collected the Relics then Salem could just take those. There was arguably no need for Cinder or the Maidens once the vaults were open.

Salem wanted the Relics. The only one she could _get_ right now was Knowledge, and because it was out of its vault. If she ever wanted to make an attack, it would be at Beacon. It would have to be at Beacon. The only other option she had was to hope _he_ went and made himself a target by opening vaults and giving her more options.

"You're right."

Jaune blinked. "W-We are?"

"Have a little more confidence, Jaune." Ozpin chuckled. "I am an old man, but I am not omniscient, nor unable to make mistakes. Given the information I had and fearing Salem's hold over the Fall Maiden, I made the best plan I could at the time. But with Cinder now captive and Salem on the back foot, what is `best` has changed. The situation has changed. Collecting the Relics is still important, but there is no rush to begin now. I can take the time to train and better acclimatise to this body, and to let Team RWBY grow into their own."

"Does that mean-?"

"Yes." Ozpin smiled. "I'll not run off to collect the Relics."

"Yes!" Jaune leapt to his feet, cheering like the child he was. Ozpin let him, laughing at the display.

"I'll still have to leave sooner or later, but that can be in a couple of years. It really depends on what Salem achieves. I would feel safer if we could transfer the Fall Maiden's power quickly, though. I don't want to take any risks on her escaping."

"The glass tubes on the aura transfer machine have been replaced," Glynda said. "I believe Miss Fall is heavily sedated, but I don't see why we should care for that. Or her consent. We can do it as soon as this meeting is completed."

"Excellent."

"The only matter left is to decide how Ozpin will stay here," Jaune said.

Ozpin leaned back. "I do not like the sound of that…"

"You've got a couple of options. I'll leave choosing to you."

"Hm. Go on…"

"First choice is that we make everything public. Tell them the truth, announce it and put you back as headmaster-"

"Absolutely not. Truth of my immortality? Good luck proving that without killing me on national television, not to mention the political upheaval the news would cause." He could just see the sides now, some calling him a manipulative monster trying to rule the world and others proclaiming him a God. It sounded far too tiresome. "Second option please."

"The second option is that I take you on as something of an assistant or protégé. Kind of like what you had Blake do for me, but more official and not a detention."

"Hm." Ozpin stroked his chin. "Promising."

"I know, right." Jaune leaned forward. "This way you can pretty much take over Beacon again and be Headmaster. I'd just be the official one. You can handle the organisation, decisions and details while I do the negotiation and-"

"Pass!" Ozpin made an X-shape with his hands. "Pass. Pass. Pass."

"W-What?" Jaune looked hurt. "Why?"

"I just spent thirty-five years running Beacon. And fifty before that, and sixty before that and so on and so on. If you were literally shitting the bed, I would consider taking over, but you're doing just fine and I'm not going to put myself back into that rigmarole anytime soon."

"I warned you," Glynda said to Jaune, smiling. "He's not going to accept work easily."

"You make me sound lazy," Ozpin complained. "As opposed to the hardest-working man who has ever existed on this planet, who _finally_ – finally – has an opportunity to have a little break from the stress of running a school and preparing the next generation of huntsmen. Excuse me if I take hold of it with both hands and fight to the death to protect it. Next. Option."

"Fine." Jaune slouched, realising at last he'd be stuck in the role. Ozpin pitied him, he really did, but there was only so much of the same job he could take. "The third option is that you become a student here. We keep your identity secret, of course, and you enrol as Oscar Pine."

"That is not a bad idea. It would give me plenty of time to train this body up for when I eventually must face Salem. I do not yet know if it has a Semblance. How many will know the truth?"

"The other teachers," Jaune said. "They already know about you."

"That is fine; I trust them all." And it would be helpful if he could break character in front of Bart or Peter if he needed a message passing onto Jaune, or time away. There was no way he was wasting time on homework when both he and Bart knew he'd personally _written_ several of the books used in history class. "I believe this would be the best choice. I will join Beacon's roster of students and use the years until my graduation to train my body to peak performance. Even if I have all my knowledge and expertise, it doesn't make much difference. A paragon of fitness Oscar is not."

"_Well excuse me…"_

"Great." Jaune marked something down reluctantly. "Are you sure I can't convince you to do a little work on the side to help me out? I have no idea what I'm doing here, Ozpin."

"Nonsense. You're doing a fine job." Ozpin gestured with one hand. "And no. Absolutely not. Besides, with your credentials and excellent scholastic record, you're a natural for the position."

The pout on Jaune's face was worth it, and the smirk on Glynda's.

"One day I'm going to punch Roman in the face for making my records so stupidly over-achieving. What part of `blending in` does he not understand? He's a thief for crying out loud. He's supposed to be subtle."

Was Jaune kidding? This was Roman Torchwick. Subtle was not in his dictionary.

"He needs a team," Glynda said.

"Right." Jaune marked something down and then paused. He looked up, eyes narrowing and lips curling into a smile that was several shades south of comforting. In fact, it was downright evil. "And I think I have _just_ the team in mind for him."

Danger senses honed by centuries of life and death struggle flared to life. Ozpin's eyes narrowed.

"No."

"They're already a member down, and you know them already."

"No," Ozpin repeated. "You cannot be thinking this. They are young women!"

"And you're a man in control of yourself who has no sexual interest in any of them. Besides, plenty of teams are co-ed."

"Oscar is a walking basket of hormones! Is this revenge? Is this because I refused to take my job back?"

"No."

Jaune wouldn't meet his eyes.

"It is!" Ozpin gasped. "I cannot believe – No, you're mad. Any team. Put me on Team CRDL. Team CFVY! They're lacking a member. I like coffee!"

"Building teamwork is important, and weren't you saying how you wanted Team RWBY for your eventual quest against Salem? Wouldn't it be a good idea to build up teamwork and camaraderie now?"

"I'll never survive! They're overbearing, pushy and lovesick. Mostly for you! I'll be driven insane – if not by Oscar's constant perverted thoughts, then by their lovey-dovey talk about their beloved Professor Arc." Not to mention Ruby Rose – Ruby Rose of all people – acting like a demanding older sister. "And the second I join their team they're going to think I'm trying to replace Miss Schnee. It'll be dramatic angst from the very first day."

Jaune laid his hands on the desk, grin nothing short of shit-eating. "I have absolute faith in your ability to persevere, Ozpin."

"They're going to murder me as surely as Cinder Fall ever did. Or drive me to insanity."

"They're lovely girls."

"They're teenagers!"

There was nothing lovely about teenager. Acne-ridden, hormone-driven, angst-peddling, holier-than-thou, world-revolves-around-me, teenagers. And people thought the _Grimm_ were the worst thing to happen to Remnant. Ha!

"And worse, they're teenagers who think that _I_ am the child! They are going to belittle me at every opportunity. They're going to look at me as if I'm the weak link that needs to be protected. Me!" he all but shrieked. "I was a Warrior, a King! I've been a huntsman more time then they've used the bathroom!"

"Team ROBY," Jaune decided. "I guess we can keep pronouncing it _ruby_. Not like mispronouncing an `O` is any different from doing the same with a `W`, is it?"

"Are you even listening to me? Damn you, Jaune! Damn you!"

"I'll call Miss Rose," Glynda said, moving away with a smirk of her own. "I'm sure she will be thrilled to hear the news. I'll also mention how shy Oscar is, and how he's going to need a kind and helping hand in the coming weeks."

"Is this about the coffee?" Ozpin howled. "Is it about the tax returns? I swear I meant to do them, Glynda, I swear! Don't put me on Team RWBY, I beg of you. Anyone but them. Anywhere but there!"

"_I wouldn't complain…"_

"You don't get a say, Oscar!"

/-/

Cinder's eyes flickered. Her mind stirred. Bright lights flashed before her; glimpses visible through her lashes. Her body trembled and a jolt of what felt like lightning flashed through her. She felt a sickening lurch as her world spun around her, followed by the intense desire to vomit. It all struck in a matter of seconds, yet it felt like it lasted hours.

_W-Where am I? Salem's tower…?_

More light flashed before her eyes. Cinder groaned, scrunching her face up to try and hide from it.

Something felt… different. She felt sluggish and tired, foggy in her head and nauseous. The last thing she could remember was a battle, a mission and a sense of euphoria at her long-deserved victory. And then, nothing.

Something sounded before her, a _tap-tap-tap_ that had her face pinching.

_I need to open my eyes,_ she realised. _I can't see because my eyes are closed._

She did so, blinking against the spots in her vision. Things came into focus slowly, made harder by the fact she couldn't get a clear image due to the fogginess in her skull. Despite the fact she'd just woken up, she felt tired and sluggish.

_Tap – tap – tap. _

Again, that noise. Shaking her head, Cinder reached in front of her. Her hand connected with something cool and smooth, tapping against it. Glass? Looking down, the world coming into focus, she realised she was stood before a glass pane of some kind.

_Tap – tap – tap._

Her eyes rose. A familiar face sat on the other side. A _hated_ face. It was grinning at her.

"Arc-?" she swore or tried to. It came out as a ragged gasp. Fury roared into her being and she reached out for the Maiden's power, ready to smite him down. Her hands clenched, awaiting the rush of heat and fire.

Nothing came. The moment of silence was deafening.

She tried again, reaching deep within herself and blaming the misfire on her exhaustion. Her aura reserves were low, but the maiden's power didn't rely on such things. It was magic and as old as time itself. A heat that burned within her ever since she'd claimed it.

And yet, it wasn't there. It was missing.

How-?

Her eyes bulged.

The glass pane. The tube. Jaune Arc's smug face. Cinder looked past him, beyond, in time to see a tube much like the one she was in open up, and Glynda Goodwitch help Pyrrha Nikos out. The redhead looked tired but alive. She stumbled slightly before catching herself, nodding and saying something that Cinder couldn't hear. The glass muffled it, but it didn't fully muffle the words that Jaune Arc, her most hated foe, said. They came through quiet but audible.

"Knight takes Queen. Checkmate."

* * *

**Jaune, you smug-ass bitch. Yep, Cinder has been neutered. They didn't even wait for her to wake up before tossing her in the aura transfer machine. And why not? Might as well cut off that problem at the bud before it can spiral out of control. Even if Cinder escapes now, she's all but spoiled goods to Salem.**

**Poor Ozpin in this chapter. Jaune gets his own back, though.**

"**You want to hide as a teenager to avoid paperwork? Fine. You can live as a teenager, too!"**

* * *

**No omake this week as my shoulder pain made this chapter take a lot longer to write than it should have. Omakes will be back next week as usual.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 25****th**** July**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ugh. So, I drank a bit on Tuesday, spent all of Wednesday sick with a hangover that stopped me doing a damn thing and **_**still**_** feel bad today. Pretty sure the people in my forum are already aware since I was so drunk I started ranting about UK news and the like. Fun. Luckily, I'm a friendly drunk and not some asshole.**

**Anyway, this chapter has been written with a mighty hangover. Be warned.**

* * *

**Cover Art: **Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"**Say the words, Oscar!"**

"_This is dumb,"_ he sent back. _"I think you're overreacting."_

"**Say the words!"**

"_I mean, they're perfectly reasonable and I'm going to sound like an idiot. I don't want to make a bad first impression."_

"**Then say the damned words, Oscar! Say them or I swear to all the Gods out there I will find the most annoying song in history and set it to repeat in your head for the next forty-five years! Don't test me!"**

"_Alright, fine."_

Ozpin would get his way as usual – even if Oscar thought it was a stupid waste of time. He took a deep breath and looked up to the three girls who had just been told he would be joining their team. They wore small frowns and Ruby was stood before the empty bed in the room almost defensively.

It was silly, but if Ozpin was going to be an ass about it…

"I just want you all to know that I'm not here to replace your missing teammate. The team is still being called Team RWBY because Weiss Schnee is still officially and unofficially a member of it. I'm just being put onto it temporarily because the headmaster hopes you, as more experienced huntresses, can help me grow into my own." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience or offence caused and hope we can get along as friends. And I look forward to meeting and having a chance to become Weiss' friend as well."

Yang, Blake and Ruby looked at him with shocked expressions.

He waited for them to laugh; either at him thinking it was necessary or speaking in so grandiose a way. They didn't. Ruby shuffled her feet on the floor and looked back to the bed he assumed was Weiss', then stepped aside a little gingerly.

"Hey…" Yang said weakly. "It's not… I mean… We weren't going to be like that, were we?"

"No," Ruby said quickly. Very quickly. "D-Definitely not me. You, Blake?"

"Not at all." Blake had already moved back to her bed and drawn out a book to read. She slowly put down Gambol Shroud. Wait a minute, when had she picked that up and why? "And welcome to Team _RWBY_, I guess. It'll be crowded once we have _five members_ again, but we can make do."

"Yeah." Yang grinned. "You can borrow Weiss' bed for now. Just make sure to look after it. She's super meticulous about things like that."

"**Tell them you will care for Miss Schnee's bed."**

"_Ozpin…"_

"**SAY IT!"**

"I-I'll look after her bed," he said with a little wince. "I won't let it get too messy or anything for when she gets back."

The answer brought a huge smile to Ruby's face. Probably because she thought he was an idiot. He felt like one. On the bright side, she laughed and clapped her hands together and any sense of ire in the room slipped away. Even Zwei yawned and curled up to take a nap where he'd before been tense and ready to pounce.

"Welcome to Team RWBY, Oscar." Yang clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Can I call you Oz? Ozzy?"

"**No."**

"Sure!" Yang could call him `feces` as long as she did it with a pretty smile like that. It was more attention than he'd ever got from girls before. He heard Ozpin mumble something about idiots in the back of his head but ignored it, basking instead in the easy acceptance of Team RWBY, who told him where he could put his stuff – he owned nothing – and assured him they'd help get him up a huntsman's standard as best they could.

"_See. I told you this was a stupid idea. They accepted me anyway."_

"**You have **_**no idea**_** of how many bullets I just helped us dodge."** Ozpin said. **"Living with women is not a boon, Oscar. It is a challenge. You will need to be on top of your game for I have neither the will nor the drive to keep bailing you out."**

"_You mean the dog won't let you…"_

"**Perceptive mutt. But no, that's not the only reason. I'm well aware of your desires as to these young ladies."**

"_Hey, you make me sound like a sex pest. I like them. Is that so wrong?"_

"**In itself, no, but with me in your head, maybe. I believe a hard rule should be imposed. You **_**cannot**_** enter a relationship with someone unless you first tell them about my presence."**

"_What!?"_ No one was going to take that well. _"Why!?"_

"**Why? Must I really explain it? Because these girls knew me when I was in my previous body. Because them finding out that their private rendezvous with a young man had a voyeur many times their age leering over his shoulder would be upsetting. Because the loss of trust from you keeping me a secret would hurt them. Need I go on? Let's not forget the fact you and I would merge one day and neither of us knows when that might be. If you genuinely cared for someone, you would make them aware of that fact. Not just vanish one day without so much as a word."**

Oscar shrunk under the barrage of words, each dripping with disdain. He couldn't say it was unfair; he hadn't thought of any of that. He was fourteen and suddenly surrounded by beautiful older girls who he'd be living and sleeping with. There were comics that told him how that could go. Comics from Mistral.

"**Oscar, nothing that comes out of Mistral has any basis in reality."**

"_But it could…"_

"**No. It could not. Not unless you think all three members of Team RWBY are about to jump you, which – let me tell you – they are not. Just so you know, other hard rules include being a gentleman, respecting their privacy and not causing discord among the team."**

"_What, are you their dads now?"_

"**No. I am – was – their headmaster. I see all the students as my children in a way, which might go some way to explaining to you why I'm so loathe to see you bonking one of them. I'd ask you to wait until they're eighteen, but I don't think it will matter."**

"_You have that little faith in my ability to attract a girlfriend? Are you saying I'm ugly?"_

"**I'm saying you're fourteen. I doubt I'm the only one here who thinks that is a creepy age difference, but by all means, try your luck on Miss Xiao-Long. See how that goes."**

He didn't.

As much as Ozpin could be a prick sometimes, he was still a lot more experienced than Oscar was in these things, plus he'd only known Yang for a little over two or three days. He'd need at least a month or two for anything to work out. In the meantime, he just needed to show Team RWBY how awesome he could be.

Or not totally suck, anyway.

"_Hey, are you going to help me in huntsman classes?"_

"**No."**

"_What!? Why?"_

"**Because the whole point of them is so you can learn. And I already know the material."**

Unfair. Totally unfair.

Okay, maybe no less unfair then having an immortal in your head cheat so you didn't have to do any work, but it wasn't like he was lazy, just afraid of making an idiot of himself and being bullied for it. That would mean Team RWBY would have to get involved, then he'd become a burden.

"**If you are bullied, I will help deal with it. I'm not casting you out to sea, Oscar. Besides, you have Mr Winchester of Team CRDL who has offered to help you. That means no one will bully you."**

"_Because he's a paragon of virtue who hates all bullies?"_

"**No. Because he **_**was**_** the biggest bully in Beacon. There aren't any others left." **

Great. Well, as long as Ozpin was going to help out.

"**Quite. And do try to focus more on what is going on around you. You've been ignoring Miss Rose for the last three minutes."**

"Eh!?" Oscar jumped, making Ruby hop back from where she'd been waving a hand in front of his face. He flushed and stammered, "I-I'm sorry. I was spacing out."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ruby giggled. "I was saying we'll need to take you shopping for clothes or something. Jaune sent you some spare uniforms you can wear and some sleeping clothes, but you can't live here with just that one outfit, can you?"

He looked down at himself. His clothes weren't bad, but they definitely weren't of the quality of what the girls had worn in Mistral. He had a feeling that was more than just brighter colours, too. They'd stood up to a lot of heavy fighting where most clothing would have ripped.

"Yeah, I guess I will. Maybe the headmaster will give me some money for it."

"I'm sure he will," Yang said. She stooped over by the door and picked up a suitcase. "In the meantime, Jaune came and dropped this off for us. Said something about it being to help you out while you get settled in."

With complete disregard for his privacy – not that it was even his in the first place – Yang opened the suitcase and rummaged through it, pulling out some stuff. Two uniforms, a pair of shoes and even some toiletries, men's deodorant and shaving supplies. Oscar couldn't have grown a beard if he'd wanted to, but they were probably just being safe.

"I'll put these with ours," Yang said of the razors.

Oscar's eyes crossed. Why would girls need shaving supplies?

"**I can see you're an idiot. Do you believe women don't fart or defecate, either?"**

Stupid Ozpin. Of course women farted. It just smelled of flowers.

Ozpin sighed.

"I'll have to thank Jau – I mean the headmaster," he said, walking over to pick up some of the clothes and carry them to the set of drawers he'd been told would be his. At least until Weiss came back. "I didn't even think about clothes or shoes."

"Jaune's always on the ball," Yang said.

"Except when it comes to the White Fang," Blake groused.

"When is your detention with him again?"

"Two nights," Blake said. "So I have two days to prepare for my `I told you so` speech." Her eyes shone. "It is going to be glorious."

"_Is she-?"_

"**Yes,"** Ozpin replied. **"She is always like that. Why do you think I foisted her off on Jaune? Still, it **_**is**_** good of him to be thinking about our situation. I assumed this was just petty vengeance on his part, but if he's taken the time to provide us clothes and supplies, maybe I was a little too cynical."**

Yang snickered.

Ruby looked over, clamped a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Hey Oscar!" Yang called, shaking. "I… I think I – snrk – found what you're wearing to bed tonight."

Yang was holding up a blue onesie in her hands, a full body furry onesie with little rabbit feet and a zipper up the front.

"**I take back everything I just said."**

/-/

"Headmaster Arc." The rather attractive woman in a smart and well-fitting business suit offered him a smile fit for television, fitting given her position. Everything about her was perfect, from her makeup to her collar to every single strand of hair on her head. It was the look of someone who had a team dedicated to it. "It's a pleasure to get a chance with you one to one."

"Eh." That sounded a little suggestive. "A pleasure to have you, Miss Lavender."

"Oh, I'm sure," Roman snorted.

Jaune glared at him.

To his surprise, Lisa Lavender laughed. "Oh Roman, don't be a twat." At his gobsmacked expression, the woman rolled her eyes and spoke in a much rougher and more country accent, "Cameras aren't on and I know Roman. Sometimes a little more intimately than I'd like to."

"Wait, how intimately?"

"A girl doesn't kiss and tell."

"No, but a thief does," Roman said with a smug-ass grin. "Lisa and I have worked together a few times."

"Nothing illegal!"

"Yeah, yeah. There are times when an up and coming criminal master like myself needs a little coverage, either to boost my image or hit back at people trying to frame me for _worse_ crimes than I actually did. And it's the dream of every reporter to get the biggest scoop. World exclusive interview with Roman Torchwick counted."

"Hm." Lisa smiled nostalgically. "That made my career."

"We stayed in contact after," Roman said. "Contacts are useful in a business like mine. And now, I guess. She'll get the message out. Just make sure you're clear on what that message is."

"Will this be live?" Jaune asked.

"That was what Roman agreed." She didn't give him a chance to protest and instead directed her team into positions. It was done with the kind of easy respect and camaraderie of someone who had been working with them for ages. The crew took their spots and one came toward Jaune with a small black case and a powder brush.

"Wait, why do I need makeup?"

His answer was the brush poking against his cheeks, depositing a thin layer of what he assumed was foundation. It wasn't the first time he'd had makeup forced on him. At least the crew just focused on his skin and hair and didn't break out the eyeliner and lipstick like his sisters did.

Roman backed out the shot and Lisa guided him to a couch, sitting him down with her taking the spot beside, crossing one leg over the other and leaning toward him. Apparently upset with how _he_ was sitting, she leaned over and bodily took him in hand, moving his shoulders to better pose him, then dragging two fingers up either side of her own mouth to tell him to smile.

Jaune did. Or tried.

The guy behind the camera began a countdown from five, going silent at three but still moving his fingers to finish it. On zero, he waved his hand forward and Lisa began speaking.

"Hello Vale. This is Lisa Lavender from Vale News and we bring you today a special one-to-one _exclusive_ interview with Jaune Arc, headmaster of Beacon." Lisa turned to him. "A pleasure to have a chance to speak with you, Jaune. May I call you that?"

"Of course," he said, almost mechanically. Were there really millions watching him right now? Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic. "And it's great to _be_ here."

What the fuck did that mean? This was his office. Why was he acting like it was a new experience?

Arghhh!

"While I'm sure there are a lot of things the people of Vale would like to talk about, we really need to jump onto the big topic. Three, in fact. Jaune, you've had a busy week as I understand it. First toppling the headmaster of Haven, Leonardo Lionheart, and then doing the same to wanted terrorist Cinder Fall, before going on to defeat the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan. How _do_ you do it?"

"Ha ha… well…" A lot of luck and a lot of stupidity. "I can't say any of those things were planned on my side. Leonardo Lionheart was a traitor to Haven, as Mistral has already deduced and made public. On the other hand, Cinder Fall was there perhaps to propagate the same attack that attempted to bring Beacon low. Of course, she failed there just like she did here."

"Thanks in no small part to your actions."

"What can I say? Cinder met her match."

He'd specifically asked Glynda to keep Cinder in a room with a television.

"As for Sienna Khan, that's a more complicated answer." Jaune's smile fell. "In truth, it was not our intent to harm her at all, but instead to meet with a view to discussing the disarmament of the White Fang."

It was not the entire truth but then neither was what Adam was saying. Glynda had pointed out that if Adam was going to lie to make himself look good, why shouldn't they do the same? People would have to pick one side to believe. Most would pick his.

"Unfortunately, Sienna Khan was attacked by traitors in the White Fang – her position usurped by Adam Taurus, who is now claiming we killed her and broke the agreed-upon treaty. This isn't the case and Sienna Khan is in fact alive and well here in Beacon." He looked to the camera, knowing Adam would be there. "Once she has sufficiently recovered, we'll show her to the world to prove that and to tell her side of the story. In the meantime, we've released images showing her being taken from the bullhead by Team RWBY, and also medical records to show she is alive."

"You're saying Adam Taurus lied, then?"

Wasn't that obvious? Hadn't he just said that? Or was this a journalistic thing where she wanted to drive that point home for an audience that might not be paying attention? Deferring to her knowledge, he nodded.

"That's right, Lisa. He did."

"Do you have any suspicions as to why?"

"Well…" Again, it was obvious, but she probably wanted him to explain it for the audience. "My first thoughts are that Adam wants to consolidate his power and make himself seem legitimate. He led the White Fang's attack on Beacon, and this was apparently done _without_ approval from the actual leaders of the White Fang. Sienna told me herself that the White Fang has no issue with huntsmen and knows we protect humans and faunus alike. It was Adam who disobeyed orders to attack, wanting to drag the White Fang into a war with huntsmen for his own selfish ends."

"By blaming us for killing Sienna, he hopes to keep that war going – and better still, to make it seem like we are bloodthirsty enemies of faunuskind. That could not be further from the truth." Again, he looked to the camera to make his point clear. "I've heard some unsavoury groups saying that my stance is against faunus. This could not be further from the truth. I greatly respect faunus and personally wish for laws to protect their rights. Faunus will always be welcome here at Beacon. I absolutely disavow those suggesting my motives are based in any prejudice. In fact, I _rescued_ Sienna from Adam Taurus' attack, and I know not everyone in the White Fang is a monster like him."

"Strong words from the headmaster of Beacon," Lisa said. "And once Sienna Khan is awake, I'd be more than willing to come and host an interview with her."

_Securing yourself exclusive rights to it as well,_ he thought. _Clever._

"Now that we've covered the big news of the day, would you be willing to answer a few questions from our viewers?"

"Hah?" This hasn't been planned. He looked to Roman.

Roman shrugged back, as confused as he.

"Great!" Lisa said, either misreading or _choosing_ to misread his surprise as acceptance. "Onto our first here, and we have a young woman from downtown Vale asking if it's true you're to be engaged and married to Winter Schnee."

"W-What!?" His face burned. "This is the first I've heard of it!"

"So, is it true?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Wonderful. That leads into our next question – You're the youngest headmaster of Beacon and in the prime of your life. How do you balance real-life work, taking down dangerous terrorists and having a personal life?"

"Poorly. And by not having much of the last one."

"No special woman in your life? Or women…?"

Heat crept up his neck. "No."

"Hm. I sense a little dishonesty in that last answer." Lisa winked for the camera. "Rest assured, viewers. Lisa Lavender won't rest until she's dug up the truth!"

Jaune groaned on live television.

_I knew agreeing to this was a bad idea._

/-/

"That's just how the media is," Glynda said, not at all understanding just why he was so flustered. "You should realise that there are literal articles on me discussing how to dress, act and compose yourself like I do. Not to mention rumours as to my love life. The same for Port and Oobleck."

"People actually _want_ to read about Port's love life…?"

"We're celebrity figures in Vale, especially after what happened with the attack. We were well-known before, but now we're fighting off Grimm dragons, crashing battleships into dangerous criminals and travelling across the world righting wrongs." She shrugged. "Or that's how people see it. A little interest is expected."

Jaune grumbled. "It just seems silly to me, asking about my love life like that…"

"Ask yourself how much harder it must have been for poor Miss Nikos. She was thirteen or fourteen when they started on that – and at least you don't get the stupid kinds of questions she and I do."

"Like what?"

"Ahem." Glynda spoke in a squeaky and sarcastic voice, "Aren't you afraid that by putting forth such a strong and imposing image, you'll frighten away men and damage your chances of settling down and raising a family?"

He winced. "They actually asked that?"

"Once or twice."

"Did… Did they survive asking it?"

"I did not kill them. No answer on whether their wives or girlfriends did. Huntsmen culture can be as much a mystery to civilians, I'm afraid. Leaving aside the stupidity of such a question, they can't even understand that the skills Miss Nikos and I possess simply _aren't_ considered overly strong when asking other huntsmen. We're all hunters and killers of Grimm here."

He personally thought Glynda's intimidation factor went a little further than that but didn't say it.

Frankly, he didn't one to be glared at. And on the other hand, it was definitely one of her best features. Hm. Maybe he was a masochist. He'd never realised it. Given that he hung out with Neo and Glynda, he probably had to have a thing for dominating women.

_A stay-at-home wife just seems boring by comparison…_

Best keep that thought inside. And the `wife` comment. He wasn't sure what either of them would do if they heard him throw that word around so casually. Somehow, he didn't think it would be `be enamoured, gasp and kiss him softly on the lips`. Unless the kiss was delivered via the knuckles.

"How is Ozpin doing today?"

"Oscar, for the most part. I think Ozpin is trying to stay out of it to give the poor boy the best odds he has of living his life. He's already received a detention with Port."

"What? Why?"

"Officially, for sleeping in class. Unofficially, because Port wanted to taunt Ozpin."

"Why would he-?" Jaune sighed. He'd been about to ask why Peter would be that petty, but this was Peter. "Do I need to step in on that? I'm all for a little pranking between friends but it feels like we're dragging Oscar in when he's done nothing wrong."

"Don't worry, I spoke to him. He plans to let Oscar play video games through detention."

"How is that a punishment…?"

"Ozpin _hates_ games. On the other hand, I was going to suggest making an arrangement similar to what you and Miss Belladonna have, but with Oscar and I. He'll help with some minor paperwork and I'll give extra combat lessons to try and get him up to standard a little sooner."

"Sounds fair. Please _ask_ him if he wants it, though. And I mean Oscar. There's no need to push him if he doesn't want it. He has time to grow."

"I shall make the point clear. James wants to talk to you, by the way."

"Again?" Jaune sighed. "About what? Cinder?"

"Hmhm. I took the liberty of telling him we completed the transfer process. He was pleased. If I were you, I'd talk to him soon. Always easier to do so when he's in a good mood. I expect he just wants access to her for questioning."

"After we've not even questioned her ourselves? I doubt she'll be receptive."

"I doubt James is expecting her to be."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll talk to him."

/-/

Winter saluted silently as she entered the office, seeing her superior on call. She waited in that position, eyes ahead and ready to turn and leave if he made a motion for her to do so. That Ironwood did not brought more pride than he knew. He trusted her not to work against his interests and she would never betray it. He raised a hand, telling her to stay.

"Yes. Yes," he said to the monitor. "I understand. Thank you for getting back to me so quickly."

"_It's no problem, General,"_ a familiar voice said. _"I'm glad we could come to an agreement. We have enough enemies out there without fighting between ourselves."_

"Indeed. You will hear back from me soon. Good evening."

"_Good evening."_

The call ended with the press of a button from General Ironwood. He leaned back, picked up a cup of Atlesian Black – motor oil, the troops called it – and downed it in one go. Winter found herself impressed with much the man did, but this always amazed her the most. She had a feeling she'd have choked on the stuff.

"At ease, Winter." Ironwood waited for her to take a more casual stance. Casual for her, anyway. "That was Jaune Arc I was just speaking to."

"Ah. Should I bring some painkillers?"

He chuckled. "No need this time. The news was good for once."

"Cinder Fall and Sienna Khan. And Leonardo Lionheart." Winter had seen the news, naturally. "Do you believe he knew about Lionheart in advance? I've heard people suggesting it, but I'm unconvinced."

"Of course he didn't. Good fortune on his part, and on ours. Sometimes, coincidences work in our favour. It doesn't change the fact Lionheart was a rat. I've already extended an offer for co-operation between Atlas Academy and Haven. Their numbers are down since Lionheart had been killing off huntsmen in the area. They're willing to pay us to provide added security at a time when they are feeling most vulnerable."

"They expect a counter-attack from Cinder Fall's allies." Punishment or revenge for taking Lionheart away, or to finish whatever plan they had. He hadn't been put there for no reason after all. "Will I be dispatched there, sir?"

"No. And I refused payment. We are not mercenaries, nor mobsters demanding protection money. I'd rather the increased diplomatic ties between our Kingdoms than any renumeration."

Winter inclined her head. There were few who would have turned down the chance to put Mistral in their debt, but Ironwood always had his eye on the bigger picture. She admired that about him. It was one of the reasons she'd dedicated herself so much to him. He was a better man than her father by far.

"What of Jaune Arc, then? The call seemed to end well."

"He's agreed us access to the prisoner."

Her smile grew. "It would have been foolish for him to deny it."

"Indeed, but not all men think rationally. There was a chance he would delay our access until he's gotten what he wants from her. He did inform me they haven't questioned her yet. They want to let her situation sink in a little before they do."

"Understandable."

Atlas did the same. No physical torture they could impose would be more damning than what a prisoner might create in their own heads. The police did it as well, even for the smallest of crimes. Leaving someone alone in a room to steep in silence, let the panic build until they cracked under the pressure. She doubted someone like Cinder Fall would be so easy to break, but it would still affect her.

"Given the delicate nature of the matter, I don't want to risk long-distance communications being hacked," Ironwood said. "They've already show they can crack our systems before. They can do it again and might be able to use it to free her. I want someone there in person. Someone I trust."

Winter, not being an idiot, grimaced.

"I'll prepare my bags, sir…"

"Thank you. I know it will be awkward given your father's… inclinations."

"That's one way to put it, sir."

"But I trust you more than anyone else under my command. And I need someone professional there. It may take time to get anything out of her. Arc has agreed to provide lodge for you until such a time. While you're there, I'd advised him that you have the power to speak on my behalf as to the trade embargos put upon Beacon."

"You want them lifted…?"

"I want you to be armed with some diplomatic power," Ironwood corrected. "Leverage it as you will. Reward him for co-operative behaviour. At this point, we'll not lose face if you lift them entirely, so feel free to do so if the meetings go well. I trust you not to abuse the power."

"Thank you, sir." Winter saluted. "I won't let you down."

/-/

"I fear for the future."

The giant of a man stood on a balcony looking out over his island home. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and let it out his mouth. His muscles rippled and tensed, loosening suddenly when a soft hand came to rest on his forearm.

Stepping before him, his wife disarmed his dire mood as she always did, with a smile and a touch of her hand. It left him defenceless and she pushed him back from the edge, away from the unrest in Menagerie and back into the bedroom. Even if she was half his size and weight, he felt powerless before her.

"You know better than to brood on things you can't change, Ghira. That's enough to make anyone miserable."

"Things we should be able to change. The White Fang is my responsibility."

Kali pinched his arm, making him wince. "Yours? Oh my, I must have misremembered the fact I was there creating it with you."

"Ours," he admitted, flushing under her indulgent sarcasm. "Still, the people of Menagerie trust me – us – to make the right decisions for them. Sienna's death was worrying but at least clear cut. Finding out she lives now, and that Adam lied? It complicates matters."

"Adam is calling it fake."

"Of course he is," Ghira rumbled angrily. "And there are fools who will believe him no matter what he says. Worse are those who don't believe but will choose to because it serves their ends."

"The Albain brothers? Yes, they're smart enough to know the truth."

The news was tearing Menagerie apart. Despite the island Kingdom not being a part of the White Fang, it was undeniable that their ties were close. Close enough for the four major Kingdoms to hold them accountable for anything that went wrong. That they hadn't already was a miracle but they both knew it would be but a matter of time.

But if they tried to forge contact, Adam would kill them as he had Sienna. Then blame it on Beacon and its headmaster, who already the people of Menagerie couldn't decide an opinion on. Hero, monster or just someone doing his job. His name was whispered with hate just as much as it was awe.

Ghira feared for the future of Menagerie under Adam's influence, but he feared for his family more.

With good reason, given Adam's known obsession with Blake. What better way to drag her back than to hold her parents hostage? He hadn't yet, perhaps knowing it would turn every undecided faunus in Menagerie against him.

But if they were elected out, or forced out of power by other means, those protections would disappear. Adam would find some false claim to imprison them on, and then the trap would be set. Ghira's barrel chest rose and fell.

"I want the White Fang out of Menagerie."

"That's a dangerous opinion to air, my love."

"I know." He rubbed a thumb across the back of her hand. His wife was no mouse, she was as fierce as any tiger, but she was also but one person and Adam was dangerous.

Kali knew it. "You want to send me away."

"I do not want it…"

"Word games now?" She leaned into him and laughed. "You want to keep me safe and the best way to do that is to keep me out of his grasp. I understand it. I want the same but with you. Why do we both not go? It could be under the guise of diplomacy. Adam could not stop us if we claimed it was to ensure no retaliatory attacks on Menagerie."

"And leave the island undefended against the Albain brothers' machinations? I think not."

"So you would send me away, not once caring for how much it would hurt me to know you were left behind in peril. I don't think that's fair of you. I'm quite upset, actually." The way she said it, so calm and even, had him cringing more than it would have if she'd screamed it.

An angry Kali was scary.

Calm and measured Kali was terrifying.

"One of us has to go," he said. "If only to make our daughter aware of the threat. I would rather die than have her come and give her life for ours. You're the same. She needs to know that whatever happens, she must not return."

"It could be either of us who goes. Why me?"

"Because you are by far the smarter of us, and the better talker."

"Flatterer."

He grunted. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Kali knew he wasn't and didn't try to say otherwise. He wasn't embarrassed to admit Kali was the better of them – it was why she'd ensnared and won his love so easily. When she wanted something, she knew exactly how to get it.

"Leaving aside the danger, there's also the physical differences…"

"Dear husband," Kali said, laying a hand on his chest. "Are you calling me frail and weak?"

"I'm calling you not seven feet tall and built of solid muscle."

Kali looked him up and down and pouted. "Touché…"

"You must go." He leaned in to nuzzle his nose against hers. "Find our troublesome daughter, use the CCT in Vale and get her on call to me. I'd like to have words on why our little girl didn't think to so much as write a letter."

"Oh, believe me, I will be showing her what I think of that." Kali giggled. "I'm rather miffed myself!"

"You'll go, then?"

"I will." She delivered the news with a heavy sigh. "You make a compelling argument and it's not like I can argue with the seven-foot thing." She poked his chest, annoyed at how her eyes only came up to his nipples. "Do me a favour, though?"

"Anything."

"If Adam _does_ try to kill you, break his neck for me."

Ghira's lips peeled into a vicious smile.

"Happily."

* * *

**Bringing in dem Belladonnas. Obviously, the means by which they'd know Blake was at Beacon would be (if not all the evidence over the series) the images Jaune released of Team RWBY (and Blake) bringing Sienna off the Bullhead. **

**And poor Ozpin doing his best to drag Oscar out the way of all the flags, trip hazards and potential problems of being a teenager. Ganbatte ne, Ozpin. **

**The ultimate cruelty also being that the onesie probably wasn't even an intentional prank on Jaune's part. "I'll just give him a bunch of my clothes. Hey Neo, why are you stuffing my onesie in there? I thought you liked it."**

**Neo glared back, pushing it deeper and deeper into the suitcase.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"Hey Raven! Nice going in Greene's history class. Not had a laugh like that in a while. Maybe you should read up on the material next time."

"Hey, Sandra. No need to be mean." The second girl, dark skinned with curly black hair, held a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Raven was raised by savages. It's understandable she doesn't know anything. I bet she didn't even know how to read until recently."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. And her parents probably abandoned her."

"Ha ha."

"Ha! What's the matter, Raven? Gonna-"

"Oi!" Summer Rose came barrelling around the corner, eyes flashing. "Sandra and Emily." She glared at the two girls from their year. "Do you really have nothing better to do than bully someone"

"Bullying?" Emily looked to Sandra, eyes wide. "Were we bullying Raven, Sandra?"

"No, I don't think so. Just pointing out some truths."

"Maybe Summer can't handle them. You know what they say about her team. Total nutjobs."

Hissing, Summer glared at the two girls as they sauntered away, content their work was done now that Raven needed to be bailed out. Her blood boiled. "This is the third time this week. Why don't you do something, Ray? They're so mean to you!"

Raven closed her locked and looked at Summer. "What?"

"Your bullies."

Raven blinked. "I have bullies…?"

Ugh. What-? Summer pinched the bridge of her nose. "Those two girls who keep insulting you?"

"Oh. Sam-something and Emma."

"Sandra and Emily."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Raven picked her nose and flicked a booger away.

Summer shivered. She'd told Raven not to do that a thousand times before and Raven didn't care. _She wasn't raised like normal people,_ she reminded herself. _Raven and Qrow did whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted._

Politeness didn't factor in with them.

"They're still bullying you. They keep going on about how bad you do in class."

"I _am_ doing bad," Raven said without a single care. To her, class that wasn't combat-related was useless. "Is it bullying when it's true?"

"Yes! They specifically target you because they want to get a reaction out of you."

"Why?"

"Because they're jealous little twits!" she howled. "Because you're top of the class in combat and everyone thinks you're the hottest girl in the year even if you do keep picking your – stop that!" Summer slapped Raven's hand away from her face. "It's unsightly."

"I have something stuck up my nose."

"Yeah, your brain!" Summer sighed. "Look, you're popular and strong and they don't like that. It makes them feel inferior and they want to take you down a peg. They want to see you crack under the pressure."

"And kill them? That seems ill thought out…"

"What? No! Cry! Break down crying or something."

"Why would I do that? If they really annoyed me, I'd be much more likely to just kill them."

Yeah, and that already said enough bad things about her team as it was. Emily and Sandra's complete lack of self-preservation didn't change the fact of the matter, though. They were being bitches to her teammate, and that made it personal.

"You need to be the one to put a stop to it, Ray. If I keep trying to, they'll just take it as a sign to continue bullying you."

"Look, Summer, I appreciate the attempt and all that-"

The way she rolled her eyes as she said it made it clear she really didn't but had at least learned how to _fake_ being polite when she cared enough to do so. Summer wasn't sure if she should be pleased of the fact Raven cared enough to try or annoyed at the fact she obviously didn't care in the first place.

"-but it doesn't bother me. Let them waste their time if they want to. I literally couldn't give a shit about them or their opinions. It's wind in the air. And they're right to be jealous of me. They're useless, and if they spent less time caking their face with makeup and more time training, they wouldn't be so beneath my notice."

"How can you make being bullied sound arrogant!? HOW!?"

"It's a gift. I'm full of them."

Raven yawned and didn't even brother to cover her mouth as she did so, giving Summer and everyone else there a wonderful view of her tonsils. Burps, farts and everything else came without warning or apology from Raven and Qrow Branwen. Living with them was a chore at the best of times; an exercise in patience at the worst.

"People are going to talk if you don't do anything."

"Eh?" Raven turned to walk away. "What do I care about the words of cheap?"

"They'll not stop!"

"Don't care. Catch you later."

"They'll take it as a sign of weakness!" Summer yelled. "They-"

Two hands fell on her shoulders.

Raven's face was suddenly in front of her own, eyes narrowed.

"They'll what?"

"Eh-?" Summer tried to back up but Raven, with no understanding of personal space, followed, pushing her back against the lockers and looming in front of her. She probably didn't even mean to look intimidating. It was just Raven not getting that some people found it hard to talk when your noses were touching. "I, uh… what?"

"The last bit," Raven said calmly, too calmly. "A sign of…?"

"Weakness?"

"Yes." Raven nodded. "I thought that was what you said. So, it's a sign of weakness if I don't react?"

"W-Well, yeah. They'll think it's because you're afraid or something."

Raven's left eye twitched. "Afraid? Of them…?"

"Yeah. Why else wouldn't you stop the bullying?"

"I see." Raven's lips pursed. "Hm. Hmm. Strange. It must be a cultural thing." She leaned back, a hand on her chin. "Well, if that's how it is then that's how it is. Thanks for telling me, Summer. You're not as useless as I thought."

"Wait… You thought that?"

"Not anymore. And you're the least useless of all the girls here. Apart from me, obviously."

"Then doesn't that make me second best?"

"Second best is best loser." Raven patted her shoulder. "Don't take it harshly. Just use it as a steppingstone to try and catch up with me. You won't, but I'll respect you for trying. That takes strength."

Summer sighed. "And suddenly, I'm reminded why I hate your guts…" She opened her eyes, panicking when she saw Raven walking away with a purposeful look to her. "Hey, where are you going!?"

"To take care of something. Talk to you later."

/-/

Summer Rose peeked into the headmaster's office. He saw her and waved her over, frowning fiercely at Raven, who sat in a chair opposite the desk with legs crossed, elbow perched on one and her chin upon that. She looked bored. Very bored.

"Um." Summer looked to the headmaster. "You called for me, sir?"

"I did. Please, Miss Rose, take a seat."

Nervously, she did so, settling down.

"Now." Ozpin steepled his hands on the table. "Would any of you care to tell me why Miss Sandra Smith and Emily Robinson were found tied almost naked to a flagpole this morning covered in glue and black feathers?"

Raven raised a hand.

"Yes, Miss Branwen?"

"I couldn't find enough white feathers to make them look like chickens."

"That… was not what I was referring to."

"You phrased that question pretty stupidly, then."

Summer's face fell into her hands.

* * *

"**And that's how we learned the magic words to controlling Raven. Not `please` or `thank you` but `strength` and `weakness`. Hey Raven, bet you're not strong enough to clean your side of the room. Hey Raven, don't tell me you forgot to do that homework; only weaklings would!"**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 1****st**** August**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	21. Chapter 21

**Just to let people know, there will be no chapter on the 15****th**** August as I have a family event I need to attend. Going to involve a lot of travel and time in rural Wales. All quite dull – the travel, I mean, not Wales – and it's going to eat into any time I have to write. Things will be normal week after.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"I-"

"Don't." Jaune held up a hand. "Say it."

Blake scowled and crossed her arms, looking down her nose at the man who has her professor and headmaster. "That's hardly fair. I have an entire speech memorised, not to mention an interpretive song and dance dedicated to the concept of my having told you so. I put real effort into this. As a teacher, shouldn't you encourage my creativity by listening to it?"

"As a teacher, I'm encouraging the development of your real-life skills by granting you the rare and absolutely benign opportunity to do paperwork." Jaune indicated the desk. "You should be grateful. Not many students get a chance to gain real world experience like this."

"Aren't you afraid I'll abuse your trust by forging a letter on your behalf again?"

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I trust you, Blake."

"You shouldn't." Blake looked ill. "I was once a terrorist, once a monster, and I've let you down once, professor. You shouldn't trust me. In fact, you should put me in confinement and keep me away from all important and confidential documents."

"Nice try, but you're not getting out of doing the paperwork." He pushed her at the desk. "Go."

"Ugh." Blake sagged, giving up and plodding to the desk with the look of the damned. "Can I at least sign your signature as `Jaune – Blake told you so – Arc`?"

"No. And I told you not to say it."

"Oops. Must have slipped my mind."

Yeah, he'd bet. He watched Blake sit down with a cheerier expression with a foul one of his own. It was probably better she settled herself with this than going and hunting down Sienna, but he'd have rather she bothered her team, Peter, Bart or anyone else that wasn't him. To be fair, he could have had that. All he needed to do was release her from her eternal paperwork-detention with him.

And do it himself…

Not happening.

"How is Oscar settling into your team?"

"I told you – oh, Oscar?" Blake looked up and blinked innocently. He didn't buy it for a second. "He's doing alright, better than alright, actually. I really thought there was going to be some issues over him taking Weiss' spot, but he was quite clear on not usurping it. Did you tell him to say that?"

"No. He is… quite mature for his age."

"Hm, in some things. There are times when he feels as old as us, then times when he feels like a child. Ruby has pretty much adopted him as a little brother. I think she likes the idea of not being the youngest on the team anymore. Or of having someone look up to her."

"Ruby is a skilled huntress. Why would people look down on her?"

"No, I mean _literally_ having to look up to her." Blake made a line with her hand in the air, roughly indicating Ruby's height. Oscar was shorter than it.

"Ah. I see. Poor Ruby. There haven't been any problems, then?"

"None. He's very careful not to approach the bathroom when we're using it, he eats with us, RVNN and CRDL at mealtimes and he doesn't have enough belongings to make a mess." Blake looked up. "That reminds me. Yang was asking if we could have a budget to go get him some stuff. He's been wearing your clothes for a couple of days now." She blinked again. "Also, he may have taken that personally."

"Taken what personally…?"

"Your joke."

Jaune stared at her. "Joke…?"

"The onesie?"

"My favourite onesie? Why is that a joke?"

"Favourite…?" Blake stared at him and leaned back. "You know what, I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. And not tell Yang or Ruby. It would probably shatter some important part of their lives at Beacon. Either way, Oscar needs new clothes."

"I'll have something set aside. I'll give Team RWBY Friday off from classes to get him equipped."

Her ears perked up. "Really?"

"For the _express purpose_ of getting him equipped. Not so that you and your team can go mess around in Vale and skip class. I expect him to come back with clothing, supplies and equipment he can use in class. And I'll be holding _you_ responsible if he doesn't."

"What? Why me?"

"Because who else _can_ I hold responsible on your team with Weiss gone?"

Blake considered that for a second. "That's fair…"

"How is Oscar in class?"

"He's doing poorly but that's to be expected. He's new." She shrugged and signed a document, setting it aside and onto a pile of others she was working through. "He's faster to learn the theory than the practical. I think he needs to build up stamina and muscle mass. Yang is helping with the latter and I'm making him jog for the former."

Jaune leaned on the desk. He'd expected Yang and Ruby to take to and help him, but Blake? "I have to say, I'm pleasantly surprised you're getting on with him." He laughed when Blake shot him an evil glare. "Not to say you're unreasonable-" Even if she was, "-but you're not usually one to accept someone so easily, which makes sense given how many people have let you down."

"I _do_ have reason to be paranoid, yes, but he seems okay. Zwei hates him."

Jaune waited for more.

It didn't come.

"Is the whole reason you like Oscar the fact that you've finally found an ally against Zwei?"

"No comment." Blake picked up some papers. "Here. These need your final signature on the bottom. You can sign where I've marked."

Jaune took them, picked up a pen and sighed.

"Most people mark the spot with an `X`, Blake. Not an `I told you so`."

"I'm not most people, headmaster. I'm a very special girl. My mother always said so."

Cheeky brat. He wondered why he put up with it, then wondered a little more as to why he was smiling ruefully. Maybe it was just their thing. Grumbling to himself and muttering how she'd be doing even more for her cheek, he started signing his name at the bottom.

/-/

Oscar, currently in control of his own body, watched curiously around mouthfuls of porridge as the burly figure of Cardin Winchester begged forgiveness from his girlfriend, Velvet, who ignored every word to cross his lips and focused on her breakfast. It was by all means a rather pathetic display, yet he couldn't tear his eyes off it, nor could Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha or anyone else at the table.

"**Premium street theatre,"** Ozpin remarked.

"_This isn't a street,"_ Oscar sent back.

He could _feel_ Ozpin rolling his eyes.

Cardin waxed poetical about Velvet's skill, her determination and the way she moved when fighting. It was a little different to how people on the TV complimented one another, which tended to be about looks. Velvet was pretty, but she didn't stand out as much as Yang, Blake or Ruby did. Even so, Cardin could have complimented her looks but chose not to. Maybe he knew something Oscar didn't. Though, if he did, it wasn't working very well.

"What happened?" he whispered to Ren, unable to control his curiosity any further. Yang and Ruby leaned in, desperate to know the same but a little better in holding out than him.

"Cardin went to counselling yesterday."

"Oohhh…" Yang and Ruby said as one.

"What?" Oscar asked. "What? I don't get it. Is she angry because he has problems he didn't trust her with? Isn't that unfair?"

"He went to counselling _without_ having much in the way of problems. Or if he does, he isn't prepared to give them to clear his name. Let's just say a lot of guys have been going to counselling lately, and not because they have issues. Miss Jinn is…" Ren coughed, and his cheeks darkened. "Certainly an interesting person."

Nora watched him like a hawk. Her eyes narrowed.

"Y-Yeah," Yang laughed. "Interesting. Heh…"

"**Miss Xiao-Long knows the truth,"** Ozpin said. **"But she knows she can't reveal it. Jinn is not a person at all, but the Spirit of Knowledge."**

Oscar's head perked up. _"The blue woman with no clothes?"_

"**I should have known it was that you'd remember…"**

To Ren, he said, "So Velvet is angry because Cardin went to see Miss Jinn? Or is it because he isn't telling her the reason why?"

"A little of either column, I imagine."

"Aren't you team leader? Shouldn't you step in…?"

"Cardin isn't a member of my team, and I know better than to involve myself in something like this."

"Ren!" Velvet yelled. "If you happen to see Cardin, tell him that he's a pig and I hate him."

On the floor beside her, Cardin wilted.

Ren groaned. "I just said I didn't want to be involved…"

Oscar sat back with the girls of his team while Ren made an excuse to visit the bathroom and fled like the brave, brave man he was. Velvet tried to ask the same of Nora, but she'd already turned with a wide-eyed expression to begin a very fast and very loud conversation with Pyrrha. Pyrrha joined in eagerly, both looking away from Velvet so as not to be roped in.

The three members of Team RWBY did the same, huddling together. He felt happy that they'd include him in their little huddle. "Do we get involved?" he asked.

"Hell no," Yang said. "We make bets. I say they'll be back to making out by tomorrow morning."

"Sunday," Ruby said.

"**Wednesday next week. Miss Scarlatina is stubborn."**

"Isn't it wrong to bet on them like this…?"

"Eh. Cardin went and acted like an idiot. But he _is_ an idiot so it's kind of expected. I don't think he meant anything nasty by it and he does idolise Velvet. We don't need to get involved to fix it; we'd just make it worse."

"I wonder if Miss Jinn really is good at being a counsellor," Ruby mused.

"Thinking of going?"

"I'm happy where I am, but I'm just curious. All anyone talks about is how she doesn't wear any clothes. No one actually says if she's good or bad at her job." Ruby's eyes widened suddenly. "B-But I mean, if Jaune hired her then she's definitely good."

"I think she knows a thing or two," Yang said meaningfully.

"**Ha. Hilarious. And Jinn **_**is**_** wearing clothes now, or so I assumed."**

"I thought she was wearing clothes," Oscar said for Ozpin's benefit.

"Oh, she is. Just… well, she's really tall and stacked. And blue." Yang shrugged. "I don't think she's running around naked anymore, but even so, she stands out as the most exotic person who probably exists on this planet right now. But I have to admit, I'm kinda curious as to whether she can do her job or not. I don't think she's bad for the job or anything, just curious how she pulls it off."

"**Yang knows Jinn can't answer any questions and must be wondering how useful such a person could be. I'll admit, I've had the same thoughts."**

"Maybe Oscar could go see her!" Ruby said.

"Eh-!?" Oscar leaned back. "B-But I don't have any issues."

"It's counselling, Oscar, not a psychiatric appointment. Pyrrha went because she was having trouble making friends. Maybe you could go and say you're having trouble fitting in due to age stuff."

"I don't know…"

"Pleaaassseeeee?" Ruby asked, leaning in with large, wide eyes. "Pleasseee?"

"**Stand firm. Stand firm."**

"W-Well, if you really want me to…" He looked away bashfully.

"**Damn it, Oscar!"**

Ruby giggled and clapped happily. Oscar looked down at the floor, cheeks heating up. He had to ignore Ozpin's ranting in his head about being so easily swayed. Was it so bad if it made Ruby happy? Besides, it wasn't like she was asking him to do anything bad or break any rules.

"I'm washing my hands of this," Yang said.

"Why?" Ruby asked. "You want to know as well."

"Oh, I _am_ curious. I'm just washing my hands of the idea of tricking her. And I'm saying it out loud right now so that any blue counsellor listening in knows." Her words earned a few odd looks, along with a quiet chuckle from Ozpin.

Eventually, Ruby convinced him to go straight after dinner, with a promise that they'd be waiting for his return and would play some video games before Yang took him to Beacon's gym for weightlifting and muscle exercises.

To his surprise, he enjoyed those. They were more interesting than Blake's early morning training that consisted of running, running, running, more running and then some stretching. He liked the stretching part-

"**You like when Miss Belladonna stretches."**

But the running was awful. Necessary, but awful. He at least knew why they did it though, so he accepted it and did his best so as not to disappoint them. Yang's training was somehow easier for him. It was less that he was any better at it – he wasn't – but the fact that her training was quicker, harder and less boring. He came out with sore muscles and felt it the next day, but it wasn't as dull as being made to jog around the same track for forty-five minutes.

"**And Miss Xiao-Long wears her gym clothes and gets sweaty."**

"Do you have to make everything I do sound perverted?"

"**When it is your every thought, yes."**

Oscar grumbled under his breath. It felt good to speak to him out loud; something he could only do when he was away from Team RWBY. He'd been allowed to do so in detention the other night with Professor Port – the detention that wasn't a detention – or more accurately, a detention that felt like it was punishment for Ozpin, pleasure for him.

He'd enjoyed it.

"**Peter is a petty son of a bitch. After all I did for him…"**

"You mean ignoring all your work and making him, Miss Goodwitch and Mr Arc do it all?"

"**Making **_**Glynda and Jaune**_** do it," **Ozpin said. **"Don't be fooled into thinking Peter was any better than I. Any claims to have filed his work correctly or on time are as fanciful as his tales of being a young huntsman. Sometimes I wonder if Peter is the same as Jaune, and if he isn't just being much more obvious about his lies." **Ozpin muttered in his head. **"Ah, we're here."**

Miss Jinn's door was a red wooden one with a silver plaque fixed to the front. It had her name stencilled into it, along with her title of `Student Counsellor` below. Under that was a quote of some kind, or a saying.

`_A Counsellor's job is to help you find the answer, not to answer your questions_`.

"Ha." Oscar laughed. "That's kind of fitting since she can't answer any."

"I thought so as well," a feminine voice said through the door. "Come on in, Oscar. And being Ozpin with you."

He jumped. Had she-?

"The door is unlocked."

Blushing, Oscar pushed the door open and poked his head inside. The interior was surprisingly wild. It was clean, but only _technically_ so. There was no mess or clutter on the floor, but it felt like every available piece of wall space had a poster on it, be they of movies, musical bands or other things. There were comics and books everywhere, and a TV at the back wall with a veritable mountain of movie and series box sets beside it.

In the centre, however, was a low table with a tea set on it, two mugs steaming gently away. Three seats sat around it, upon one of which sat Miss Jinn, bright blue from head to toe but now wearing a tight-fitting black secretarial business suit. The skirt clung to her hips and fell to mid-thigh, while the white blouse was pulled tight over her assets. Even though she'd dressed up, she somehow looked even _more_ eye-catching than before. He swallowed and tried to look away.

"I appreciate the effort," Jinn said, smiling at him. "It's not quite so easy for me to not draw attention, especially when I am, as you've noticed, bright blue. And yes, my breasts look big in this. My figure is a little larger than what most women's fashion brands allow."

Oscar's mouth hung open. "I-I didn't- I wasn't…"

"Weren't looking? Oh, you were. Don't worry, everyone does." She winked at him. "Take a seat, please. I made some tea for you. No, I'm sorry, Ozpin, I cannot make you your coffee. You see, it is not that I do not know the recipe but that I lack the ingredients."

"**Tell me what those are, and I shall procure them."**

"Um. He says-"

Jinn cut him off with a hand. "I know what he said, Oscar. You need not translate. And I cannot, Ozpin, for revealing the ingredients would require a question."

"**Alas. In a hundred years, I will ask again."**

"Are you _really_ going to use one of three wishes per century to ask how to make _coffee_!?" Oscar yelled.

"**Yes. Absolutely. And no, that is not wasteful. It may well take me ten thousand years to defeat Salem. I'm not going to be living all those ten thousand years without a good cup of coffee."**

Oscar groaned. He took the cup of coffee and brought it to his lips. His eyes widened. It tasted good! Really, really good! He didn't even think he _liked_ tea, but this… it was something he felt he could drink for the rest of his life.

"I'm glad you like it," Jinn said. "Though I knew you would. As I knew you would be coming today."

"Ozpin said you couldn't see the future," Oscar whispered.

"I cannot. But I knew the moment you made your plan, and the moment you set off to meet me." Her eyes twinkled. "And be sure to tell Yang I don't hold her to blame. She washed her hands off this, after all. Oh, and poor Mr Winchester. I'd tell you to say something to him and Velvet, but I can't. Anything I said to him, I cannot reveal to you without a question being used." She laid her hands in her lap and smiled at him. "So, you're here to satisfy the curiosity of your team, and to see how I operate in helping students."

"Um." He wasn't sure what to say. She knew from the start. Of course she knew. "This is-"

"Awkward? Yes, I know. It's been such for a few of those I've helped. Though, of course, there are many more who just came to have a look at me."

He could see why.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you to think. And my eyes are up here."

Oscar's face burned red. His eyes shot from her legs to her face.

"So, you haven't come with any specific problems but that's not to say you both don't have many. Ozpin's, I cannot truly reveal, at least not the hidden ones. Oh, but he has a problem with your thoughts towards your teammates, of course."

"**Can you blame me?"**

"I can't." Jinn giggled into her hand. "But neither can one blame Oscar for it. He's a young man surrounded by attractive older women who far outweigh his expectations for such. It makes sense he cannot take his eyes off Yang's bombastic personality, Ruby's adorable features or Blake's long, smooth legs."

"Can we not!?" Oscar cried out.

"**Why?"** Ozpin asked sarcastically. **"The very fact Jinn can say it means it's a secret to absolutely no one."**

"Still! It's embarrassing to have it said out loud!"

Suddenly, he could understand why so many of the people who had spuriously gone to Miss Jinn hadn't returned for a second or third visit. The way she called out your innermost problems while casually smiling like that, looking so beautiful and unassuming-

"Oh, Oscar. You'll make me blush."

While also reading your mind! Or knowing what you were thinking! He flushed and covered his face with both hands. _You'd think her knowing would make this easier somehow, like it's nothing new being revealed so I shouldn't be embarrassed. Some things are better left unsaid, though._

"I'm not quite this bad with just anyone. You and Ozpin are something of an exception, for obvious reasons. I dare say Yang would be as well, but I doubt she will be coming to visit. I tone down the `know it all` around other people."

Oh goodie. It was just _him_ that got teased, then.

"Pretty much." Jinn giggled again. "Forgive me, though. I've been trapped within a Relic for the past however many centuries. This is my first time to really be out stretching my legs and interacting with people, so I'm enjoying it while I can." She waved to the various box sets, books and comics around the room. "Your culture is so exciting and interesting."

"**Don't you know the ending to every movie before you watch it? Even if you don't see the future, the movie is already made, so you'd know what the story and climax is."**

"That's true, Ozpin, but don't we often know the ending anyway? I think anyone who watches a romance can quickly figure out if they get together or not by the end, and no one expects the lone wolf soldier fighting against terrorists to actually _fail and die_. Most of the time, we know what happens before the movie gets there but that doesn't impact one's enjoyment."

"**I see."** Ozpin was uncomfortably silent. **"For what little it may be worth, I apologise if I treated you unfairly. I kept the Relics secret to protect them from Salem, not because I derived any pleasure in sequestering you away. Had I known then I might at least have filled the Vault with material to entertain you…"**

"I know." Jinn's expression became a little kinder. "And I've always known, Ozpin. Remember, I'm the Spirit of Knowledge. Your reasons have ever been obvious to me and I do not judge them as callous or cruelly done. You did what you felt you had to. Though, a little material _next time_ would be appreciated."

"**Thank you, Jinn. And I will see it done. A hundred years' worth of books and movies is not an unfair thing to ask. Again, I apologise. But I suppose it's unnecessary. You **_**know**_** that I am sincere."**

"I do." Jinn laughed again. "If nothing else, being the Spirit of Knowledge makes apologies easy, assuming one side is sincere about them. As for you, Oscar, I wouldn't worry too much about my ability to be a student counsellor. Even if I cannot answer questions, I can help guide people in the right direction. Assuming they pay attention to my words and not my thighs."

Oscar's treacherous eyes crept upward, meeting hers.

Jinn winked.

"_Kill me."_

"**No. You deserve this."**

A knock at the door interrupted them. Oscar looked up, surprised, but Jinn didn't look quite so shocked. She didn't look to the door, either. She knew who was there and why. Why hadn't she warned them?

"**Because she cannot reveal knowledge."**

"Come in," Jinn called.

"Jinn." Headmaster Jaune stepped into the office, then paused on seeing them. "Ozpin?"

"Oscar," he replied.

"Oscar. Sorry. I didn't realise you were busy, Jinn. I can come back later if you like?"

"That's not necessary." Jinn placed her mug down. "Oscar, Ozpin and I are mostly finished."

"**Oscar, give me control for a moment."**

"_Alright."_ Oscar let himself be pushed back. Outside, all that could be seen was that he sat a little taller and his face became a little more confident. Jinn noticed or knew the moment Ozpin conceived the idea. She smiled faintly.

"Jaune, it is I," Ozpin said. "We are done here, but might I ask what you require Miss Jinn for? I expect it is not something of a school matter."

"You'd be right. I want to question Cinder with Glynda. I want Jinn there."

"You realise, of course, that I will be quite useless," Jinn said. "You cannot use me to verify the truth of anything she says, nor to reveal anything she does not wish to reveal. I cannot even react in a way that will reveal anything, so she could tell you she is a time traveller from the future and if you think for a moment that is possible, I will not even be able to show an expression of shock or disbelief."

The Relic of Knowledge had thought of all these things? No, probably not. The God of Light wasn't a being that necessarily made sense, however. Godly magic – if one wanted to call it that – was different to the power he once wielded. The God of Light could simply wave his hand and _intend_ for a Relic which self-governed and kept itself in check, and lo and behold, such a thing would be created. It was a divine object made by a God; it did not come with flaws.

"Even so, I think it couldn't hurt to have you there. Ironwood is sending someone to question her as well, and I'd rather we have first crack at her."

"Then you will have my presence. I am your employee, after all." Jinn rose.

Ozpin did as well. "Mr Arc, I believe _I_ should be present for this as well."

"Okay."

"I must insist. Even if I am in the body of a child, I know things you do not. Cinder Fall is an agent of Salem, my eternal enemy. It is of paramount importance I be there!"

"Okay."

"Oscar will reveal nothing. I really must insis-" Ozpin trailed off. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said okay." Jaune shrugged. "You can come."

Ozpin stood there, mouth open.

"Did you think I'd say no?" Jaune asked, looking both confused and a little offended. "I mean, why would I? You're on our side, you've been doing this a lot longer than I have _and_ you're the only one here who knows anything about Salem."

Jinn coughed.

"You _know_ what I mean, Jinn. Literally, you know." He rolled his eyes and looked back to Ozpin. "So, yeah. I'm not going to keep you out of this just because you ran off to try and do your own thing or because you're in the body of a child. Cinder already knows about you, too, so it's not like we're revealing anything. You want to be there, you'll be there."

"Right. Of course." Ozpin coughed into his hand. "I forgot for a moment that I was dealing with someone with _isn't_ unreasonable. Please forgive me. You said that Glynda was taking part as well? We shouldn't keep her waiting."

/-/

Her room was twenty feet by twenty feet, contained one bed, a bathroom without a lock and a television mounted into the wall. Even that was covered by a protective sheet that didn't allow her to break through, smash the glass and arm herself. The bathroom was made not of porcelain but some other, softer, material that served its purpose but didn't shatter.

Not that Cinder had tried.

What was the point? Where would she escape to? Would Salem even want her? Was she any use to her? Once more, she reached deep inside herself for the well of power that had once lingered there. She found nothing and her dreams sputtered and died. Her only hope, and it was a weak one, was that Salem and the others would not yet realise the Maiden's power had been taken and would spring her out in hopes of reclaiming it.

Even then, would that be an improvement? Once they _did_ realise she would not only be useless to them, but a liability as well. Tyrian and Watts had never been shy about letting her know what they thought of her closeness to Salem. They would jump at the chance to get rid of her.

_Am I really finished? Is it finally over? It seems so unfair. Not with a climactic final battle but a whimper, my eternal enemy always one step ahead. _

Fury mounted inside her. Her hand snapped out, finding the plate of untouched food she'd been given an hour before. She hurled it at the wall. The potatoes splatted, the gravy splashed but the plate dented and folded like the stupid paper-cardboard thing it was. Even the cutlery was designed with safety first, and they'd given her a spork.

A _fucking_ spork!

Not even Salem tortured her enemies so!

As if to mock her, the lock on her door buzzed and it swung outward. Glynda Goodwitch entered, followed closely by Jaune Arc, Ozpin's new body and the blue-skinned form of the Spirit of Knowledge, who for some inexplicable reason was wearing a suit.

The Spirit grinned and waved at her. Cinder hissed back.

"Good to see you as well, Cinder," Jaune said, feeling all too cocksure when surrounded by allies. She'd have told him to fight her one on one, but he'd already done that and won, and when she had the maiden's powers to boot. "I'm glad you're enjoying our hospitality, though for future reference the food goes in your mouth and not on the wall."

"Go to hell."

"See, and I thought we could be such good friends, too."

"Jaune." Ozpin spoke, placing a hand on his arm. It was a laughable sight given their respective heights. "I think that baiting Miss Fall is not a good way to foster some degree of co-operation, is it? I understand the two of you have history, but perhaps you should let someone less biased speak. Hm?"

Jaune grunted, glared at her and nodded.

"Very good." Ozpin stepped forward. "Now, Miss Fall. You must have thought yourself in the clear when you killed me but look at our situations now. Here I stand, and you, a shell of your former self. Not so cocky now, are yo-?"

"Ozpin!" Glynda snapped.

Jinn giggled away.

"Well, I never said _I_ wasn't biased either," Ozpin admitted. "She _did_ kill me. Didn't do a very good job of it, but then what can I say? She didn't do a good job of destroying Beacon, subverting Mr Arc or achieving Salem's goals either. A failure in every regard." He grinned as she gritted her teeth. "Salem has ever been poor at picking her helpers."

"I think that's enough." Glynda dragged Ozpin back by his collar and pushed him next to Jaune. "You two stand over there and try to at least _look_ like the adults you're supposed to be. Goodness, why is it always my responsibility to fix your mistakes?"

"Because they're idiots," Jinn said, shaking with laughter. "And the fact I can say that is proof they _all know it_, even about themselves."

"Wonderful…" Glynda rolled her eyes, then hardened them on her. "Cinder Fall. As you are no doubt aware, you have been captured and the maiden's power has been taken from you. It resides once more within its rightful wielder. Given the circumstances, it's unlikely Salem will care enough to reclaim you, or to acknowledge you as hers at all."

Cinder's nails dug into her palms. She didn't speak, knowing that what was said was no question, nor a matter of question. She had failed, and this wasn't the first time. Having lost at Beacon and now again here, her position was not a strong one.

"What's more, General Ironwood is sending someone to question you as well. With the crimes you have committed, it's not impossible to imagine multiple life sentences, and once you were in prison, as weak as you are, I imagine someone would take it upon them to murder you."

"Or make you their prison bitch."

"JAUNE!" Glynda scowled at him. "The point I am making, Cinder, is that your continued survival depends on how valuable you may be to us. Salem may well send Tyrian, Watts and Hazel to silence you, but we can keep you safe. If we have reason to."

"Ha ha…"

"I assure you we're not making any jests here."

Cinder continued to laugh, loud and hard. She bent double, wiping tears from her eyes and holding onto her stomach to fight down the vomit that swelled up inside. On and on, she laughed, her body shaking violently, and her eyes scrunched shut.

What else could she do? There was nothing to do but laugh.

"Go. Leave me alone. I'm not going to tell you anything."

"What are you going to do then?" Jaune asked. "Sit there and wallow away to nothingness? That's fine with me, but it won't help you. Face it, Cinder. You're nothing anymore. All you had was your usefulness to Salem and that's gone. You can't convince-"

"She knows that." The damned Spirit of Knowledge was looking at her with a pitying smile. "All of us here know that, Jaune, so you needn't waste time saying it."

"Perhaps a little more time to consider her options is needed," Ozpin said.

"Time to stew, you mean," Cinder hissed back. "I will not break."

She derived some small pleasure from the way they scowled at her. It was petty, but it was all she had. Cinder walked to the bed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling and ignoring them all. Eventually, they got the hint and filed out. They would give her more time in solitude, and perhaps Ironwood would call for her to be tortured. Such methods were frowned on across Remnant, but she knew the world would make an exception for her.

_There has to be a way to turn this to my advantage. I won't give up here._

Jaune was the last to leave, and as he did, he looked back. "I know the room is a little empty. Sorry about that. I don't actually want you to go insane or anything, so I've arranged for some TV to play while you're here. Sorry that we can't give you a remote or anything, but there's a chance you'd try to hurt yourself with it."

"Go away, Arc. You haven't won. You just think you have."

"And you're refusing to admit you've lost," he said, shrugging. "Either way, I hope you enjoy yourself. I'll come back tomorrow to chat." He left, tugging the door shut behind him. It buzzed as an electronic lock sealed, then there was a scrape as a further physical lock, likely a deadbolt and code-keyed padlock, was set into place.

Lacking windows and with the only airflow through a thin grate system between the ceiling and the wall, there was little hope of getting out. Cinder glared at the ceiling, hooking her hands behind her head and trying to fight off the boredom that had been haunting her. She couldn't even work it off through exercise thanks to the camera in the corner. If she showed how stir-crazy she was feeling, they'd start to think they were wearing her down.

The TV, within its protective casing, flickered on. Reluctantly, she looked over, more grateful than she cared to admit having _something_ to occupy her time and mind. Rolling onto her side, she watched the screen, waiting for news or current affairs to come on. Instead, a brightly lit scene filled the screen, along with a hot air balloon.

Cinder's eyes widened.

"_What is friendship all about? Friendship is magic! My little pony, My little pony~"_

"ARGHHH!"

* * *

**Yes, I went and watched the MLP intro on youtube for this. And yes, that now means youtube is annoyingly recommending me a whole lot of my little pony channels and content, which is rather annoying.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Ruby sat on the sofa opposite Jinn.

Jinn blinked at her. "Wow. That is… quite the imagination for someone your age. Ahem." Colour spread across her neck. "So, you're here for advice on how to… draw the attention of a certain professor."

"Yep! And other things."

Jinn choked. "Please try not to think of the `other` things. I don't need those images."

"Heh. Sorry." Ruby picked up the tea and sipped at it, eyes widening in delight when she found it wasn't tea at all, but strawberry soda. She guzzled happily at it. "I came because Oscar said you had a way of knowing what a person wants and being able to help. I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to making someone like me and I'm competing against Yang!"

"Who _does_ know what she is doing and is quite good at it," Jinn filled in. "Yes, I can see the issue. Well, we both know it's a matter of confidence on your side. Don't we? There's no secret there."

"I… I may be a little shy…"

Jinn stared at her.

"Maybe a lot shy," she admitted. "But I'm willing to try! I'm ready to step out my comfort zone." Ruby nodded, punching a fist into her other hand. "I know I can't win this if I don't go all out and I'm ready, Miss Jinn. I just need help finding the right angle."

"I see. It's good that you are prepared to work hard. You have… quite the extensive list of competitors."

"Yep. Yang, Miss Goodwitch and Miss Neo."

"Among others," Jinn muttered under her breath. Ruby didn't know just how difficult her stated goal was, but then it wasn't her job to dissuade someone from their dreams. Sadly, it meant her head was being filled with rather embarrassing knowledge.

When someone asked question, whether or not she could answer, Jinn's mind was inundated with information. It wasn't that it was new – the information was always there – but it was drawn to the fore when someone said it. Kind of how a person knew their birthday but wouldn't think on it until someone mentioned it, at which point they would instantly recall the exact date.

Jinn _knew_ about Jaune and Glynda, and also knew that they'd had sex more than once. That was distant knowledge. Ruby bringing up the issue of relationships dragged that to the front of her mind, and a whimsical moment of curiosity had the entire first night playing out in all its horrifying detail in Jinn's mind.

_I did not need to see that! I did not need to know that!_

"M-Moving on," Jinn said, flushing even further. "What is it you find attractive about Jaune? This is important to identifying what you should do to engage him."

Again, she knew what Ruby liked, but having it said was important. Not only for the stated reasons, but so that she wasn't instantly outed as someone who could read the minds of others – even if `mind reading` wasn't what she was doing at all. She just _knew_ what people had decided and what they liked. It was all knowledge after all, and she was the Spirit of Knowledge.

"Well, I like his personality and his willingness to help people," Ruby said. "He's always so earnest and eager with his students. Oobleck teaches because he likes history and Port is a bit focused on himself. Dad taught us because he loves us, but a lot of teachers in Signal were teaching because it was their job. You could tell that was all it was to them. But Jaune is different. He really wants us all to do well, and I like that. I like that he believes in us."

"How sweet." Jinn smiled and sipped her tea.

"And I like his shoulders. I bet he looks really good without a top."

Knowing what someone was thinking did not preclude shock. The `knowledge` Ruby was thinking of Jaune topless only filtered into her head at the moment she said it, and Jinn spat her tea back into her mug as _her head_ was unwillingly filled with _exact proof_ of what Jaune was like under his top. Her face turned pink.

"And I bet he's really handsome all over."

In her head, the `knowledge` of Jaune's body was updated with his trousers missing.

_No, no, no! I don't want that knowledge! Take it away!_

"B-But I'm kinda nervous," Ruby said. "I mean, I know what happens and all but I'm really small. What if he's too big for me?"

"No!"

Jinn rose up, eyes wide, knowing – for once without her powers – what was about to happen. Ruby, having inferred a question on the size of Jaune's manhood, caused a single, crystal clear image to explode to life in Jinn's head.

"Eek!" Her face burst into colour. Her hand came up to cover her eyes, for all the use that would be. She took a step back. Her ankle struck the table.

Jinn knew the table was there. She knew it was a trip hazard. She knew, thanks to her power, that she had tripped into it, and though she couldn't read the future, she knew that the floor was at the end of a short drop, and that there was little to no chance of her catching herself on anything.

Sometimes, knowledge was useless.

Her arms flailed despite knowing better. She yelped and shrieked as she fell, tossing her tea up into the air. Dark blue hair swayed as she tipped back, falling over the coffee table to thump into the ground.

Jinn's head struck the floor, and, to her relief, she knew no more.

"M-Miss Jinn…?"

/-/

Being the Spirit of Knowledge sucked sometimes. Jinn came back to consciousness slowly, but her mind instantly knew everything it needed to. She knew that she'd been so embarrassed and shocked by the knowledge Ruby had unwittingly brought to the fore that she'd tripped and fallen. She knew that Ruby, the poor girl, had been so horrified and shocked by it that she'd carried Jinn _herself_ to the infirmary. No small feat considering the discrepancy in their body sizes.

Jinn knew that she was alive and healthy, because she didn't really _have_ a skull, brain or all those other bits to be damaged. Her body was a construct of divine energy more than corporeal mass, and that made things confusing.

She knew she would be healthy at all times.

She knew that her wrists were strapped down to a medical bed.

She knew that the person stood beside said bed knew she had woken up, and Jinn knew, in all its horrifying certainty, that said person was panting lightly, wagging her tail and touching several medical tools.

Jinn also knew that the person was very, very aroused.

Horrifyingly – if it could get so – she knew that this person had been making love to Peter Port only six hours prior. Jinn knew that even lacking a stomach, she felt sick. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"So," Tsune said, face pink and eyes dilated. "You're a Spirit. And you know everything. Hah." Hot steam from the faunus' mouth washed over her face. "That means you know what I want, doesn't it? And you can't actually _feel_ pain."

Jinn swallowed, but nodded, not without some nervousness. "You realise my body isn't real. Even if you cut me in half, nothing would happen. I wouldn't even feel the pain."

"Yep! That's what makes this so interesting. I'm going to have _fun_ with you."

"Yeah." Jinn grimaced. "I know…"

She also knew that Jaune was asleep, Glynda was working, Neo was trying to stealthily peek down Jaune's pants and no one in the entire school knew where she was or that she desperately needed a rescue. Ruby was convinced she'd done the right thing in bringing her here.

While nothing Tsune could do would hurt, she knew her head was going to be filled with the knowledge of what Tsune _wished_ to do, and that such images would be creepy, fetishist and altogether horrifying to behold. She didn't need her power to guess she was going to be in for one hell of a night, or to know that there was bugger all she could do to escape.

Sometimes, a lot of times, knowing everything _sucked_.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 8****th**** August**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	22. Chapter 22

**There will be no chapter next week as I'm off 15****th**** – 21****st**** on a family event. Stories will resume as normal after that period.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"Winter!"

Never in her life had Winter flinched so badly as she did when Weiss shouted her name. There was something wrong with that. She, a specialist of Atlas, should not be flinching away from someone several years younger than her, but then again, she shouldn't be skulking around Atlas Academy trying to avoid said person either.

"Weiss." That she managed to say it without a grimace was due in no small part to her training. She turned, taking in her smaller, slighter and younger sister who at that moment was giving her the most _piercing_ glare Winter had ever seen. "Is something the matter? I apologise if you wanted to speak with me on something, but I have business from General Ironwood that I must conclude."

"You're preparing for your ambassadorial trip to Beacon, yes."

That was classified knowledge. Arc knew, but even he couldn't have sent a letter and snuck it past the school in time for Weiss to have found out. Was it a guess? A bluff? Did she call it? But if Weiss called back, she would be caught lying.

Winter remained silent.

"Whitley heard father mention it," Weiss said. "And decided that I ought to know."

Whitley? Since when had Weiss been on good terms with him, let alone having him act as a proxy and spy on her behalf? More and more, it felt like Weiss was drifting away from her. Growing up. Moving on.

"I may have a task in Vale. Regardless, that means I am too busy to speak."

"Even to your own sister?"

"Even to you, Weiss."

"A shame. And here I thought your _kidnapping_ of me meant we would be spending more time together."

"I did not-" Winter bit down on her anger, refusing to let it show. Weiss' smirk said it had been her plan. Reckless. She was a specialist and she had a reputation to maintain, and Weiss, while understandable, was acting like a child.

Perhaps that was her plan. If she brought the Schnee name into disrepute, Jacques would have little option than to send her away. Out of sight, out of mind, and Vale was far enough away to be just that. Before, she might have given Weiss a clip around the ear for her cheek. Now, she knew that would only feed unfortunate rumours – and a specialist could not be seen using force to instil discipline, especially not on a civilian.

"What is it you want, Weiss?"

"I'd have thought that was obvious."

"You're not coming with me."

"And now we are at an impasse."

Winter's eyes narrowed. "I don't see that we are. An impasse suggests a mutual inability to progress. You may be that, but I am not and will be headed to Vale within the next day or two. You shall stay here and continue your studies."

"What is the point of this? Atlas is loosening its restrictions on Beacon and you're going to have to acknowledge him if you're accepting he arrested a wanted criminal."

"You're awfully well informed…"

"I hear things." Weiss deflected. "Regardless, you've relied far enough on the farcical excuse that you're keeping me here for my own protection from the criminal, Jaune Arc, but what do you intend to use now that he's proven innocent?"

"He's been proven no such thing."

"Oh, of course. He's a monster masquerading as a headmaster. That's why he's defeated Cinder, captured her, allowed Atlas the right to question her, saved Mistral and exposed a traitor. Oh, and he's also declared war on the White Fang." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Such villainy! However will I protect my virtue around such a perfidious man?"

Winter's teeth ground together. "You do not know everything, Weiss."

"And you do not know everything either, Winter. You simply act as though you do, loyally following every command Ironwood makes as though the sun shines from his backside."

"Watch your mouth!" she snapped. "You will not disparage General Ironwood!"

"And you won't disparage my headmaster!" Weiss hissed back. "Where do you get off believing it's fine for _you_ to defend Ironwood, but misguided for me to do the same with my teacher? Such arrogance!"

"You _will_ show General Ironwood the proper respect, Weiss. And me."

"Respect is earned, not granted. And the respect I had for you has been tarnished."

Winter flinched, recoiling back as though Weiss had slapped her.

Always, she'd been the one Weiss looked up to, the one Weiss came to with problems when Jacques and Whitley turned a blind eye. It had been her to read stories to her sister, her to train her, her to put a plaster on her skinned knee when Jacques caustically said if Weiss was hurt, she should seek a doctor and not complain to him.

"That is not fair…" Winter whispered.

"Fair?" Weiss laughed. It was a bitter sound. "Winter, what's not fair is how little control I have over my own life and how I'm being used as a political chess piece. Not by my father – I could understand it from him – but by my own sister!"

"I'm not-" Winter stiffened. "It's not I who enforces your presence here. And it's not for politics."

"No, it's Ironwood, and we've already established that you're his mouthpiece." Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms, and no matter how much Winter tried to convince herself her sister's actions were childish, she couldn't shake the feeling Weiss was disappointed in her. "You're hardly your own person anymore, Winter. You're an extension of his will."

"That is not true. While I trust the General, I have my own ambitions. They… simply happen to run parallel to his."

"Sure. And those involve me as a prisoner."

"You're not a prisoner, Weiss."

"Aren't I? Then let me leave."

Winter tried not to look away.

"Oh? I can't? Interesting. And here I thought I wasn't a prisoner. Tell me, why _am_ I being kept here? And don't give me that nonsense about it being for my protection. If the professor is dangerous enough to be a threat to me, he's dangerous enough to be the same to you, yet you're being sent in there."

That was true, and yet she was a soldier and thus knew the risks. However, she also knew there _were_ no risks. Jaune Arc, criminal or not, wouldn't attack her; that much she was certain of. He wouldn't harm Weiss either, either because it wasn't in his nature or because it was, to all extents, a pointlessly foolish move. He'd gain nothing and lose everything.

Weiss was waiting for an answer. Winter didn't know what to give her. General ironwood had his reasons, but those reasons… well, they were almost certainly political, weren't they? About Atlas losing face if it gave Weiss up. The loss of reputation would be minor, but the bigger problem was that they'd be admitting they had been wrong.

Atlas did not apologise. Atlas was never wrong.

Even after the wars, Atlas hadn't apologised. Even for the racism and cruel treatment of faunus, Atlas did not apologise – because to apologise was to admit guilt, and to admit guilt was to accept that you had been wrong. And that was something Atlas could never be.

Weiss was a prisoner, not of necessity, but of that childish ideal. Winter knew it was childish. It was the same principle the SDC ran on, that you could hide the ugly sides of the business with enough charity balls, donations and prominent speeches. Rather than address the problems, obscure them, pretend they didn't exist and attack anyone who tried to draw attention to them.

Criticise the SDC for its treatment of faunus? Well, you must be a White Fang sympathiser.

Criticise Atlas for imposing sanctions on Beacon? Obviously, you don't understand Ironwood's tactical brilliance. You're playing chess and he's playing checkers. Suggest that Atlas has issues of racial oppression, and obviously you just hate or are jealous of Atlas.

It was an old story, and one rooted in logic. The happier people were, the more they _believed_ the lie that Atlas was infallible, the less negative they were. Patriotism fed into joy and a sense of security and that helped keep the Grimm away. It was all for good reasons in the end. The bravado kept people safe.

"Nothing?" Weiss asked, disgusted, both with Winter and with those lies. "I suspected as much. That's why I'm finding it hard to respect you, sister, because you're not answering me, because you're not talking to me, because you continue to play the charade and you don't even care enough to be upfront about it."

"I'm sorry, Weiss. It's not fair."

"It's not." Weiss looked away, eyes clenched shut. "I just… It's not even about professor Arc. I just want to see my team again. My friends…"

Help me, she didn't say.

Winter heard it, nonetheless. The silent plea.

_A good sister would help her. A loving sister would do whatever she could._ The thought was instantly countered by another. _A Specialist's duty is to the Kingdom. The needs of the many come before those of the few, even if those few are important._

Why was it that she could not be both a good sister and a good soldier?

"I will speak with Ironwood. I will… ask if I can take you with me."

It was such an empty gesture and they both knew it. General Ironwood would never allow it.

"Thank you," Weiss said, defeated. She turned away. "I suppose that's all I can ask."

/-/

Winter didn't have the spirit to go straight to Ironwood. For one, she knew it would be a `no` from him, so what was the point? And in some childish way she wanted to cling to the _possibility_ she was helping her sister, even if that was false. Secondly, she just couldn't bring herself to report back after to Weiss with bad news. There was still a day before she was set to leave, and she fully intended to do this at the last minute so she wouldn't need to stay and witness Weiss' disappointment.

"Give me Grimm and I'll fight them in their thousands. Give me an upset Weiss and I run away to hide." She groaned. "When did I become such a coward?"

"Sibling trouble?"

Winter looked up, stiffened and then stood. "What are you doing here, Qrow?"

Qrow Branwen grinned. "Visiting."

"Why are you here? How are you here? This is a military-only are and I-"

"Cool your jets. Jimmy said I could stay."

Winter bit back a snarl. There was only one thing she hated more than someone insulting Ironwood, and that was Qrow Branwen himself. The two together were an ominous sign. "Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to. Attack me." He spread his arms. "Go on. I can't wait to see Jimmy's response to hearing you assaulted me after he allowed me to stay."

Growling, she sat back down.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Qrow took the seat opposite in the mess, pulling out a hip flask – not his usual one, she noticed – and taking a drink. "As for why I'm here, share of information has to go both ways. You're coming to Beacon and I had to deliver some Intel to Atlas. With computer transmit maybe being bugged, it's safer in person."

Understandable. And Ironwood would obviously allow the ambassador a room for the night and access to the halls. To do any less would be an insult to Beacon at a time when they couldn't afford that. A good thing she hadn't given in to her anger.

"Onto you, though. Sibling trouble?"

"The last person I want to talk with today is you, Qrow."

"Ouch. That's harsh, especially since, you know, here we are. Talking." He took another swig, missing the invitation for him to leave. "But I heard you talking about your sister and, well, let's just say you're looking at a guy who has problems with his own as well."

"Raven Branwen. She is known to us…"

"Not surprised. Queen bitch might as well be known to everyone." His expression flickered between rage, bitter disappointment and back to calm. "Anyway, I figure whatever is on your mind can't be that bad so cheer up. And if you want an ear, I'm here."

Winter almost laughed. Almost. "Why would I seek _you_ out for advice?"

"Because it's easier to rant to someone who isn't a big deal. I mean, you can't unload to Ironwood cause you work with him. Can't unload on your sister because she's the issue and your dear old dad is out of the question. Who else do you have? Your troops? That's a bad idea, right? I'm not military, but I figure you want to keep stuff like this out of your job."

"Fraternising between the ranks is frowned on but not dissuaded. That said, it's not a good idea…"

"Exactly." He kicked his legs up on the table, earning a sneer from her. "Talk. What's the worst that happens? I don't have the answer and nothing changes."

"You will mock me."

"Winter." Qrow shot her a sad look. "I already mock you."

_Must resist urge to kill…_

"I don't need more ammo to take the piss, and even I'm not ass enough to use your sister on you. My nieces were her teammates, you know. They'd never forgive me for it."

No more than Weiss forgave her for taking her away from them, even if she'd only been acting as an extension for Ironwood's will. Qrow really was the last person she wanted to talk to on the matter, or about any matter, but he was also the only person she could. Her circle of confidantes was punishingly small, and all involved in the issue at hand.

"Fine. But you will listen, and I swear that if you laugh or make light of this, I will leave."

"Hey. I'm all ears."

It was such a stupid idea, but she regaled him with the tale anyway. There was nothing confidential about it, nothing she shouldn't share, other than the nebulous fairness of sharing Weiss' words with a stranger, but she wasn't sure Weiss would have cared either way. As she spoke, her elbows began to sag onto the table, shoulders falling.

When she finished, Qrow whistled and offered her a drink. She was tempted, but seeing as he'd drunk straight from the flask, she didn't want to risk the indirect kiss.

"Sounds rough. On both of you. So, what are you gonna do?"

"What _can_ I do? I promised to speak to the General but we both know what his response will be."

"Hm. A big `nope` on that front. So." He raised his eyebrows. "What are you gonna do?"

Winter scowled. "I already said."

"No, you asked me – or the world at large – what you can do. The world isn't gonna give you an answer. I'm asking what _you_ have decided to do."

She tried to decipher the words, but they made no sense. Was he drunk already? Typical. "I'm going to ask Ironwood, get a no and then deliver the news to Weiss. Then, I will leave for Beacon and fulfil the task appointed to me."

"Heh." He looked down at the table. "You're not going to do anything, then."

"That's not what I said!"

"But you already told me asking him won't do a thing, so you're basically saying you're not going to do anything to help your sister." He grinned. "Tell me I'm wrong."

A sudden breath hissed out of her nostrils. She stood, slapping one hand down on the table. "You're wrong. Excuse me."

He caught her arm.

Winter tugged and tried to pull away, but he held on, pulling her back down into the seat. "Let go of me! Ambassador or not, I will report you if you don't let go!"

"Running away as well?"

"I'm not running away!"

"Sure you are. C'mon, sit down." He drew her back into the seat and weathered her hateful gaze with an easy smile. "I'm not trying to be a dick, Winter. Just pointing out you going to Ironwood is the same as you giving up. If you know what his response will be, why bother?"

"Because there is literally nothing else I can do!"

"Have you tried anything else?"

Winter flinched. Her silence said it all.

"Nothing? See, that's the problem. You're acting like the only options are to be loyal to him or to be loyal to her. Life isn't binary like that."

"What would you know of it?" she hissed.

"More than you, apparently. I mean, I'm almost twenty years _older_ than you so it makes sense."

Qrow never looked that old, nor acted it, but given that his teammates had children currently in Beacon and Weiss' age, and that she herself was only a few years older than Weiss, there really was a fifteen to twenty-year difference between them.

"It sounds to me like your sister isn't pissed at you for her being here; she's pissed at what she sees as inaction on your part when it comes to helping her. If you genuinely tried to help and failed, she'd love you for it, but you're not even trying."

His words hurt more than she cared to admit. "But I am trying. There's just nothing I can do…"

"Saying that without looking for a way to make it work just tells me – and her – that you're not trying hard enough. Think of it like a fight. If you go up against a master swordsman and he has you beat in melee, do you go rushing into melee anyway?"

"Of course not. I'd keep a distance and use my Semblance."

"Exactly. So, why are you rushing into melee with Ironwood when you know what the conclusion will be?" He winked, leaving her speechless. Was it – Was it really like that? "It may not be as dramatic, but Weiss is basically asking you to save her life, at least in a metaphorical sense – if we're imagining this like a fight. If you give it your all and fail, she'll let it go. If you run into melee when you both know it's useless, of course she's going to think you're throwing the fight. You need to think of another way to beat Ironwood."

"But I can't! Won't," she amended when he shot her a look. "I trust Ironwood. I believe in him. Even if you don't, Qrow, you can't ask me to betray his trust. Would you turn on Ozpin for the sake of your nieces!?"

Qrow met her eyes. "In a heartbeat."

Winter's mouth fell open.

"And you know what, I think Oz would respect me for doing it. But let's not talk about me. If you can't beat Ironwood and you're not willing to break orders, then that doesn't mean you're screwed. It just means you need to… think of some other way around this. Some way of helping Weiss that _doesn't_ mean going against what he says."

That… That sounded ridiculous but also interesting. "How so?"

Qrow shrugged. "I dunno."

"WHAT!?" Winter's chair fell back as she surged to her feet. "What do you mean `I dunno`!? You can't come here, wax intelligent and then finish with that!"

"Hey, I don't know Ironwood _or_ military procedure. That's your area of expertise. What advice could I possibly give that would help? I'm just saying there aren't two options only in this. It's not `help Ironwood` or `help Weiss`. You need to find the option that helps Weiss while also not going against your boss."

A way around; did such a thing exist?

Did it matter if it did or didn't? As Qrow said, it wasn't about there being a way or not, but about her being willing to put the effort in. If she failed, she could at least face Weiss with her head held high, say she'd tried her best and mean it. Something she hadn't been able to do thus far.

_Is that the cause for my poor mood of late? That I, subconsciously or not, know that I haven't been doing as much for Weiss as I could be? How shameful. _

She trusted General Ironwood. She would not go against his orders. But, he had not explicitly ordered against Weiss. He trusted that he did not have to, that she could read between the lines and know his intent. Perhaps something could be done with that.

"Thank you, Qrow." How galling to be made to say those words. "You have given me much to think on. If you will excuse me, I must take my leave."

/-/

"Adam, that piece of shit! I will _flay_ the skin from his bones!"

Sienna Khan was awake.

Sienna Khan was angry.

Not at him, luckily. Jaune had been a little unsure on how to approach his latest guest. Did he treat her as a prisoner? Did he let her roam free? Even if she was a victim of Adam, she was still White Fang and he couldn't just let her roam free. There'd also been the challenge of how to make first contact with her and not get attacked.

He couldn't even let Ozpin help because Sienna didn't know about him and Ozpin wanted it kept that way, thus he had to do it all on his own. Even Glynda couldn't help, having classes to run. It wasn't like Sienna would come out of her sleep at a convenient time.

In the end, he'd overcomplicated things. Sienna hadn't woken up with inconvenient amnesia or anything of the sort. She woke up more than remembering what happened, and able to figure out who was behind it even before he said anything.

_I guess I don't need to convince her Adam is bad. That's handy._

"We brought you to Beacon to have you healed. You're probably still a little weak but Tsune, our doctor, says you should be fully recovered within a week."

"Adam- wait…" Sienna glared at him. "Tsune. This is the crazy doctor who attacked me when I woke up?" Her eyes narrowed as he cringed. "Was that on your orders?"

"Beacon accepts no responsibility for the actions of Tsune," he rattled off automatically. Then blinked. "Sorry, I mean, no, it wasn't on my orders. She overreacted and assumed we wanted you unconscious. I hope you can forgive us."

Sienna let out a long sigh. The dark-skinned woman was dressed not in her usual White Fang garb, but a cream gown with leggings that reached her knees, some kind of cross between a hospital gown and pyjamas, but which thankfully didn't leave her ass on display. With her hair loose and sticking out in every direction, she didn't look quite so intimidating.

"I shall have to forgive you, won't I? You saved my life. Accursed Adam. I knew I should have disposed of him. I can't believe he'd do this to me!"

_Why? It sounds like you were planning the exact same thing…_

Politics. If only it were as simple in Vale as a dagger in the back. Alas. "He's claiming we killed you and using your `death` to inspire the White Fang."

"Driving additional antagonism toward faunus in the Kingdoms, leaving them to face increased levels of racism, which will naturally result in increased recruitment as faunus feel they have nowhere to go."

"You're… knowledgeable on this."

Sienna shot him a scowl. "It's almost like I ran the White Fang or something…"

"Okay, I should have seen that coming. It's pretty much as you say. He's also painting you as a martyr who died because she trusted humans, but I expect that'll change to traitor when we reveal you're alive." He paused. "Assuming you're willing to help us there."

There was a chance she would be so loyal to the cause that she'd see Adam's ploy as genius. Self-sacrifice for the greater good or some such nonsense. Course, that wouldn't stop Beacon showing her to the world. It would just change whether she did so of her own free will or in chains.

"I'm loathe to act against my brothers and sisters…"

"I'm sensing a `but` there."

"More negotiation." Sienna waved a hand toward him. "Let us be frank. We're both leaders of our respective groups. Or… I was. We know how this kind of thing goes and I doubt you want the paperwork any more than I do. How about we quit with the grandstanding and hammer out a deal?"

"Oh, hells yes!" Finally, someone who was willing to just _talk_ and not dance around the bush until they both collapsed. Ironwood, the Council of Vale, the students and even his relationship with Glynda. Everything felt so bloody long-winded. "I'll go first. I want you to turn against Adam and help us wage a PR war against him and the White Fang. It's not just to stop them, but also to stop people mistreating faunus. In exchange, I'll help push any equality laws I can."

"Very good. My desires are much simpler. I want Adam's head on a plate."

"Might be difficult. He's pretty dangerous. Would you accept his charred remains in an urn? Or pictures of his body blown to smithereens?"

Sienna purred. "It is a compromise I would accept."

Adam was working with Salem, so he was going to be a target sooner or later anyway. Blake's psycho ex didn't strike Jaune as the kind of person to move on. Like, ever. "Awesome. It won't be an immediate thing, I'm afraid. We can't exactly march against the White Fang, but we know they'll be coming for us in time. Are you willing to be patient?"

"I'm willing to be whatever it takes so long as that bastard dies."

"Huh. Wow. This is… This is honestly going a lot smoother than I thought it would."

Sienna shrugged. "I'm a reasonable person."

"Terrorism notwithstanding?"

"Aside from that, yes. I have things I want, and I'm willing to do what it takes to get them. I'm also _sick_ of all the bureaucracy that goes into being in charge, so get to the point, talk to me like an equal and I'll talk back."

Holy shit. An actual person who _wasn't_ talking in riddles. It was a miracle.

"What do you intend to do with me?" she asked. "And be honest. Is a cell my destination?"

"It doesn't need to be."

"No bushes!" she snapped. "I'm not here for politics, Jaune Arc."

"Sorry. You've got two options; either a cell or working for us against the White Fang. I've already hired a criminal before, so I can do it again."

"And no one will make a fuss of this?"

"Are you kidding? _Everyone_ will make a fuss. I'm just banking on the fact our reputation is either glorious or terrible, depending on which Kingdom you ask. In Mistral and Vale, we're well-liked enough to get away with it. In Atlas… well, our reputation can't get any lower."

Even then, Ironwood would probably let them get away with it so long as he got his access to Cinder. That was all he wanted. The White Fang were small fry, especially their deposed leader. If he offered to let Winter question her as well, Atlas would probably let it go through.

"You want me as a teacher?"

"I'm not sure I could swing it that far. Blake would go nuts…"

"Blake…" Sienna hissed the name.

Uh-oh. Blake was a traitor to the White Fang, wasn't she? He'd not forgotten about that more than he'd assumed it wouldn't be a big deal for Sienna. After all, Blake couldn't be the only person who'd had second thoughts. There had to be others who had left in the years.

"Will Blake's presence here be a problem?"

"That depends," she said, watching him with sharp eyes. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Jaune stared back.

"What…?"

"Answer the question!"

"No…?"

"Hm." Sienna's eyes hardened. "Do you believe her hair to be like silk?"

He leaned back. "It's… It's okay, I guess. It's nice hair, but I've seen better."

"What do you think of her behind?"

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to comment."

"Hmmm." Sienna leaned forward, all but peering into his eyes, searching for something. "So, hypothetically speaking, if I were to work with you and with her present in Beacon, you would _not_ bother me with your pathetic infatuation onto a girl who is, while attractive, also annoying, indecisive and prone to running away from her problems?"

"I would not…"

Sienna collapsed back into her seat and wiped a hand across her brow. She was all smiles. "Then we'll get along perfectly. Does _anyone_ in Beacon have an unrelenting obsession- I mean, love, for her?"

"Um. No? There was a guy in Mistral, but it was more of a crush." And Sun hadn't been obsessed. Hell, he'd left without a fuss, and while he kept in contact as far as Jaune knew, it wasn't like he stalked her. "Blake is single as far as I'm aware."

"Perfect." Sienna dragged the word out, purring. "A world where I won't be cornered by people begging me to capture Blake. A world where I won't have to deal with hormonal angst from both males and females. Ah, it sounds wonderful."

Angst…?

Wasn't the White Fang a terrorist group? Since when did they bother with crushes and teenage angst? Well, Adam _had_ been kind of obsessive with Blake. No wonder Sienna wanted away from it all.

He still had to decide what he was going to do with her, though. Sienna had agreed a lot faster than he'd thought she would – but maybe being stabbed in the back did that to a person. Plus, her only other option was life in jail. She was just making the obvious choice.

Now, it was his turn. A teacher really was out, at least for now. They could swing it in a few months or a year, but Roman had been an exception. Also, Roman didn't teach. He was a faculty member but not a teacher. No one wanted Roman in charge of children, not even him. The same went for Sienna who, like it or not, was still a terrorist.

_Somehow, I don't think she'll accept being the school janitor. We've already got one psychotic medical staff member, so I don't need another. Student counsellor is taken. No one is going to trust Sienna to be a dinner lady._

Some kind of glorified sparring aide wasn't a terrible idea, and Glynda could use someone for demonstrations, but it wouldn't be enough. She needed an official position within Beacon. Something to legally tie her to the academy, and which the Council couldn't influence – or be forced to influence by Ironwood.

"I'll have to leave you to rest while I think up a position for you," he said. "I know it may not be great, but I'll really need to ask you to stay in these rooms. The students might react badly to you roaming the halls."

"Understood. I will co-operate. Have someone fetch me pen and paper and I'll write out some White Fang safehouses you can raid. Adam will be moving them all by now, but you might catch one or two if you're quick."

"That's generous of you." It would go a long way to proving her sincerity; something she obviously realised. "I'll have Doctor Oobleck deliver some and corroborate with you. He'll also bring some food and drink, and you're free to watch TV, use the restroom or anything else. It's not our intent to keep you as a prisoner so long as you help us."

"I already said I would. The White Fang has turned on me. Me! Under Adam's leadership, they'll be driven to ruin, or another faunus war. That was not a part of my plan and I will feel no guilt in tearing down any attempts to make it happen." She waved a hand. "You may lock me inside if you wish. I won't make a fuss of it."

Again, it wasn't like she was in a position to anyway, but he appreciated the gesture. He stepped out and electronically sealed the doors, then texted a message to Bart to meet with her for information sharing. The reply he received promised Bart would as soon as lessons ended. Out of everyone on the staff, he was the least likely to be bothered talking with a terrorist.

Other than Roman, but he had other plans there.

As always, he found Roman in the staffroom, three glasses into some red wine and with Neo passed out with a bottle in hand, drooling from the corner of her mouth and with both legs over the back of a sofa. The Nevermore was pecking at her bootlaces, playing with them as if they were worms.

Jaune walked in, pushed Neo's legs aside and sat down. He ignored the way she pushed her head into his lap and sighed when, without waking up, she reached over and pulled his hands onto her hair. He stroked her head softly, watching Roman drink himself into oblivion. He checked his scroll with his other hand.

"It's not even noon."

"I know," Roman slurred. "Getting started early."

"I expect this of Qrow. Not you. What happened?"

"Visited Cinder."

"Roman…" Jaune sighed. He thought to say he'd warned Roman against that, but it was a pointless gesture. Roman was a crook. Disobeying orders was what he did. "I'm assuming it didn't go to plan. What did she do? It's not like her threatening to kill you should upset you like this, seeing as how she tried to do so when Beacon was attacked."

"Oh, it's not that. I'm just pissed at what a whiny bitch she's being and drinking to forget I was ever afraid of her." Roman toasted him with a glass but didn't offer him one. Rude. "Just feel like a loser for ever having let her have power over me."

"Easy to say that now, when she's all but helpless…"

"Heh. True. So, what's the problem? You wouldn't be seeking me out if you didn't need me for something. Don't tell me Oscar's gotten himself into trouble with the girls already."

"Not quite." He hesitated. "At least to my knowledge. It's Sienna."

"Not co-operating?"

"The opposite, actually. Co-operating a lot. Maybe even too much."

"Eh. We'll keep an eye on her, but it's not unusual." Roman sipped a little more wine. "You see it all the time in the underworld. One guy gets captured, instantly welches to the police and then becomes a double agent for a shorter sentence. Honestly, I'd say three people out of four would do it. Loyalty is rare, and overrated."

Maybe Roman was right. The two of them had certainly turned on Cinder fast enough, though no one in the room had ever really been loyal to her in the first place. Sienna might have been the same, or just burned by Adam and itching for revenge. Either way, she'd need watching.

"I also need a position for her in Beacon."

"Teacher?"

"You know I can't do that. People would go nuts. And no to janitor. It also has to be something that keeps her in Beacon. I don't want her slipping into Vale if possible."

"Something to do with faunus? Helping them settle in…?"

"I don't think aligning a confirmed terrorist with faunus students is a good idea."

"Good point."

Roman tipped the glass toward him. If he did that, those already hating the faunus would see it as confirmation of their fears. Sienna _was_ guilty. No one was arguing that. He didn't want to assign that guilt to a part of the student body.

"Looks like your only option is upper management, then," Roman said. "Something away from the kiddies. Unless… well, there is one option. Something that would let you keep an eye on her, shorten your workload _and_ let you test how loyal she is."

Jaune cringed. He could tell from the fact Roman listed out the _good qualities_ first that this idea was going to be something he really, really wasn't going to like. "And that is…?"

"Personal assistant to Beacon's headmaster."

Yep. That sounded awful. "Isn't that Glynda's role?"

"Ha. No. That's extra work she's been forced to pick up because no one knows how to do anything. Her role is Deputy, which means she runs the school alongside you. If anything, she should be happy to have some of that work taken off her plate. Personal assistant means she helps streamline your workload. Files the important and unimportant documents, takes calls for you, arranges things on your behalf and the like."

"I have Blake doing that already."

"Only when she has detention."

"True." And the work was piling up. "But you realise this is going to mean she and Blake have to work together on the days she _does_ have detention."

"Yep."

"Do you like driving Blake insane or something…?"

Roman grinned. "Yep."

"This is a bad idea, Roman."

"Course it is, kid, but then, when have you ever done well with _good ideas_?"

A disturbingly fair point. He wasn't sure there was a good idea that existed within the last three years of his life. Even the things he'd done well, like foiling Cinder and saving Pyrrha, had been good `intentions` but handled in stupid-ass ways. The battleship laying wrecked at the base of Beacon was evidence of that. Jaune sighed.

"I'll get a contract made up."

* * *

**Sienna just happy to be finally done with everyone whining about Blake. As a bonus, in the defence of Beacon in the case of attack, you even get to try and **_**kill**_** those people.**

"**Give me the contract. Now!"**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"Adam, we have a problem!"

Adam's head shot up, eyes wide as Ilia burst through the door and slammed back against it, bracing both arms against the sides as the door bulged inward. She looked terrified and was covered in little cuts across her face, shoulders and arms.

"What is it? Some new Grimm? An enemy using the smallest knives imaginable?"

"Worse! We miscalculated. Sienna did more for the White Fang than we knew. There's – There's no one to do it anymore."

"Do what, Ilia? Damn it! We've already trained the new initiates and dispatched wanted posters of Blake across the White Fang." He paused. "Did you send out _both_ types of poster?"

"Yes! Both the ones of her face _and_ her behind."

"Good. If they're not looking at her face, they'll be looking at the Bellabooty. What else is there _to_ do? Sienna spent all her time locked up in here doing nothing. The only thing I know is that she drank about a crate of coffee every day and two litres of ink."

Adam glared at the bottles of ink he'd ordered, some of which filled a mug nearby. The ink tasted terrible. He wasn't sure what to do with it.

Another loud bang came from the door. It shook again, Ilia stumbling forward and, for a moment, letting go. She gasped, eyes growing wide as she slammed back again, shutting the door as it threatened to open and let the enemy outside in.

It was time. Adam stood, reached for his sword and drew it.

"Let it in, Ilia."

"A-Adam, are you mad!? We'll never survive."

"The White Fang fears nothing." He steadied himself. "Let. It. In."

Ilia met his eyes for a moment and nodded, whispering a silent prayer as she leapt forward and out the way. The door, already stretched to the point of breaking, swung inward. Following it, a wave of pure evil that streamed in as white as snow.

The paperwork had grown without Sienna to handle it.

"The White Fang stands eternal!" Adam howled, swinging his sword down.

Outside, masked faunus screamed and ran for their lives, chased by an avalanche of documentation. Those left to fight it were weakened, lacking either in dust, weaponry, ammunition or even food. No one was quite sure where it had all gone, only that for some reason the scheduled deliveries of supplies hadn't arrived.

No one knew who to ask. It was usually Sienna who handled it.

The window to her office exploded and white poured out. Adam and Ilia were trapped among it, the former howling with rage and swinging his sword, the latter screaming about papercuts. Like a water balloon about to burst, windows across the building expanded outward. One plucky grunt realised what was about to happen.

"Evacuate!"

/-/

The Beacon Bullhead touched down on a field of paper. Oobleck stepped out, followed by the four members of Team RVNN, who lowered their weapons as they took in the obvious ghost town. A few sheets of paper fluttered ominously by, one slapping against Ren's face.

"They've already abandoned this base as well," Oobleck said. "The White Fang moves quickly. They must have realised we'd be interrogating Sienna." He cursed. "They're always one step ahead. How are we supposed to find them now?"

"Well, we could use this," Ren said, peeling the sheet of paper off his face. "It literally says where they're transporting weapons from."

Velvet caught another out of the air. "This one has details of troops and where they're stationed."

"Food here," Nora said.

"This…" Pyrrha sighed. "This is a picture of Blake's ass."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "You can tell just from the picture?"

"Ahem." Pyrrha, red-faced, folded the picture up and put it in her pocket. "So, are we going to crash any of these places, Doctor Oobleck?"

"Of course. Let's go."

/-/

The Beacon Bullhead touched down on a field of paper. Oobleck stepped out, followed by the four members of Team RVNN, who lowered their weapons as they took in the obvious ghost town. A few sheets of paper fluttered ominously by, one slapping against Ren's face.

Oobleck sighed.

"They're always one step ahead of us…"

* * *

**It's a cascade of paperwork disasters. There's a little reference to David Mitchell's "Identity Killer" skit at the end there. If you somehow haven't seen them, check youtube, but I'm fairly sure everyone has seen "Are we the baddies" and the other ones.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 22****nd**** August (Two weeks from now)**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	23. Chapter 23

**I have returned.**

**Family trip not _quite_ as relaxing as desired. First night was spent in A&E because my father had burning in his eyes. Arrived there at 11pm, left at 3:30am. Then had to go back next day for more tests at 8am. Chemical burns on his eyes from something he may have gotten on his hands and rubbed in, but he is okay now. Maybe. It's been washed out and we just have to wait. All in all, when I wasn't in and out of A&E I was being asked to ferry people around Wales.**

**In the few cases I had a chance to sit down with a good book, I was instantly approached by family telling me not to be "anti-social" and to come spend time with them. More exhausting than it would have been to stay home and write all week. My family are strange like that; they read into everything, but never with full details. I started to fall asleep and they suggested I had some kind of illness. Uh no, I have the illness of "didn't get any sleep". It's common for people stuck in A&E all night. It's not like they didn't know either. We were all stuck in the same barn conversion chalet. They were _there_ when I drove off to A&E with my father, though not awake when we returned.**

**"Thanks for worrying. Thanks for staying up. Thanks for then waking me up at SIX AM the next morning to run you down to the shops for breakfast because you were `so worried` you got hungry and woke up early. Obviously not worried enough to walk down to the shops yourself though."**

**Sheesh!**

**Family trip got easier after that was all dealt with, but wow, what a way to start it all. **

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"Are you okay? Maybe we should stop."

Panting so harshly his breath came out in rasps, and with his teeth aching so badly he wanted to spit them out, Oscar raised his head from the floor, looking up the tall and armoured figure of Cardin Winchester, who had stopped the bout to place his giant mace on the ground. His menacing appearance was offset somewhat by the look on his face.

"Miss Goodwitch," he called. "Isn't it time to call it? This doesn't feel very fair…"

"Mr Winchester I will thank you to continue the bout. Neither of you have your aura in the red."

The brutally given decision prompted winces from Oscar, Cardin and even most of the crowd. It was obvious to everyone that he didn't have a chance, and with his aura currently in the yellow Cardin would need to beat him around the ring even more. It was a farce of a fight. He couldn't land a scratch on the big guy.

"_Does she hate me?"_ he asked, looking at Glynda's unsympathetic face.

"**Glynda? Nothing of the sort. She simply refuses to let her students go out into the wider world unprepared."**

"_B-But she keeps picking on me and making me fight."_

"**You're the weakest in class. She is giving you more attention."**

"_If this is her idea of attention, I don't want it…"_

"**Ah. Now that is the wisest thing you've said in a while,"** Ozpin said with a chuckle. **"I'm still not sure how Jaune managed to thaw her icy exterior, nor do I want to know. Come, Oscar, rise to your feet. You can at least face defeat like that."**

"_Or you could help me!"_ Oscar hissed, nonetheless pushing himself up and staggering a little.

Ozpin wouldn't, of course. This was a spar, or so the old man said, and it was a chance for him to learn to fight and gain some experience without the risk of injury or death. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for the risk of agony. He wasn't sure what he'd expected about people who became huntsmen, but he hadn't thought it would hurt quite this badly.

"**Foolish of you, really. Children who come here go on to fight Grimm for the survival of mankind. Did you think those who learned here would have it easy? These are some of the hardest working, bravest and most sacrificing young men and women on Remnant."**

"_You whine that they're childish and dramatic all the time!"_

"**They are that as well, but it's not their fault. I don't expect you to understand but once you're older you surely shall. It is simply impossible to look at someone your age and not tut, roll your eyes and mutter `teenagers` in a disgusted voice. Is it fair? No. But it happens. I blame your priorities. Always worrying about looks, romance or the latest gossip, as if any of it matters…"**

Hey. That wasn't fair. So what if he wanted to find romance? Was that so strange a thing to ask? People fell in love all the time.

"**And there you have it,"** Ozpin groaned. **"People your age throwing the word `love` around so wildly. It's hormones, Oscar. It's all hormones. Also, you might want to remember the first rule of being a huntsman. The one I told you last lesson?"**

"_Always prepare coffee?"_

"**Ah. The **_**second**_** rule, then."**

Second rule? Oh, the one about never taking your eyes off your oppo-

Oscar's feet were lifted off the ground, his body with them. He sailed through the air, over the ropes, out of the arena and into the non-existent hands of Miss Goodwitch's Semblance. The teacher sighed and declared it his loss by ring out, lowering him down at a speed that wouldn't break his neck on impact.

"_I hate you, Ozpin. I legitimately hate you."_

"**See what I mean? You lose **_**one fight**_** and think it's the end of the world."**

"_In front of everyone!"_

"**Life isn't a popularity contest, Oscar. There will **_**always**_** be a loser in every training spar. You're in good company with _half_ the class who lost. See it as an opportunity to improve, not the loss of a chance to strut like a peacock."**

Easy for him to say. Ozpin was strong. He ignored the long and heavy sigh of the man in the back of his head and made his way back into the ring, standing awkwardly next to Cardin as Miss Goodwitch stalked forward. Even if Ozpin acted relaxed around her, he couldn't find it in himself to be the same. She scared him.

"Mr Pine, your performance has shown an adequate improvement, but you allowed yourself to be distracted." The way she glared at him said she had an idea on what by. "You are also too defensive, trying to minimise damage at the expense of making any offensive moves yourself. You _must_ remove the source of danger facing you or you'll only be buried under an avalanche of attacks. A good offence is the best defence you can have."

He looked down. "Yes miss…"

"And Mr Winchester." Miss Goodwitch sighed. "Do you remember the first advice I gave you?"

"Yes, miss. You called me arrogant and malicious, and said that I liked to play with my opponents because I considered myself better than them. You said if I didn't change, I'd run into someone I couldn't beat and would be crushed. And then you had me fight Professor Arc."

He fought the current headmaster!? Oscar looked to Cardin in awe.

The look on Cardin's face – and the giggles among the crowd – suggested it hadn't been an entirely `even` fight between the two.

"That's right, Mr Winchester. And I cannot believe I am about to say this, but maybe you dialled down the `maliciousness` a little _too_ far. Holding back against Mr Pine won't help him grow. He needs to accurately know his weaknesses."

Cardin blinked. "Are you telling me to be _more_ of a douchebag?"

"Not quite the words I would have used." Glynda sighed. "But yes. You're both dismissed. Will Mr Thrush and Miss Belladonna come to the ring."

Oscar left the ring alongside Cardin, who gave him a meaty _thwack_ on the back and told him he was doing alright. The friendly pat nearly broke his spine and he stumbled down the steps, caught by Blake coming up, who rolled her eyes and steadied him. His embarrassed apology went ignored as she waked by, and he shrunk further, slinking back to his team.

"That was good!" Ruby said – sounding much like his mother when she'd called him `handsome` or `smart`, which was to say Ruby would have called his performance good even if he'd returned in a wheelchair.

"**Melodramatic…"**

"_Shut up, Ozpin."_

His scowl must have shown because Yang laughed and hooked an arm around his shoulder. He didn't try nearly as hard as he should have to escape, mostly because even while Yang drove her knuckles into the top of his head, he was pulled flush up against her side.

"Stop taking the fights so seriously. Hell, I haven't won a single spar since Beacon started again. I have the _worst_ record in the whole class."

Yang did? He couldn't believe it. "Who do you fight?"

"W-Well, that's not important. Is it?"

He sighed. "You fight Pyrrha. Don't you?"

Up on the stage, Blake and Russel started to duke it out, both beginning with ranged attacks before engaging in a fast-paced melee with short-range daggers and cleavers. It was beautiful in a sense, vicious in another. It looked like two villains from slasher movies going to town on one another. He was let go by Yang and stood between her and Ruby, the latter cheering for Blake and waving a `Team RWBY` flag she'd procured from somewhere.

Oscar sighed. Intellectually, he knew he was getting better. He could run laps with Blake for longer and last until the end of a spar. That might have sounded pathetic, but his first fights against Cardin hadn't ended with his aura in the red, but rather his face in the floor, legs unable to move as absolute exhaustion set in. According to Ruby, it wasn't uncommon for people starting out. A high-speed fight may have _looked_ easy from the outside, but actually being in it required way more stamina than he had. So he was getting better for sure, just not good or fast enough to be even remotely on the level of his new teammates.

"**It would be an insult to them if you could,"** Ozpin said. **"They have been training for years, even a decade in some cases. If you could come in and reach their level within a few months, or even within a few years, then it would be a source of shame for them."**

"_Are you saying I'll never be as strong as them?"_

"**You will be as strong as they are not, but they will also improve. In time you may match them, for everyone plateaus eventually, be it because of age, a limit reached or just their focus moving onto other things. It will take time, however. Beacon was not built in a day."**

"_Do we have time…?"_

"**Perhaps. As I've said before, I will step in if your life is truly in danger, as I did in Haven."**

Oscar sighed.

/-/

"Glynda." Jaune smiled and sat down next to his maybe-maybe-not-quite girlfriend in the staffroom. As always, she confused him by moving over for him to do so, smiling and then going back to her own meal. "So…" he said, looking for a topic of conversation.

_Don't ask about work. Don't ask about work._

"How are lessons?"

_DAMN IT!_

"Well enough," she replied, swallowing her sandwich before speaking. "I'm pleased to say lessons are falling back into some semblance of normality. Even Bart has been able to relocate all his lessons back inside again, much to the sorrow of some students I'm sure."

"Ha. I can imagine. Lessons outside must have been fun. It'll be getting cold soon, though."

"Yes. They'll be thankful for their classrooms when winter fully hits."

He laughed, though the sound trailed off. Luckily, he could take a bite of his own food to mask his thoughts. It was a rare moment with just the two of them together and no Peter or Roman to make things worse. All he had to do was talk to her. All he had to do was open his mouth and say something.

"I-"

"I-"

They both stopped, having spoken at the same time.

"You first," Glynda said.

"No, it's fine. I interrupted. What were you saying?"

"If you're sure?" Seeing his nod, sent continued. "I noticed something `off` with Mr Pine today."

"With Oscar?" he asked, disappointed the question was again about work. "What about him?"

"He seemed unusually distracted. And frustrated."

"He has Ozpin in his head. That'd frustrate anyone."

"Something beyond that," she said meaningfully. "I think he needs someone to speak to, someone he can trust and open up with. His team cannot count since he can't tell them anything about Ozpin or his meetings with us. Mr Pine doesn't have anyone to look up to, or anyone he can come to for advice."

Jaune processed that. "Are you saying he needs a father figure?"

Glynda winced.

"And you're implying _I_ should be that figure?"

"In a sense…"

"But why? He has Ozpin."

"Ozpin is an incredible man," Glynda allowed, "But he is also Ozpin. His life is so far removed from that of a normal human's that I doubt he remember what it is like to truly be human. Certainly, he doesn't remember what it was like to be young or to have problems related to your teenage years."

Jaune imagined Ozpin looking offended at that but pushed the image aside. She wasn't wrong. "Jinn, then?"

"Jinn can only tell someone what they already know. If Ozpin does not know, there is nothing Jinn can say to Oscar. And could you not have picked the one other person in the world who _also_ has no idea what being a human child would be like?"

"Ah. Touché." There went his idea of saying Peter, too. "You think I can help him?"

"I think it couldn't hurt to try. The poor boy has been dragged from his home to be here, thrust onto a team and told that an eternal parasite will eventually eat his brain and identity. I think he has an excuse to be feeling a little down."

"Ugh. When you put it like that. Fine, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." Glynda smiled and nudged his leg with her knee.

His breath caught. It was as good a chance to step in as any. Or it would have been, had not the door to the staffroom opened at that very moment. Peter and Roman strode in, the former talking loudly about something being better in his day and the latter chain smoking in a desperate attempt to block it all out. On seeing them, Roman looked like a man cast out to sea who had finally spotted land. He all but fled in their direction.

"I'll ask you later," Jaune whispered to Glynda. He _would_ get this out the way, if only because he was sick of interruptions. "Roman, Peter. Productive day?"

"Of course!" Peter bellowed. "Why, I -"

"I spoke to Cinder earlier," Roman interrupted. If he didn't, they all knew Peter would speak for the entire lunch break. "Brought her some food, had a chat and left."

"Anything to report?"

"She refused to speak back, rolled over and ignored me. She's been eating, though. Empty plates on the side. It's an improvement on the last few days, since all she did was list the ways in which she would see me beg for forgiveness before my untimely demise."

Yikes. Some improvement.

"I think she's bored," he said, shrugging. "I left her a book."

"That's unexpectedly generous of you." Jaune's words trailed off as he saw Roman smirk. "What book did you give her?"

"I think it was called `_The Little Book of Calm_`."

Jaune groaned. Cinder would be frothing at the mouth for that. Or spouting philosophical sayings and acting like she was stoned out of her mind. He wasn't sure which would be worse. If she wasn't talking, there wasn't much point him seeing her though. Best to wait until Winter arrived and let her wear on Cinder's nerves a little.

He had Sienna to worry about. She'd accepted his contract but remained in her rooms for now. He had detention tonight with Blake – though calling it such was pointless nowadays. It would be the first time the two were working in a room together. He expected fireworks. Loud, angry and Blake-shaped fireworks.

"Some other news as well," Roman said. "I was talking to Ba- to Oobleck earlier and he told me there's been a few more reported cases of those Obelisk-Grimm."

"The Oobelisks?" Peter asked cheekily.

"I told you we're not naming them after him," Jaune sighed. "Do we need to mobilise some teams?"

"Nah. They were found by huntsmen and promptly destroyed. Same as what was reported in Patch, however. Increased Grimm numbers and aggression. Looks like these things have been scattered all over Vale. More than that, they say it was embedded in a ruined building, like it smashed through the roof and wall."

"Smashed through…?"

"As though it fell from a height," Glynda deduced.

Roman made a popping sound with his finger in his mouth and pointed at her. "Bingo."

"Fell?" Jaune asked, imagining it. "Wait, you mean that these things are being _delivered_ across Vale by Nevermore? They're not forming naturally but are being airlifted into the Kingdom and dropped all over the place."

"Three guesses on who by. Your options are Salem, Salem or Salem." Roman pushed on without pause. "But that explains how they got by without being noticed. Vale's supply of Bullheads was pretty much totalled when all of Atlas' airships up and went insane."

Glynda, Peter and Jaune all glared at Roman.

"But that `freak accident` aside, it's left Vale with little in the way of air patrols. Not hard to imagine Nevermore slipping through, dropping the Oobelisks-"

"Still not calling them that."

"-and leaving," he went on. "And what's more, we might have one of the culprits right here!"

Jaune stared at him. "What?"

"Your pet Nevermore."

"You mean _Neo's_ pet Nevermore." In the same way that he was Neo's pet human. "But I see what you mean. We should have connected the dots before. Huge Nevermore would have been spotted, but smaller ones could sneak by. I guess that means the Oob- the Obelisks-" He paused to scowl at a grinning Peter Port, "It means those _things_ start of small and grow to maturity. It's the only way the smaller Nevermore could carry them."

"We can't hunt down and kill every Nevermore in Vale," Glynda said. "It's an impossible task."

"Is outside the walls," Peter said. "We can stop any flying over Vale, but villages outside have no defence. I suppose that all we can do is react to where the Grimm are reported in higher numbers. At least we will know what to look for."

"It's also good for our economy," Roman said. "More Grimm means more missions and our little mercenary teams can go out and bring us that nice, fat cash." He paused, noticing how they were all glaring at him. "What? What!?"

"While Roman isn't wrong per se…" Just ethically bankrupt. "I think it would be good if we could get answers from Cinder as to what is going on. Maybe even take Ozpin out on the next mission and see if he can notice anything unusual with the Oob- the golems."

"Not a bad idea," Glynda said, standing. "If I may, I'll call Mr Pine to my office, speak with Ozpin and see what he thinks. That will also be a good chance for me to send him to your office for what we spoke of before…?" She trailed off, leaving the hint in the air.

"I'll have Sienna _and_ Blake in my office…"

"Yes." A coy smile appeared for a moment. "I thought you might appreciate an excuse to leave them to their work and talk to a young man in need. Miss Khan and Belladonna are adults, after all. They should be able to sort out their differences themselves."

Mentally, he ranked the chances of that working out as somewhere around zero per cent, but if she was offering him a way to escape having to _listen_ to the inevitable arguments, he would grasp it with both hands.

"Tell him I'll speak to him."

/-/

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Actually," Jaune said, linking his hands together. "Her name is Sienna."

"No. No, no!" Blake came forward, reaching over the desk to grip his collar and then pointing at Sienna, sat behind a new desk marked with a little sign saying `Sienna; Personal Assistant` with an almost cattish smirk on her face. "No!" Blake said again, altering her tone and pitch as though she really thought she was using more words. "No. No, no. No, no, no. Nooo. No-no. No, no, no, no, no."

"Blake…"

"No. No, no, no."

"Blake, use more words."

"White Fang!"

"Okay, better, but-"

"White Fang! White Fang, White Fang, no, no, White Fang. No!"

"I think I broke her," Sienna said, leaning her elbow on the desk and her cheek upon one hand. "I shall consider this divine justice for all the times I've had to say `no` when being questioned by people asking about her."

"No!" Blake snapped, pointing at Sienna. "No!"

"Adam constantly asks for you as a prisoner." Sienna chuckled. "I wonder what dreams he has of _you_ in shackles. Would they be metal, I wonder? Or leather."

Blake shivered. "N – No!"

"Ilia, too. Did you even know she had the hots for you?"

"N-…" Blake's ears twitched, and she looked confused. "No."

_Huh. That `no` might have been the only one that actually fit this whole time._

"Oh yes," Sienna said. "Always watching from a distance, always sighing, playing with her hands or plucking the petals off flowers chanting `loves me, loves me not`. I'd have called it endearing but for the one time you let her do your laundry." Sienna paused. "You should not have done that."

Blake looked mortified. "No…"

"Okay, enough. You," Jaune said, pointing at Sienna. "Stop tormenting her. You," he added, this time to Blake. "I _know_ you can speak, unlike Neo, so use more than three words and stop acting like the world is crashing down around your shoulders."

"Why is she here!?" Blake asked, glaring at him.

"Better." He tapped her nose. "And she's here because I needed to give her a job to keep her in Beacon. And before you ask, no, jail is _not_ an appropriate place for her. The White Fang would break her out instantly, then kill her. And that's if the humans or faunus already _in_ jail didn't get to her first."

"He needs me alive to counter your boyfriend's little propaganda war," Sienna teased.

"Adam is not my boyfriend! He's… me ex."

"Boyfriend?"

"That's different!"

"You still slept with him. Questionable taste, my dear. Very questionable."

"Yes, well, I realise that now. Don't I?" Blake glared at the floor. "He was… He was different back then.

"Bullshit," Sienna barked. "He was always a whiny little shit."

"I meant less of a psychopath!"

"Oh, right. That." Sienna waved a hand. "I suppose so. You get used to psychopaths in my job. Really, it was hard to find people who weren't. Or my old job. I guess things are different here."

Not nearly as much as he would have liked.

"Whatever the case," Jaune said, "The two of you will now be working together. I don't expect you to like it, or to like one another, but if I can be honest I'm planning to use paperwork as a mutual enemy and throw enough at you until you work together or drown."

"You fiend," Sienna said without much heat. She followed it up with a heavy sigh.

Blake just sulked. Or, well, she might have thought she was trying to stare him down and make him give up, but to him it just looked like she was sulking. He'd had months to get used to her little glowers. "If anything, the two of you should be able to bond and find some common ground."

"Because we're both feline faunus? That's a little racist…"

"No. I was thinking because you've both been let down by Adam and the White Fang."

"Oh, right." Blake blushed. "B-But she's still the leader of the White Fang! She's a terrorist!"

"So are you," Sienna pointed out.

"What!? I'm not. I left!"

"As have I."

"You're not – That's not the same. I _chose_ to leave. You were stabbed in the back."

"In my eyes, that makes me more trustworthy," Sienna said. "You could be a spy for all we know. I'm obviously never going back." The dark-skinned woman watched Blake implode with a smug little grin. "You know, it's ironic that you're allowed all these free chances and the freedom to leave the White Fang and not be judged by it, yet I'm not."

"You led them while innocent people died!"

"And you worked for us while innocent people died. You might not have pulled the trigger, but you recruited the people who did, carried the ammunition that killed and maybe even helped secure the murder weapons." With every condemnation, Blake shrunk further back. "No one is innocent who ever worked for the White Fang, girl. That includes me and you both. We're just different shades of guilty. And different shades of out of options."

That was getting a little too heavy and Blake looked like she was about to suffer a mental breakdown. He stepped over and placed a hand on her shoulder, both for support and to keep her still. He led her around his desk and pushed her down into his seat, still warm from where he'd been sitting.

"Don't think about it," he advised. "You've proven your place in Beacon, Blake. It's time for Sienna to have that same chance. Leave the paranoia to us for once. I'm not ignoring the danger of the White Fang anymore. No one is. We're going to do everything we can to stop Adam, but that means keeping Sienna close. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I… Yes." Her amber eyes closed. "I know it's a necessary evil."

Sienna rolled her eyes and mouthed the words `necessary evil` with a sarcastic expression. Thankfully, Blake didn't see it.

"Good. I trust you, Blake. I don't trust Sienna yet. That's why you're going to oversee what paperwork she does, and you can check it over to make sure it's all done correctly. Delegate well and you might even have less to do yourself."

"Okay." She sat a little taller, either pleased to see he wasn't going easy on Sienna or just relieved that _she_ was in control. He wasn't going to be so cruel or stupid as to put Blake working _under_ Sienna.

"Thank you, Blake. I appreciate this. You're a real help." He was all but massaging her shoulders now, utilising the `older sister` approach to getting someone to do what you wanted. "I don't know where I'd be without your support and help."

"Hm. Yeah…" If she'd had a manipulative little brother she might have seen what he was doing. As it was, she leaned back and smiled, letting the praise wash over her. "I do my best."

"You sure do, Blake. You sure do."

Sienna rolled her eyes again.

Whatever the case, it seemed to work on Blake, who nodded and sat up, resigning that if she couldn't change his mind, she would at least prove she was above it all. Reaching forward she picked the first letter up off the pile and opened it, reading the contents.

The letter fell to the table.

"No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no!"

"Oh, come on!" Jaune groaned. He snatched the letter up. "What now-?" He read it. "Kali Belladonna." He put it down and stared at Blake, then at Sienna, who had begun to laugh once more. "Your mom is coming to Beacon? Arriving tomorrow?"

"No, no, no!" Blake cried, rocking back and forth in his chair.

Oscar chose that very moment to enter, to see a confirmed terrorist collapsed over her desk laughing, a younger and reformed one having a mental breakdown, and the headmaster of Beacon, stood behind her with a letter in one hand and his forehead in the other.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

/-/

"Winter." Ironwood looked up. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem, sir." Winter saluted quickly and lowered her hand when he nodded for her to be at ease. "I wished to enquire as to the possibility of taking a team of students with me to Beacon. I believe it may ease negotiations and prove good for optics."

"Hm." Ironwood leaned forward, hands linked before him. He did not immediately dismiss the idea, which was a good sign. "Would you care to explain, Specialist?"

"Sir. I believe that my presence in Beacon will be noted by media and political forces in Vale." It was a given and Ironwood nodded to show he understood. "If I attend solely in person, with armed guards beside me, the people may react poorly and see it as an extension of a military move. Due to Jaune Arc's current popularity among the masses, I feel this might reflect poorly on Atlas."

She said `current popularity` not only because it might change – public opinion was fickle – but also because General Ironwood might become angry if she implied Jaune Arc _deserved_ any of his popularity. Despite his recent actions he was still a criminal.

"I see the wisdom in your words, Winter. Your position as aide to myself is well known. Very well. I presume that your suggestion to bring a team along is to mitigate this by implying the visit is related to Atlas Academy, not Atlas military."

"You presume correctly, sr."

He chuckled. "It is no great feat. Your suggestion holds merit and while I doubt we will be able to entirely prevent people seeing it as a military move, that does not make the effort worthless. I will approve this proposal of yours, so long as the trip does not interfere with the team's lessons."

"It won't, sir."

"You have a team in mind?"

"I have some ideas," she deflected, trying not to show her panic. Qrow's suggestion seemed a terrible idea all of a sudden and there was no getting past the fact she was misleading her superior. _No, I'm not misleading him. He hasn't said not to take Weiss, so I'm not going against orders._

It was her idea, weak as it was, to both help Weiss _and_ not disobey orders. By framing her proposal in so vague a manner, and letting him fill in his own gaps, that she could claim later she had `misunderstood` what he meant.

It wasn't going to fool anyone, but Winter was military; they were supposed to follow orders to the letter. In the absence of orders telling her _not_ to take Weiss with her, doing so was perfectly within her authority.

"I will trust your intuition," Ironwood said.

Her stomach churned. She tried to tell herself it wouldn't be betraying his trust so long as Weiss came back. It was only betraying his trust if this went badly and Weiss escaped to stay at Beacon.

Winter bowed. "Thank you, sir. I will leave this afternoon. Do you need me for anything else?"

"No. You are dismissed."

Winter saluted again and backed out the room, letting the door close before she turned and marched away, past the guards who saluted her in turn and down the corridor, through a security checkpoint and then into the school proper. Students nodded their heads respectfully while others saluted, the lines between students and military in Atlas blurred.

That had never been an issue for her before, but the sea of similar uniforms, all grey and white, made her think of Weiss and how her sister's hair and clothing would be lost in it, drowned in an ocean of homogenous colours and bland tones. For someone who so clearly desired to stand out, it would have been a cruel fate. Weiss and she were different in that regard. Winter had never cared for attention, good or bad. _Perhaps my problem was in making the assumption she would be like me. Weiss is her own person, and never has that been more apparent since Beacon._

She made her way to Weiss' assigned dorm, unsurprised to find that the door was locked. From the sounds within, her sister was present. Winter rapped a fist on the door.

"Who is it?"

Weiss would have never acted like that before Beacon. What was the point of asking _who_ was at the door? The polite thing to do was answer. Shaking her head, she replied, "It is Winter. I must speak with you."

It took a minute or two for Weiss to open the door. Her face peeked through the crack, flat and angry. Winter tried not to note the red around her eyes. Tried and failed. An unfamiliar tightness in her chest had her looking up over Weiss' head.

"What is it?" her sister asked. "I'm busy."

"You have two hours to pack your bags."

Weiss' eyes grew wider. "What?"

"Two hours," she repeated. "Bags. If you are not present and presentable at the docks, I will be forced to leave without you. My deadline is tight and we must leave on the hour." If only so General Ironwood would not have time to note her company. "I came to provide you forewarning."

"Wait!" Weiss hauled the door open and stood in the frame, eyes wide, body shaking. She struggled to catch her breath, then struggled to find the words that were apparently on the tip of her tongue. "Are you – Do you mean…?" She swallowed. "Beacon? Is that what you mean?"

"Is there some other journey I am expected on?" It was a rhetorical question but seeing the desperation on Weiss' face, the _need_, she relented. "Yes, sister. I am referring of my mission to Beacon. I have acquired… permission for your attendance."

In a sense. Better to ask forgiveness, or so the old saying went.

Winter still wasn't sure. The disloyalty ate at her.

And then Weiss was smiling. Truly smiling. And there were tears as well, though they were quickly buried in Winter's chest as her sister lurched forward, crashing into her in such an Un-Schnee-like manner that their father would have had a conniption. Even a week back, Winter herself would have chastised such a display.

"Thank you!" Weiss wheezed, fingers clutching at Winter's coat. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Two hours," Winter said, her own throat a little too tight. "I must go, Weiss. Please do not be late or I shall have no choice but to leave without you."

"I won't be!" Weiss pushed back, eyes shining and smile so bright it lit the corridor. She stepped into her room, practically shaking with excitement. "I'll see you there, Winter. I promise. You won't be disappointed. A-And thank you again. Thank you. I… I knew I could trust you."

The door closed before Winter could call the lie. Weiss hadn't known, and she'd been right not to for without the interference of that annoying man, she would have made no attempt to circumvent Ironwood's designs. As she heard Weiss laugh delightedly from within the room, however, she could not find it in herself to be too upset. Turning away herself, Winter walked away with a tiny smile of her own.

It felt like a weight had been lifted from her.

* * *

**Yikes. Those new outfits for RWBY, huh? Not sure I like. Weiss' aspirations for Fate/Stay Night fashion aside (and Ruby's hair), I find myself mostly wondering `why` their outfits are changing from a narrative point of view. At least with season 4 changes it made sense because it's implied they travelled for months and their old outfits would have fallen to tatters.**

**Guess we'll see how it's handled but I at least hope they change **_**after**_** some event that warrants it, like the battle for Atlas or something. Going to be very weird if they just **_**start**_** season seven in those new outfits. **

**No omake this week I'm afraid. Back from my week away and I have **_**a lot**_** of PM's, emails and such to dig through. Got to catch up. Not to mention actual work-work. Of the nine to five variety.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 29****th**** August**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	24. Chapter 24

**Since it was brought up, I'll point out that Oscar in this story is still Volume 4 Oscar. He is the Oscar who, in an unarmed training spar with Ruby, couldn't even get his aura up in time to defend himself. Ruby, who has been shown to be very much handicapped when she doesn't have her weapon to hand.**

**Yes, when he is using Ozpin (or Ozpin is helping him) he becomes much, much stronger – able to face off against Hazel on even ground – but that isn't what is happening here. Much like Ozpin wanted to train Oscar in the show and thus had him sparring with Ruby, he wants to have Oscar grow here as well. Ozpin isn't going to `help` him in spars against Cardin or anyone else.**

**Oscar, like Jaune, has potential, but this story is still IN the six-month time skip that the show put us through. Oscar is a complete amateur who is literally a helpless boy relying on Ozpin to help him cope with any real threats.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 24**

* * *

"Are you sure I didn't come at a bad time?"

"Oscar, you came at the _best_ of times." Jaune pushed the young boy into an adjoining room. It was a tiny storage room attached to the bridge that had been turned into a bedroom. He sat Oscar down on the only seat there and sat himself on the edge of the bed. The door closed electronically, cutting out the sound of Blake and Sienna bickering.

With any luck they'd have made fast friends by the time he came out. Or they'd be at one another's throats. Fifty-fifty, really.

"So." He cleared his throat. "Glynda tells me you've been having problems."

"Shouldn't I be talking to Miss Jinn about this?"

"I was student counsellor before I was headmaster. I know what I'm doing…" He considered the words. "Or I don't, but I can fumble my way along enough to look it."

"Are you really a therapist?" Oscar asked.

"I've not had any complaints yet."

"That… didn't answer the question."

"You ask too many questions." Jaune coughed into his fist and raised his voice. "Ozpin, I want you out of this conversation please. I know you must have a way to ignore what's going on. Please do that."

Oscar blinked and tilted his head. "He asks why."

"Because Oscar isn't going to be able to take my advice if he's got a backseat driver offering running commentary on everything I say. And also because it's private, you wouldn't even be interested and we're going to be talking about what it means to be a teenager."

"He's already gone," Oscar interrupted him. "He left while you were talking. Or went into the back of my head." He shrugged, looking down at the floor. "It's the best way I can describe it."

Which meant he might still be listening but that it was the best either of them would get. Hopefully Ozpin would catch on to the fact he was trying to help Oscar and stay quiet. Or just be lazy and leave him to handle it. _If I can,_ he thought.

"Tell me what the problem is. Or if you can't, just start talking about what bothers you."

"It… It's stupid…"

"Most problems are," Jaune said frankly. The boy looked up and he laughed. "Yeah, I don't think any normal therapist is going to tell you that, but if there's one thing I've figured out it's that any problem one person has is going to sound stupid objectively. That's the thing, though. Pain is subjective. There are loads of successful and rich people who suffer from depression even though other people have lives much harder than theirs. It looks stupid from the outside – like they're just whining about their problems when they don't have any – but the truth is that it's not about what makes sense. It's about what the individual feels."

Oscar blinked. "I… guess…?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Jaune sighed. "Okay. Example time. Team RWBY is upset because Weiss isn't a member of their team anymore. They're moody and frustrated and they even snuck onto a trip to Atlas for a chance to get her back, risking a lot with it. You with me?"

"Yes."

"But the thing is, is Weiss leaving really _that_ bad? I mean sure, it's distressing for them, but other teams have had people _die_. The biggest cause for huntsmen teams fracturing is one or more members being killed by Grimm. Weiss is alive, safe, communicating via mail and there's nothing to say they can't all meet back up in three years' time, yet they're all acting like if Weiss isn't back on the team _within the year_, it'll be the end of the world." He nodded to Oscar. "Doesn't that sound just a little overdramatic to you?"

"I dunno. They really miss her."

Not the reaction he'd expected but maybe what he should have anticipated. Oscar wasn't going to say anything that went against the team looking after him. That didn't mean he hadn't caught on, however.

"But the thing is that what bothers someone is subjective, so even if it's dramatic, it's a problem they have and it's important to them. Same with you. Maybe your issue is stupid or selfish, but it's still bothering you so calling it that and trying to ignore it isn't going to do anything."

"Even if it's selfish?"

"All problems of this nature are selfish – that's part and parcel of it being in your head. There's nothing actually wrong with being selfish, at least so long as you're not making people suffer for it. Nothing like that here." He knew what the _real problem_ was, however. "Just so you know, anything you tell me here won't get outside this room. I don't benefit from sharing my students' issues. Team RWBY will never know."

Oscar nodded and sat a little taller. He'd known that would help, even if he intellectually knew it shouldn't. Then again, he was no different. Embarrassment was a big motivator when you were a teenager, especially around girls you liked.

"Okay." Oscar took a deep breath, prepping himself. "Okay. I… I know this is going to sound stupid but here it goes." He closed his eyes and took another breath before speaking. "I don't feel special anymore!"

Special? Jaune nodded and made an approving hum. "Go on. Get it all out."

"Before – before this – I was just Oscar. I was just some nowhere kid living on a farm in territory that might be swallowed by the Grimm any day now. I shovelled manure away and clean straw in. Sometimes I'd scare birds away from crops or fill the water tanks. That was pretty much it."

Jaune hummed, writing `farmer` on his notepad and then `boring` next to it. He winced a second later, ready to scribble it out, only for Oscar to beat him to it.

"My whole life was boring. I… I wasn't unhappy with it but…"

"There's nothing wrong with admitting to not liking it," he interrupted. "You don't _owe_ the career anything and you're not insulting people by not enjoying yourself."

Oscar nodded weakly. "Yeah. I didn't enjoy it. I mean, it was okay work, important and wholesome. Helping people by raising crops and rearing cows. And the cows were okay. Some were friendly. I even helped birth a calf. It's just… There was nothing there. Barely any people and nothing to do. My life was pretty much planned out for me. I'd raise animals, take goods to the nearest village to sell, take over the farm when my parents got older, meet some random village girl, marry her, have kids, raise them and let them take over the farm when I got too old."

"You wanted more."

"No, I… I actually didn't."

"Hm." Jaune noted it down. "But when `something` came along, you changed your mind?"

"Yes." He sighed and leaned back, for once getting comfortable. "I didn't like Ozpin being in my head at first. It was scary, you know?"

"I've no idea what it's like to have a disembodied person in your head but I think you get a pass on finding that frightening, Oscar." He winked and Oscar laughed. An honest reaction. He also relaxed a little further. "Let me guess, he didn't explain anything?"

"Not much. Just how we had to save the world."

"Typical Oz."

"I thought I was going crazy at first. But… I guess he proved he was real. Thing is, even if I kept complaining to him about how he was dragging me away from home and my parents I… I…"

"You jumped at the first opportunity."

"I did." Oscar looked down. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. It means your parents might be worried, but we can fix that by sending them a latter – we can't explain everything but if they know you're safe they'll feel better. As for the rest? I don't think going out to `save the world` makes you evil. Quite the opposite. And it's not like bad people have the monopoly on wanting to feel happier."

"Maybe. I… I think I _should_ write them something."

"I'll help you if you like. I'm something of an expert on apologising to parental figures for lying, running away or risking my life in stupid ways."

"Thank you." Oscar accepted with a nod.

"So, you accepted Ozpin's plans and went off to save the world. I can see why you'd find that more interesting than growing old on a farm. You said you don't feel special _anymore_ which implies you felt special at the time."

"Hm. I was the destined one. I was going to save the world. I was… I felt special, for the first time in my life. Like I meant something. A-And I'm not saying I don't have any worth or anything-"

"Don't worry. I get it." Jaune wrote `me` down on the notepad. "You got hyped. Things were looking up. Everything was possible, and it never had been before, so you started to think maybe it was something about you. Maybe _you_ were what was special."

"Y-Yeah. And then I came to Beacon."

"And suddenly, you're not."

"Suddenly, I get beaten by everyone," Oscar confirmed. "Suddenly, I'm the weakest here. Suddenly, I'm waiting four years to study and I don't feel so chosen anymore. And maybe I never was. I can finally see that I was never going to be this single hero who slays the dragon. That's Ruby and her team. I'm the old man that gives them the secret or points them in the right direction." He grimaced. "Or that old man is in my head."

Video game logic. Something he was familiar with for once. All in all, Oscar's problem was a selfish one – and probably a stupid one too – but it wasn't too hard to understand. For the first time in his life he'd tasted pride. Or even just belief in himself. He'd begun to aspire to have more than just a farm. And then life had come and kicked him in the balls, as it so often did.

"Well, good news is you're not insane." Jaune put the notepad down. "I don't think you're mentally ill either – just frustrated about what you perceive as weakness on your part. Which is fair. Keep in mind you're literally a farmer who has joined a huntsman academy for people three years older than you, and everyone here has been training since they were ten."

"I know. Ozpin said that…"

"He's not wrong to say it. Training takes time. Getting strong isn't easy."

"I'm not afraid of hard work!"

"I never said you were." More afraid of being trodden over and forgotten. Oscar wasn't likely to feel better from just words. This was the kind of problem that would solve itself in time. Give him a few months and he'd stat to find his footing and improve. A few more and he'd hold his own in spars. Seeing that and having proof that he was improving would buoy Oscar's confidence far more than any kind words could.

But that would take time. A long time.

Wasn't it his job to help him now? Or as close to now as he could? Oscar looked so defeated that his heart went out to the boy. A big part of that was because he could see himself in him. Trodden down and lacking in confidence, wanting to be a huntsman not because it made sense but because there was nothing else to be. He'd just wanted to be something.

"You know, I was as weak as you when I first started. Look at me now." Still weak, at least if he tried to fight someone head on, but he was quick on his feet, able to withstand a beating or two and vicious when he fought. Merciless, even. Anything to win. "If I can do this in less than a year, I bet you can do better."

"Train me."

"Hah…?"

Oscar's face turned red. "I… I mean can you…? Please?"

"You want _me_ to train _you_…?"

"Yes. You're strong. You're respected. You're… You're so powerful!"

"Didn't Ozpin tell you the truth about me? I was sure he had."

"He told me some things," Oscar confirmed, "But that doesn't change what you are. You beat Cinder. You captured Sienna. You broke the White Fang."

"Cinder beat herself, Sienna collapsed in my arms and the White Fang is still a thing."

"You killed a dragon!"

"Okay, a huge amount of explosive ammunition from Atlas killed a dragon. I may have pushed a button but that's all I did." And really, even beating Cinder had been more a case of luck and him refusing to die. That was how he'd been trained. Dodge what you could, take what you couldn't dodge and keep on moving forward.

Neo's training had worked out, but in a twisted way.

"I want to be like you. Strong like you, clever like you, good with women like you. I want to _be_ you."

The words hit him like a hammer. Shock warred with disbelief, skirmished with hilarity and then was ambushed and slaughtered by misplaced pride. He flushed, smiled, coughed and then looked away. "Well, I suppose that's… well…" In the back of his head, a voice pointed out that Oscar was buying into the hype around him, that Oscar wanted to be like what people `thought` Headmaster Arc was. It also yelled that Peter bloody Port was more successful with girls that he was. At least Peter had a girlfriend.

But all that was washed away. Jaune sat a little straighter, trying not to show how pleased he was.

"That's a very flattering thing to say, Oscar."

"Can't you take me as your apprentice? I'll do anything. I'll write paperwork- ow!" Oscar's head rocked forward and he cupped his temples. "Ow. Ozpin, I thought you were staying out – what do you mean I'm dooming us all? It's just a little writing. How bad can it be? Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You don't need to do the paperwork," Jaune said. Oscar's head stopped shaking the moment he had, proof that Ozpin was letting him off. "I already have Blake and Sienna for that. Any more unpaid interns and I'll be accused of running a slave ring. I've already got faunus. I don't need to add child labour to that. As for training…"

Neo was bored lately. Wasn't she?

"I _could_ put you through the same training I did. It's tough, though. I'll warn you."

"I'll do it! I'm not afraid of hard work."

"Cool." Jaune leaned forward. "Are you afraid of pain?"

Oscar leaned back. "Uh…"

"Sharp objects? Heels? How about being ambushed at random hours of the day? How are you with those things? Ah, never mind. You'll figure it out. I came out okay. I think." Jaune scratched his cheek and looked over one shoulder nervously. "At least I'm sure I came out okay. Just a little paranoid. But maybe that's not a bad thing for you. You've more reason to be paranoid than most. Alright, sure. I can introduce you to my teacher. Is Ozpin okay with this?"

The boy was quiet for a few seconds, probably asking Ozpin himself. Judging from the smile appearing, he'd probably gotten approval. That was good. The smile wouldn't last, of course, but it was good he was excited.

"Ozpin says anything would be appreciated. But he says he won't help me outside of real combat."

"That's fine. It's good, even. The more you rely on your own body, the faster it'll adapt and grow. If you rely on Ozpin for every fight, it wouldn't be _you_ getting stronger. Would it?" Jaune tapped a message into his scroll, summoning the demon. "I'll take you as my apprentice, Oscar, but I'll warn you now it's kind of a two-for-one deal. I had someone who helped me train. You'll be training with both her and me."

"That's fine. Great even!"

Neo appeared a moment later, eyes alight, teeth bared.

Ah. She had her long heels on tonight. She always did like imprinting those in his body.

"Neo, this is Oscar. Oscar, this is Neo. She's responsible for making me the man I am today. From today on, she'll be in charge of your personal development."

Oscar looked Neo up and down and blushed. "She looks nice."

"Ha. Yeah. _Nice_. Ah, you sweet summer child." Jaune slapped a hand on the confused boy's back. "Have fun. And remember, if it hurts than that just means you're improving."

Neo grabbed Oscar's arm and the two vanished, taken away to whatever circle of hell Neo came from. He felt bad for leaving Oscar in her hands, but, well, Oscar wanted to be like him. He wouldn't wish Neo's training on his worst enemy, but Oscar really was going to be hunted down by Salem for the rest of his life. If anyone needed to improve quickly, it was him.

And Neo had a way of motivating you to get better.

"Good luck, Oscar. You'll need it."

His work done, Jaune stepped out back into the office.

Sienna and Blake froze, the former pinning the latter to the floor, one hand on her throat and the other holding a weapon high, ready to be brought down. Evidence of her victory was already splashed over Blake's face. Once on her forehead, once on her cheek and a third time on her chin.

"_DENIED. DENIED. DENIED_." the red stamp marks said.

Sienna had a singular `_APPROVED_` stamped onto her neck.

"She started it!" the two faunus yelled as one.

/-/

Ruby pushed Oscar down onto the bench and quickly sat next to him. He wobbled and fell to the side, collapsing onto her shoulder but thankfully not the floor. She sighed in relief and waved for Yang to fetch them some food. Yang nodded back.

"What happened to him?" Nora asked, sitting down on the other side of the table alongside Pyrrha and Ren.

"Oscar had training last night."

"Training?" Nora poked the boy's cheek.

He whimpered in his sleep. "Must… dodge…"

"Stop that." Ruby batted the finger aside before Nora could get even more into it. Oscar was a part of her team now and slept on the bunk below her. That didn't make him her partner – that was Weiss – but it kinda made her responsible for him. "And Oscar was _personally trained_ by the headmaster himself."

"No way!"

"Way!" Ruby said, nodding proudly.

"That would certainly explain his exhaustion," Pyrrha said.

"Exhaustion?" Ren snorted. "He looks like he's in catatonic shock."

"Yeah. He came back to us like that." Ruby giggled. "Blake came back from her detention – it got extended for some reason." She paused, waiting for Blake to fill in the details. As she had last night, she crossed her arms and adopted the face of someone ready to face torture and not say a word. "She found him collapsed and leaning up against the door. He kept mumbling and whispering all night. And for some reason he started screaming this morning when he saw Yang's dressing gown."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. It was the fluffy pink one."

"No," Oscar murmured, rocking against her. "No, no, no."

"His training must have been difficult to earn that response," Pyrrha said. "I'm actually quite curious. I remember feeling on the verge of death myself after my first time, back when my muscles weren't quite so developed."

Ruby nodded along. It wasn't uncommon. Mom hadn't been around by the time she was old enough to be trained, but that didn't stop her. In fact, it only made her father and uncle Qrow _more determined_ that she wouldn't suffer the same fate. She could remember the year Yang started training, and how the bright eyed and excited older sister had turned into a smoking wreck who could barely speak, let alone walk.

Yang got better, of course. After all the nightmare cramps, muscle strains and torn ligaments every huntsmen or huntress had to put up with early on in their careers. By now, they were both inured to it and capable of kicking ass.

Poor Oscar. He was still in the early stages.

"He's a lucky bastard is what he is," Yang said, returning with four trays stacked high. She dealt them out between the team. "Imagine it, personal one-to-one training with Headmaster Jaune Arc of Beacon. Ah, I'd sell my kidney for that! Do you think he teaches grappling? I want to learn some pinning moves."

"Yang, you can't interfere in Oscar's training!"

"Yeah?" Yang looked at her. "Funny that. And here I seem to remember you begging Oscar to let you come along to his next training session."

"As moral support. I'm not there to learn… to learn pinning… hah…" Heat crept up her neck and shoulders. It wasn't like she was trying to use Oscar to get close to Jaune. It was just that Oscar looked so tired. If she was there to help, then she could step in and spar with Jaune when Oscar couldn't. Just the two of them fighting. Late at night. Sweat running down their bodies. Ruby shivered as she imagined it. "Hee."

"Oi!" Yang barked. "I don't like the look on your face."

"I'm helping my not-partner. You help yours."

"Pft. Blake doesn't have any problems."

"Yang. Blake has _all_ the problems. And she has a broken heart since she was turned down last night."

"Oh?" Pyrrha asked.

"I was not." Blake slapped her book down and glared at Ruby. "And I told you, that's _not_ what the denied thing meant. I was in a battle for life and death. Sienna Khan is working at Beacon! How is that a good thing? How is no one panicking!?"

"Welp. We're doing this again." Yang took hold of Blake's wrist and held on tight. "Looks like I'm tying myself to Blake so she can't run off and do something crazy again. I'll grab the fluffy handcuffs later."

Nora coughed. "About those. Velvet… may have borrowed them."

Yang stared at Nora. Her eyes slowly swivelled to the empty seat beside her where Velvet would normally be sitting. They travelled further, to Team CFVY, where Velvet was also not sitting. Finally, they swung to Team CRDL, which was missing the C. She blanched.

"I don't want those things back. Ever. Tell Velvet she can burn them."

Ruby rolled her eyes and picked up a breadstick and poking it at Oscar's mouth. He mumbled something and shook his head, but once she worked it inside started to munch mechanically. Her broken teammate eating, she went back to her own food, listening only with half an ear as Nora and Yang talked about what Velvet and Cardin might be getting up to – eww! – and Pyrrha and Ren talked about what kind of training Jaune might do in his daily routine.

The latter was much more interesting, and Ruby jumped in with her own ideas. Since it was Jaune and he was super strong despite his age, it had to be intensive. Probably something like fighting Grimm on his own or facing off against all the teachers at once.

A loud electronic sound beeped twice before the PA systems in the school came to life. Miss Goodwitch's voice came through.

"_Will Team RWBY make their way to the Bullhead docks. Team RWBY to the Bullhead docks. Thank you. Bzzt."_

Every set of eyes in the cafeteria swung to them.

"I didn't do anything," Yang said.

"Well it wasn't me!" Blake hissed.

"I don't think we're in trouble." Hopefully not anyway. "Maybe we should just see what it is?" Ruby looked down at Oscar, still half-asleep though finally reaching with shaky hands for food himself. He really was out of it.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Pyrrha said.

"Okay. Hey Oscar. Can you sit on your own?"

She pushed him gently up and shimmied away. Oscar didn't so much fall forward as slump – but at least he moved the tray away with his hands and let his head fall atop his arms. He began to snore almost immediately. Pyrrha shot her a thumbs up.

If they needed Oscar along, they could come back for him, but the announcement would have said it was a mission if that was it. They didn't even have their weapons on them. Ruby, Blake and Yang hurried out the cafeteria, chased by the curious stares from all the others, and jogged down the central corridors of Beacon, out toward the main building foyer and the docks outside. There, Miss Goodwitch and the headmaster himself were waiting for them.

"Team RWBY," Glynda greeted. "No Oscar?"

"He's… alive. Sort of…"

"Recovering from training," Jaune said, whispering something into Glynda's ear. "It's fine. Thank you for coming, Team RWBY. This isn't a mission so you can be at ease. We're expecting a couple of arrivals today – most noticeably one from Atlas."

"Are they here to question Cinder?" Ruby asked.

"They are." If there was one thing she liked about Jaune – beyond the many other things – it was that he didn't refuse to tell them anything because they didn't need to know. "You're here more to act as the official welcoming party, but also to show face and offer your service as guides."

"We have lessons," Yang pointed out.

"There is almost no chance they will utilise you as such," Miss Goodwitch said. "We are expecting Winter Schnee, and she knows her way around Beacon. That said, propriety demands we make the offer of assistance."

"Basically," Jaune said, "It's for the sake of appearances."

"Sounds boring," Yang said.

"It is what it is, Miss Xiao-Long. Rest assured, it should not take long."

Ruby looked to Yang and Blake and shrugged. They returned the same to her. The three of them stood behind Jaune and Miss Goodwitch as two Bullheads approached. One was white in colour and of a sleek, military design. The other was dark grey and more functional. They hovered in the air, probably talking to one another over the intercom, before the one in White came in to land.

The Atlas emblem emblazoned on the side turned to face them as it did, showing off the insignia for all. Blake snorted and muttered "Show-offs."

"Atlas is always like this," Miss Goodwitch replied. "It's an important part of their diplomatic personality. The constant need to remind people that yes, this is Atlas." Her own voice lowered. "As though we could forget."

_Stupid Atlas. Teammate stealing, arrogant, holier-than-thou…_

Ruby ignored the fact that not only was Weiss _from_ Atlas, but that she was all of the above.

The Bullhead's side door opened, and a tall figure stood within it. This time, Yang scoffed, and Ruby could tell why. Technically, you were supposed to remain seated while the airship landed – and even then, you wouldn't be _at the door_ standing with your arms behind your back like Winter Schnee was. The whole thing was scripted so that the first thing anyone saw was her, ready, confident and apparently so weird as to ride the whole way from Atlas to Vale stood up.

Yeah, right.

"Winter Schnee." Jaune stepped forward and extended a hand. "It's _so good_ to see you."

"Jaune Arc," she replied, with the exact same amount of enthusiasm. Enough so that even the Grimm would have been scared away by the lingering negativity. Winter took his hand and the two rather pointedly began crushing one another's fingers.

She knew because she could _see_ their auras sparking and flickering.

"I'm surprised daddy-dearest let you out of Atlas."

"I do not answer to Jacques Schnee."

Jaune's smile turned feral. "I was referring to Ironwood."

"W-What!?"

"Did I get it wrong? My apologies. I forgot Ironwood is just the one you _wish_ you could call `daddy`."

"Oh," Yang hissed. "Burn."

"A nine out of ten," Blake whispered. "Even I felt that one."

Ruby giggled and looked to Miss Goodwitch, waiting for her to step in.

Glynda wore a tiny smirk of her own.

"Beacon," Winter hissed. "For a moment I'd forgotten how asinine you can all be. Still using stolen equipment as a dormitory, I see. You should get your own affairs in order before criticising ours."

"Yeah, sorry about that. What with capturing Cinder, stopping an attack on Haven, dealing with the White Fang and holding off an incursion of Grimm in our Kingdom, we've been a little busy. Oh, but I'm sure Atlas has accomplished just as much in that time," he said, snapping his fingers. "I mean, with the world's largest military you guys must be on top of things."

Winter bristled.

Yang made a sizzling sound.

"Jaune." Glynda stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder, ready to stop the fun. "It is unbecoming to act in such a manner. After all, you shouldn't pick fights with those weaker than you."

"Daaamn," Yang whispered. "Even Miss G. I take it back, this is amazing!"

_Is this a part of diplomatic meetings? It seems weird. But they're both taking shots at each other and neither side can give in. The soldiers aren't even doing anything._ The two Atlas soldiers that flanked Winter had waited behind and were pretty much fulfilling the same role as Team RWBY, making sounds whenever a particularly brutal return came through.

"Ah. Is that Miss Goodwitch? I thought you would have retired by now."

Glynda's eye twitched. "I am not that old."

"Older than Jaune and I, however," Winter replied. "Significantly older, I believe. Isn't it time you left Beacon to the next generation? I hear Vacuo has a rather nice resort for those looking to spend their twilight years in peace and quiet."

"I'm not even forty!"

"Double the age of your own headmaster." Winter smiled as the older woman flinched. "How… improper."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Winter stepped past Glynda and an awkward-looking Jaune, claiming her victory. Ruby pouted, for once on Glynda's side. "And I see Team RWBY is here to greet me. That is convenient if nothing else." Her eyes slid back to the Bullhead. "I have brought a team along who will need looking after. I'm sure you can accommodate them in your dormitory."

"Wait, what!? You can't just dump some team on us an-"

"WEISS!"

Blake's sudden gasp tore through Yang's words – and Ruby's focus on Winter. Her eyes _snapped_ to the Bullhead.

There, with a strangely wobbly smile on her face, stood their missing teammate.

Winter chuckled as she walked by. "You're welcome."

"It is good to be back," Weiss said, stepping gracefully down the ramp. She looked different. It couldn't just have been that her white dress had turned to a pale shade of blue. There was something more to it. "No reaction? And here I thought you might-"

A streak of red struck and bowled her from her feet.

"Argh!" Weiss struck the grass. "Blast it, Ruby! What have I told you about using your Semblance around me!?"

"Weisssss!"

"My dress is covered in grass stains. I'm filthy now!"

"Weeeeeiiiiiissssss!"

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Improper, embarrassing and so childish. You haven't change at all, have you?"

"Criticise me more, Weiss!" Ruby begged, not quite aware of how that sounded. Not that she'd have cared if she was. Weiss yelling at her was normal. It was something she'd put up with every day, until suddenly it wasn't there.

Weirdly enough, she missed it.

"You dolt." Her partner's voice softened. "I suppose I missed your idiocy as well…"

A second pair of arms wrapped around them as Yang fell to her knees and swept them up. Her mouth opened, some snappy comment on her tongue, but it broke off into a sound no one could understand. Rather than try again, she just hugged Weiss and Ruby tight to her.

Blake came a moment later, joining the hug from the other side. "Welcome home, Weiss."

"Y-Yes." Weiss tried to wipe her eyes but couldn't. Her arms were pinned to her sides. "It is… It's good to be home again. Even if it's only for a while."

Only for a while? No, Ruby shook such a thought away. All that mattered was that Weiss was here now. Team RWBY was whole again. Ruby buried her face in her partner's hair and sniffed loudly. Weiss yelled about snot, but she ignored it. Or rather, she revelled in it. It was a flash back to how things used to be. How they were supposed to be. Just her, Weiss, Yang, Blake and a random middle-aged woman all huddled in a group hug.

Wait a minute. Something about that was different.

Ruby blinked and raised her head. Weiss was in her arms – and Weiss' hands were around her back. Yang had hold of them both, while Blake was behind Weiss, face visible over Weiss' shoulder and looking awfully pale all of a sudden. So, whose arms had wrapped around all four of them from the left?

"I'm sorry!" the black-haired woman said, sniffling loudly with her chin pressed atop Yang's head. Yang looked very, very confused to suddenly have a pair of large breasts pushed up against her back, or a woman of at least forty years to be there in the first place. "I always love moments like this. I couldn't help but get involved."

"Uh…"

Black hair, yellow eyes, cat ears. If someone asked her why it took so long to put two and two together, it was because the woman was so _happy_ looking and wore a massive smile, whereas her teammate would at _best_ offer a small smirk if she saw something funny. Blake rarely smiled, and never like this.

She wasn't smiling now, either. Blake looked horrified.

"Oh, you've made such wonderful friends, kitten. I'm so proud!" The woman rocked the whole bundle of them from left to right, squeezing tight and squashing Yang and Blake against her chest. "Which one are you dating? No, don't tell me. I'll guess. It's the blonde, isn't it? You always did have a thing for blondes."

A keening noise escaped Blake's mouth, sounding strangled and desperate. "M-Mom…"

"MOM!?" Yang yelled.

"That's right, you can call me mommy if you like. Ah, my daughter has such wonderful taste."

"No wait, I -ack!" Yang's face disappeared into the woman's neck.

"Oh, you're so precious. I can't wait to introduce you to Ghira. And you as well," she said, scooping Ruby and Weiss up before either of them could make an escape. Ruby managed an `eep` before they were crushed under the woman's other arm. "So adorable. So cute. So many different colours. I'm Kali, but you three can call me `mom` if you like."

"Ahem." Jaune Arc cleared his throat.

"Hm?" The woman, apparently Kali Belladonna, looked up. "Yes?" she asked. "There is room for one more if you would like it. I would ask your relationship to my daughter, however." Her eyes widened. "Blake! Have you been playing the field so wide?"

"W-What?" Blake stammered, "No!"

"So shameful!" Kali's voice lowered as she whispered, "He looks good, too. Go for the harem route!"

"Moooom!"

"I'm not actually a member of Blake's harem," the headmaster said. Annoyingly, he didn't point out that _they_ weren't either. He left her, Weiss and Yang to suffocate in the strange woman's arms. "I'm Jaune Arc, Headmaster of Beacon. I believe you wished to meet with me to discuss matters relating to Menagerie."

"Those can wait!" Kali giggled. "How about tomorrow over breakfast? Or after it." She eyed Blake. "My girl is looking so thin. She obviously needs to eat a heartier breakfast and I'll cook one myself if I have to."

"Mom, no…"

"Mom, yes! Why, I bet you eat nothing but fish, fish and more fish. And with your face buried in a book as usual, I bet. You need to get out more, sweetie, or people will start to think you're a vampire. And what's with that silly bow covering your ears?"

"Mom! It's my disguise!"

"Blake, it's a bow. I can see it moving – as can anyone with a working pair of eyes. I doubt there is a person in Beacon who hasn't figured out you're a faunus. Really. Your father and I are _officially known_ as the leaders of Menagerie and confirmed faunus. Who are you fooling?"

"Tomorrow sounds good," Jaune said, realising he was getting nowhere and giving up. "Team RWBY, you have the day off to show catch up with Weiss and… Mrs Belladonna?"

"Kali. But you can call me mom if you like."

"Kali," he said carefully. "You can have the day off to show Kali around. Have fun."

"We will!"

Kali let go – or maybe Yang found a way to pry her off. The four of them collapsed in a heap on the floor, Ruby and Weiss panting for breath after being crushed in the middle. Weiss' hair was frayed and coming out its ponytail. Sweat ran down her face.

Blake, free at last, scrabbled and tried to crawl away.

A hand caught her ankle. "You don't think I'll let you run away again, do you?" Kali Belladonna scooped her daughter up before she could do anything more than cry for help. With flailing limbs and more dexterity than Ruby thought possible, the older woman managed to fold Blake into her lap, somehow working her around until they were sat with Blake looking caught between surly and humiliated, cradled against the body of the older woman.

One of Kali's hands was stroking Blake's hair, the bow missing, and the other supported her back. It was how one might have cradled a baby, if said baby was seventeen years old, indignant and constantly trying to wriggle free.

"I missed this," Kali crooned, nuzzling her daughter's hair. "I remember we used to sit like this while Ghira read you books. Ah, you were such an adorable little kitten back then. I still have the pictures on my scroll. Maybe I should show your girlfriends."

"Not girlfriends," Blake whined. "Mom, stop…"

"Aren't they? They're friends, after all. And girls…"

Ruby managed to get onto her knees, though even then she was shaky. Weiss fell against her, the two reunited teammates counting on one another for support. They stared at the woman who had Blake in hand, all the while Yang gasped for breath on the grass.

Hurricane Kali had arrived.

And Ruby still wasn't sure she knew what was going on.

* * *

**Hurricane Kali indeed. **

**I'm trying to give Oscar a little more love than I usually do, and to give him some emotions. He always felt so passive in the show, not to mention polarising. Going from "can't spar evenly against a handicapped Ruby" to "fighting off Hazel" and the whole "muscle memory" thing from Ozpin rings hollow for a few reasons. **

**And then when we **_**did**_** have a moment of potential conflict where Jaune scares him off, Oscar basically comes back having sorted himself out off-screen. Which was annoying. Anyway, here, Oscar feels inadequate – which he isn't wrong to feel.**

**Don't worry, Jaune-Senpai is the master of feeling that way and will look after his Kouhai. Case in point with the below:**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Team RWBY watched as Oscar stepped up onto the stage once more, ready to fight off Cardin for what felt like the tenth time. "Go Oscar!" Ruby yelled. "You can do it! Get his aura in the yellow this time!"

"Even if you don't win, try your best!" Yang echoed.

The odds were against him, they knew.

"You're not showing much faith in him," Weiss criticised.

"He's new to being a huntsman," Blake explained. "And fourteen. It's not really all that fair a fight but someone has to go against him, and Cardin is a good sport about it."

"Yes, but isn't he being trained by Headmaster Arc now?"

"Yeah, for like a few days." Yang chuckled. "I mean, I have faith in the Prof, but what kind of training can turn around a fight in under a week? Got to give Oscar a little more time before we start expecting him to kick ass."

On the stage, Cardin offered his hand. Oscar took it, the two shaking and Cardin apparently saying something supportive. Oscar nodded back with a weak smile, stepping away as the two took their positions on either end of the ring.

"Fighters, you will begin on my call." Miss Goodwitch stood to the side. "Mr Pine, please remember my advice to you in your last bout and focus more on dodging."

Oscar shivered. His lips moved quickly, like he was whispering feverishly to himself.

"And Mr Winchester, please put a little more effort into this. While I commend you not wanting to harm a fellow student, please stop allowing him free hits on you. He won't learn if you keep doing that."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

"Good." Glynda drew out a small pink handkerchief.

Oscar froze.

She tossed it in the air between them. "Begin!"

From outside the ring the only thing Ruby saw was the pink handkerchief fluttering in front of Oscar's eyes. As it passed, she saw such an expression of _terror_ on the boy's face that her heart clenched. Was he that intimidated by Cardin? Was he that afraid?

And then, Oscar began to scream.

"Uh-oh…" Yang said.

Oscar screamed and he screamed. He screamed as Cardin charged in. He screamed as he bent back with surprising grace, dodging the mace swing by an inch. He screamed as he scurried back, ducked another, leapt over a third and sprinted to the other end of the arena.

"Aieeeeeeee!"

"This looks disturbingly familiar," Blake said.

"Aieeeeeeeeeee!" Oscar stepped to the left as the mace crashed by. He leapt the shaft, ducked under the return and swayed out the way of a fist. Cardin was panting now, sweat running down his face. And still, Oscar screamed. "Aieeeeeeee!"

"The headmaster's personal style," Pyrrha whispered. "It's incredible…"

"Is that really a _style_, though…?"

If it wasn't one, it ought to be. Ruby watched as Cardin over-extended and lost balance. Oscar, still screaming, leapt on and bore him to the ground. Oscar knelt on Cardin's breastplate, bringing down his bare hands on Cardin's face like a wild animal going to town. Above them, Cardin's aura meter began to tank rapidly.

"The match is over!"

"Aieeeeeee!"

"THE MATCH IS OVER! Oscar Pine! Enough!"

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Glynda dragged Oscar away, a hand under each shoulder. He kicked and thrashed as he did, howling like a banshee the whole time. She carted him out the room, leaving behind a moaning Cardin, aura in the red, and a startled audience.

At the back of the room, a pink and cream-haired girl wiped a tear away from her eye.

They grew up so fast.

* * *

**Momma Neo training the next generation.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 5****th**** September**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Diplomacy.

A delicate art. One as old as time itself. One he was slowly learning and which, it turned out, was quite a bit different from what he'd expected. Diplomacy was, for instance, the process of managing international reputations between two powers, typically Kingdoms but in this case academies. It was about good impressions, rapports and exchange, be that of wealth, knowledge, promises or resources.

But it was not – strangely enough – about the good relations between two or more individuals.

The individuals, namely he, Winter and Glynda, were _representatives_ of their assigned powers. They were ambassadors. To the outside world they had to appear united and peaceful, but the surprising thing was how little that mattered in actuality.

Case in point as he and Winter smiled for a photographer, hands shaking, fingers crushing the others. Their smiles were stiff and rigid, locked in rigor mortis.

"And smile," the photographer said. "Perfect! That's it! Great. Now, can you start talking for this one – like you're making a deal. And remember to look happy about it."

"Fortunately, I am a skilled actor," Winter said. "Otherwise I might be unable to smile in the presence of someone as cretinous as yourself."

"Ah, so it _is_ acting. And here I thought you were always constipated. I guess that means my gesture of letting Tsune look at you isn't needed." He smiled at her and Winter smiled back, both shaking hands still as the camera flashed in the background.

"And here I thought you would be able to discern fake reactions from real ones. I thought you would have had plenty of practice being in a relationship with Glynda."

"What's that supposed to mean? That she faked liking me."

"That she faked _something_," Winter remarked.

His face burned.

"At least I've _been_ in a relationship. And no, calling Ironwood `sir` all the time does not constitute being a sub." He grinned when Winter choked. "Although, maybe you _have_ been like that with him. It would explain why you talk like someone with something shoved up her -"

"And smile."

They broke off instantly, smiling so over the top his face hurt. The camera flashed, and instantly they were back to their war of words.

"General Ironwood and I are not in such a relationship. It is frowned upon in Atlas to take advantage of someone in a lower position than you – especially if that person is also half your age. How old is Glynda again?"

"Twenty-one at heart."

"Hm. I'm sure."

Winter smiled for the camera a third time. The photos were for the press release being sent out later, which would confirm to the media and populace that Atlas and Beacon were in talks, and that the embargo over the school might be lifted. Nothing was set in stone yet, but even knowing there were talks would cheer people up.

And that was diplomacy, it turned out.

Only the outward appearances mattered. He and Winter could argue like cats and dogs until the sky collapsed, but so long as they had something the other wanted – Cinder and a lifting of the embargo respectively – it just didn't matter. Winter needed access to Winter and he needed access to coff- the city. Definitely meant the city.

Glynda assured him this was normal for Beacon. Before, Ozpin and Ironwood would argue and complain and bitch about one another before shaking hands, agreeing on a deal and then acting like the best of friends in front of the camera. They _were_ friends, but Glynda always said it like they were the kind of friends who you never wanted to be stuck between. He and Winter acting like this was just a continuation of things – and possibly even a sign of the future if Winter took over from Ironwood when he retired.

"Photos done. You can go back to normal now."

Winter and he pulled apart. She made a show of taking out a handkerchief and cleaning her hand distastefully, while he tried his best _not_ to make a show of waving his sore fingers behind his back. How Winter could crush his hand harder than Ironwood, he had no idea.

"I hope I haven't caught anything."

"If you have, it could only improve your bearing."

"Is that so?" Winter sniffed and put her kerchief away. "I think I shall pass. Perhaps we should talk business before this goes any further?"

"Worried?"

"Only that I'll emasculate you to the point you're too inconsolable to deal," she said. "You're no use to me suffering an emotional breakdown."

"You know, my father used to say all you needed in life was confidence. Finally, I can prove him wrong using you as an example." Jaune drew out his own stool, pointedly not doing the same for her.

Winter sat opposite, while Glynda brought and poured them some water. He'd expected her to be more upset about the insults or her being a target of them, but she wore a glassy expression on her face that told him she had basically turned off and was imagining a happier place. It looked practised.

_Were Ironwood and Ozpin really this bad…?_

"So," he said, getting down to business. "You're here for Cinder. I'd like to know what your plans are for questioning her. We haven't had much luck."

"Hm." Winter sipped her water. "I was intending to try a different approach."

"And that is?"

Winter smirked. "Succeeding."

His eye twitched. He'd walked right into that one. "I hope it's not the same kind of `success` I saw when you arrested me and let your robots turn psycho on the innocent people of the city. Am I ever going to get a thank you card for averting that international disaster?"

"Jacques Schnee has implied he's willing to offer you my hand in marriage for it."

"PASS!" Jaune yelled. "PASS!"

"Don't worry, I'm straight and so have absolutely no interest in you." Winter moved on while he was still pondering _that_ slight. "On Cinder, we intend to offer her a plea deal of sorts. If she will agree to turn on her previous employer and follow conditions set on her then we shall offer her a life in Atlas."

"And a way out of paying for her crimes? Why would I allow that?"

"She would not escape punishment; she would simply pay back some of that with information leading to Salem's defeat. Even after that, she would likely spend years in confinement in Atlas."

"I repeat, why would I allow that?"

"Because it is the route most likely to yield success? Because your own efforts have been fruitless – even more so than they usually are?" Winter leaned forward. "Or how about because this war is _bigger_ than one woman?"

Jaune raised a single eyebrow.

Winter sighed. "I am prepared to sweeten the pot."

"Now you're talking my language."

"The language of bribery," Winter grumbled. "I have been granted the power to amend the embargo and conditions placed on Beacon. I could see to lessening some of those…"

If this meeting had happened yesterday, he'd have accepted that. Fortunately, Bart and Roman had cornered him earlier and put him through an intense lesson on how negotiation worked and what he should be looking to get out of her. Bart had been particularly knowledgeable on that for some reason and had provided some interesting titbits.

"Lessening? How about complete removal."

Winter's face was firm. "I don't have the authority."

"I think you do." He leaned forward, putting her on the back foot for once. "You see, I happen to know that Ironwood wants you to have complete access to Cinder and that he gave you complete control over negotiations."

Winter held his gaze, calling his bluff.

Jaune stared back.

"How?" she eventually demanded. "No one knew, not even Weiss. And she never had a chance to talk to you before her team ambushed her."

"A little someone told me. So, you planned to hold off and pretend you only had authority to amend the embargo, winning our co-operation without fully lifting it. Tut tut." He waved a finger. "We could do the same with Cinder, you know. I risked my life bringing her down and she has a hate boner for me the size of your ego. I'm not much inclined to let het go with you without something in return."

"That marriage is still on the table."

"Something _not_ likely to kill me," he prodded.

"There is no guarantee Cinder Fall would agree to a plea deal," Winter said. "If I lift the embargo and she refuses to co-operate, Atlas gains nothing. You have already agreed to let us question her. You cannot rescind that."

"And I won't," he promised, knowing from Roman that he totally couldn't. "But that embargo is stupid. I want it gone."

"It's not illegal…"

"I didn't call it illegal. I called it stupid."

"A compromise, then," Winter said, "Since you're so childish. I will lift the `contraband` sections of the embargo now as a gesture of good faith, with more to be decided if Cinder Fall agrees to turn on her employer. Acceptable?"

"Yes."

They shook hands and stood.

"A productive meeting, all things considered. Surprising given who I'm having it with."

"I could not agree more," she said. "I will go and contact General Ironwood and make arrangements for the amendments to the embargo. Do try not to cause an international incident while I'm gone."

"You're the one who did it the last time, arresting me."

Winter turned her nose up at him and walked out the room.

Jaune sat.

Glynda did the same opposite him. "Not bad."

"Really? We just insulted each other constantly."

"Such happens." Glynda poured herself a drink and downed it. "Kingdoms make deals but it's all too often forgotten that it's people behind them. It really doesn't matter what relationship you and Winter have so long as you're both professional enough to put the betterment of Beacon and Atlas before your personal feelings. Which you both are." Her lips quirked. "If anything, it's better than the toadying and smarmy approach some take. The two of you can hash out a deal in an hour while it takes most ambassadors days, not to mention the tours, stately dinners and other accoutrements involved."

"And here I thought you could ruin a trade deal if you insulted the wrong person."

"You can – if you do it publicly. If you insulted Winter in the newspapers she would be forced to respond or lose face. You can do it however many times you like to her face, however. She will return in kind."

"Is that a compliment for her?" he teased. "I thought you hated her."

"Hate would imply more emotion than I feel for such an arrogant girl. Well, we should leave her to it. Getting a partial lifting of the embargo is better than nothing. We can call that a victory and I'm sure the students will agree."

Not just the students.

Coffee, ice cream and cigars were on the contraband list.

/-/

Oscar hit the floor.

He didn't stop there. He rolled to the side and kept rolling, avoiding the sharp heel that stamped down where his shoulder had been before. Lungs straining and teeth aching from how hard he was panting, he kicked up onto his feet and immediately dove to the left. It saved him from being clubbed by an umbrella.

Through eyes glistening with sweat – the tears had been beaten out of him a few hours ago – he watched as the tiny figure's face turned to follow his escape, tracking him in much the same way a hawk tracked a mouse through a field of grain. Her smile didn't once falter, and why should it? They both knew he had more chance escaping gravity jumping off the roof of Beacon than he did getting away from her.

Her umbrella speared in for his face once more. He managed to get his hands up to deflect it, using Ozpin's cane like a staff. It skimmed high. Would have caught his nose if he hadn't leaned back at the last second.

Instinctively, his right knee twisted to the side, cutting off the V-shaped channel leading up to his family jewels a second before Neo's foot found it. Tragedy evaded, he kicked her foot to the side and threw a fist toward her face.

"**Tsss."** Ozpin's loud hiss told him that was a poor choice.

Neo caught his arm and folded over it. That was the only way to describe it. She held it still, bent over, kicked a leg up and over, wrapped it around his neck, brought her other leg up – so that his face was nestled between her thighs – then twisted her body through her stomach and lurched down, dragging him off his feet and hurling him through the air.

He landed on the couch and thanked his lucky stars.

Neo's umbrella landed on his head a second later and then he was literally counting stars.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Jinn clapped her hands together and cheered for the bowing Neo, stood upon the coffee table with one arm on her stomach and the other swept to the side like some grand performer. "Marvellous technique. Truly marvellous."

"My head hurts…"

"You're uninjured," Jinn said unkindly, and factually. She couldn't have said it if they didn't all know it. "You're just being dramatic."

_Does she have to say it? I've just had my ass handed to me. I'm allowed to be dramatic._

"No more," he begged. "I… I can't. My body won't move…"

"He _is_ exhausted," Jinn allowed.

Neo considered that and grinned, hopping off the table and back to her chair. She jumped up and landed with a flop, legs and arms in the air. A squawk heralded her Nevermore coming down to sit on her chest. She fed it little bits of biscuit which it gobbled up happily.

Oscar, meanwhile, laid back and tried not to suffer cardiac arrest.

"_Nothing from you?"_ he hissed in his head. _"No comments on how I should have seen that ambush coming!?"_

"**Not at all. Training is by its very definition a matter of addressing one's mistakes. You don't need me to point out where you went wrong."** Ozpin chuckled warmly. **"And I'm not going to criticise failing here. She is quite the vicious little thing."**

"_Yeah, that's one way of putting it. Who is she anyway?"_

"**I know relatively little. An ally of Jaune's. A companion. Someone he trusts, even if it is difficult to discern her motives in return."**

"_Take a guess."_

"**Hm. If I had to, I would say she believes that she **_**owns**_** Jaune. Vindictive, but not in a malicious way. Someone who does not see the world in the same way others do, and who has been led, or trained, to believe her view of the world as the only correct one. In it, no doubt, her brutal teachings are something you should be grateful for."**

Great. So she was messed up in the head. He didn't need Ozpin to tell him that. She was way too happy torturing him. And feeding a Nevermore. That shouldn't have been a thing someone just did. The headmaster was a braver man than him for putting up with her.

He looked over to Jinn instead, who was giggling into her hand. "Why are you here, Miss Jinn?"

"Oh, I'd tell you, but I can't if you don't already know the answer."

"**She's here because she derives pleasure from watching me suffer," **Ozpin remarked.

"Correct!" Jinn floated in the air on her front, arms balanced on… well, nothing, and her chin atop her fists. "That's not to say I hate him, though. Or you. I simply find some strange sense of wellbeing in watching. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Not as much as it probably should," he wheezed. "I think I broke the bone in charge of being upset about things. That or I'm concussed."

"Simply exhausted. If it helps, you lasted forty-three seconds longer than yesterday."

"Oh, gee. Forty-three seconds…"

"**That's a long time in a fight of this intensity, Oscar. Almost a minute. You should be proud."**

"How long did Headmaster Arc last in his first fight?" he asked.

Jinn shrugged helplessly. He knew that she knew, but the gesture made it clear she couldn't tell him. Ozpin couldn't either for obvious reasons, so he looked to Neo for an answer. He found her holding three fingers up.

"Three minutes?"

Neo shook her head and kept those fingers up.

"Three hours?" he despaired.

Neo rolled her eyes.

Jinn laughed.

Oscar just laid back and tried to wrestle his breathing into control. He'd lasted almost two minutes now, which he supposed wasn't bad given his age and inexperience. Neo was going easy on him. That much was obvious because he'd seen her slice fruit with the sword in her umbrella, but she sheathed it when fighting him. To be honest, he was grateful. She would have killed him otherwise.

"Does…" He paused to breathe. "Does he still train with you like this?"

Neo looked up and made some gestures with her fingers, slapping two against one another while straight. She pantomimed for a few seconds before he figured out what she meant.

"Oh. You use swords now?"

She nodded, then pointed down between her legs, pantomimed two people and pointed a final time to Jaune's sword, which was on the wall nearby.

"You swordfight with his penis?"

Neo rolled her eyes. Jinn laughed again, rolling onto her back in the air.

"**I think she is referring to his family. A male member of it."**

"Oh." Oscar's cheeks burned. "He trains with his father?"

Neo nodded, then tapped her wrist like she had a watch there.

"He trains with his father when he has the time?" Another nod, then an aeroplane sign. "When his father has the time to fly to Beacon."

Neo clapped sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying. It's not easy when you don't talk."

"**Classy. Why not find someone in a wheelchair to insult for not walking while you're at it."**

"I-I mean, I didn't mean it like that!"

It was too late. Neo's eyes were thin slits and the small amount of colour he could see between her lashes kept flickering between pink, cream and brown. That, he'd discovered, was not a good sign. Training later was going to be murderous.

_Ugh. I deserve that. Damn my big mouth…_

"**Jaune's father must be making the occasional trip here to spar with him,"** Ozpin said. **"I suppose that makes sense given the danger he's in. I'm sure his family are safely back in Ansel where they belong. I would not worry about that, however. It will be a while before you are at the level to spar with Jaune directly. Don't rush things. You're progressing well. Feel happy about that."**

He did. And it wasn't like he wanted _more_ of Neo kicking his butt. If training with Jaune was harder than this, then he needed to be a whole lot fitter. And he was getting that. He knew because whenever he woke up his muscles felt like they were committing suicide all throughout his body. He could _feel_ them breaking down and being rebuilt.

It was not a nice feeling.

"Hey, Miss Neo."

Neo looked over. Or rather, she cocked an eyebrow to let him know she was listening.

"Who would win in a fight between you and the headmaster?"

Without hesitation, she swept a finger down to point at her own face.

"Really? Like, for sure?"

Her eyebrow raised higher, asking him if he really wanted to keep expressing doubt as to her ability – or whether he needed another go with her to find out for sure. Oscar couldn't tell if her eyebrows were just really expressive or if he was getting better at reading her intent.

"I don't doubt you. I'm just curious. Is it close at least? Is it sixty-forty in favour of you?"

Neo shook her head and smiled proudly. One finger made a `1` shape and the other a `o` shape.

"It's a hundred per cent you winning?"

A proud nod.

"How? Are you just better? Does he have some super weakness?"

Neo nodded to the latter and sat up suddenly, adjusting the Nevermore so that it was sat on her arm. In the background, Jinn began to laugh again, actually falling out the air and hitting the ground. Oscar didn't pay any attention.

"What is it?" he asked. "If you can tell me."

Neo looked around suspiciously, obviously nervous someone would find out Jaune's big secret and use it against him. Once she was sure the room was safe, she looked back to him and held a finger over her lips.

"I'll keep it secret. I promise."

Nodding, she motioned for him to scoot closer. He did so, leaning in and watching carefully.

Neo held up her index finger before her face.

"The secret is your finger?"

Ignoring him, Neo leaned in and stuck out her tongue, dragging it _slowly_ up the length of her finger. Her face was close to his, so close that he felt her hot breath wash past her finger and into him. Dragging her tongue up to the tip of her finger, she kissed it and then opened her mouth wide, showing him the inside as she took her finger in, sealed her lips around it and began to suck wetly. Her eyes rolled up as she did and red covered her face. The _loud_, wet, sounds echoed through the room.

Jinn howled with laughter.

"**I trust you do not need me to translate this for you."**

Oscar fainted.

/-/

Ruby watched as Kali spun about their dorm, hands linked above her heads and Zwei clasped between her fingers, his stubby legs pointed out in every direction and his tongue lolling, happily doing his best impression of an aeroplane.

"Oh, it's the most adorable thing! Vroom!"

He dove suddenly, straight into the cleavage of the woman who had invaded their lives and dorm. Zwei didn't seem to mind. His entire body wagged as the woman crooned and tickled his side, rubbing her face into his head between his ears.

"I always wanted a puppy!" she gasped. "So loving and sweet, always loyal, just like my Ghira but smaller and more accessibly cuddlable. But Blake wouldn't have it. Really, hissing and clawing at any dog we came close to. You'd think she was actually a feline and not a faunus."

Blake, up on Yang's bunk, hissed.

"Yes. Just like that. Where did I go wrong? I tried to raise a proud young woman and instead reared a walking stereotype."

"Not all cat faunus are afraid of dogs then?" Yang asked.

"No. Just Blake."

"And obsessed with fish." Ruby added.

"Just Blake."

"And liable to hide in and claim any boxes as her own," Weiss said.

"Blake," Kali replied sadly. "And yes, she _did_ have a bed back home. A real bed. Not a box."

"Wow." Yang raised an eyebrow at Blake. "You know, I kinda gave it all a free pass because I thought I'd be racist for pointing it out, but you're kinda weird, partner."

"I'm not weird!" Blake hissed back. "Dogs are stupid, boxes are convenient, and fish is high in omega oils and protein. And stop trying to put him closer to me!" she yelped, backing up as Kali helped Zwei `fly` near Yang's bed. "You shouldn't be here, mom," she whined. "What are you doing!?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Kali asked, cuddling Zwei to her chest again and running a hand over his head. Zwei looked like he'd fight tooth and nail if anyone tried to take him away from the woman so Ruby let him be. She brought a chair out for Mrs Belladonna to sit down on. "Thank you, dear. Oh, I don't know your names, do I? Hm. Red cloak, red-tipped hair. Ah. I'll call you Ruby."

"Uh. That _is_ my name."

"That's right," she cooed. "It is."

Ruby laughed awkwardly. Blake's mother was… well, she was nice. Like, _nice_. Not just friendly or polite or fair like most people. But genuine, capitalised letters NICE. She had the feeling this was the kind of woman who would scoop you up, bandage a skinned knee, kiss your cheek and put a lollypop in your mouth.

Regardless of whether you were her child or not.

Or whether you were thirty years old.

_Did she take all of Blake's niceness in the womb? Did she keep it to herself and turn into someone dripping joy and happiness while Blake was born with too much edge?_ It was still hard to reconcile the fact they were related, and it shouldn't have been given how similar they looked. It was just the difference in personality.

"I'm Yang." Her sister got in before she could be `named` topaz or banana. "And this is Weiss. We're Blake's teammates, though not actually dating her despite any rumours you may hear to the contrary."

"Rumours?" Kali's head swivelled over. Her eyes danced. "There's no smoke without fire."

"Tell that to a smoke generator," Yang grumbled. "I think what Blake was asking, though, is why you came all the way from your home to Beacon? It's pretty dangerous out here since the White Fang and Cinder attacked."

"Oh, it's so cute of you to try and cover for my girl by implying her concern is for my safety and not a desire to avoid embarrassment." Kali's frank – and accurate – summation had Blake hacking on air. "But I'm afraid things aren't that much safer at home. Not with a certain psychotic young man that I _totally_ warned someone about in charge and out for blood."

"Adam? Adam's in charge already!?"

"Did I say Adam? I only said it was some pathetic little twit I consistently warned my little girl about, and whom she ignored my advice on and dated, saying – oh, what was it? – She knew best and I wasn't giving him a chance. He's actually a very nice guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. Yes, that guy is now in charge and hurting his fair share of flies, faunus and humans."

Blake's ears drooped, along with the rest of her body as she hid her bright red face behind the railing of Yang's bed.

"But I could be talking about anyone, right? Anyone at all." Kali's voice dripped insincerity. "And if that little fool is feeling vengeful and spurned for some reason, say, if he'd already proven it once by trying to attack a huntsman academy to steal back the source of his desires, then it wouldn't be too hard to imagine him taking hostages to do the same again. Would it?"

Though it took Ruby a second to work her way through the veiled and sarcastic words, she quickly did, gasping. "Adam took Blake's dad hostage!?"

"Sweetie, the only one who takes my husband hostage is me – and that requires whips, chains and plenty of leather."

"Mom, no!"

"Mom, yes!" Kali giggled. "Why, that's actually how I _became_ pregnant with y-"

Blake's frantic choking cut her off.

"Moving on," Weiss said, saving her teammate. "You're here because you fear Adam Taurus will take such a reckless step. Is that right?"

"It is. Can I keep this dog in my room tonight?"

"No," Weiss said. "I've not seen him for months. He sleeps with me tonight."

"Gee, good to know my partner missed me," Ruby said with a roll of her eyes. "So, you came to Beacon because it would be safer. That makes sense. What about Blake's dad, though? Why didn't he come?"

"Ghira and I rule Menagerie," Kali explained. "If we left it, Adam would consolidate his control and likely force innocent people into the White Fang. They would be forced into joining or branded traitors and possibly killed for their treachery."

"But he'll do that anyway," Yang said. "If he's insane enough to attack Beacon and betray his own leader, what's stopping him killing the boss of Menagerie and taking over?"

"Nothing." Kali's smile didn't fade, and she still looked happy, but Ruby was struck by the weight of the simple word. It shook her. "But we cannot abandon everyone in Menagerie just because we fear for our own lives. Those who lead have a duty to the people who trust them. Could you abandon your team just because your life might be in danger?"

Ruby knew they wouldn't. None of them.

"Then dad…?" Blake had recovered a little, though she looked worried now. "Is he…?"

"Alive when last I saw him. And determined to keep it that way. He knew I would be the more vulnerable; that I would be a burden to him." She chuckled. "Though he would never say it, the big baby. So like him to send those he loves away for protection."

"You'll be staying here then," Yang said. "Or not _here_…"

"I've been assigned a room for my stay. Don't worry, I won't `crimp` my daughter's style. Or get in the way of you two exploring your sexuality." Kali said that with a teasing glance Blake's way. "Officially, I'm here on diplomatic terms to assure Beacon and Vale that Menagerie does not stand with the White Fang."

Unofficially, she was here to keep her alive. They all knew it.

Could Jaune even do anything about this? Ruby gnawed on her lower lip, trying to think of a way. Menagerie was way on the other side of Mistral – or Vacuo if you went the other way. You couldn't get further away without building a city on the moon. And they probably didn't have the right to send huntsmen there. That would be like invading another Kingdom.

_Jaune will think of a way. He always does._

"It's not all bad news," Kali said, waving the morbid mood away and laughing delightedly. "I get to see my little girl all grown up and making friends, and I also promised Ghira I'd drag her to the nearest CCT tomorrow since apparently she's far too busy to _ever_ call her parents who haven't seen her in years and who had no idea if she's safe, happy or crying alone in a ditch somewhere in need of help, until we saw her on TV for the Vytal Festival and realised she must just have forgotten all about us. Which is fine, of course. It's not like we spent night after night worrying, or that I cried into my husband's chest unknowing if my little girl was out there. It's not like I wondered if it was something, I'd done wrong that she wouldn't come to me for help or even so much as send me a letter telling me she is okay." Kali smiled brightly. "So yes, we have that tomorrow."

Ruby glared. Not at Kali, but at Blake.

Yang did the same.

"I… I meant to…?" Blake said helplessly.

Kali giggled. "Oh, well, in that case that's fine. You can `mean to` tomorrow when you actually do."

"Blake, what the fuck?" Yang hissed.

"I meant to! Okay!?"

"No! Not okay!"

The woman sighed and stood up, bending double to put Zwei down on the floor and give him a little rub. He immediately barked and looked up at her lovingly. Standing again, she cracked her back and stepped away from the chair.

"You don't have to go if you don't want." Ruby said.

"I must. It's been a long journey and I'll never get used to the time differences if I stay up all night talking to you." Kali paused for a moment and then opened her arms wide, swooping in to catch Yang in a hug. "Look after my little girl, okay? She's a troublesome one."

Yang's head popped up from Kali's shoulder. She grinned and didn't bother trying to escape. "Yeah, tell me about it. I'll do my best Mrs B."

"And youuu," Kali giggled, letting go long enough to grab Ruby. She dragged her in and nestled Ruby's head against her neck, wrapping both arms high and low around her, rocking them both left and right. It was warm. Very warm. "Keep being a good team leader to her." Her voice dropped. "And for what it's worth," she whispered, "I already knew your name was Ruby."

Ruby giggled. "That was mean."

"I like to tease. What can I say? It's been so long since I could." Squeezing her tight again, Kali ruffled her hair as Qrow might have. "And you're so cute and huggable. Oh, I just want to gobble you up."

She didn't, luckily. Ruby hugged her back and laughed, and once Kali had hugged her to near death, she let go and approached the final member of the team. Weiss had that awkward look on her face that said any amount of physical affection would result in kicking and screaming.

Kali kissed her cheeks instead.

"Thank you for being there for my daughter. And you're much more adorable than your father."

Weiss laughed; she actually laughed. "Somehow, I'm not surprised, Mrs Belladonna. My father is…"

"A difficult person," the woman finished. "I know. I've dealt with him before." Slipping by and to the door, Kali leaned back and waved. "Nice to meet you all, and I'll be here bright and early tomorrow, Blake. Don't think of running away." Her voice dropped. "Again."

The door slammed shut behind her.

"So," Yang said. "That happened…"

"It certainly did," Weiss replied. "She was like a force of nature." She stooped to pick up Zwei and sat on her bed, placing him in her lap. "Quite different from what I expected, not that I put much thought into what Blake's parents would be like. She was very affectionate, but also rather perceptive."

That must have been for noticing Weiss wasn't a touchy-feely person like her and Yang. "She was nice. Really nice."

"Hm. I'll agree to that." Yang grinned and glanced up at Blake, as embarrassed as she'd ever been. "Kinda amazing she managed to raise you, to be honest. What went wrong?"

"Circumstances," Blake grumbled. "The White Fang. And I wish she wouldn't do all that." Her ears fell flat and she buried her face in Yang's blanket. "She's so embarrassing. Just randomly hugging people and talking. And the things she says…"

"I thought she was nice," Ruby said, defending Kali. "I like her."

"It's different when you're the one being teased. You don't know how embarrassing it is."

"I don't," Ruby agreed.

"It's the worst-"

"But I wish my mom was here to embarrass me."

Blake cut off with an audible click of her teeth. Her face was pale, her eyes wide. On the floor, Yang sighed and sat on the stool hands between her legs and eyes on the floor. There was a reason neither she nor Ruby had put up much of a fuss against Kali's loving embrace. Probably the same reason the woman had decided to give one to each of them. Yeah, she was perceptive alright, noticing their longing looks for what Blake had.

Weiss focused on Zwei, stroking him with her eyes closed.

"Ruby…" Blake whispered, realising her mistake. "I… I didn't mean…"

"You should be happy for what you have," Ruby said, scaling her bunk and laying down, back to Blake. "You never know when it might be taken away."

* * *

**Oof. **

**Not sure where the super serious end to a comedy chapter came from, but there you have it. **

**Ruby dropping the wisdom bombs. **

**I have to say, I always did wonder what Kali would say if she saw all the "catty" things Blake does (and not just in RWBY Chibi). Would she roll her eyes and be totally normal, bemoaning how her faunus daughter who fights to differentiate faunus from animals acts like an animal? Or is it normal among faunus families?**

**If so, I wanted to see Sienna be defeated not by Adam's sword but by him throwing a ball of yarn.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Ruby lay awake and staring up at the ceiling, long after Blake, Weiss and Yang had fallen asleep. Something was wrong, and she didn't think it was her words to Blake earlier. As distressed as Blake acted, her intent hadn't been to make her apologise, rather to point out how her teammate should appreciate her mom more.

It was something else. As though she were forgetting something…

But what…?

The door beeped as someone flashed their scroll against it. It unlocked with a click and opened a moment later. Ruby looked up at the same time Zwei did, both raising their heads inquisitively and then laying back down again once they saw it was just Oscar. He looked bushed again. Staggering and limping, he made his way to his bed with a single-minded determination to not pass out on the floor.

_Lucky,_ she thought. _Getting trained one on one by Jaune…_

She would have been jealous if it wasn't for the fact that Oscar both needed and respected it. He didn't moan or complain about how tough the training was; he just kept going and coming back exhausted. That was the right way to do it. No training was easy. If it was then it wasn't training.

And Oscar was improving. Maybe he couldn't see it, but he was already lasting _twice as long_ in fights before losing. Sure, he still lost but if Professor Arc's training could turn you from losing to winning in the space of two days, then she was calling him a wizard.

She watched, just to make sure he did make it to bed. Sighing when she heard the sheets below her rustle, Ruby laid back again, content in the knowledge that she didn't have to get out of bed to help him.

_Maybe that was what I was forgetting. Sleep now…_

Ten seconds later, Weiss Schnee screamed like a wild animal. Oscar screamed, too, maybe at discovering a girl in his bed or just in reaction to being screamed at. He hopped back – or tried to. His feet got tangled in the sheets and he fell in a fluffy heap on the floor. Yang woke up in panic mode, reached out and fell off her bed. Blake had been the same and had just climbed out of bed in time to catch Yang. With her face. They groaned on the floor, entangled in a way Kali could _never_ see.

Ruby's eyes slowly opened.

"Oh. So _that's_ what I forgot…" Coughing nervously, she called out. "He's okay, Weiss. And… um… he kinda sleeps in your bed now."

"RUBY ROSE! I WILL _END_ YOU!"

* * *

**Poor Oscar. Don't worry, you're not being kicked out or forgotten. Worry more for being corrupted by Neo.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 12****th**** September**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, just to mention that Ruby wasn't being antagonistic last chapter with her "wish my mom could be here" comment. She was giving Blake some advice. It wasn't an attack on her but a pointed comment on how Blake's family is very much in danger, so she should spend time with them and not waste time feeling embarrassed.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"Yang!" Weiss hissed. "Yang!"

The blonde in question turned, hearing her whispered hissing and looking over. "What's up?"

"Help me!"

"Hah-?" Yang strolled over and put a foot on the bunk ladder, leaning up to see the problem. Weiss glared at her, face locked in the crook of Ruby's shoulder with one of her arms around Weiss' stomach and the other her head. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention how grabby she gets in her sleep."

Weiss' face burned. "You forgot!?"

"It's been years since we had to share a bed, so yeah."

This had never happened when they'd camped for training, but then that involved tents and sleeping bags, which probably kept Ruby's arms where they were. Not even the most debauched of individuals could have seen their entanglement as romantic – Ruby was squeezing her more like a pillow or human-sized teddy bear, legs and arms wrapped around her. There was a more pressing problem, however. Ruby was drooling into her hair.

"Get. Me. Out."

"Okay. How did I use to do it? Oh yeah, poke her cheek. And keep poking."

She was desperate enough to try it. Squirming in her partner's hold she poked Ruby's cheek and watched the girl's face scrunch up. A second poke earned a grumble while a third got a sleepy "Yang no". The fourth had Ruby letting go and rolling over, wrapping up a huge pile of blankets instead to hold onto. Face protected, she went back to sleep, giving Weiss a chance to hop out and jump down to the floor.

"See? It worked."

"Thank you." Smug as Yang was, she'd helped. "I take it that's something of a regular occurrence."

"Yeah, she's always been like that – with people, blankets, pillows or even Zwei. I would have warned you last night, but I was tired and it's been ages like I said." Yang shrugged. "I honestly forgot about it."

"It's fine." Weiss took a moment to run her fingers through her hair, finding the wet patches and rubbing them away. A good shower would deal with what remained, but the door was locked, and Blake was on her bed, reading through her scroll. "Is Oscar in the shower?"

"Yep. He's an early riser and goes first. Like, really early. Says it's from when he worked on his parent's farm and would wake up with the sun." Yang looked to the door. "He's not tried anything if that's what you're thinking. He gets changed in there and so do we. It's awkward suddenly having a guy around but nothing too bad. Team RVNN deal with it every day."

They were used to it, so it really didn't count. Though Yang was right; maybe she should be a little more open to the idea, provided Oscar conducted himself as a gentleman should. _He gets a pass for the bed incident, considering no one warned either of us._ It helped that all he'd really seen was her in her nightclothes. Everyone who joined Beacon had seen that thanks to the night before initiation.

Her having to share a bed with Ruby was awkward but not problematic – clingy Ruby notwithstanding. They were both short enough to fit and it would have been unfair to make Oscar sleep on the floor. She just wished it wasn't _her_ bed she had to give up.

And suddenly having a fifth member…

It made her feel like she'd been replaced.

The door to the bathroom opened and the object of their discussion emerged, clean and dressed with his hair falling somewhere between wild and controlled. He was small. Smaller than her. Good. Very good. Other than that, he looked nervously at her and approached. Unsure why, she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head back.

"H-Hi," he stammered. "You're Weiss, right? I've heard so much about you." He glanced to the side, pausing awkwardly. His face flickered, almost like he was deep in thought. "A-And I have to say – sorry, _wanted to say_ – that it's not my intent to try and take your place on Team RWBY. It's still Team RWBY and you're Ruby's partner." He bowed his body forward, bending at the waist. "Please forgive my intrusion on the team, and I hope you'll help me improve like Blake, Yang and Ruby have."

Well, that was a response. Weiss felt her tension draining away despite her best efforts to hold on. She glared down at the top of his head, but even that glare slowly lost its heat. Her eyes softened and she sighed, glaring at Yang. It was literally impossible to stay angry. Was this a Semblance? Was it a facet of his aura?

Yang winked back. "Diplomatic little thing, isn't he?"

Yes. Yes, he was. Weiss sighed. "I accept your overture, Oscar. Welcome to Team RWBY." She stressed the name. He could be a part of it, but they weren't changing the name. If he was happy with that and happy to be the _fifth_ member – not the fourth, nor Ruby's partner – then she would accept him as such. "As for improvement, I'm sure you don't need my help for that if you're personally being trained by Professor Arc himself. Why, I bet you… Oscar?"

"N-N-Nothing." Red faced, shaking and looking around for an ambush, the boy shrunk back. "T-Training is good. Got to dodge better. Move. Always move. Never stop moving. N-Never take my eyes off the enemy."

Those were good lessons to remember, though why he felt the need to repeat them out loud and with such terror in his eyes, she had no idea. Perhaps it was a mantra. Ah, that made sense. He was reinforcing the lessons in his head. And to look so worried, he must be taking his training seriously. Good. Maybe Yang and Ruby could learn a thing or two from him.

"It will be good to have another hard worker on the team. Don't you think so, Yang?" No answer. The shower door slammed shut, Yang having claimed it. "Ugh. Interesting how I only remembered the good things about Beacon and forgot the pains of sharing amenities." Shaking her head with a little sigh, she sat down on her bed and prepared her clothes for the day. Another change was that with Oscar here, she could no longer change outside the bathroom.

He noticed her expression and smiled weakly. "I can leave if you like?"

Goodness. He was almost too eager to please.

"I appreciate the offer, but it would be unfair to accept that. I can change in the bathroom. Tell me a little about yourself, Oscar. We have time."

"About me?" he asked, pointing at his face. "Um. Well, I'm fourteen, I've lived in Mistral all my life and I worked on a farm." He paused, winced and tilted his head to the side. "A-And I did a little work for Ozpin on the side. That's how the headmaster knew about me."

"What kind of work would a farmer do for the headmaster of Beacon?"

"Uh." He looked up in though. "Oh, right. I kept an eye on Mistral and Haven. Official reports from one Kingdom to another are often politically based, so I have him more accurate updates on the situation."

The answer was strangely rehearsed – she could tell from how he said it – but she didn't detect any deceit in it. And really, what point would there be for him to lie? It wasn't like she was an enemy interrogating him. "I see. And how have you found Beacon?"

"Beacon is amazing." His face split into a huge smile. "Everything is so cool and different, and the people are so nice! I-I'm definitely the weakest here," he said sadly, "But I'm getting better. I have to. If I don't, I'll never survive."

Weiss leaned forward, concerned. "Are you in immediate danger?"

"Hm? Nah, not until six this evening."

Six? Was he talking about his training? Well, no one could expect a regimen put together by Headmaster Arc to be easy. She shrugged it off as a joke and sat back. As she did, someone knocked at the door. Blake tensed.

"Are you going to get that, or should I?" Weiss asked. When Blake looked to her hopefully, she frowned. "It was a rhetorical question, Blake. I'm not being ambushed the second I open the door. Greet your mother."

"I could-" Oscar began.

"No." Weiss stopped him. He didn't deserve it. "We know who it is."

Blake stood and approached the door warily, looking back more than once as though asking if Weiss really couldn't do it for her. Ruby probably would have but she was still asleep. Eventually, Blake reached the door, opened it and then hopped back to avoid a tackle. An empty corridor greeted her. Blake, crouched in an alert stance like a skittish cat, stood up awkwardly.

No Kali. No anyone. The sounds of people walking around down the corridor filtered through but little more. Had it been a prank or someone knocking on the wrong door and realising before they could answer?

Stepping forward, Blake peered out.

That was a mistake.

"Got you!" Kali squealed, catching Blake around the shoulders and hauling her out the room. Blake yelped but couldn't escape, and Kali took the moment to lock her daughter to her side, waving back in and ready to close the door. "Morning Weiss, is that a new person?"

"Oscar Pine," Weiss said, knowing poor Oscar was shocked silent. "He's an adjunct to Team RWBY."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Oscar. I'd love to stay, chat and cuddle but a certain kitten needs to contact her father and I'm afraid if I give her a chance, she'll run away to Vacuo or something. I'll have her back to you in time for lessons. Byeee!"

The door slammed shut, the last sight of Blake being hauled away kicking and complaining.

Oscar asked the pressing question. "How is it possible for that woman to be Blake's mother!?"

"It's an everlasting mystery. And do you know what else is a mystery?" Weiss raised her voice. "How long Yang Xiao-Long can monopolise a shower! Get out of there, damn it! Some of us need the hot water as well!"

Ruby woke, yelped and tumbled out of bed.

_It's good to be back._

/-/

"Don't you have diplomatic meetings with the headmaster?"

"Later in the day, yes. Certainly not before breakfast." Kali kept smiling as the elevator rode up. The cramped metal box meant she could let go of Blake since running was improbable. Not impossible. Blake's eyes roamed to the escape hatch above. "Don't even think about it, dear."

"I wasn't."

"Sure you weren't." She smiled as the elevator dinged. "Your father hasn't talked to you for so long. The least you can do is talk to him now, especially with how much danger he's in."

"_I wish my mom was here to embarrass me."_

She sucked in a breath between her teeth. Ruby's face – not angry or disappointed, more resigned – flashed through her mind. She'd apologised, or tried to, only for Ruby to point out _she_ hadn't killed Summer Rose, so why was she acting like she should say sorry. Yang cornered her later and told her not to sweat. Ruby wasn't upset; she was just making a point. Ruby had gotten used to the loss of Summer years ago.

A point that she should care more for the family she had than any potential embarrassment. Ruby might not be disappointed now, but she had the feeling if she welched out on talking to her father, Ruby's disappointment would be palpable.

Blake sighed and stopped trying. "Okay. Let's do it."

"That's the spirit. And you needn't worry. Worry aside, we were pleased to hear you'd left the White Fang. It really was going down a darker path." Kali brought them to a cubicle and inserted her scroll, running through the on-screen options to establish a call to Menagerie. The CCT was mostly abandoned, which made sense given it was before breakfast.

Menagerie didn't actually have a CCT. Those were made by Atlas and the island quasi-Kingdom had never made good terms with them. That said, you could find signal boosters to make important calls, and being the chieftain of Menagerie, their household contained one of the few on the island. The others were owned by the shipping and transport agencies for their jobs, along with one in the centre of town for public use.

"I told him to expect us," Kali said, "So we shouldn't have to wait."

True enough, the call was accepted, and the image opened. Though grainy and with a disconnect between the movement on the screen and the sound coming through, Blake was presented with an image of her towering father. And he of her.

"_Blake,"_ he rumbled. It was hard to tell, but he appeared to be smiling. _"It's good to see you safe and sound, little kitten."_

"Do you have to call me that? I'm almost eighteen."

"_I'll stop when you're as tall as I am."_

"Tch." She rolled her eyes. "How are things in Menagerie? Mom told me about Adam."

"_I'm alive. That's a positive. He's got people on the streets recruiting and passing on the message of Sienna's death. He's claiming the one Beacon has put forward as a body double."_

Of course he was. What else could he do? If he didn't want to admit to lying, he had to claim they were. Sadly, there were plenty who would believe him on principle. "Kali can confirm it's her and you could announce that," she said.

"_Yes. And then I shall die."_

Blake's breath caught. He was right. Adam would never let that stand. "I-I didn't mean…"

"_I know."_ He laughed loudly. _"I didn't believe you were telling me to throw my life away, kitten. You're just looking at things a little too bluntly. The best I can do is erode his control without drawing attention to myself. While I would like to march on down and break his back, I would die long before I made it. The same were I to do anything that disagrees with Adam's words."_

He was caught, then. That had to be painful, especially since Ghira had made the White Fang. He couldn't do the right thing and stand up to them without dying, and if he did die, Adam would take full control. It made much more sense to be subtle, even if that meant Ghira might have to _agree_ with Adam in some small ways. Her gut twisted.

"Don't do anything stupid," she pleaded.

"_Me? I think I'll leave the dangerous things to you. I intend to stand up for those who don't want to fight, but I think I can make myself useful while also defying him. That will make it difficult for him to get rid of me."_

She couldn't believe they were talking so frankly about this – about the very real chance her ex-boyfriend would kill her father. And with such blasé tones, too. It was nauseating, and she wished she could dropkick Adam off a building.

"What will you do?"

"_I'll work to avoid war between the Kingdoms and Menagerie. That will act as a shield for Adam's actions sadly, but it will keep innocent faunus here from being dragged in. What's more, the Albain brothers will likely see that as a good thing. They should keep Adam off my back."_

Should. There was still a chance they wouldn't. Ruby's words drifted in her head.

If Ghira died, how much would go unsaid?

"I love you. A-And I'm sorry I joined the White Fang."

Ghira's face softened. _"I love you as well, kitten. And I'm proud of the woman you've become – so perhaps joining and leaving was not so bad a thing. It made you experienced, and in this world that goes a long way."_

Blake stood a little taller, then drew out a stool and sat. Why make it a short call when it could be longer. When she hadn't talked to him for so long. Behind her, she heard Kali do the same, sitting alongside her with a contented smile on her face.

"_Now, enough about business. Tell me of Beacon. Tell me of your friends, your lessons and what silly adventures you've dragged yourself into this time."_

"What makes you think I've done anything?"

"_Call it a hunch."_

"Well, there was this one time…" Blake's skin darkened a little. "Or… maybe more than once…"

/-/

Jaune, Oobleck and Port brought the mugs to their lips.

As one, they drank. As one, they swallowed. As one, they sighed, leaned back and closed their eyes, smiling at the subtle beauty of the world.

"Gentlemen-" Glynda began.

"Shhh." They said as one, each holding out a hand. Their voices merged in unison, creating a rumbling timbre. "Coffee now," they choired. "We've waited so long."

Glynda rolled her eyes and looked to Roman, who already had a bottle of beer open and raised to his lips. He froze, spotting Glynda watching, then remembered he didn't really care and drank anyway. Next to him, Qrow did the same, still surly over the loss of his hip flask.

"Why do I find it _less problematic_ that you're drinking alcohol?" She pointed. "Compared to that!"

"Probably because it takes us more than one sip to get blitzed," Qrow said, smacking his lips. "Ah. Finally. It's been so long since we could have a drink here, what with the embargo and everything."

"The guy who gets to turn into a bird and fly to the nearest bar doesn't get to say that," Roman growled. "I have been without a proper drink or a cigar for weeks. I was this close to storming Vale at the head of an army of disgruntled students."

"I don't think the students were disgruntled at the lack of tobacco," Glynda said.

"Oh, they were. You see, my mood is directly proportional to how much I've smoked – and the _pain_ I put my students through is directly proportional to my mood." Roman held up both hands like a set of scales. "Ergo, the students suffer if I don't get my fix. Really, if anyone is to blame for them hating my guts, it's Ironwood."

Jaune tuned back in time to stop Glynda reaching over and throttling Roman.

Sienna cackled in the corner. "This is more fun than I expected."

"Why is _she_ here?" Glynda snarled.

"Because her being in our eyesight is a lot safer than her not being," he said reasonably, pulling her hands away from Roman. "She isn't here because she's trusted. Quite the opposite." The caution calmed Glynda somewhat. "And she'll be helping Bart with his lessons today while I deal with Winter, Kali and the Council." He sighed. "At least _one_ of those looks to be friendly."

Glynda snorted.

"We're discussing the history of the White Fang," Bart said eagerly. "I'm sure Miss Khan can offer an interesting perspective that will differ from the textbooks."

He was sure she could. He didn't envy Bart trying to stop it descending into a political debate, but he seemed to like that thing so go figure. Maybe having Sienna answer questions for the students would help them come to accept her. Or not. Blake would probably have some zingers. He was glad he wasn't involved.

As the bells rang and the teachers rose, he bid each good luck and made his way to his office. The work of a headmaster was different from that of a teacher. It was both less time consuming and more stressful – which was a strange contrast.

The first hour of his day was speaking to the Council. He talked about the lift on the embargo, accepted praise on making a deal with Ironwood, assured the Councillors the good will would continue, and made his usual excuses on why he was too busy to attend a meeting.

Somewhere in the middle of that, Winter let herself into his office. Her mouth was open, ready to speak, but she saw him on a call and closed it. Rather than leave, she stood in a military pose by the door, listening to him talk.

The call was probably supposed to be confidential, but there was nothing actually being _said_ so he let it be. The Councillors just liked to hear the sound of their own voices, and their main goal was pretty much to ensure he was on their side and staying loyal to Vale. As long as he was polite, pretended to listen and nodded along with their ideas, they were fine with him.

That all could have been handled in a text message, though. Why make him sit through this?

Once the call ended, he addressed Winter. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's fine." She moved forward. "I'm used to it with General Ironwood." The pithy remarks were on hold today as they needed to provide a united front. It was a tall thing to ask for them, but when the enemy was hated enough, they could do it. "Are you ready to address Cinder?"

He nodded. Stood. "Yes. I'll lead you there."

They'd chosen their time well. The students were in lessons and would be too busy to notice what was going on, while the Council would be mulling and self-congratulating their talk with him. The media was similarly busy coming up with stories on how he and Ironwood were making peace, while others were staring conspiracy theories on whether he was engaged to Winter, Weiss or even Whitley of all people. Those that remained, and much of the online community, were arguing over Sienna's presence in school, whether it was safe and – for some reason – whether she was the _real_ Sienna Khan at all.

It was a perfect opportunity to deal with Cinder without people noticing.

"We've kept her looked after and safe," he said, pausing outside her door. "Someone talks to her every day, brings food and gets rid of the old."

"Is she eating?"

"She didn't for the first day and a half, but she does now."

"That's a good sign." Seeing his confusion, she said, "It shows that she has accepted her position as being a long-term one. And that she values her life still. Some will go on hunger strikes to try and force you to move them, while others will genuinely try and starve themselves to death. That she does neither means she wants to live." Winter chuckled. "We can make use of that."

It was times like this he was reminded that Atlas was a military. Beacon… They fought for what they had to, but they didn't know how to do things. Interrogation was one of those things. Atlas, on the other hand, knew exactly how to control a person. And possibly how to break them.

_Would they have done that to me if Neo and Roman didn't rescue me…?_

He shivered as Winter pushed ahead, opening the door.

Cinder was fully dressed, washed and sat on her bed reading a book when they entered. She paused, looked up, back down, marked the page by folding it and then closed the book and put it down on the bedside table. He had no idea what it was – maybe Bart or Glynda gave it to her. Did it mean something? Was her outfit indicative of some change? What was Winter thinking?

Neither woman gave anything away. They stared at one another for a moment, and then Winter offered a polite greeting and asked if she could take a seat.

"Help yourself," Cinder said, gesturing with one hand.

"Thank you." Winter drew out the seat and sat. "I'm sure you have an idea as to why I'm here."

"I'm sure I do. You want answers. You want information."

"That's correct."

"Hmhm." Cinder chuckled into her hand. "Not so different from Jaune in the end, are you? Oh. I should congratulate you on your impending nuptials."

Jaune's eye twitched. "Is that on the news now? It's wrong."

"Quite." Winter crossed one leg over her knee. "I'm not here to talk about Jaune, however. I'm much more interested in you. Specifically, your place within your old organisation, and your continued future on Remnant."

"I'm not incentivised to tell you anything," Cinder said.

"We could make incentives."

"And they would kill me for speaking."

"Who are they exactly?" Winter asked. "If you told us, we could protect you against them."

"Hm." Cinder's eyes closed as she considered the words. "Not bad. A little more amateur than I expected of someone in your position. Do you expect me to leap into your arms for safety? Or is it that you thought I'd blurt out the truth if you asked nicely?"

"Your situation is a delicate one."

"Is it? I wasn't aware of that. I've simply had my soul cut in two, my power stolen, and my freedom limited to a single room. And here I thought that was normal. Silly me."

Stolen? You couldn't steal what which was stolen in the first place. Roman would probably disagree, but he could to take a long walk off a short pier. The power of the maiden was with Pyrrha, and there it would remain so long as he had any say about it.

"Your situation can change," Winter said. "Atlas is willing to make an offer."

"Of amnesty?"

"Not quite. Your crimes are many. But we could see you kept out of prison, albeit serving us."

"Exchanging one master for another, except that this one is far less powerful – and my position within it would be as a mere prisoner." Cinder inspected her nails. "You're not impressing me. I'd almost expected Jaune to make this offer himself."

"No." All eyes turned to him. "That's not on the table."

Cinder's eyes burned. "It was for Sienna Khan."

"Different rules for different people. You attacked Beacon. You killed students. You brought the Grimm, unleashed death and ruined lives." He let out a long breath. "And Sienna has probably done the same, but never on that scale. I don't care how powerless you are now. I wouldn't care even if I had a magical contract that could ensure your loyalty. In Beacon, you'll never be anything more than a prisoner." He glared at her. "You'll hear no plea deals from me."

Winter nodded, accepting his decision since it left Atlas as Cinder's only recourse. He didn't like that much more than this, but at least she'd be someone else's problem there. And without the maiden's powers, she was diminished. Even if she escaped and came back for revenge, she wouldn't have the same impact. Everyone knew she had failed. No one would support her against Beacon.

She had to know that. The knowledge must have _grated_ on someone so egotistical.

Either way, the offer was clear. Atlas or life as a prisoner.

The choice was obvious.

"I think we're done here," Cinder said, turning away and picking up her book.

Why? Why reject it? The stupid, arrogant son of a-

Winter's hand touched his shoulder. She shook her head quickly, subtly. Restraining his temper, he stood and followed her out, closing the door behind them and flicking his hands over the keypad to lock it once more. He then pushed the deadbolt into another and locked that with his fingerprint.

The door was doubly sealed and the corridor itself was sealed off as another safety measure, creating something of an airlock should she accept. Beacon didn't have the means to draw air out or pump gas in – why would it? It was a school – but they could send him, Roman and Glynda in to beat Cinder down if she broke out.

"That was a fail," he said.

"Not as such. We shocked her, and that's a victory in itself. Leave her to consider her options."

More interrogation methods he didn't understand? "If you say so. What will you do now?"

"I will wait, of course. If people cracked in the first meeting there'd be no need for me to be here. I'll report to Ironwood, tour the grounds and visit Vale. Your Council has requested to meet with me to… ascertain the truth of stronger relations between Atlas and Beacon."

"To check if I'm not lying, you mean." When she didn't counter, he asked, "What will you tell them?"

"The truth. That relations are thawing. To say anything else would be a lie that would come back to bite me. Fear not. If I wish to take shots at you, I shall do that directly." Smirking, she walked by. "You can sleep easy, Jaune Arc. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Not for the first time, he was left without a witty comeback. Typically, it'd come to him later, too late for him to do anything about it, and he'd wish for a time travel Semblance.

"Damn it. And this isn't even the last meeting of the day."

True to form, Kali Belladonna awaited him outside his office. She wore long black and white robes, a friendly smile – still so different to Blake – and warm, tan skin. Her eyes met his and her smile grew even more. She was practically glowing.

He hoped that was a good sign. "Sorry to keep you busy, Mrs Belladonna."

"Oh please, call me Kali. And it's no problem. My Blake has told me how busy you are of late."

Sharing paperwork secrets again. He couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed. "Did you have time to reconnect with her?"

"Yes. And her with my husband." The source of Kali's joy quickly became apparent. "Finally, she's stopped running away and settled down. I think I have you to think for that in some small way. You and her team, who have looked after her so."

"More her team than me."

"Not as I hear it. You put yourself on the line to keep her in Beacon." Kali laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart."

"Ah, well, I couldn't leave a student behind." He opened the door and letting her into his office. Neo was already there, sat cross-legged atop his desk teaching her Nevermore some tricks. She looked up on seeing them enter, gazed at Kali and then cocked her head.

Her expression was unreadable.

"Don't worry," Kali said, not to him but to Neo. Apparently `unreadable` just meant he couldn't read it. Kali had no trouble. "I'm married, and quite happy about it."

Neo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure. Believe me, while I agree he's quite interesting, nothing quite compares to my Ghira." Kali then, to his horror, held up her hands _very far apart_. "Especially where it counts."

Lips pursed, Neo whistled, impressed.

"How is he?" Kali asked, jerking a thumb his way.

"I think that's enough!" Jaune yelped, stepping in and pushing Neo's hands down – which had been halfway on their journey to accurately describing parts of him that didn't need to be accurately described. "Mrs Belladonna-"

"Kali," she corrected.

"Kali isn't here to hear about that," he amended. "In fact, I'd say _no one_ wants to know. Except maybe Yang, but I'll thank you not to give her any more ammo than she already has." She was already far too smug at Jinn revealing how much she drew his eyes. She'd been in a permanent state of strut and swagger ever since. "We're here to talk business. Or as much as we can."

"We are," Kali said, "But personal health is important. You look stressed, dear. Are you sleeping enough?"

"What-? Yes. I mean, sort of." He sighed and gripped his face. "How is this relevant?"

"It's relevant because you need to be rested to make good decisions," she explained, sitting down on his sofa. She patted the spot next to her. When he sat down on a different one, she looked at him and patted the spot beside her again.

She kept doing that for _two full minutes_, refusing to acknowledge him until he stood, sighed, and moved over to sit beside her, hip to hip.

"That's better."

She took his shoulder and leaned him down until his head was resting on her lap and his feet off the edge of the sofa. He blinked up at the ceiling. "Wait, why are we-?"

"Shhh." Kali tapped his lips. "Now, you need to relax a little."

Neo had come over to lean on the back of the sofa and looked down on him curiously. He couldn't blame her. It wasn't every day a random woman appeared and forced you to use her lap as a pillow; or start stroking your hair like she was your mother. He was as confused as Neo. Wait, why did Neo look so _impressed_?

"It's all about confidence," Kali said to Neo, ironically making Jaune's head scream. Not that blasted saying again. Why did it work for _everyone_ but him? "You just need to let them know you won't take no for an answer. Be firm."

Nodding quickly, Neo looked at Kali Belladonna in awe.

Jaune feared for his life.

"Mrs B- K-Kali," he corrected when she bopped his nose gently. "This doesn't seem… It's not the done thing. I'm the headmaster of Beacon and you're a foreign envoy. We really shouldn't be in this situation."

"Dear, I've told you, there's nothing you have that my Ghira doesn't have bigger."

He felt like saying she didn't _know_ that, but he'd seen a picture of Ghira Belladonna, and to be honest he wasn't sure he wanted to compete. "Still, _why_ are you stroking my hair?"

"You look stressed."

"I _am_ stressed. And I don't just mean the mood. Neo is human, you're faunus and I'm stress. It's pretty much what I am nowadays."

Cinder, Roman, Ironwood, Winter, Glynda, Salem, Team RVNN, RWBY, Oscar and Ozpin.

Okay, maybe not so much Oscar – the poor guy _really_ didn't deserve to be lumped in that pile, but still, whether he meant to or not, Oscar was a source of stress. Mostly due to the passenger in his head. Either way, everything was stressful.

And now he was feeling sleepy. "Don't," he mumbled. "I'm supposed to be working."

"And you've done such a good job," Kali cooed. "Both at protecting Beacon and at looking after my little girl. The Belladonna family won't forget that, so you can fall asleep in my lap if you like." She giggled. "Neo and I can keep each other company."

Why did that frighten him? Why did the smiles they shared fill him with dread!?

"I may not run a school, but I know what it's like to have a lot on your shoulders, and I've been doing it for a lot longer than you have. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Nothing confidential, of course. Just the little things."

"W-What about the White Fang?"

"That's hardly an issue we can solve in one day. We'll talk tomorrow, when you've had a proper amount of sleep."

Jaune's face flushed crimson. "With all due respect, ma'am, I'm not sleeping in your lap!"

/-/

Blake let herself into the headmaster's office. Oscar was beside her, here for his training while she came for detention and paperwork and another night of watching Sienna Khan like a hawk faunus. She expected him to be inside with said person already, and true to form, Sienna _was_ there, albeit with a cup of tea and a very confused look on her face. Blake saw why a moment later and slapped a hand against her forehead.

"Why is the headmaster sleeping in your lap?"

Kali looked up, lowered the cup of tea and held a single finger to her lips. "Shh. He's very tired."

Jaune Arc was sprawled on his back, head in her mother's lap, one arm on his chest and the other hanging off on the floor. His feet were kicked up on the sofa, boots removed. Gods, if Yang or Ruby heard about this, there'd be no end of complaints. Sienna sat nearby, unsure what to do, while Neo was watching from a nearby seat, somehow both amused _and_ impressed with what was going on.

Blake didn't dare ask why the headmaster's lover would be acting like that around her mom.

Some things were better not known.

"Incredible," Oscar whispered, shaking. "I want to be just like him."

Blake sighed. "I'm going to start doing paperwork."

"Ah. My little girl is all grown up and responsible! I'm so proud."

"Ugh…"

* * *

**Kind of weird writing Kali now, since I named my dog that – and yes, I named my dog after Kali Belladonna. Go figure. She's a black and white border collie. It fit. Well, except for the fact she's a **_**cat**_** faunus.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"Miss Jinn." Blake said. "You called for me?"

"I did." The therapist, Jinn Reli'Knowledge – a strange name, but she was sure Jaune had called her that – smiled and beckoned her into the room. "I believe Jaune made it mandatory for you to attend a session with me this year about your issue."

"I remember." Sitting down, Blake sighed. "And I know what you're going to say. I've heard it all before. I need to stop running away from my problems. I need to face them head on. Nothing can be achieved so long as I keep running." She shook her head. "I know all that, Miss Jinn. You don't need to tell me it."

Jinn frowned and put her notepad down. "Blake, whatever do you mean? That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Huh? My problem. My running away thing."

"Do you think that's a problem, Blake?"

"Isn't it?" Was this one of those things where Jinn wanted her to _admit_ to having a problem? If so, she already had. "I accept it. I'm not trying to hide away from it. My teammates have already told me it's an issue and I'm trying to fix it."

"Do you believe it _needs_ fixing?" Jinn asked.

Lost, Blake could only reply, "Do you think it doesn't?"

"It's hard to say. Ask yourself this. Has running away from your problems ever failed?"

Blake sat there, flummoxed.

"You ran away from the White Fang when they crossed a line," Jinn pointed out. "In doing so, you escaped from them before things got worse, joined Beacon, found friends and formed a team that you genuinely love."

"I… That's true…"

"You ran away from Adam when he became someone you weren't comfortable with. And lo and behold, he's turned out to be something of a jealous psychopath." Jinn chuckled. "I'd say you dodged a bullet there. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, it was good to get away from him."

"Following on from that, you joined Beacon and had a good life here – up until the incident where your heritage was discovered, and you ran away from your team when challenged."

Blake sighed. "Yes…"

"And in doing so, you located a criminal plot and helped your teachers thwart it."

"B-But I hurt my team."

"Yes, but you made up with them after, and thanks to some time apart your issues were dealt with. Weiss calmed down enough to forgive you, and you did the same. Tell me, were there any negative consequences of that?"

Blake thought for a moment and shook her head, amazement writ across her features. "No. It all worked out pretty well. Team RWBY stayed together."

"Moving on from that, you had a similar reaction later when you refused to ignore the White Fang involvement in Vale and wanted to run off and deal with them, correct?"

"Yes. I dragged my team into it…"

"Thus, recovering the stolen Paladin and potentially saving even more lives."

Blake's eyes grew wide.

"You see, by running away you have _consistently_ helped people. It's a winning strategy for you. I'm not sure why you discount it so, or let people phrase it as a character flaw."

"I… but… wow." Blake leaned back. "It really _has_ worked for me, hasn't it? I wouldn't even be here on Team RWBY if it wasn't for the fact I keep running away. I was even thinking of doing so after Adam attacked Beacon. What do you think would have happened?"

"Oh, you'd have probably run away to Menagerie, followed by Sun. There, you'd have wallowed for a bit, found a White Fang plot, stopped the murder of your parents, foiled the plans of the Albain brothers and ultimately reunited with Team RWBY without any issues whatsoever. But that's all just theory, of course. I can't see the future."

"Sure." Blake laughed and sat still, mentally coming to terms with the bombshells dropped on her. "Wow. I really do win from running away. Like, all the time." She stood, all smiles and reaching forward to shake Jinn's hand. "Thank you. I didn't expect this to go so well but you've really helped me see that what everyone else calls a weakness is a strength. I've never felt so relieved before."

"That's what I do, Blake. That's what I do."

/-/

Jaune, Glynda and Ruby knocked on the door to Jinn's room.

"Hello?" the blue woman answered. "What's with the long faces?"

"Miss Jinn." Jaune's voice was clipped. "Would you care to explain why Blake has run away from six detentions, two classes, one parent-teacher conference and her midterm exams? All in the space of a week?"

"I asked her to spar with Miss Nikos," Glynda growled, far from amused. "She threw a smoke bomb down, yelled `I flee` at the top of her voice and dove out a window. I had to evacuate the training halls until the smoke cleared. And pay for repairs for the window."

"I tried to talk to her about it yesterday," Ruby complained, "And for the last two days before – but whenever the conversation gets heavy, she vanishes and leaves a clone behind."

Jaune, Glynda and Ruby stared at Jinn. "Explain," they said as one.

"Ah-heh. Oops?"

* * *

**Hm. You know, Jinn isn't wrong. We criticise her for it but running away has served Blake **_**perfectly**_** every time she does it. I mean, she even saved her parents' lives by running away at the end of Season 3. Why stop now!? She should run away from Ozpin, trip Salem and cause her to fall into a ravine, singlehandedly saving Remnant.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 19****th**** September**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	27. Chapter 27

**Here we go**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 27**

* * *

The fact he woke up more rested than ever before after a nap on Kali's lap didn't change the fact he hadn't been able to meet her eyes – or Blake's – for the whole evening. The only words exchanged between them were Blake telling him she wouldn't tell anyone what she saw. More for fear of what her teammates would do to her mother if they thought she was competing than for his sake. He thanked her either way and slunk off to sleep.

Neo steadfastly pointing to her lap in bed hadn't helped.

Now doubly lap-pillowed, but with Neo fast asleep after realising the downside of a lap pillow was having to stay awake and upright through it, Jaune slipped out of their shared room and bumped into Glynda.

"Oh. H-Hey. Were you waiting for me?"

"I thought we could share breakfast," she said. "And discuss matters of importance."

"Like…?"

"What we shall do about the White Fang for one." Glynda motioned for him to follow and they made their way to the staffroom, avoiding the topic as they passed students on early morning food runs. Most people didn't care too much about the White Fang, but the Beacon rumour mill was fast acting, and he knew from Port there was a running gambling ring who wanted to know if he was going to end up with Glynda, Neo or someone else entirely.

He was going to kick someone out a window if Kali got added to that list. Or Cinder!

Slipping into the staffroom, he was relieved to see they had a moment alone for once and sat down, Glynda closing the door and taking the seat beside him. She could have sat opposite, and he considered the fact she didn't a good sign. While the students got their fair share of whatever breakfast they wanted, the teachers made do with vending machine food. Today's breakfast was cheese and onion on rye.

"So." He swallowed. "What was it you wanted to talk about? If it's important we could talk out in Vale. Maybe at a restaurant?"

Glynda raised an eyebrow at him. "You're still barred from Vale until the sanctions are officially lifted."

Damn it. Winter was taking her sweet time there. "After?" he asked hopefully. "We should celebrate when I'm allowed back. We could visit that place we did last time." While `date` wasn't mentioned, he was uncomfortably aware of how much it hovered in the air above them.

"All the staff?"

Jaune groaned internally. Glynda _knew_ what he was asking but was determined to make him come out and say it. Maybe he deserved that, or maybe she just wanted to be _sure_ he was saying what she thought he was. Ever since she'd found out his true age things had become awkward. _Even if it's only three years different. I guess it was hard enough for her to accept that, then to find out I was even younger only made it worse._

Winter's needling hardly helped.

"I was thinking just the two of us," he said. "Dinner. Maybe a movie if you like."

He couldn't make it much more obvious than that.

Glynda brushed some crumbs from her lips. The action, slight as it was, brought attention to the little splotches of colour in her cheeks. "I will consider it and let you know." She put her sandwich down. "But in the meantime, we must focus on what's important."

"You're-" His attempts at flattery were thwarted by a foot kicking his under the table. "You're right," he amended, and she relaxed. "I'm not sure what's left to do, though."

"I hope you're joking."

"I know I need to deal with Ironwood, Atlas, Cinder and the White Fang," he said hurriedly, and Glynda nodded, pleased or just flat-out relieved he wasn't an idiot. "I meant I'm not sure what comes after. Or what to do specifically. We're pretty much waiting for them to make a move or Cinder to give up information."

"That's how it is sometimes. Do remember that when you first joined, Ozpin had basically been running the school for years without incident, despite being in an eternal battle against Salem. There isn't always an obvious course of action. All we can do is keep the school running and trust in the students to carry on our work."

"Have you _seen_ our students…?"

"They're not that bad. And I can't believe I'm the one saying that. Tell me about Cinder," she said, changing the subject. "What was decided between Winter and her?"

"Not much." He ran through as much as he could remember, Glynda chipping in to ask the odd question but otherwise waiting until he was done. "I don't know what her game is. Maybe she's holding out for more or something, but Ironwood's offer is her best."

"Unless she's waiting for _you_ to offer her something else."

"Whut…?"

"Think about it, she is being asked to turn on Salem. That's not something you do without some rather pointed assurances as to your safety. It may be that she doesn't believe Atlas and Ironwood can keep her safe from reprisal."

"And what," he laughed, "She thinks I can!?"

Glynda didn't answer.

"Wait. Seriously…?"

"You are the tactical genius who has outsmarted her not once, but two or three times now."

"Glynda, no."

"You also thwarted Salem's plans, identifying Lionheart as a traitor, using Ozpin as bait and bringing a team plus students to both capture her, drive Tyrian and Hazel away and expose Lionheart, all in one fell swoop."

"But… But I didn't…"

"Then, you went and split the White Fang in two, sowing chaos within their ranks before unifying with Atlas."

"I… what…?"

"And all of this after leading her along, betraying her at the last and saving Beacon from an invasion that included not just Cinder, but all of Salem's allies at once." Glynda shook her head from side to side. "Little wonder she fears your tactical genius. And who else in her mind could be powerful, shrewd and capable of dealing with any attack Salem launches?"

Jaune's head had fallen until his chin was resting on the table. He whimpered under his breath.

"Hm. Is this how your hype grows?" Glynda wondered. "It's strange but laying it all out like that I can see why some people fall for it. Incredible."

"Yeah. Totally awesome. You think Cinder is doing that-? Oh, who am I kidding, she always thought I was a genius for beating her. I've no idea why."

"Arrogance, I think. We know she's egotistical, so she probably can't accept that someone could thwart her _without_ being a strategic mastermind. It simply isn't possible. I am a genius and all powerful," Glynda mocked, managing a passing impression of Cinder. "There's no way I could be stopped on accident or by someone who isn't at least as powerful as me, if not more."

It sounded like her. Well, it didn't, on account of Glynda being far too sarcastic to _sound_ like Cinder, but it was something he could imagine her saying. Or thinking. She'd always had that self-assured air around her, and everything she did worked out. Infiltrating Beacon, securing the White Fang, organising the attack. Everything had been coming up her way until he got involved.

Which was ironic, since he hadn't even gotten involved. Cinder involved him.

"You think she's waiting for me to make a better offer than Winter, then. Invite her to Beacon?"

"I'd say so. It makes sense she'd only throw her lot in with someone she trusted to be powerful enough to face off against Salem." The words had him whimpering. "And there is precedent for it with Roman, Neo and Sienna. At this point you have more villains converted to your side than you do in prison or dead. I wouldn't be surprised if she thinks that's your plan. Recruit all the most dangerous villains on Remnant so Salem can't have any, then turn them against her."

"That sounds like an _awful _plan."

"It does, but remember, Cinder thinks you're a genius. No doubt, the mastermind Jaune Arc _knows_ it's a terrible plan, and that is somehow a _part_ of his ultimate scheme. The inevitable betrayal is anticipated and prepared for, ready to be turned in your favour."

"Um…"

"And knowing that, Cinder will be too afraid to betray you, but – gasp! – what if that is a part of your plan as well? Plans within plans. Plots within plots."

Jaune glowered at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You have to admit it's a little amusing."

He gave her that. "You don't think I should make the offer, do you? Take Cinder on?"

"Goodness, no!"

"Phew." He slumped back. "For a second there, I thought you would."

"As if." She snorted and pushed her plate away. "I can grudgingly accept Neo, and only because she doesn't speak. I can see the _necessity_ of Sienna. Roman, I would like to personally poison. If you added _Cinder_ of all people to the staff roster, I think I would snap. Her neck, specifically. That woman is a monster. I will not have her in my school."

"Same. There's a difference between Sienna and Cinder. At least the former wasn't responsible for the attack and wanted to make amends. Cinder…" He scoffed. "The only way she steps foot in Beacon is with Winter holding her leash. And even then, I think I'd send her away. I don't want her anywhere near the students."

"Agreed. And I'm sure Ozpin feels the same way."

He should, given Cinder _murdered_ him.

_There's no way I make that offer. Whatever information she has, she'll have to give up eventually. Once she realises Ironwood's is the only protection she'll get._ That didn't leave much for him to do in the meantime. With no obvious goals for the future, the best bet was to keep hunting down the shards Salem had dropped and sweeping those up before the Grimm got much worse.

"I've a meeting with Kali and Sienna later about the White Fang," he said. "Can you join?"

"Winter wishes to see first-hand the training of our students," Glynda said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to be busy putting up with her. I trust you to handle it, however. You can always ask Ozpin for advice should you need it."

He could, but he didn't want to push Oscar. Not when he was already pushing himself hard enough already. "I'll be fine. I don't think we're deciding anything, just talking about the White Fang."

"Kali Belladonna appears to be quite down to Remnant."

Jaune stared at her.

"Comparatively, I mean."

"Comparative to who?"

"Ozpin. Peter. Roman. Miss Belladonna." Glynda rolled her eyes. "The usual cadre of lunatics you surround yourself with."

"At least this one isn't trying to kill and-slash-or seduce me."

Glynda stood and brushed her skirt down. "Excuse me, I need to prepare my lessons."

"Um. Are we still on for that date…?"

The door closed behind her.

/-/

Ruby was all smiles.

The day was a good one, Weiss was back, Blake looked to be in a better mood than ever since taking her advice and opening up to her father, Yang hadn't made any lame puns for the last two hours and Team RVNN had saved them a spot for breakfast. Even Oscar was alive and conscious for once, a sign of his growing stamina.

He wasn't _well_ per se. He walked like a man whose muscles were staging an industrial protest, but at least he could move, eat and talk for once. Team RWBY plus One – Weiss barred WRBOY, or `Warboy` as Yang phrased it. Actually, Yang had called it Warboyz, and mandated the `Z` made it all the better and should be dragged out several times, so more like Warboyzzzzzz.

It had been vetoed. Heavily.

"We're not even boys," Blake pointed out. "No offence, Oscar."

"Boyzzz."

"We're not Boyzzz, either."

Ruby rolled her eyes. Oscar didn't respond either, too busy eating to listen. He'd been packing on the food lately too, probably to fuel his intense regime. Getting taught by the headmaster. Ah! Lucky. Getting all sweaty and hot working out, then cutting a little too close and damaging the headmaster's coat. He'd smile, congratulate her and take it off, telling her it was time to get serious. They'd clash and explode, boom, whizz and rip as clothing was torn asunder.

"Hahh… hahh…"

"Ruby? Uh. Ruby…?" Weiss poked her very red cheeks. "Why is it I never remembered these moments when I missed being here? I only remembered the good things. None of Yang's puns or Blake running off like an idiot."

"I resent that," Blake said, not looking up from her book.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're not." A page turned slowly. "Still resent it."

"Aw. Blake's in a bad mood after cat club ended poorly."

The book was slammed down. "It's not called cat club!"

Weiss raised a single eyebrow.

"Blake's detention," Ruby explained, snapping out of her totally innocent daydream. "Yang calls it cat club since it's Blake and Sienna. And, you know…" Ruby pointed above her head.

"Yes, Ruby, I get the suggestion."

Ruby shrugged. She wasn't sure if Blake's mood was because of Yang teasing the faunus angle or just the fact she had to put up with Sienna Khan. It could have been either. She wasn't sure what to make of it herself, but it wasn't as bad as Torchwick. At least Sienna wasn't teaching them and hadn't really been involved in the attack.

She'd sounded pretty cool in Oobleck's class talking about why the White Fang became violent. Not cool enough to be a good person, but justifiable. She could grudgingly understand the reasons why she'd done what she had, even if she didn't agree.

The sound of a throat clearing nearby drew attention to Glynda Goodwitch, who had approached their table with a fearsome scowl.

"I didn't do anything," Yang said instantly.

"I did not suggest anything," Glynda replied, eyes narrowing. "I am actually here for Miss Belladonna."

Blake looked nervous. "I didn't do anything either."

"The headmaster wants your participation in a meeting. You have a pass to skip your next lesson." Blake's ears perked up. "Though you _will_ be participating in an extra spar tomorrow to make up for it."

The ears drooped. "What's the meeting about?" she asked. "I really don't think I've done anything."

"It's hosted with your mother."

"Oh!" Yang elbowed Blake's side. "Parent-teacher conference time. Welp. Don't envy you there. What do you think it'll be about? The time you ran away and caused a fire at the docks? Oh, or what about the time you ran away and fought a giant robot? Or-"

"It is about the White Fang," Miss Goodwitch interrupted. At Blake's sudden interest, she rolled her eyes. "And no, this doesn't mean we've given up on hiding any such information from you. Your obsession isn't being rewarded. The headmaster is simply meeting with your mother and Sienna Khan to discuss actions toward the White Fang and its new leader. Considering your prior relationship with said individual, he thought your input might be valuable."

"On Adam?"

"Unless there is any other current White Fang leader you've dated…"

"N-No. Just the one." Blake looked like she wasn't sure if Miss Goodwitch had made a joke or not. To be fair, neither was Ruby. "I'll be there. And I'll tell them whatever I can. Do you know what is going to happen to them?"

"Before the meeting to decide what is going to happen to them?" Glynda asked sarcastically. "No. I do not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm quite busy."

The two teams watched her walk away and waited until she was out the cafeteria entirely to start talking. "Someone's in a bad mood," Pyrrha said.

"No kidding," Weiss replied. She turned to Blake. "How much have you been antagonising her?"

"Not much at all. The last time was when I snuck us to that SDC dinner, but she already punished me for that by making me go with Torchwick."

"Punishment, she calls it," Yang stage-whispered to Nora. "I saw her being _hand fed_ by Professor Roman."

Nora mock-gasped. "How scandalous!"

"Jaune said something stupid. That's the only reason Glynda would be in such a mood." All eyes turned toward Oscar, who had spoken without thinking and quite candidly. He cringed as he noticed them looking. "Uh. Um. I mean, that's what I think. You know, considering how she's acting."

He sounded so sure that Ruby, for a second, almost believed him.

"Nahhh!" she laughed, waving a hand. "Jaune would _never_ do anything like that. He was a therapist before he was headmaster. Trust me, he knows how to talk to girls."

"Spoken from experience?" Pyrrha teased.

Ruby kicked her friend below the table. Her face was bright red.

"Lookin' red, Red."

And just like that, her good mood died. Ruby pouted and turned, looking back in time to catch a puff of smoke to her face. She hacked and waved it away, glaring through one eye at the smug figure of Roman Torchwick, who had somehow managed to sneak up behind her without her Blake-alarm hissing like an angry cat. Blake was still staring at the table, concentrating deeply on the wood and thinking White Fang thoughts. No help there.

"What do _you_ want?" Yang asked with a scowl.

"What do you want, sir," Roman stressed.

Purple eyes rolled around. "What do you want, sir?"

"Cigars, money, world peace." Roman sighed. "Two of those, anyway. What I _need_ right now is someone to help me with a little project with Bart. That's Professor Oobleck to you."

"It's doctor, actually," Ren said. "He's quite insistent on that."

"Doctor Oobleck, then." Roman actually made the `air quotes` with his fingers as he said doctor. "We're making a map of Vale categorising wind and sightings and Grimm numbers to figure out where those Oobelisks are dropping, and we need a busybody with nothing better to do than mark shit down as we call it out. And I was thinking, hey Roman, who do I know that has no social life and always likes to stick her nose in things that don't involve her…?"

He trailed off, expecting them to fill in the gaps.

"Honestly," Weiss said, "That could be Blake, Ruby _or_ Nora. You'll need to be more specific."

"I resent that," Blake mumbled.

"We know, Blake. We know." Weiss looked to Torchwick. "Blake is busy."

"I'm busy too," Nora lied. "My imaginary friend is having an identity crisis."

Ruby's mouth fell open.

"Looks like it's me and you, Red."

"B-But Nora!" she cried, pointing.

"Is busy. Didn't you hear? As a teacher I'm told I need to spend more time respecting my students' mental health. Plus, she did a tobacco run for me a week back, so she has a get-out-of-bullshit free card to cash."

"Nora!" Ren chided. "You bought cigarettes!?"

"I have needs, Renny."

"You don't smoke!"

"Doesn't do her homework either," Roman remarked, "But we have an understanding." He pointed a finger at her, winked and made an "ayyy" sound. One which, to Team RVNN's horror, Nora returned, finger pointing and all.

Ren's head fell into his hands.

"Report to Oobleck's office and don't be late," Roman said, patting an irate Ruby's head.

"When?" she grumbled. "You didn't give me a time."

"Nine sharp. Or you'll get detention."

"In the evening?"

"Nah, the morning."

Ruby paused. "It's eight-fifty-five!"

"Guess it is. Chop chop, Red."

Gasping, she shovelled some food into her mouth, hopped up, pushed past Roman mid-swallow and used her Semblance to dash out the cafeteria. Stupid Roman and his stupid bullying! He'd delayed telling her on purpose. As the minutes ticked by, she hurtled through the school, hitting Oobleck's office with _seconds_ to spare.

"I'm here!" she gasped, bursting in. "Please no detention!"

Doctor Oobleck looked up from his desk, eyebrow raised. "You seem in a rush, Miss Rose. I thought I told Roman to invite someone to come and help at their earliest convenience. You need not run through the hallways like that." He adjusted his glasses. "And is there something wrong, Miss Rose? Your face is awfully red. And twitching aggressively."

Roman _flipping_ Torchwick.

"It's nothing, sir. Just… wanted to help."

"Kind of you." He smiled and stood. "Come, let's see if we can't figure out why and where these objects are dropping. It may not be the most glamorous of jobs, but it will save lives."

Sighing but acknowledging his words, Ruby took the seat opposite him.

/-/

"Would it be racially insensitive of me to ask why every faunus in a position of power is feline?"

"Yes," Blake replied.

"Then I won't ask it." Jaune sat down at the round table. Not his round table obviously, because if he did have one set for his most loyal and trusted, Blake, Kali and Sienna would not be sat at it. Well, not Blake and Sienna anyway. Kali was so nice he'd probably feel bad not inviting her. "We're here to discuss the White Fang and what to do about them. As the people with the most experience with them, you've been gathered to offer whatever input you can. While I understand there might be some enmity." He paused to fix his gaze on both Sienna and Blake. "I would like to ask you to put that aside in the interests of co-operation."

"Oh, I'm sure we can," Kali said. "After all, it's not like Sienna is a backstabbing bitch who stole the organisation I and Ghira created with love and care, turning it from a peaceful protest group into psychopathic killers or anything, then drew my daughter into it and risked her life by letting her stay with a possessive and dangerous maniac."

Kali tittered into her hand.

Sienna leaned back slowly, ears flat atop her head.

"Right." Maybe Blake wasn't the one to worry about. And oh, Kali's friendliness _wasn't_ without limits. That was nice to know. Jaune pretended not to notice Sienna shuffle her chair closer to him. "Moving on, Adam has taken over the White Fang and proclaimed Sienna dead. Or an imposter. Possibly both at the same time. Honestly, what he's saying doesn't even make sense at this point and I'm not sure how anyone believes him."

"People believe what they want to," Sienna said.

"True, but there has to be some way we can prove he lied."

"Genetic tests for Sienna?" Blake offered.

"Assuming you have records of my genetics to hand, sure. But what reason would the average faunus in Menagerie have to believe such? They would call it staged or accuse the doctor of lying."

"There's not much you can do to convince the faunus who are already determined to join the White Fang," Kali said reasonably. "I tried that myself and failed. People will find their own reasons. That said, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Those condemning you the loudest were probably already intending to join. The focus should be on convincing those as of yet undecided. And the best way to do that is to discredit the one speaking. Adam Taurus."

"I like this idea," Sienna said, slamming a hand on the table. "Drag his name through the mud as the treacherous bastard he is."

Kali smiled. "I quite agree."

"Not a bad idea," Blake whispered.

Sheesh. Had he joined the hate Adam Taurus club or something? Well, each of them had their own reasons to dislike the man. Sienna for arranging a coup, Kali for leading Blake astray and Blake for having him come swooping in like a spurned ex and try to ruin her life. Maybe it was understandable they wanted him dealt with.

"That's fine with me," Jaune said. "But how?"

"Adam needs a victory to consolidate power. When I took over from Ghira and Kali, I needed to quickly prove I could lead. Anger isn't enough. Nor is passion. If you're asking people to risk their lives, you need to provide results."

Jaune winced. "He's going to attack somewhere."

"Almost certainly. He's built his base on swift, decisive action. He can't claim a victory with anything less."

Damn. That was bad. And likely playing into Salem's hands whatever he did. His thoughts strayed to Cinder. "Would he attack Beacon?"

"Unlikely." Sienna shook her head. "That would be far too dangerous a battle. Besides, he's using you to whip the faunus into following him. Right now, you're more useful to him alive. He'll attack elsewhere, and probably some place far enough away that you can't interfere."

"Menagerie?" he asked Kali.

"I wouldn't fear for Ghira now," the older woman giggled. "If you wanted to unify undecided faunus, the one way you _wouldn't_ do it is by killing other faunus. And besides, Sienna means something a little more public. Happenings on Menagerie rarely reach beyond our shores."

He looked to Sienna and got a nod in return. Not Menagerie then, and likely not Vale if he wanted Beacon kept out of it. That left any of the other three Kingdoms, but Vacuo seemed unlikely. Mistral and Atlas were the choices, with Atlas being the most obvious – but also dangerous. General Ironwood wouldn't take kindly to action on his soil.

Then again, Atlas was the one place Adam could be sure Beacon wouldn't tread. Even if the sanctions were being lifted, it was too soon to expect them to have feet on the ground there. Sending huntsmen in without permission had `diplomatic incident` written all over it.

"Do you think they'd attack the Schnee family?" he asked.

"Do I think they _would_?" Sienna laughed. "Course they would. The Schnee are _despised_ on Menagerie. "Do I think Adam will? Hard to say. There's a reason a direct assault hasn't been tried before. Jacques Schnee knows his rep and has a small army to defend him."

"Something smaller, then? A dust mine?"

"Could work, but we attacked dust mines all the time when I was in charge. That's not going to impress anyone."

This was harder than he expected. Couldn't be somewhere too big that he failed, couldn't be so small it went unnoticed. Adam was looking for the goldilocks of targets, but there just weren't many. Another huntsman academy would be a terrible idea. Far too high profile and polarising in opinion. Grimm killed humans _and_ faunus indiscriminately. Of course, if Adam could pull off an attack on the Schnee family, it would go down in history.

"What do you think, Blake?" he asked. "Would Adam risk attacking the Schnee manor directly?"

"I…" Blake looked down. "I'd like to say Adam wouldn't throw away so many lives."

"I'm sensing a but here…"

"But he's an edgy twat," Sienna interrupted. "He'll just say something about how they `gave their lives for a cause` and `sacrifices have to be made to win` and people will lap it up. Make 'em into martyrs. The heroic faunus who died to bring Jacques Schnee low." She snorted. "Assuming he can pull it off, that is. Not an easy task."

Jaune looked to Blake.

Sighing sadly, she nodded back, confirming Sienna's opinion.

"I'll warn Winter just in case and have her pass it on to her family. We'll make the _offer_ to help, but whatever I tell Winter is going to get back to Ironwood first. I'm not sure we'll be welcome."

"And thus, Adam chooses his target well," Sienna drawled. "You realise that if you want to stop him, you're going to have to step on a few toes eventually. He's not going to come out and face you in one-on-one combat, and the longer you give him, the more ready for it he'll be."

"I can't risk Beacon on an attack. Not when we're only just making peace with Atlas."

"Your decision," Sienna said, sitting back.

Blake and Kali, at least, seemed happy. Blake probably didn't want her team thrown into the meatgrinder, and Kali would feel the same way about her daughter. To them, Adam was a threat, but not immediately to Ghira.

Hopefully, Winter would take his warnings to heart.

"Moving on, are there any other ideas you have?"

Kali hummed. "Have you considered a smear campaign?"

"No. But I'm interested. Is it where we smear Adam into the mud?"

"In a manner of speaking," Kali giggled into her hand. "More his reputation. That's important after all, especially if he's trying to recruit faunus across the Kingdoms. Why, I'm sure you have _some_ video footage of his attack on the school, and if not… well, if he is happy lying to everyone, why not return the favour?"

Lies, huh? Where had those ever gotten him? Oh yeah, to the top.

"Mrs Belladonna," he said, leaning forward, "That is a very interesting idea."

"Adam won't care," Blake pointed out.

"He doesn't have to," Sienna said. "As long as _other people_ care. He's never had to deal with being a leader before. It's more than just making decisions. It's public relations, image and perception. Not enough to _be_ strong. You need to be _seen_ as strong. Attack that and he'll notice."

Ironically enough, he was the master of that. There probably wasn't anyone on Remnant who had a les-deserved reputation than he. If a few falsehoods could make him seem the invincible mastermind that even Cinder thought might be able to outwit Salem, then how much would it take to turn Adam into a bumbling fool who couldn't tie his own shoelaces without a map?

_Guess we're about to find out. Roman has been getting pretty close with Lisa Lavender lately._

Jaune's dark laughter filled the room.

* * *

**Not much happening-happening this chapter. We're moving on to the White Fang arc, though. In terms of timeline this is still during the six-month time skip period, so technically before Ruby and Co. met Oscar in the show. Probably not important information, but the point I'm making is that Oscar is being trained up to be at a better skill level than he was in season four. Better skill **_**without**_** Ozpin's control, that is. Obviously, ageless experience trumps a few weeks of training.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"Weaklings," Raven snorted. "Weaklings all of them."

"Eh. A few of them look pretty strong." Qrow's eyes followed some attractive girls who, while doubtless strong if they were attending Beacon, were a little more on the gorgeous side than physically imposing. His eyes certainly weren't on their weapons. "We came here for a reason remember. Huntsmen are tough."

And they had been sent to figure out how to kill them.

Which, if he was being honest, was a pretty piss-poor reason. Everyone knew about aura. Everyone. Ergo, everyone knew how to defeat huntsmen. It wasn't like it was some big secret – oh no, salt-water! A huntsman's only weakness.

Just being stronger than a huntsman was enough to kill them, so what the tribe had been thinking in sending him and Raven to Beacon to learn `how`, he wasn't sure. Sometimes he wondered if this was just the tribe's way of getting rid of them.

_Or of Raven. Her challenging everyone to fights must have been getting old._

"I know our purpose, Qrow. I'm just saying that no one here can match me."

"Us."

"I know what I said."

Tch. Raven was bitchy today. Probably at the whole joining Beacon thing. Her mood hadn't improved any since hearing they would need to be on a team and have a partner. "Stick close," she hissed, gripping his wrist. "I won't be partnered with some weak brat."

"Love you too, sis."

"Hi!"

The chirpy greeting came from in front of them and was followed by a girl in a white cloak with bright silver eyes. She was, Qrow admitted, cute. Not sexy or anything but pretty in an undeniable way. Little nose, small face and short height. Full figure, though, he noticed, looking her up and down. That cloak hid it, but she had curves in places not everyone did.

"Qrow!" Raven hissed, squeezing his arm. "There is a _thing_ in front of me."

"It's a girl, Raven. Not a thing." Qrow, deciding it was better to play along, waved awkwardly. "Hi. Um. You…"

"Summer. I'm Summer Rose." She held out a hand.

_What am I supposed to do with that?_ Swear ran down his brow. Wait, he'd seen people do this. Grinning, he sauntered forward and offered his own.

They fist bumped.

"Qrow. Qrow Branwen. Handsome, single and ready to mingle."

"Ugh. Please…"

"And this bundle of sunshine is Raven Branwen, my sister."

"Nice to meet you," Summer said, offering her hand.

Raven didn't take it. "I do not interact with weaklings."

"W-Wha-? I'm not weak. I got into Beacon, didn't I? I'm here."

"Here surrounded by weaklings just like you, whining, flirting and wasting their time with meaningless attachments." Raven sneered at the shorter girl. "I've no time for it. Come back when you have some strength to speak of, girl. And don't approach us again."

Qrow smiled apologetically at the girl as he was dragged away.

/-/

"No." Raven snapped, looking down on Summer Rose _again_, although this time in the Emerald Forest. "Qrow and I are partners. I will not work alongside such a weakling."

"I already _have_ a partner!" Summer argued, pointing at the tanned boy beside her with messy blonde hair and the smallest definition of a goatee. He waved at Qrow, who waved back. Neither spoke as the women dominated. "But we're supposed to make teams of _four_ and the rules state it's whatever duo we run into first."

"Rules can be bent if you have the strength to do so. Walk away. Qrow and I need no team."

"Gah!" Summer stamped one foot. "Why are you so annoying? Taiyang, follow them. They're our team whether we like it or not."

"Tch." Raven looked back. "If you think you can keep up."

"I can more than keep up. And I bet I kill more Grimm than you do!"

Oh no, not a challenge. Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Ha. I'd like to see you try."

"You're on!"

/-/

"Look, we're a team now," Summer said. "That means we need to get along. When I say we should train in the mornings as a team, that's what we'll do. It'll be good for fostering teamwork and getting to know one another and our styles."

Raven snorted, leaning against the wall. "I train alone."

"Not anymore you don't. Ozpin made me team leader, so it's my decision."

"I'm not answering to someone weaker than me." Raven pushed off the wall and made her way to the door. "You three can waste your time if you like. I have better things to do-"

Summer stepped before her, blocking the door, arms crossed.

"Move."

"No. I'm team leader and you're a part of the team, Raven."

"There is no team. There is me and three hangers-on."

"Are you _still_ calling me weak? I killed two more Grimm than you did."

Raven's shoulders tensed. "You stole my kills."

"Secured. I _secured_ your kills."

"They were wounded!"

"And now they're dead." Summer smiled innocently. "By me."

Arrogant brat. Raven hissed through her teeth and squared her shoulders, fixing the short girl with a penetrating glare. The other boy – the blond one – had quickly given up on trying to approach her, but this idiot wouldn't get the hint. Raven stepped up, towering over her.

"I am going to walk out that door," she said. "And you are going to move out the way. If you don't, I will walk _through_ you. And I can't guarantee whether you'll still be able to stand afterwards."

Summer Rose stared up at her.

A single eyebrow rose.

"I warned you."

Raven stepped forward.

/-/

Her eyes fluttered open.

Blinding light assaulted them, and she groaned.

"Oh. You're awake." Qrow came into hazy focus beside her. "Wondered how long it'd take."

"W-Where?" she gasped. "Where am I? What happened…?"

"You're in the infirmary. As for what happened. Wellllll…" Qrow dragged the word out. "Let's just say you kept walking. And Summer didn't budge."

"I tripped and hit my head…?"

How unlike her.

"Uh. In a manner of speaking? Yeah, you tripped. A lot. Aided by a certain someone. You tripped over the floor, the bed, the window, through the door, out into the hallway and down a flight of stairs. On a side note, Summer? Small, cute and weak? Maybe not so much on the `weak` side of things. Fair warning."

Summer… did this…?

What…?

"Raven!" A cheery voice echoed as an even cheerier face appeared, all smiles and with not a single bruise upon her. "It's about time you woke up. I was just deciding on when we'd do our morning training, which you'll be there for of course." Her smile was bright, as were her eyes, but they were unmistakeably fixed onto her. "Isn't that right, Raven…?"

For the first time in her life, Raven Branwen shivered. "Y-Yes. I'll be there…"

"Great! We're going to be the _best_ of friends."

* * *

**Yes, Team STRQ with a little return. And Summer being the most terrifying member of the team. I kind of imagine she must have had to snap like this at some point, because I can't see Raven and Qrow being the most outgoing of teammates, and somehow I imagine Taiyang not being the one to do it. Kind of a mirror of the Ruby - Weiss argument from canon, except without Weiss being mature enough to admit she was wrong at the end. Because, you know, Raven. **

* * *

**Next Chapter: 26****th**** September**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	28. Chapter 28

**Been a bit of a crazy week. Tuesday saw no electricity, Wednesday saw no internet until late in the day and Thursday has seen me with a flat tyre on my car. Is someone trying to tell me something with all this?**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"Is it safe to talk about this with her here?" Jaune nodded to Lisa Lavender, who he couldn't help but think shouldn't be privy to a meeting between him and Roman on how to literally _lie_ to the media. The exact purpose of their meeting was to mislead the broadcasters and paint Adam in a terrible light. Having perhaps the biggest investigative reporter in Vale present didn't seem like a great idea.

"Nah." Roman waved a hand. "She's cool."

"You're sleeping with one another, aren't you?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement," Lisa said. "And I'm offended you'd think I might use my womanly ways to score a big story." Her smug grin said it all and Jaune sighed.

"No wonder Neo's been staying in my room…" He shook his head. "Is she safe, though? You know I trust- You know I _respect_ your opinion, Roman, but it doesn't feel like a good one here."

"What was with that change halfway through?"

"On topic, Roman."

The thief sighed and ground the stub of a cigar down into the ashtray, snuffing out the last ember. "She's on board with what we're doing, even if that means fudging the news a little. Besides, we're not lying – Adam _is_ a piss poor leader. We're just altering the details a little to highlight that fact."

"I'm not a fan of terrorists," Lisa pointed out. "And my job isn't necessarily to be the most accurate reporter; it's to find the biggest scoop. I'm judged, targeted and paid based on viewer numbers. This is going to be big news and I'll get to be at the heart of it."

"And if it goes wrong, you'll have first scoop on us lying…"

"Best make sure it doesn't go wrong," she said, not denying it. "And who better to help than yours truly? Now, tell me what you have. What are we working with?"

"Videos of the attack, any statement we want from Sienna and his ex-girlfriend, who isn't afraid to tell the truth about him that others don't see. We don't have Kali," he said. "She has to stay quiet for her husband's sake."

"Hmm." Lisa's fingers drummed on the table. "Lose the girlfriend angle. Don't get me wrong, abusive ex is a powerful weapon but she's a confirmed huntress at this point. No one in the White Fang is going to take her word seriously."

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to tell kitty-kat that!" Roman rubbed his hands together. "The look on her face…"

"Your girlfriend is right next to you." Jaune pointed out.

"Roman and I aren't together," Lisa said. "We just… mingle. Often. And hard."

Roman's eyebrows wiggled. "Very hard."

"And then soft – and usually before I peak."

Roman winced.

"Anyway, you'll want to take her out the picture and focus on his leadership. That's what you're trying to hit and there are some faunus who would accept a serial child fiddler as their leader so long as he delivered on his promises. Throwing him out as an abuser won't bother them. They'll cover their ears and ignore it."

"We show him as a maniac instead?"

"No. Incompetent. Again, if you're honestly thinking about becoming a violent terrorist, you're probably at least a little open to a bit of mania. You're less likely to be willing to throw your life away for an idiot, though."

Lisa took the scroll from the table and watched over the limited footage they had of Adam's attack on Beacon. Most was theirs, though Ironwood had provided a little from his airships and helmet cameras on soldiers after a little prodding. Knowing what it would be used for won him over.

"We'll want to split this up," she said. "Release it bit by bit and let people chat and ferment over it. Let the anger built, then when people are just starting to calm down – wham! You drop another, worse than the last." She tapped the screen. "Here. We could say attacking Beacon is stupid, but it would have been genius if it worked. But there's a moment here where he breaks off from the main attack to head for the cafeteria. Why?"

"That's where Blake was," Jaune said. "His ex. He went to try and fight her."

"Ooh. Letting personal vendettas get in the way of the objective. That's interesting. And we can see from the other angle how the faunus he leaves behind get torn apart by Grimm." Her lips twisted at the gruesome scene. "We'll have to edit that for some sites, but others – especially those the Fang frequent – we'll leave it full gore. This is direct evidence of him leading people to their death and ignoring them when they need help." Lisa looked up. "Do we have shots from within the cafeteria?"

"Some."

"Send me those later. I'll do a little splicing and framing and make sure he stands there monologuing to his ex before the fight even starts. Meanwhile, his people are getting slaughtered."

"Will it be enough?"

"To turn people against him?" she asked. "No. Not on its own."

"But it's a start?"

"Yes. It's a start."

"Leave it to her," Roman said. "Trust me, kid. When it comes to causing a shitstorm, no one does it better. The net will be on fire within the hour."

/-/

"Adam! Adam!" Corsac Albain burst into the barracks Sienna had once called her own. Now, Adam sat upon the throne. Or should have been. He was pacing nearby, muttering to himself. Corsac rushed over. "Adam. You've seen the news?"

"What is it? I'm planning our debut assault."

"You haven't seen!? Forget the assault. You need to get online." He tore out his scroll and flipped through to the right site, pushing it in Adam's face. "Do you see this? You need to comment before the people lose their minds."

Adam took the device and looked down at it, reading the comments Corsac knew by heart. People questioning him. Worrying. Others defending and more calling it fake, but enough who were unsure as to keep the discussion going. It was a disaster! Worse because he'd known nothing of it himself.

"What is this? I don't care for the whining of idiots."

"They're not idiots, Adam. This is one of the forums we do most of our propaganda on. It's _our forum_. We recruit people from it. We spread news through it. Fennec and I have spent the last three years building it up on Sienna's orders."

"More evidence it should go ignored. Sienna was a coward."

"Sienna was overly cautious, yes, and I personally thought you would be better for the job, but that doesn't make all her decisions worthless!" Sienna was a builder, a thinker and a strategist. Adam was the warrior and general. The two were necessary to bring the White Fang to glory but in different ways. Sienna had done well in building them into a formidable force, but her caution belied her. At a time when they needed decisive action, she hesitated, wanting to cross every t and dot every i.

Adam was different. Impulsive and intuitive, he would strike and strike fast. His was a necessary evil, but Corsac wished he would at least respect the work Sienna had done.

"There is dissent in the ranks."

"Who?" Adam whirled on him. "Give me names."

"I don't have them," he lied, having no desire to discover Adam's brand of discipline or what it would do to their morale. Not when his own brother was among those most worried. "All isn't lost, Adam. The video shows you breaking away from those who fell to Grimm. It is tragic, yes, but we can argue that it isn't right to call you incompetent."

"They knew the risks. Death was something they accepted when they joined up."

"We prefer to let that be implied than stated. Recruitment tends to suffer when we tell people they're signing up for glory, freedom and certain death. Better results when we focus on the first two."

His attempt at humour met a brick wall. "I don't care for your methods, Fennec."

"Corsac. And you should, since weaker recruitment means less men for your goals."

"They will see that I am not to be trifled with when I grant us our first victory."

_There isn't going to be a victory if you don't handle this!_ Corsac shivered in impotent rage. Speaking his mind would only draw Adam's wrath, and that was a dangerous thing. "If I may, perhaps you'd allow me to speak in your name to take care of this? If you don't care about what is being said, then you shouldn't care for what I say in your name."

"Do as you wish." Adam waved a hand, shooing him away like a nuisance. "I have bigger concerns. Have the quartermasters check our supplies – especially dust. I won't have equipment dragging us down in the field."

"Yes Adam." He bowed and backed away. "And I shall take care of this PR issue for you." Far more diplomatically than Adam ever would, that was for sure. It was better this way. Adam would go online and rage at those who spoke ill of him, driving away all but the most faithful in the process. He breathed a sigh of relief and tried to slip out the door.

"Corsac."

He winced. His stomach clenched. "Yes, Adam?"

"Tell the drillmasters to look out for those who speak against me or our cause. Have them made an example of before the other recruits."

"That… That may damage morale."

There was no _may_ about it.

"If it does, I'll make an example of them as well. The time for coddling is over. I am not Sienna, and I will not accept the incompetence shown by our people in Vale. It's time we became the elite force we were destined to be. If a few branches need to be pruned for that to happen, so be it."

Corsac's stomach rolled. Something thick and noxious rushed up his throat. "I'll see it done, Adam."

He left the room in a hurry, out past the guards, who were fervently loyal to Adam and part of his own well-trained elite. They watched anyone who approached, wary of the leadership changing as it had with Sienna. They watched him too, someone who should have had the full confidence of Adam and his people. That he did not was a worrying sign.

Fennec awaited him outside the building. "I told you so."

"I haven't even said how the meeting went."

"Your face does that well enough. He is mentally unsound."

"I know that now!" Corsac ran a hand over his face, dragging it down over his skin. "And yes, you said it before, but we needed someone more aggressive than Sienna. Someone who had the support of the rank and file. There could have been no one else."

"The video is damning."

"I'm aware. It makes me nervous myself – knowing he would throw away his goal to hunt Belladonna." And if he'd known that in advance he might have sided with Fennec on not wanting Adam in control. Might have. Sienna had been close to making a deal with Beacon. She had to go before that could happen. "He's given me the right to respond in his name. I'll be handling his online persona from now on. Make sure everyone knows problems are to be brought to me."

"I'm sure that will be taken well. No one wants to bring him bad news. He's volatile."

"He's passionate."

"Is that what we're calling it now? He has stationed men around the Belladonna manor."

Corsac fumbled and nearly dropped his scroll. "What!?"

"You heard me."

"Tell me he hasn't moved on Ghira!"

"He hasn't, though only because I stepped in to ensure the _guards_ did not encroach. I also had to speak with Ghira about the situation. He knows, Corsac. He made no attempt to hide the fact and I didn't waste time trying to convince him otherwise."

More bad news. Corsac pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten. It was all bad news lately, ever since Sienna's death and Adam taking over. Such was expected. You couldn't change leaders without some pushback.

The two of them had dedicated their lives to becoming the public outreach side of the White Fang. The smiling unmasked faces to the masked terrorists. They were the ones who spoke kindly to worried parents, who provided a shoulder for the upset, a smile for the hopeful and a face for a faceless organisation. Sienna respected what they did, even if she didn't like them. Theirs had always been a tense relationship. But even then, Sienna knew it was wise to keep them around and listen, and even if they planned her eventual assassination, they'd deeply respected her. Corsac had been the one to push for Adam, but he still considered Sienna the founder of what the White Fang was today. He'd planned for her to go down a hero.

Did he regret the decision? No. Unfortunately, he did not. Decisions had to be made, and sometimes those were hard decisions. Putting up with Adam was one such, but it had to be done.

"Blake Belladonna won't be coming back here. I'd be surprised if Kali does either."

"That's one mercy at least. I half expected him to try and take Kali as his wife – if only for the physical resemblance."

"He's not _that_ insane," Corsac said. "Troubled, yes, and I'll admit his obsession with Blake is unhealthy, but he wouldn't be so mad as to try and force a woman into his bed. Of all the things you can accuse him of, not that."

Fennec snorted. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Be quiet!" Corsac hissed. "If not for my sake than for your own. If Adam hears you expressing such doubts there's no telling what he'll do." He sighed and let his ears droop through his hood. "This is a storm we will have to weather for now, brother. Adam is necessary for the White Fang, but what is necessary is not always enjoyable."

"I suppose you are correct. It is up to us, then, to ease the burden. What is your plan?"

Corsac laughed and began to make an account for Adam.

"I'll do the only thing I can. Deny. Deny. Deny."

/-/

Oscar read through the news reports at Ozpin's request. He didn't need to read them because Ozpin could do so through his eyes, but he found himself doing so anyway. To be fair, they weren't the only ones. Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang all were reading, some more intently than others. In the short time he'd been with Team RWBY he'd learned a little about each of them.

How Weiss could be cold and critical but how that actually implied she liked you. How Ruby, despite her age, was probably the best to go to for advice or help. How Yang sometimes put on her joking persona as a way to cheer people up.

And how Blake was obsessed with the White Fang.

"**Don't feel like a detective for figuring that one out. Did you know she set fire to an entire shipping district to out them?"**

No, but it wouldn't have surprised him. That was another thing, too. Ozpin helped him cheat a little on getting to know the girls, chipping in every now and then with a piece of insight that Oscar couldn't possibly have figured out. Some was in context of him knowing them from his time as headmaster, but sometimes it was almost magical how Ozpin could pick out personality details from nowhere. Like how Yang obsessed over her hair not because of personal vanity but because her mother had commented how much she loved it. Or how Weiss always tried to establish control because it was something she'd been denied most of her life, and now she had an almost childish – _almost_, but not quite childish - desire to be the one in control.

"**People are not so difficult to understand once you have been around a few centuries."**

"Looks like he's denying it ever happened," Yang said. "Like, wow. Seriously? You can't just pretend that video isn't there. He literally walked off and left them to die."

"It could be fake," Weiss said.

"Uh, Weiss? We were there."

"I know that, you idiot! I meant that _they_ could say it was fake."

"A few are," Ruby said. "The comments below are split between those still angry and those defending him and saying it's not real. Oh, he's made another comment. Hm. He says that if someone _did_ abandon their comrades like that, they'd deserve all the derision, but that he never would. Huh. He's surprisingly polite in comments."

"It's not Adam," Blake said. "Someone is commenting in his name."

"**Likely an assistant of sorts,"** Ozpin remarked. **"Ask her if she intends to tell the headmaster that."**

Oscar did so.

"I'm sure he's figured it out already," she replied.

"**Push. She shouldn't assume and let such insight go unused."**

"You should still tell him," he said. "It may be obvious to you but not everyone else."

"Yeah," Yang said. "You can tell because you spent years around him. The Prof might have no idea. Some people can be absolute dicks in real life, but the nicest person ever online."

"Fine." Blake rolled her eyes. "I'll bring it up with him tonight. Satisfied?"

"**Yes."**

"_Would he really not know?"_ Oscar asked in his head.

"**He might. But it's all too common for people to **_**assume**_** and never bring it up. I cannot count the number of times people neglected to tell me things because they were so sure I'd already know. It's quite vexing."**

"_What happens now? With the White Fang, I mean."_

"**Jaune's plan is an interesting one. Not something I would normally indulge in, but clever in its own way. It won't destroy the White Fang, but it may weaken them. There are downsides, however."**

"_Like…?"_

"**If Adam is replaced, who is to say he will not be replaced with someone more competent?"** Ozpin let the question hover and Oscar winced. **"They will be dangerous no matter who is in command. At least Adam is a known quantity, and with weaknesses we can exploit."**

"_Maybe you should tell the headmaster not to do this. If he's making a mistake."_

"**Did I say he was mistaken? All actions have consequences, Oscar. I only gave one downside of removing him. There are plenty of upsides, not least of all it leaves the White Fang paralysed while they elect a new leader. And if you do that too many times the rank and file become restless. Some may leave and morale plummets." **

"**With regard to Adam, though. I expect he – or his spokesperson – will simply deny everything. Label it as fake and the loyal will support him. Still, that won't last. He needs to move sooner rather than later. He needs to **_**prove**_** himself capable."**

"_He's going to attack!?"_

"**Yes. Not here, but somewhere. And do not worry – I have already made sure Jaune is aware."**

"_Shouldn't we do something, though?"_

"**No. And I'll thank you not to say something like that around Miss Belladonna or you'll personally be out there fighting the White Fang before you know it."**

Probably for the best that didn't happen. The headmaster would take care of it, and preferably without him having to tangle first-hand with terrorists. He was getting better. Finally, able to hold his aura indefinitely, though it still required him to actually think about it. Jaune assured him it would become instinctive and almost automatic, especially with Neo making his body and mind work overdrive to try and escape the pain.

"**You know, I'd thought his methods cruel but there's no arguing with results."**

No arguing with Neo either. She would just pet his head like he was a cute little puppy and ignore anything he said. Still better than how she treated the headmaster. She had some weird obsession with making him lay back on her lap lately.

Lucky guy. No one on Team RWBY was offering _him_ a lap pillow.

Kali had, after he nearly collapsed last night, but that was different. Kali gave one to everyone she was so nice and motherly that it would have made him physically ill to think about her in any other way. She was more a mother than his actual mother.

Not without fangs, though. Doctor Oobleck had brought her in with Sienna for history the other day, saying they'd had one side of the coin from Sienna Khan, but should also get the thoughts and opinions of the previous leader of the White Fang. That had been an _interesting_ lesson. Interesting in the sense that it was interesting just how many biting comments one could deliver to someone while still maintaining such a happy and demure smile.

Sienna looked downright terrified. Blake had been mortified.

Yang _loved_ it, but then Yang adored Kali anyway.

"_I wonder what Adam will do next. You think we'll hear about it?"_

"**I'm almost certain we shall, Oscar. It won't be quiet, whatever it is…"**

/-/

"There haven't been any attempts to break you out."

Winter watched Cinder read her book. She counted the seconds between page turns and found them too uniform, too constant. She was listening, just pretending not to. Rather than call such behaviour out and alienate her, Winter chose to keep speaking and let the small show of defiance stand.

"But then, you know that. Don't you? I'm sure you didn't expect them to come, especially not now you've lost your worth to them."

Another flap of pages turning.

"I've spoken to Jaune regarding your position."

There. A small twitch of the eyebrows. Cinder always reacted when Jaune's name was mentioned. Subtle as she tried to be, it was painfully obvious in the silence. No matter how she said it, his name never failed to draw something out.

"He's made it clear you joining Beacon is not and will never be an option." For reasons Winter and Ironwood could both understand. Their own was a dangerous offer to make, but Cinder's crimes against Atlas were, while not insignificant, enough so as to be brushed away. No one could expect the same in Vale. "Your only way out of here is to work with us, Miss Fall. General Ironwood is willing to provide you rank, employment and legal immunity while you do so. Within reason. You would be protected from the consequences of the crimes you have committed."

Cinder licked her thumb and used it to turn the page.

Winter didn't let it frustrate her. Patience was key at times like this and the only one who really suffered from the inaction was Cinder herself. If that made her more open to persuasion, so be it. She would be here until Cinder agreed to join Atlas.

"It's a better offer than you deserve but General Ironwood believes your information to be key in defeating Salem. Or at the very least leading to the arrest of your associates – all of whom would face punishments far worse than your own."

There was still no reaction, but that was reaction in and of itself. It told her Cinder knew all this, that nothing she heard was surprising her. That meant she was well aware her safety would be jeopardised by her freedom. That only death awaited her if Salem actually did come to rescue her. With her underlings dead by Winter and Weiss' own hands, Cinder had run out of allies.

All that was left was for the overly proud woman to accept that.

"The offer is on the table, should you wish it." She would, in time. Winter could be patient, especially with Ironwood waiting for her report. A report that would be awkward to deliver since by now he would have noticed Weiss' absence.

Qrow's advice seemed so much worse now.

_I'll have to play dumb. Pretend I misunderstood his orders. He said to take a team I trusted, and I trust Weiss. Technically speaking, I didn't disobey him. Just interpreted his instructions in an unclear manner. _

And it would be too inconvenient to send Weiss back now, especially with her settled in Beacon. If Weiss dug her heels in and tried to stay this would blow up in her face, but she hoped her sister would understand that.

Maybe Ironwood would be mollified with some progress on the Cinder front.

"You've read through that book twice now."

Cinder's shoulders tensed.

"Would you like me to procure you some more?"

For the first time, amber eyes met hers. "Yes."

No _please_. Not from Cinder Fall. Winter didn't expect it. As minor as it was, even something as simple as buying books for a prisoner could earn you their respect. "Do you have any preferences in genre?"

"Something mature," Cinder hissed, snapping her book shut. "Something adult."

Adult…?

"I'll ask my sister for recommendations. She has quite the collection." Cinder _was_ a young woman, and obviously not demure or shy given her criminal nature. It made sense, in a way. "I'll bring some tomorrow, when we next meet."

_Establish a routine with the prisoner. Make sure you become a focal part of their thoughts and timetable. Familiarity breeds contempt, but also comfort. Propinquity trumps all other forms of social interaction, especially when the subject has none._

"If there is anything else you would like, feel free to let me know. If it's within my ability, I'll see it done. Perhaps some better food? It must be stuffy in here."

"Wine. Red wine."

"I'll have a carton brought in." No bottles, obviously. No glass. She didn't miss the grimace on Cinder's face but wouldn't be budged in that regard. She didn't seem the type to take her own life, but certainly was the type to attack someone who entered. "I'll leave you for now. Unless there is something you wanted to say before I leave?"

Cinder slowly looked away, back to the wall, as silent a dismissal as there ever had been.

Winter nodded, stood and made her way to the door. "Then I shall bid you farewell. Until tomorrow, Miss Fall. Have a pleasant night."

No response. No farewell.

Even so, Winter felt comfortable saying progress had been made. General Ironwood would be pleased.

/-/

Cinder sat on her bed and looked at the wall, ignoring Winter as she stood and left, closing and locking the door behind her. Another day proceeded another meeting and another paltry attempt to force her to side with Atlas. Another rejection from her, of course.

To accept was not to join Atlas but to serve. Hers would be an indenture that would last a lifetime, likely with conditions, collars and controls to ensure she never had a moment to herself. Salem would never stand for it. Without the maiden's powers to defend herself, she would be dead within a month. It was safer here in Beacon, if a little uncomfortable.

_Salem will think twice before risking an attack on Beacon so soon after the last. Jaune must know that._ Of course he did. He planned it that way. _Both to keep me safe and to prevent a rescue._

He'd won.

Again.

The knowledge burned through her veins.

There was that old saying that came to mind. That once was an accident, twice a coincidence and three times a pattern. He'd foiled her that many times now and the niggling doubt was eating away at her. Could she beat him? Had she ever been his equal?

How far back did the games begin?

She'd been in such control the first times! Though even then, he'd been unusually calm. Unlike Roman, he weathered her fire and stared her down the whole time. It should have been the first sign of the threat he posed, but all she could think was how useful he could be. How valuable a pawn had fallen into her lap. It was humiliating to look back on that now.

_I need to start thinking like him. Schemes within schemes. What does he gain from trying to send me to Atlas?_

He got rid of her, made her Ironwood's problem and ensured she couldn't act against him. Those were the most obvious things, but she dared not think it was his only consideration. He also got rid of those pesky sanctions, but again, he was intelligent enough to remove those on his own if he wanted to. No. There was more here. Something she was missing.

Jaune Arc would not settle for just getting rid of her. He had to have more planned.

Why hadn't he extended the offer for her to serve him? She would not of course, but he should still have made the offer. Did that feed into it somehow? Again, the obvious answer was that he just didn't trust her.

_Too simplistic. He'd have a plan in store for me betraying him. I'd be a fool to do so. Think, Cinder. Schemes within schemes. Plans within plans. There must be a reason he hasn't asked me to join him and has made the fact clear even to Winter and Ironwood._

Wait! Of course!

He wasn't misleading her – he was misleading Atlas!

Jaune knew she would read between the lines; trusted her to do so. He made it clear to Atlas that if they recruited her, she would be loyal only to them. No doubt he intended on the side to approach her to make her spy on them for his purposes. Or did he even need to ask? She could see through it. Maybe he knew she would. Was he so good as to be able to predict not just her actions but her every thought?

Possibly. She couldn't rule it out.

Cinder glanced about the room, aware there would be cameras. Jaune would watch her. He was no fool. She smoothed her expression and hid away her doubt, sitting proud under their gaze. Her every moment would be considered, her every emotion tracked. She could see him now, sat behind his desk like the mastermind he was, hands steepled before him as her face played out on the screen. As he considered her every expression and categorised it. As he made his plans and schemes.

And she was still important to them. Integral, in fact. Why else would he push so for her to join Atlas if he didn't anticipate her accepting? It was his plan. It had to be. He'd prepared for her capture and laid the seeds for Atlas, and now Winter and Ironwood were dancing to his tune, unwitting puppets to his machinations. They didn't even know.

But she did. She would not be fooled.

She was his adversary. His nemesis. His equal. Captured and without her power, she was still dangerous. Still the one he feared more than even Salem. The realisation struck hard and she had to fight not to show her shock. Jaune feared her. Jaune respected her. Perhaps even admired her, in the way all schemers and strategists would admire a worthy rival.

Was that what she was to him? His rival? The one – perhaps the only one on Remnant – who could truly match him? How could she not be? He'd come for her. He'd hunted her. In a world where Salem existed, and where dangerous foes like Tyrian, Hazel and Watts ran free, Jaune Arc had decided _she_ was the most dangerous threat. He'd come to Mistral and laid a trap solely to capture her – proving just how much he respected her. How much he feared her.

Perhaps even how much he wanted her.

Why else keep her alive and here? Why else dangle before her the offer of Atlas? He was trying to wear her down. Trying to make her desperate so he could spring his own deal. What better way to deal with your rivals than by recruiting them to your cause? It was what she'd tried with him and now he turned the tables on her.

A battle of wills. A battle of minds. A battle of the ages.

One that had her sitting taller, and which had all her confidence rushing back. What if he wanted her for more than that? Her heart skipped a beat. They'd danced the dance for so long now, and no sooner had she vanished from Beacon did he step out and hunt her, bring her back so that they could dance once more. Was that a sign of more than just rivalry? What if he sought her for more – what if he _wanted_ her for more.

A power couple…? Who else could challenge Salem but they…?

_He needs me. I'm the one with power here, even if it doesn't look like it. Jaune needs me to play along with his schemes. He can't do this without me._

She took a deep breath. Her heart was racing and her mind whirring. Thoughts of what she could do to yield a reaction flashed through her mind – some more daunting than others. Thoughts of his eyes on her at all times of the day. Not looking at prisoner, but a prize object. A treasure. A dangerous object you knew might be your ruin, but which you could not take your eyes off.

Cinder purred, brushing some hair away and over her shoulder. Jaune was playing a new game. An exciting game. A lesser person might not have realised it, but she was not his nemesis without good reason. She could see through his schemes. And she still had power – just a different kind of power. He needed to know that and so she closed her eyes, all too aware of his gaze on her. Able to _feel_ him watching. Her lips curved up and she spoke, knowing he would hear.

"I know you're watching me, Jaune."

In her head, she saw his eyes narrow. His lips drawn into a frown.

/-/

Jaune's eyes narrowed. His lips drew down. He took a deep breath and stared at his adversary.

"Kings." he said.

Kali's smirk answered him. "Go fish."

"Damn it!"

"Queens."

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

**Cinder no. Just no. **

**That moment where you overthink so hard you completely outthink yourself. Add a dash of arrogance, a smidgeon of ego and a scattering of stir-crazy, and you get a delightful cake of pure misunderstanding. Just the kind Jaune likes. **

**No omake this week because I need to organise a tyre change for my car, etc.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 3****rd**** October**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	29. Chapter 29

**Here we are! Here we go!**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 29**

* * *

"We've had a new set of missions come through. One seems interesting." Roman handed Jaune a file with a photo printed out and stuck to the front. On it, a grainy image of one of the Oobelisks lay half-buried in a tree.

"Where is this?"

"Forests a little outside the city – less than a day out. That was taken by some passers-by, and thanks to the warnings sent out they knew better than to stick around. Snapped that, marked the location and left before the Grimm noticed."

"Intelligent people," Glynda said. "I never thought I'd see the day. We should dispatch a team to deal with it immediately."

"I volunteer," Bart said.

"Wasn't aware you counted as a team now," Roman grumbled. "I was thinking we'd send the brat instead."

"Jaune?"

"Other brat." Roman had a good laugh at the offended look Jaune sent Oobleck. "Ex-headmaster brat. It's close enough that the risk is minimal, and his passenger might have some insight as to what these things are and what the plan is."

Team RWBY wouldn't be a bad call provided he could convince Winter to let Weiss go. Well, he could offer her a chance to be their escort if it helped. They could look after Oscar while Ozpin took a look, and if things got really bad then Ozpin could step in himself. Being so close to the city only made it even better.

"This could be a distraction," Glynda said. "Draw us out while Salem mounts a rescue on Cinder. Or an execution."

"That's why we don't overreact, teach."

"Don't call me that."

Roman ignored the rebuke and wafted his cigar in the air. With the sanctions finally lifted, he'd been chain smoking for the last day and a half. "We send Team PITA - Sorry, Team RWBY – along with our resident immortal and someone to escort them. Meanwhile, we keep our best here and it's business as usual."

"I like the plan," Jaune said. "Anyone in disagreement?"

"I would ask for more photo evidence of the object, but I have no issue with the plan itself," Bart said. "Peter?"

"Sounds fantastic to me! If only there were more Grimm to slay along the way. HA HA!" A meaty fist smacked down and shook the table. "But who among us gets the pleasure of a day out? Not our esteemed headmaster or deputy, surely."

"Beacon would collapse if I left for a day," Glynda said.

It was troubling that no one – not even Roman or Sienna – bothered to correct her.

"I'm out for obvious reasons," Sienna said. "I doubt the Schnee will be willing either, she's been spending her days trying to break down Cinder. Taking time off from that will undo all her work."

"Bart or Peter then," Jaune said. "Or Roman."

"Can't." Roman puffed a little harder. "Stock and inventory is being updated thanks to the sanctions going poof. That's a whole lot of logistics in and out. That shit costs, and where cost is involved your resident Director of Finance is sure to be busy. Unless you want to leave balancing the books to Peter…" The silence said it all. "I thought not."

"Well, someone has to go. Even if it's just a day out, we can't send students alone."

"They have Ozpin," Peter remarked.

"He hardly counts. He's in the body of a child. Hundreds of years of skill or not, he's still physically his age." Jaune sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Peter or Bart really were the best options. While Peter could be flamboyant and loud – so loud – he was still a huntsman. He could handle anything sent his way. "Peter…?"

"I would, lad. I really would, but I captured some Ursa for class today and you know how Grimm don't last long in captivity. Need to put them to use soon or they'll kill themselves on the bathroom walls."

Glynda coughed loudly. "You mean cage bars, surely."

"Right. Yes. Cage bars. Of course."

"Peter..."

"Ursa are very big, Glynda. Very large. The cages we own-"

"PETER!"

"Got to scoot," the large man said. "I have a little issue in the third-floor restrooms to take care of."

Only in Beacon. Jaune couldn't even bring himself to be surprised, let alone worried for the students. They'd be fine. Peter less so, especially when Glynda cornered him. The deputy stood with a whispered apology to them all and sped out after Peter, crop gripped in a tight hand. It was a testament to how common such scenes were that they all got back to work almost immediately.

"So, Bart? That only leaves you. Aaand the look on your face tells me that's an issue." Jaune sighed. "Go on. Hit me."

"I have a dentist appointment."

Jaune stared at him. "Really? That's it…?"

"Not everyone can have impressive problems," Oobleck admitted with a shrug. "But you know how dentists are. If I cancel now, I'll have to wait weeks for another slot. And dental health is important. I booked it in advance and we thought there was nothing on today..."

"Fine. You're excused." He waited for Oobleck to leave then cupped his head in both hands. "I guess we delay the mission until tomorrow. Is that a good idea? The Golem could get up and wander off, not to mention the increased Grimm putting people in danger."

"It would be better to deal with it now," Sienna said. "But what can we do? These things happen."

"Nah, leave it to me," Roman said. "I've got someone in mind."

/-/

A mission. So soon? Oscar played with his fingers as the four members of Team RWBY moved about the room with practised efficiency, packing bags and preparing themselves while chatting about a previous mission they'd had and throwing ideas around for what this one could entail. They were so relaxed, and well they should be – they had years and years of training. He had about a month.

"**I wouldn't worry,"** Ozpin said. **"Jaune is unlikely to send us on a task of any real difficulty, and it is standard procedure to have a skilled huntsman or huntress accompany every team. I put such rules in place myself."**

"_But what if they changed the rules?"_

"**Oscar, while I'm sure there are many rules I made that have been changed – coffee Tuesdays for one – I doubt this is one of them. If worst comes to worst, I will step in and assist you. Really, what you're feeling right now is just pre-mission jitters. It happens to the best of huntsmen."**

It wasn't happening to team RWBY.

"**Quite the contrary,"** Ozpin chuckled. **"Why do you think they're chattering so much?"**

"Okay, Nora agreed to look after Zwei again," Ruby said. "As long as he doesn't launch any air-to-surface missiles at the school." She looked down at her scroll. "I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, so I promised he wouldn't."

"Cool." Yang slipped an ammo belt onto her actual belt and clipped it in place. "We're meeting at the fountain. Everyone ready?"

"Of course."

"I am."

"I'm ready," Oscar said, sounding anything but. He hopped up and picked up the cane Qrow gave him. Everything would be fine. There'd be someone there and Team RWBY knew what to do. This was just some experience for him.

"**You'll see. It'll all work out."**

Team RVNN met them outside, both to take Zwei off their hands and wish them well on their mission. There were hugs all around – he got one from Nora – and when it came to Ren's turn, the man leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Step back and let Team RWBY handle the main fighting. Treat it as a chance to learn team manoeuvres and you'll do fine."

Oscar felt a little better and smiled. "Thank you."

"You got my message about no missiles, right? He's not going to launch any missiles."

"Is this another one of your dreams?" Ruby rolled her eyes as she placed Zwei in the girl's arms. "Fine. Zwei, no missiles. Okay? That's a rule. No missiles."

The pup wilted.

Once they were satisfied and the goodbyes were said, they headed down to the front entrance and out into the courtyard. Beacon was as beautiful outside as in, though the brick-painted airship kind of ruined that somewhat.

"**Jaune's fault. Not mine."**

The fountain was repaired and working once more ahead of them. At its base, leaning against the low wall and puffing on a cigar was their teacher, Mr Torchwick. Or, as Blake called him, that arrogant, pig-headed, reprehensible monster. Or sometimes she just called him by his shorter title.

"YOU!"

That. Never had the word been spoken with so much hate.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Mr Torchwick raised an eyebrow. "I work here. Wait!" he gasped. "What are _you_ doing here!?"

"I study here!"

"Then it looks like we're both exactly where we're supposed to be, doesn't it? Gather round, kiddos. Uncle Roman has a mission for you. And if you're lucky you might even die on it!"

"How is that lucky?" Yang asked.

"I didn't say it would be lucky for you."

No one seemed bothered by the casual threat. Ruby rolled her eyes and Weiss muttered under her breath. The only one who really reacted was Blake, who hissed like a cat and pointedly refused to come any closer to the man.

"Love you too, kitty-kat. Right, you munchkins are travelling to the far-flung land of Vale. It's a long and dangerous trip but I'm sure you'll manage to disappoint all of us and make it back in one piece. Along the way you'll face countless horrors like Grimm, infection and even cooties." He aimed the last one at Oscar, leaning in to whisper, "Watch out for the cooties, kid. They're infectious."

"I'm not ten. And Vale is here. We're _in_ Vale."

"So you are." He tossed a rolled-up piece of paper at Ruby. Not _to_ Ruby. At her. She barely managed to dodge. Weiss caught it out the air before it could sail by. "It's down the road somewhere. Details in there. Go out, find the Oobelisk, kill the Golem, lose Blake, come back. Simple mission."

"Is the lose Blake part included in mission parameters?"

"It's an optional side quest from me. Complete it and I'll give you the fabled sword of Lamlor, forged by the dragons from gnomish blood. It's great, trust me."

Yang snorted. "What do we get if we fail?"

"My eternal disappointment."

"You mean we don't already have that?"

"I'm an optimistic guy. But you're close, believe me." He paused and held a hand up. "Oh yeah, your escort. See, there's something of a lack of huntsmen at the moment and this came out of nowhere. We can't send you alone for obvious reasons – mostly health and safety, I'd send you alone in a heartbeat – but none of the teachers were available. In that case, we've had to compromise."

"We're going with an older team?" Weiss guessed.

"Ha ha. No." Roman coughed and then yelled, "Time to come meet the brats!"

The flicker of glass falling through the air was familiar to Oscar and sent a palpable thrill of dread through him. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. And yet it was. Long hair of mismatched tones, pale skin and a frame as short as his. Neo, the bane of his life, faded into reality, leaning on her umbrella as the tip was stabbed down into the ground. On her left shoulder, her pet Nevermore cawed loudly.

"Neo will be going with you and keeping you safe. Well, probably. Depends on her mood."

The five members of Team RWBY plus One looked between one another.

"Can we go alone?" Oscar asked hopefully. "I'd feel safer…"

"No."

Neo waved at him. Oscar shied back.

**"I, myself, look forward to it."**

_"Why are you on her side?"_

**"Oscar, in a little under two weeks she has crammed months of training into your head. Frankly, she's an educational marvel."**

_"She's insane."_

**"Aren't we all a little insane nowadays?"**

_"No. Just you."_

**"I'm not the one talking to a voice in my head."**

...

Damn. Ozpin had him there...

/-/

"You sent them with Neo!?"

"I told you I had an idea. Who else do you think I meant?"

"ANYONE! ANYTHING! I can't believe you sent them with Neo of all the people on Remnant. What were you thinking?"

"I never said it was a good idea. Only an idea. And besides, the brat is with them. He's her latest pet. She won't let him die any more than she did you. He's entertainment to her."

Weren't they all? Life was one big show for Neo, and them the players. Jaune slumped back and slapped a hand to his forehead. If it was any other students he'd be out there hunting them down himself. It was Team RWBY, though. If there was any team that could survive her tender mercies, it was them. Plus, Ozpin was there.

"You're an asshole, Roman. A real asshole."

At least Neo was capable of fending off anyone who got in the way. That was something they had going for them. Honestly, he was more worried about them getting on with her. The mission was so close to Vale it should have been a formality. If it went wrong, he was dumping the resultant shitstorm on Roman's lap. An angry Kali included.

He made his way out the staffroom and down toward Cinder's quarters. Not for her, but Winter, who would probably be in the vicinity. The sooner he had Cinder out of Beacon, the sooner he could relax. Things were too tense. Waiting for Salem to make a move was killing him.

Winter was just stepping out Cinder's room when he arrived. It was hard to tell her mood – she kept her emotions hidden and regarded him for a brief second before nodding politely and greeting him, "Headmaster."

"Winter." He nodded back. "How goes recruitment?"

"It does not. Not yet."

"She still refuses to talk to you?"

"No. There's an improvement in that regard. In fact, she's become quite outgoing." Winter glanced back at the shut door. "Almost… chatty."

"You think she's decided something."

"Almost certainly. You don't act like she is unless you're confident. Given her situation, she should be anything but."

"Cinder was always confident before."

"Before when she was free – not a day or two ago. She was quiet and withdrawn. More defiant than anything. Now, she's talking back to me like an equal. It could be a good sign or a very bad one."

"You can't tell which?"

"Interrogation isn't so binary. It could be that she's resigned herself to accepting our offer and is trying to win more concessions. The confidence could come from her accepting that we're honest and knowing her life isn't in danger. As you said, it could just be her natural state of being, with her previous silence being that she was undecided."

"And the other possibility…?"

"That she has a plan." Winter faced him fully, a frown on her face. "You're sure no one but us and Glynda have made contact with her? There's no way Salem could have snuck someone in?"

"I wouldn't rule it impossible, but I know no one else on the staff has been, and the students don't have the codes for the doors." He pointed to the corner of the room. "There are cameras too. Glynda manages them. You're welcome to look over the footage yourself to be sure." He doubted she would; there were days and days of boring video.

"Thank you. I will accept that offer."

Or not. He didn't envy her.

"What about Torchwick? Is he really trustworthy?"

"Cinder wanted him dead and nearly achieved it. He was expandable to her, and he's _absolutely_ the type to hold a grudge. The only way he'd be willing to help her out this room is by putting her in a coffin and tossing it off a cliff."

"Your… accomplice?"

"Excuse me? Roman?"

"No. The other." Winter's eyes narrowed. "The silent one."

"Neo? Neo wouldn't bother." Though she could get in easily with her Semblance, avoiding the cameras as she did. "Neo's twice as vengeful and three times as vicious as Roman. Cinder wanted me _and_ Roman dead. Still does. Neo wouldn't let someone take her property like that."

"Property…?"

Jaune tried not to look embarrassed as he nodded. "Property."

"I… see…" She didn't. Lucky for her. "I'll trust you on that." She wouldn't. They both knew she'd be glued to the cameras. "In the meantime, I'd like to ask a favour."

"It's going to be bad, isn't it? It almost has to be, otherwise you wouldn't _ask_ – you'd tell me what to do, then complain to Ironwood when I refuse." His paranoia only spiralled as Winter failed to deny it. "What do you want?"

"Speak with her." Winter nodded to the closed door. "If she wants to be calm and confident, I think it's best we test that with someone who typically draws a very different reaction. I'll watch on camera and see how she reacts. Test her. See what it is she wants – if she's willing to tell you. That will give me a better idea what angle I should take with her."

He made no attempt to hide how little the idea turned him on. A grimace took over his face, fell in love with a wince and had little cringe babies. Someone could have offered him cookies baked from human excrement and he'd have had a more positive reaction.

"You don't have to," she said. "It's just a favour."

"What's in it for me?"

"An increased chance I find a way to take Cinder Fall off your hands and to another continent."

…

Damn it.

/-/

There was something visibly different about Cinder when he entered. Winter hit the nail on the head – Cinder was sat much more confidently, leafing through a book with both eyebrows raised high and a dangerous curl to her lips. On seeing him, that smile grew, and she put the book down on the side, rose to her feet and stepped toward him, taking his hands in hers.

"Jaune," she said, "I'm glad you came."

Code Red. Code Red. Sirens wailed in his head, and not the sexy kind. A smiling Cinder was a dangerous Cinder. A smiling Cinder greeting him like an old friend was the apocalypse. He almost tried to pull out her grip and run away, slamming the door behind him. Winter would never let him live it down, however, and Cinder _was_ technically his prisoner. He was the one in control.

"Cinder. You're looking good."

"Only good?" She cocked her head to the side causing raven hair to spill across her cheek and eyes, the golden orbs glimpsing through. "I'm hurt, or perhaps you're less experienced with women than you are grand schemes. Everyone is an amateur at something." Her lips quirked up. "I could help you with that."

Was there a code above red? Probably the run away screaming alarm.

It was ringing.

"I meant good as in your mood."

"Come, Jaune. You don't need to play coy with me. We've ever had a connection, both able to see through one another so easily. You received my message, as I knew you would. You came." Her eyes danced. "I think that says enough."

"I've got no idea what you mean," he said quickly.

Cinder's smile fell. "Excuse me?"

"Winter asked me to talk to you," he said, nodding his head back toward the door. "That's the only reason I came."

"The only-?" The frown disappeared as an epiphany came over her. An epiphany he couldn't help but think was probably far off base. "Ah, I see." To his horror, she winked and held a finger over her lips, miming quiet. "Don't worry," she whispered as she ran her other hand down his chest and brought it to rest over his heart. It was racing and she felt it, her smile growing even bigger as she looked up into his eyes. "Your secret is safe with me. Though perhaps next time we can meet without an unwanted chaperone."

Not bloody likely! He was bringing Glynda, Neo, Yang, Dad and Ironwood next time!

"M-Maybe." Damn it. Damn his stupid nerves. "T-That's not why I came to talk to you."

"Of course it isn't." Cinder stepped back, winking again at him as she played along – though _what_ she thought she was playing along with, he didn't know. "You no doubt came to talk to me about Atlas. Would you like a drink?" She gestured to a bottle of red wine in a cooler – plastic, by the looks of it. There were two plastic cups beside it. "It's been a while since you and I drank together. For all our differences, a part of me misses those days. The evenings where we would dance around one another with our words, where we would pit out minds against one another in the greatest of games."

He didn't remember any of that. He remembered a load of panic, fear and him trying to not get burned alive either by her fire or her eyes. Well, at least the latter part of that still rung true. He picked up the bottle and poured out the glasses, more to have an excuse to take his eyes off her than because he wanted to.

When he offered a glass to her, she made sure her fingers brushed against his.

"Thank you." Her lips caressed each word. "Jaune."

_Help me, Winter. Save me._

He drank greedily of the wine. Smooth and fruity, it soothed him a little. At least alcohol was something that never let him down. Damn it, he was starting to sound like Bran. Qrow! His mind was scattered by her new assault. Vengeful Cinder had been so much easier to deal with. Where was Neo when he needed her?

Oh yeah, escorting Team RWBY. Damn it, Roman!

Cinder took a seat on the edge of her bed and crossed her legs, much like she used to before. He had a moment lost in her legs to ponder why he hadn't forced a prison uniform on her. By the time he brought his attention higher, it was to meet her smirk. She'd noticed.

"When was the last time we did this?" Her long finger tapped her smooth jawline. "I believe it was when I was still masquerading as a teacher. I made you an offer back then, a chance to join me not as a peon but an equal. You never did give me an answer."

"I think my actions speak for themselves."

"They do. Or did. Or perhaps still do." She chuckled. "A man of action. I like that. It was what drew me to you in the first place, how you stood unflinching in the face of my fire. How Roman spoke about you as though he was your superior, yet time and time again I saw you subtly disobey him, correct him. Influence him." She sipped her glass and then leaned forward, elbows on her knees. "I have to admit, I was _fascinated_. Controlling Roman was no difficult feat but the way in which you did it intrigued me. Not threats, force or power but subtle manipulation. You made him fully believe in your goals. He _willingly_ placed the leash around his neck."

_More him being desperate to take off yours – and only at the end because I took the option away from him._ It could have gone either way all the way up until the last second where he'd made Roman, in his own words, his bitch.

And Neo helped, obviously.

"I can respect why you turned me down. I asked you to join me, but it was clear that even if I wanted you to be an equal, you weren't really." Her finger rubbed the rim of her glass and a curious frown was set upon her features. "I admit, it was the first time I'd really made the offer and I was excited. I didn't think of you and your objectives."

"What…?"

"I asked you to join me and just assumed you would drop everything to serve the same master as I. I thought I was doing you a favour, but I can see now how that would have insulted one such as you. Complete with your own plans, your own goals, the assumption you would bend knee was quite brass, and for that I apologise."

"You're forgiven…?"

"I suppose this was your plan as well. To reverse the situation and show me what it is like to be on the receiving end of so one-sided an offer as Atlas. It is a bitter lesson, but one I admit I wouldn't have learned easily." Her eyes met his. "I'll also forgive you for inflicting this on me, knowing that you did so to even the score."

"I'm afraid you've lost me," he said. "Entirely. There's no plan on my end. There's no grand scheme and I have no further plans for you. I really am just trying to hand you off to Atlas."

Cinder regarded him for a long moment and then let her attention slide toward the door, where Winter had left before. She nodded meaningfully and said, "Of course you are. I didn't mean to suggest otherwise, especially not to meddling young women."

"Winter is a valuably ally."

"I'm sure she has some value to you, but she is not – nor will she ever be – your equal. That lofty position is reserved for someone who can truly challenge you."

He spluttered. "You?"

Cinder's smile grew ever larger.

/-/

"Why didn't you help me?"

"You looked like you had it under control."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!?"

"I was shocked," Winter admitted, changing her angle and waving at the now closed door. "I've never seen a prisoner try to seduce their captor before. The training manual doesn't even mention the possibility!"

"She's insane," Jaune said, sitting down and leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Like, actually insane. Gone mad. Is that a thing? Where someone is locked up so long they lose their minds?"

"It is. It normally takes time, though, or sensory deprivation. She's visited daily and kept in comfortable conditions. It should take _years_ for her to lose her faculties, if she does at all." Winter stared at the camera screen, upon which Cinder was laid on her front, legs kicked up behind her as she read her new book. "I don't think she's gone insane."

"Excuse me? Did you _see_ that?"

"I said I don't think she's _gone_ insane. At least not any more than she already was. Mayhaps she is desperate."

He gave Winter a one-eyed stare. "Is that a dig at me?"

"It wasn't intended as one, but I like it so let's say it is." She sighed. "Either way, this is a sudden change on her part. I've gone over the videos and the only ones who visited here were yourself, Glynda and me. Glynda's visits are short and only to deliver food and hygiene products. The only ones she ever interacted with were you and me."

"This is something she's cooked up on her own then," he said.

Winter hummed.

"What do you suggest?"

"Seduce her to join your side?"

He glared at her. "A reasonable suggestion please!"

"A restraining order?"

"You think that would work?"

"No. A more physical barrier – say an intercontinental one – might."

"I'm _trying_ to get her to agree to go to Atlas with you," he said. "But she keeps thinking it's some plan on my part, like I'm trying to get her to spy on you for me. I can't so much as recite a nursery rhyme without it being some clever cipher with key information which she'll decipher, completely misread and then use as proof of my grand schemes."

"Well, I'm sure she is quite mad," Winter said, looking away. "This wasn't a complete waste. Thank you for indulging me. If possible, I'd like to try this again. Whether or not it feeds her delusions, this is the most co-operative she has been."

He really didn't want to, but Winter had a point. And if it was to get her out the Kingdom sooner, he was all for it. "Alright."

/-/

"That is my report, General. I have sent the logs to you on encrypted channels."

Winter snapped a salute toward the screen as she finished her after-action report. Though the image was grainy, she saw Ironwood hunch behind his desk, deep in thought. She knew better than to think his silence him ignoring her. General Ironwood was a deep thinker who said rash decisions were bad ones. He was carefully considering everything she said.

"Curious." His baritone came across the speakers. "He was quite open with his thoughts toward her. Very co-operative in having her brought to Atlas as well, despite all the information she has on him. I'd almost say it was reckless of him. Or that he was reformed and working in our best interests now."

"If not for this," Winter said.

"Indeed. Siding with us and making light of Fall's words and actions. It is as you say – the only ones who could have influenced her are you and himself, and your loyalty is without question. I would never think such of Glynda, either."

"I watched their interactions closely, sir. Glynda Goodwitch and Cinder Fall were extremely frosty with one another and never exchanged words. There can be no suspicion there."

"Excellent work, Winter. As usual. Therefore, the only explanation for our prisoner's sudden change is clear. Jaune Arc is playing his games once more."

"That is my belief as well, sir. That he brought up the idea of coded ciphers so quickly makes me think it a double bluff. He wanted to make it seem so wild and unlikely that even he would laugh at the idea, but it's the only thing that makes sense."

"He seems to be claiming Fall is going mad."

"After so little a time in containment? I find it unlikely, sir. And she was more than fine before."

Ironwood nodded. "So, he wants Cinder Fall himself. And they're close already. This is troubling news. It must be a new development also, because she was furious with him before by your report." He paused for her to chip in if she had any conflicting information. Winter nodded with what he said. "Very recent, then. Were there any meetings between the two of them since your last session with her?"

"None. Though I can't rule out the possibility he did indeed slip a secret message into her – one only she would understand."

"Any ideas what that might be?"

Winter shook her head, frustrated with her own inability. She'd watched over them closely. The only objects Cinder Fall had in her chamber was the furniture itself, which Winter had checked, and her the clothes on her back. Even cleaning products were rotated each day so she couldn't use any as a weapon. Other than that, the only things she had were what she'd asked Winter to bring her.

No…

It couldn't be.

"The book."

"What?" Ironwood demanded.

Winter almost slapped herself. She was a fool! So innocuous a request, so subtle. She hadn't even hesitated in agreeing to it, and she'd gone to Weiss for one such book. Weiss had pointed her to her teammate, Blake, who apparently used them as building material for their unsafe bunkbeds. Blake Belladonna, the very same girl who spent an inordinate amount of time with the headmaster, and who she personally believed was being trained as his protégé.

And she hadn't even thought to be suspicious. Damn her!

"Cinder Fall requested reading material and I provided it – material of the `adult` category. Immediately after the meeting in which I provided that, the changes came upon her. She's reading it even now."

"We have our vehicle," Ironwood said. "I want you to acquire that book, Winter. Subtly. Do not confiscate it or the alarm shall be raised."

"Yes sir. I'll bring her a new book tomorrow and offer to take it away."

A book bought by herself from the store, and without any chance for the headmaster to intervene.

"Once you have it, I want you to go through every page," Ironwood said. "The cipher may well be hidden, so analyse everything. I want a full report on the book including transcripts. I'll have my best codebreakers go through it page by page. We'll make it a priority and dedicate entire teams to it."

Winter saluted. "Sir. Yes sir."

"Keep your cover, Winter. We're allied with Beacon now, but that doesn't mean we're naïve. Jaune Arc played his games with Ozpin and outsmarted him, taking his position. He may _act_ co-operatively now, even playing the role of the lucky fool, but I do not believe in luck, nor coincidence. Everything that has happened here has happened because some planned it. And that someone stands before us now, making Cinder Fall dance to his tune."

"I will not let you down, sir. For Atlas."

"For Atlas."

* * *

**Yep. So a lot of people obviously guessed the porn book sent to Cinder would somehow return as a gag – but I feel confident betting that few people expected it to turn out like this. And soon Atlas shall begin its grand operation. **

**Project Cuck (because their goal is to steal Cinder away from Jaune? Or at least they think they're stealing her). Or Project Porn (just because they're analysing porn). I don't know what the codebreakers would call it.**

**Project Rated Eighteen.**

**Maybe you guys can come up with a funny super-secret codename for the military project to decipher and analyse Ninjas of Love. I'm afraid there won't be an omake today as my parents are coming back from holiday and I need to pick them up from the airport, bring them home, then we're having family dinner and then I drive back to my home, which has been unused for three weeks, so will need a spring clean.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 10****th**** October**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	30. Chapter 30

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Ruby couldn't help but feel they'd been robbed.

"Is this it?" Weiss asked, hands planted on her hips. She stood next to Ruby and with the team looking at a gnarled and broken tree off the side of the road, which had a black object stuck into it that pulsed with life. Grimm carcasses smoked around them, slowly disappearing. The rest of the team was unharmed, including Oscar, who had his hands on his knees and was panting.

He'd killed his first Grimm as part of their team. And he hadn't even needed their help to do it.

So proud!

"This looks like the one from Patch," Yang said. "What do you say, Neo? You're the one in charge?"

Ruby felt like pointing out Neo wouldn't _say_ anything, but looked over nonetheless. The strange multicoloured girl who had once posed as Jaune's sister, Noah, shrugged her shoulders. She was leaning on her umbrella and yawning into one hand, looking twice as bored as Ruby felt. This wasn't the epic mission they'd been promised!

Well, Torchwick hadn't actually _promised_ anything, and they knew better than to believe him even if he had, but Ruby was still holding to her guns. It was supposed to be a cool mission. They'd been gone, like, four hours tops, and the Grimm had been way too small.

"I guess being so close to Vale, it's not had a chance to cause that many problems," Blake said. "There are more huntsmen per population the closer you get to the city."

"You'd think one of them could have dealt with this in that case."

"Maybe they didn't notice."

That felt like an excuse but Ruby shrugged. As far as they knew the Oobelisks – and she still couldn't believe that name stuck – merely drew and increased the spawning of Grimm. They didn't make any themselves. If the area was routinely cleared by huntsmen, then it stood to reason it wouldn't have had much luck.

"Do we destroy it?" Yang asked. "I bet Oobleck would be pumped if we brought this back in one piece."

"While that's a valid point I'd question how we'd transport it." Weiss said.

"Carry it."

"You want to _carry a Grimm_? By all means, Yang, lift away. You're a brave soul than I."

"Uhhh…" Yang, realising what she'd just suggested, didn't move toward the thing. They all knew the one in Patch had turned into a big golem creature, so trying to carry it wasn't exactly a great idea. "I guess we just destroy it then. Seems like a shame. It's pretty much contained already, and we could research it or something."

"Or something," Blake echoed with a little sigh. "It's not our call. Neo? Destroy or no?"

Neo tapped her pale cheek with one finger and then waved a hand toward the thing, giving a nod. It was like an ancient queen deciding the fate of a gladiator, and the death sentence was given with the same disinterest.

Yang cracked her knuckles and strode forward.

The Oobelisk sensed the threat, or sensed Yang, and began to transform like the one in Patch. With a groan and a crack, the tree limbs pulled and peeled back, uprooting themselves from the ground and stamping forward. Gnarled roots formed legs and branches cracked and sprayed leaves down on them. The tree itself came to life, its core a rock of black and red in the centre.

"Oh, come on," Yang said. "That's even more sad!"

The Golem roared oakenly and swung a bough at Yang's face. Her fist hit it, destroying the limb in an instant. Several branches still managed to catch her face, but with the same results it would have if she walked into a bush. She coughed some leaves out but was otherwise unharmed save for several leaves in her hair. Meanwhile, the Grimm was down an arm and moving with the speed one would expect of a sentient tree. Aka, not very fast at all.

"Now I just feel like a bully."

"The Oobelisks must use the surrounding material to create their bodies," Weiss said. "Most fell in rock like the one in Patch and became powerful rock golems, but this one hit a tree and became lodged."

"Heh. Or _logged_. That's fine. I'll just have to _chop it_ down to size."

"Damn it, Yang."

Oscar stepped up beside her. "Shouldn't we help?"

Ruby looked back to Yang walking sedately away from a gnarled limb trying to reach her. She picked a bird's nest off a low branch and gently placed it off to the side, then came back and stepped under another attack, putting the same kind of effort into it she would cleaning her room. The Grimm struggled to chase after her, but roots weren't made for quick movement. Or locomotion at all.

"No. I think Yang has this."

"Any more animals in there?" Yang asked out loud. She hooked a hand onto a branch and pulled herself up _into_ the tree, startling and confusing the Grimm. "Doesn't look like it. Cool. Won't feel so bad about this."

The boughs, leaves and canopy of the tree suddenly burst into flames. They crackled and roared merrily, in stark contrast to the Grimm which flailed around like it was on fire. Which she supposed it was. The poor thing didn't take long to burn up. It crackled and wilted and fell over when the roots supporting it turned black and cracked. Yang rode it down to the ground, eyes red and hair glowing, until the thing eventually crumbled to ash. The core, the Oobelisk, shattered and a thick black mist slipped out of it, fading on the wind. The rock it otherwise was remained inert.

"Well, here's for the easiest job ever," Yang said, dusting herself clean. She picked up the nest and secured it in a nearby tree. Hopefully, the momma bird wouldn't abandon them for smelling Yang's scent. "What now? We just go home?"

"I think so," Oscar said cheerfully. "There's nothing else to do."

A loud _thump_ echoed in the distance. The six of them paused and turned toward the noise, ears straining. A low screeching sound and a thud echoed after – both far away.

"That sounded like an explosion," Blake said.

"And a tree falling," Weiss echoed. "Quite far. Do you think some of the Grimm from the Oobelisk wandered?"

Ruby grinned. "We should investigate."

"Should we?" Oscar asked. "Wasn't the mission just to deal with this?"

"If the Grimm are from this then it's still our responsibility," Weiss said reasonably. Ruby wasn't offended. Oscar was new, so he still needed to learn how it all worked and Weiss was explaining that for him. "Huntsmen are to complete their mission, yes, but we should also render aid wherever we can. Assuming Neo allows us, that is."

Neo looked back in the direction of Beacon with a longing expression.

"There might be combat," Yang said. "Decent combat."

Neo looked back in the direction of the explosion with a _thirsty_ expression.

Oscar sighed.

"Cheer up, Oscar," Ruby said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

/-/

"Slowly. SLOWLY! I said slowly, you stupid twat!"

"That _was_ slow," the faunus said, hanging out the side of a Bullhead as the cargo container touched down. "You want to try controlling this thing in heavy wind over a forest while carrying a tonne of explosive cargo? No? Then shut up."

"Calm down, all of you," Ilia said, sighing. "We're here to do a job, not to argue. The container isn't split so it's good work as far as I'm concerned." She waved the Bullhead away and it went to collect more material and ship it to their current location. "Check the goods," she told the other faunus. "Make sure nothing is damaged or loose."

"Yes, team leader."

Ilia Amitola watched the masked man go. Team leader. That was a new and unusual thing to hear. There were so few of any real competence after Adam finished purging the White Fang. He called it removing the old guard, those sympathetic to Sienna, but she had a feeling he was getting rid of everyone who didn't approve of him. Oh, he made his excuses on how a streamlined system would mean faster and better decisions. They all knew it was bullshit.

Well, things were moving at least. There was that. Adam wasn't content to sit on his rear like Sienna, and he was ready to show that to the world. The Corsac brothers explained it better; they had to deal with the rotten work before they could reap the benefits.

"Ilia." Another White Fang member approached. "We've finished clearing down some trees to make space for the deliveries. I've had a perimeter set up to spot anyone approaching. Is there anything else you need?"

"Good work." At the very least, she could foster a reputation for praise where it was due. "We're far away enough from the main roads and villages that it should have gone unnoticed, but I wouldn't be willing to bet our lives on it. Tell some of the men to lose their masks and spread out – act as travellers and approach anyone who comes close."

"Should we kill them or capture?"

"Try to dissuade them first; tell them there's Grimm this way. Capture them if they refuse to comply and only kill if your lives are threatened. We don't want to draw attention."

"Yes, ma'am. For the glory of the White Fang!"

"For glory," Ilia parroted. She kept her proud smile up until he turned away, at which point it withered and died. The White Fang had never been about glory – was never supposed to be. Even Sienna called it work. Cruel work conducted out of necessity thanks to the blind eye Atlas turned on SDC mines that branded children and faunus as property.

They would fight, die and kill to change that, and Ilia was fine with all of that, but it was supposed to end once they achieved it. The White Fang would disband with their work done and their horrible legacy would go with it. The history books could call them monsters, Sienna said, as long as they did it while faunus children grew up with their families and had the same rights humans did. There was never any talk of glory because Sienna knew what they did wasn't glorious.

Adam thought otherwise and surrounded himself with people who were the same.

_White Fang is becoming more and more twisted. What would happen if Atlas punished the SDC tomorrow? Would Adam disband? Somehow, I don't believe he would._ The bloodshed wouldn't stop, either. That much, she knew.

"It doesn't matter," she said, shaking such thoughts off. "Atlas _isn't_ stopping the SDC and faunus _are_ being abused." More than ever since Adam's failed attack on Beacon. As usual, people were happy to blame the faunus for that – even when it was clearly organised by _human criminals_ using the White Fang as tools.

They didn't care – the public, that was. They just wanted someone to blame, and why blame dangerous terrorists or international criminals when you could pick on that ten-year-old girl with scales or animal ears? Easier to make them cry. Easier to feel good about yourself like the twisted person you were. Ilia hissed under her breath, shoulders straightening as the anger came back and washed the guilt and doubt away.

There was work to do. She could feel bad once the faunus were free.

/-/

"You know," Jaune said, "It's weirdly relaxed around here when both Team RWBY _and_ Neo are missing. Well, not missing. On a mission. Same thing."

"That's what it's like having children," Kali said.

"But I don't have children…"

"I'm sure it's similar, being a teacher. They're still your responsibility. One moment they're crawling around cutely and staying out of trouble, then you take your eyes off them, look back, and they're trying to commit suicide by table, electrical socket or staircase." The older woman brought a hand to her cheek and sighed. "I swear, raising one child was hair-raising enough. And it didn't get any easier as she got older."

He laughed. "She stopped putting her fingers in sockets, surely?"

"Oh, of course – she started putting her fingers in dust mechanisms instead. Or the White Fang, or criminal activity or the faces of Grimm. No different here, really. They're old enough to not trip down a staircase and break their neck, and instead exchange that for acrobatic spars at least _five times_ as likely to do the same."

He'd never thought about it that way. Combat class was always stressful for Glynda – and him whenever she asked him to cover. No one had badly hurt themselves or died yet, but you were always one step away from it. Sharp blades swinging, bullets flying and the knowledge all you needed was a slip of aura to get someone killed.

"Maybe you're right. Wow. You're turning me off having children already."

"Oh, I didn't mean to. Blake was a little bundle of joy…"

"I'm sending a but..."

"No. Well, maybe…" Kali looked awfully guilty. "Ah, but it's nothing out the ordinary. Pee, poo, nappies, vomit and waking up every hour of the night." She waved a hand. "I still prefer my little baby Blake to White Fang Blake, though huntress Blake isn't so bad. The hardest part of being a parent is that `you have to support them in whatever they do` thing. It's ridiculous."

"Is it?" he asked.

"Would _you_ support your daughter dating a psychopath and joining a terrorist group?"

"Ah. Point taken. What were we talking about…?"

"How peaceful it is now the children are gone," Kali reminded him. It was weird to hear how much that sounded like he was the husband and she the wife, but for once he could see she hadn't meant that. It was nice having a woman he _didn't_ have to worry about offending or drawing the attention of. He had enough trouble with Glynda, Neo and Cinder. "And you wanted to ask me for advice on the White Fang, I recall. Though I'm not sure how much use I can be."

"Right. That was it. We're planning the next stage of Operation Bullshit." Coined by Sienna as their name for the plan to ruin Adam's reputation. "Obviously, we know we can't use anything relating to your family without putting Ghira in a dangerous spot. I wanted to ask if there was anything we could do to specifically target their supporters in Menagerie."

"Hmm. There might be." Kali tapped her lips.

Targeting Menagerie was important because it was the White Fang's base of operations and the largest pool of recruitment outside of SDC mining camps – which tended to join the White Fang wholesale whenever they liberated one. As far as he was concerned, that was the biggest proof of the Schnee's terrible conditions – though the SDC saw it differently and Atlas turned a blind eye as ever, reliant on the SDC's dust for their war machine.

_I know dust is running low across Remnant but ignoring the crimes they commit because they're the biggest provider lets them get away with murder._ They might have, he knew. Who could say how many faunus who had `accidents` in the mines were really that? Either way, they couldn't target the mines to ruin Adam's rep, but they could target Menagerie.

"The problem will be doing it without harming my dear Ghira. He'll have to stand up and defend Adam, if only to keep himself alive. It would have to be subtle; something Ghira could publicly deny, but which would stick in the heads of the common folk regardless."

"Our last one was Adam's incompetence…"

"That's good for turning away those already thinking of joining, or those part of the White Fang. It won't bother those unaffiliated, however. They'll just shrug and ignore it since it doesn't affect them. You have to remember that most of the faunus in Menagerie are just living their lives."

And they didn't see what the White Fang did. They only knew what the White Fang told them, which would be a hefty dose of propaganda and PR drivel. Show a few videos of the SDC conditions and you'd already have well-meaning people eager to join. He couldn't blame them for that.

"What kind of image does the White Fang have in Menagerie?"

"They're more of a community outreach group than a terrorist organisation. They help people around the island, building homes, supporting families and settling abused faunus from the mainland in." Kali smiled whimsically. "You have to remember that for every bad thing they do, there are also good things. It's not all death, blood and bullets. They transport those who can no longer handle the cruelty if the Kingdoms to a new home and help them find work. They rescue faunus from mining camps and help hide their scars. Everyone knows they're considered terrorists by the Kingdoms, but the overall feel is that they are _called _terrorists by cruel oppressors."

"Does that include us?"

"Vale is one of the nicer Kingdoms. Atlas and Mistral are worse, with Atlas being the absolute worst. Vacuo has the best reputation among the four."

It was good to know Vale wasn't so bad, but that painted a pretty horrible picture overall. There were still racists here – they'd seen as much from the reactions to the White Fang attacking Beacon. If this was `one of the best` then he dreaded how people in Atlas were reacting to it. And that played perfectly into Adam's hands. It pushed innocent faunus into desperate situations and let the White Fang hold up their hands and say "well _of course_ Atlas would say we're evil. They're just hiding their own crimes".

"We need to show Menagerie what the White Fang did here," he decided. "Not just the attack but the results. People died. Innocent people – even some faunus. If we sent footage of that to Menagerie, how would it be taken?"

"Adam would deny it. The loyalists, too. I think Ghira would have to say he didn't believe it, or risk being usurped, but it would certainly disgust a lot of people. I wouldn't send raw footage, however. That's unfair to those who died."

She was right. He couldn't use them like that. Statistics, though. Those could work. There were plenty of news reports talking about the numbers that had died. If they could spread those around the forums the people of Menagerie visited, it would travel. Not enough, though. Not everyone would visit them, and Menagerie didn't have a proper CCT. Even if it did, they wouldn't have played news reports from Vale and he couldn't just take over their televisions.

"How about a leaflet campaign?"

"And how would you convince people to spread anti-White Fang leaflets in Menagerie?"

"Leave that to me. Would it work, though?"

"I think it might. Some would dismiss it as propaganda – which it is – but even then, they'd doubt. There _is_ knowledge that Beacon was attacked by Adam. That was admitted by Sienna, and Adam has used it as a sign of strength, confirming it. They just don't know how bad it was or what happened. In their minds, it was a targeted strike against people who could fight back, and mostly against Atlas, who had all their robots and battleships there."

Clever. They'd made it seem like it was a military on military struggle and not one aimed at a school for children. No doubt the White Fang went on and on about how they fought honourably to defend Vale from being overtaken by Atlas interests, saving all the faunus in the city from a far worse fate.

"I'll get something written up. I think pictures of Beacon before and after – proof of the devastation and statistics of losses. We can also give the figures on Grimm numbers increasing. The average person isn't going to know that's because of the Oobelisks. They'll assume it's a result of so many promising huntsmen being cut down and see that Adam's attack didn't just hurt Beacon and Atlas, but all the innocent people of Vale as well."

"That sounds perfect," Kali said. "But I'll repeat, how do you intend to disseminate this on an island all but run by the White Fang? They'll never allow it. They carefully check all cargo coming into Menagerie."

"But surely they don't reveal the munitions and dangerous goods."

"Well, no," she admitted, "But those are for White Fang use only. Wait, you're not suggesting smuggling them in as White Fang goods? You'd have to know the codes and passwords used by the White Fang. Those change every week," she spluttered. "I certainly don't have them. Don't tell me you have spies in there?"

"No." Though it would be nice. "But I do have someone who is something of a know-it-all."

"Jaune, I don't think that will be enough…

"I think it might be." He smirked. "Tell me, do you think they'd believe someone was a shark faunus if they had blue skin?"

/-/

In her office, Jinn closed her eyes and sighed as fresh knowledge flowed into her head. She stood, cutting off the young man she'd been trying to help with his problems. "Mr Bronzewing, I think we both know the girl you are talking about is me. And I am flattered, I am, but I don't see you that way. And no, I don't let patients bend me over a desk like you're thinking."

His face paled. He stammered excuses.

"I'm not upset. Bemused and flattered, but not upset." It was hard to be when she knew everything. If a person felt any desire for her at all, the information was instantly in her head. So, too, was every little detail about them, from every spec of bacteria on their body to the diseases they carried. Dove Bronzewing didn't carry any, but that made the thought of relations with him no less icky.

When you could look at a man and know how much blood was in his body, how many hairs he had, how many times he picked his nose and the fact he hadn't washed his hands after using the bathroom – along with many other things – it was hard to desire them. Or anyone. Ignorance was bliss. Even before one got into the knowledge of past sexual relations, be it with other women or their own hands. _Some things are better not known._

"I… I think I should go," Dove said.

"I think so too," Jinn replied. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

She waited for the young boy to flee the room. Poor thing. He was being silly, though. There was at least two girls and one guy who were interested in him, and she knew Mr Bronzewing's attentions could favour either way. Of course, he hadn't admitted that about himself yet. So much doubt. It wasn't her business to pry, only to help.

Menagerie, though? She thought she ought to be offended at being used so freely, and yet she was being given the option to travel – something Ozpin had not once allowed or considered. And to travel on her own and enjoy herself. That was exciting, and even if she _knew_ everything in Menagerie, she still wouldn't mind experiencing it.

"Well." She clapped her hands. "I might as well start packing. And practising my sharky noises. I'm a shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo."

/-/

Winter settled down with a notebook, a cup of herbal tea and the evidence she'd acquired from Cinder Fall. Claiming it had been remarkably simple, the prisoner saying she'd already read it from front to back. _More proof of its importance,_ she thought, glaring at the offensive cover upon which a woman stood with her back to the reader, black leather criss-crossing over her body, thick butt cheeks puffed out and visible. On the other side of her stood a naked man, his muscled chest visible but anything untoward hidden tastefully be her figure.

A promise had been made to procure Cinder another, though she pointedly made sure to say it would be _she_ who selected it. The obvious choice, and the one they no doubt expected, was that she would go to her sister for more material. It would be so easy for Arc's little accomplice, Blake Belladonna, to slip some modified material in there. No, she would be buying the next book in Vale. Cunning as he was, there was simply no way he could predict which store she'd shop at, or which out of a hundred books she would buy.

_The damage might already be done. If he got his message in this one book, he might not need another. That's why it's so important to figure out what was said._ She had a military-grade scanner up and running, ready to copy and transcript every page, but the General wanted her own input as well. _Never leave to your subordinates something you daren't do yourself._ Winter feared nothing of a simple book and opened the first page.

No notes or writing in pen. Too amateur for them. The pages were a little worn and signs of folded corners all throughout it hinted that her sister had been a little slower in reading than Cinder Fall. There as a _special thanks_ section at the front in which the author thanked her parents, sisters and brother for providing inspiration for the work – especially her brother. That was just a little creepy, but she ignored it. Probably just someone cheering family on in learning to be a writer. Nothing stood out there wrote down the author's name, Coral Laroc, on her notepad. _A palindrome. Fake name, obviously. Shouldn't be hard to have the publisher tracked down and hacked into._

Moving on, she read the first few pages. The story was about a young and shy woman who had moved to a new town to open a bookstore. Her interest was quickly caught by an enigmatic gentleman who was a repeat visitor. Dark, tall and mysterious with a smile full of dark chocolate. Winter rolled her eyes at the rather stereotypical introduction and took another sip of her tea.

The story progressed predictably enough. It turned out the man ran something of a village group wherein women and men exercised dominance plays upon one another, activities the protagonist initially found repulsive and immoral, but slowly found herself drawn to. It was realistic enough. Those who were so shy as to retreat into themselves often longed for control deep inside, manifesting it in often unusual ways. This was a healthy enough case and she could admit the writing on her thought process as she battled with her desires was intriguing. It wasn't just the sordid sex she'd expected.

Though that wasn't to say it didn't exist. There was a lot of it.

A lot.

_He stepped up behind me and I felt his warmth against my back first, his breath on my neck second. All other thoughts disappeared as something hard pressed up against my bound hands. My fingers closed around it without thinking. My head was spinning. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Can you feel that?"_

_I could. How could I not? Had I done that to him?_

"_I want you," he whispered, brushing his soft lips against my ear. The only kisses I'd ever received were chaste ones to the lips or my cheek, but he dragged his mouth down my neck and I was lost. I wanted more. Heavens help me, I wanted more. "I want you right now."_

_I could tell! His girth was in my hands, hard like metal and hot as the sun. Like a rod of steel._

"_Down on your knees," I said, voice shaking, unsure how he could obey me, how I could hope to command someone like him. He was everything I wasn't. Surely, he would laugh. He didn't. He stepped around to stand before me and slowly stepped down. The whole time, his deep brown eyes stared into mine. He might have been the one to cede control but my own was a fallacy. I was lost to him._

Winter sipped a little more and read on. Disciplined as she was, there was no avoiding the small hint of colour that spread across her cheeks. Dots of pink that connected into a full-blown blush as the scene progressed, moving from the wall to a desk, to a bed and then to the floor. The protagonist was supposed to be a virgin, but she was certainly quite the contortionist. And that appetite. She dug a finger into her collar and loosened it with an embarrassed cough.

"This literature is designed to evoke a reaction," she told herself. "Nothing wrong in experiencing such. It's proof the author has done her job." That didn't quite get rid of the embarrassment, but she was alone in her assigned rooms and had already checked three times for bugs and cameras, the third time being before she began this. "Ignore the story," she said. "Look for the cypher. There must be a deeper meaning. A code. A trigger."

There were a hundred and one ways to hide a code in a piece of literature. Most required the other person to have the key – be that a number, technique or just knowledge familiar to the one creating it. That should have made it impossible for her, but they had the advantage of knowing Cinder and Jaune's interactions hadn't been friendly before. It was doubtful they'd created a code between themselves when they were enemies, so the key would have to be something Cinder could see.

That would make it easier as they investigated Cinder's past. The teams arranged by the General would do a better job of trying the numerical cyphers, but she could look for associated words. Quotes and sayings that might have seemed innocuous but contained deeper meaning if one looked for it. _Deeper meaning_, she repeated. _Think, Winter. The General is relying on you._

The bondage? Whips and chains – captivity?

The story was about a woman who felt she had no control gaining it at the domination of a powerful and charismatic man. That didn't quite match Cinder's situation, but reversed? Was Jaune suggesting Cinder might find pleasure if she surrendered to him? If so, why the games? He could have made the same offer they had and let Cinder stay in Beacon. Instead, he pushed her toward Atlas.

"_I want you."_

Obvious enough. Jaune wanted Cinder. It didn't necessarily mean for carnal pursuits, though it certainly might. The cypher was the meaning – not the content. The erotica was a mask. Camouflage.

"_On your knees."_

Subservience. Authority. Ceding power to another.

The protagonist was female but that didn't mean much. The direct quote was spoken, and so might have been a trigger to Cinder. A warning or a promise; that she would experience all the pleasure and freedom this woman did if she but bowed to him. In fact, the woman in this story was held back by doubts and came to a bookstore. Books didn't have anything to do with Beacon except… a school. Of course! Text books and the library. It all added up. And Cinder had even asked for a book! It was such an obvious sign.

Winter's pen scribbled furiously on the notepad.

Books indicated a school, so the bookstore meant Beacon. Or maybe the sleepy village was supposed to be Beacon. Protagonist held back by prior doubts – likely from events in her past. History shaped personality for many people. Cinder didn't come to Beacon willingly, but she still had a past that weighed on her; her loyalty to Salem. The protagonist found pleasure in letting go of that baggage, which was clearly a message that Cinder should do the same.

_He's telling her to give up her loyalty to Salem and surrender herself unto him. Maybe it's more than just a cypher – it's a memetic trigger. He's associating himself with feelings of lust blanketed in erotic writing. Cinder's a prisoner, which means a lack of stimulus and social interaction. She's vulnerable and he's appealing both to her intelligence and her libido._

Damn him. That was genius! And here Winter had been trying to offer herself up as a friend Cinder could open up to when Jaune was playing the dark and mysterious lover angle. For someone like Cinder Fall, what could be more comforting in a trying time than a hot bout of angry sex? "I'll have to check the video feeds late at night," she whispered, then paused. "A-And if I see anything, I'll have to watch it." She swallowed. "For the sake of the mission."

So far there was plenty on Jaune trying to sway Cinder to him, but nothing on Atlas – nothing to explain why he gave the front of pushing Cinder into their grasp.

No…

Winter's eyes widened.

Their grasp. Our grasp. _Her_ grasp. The protagonist's!

_I could tell! His girth was in my hands, hard like metal and hot as the sun. Like a rod of steel._

The man's phallus. It was in the woman – in Cinder's – grasp. Placed there by the mysterious man who represented Jaune. The woman's hand closed around it, accepting the gift in a tactile way. An opportunity pushed into her very hands, just like Jaune was pushing his at Cinder.

A penis that was as hard as steel. Or perhaps another metal.

Words and meanings flew through Winter's head and she leaned back, eyes wide and understanding dawning on her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and it felt as though the very walls themselves were closing in. It was so obvious! So clear! Clarity hit like a lightning bolt and she slammed her palms down on the table.

Iron wood.

* * *

**Lol. ****I enjoyed helping Winter get absolutely lost in that more than I really should have. Technically speaking, you can find a pattern in anything as long as you look hard enough. Be a **_**real shame**_** if Cinder was also thinking this was a cypher and came to the exact same result. Real damn shame.**

**On the note of Ilia, I'm going to be working off the assumption that Adam's reveal of that branding on his face is pretty much typical of how the faunus "employed" by the SDC are treated. I liked the decision by RT to include it and wished they could do more with it. I'll be using it here even though I recognise Adam went in disguise in Professor Arc and didn't have a scar. We'll just say Cinder gave him lots of makeup to hide it. **

**Also, yes, Jinn was singing **_**that**_** song.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"This is so exciting!"

"You mean boring," Raven said, walking alongside Summer with the rest of their team, the well-armed and armoured back of their escort – a professional huntsman – several paces ahead. He was interesting and she longed to lock swords with him, but that wasn't to be her reward today. Summer pouted at her, still exciting about the job even if it was sure to be dull.

"Live a little, Ray," Taiyang said. "This is our first taste of what it's really like to be huntsmen."

"Our taste of babysitting civilians as he does all the work, you mean." Her pessimism earned a chuckle from the huntsman, all but confirming it. "We're going to be stuck on defence duty, and unless he's the worst huntsman ever, no Grimm will be getting through. Boring work looking after useless idiots."

"Civilians are not useless," the huntsman said. She hadn't bothered to remember his name, just calling him what he was. "They can do many things I'm sure you can't, but they shall be relying on you today. Remember that. And if you can't, remember that I decide whether you get a passing grade or not."

Summer, Qrow and Taiyang chirped in the affirmative while she rolled her eyes.

The village came up ahead, wooden walled and with a nervous elder outside. He spoke to the huntsman about the Grimm terrorising the village, which she categorised as a Beowolf from his description even before the huntsman said it.

"This team of students will be watching the villagers," he said, pointing to them. "They are Team STRQ. More than qualified to do this while I deal with the threat. I'd ask you to make it clear to the people that their instructions are to be followed."

"Of course, sir. I'll see it done."

"Good." He turned to them. "Alright, team. I know it's boring." He looked to her as he said that. "But learning to secure a location is important. Qrow and Taiyang, your job is to check the perimeter wall and then secure the gate. Raven and Summer, I want you to bring anyone outside the walls inside."

"We've done most of that already," the old man said, "But there are two homesteads outside – a hunter and a charcoal burner."

"We'll escort them back," Summer promised, all sparkly-eyed and confident.

Raven sighed.

/-/

Escorting useless idiots was about as interesting as it sounded. The first home had the charcoal burners and they had to convince them they were really huntresses and not bad people come to hurt them. Apparently, drawing her sword on them wasn't a good way to do that, or so Summer seemed to think.

"Why not? Let them think we're murders. They'll be more likely to follow our orders."

"Or attack us!"

"I wish," she said with a little sigh. "At least then something interesting would happen."

"Our job is to get them back in the village!"

"And we can do that this way. There's Grimm out there. We shouldn't risk their lives by wasting time convincing them we're who we say we are." The logic threw Summer for a loop, though not for long.

"It's just not the right way! Look, let me do the talking."

Done and done. Raven strolled out with a whistle and left all the boring work to Summer. The inhabits came out a few seconds later with some nervous glances her way. They escorted them back to the village at a punishingly slow pace, dropped them off and then got their directions for the hunter family. Hunters, not huntsmen. The distinction was important – though hunters were slightly more respected to her than other useless jobs. At least they worked for their food and could fight off wild beasts.

Not these ones, it turned out. Or not right now. There were two parents and two children.

"Why haven't you made for the village?" Summer asked them.

"Our children are sick, and we can't both carry and defend them. And with their negativity radiating, there was a chance they'd draw the Beowolf. We thought it best to hold here where we could at least use our traps to slow it down."

"Clever," Raven acknowledged. "For civilians."

"You did well," Summer echoed. "But we're here now so we can get you all back safe."

"Thank you." the father said. "I'll grab them."

/-/

The trip back was uneventful but thankfully silent. The hunters knew the forest and didn't waste time chatting and even the kids were smart enough to stay quiet. The huntsman would be after the Beowolf anyway, but it spared them listening to idiots rant. Taiyang and Qrow had the gate manned when they returned and the elder from before greeted them with a relieved expression.

"Thank you," he said. "You've brought our people back safe."

"All in a day's work!" Summer cheered.

"Yeah, sure." Raven sighed. "Whatever."

"You have our thanks as well," the mother said, coming close with a bright smile and watery eyes. "We were so afraid for our children. Say thank you to the nice huntresses, boys."

The two sick children reached out to hug them, faces coming closer than Raven really appreciated. Summer, goody-two-shoes that she was, hugged the first spotty boy warmly – and that made the other think it would be okay to do the same with her! While she'd have liked nothing more than to dropkick the brat over the wall, that would only get her in trouble.

Grudgingly, Raven let the spotty kid wrap his pudgy arms around her neck.

"Thank you, miss huntress."

"Yeah, yeah. Let go now. Go grow up to be strong or something."

"I will! I promise!"

"Awww." Qrow made a sickening expression of kissy-kissy as the family left. "Look at Ray being all motherly. I bet you'll have kids just like that."

"As if," she scoffed. "No child of mine will have spots that bad. I thought they were leopard faunus for a moment."

"Leopard?" Summer giggled. "They had chickenpox." She waved after the kids with a bright smile. "I guess it must be hard to get a vaccine in a far-flung village like this. I hope they'll be okay; they look strong, so I bet it's burning itself out."

Raven scratched her cheek. It felt itchy all of a sudden. "What's chicken pox?" she asked.

"And what the hell is a vaccine?" Qrow echoed.

Summer's face grew pale.

/-/

"I can't believe this!" Summer said, pouting in the corner by Raven's bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. "You guys are so stupid! How can you not be vaccinated for chicken pox? What the hell were you all thinking? Do you live in some forgotten tribe or something?"

"Ugh," Raven said, pale and sweaty with spots all over her face. "Hate… kids… ughhhh…"

"Too loud," Qrow moaned. "Wanna go outside…"

"You can't," Taiyang said. "Our entire team is quarantined to our rooms until the infection runs out."

"I hate you both so much!" Summer cried. "I had tickets to a show this weekend. I stayed up all night to buy them. Why are you both so stupid!? Who gets chicken pox at seventeen? Who doesn't know what a vaccine is?"

Raven leaned up, fixed a glare on Summer and opened her mouth to point out how Summer was being a little bitch, and how it was technically her fault for giving the brats ideas. The words didn't quite come as she expected them to.

She threw up instead. All over her pyjamas, bed and Summer's legs.

Her screams were worth it.

* * *

**All those inconvenient little things you forget about when you live in a bandit tribe which has no reasonable access to health care. Vaccines? What the hell are those? Please rest assured there's no political message here, though I do obviously think anti-vaxxers are dumb. More like poor Qrow and Raven didn't even know what they were. **

**I actually caught mumps in university despite being vaccinated against it. There was an outbreak that caught me in it. Schools (especially boarding schools) are hotbeds for sickness thanks to loads of little reasons like people being cramped in small rooms, people not cleaning up well and just the fact you're all in a different location, etc. It was rough, but I came out okay. Spent a week quarantined to my room, though. You know it was a long time ago because I was talking to friends on MSN Messenger. Yeah, MSN. Wow. Next, I'll be tying a message to a pigeon's leg!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 17****th**** October**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we go**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 31**

* * *

"Well," Yang said, stood over the unconscious body of a man who'd jumped them. He wasn't feeling so hot about his choices right now, laid flat out with a rapidly forming black eye and what might have been a broken nose. And for once, it hadn't been her. "That escalated."

"He startled me!" Oscar gasped, clutching a hand to his chest.

"I think you startled him, too. He probably didn't expect the fourteen-year-old to knock him out."

"He came right at me!"

"We all saw that," Weiss said, "And no one is suggesting you were wrong. Strange for someone to attack huntresses in the wild, however. Is he a bandit who mistook us for easy prey?"

"We're covered in weapons, half a day out from Beacon, in the middle of Grimm-infested land, and walking around with famous singer and huntress _Weiss Schnee_ in our party," Yang pointed out. "If he's a bandit, he's the dumbest, most ignorant one ever. At least turn on a TV."

"Touché. Not a bandit, then."

"I'll call this in," Ruby said, pulling out her scroll. "We're close enough to Beacon to get a signal. Blake, check him. Make sure he's still breathing."

Yang allowed a proud smile as her little sis took control and everyone followed, Blake going to kneel by the assailant and Ruby contacting the school. It wasn't every day she got to flex her leadership, but she did well whenever she had to. _Oscar didn't do so bad either,_ she thought. _Those reactions were pretty quick. The prof must have trained him to deal with sudden attacks._

"Is our esteemed escort not going to do anything?" Weiss asked.

Neo shrugged, waved a hand and ignored them, seeming to say without words that her job was to escort, not do all their work for them. Well, she wasn't wrong there. Weiss sighed and brought a hand up to her face.

"This is going to make things complicated."

"You're telling me. Can't just leave the asshole here if he's attacking people but it's not part of our mission." Yang sighed. "You know what this is going to mean – a big after-action report and probably us having to give statement to the police. Talk about a drag."

"Agreed." Weiss huffed. "At least it can't get any worse."

"I knew it!" Blake yelled, jumping up with wide eyes. In her hands, a white, porcelain mask was gripped. "The White Fang!"

Yang turned to Weiss, one eyebrow raised. "You were saying?"

/-/

"The White Fang? Here?" Jaune groaned into his hand. "Is Blake secure?"

"_Yang has her pinned. Weiss has glyphs ready in case she tried to make a run for it."_

Good. Yang deserved a medal for that. "Right. Keep her there. I…" He rubbed his chin. What to do. What to do. There was no ignoring them and this was a chance to scupper whatever Adam's plan was. "I'll be there with reinforcements. Tell her we're not _stopping_ her going against the White Fang, just readying a bigger attack."

"_Got it,"_ Ruby said.

On the scroll behind her, he heard Blake yell something about not being an idiot and not even _trying_ to run off and how they were all overdramatic idiots for acting this way. _Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you. I'm not even sure how many times Blake has fooled me by now._

"Ruby."

"_Yes sir?"_

"Take no chances. Sit on her if you have to."

"_Don't encourage them!"_ Blake yelled.

"_Aye-aye, sir!"_ Ruby saluted once and hung up. Her scroll signal beacon flipped on a moment later, broadcasting an SOS on channels the school used. It'd help them pinpoint her location. Jaune stood and turned to Glynda.

"Did you hear that?"

"Enough. Who do you intend to take? I don't need to tell you there is a chance this is a distraction. Someone capable should stay in Beacon."

"That'd be you, Port and Tsune," he said. He'd have stayed himself but… well, she'd said someone capable. "I was going to talk to Winter first – she'll only get suspicious if I don't take her, and Weiss is out there."

"Fair. James will approve of Atlas presence in dealing with the White Fang."

"I was also thinking of Sienna…"

"Less pleasing, but I trust you have a reason for it."

He knew that was an invitation to explain. "If any White Fang escape, I want them to take the message that Sienna is alive and well, confirmed with their own eyes, back to Menagerie. Having her fight will also go a long way to proving she's left the White Fang behind to the students and public of Vale."

"I don't like it, but your reasoning is sound." Glynda looked impressed, smiling faintly. "You're becoming more like Ozpin than I would have thought possible."

"More like a fourteen-year-old?"

Glynda laughed and shook her head. "You won't be taking Roman?"

"No. I want him keeping an eye on things around the city. Team RWBY haven't been spotted yet, so if it's worse than we think or Adam is there in person, I can call back and bring everyone out. Otherwise, I'm sure Neo, Winter and Team RWBY will be more than enough to handle anything they throw at us. And we have Ozpin. Even if Sienna turned on us mid-combat, he alone could probably fight her off if he took control of Oscar."

"I suppose you're right." Glynda moved quickly toward the door, drawing out her scroll. "Go collect your team and I shall have a Bullhead made ready for you. You can pick it up at the docks and head straight there."

Jaune was up and out after her, shooting Glynda a nod of thanks and rushing down the corridor. Students dodged with wide eyes, rarely having seen their esteemed headmaster run – or really exert himself at all. Running from Neo or Tsune didn't count. The guest quarters were closer to his office than Cinder's cell and he skipped knocking on the door, overriding the lock and pushing in.

"Winter, I need-"

"JAUNE!" Winter slammed a book down on her table. Her face fluctuated between red and white, blood rushing and draining out. She glanced down, put a hand over the book and none-too-subtly flicked it off the table and to the corner of the room. "W-What are you doing here? This is quite the unexpected visit."

_Was that erotica…? No, doesn't matter._

"Team RWBY have located White Fang in the forests outside the city."

Winter's embarrassment disappeared. "Ambushed?"

"Dealt with and safe for now. They're undiscovered but we're going to clear them out before it can become a problem. I was hoping you'd come lend your aid."

"Naturally. My sister is out there." Winter stood, dusted herself down and picked her sabre up, which she'd left nearby. As she walked by her bed, she kicked the book underneath it. "Who else shall be accompanying us?"

"Sienna Khan."

Winter grimaced. "And Cinder?"

What-? Why would he-? "Do I _look_ insane?"

"You're suggesting a Schnee and ex-leader of the White Fang fight side by side so… yes."

"I'm sure you'll be able to get over your differences." He rushed out, hearing Winter behind. There was no telling how long Team RWBY had and he wasn't convinced Neo would keep them out of trouble. Not if she got bored and decided attacking the White Fang head on would be more interesting.

_They weren't supposed to risk attacking Vale. Why are they here? To kill Sienna before we can use her, or are they planning something big in the city? _Neither option made sense. Vale was on high alert considering the Vytal Crisis happening less than six months ago. They couldn't have picked a worse time to attack the city. As cruel and obsessed as Adam was, he wasn't an idiot. This couldn't be underestimated.

He pushed into Sienna's room with the same lack of care. "Sienna. We need you to-"

"YES!" Sienna yelled robotically and rushed over, gripping his arms tight. "I'll do it. Whatever it is."

"Eh-?"

"Oh dear." Kali was sat on one side of a table with a tea pot in front of her. A cup on the other side was untouched, but the chair had been knocked over in Sienna's haste. Kali had a hand on her cheek and a woeful expression. "And dear Sienna and I were in the middle of such a lovely conversation."

"_Help me_!" Sienna whispered.

"S-Sorry, Mrs- Kali," he amended, knowing she'd only tell him off otherwise. "There's been an issue with Team RWBY and Blake is in danger. We need to go rescue her."

"And you're taking Sienna for that?"

"It's the White Fang."

Kali sighed. "My daughter is _in _danger, or she's going to throw herself into danger?"

"Little bit of column A, little bit of column B…"

"That girl of mine." Kali sighed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Do go off and help her. I'd love to come but the battlefield isn't really my place. Do be sure to bring Sienna back in one piece though. She and I were having such a _lovely_ discussion."

Behind him, Sienna Khan whimpered.

Was the whole Belladonna family insane or something?

/-/

It was with the greatest relief that he counted six people waiting for him as the Bullhead touched down. And those weren't six clones of Blake, either. Team RWBY, Oscar and Neo were all there, along with now _three_ unconscious faunus, each of which were unmasked but were curiously armed for wandering travellers.

Blake was sulking with her own weapon tying her wrists together behind her back.

She glared at him.

"Good work, team," he said to the others.

"Don't you think you're taking this too far?" Blake asked as she was untied by Yang. "I ran off _once_ to fight the White Fang-"

"Ahem." Yang coughed. "Paladin."

"Twice!" Blake said. "Only two times-"

"Beacon," Weiss hacked. "Cafeteria."

"Three times. Only three times!" Blake's face burned bright red. "You can't just use that as proof I'll do it _all_ the time. That's ridiculous. Oscar, back me up here. They're being stupid!"

Oscar looked caught between a rock and a hard place, and even if he wanted to say it was a little over the top, Jaune was sure Ozpin was in his head suggesting otherwise. Burning down an entire shipping district tended to cause a lot of paperwork, all of which Ozpin unloaded on _his_ sorry ass. Still, the very aspect of causing paperwork was enough to earn Ozpin's eternal enmity.

"I… I don't think I should say…"

"You too…?" Blake looked horrified.

Neo knelt and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She gripped tight, smiled and nodded.

"Y-You're on my side?"

Neo nodded again.

"Great…" Blake sighed. "That just makes me feel worse…"

_It should,_ Jaune thought. _Neo would run headfirst into danger for fun._ He shook that off and stepped up to the prisoners with Sienna and Winter beside him. The three were obviously faunus and though their masks had been laid out beside them, it didn't look like they'd been wearing them when they attacked. Mostly because one had a black eye and his mask wasn't cracked.

"Oscar did that one," Yang chirped.

"He did?" Jaune looked back. "Nice work, Oscar. Your first terrorist. Even I didn't capture one that quickly."

"Says the man with a terrorist _leader_ right next to him," Ruby mumbled.

Sienna scowled, not quite pleased with the suggestion she was some kind of collectable. "I don't recognise these ones," she said, pointing to the prisoners. "Adam must be cleaning shop. Expected. I was a voice of moderation for many. His policies wouldn't be popular with them. Wake them up and I shall talk to them."

Wake them? How was he supposed to just do that?

Winter knelt and drew out something from her coat pocket, holding under the nose of the first. The faunus snorted and his face twisted in displeasure. He tried to pull away, but she held him still until his eyes cracked open and he moaned. Why did Winter have something that could do that? Should he be worried?

The faunus looked around, took in his position and summed it up accurately. "Fuck my life."

Sienna leered over him. "Why, hello there. Recognise me?"

He shrunk back. "Fuck…"

"Oh, I see that you do. Good. Good! Now, I'm quite upset – do you know why? Oh, I'm sure you do. Something to do with Adam stabbing me in the back, maybe not himself but being a part of it. And the White Fang – _my White Fang_ – being stolen away from me."

Jaune had a feeling Kali would have disagreed there.

"I'm quite upset about that you see. Even more upset to be called a fake and a liar. Do I look fake to you?" Kali dragged his head down to look at her. "Do _these_ look fake?"

The man stared at her bosom, wide eyed. "T-They look real."

"I meant my stripes!"

"Those too!" he shrieked.

"Tell me what's happening? What are you doing here?"

"I… I can't! I'll be killed."

"Fool!" Sienna shook him. "Don't you see who is here? Winter Schnee, the cruel and brutal monster of Atlas! Do you want your shame branded on your face like Adam?"

Jaune turned to look at Winter. So did everyone else, Weiss included. Winter looked between them all with wide eyes, shaking her head as if to say she had no idea what they were talking about. Her hands waved before her.

"And Jaune Arc!" Sienna went on. "Scourge of Beacon, who smote untold brothers and sisters, casting down Adam and Cinder and thwarting the attack singlehandedly! Two hundred of our brothers cut down by his hand. Blood staining the dirt as he carved a path through our brethren!"

It was his turn to be stared at.

"Look!" Sienna hissed, taking his head in hand and twisting it to look at the two faunus Oscar and Yang had knocked out. "He has already slain your companions."

"No!" the faunus gasped. "I… It can't… Oh please, I don't want it to end like this!"

"Hey-"

"Hey-"

Winter and he cut off, staring at one another. They both had one hand out and had spoken at the same time. They had a moment of polite dancing around who should go first, "No, you" "No, I insist, you" and so on, until Winter won out and coughed.

"Why is my – I mean our – reputations so bad?"

"I can protect you," Sienna said, ignoring them. "But only if you co-operate. Your lives have been thrown to the Beowolves but there is _still time_ to fix this." Sienna let her voice lower. "If only you and I can reconnect with our brothers and sisters. I can help you, but only if you help me."

Blake had Gambol Shroud out instantly.

Weiss pushed it down. "I _think_ she's acting," she muttered.

Yeah. Think…

"I…" The faunus looked between them all, utterly terrified. And not, for once, by Neo. It was _him and Winter_ the faunus was so afraid of. "I'll talk," he wept. "Just keep them away from me, I beg you. I'll tell you everything."

/-/

"Did you really kill two hundred terrorists on your own?" Oscar asked.

Jaune was sat glumly on an upturned root as Sienna, Ruby and Blake finished the interrogation with the awake member of the White Fang. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off him or Winter, so they'd stepped aside to let the others work. Winter was much like him, leaning on a tree with crossed arms and a scowl so fearsome even Grimm would have thought twice.

"I didn't kill a single person. I got arrested and dropped a battleship into a Grimm dragon. Hell, I didn't even manage to kill Cinder."

"And I've never branded anyone," Winter snapped. "Nor would I countenance it."

"I know that, Winter," Weiss soothed. "You're not like that."

"I'm not! This is… This is slander. I should take them to court!"

"I'm not sure you can take a terrorist group to court," Oscar said. "Or expect them to show up…"

_We don't need your logic right now, Oscar._ The young man backed away as both Jaune and Winter glared at him. His reputation was usually glowing thanks to the things he'd done, deserved or otherwise. Knowing that it wasn't among the faunus? Well, that kinda hurt. Hopefully, it was just the White Fang. He looked up as Sienna and Blake approached, leaving Ruby behind to tie up the White Fang member.

"Right," Sienna said. "There's a White Fang operation being led out of a freshly made clearing nearby. He was a scout sent out to keep people away – non-fatally, if possible. Turns out her ex-girlfriend is running it," she said, jerking a thumb at Blake.

Yang blinked and tilted her head to the side. "You're gay?"

"Ha-?" Blake stammered. "N-No!"

"Bi? Doesn't matter if you are, Blakey. We'll not think less of you."

"No, no, no. I'm not – look, my sexuality doesn't matter here. It's run by an old friend – emphasis on the friend. She may or may not have had feelings for me, but that's only according to her!" Blake stabbed a finger at Sienna, making it clear she trusted the woman's words about as far as she could throw her. "And it doesn't matter. Her name is Ilia, she's a chameleon faunus and she's in charge."

"Can she blend into her surroundings?" Yang asked.

"Yes."

"Huh. And here I thought faunus didn't automatically come with genetic advantages. Semblance?"

"None that I know of."

"Question!" Ruby asked. "If faunus have genetic advantages, what's yours, Blake? Night vision?"

"All faunus have night vision. I don't have any traits."

"What? But how does that even wo-"

"That's not important." Blake hissed to keep them quiet. "Whatever they're planning – and this guy doesn't know the specifics – it's aimed at Vale. That means we need to stop it."

"For once, I agree with Blake," Jaune said, rising. "It doesn't sound like a big group is here; they're more relying on stealth than numbers, especially this close to Beacon. We're going to sneak up, infiltrate and take them down." He slammed a fist into his hand. "Any questions?"

Every hand went up.

"Hm. Weiss." He pointed.

"How will we approach? Do we sneak in or go full attack?"

As soon as Weiss asked the question, all the other hands went down.

"Good question." He delegated. "Sienna?"

"Full attack," the woman shrugged. "The only ones who could sneak in are Blake and I and we're both known figures, me to every faunus there and her to Ilia Amitola. We'd be recognised immediately."

"Our priority should be the munitions," Winter agreed. "It doesn't really matter how many of them escape. News of their failure may even serve us more being delivered to their allies, but we cannot let them take away any dust or explosives. It would also be convenient if we could capture the leader, but that is a secondary priority."

"Team RWBY sticks with Neo and scouts ahead," he decided. "Team RWBY's job is to secure the munitions. Winter and Neo would be best to take on the leader and Sienna can try to address the soldiers and calm them down. I'll help wherever I'm needed." Which would hopefully be nowhere. "If Adam shows up, which I doubt, we retreat and call for help. Everyone happy?"

They all nodded, even Winter.

"What about the prisoners?" Blake asked.

"Send them back with the Bullhead we came on. Glynda will hand them over to the authorities. Or Ironwood," he added. "Depending on how merciful she's feeling." It might buy them some good favour. Either way, dealing with the White Fang would now would strike a nice blow against Adam. He found himself smiling eagerly despite the danger. Far from afraid, he felt light and eager for a fight. Probably because there was no Cinder or other dangerous monsters involved. "Alright, everyone. Let's go."

They split up and pushed into the forest, separating into two smaller groups but not being too far apart. They travelled behind the girls, who had at least been mistaken for innocents by the first few faunus. The hope was that it might continue that way, with sentries choosing to attack them head on rather than panic, flee and alert the main camp like they would if they saw the famous adult figures in the group. Or two adults and one student-pretending, but same thing.

They picked their way through the bushes, staying slow so that Team RWBY would have an easier time. They had to deal with clearing all the branches and bushes in the way. While they travelled, Winter continued to glare at Sienna, enough so that the faunus woman looked back and rolled her eyes.

"I don't see what your big deal is," she whispered. "I got the information."

"You made me sound like some monster that brands young faunus."

"And me like a psycho," Jaune added, crouch-walking through the underbrush after the two, one hand on Crocea Mors at his side. "I didn't kill _anyone_ at Beacon. At least, I don't think so. And even if the airship did land on any terrorists, it wasn't on purpose."

"You killed no one," Winter confirmed. "Grimm and Atlas property, but most living combatants were wise enough to get out the way after the ship hit the tower, and it went _through_ the tower. Even if some wreckage fell, anyone below had more than enough time to get out the way."

"Nice." That was a weight off his shoulders. "So, what gives?"

"You two…" Sienna shook her head and sighed. "I could hardly tell my people you were just average folk, could I? Oh yes, go risk your lives to kill some perfectly normal and good people who just happen to have different philosophical and political leanings." She rolled her eyes. "No one wants to fight a war against normal people. They want to face villains and monsters."

"You lied to them?"

"We didn't lie. Your practices _are _cruel and faunus _do_ suffer under you. We had to portray you as being personally involved so that people would not hesitate if they faced you. The same way you do us. Yes, some of those things might have stretched the truth a little-"

"You said I _branded_ people!" Winter hissed, angrier than he'd ever heard her. "Children!"

"Better than what we said about your father. Who, by the way, does in fact brand children."

"That doesn't make it better!"

"Doesn't make it wrong either," Sienna muttered.

"Let's not argue," Jaune said, even though he'd been just as much a part of it. "It's not much different from what we're doing to Adam. Except that he deserves it. We've not run into any more of their sentries. I can't tell if that's a good or bad sign."

The White Fang had never been what he'd call the best of the best. They relied on numbers, surprise and their anonymity to get close. The only reason they'd been able to sneak in and attack the docks of Vale was because they hadn't had to. They all lived nearby and some probably even worked at the docks themselves. All they had to do was slip a mask under their work clothes and pull it on when night fell. They'd otherwise been as clumsy as one might expect.

That said, Adam wasn't of the same ilk and might have pushed for better people – and if this attack was important, the best ought to be here. Did that include Ilia? Maybe. But if she could blend into her surroundings, was she really best used in a pitched battle? She sounded perfect for infiltration and assassination, like a discount Neo.

Speaking of which, he could just make out Neo's hair – not that it was hard in a forest of green – bobbing ahead with Team RWBY. He'd initially thought to tell her to guard the munitions with the girls but telling Neo _not_ to get involved in a fight was a good way to be disappointed. Might as well indulge her.

_A quick in and out. We capture the supplies, get hold of this Ilia girl and let the others run. Job done, Adam looks like a fool and we get to tell Ironwood and the Council what a good job we did saving everyone. Nice and easy._

"There," Winter said, pointing. "I see cargo containers."

"Looks like this is it," Sienna said, readying her weapon.

Team RWBY saw it too, and the tents set up on the other side, where the faunus themselves would be staying. The cargo containers were set aside to avoid accidents and guarded by a number of people. Twenty or thirty. Not enough to hold against Team RWBY, let alone them and Neo both. Seeing their chance, the five girls and one boy leapt out from cover, charging across the open ground. It took a few seconds for the White Fang to notice. One yelled out and the others stopped to stare, not even thinking of bringing their weapons up.

"Amateurs," Winter said, standing. He could only assume she meant the faunus. "Let's go, before they escape."

"I've got my own scores to settle," Sienna snarled, dashing forward.

Left behind, Jaune considered waiting in the woods. He could and no one would stop him. They wouldn't need him either, and yet he drew his sword and charged forward as well, blood rushing through him and heart pounding. All that dealing with Cinder, Ironwood and the Council was getting to him. And he couldn't solve any of those problems by smashing someone in the face with his shield.

A little stress relief sounded wonderful.

/-/

If there was one difficult thing about being the Spirit of Knowledge it was those inconvenient rules placed upon her. Not being able to provide knowledge was such a strange caveat of a rule. It was also broken so regularly. She couldn't tell anyone new information without using one of the three questions, yet she could give her name freely. Where did the rules end or stop? Why was it that she could explain what the Relic of Knowledge did, which one would think was vastly important, but she couldn't answer a simple question like `how are you today` or `where is the bathroom`?

She also couldn't lie, which made approaching the trade vessel from Vale to Menagerie and running into her first disguised White Fang member a little difficult.

"Name."

"Jinn." That, at least, the God of Light allowed her.

"Goods for Menagerie, I take it." He could see the crate of leaflets behind her. "What purpose?"

To destabilise the White Fang. To destabilise the White Fang. To destabilise the White Fang. Sweat poured down her head as she tried to think of an answer that was somehow both not a lie but also not information he didn't know. She couldn't even say she came to sight see because _he didn't know_ that, and he'd asked her a direct question.

Thus, it was knowledge.

"To take my goods to Menagerie."

The faunus lowered his clipboard and stared flatly at her.

Hey, it wasn't her fault the God of Light made her this way.

"This ship is the only one going to Menagerie today," she said before he could interrupt and ask another question. "And I'm here with the cargo you can see behind me." Also true, and obvious. "I'm sure you can put the pieces together."

"Hmm. Yeah, sure." He marked down that she was a merchant. Not that she could see what he was writing, but she knew it. He also thought she was – in his words – a smarmy-ass-bitch. He also had a thing for his motorbike. As in, an actual thing. He once kissed its exhaust and would secretly sneak into his garage to caress its chassis.

Jinn leaned away from the man.

"Faunus type?" he asked.

Oops. And now she couldn't say shark because it wasn't true, and he didn't know.

"Doesn't my blue skin give it away?" she countered.

"It _is_ fairly distinctive." He chuckled. "Same colour as my bike."

Jinn screamed internally.

On the outside, her left eye twitched. "That's… nice…"

"Aquatic faunus are rare," he said, marking her down as an eel faunus. An eel faunus!? Really, she ought to be offended. Was she not the very visage of vicious and aquatic grace and death? Did her teeth not sparkle like gleaming daggers? "Then again, you guys have always been better on the open waves than most. I take it you know the rules about cargo? I don't need to explain them."

"Let's just say I'm something of a know-it-all."

"Cute. We need to check your cargo. Standard rules."

"I'm not sure you need to," she said, placing a hand on the wooden crate behind her on the deck. "This cargo is special. Only for a certain type of person if you catch my drift."

"What's in it?"

Great. And now there was _no answer_ she could give without sounding like a smart-ass. "Cargo."

He sighed. Again. "What _kind_ of cargo?"

"The kind that is special," she reiterated, "And for a certain type of person. Like an important person working on important things, things that the average person of Menagerie wouldn't need to know." She winked meaningfully. "I'm sure you would understand, brother in arms."

The man's eyes widened, though only for a moment. _White Fang_ flashed through his mind, she knew, but he recovered his surprise and affected a bored shrug. "I see. And is there anything you'd be able to offer as security?"

A password. He'd asked her – which would normally disqualify her from saying it – but he knew the answer, as was his responsibility, and because _he_ knew it, she knew it. Unable to say it out loud where people might overhead, she leaned in, closed her eyes and abandoned all self-respect.

"Blake will be mine."

The man nodded, though not without a little internal sigh of his own. He was thinking about how the passwords under Sienna were so much less emasculating, which she couldn't help but agree on, now having a list of prior passwords from the old leader, which included simple things like; Indigo Waves, Dawn of Hope and A Gift for Grandpa. Nice, wholesome, passwords.

"Looks like everything is in order," he said, slapping a sticker that read `approved` on her crate. "Welcome on board. It'll take two days to reach Menagerie. And remember… remember that Blake… She will…" He sighed.

Jinn laid a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to say it. I know."

He nodded sulkily and walked away, regretting his life choices.

To be fair, she knew that Adam hadn't actually heard Corsac ask him for a weekly password and had just been monologuing – and that Corsac had been too eager to just take it as that rather than deal with Adam's rants. The White Fang really were a mess right now, but that was what made them so dangerous. Especially since they'd teamed up with Tyrian in Vale. Jinn paused as she stepped up onto the vessel, the knowledge filtering in with its usual lack of grace.

Oh.

Oh dear…

And she couldn't tell anyone.

"Stupid God of Light and his stupid rules."

* * *

**Actually kind of tired today. I got bored last night and played a little Magic the Gathering Arena – tried the new draft format, but it's set to three games. You know, best of three, etc. I started a game at 10pm thinking it would take maybe 45 minutes, but the opponent thought for as long as humanly possible on every play, running the timer down low. It was disgusting. I didn't finish until 12:45. A whole two and three-quarter hours. I won 2-1, but there were times where I just wanted to quit and accept the loss to go to bed.**

**But then I thought how they were probably doing it on purpose, hoping for just that, and my stubbornness kicked in. After all that wasted time, I'd have been furious if I also lost to him. Was about 1:30 before I could fall asleep, then up again at 6:00 for the dog. Early night tonight! And you know you're old when you look forward to going to bed at 10pm.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"I laid an ambush on that route."

Summer looked up from the board, eyes widen in abject panic.

Taiyang coughed. "Can we see the card?" he asked Raven.

"Card? Why would I need a card?"

Summer sagged in relief, moving her huntsmen ahead and defending her village from attack. "We've told you, Raven, you can't just decide to do something without a card that lets you do it. And why would you want to stop me saving one of my villages? You don't benefit if the Grimm kill everyone."

"No, but I could rob you. And why do I need a card? That makes no sense. I am the Queen of the Bandit Tribes-"

"Actually, you're playing as Mistral."

"-and I can do as I please," she went on, ignoring Taiyang. "If I decide to ambush a route, it will be ambushed or those who defy my orders will swing from the gallows."

"Not how it works," Summer reiterated smugly. "And it's a game, not real life. It has rules."

"Here." Taiyang put his cards down and shuffled over to Raven, less eager to help than he was to subtly have a chance to cuddle up with her. Qrow was already making gagging noises as he looked at his shrinking empire.

Tutorial game or not, Summer was playing for keeps.

"Oh look," Taiyang said. "You actually do have an ambush card here."

Summer slammed her cards down. "WHAT!?"

"Yeah, see. You play this and you can ambush them if they pass within two hexes of a force you own. Which they are."

"NO!"

"Yes," Raven cackled, laying the card down flat. "Now, give me your loot!"

"NO!" Summer stared at the little village. "No, no, no. Why?"

"You don't actually get loot," Taiyang patiently explained.

"Then what is the point of me ambushing her?"

"Honestly, just messing with her game plan and making her life miserable."

Raven stroked her chin. "Hmm. That is a surprisingly good reward. It feels… pleasing."

"Why…?" Summer wept.

"Because you attacked my brother," Raven said imperiously.

"YOU DID AS WELL!"

"Yes, but he is my brother and it is expected. Only I can pick on him. Ah, it says here I get to steal a card from your hand as reward."

"Random," Taiyang warned before Raven could snatch them all. "And one."

"I can read, Taiyang." Raven plucked a card from Summer's hand and stared down at it, eyes lighting up. "Oh my. Oh my, my, my."

Summer's eye twitched.

"I play the ambush card I just took. I steal another card."

Raven plucked another.

Summer's eye twitched again.

"I play `Misinformation Campaign` to take one card and force Summer to discard one more at random." Raven smugly snatched a third while Summer looked over her remaining in agony, ultimately giving up a powerful card.

"Is that your go?" Taiyang asked.

"Not quite. I finish by playing `Grimm Anarchy` forcing Summer to discard two cards."

Summer slammed her final two cards down on the discard pile, crossed her arms and pouted. Her whole hand was gone. "There," she snapped. "You've ruined my hand, ambushed my huntsmen, doomed my village and left my empire to the mercy of the Grimm. Satisfied!?"

Raven looked down at the board and then up at her. "Yes."

"Why are we teaching her this game again?" she asked Tai. "It's stupid."

"You're the one who kept going on about playing it. Speaking of, I think it's my turn. Hm. I could come and help you out, Summer."

"Really? Would you…?"

"I require your aid as well," Raven said, locking eyes with Taiyang. "Choose wisely."

The blonde swallowed and looked between her and Raven. Summer gave him her best pleading look, appealing to his humanity, his place on the team as her partner, the state of her board, her empire, and the fact that Raven absolutely _did not_ need his help. Raven appealed to him too. Simply by existing as the woman he had a stupid crush on.

"Sorry Summer," he said. "But this _is_ Raven's first game. I think it only makes sense I help her."

It was treason then.

"Sure. It's totally because of that. No other reason at all."

Taiyang tried to hide his blush.

"I can help you, Summer," Qrow chirped.

"Qrow, you can't even help yourself. You live by virtue of the fact Raven gets more from plundering you than she does conquering you."

"This is true," Raven admitted, leaving Qrow to slump at the table. "It's your turn, Summer."

Glaring, she looked down at the board. "I have no cards, so spend my turn drawing to four."

"Your village gets destroyed," Taiyang said sympathetically, removing it. "That causes negativity that spawns two more Grimm, triggering an outbreak and spreading it here, here and here." Three more villages came under threat. They bordered Raven's lands.

"Raven," Summer said. "Will you let me help my villages?"

Her nemesis shrugged. "Sure."

"You won't ambush me?"

"Apparently, I can't without a card. I still say the rules of this game make no sense."

"Good." Summer moved her pieces. "I move to save Ansel."

Raven laid down a card. "I play ambush."

Summer flipped the table.

* * *

**Poor Summer. This is basically me playing Civilisation with my friends. **

"**Hey look guys, with that wonder, I'm in the lead."**

**TJ has declared war on Coeur**

**Nidge has declared war on Coeur**

**Phil has declared war on Coeur**

**Greece, Macedon, India, Rome, Scotland and Germany have been bribed to declare war on Coeur**

"…"

* * *

**Still waiting on Rooster Teeth to make an epic boardgame of RWBY. Come on, I even thought of trying my own hand at it. A 4-player co-operative game where you need to work together to stop Grimm taking over the four Kingdoms while also dealing with random negative events and trying to locate the Four Relics, all the while one of you is secretly a traitor pretending to work with you but sabotaging efforts. **

**Can you locate the Relics and defeat Salem, all while preventing the Kingdoms falling to ruin? Or will you hand the Relics over to the traitor without ever realising it? I took inspiration from a few existing boardgames of the like where you'd get limited actions per turn and there's four segments of the board to work on (based on the four kingdoms) and you need to ration between protecting them, reacting to threats and pro-actively searching out the win condition, but random events can cause more Grimm to spawn in one segment, or make travel impossible for a turn or increase negativity, meaning you have to run around and fix problems to keep the Kingdoms alive. The traitor can then pretend to do the same, but be subtly gaming the system to their own ends. **

**Or, you know, just an epic Risk or Conquest variant. It'd be so cool!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 24****th**** October**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	32. Chapter 32

**Here we go**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 32**

* * *

It was surprisingly cathartic to kick the crap out of people who couldn't really fight back. It shouldn't have been, and he felt bad for thinking it, but it was less picking on children and more wading through evil terrorists, so it came out okay. They were also wearing masks, which did a great job of helping you forget they were people and not forcing you to look at human faces. The Grimm masks made excellent targets.

Jaune swept his shield into one and let momentum take care of the rest. The charging faunus slumped down to the floor while another attacked from the side, swinging a sword far above and behind her head with both hands.

Rather than parry it, he stepped forward into her guard. Her arms swung down and she suddenly realised she couldn't complete the swing, having grossly over-extended. Her elbows hit his shoulders and she recoiled back, tripping over a root as she did. Luckily, she managed to not impale herself as she landed, but she did strike her head on a rock and knock herself out.

"I thought Adam was supposed to make the White Fang stronger…"

"Die human!" a man screamed, rushing in with a spear.

Jaune side-stepped the tip, let the shaft travel halfway down and then sheared through it with Crocea Mors. The faunus kept running, smashing into his chest and looking up at him nervously.

"Or don't. Your call."

"Surrender or I'll knock you out."

The man fell to his knees, hands on his head.

The whole camp had been caught off-guard and the battle was easy – almost too easy. Team RWBY had the supply depot and were holding off a half-hearted effort to reclaim it. Sienna had disappeared into the tents with a snarl on her face. Personal vengeance was being wrought there. Winter was fighting nearby while keeping an eye on Weiss, controlling a pristine white Beowolf that was being surprisingly gentle in putting people down. It could have ripped them to shreds.

Neo was… Neo was somewhere – and while that boded poorly, he figured he could deal with it later. Honestly, there was a good chance she'd skipped the fight and moved onto the looting. Their room would soon have a jewellery or other pretty bauble stash.

"Where's the leader?" he yelled to Winter.

"Sienna is looking for her!" she fired back, swatting an opponent's weapon aside and sweeping down with her sabre, whipping them off their feet. They did an impressive cartwheel before landing with a crunch. "Are you sure we can trust her? What if she takes the chance to run?"

"Then the White Fang kill her. She doesn't have any options."

And they hadn't exactly placed any demands on her either. Apart from the paperwork, she was free to roam Beacon and do what she wanted within reason. There were no bad conditions for her to want to escape to, not when death was the only reward her people would offer. He didn't trust her, but as Roman once said – you didn't need to trust someone to trust them, so long as you trusted them to act in their best interests.

"Team RWBY," he called. "All secure?"

"Yes headmaster!"

"Neo?"

"Inside." Yang jerked a thumb at one of the storage containers. The Nevermore was perched on top, preening its feathers with an altogether unconcerned air.

"Right. Winter, keep an eye open around here for reinforcements. I'll go help Sienna find the leader."

"As you will."

He pushed on toward the tents where sounds of fighting could still be heard. Running into danger wouldn't normally have been his first instinct, but this girl was only supposed to be at Blake's level – and with abilities that weren't so dissimilar to Neo, only much weaker. _I've trained against Neo ever since I got here. I should be fine, and Sienna has probably got her under control._

Several moaning and groaning faunus got out his way as he entered, nursing wounds, disarmed or just having given up at the sudden onslaught. They were tense, weapons clutched to with nervous anticipation, ready to sell their lives but terrified at the thought. If he didn't do something, they'd panic and lash out.

"If you co-operate and surrender, we will ask for leniency on part of the Council," he told them. "You'll receive a fair trial. This, I will make sure of. Those who accept, disarm and walk outside with your hands on your head."

Several glared his way.

A sword clattered down. An axe followed. Slowly at first, and then with increasing speed once others had taken the first step, the faunus threw down their weapons and stood, many already holding their hands over their heads as they walked outside. He heard Winter call for them to move to the centre of camp and sit.

By the end of it, none remained inside. A few held on until the end but seeing that they didn't have enough to launch an attack on him – they did, but his reputation preceded him as usual – they lost hope and threw down their weapons. The only ones that remained were those too injured to move, and even a few of them were trying.

"Don't try if you're injured. We'll provide treatment once the battle is over."

They stopped and stayed where they were, eyes averted.

Moving deeper, the sounds of combat became louder and louder, and gashes torn in the tent material spoke of a moving battle. Posts were shorn through and ripped fabric flapped in the wind, offering brief glimpses of the forest outside. Ahead, a sound less like clashing metal and more whooshing and cracking reached his ears. He pushed on faster, bringing his shield up as he pushed through a tent flap and straight into a whirring dervish of sharp edges.

Sienna and a girl who could only have been Ilia danced in the middle of an open chamber, surrounded by bright light that flashed and flickered and ripped and tore. The ceiling, walls and floor itself were all torn up as flickering silver lashed out left and right. With a yelp, Jaune brought his shield up in time to hear something _clang_ against it and retract.

He didn't even know who'd hit him.

"Why do they both have whips…? Why would anyone have a whip?"

He'd thought Ruby's weapon unwieldy, but a whip was something else. Rather than slash and stab, it flailed and lashed, whipping left, right, up and down and around as they spun in circles. The tips were the most dangerous part and cutting a wild pattern through the air, so quick and now double-layered, making tracking what was what and where the weapons began or ended impossible.

_Why does no one appreciate the classics anymore? I can't think of a weapon less friendly to enemies, allies and yourself alike._

Sienna ducked and swept her hand over her head. Something metallic flashed toward Ilia, who slid aside and brought her hand down, carving through the ceiling fabric above and chipping down onto Sienna's head. The tiger faunus danced to the left, drawing her whip back with a barbed hook on the end, only for Ilia's to tangle with it and the chameleon to turn pink – not a blush, but literally bright pink – with pleasure. Electricity crackled from the hilt of her weapon, shrieking down the length of Sienna's and into her.

It raced over Sienna's body and she gritted her teeth, yanking her whip back and breaking the current. A growl slipped forth and she lunged in, whirling her weapon in every direction to create a zone of sharp edges that no one could step into. It was a whirlwind rushing in toward the younger girl, who changed bright white in what might have been panic.

Jaune tried to step in and hopped back when a whip – who's he didn't know – tore through where his foot had been. "Excuse me!" he called. "This is pretty much over. The White Fang have been rounded up and you might as well surrender."

"NEVER!" Sienna roared.

"Not you…"

"Sorry. Habit!" She ducked a slash for her head and hooked her whip around Ilia's left foot, sweeping it away. While it _looked_ impressive, he was still of the opinion they were both just flailing about randomly and claiming any good hit as intentional. "And stay out, Jaune, this fight is mine."

_I couldn't enter if I wanted to. You've both made sure of that._

"I heard you were alive, but I didn't believe it," Ilia said, face burning bright red – again, not from rushing blood but a complete change in her skin colour. Her hair went yellow too. "Didn't want to believe it."

"News of my survival has been greatly underrated."

"You betrayed us!"

"Sure did."

Ilia stumbled. "W-What…?"

Sienna shrugged. "You want me to deny it? Shout about how I was forced into this? Nah. You all stabbed me in the back, and I took the first chance I had to turn and stab you back." Sienna laughed and scored a thin line across Ilia's cheek, sparking her aura. "Is it petty? Sure is. Unprincipled? Absolutely. Satisfying?" She smiled. "You better believe it. I can't _wait_ to make Adam choke on the crap he spouts. I'm going to _feed_ the Albain brothers to one another. And I'm going to enjoy every moment."

Yikes. Personal much? Well, they _had_ stolen away the revolution Sienna dedicated her life to. Then again, she stole it from Blake's parents, which went to explaining why Kali was so miffed. The crunch of heels on grass behind him spoke of Neo's approach, even before she came to a stop by his side, looking at the whirlwind of blades that had begun again and cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, I've got no idea what to do," he admitted. "You want to try and break it up?"

Neo picked up a wooden stick off the floor and pushed it toward the combat. It shook wildly and fell apart, cut in four places. Neither combatant noticed, sweeping their whips around and around without any concern for spectators.

"Any ideas?"

Neo stroked her chin, held up a finger and drew the sword from her umbrella. She then handed him Mr Stabby and stooped to pick up a rock. Jaune watched in silence, knowing better than to ask what she was up to. Neo tossed and caught the rock a few times to test it, nodded happily once she was done and lobbed it up into the air. She drew her umbrella back like a baseball bat and judged the rock's descent. She swung the umbrella, catching it dead on and launching it forward.

Jaune tracked it as it flew not for Sienna or Ilia but above them both. He didn't dare tell her she'd missed, and his decision was justified when it struck the central pole at the top of the tent, snapping it in two and dislodging the support holding the canopy up.

Pumping her fist once, Neo turned and sauntered away.

He followed with a brief look back. Neither Ilia nor Sienna had noticed the roof descending on them and both were still going at it like industrial threshers.

From outside, the tent went down like a balloon deflating, falling with an agonising lack of haste. The whips continued to tear and nick at it, but the fabric was heavy and the weapons only moved as fast as momentum allowed. As the space was reduced and they kept snagging and catching, the whips became slow and sluggish. By the time the material had engulfed the two figures – leaving them standing as indistinct outlines – the attacks were smothered altogether. Ilia and Sienna would lash out occasionally, but the tent was so heavy that their whips would only make the fabric rise up a few feet before sinking down again.

It didn't stop them yelling angrily. Ilia at Sienna and Sienna at him for some reason.

"Now what?" he asked Neo.

Shrugging, she stepped onto the tent and wandered over to Ilia, who obviously couldn't see her and was waving her arms to try and dig her way out the tent. The blind terrorist didn't see Neo hoist her umbrella up like a bat once more, but she definitely felt it. The figure collapsed onto her back, still entangled in the tent. Neo brought the umbrella up and down, smacking her over and over. It wasn't very effective both because it was an umbrella and because Ilia had several layers of padding from the tent to protect her – it was like being beaten to death by a foam weapon.

That didn't seem to bother Neo, who was smiling wildly as she ineffectively beat on a downed opponent. Meanwhile, Sienna had crawled her way to the edge of the tent and was glaring at him, not at all pleased her fight had been interrupted.

"Sorry," he said, not feeling very sorry at all. Behind, he heard Team RWBY laughing. "But we want her alive and not flayed to pieces."

"I wouldn't have killed her."

"I surrender! I surrender!" Ilia yelled. "Stop hitting me!"

Neo kept wailing on her.

"Neo!" he called. "She surrendered."

The mute looked back, face shocked, acting for all the world like she hadn't heard. She tutted silently, tapped the side of her head and worked a finger into her ear. _Oops_, her expression seemed to say. _I had something in my ear._

"I'm sure. Back away please, before we're charged for brutality."

"Who'd dare charge her?" Oscar asked quietly.

Neo winked at him.

"It's done," Winter said, striding forward with a satisfied smile. "All in all, a flawless operation. General Ironwood will be pleased. What of the prisoners?" She nodded to a huddle of faunus being guarded by Yang and Blake.

"We'll take them to Vale and hand them over to the authorities. Unless you had something else in mind?"

"No. They were arrested on Vale soil and I wouldn't risk a diplomatic incident by asking for deportation. Perhaps if any turn out to be Atlas citizens but that's a matter for others to decide." She pulled out her scroll. "With your permission, I'll report to General Ironwood."

"Go ahead." He turned to Team RWBY. "Ruby. Please contact Miss Goodwitch and arrange for our transport to return. Call for others too. I want these containers shipped back to Vale and the prisoners collected. We'll not be leaving them here for the Grimm."

"Yes sir!"

Turning back, he saw Sienna disarm Ilia, now a bright green in colour, and tie her hands behind her back. She was saying something that had the younger girl scowling. He'd have to deal with that later. _Maybe we'll take her to Beacon – she's bound to know something._ And if she was as keen on Blake as Sienna suggested, Blake might be able to get some answers out of her.

/-/

Their Bullhead returned before the new convoy, the one that had brought them here and which had stayed in the area awaiting the end of their operation. The pilot sat in the frosted window as they waited for the others to arrive, Winter securing the prisoners with Team RWBY and Neo poking around inside the storage containers. He'd have to frisk her later to make sure she didn't try and sneak anything terrifying or explosive into their room.

"I can't find any evidence of their plans in the tents," Sienna said, returning. "Then again, that's no big surprise. I always made sure important orders were verbal and known only to the most loyal. Too many spies to trust with written plans. I doubt Adam is any less paranoid."

"Spies in the White Fang?"

"Hmm. We recruit from the disillusioned and it's all too easy to fake that. It's not like I can personally interview and vet every member, especially when they're in another continent. It's up to the teams in each city, who have their own autonomy. Sometimes they make mistakes. Sometimes they recruit police agents or snitches."

Like him, she didn't say.

"Would Ilia know?"

"Yes. The one in charge would have the plans – and probably two or three under her. Of course, those are also the least likely to divulge them."

"You were in charge once. Isn't there anything that stands out?"

Sienna looked to him and then the camp that had been set up. The tents were obviously just for shelter and the containers were full of weaponry and explosives. The intent seemed obvious enough, but the execution and target was completely unknown.

"I've no idea," she said. "An attack somewhere – Adam has always been hungry for blood. I have no idea what, though. Not Beacon. The numbers aren't enough. Problem is, I'm not sure they're enough to breach the walls either. Maybe a minor village? Or supply lines. Disruption might just be their goal, or the first step to a larger plan."

"Maybe making Beacon look bad if trade to and from Vale gets hit?"

"Maybe." Sienna hummed. "But that's a rather long-term plan. Adam needs quicker victories. He needs something people can rally behind. Believe me, while `impacted trade` might be valuable on the strategic level, it's not going to impress the on-the-ground grunt wondering if he's made the right choice joining a terrorist group."

He couldn't help but agree. This was nowhere near as big as attacking Beacon. And if Adam took out a village nearby, how much better would that be? As harsh as it was to say, villages disappeared all the time. Most people would be as like to believe the Grimm did it as Adam. The news reports wouldn't even cover it.

It didn't add up.

"Our transports are here!" Yang called.

Five Bullheads cut low over the canopy toward them, engines whirring loudly. The markings on the sides told them four were from Beacon and one from Atlas. They came to a hover over the clearing, two above the containers and the other three coming in one at a time to land. The middle one was larger and wider, a transport meant for the prisoners. Two people stepped out to open the doors and approached Team RWBY, instructing them briefly before helping to move the prisoners on board.

Two Atlas soldiers dismounted Winter's and saluted her, receiving one in return before the Specialist started giving orders. The soldiers went for the destroyed tents, no doubt ready to sift through the wreckage.

Winter stepped up to him. "I shall stay here with my men for another hour to search for evidence. Please rest assured I will share what I find in accordance with Vale law."

"Sure." He didn't bother telling her what Sienna had him. She wouldn't believe it anyway, and if Sienna was right then there was nothing for Winter to find. "We'll be taking the prisoner back and talking to her. Do you need Team RWBY to stay?"

"No. Thank you, but that won't be necessary. Should any Grimm arrive, I shall be more than enough to handle them." Winter nodded to the containers which were being hooked to strong metal cables dangling from the two hovering Bullheads. The pilots on the ground were securing them. "If you wish it, I will oversee the lifting here while you return to Beacon."

It wouldn't take much from the look of things. "Alright. Team RWBY," he called. "Help get those containers secured and take the remaining Bullhead home. Sienna, Neo and I will go ahead." He smiled at them. "Good work today, and good job reporting this to us instead of charging in on your own."

"I didn't suggest that!" Blake yelled. "You all just assumed I would!"

"Good work to you as well, Oscar." He nodded to the boy, not the headmaster within. "You completed your first mission, and against enemies more dangerous than Grimm. You should be proud."

Oscar stood a little taller.

Sienna snorted. "Adorable. Let's go. I want to see how Adam's social media handlers try and spin this failure as anything but. Should be worth a laugh."

_I suppose I should get back before Glynda tries to do my work for me,_ he thought, climbing into their Bullhead and strapping himself in. Sienna did the same in the seat opposite and Neo came over, stepping in and onto the main deck.

The Bullhead lurched up suddenly, making her stumble and slip.

"Hey!" Jaune yelled. "We're not all secured yet! Wait a minute!" He caught Neo's arm before she could fall, holding on as the aircraft took to the air. Her heels skittered over the metal floor and she fell to her knees, holding onto his arm with wide eyes. Outside the still-open door, the White Fang's camp disappeared and was replaced with treetops.

"Oops," the pilot replied, laughing sharply. "My bad. I'm new to how these things work."

"We're going the wrong way," Sienna said. "We're going _away_ from Beacon." Her hands were already working on her seatbelt.

The aircraft lurched again, this time to the side. The open door became downward and Neo was swept off her feet, literally holding onto him with both hands, feet dangling out the open side. Sienna yelped and clung to her seat, suddenly a whole lot less keen on unbuckling herself.

"Right us!" Jaune yelled, looking through the open hatch to the cockpit. "Right u-" A barbed tail appeared, tip pointed back toward him. "Shit!"

It stabbed for his arms.

Neo let go.

"Neo!"

Her hand slid from his all too quickly and she was gone, plummeting out the open entrance as he pulled his arms back, dodging the tail by mere inches. It punched into the seat next to his, ripping through the cushioned seat. The Bullhead turned again in the air, now upside down and rushing toward the treetops. A hand appeared from the cockpit, an upside-down face grinning wildly from under the pilot's helmet. Up close, he finally noticed the blood on it. Their pilot had been waiting in the forest, but he hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Keep your hands and legs within the aircraft at all times," the madman cackled. "You may experience some turbulence." He ripped his tail out from the seat and brought it back, tip glinting with some purplish liquid. "But stay in your seat and remain calm. The pain lasts only a second."

Jaune slammed his hand against the quick-release latch.

He slipped down and crashed to the floor – which was once the ceiling. Tyrian's tail stabbed into the seat he'd just vacated, and some liquid oozed out. It hissed and bubbled. Reaching for his sword, he stumbled again when the Bullhead lurched further, toppling onto its _other_ side with the open door above them and a closed one below.

Sienna fell from her seat, landing atop him. Jaune pushed his feet against her stomach and kicked her aside, rolling to the left as the tail scraped down and smashed through a window under them. Lights flared and loud sounds echoed from the cockpit, the machinery screeching about the lost altitude and imminent impact.

"Thank you for flying with Callows air. We appreciate all our customers."

The tail came back and stabbed down again. This time, he caught it, hands wrapped on the other side of the horrifying bulge that felt warm and smooth. His muscles strained as Tyrian tried to push down. The tip wavered in front of his face.

Purple liquid oozed from the tip.

"Watch out!" Sienna cried. "His tail is poisonous!"

"Of course it is!" Jaune screamed back. "He's a fucking scorpion faunus! What else would it have, grape soda!?"

Tyrian giggled and pushed down harder. "Complimentary drinks are available…"

Sienna yelled out something and slammed her hand down on the door, rolling onto her side away from them. Out the corner of one eye, he saw her grip the latch with her fingers and pull, releasing the catch on the left side.

The door – which they were laid on – exploded outward, jettisoned from the Bullhead.

Gravity exerted itself.

Jaune yelled in panic as the floor he'd been resting against disappeared. He swung out, still holding onto Tyrian's tail and almost yanking him out as well. Sienna had no such handhold and was torn out into the open air, spinning and cartwheeling her way down toward the forest below. The metal door crashed through the treetops but Sienna managed to get her whip out and swing it, dragging herself to the side and into the trees.

Tyrian and he dangled from the Bullhead, Jaune swinging in the air and Tyrian holding onto the cockpit door for dear life, laughter gone as his tail bore a man's full weight.

"Let go!" Tyrian hissed. "Die already."

Jaune steadied his grip and swayed back as the wind pressure took hold. He looked down to Crocea Mors sheathed at his side and tried to reach for it, only for the Bullhead to drop more and his grip to nearly slip free. He snatched his second hand back onto the tail again, giving up the idea of scoring a free hit. He was too heavy – unable to support himself with one hand. Trying to pull himself up, he looked away from Tyrian and ahead.

Cliff.

"Nope."

He let go.

His momentum wasn't entirely downward, more a forty-five-degree angle, sending him crashing through the canopy and into a tree as the Bullhead carried on toward the sheer cliff face, striking it and exploding in a huge ball of fire. Anything more was lost as branches, leaves and greenery filled his vision, cracking and snapping on his face as he hurtled through the treetops like a bowling ball through a set of skittles. He hit a bough, smashed through it, struck another, folded over it, slid down and landed on a prickly bush, saved only by his thick coat.

Leaves and branches rained down on him, pitter-pattering off his breastplate as he stared up through the hold he'd made, watching black smoke billow and rise over the forest.

So, this was what initiation felt like for Team RWBY and RVNN.

Wasn't great, he'd admit.

"Ughhh." He rolled over and off the bush, landing on the grass with a clank of armour. "Anything broken?" It didn't feel like it. Everything hurt, but that was probably a good sign. No numbness to worry about. "Sword, check. Shield, check. Head." He shook it to work the twigs out. "Check. Bullhead. Nope. Damn it."

On a whim, he checked his pocket and scroll. The screen was cracked but it flickered on despite that. Good old military-grade scrolls. If there was one thing he was glad Ozpin hadn't skimped on it was that. Shaking it to let the glass tinkle away, he swept through the contacts fir Glynda.

Something thudded to the ground a short distance away.

_Oh, come on…_

The scroll went away. His sword didn't come out. Fighting was a fool's choice with Sienna and Neo nowhere to be seen and Jaune sprinted in the opposite direction, all too aware of the sound of feet behind him.

"Running, headmaster?" Tyrian Callows called, voice mad with glee. "That's not very responsible!"

He who fled and ran away, lived to fight another day. Besides, it wasn't like Tyrian hadn't booked it from Haven, abandoning Cinder in the process. He didn't waste time arguing that. If Tyrian wanted to tire himself out talking, more power to him. Jaune focused on breathing, puffing loudly as he tore through the forest, hurdling tree roots and watching his footing.

Metal clicked behind him.

He ducked left, spinning round a tree and changing path. Not a moment too soon, as a hail of bullets slapped into the tree he'd used as cover. A tail came after, impacting the wood and splitting bark as Tyrian used it as a pivot to swing himself around. His lips were stretched wide open, eyes wild and mad and teeth bared.

_The White Fang are working with Salem again._ Why hadn't he considered it? Of course Adam had been the one to arrange that. He ducked under a low branch and kept going, activating the emergency signal on his scroll as he went. Neo wouldn't have died in that fall. Not in a million years. With her and Sienna on board, he could take down Tyrian. Not alone, though. Not without a battleship to throw at him.

Something tickled in his head and he dropped low, hearing the crack of a tail striking the tree above him. Jaune crouched and drew, scything Crocea Mors at the bastard's legs, only to hit nothing as Tyrian leapt above, settling himself against the tree with tail wrapped around it and guns aimed down.

"Ready to fight? I hope so!"

Bullets pinged off his shoulders before he could get his shield up. He backed away, keeping on his toes in case the tail came sweeping low. It went above instead, trying to stab down in an arch. Jaune leapt to the side and swung for it, but his sword was blocked by a curved blade.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Tyrian's face filled his vision. Even so, he kept looking to the sides, trying to see the tail come around as he fought against the crazy faunus' strength. "You look nervous," Tyrian teased. "Is this the grand strategist I've been told to watch out for? Hee. You're less impressive than I was led to believe."

The tail came from the left. He broke away and side-stepped it.

"Impressive enough to capture Cinder."

Tyrian chuckled. "For now."

Jaune's eyes narrowed but before he could think on it the tail came back. Cursing, he rolled to the side, hearing it thud down into the soil next to him. Tyrian was on him again before he could deal with it. It was all aggression, all wild and mad. He was as fast as Neo but nowhere near as calculated, and while that _should_ have made him an easier opponent, it didn't. Most people measured their attacks so as not to overcommit. Tyrian swung like he fully expected to cut through his whole body. Each parried impact sent vibrations down his arm.

A twist had Crocea Mors diverted to the side. He pushed his shield to the right to left to block the tail but that left him open for the boot planted in his stomach. He slammed back into a tree, breath blown out of him.

"That's the thing about strategists, I guess. They're always better behind the scenes planning away." Tyrian giggled like a psychotic schoolgirl. "Not so hot when their backs are against the wall."

Tyrian's fist slammed into his face. Jaune's head cracked to the side.

The tail whistled in.

He threw himself to the left.

Tyrian pressed the barrels of his knife-guns into Jaune's face and unloaded.

He flew back, striking another tree and slumping to the base. His aura fizzled over his body, crackling and shattering as his reserves flagged. He didn't need to check his scroll to know he was almost out. Spitting out some blood, he staggered back to his feet. Glass cracked and shattered in front of him. Neo appeared, pink and brown hair fluttering in the wind.

"And my real opponent appears at last," Tyrian said. "The bodyguard. Cinder told us all there was to know about you. Your style, your skills, your Semblance." He held his swords up to his tail and swept them over the tip, coating the blades with venom. "Let's see how you do against a _real_ assassin."

"Neo…" Jaune's voice cracked.

She looked back over one shoulder, eyes flickering between colours. Gently, she gave his chest a shove, leaving him to collapse amongst the tree routes. She held her umbrella before her and drew the blade, casting the rest of it away.

Tyrian charged.

/-/

Cinder listened curiously as the fire alarm blared out across Beacon. The moment it began, sprinklers above her head had started to pour water, soaking her to the bone and leaving her glowering on her bed. It was obvious there would be no bringing her outside; the sprinklers were designed to make that unnecessary.

Still, a fire? Curious. Very curious. And unlikely.

Outside the door, footsteps echoed. Calm and measured. There was a beep and a whoosh as the door opened and a man stood in it, smiling sarcastically.

Cinder stood. "Watts."

"Cinder." He inclined his head. "I take it you're still the maiden."

"Of course," she lied, not about to admit to being expendable. "I take it you're here to get me out. How? How did you get past Arc? He wouldn't let you reach me so easily."

"Oh, I think you overestimate him." He chuckled. "Or underestimate my brilliance. It was but a simple matter of diverting his attention with an attack in the forest, all to leave Beacon understaffed. Then a twist of a fire alarm and with the limited staff leading the students outside, the path to you was clear. Atlas' systems are not as full proof as they believe. Finding the code to your door was surprisingly easy."

Cinder's brows drew down. That sounded awfully simple.

"It's too simple."

"Nonsense," Watts said, laughing. "I have outsmarted him, the man you call the mastermind. But I suppose that is only fair, I am, after all, a genius in my own right. Come now. It's time we leave this place. I don't foresee we will experience much in the way of trouble."

Cinder followed, leaving damp marks across the floor. Though she remained quiet, her mind was anything but. Watts had found his way to her and managing to get rid of Jaune in the meantime, sending him on a fool's errand. But he was no fool.

No fool at all.

"Come," he said. "It's time we leave."

Cinder did so, but not without a nervous frown.

_Is this part of his plan…?_ _Does Jaune know? Does he expect this?_

He had to. There was no way someone like _Watts_ could outsmart him – she was his only true equal. Watts' arrogance was known, his tendency to believe himself superior to everyone else. If he found his path so readily available, it was only because Jaune let it be so. A trap. Something they might well be walking right into! Or perhaps… Could this be a test? A test for her…?

If so, what was his endgame?

* * *

**No omake today I'm afraid. I have major tooth ache and am visiting a dentist later. It was hard enough writing this hopped up on painkillers and feeling like I want to wrench my jaw out my face. God, toothache is the worst thing ever. In the grand scheme of things the pain should be minor, but for the vert fact it's in the gums, it comes across as the worst thing ever.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 31****st**** October**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	33. Chapter 33

**Here we go**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 33**

* * *

As far as he'd come and as hard as he'd worked, the fight between Tyrian and Neo was on another level. They blurred and tore their way through the clearing, bending at angles that didn't seem possible, deflecting attacks with the barest of warnings and staying perfectly silent the entire time. Even Tyrian, who had been running his mouth all through their fight, didn't waste a single word against Neo.

It was a stark reminder that, position or not, he was a middling huntsman at best. How could he be anything but with barely a year under his belt? It was a miracle he'd gotten as far as he had, but hard work wouldn't let anyone catch up with a monster like Tyrian. Not a single year of it.

_I'll only be a burden if I get involved._ He checked his scroll. _Damn it. No signal._ They must have been taken further out by Tyrian and the signal booster from the Bullhead was obviously destroyed. His scroll was sending out repeated pings as part of its emergency system, any of which could be picked up by a passing aircraft or any Beacon scroll that came close enough.

Tyrian stabbed his tail down into the thick loam and used it as a pole vault to get up and over Neo. The strength required was ridiculous, not to mention how he caught a low hanging branch and hauled himself up onto the boughs. In return, Neo dashed to the tree and jumped, planting one foot down and kicking off. She frog-hopped between two trees, reaching the same boughs and landing with nary a pause, lunging forward with her sword. Tyrian's laughter echoed the clash of their weapons, but again he refrained from speaking.

_Should I run…?_

The cowardly thought would have filled him with shame if it wasn't so logical. Neo was fighting to protect him, which meant that once he got out of danger, she'd be able to disengage and escape. With her Semblance, that shouldn't be a problem. Of course, that also meant taking his eyes off the fight. If she was clipped or hurt, she'd die here alone without his help.

_If she's beaten here, she dies anyway. I can't fight Tyrian._ He stood with one hand on a nearby tree. _I have to trust her. The only reason she's here is because of me._

Time to remove that motivator.

Even without signal his scroll still had its usual functions, including a compass. Keeping North to his right, he headed west – pushing through thick bushes and over roots away from the fight. There was no doubting they'd seen him; Tyrian wouldn't let him go so easily and Neo would have heard. Hopefully, she chose to escape once he was far enough away.

A loud `caw` from above preceded a flutter of feathers and black wings. Jaune almost screamed before he realised the talons were heading for his shoulder and not his face. The Nevermore squawked angrily, demanding to know by what right he did not hold out his arm as a convenient perch. Jaune did so and the thing came in to land, tucking its wings into its side.

"Did Neo send you?"

The Nevermore ran a beak under its left wing and ignored him. Neo had trained it well.

"Guess you'd be no use against Tyrian either. I know how that feels." He pushed on, using his sword to cut down several vines. It'd tell Tyrian where he was going, but right now he wanted distance. If Tyrian had stolen the scroll off the pilots he killed, _that_ would lead him to Jaune's no matter how well he hid his trail. "Neo will be okay. No one's been able to get the drop on her. Hell, she's probably stronger than me and Roman combined. Not to mention her Semblance is complete bullshit."

The ridiculousness of talking to a Grimm wasn't lost on him but the sound of his own voice kept him calm. He scanned his surroundings as he went, half hoping a Grimm would appear just to give him something to vent on. Occasionally, he checked his scroll, hoping to find Sienna's signal.

"All she has to do is catch him with some illusions and escape. Or blink out."

"_Kaw_!" the Nevermore said.

"Yeah, I know. I hope she's okay."

"_Kaw."_

"You think I should have fought? I'd just get in the way…"

"_Kaw…"_

"Yeah well, you're a Grimm."

Argument won, Jaune checked his scroll one last time. A single bar on the top flickered on and off – the barest and briefest of signals. Still weak, but slowly growing stronger. He pushed on, keeping it ahead and held up, as if by giving it more fresh air it would grow into a beautiful signal-tree and let him connect with Beacon.

There was no lucky there – but he _did_ receive a ping announcement from several hundred metres, according to the tool tip, to the north-west.

Sienna…? It was as good a guess as any, and unless Tyrian had beaten Neo and somehow looped _all the way around_ to get in front of him, a fair assessment. He changed path, cutting in that direction and watching the numbers dial down. They were doing so at a faster rate than his pace alone, telling him that whomever it was, they were also heading his way.

_Please be Sienna. Please be Sienna. Please be Sienna._

What if it was Adam?

The horrifying thought struck him right as the number came down to `six` metres – at a point where it was far too late to do a damn thing about it. The bushes to the side rustled and parted. A lithe and dark-skinned figure with stripes came pushing through.

"I hate forests," she growled. "Everything is either barbed, poisonous or out to kill you. Why do you look like you're about to pass out?"

"Just… relief…"

"Hm. Sure." Sienna brushed some insects off her shoulder and grimaced. "I see you have the bird. What about the girl?"

"Fighting Tyrian. I escaped while I could."

"Heroic of you."

"Neo can get out now that I'm gone," he said defensively. "I can't beat Tyrian in a fight. Can you?"

"Doubtful. Embarrassing as it is to admit, I was never the strongest in the White Fang. That was always Adam. I much preferred being the one to orchestrate things from the back."

Like him. Wonderful – so they were both planners and leaders without the combat experience to take on Tyrian, leaving Neo to carry their sorry asses. Jaune wasn't even sure the two of them going back to help her would be any more likely to grant victory. The White Fang were already a known quantity in the area; Tyrian could have any number of reinforcements around. If Hazel was among them, they were well and truly in trouble.

"We keep on toward Beacon," he decided. "I trust Neo."

"You're the boss."

/-/

"I don't know anything about it!"

"I _will_ push your face back into your skull," Yang threatened, one fist held back. "I'll ask again, where did they take them!"

Ilia's face scrunched up. "I don't know!"

"Yang." Blake caught her fist and held it. "She doesn't know."

Angrily, Yang considered punching the girl anyway – even if she didn't, it was her fault for being here and dragging them out in the first place. Ruby was watching, however, so she scoffed and pushed the handcuffed girl back. Ilia fell onto the grass with a soft cry and lay there, unwilling to make herself more a target than she already was.

The prof was gone. So, too, were Neo and Sienna, which just so happened to mean everyone who could make a decision was gone other than Weiss' sister, who was being her usual cold bitch self and refusing to do so. Yang looked over, hearing Weiss trying in vain to convince Winter to set out and find their missing teacher.

"I cannot make that call, Weiss. There are prisoners to secure and potentially dangerous weapons to be taken into custody."

"But the headmaster-"

"Is the headmaster. He can look after himself, I'm sure." Winter held a hand out to stop one of her soldiers, asking him to wait. "I understand your concern, Weiss, but I'm not in a position to make a decision that could cost you your lives. You're a Beacon team and thus not under my jurisdiction."

Yang picked that moment to chip in. "Doesn't that mean we can head off on our own?"

"No. Your vehicles are grounded and currently being used for transport of prisoners and weapons."

Yang hissed. While she was right and a sensible part of Yang acknowledged that, it could have been delivered with a little more tact. An "I'm deeply sorry but", or a "I know you want to help but" would have come across better. Could she have made it any clearer this was a purely political decision? _If it was General Ironwood or Weiss in trouble, she'd be out there in an instant._

"Leave and you grant the White Fang a prime opportunity to escape," Winter continued. "We know for a fact there are sentries we may have missed. Without us here, they can attack, rescue their allies and continue an assault on Vale. Do you imagine Headmaster Arc will be happy about that? Do you think he will celebrate that decision?"

"We get it!"

Winter looked unfazed by Yang's outburst. "I'm glad." She turned back to her soldier and started talking to him, ignoring them entirely.

"Bitch," Yang spat.

"That's a Schnee for you," Blake whispered. "Weiss is the exception, not the rule."

"I'm sorry," Weiss said, returning. "I tried."

"I know you did; we saw you. Not your fault your sister is a frigid bitch!" Yang said the last part loud enough for Winter to hear, though she didn't respond. "Damn it. I can't believe this. The prof was stolen right out from under our noses and there's not a thing we can do about it."

"We should have faith in them."

Yang both agreed and didn't. It wasn't that she didn't believe he could look after himself – he'd more than shown he could. It was more that faith alone didn't make up for shit going wrong. She'd had faith in Summer; faith didn't take into account outliers. Sometimes things went wrong; sometimes bad things happened. Just because someone was strong didn't mean you left them to handle everything on their own. The bad guys would _obviously_ try and separate the strong person from the herd and kill them. That just made sense.

"What's taking reinforcements so long? I expected Miss Goodwitch and Torchwick to be here already." If they were, then they could take the prisoners while Team RWBY went after the headmaster. Or vice versa. It didn't really matter who did so long as _someone_ was helping.

"Come to think of it, they should be." Weiss frowned and looked back. "Ruby!" she called. "What's holding up aircraft from Beacon?"

Ruby looked agitated. "I don't know. I can't reach them…"

"Crap." Yang hissed. "No signal?"

"No, there is. It's just I can't get through. Calls aren't being answered."

The three of them shared a nervous moment. Beacon wasn't just some school that ended at four and where teachers might be too busy teaching to answer; it was an academy for huntsmen and a hub of activity for logistics, operations and supplies. People calling in might very well be reporting the end of humanity and an army of Grimm marching on Vale. You didn't just not have someone manning communications. It was unheard of.

"You don't think the White Fang are attacking, do you?" Blake asked.

If it were any other time Yang would have bopped her partner around the head for instantly jumping to the White Fang. This was not any other time.

"I don't want to think it but there is a chance." Weiss gnawed on her lip. "Could this have a distraction? We took the camp all too easily. Winter!" she shouted. "Winter, we can't reach Beacon! Something is going wrong!"

"I'm aware." Winter Schnee stood with one hand to her ear, apparently talking to someone else at the same time. She held a hand to them, asking for silence. "Evacuated?" she asked out loud. "Why?" A second or two passed. "I see. The timing is too convenient. What of Torchwick and Miss Goodwitch? They've entered the school? Good. Your orders are to accompany them. Use any means at your disposal to deal with the threat. Winter out."

"Who was that?" Yang asked the second she was done.

"That is operational security-"

"Winter!" Weiss yelled. "If Beacon is under attack, we need to know!"

The Specialist held their gaze for a long moment before conceding the point with a stiff but resigned nod of the head. "That was Penny – and the school is not to our knowledge under attack. There has been an evacuation called due to spontaneous fire alarms across the building. Cameras and communications have been jeopardised and the main systems are down."

Yang swore.

Blake hissed. "Tell me they don't think that's an accident! I refuse to believe a fire did all that!"

"Of course not. The faculty are aware of the danger but couldn't ignore it. If not fire, there's something far more dangerous afoot. The students still needed to be evacuated before any could be harmed. According to Penny, the school is in lockdown and the teachers have entered the academy to locate and neutralise the threat." Winter looked to Blake. "There is no indication it is the White Fang at this time, or that this was a diversion."

Yang relaxed, though only for a moment. "This _was_ a little too easy though…"

"Yes. So easy you could have handled it on your own." Winter gestured to the captured White Fang. "That's why it would not serve as a distraction. We mobilised because we feared Adam might be here. Had we known he was not, Jaune, Sienna and I would not have left Beacon. A diversion must be powerful enough to complete that goal. If the White Fang truly wished to draw the headmaster out, they would capture a village and demand negotiation. This? They would have had to know you had a mission in the area, and that you would react to a loud noise and investigate. You could just as easily have not."

She had a point, as much as Yang hated to admit it. Finding this place had just been bad luck on the White Fang's part and they'd have gotten away with it if it wasn't for the Oobelisk they'd been sent out to deal with. That wasn't to say the White Fang hadn't taken advantage of the attack to do something in Beacon, but it couldn't have been planned this way.

"No one's coming to relieve us, are they?"

"I'm afraid not. Until Beacon is secured, we will be on our own. That won't be a problem securing the area – we have enough Bullheads to take away both the prisoners and the supplies."

But it was enough to stop them going after the headmaster, Sienna and Neo.

Yang hissed under her breath.

"Guys!" Ruby cried out suddenly and skidded to a stop in front of them, kicking up grass and dirt. "Have you seen Oscar?" she asked, eyes wide. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"What? I thought he was with you."

"He was!" she wailed. "But I took my eyes off him to call Beacon and now I can't find him."

/-/

The halls of Beacon were deserted.

"We're running on a tight schedule," Watts said, powerwalking down a corridor with Cinder sloshing behind, dripping water with every step. "My interference in the control systems of the school will buy us a little time, but not unlimited. Fortunately, I've disabled the security systems."

"You hacked the academy…?"

"You sound surprised." Watts chuckled in that infuriatingly smug way he did. "I was able to make you a worm capable of taking over and shutting down the CCT. Did you think Beacon itself would be immune?"

She had. Cinder refused to say it. Alarms blared throughout the school and lights flashed on and off. Automatic doors were sealed in places, with Watts opening each manually. A robotic voice called out for the immediate evacuation of students.

"I would have gone for something a little more subtle," she said. "Or do you expect the teachers to believe this a simple computer glitch?" There was no keeping the sarcasm out. Even being rescued, she hated Watts.

"Oh, I expect they will know something is wrong, but by that time it will be too late to do anything about it. For all they know, the real danger is to the students. How bad would it look if hundreds of aspiring huntsmen were torn down in a hail of gunfire? All those innocent children." He laughed and opened another door, stepping through. "They will have to think of that before dedicating time to scouring the school. That time is our opportunity."

He intended to play on their sense of responsibility. While every teacher here would know she might be the target of a breakout, they had to weigh the consequences of that against those of leaving the student body undefended. A risk of keeping her at Beacon, though not one that could be mitigated; it would have been folly to keep her at some exterior prison facility and not expect her to be free within the week. Beacon was the only place that could hold her.

_And with the maiden power taken from me, it's an easy decision on their part. I'm not a tenth the threat I used to be._

Not that she could tell Watts that, of course. He had to weigh his options as well and if he knew she no longer had that power Salem craved so much, he might decide it better to cut losses and escape himself, leaving her behind. Cinder wasn't fool enough to believe he'd help her out of some sense of loyalty. He was here on orders.

Salem's orders. Cinder's lips drew down, eyes scanning left and right as she followed behind him. What would Salem say upon her release? How could she spin her failure in a way that wouldn't seen her thrown to the Grimm? Or worse, to Tyrian? She could play dumb and suggest she'd failed to mention it to Watts, but that wouldn't change the fact she was no longer valuable.

In fact, she was worse than useless. With her name, identity and face known across all Remnant, she would be a hunted figure for the rest of her life. Changing her hair colour would be easy enough but hiding the lost eye and scars Jaune had given her would be far more troubling. Her ability to move around the Kingdoms and operate on Salem's behalf had been neutered. Without even the maiden's power to sweeten the deal, what value did she have? In what way would Salem not be better simply taking on a new and unknown woman of maiden age and training her?

The time it would take, perhaps, but Cinder could already think of someone who would fit the bill nicely. Not of maiden age, but currently a maiden herself and all too happy to pick the winning side. Raven even had that brat, Vernal, who could become Cinder's replacement and host for the other maidens. It was a two-for-one deal with a discount on international portals and a whole _tribe_ of loyal followers thrown into the pot.

Better still, Raven could make a portal to Ozpin at _any time she wanted_. It was frankly a mystery as to why Salem hadn't recruited her already – probably because Raven was a two-faced bitch who would stab them in the back at the earliest opportunity and had in fact already done so. _And yet she would still be a better asset to Salem than me right now. _So, this was what it felt like to be worthless.

It wasn't a pleasant experience at all!

"Does Salem wish me continue my work in Vale?" she asked.

"No. You're to return to the Grimmlands. With Beacon so active and Ozpin having a competent successor, she wishes to push our schedule ahead. It's time to collect the maidens. Adam and the White Fang are already active in Atlas."

"I thought the attack was planned here."

"Merely to draw Ironwood's eye. Adam sent someone he saw as having faltering loyalty to cause a ruckus here; make it seem like Vale is the target. Everyone expects it to be, what with Adam's various issues." Watts chuckled. "We banked on that."

With some success, it seemed. Winter Schnee was here and wasting time on her, and presumably that was being overseen by Ironwood himself. How far it went, she wasn't sure. A far more pressing concern was how much Jaune knew.

And whether she was really escaping at all.

_I'm useless to them. Jaune knows that. Even if he didn't plan for this, it wouldn't impact his plans too greatly to let me escape. At best, Salem kills me. At worst, I'm a recurring but significantly weaker opponent._ Cinder bit the inside of her cheek. Her genius hadn't been enough to defeat him before and likely wouldn't be again. If he could outwit her when she had the power of the Fall Maiden, what hope did she have without it? Not much. Not much at all.

Were they outsmarting Jaune?

Watts' plan was to take her and leave, and right now that would happen without a single student being harmed. No doubt Watts saw himself the grand architect of such a masterful stroke but looking at the results she couldn't help but think Salem didn't benefit.

The White Fang would lose troops. Beacon would gain legitimacy. Ironwood might suffer from an attack on Atlas, but who would he turn to for aid?

Beacon. Jaune.

And when Jaune responded, coming to Atlas and dealing with Adam, he would well and truly be the most powerful man on Remnant. With Vale under his control and Atlas in his pocket, the other Kingdoms would fall. Mistral already owed him a debt for Lionheart. Vacuo? Who even knew what grand schemes he had in place there? For all she knew, he could have complete control of the desert kingdom already.

They were naught but pieces on a board, each playing their part and role, each dancing to a tune they thought was their own – and Watts was the greatest fool of all for believing himself the playwright. He pranced and flounced about as though the world was his, but the only one who benefitted from today's actions was her nemesis.

The question was, what part did Jaune have in stall for her?

And would she play it?

Escape and she would come face to face with Salem and be forced to tell of her failure. An unknown future awaited her, though it was not too hard to guess how her loss would be taken. If she could predict that, so too could Jaune.

"All too easy," Watts said, laughing to himself as he cracked open a secure door that led them out the school building. Noise from around the corner spoke of hundreds of people nervously chattering, audible over even the blaring alarms from within.

Ahead of them, several Bullhead lay untouched.

"So much for the genius strategist. Well, I suppose it's only fair he falter against someone as well-travelled as I. Compared to me, he is at best above average."

"He's a mastermind," Cinder warned. "You shouldn't underestimate him."

"Really, Cinder? You say that now!? Look at us - look at what lays before you. It is done; I have won. Your fears exist only in your mind. What you see as genius is naught but self-aggrandising on your part. You mistake his having bested you for genius! You're not as infallible as you think, my dear."

Could that be the case…? Had she overestimated him?

Was it possible that she'd allowed her ego to get the better of her?

Had she been blinded?

"We're free," Watts laughed. "I have bested him."

"No." Realisation set in. An epiphany. Sudden clarity. It struck her like a lightning bolt. "No, you haven't."

Their victory was assured, all but certain. The faculty were distracted, Jaune himself out of Beacon. The Bullheads were undefended, and no one would be able to react in time, particularly with communications down. There was simply no way for them to fail now. They _could not_ lose. Everything had fallen perfectly into place.

Suspiciously so…

"This is a trap." Cinder took a step back, eyes wide, heart racing. "We've already lost."

"You – what?" Watts turned, scowling. "What on Remnant are you blabbering about now?"

"He's played us. Even now – how, Watts? How!? How does one beat him?"

"We've already defeated him. Tyrian is right now killing him. I'm breaking you out." Watts explained it slowly, like he was talking to a dumb-witted child. He didn't understand that she wasn't the only child here. They were all children compared to Salem's vast intellect, and they were children compared to _his_ as well. Watts held out a hand. "Cinder, you're not thinking straight. Come with me and return to the Grimmlands. Things will make more sense there."

"We're all just pieces. Pieces on a chessboard. I… I thought I was a Queen. That I was the most powerful, yet that's not true, is it? Even if it's powerful, the game is only won if the _King_ falls. A Queen can be sacrificed. It often is!"

"Cinder. For crying out loud, stop ranting an-"

"I won't be played. I won't fall for your games!" she shouted it to the heavens, to Jaune. Her eyes grew wild as she only course of action filtered through. The one way she could defeat him. "If I can't beat you at chess-"

"Cinder!" Watts gripped her shoulders. "Damn it, Cinder! Snap out of it!"

"Then I'll change the game!"

/-/

"Look out!"

Sienna pushed Jaune away suddenly, diving in the opposite direction. Something crashed down between them – a body, feet first, striking the grass where they'd stood. Tyrian's wild eyes flickered over Sienna first and then him. They widened gleefully on seeing him.

His heart exploded with pain. Neo…

A second shape blurred from the treeline and struck Tyrian's back, also feet first and this time kicking off so hard both she _and_ Tyrian were launched in different directions, him into a tree and Neo up in the air. She flipped and landed unsteadily, panting harshly with her boots scuffed her distinctive grin nowhere to be seen.

"Neo!" he gasped, pure joy rushing through him.

Her mismatched eyes met his but there was no smile. She darted at Tyrian, bending low under a knife thrust and twisting on one heel, holding her sword up behind her back to parry a second. Completing her spin, she drove a heel cruelly into the back of his shin, forcing him down on one knee. His tail swept behind him before she could stab him in the back of the head.

A crack heralded Sienna entering the fray, whip snapping down on Tyrian and missing as he rolled forward. Neo stamped down on it and launched herself up, kicking twice toward Tyrian's head and forcing him to block. As the whip sailed back, she snagged it with one hand, riding it up and around to evade his tail. She let go and landed in a crouch, then rolled left as Tyrian's tail stabbed down.

Tearing Crocea Mors free, Jaune rushed in.

With a flicker of light, Neo appeared in front of him. He almost crashed into her back.

"Neo-?"

She shook her head and backed into him, herding him away like an animal might its young.

"Oh, it looks like Hazel was right," Tyrian said. "You keep yourself surrounded with strong people because you can't fight. Looks like she knows it."

"I can-"

Neo shook her head again, glaring back with one eye to tell him in no uncertain terms that _this_ wasn't the time for him to rush in. He gritted his teeth but accepted it; Neo had always been the better of them when the fighting started. This wasn't like Cinder. She'd been powerful but indiscriminate and there'd been no running away. He could and had tanked hit after hit with his aura, only winning out because of a fluke.

If Tyrian nicked him with that tail, there was a good chance he was dead. That was all too obviously what Salem was gunning for. Remove him before he became too much of a problem.

Tyrian grinned at him, snapping one hand out to catch Sienna's whip. The barbed tip sparked in his grip, but he held it with his aura, even as she tried to pull it free. Even then, he kept his attention on Neo. He knew where the threat lay.

Neo backed into him again, bumping her back into his stomach and herding him away.

"You want me to keep running?"

Her head bobbed up and down.

"What about you?"

Neo clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. That was all he got as Sienna realised she was being pulled into her death and relinquished her weapon. It flew forward and Tyrian whipped it down, making the _handle_ crack toward them. Neo parried it and jumped in, ducking under the barbed tip he threw her way and stabbing for his gut.

"Sienna!" Jaune yelled. "We're leaving!"

"About ti- get down!"

Jaune threw himself to the floor. Tyrian's tail stabbed through the space he'd occupied, the faunus having skipped Neo entirely to attack him. Their eyes met for a brief instant before Neo was on him again, spinning and flipping, literally backflipping up under his guard to drive both feet into his chin and knock him off his feet. He cartwheeled in the air but managed to fire a hail of shots back. Some hit the ground and leaves, one struck Jaune's shoulder and pinged off his aura. At least six struck Neo, though she warded her face with one arm and let her aura tank the damage.

"Afraid I can't allow that," Tyrian said, giggling. "You see, my Goddess has asked me to deal with you once and for all – and I do so hate to disappoint her."

"You want to take us on three at a time? That's too much, even for you."

Unless he had reinforcements. Jaune waited with bated breath but no one appeared. When Tyrian charged in against Neo again, still keeping an eye on him, Jaune realised the man didn't have reinforcements at all.

_He's insane. He fully intends to take us three-on-one. Is he that confident? _

He couldn't be; he was holding on against Neo, but it was a fight that looked like it could go either way. Neither him nor Sienna were great fighters, but they could hold their own. Together with Neo, the odds were heavily in their favour. If was confident, it was because he was an idiot, and Jaune didn't dare doubt on that.

Tyrian's objective wasn't to win. It was to kill him.

Neo caught an elbow to the face and bent with it, bleeding off the force and falling back. She whipped one leg up to kick the hand away and defend, only to be left one-footed and lost as Tyrian broke off and lunged for Jaune instead. Her eyes grew wide.

Jaune slammed his shield up in time to block the knives. The tail, he had to dodge entirely, breaking off and leaving himself open. It missed by a few inches and Tyrian drove a foot into his stomach, bending him double. Eyes clenched shut against the pain, Jaune threw himself into a tackle, pushing as much aura to his back as he could in case the stinger came around. Tyrian was so wiry that he probably weighed more, especially with his breastplate. He hauled the faunus up and carried him a few paces.

Heels landed on his back, he felt them through his coat. There was a brief moment to ponder why Neo was standing on him before Tyrian's laughter turned into pained grunts. She kicked off Jaune and planted both feet in Tyrian's face to knock him away. Before he could follow, Neo caught his collar and yanked him back, separating them again and shooting him a furious glare.

"I'm trying to run!" he yelled. "He won't let me!"

The proof of that came as Tyrian lunged in again. Neo tensed her legs to dodge but then glanced back and held her ground. Tyrian was bigger and heavier than her and leaned his weapons down onto hers, pinning her arms in place. He pushed her down onto one knee, all the while bringing his tail around.

Sienna hurled herself onto it, wrapping both arms around the stinger and her legs further down around the tail. Tyrian yelped, obviously not enjoying his tail gaining a full human body worth of weight. The barbed tip tried again and again to scratch her face, but Sienna was holding on grimly, keeping both hands on the stinger tip like she was warding away a knife.

"Nice," Jaune panted, dashing over. "Keep it there – I'll cut it off!"

"I think not!" Tyrian slammed through Neo's guard and kicked her away. The small girl went skimming over the rocks with a crackle of pink aura and sparks. Twisting to the left, Tyrian lunged for Sienna, aiming to slit her throat. Jaune got in the way in time and blocked his body with his shield but could do nothing as Tyrian placed his gun-knives over the top of his shield, aimed them down onto his head and pulled the triggers.

"Arghhh!"

The rapid-fire tore into him. Without aura, he'd have been reduced to a mess of blood and brain matter. With aura, he buckled and stumbled onto one knee, keeping the shield against Tyrian's chest through willpower alone. Aura flashed and flared before his eyes, dropping hard as Tyrian unloaded everything into him.

If he got out the way, Sienna would be defenceless. They'd be one fighter down and Tyrian would have his tail back. If Sienna moved, she had to let go of the tail – and Tyrian would stab it into Jaune's back and kill him. Jaune released Crocea Mors and sent it skidding back with one hand, desperately hoping she'd catch his plan.

Tyrian tracked it with his eyes.

"Son of a…"

His knee drove up into the bottom of Jaune's shield without warning. Having been struggling to keep it _up_, suddenly having Tyrian _help_ with that caused it to fly high and out his hands. Tyrian then slammed the barrels of his empty guns into Jaune's forehead, then clapped both hands over his ears.

A loud _pop_ echoed and the world swayed. All hearing faltered – including his own scream. He fell back as Tyrian round housed him, and for all that his aura was still in one piece, he couldn't decide what was up and what was down. _My eardrums. He ruptured them. _Even if he couldn't hear, he could only hope he could be heard.

"Sienna! Watch out!"

She only had the time to tense her body as Tyrian came in. With Crocea Mors in hand, she swung down for the tail, grimly holding on even as he closed in. His foot caught the blade before it could hit and Crocea Mors soared away, slamming into a tree point first. Disarmed, she had no defence. Tyrian drove his heel into the side of her head and knocked her down. He stamped again and again, then another time for good measure, stamping on her until she slipped out of consciousness and released the tail she'd been doggedly holding onto.

Jaune groaned and reached out for Neo's sword, touching the hilt with his fingers.

A boot slammed down on them with a crunch.

"Arghh!"

"I don't think so! Hee." Tyrian stepped over his body and brought his tail up over one shoulder, stinger dripping green liquid. "Maybe if she didn't have to cover for you, she could have given me a proper fight. Oh well, that's not my problem."

Shit. Jaune kicked at Tyrian's legs but he didn't have the strength or footing to move him. Tyrian rocked a little but otherwise ignored it. Jaune's free hand came up over his face, as if it alone could stop the stinger. It could if he caught it. And if he had the upper body strength, while laying down, to force off the full weight of Tyrian Callows.

"Nighty-night headmaster! Salem sends her regards."

The stinger stabbed down.

White flashed from the edge of his vision.

Neo covered him, face down, one hand on his shoulder and the other his chest, balanced over him on her hands and knees. Her face was right before his, bruised and bleeding from her lip. His eyes stared into mismatched pink and brown.

Those eyes bulged. Her body jerked.

"N… Neo…?"

Her mouth opened and closed. No words ever came from it, but for once he heard a sound – a gurgling and desperate rattle of breath. The whites of her eyes turned red.

"Oops." Tyrian's tail _bulged_ as his venom pumped down and into her back. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter which of you goes first. There's plenty to go around."

Neo's mouth opened in a silent scream.

"NEO!"

* * *

**Nooo. Not Neo. Anyone but the Neo. **

**Almost feels a little mean to have an omake when Neo's life is on the line (best girl, no…) but here we go.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"My Queen, are you sure this is wise?"

Salem spared a glare for the underling that dared question her. Watts had become mouthy of late without Cinder to bounce his ego off. There were times her minions frustrated her so much she considered killing the lot and starting afresh. Except Hazel, of course. He was a darling. Always so quiet and to the point.

"Watts, my plan is absolute," she said, drawing the thick shawl tighter around her hair. "I have considered the best way to destabilise Remnant, and I believe my plan to be perfect."

"What about Headmaster Arc?"

"What about him?" she asked with a dark chuckle. "My plan shall use him – the man that Ozpin intended to unite the people. I shall turn him from their greatest weapon into their greatest weakness! The people shall see what monster I twist him into and recoil, and under the strain of such horror, Vale shall crumble and fall."

"You would use him against them?"

"I would, Watts. I would."

"But… But how…?"

"Wait and see."

Salem fixed a smile onto her face as she knocked on the door to the headmaster's office. It took a few minutes for him to answer. He was a youngish man with roguish blond hair that was swept to the side. His smile, she noted, was just a little strained. He did not recognise her, for she had prepared her disguise excellently. Her distinctive marks that ran across her face and to her eyes were covered with makeup and her eyes themselves were hidden behind thick glasses. To disguise her gorgeous hair, she'd worn a wig in a most clever disguise.

She believed the people called it an `afro`.

"Um. Hello." The headmaster's attention was above her head and not on it. "Can I help you?"

"I am here for the appointment." Salem handed over the white card on the end of a blue lanyard. On it, a crude photo of a woman not her smiled back. The words `Image Consultant` were written beneath.

"Notsalem," he read. "Is that Vacuan? How do I pronounce that?"

"Grimmish," Salem answered politely. "And I answer to Queen, Mistress or Lord of all Evil if the name is too difficult."

Beside her, Watts whimpered.

"Oh. Okay." Jaune Arc scratched his cheek. "Can I ask why you're here, Miss Notsalem?"

"I was hired by your colleague Miss Goodsnitch."

"Goodwitch?"

"That is most certainly what I said. Gladys-"

"Glynda."

"- was concerned that with your increase in responsibilities and becoming more of a public figure, that your image could be improved to better reflect that and inspire the mindless victims that dwell within this rotten city."

Jaune blinked. "What?"

"I'm here to give you a makeover. This is my assistant, Wattsie."

"H-Hello there," Watts greeted weakly.

"Hey. I'm… Is this really necessary? I mean, aren't I doing a good enough job already?" Jaune touched his face as if to check and in that action, Salem sensed weakness. With a smile, she pounced.

"Oh, you cut a dashing figure, Jaune Arc. Very dashing. But is it not said by the vapid masses that one can always improve? As far as you humans seem to think you can approach the perfection that is Salem, of course."

"Did you say Salem?"

"No." Salem brushed over him. "The point is, you can always do better. Do you think General Bronzewood doesn't have his own legion of stylists and consultants? Every outfit he wears is carefully planned to provide a certain image. To make him seem taller, more rugged and, dare I say it, inspiring. We must do the same with you."

Jaune stroked his chin.

"Huh. I never thought about it that way."

"That is why I am here. Allow me, the great Notsalem, to take all your worries away."

"Well, if Glynda says it's a good idea…"

/-/

Vale was burning.

The people were screaming.

Finally, after so long, she had won. Salem stood upon the roof of a burning car with her hands in the air, cackling at the top of her lungs. Beside her, Watts watched in awe as cars violently swerved and crashed, as Bullheads fell from the sky and skyscrapers toppled under their own weight. The city was collapsing, and without a single Grimm having set foot within.

"Incredible," he breathed. "How – I can't… Such power…"

"Oh Watts," she howled. "This is my true power. My true victory!"

And at the centre of it all, Jaune Arc stood. Alone on a stage, cameras recording him, ready to take his speech out to the people of Vale. He looked confused, dressed as he was in his typical dark blue coat, breastplate and jeans. His sword and shield were strapped at his side and he looked, for the most part, the same as he always had.

The only change was his hair…

Gelled up at the front and spiked on top, his new hairstyle, crafted by her, stood before the people.

"Why!?" a young voice screamed. Ruby Rose's face appeared in the camera, hands dragging down the side of her face. "Why does such evil exist? My eyes! My eyes! Someone gouge out my eyes! Arghhhhhhh!"

* * *

**And thus, Vale was destroyed forever. Yes, this is Jaune's Season 7 hair. ****Such horrific evilness could only have been made by Salem herself.**

** Pyrrha _died_ for this hair!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 7****th**** November**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	34. Chapter 34

**We obviously have no idea how strong Sienna is compared to Tyrian in the show. That was noted to me after last chapter, so I'll say it here that I agree with that. It may be that Sienna wouldn't be this useless in a 3v1, but we just don't know and if Tyrian could take on Team RNJR and Qrow at the same time, I'm going with the idea that he's really strong – since Qrow is (I believe) called one of the strongest huntsmen of his era. **

**Stronger than Neo? Who knows? Honestly, it's not just me who makes her OP – just look at her kicking ass in the show. But in the fight last chapter it's worth pointing out that Tyrian doesn't beat Neo. He forces her to beat herself by attacking Jaune.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 34**

* * *

"_We're going to get in trouble."_

"You are going to get in trouble, Oscar. Not I. For once, I'll apologise for that."

"_No, it's fine. This is important."_

"It is." Ozpin tore through the forest, head low and cane held before him. It was the first time he'd been fully in control since Mistral. The situation called for it. "Thank you for understanding. I will do my best to preserve your health but must ask you to be quiet."

Oscar didn't respond and that was response enough. Team RWBY were far behind now – they'd let their guard down for a moment and that was all he needed to act. They would be worried but that couldn't be helped. Beacon was more important than any one team, any one person – and yet ironically, Beacon was all too dependent on the person at the top.

His death had shaken Beacon, but it could survive one loss. Two, in so close a time? It might not endure that. "I founded Beacon. I will not see it fall like this."

Emotions surged through the connection between them, fear and doubt from Oscar, but also determination that had Ozpin smiling. This curse laid upon him by the God of Light ensured those of like minds would become his host, and never had he and Oscar agreed so fully on something. Even if it had been but a short time, Oscar considered Beacon his home. That was how he'd made it, a school that could become so much more. The name `Beacon` was no accident. Neither had been Shade or Haven, which all espoused virtues of protection and security.

_We shall provide you Shade from the Grimm, a Haven to keep you safe and a Beacon to lead us a brighter future._

Once upon a time, Atlas Academy had been called Shelter. Two hundred years later, he was still annoyed they'd changed its name. It had been such a good name, too. Atlas really did have no naming sense. Fancy renaming your Kingdom after a book of maps and charts.

In the end, it didn't matter.

Fraud or not, lies or not, Jaune was from Beacon. He was one of his.

Ozpin burst from the treeline and into the fray, eyes blazing bright green. Jaune was knelt with a girl against his knee, pale and bloody. Oscar gasped in his mind, fright and anger tinging their connection. Neo was pale, far paler than usual. Jaune was supporting her with one arm, his other holding a shield up between him and Tyrian Callows. Sienna was off to the side, running for her weapon. Ozpin took it all in in an instant, age old instincts kicking in.

His arrival had not gone unnoticed. Tyrian turned his way and smiled crookedly.

"Ooh. It must be my lucky da-"

The butt of his cane smashed into the faunus' throat.

He'd once spoken before fights too, back when he'd been an arrogant warrior fighting for grand causes and love and honour and all that nonsense. Back when he wanted to boast of that to everyone who would listen. Charisma, they called it. Ha. Little more than hot air and self-aggrandising. If you truly believed in something, you shouldn't feel the need to talk about it so much. There would be no wasting time informing one of Salem's chosen why they were wrong – not when he could simply kill them.

Adopting a fencing stance, he thrust four times in quick succession, once in the face – a mere distraction; Tyrian fell for it and shielded himself – and twice in the left shoulder, once in the sternum as his opponent's hands naturally descended to cover himself. The final blow drove the wind from Tyrian and Ozpin stepped into his guard, swinging his cane in a ferocious uppercut.

Tyrian crashed back into a tree and wiped some blood away from his lips. The cocky smirk he'd worn a moment before was replaced with something much more feral. Even then, however, Ozpin could make out the clarity in the man's eyes.

He knew this was serious.

Oscar's terror flickered in the back of his mind. It was warranted and yet also misplaced. He had not seen them truly fight – their retreat from Cinder, Lionheart, Hazel and Watts before not offering much in the way of confidence.

_Come now,_ Ozpin thought. _It's hardly fair to judge me for running when confronted by four enemies at once. That's simply good strategy. _One against one was another matter, especially when _this opponent_ didn't have the utter bullshit of the maiden powers to protect him. _Looking back, splitting my power up for that really wasn't the best decision I ever made._

It ranked a little below his acrimonious split with his wife.

"Mr Arc, I allowed my signal to follow me here so we should have company soon."

"Ozpin." Jaune panted in a rather unheadmaster-like manner. "Neo. She's been poisoned!"

Poison? That could be bad. She would need Tsune, who kept a wide array of medical supplies and antivenom despite her unusual proclivities. You could not tease and toy with patients if they died, after all. He thought of telling the boy to treat the wound but one look at Tyrian's stinger, and mostly the sheer size of it, told him that would be pointless. It wasn't going to be a small thing; the girl needed proper medical aid.

"Take Miss Sienna and Neo away," he said. "Move back the way I came and signal support. Get a Bullhead and take her back to Beacon."

"What makes you think I'll let you?" Tyrian mocked.

"What? How about love?" Ozpin chuckled. "Or is it devotion now?" He spread his arms. "You know who I am, Tyrian Callows. You know what I am. Think of Salem's reaction if you were to capture and bring me to her. Can you imagine it? Pleased would not even begin to describe it. Why, I dare say she'd be amazed. Stunned."

Tyrian was imagining it. The faunus didn't look away from him – he wasn't that foolish – but he did lick his lips and shift his feet, bringing his body more in line with Ozpin than Jaune and Neo. There was no doubting the rewards Salem would heap upon him for capturing or killing him. Those would far exceed anything Tyrian might get for killing Jaune.

"I could take both," Tyrian said.

"I'm afraid you can't. You see, if you were to kill Jaune then I would cut my losses and depart. The only reason I'm willing to face you at all is to buy him time to escape."

To anyone else, so brusquely laying out his plans would have been a poor idea, but Tyrian was mad and conventional logic didn't count there. Even faced with confirmation that he was trying to trick the man, Tyrian still considered his options, not to outsmart him but rather to decide if he was willing to accept being tricked or not.

"Cinder killed me, but she was never able to capture me. Imagine the edge that would give you…"

Tyrian leapt for him.

Too easy. That was Salem's problem really. She always went for raw ability over personality. The strongest like Tyrian or the smartest like Watts, where sometimes it was just better to go for those smart and strong enough to get the job done. Well, it wasn't like he could point fingers. His approach was more akin to quantity over quality, what with training literally tens of thousands of huntsmen across his time.

It didn't change the fact that Tyrian was all too easy to bait. Stepping to the side, Ozpin jogged to the east, in the opposite direction to Jaune and his party, intent on leading Tyrian deeper into the forests and away from Beacon.

"Get yourselves to safety!" he called, parrying two blows in quick succession. "I shall regroup with you once Mr Callows here is dealt with. Do not try to follow us. The school is more important, and right now _you_ _are the school_."

A stinger ripped into the tree beside him, forcing him back. "You talk too much," Tyrian snarled.

Ozpin blinked, reflected and let out a soft chortle. "You're right. I apologise."

Flicking his cane to the left, he slapped Tyrian's hand aside, cut inward and dragged his right foot out, tripping the much larger man. Before he could fully catch himself, Ozpin drove the cane up between his legs and enriched the gene pool. Tyrian choked and sunk down to his knees.

Oscar had only seen him face the occasional Grimm and then run away when badly outnumbered. It was rather galling to convey such an image, and to hear Oscar go on about Miss Neo as though she were the most skilled individual on Remnant. Finally, he'd have a chance to prove otherwise.

"Pay attention, Oscar. Class is in session."

/-/

The Bullhead touched down and Jaune jumped off, balancing the head of the gurney as Sienna and the co-pilot helped lift the other end out the aircraft and settle Neo down. She was pale and covered in sweat, panting under white sheets and shaking badly. Her eyes were closed but her lashes flickered every now and then as though she were gripped in a nightmare.

"Headmaster!"

"Headmaster!"

"Sir!"

"Oscar-"

"Cinder-"

"An attack-"

The questions came from every direction, staff, students and everyone in between crowding round him and hurling questions at his face. He could make out Ruby and Winter among the masses, though there was Peter as well off to the side. Along with them were numerous students talking over one another and getting in the way.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, sending them skittering back. "Get out my way. Where the _fuck_ is Tsune? I told her to be here!"

"Prepping her antivenom for use," Peter said. "She's in her medbay."

Okay. Good. He wouldn't be shouting at her then. Placing his hands on the gurney, he pushed through the students with the full intent of bowling any that got in his way down. They were wise not to, though Ruby still looked panicked. Little wonder with Oscar still out there. He couldn't give her a good answer for why she shouldn't worry, so ignored it entirely.

Winter jogged alongside the bed. "Headmaster Arc."

"Can it wait?" he snapped. "I'm kind of busy here."

"And I'm not impeding your progress," she said, dodging the point but not the absolute _glare_ he shot her way. "The White Fang have been brought back along with the supplies from the forest. They're in captivity currently and I shall be reporting to General Ironwood. Is there anything you would like me to tell him?"

"No. Now get out my way."

"As you wish." Winter stopped and let him go.

Glynda met him outside the infirmary. Thankfully, she didn't try and stop him. She held the door open, earning a heartfelt smile as he pushed Neo through. Tsune was already bustling inside, a single bed set aside in the centre with machines and drips around it.

"What are you waiting for, idiot?" she said on seeing him. "Get her in here!"

Her impatience pleased him. He pushed the bed over, lifted Neo carefully out of it and laid her down on her front, turning her head to the side so she wouldn't suffocate on the pillow. Her back was bloody, and her black under-shirt was ripped. Her white coat had been abandoned in the forest. If she was strong enough to kick his ass for that, he'd be more than willing to accept it.

"Faunus venom," Tsune muttered. "Do you have any idea how many studies have been conducted on it? I'll tell you. None. Is it more potent, more diluted, dangerous in higher quantities? We know nothing at all." She pushed a needle into Neo's arm and drew blood. "It doesn't help how small she is. I'm going to be pouring antivenom into her. You should go rest."

"I'm not leaving."

Tsune sighed. "You're no good here."

He stuck his jaw out. "I'm not leaving."

"Let him stay," Glynda said. "I'll bring him the work he needs to do along with a desk to sit at. Come aside for now though, Jaune." She placed a hand on his shoulder and drew him away. "Let Tsune have room to treat her. You don't want to get in her way, do you?"

"No." He was aware he was being treat like a nervous child but couldn't find it in himself to care. Glynda wasn't wrong so he let her pull him away. "Miss Rose told me Oscar went missing. I assume Ozpin found you?"

"Yes. He's still out there. I couldn't fight Tyrian. I was so useless…"

"Not every battle is one that can be won. I have faith in Ozpin to come out alive." Glynda pushed him back into an open space to the side of the infirmary, leaving Tsune plenty of room to work with. "There are other things we need to talk about. Things we _must_ talk about."

Now that he knew Neo was being looked after, he was a little more willing. He nodded. "What is it?"

"Beacon was attacked while you were out dealing with the White Fang."

"What…?"

"Arthur Watts infiltrated the academy and freed Cinder."

"What!?"

"Cinder escaped."

"WHAT!?"

"Cinder then un-escaped herself."

"What…?"

"Cinder killed Watts, sat on the ground and told Torchwick and I when we approached that she would not fall for your tricks again."

"…" Jaune stared at Glynda, waiting for the punchline. "What…?"

"I was hoping you would know to be honest." Glynda sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I managed to contain her once more. Torchwick is drinking himself to oblivion as we speak, saying something about how he can't handle this anymore and that it must be a Semblance you have."

"I don't… I…" Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't even think right now."

"I'm not sure _thinking_ will help us understand her thought process. Regardless, we have one of Salem's lieutenants dead out by the south-west exit. We've cordoned off the area and erected a tent over the body. I doubt it'll stop the news getting out but I'm at least concealing it from James for now."

"Why didn't he defend himself!?"

"Somehow, I doubt he expected Cinder to stab him in the back when he came to rescue her. She wants to talk to you."

"Cinder?"

"Yes. She said that the time for games is over and she won't be a piece on your board any longer. She can see through your games and wishes to speak as equals." Glynda trailed off and he waited for more, only to realise that was it.

"Can you decipher any of that?"

"I was hoping you could."

"No." He shook his head. "It's nonsense to me. Tell her…" That he had no interest, that she could rot, that he wanted nothing to do with her. "Tell her I'll speak to her soon. Tell her she exceeded my expectations, whatever that's supposed to mean. Tell Roman I want him to meet me here at six. I also want him working on upping the school's security."

"We could ask James-"

"No." He regretted how harsh that sounded, especially when she jumped. "Atlas tech is worthless. The Paladin was hacked, the robots were hacked and the battleships were hacked. Even the CCT was broken into and subverted. Ironwood hasn't shown me a single piece of tech that hasn't been used against me."

"An exaggeration but I see your point. Salem clearly has a way through Atlas' systems. I'll talk to him myself. I'll also shelve all calls, inform the Council you're busy dealing with the aftermath and deal with James myself. I shall deflect Team RWBY as well."

All to give him some peace and quiet. Jaune nodded, trying to smile for her but unable to really manage it. "Thank you," he said instead. "I appreciate it. I… I'll be okay. Just want to watch out and make sure she gets back on her feet."

"I understand completely." Glynda looked over to where the heart monitor had been connected. It was beeping evenly. "You got her here quickly. I'm sure she will be okay. I'll bring you some food later." She stepped away, toward the door. "Try to get some rest, Jaune. Even if it's difficult."

"I'll try."

/-/

Roman considered himself a reasonable man.

He always had been, really, even when he was a huntsman wanting to make the world a better place. The world existed on rules; rules you followed, like how if you slapped someone in the face, they'd likely slap you back, if not physically than by tripping you up later in life. If you treated people reasonably, they were reasonable back.

It was why he didn't kill when robbing people. The gentleman thief persona did more than just feed his reputation; it told victims that if they stayed calm and did as they were told, they'd not come to harm. It kept them safe, and that kept him safe – because no one wanted to turn the gentleman thief into a psycho.

See? Totally reasonable.

Cinder hadn't been reasonable and that shook him more than he cared to admit. Jaune _had been_ on the other hand, which had been funny at the time considering how unreasonable his situation was, being made a teacher in Beacon and all. Despite that, the kid had a head on his shoulders and Roman respected that, helping how he could.

Things only turned unreasonable when Cinder and Jaune went head to head and he was told to pick sides between them. Okay, easy enough. Jaune was a fake with no skill and Cinder was a monster with the White Fang at her beck and call. He'd picked the only side he could.

Jaune's.

He'd be damned if he knew why.

That was the problem. There was something about the kid that made you act unreasonably. At a time when every bone in his body was telling him no, he and Neo had signed their fates over to a complete amateur. So had Beacon. In a way, so had Ironwood and Atlas, though that was more in the sense of allowing and feeding the delusions.

It just wasn't reasonable.

Nor was Cinder Fall sitting on the pavement next to the dead body of an accomplice who had just sprung her out of Beacon, letting him handcuff her and boldly telling him that she wouldn't fall for Jaune's tricks. If it wasn't for the crime against fashion it would be, Roman would have torn his hair out. It made no sense. Zero. Nothing made sense. Not Jaune, not Cinder, not Jinn, not Salem, not ancient wizards and witches or Gods and Relics and maidens or anything.

Alcohol? Alcohol made sense. It also didn't judge.

Except now, when he tried to pour some more into his glass, and it refused to come.

"Who are you to tell me I've had enough?" he challenged. "I paid for you! I decide when I'm done! You're not my mom!"

He shook it again. No booze came forth.

"What? You think you're a tough guy!?"

"Ahem." Glynda Goodbitch coughed from the door. "The bottle is empty, Torchwick."

Roman leaned back and inspected the bottle. It was, as advertised, very empty. "They sold me an empty bottle," he whispered, more stunned than angry. Oh, that was smart of them. Very capitalist. He'd have to pay them a visit for that.

"No. You drank it."

He blinked. "I, _hic_, did?"

"Yes. You did."

Pinching her nose in that way she did – the way that said she found you distasteful and stupid, yada yada, no one cared – Goodbitch peered around his room, taking in the organised chaos and strewn articles of clothing. It wasn't a mess. He knew where everything was, like how his spare shoes were over by the pile of discarded shirts and his cigar case was stuck into a half-eaten sandwich. It was how he liked it.

Although, had the wall always been slowly melting behind him? The paint was running down in pretty patterns and circles, mixing and pooling around the floor. Goodbitch was sinking into it, slowly melting like the wicked witch she was. Heh. Cool.

"You're drunk," she said, or at least he thought she did. The words were a little muted and came out like the distant roar of an ocean as you held a shell to your ear. In before the hermit crab inside ripped your face off, that was. Beaches sucked. All sandy and wet and sandy.

"Hmm. What was that?" Roman rubbed his chin. "Sorry, I think I might be drunk."

"We are already down our headmaster," Glynda growled, pulling her legs out the paint ocean and wading toward him. "You should be helping to pick up the slack, not becoming slack yourself."

"I'm more whack than slack."

"Focus, Roman! Focus!"

"I am focusing," he lied. "I focus better with booze," he lied again. "The world makes more sense this way – or, I mean, it can't make any _less sense_ than it already does. Cinder just surrendered." He waved a hand. The bottle flew from his loose fingers and shattered on a wall. The wall cried out in pain and began to cry; it wasn't his problem. "That shouldn't happen!"

"I don't disagree with you, but it did happen and it's our job to deal with it. Yours to fill in while Jaune is recovering. Get up!"

"I can't."

"TORCHWICK!"

"No, I mean I can't." He pointed to his legs. "Someone has stolen my feet and replaced them with Beowolves."

"It wasn't me," his left foot said.

"Growf!" his right foot barked.

Glynda screamed and threw her hands in the air, turning and stalking out the room. She slammed the door shut so hard it would have fallen off if it wasn't literally part of a military airship. Instead, it just echoed so loudly he risked tinnitus.

"Yikes. Someone needs to get laid."

Him. He did. But that wasn't here or there.

"I say," his left foot remarked, "Why don't we have a little tipple and see if the world doesn't make more sense after?"

Roman nodded and reached for another drink. His foot understood things. It was good to know he wasn't the only reasonable guy around. He'd only just gotten the bottle to his lips when the door slammed open again. This time, it was someone else. Someone far worse.

"Torchwick!" Blake said.

"No. You – You get a detention for that. For barging in. Or for being you." He looked to the other girl, Red, who was looking particularly small today. "Which is the worse crime, Red? Barging into a teacher's room or just being Blake? Like, existing as her."

Red looked surprised. "Um…"

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, can I even punish you when you're you? I mean, look at you." He pointed at the Blake on the left. The other two were hazy. "Isn't it punishment enough to look in a mirror and realise who you are?"

"Mr Torchwick," Red said. "That's your toaster. Blake is over here. And I'm Ruby."

"Who?"

Seriously. Who was Ruby?

"That's my-" Red sighed. "You know what, never mind. Oscar is still in the forest."

"Who?"

"OSCAR! Our teammate."

"The white haired one…?"

"That's Weiss. Oscar is the boy. The boy with dark hair?" At his blank expression, she sighed. "The one who trains with Neo?"

Roman tilted his head. "Jaune…?"

Blake sighed. "The _other one_ who trains with Neo."

"Oh. Oscar." Roman scratched his nose. "Why didn't you say so? Look, he'll be fine, and I don't have the time to save him. Don't you know Cinder escaped?"

Blake and Red gasped. "She escaped!?"

"Nope."

They almost collapsed. "But you just said she escaped!" Red wailed.

"Yep."

"Was that a lie?"

"Nope."

"So… she _did_ escape?"

"Yep. She did."

"And you captured her?"

"Nope."

"So she got away?"

"Nope."

"Then she's still locked up here?"

"Yep."

Red looked confused and a little lost, like the mental gymnastics she was putting herself through had just ended with a back flip into a broken neck and lifelong paralysis. "That… That doesn't make any sense at all."

"I know, right!?" Roman yelled, leaning forward with a huge shit-eating grin. "Finally, someone who understands. Or doesn't as it turns out. That's where the true wisdom lays." He took a long drink. "Here's to us, the only reasonable people left on Remnant."

"You're not a reasonable person, Torchwick," Blake snapped.

"Oh look, it's the runaway ex-terrorist faunus supremacist with daddy issues for her headmaster who thinks hiding ears behind a moving bow is a good way to stay hidden, as opposed to changing her name." His hand wavered as he pointed at her. All three of her. "Literally the most unreasonable person on the planet currently calling me unreasonable." He snorted. "I'll take that with the mountain of salt it deserves, thanks."

Blake growled.

Red held her back. "Look, Mr Torchwick. We really need help finding Oscar and if you don't help, we're going to go into the forest ourselves looking for him."

Roman laughed. "Nah. You're not."

"Really?" Blake asked, crossing her arms. "And are _you_ going to stop us."

"No." He pointed. "But she will."

Blake and Red froze.

"I think that I shall," the wicked witch of the paperwork said, standing behind them. "I came to tell you that Jaune wishes to meet with you this afternoon, Roman. You irritated me so much before that I forgot to mention it, but I see that I shall instead be dealing with Team RWBY before they go fling themselves into danger again."

"B-But Miss Goodwitch, Oscar is still out there…"

"Professors Port and Oobleck are already en route to find him. You, meanwhile, will be en route to my office."

Roman snickered.

"And you, Roman, will make your way to the infirmary at six or I shall personally drag you there by your collar!" As an example, or maybe just because she was pissed, she grabbed Red and Blake by their collars and dragged them out, slamming the door behind them.

Meeting at six?

Roman stared at the clock on the wall.

17:50

"Oh, come on…"

/-/

Jaune watched Neo breathing evenly in the bed.

"I've done what I can," Tsune said. "So far it looks good and I think she will recover. Once her aura recovers, we'll have a better idea. I'd tell you to go rest but we both know you won't. I'll ask you to stay quiet and give her some peace instead. You can draw up another bed to sleep on if you wish."

"Thank you," he said, keeping quiet. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Technically speaking, Neo didn't need to be watched but the doctor rolled her eyes and accepted, slipping out the room. The drip feeding into Neo's arm bubbled. The heart monitor beeped. It was even, which seemed to his untrained mind a good thing. All the antivenom had been administered, so all there was to do was wait.

Wait and think.

It was stupid to think about how if he'd been faster, better and stronger this wouldn't have happened. He knew that and yet he still dwelled on it. It was stupid – absolutely stupid. No one could say he hadn't trained his ass off and no one could expect him to match the level of someone like Tyrian in a year. There was nothing he could have done short of having a Semblance that instantly killed people he didn't like. And yet despite all that, there was a large part of him that still blamed himself.

_Stupid. Neo wouldn't put up with that shit. There was nothing I could do._

If it wasn't for Ozpin, they'd both be dead.

"Damn it." He sat on a chair, leaning back with one hand over his face. "I thought things were getting more peaceful. It felt like we had everything under control."

Arrogant of them, really. It wasn't like Salem was dead just because they'd caught Cinder. She had her other plans and had probably sped those up as a response to their gaining ground. Those would get even faster now that Watts was dead as well. Maybe Tyrian as well if they were lucky. And with Cinder's latest actions, bizarre as they were, she'd made it clear her allegiance to Salem was over. Salem was running out of allies. At this rate, she'd either back off or do something crazy.

It wasn't safe to assume it would be the former.

There was a knock at the door. Roman pushed it open a second later, stumbling inside with bloodshot eyes and one hand holding onto the door for dear life. He was half an hour late but judging by the look of him, that couldn't be helped.

"You…" He took a deep breath and tried again. "You called, boss?"

"Yes. I want your help talking to Cinder. And understanding her."

Roman stared at him for a long moment and then sighed.

"We're going to need more beer…"

/-/

"_You let him escape!"_ Oscar raged. _"You could have finished him!"_

Ozpin remained silent and leaning on his cane as Tyrian limped away, clutching a broken arm and several bruises and gashes along his body. The faunus muttered back threats and promises to deliver his head to Salem, but that day would not be today.

"_Go after him! We can get him!"_

"No," Ozpin said. "We can't."

"_Why not? He's injured!"_

Ozpin waited for Tyrian to be well and truly gone before answering – and he did so without words and by giving control of the body back to Oscar. With control came sensation, and with sensation came the crippling exhaustion that had Oscar collapse to his knees, heaving for breath. The cane rolled away, both hands clutched to a heart that was racing at unsafe levels. Oscar choked and rolled onto his side, legs and shoulders twitching.

"**That is why we cannot follow,"** Ozpin said. **"Even if I can fight at a level exceeding his, our body cannot handle it. Our stamina, endurance and muscle mass just aren't enough right now. And that pain in your arms? That's muscle tearing. My apologies, but I pulled some manoeuvres we weren't quite flexible enough for."**

Oscar didn't reply, mostly on account of the convulsions he was going through. Vomit spewed past his lips and he rolled onto all fours, heaving their lunch onto the grass. It wasn't a pretty sight, but it was a necessary one. Better out than in.

"**In time, Oscar, we shall grow stronger. That is why we need to stay at Beacon. You'll build up the reserves necessary, and next time we shall take kill Mr Callows if we can. Now, however, I thought it best I let him go before we suffered a heart attack."**

"Arghhh!" Oscar cried, pulling his elbows in tight and shaking badly. "Hurts. Hurts so much!"

Ozpin kept his frustration from reaching his host. It wasn't fair and the poor child didn't deserve it. He wasn't even upset at Oscar, more the fact he had to let Tyrian go in the first place. That wasn't the boy's fault but there was no changing what he felt.

_It's always like this,_ he thought sadly. _Always a case of hurting those I merge with, either through action or inaction. And by the time we truly agree, the merging completes and they're no more._

What cruel tricks the Gods had played on them. Foolish tricks. For a God that wished to punish Salem for trying to reach beyond the borders of life and death, it really did make no sense that he'd granted Salem eternal life, brought him back and then placed on _him_ a curse that very much did the same thing. The only thing the Gods had taught them were that they were assholes.

That didn't mean he had to be, however.

"**You did well today, Oscar. If you wish it, I will take control and bring us back to Beacon. I can also prevent you feeling the pain."**

"P-Please…" he begged. "Please! Make it stop."

Ozpin pushed himself forward, passing by the little bundle of agony that was Oscar. He gently but firmly took hold, prying the boy's hands away and casting him back. The relief he felt was palpable, but it was soon overwhelmed by a body wracked with muscle pain, torn ligaments and nausea-inducing exhaustion.

Cracking his neck, Ozpin stood and picked up his cane.

The pain was unbearable or would have been for most. How could it compare to the hundreds of different ways he had died, however? How could broken bones compare to being burned alive, tortured, executed or experiencing the slow and eventual rot of disease? It could not, of course, and that was to say nothing of watching one's loved ones waste away time and time again. Everything was muted now, from sensation to emotion, to the soft but empty smile on his face.

He started walking, stopping momentarily to realign and push his dislocated shoulder back into place with a grind and a pop. He swung the arm, chuckling as it crackled and popped like cereal.

"I could murder a cup of coffee right now."

* * *

**Obviously, I wrote it long before canon literally put Ozpin in the same spot, but damn, Ozpin's situation is so similar to Jaune from Not this Time, Fate. Except that while Jaune was forced to experience his failure over and over again, Ozpin was forced to accept and deal with the consequences of his failures. I've honestly no idea which would have the greater toll on someone's psyche. **

**Short omake and no STRQ again. I need some new ideas on that front.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"There she is."

Ruby listened to Ozpin speak through the mouth of Oscar, who had long since been consumed as the war grew late. Now, all that remained was an amalgamation of the two. She spared a thought for the young boy who'd tried his best. She missed him. Shaking her head, she looked back in the way Ozpin was pointing, seeing the vague shape of black cloth and white skin.

"That's Salem? She looks so human."

"Not up close, I'm afraid. Get down." Ozpin hid behind a rock and Ruby did the same, along with the others who were arrayed out nearby. "This is our final and only chance to deal with her, I'm afraid. Atlas is keeping the Grimm busy and we'll never have another opportunity. We must kill her here and now."

Yang cracked her knuckles. "I'm game."

"No. We have but one opportunity and I'm afraid it's time to bring out the big guns."

"We have bigger guns than these?"

"The Relics, Ruby," Ozpin groaned. "I meant the Relics."

"Oh. I kinda just thought we were collecting those for no reason to be honest…" On receiving a dirty look from the headmaster, she coughed into her hand. "So. Relics. Yep. Which one? Creation? Make a big-ass gun? Knowledge to find out her weakness? Oh, choice to reverse the terrible choice of Jaune's new hairstyle?"

"Hey!" Jaune whined.

"Miss Rose, not even the Gods can reverse that natural disaster. No. We shall use… the Relic of Destruction!"

Thunder boomed ahead.

"It does that," Ozpin whispered as they all ducked and hid. "Try not to say its name."

"What?" Nora asked. "The Relic of Destruction?"

_Cracka-boom_

"Nora!"

"There's no time for such foolishness," Ozpin hissed. "Miss Schnee, bring forth the Relic of Destruction."

_Boom_

Wincing at the overhead noise, Weiss lumbered forward with a heavy wooden casket. It was golden scrolling along it and a padlock, the combination of which Ozpin had never told them. In fact, he'd never once let them see the Relic of Destruction. He'd let them see, handle and even interact with the Relics of Knowledge, Choice and Creation.

With a name like `Destruction`, Ruby could make a guess as to why.

Weiss put the chest down in front of them.

Ozpin knelt and fiddled with the combination lock. "1. 1. 1 and…. 1." It clicked open.

Golden light shone out from the box and over Ruby's face. Her breath was whipped away from her, drawn out in a gasp that everyone else nearby echoed. They leaned in, looking at the Relic fit snugly in a sea of red velvet. It was small, deceptively so, and yet their dealings with the other Relics told Ruby that size wasn't everything.

In that regard, Yang had been wrong.

"How do we use it?" Weiss asked. "Who will use it?"

"Ruby shall be the one. This must be delivered to Salem quickly."

Swallowing and feeling the weight of all Remnant on her shoulders, she carefully took the Relic out of its case and held it against her chest. It was heavy. Weighty. Real. This had so much riding on it that she didn't dare risk dropping it.

"What do I do with it?"

"Many years ago I consulted Jinn, the Relic of Knowledge, on this and wrote down the instructions on how to utilise it. I always feared this moment would come and wanted to be prepared." Ozpin reached under the velvet casing and drew out a thick book labelled `Instructions`.

He flicked through.

"Ahem. Listen closely and follow these instructions to the letter."

Ruby nodded. "I'm ready."

"And the God of Light spoke," he began, "First, thou shalt take out the Holy Pin. Then, shalt thou count to three. No more. No less. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of counting shalt be three…"

/-/

"Five!"

"Three, Ruby!"

"Oh, right. Three!"

Salem blinked and looked down as something tinkled to a stop by her foot.

_HALLELUJAH!_

* * *

**You're uncultured if you don't get it, lol.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 14****th**** November**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey all. I'm pretty ill today unfortunately – got a swelling in my neck so big it's giving me jaw ache. Presumably my lymph nodes swelling up to deal with an infection. I'm hopped up on painkillers but it's not helping as much as I'd like. The chapter is a little short as a result. Not that much, but eh, noticeable.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 35**

* * *

To say Roman was stood beside him would do a disservice to all the people who could stand. Roman swayed, teetered and otherwise acted like Remnant's gravitational pull was doing the macarena. That he managed to stay upright – though never quite vertically so – was a miracle in itself.

"Neo is poisoned, Beacon has been attacked and you're drunk. Could you really not have waited a few days before doing this?"

"Well I started before I knew about Neo, didn't I?" Roman asked – and he did ask. The inflection he put on the final word suggested it was as much a question as a sarcastic statement. "And you don't get to say shit. I was the first to find her! I came face to face with her!"

"Neo…?"

"No!" Roman looked around nervously. "Her!"

"You mean Cinder?"

"Shhh! Don't say her name. What if she hears?"

"Roman, she's locked up…"

"That's what we thought this morning. You know what they say about assumptions. They make an ass out of u and ssumptions."

Jaune shot the old thief a strange look, trying to piece together his drunken mumblings. Cinder escaping was obviously terrible, but it was hard to worry about that now with her back in captivity. The worst-case scenario hadn't happened. In fact, with Watts dead they were in a better position than ever. There was something to the way Roman was teetering, however. Something to the way his eyes were so unnaturally wide.

"Are you… afraid of her?"

Roman's eyes swept over and past him, then back again. "Are you not!?" he hissed. "That woman – no, that monster – had us under her heel for so long. I'd lost count of the number of times I came close to death since dealing with her. All it would have taken was a snap of her fingers and Neo and I would have wound up dead."

Roman's fingers fumbled in his coat for his cigar case. He was shaking so bad he spilled two out onto the floor. Ignoring them completely, he shoved the third into his mouth and lit it, puffing hard.

Jaune stooped to collect the two, just to make sure no curious student developed a habit they shouldn't. He walked alongside Roman in silence, listening to the older man huff and puff away, nervously expelling clouds of smoke.

Eventually, he dared to speak, "I didn't realise she bothered you so much."

"Yeah, well, now you do."

That explained why Roman got himself roaring drunk. It was uncharacteristic for a man who cared so much about his image to show that kind of weakness but running into Cinder alone and beside a body must have rattled him. She was without the power of the maiden now, but in the heat of the moment it would have been hard to remember that.

Roman's life must have flashed before his eyes.

"You don't have to come in and talk with her. I'd like you to watch, though. You're better than me when it comes to picking up things people say."

"Yeah." Roman held his cigar against his mouth, trying to mould his own expression back into something resembling calm. "I can do that. No problem. Just watch and see what happens. Easy." His attention flicked to Jaune. "You're not going to let her out of there, are you?"

"Not tonight."

"I don't like that detail, kid…"

"I don't like this either," Jaune admitted, "But everything is crazy and I can't rule anything out. Ozpin has hopefully dealt with Tyrian by now; I hope he killed him for what he did to Neo. Either way, Cinder knows things we want. This might be our best chance to find out about Salem. Properly, I mean."

"Hm." Roman looked ahead again. "You'd think Ozpin would know more about his ex-wife. Either he's hiding shit or he was the worst husband ever."

"Or it's been thousands of years," Jaune said, feeling some need to defend the immortal. "I struggle to remember things that happened last year. How bad must it be when you have a thousand years to work through?"

"Maybe…"

If he could have, he'd have let Roman have the afternoon off. It didn't feel right to make him relive one of their old criminal meetings if he was this spooked. On the other hand, he really needed Roman's insight. _I'll make it up to him later. _

"Any advice going in?" he asked outside the rooms she was locked in.

"Agree with everything she says?" Roman offered. "It's what I used to do."

The door opened. Inside, Winter was already sat at the terminal, staring at the video of Cinder in her room with a furious mix of confusion and anger. The moment she heard them, she jumped and turned the screen off like a guilty teenager being caught watching something he shouldn't be. Realising a moment later that she had nothing to hide, Winter scowled even harder and turned the monitor back on again.

"I thought you would be spending the night watching over your girlfriend."

"I will be after this," Jaune said. He nodded to the screen. "What has she been doing since?"

"Sitting on her bed staring at the camera with a smug expression." Winter pushed back to let him get a look at the screen. Lo and behold, Cinder was doing just that, staring directly at them with what could only be called a victorious grin.

"I don't like this," Roman said. "I don't like this at all…"

"He's on edge," Jaune said in explanation to Winter. "Apparently, he was the first to find her."

"Just stood there," Roman muttered. "Stood over his dead body with a satisfied smile. Looked me dead in the eye, so close she could have killed me and said she wouldn't play our games anymore. That she could see beyond them or something." He shook his head. "And then she gave up. Just like that. That's not how she works. She's planning something."

"That goes without saying," Winter remarked. For some reason, she was eyeing him suspiciously, like she thought _he_ had something to do with all this. "I hope you don't mind if I monitor your meeting with her, Jaune. Due to the plea deal being offered, General Ironwood is very keen to understand what is happening here."

"The more the merrier. Maybe you'll be able to figure her out where I can't."

Winter hummed. "Maybe."

She didn't sound convinced. To be fair, he didn't feel it himself. With Glynda dealing with the clean-up of Watts' body and nothing else to do other than wait for Neo to recover and Ozpin to return, Jaune took a deep breath and approached the door.

Cinder's smile only grew upon seeing him in the doorway. She uncrossed her legs and stood, walking toward him with a generous sway of her hips. Once upon a time, that might have been enough to have his blood pumping, but between the things she'd done and the ruined mess he'd left half her face, it didn't have quite the same effect. The door swished shut behind him, leaving Jaune suddenly feeling a lot more vulnerable.

"Hello Jaune. I do hope you enjoyed my gift."

Gift? Oh…

"Arthur Watts. I've not had a chance to see him yet. I was busy dealing with Tyrian."

"A shame." Her head tilted to the side. "I do hope you'll appreciate it. Wine?"

"I'm sure I will." He took the only seat in the room. "And yes, thank you."

Cinder sat again on her bed, their knees touching. She reached over and took two plastic cups from the bedside table, then poured wine out of a cardboard container. Nothing glass was in allowed within her reach lest she use it against them.

"I remember we used to do this often," she said, handing him a cup and then sipping from her own. "Once before I joined Beacon and then numerous times after. Just the two of us discussing our plans. I do so wish you'd taken my invitation at the time and joined me. We could have been…" Her smile grew. "Something incredible."

"Sorry. I had my own goals."

"Oh, of course. And it was rude of me to act like you would so easily give those up for me. Look at you now, Jaune, headmaster of Beacon within a year. You're quite possibly the most influential man on Remnant. Or you feature among their number. You've risen from humble beginnings and staked your claim here."

Her single eye met his.

"I must say, I'm impressed."

"Tales of my exploits have been greatly exaggerated." He downed his wine. "Why don't we get to the point? You killed Watts and allowed us to incarcerate you again. Why? Why not run for it while you had the chance?"

"Really, Jaune, asking me that." Cinder began to laugh. It was soft at first but grew in intensity. "Is it for our watchers you make such a show? Or is this a part of your game as well?"

He frowned at her. "My game…?"

"Playing dumb? Even now? I see how it is." She chuckled, wiping a hand over her good eye. "Why, Jaune? I shall tell you why. It is because I've seen through your machinations. I've seen through your schemes and your plans."

Cinder leaned forward, teeth flashing white as she smiled.

"Watts may have thought himself clever for infiltrating Beacon, but he couldn't see the bigger picture. You _allowed_ him into Beacon. You made yourself scarce. You even let him have a direct path to free me." Her eye burned. "And all to _test me_. All to see what I would do and whether I would choose to make myself your enemy again."

What the hell…?

"I've figured you out!" she boasted. "I'm the only one who has! All your little acts and mannerisms, all your feigned uncertainty and even those little moments of weakness. All an act to put those around you in a state of overconfidence. I fell for that as well – and shame on me for doing so. There will not be a second time." Cinder leaned in. "I can finally see through your plans. I can finally see what it is you're working towards! And it," she hissed, "is genius!"

Cinder had gone mad.

It was the only explanation.

_It's like Ironwood all over again, assuming I have some nefarious plan just because things happened to work out. Except that it wasn't even luck this time. She absolutely could have escaped with Watts. The only reason she's here is because she chose to stay._

She'd worked herself into a corner without ever realising it. The only games going on here were the mental gymnastics Cinder was indulging in and yet the way she was watching him made it clear she expected a response. Roman's advice came back to him, flawed as it had been. Agree with everything she says.

Jaune forced a wide and sultry smile onto his face. His best _Cinder smile_, the one she'd given him whenever she manipulated him and toyed with his thoughts. Whenever she had him wrapped around her finger. Now it was his turn to wield that weapon.

"You've figured me out, Cinder."

Her sole eye widened, flashed and then closed. Such a satisfied smile came over her that he thought she might have reached nirvana then and there. She shivered, visually trembling with excitement before him.

"Yes," she breathed. "I knew it. I knew I was right."

"Of course." He chuckled, hoping it didn't sound too nervous. "Of course, I expected nothing less from a genius such as you."

/-/

"Fucking WHAT!?" Roman roared, slamming his hands on the desk and rising to his feet. He rose too hard, swayed and toppled back, crashing over the chair and landing on the floor. That didn't stop him shaking his first at the ceiling. "No. Just no. I can't handle this anymore. Does everyone just lose their fucking minds when dealing with him? There's no plan! No scheme! He's just bullshitting his way through things and letting everyone trip themselves up!"

Winter remained silent, staring at the screen with her fingers gripping the edge of the table.

"Everyone is overthinking themselves," Roman continued. "He's not _doing_ anything!"

"Isn't he?" Winter asked herself, though the words carried. "Or is that just what he wants you to think…?"

Roman stopped and stared at her.

"No. Don't tell me he's gotten to you as well…"

"One time might be called a coincidence, twice carelessness. At this point, it's a pattern – and only the ignorant would dare suggest otherwise." Winter's eyes were locked onto Jaune's confident smile. All the little plans made between General Ironwood and her were flitting away. "How many moves ahead is he?"

"Oh come on. I feel like the only survivor in a zombie apocalypse…"

Winter spared a dismissive glance for the inebriated man. If he thought himself the smartest in the room by believing Jaune Arc an amateur, then he was a fool. Or, she considered, he was not as immune to the headmaster's machinations as he thought himself.

_He's gotten to you as well, Torchwick. I'm the only sane one here._

Meanwhile, Roman closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Without even sitting up – the floor was comfortable anyway – he slipped out a cigar, held it between his teeth and lit it.

_He's gotten to her as well,_ he thought. _I'm the only sane one here…_

/-/

Jaune was fairly sure he was the only sane person in the room.

And yet he was acting like a maniacal movie villain, exactly as Cinder seemed to expect. It was a dangerous game for sure, but he'd more than once gotten past problems by pretending to be something he wasn't – case in point, his entire career. He'd faked being a huntsman, a teacher and a psychiatrist. What was a knock-off Spruce Willis villain added to the mix?

"You know," he said, curling his fingers over his mouth. "I wasn't sure if you would pass my little test. However, I'm pleased to see my faith in you was rewarded. You've exceeded my expectations."

Which wasn't hard to be fair since his expectations had been for her to be a complete pain in the ass. And she was – but she'd killed Watts, and that was frankly the best piece of news he'd had all day.

"It took me a while to figure it out," she said. "I can't claim all the credit."

"What gave me away?" he asked, honestly curious as to how she'd formed this ridiculous idea.

Cinder leaned forward again. "You tried too hard."

He blinked. "Oh?"

"Your incompetence. Those moments of stupidity. Even the act of being an idiot." She chuckled. "You put all of it on far too hard, enough so that it quickly became obvious you were trying to mislead me. A word of advice, Jaune, _no one_ can be as ignorant and downright moronic as you chose to act."

Jaune stared at her. Somehow despite being called a genius, his ego let out a bruised and battered little death rattle.

"I see. Thank you for pointing that out…"

"Obviously, since you could not be as pathetic as you were acting-" Cinder missed his wince, "-I began to look at other possibilities. Knowing what I do of you personally, I knew you'd be looking for an alternative route to victory. And after I tried so hard to recruit you to my side, was it not only logical you would do the same in return?"

The same? Wait, recruitment!? He hadn't agreed to that!

"Ah. Well." He couldn't say he hadn't without countering her – and since he didn't have a good idea of _what_ he should be asking her to do, he delayed instead. "The groundwork hasn't been fully laid there I'm afraid. I'll have to ask for a little patience."

Cinder smiled lazily at him. "Oh? Did I catch you by surprise?"

"A little," he admitted, trying to maintain his cavalier smile. "I didn't expect you to see through me quite so quickly, so I'm not fully prepared for the moment. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course. After all, it is I who forced this meeting early." She sipped a little more wine and fixed him with a coy smile. "Maybe I should be the one apologising for jumping the gun. Forgive me, Jaune, I was… over eager."

He shivered. "Well I can hardly fault you for being so smart, can I?"

What was he supposed to do? Glynda would _murder_ him if he let Cinder out – and that was if she could reach him before Roman did. Or before he offed himself for making such a disastrously bad decision. This needed to be something he talked to everyone about. But in the meantime, he couldn't just tell Cinder to wait. He was supposed to be a mastermind.

_Act like one._

"I think a reward is in order for deciphering my intentions." He broke eye contact to look about the room. "Different quarters for one – and a _bottle_ of wine as more befits your image."

Cinder chuckled. "I have to admit, I must look ridiculous serving wine from a carton…"

"Just a little. Trust opens doors, Cinder. I'll see about opening yours just a little, at least until things become more official." It wasn't like she could return to Salem after this. Those bridges had been well and truly burned now. "Will you excuse me? I still have to deal with the gift you've left me, and a few other matters."

"Naturally." Cinder rose as he did and laid a hand on his shoulder. Not on top of it but on the front, fingers trailing against his neck and the palm of her hand on his chest. She leaned in and kissed him softly, a short and chaste smooch on the lips. "Something to remember me by." She drew back with a seductive smile. "Perhaps this time we can better explore the possibilities of you and I working together toward a more common goal."

"Perhaps so." He placed a hand on her waist. "Until later, Cinder."

"Until later, Jaune."

Turning, he confidently walked out the door, closed it behind him, faced Winter and Roman – the latter smoking on the floor – and gagged on air. He choked, bit his sleeve and wiped his arm across his lips.

"Ack! Pfoo! Blah!"

He picked up a glass of water on the side by the computer Winter had been using, took a huge mouthful, gargled it and then spat into a potted plant nearby. The fact it didn't instantly shrivel and die only proved the plant had no idea how evil Cinder was.

"Oh my good lord, did you hear her?" he demanded, waving one arm. "She's gone nuts. Absolutely barmy! She's got it in her head I'm some crazy mastermind manipulating her every decision. I bet she can't so much as take a leak without thinking I'm somehow involved." He laughed hysterically. "How crazy is that? Am I the only one who thinks that's insane?"

Roman grunted his approval from the floor.

Winter…

Winter fixed him with a strange and contemplative stare.

"What?" he asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"You're trying too hard. Just like she said…" With those bizarre words, Winter pivoted and stormed out the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Jaune watched her go, then turned to Roman with a bemused look.

"What was that all about?"

"Damned if I know, kid. Damned if I know…"

Jaune waited.

Roman puffed.

Jaune stared.

Roman remained flat on his back.

"Do you need me to carry you back to your room?"

"Yes," Roman said with a forlorn sigh. "Yes, I do."

/-/

"Oscar? Oscar, are you there?"

The only response Ozpin received was a quiet murmur from the back of his mind. Oscar was either asleep or hiding from him, or more precisely from the pain. Had it been any other situation he might have pushed harder and dragged the boy to the fore, but the injuries their body had sustained were his fault and he ought to deal with them as such.

_Now, I just need to sneak in without being seen an-_

"OSCAR!"

Miss Rose – _Ruby_, he reminded himself – crashed into him like a meteorite, bowling Ozpin to the floor and straddling him in a manner rather unacceptable for an old man and a young woman to be in. The fact Oscar didn't immediately start babbling proved he was in fact asleep. Unfortunate for him since he would have loved to be in this position.

"You're straddling me, Ruby. I think Yang would have something to say if she saw this."

"OSCAR!"

"That _is_ my name. Ruby, you're sitting on my crotch." Which, he was proud to add, showed no signs of hardness whatsoever. Ah, the quiet and wonderful confirmation that despite thousands of years of reincarnation, he'd yet to cross _that_ horrible line.

_And I never shall._

"Oscar!" she repeated for the third time, albeit at a lower volume. "Where have you been, young man?" She planted both hands on her hips. Again, the motherly affect was ruined somewhat by the fact she was pinning him to the floor. "You ran off, mister! You ran off into the forest in a dangerous situation. Ooh, do you have any idea how angry I am?"

"On a scale of one to ten? I would estimate a six."

"At least an eight! And… And you're talking weird…" Her features softened. "Are you okay?"

Ah. The perils of having to act like a child. Most people looked back on their younger years with their fare share of trepidation and shame. He was no different. It was hard enough trying to remember what a teenager was supposed to be like at his age, and that was without trying to keep up with all the hip lingo.

Still, for Oscar's sake he had to try.

"Soz, Ruby. I was 'avvin a tinkle when a big-ass Beowolf appeared and yeeted me into the forest."

_There. That ought to be down with the kids, as they say._

Ruby stared at him. "Did you hit your head?"

_Or not. Hm. The vernacular must be even more bizarre than I remembered._ At least she'd offered him a rather convenient excuse.

"I'm afraid so. I bumped my head when I landed."

"Whaaa!? Why didn't you say so?" Ruby leapt to her feet, hands waving and eyes wide. "Concussions can be dangerous. You shouldn't just lay there talking and not mention having a head injury!"

"Was I supposed to bring it up after you ambushed and tackled me or before?"

"Before, obviously!" Missing the point entirely, Ruby reached down and took his arm, hauling him back up onto his feet.

_CRACK_

Ozpin grunted and steadied himself, sighing as Ruby let go of him with a pale complexion.

"W-What was that…?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"I believe that was my shoulder." Ozpin checked it and noticed the bone sticking out at an odd angle, not piercing flesh but obviously pushing up where it shouldn't be. "Ah yes, that's it." He brought his other hand over and gave it a solid push down.

The grating _crunch_ of the bone popping back into place had Ruby shivering.

"There," he said, moving his arm again. "All fixed."

The _thump_ of Ruby's body hitting the floor echoed perfectly with Ozpin's heavy sigh. Sighing again, he stooped down and rolled Ruby onto her back, then crossed her ankles and placed his foot beneath them, bracing her as he took her hand and pulled her up over his shoulder.

"Really, Ruby, in my day a huntress wouldn't faint from something like that. Just wait until first aid courses in your third year. If this creeps you out, we'll see how you like the surgery course." He adjusted her over his dislocated shoulder and glanced at her rear. "And please invest in a longer skirt," he complained, pulling her cloak over her bottom. "You give Oscar palpitations as it is."

Ruby mumbled something against his back.

"Yes. Yes. I'm sure it's important." He looked to the cafeteria and its promise of coffee. Turning away with a heavy sigh, he instead plodded toward the infirmary. "I do hope you appreciate this, Miss Rose. It's not every day I fight a dangerous terrorist, traverse a forest, break my body to pieces doing so and then give a student a piggyback ride."

No sooner had he gotten in the front door did things get worse.

"Oscar!" Blake and Weiss yelled.

"Ruby!" Yang cried.

"Ah." He sighed again. "There goes my quiet evening."

/-/

So, they were safe for now. That was good.

Jinn didn't question the knowledge even if she was grateful for it. Sat as she was in a waiting room within the Belladonna mansion, she simply did her best not to show her relief as the insistent faunus who had introduced himself as Saber did his best to flirt with her.

"So, do the curtains match the drapes?"

To say yes or no would be to impart knowledge and thus those options weren't available to her. She knew that without trying since she was the Spirit of Knowledge, but that didn't stop her from grimacing. There was no answer she could give that truly didn't reveal knowledge, unfortunately enough. The only thing she could say was something he already knew.

"I guess you'll have to find out, sir."

Saber's face lit up.

Jinn's did too. Bright red. _Noooo!_ _Why did that sound flirtatious? Stupid restrictions! It was the only thing I could think to say that he'd already know himself. Arghhh!_ Worse was the fact she _knew_ he'd taken it as reciprocal flirting and that he was very keen on finding out for himself. She batted his hand away from her knee the very second he thought to move it.

"Now sir," she said. "None of that."

"You're quick with your hands. Is your tongue just as quick?"

Yes. Except she couldn't say that because while he had a _feeling_ she was quick-witted, he wasn't yet sure and thus her answer would be confirmation, Obviously, she couldn't tell him to find out again or things would get even worse! Think. There had to be a way out that wasn't flirtatious. Ah! Of course.

"I don't think that's a very suitable thing to ask a lady."

Saber balanced his chin on one hand. "I'm not hearing a no."

Of course he bloody wasn't! She didn't have the _ability_ to say no. "You're not," she confirmed, screaming internally at how flirtatious that came across. "Is Ghira Belladonna ready to meet with me yet?"

He wasn't. Jinn knew that. Saber didn't, but she hoped he might check.

"Master Ghira will let us know when he is. I'd rather take the chance to get to know you, Jinn."

"I'd prefer we skip that."

"And get straight to the good part?"

Ack! Another dead end. Jinn's eyes flicked left and right as she sought an answer she couldn't give. Outright slapping him was a tempting option – but wait, if she slapped him then it was a rejection, which technically meant that through action she had said no to his advances, which was an answer and thus knowledge.

Yes, the God of Light had thought of even that when he created her. There would be no teaching her sign language to cheat out more answers and similarly no fighting her way out of this embarrassing situation.

"I-I'm not sure I should answer that," she stammered.

Saber leaned in, eyes dreamy. He wanted her. He wanted her bad and the fact she wasn't saying no to his advances was only making it worse for the poor guy. And Jinn knew how unfortunate he was with the ladies. Not because of a poor personality – quite the opposite, girls loved how charming and sweet he was. It was the teeth. It was those faunus buckteeth of his. And to find someone who was flirting with him, well, it was a dream come true to him.

_Goodie! Broken heart or random fling. Wow, my options are looking great right now!_

The door to the side opened. "Saber," Ghira said, saving her life in the best possible way. "I'm told I have someone who wishes to speak with me."

"Lord Ghira." Saber's disappointment was obvious but so was his respect for Ghira. Jinn knew instantly that his loyalty was true. "Yes, this is Lady Jinn. Though she would not say why, she claimed to need to speak with you." He looked back to her. "May I find and speak with you later, my lady?"

His lady. Gosh, he was such an old-fashioned young boy. In Ozma's time, he'd have no doubt been a knight of such heroism that women fainted at the sight of him.

"I don't know," she answered, yet again being unable to give a simple yay or nay. "That depends on you. Doesn't it?"

Saber blushed at what he saw as clear invitation.

Ghira coughed meaningfully.

"Forgive me," she said. "I need to speak with Ghira." She slipped into his room ahead of him, breathing a sigh of relief once they were alone.

"Who are you?" Ghira asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I am Jinn. As for what I am doing here, I cannot say. I am the Spirit of Knowledge. There are no answers remaining this century."

Those were the only things she could truly give, and as expected filled Ghira with confusion. Enough so, she hoped, that he would not immediately order her removal from his manor. This had always been a tricky moment in her head. Knowing the present and past was all well and good, but all the knowledge of Ghira from when he was a young boy didn't tell her whether he would deign to listen to her.

"Spirit…? I won't claim to understand. Are you working with the White Fang?"

"I cannot say. I am the Spirit of Knowledge. There are no answers remaining this century."

"You talk in riddles…"

"I am the Spirit of Knowledge."

"Why are you here?"

"To speak with you."

"That is an answer," Ghira pointed out. "You claimed to have none."

"I can answer any question you already know the answer to," she explained, for luckily how she worked was allowed. "I cannot provide answers to knowledge you do not have without being asked one of the three questions. There are none remaining this century."

Ghira fixed her with a long and considering stare.

"What is my-"

"Your wife's name is Kali. She is currently in Beacon with her daughter, Blake, who is a dark-haired cat faunus with a penchant for running away, a terrible taste in men and an unhealthy obsession with pornographic books." Jinn blinked. "And the fact you know that – ah, I see. You accidentally opened a package for her and tried to pretend you hadn't." She giggled. "You never told her. You didn't want to embarrass her over what you saw as a normal part of growing up. You're surprisingly sweet, Ghira. Blake is lucky to have you."

"Enough." Ghira held out a hand. "I am marginally convinced, though that is information anyone could find out given enough searching. I'm beginning to suspect my Kali is responsible for sending you. Tell me, can you confirm that?"

"I cannot answer that."

"You are surprisingly unhelpful then."

Jinn pouted and stomped a foot. He was surprisingly dense. There were ways for him to find out the things she wanted to say – if only he used his darn brain to do it. Think, Ghira. Use that brain hidden behind all that muscle. She knew he wasn't a complete idiot.

"I suppose that if I were to contact my wife, she might be able to fill me in on certain things?"

Yes! Absolutely! Perfect!

"I cannot say," Jinn said, barely holding back her excitement. While she could not answer, she could still make suggestions of her own. Hints. So long as those hints only _led_ to knowledge and didn't outright give it. "Maybe she will but maybe she won't. You would need to try it to be sure. But if it were true then I might be able to speak more freely with you once you knew the things I need to say."

"I shall speak with her then. You shall stay in the manor tonight under guard."

Jinn made a strangled noise. "Not Saber please…"

Wait, how had she been able to say…? Oh, Ghira knew she'd been embarrassed. Quite the perceptive man he was.

"Tell me one other thing as proof," he said. "Before I let you stay in my home tonight, tell me something that no one could ever know about me. Something that only you and I could possibly know."

Jinn nodded, accepting the challenge. It was prudent of him to test her and she was free to say whatever she wanted if there was no knowledge exchanging hands. Closing her eyes, she delved into his past, found a good moment and smiled.

"Despite how you act in public, it's Kali who holds the reins in the relationship." She cracked one eye open; her smile grew teasing. "And that's quite literal sometimes. Isn't it, Ghira? My, the polite and gentle housewife can be quite the cougar when she wants to be. You told Blake those scars on your back were from a Beowolf. You weren't entirely lying, seeing how excited Kali can sometimes get."

Ghira cut her off with an embarrassed coughing fit.

"You can stay."

Perfect.

* * *

**Going to cut off there since I feel so shitty. Argh. Honestly, it didn't end up being all that much shorter at all. It's just missing an omake. That's not so bad and I expected it to be a lot worse.I honestly though I'd only make it to 3k words or something. Guess the painkillers did a lot more than I expected. Yayifications! Now I'm going to go take a nap and try sleeping it all off.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 21****st**** November**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	36. Chapter 36

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 36**

* * *

Jaune brushed a damp cloth over Neo's face.

He wasn't sure what else to do. Realistically speaking, the cloth wasn't even necessary, it was just something he'd seen people do on TV to injured people. If she was awake, he wasn't sure what she'd think to him hovering over her with such worry. Probably scoff and roll her eyes. Or kick his ass. Neo wasn't one for such soft displays of affection.

it helped him, though. Helped him feel like he wasn't so useless.

"How is she?" Ozpin asked from the next bed over.

"Recovering." Jaune leaned back and stepped away reluctantly from her bedside. "Tsune thinks the poison has mostly been neutralised. Now, it's just a case of waking for her to wake up, though even then she'll need to regain her strength." With a vast amount of effort, he turned his attention to the young and older man sharing a body. "How about you?"

"Let's just say if we weren't sharing a body, I'd be taken in for child abuse."

"That bad?"

"Dislocated shoulder. A few broken ribs. A fractured femur. Really, it's not as bad as it sounds but Oscar doesn't want to come and deal with it. Rather silly, I say. You do realise I'm hopped up on so many painkillers I can _smell_ colours." The last sentence was said a little louder and most likely to Oscar. "Don't you want to taste purple, Oscar? You should. It's delicious."

Jaune cracked a smile. "I think I need some of what you're having."

"And I think _I_ need what you are." Ozpin nodded urgently.

"I shouldn't…"

"You should, Mr Arc. You really should."

Tsune was out the room, so he supposed it would be okay. Coming over, he sat by Ozpin's bed and held the warm mug to the boy's lips. Ozpin's eyes closed, neck bobbing as he greedily slurped up every millilitre of Jaune's coffee. He might have reached for it himself if his arms weren't strapped down – ostensibly to prevent him `resetting` any more bones, but more likely because Tsune was Tsune.

"Ahhh. I needed that."

"I feel like I shouldn't be helping to get a fourteen-year-old addicted to coffee."

"Better coffee than something like cigarettes or alcohol."

"How about no addictions at all?"

"I would not trust a man without a vice," Ozpin said. "It's unnatural. I have my coffee, Qrow his alcohol and Ironwood his cinnamon buns."

"Cinnamon?"

"Don't tell him I said that. Painkillers making my tongue looser than Peter's lesson plans. And no, that's not an invitation to interrogate me about my past – any of the hundreds of them. Don't test me, Mr Arc, or you might find that several generations ago I slept with an ancestor of yours."

"Did you?"

"Who even knows? The Gods left the world a mess after they decided to act like petulant children, take their ball and leave. I'm still not sure where the faunus even came from. Just one day there were very few humans remaining, I die and the next I come back and there are human-animal hybrids and a lot of very nervous looking people who didn't seem willing to explain how _that_ came about." Ozpin shuddered. "For the sake of my sanity, I've chosen not to think about it."

He really was a lot more verbose with the painkillers running through him. Ozpin didn't usually talk this much, or so freely. Jaune pulled his seat closer, taking the mug away and putting it down.

"If I can't talk about the past then what can we talk about?"

"The future or the present. Those are all that remain."

"Fine with me. I could use some advice."

"I shall try, Mr Arc, but I'm not in the best state of mind to offer it. Although…" Ozpin pursed his lips. "I could use some advice of my own if you're open to a trade. And rare as it is, I think this might be something you can help me with."

"Oh?"

"You go first," he said, likely not wanting to reveal any weakness without someone else doing so first.

"Alright. It's about Cinder…"

Ozpin listened to the story with polite interest at first, morphing into surprise, morphing into a pair of eyebrows that had decided they were going on a grand adventure up into Ozpin's hairline, wishing his face goodbye. By the end of it, Ozpin looked like he wanted nothing more than to place both hands over his face and sigh.

"And now I don't really know what to do," Jaune said. "She obviously wants me to free her and have her on our side – and I can see the benefits of it. But after all the things she did, I'd prefer a few other options. Then there's Ironwood, who's gone really quiet all of a sudden and I can't help but think that's a bad sign."

"Yes to the latter. James doesn't do quiet often, but he can. On Cinder." Ozpin sighed heavily. "I have an idea – and hear me out here, but have you considered putting her in a cannon and firing her into the sun?"

"Still bitter over the murdering you thing?"

"Just a little, yes."

"Understandable." He was himself bitter over all the stress, pain and nightmares she'd caused him. Not to mention getting him arrested by Winter and now causing, even if indirectly, Neo's current state. "And I'd love to launch her away, but I don't have the tools. How about a serious answer?"

"What would you have me say?" Ozpin asked, sighing again. "The obvious answer is to take her up on her misconception. Make of her an ally, use her and hope in secret that she dies fighting Salem or some such. The needs of the many outweigh those of the few – or in this case, our personal desire to see her suffer should be put aside in favour of the good she can do Remnant."

"Yeah." Jaune slumped, the two of them sighing like old men. "I figured that'd be the answer…"

"At least Watts is dead," Ozpin said.

"True. True."

"And you can't make her a teacher. The students would revolt."

"And rightly so," Jaune agreed. "You think I can give her an intentionally shitty job?"

"If you word it so it plays into her misconceptions and comes across to her as a mastermind move masquerading as madness?" Ozpin's eyes glinted. "I think you could pull it off. Better still, she'd give it her all and try to figure out what the ultimate goal behind such a decision was. That would keep her from thinking more troublesome things – like how to escape or whether it's a good idea to side with you at all." He chuckled. "If nothing else, Salem won't take her back and she is neutered as a threat to the students."

"I'm juggling the idea of making her Beacon's janitor just to watch her squirm. Have her clean toilets. All in the name of my `master plan` of course."

"Of course. She'll convince herself it's genius somehow."

Jaune stopped talking. He'd been joking. Ozpin didn't sound like he was. "Are you serious?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like you don't have a record for hiring dangerous individuals already."

"Roman isn't that bad."

"Ahem. I was referring to Neo and Sienna Khan."

Oh. Oh right, yeah. Those probably looked bad from the outside, especially Sienna. Most people didn't see her as the bored, snappy and usually overworked faunus. They saw the leader of the White Fang, a terrorist who led faunus to slaughter hundreds and thousands of innocent people. Though judging from how easily Adam usurped control, her grip over the White Fang had been nebulous at best.

"Well, it's an idea. I'll talk to Glynda about it."

"A good idea. Don't decide anything without her input. Now." Ozpin coughed. "Perhaps you will have an answer for my quandary?"

"I'll do what I can. What's up?"

Ozpin leaned forward as far as he could. "How do I get Team RWBY to stop coddling me!?"

"Eh?"

"Oscar won't take control which means _I_ have to deal with four overaggressive, overbearing and over… over-_everything_ teenage girls. I am about to lose my mind, Mr Arc! If it's not Ruby apologising at four hundred miles an hour for dislocating my shoulder, it's Weiss on _another_ long lecture on the importance of keeping team coherency, Yang making awful puns and trying to convince Ruby to hand feed me, or Blake calling me foolish for running off alone. The latter of which," he added, "is so hypocritical I want to _choke_!" The bed creaked as Ozpin tried to break free. "How?" he demanded. "How do I make them stop? How do I convince them I won't _break apart_ if they're not here to look after me for more than two hours?"

"Is it really so bad? They're just being friendly." Jaune blushed a little. "And most guys would be happy with the attention."

"You are eighteen! As are three quarters of them. I am not. Those girls are young enough to be my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

Jaune sighed and fazed out for a minute.

"-great-great-great-granddaughters!" Ozpin finally said. "And there's a damn good chance they might just _be_ that! I've no idea how far my family tree spreads at this point and I'm not about to dive into _that_ mess of a gene pool and make it worse."

"Okay, okay, I get it. As for making them stop. Well, I don't think you can."

Ozpin let out a desperate gurgle.

"They're concerned for you and want to make sure you're okay. You can't make them stop anymore than you can stop me looking after Neo." He scratched his cheek. "Well, I guess you could just pretend to be asleep whenever they come around."

At that very moment, there was a knock at the door, and it started to open. Shapes behind it showed numerous figures – none of which were Tsune if they were knocking. Ozpin's eyes bulged. "Tell them I'm asleep!" he hissed, slamming his head back down onto the pillow and closing his eyes.

Poor Ozpin.

Or lucky Ozpin. It was hard to decide.

Standing, Jaune made his way to the door and cut the _three_ girls off, standing before them with a patient smile. They jumped – for a moment making him wonder what they'd done that they shouldn't be – but then they all returned his smile with their own. Blake, he noticed, was missing. Not hard to figure out where she might be with the White Fang having been captured.

"Morning Jaune!" Yang quipped. "Looking _fine_ as usual."

Weiss rolled her eyes and elbowed Yang in the gut. "We're here to check on Oscar," she explained.

"Ah." Jaune feigned looking back. "He was asleep last I checked. You might want to come back later and try again. Tsune said he needs his-"

"That's fine," Yang said, breezing past him. "I'll wake him up. Hey Oscar! Surprise! It's your team!"

Ruby darted past with a shy wave while Weiss tried to stop Yang shaking Ozpin to no avail. His façade cracked, Ozpin looked past them and at Jaune desperately, praying for salvation.

"_Sorry"_, Jaune mouthed, slipping out and closing the door.

/-/

"Look at me, Ilia." Sienna gripped the reticent girl's chin and pulled her face up. "Look at me. I did not teach you to stare down at the floor when someone is speaking to you. Then again, I didn't teach you to throw away your honour to follow a madman, either."

Ilia bared her teeth. "At least Adam will _do_ things."

Sienna gripped her chin tighter, making Ilia wince. "Don't test me, Ilia."

"Ahem."

Glynda's pointed cough had the woman easing her hold and letting go. A brief nod back said she accepted the quiet rebuke. Good. While they needed the White Fang interrogated, there were lines that should not be crossed. Sienna had beef with the prisoners both for betraying and daring to fight her, but that couldn't get in the way of Beacon's reputation. That was why she was here, despite having more than enough work elsewhere to keep her busy.

_Then again, I'd rather be doing this than dealing with Cinder. Jaune can handle that on his own…_

"You're going to answer my questions, Ilia," Sienna said. "It's inevitable. No one is going to come break you out here until I have what I want, so you may as well skip ahead and get to the talking."

"Or what?" Ilia demanded. "You can't do anything anymore, Sienna. And this good cop, bad cop routine is old hat."

"You think _she's_ a good cop?" Sienna looked back at Glynda, who crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Ha! We're not the police, girl. This is Beacon. And unless you've had your head under a rock, you'll know who it's run by and how much he can get away with. Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way."

"What? You're going to torture me?"

"Yes," Sienna said.

"Ahem!"

"Legally torture you," she amended. "It'll be totally legal," she assured Glynda. "But still absolutely torturous."

"I would prefer it if you stopped using that word, Miss Khan."

"Enhanced interrogation methods, then."

"That is no better and you know it!" Sighing, she slapped her crop into the palm of her hand, making Ilia and several other prisoners nearby jump and stare at her with fear. _I just said how you wouldn't be tortured. Why are you looking at me like that?_ Idiots. Idiots, all of them. "We are prepared to offer plea deals for those who co-operate."

"Stand firm, brothers," a random faunus commanded. "For Adam!"

"FOR ADAM!"

Sienna scoffed. "I'm beginning to hate that name…"

Glynda wouldn't admit it but she felt the same way. All that paperwork she could be doing, and instead she was listening to a bunch of tied up idiots sonorously chanting the name of a man she'd have smeared across the cafeteria if Watts hadn't intervened. Luckily, Watts was dead which made her feel better. Unluckily, Cinder was the one that got to kill him, which sort of meant she owed Cinder a `thank you`. Not. Happening.

"Well, it's not like I didn't come prepared," Sienna said. Raising her voice, she called out, "Bring in the booty!"

Blake strolled into the room with a red face. "I resent that title."

"You resent everything," Sienna quipped. "Get over here. Oh, you're not looking so hot now, are you?" she said to Ilia, who had gone pasty white – as in, fully plaster white from hair to toe. "I told you I wasn't above torture."

"Ahe- oh, forget it." Glynda gave up with a sigh.

"Y-You think this will crack me?" Ilia demanded. "Blake is a traitor. She ran away. She-"

"I can't believe you'd follow Adam, Ilia. I just can't believe it…" Blake's disappointment had the chameleon faunus shrivelling up faster than a prune in a microwave. It would have pleased Glynda if it wasn't so galling.

_At least have a little backbone, girl. For crying out loud…_

Apparently not. As Blake went on about how Adam was a maniac out to kill anyone in his path, and how she'd never thought Ilia might allow that, let alone support it, the girl shrunk further and further, folding like a stack of cards and trying to sink into the floor. At one point her skin colour changed to match the grey carpet beneath her, a half-hearted attempt to camouflage and avoid being told off by the person she so clearly adored.

_This is unusual and cruel torture,_ Glynda decided. _And on the other hand, these people attacked my school. Well, it's not like Sienna is making Miss Belladonna act this way so I suppose it's fine._

"-and now you were out there planning to do who knows what to Beacon again!" Blake ranted. "Would you really have killed me?"

"No!" Ilia gasped. "It wasn't Beacon!"

"It was _VALE!?_" Blake threw her hands in the air. "That's even worse! Innocent people, Ilia. Innocent people who have _nothing_ to do with the discrimination we face!"

Vale, Glynda noted down on her clipboard. For all that her methods were unusual, Sienna and Miss Belladonna were certainly earning results. The Council would need to be alerted, which was good and bad. Good because it would speak well for Jaune in stopping it and bad because it'd stir up more anti-faunus sentiment, which was already running at an all-time high thanks to the White Fang attacking Beacon in the first place.

Ironic since it had been orchestrated and accompanied by _humans_ as well, but then no one ever accused the average person ranting on the street of being a smart cookie. Even though _Cinder_ killed Ozpin and _Roman_ took over the killer robots that _Atlas_ made, the blame fell on the faunus.

"And that's another thing," Blake went on. "How does this help faunuskind? All you're doing is making more people hate us and giving them good reason to! It's one thing to attack SDC mining outposts – those are guarded by trained SDC soldiers and imprison faunus. It's another to attack a city which does well on equality. If anyone, it's Atlas that deserves this, not Vale."

"Ahem."

"Not that any Kingdom deserves it," Blake amended with a nervous little laugh.

"Very good, Miss Belladonna."

Atlas had its problems, Glynda would freely admit. It was a lot more cultural than many understood, however. Proud, patriotic, nationalistic – their very lives revolved around celebrating the greatest achievements of their age, of which Atlas had plenty of right to be proud. However, that also left them agonising over their greatest failure, namely their defeat in the faunus wars. It wasn't an excuse for their atrocious behaviour toward the faunus, more a reason. It did mean that James could not fix it on his own, however.

Stamping out such things was never going to be a matter of individuals standing up and telling others to stop. It would require far more effort to change minds. Effort not best achieved by burning and pillaging homes and families.

As Blake continued to rant at Ilia Amitola, the girl's arguments became less and less confident. Seeing weakness, Sienna had the other prisoners escorted out, nominally so they couldn't bully Ilia into staying quiet, but Glynda personally thought it was to heighten the sense of being alone and outnumbered for the prisoner.

"Adam has to be stopped," Blake said. And amazingly enough, Ilia listened. Not out of pragmatism or Miss Belladonna's incredible orating skill, but because of love. Or lust, Glynda reflected. Hormones. The ever-present doom of teenagers. "This… This won't change anything. All we're doing is spreading more hate and teaching people that it's not just _right_ to hate the faunus, but probably _safer_ to run them out of your town before they can become violent. Adam is going to get innocent faunus lynched."

"I… that…"

"Tell me I'm wrong, Ilia. You know how it was for us. Tell me people wouldn't turn on faunus just minding their own business and blame them for what the White Fang did. Tell them Adam isn't _planning_ just that so he can start another faunus war!"

"But… But we _won_ the last one…"

"Things change," Glynda said, not only to make her talk but to stop _that_ horrible idea. "Atlas' military technology is second to none, while Menagerie is stagnant. Do not make the mistake of thinking the faunus can trick arrogant generals again with night vision. Humans have that now, thanks to Atlas' advancements."

"It'll be a massacre," Blake said. "We'll be slaughtered en masse." Dropping to her knees, she gripped the girl's shoulders. "Please, Ilia. Help us stop Adam. Just tell us what he's planning and we can fix this. We can fix all of this."

Ilia cracked. With a warble, she began to blurt out answers.

Sienna strolled over to Glynda with a proud smile. "She's a natural, isn't she? Cracked her in the space of ten minutes. I'd be proud if I wasn't so disappointed. I trained her, you know. How else do you think she learned the whip?"

"I wouldn't care to guess," Glynda remarked, writing down details as they came. "And this was manipulative. Very much so."

"You say that like it's not worth it to stop Adam."

"Oh, it is. I'm merely saying this kind of emotional manipulation is unbecoming."

"Heh. And we didn't even get to the stage where Blake and I were going to make out in front of her."

"I trust that is a very out of taste joke and not a legitimate scheme." The grin from Sienna suggested it hadn't truly been on the table, which was all well and good for a number of reasons. "Did you coach Miss Belladonna on what to say?"

"Me? No. This is pretty much just her ranting."

Unsurprising. Blake had ranted about the White Fang so much that not even Peter could stand to hear it anymore, so finding someone new she could unleash on must have been pleasant. Well, if it was for a good cause then it was okay. The girl – Ilia, that was – would have to be dealt with. Prison was an option but there were others, including the plea deal mentioned.

_Putting her on a team would be a terrible idea, especially with Team RWBY. We hardly have enough proof she'd stay loyal. _Glynda sighed. Maybe it would be best to hand her over to Atlas, but that felt like a cruel punishment for someone who had so clearly been thrown away by Taurus. An attack like this had very clearly been a one-way ticket to an early grave.

"Wait." Blake stopped Ilia. "What was that last bit?"

"The attack," Ilia said, head drooped. "They were hopeful it would work but they didn't expect it to. But Adam needed a win and the Albain brothers said it would be safer to just throw everything at the wall and see what sticks. Mine was one of the wilder ideas, but Adam is leading _his_ himself. This was nothing more than a diversion."

"Where?" Glynda snapped. "Where is Adam?"

"Where else? Atlas. The SDC."

/-/

The SDC was burning.

It was all over the news. TV channels tuned in from broadcasts sent out via CCT from Atlas, hijacked no doubt again by Watts in a last middle finger to them to show Adam Taurus at the head of the White Fang, burning the SDC to he ground. There were dead bodies everywhere, plenty of them White Fang, but just as many if not more being the workers inside.

Jaune watched with his hand covering half his face, staring out from between his fingers in the staff room. Oobleck, Petr and Glynda stood around him, solemn in the face of the atrocity. The volume on screen was muted for now; none of them could stand to hear Adam wax about his actions. No doubt it'd be written on every newspaper on Remnant by the morning anyway. There was no hope containing this with the live broadcasts.

"Winter," Jaune rasped. "Is your family-?"

"Safe." Winter stood tight and coiled, like a spring about to go off. Her voice was clipped. "As much as many might think it, the SDC and the Schnee are different entities. Adam has attacked our largest refining plant in Atlas, whereas my father, mother and brother would be safe at the manor. There are panic rooms installed and I doubt they have been targeted." Her lips peeled back into a sneer. "Taurus would have had them executed on live TV if they had."

"This is still bad," Oobleck said. "The loss of life notwithstanding, this is going to have a knock-on effect on dust supplies. I hate to sound like I'm making economics the worst thing here, but Remnant is experiencing a dust shortage already…"

"Adam wants to exasperate that," Jaune said. "And why not? Cause unrest, get everyone pissed at the SDC and make it so that ammunition becomes more valuable. If the White Fang take over an SDC mine in the frontier, they'll have a stable source, so it doesn't even bother them."

"Essentially. Yes…"

"That can't be the only factory," Roman said. "The SDC isn't a dinky little business. It'll have head offices, subsidiaries, international outlets, logistical firms… the lot. You can't just wipe out the SDC in one attack."

"No, but you can weaken it," Winter said. "We have other refinement plants and those will be working overtime to try and keep up with demand, but the technology isn't cheap. It's much easier to centralise the process – to say nothing of the danger of transporting dust with the White Fang out there. Father liked to keep at least one plant in each Kingdom."

Meaning Vale, Mistral and Vacuo would continue to be supplied, but Atlas would be low on dust. With how greedy the Kingdom was for it with all their military vehicles, that would be a toll to Ironwood and his forces.

A perfect time for Adam to swoop in, and a perfect first strike.

"Would Ironwood let us help?" he asked Winter. "I know he's not my biggest fan, but this is bad for all of us."

"I cannot say. I'm ninety-five per cent sure he would," she assured him when he made to argue. "This is bigger than the issues between us. But I cannot officially say right now, not when my answer would dictate policy. Please understand."

Jaune nodded. It was political, not personal. Winter could talk to him later and hopefully get an answer and then… and then what? What were they supposed to do? Did they go to Atlas and leave Beacon with a skeleton staff? Was that safe?

With Watts and Cinder now dead and disarmed in turn, it might be.

Adam was the biggest threat with the White Fang under his control. At best, Tyrian and Hazel could attack Beacon – but two people, no matter how strong, couldn't take down the school. Even if he took half of them to Atlas, there would be people left behind to look after things. Peter, Bart, Tsune and a few others. Neo would have to stay as well, injured as she was, but she'd be up and about within a week and it was unlikely anyone would attack in that time.

"Talk to Ironwood. Glynda, organise a school speech. I'm going to have to address this. Peter, Bart, Roman, I'm going to be leaving Beacon in your care if we get the go-ahead from Ironwood. I want you all to do your best to keep it standing. Sienna will be staying, too. I don't think it's a good idea to take her to Atlas."

He had no idea what he was doing but the ideas flowed. To be fair, they weren't too hard to figure out. The students had to be calmed down and assured their teachers were doing something. Someone had to come with him to Atlas and it couldn't be Roman after what he'd done or Sienna.

"Glynda will accompany me to Atlas along with Team RWBY – Team RVNN will be staying since I don't dare dangle both me _and_ Pyrrha out in front of Tyrian and Hazel and expect them not to take the bait. Qrow will meet us there."

"You'll be taking Ozpin as well? Is that wise?"

"I honestly don't know. I could use his strength if it comes to it and he knows Ironwood, plus he has experience with political stuff like this. I'm worried it'll draw Salem's attention obviously, but the benefits outweigh the risks." He swallowed. "I hope. Plus, Adam might have something other than just Atlas in mind."

Glynda's eyes widened and she nodded. The Relic of Creation.

If that was under threat from Tyrian and Hazel, Ozpin needed to be there to help them protect it.

"I'll summon everyone for a speech and pack my bags tonight," Glynda said, stepping away. Winter had already left to contact Ironwood. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah." Jaune sighed. "Though I'm not sure any of us will like it…"

/-/

Cinder laid back on her new bed.

Her rooms were cleaner now and much more spacious, including a comfortable bed with a soft cover, a wardrobe and a drinks cabinet. The carrot to go with the stick; Jaune's way of reminding her that he could be a very gracious host to those who assisted him. It wasn't enough to sway her on its own, but she knew he had to make the effort. Go through the motions. She wouldn't complain when it was her benefitting.

A knock came at the door and she waited, allowing the person to knock a second time. Oh? She had the option of accepting or not her guests now? That was nice to know.

"You may enter."

The door swished open and Cinder sat up as Jaune stepped in. A part of her regretted laying down in the first place since it made her seem so unprepared. Another part knew the act of swinging her legs in his direction would draw the male gaze downward. It was any weapon in a storm, or so the saying _didn't_ go.

"Jaune. I didn't expect you so soon."

"I didn't plan to come see you so quickly either," he said.

Something had happened, then. That was as good a code as any. Not in Beacon or she would have heard the disturbance – and she very much doubted Tyrian or Hazel could react _this_ quickly to her defection. News of Watts would have to filter back first, and then Salem would rage for a while. It might even take days for that to end.

"Well, tell me what you desire," she said. "I'm at your command."

"We both know that isn't true. You're here because you want to be."

Mmm. From anyone else she might have taken that as pointless flattery veiled weakly to make it sound like imprisonment had been her desire, but such was pointless from him, so it had to go deeper. Did he mean her decision to come back and not leave with Watts? If so, he was right.

Cinder smiled. "I suppose that's true."

"Adam has made his move. He's attacked Atlas, burned down an SDC refinery and all but crippled Atlas' ability to respond quickly. They'll get there, but not in time to stop the White Fang escaping. And in the meanwhile, Atlas is going to be hit by a drought of dust. The perfect time for Salem to step in and destroy them."

"Or," Cinder said, rising and walking over, "The perfect time for a saviour to swoop in, rescue Atlas and see himself rise to new heights." She caressed his cheek with one hand, tilting her head at the simple majesty of his plan.

So simple. So genius. Where she would have infiltrated and weakened Atlas herself, he sought to let another enemy do it for him, killing two birds with one stone and coming out not only the ultimate winner, but _legally_ and _morally_ shining.

"Adam thinks he's taken the upper hand when in reality he's fallen right into your trap. Isn't that right?"

Jaune paused, considered her words carefully – and for a moment she thought he might reject them. Lie. It didn't last. He threw away all pretences of being shocked or angry; his smile burst back through, that rare and self-satisfied smirk only she got to see, that of the man who would take over the world. His eyes met hers.

"You always could see right through me, Cinder. I should have known you'd realise..."

Pleasure surged through her. Confirmation and satisfaction delivered by those piercing eyes of his. This private moment where that silly mask of idiocy and weakness was thrown away, showing the _true mastermind_ that lay beneath.

One that only she had the pleasure to witness first hand.

"We're going to Atlas," Jaune said. "And you're coming with us."

What plans did he have for her there? For her to be legitimised through grand action? To topple Ironwood? To stun Adam and send a message to Salem? Or perhaps just to show the world how he would take all who stood against him and either crush them or bend them to his will. She wasn't sure, and that, Cinder decided, was exciting. Enticing. A soft purr emanated from her.

"I can hardly wait."

* * *

**Cinder has gone full crazy…**

**You should really run while you have the chance, Jaune. Also, poor Ozpin.**

**I'm not really sure what to do with Ilia at this point. There's a part of me which wants to use her, but not even RT seems to know what to do since I think she just did what Sun and Neptune did and vanished out the story. I assume they'll just pop back for a "final battle" cameo down the line or something.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"I need your help."

Summer paused with a headphone in one ear and her homework on her lap, unsure if she'd heard the words correctly. Just in case, she took out her over earphone and turned off her music, putting it down and looking up at Raven, who was stood beside her bed. "You need… my help?"

"That is what I said."

"Oh. Oh wow." Putting her homework aside, she twirled so she was sat cross-legged facing her teammate. "Sure! I mean, it's not like you to need someone's help so I guess I can if it's not too bad. Is it about homework? Do you want to copy mine?"

"No. I copied Taiyang's already."

Of course she did. And of course _he_ let her. No self-control in him.

"Okay. What is it then?"

"It's about my job…"

"Whoah, whoah. You have a job!?"

"I do," Raven said, shocking her further. "It's a part-time job in Vale that I picked up a few weekends back. Remember? When you told me that I should go do something productive with my time if I was so bored of what you and Taiyang were doing."

"You went and got a job? That's… wow, that's surprisingly responsible of you. What do you do?"

"I work in security."

Huh. Not what she'd expected but also not as bad as she'd feared. In her imagination, she'd had Raven in a maid uniform serving cakes, but the more she thought about that, the more she thought about someone complaining about a cake and being decapitated. Actually, it made _a lot_ of sense Raven would be working more as a bouncer.

"Okay. What do you need my help _with_ exactly?"

"Nothing too much. I'm freelance and need to go collect payment from a customer." Raven rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I don't have a bank account in Vale since my background is… let's say spotty."

That was one way to put it.

"So, I need to take my payment in cash."

"Makes sense. What do you need me for?"

"I need you to stand guard while I get my money."

"Oh, because you can't do your job as security well if you're inside talking to the client." Summer slammed a fist into her hand. "I get it. Is it dangerous? Should I bring my weapon?"

"You can do, but I wouldn't expect anything. The work is quiet; I just know the one time I accept that and _don't_ bring someone along is the one time it'll change. Qrow's luck might rub off on me."

"Yeah, that'd be bad. Okay, sure, I'll come. I kinda want to see what you're like when you're working."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

/-/

Summer stood proudly outside the bakery making sure no undesirables came near. It was a little strange to think of a bakery having a bouncer, but times were hard, and she didn't question. Raven was inside speaking with the proprietor. The door opened, the little bell tinkling as Raven stepped out, leafing through a stack of lien.

"All paid. We'll move onto the next one now."

"Eh? Aren't we staying?"

Raven shot her a look. "Why would we?"

"You know. To guard this place." Summer indicated the bakery. "We're security, remember."

"Nah. They're fine now. Come on." Raven dragged her to the next shop on the street. "Okay, you wait here, and I'll go take payment."

"You guard _every_ store on the whole street?"

"Sure. It's efficient and it makes sense. I'm already providing security for one, so why not all of them?" Put like that, Summer couldn't argue. "I'll be five minutes. Just wait for me and make sure nothing happens."

"Okey-dokey."

Summer planted her feet down again and stared out brightly at the people walking by. Just because she was a bouncer didn't mean she had to be a sourpuss. Inside, she heard Raven talking to the owner but couldn't make out the words.

"Hey!"

What she _could_ make out was the five or six people approaching in black suits. They all wore sunglasses and moved shiftily, hands in their pockets or under their jackets. The one in the centre was the guy who spoke, and he had a lazy air to him.

Summer frowned at them. "Hello."

"You the one they call The Raven?"

The Raven? With an obvious emphasis on `The`. Ruby shook her head. "No, that's my teammate. She's inside."

"Oh." The man deflated a little. The others drooped. "Well, that's fine. Just move out the way, girlie, we've got words to exchange with your teammate."

"No can do. I'm here helping her today."

"Tch. So, you're _with_ The Raven. I see how it is." The man swept his jacket back, revealing a handgun in a holster under his arm. "I don't think you know who you're dealing with, girl. We're _King's_ men. We _rule_ the streets of Vale. You come into our territory and start muscling in on our operations and we're gonna have words. Especially if you're not even giving King a cut of the profits."

Summer blinked. "You're… inland revenue…?"

They laughed. "In a manner of speaking. If you don't cough up the dough, things might get a little… rough."

He clicked his fingers and the largest among them moved over and kicked down the small A-frame stand that was the sign of the shop. It fell with a clatter, not a great loss in itself but a message of what was to come. A threat.

"Don't do that," Summer growled. "I promised I'd help my teammate with her part-time job and that's what I'm going to do! I won't let you damage this place no matter who you think you are."

"Tch. Looks like we have a wise-ass."

The door opened. The bell tinkled. Raven came out, stack of cash in hand. She saw the people and tipped a hand down toward her sword. "Problem, Summer?"

"It's The Raven! You're on our turf, bitch. Today, you answer to King! This protection racket is ours!"

Summer faltered. "P-Protection racket…?"

"If you can't protect it from me, you don't deserve to run it." Raven drew her sword. "Bring it, weaklings!"

"N-No, wait," Sumer tried, holding her hands out. "This is a misunderstanding!"

The mobster didn't listen. "Get them! Drag them both before King!"

/-/

"The mafia!" Summer wailed. "Raven has started a war with the mafia!" She gripped her hair. "_I've_ started a war with the mafia! Raven's part-time job is running her own little protection racket out of our dorm. Oh God, we're all going to be arrested! I'm too young to go to prison! You're too hot to be bummed by some random convict!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Taiyang said, dabbing a cotton bud on her only wound, a nasty graze on her left bicep. "And I'll pretend I didn't hear that last bit."

Red-faced, Summer looked down. "Thank you."

The door slammed open and Qrow appeared, shit-eating grin on his face. "Holy shit, did you guys hear? There was, like, a brawl in the streets. The newspapers are going crazy about a new mafia kingpin called `The Raven` taking over, with her right-hand enforcer `The Rose`. It's crazy." Qrow paused. "Huh. What's up with Summer?"

Taiyang looked down at his team leader, who had pushed her face into a pillow to muffle her furious screams.

* * *

**And to be fair, Raven did just sort of pick it up as a part-time job. Just walking down the street, got hassled, beat up the crook and everyone started asking if they had to pay **_**her**_** protection money now. Raven thought for half a second and shrugged. "Sure." **

**It's called being enterprising. Sheesh. Why is Summer so worked up?**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 28****th**** November**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	37. Chapter 37

**A few people said how unrealistic it is for the SDC to have all their eggs in one basket and thus case a dust shortage in Atlas because one factory was attacked. I'm not sure if those people noticed Winter and Roman **_**literally talking about that**_** and Winter saying that no, it's **_**not**_** the only factory and this **_**won't**_** completely mess up the SDC and all dust, but that it will obviously still have **_**some effect**_** on it. Because even if you have four other factories in Atlas, losing a whole **_**fifth**_** of your production is still a big thing on a nationwide scale. **

**Given the nature of Remnant as "one big city that's protected while Grimm rampage everywhere else…" it would even make sense not to expand or spread out your production. How can you when safe land is no doubt at an extreme premium? The SDC is rich but being rich doesn't mean being frivolous with money – and Jacques Schnee doesn't seem like someone to waste.**

**Also, we know from canon conversations that Remnant is suffering a shortage of dust when the show starts, so losing even one factory of many in the heartlands of the SDC's production powerbase is going to have an effect.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 37**

* * *

The auditorium was filled with students looking up at him expectantly. Public speaking hadn't been his thing even before he'd landed a job as a teacher, and that certainly hadn't changed since. The fact it wasn't his first time didn't help as much as it ought to have, and the age-old advice of `imagine them naked` didn't make him feel any less tense, especially with Yang, Pyrrha, Nora and Blake in the front row. Whoever came up with that advice needed to be shot.

If there was anything that made it easier, it was the simple knowledge that there was _worse_ to come in Atlas, not only in terms of speaking but the enemies they'd be dealing with. Blocking out fear of one thing with bigger fear of another didn't feel healthy, but it sure worked.

"Students." His voice carried, transmitted from the mic in the rostrum to speakers in the opposite corners of the hall. "By now you will have seen the news, and I can confirm that an SDC facility in Atlas has been attacked by the White Fang."

Whispers and murmurs broke out. There were almost certainly some who _hadn't_ somehow seen the news, either training, not watching TV or not interacting with anyone in that time, but most of them had and were clearly anxious.

"I am here to tell you that thanks to the efforts of teachers and students, a similar attack planned on Beacon itself has been thwarted." He paused for effect. "Again. It would appear the White Fang have learned their lesson from attacking us the last time and decided to go for an easier target."

A few laughed and others cheered.

"That's not to say this is good news, obviously, but you shouldn't take it as a sign of strength from the White Fang either. It's desperation. They've failed to make an impact multiple times and lost their previous leader, Sienna Khan. Their new leader – the same who attacked Beacon – needs to show some signs of life and is lashing out at civilian targets to do so."

"Boo!"

"Coward!"

Jaune held his hands out even as the volume increased. He didn't try very hard to stop it, however. Roman's advice was to unite them against the White Fang and whip up a sense of superiority. It felt bad to take advice from someone who had once been rallying White Fang himself but needs must. There was no denying its effectiveness.

Realistically, what else were the White Fang supposed to do? Attacking huntsmen or the military directly was stupid, and even if civilians did work for the SDC, they were hardly undefended. Combat droids, security detail and military hardware would be in full effect. Of course, the student body didn't need to know that, and it was important Adam's reputation didn't grow.

"I know. I know." He quietened them with a laugh. "The actions taken by Adam's White Fang is nothing short of cowardice – and they will be punished for it. Several members of the faculty, including myself, will be leaving for Atlas to reaffirm the bonds between our school and theirs, and to help in dealing with the White Fang. We will not stand idle while they run amok."

"Why?" someone yelled. "They didn't help us!"

Beside him, Winter stiffened.

As accurate and fair as the protest was, he couldn't let it stand. _Say something. Anything._

"That's not true," Jaune argued, saying the first thing to cross his mind. "In fact, Atlas provided us with several dormitories and classrooms, including the newly named Ironwood wing of the school."

Raucous laughter burst forth.

The Ironwood Wing was the crashed airship Beacon had stolen. Really more of a _donation_ from Atlas, though taken without much in the way of permission. The mood among the students shifted from offended to amused, several elbowing their friends and grinning. Winter let out a heavy sigh and muttered something under her breath. Well, at least she wasn't angry.

"I've called this seminar to make you all aware of what will be changing. This won't affect your lesson plans as Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port will be taking over Miss Goodwitch's combat class. On a related note…"

He leaned forward, gripping the podium.

"The actions of the White Fang are _theirs_ alone. They are not the responsibility of any and all faunus across Remnant and I have left specific instructions for any acts of racism – whether you believe it justified or not – to be dealt with harshly." His words brought tense silence, even from those who would never do such things. "If you cannot see the reasons for that, then at least understand that the White Fang _want_ you to turn on innocent faunus because it helps sell their twisted narrative and make the White Fang sound like the only option. Do not do their work for them."

Students nodded. Others frowned. With those words, even the more temperamental ones among them would hold off, hopefully. There would be no stopping all of them – you couldn't change ideals with a few words, no matter how much you tried – but he could at least rest assured Bart and Roman would castigate anyone who tried. Bart because he despised such things and Roman just because he didn't want the White Fang getting bolstered in Vale.

"That is all I have to say today other than this. Beacon will stay strong and Beacon will not fall." Jaune slapped a fist against his chest, watching the faces light up. "The White Fang tried once and failed. They've now decided to give up and try Atlas instead, thinking dealing with Remnant's greatest military easier than us."

A few students cheered.

"Little do they realise that Beacon finishes what it starts. That is why we shall be following and putting them down once and for all." Unite the crowd. Turn them against a common enemy. It was easier to inspire common anger toward a hated individual than common empathy. Roman's advice. All of it proving true in front of him. "Adam may have started this war, but we shall be the ones to end it! For Beacon!"

"For Beacon!" they roared as one. "For Beacon!"

/-/

"I've seen military marches with less passion," Winter snarked. "Are you sure you're not turning the students into your own personal army?"

"He's not," Glynda said. "And while I'll agree that holding a speech from a headmaster more akin to a political rally is in poor taste, there's no denying its effectiveness. He doesn't have the time to go slow and assure them all that things are going to be okay. We have to leave within the day."

A dark chuckle came from the corner of the staffroom, drawing their attention, and their ire, to the newest member of their reluctant meeting. Cinder Fall leant back against the back wall, one leg crossed over the other and her one eye closed. Black hair fell in waves over the other, hiding the ruined half of her face from view.

"Something you find amusing, Fall?" Glynda asked.

"But of course," she replied, not opening her eye. "Listening to the two of you try to decipher _his_ plans with such clumsiness is always a delight. It reminds me just how few people are his and my equals."

_Insane bitch. _Swearing, even in her head, wasn't something Glynda normally indulged in, but there were exceptions made for someone so detestable. _You're fortunate we need your knowledge, Cinder, otherwise I'd be the first in line to bury you alive._

She knew the reasons behind Jaune's decision. Even without Ozpin speaking to her, she'd known bringing the woman to their cause would be a frustrating but inevitable decision. That both Jaune and Ozpin hated it as much as she did lessened the sting but having to hear her insane drivel pour forth was almost too much.

"We will have our eyes on you, Cinder. Remember that. The headmaster's mercy only goes so far. One step out of line and I shall kill you myself." Glynda's eyes narrowed. "Or perhaps I'll do even worse and let you escape. I'm sure Tyrian Callows would find you quickly."

Cinder's smile fell. If Tyrian found her, they all knew her fate.

The door opened and Jaune stepped in with Roman beside him, the latter puffing away on a cigar with the look of a man who knew his workload was about to increase twofold. He was being left with Oobleck and Port to run Beacon. No matter the agreement with Ironwood, taking Roman to Atlas would be a disaster and they all knew it.

"I've just spoken to Team RWBY," Jaune said. "They're going to meet us at the Bullhead docks soon. Winter, do we have word from Ironwood?"

"General Ironwood," she stressed the rank, "has given you permission to come to Atlas should you wish it, but would like you to be reminded that the White Fang will be dealt with by the Atlas military in conjunction with Atlas Academy, and that your direct intervention will not be necessary."

Cinder started to laugh again in the corner.

"If we're lucky, that'll prove true, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Understood. I have secured you lodging within Atlas Academy," Winter said. "_She-_" a hand pointed firmly at Cinder. "Is not to roam out of direct contact with either yourself or Goodwitch or she shall be arrested. Failure to surrender will see her subdued, potentially fatally, and then banished from Atlas. You shall be held responsible for her actions."

"Ironwood is still afraid of me, is he?"

"_General Ironwood_ fears nothing. You would do well to remember that."

"Not even Jaune…?"

Winter's eyes flashed toward the headmaster. There was a hint of nervousness in them.

_Don't tell me she believes Fall's nonsense…_ Glynda sighed. _This is going to be an absolute nightmare. I almost wish Taurus had come for Beacon again instead._ At least they'd have Ozpin with them this time, but he was still stuck to Oscar and forced to let the shy young boy hold control most of the time.

"When do we leave?" Glynda asked.

"In two hours. Glynda, Cinder and I shall be on one Bullhead while I was hoping Winter would take Team RWBY in her personal aircraft. Unless anyone has any complaints about that?"

Glynda almost wanted to with regard to being forced to share a cockpit with Cinder Fall, but if the alternative was leaving her alone with Jaune, she had to. Putting Jaune, Winter and Cinder in the same aircraft was too horrible to even consider. She could not be that cruel.

"I have no issues," Winter said, more than happy to be away from them. "It would not be proper for Weiss to return to Atlas in anything else. Ensure _she_ is under control and we shall have no problems."

There were no prizes for guessing who _she_ was.

Cinder started laughing again.

/-/

"I can't believe we're going on a mission again so soon."

"What's the problem?" Yang asked Ruby. "You'd normally be all up for it."

"Yeah, but Oscar only just got out of the infirmary. I think he still has a concussion."

Oscar looked up from his simple backpack and smiled in a grandfatherly fashion. "There's no need to concern yourself with my health, Ruby. I am in fine form. The height of my youth, one might say."

Ruby looked back to Yang and leaned in. "See!?"

"Yeah…" Yang watched their male teammate walk around the room occasionally looking at his scroll and nodding along with what he read. It might have just been how many painkillers he was hopped up on, but he'd been acting weird ever since the forest. Ever since he wandered off and got hurt. "Guess we'll just need to keep an eye on him."

"Really," Oscar said, not at all deaf, "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Blake instead? We _are_ going to deal with the White Fang after all."

"Excuse me!?" Blake hissed.

Yang, Weiss and Ruby exchanged quick and silent nods. It didn't need to be said – the Blake x White Fang protocols had already been initiated, plans and contingencies worked up together over long weeks of dealing with Blake's bullshit. They had a rota for everything, even plans for how to noise-trap the door wherever they were staying so she couldn't sneak away in the night to go challenge Adam Taurus to an honour duel or something equally dense.

"I'm sure Blake will be on her best behaviour," Weiss lied blatantly. "In fact, we should all be. We're representing Beacon to Atlas, and tensions are going to be high there after not only the recent attack, but also the diplomatic issues between our kingdoms."

"Do they still think Prof Jaune is some kind of criminal kingpin?"

"I'm afraid so."

Yang spat to the side. "Idiots."

"I happen to agree, but you need to remember that each Kingdom is biased in its own favour. The alternative is accepting that Atlas technology was hacked and used to harm innocent people through their own fault. It's not hard to see why those in power would rather push the angle of the blame falling on someone else's shoulders."

"That doesn't make it right!" Ruby complained.

"You are preaching to the converted here, Ruby. I'm only warning you all not to act out. We'll only make it more difficult for him if we do."

Yang sighed and nodded along with Ruby and Blake. It wouldn't be easy, but she could swallow her temper if she had to. White Fang was more important anyway, and if she was being honest there were certain people she hated a whole lot more than Atlas right now. A certain black-haired, yellow-eyed _cowbag_ that wasn't Blake.

"I guess we'll have to play along with _her_ too."

Ruby growled adorably. "Yeah. Her."

"Honestly," Weiss sighed, "We should just avoid her."

"I don't see how he can do this again," Blake complained. "He got away with it once with Torchwick -and he _still_ should be rotting in a cell as far as I'm concerned. He's a criminal. He broke the law multiple times."

"As did you," Oscar pointed out unhelpfully.

"That's different!"

"Blake." Yang gripped her shoulder. "No dislocating his shoulder a second time. He's high on medicine. Don't take it personally."

"High on painkillers but not exactly incorrect," Oscar said. "While I'll be the first to agree Cinder Fall should be tossed into a volcano and burned alive, skin peeling from her body, bones turning to ash and her desperate screams lost as the oxygen inside her lungs ignites, burning her away from the inside in unending agony-"

"Oscar," Yang rasped. "The fuck…?"

"-we shall simply have to comfort ourselves with hoping the headmaster places her firmly on the front lines and in front of Adam Taurus' sword. Naturally, it will be a sorrowful moment when she drowns on her own blood, impaled through her lungs, but we shall have to firm our resolve and keep moving on."

The four of them stared at the suddenly bloodthirsty young boy.

"Painkillers," Yang said, looking away nervously. "It has to be the painkillers."

"We should get going," Weiss decided. "Winter will be waiting with her craft. Remember, dogs are not allowed." Weiss looked at Zwei pointedly. "Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge."

"Weiss…"

"We would be in trouble if we tried to bring him on board. Wink."

"Weiss," Ruby said patiently. "You're not supposed to _say_ the wink…"

Zwei tilted his head, barked once and ran to Ruby's backpack, pushing his head under the flap and worming his way inside. The pack went still after. Ruby picked it up with a sigh and swung it over her shoulders.

"Well, I guess we can see this as a field trip," she said. "So. Who's happy to visit Atlas?"

"Not me," Weiss grunted. "I just got away."

"I hate Atlas. It's the worst for faunus," Blake said.

"Cold and snow," Yang grumbled. "Do you have any idea what that'll do to my hair?"

Desperately, she looked to Oscar, her last hope.

"Their taste in coffee is the worst! And yet they constantly convince themselves it's the best. Delusional. Absolutely delusional. I get that patriotism is a thing and has its place, but when you're willingly believing lies to make yourself feel better, that's a problem. Atlesian Black is a _stain_ upon Remnant. It is humanity's greatest mistake."

Ruby sighed.

"So much for having fun."

/-/

Jaune watched as supplies were loaded onto both Beacon and Winter's vehicles, hers dwarfing their own – which was little more than a people-carrier with two benches and seatbelts, while hers was a cross between military and personal vessel, likely having individual rooms for passengers. It wouldn't have surprised him if it came with a minibar, entertainment system and longing area as well.

Judging from the way Yang and Ruby were running all over it, checking out the specs and gushing, they were in for a much better flight than him, Glynda and Cinder. _Not that they'd ever let Cinder on an Atlas airship after what happened before._

"Look after Neo," he told Roman. "And if she wakes up, make sure she doesn't put her health in danger by rushing off to Atlas. It's going to take time for the poison to flush out of her."

"Any other message?" Roman asked, grinning smugly.

Jaune flushed. "Tell her… Tell her…"

What could he say that wouldn't have Neo rolling her eyes?"

"How about I tell her how pathetic you're being now? I'm sure that'll earn a laugh."

"Yes." Jaune smiled. "Tell her that." It would get across what he wanted to say, and Neo would know – even if she'd scoff at such a soft display. The important part was her knowing he hadn't willingly left her side. "And look after Beacon. We can't rule out this being a diversion to draw us away. I doubt it with Ilia and the White Fang here having been captured, but it's better safe than sorry."

"We'll be fine. With Emerald dead and Cinder defected, there's no one to take the fall maiden's powers." Roman kept his voice low. "I reckon she'll be busy finding a new protégé before she attacks here. Otherwise, there's no telling who'll end up the next maiden."

Better the enemy you knew. Maybe Salem would agree on that. At the end of the day, she was immortal and Pyrrha wasn't, so if it were him, he'd wait another forty or fifty years before making a move.

_That's a nice thought…_

Leaving them, Jaune moved over to the Bullhead, which Cinder was already inside. Everyone outside was staring her way – glaring in some cases – so it was safer she stay out of the public eye. Glynda stood outside it, talking furiously with Bart.

"Problem?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing of the sort," Bart laughed. "Glynda was simply warning me what would happen if I let Peter run amok through the school with some of his more… passionate ideas on how to inspire the student body."

"Mark my words, Bart, I _will_ be looking through every detail when I return." Glynda had her crop out and was glaring through her glasses at him. "If there is so much as a training ring out of place, student with a complaint – or worse – a single lien of the budget put where it shouldn't be, then we will be having words. And I will be the one with the words. The only ones you shall be able to scream are `sorry`, `not the face` and `forgive me, I beg you`." Her eyes sharpened. "Am I understood?"

"O-Of course, Glynda. Ha ha. Peter and I shall be more than enough to keep Beacon running."

Glynda watched him go, brows drawn down. Once he was out of hearing, she turned to Jaune and sighed, crossing one arm over her chest and looking at him askance. "Why is it I feel more comfortable knowing _Torchwick_ is here to look after the school than I am Peter and Bart. That shouldn't be humanly possible."

"Roman is difficult, I know, but he does good work."

"I'm sure. That's why Cinder made use of him." Her eyes flicked to the Bullhead and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Can we trust her?"

Jaune stared at her.

"Are you really asking me that?"

Glynda blinked. "You're right. Sorry. Of course we can't trust her, I don't know what I was thinking for a moment there." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "All the stress is getting to my head. Let me ask again. How are we going to split keeping an eye on her?"

"Obviously, she can't share my room in Atlas."

"That goes without saying. I wouldn't feel comfortable closing my eyes around her, however."

That was a fair point. If Ironwood wanted them to keep an eye on her at all times, it wasn't going to work. Only an idiot was going to let their guard down in the same room as her. Ironically, he'd be the safest – because Cinder would convince herself his falling asleep nearby was a ruse designed to test her loyalty and wouldn't take the bait.

On the other hand, he wasn't sure what she might do besides kill him. The thought of waking up to her sat atop his lower body was equal parts terrifying and… no, actually, it was just terrifying. _Huh. I guess it actually is possible to hate someone so much they lose all sex appeal. Wow._

"We'll just have to talk to Ironwood. I'm sure he'd be fine locking her in a room with surveillance."

"Let me do the asking, Jaune."

"You think he still hates me?"

"I… think it might be a distinct possibility," she said carefully, in that way someone did when they didn't want to offend you by saying `yes`. She looked away. "In fact, you may want to leave quite a lot of the talking with him to me. You can focus on keeping Bl – the children – under control and watching over Cinder."

So, he got Cinder and she would handle Ironwood.

That hardly seemed fair. He'd take the angry general of a world power who hated his guts over a manic megalomaniac trying to play seductress any day of the week.

But…

Cinder was his problem. Not Glynda's.

"Alright. We'll do it that way. With any luck, Ironwood will have the White Fang thing wrapped up before we arrive and we can just shake hands, pose for photos and come home. Somehow, I don't think it'll be that easy, though." Jaune sighed. "Well, at least Ironwood can't see us arriving so quickly to help him as a bad thing."

Glynda smiled. "That's true. There's no way to see our haste as anything other than allies responding to their distress."

/-/

"He's _what_!?"

"On his way, General," the soldier reported, chest heaving as he panted for breath. "Winter sent advance warning – they'll be here just before nightfall. Nineteen hundred hours."

That was late enough that they'd all be prepared to rest after a welcoming meal, granting Atlas until the next morning, but that just wasn't enough time. He'd given permission, but he'd at least expected some political posturing from Arc before he came.

_His haste suggests he has a plan. Otherwise, it would have taken longer to decide. He expected this, or at least prepared for the possibility of it._

It might be too much to anticipate Jaune Arc knowing of a White Fang attack, but he could have prepared for the White Fang to attack any Kingdom and laid plans for how to react. They were foes of a sort, but the White Fang was an obvious and legitimate enemy of Beacon. If he'd known of an attack on the SDC, James was sure the man would have warned them. He had too many ties to the Schnee family to risk not doing so.

_The question is, what does he want here? What's his goal?_

The most obvious was that he wanted to swoop in and claim credit for dealing with the White Fang. It was by far the obvious suspicion, and thus Ironwood found himself unwilling to fully accept it. Too straightforward. Too amateur.

_Even so, I'd best prepare for it. Better to deal with every possibility than waste time looking for one._

"What is the status on the investigation? Have we tracked down Taurus?"

"We've yet to find anything concrete, sir. The White Fang covered their tracks and retreated long before we arrived."

"Blast it!"

Atlas stood proud in the face of a terrorist attack and the people were rallying to their cause, but unless he found results soon, people would start getting nervous. For once, this wasn't a problem that could be solved with heavy ordinance. _The White Fang are likely hiding among the populace, but I can't bring that up or we'll have a faunus witch hunt on our hands._

That'd be an apt way to kick off a new great war. There were already some among the upper ranks calling for all faunus to be rounded up and put through ID checks. Others wanted them microchipped to follow their movements. Microchipping faunus. He might as well collar them and call them `pets` for how fast _that_ would start a rebellion.

Too many idiots in power who had no idea what they were doing once they were off the battlefield. All too often, military personnel made more peace-time leaders. They were too stuck in their ways. James liked to think he was different, even if he could admit to being too heavy-handed at times. At least it was for the right reasons.

"Double guard detail on the walls. It's going to be hard to upstage taking down an SDC factory, and I'll be damned before I let them decide attacking our citizens is the best way to do that. I want those walls so secure our people can't catch so much as the common cold! What is the status on our security of the remaining factories?"

"Jacques Schnee is stonewalling us, sir. He says they can handle security themselves."

"If they could then this wouldn't have happened in the first place, would it?" He had to control his temper so the soldier didn't think it was aimed at him. The young man was just doing his job. _God, I miss Winter right now._ "Tell the SDC they're a public company and the dust shortages will affect Atlas hardest. I don't give a damn if he's got industry secrets he wants protected – we _will_ have troops stationed at all likely White Fang targets."

"If he refuses, General?"

"Soldier. What part of what I just said makes you think his permission is required?"

"Sir!" The man saluted and stepped back toward the door. "With your permission…"

"Dismissed, soldier. See it done." The door swished open and shut. Ironwood stalked to his desk, picked up the terminal phone there and pressed a few quick digits. He was speaking the moment his call was answered. "General Ironwood. Code: 1111AA. And I told you to get better codes!"

"_They work, General. No one expects them. How can we help?"_

"You've heard the news."

"_We have. I can't tell you what his plan is, however – we're trying a numerical cypher on the work right now, but no matter how we run the numbers, the messages don't make sense. This is the hardest code we've ever been asked to crack."_

"Keep working on it, but we cannot let Jaune Arc know we're onto him. I want all evidence of the operation scrubbed from the system. Keep paper records on site and make sure no one you don't recognise by face and name enters the facility. I want it on complete lockdown."

The codebreakers couldn't have their work impeded now. With Winter's news that Cinder Fall had chosen to throw her lot in with Arc, it was all the more imperative they crack the code and discover his plans _as soon as humanly possible_.

Given the nature of the codes they were working through and also the plan to seemingly steal Cinder Fall away from them – combined with the chess-like codenames he was used to dealing with thanks to Ozpin – there was naturally only one name for the codebreaker operation centred around Jaune Arc's efforts to steal away Salem's Queen Piece.

"_As you command, sir. Operation Cuckqueen will be going dark. I shall keep you updated on any information we glean from the material."_

"Is there nothing so far? Not even a hint?"

"_As I said, we're running numbers to see if anything clicks. Sir, I've been through the book so many times I've started dreaming about it."_ The codebreaker coughed down the line. _"Not entirely unpleasant dreams, I'll admit, but it's driving our codebreakers mad! I've had one researcher suggest it might just be porn – I sent her home for the day and told her to get some rest."_

"Good. Given that Fall has made her decision mere days after receiving that book and with no other access to Arc, we know for sure that it contained valuable information. Enough to convince her that siding with him was preferable to us."

Cinder Fall was someone who, by all accounts, would pick whatever route she felt safest. That she would work with him implied Arc had a plan so punishingly complex and deadly that Cinder Fall honestly thought it would outsmart everyone. Himself and Atlas included. Normally, such a thing might have been scoffed at, but after the events of the battle of Beacon and his sudden ascension to the role of Headmaster, Ironwood wasn't willing to leave anything to chance.

_I underestimated him the last time. We all did. A fool's mistake that I shall not make again._

Atlas would find and defeat the White Fang _without_ the aid of Beacon.

"I don't know what you're planning, Jaune Arc, but you won't topple _my_ Kingdom."

* * *

**No omake today I'm afraid. A little too busy with work since in December when you're working for a magazine, you need to have all your January issues finished, proofed and sent to the printers **_**before**_** you break up. Or more specifically, before **_**they**_** break up for Christmas, so that they can start printing before they do and have the January issues ready to be dispatched as soon as it rolls around. **

**You always do work a month in advance, but it's usually more like two weeks in advance. Getting our clients to proof and approve their advertisements a whole month early is like pulling teeth, because **_**they're**_** also on deadlines before Christmas. It's all very hectic and a constant case of running around trying to finish everything in time. Combine that with Christmas shows, staff party, decorating the office and buying gift baskets for all the staff, and it gets really busy.**

**I spent most of yesterday wrapping up the baskets myself, putting bottles of wine, sweets, chocolates and children's toys (for the staff who have children) in big wicket baskets, then using cellophane to tie them all up with bows and ribbons. Long and annoying work, especially making everything fit and trying to tie the cellophane up without it ripping. Cellophane is the wrong word, to be honest. More like see-through wrapping paper. Much more crinkly, fragile and annoying to work with, but it looks nice when all done.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 5****th**** December**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	38. Chapter 38

**I'll mention it in all fics for emphasis; there will be **_**no updates**_** this Christmas week because… well, Christmas, obviously. 23****rd**** – 29****th**** will have no updates. If in doubt, dates at bottom of chapter should be accurate as usual.**

* * *

**Cover Art: **Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 38**

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with B."

"Cinder…"

"No, Jaune. That's a C."

"Cinder," he groaned.

"Still a C, though I'm flattered I'm on your mind."

Jaune sank into his chair, more than aware of the sound of Glynda's teeth grinding together next to him. Cinder no doubt was as well, which almost certainly fuelled her soiree into the realm of driving them insane. The pilots had long since cut off radio to the back and closed the door, and Jaune wished one of them would reveal himself to be Tyrian and crash the Bullhead again. It'd be easier than this.

Outside the window, Winter's luxury aircraft glided next to them. No doubt, Team RWBY were being absolutely spoiled on board, plied with fine food, drink, entertainment and rooms to themselves. He stared longingly at the distance between them, calculating the likelihood of making the jump and whether the fall upon failure might be worth it if it meant escaping Cinder. Even motion sickness would be better than this.

_Come to think of it, shouldn't I be throwing up all over her by now?_

Apparently not. He wasn't sure if it was him getting over it or that maybe his typical motion sickness was more caused by frayed nerves than anything else. Or maybe he was just too aware of Glynda and Cinder and the impending massacre about to happen in the back of a Bullhead than he was the flipping of his stomach.

Who could tell?

"You're not making any guesses, Jaune. Don't tell me you can't think of anything…"

"Bullhead."

Cinder smirked. "No."

"Then I'm out of ideas."

"Oh, Jaune. So soon?" Cinder teasingly touched her dress and pulled the hem down. "Not even going to guess breasts or boobs?"

He steadfastly looked away.

"Well, it wasn't that," she said, letting go. "It was actually `bitch`." Cinder pointed at Glynda.

Jaune sighed.

"Your petty insults won't affect me, Fall." Glynda kept her eyes closed. "Resorting to them only shows how childish you really are. A shame. I expected more of someone who considered herself Ozpin's equal."

"Well I _did_ kill him, didn't I?"

"No. He's still alive."

Cinder rolled her single eye. "Close enough."

"Miss Fall," she hissed. "Despite what you may believe, you are still here under probation. One wrong step and I shall take pleasure in busting you once more and locking you in a dark cell from which you will never again see the light of day. Your petty words may be your way of trying to establish some form of dominance, but that is a fallacy that exists only in your mind. You are a prisoner. Remember that."

"It's adorable you believe you have any say in my fate at all, Glynda. I shall remain as long as Jaune believes I am useful. And I can be _very useful_ to a man like him."

"My name is Goodwitch to you. Not Glynda."

"Come now, Glynda. We're colleagues. Shouldn't we get along?"

Glynda shot _him_ a furious scowl. One to which he replied with a helpless little shrug. He couldn't counter what Cinder said because she'd only stay under control so long as she thought it was his plan. The bit about only him having power was a part of her delusions too. _It's not my fault she's insane. Well, maybe it is, but I didn't intend it this way!_

_`Control her`_. Glynda mouthed.

Control her…? How? He still wasn't sure what he'd done specifically to feed her delusion in the first place, so changing that or reining her in wasn't going to be easy. The only thing he could do was suggest it was his plan.

Well, it was as god an idea as any.

"Cinder." He didn't fail to notice how her eye snapped to him the _second_ he spoke. He had her full attention. It was kind of creepy. "It's important we present a united front to Atlas and especially Ironwood. It wouldn't do for them to see discord in our ranks and believe it an opportunity to exploit."

The dark-haired woman was silent for a few long moments, processing that information. Her eyes narrowed. Her lips pursed. He wondered what gymnastics she went through with what had been to him a simple request to not be a cow to Glynda. Whatever her conclusion, it was obviously far from the truth because she looked smugger than ever.

"I see. I shall be on my best behaviour when we land, then." Her hand came up to toy with the hair covering the ruined half of her face. "Although if you were to tell me your plan, I would be better able to fulfil the role you have for me."

That was a nice thought. Shame he didn't have one.

"My plan is one that must remain secret for now," he lied. "I need you to act with complete honesty for it to work – and what better way to do that than ensure you're honestly surprised?"

"Hmmm. Clever. I'll await your surprise, then. I do hope it's interesting."

He forced a dark chuckle. One straight out of a Saturday morning cartoon. "You won't be disappointed."

Glynda gagged.

He had the uncomfortable feeling she'd _seen_ those cartoons.

Still, it had gotten Cinder to stop baiting Glynda – hey, another thing beginning with B – and that was good enough for now. He knew it wouldn't last. Cinder was ambitious enough that even just having escaped a life of imprisonment, she was aiming for the top. Whether that meant being his partner or not, everyone knew Glynda was the second in command.

_She's going to try and upstage Glynda at every opportunity._ He groaned in his head. It had the potential to be both good and bad. At least if Cinder wanted to outperform her, she'd have to try and beat Glynda at her own game, which wasn't going to be murdering innocents or breaking the law. _Small mercies, though I doubt Glynda will see it that way._

"Be on your best behaviour for now," he ordered.

"Of course. Now, I believe you still got it wrong. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C."

Jaune sighed. "Cinder…"

"No."

"Then I give up."

"Oh Jaune." She leaned over to touch his knee. "It's cock-"

"You can't _see_ that!" he yelled.

"-pit. Cockpit."

"…"

"Were you thinking something else, Jaune? I do hope your mind didn't go south."

"I hate you."

He hoped Team RWBY were having just as bad a time as he.

/-/

Yang bounced in her vibrating massage chair, moaning as the rollers under the leather ran up and down her back, working out kinks she didn't know she had. It was heated as well, relaxing her muscles and leaving her a puddle of goo. She wasn't the only one, Blake fast asleep with a contented smile in the seat beside her.

"This," she whispered. "This is the way to travel."

A soldier appeared at her side. "Your strawberry sunrise, ma'am?"

Yang cocked an eyebrow, noted the little umbrella and smiled. "Hmm. I like." She took the drink and sipped. "Very nice. You sure it's okay for a _soldier_ to serve us drunks, though? Feels a little disrespectful."

"We're still on duty," the armoured man replied, "So there's not much else for us to do. Don't worry about it." He held up a can of soda. "I need to deliver this to your sister. She's playing Grimm Slaughter III in the VR training simulator."

Money went a long way apparently. She'd always known that, but it wasn't like their family was rich. They'd settled on Patch because it was cheaper than Vale. With the population problems that led to Mountain Glenn and the limited space within the walls, not to mention the fact that everyone who didn't want to die to Grimm wanted to _live_ within said walls, the prices of a property in the city were fifty times higher than outside it.

That wasn't much of a problem when your entire family was huntsmen and could hold their own against Grimm, so the lower prices let them afford their personalised weapons, training and her motorcycle, but as much as they got on well, no one could call them rich.

Weiss on the other hand. Wow.

"Massage chairs, personal waiters and a gaming room. Who do I have to marry to get something like this?"

"Whitley Schnee," Blake replied, apparently having woken up.

"Eh." Yang shrugged. "He's not hideous."

"He's fourteen at best..."

"Won't always be."

"Don't let Oscar hear you say that," Blake said. "He might get excited."

Yang laughed at the teasing. Last she'd checked, Oscar was happy to retire to the personal bedrooms and the comfiest beds Yang had ever seen to sleep off the journey. He looked bushed, which was fair given the shit he'd been through lately.

"You think Oscar is okay?" she asked.

"You're talking about how he's been acting recently?"

"Yeah. It's not just me, is it? He's been weird…"

"He has been." Blake's confirmation had Yang feeling a little better. "I wasn't sure what to make of it myself. His entire speech patterns changed after that incident in the forest." She paused. "It could be explained off as a result of that…"

"Drugs making him act different?"

"I'm thinking more his mind being muddled and talking slower since he has to pick and choose his words. Like he's drunk and is trying to speak normally. You know how a person's voice can change when they do that, even if they think they're speaking normally."

Yang hummed. Qrow did it all the time without realising, especially when he wanted to pretend he hadn't been drinking. He wouldn't slur, but he'd speak slower, making it painfully obvious he was trying to act sober and wasn't. Having lived through that, she thought she could tell when someone was that way and Oscar hadn't seemed inebriated on his medicine. He'd been pretty calm, all things considered.

"I'm worried about him."

"You're not the only one. Ruby has been watching him."

Yang snorted. "Ruby feels bad after dislocating his shoulder by accident. Don't see why. Miss Tsune already told her it was only cuz Oscar's shoulder was already dislocated. Still, it's Ruby. She always blames herself when something goes wrong."

"Hm. I know what you mean."

Blake purred as the massage chair automatically drew back, laying her out flat. The vibrating intensified, rollers rubbing under her shoulders and calves at the same time. Yang watched jealously, at least until her chair did the same and then all she could do was fight the urge to fall asleep in bliss.

"I think," Blake began, sounding just as drunk as Qrow would, expect on relaxation. "I think we should keep an eye on him. Do you, hmmm, remember how we found him? Cinder and the others were after him because he had information."

"The Prof said he was an informant or something. Or a spy."

It sounded crazy to her when he was young and untrained, but hey, that was the point, wasn't it? In real life, spies weren't going to be suave older men with sports cars and gadgets. They'd be the last person you expected it to be, which Oscar fit to a tee.

"Jaune meets with him in private sometimes," Blake said.

"About…?"

"I don't know. They always make sure to talk away from me and I can never hear them." Blake made an annoyed sound. "Almost like they think I'd try and listen in or something…"

"Didn't you just admit to that?"

"Anyway." Blake dodged the question. "The point I'm making is that whatever work Oscar did for Beacon, he's probably still doing. He's still gathering information or spying."

"On us?"

"I doubt it. Jaune could _ask_ Ruby what she'd been up to and she would tell him everything, even what colour underwear she's wearing." Blake laughed. "He doesn't need to spy on us. Plus, we know about Oscar so it wouldn't make sense."

"True."

To be fair, she was pretty sure they were trussed if they were being brought along to Atlas. Plus, their team was the Prof's go-to team for whenever he needed something dealt with. That was something Ruby boasted about all the time, and even Yang would admit being subtly pleased about it. _Heh. We're awesome._

"So, you're saying Oscar is probably overworked or stressed?" Yang asked.

"I was saying he might be distracted on other things or falling back on a fake persona he used as a spy…" Blake said. "But your idea might be better, actually. He's gone from doing his work to nearly being killed by Cinder, rescued by us, brought back to Beacon, put through intense training, nearly killed _again_ in the Emerald Forest and then dragged to Atlas."

"So have we…"

"Yes, but we're _trained_ to handle that. And unless Oscar is faking his bone shattering exhaustion after every training session – which I doubt he is from how wrecked he looks – he hasn't. No wonder he went straight to the nearest bed."

"Poor guy…"

Yang sighed, feeling the faint stirrings of something she hadn't dealt with since Ruby grew up and out into someone able to look after herself. Maternal instincts. Taiyang had been a good father after he'd recovered from Summer's death, and Uncle Qrow helped all the time, but even so, he had work and had to bring in money for their family. There had been times when Yang had to drop toys and help around the house, from laundry to cleaning to washing and looking after Ruby.

In a way and for a while, she'd looked at Ruby as both younger sister and daughter, weird as that sounded. It wasn't that she thought Ruby was, more like she had panic attacks whenever Ruby did something dangerous for a week or two, and would feel ridiculously proud whenever Ruby did anything, from riding a bike to completing her first backflip.

_Poor Oscar doesn't have anyone anymore and he's been tossed into the worst of things. Maybe I should try and help him out. Let him know I can be a big sister if he wants someone to talk to._ It wouldn't cost her anything, and it wasn't like she hadn't done it before. _Yeah. That sounds like a good idea._

But first, massage chair.

"Oooh. It's so good."

"Hmmmmmm," Blake agreed. "Mmmmmmm…"

/-/

Atlas was ready for their arrival.

The landing pad assigned to them was filled with armed soldiers and even had a pair of tanks, one on each side. The soldiers covered the landing pad entirely, with a wide strip of open space down the middle set with a red carpet. Two figures stood on that, one of which had to be General Ironwood and the other unrecognisable. Behind the soldiers was a band of some sort, all in military uniforms but banging drums and playing on trumpets.

"It's the full welcoming committee."

"Looks more like they're waiting to arrest us," Jaune said.

"Atlas enjoys its little games," Cinder mocked. "They bark like dogs and scream for attention, needing to be seen as the biggest and loudest no matter the situation."

"That might be an opinion better kept private," he remarked.

Cinder chuckled. "I shall let you do the talking then."

Their Bullhead came in to land and pivoted to the side, exposing their closed door to the soldiers. Jaune tightened his grip on Crocea Mors for support and adjusted his collar, hoping he looked smart. Glynda was doing the same next to him, brushing her skirt down and pushing her hair flat. Winter's aircraft settled down beside theirs, dwarfing it.

The ramp came down, leaving them no more time as the door opened and cold air swept in, kicking his coat out behind him in what he hoped wasn't an entirely stupid look. Taking a deep breath, he marched out before he could second guess himself, down the ramp and onto the landing pad. A hundred boots stamped down as every soldier saluted. The orchestra reached a crescendo with a mighty drum roll.

Its sudden ending was deafening.

The silence left behind was even more so.

Slowly, Ironwood marched forward, the man beside him dressed in uniform and mirroring his every step. Jaune stood still, Glynda beside him and Cinder behind. Ironwood's eyes glimpsed over his shoulder toward her and narrowed dangerously. He looked back to Jaune as he came to a stop and extended one hand. His cybernetic one.

"Arc."

"General Ironwood," he replied, trying not to wince as cold metal threatened to crush his bones. "Thank you for letting us come help," he said, hissing faintly. "We're…" A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. "-always eager to help our allies."

Ironwood released him with a firm – aka, hand-shattering – shake. "Yes. Allies." The word was grunted. "That is what we are. Your… aid… is appreciated."

Somehow, he got the impression it wasn't.

"We brought a team of students with us. I hope that's not a problem."

Team RWBY plus Oscar had just come down their own ramp behind Winter, and they had the look of teenagers just asked to wake up from the best sleep of their lives. Ruby was pawing at her eyes while Yang yawned.

And unless his eyes mistook him, Ruby's _bag_ was wriggling.

They hadn't. Surely not…

_It's Team RWBY,_ he thought. _Of course they have…_

"It's not a concern," Ironwood said. "In fact, I'm more relieved having Weiss Schnee back where she is supposed to be." He glared at Jaune. "I don't remember giving permission for her to travel to Beacon."

Jaune blinked back. "I don't remember asking it…?"

Seriously. He hadn't done a thing with Weiss. She'd just shown up with Winter – and it wasn't like he'd talked to Winter about it beforehand. That didn't stop Ironwood looming over him or fixing him with the disbelieving gaze.

"James," Glynda said, breaking it, "Perhaps we should discuss this in private?"

"Yes." He stepped back. "My assistant here shall direct your team to rooms assigned to them. They are free to roam and explore the academy as they wish, though I would ask them to alert either yourselves or a member of our staff if they wish to leave the school grounds." He said it loud enough for them to hear. "There is little risk and no reason you cannot explore Atlas, but we would appreciate not having to worry about guests vanishing under our nose."

"They will request permission before doing so," Glynda promised sternly.

Team RWBY nodded furiously, knowing it wasn't worth it to force Miss Goodwitch to break said promise. Not on their lives.

"Very well." Ironwood nodded to his assistant. "Escort our guests away. Answer any questions they have and prepare meals for them. Arc, Glynda." His eyes slid to Cinder. "And you."

"It's Cinder," she introduced smugly. "Cinder Fall."

Ironwood's haw grated. "I am aware. Please follow me to my office. We can speak privately there."

The three of them were led down the aisle between soldiers to the open doors at the other end. Even inside, people saluted for them and stood at attention, with several forming a human barricade against photographers and media that shot pictures and shouted questions.

"Comment will be delivered by our spokespeople," Ironwood called over them.

"Cinder Fall-" a journalist yelled.

"No comment."

Cinder smiled under the attention and flashed the journalist in question a perfect shot, hair concealing the scars he'd given her. Cameras flashed and Jaune reached out to grip her wrist and pull her along. At the next intersection, Team RWBY and Winter were escorted left and away while they went right, travelling down thankfully quieter corridors until they reached a large door. Ironwood entered a code into the number pad, and it opened.

The interior was spartan. A single desk stood at the far back, while a huge flat-screen television displayed statistics and a map of the city. The General would have checked it for important information beforehand and made sure there was nothing they could see that mattered. Aside from that, a terminal sat on his desk and a weapons rack adorned the other side, weaponry locked behind a code-locked grill mesh. There was a drinks cabinet behind and to the left of the desk, in the corner of the room. It looked more ornamental than functional, the bottles inside covered in a layer of dust.

"You've brought her," Ironwood spat. "Why?"

Cinder opened her mouth.

Jaune closed it with one hand, making her eye cross.

"It wouldn't have been safe to leave her at Beacon unattended and you'd mentioned wanting to question her before. It's a combination of necessity and a gesture of friendship. Cinder has agreed to co-operate, and I thought you could still pose your questions."

Cinder's eye slid to him and narrowed. No doubt she was running through the reasons why he might suggest such a thing, misinterpreting it as his grand plan and then making some way-off-the-mark conclusion as to what it was he was planning. Yep. Her eye was curved up happily. She had some crazy idea in her head.

If nothing else, at least it for her co-operating.

General Ironwood didn't look impressed. Or convinced. "She does not wander alone."

"Acceptable. Though we were hoping you might provide a private room for her. Glynda and I don't exactly feel… ah… safe sharing a room with her."

Cinder laughed behind his hand.

"I can't imagine why," Ironwood muttered. "You will _each_ receive an individual room. Hers shall be locked from the outside and her being inside it will be the only time I accept her not being under your direct surveillance. Naturally, you are responsible for her every action."

"I get it."

"I hope you do, Arc." Ironwood sat down with a huff, his hands banging on the table, the mechanical one much louder. "Because just as you are responsible for her, I find myself responsible for you. The Military Council of Atlas has decided your appearance here is a good thing, but only on a political level. It reaffirms the bonds between Atlas and Vale." He pointed at him. "But don't think for a second that implies any bond between us."

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind."

"While you are here, my word is law." He pointed to himself. "You follow _my_ rules and do as _I_ say. I will be watching you." Ironwood motioned to his eyes and then to Jaune. "Don't doubt that for a second."

_I feel like the trust is lacking just a little bit…_

"Understood, General. If I can say, Ozpin was hoping to speak with you…"

"An I shall speak with him in private. Preferably away from prying eye and ears." Ironwood leaned back in his chair. "In the meantime, you're welcome to roam Atlas so long as you stay on site. Unlike your students, you'll need an escort if you wish to leave the academy. Understand that this is for your own protection as much as ours. Adam would love the international crisis that would come from you being hurt or killed on our soil, and I refuse to play into his hands."

Jaune perked up. "About the White Fang…"

"No."

"No…?"

"You are here to assist and offer support as an ally," Ironwood stated. "Not to involve yourselves in our investigation or try to take over it. If I have need of you, be that in expertise or combat, I will call on you. You do not need to know anything of our investigations thus far."

Jaune's mouth moved before he could stop it. "You haven't found anything, have you?"

The edge of Ironwood's desk came away in his hand.

Glynda slapped a hand into her forehead.

Cinder snorted.

"Our investigation is thorough and still in progress," Ironwood growled, not entirely denying the point. "We will not jump at shadows or act rashly when public perception is key. I _am_ pleased by your desire to be here, even if only grudgingly. Should we find evidence enough to mount an attack, you shall be informed and involved in it. If nothing else, the publicity of us fighting together against a common foe will help put people at ease."

It wasn't idea, but he knew they weren't going to get better. And Ironwood couldn't stop them doing their own looking at the same time. _Maybe Ozpin can convince him to work with us. I should stop pushing for now._

"How is the dust situation?" he asked. "I know we've got our own shortages in Vale…"

Ironwood nodded, relaxing a little. "It's bad, but under control for the moment. The SDC has contingencies in place, to say nothing off factories in other Kingdoms. Costs have been driven up and that's created a knock-on effect on just about every part of the economy. Dust is the lifeblood of our Kingdom. Of any Kingdom. It powers everything from homes to cars to big business, and a sudden spike in prices hurts everyone. That said, we've decided to lower taxes to subsidise that cost. It's a temporary fix, but this should hopefully be a temporary problem."

"Is Jacques building a new factory?"

"Yes." Ironwood sighed. "And we've been forced to pay for half of it."

"What? Why!?"

"To speed up production. Even in the face of such a tragedy, he finds way to turn a profit. All it took was him saying they `_lacked the funds to begin construction immediately`_ and we were all but forced to step in and cover the difference."

"The SDC lacks funds," Cinder said mockingly. "Hilarious."

"As much as I hate to agree with you, I do." General Ironwood rolled his eyes. "But there was nothing we can do. We _need_ that dust production back online and it's quicker to play into his silly games than see how long he'll drag his feet. We'll get him back later in specific laws, taxation or sudden shifts in dust policy. Once this current disaster is dealt with, that is. We're not without our teeth and we won't forget his games."

Better to bite the bullet now and deal with Jacques later. He could accept the reasoning there, especially with Salem and Adam to deal with.

"I don't suppose there's much we can do to help with that, is there?"

"Unless you have some hitherto undiscovered dust pocket in your backyard, no." Ironwood pushed a button on his desk and a soldier entered after a brief knock. "Lieutenant Salmon here shall escort you to your quarters. Welcome to Atlas."

Don't cause trouble, he didn't say.

Didn't have to.

/-/

Cinder watched as Jaune inspected the room she'd been given, allegedly making sure there was no chance of her escaping and causing trouble. He inspected the corners and rooms, looked inside cupboards and tested the windows.

_Looking for recording devices,_ her mind filled in. She smiled, knowing she would be doing the same later and that there would be some somewhere. Removing them all would be a poor decision as it would prompt Ironwood to apply them again. The better decision was to remove most of them but leave a few, pretending she had missed them. From there, she could monitor what she said around those few remaining devices but otherwise let Ironwood feel he had the upper hand.

Jaune went a step further, pretending he missed _all of them_. That was the only explanation for why he completely failed to notice the lens hidden in the curtain rail as he closed it. It was all an act. He stepped by another as well, the faint sheen of reflected light behind a potted plant.

Genius. He planned to ignore each and every one of them.

What would Ironwood think? Like her, he would know such couldn't be foolishness or a mistake on Jaune's part, which only left intent. Jaune wasn't even trying to hide that fact, as good as telling Ironwood that he knew they were being watched and didn't give a damn.

Such confidence. Such strength.

"Ironwood fears you," she said. And he was right to do so.

"I'm sure there are many things Ironwood fears," Jaune replied. "But I doubt I'm among them."

A joke for the cameras. A subtle jab at Ironwood. The General would be fuming to hear that and Jaune must have known it. Cinder laughed, delighted by his easy bravado. She and Tyrian and Watts had often verbally sparred and jabbed at one another, but never with the same level of skill. Tyrian was a battering ram of violence and Watts had been, for lack of a better word, a prick. He simply delighted in being rude and crass, never the intellectual he liked to portray himself as.

_And now he's dead. Not smart enough to see that one coming, was he?_

"You'll have to stay in your room when we're not around," Jaune remarked. "We don't want to cause problems for or with Ironwood. Either Glynda or I will…" He trailed off and sighed. "I will come and bring you to mealtimes."

Cinder smirked, wondering if Jaune knew her own games in antagonising Glynda. It was more than just showmanship or boredom. By alienating her so thoroughly, she created a working condition in which the woman would seek to deflect any moments of dealing with her unto Jaune, just like now. It meant she only had to work with him, further securing her position at his side and allowing her to see first-hand his plans unfold.

And what plans she was seeing. Only the hints at the moment, but the dust, Adam, the White Fang, the upheaval and even their little moment with the paparazzi outside. The fact she was here as well, flaunted before Ironwood and Atlas as their failure and Beacon's gain.

Jaune's plans were deep indeed.

That he wouldn't tell her what those plans were was troubling, but also understandable. He knew she would be watched, and so if she were to act too enthusiastically, she would be the point of weakness. It grated, but she could accept for now that she had to be kept in the dark. It made playing her part difficult, however.

_His plan must be for me to act as I naturally would,_ she thought. If it were anything else, he'd have given her explicit instructions as he couldn't expect her to read his mind.

"Make sure you're on your best behaviour," he said for what had to be the twentieth time.

Too many times.

Why else would he continuously tell her to behave if he wasn't making a hint out of it? He knew she wasn't stupid – he as good as accepted her intellect was on a level comparable to his own – so repeating the instruction over and over couldn't be his way of informing her. Instead, he was trying to hint at something more.

Her eyes widened.

Did Jaune _want_ her to act out?

Perhaps.

It was expected of her and Ironwood wouldn't be surprised, giving her the perfect excuse to act out and cause trouble. Nothing too bad, but enough to cause a ruckus and draw the General's attention. Draw it away from Jaune, perhaps.

_Draw Ironwood's attention. Enable Jaune to move unnoticed. Of course, it's so obvious._

"You can count on me," she said, answering not his request to behave, but the hidden meaning beneath. Just to be sure, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a meaningful look. "I shall be on my _best behaviour_ if you wish it."

His eyes met hers.

He nodded firmly.

Message received. Cinder nodded back, letting go. For a moment, she felt she could glimpse his plan and then it faded away. Understandable. She had but the start of it in her head and would need to see more pieces before it fell into place.

One thing was for sure, however. By the end of this trip, Atlas would be firmly in their hands.

* * *

**Cinder gonna Cinder.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"Gentlemen." Roman tapped his papers on the desk. "Lady," he said, nodding to Kali. "Housecat," he finished, nodding to Sienna.

Sienna flipped him the bird.

"We have been left alone in charge of Beacon while our illustrious and highly unqualified leader goes off to deal with Atlas. I fear for their sanity. Worse still, we have been left without Glynda – highly _overqualified_ for her role and basically the glue keeping the scattered pieces of this sorry school stuck together."

As if to emphasise that point, a Grimm roared as it hurtled past the window. Nora quickly followed, smashing it with her hammer. Ren slammed into the window like a bird and slid down, holding a sign saying `HELP US`.

Roman, Sienna, Bart and Peter ignored him.

Kali closed the blinds.

"Thank you, Mrs B. You're a treasure."

"Oh, Mr Roman, you're going to make a married woman blush."

"Ahem." Adjusting his collar, Roman smirked. "Anyway, we're being trusted with the maintenance and running of this school and we need to make good on this opportunity. The last thing we want is Jaune finding out how bad it's going and coming back."

"Question," Port said. "How is that a bad thing?"

Roman's answer was simple. "Cinder."

"Question retracted, my boy. Question retracted."

"Exactly. So long as he's in Atlas, _she's_ in Atlas, and I'll be damned before I have to breathe the same air she does. Knowing my luck, she'd ignite it in my lugs. So… ideas on how to stop them finding out?"

"The CCT needs maintenance," Bart suggested, "We could be proactive and start that early."

"How would this help us!?" Roman asked.

"If it's under maintenance, no long-distance calls can be made, so Jaune and Glynda wouldn't be able to contact us. Of course, they can hardly blame us getting a head up on repair work that's necessary after the attack."

Roman stared at him. "Okay, I was expecting something more along the lines of actually _fixing_ the mess we're in, and I'm sure not sure if it's good or bad that you've jumped straight to_ covering it up_ instead."

"It must be your first time," Port said.

"First time…?"

"Glynda's holiday breaks. Don't worry, lad, we have a whole scheme in place for this. The first step is to delay everything, and the second step is to agree to nothing. Parents want to discuss our teaching? Tell them Glynda handles it. Council wants to negotiate our budget for the next year? Tell them only Glynda can sign it off."

"Whole school in anarchy and Coco Adel crowning herself Queen of the West Wing?" Roman asked, jerking a thumb behind him. "Any ideas on that? Because that's what just happened. I don't even know how that happened, but it did and now I'm out of ideas…"

"Miss Adel must have been preparing her coup for a while," Bart mused. "Ah, such dedication. She really deserves credit for it."

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. "Focus, Oobleck. Focus!"

"We could negotiate with her," Sienna suggested.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists."

"Really? You're saying that to me of all people?"

"I don't negotiate with _kids_," Roman amended. "That brat – stylish as she is – is _not_ Queen of Beacon and I do _not_ bend knee to her." He punched the table. "The only ones I bend knee to are Jaune, Neo and Lisa Lavender – and only the latter in the privacy of a bedroom and after a good drink. Also, we currently have a bloody rave going on in the cafeteria and the dinner staff are on strike."

"A rave?"

Roman held a hand up for silence. A distant beat and a _tss-tss-tss_ was audible. It dropped _hard_, falling into an EDM Dubstep remix that rocked the foundations of the school. Meanwhile, on the lawns outside, the faculty staff were protesting not the rave, but the choice of music.

`_Dubstep is the music of the Grimm_` a placard read.

`_Hip-Hop or death_`, another said.

A third simply noted, _`Stay off the Grass`._

Not everyone had time to find or make suitable signs, but the woman waving it had spirit and it wasn't like anyone inside the cafeteria could read them past the blinding neon strobe lighting piercing out the windows.

"What the hell happened, Oobleck?" Roman growled. "I sent you to secure the cafeteria!"

"I did," Oobleck said defensively, pointing behind him.

"YOU SECURED THE KETTLE!" Roman roared. "YOU SECURED COFFEE!"

Oobleck blinked, "You mean there's more to the cafeteria than coffee?"

Roman slammed his head on the table.

"You didn't know?" Port asked Oobleck. "What do you eat, man?"

"Eat? Why, coffee, of course. What else would I eat?"

"Damn it," Roman groaned. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Oh my," Kali said, peeking through the blinds. "It seems Miss Valkyrie has opened her own Grimm rodeo and is offering prizes who can ride the Beowolf the longest. Oh wait, Russel just got gored. I hope he's okay. Oh wait, he's standing – and the Beowolf is on him. Ooh. Now it's turned into wrestling. Wow, that's a lot of blood."

Roman whined through his teeth.

"Don't take it so seriously," Peter said, slapping his back. "These things are expected."

"How is complete anarchy _expected_?"

"Beacon is a school for huntsmen and huntresses, who are encouraged to be idealistic, individualistic and spontaneous." Port held Roman close, sweeping his other hand out as if admiring a sunset. "We teach them to be themselves and to fight for what they believe in, not to be held down by rules or expectation. Our world is one where death is expected and survival earned through sweat and blood, so why not let them enjoy themselves every once in a while? No one can expect us to crush their youthful spirits."

"I've a feeling Glynda will," Roman muttered, his cheek pressed up against Port's. "And that she'll hold us – and by us, I mean me – responsible for this."

"Roman," Oobleck said. "We held out as long as we could, but without Glynda's discipline, it was inevitable the students would take over."

"It's been _fifteen minutes!"_ Roman shrieked. "Glynda and Jaune left not a quarter of an hour ago!"

"Fifteen long and dangerous minutes alone in the wilderness of Beacon," Oobleck said, nodding his head as if experiencing fifteen years in the trenches of some distant war. "We did our best and no one can fault us for this happening. In the end, we are but professional huntsmen and adults and they are inexperienced children. How could we have ever held the line?"

"You… I… Gah…" Roman tore a cigar from his pocket, fiddled for the lighter, gave up and _ate_ it. "You lot piss me off so much right now."

A strong knock at the door sounded before an envelope was pushed through the bottom. Roman was too busy chewing on tobacco, so Sienna went up to pick it up, cutting through the seam with a claw and pulling out the paper within.

"Coco Adel demands our surrender," she read. "Her terms include a better dress code, more variety in skirts, a fashion budget for every student and… am I reading this right? Tighter pants for the boys so she can see that hot huntsman ass." Sienna sighed. "Failure to comply will result in them storming the staff room."

"Cheeky brat," Roman growled. "Well, it's come to this." He drew his weapon. "I'll be damned if I go down to some hormonal teen who thinks wearing sunglasses indoors is cool. I'll fight 'til the last if I have to. Who's with me?"

He turned back as he said it, quickly seeing Peter and Bart tying Bart's white shirt to a pole to make a makeshift surrender flag.

"I hate you all…"

* * *

**Welcome to Beacon, Roman. Enjoy your stay in the madhouse.**

**Yang will be upset she missed the insurrection, though I'm sure she'll approve of the changes to the dress code. Truly, Coco speaks for all of us. And a rave isn't any less problematic than what RWBY and JNPR did to the cafeteria, so… yeah. Still safer for the staff than canon. xD**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 12****th**** December**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	39. Chapter 39

**Some good news as my mother's scans came back saying the swelling, whatever it was, has gone down, and further tests haven't found anything too concerning. They've already booked their holiday and are leaving tomorrow, which is a bit quick, lol. Off to pick up their dogs and cats later today.**

**Continuing, it won't affect my week of no updates or anything, nor will it slow down my fics. My week off is still from 23****rd**** – 29****th**** December inclusive.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 39**

* * *

Atlas Academy was… alright, Yang supposed.

It was clean and neat and hi-tech and the views over the city were amazing, not to mention the elevators everywhere that saved on having to walk around the place, but for all the cool and modern tech on display, from holographic Grimm simulators to computer terminals mounted into desks, it lacked a certain something she couldn't quite place.

"It's dull." Oscar complained.

Yep. That was it.

"White and grey uniforms, white walls, grey floors and black chairs. It's like they're afraid of colour."

"Ironic given their supposed part in the colour revolution," Blake pointed out. "You'd think they would have embraced a little more liveliness after that. Atlas may be the most progressive nation when it comes to technology, but aside from that, not much else." She looked to Weiss. "No offence."

"Why would I take offence at what is blatantly true? Between Atlas' grey and my family's white, you can probably tell why I changed my outfit to have a little more blue in it."

Yang nodded with a grimace. Beacon had its uniform as well, so it wasn't like the fact Atlas had one was the issue, but Beacon's uniform mixed red, black, white and gold – all nice and bold colours. And you had your pick between trousers and skirts and stockings however you wanted them. Atlas, though, it was all grey and white military dress code, even for its huntsmen who were, by all accounts, not part of the military at all.

_They obviously muddle the line there given Weiss' sister._

"This is why I wanted to get back to Beacon so desperately," Weiss said. "I couldn't stand it here."

"And to see us," Yang prompted.

"And to see Zwei, yes."

"That's… not what I said.

"Well it's all you're getting." Weiss smirked as she said it and Yang laughed. She'd gotten _good_ at the sarcasm since joining Beacon. A far cry on the humourless girl she'd been.

Zwei was still in their shared room with Ruby and Penny, who had come quickly the moment she heard them arrive. Someone had to look after the corgi anyway, since they weren't supposed to have brought him.

Weiss had been offered her own private room but had refused, deciding to bunk with them as they always had. Winter hadn't looked entirely pleased about that, but no argument ensued, so she presumably got over it. Their room was next to the headmaster's, which was cool. _Aaand_ it was also next to Cinder's, which was rather uncool.

"And these are the training grounds," Weiss said, continuing her tour of the school for them. She pointed to a huge room, more a hall, with numerous circular platforms raised a foot or two off the ground. There was a bulky terminal near each. "Those control the barriers over the arenas, which are the same technology as the barrier used in Amity. It's strong enough to block the worst of attacks. It also contains aura reading, analytics and data analysis tools to help you replay, download and even upload your bout to the school forums for everyone else to critique."

Yang sighed. "That's cool, I guess…"

"It's… very hi-tech?" Oscar offered.

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. "Don't look at me like that. _You're_ the ones who asked me to show you around – I'm just doing that. It's not my fault you're suddenly bored."

"Nah, it's not you," Yang said. "I was just… expecting more, I guess?"

"This _is_ more than what we have at Beacon."

"More exciting things," she amended. "You know, cool weapons, mecha suits and power armour. The kind of thing that would send Ruby into spontaneous orgasm."

Weiss relaxed. "You want the military for that, then. Aside from tools to make things more convenient, the academy side isn't all that different from Beacon. If anything, Beacon is better for being more isolated and having the Emerald Forest."

"I noticed that," Blake said. "We're all but connected to the city here. Where do they train?"

"They travel into the mountains via Bullhead. It's a longer trip, but Atlas _does_ have the largest fleet on Remnant, so it balances out."

"Not as convenient," Yang said.

"I agree. But it balances by students not having to take a Bullhead if they want to go into the city for shopping or recreation."

"True. I guess it evens out either way."

"We could have studied here, you realise," Weiss said slyly. "According to Winter, she once made the headmaster – back when he was but a professor – an offer for a cultural exchange system. Our team would come and spend a year at Atlas, with him as our personal tutor, and a team from Atlas would study at Beacon."

"Brrr." Yang shivered. "I'm glad he refused. Even lack of personality aside, the cold here would kill me. I bet Ruby would love all the gadgets, though."

"And having Jaune as a _personal tutor_," Blake teased. "But I agree, and Atlas doesn't have the best record when it comes to faunus rights. I wouldn't have been happy here."

"We've not seen anything bad so far."

"Wait until you visit the city." To Yang's surprise, it was _Weiss_ who said that and not Blake. "The military is the most pro-equality part of Atlas, ironically enough. Winter says it's because as soldiers, they understand that what happened in the faunus war was just faunus doing what they had to. It's worse outside with the everyday citizens."

"Yikes. Well, least we don't have to stay here too long. Just sort out this White Fang business. Speaking of." Yang checked her scroll. "You think they'll have finished their meeting with Ironwood yet? We could go back and see what's been decided."

"Agreed." Blake, predictably, was all for it. Weiss nodded along as well.

Oscar was silent.

"Oscar?" she prompted.

"Huh? What?" He blinked, shook his head and looked at her properly. He did that a lot lately, staring off into the distance and being unresponsive to them, like he was lost in his head. "I didn't hear what you said. What was it?"

"We want to check with the headmaster and see if he has news."

"Oh, yeah. That's a good idea." He tilted his head and paused. "And get some coffee," he added with a sigh.

"Coffee is bad for your health," Weiss said.

"Yeah well, you're a-" Oscar's own hand clamped over his mouth, cutting off whatever he'd been about to say as his face turned bright red. He forced his lips shut, turned to the side and hissed under his breath, "W-What the hell? I can't say that!"

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "What were you about to call me?"

"N-Nothing!"

"It didn't sound like nothing."

Yang raised an eyebrow to Blake, who shrugged back.

/-/

Glynda poured out some tea for him and then herself, put the kettle back on the side and took her seat. Her quarters were similar to his, mostly plain white but with a grey synthetic material floor. There was a small kitchen, a separated bedroom with its own bathroom and a single table that could seat four. A two-seater black sofa to the side looked toward a huge flat-screen television.

"Thank you," he said, sipping the herbal tea and hiding his grimace. It tasted like salad. "So, Ironwood was less of a problem than I thought he'd be."

"He insulted you, told us to stay away from his work, implied you would be more a problem than the White Fang, threatened to hold us responsible for anything Cinder does and essentially stonewalled us from helping in the investigation aside as cannon fodder in the final assault."

"Exactly." Jaune tipped the mug toward her. "Better than I expected."

Glynda sighed. "It troubles me that I agree with you. Regardless, I think you were correct when you said they've not had any success hunting the White Fang. We can't afford to sit back and do nothing if it's going to take weeks to hunt them down."

"I don't think that will matter. Adam can't wait weeks to make another attack according to Sienna. He'll have to move quick to capitalise on his success."

"That still might take a week or more. Can Beacon survive that long without us?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Without me," Glynda amended.

"No," he said. "It probably can't and you're right. What makes you think they won't find Adam, though?"

"Spies."

"Atlas has them?"

"Everyone _has_ them," she said, "But Atlas is a much larger organisation than Beacon – and there are too many people involved. Think with us back home, it's really just you, me, Oobleck and Port to deal with these things. That means the chances of the White Fang infiltrating our ranks is slim. Their best bet is a student, and even then, we don't exactly keep the students in the know on these things."

"It's mostly RWBY and RVNN," he said.

"Because we know they are legitimate. Compare that to here where you have Ironwood and Winter – who can be trusted – but also hundreds of military officials, politicians, Military Police and even the rank and file to contend with. The manpower lets them cover more ground, but there are _so many_ positions the White Fang could try and infiltrate."

Making it easier to put someone on the inside. There was a term for that, he thought. Economies of Scale? It was usually used for business, but it probably applied here. While Atlas had a hundred times as many people to throw at the problem than they did, a chain was only as strong as its weakest link, and they had so many more links to fracture than Beacon.

All it would take was a single sympathetic soul feeding information to Adam and he'd _never_ be found. Ironwood had to root out each and every potential spy, and that wasn't going to be easy. In fact, it might even make things worse, because suspicion would fall on _faunus_ military officials first. The only thing they could do was a full purge of all faunus in the military.

_I can't think of a quicker way to start a rebellion and do Adam's work for him. Ironwood must know that, which is why he hasn't done anything. _

But by doing nothing, he accepted that spies would be free to operate. A real catch-22.

"Well that's not good," he said. "All Adam needs is a single spy and we're going to be chasing him forever. Ironwood's best bet is letting _us_ try and find him because we don't answer to anyone and there aren't any spies. But if we do, it makes Atlas look incompetent…"

Glynda nodded. "That's the problem."

One he wasn't sure how to get around. He normally just took the obvious path and hoped it worked out. His score for actually _planning_ what to do in advance and that working was slim. This time, however, he just wasn't sure. They couldn't get out the academy without an escort, and that escort was almost certainly going to be Winter.

They were being monitored constantly. There wasn't a chance they could get outside to root around, and even if they could, they had no idea what to look for. They knew how to deal with White Fang, but next to nothing on how to find them. Before, it was always either Adam making a move on them or Blake going out to find… them…

_Huh. That's a thought._

"I think I have an idea."

Team RWBY had already been on the way to see them when he sent a message to their scrolls. Ruby and Penny arrived first, Penny carrying a rather confused Zwei who was trying his hardest to find a human scent on her, poking his nose into the inside of her elbow joint and sniffing loudly. Ruby was in her pyjamas, it already being late in the evening.

Glynda offered her some tea. Ruby, misunderstanding his desperate headshake, accepted and took a sip. Her entire body trembled.

"It… It's nice," she squeaked. "V-Very nice…"

"Thank you, Miss Rose. It's my personal blend. If you'd like more, I don't mind giving you a few pouches. You just need to infuse it in water that is sixty degrees and no more. Boil it and it may lose its taste."

He had a feeling Ruby would be boiling the bags pushed into her hands. Or setting them on fire the moment Glynda wasn't looking. `It was good for you` she often said, which he believed wholeheartedly. Nothing that tasted so bad could be unhealthy. That was just how the world worked. The fatter, stodgier and unhealthy food tasted amazing. Then, there was salad.

The rest of Team RWBY knocked on the door a few minutes later and were let inside by Glynda, giving Ruby a chance to upend her tea into a plant pot. Glynda led them to the table, sat them down around it and then poured out more tea, including some extra for Ruby since she'd obviously enjoyed hers so much.

Once they were all seated, Jaune went over their meeting with Ironwood, leaving out only the details of how bad Jacques was being. Weiss didn't need the stress of dealing with that, and it wasn't really theirs to worry about.

It didn't matter anyway. Blake leapt to her feet.

"They intend to do nothing!?"

"I'm not sure where you get that from, Blake," he said patiently. "I just told you they're mobilising every single asset under their power to hunt down the White Fang. I'd hardly call an entire army looking for them `doing nothing`, would you?"

"A-Ah. Well…" Blake sat down with an adorable blush. Yang snickered. "Well, I… I mean, Atlas has never been very good at finding us – them, I mean – in the past, so why would that change now? They shouldn't be stopping us – I mean you – from investigating."

"I disagree," Jaune lied, "And I happen to have faith in General Ironwood to locate Adam."

Glynda's brows disappeared into her hairline. He might as well have just told her he could shit diamonds and piss gold. That he could keep a straight face at all was only because of the life or death training Cinder had unwittingly given him.

"You what-?" Blake rasped.

"What I think my teammate is trying to say is that it seems inadvisable to come all the way here and do nothing, headmaster." Weiss placed a hand on Blake's arm. "The White Fang is a threat to Beacon just as much as it is Atlas."

"Are you questioning the headmaster, Miss Schnee?" Glynda asked, either having figured out his plan or trusting him enough to play along. "Though you and your friends may have had convenient success in the past locating the White Fang-" Yep, she'd figured it out. "-It is different here. This is a delicate diplomatic situation and the headmaster, and I cannot even leave Atlas without a military escort."

"So you _can't_ investigate," Yang said. "But you would if you could."

"That is neither here nor there, Miss Xiao-Long. Forget about the White Fang for now. You're free to go in and out of the city as you please, so take the time to enjoy Atlas. In the meantime, we shall wait for General Ironwood to find the White Fang and act when he requests our assistance."

Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss exchanged long and measured looks.

"Sure," Yang said, smiling easily. "We'll do that."

"Yes," Blake said. "We will enjoy the city."

"Yep. Loads of fun," Ruby agreed.

Weiss nodded along.

Oscar rolled his eyes. He'd seen through it. Or more likely, Ozpin had and clued his host in. Team RWBY's acting wasn't their best traits anyway, and it took a monumental force of effort not to call them out on it.

"Good," he said instead. "I'm glad to hear you understand. Glynda and I could be in real trouble if Ironwood thought we were looking into the White Fang. We'll do our best to assist him while you girls have fun."

"Okay, headmaster," the four of them chimed in unison, though Yang used his name as ever. They stood and excused themselves, slipping out with the furtive expressions of teenagers planning something they shouldn't be.

"So," Jaune said once they were gone. "Tonight or tomorrow?"

"I bet they'll sneak out within half an hour," Glynda replied.

"Hm. I'll give it until morning – wagering it's Weiss who convinces them they should get a full night's sleep first."

"You think Miss Schnee will be able to put up with Miss Belladonna's whining for over ten hours? I didn't realise you had such a high opinion of her patience." Her smile dimmed. "I hope they will be okay. It is one thing to get into the trouble they did in Vale, but Adam Taurus is here. He's more dangerous than Torchwick ever was."

"They have Ozpin to look after them. I think they'll be okay."

/-/

"**Lazy good-for-nothing…"**

Oscar hummed out loud, looking up at the ceiling as he often did when conversing with Ozpin. It didn't make sense, but it was a habit he had yet to shake. Team RWBY were busy arguing over whether they should wait until morning to sneak out or go now, so it wasn't like they'd notice him tuning out a little.

"_Who is…?"_

"**Jaune. Making us do all the work."**

"_I thought you'd be happy with this. We're being pro-active and not sitting back."_

"**Oh, it's not that I'm displeased with the decision, more the workload."** Ozpin sighed dramatically. **"He's asking me to babysit a group of near-suicidal young women with zero regard for their own safety."**

"_Didn't you launch them into a forest or something?"_

"**Yes, but I filled in all the prerequisite health and safety forms. Or I think I did. I signed everything Glynda put in front of me and that normally worked. Well, there were no complaints, apart from the people who failed and didn't get into Beacon, but I usually consider that a good thing. If you can't handle the Grimm in a sanitised scenario, I don't want your death on my conscience."**

Oscar felt like pointing out _he_ couldn't have handled it either, but presumably the rules didn't apply to him. Having an immortal in your head probably made you the exception, nor the rule. It certainly left him feeling like he was trapped on his own sometimes, even if he never would truly be alone again.

"**Depressing thoughts. Don't tell me you're going to raid Miss Belladonna's supplies for black eyeliner."**

"_Can I not have my moment to dwell?"_

"**No more than I can have a corner of your mind safe from hormone-addled fantasies about Miss Rose. You need not fear the Grimm, Oscar. You are stronger than you believe you are – and for the times you're not, I'm here."**

That was comforting and all, but hadn't Ozpin _died_ to Cinder?

"**I heard that!"**

"_Well you did get killed."_

"**Outlying circumstances."**

"_Such as…?"_

"**Such as circumstances that laid beyond the norm. You wouldn't understand. It was all very chaotic and such. Anyway,"** Ozpin changed the subject as he often did when questioned on something he didn't want to answer. **"That's not the case at all! No. No, I won't be distracted. The point I was **_**trying**_** to make is that we will be dealing with White Fang at best here. Team RWBY and yourself can handle the average member unassisted. At worst, I will step in should you come across Adam Taurus."**

"_It's going to look suspicious if I suddenly pull out the ability to fight him one on one."_

"**Better suspicion than losing a team member."**

That… That was true.

"**Be calm, Oscar. It will not happen while I am here. If you want to worry, I'd focus your attention more on what insanity Miss Belladonna is going to drag you into. Finding the White Fang will not be as simple as asking for directions. Her schemes thus far have been hairbrained at best."**

"How would we even find them?" Yang asked.

"Simple. We use Weiss as bait."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"**See,"** Ozpin said with a little sigh. **"Really, if we want bait, we should use Miss Belladonna."**

"Wouldn't _you_ make better bait?" Oscar asked, interrupting the four girls before Weiss could leap over the bed and smother Blake to death with the pillow she was holding. They all stared at him. "According to what you said about Adam, he's pretty much obsessed with you."

Yang smirked. "Oscar has a point."

"I happen to agree," Weiss said snidely. "If you like the idea of bait so much, fulfil the role yourself."

Blake grimaced. "I… well, I… uh…"

"It's decided then." Yang clapped her hands together. "Blake gets to be the bait and we're going out _tomorrow_ to go look for them. We're all cool on that?"

"Yep."

"Of course."

"I agree," Blake said, nodding her head.

"**Ehhh."** Ozpin made a buzzer noise. **"Lie."**

"_How can you tell?"_

"**I've been dealing with people for over two thousand years and while I can personally attest to `expected` signs of lying such as lack of eye contact, etc, are nonsense, Miss Belladonna has her own cues. For one, her right arm has tensed and is touching her weapon. Secondly, she glanced to her equipment pack by her bed."**

Oscar's eyes followed, spotting the pack full of her dust, ammo and combat clothes, none of which would be necessary if she truly planned to wait. _"She's going to sneak out while we're asleep, isn't she?"_

"**No, Oscar. She isn't."**

"_Really? Why?"_

"**Because **_**you're**_** going to catch her in the act."**

Oscar sighed. He had a feeling Ozpin would say that.

/-/

Blake slipped out the room and close the door, mentally thanking her faunus night vision for letting her pick her way around the mutt without waking it up. She touched Gambol Shroud at her side, wishing she had a hood to hide herself but knowing a faunus found walking around inside Atlas Academy late at night with her face concealed would not be a good thing.

_This way, I can at least say I'm just getting some fresh air. No one should stop me, though. We're allowed to come and go as we please._

With any luck, she'd be back by morning, before her team woke up and realised she was gone. Sighing, she stepped around the corner.

And into Oscar.

"O-Osc-!?" Blake sealed her lips shut quickly and did the same to him, clamping a hand over his mouth. Her heart was in her throat. "What are you doing up?" she demanded. "Why are you outside our room?"

"Mmmbl," he said.

Blake removed her hand.

"I could ask the same of you, Miss Belladonna," Oscar said, speaking oddly again. "It's rather late to be taking a stroll, is it not?"

"I needed some fresh air."

"With your weapon?"

"Dangerous times. You know that."

"You're wearing your coat."

"It's cold this late."

"You snuck past your teammates."

"Didn't want to wake the team up. You know how cranky Yang and Weiss get."

Oscar held her gaze, fixing her with a look that for some reason had her sweating just a little. _It feels like the headmaster is staring me down. What is this?_ Fighting the urge to apologise and just tell him everything, she fidgeted with one hand and asked, "Well what are _you_ doing up and here?"

"Fresh air," he replied.

Blake crossed her arms. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Why? Is it too suspicious a statement? Odd. It seemed to work for you."

"Well, that's…" Blake winced and looked away. "Look, you know why I'm out here."

"I may," he said with an ironic twist.

"The White Fang have to be stopped."

"I agree. So do the others, who all agreed to look tomorrow morning." Oscar cocked his head to the side. "Why risk it alone now?"

It was dark and he likely couldn't make out every detail of her face, but she could his. Oscar was relaxed and calm, odd given the situation. He was also inquisitive, not saying her actions were stupid out of hand, but instead asking _why_ she thought it necessary. It was a small difference, but enough that answering honestly might yield results.

"It's not that I think I can do it better or that they won't try, but more they're going about it wrong," she explained. "Weiss and Yang are too memorable, and the White Fang won't be moving around during the day. Night vision," she said, tapping her temple. "Faunus appendages can be faked, but one of the easiest ways for us to tell if someone is a faunus or not is simply to have our meetings in the dark and see who can't handle it. If they're going to be active, it'll be at night, not during the day. In fact, they'll be _asleep_ tomorrow when the others want to go out."

Oscar didn't immediately call her out or argue. He was silent for a good moment – easily a full minute. Blake let him, recognising it as something he often did. Yang called it strange and she happened to agree, but right now, she needed him _not_ to go back inside and alert her team.

"You believe you can do it better alone?"

"I think it will be safer alone. Groups tend to draw attention and, well, not everyone on the team understands what _stealth_ means."

"Do you intend to fight if it comes to it?"

"No. Adam would slaughter me…"

It was one thing to fight at the docks in Vale, back when she'd been sure it was just underlings following Torchwick. She wasn't going to rush in against Adam leading an army of White Fang, however.

"My plan is to look for rumours tonight, that's all. If I can find where they're holding a meeting, I can sneak in as a faunus. If I see Adam, I'll leave. He'd recognise me, making the whole thing pointless, but I don't think Adam will be _in_ Atlas. He's too recognisable."

"Hm. He's probably outside with the bulk of their forces," Oscar mused. "If anything, those inside will be informants or rabble rousers. They'll seek to create discord and build an information network, while also recruiting sympathetic faunus to cause a distraction."

Blake nodded, impressed. "Exactly. The others think we can just go walk around and find Adam, but that's not the case. The only reason I was able to locate them the first time was because I did it alone and could disguise myself at will."

He didn't immediately tell her it was a bad idea.

"Actually," she said, "You were a spy for the headmaster, right?"

Oscar hummed before answering. "I worked for Ozpin first."

"Ozpin? Oh." Questions flittered through her head, but she was sure he wouldn't answer any of them. "But you're loyal to Beacon now." At his nod, she whispered, "Come with me and help me. I know you can do it since you had to sneak around before, and no one will recognise you."

Ideally, she'd go alone, but that was impossible now that Oscar had caught her. It was either take him along, let him wake her team or knock him out, and the latter might be impossible without rousing the girls. _He worked for Ozpin and now Jaune, so he must know a thing or two. Even if his skills as a huntsman are beneath mine, it doesn't matter if we don't get into a fight._

Oscar appeared conflicted but didn't refuse out of hand. He paused, expressions flickering across his face as he seemingly argued with himself. A few tense minutes passed by, Blake waiting silently, if not patiently. The fact he was thinking was a good thing. It meant there was a chance he'd accept.

"If I say no," he said slowly, "You will try and sneak away regardless, won't you?"

Blake shrugged.

"It would be easier keeping an eye on just the one person and we _do_ need to find them." He sighed dramatically. "Very well."

Yes!

"However, I have a condition!"

"That I not start a fight? I don't intend to. I'm not willing to risk my life or die here when there are bigger things on the horizon."

"Not that," he said. "I'd hope that went without saying. My condition is that in the event the others wake up and find us missing, _you_ say you corrupted and convinced me to come along, and that I tried my hardest to stop you."

Geez. "Fine. I'll take the blame. I'm used to it by now."

"Good. Very well then, Miss Belladonna." Oscar twirled his cane. "Let us be off."

"Can you not call me _Miss_ Belladonna? It makes me feel like I'm talking to someone twice my age."

Oscar merely chuckled in response.

* * *

**Blake sneaking away comes as a surprise to no one. Ozpin enabling it? Well, he's not wrong. It's easier to babysit one person than four. Looks like Glynda wins her bet after all.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"So." Roman laid on his front, hands before his face. "What's the situation?"

"Three quarters of the school is under the sway of the `Fashion Police` and the staffroom has been lost," Port grumbled. "Queen Coco-"

"We don't recognise that!"

"_Miss Adel-_"

"Better."

"-has managed to convince most of the student body to follow her, either through charisma, bribery, desire for changes to benefit them or just boredom. Of course, there are also those who simply realise that by playing into the coup, we'll be in no position to demand in homework assignments."

"Oh, they'll rue this," Roman hissed. "I'm going to organise a pop quiz every day when this is over! They'll be _dreaming_ of exams for the rest of their lives!"

"Beyond that, Kali Belladonna has been captured."

"That poor soul…"

"Though she seems to be enjoying the pampering of Coco's makeover efforts.

"That poor, deluded, soul…"

"Aaand we're still hiding away in the ventilation systems," Peter said.

Yes. Yes, they were. Roman adjusted himself as best he could in the cramped confines, belly-down over a grate that looked down into the cafeteria, where Oobleck was bravely stealing food for them. In one hand, he had a small bag of muffins and scones. In the other, a kettle full of water. At least he actually had _food_ this time.

"This can't continue," Roman decided. "We need to strike back and reclaim the school!"

"Do we?" Peter asked. "Do we, though?"

"If we don't, Glynda is going to come back and see this."

"We must act quickly!" Peter said, changing his tune on the spot. "The school is ours to defend!"

"Exactly. Now, our plan needs to be perfect. What resources do we have? Where's Sienna?"

"You tripped her up and used her as a distraction to allow us to escape the battle for the staff room," Port reminded him. "I seem to recall her swearing to rip out your entrails and hang you with them when she got free. Then, she was swallowed and borne down by the horde."

"Oh yeah."

When escaping the Beowolf, one did not need to be the fastest runner. Only faster than your friend. Someone had to sacrifice themselves to buy the others time to escape, and Roman prided himself on being a good delegator.

Sienna would be remembered.

"Well, we need to do _something_ to bring things back under control. I'm running perilously low on cigars as it is, and I don't plan well without nicotine. Think. What would Jaune do?"

"Fumble around randomly until something defies all odds and works?"

Roman stared at the chrome wall of the ventilation shaft. "Shit. Okay, what would a normal and not bullshit-lucky individual do?"

"Run for their lives?"

"I'll give you that, but I was hoping for something more productive. What about the students? I can't believe _everyone_ has agreed to join her alliance."

"Well, there _is_ Team RVNN," Port said.

Oh-ho. "They've not joined?"

"As I understand it, Velvet was too embarrassed by Coco's demands to join, while Nora refused on the basis that if Ren wears pants tighter than what he already does, she's not going to be able to control herself."

"And Nikos?"

"Too nice to want to hurt anyone."

"Ah. Of course. Honestly, she's so nice that at this point I think it's a disease." Personalities aside, they were still powerful and unpredictable. Or Nora was. The rest didn't really matter. Then again. "Right. I've got an idea. We find them, make it clear Jaune would be upset if he came back to find the school like this and wait for Nikos to cave and offer to help us. We also promise Valkyrie she gets to coursework partner with Ren for the rest of the year and that we'll give her three `get-out-of-homework-free cards`."

"We have those?"

"Port. We don't even mark the homework anyway."

"True." Port said, shrugging. "I just give them all full marks. It's the effort that counts, my boy, and I'd never forgive myself for crushing their spirits with failing scores when they all try so hard."

Sure, the effort. As in, showing none himself. Roman doubted Port even looked at the homework, and it wouldn't have surprised him if the students knew and handed in empty sheets of paper. Well, either way, it kind of worked. As in, no one complained to Glynda and Port got away with it.

"The Ren kid will agree just because he can't be bothered not to, and Scarlatina will have to pick between us and Coco. Easy choice since Coco wants to dress her up. After that, Team CRDL will cave when their leader does to Velvet like the ass-whipped little dweeb he is, and once they've finished trying to make out in private, we take back the school!"

"With eight students and three teachers," Port said doubtfully.

"NOOOO!" Oobleck screamed. "Not the coffee! Noooo!"

Several girls dragged him away below, the teacher valiantly struggling to rescue his beloved beverage.

"With eight students and _two_ teachers," Port amended. "I'm not sure how you intend to pull that off, Roman, but I'm with you. I've _seen_ what Adel wants to dress me up as. Christmas spirit or not, I _refuse_ to wear that costume!"

"We won't have to." Roman began to shimmy through the vents, using his arms to drag himself along. "Follow me. I know where I'm going."

"Do I want to ask _why_ you know how Beacon's vents work?"

"No. No, you don't."

/-/

Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Velvet had been staring up at the loudly clanking, grunting and swearing ventilation shaft for a few minutes now, no one quite knowing what to say or whether they should bother at all.

A few traces of ash drifted down from it.

"_Hello,"_ a tinny voice said. _"This is Team RVNN's room, right?"_

"Um." Conventional wisdom said not to talk to sentient ventilation shafts, but Pyrrha had always been raised to be polite. "Yes. It's Pyrrha here. How can I help?"

"_Capital! Please move aside, my dear. I'm coming through."_

The grate above their room fell with a clang, bouncing on the floor. A pair of black boots poked through, followed by a very wide pair of legs and then a waistline. And then… well, nothing more. The legs waggled and kicked in the air, but no _more_ of the man in the vents came through despite the struggling.

"_Damn it, Peter. Your flab won't fit through!"_

"_It's not flab, my boy, it's glorious muscle!"_

"_Well your `glorious muscle` won't fit through the damn hole! Stay still. I'll kick you through."_

"_No, wait!"_ A loud bang echoed. _"Ow! Ow, no. Ow!"_ The legs spasmed with each blow from above, kicking wildly but not really pushing through any further. _"Stop – ow – stop that, Torch- oof! Damn it, that hurts! Not the moustache! Not that! Argh!"_

Nora looked Pyrrha's way and mimed shooting something at the shaft.

Pyrrha shook her head, sighed, and reached for her Semblance, aiming two hands upward. Using her fingers, she mimed pulling something apart. With a rip, the metal around the grate peeled back like wrapping paper, spilling a large, red figure with a bushy moustache down onto the floor.

Nora gasped. "Santa!?"

Torchwick landed two feet down on Professor Port's back, making the large man groan. "Children," he greeted, stepping off Port's back with a drop of his hat.

"And the grinch," Ren commented. "Do we want to ask why you're in our vent shaft?"

"No. No, you don't." Roman grinned. "So. Who'd like to earn a little extra credit?"

No one said a word.

"Fine. Who'd like to earn an automatic pass on all homework?"

"I'M YOURS!" Nora yelled, wrapping her arms around Roman's legs. "TAKE ME!"

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

* * *

**Is it the Beacon Civil War, Faculty vs Students edition? Sort of, but not likely going on for nearly as long. Just a short collection of omakes likely to be finished next week. I know some people like the Team STRQ ones, and I will do some more of those when I can.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 19****th**** December**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	40. Chapter 40

**Tomorrow is my last day of work before it breaks up for the holidays. Major stress, panic and deadline day. Yay! Obviously, no update next week due to my week off (23****rd**** – 29****th****) so be aware of that.**

**Looking forward to a break. I've been exhausted lately. More all the end of year stuff piling up than my writing, but all the time I have to spend on that obviously impacts my writing at the same time. I'll be looking forward to a relaxing new year with any luck. **

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 40**

* * *

Atlas was one of those places that didn't really sleep. The city was so bright and lit that even gone midnight, a mugger would have been hard-pressed to find a shadowed corner to hide in. Like Vale, it had an over-population problem, but unlike Vale it hadn't tried to ship that off to a new city with disastrous results. Instead, Atlas built up. Apartment blocks were everywhere, squeezing as many people as possible into a vertical space. Maybe in a few hundred years it would be a city of tall spires crammed full of citizens like sardines.

If so, he'd still be around to see it.

"Be careful," Blake said, for all the world like _he_ needed to be warned on caution. She missed the sarcastic roll of his eyes. "Atlas can be dangerous at night. Don't trust anyone and don't leave my sight. I can look after you."

Ozpin had to remind himself it wasn't patronising because he was a fourteen-year-old boy to her.

"Are you listening, Oscar?"

He sighed. "Yes, Blake."

"There's no need to be like that about it. I'm only looking out for your safety."

"Yes, Blake." He tried to sound a little less dead inside that time. Really, life would have been so much easier if he could leave Oscar to handle this up until something went wrong. Not _if_, but when. If there was one thing he'd learned dealing with students, it was that they could commit suicide by table corner if you took your eyes off them for ten seconds.

Naturally, such was always his fault, followed by a lengthy health and safety consultation that would force him to outlaw square tables in favour of round ones. People would then laugh at or insult him, saying he was wasting his time. Make a huntsman academy, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Well, no one had said that, but if they had, they deserved a swift crack to the jaw.

"What are we looking for?" he asked, genuinely a little upset that he had to ask in the first place. Sadly, the understandings of terrorists was something beyond his ken. "I take it we're not expecting to find someone handing out fliers."

"You'd be surprised."

"No," he deadpanned. "Tell me you're jesting."

"Not fliers literally saying to join the White Fang, no, but you could have people handing out ones for faunus community groups or free seminars on how to handle prejudice. Things to gather faunus that are unhappy and where the White Fang can subtly approach those they think might make good members."

So, White Fang had been in Vale handing out leaflets and he'd never noticed. How galling.

"I doubt we'll see that this late. Handing out fliers is a dangerous job when you're a faunus, especially if the nightlife gets rowdy."

Ozpin looked around the completely empty streets. "The party certainly is booming," he said, voice thick with sarcasm.

"I said _if_, Oscar. Don't be smart. And it's not as though we'd find someone handing them out on empty streets either. They need to stick where there is plenty of foot traffic." It was Blake's turn to roll her eyes and mutter, "Obviously."

Ozpin opened his mouth, ready to bite back and heap on some more snark, only for Oscar to interrupt in his head. _"Are you getting into a fight with a teenager? Aren't you, like, a thousand years old?"_

"**I'm not trying to compete with her,"** he boldly lied. **"And besides, I'm only asking this for your benefit. I already know everything there is to know, obviously, but it wouldn't do for me to try and fix all your problems for you."**

"_Oh. That makes sense."_

Perfect. It wouldn't do to admit he was basically following Blake around aimlessly now, would it? Sigh. Glorified babysitter duty was just that, except babies at least had the excuse of being cute when they weren't puking, peeing and pooping everywhere. Okay, so babies weren't cute either. At least they could be easily distracted with flashing lights, random noises and a crib.

Truly, the greatest invention mankind had ever created was the crib. A bed with bars, like a prison yet somehow societally accepted as being an acceptable thing when it came to not having the energy to deal with your children anymore. Throw them in bed-prison and forget about them. If only he could have enforced the same on Beacon.

_No, Ozpin, we can't treat the students like naughty children,_ Glynda had chided. _And you can't enforce a curfew and lock them in their rooms just because you think they get up to things when we're not watching._

Who had the last laugh there? If he'd been able to lock them all up, Cinder's team wouldn't have infiltrated them so easily, and he wouldn't be stuck following an edgy teenager through the middle of Atlas.

"_You're really bored, aren't you…?"_

Yes. Yes, he was. He'd _done_ the huntsman thing. He'd _done_ Beacon, he'd _done_ fighting and he'd _done_ being a teenager. Multiple times; for all of them. Sure, the enemy might change – switch a human supremacist for a faunus one – but it was always the same in the end. Kingdoms at peace, people get complacent, something bad happens, Salem tries to take advantage, he has to step in and sort it out. It was a routine by now.

"We need to find a collection of faunus," Blake said. "Let me do the talking if we do. It's best we visit a bar or club for that; lower inhibitions tends to make people a little wordier. Pull off the angry faunus routine and see who reacts."

"Very well. To the local nightlife we go."

Blake winced. "You may be a problem there."

"Why? I can handle my alcohol, thank you."

"How-?" She sighed and shook her head. "I'm not going to ask who gave you alcohol. I'm talking about the fact you're fourteen. And not `tall for your age` fourteen either. You _look_ your age."

Ah. That would be a problem. It really was hard sometimes to remember how small you were. He felt it hardest when he was around Miss Rose; nothing hurt quite as much as having to look _up_ to her. It really was a bother.

"_Well I'm sorry for being short!"_ Oscar whined.

"**You're forgiven."**

"_What? I wasn't-"_

"I'm prepared to wait outside if I must," Ozpin said to Blake. "I'm sure you can stay out of trouble inside and I'd _hear_ if any fight started."

"It's not me I'm worried about…"

"You're afraid I'll be in danger?" he asked, shocked. "That I'll be abducted by someone?" He couldn't quite hold back the snort of laughter. "I think I shall be okay, Blake, but if it makes you feel better, I'll scream t the top of my lungs if someone tries anything."

Blake sighed. "I guess that'll have to do."

Finding a nightclub wasn't hard but finding one that accepted faunus was harder. Oh, they didn't all ban faunus – none did, in fact – but it was easy to watch the reactions of the bouncers when Blake approached without her bow and figure out where they were welcome and not. White Fang sympathisers wouldn't be wasting their time in clubs that pushed potential recruits away, so Blake and he moved on at the slightest scowl or tightening of muscles, eventually finding a smaller, dingier place with two faunus bouncers outside.

Not masked. Not White Fang. Really, they were middle-aged, greying and looked like normal folk going about their lives, but the same couldn't be guaranteed for everyone within. The music from inside came out muted, thrumming to a beat that shook the windows.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" she asked him.

"It's a little late for that now. What are you going to do if I say no?" Seeing her face twist uncomfortably, he took rare pity on her. "I'll be fine. Ruby and Yang have taught me how to fight just fine. If I could handle myself against White Fang and Grimm in the forest, I'm sure I can manage a drunk."

After a few seconds of thought, she accepted with a nod and slipped into the club. The bouncers ID'd her, but since Team RWBY were all eighteen now (with the exception of Ruby) they had little problems. _Not that being underage stopped Miss Xiao-Long sneaking into clubs. It's nice to see someone taking their job seriously enough to ask for ID in the first place._

And to keep an eye on him. Blake hadn't asked for it, but it was obvious the two faunus weren't quite happy about a young boy being left outside on his own. At least, he hoped that was the reason they were speaking into communicators worn on the lapels of their black coats.

"_What if they're White Fang?"_

"**Are you going to assume that because they're faunus, Oscar? How racially insensitive of you."**

"_No, no, no! That's not what I meant."_

"**Relax. It was but a jest. If they are White Fang, then let them contact who they wish. Your face is mostly unknown to them and I doubt they'll tarnish their reputation by kidnapping a child."**

"_Don't they execute people…?"_

"**Choice targets, Oscar. Schnee. Atlas personnel. They're not going to impress potential recruits by killing children. If it helps, you're not in any real danger with me here."** Well, other than the danger of having one's soul and mind consumed _by_ him.

"_What was that?"_

"**Nothing, Oscar. Nothing."**

One of the bouncers said something angrily to the other and pushed off the wall, walking toward him. Ozpin internally winced. Blast the stupid child body. It made everything more complicated than it had to be.

"Hello there, son," the man said, affecting that kind of overly kind and gentle voice someone did when they wanted to address a small child, make it clear they weren't a threat but also imply to everyone within hearing distance that they also weren't someone with an unhealthy interest in said child.

It was a very complicated voice.

"_Quick!"_ Oscar said. _"Act like a child!"_

Ozpin smiled like an idiot. "Hello mistah!"

"_What the hell was that…?"_

His child voice, obviously. Again, he hadn't had much use for it, so it might have been rusty, but so long as he acted like he had zero common sense, overwhelming innocence and a rustic dialect, people tended to assume he was a harmless child and left him alone.

"_Or they think you're disabled!"_ Oscar wailed. _"You're making me sound like an idiot!"_

"**Fitting." **Ozpin thought.

"_I HEARD THAT!"_

"Are you here with your…" The man looked back to the club. "Sister…?"

"Yeppers." Ozpin nodded happily. Also, stupidly. "Big sis is looking for daddy in the music place."

"_I'm fourteen,"_ Oscar wept. _"I know what a nightclub is…"_

The bouncer appeared to relax a little, breathing a sigh of relief. "That's good. So, she's only inside looking for your father? Is she going to come out for you soon?" At Ozpin's nod, the man smiled. "Does your big sis often look after you?"

"Yep. Daddy is… what is it she calls him? A lush?"

"Yeah, I gathered." The faunus sighed. "Tell you what, son. Why don't you tell me your father's name and I'll see if someone can help find him for you? A young lad like you shouldn't be out in this weather, or so late at night."

Of all the things that might ruin their plan, a _genuinely nice_ person hadn't been on the list. Typical. Ozpin tried hard not to show his panic. It was a little too late to pull the `I'm not supposed to talk to strangers` card and Blake would be upset – and thus annoying – if she got drawn out early before she could find any White Fang.

He blurted out the first name he could. "Qrow."

"And what's your last name, son?"

"Branwen."

"Good lad." He patted Ozpin's shoulder. "Why don't you wait here with my colleague while I make a call? Here." The large man shucked off his thick coat, wrapping it around and smothering Ozpin within. "You're a brave boy, son. Don't worry. We'll find your pa soon enough."

He hoped not.

/-/

"_Will Qrow Branwen please make his way to the front entrance to pick up his son."_ The voice came from the DJ, passed on as a message from someone sneaking on the stage. It was a quick shout-out between songs._ "I repeat, will Qrow Branwen make his way to the front entrance to pick up his son."_

A small glass of Bacardi clicked down, a fuzzy head raising from the bar.

"I have a son…?"

/-/

There was no God.

Ozpin knew that – the Gods were gone, and even if they weren't, they'd kind of been dicks in the first place, so he wouldn't have appealed to them for any help, but even so, there was no deity watching over him tonight, as the dishevelled, drunk and frankly _reeking_ man picked him up with both arms under his shoulders and hugged him tight.

"My baby boy!" Qrow wailed. "Oh, I can't believe you came all this way."

Ozpin's face burned red. He whispered in a snarl, "Let. Go."

"Oh, did you miss me? I missed you too, but you know you shouldn't be sneaking away from your mother, young man. Why, I've half a mind to bend you over my knee and give you a spanking right now."

Qrow's eyes said he'd do it, too. Ozpin glared back, _promising_ death if he tried.

"This is your pa?" the faunus bouncer asked.

Ozpin's nod was the most reluctant thing ever.

"Good." He laughed. "All's well that ends well. You've got a very smart son there, sir. I hope you cherish him." The latter was delivered pointedly, the `stop being a useless drunk and start being a father` unsaid but so heavily implied that it might as well have been written on a billboard.

Qrow's eye twitched. "That's good advice, sir." He clenched his teeth. "Thank you for looking after my son. I know he can be a hassle. Why, he still wets the bed – at his age! Can you imagine it? Honestly, we still have him wearing diapers under his trousers."

"Mommy was wearing a diaper for daddy the other day," Ozpin said innocently. "And they were saying something about… what was it, fetishes?"

The bouncer looked ill, taking a step away.

Qrow blanched, clamped a hand over Ozpin's mouth and laughed nervously. "Well, I guess we should go home. Don't want him losing sleep when he has school on Monday. Thanks for the help and everything." He dashed away. "Bye!"

The closest alleyway provided a safe refuge, and the second they were within, Ozpin had Qrow's hand twisted back painfully. The huntsman yelped, quickly brought low in a submission hold while Ozpin loomed over him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"That's for suggesting I wear diapers," Ozpin hissed. "Consider yourself lucky. You might be dying now if you'd actually spanked me."

"H-Harsh." Qrow winced and rubbed his hand, not at all repentant. "And you think you had it bad. Imagine my surprise when me _son_ turns up while I'm out drinking. Do you have any idea how close I was to scoring with this hot chick?"

"Knowing you? Not close at all. _Oscar_ has better odds pulling than you do."

"Hey. That's cruel." He laughed it off. "So. What are you doing out this late in the middle of Atlas? Doesn't seem like something Jaune would ask you to do." He paused, then looked back at the club with a long sigh. "Don't tell me Yang's in there. Wait here, I'll go drag her out."

"Not Yang. Blake."

"The edgy one…?"

"The same," Ozpin said with a nod. "We're investigating the White Fang. James doesn't want Beacon's involvement public and so has barred Glynda and Jaune from doing anything. He didn't think to control the students, however."

"Sounds like him."

"Indeed. And you, Qrow? Does Jaune have you looking for information?"

"Ah. Yeah." Qrow laughed. "Sure."

"You're just out drinking, aren't you…?"

"No…?" He tried to look innocent. "Okay, fine. It's a bit of both. I wasn't sent here for the White Fang – they hadn't even made their presence known when I came – but I've done a little looking since. Figured it'd be worth staying around to get the scoop. I heard the news from Beacon, too. Congrats on killing Watts."

"I wish I could claim responsibility. Sadly, it came with a caveat."

"Yeah, Cinder. Heard that too. Lot of reporters around here weren't happy with it. The propaganda engine is in full swing against Jaune – and it's all against him. They're being very careful not to associate Beacon with him where they can. Weird how they're saying Beacon and Atlas are allied, while Atlas and Beacon's headmaster are enemies. Plenty of backhanded compliments going around."

"Not unexpected. Really, I don't think Mr Arc will care."

"Nah. He's thick-skinned."

He wasn't; he simply didn't care for what Atlas thought. That was, in this case, a good thing. They had bigger issues to focus on. "I'm going to have to call on your help, Qrow. Miss Belladonna is busy trying to find the White Fang, but you can cover more ground in your avian form."

"I can't. You told me not to fly when drunk."

"And you have never before in your life heeded my advice. Don't pretend to start now."

"Alright, alright." Qrow sighed and crossed his arms. "I _have_ been doing a little looking in my own time and I might have narrowed down a potential place for meeting. Been looking for large congregations of shifty-looking people late at night, and after following a few faunus to strip joints, drug dealers and affairs, managed to find someone _actually_ up to no good. There's a warehouse down by the docks. It's always warehouses with these guys. I'm not sure why I'm even surprised at this point."

Warehouses were convenient, Ozpin chose not to say. They were often abandoned late at night, had limited security in some circumstances, plenty of space and were, by design, kept away from well-populated areas. You could even hire space in one, and if you wanted to store contraband, dust or weapons, then what better place to hide it than right under the city's nose? So long as you crated it up and stamped it with some other produce, you were fine. Atlas only checked goods going in and out of the city, not those languishing in a warehouse.

"Well, let's check that out," Ozpin said. "We just need to find Miss Belladonna…"

A black rope coiled around Qrow's neck from behind. The huntsman had the time to blink before he was _wrenched_ to the side, pulled over Blake's back by his neck and then catapulted into a collection of trashcans. He smashed through them, hurling trash everywhere and causing several bin bags full of food waste to explode.

"Oscar!" Blake hissed, placing her hands on his shoulders and her face in his. "Are you okay? I knew this was a bad idea. Step back. I'll take care of this creep!"

Qrow groaned.

For the first time in a long while, Ozpin burst out laughing.

/-/

"I'm sorry."

Qrow grumbled and trudged on, stinking of cabbage, rotten citrus and trash.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Blake repeated. "I couldn't find Oscar and then the bouncer said his _father_ had come to collect him and I panicked! When I found him, he had his back to the wall in an alleyway with a strange man looming over him. What was I supposed to think?"

Ozpin snorted again.

"I'm _really_ sorry. I didn't recognise you from behind."

"It's fine," Qrow hissed, making it clear it very much _wasn't_ as he stomped down the less populated warehouse district of Atlas. "Totally fine. Peachy, even."

"I _do_ detect a hint of peach." Ozpin said. "Though it's rotten." Qrow _glared_ his way, making him stifle another laugh. "Don't worry, Blake. I'm sure Ruby's uncle forgives you for attacking him and throwing him into trash. It's not like he was doing much else tonight, or that it's his first time collapsing into the garbage."

"This close." Qrow held his finger and thumb up, close together. "This close to scoring."

"Knowing your luck, Qrow, she would have been a convicted criminal. Or a Grimm in disguise."

"Yeah, well I'd have at least liked the opportunity to find that out for myself." He sighed. "Damn it. She was so exotic, too. Silver hair, pale skin and grey eyes. Trifa. Damn, she was hot."

Blake's head perked up. "Did you say Trifa…?"

"Hm. Yeah." Qrow looked excited. "Do you know her?"

"Yes. She's part of the White Fang. One of Sienna's… well, she used to be one of Sienna's most trusted allies."

Qrow stared ahead woodenly. "It could have worked out..."

"She's a spider faunus."

Qrow shivered. "I don't judge."

"Fires webs from her hands."

"Could be kinky."

"And has massive grey veins up and down her body, originating from hands that are a solid blackish grey in colour for some reason. You can even see those veins pump sometimes."

_Hm. Like Salem._

"I-I could have handled it," Qrow said, looking vaguely ill. "And I don't judge based solely on looks. It's the personality that matters."

"Trifa once said the White Fang would be better off if they sterilised captured humans so they couldn't reproduce." Blake made a snipping motion with her fingers and Qrow, Ozpin and even Oscar flinched back, the latter managing it without even a body. "So yeah," she said, "You can go back and try and get with her if you like. Just don't come crying to me if you wake up less of a man."

"Fuck my luck…"

"_Wow,_" Oscar said. _"That's really unlucky. I mean, what are the odds?"_

"**With Qrow? Good."**

Out loud, he said, "There's always a chance she was genuinely interested in you, Qrow. Perhaps she thought you a bird faunus. Regardless, we've work to do tonight – and Yang and Ruby would be upset if you let us get into trouble without supervision. Let's scout out this place and get back to the academy safe and sound."

"Blake and Yang are going to be angry anyway," Blake murmured.

No, Blake. No. Ah, it was too late. Qrow glanced over and his eyes narrowed. Wonderful. Successful or not, Qrow would now be spinning a tale to his nieces to make himself look great and them like truant runaways. No matter what they found out, they were going to be rinsed dry by the time Ruby was through with them.

"_You mean I am,"_ Oscar muttered. _"You'll just go to sleep and leave me to deal with it."_

"**That's our deal. I handle the fighting and you get to reap the benefits of being on a team with four girls. Having a girl angrily tell you how worried she is should be a fantasy of yours - it's just like those insipid harem cartoons you made me watch where multiple women lose their minds, sanity and respect over an unremarkable boy."**

_"It was a good anime..."_

As they reached the next warehouse, Qrow motioned for them to keep low. Blake and he did so immediately, all amusement fading as they focused on the scene ahead. There wasn't much to see about the warehouse – Terminal 6 as it was called, or more specifically Terminal 6, Unit 4-B, Paragon Industrial Park. It was quiet at so late an hour. The iron-grill fence was closed over the perimeter wall and the roads leading to and from it were empty.

"No lights on," Qrow noted.

"Of course not," Blake said. "They're faunus."

Perfect night vision. Rather convenient for the whole clandestine meeting thing. Miss Belladonna could naturally see through it, but he and Qrow were out. Even in his crow form, he'd be of no use. They weren't nocturnal like owls.

"I can sneak in," Blake said. "I'll see what they're up to, listen and report back. If worst comes to worst, you can get back to the Academy and-"

"Alternatively," Ozpin interrupted, "We can go back now and call this a success."

Blake rounded on him. "What!?"

"He's right," Qrow said. "We found the White Fang. That's mission success as far as I'm concerned. Infiltrating now is a risk we don't need and it's better we don't spook them and make them change locations. I'll sneak back in during the day and set up some listening devices. If they meet tomorrow night, we'll be able to hear everything said."

Ozpin nodded, pleased with the decision.

Blake was a little less so. "What? We're just going to leave?" She lurched toward the warehouse but Ozpin was ready and caught her by the arm before she could charge in. Qrow took her other. "Let me go!" she hissed. "This is a perfect opportunity. I can get in easily. Adam won't be there-"

"Is she always like this?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin grunted, struggling to hold her with his smaller body. "Pretty much. Ow. Blake, listen. Ow! Listen!" He gripped her arm tight. "We can't start a fight in the middle of Atlas or _we'll_ be the ones in trouble for it. We have to let Atlas have a hand in stopping the White Fang or the headmaster will get in trouble again. You don't want that, do you? Imagine all the paperwork he'll force on you."

Blake stilled. "I… that… well…"

"That's right, Blake. The paperwork." He watched her shiver. "They'll want reports, written apologies and probably a press release. You'll need to write all that out with flowery language talking about how great Atlas is-" She twitched violently. "How you were wrong to interfere in business they had in hand." Her lips peeled back. "And then finishing by saying how you imperilled the investigation by taking affairs into your own hands."

"That's ridiculous!" she growled. "Atlas hasn't found anything. They're useless!"

"I happen to agree," Qrow said, "Which is why we do things by the book, slow, and then when it works out, we stand tall and smug over Jimmy Irondick and force _him_ to acknowledge and thank _us_ for our assistance. Make him and all of Atlas swallow their pride."

What a selfish sentiment. They should be doing this for the betterment of Remnant, to stop the White Fang and protect the world against Salem. The fact that Blake stopped struggling at the idea, however, had Ozpin rolling his eyes.

"Rub it in their faces?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yeah," Qrow said, smirking. "I can't wait to see what colour his face goes when he has to publicly thank us for doing their job for them. I'm thinking puke green, but it might be more a purple if he's _really_ pissed off. Imagine it, Brake. Imagine it."

"Blake."

"Whatever your name is."

Blake stared at the warehouse longingly.

"Retreating now will also lessen the roasting we'll inevitably get from the team," Ozpin pointed out.

"Fine…"

/-/

"I'm proud of you."

Yang, Ruby and Weiss squawked unhappily at the praise Jaune offered, instantly complaining about how Blake snuck off, took Oscar with her and basically did the same thing she did all the time when the White Fang were involved. Difference being; she'd done it this time with his tacit permission.

"You snuck off, but you didn't cause trouble," he said. "And we didn't explicitly ban you from going out at night, so it's not like we can punish you." They could, of course, but wouldn't this one time. Glynda nodded from behind, in agreement.

"But Jaune!" Ruby whined. "Blake promised not to sneak off again!"

"That's your business, Miss Rose," Glynda said. "And the headmaster is not saying Miss Belladonna is without error, only that he is pleased with her knowing when to back off and report to us. You're free to chastise her how you wish for failing to have the common courtesy to inform you of her whereabouts."

The three of them glared at Blake's back. Blake cringed, but accepted what was going to happen.

"I want to be involved in the attack," she said.

"What attack? We haven't even decided anything yet." Seeing that it wasn't pleasing her, he added, "You'll all be involved in whatever happens – Ironwood has already said so. But before that, Qrow is going to scout the place out and collect some evidence. No use busting them without proof of wrongdoing. We'll also have to wait on Ironwood to make the first move."

"Will he?" Yang asked. "You don't think he'd refuse to act on this to spite Beacon, do you?"

"James would not do that," Glynda said. "Politics takes second seat to action in his book. I expect he'll want to confirm it himself, but once he has, he will move swiftly. You may all be called to take part in that action, but I expect your role will be more rounding up prisoners and preventing people escaping rather than being involved in the assault."

"It's still necessary work," Jaune said. "If any escape, they'll warn Adam and the main force will relocate. We _need_ to capture these people and interrogate them before Adam can figure anything out, so for the love of coffee, do _not_ get bored, decide you'd rather be in the fight and leave your posts."

"I won't," Blake said.

"We won't let Blake do that." the other three said at the same time.

Blake shot them a betrayed glare. She'd be fine. For all their bluster and complaints, Jaune had a feeling they were pleased she'd not gone and done anything reckless. They had Ozpin to thank for that, though they didn't know it.

"Glynda, will you request a meeting with James? I think he'll be a little less furious if it's you. Blake, get some sleep." He watched her about to complain. "If General Ironwood wants us to move immediately, you won't be in the assault if you're not rested."

She was out the door almost instantly. He heard the door to Team RWBY's room slam shut and could imagine her throwing herself into bed. Yang snorted, while Weiss could only shake her head and Ruby had Oscar by one ear, already lashing verbally whipping him for having enabled Blake's reckless behaviour.

There'd be much more of that before the end. Jaune sighed and stood, dismissing the girls while making his way to the room next door. It was time to get Cinder on board, and preferably before she did something ridiculous, start a war and then say she assumed it was his intent in the first place.

At least they'd found the White Fang. Or Qrow had. Now, it was time to act.

* * *

**Wow. Blake manages an information gathering mission without it descending into chaos or robot fights on the streets. Blake… Are you dying? Is it a terminal illness? Quickly, someone loosen all the zips making up her costume. It's cutting off the blood flow to her head! **

**What do you mean her entire costume **_**is**_** nothing but a zipper!? **

**I'm a little tired today, so instead of getting a proper Professor Arc omake, you get a mini omake poking fun at canon instead. It's not malicious, don't worry. In fact, it's more me poking fun at a question I get a lot. Not so much for this story, but especially for others where it's applicable.**

* * *

**Omake: or **_**"Why don't you ever write about Jaune's weapon upgrade from Season 4?"**_

* * *

**-Season 4-**

/

"Jaune, this isn't what I meant by upgrading your weapon."

"What do you mean?" Jaune looked up from his new sword, smiling proudly at Ruby, Nora and Ren. "It's been upgraded to have bits of Pyrrha's weapons and armour mixed into it. And better still, it's now got a mecha-shift option. Look!"

Pulling up his sheathe, he affixed it over the blade, causing it to shift into a longer variant which he gripped in two hands, swinging with heavy blows.

"See!?"

"Jaune…" Ruby sighed. Jaune was her friend, but still, weapons were her thing and it had to be said. "That's the _worst_ upgrade for your sword I've ever seen."

"What…? Why?"

"Look." Ruby brought out her scythe. "You see this? It's a melee weapon." With a push of a button, it shifted. "Now it's a sniper rifle. Do you see Ren's guns?" She pointed and Ren displayed them as requested. "They're guns. Now, they're knives."

Ren did the transformation.

"Nora's hammer is a hammer, perfect for melee, but with a switch of a button it's a grenade launcher, perfect for-"

"BLOWING THINGS THE HELL UP! Whooo!"

"Yeah," Ruby said. "That. You see, our weapons transform to fill a niche we _don't have_ with just one form. If I'm up close, I can use Crescent Rose as a scythe. If I'm far away, I can use it as a sniper rifle. It's the same for Ren and Nora. And for Weiss, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and just about everyone else. It's _two different weapons_."

"Mine is two weapons…"

"Jaune, that's a sword and it transforms into a... it transforms into a sword…"

"Exactly. Two weapons." At her unimpressed look, he pouted. "It's a bigger sword."

"Yeah, by about two inches. Your idea of a `ranged option` is an extra two inches. And you need to put your sheathe onto your sword to do it – which isn't exactly quick or easy in the middle of combat and also robs you of your shield. Heck, you could just have a bigger sheathe and it would do the same thing!" Ruby scowled. "At least Adam's sheathe was a shotgun! Come on, Jaune. Sheesh."

Jaune looked upset and Ruby felt a pang of sorrow.

"It's okay," she said, nudging his side. "I just want to help. You need to improve on the things you _don't_ have, not buckle down on the things you already do. You're already good in melee. You don't need to upgrade your sword to be `gooder` in melee. You need to think _outside_ melee. You need a gun, Jaune. A gun. Your sword needs to shoot, your shield needs to shoot or your nipples need to shoot."

"Okay." Jaune smiled. "I think I've got it. I'll keep it in mind for next time."

"A gun," she repeated. "Say it, Jaune."

"I need a gun," he dutifully said.

"Perfect."

/

**-Season 7-**

/

"Guys, I upgraded my weapon again!" Jaune yelled, running up with a huge smile.

"Really?" Ruby hopped up and grinned. "Show me, show me, show me."

Jaune brought out his shield. "See. My shield used to just be a shield that could block bullets, attacks from Grimm and everything the enemy threw at me. Now, I've had it upgraded with amazing Atlas technology to do THIS!"

He pushed a button. Energy poured out, extending it.

"Now it's a _slightly_ _bigger_ shield! How about that? Cool or what?"

It took them two days to get Ruby to stop crying in the corner with her head in her hands.

* * *

**I hope that explains why I don't go into detail on how Jaune uses his "super awesome" weapon transformation from season four in my fics. Well, aside from the fact it would also be weird to write. I'd have to write Jaune pausing in a fight to bring his weapon down or sheathe it (both of which would leave him open to attack) only to bring it back up again `slightly bigger`.**

**Jaune's already damn strong in melee. We saw him behead an Ursa with his eyes closed for crying out loud. If he's being **_**beaten**_** in melee by someone more skilled than him (say Cinder, Neo or Adam before he croaked) then I'm not sure how making himself **_**more unwieldy**_** with a bigger and heavier weapon, while also losing his shield, will help him much. And if he's winning the fight, why waste time transforming his sword into a sword anyway? He's already doing just fine. **

**What he really needs is a gun of some kind.**

**The shield having shock waves sounds fine (much better than the sword) but it's still not a gun, which is why poor Ruby weeps. Also, doesn't this mean he can't even use both variants at once now? or is the claymore sword going to have this energy thing added on top? That could actually be useful if it did...**

**Either way, the shield? Decent. The sword. So bad!**

* * *

**Next Chapter:** 2nd January (Two Weeks)

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	41. Chapter 41

**Happy New Year One-Day-Late**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 41**

* * *

"I don't appreciate you stepping in where you're not invited."

Jaune swallowed, sat opposite Ironwood and alone with the General. It was the first time they'd spoken face to face without Glynda or Winter there to moderate, and the fact it came less than a day after Blake and Ozpin snuck out to find the White Fang didn't do much for his confidence. It could have only been worse if Cinder had been invited too.

"I'm sorry for what my student-"

"Don't waste my time, Arc. I know who Ozpin is, I know who that girl is, and I know nothing that happened last night happened without your approval. That's just how you are. You planned this. All of this."

Nine times out of ten, he'd have been able to say no, to say they were overestimating him again and just assigning lucky success to his reputation. Except that this was the first time in forever that it wasn't the case. He _had_ planned for Blake to sneak off. Or rather, he hadn't planned what she'd do, but he'd known and allowed it.

"They found the White Fang," he said.

"Yes. With the aid of Qrow, who just so happened to also be investigating them despite my instructions for you to stay out of this."

"In my defence, I didn't ask Qrow to. He was here on other business."

"I'm aware. Qrow arrived long before the White Fang did, so unless you predicted their attack and refrained from telling us, his involvement is an accident." Ironwood scowled at him. "A fortunate accident. I've had teams follow up on the information gathered."

"Subtly?"

"Did you expect me to do it any other way?"

"Ah. No…"

"You think we're so brash and stubborn as to barge in, arrest some petty mooks and give up our advantage? Atlas, the idiot Kingdom that can't think without firing off canons and launching battleships?" Ironwood loomed over him. "No, Arc. I sent infiltration teams. They were not noticed. If you're going to insult me, at least give me the credit of assuming I'm not an absolute cretin."

Jaune cringed. "I didn't mean to insult you. We're allies-"

"We are. And that means working together." General Ironwood drew something from his drawer and pushed it across the table.

"What is it?"

"Arthur Watts was thought dead to us. There was a reward on his, the details of which are here." He tapped the folder. "I've made it out to Beacon. Easier than the alternative…"

"Me?" Jaune asked.

"You're not the one who killed him, are you?"

Oh hell. Cinder! No wonder Ironwood wanted it made out to Beacon instead. Jaune nodded and pulled it back. "It'll go to repairs and helping the students," he promised. "Thank you, General Ironwood. This will really help the school."

"Hmph. See that it does. On the issue of allies, I want you to stop interfering in our investigation. You found the White Fang and I appreciate that, but if the public finds out this is how it happened, it would reflect poorly on us. I believe you meant well." The words sounded like they physically hurt him. "But there are _reasons_ I wanted you limited to the base, and that's not _just_ because I don't trust you. There is politics involved."

Politics. Jaune bit back a sigh and nodded. There really shouldn't be anything more than finding Adam in their heads, but Atlas wasn't their Kingdom and they had to play by the rules. At least Glynda had spoken to Ironwood first. Otherwise, this might have been a much more heated conversation.

"What would you have me do?" he asked.

"Stay on base until called for and keep an eye on your guest. I'll also be expanding the curfew I placed on you to the team you brought with you." Ironwood's face said he wouldn't budge on that, even if it wasn't really Team RWBY's fault. Sighing, Jaune nodded again. "If they ask why, be sure to tell them it's your fault."

"Fine. I'll let them know. We're all on the same side here, Ironwood."

"We're not. We are allied against Salem and will fight in defence of one another, but I am on the side of Atlas and you are of Vale. Our objectives are similar, but not the same. How you do things in Vale – even how Ozpin did things – are different from here. Were the Vytal Festival held in Atlas, I might have cancelled it at the first sign of attack. At the very least, I would have mandated checks on every single competitor and guest."

That didn't sound like a bad idea. It was intrusive though and he said so.

"Ozpin felt the same way," Ironwood said. "That is why we differ. I don't mind being the villain if it means keeping my people safe, while Ozpin saw merit in maintaining his reputation and the trust the people had in him, even if it meant letting them be in danger. How far did that get him? Was it worth it?"

"I don't know…"

"Neither do I," Ironwood said, standing. "But it won't happen here. See to your teams and prepare them. If all goes well, we will be launching an attack tonight and you and yours will be involved. To not be would only imply there's a rift between us."

"Isn't there one?" he asked.

"Of course. But both you and I can be professional enough to set that aside, I trust."

If it meant stopping Adam, then yes. Jaune nodded. "I'll take care of that then. Is that all?"

Ironwood grunted. "Dismissed."

_You can't dismiss me. I'm not a soldier._ Even so, he backed away, not wanting to dig the hole deeper. On the way out he bumped into Oscar – Ozpin, he realised. The posture differed. The immortal nodded briefly to him and stepped into the room, the booming voice of Ironwood instantly sounding a lot happier than it had been as he greeted an old friend and not an enemy.

Watching the door seal shut behind him, Jaune sighed and headed off to find Team RWBY.

/-/

"We're being grounded?" Yang complained. "Well that sucks."

"Ironwood's orders, I'm afraid," the headmaster said. "I couldn't do anything about it. If it's any consolation, I think they're planning the assault tonight, so see it as a chance to rest rather than a punishment."

Having worked alongside the headmaster for a while, Blake liked to think she'd learned to read between the lines a little. He often spoke to Sienna, Roman or Neo when she was near, and sometimes they forgot she was there at all. It was a good source of information. As it was, hearing the way he said that had the pieces clicking into place.

"Ironwood is upset it's _us_ who found the White Fang."

"What?" Ruby protested. "Nah, that's silly."

Jaune didn't say a word.

"Isn't it?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Bah!" Yang said. "They're seriously annoyed _we_ did their work for them…? How petty do they want to be?"

"It's more complicated than that," Jaune said, all but confirming Blake's suspicions. "I can't even understand it myself; it's Atlas politics. Not Vale's. From what little I get, it's about saving face. Blake finding out about the White Fang _did_ help – and it's going to yield results." He sent her a nod and Blake returned it, pleased inside. "But they can't _say_ that. It makes them look bad if they've not been able to figure anything out for a week, then we arrive and get it on day one."

"That's because it _is_ bad," Yang said. "I'd be ashamed if I were them."

"Blake had the advantage of knowing about the White Fang though," Ruby said. "It wasn't entirely fair."

"Atlas had the advantage of vast resources, surveillance and hundreds of people who could search at any one time," Weiss countered. "And it's not like Blake knew exactly where to find them. Honestly, they _should_ have found them sooner. That they haven't speaks either of incompetence or something worse."

Spies. Sabotage. Blake expected it was that. For all that they could take the mess out of Atlas for some things, they weren't idiots and the Atlas military was good at what it did. That they'd failed to find evidence of the White Fang where she did so easily had to be planned. Either the White Fang had infiltrated those tasked with searching for them, or they'd broken into the mainframe. One of the biggest problems with a huge organisational structure like Atlas was that you had to send information up and down the chain.

Electronic communication could be picked up by spies anywhere in the system, from the lowliest IT tech to assistants to upper, middle or even lower ranked officers. If not those officers themselves. Beacon's advantage hadn't been her knowledge of the White Fang, but how much more _casual_ they were. How they could talk and trust one another without the need to involve anyone in the middle.

"Assume it's the worse," Jaune said, obviously on the same thought pattern as her. "General Ironwood isn't unaware, either. He expects spies and I'm sure he has safeguards in place against them." He smiled lopsidedly. "I'm just here to tell you not to try and leave the base without permission. Sorry to be the deliverer of bad news and all."

"It's fine," Ruby said, stroking Zwei and beaming brightly. Bad news or not, she was just happy to be involved in the conversation. That they were meant they were trusted, which Blake appreciated and was sure Yang and Weiss did as well, but that Ruby, with her crush, obviously appreciated a whole lot more. "Thanks for telling us, sir. We won't let you down."

Sheesh. Blake looked to Weiss and they both rolled their eyes.

Yang glowered at her younger sister. "Yeah, _I_ won't let us let you down. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Ruby as well to make sure she doesn't do anything silly."

"Wha-? Yang, I'm not the one who-" Silver eyes grew wide. She and Yang glared at one another.

_I've heard of sibling rivalry, but this is ridiculous,_ Blake thought. _He's not even that special. So what if he's the youngest teacher ever, so skilled he beat Cinder, able to fight Adam and that he's done more to stop the White Fang than Ozpin ever did…_

Okay, maybe he was a little cool, but she wasn't getting involved. That'd be way too complicated. And unhealthy. She'd _seen_ the looks Neo sent Glynda and she wasn't sure Neo knew what `friendly competition` meant. Waking up with a sword in her back just wasn't worth it.

If Yang and Ruby wanted a piece of that, they were braver than her.

/-/

Cinder listened intently as her new patron explained the situation. Attentiveness had never been in question when Salem spoke, for failure to heed could be met with violence. Rarely applied by Salem, but all too eagerly by Tyrian. Of Jaune, she doubted such would be forthcoming. In that, he was much more subtle. Rather than force her attention, he made her _want_ to listen. To learn what his plan was and see history unfold before her very eyes.

"You're going to be involved in the attack on the White Fang," he said. "Not because Ozpin _wants_ you there, but because he wants _me_ there and doesn't dare leave you behind to cause a mess."

"Understandable. He fears me."

"He fears the damage you can do. He fears telling people their child, parent or lover died because of you. I doubt General Ironwood fears _you_. Or anyone at all." Jaune impressed that on her with a pointed look. One she couldn't quite decipher but would never admit to. Instead, she nodded back.

He was wrong about one thing, however. Ironwood feared two people. Salem for the obvious reasons, but also Jaune Arc. _He's right to fear Jaune. I should have taken more note of that myself. _Had she, she might still have both eyes and her freedom.

Although, there was no telling what Jaune might have done to her then.

"Ironwood needs Atlas to be seen as the ones responsible for stopping the White Fang," he continued. "We're just there to support. A show of alliance and having common ground. If we put in too good of a show, people might start to think _we're_ the ones carrying all the weight, and he doesn't want that."

Cinder's head tilted to the side. Was that…? It might just be, but she had to be sure.

"And what do _you_ want?"

"I want what Ironwood wants." He looked at her meaningfully when he said that, tilting his head down to make his point clear. Or to hint at something. The cameras! Of course, he'd made a show the day before of pointing out and ignoring every camera in the room.

_He can't answer honestly. I have to look deeper. `I want what Ironwood wants…` _That didn't necessarily imply agreement _with_ Ironwood, did it? Only that they both wanted the same thing. That they might be in competition for it.

Cinder nodded. "I see. It would be _problematic_ for you to steal his thunder."

"Exactly." Jaune leaned back, apparently satisfied with what she was saying. "If I do anything untoward, it's going to look like I'm trying to upstage Ironwood. The same goes for the girls since they're my students and I'm responsible for them."

They were limited. Their actions affected Beacon.

Hers, however, did not. Or rather, they didn't to the same degree. Jaune was responsible for her, but only for making sure she did not break the law. To ensure she was on her best behaviour. Of course, she didn't want to assume out of hand. "My actions reflect on you as well, don't they?"

"Yes. Both the bad _and_ the good. That's why I need you to be on your _best behaviour_ when the raid happens. What you do is going to reflect on me and Beacon."

Cinder nodded again, excitement rising up inside her. "And what, Jaune, would you have me do?"

"Do exactly what General Ironwood wants. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Jaune shivered and rubbed his arms, looking around again. To anyone watching, it might have seemed that he shied away from her intent and piercing attention, but she knew better. His anxiety around her was feigned. His discomfort a clever ruse. His eyes roamed over the nearest cabinet, over where she knew a surveillance camera was hidden.

"The last thing we want is to upstage Ironwood," he said a second later. "That's the _last thing_ I want."

The last thing _he_ wanted. But her orders were to do what _Ironwood_ wanted. What Ironwood and Jaune wanted were not necessarily the same, and as someone not officially of Beacon, she held a certain degree of freedom. Her actions would reflect on Beacon, but she was a criminal. Who could expect them to have perfect hold of her yet? Wasn't it understandable for her to be just a little wild? Just a little out of control?

No one could blame them if she went above and beyond. Certainly not Ironwood, and not if he looked over this meeting and witnessed Jaune specifically telling her not to. Truly, he was a genius the likes of which few had ever existed before.

Smiling cattishly, Cinder met his eyes and nodded once. "I'll be on my best behaviour."

Mission received.

"Good." He nodded back and stood. "Don't let me down, Cinder. I'm trusting you."

Another test. Or a chance once and for all for her to prove that she should stand at his side. His equal. His partner. Cinder kept the thrill that shot through her hidden, masking it in pouring herself a cup of tea as he made his way to the door and left, locking it behind him. With but ten minutes and a few simple words, he'd left her flustered and eager to see what he would do – not so much to her, but to Atlas. No. To all of Remnant.

"My, Jaune, you certainly know how to leave a girl wanting…"

/-/

A farm boy and the General of the strongest military on Remnant walk into a secret bunker. It wasn't the punchline to a joke. Their footsteps echoed down corridors as Oscar dwelled silently in the back of his mind, unwilling to speak and unusually quiet. For a long moment Ozpin feared it might be too late, that he had already taken control, but he felt the stir at the thought and quickly concealed it.

Oscar had enough to worry about without that making him afraid. There were some things that couldn't be changed, after all. Couldn't be avoided. For everything else, there was coffee. He wished he had a mug to hand.

"Will you act on what we found?" he asked his old friend.

"You know I shall, Ozpin."

"I'm glad," Ozpin replied, currently in charge of Oscar's body and walking alongside James Ironwood down secure and secretive corridors deep within Atlas. "I had thought for a moment you might allow pride to get in the way. I know it's not like you, but nothing about our current situation is what one might call normal."

"Says the fourteen-year-old boy."

"My point exactly."

"Can he be trusted?"

"Oscar will not reveal anything we say."

James stopped. "I wasn't referring to your host."

"Jaune is an ally. Or I believe so. Will my saying that change anything?"

"You thought Cinder Fall not a threat as well," James pointed out. "Allowing her into Beacon, trusting her and letting your guard down."

Ozpin sighed. "You make _one_ mistake…"

"And Leonardo Lionheart."

"Two mistakes – and no one lets you forget it."

"I believe there was Hazel as well. Then Raven. Not to mention Salem herself."

"A few mistakes, then," Ozpin allowed, rolling his eyes. "Ignoring those, however, I am an excellent judge of character." He glared when James made a disbelieving sound. "I've lived eons, James. A few hiccups out to be expected."

"Isn't it you who are always saying you've made more mistakes than any other man alive?"

Ozpin hummed and kept walking, the corridors familiar despite this body never having stepped foot within them. Mistakes were something he thought on often; some bigger than others, some smaller and others callous, foolish or that could have been easily avoided. Living as long as he had, even the most cautious of people would have picked up more than anyone currently alive, so his old saying didn't mean much.

They were on their way to look at another co-called mistake of his.

Or a number of them.

"How is she?"

"Dying," James said simply. "I'm afraid you won't be able to see her, not that I think she'd want to see you." He said it kindly, but Ozpin still winced. "Winter is the only one allowed in and out, the better to enable the transfer."

"Keeping her a prisoner may see her think of someone else in the last moment just to spite you."

"Allowing her to roam free didn't work much better for Amber."

Ozpin scowled. Mistake or not, that didn't make keeping a sick maiden on palliative care locked away a good decision. Unless her mind had completely fractured, it wasn't like exposing her to Winter over and over would _remove_ all other women from her mind. If it were him locked away, he'd think of someone else just to defy his captors.

"This is a mistake, James."

"Then let me be the one to make it." James – no, Ironwood now – looked ahead firmly. Uncompromising. "I let you have your way in Vale and we saw how that ended."

"Yes. Beacon surviving, Cinder sent scurrying away minus an eye and the White Fang humiliated."

"You dead."

"That wasn't a great price to pay."

"It was for me," James hissed.

Surprised, Ozpin stared up at his old friend, then looked away with a rueful smile when James would not return his gaze. "I see." He chuckled. "I am sorry, James. It wasn't my intent to fall and I'm sorry if my passing caused you any distress."

"You're back now," the General said gruffly. "That's all that matters."

"Yes. And I'm glad to be back."

Ironwood stopped before a door and typed in a code, then placed his hand on a pad and typed in a second code before it opened. Even that did not give them access to the treasure within, only a chamber from which they could vaguely see the machines that surrounded it. Ozpin stepped forward.

"The Relic of Creation…"

"It's still providing the power to lift Atlas," James said, crossing his arms.

"Yes." Ozpin closed his eyes. "Another dubious decision on my part."

"Hm." James didn't disagree. "I'm not sure what _anyone_ was thinking on that one. I mean, sure, staying afloat helps to protect us from the Grimm, but only if _all of Atlas_ is floating. Most of the city is still on the floor, essentially leaving them abandoned."

"Not to mention people built _under_ Atlas," Ozpin groused. "Who decided on that exactly?"

"City planners. Apparently, no one has a problem with homes literally under several thousand tonnes of metal and rock." James made his opinion clear with a hand over his face. "And of course, with Salem and hers now after this, we run the risk of coming crashing down – which wouldn't even be an issue if we hadn't decided to float off in the first place. We can't even move or hide the Relic now."

"Mistakes," Ozpin admitted. "I've made them."

"Indeed. Aside from a neat parlour trick, all the floating has done us is convince the other Kingdoms we're selfishly holding out on city-floating technology that could save lives. And because I can't tell everyone the truth for obvious reasons, I've had to say it's secret technology." He sighed and scratched his thinly growing beard. "The result is obvious. I'm the callous monster who doesn't care about anyone or anything but Atlas."

"I do apologise for that…"

"No. It's fine. So long as you and I know that's not the case." James turned away. "For better or worse, the Relic is locked here now and if Salem gets a hold of it, she destroys Atlas at the same time. Nothing quite like tying our fates to a gimmick, I must admit. Were we on the ground, she'd have to contend with escaping or dealing with our military or myself and you. As it is, she just needs someone to push that thing out the machine and we're all done for."

It really was an awful countermeasure. With Mantle ripe to be crushed when Atlas fell, it would mean the end of the entire Kingdom. Delicate military hardware was unlikely to survive the fall and huntsmen would be scrambling to pick survivors from the wreckage, easy targets for the White Fang or Grimm. And all for what? So a portion of Atlas could float?

Amity floated. It didn't stop the Grimm.

"This is why I haven't been able to dedicate everything to the White Fang as I might wish," James said. "I'm afraid that if I tunnel vision too hard, someone will slip by to take the Relic. If Winter had the power of the maiden, she could be left to defend it, but until then…"

"You made the right choice, James."

"I know. Sadly, no one else does – so to those outside, it looks like I'm making the wrong one. I'll say it frank, Ozpin. I don't trust Cinder."

Ozpin blinked. "Am I supposed to be upset about that?"

"I don't trust Cinder – and I don't trust her _motives_ for suddenly switching sides. That means that whatever you say about Arc, I can't afford to trust him either. And don't argue. I've already set the rules that he can't leave her unattended, so right now they come as a pair."

"You realise I'm keeping an eye on her, no? She isn't going unmonitored."

James pulled a strange face, like he was trying to find a way to say something without it being taken the wrong way. He hummed to himself for a few seconds, before shrugging his shoulders and just saying it. "Oz. She killed you. In your old body, which was a lot more trained than this one."

"Yes well…"

"A whip of a girl who must be twenty at best, killed you."

Defensively, he said, "She was very well-trained, James. Deceptively so. With her skills, I dare say she'd been trained from a young age to be a killer. Perhaps even from the age of five."

"Fifteen years training versus fifteen _hundred_ years training. I'm sure you never stood a chance…"

In his head, Oscar snickered.

"Shut up," Ozpin groused. To both of them. "I was caught off-guard; she took the maiden's power, and I had to defend Miss Nikos as she retreated. It was harder than it looked – and she displayed a rather ridiculous degree of control over said power, especially since everyone else who has had it has needed time to get used to it."

Really, ripping out full weather control, beams of energy and everything else within literally _ten seconds_ of killing Amber wasn't just prodigious. It was downright bullshit. Apparently, the whole `takes time to master` thing didn't apply in that moment, even if according to Cinder herself, she'd had to take time to learn to control it after the fact anyway. How that worked, he had no idea. She'd been able to fly for crying out loud. That wasn't exactly baby-maiden's first trick.

"I'm just saying you keeping an eye on her isn't as comforting as you might think," James said. "I want her physically kept away from the Relic. I won't budge on this."

"Very well, James. I won't try to convince you. Even so, the solution seems simply to me. Involve them in dealing with the White Fang. That should keep them both away from the Relic _and_ allow a chance to test her loyalty. I dare say Jaune will appreciate that as well. He trusts her about the same, if not less, than you do."

"I intend to." James turned away from the Relic and motioned for Ozpin to follow. There was no reluctance there. Ozpin turned his back and left, relieved to be away from that damning reminder of what the Brother Gods had done. James sealed and locked the door once more. "I won't be able to take command of the raid on the White Fang. I can't leave it to Arc, either. Trust aside, this has to be Atlas' operation. Please understand."

"I do. Atlas must be seen capable of standing on its own feet. Jaune understands that as well, James. He does."

"Is that why he defied my orders?"

"Jaune did not leave-"

"Cut the crap, Ozpin. We both know you and that girl going clubbing together wasn't an accident." James paused. "At least I hope it wasn't or we're about to have a disturbing conversation about age differences."

"I prefer my women a little more mature. You know that. Miss Belladonna is several hundred years too young for me." Under his breath, he muttered, "Not to mention Salem and I never technically divorced. I don't want to open that can of worms."

Technically speaking, their vows had been said in another era long before the Kingdoms, but he was still a _citizen_ of Vale, so he was bound there. And last he'd checked `is technically Queen of the Grimm` wasn't a valid option for annulment. Last thing they needed was Salem discovering she was technically owed half of Beacon by law. _Knew we should have signed a pre-nuptial, but nooo, too eager to get into bed and start the baby making._

Mistakes. So many mistakes.

"I don't mind you finding the White Fang for us, but Atlas is taking the credit," James said. "It has to. We can't afford weakness at a time where Salem is pushing the White Fang our way. If the Kingdom appears weak, I'm likely to be replaced – and I'm not confident of who would take my place."

Someone worse, obviously. Even if they were perfect in every regard, they wouldn't know the truth about him or trust him, and that was problem enough. At worst, they could be in Salem, the SDC or the White Fang's pockets.

"Who will be in charge then?" he asked. "If it can't be you, Winter or Jaune – and it certainly can't be me. Nor Glynda, given her position. Who else is there?"

Ironwood sighed. Heavily.

"There is… one person…"

/-/

"SALUTATIONS, MAGGOTS! I AM YOUR COMMANDER IN CHIEF!"

Ruby, along with her team, Headmaster Arc, Miss Goodwitch and several unknown huntsmen and huntresses from Atlas who were going on the same mission as them, all stared at the bubbly orange-haired almost-girl who came bursting through the door with what looked to be a copy of Miss Goodwitch's crop in hand.

"Penny…?" she hazarded. "What are you-?"

"That's _Captain Penny_ to you, friend-Ruby. Now drop and give me twenty!"

"Wha-?"

The crop slapped down into her palm. Penny's voice rose, not as though she were shouting but instead like someone had simply taken the volume knob on a television and ripped it up as high as it could go. "**I said drop and give me thirty**!"

"B-But twenty!"

"It's _forty_ now for that lip, soldier. Do I make it fifty?"

Ruby's hands hit the floor as she started with the push-ups.

"Move your hips, cadet. I want to be able to polish my boots in your armpit hair."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Do you want more push-ups, soldier?"

"NO, CAPTAIN PENNY!" Ruby yelled.

"I thought not."

"Penny," Yang tried, then quickly changed her tune when Penny looked her way. "Captain Penny, I mean. Um. We were told to wait here for the person who'd be leading the assault on the White Fang…" Even as she spoke, realisation dawned, both on her and everyone else. Someone whimpered loudly. A soldier muttered about not having updated his will, while a Huntsman Atlas started gently banging his forehead against the nearest wall. "That's you," Yang said weakly. "Isn't it? You're the one leading us…"

"Affirmative! Both General Ironwood and Specialist Winter Schnee are busy. Due to fears of White Fang spies on other commanding officers taking note of them moving, General Ironwood has decided the element of surprise will better support us if I lead the assault. He has also recognised my tactical brilliance." Her eyes lit up. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Y-Yeah. It… That's great…"

Blake groaned. "We're doomed."

"What was that, maggot? Do you want push-ups?"

"Why are you talking like a boot camp instructor out of a movie?" Weiss asked.

"I had limited time to brush up on military command," Penny said casually. "And so I decided to download several gigabytes worth of military instructional videos directly, along with motivational speeches." Slamming a fist into her hand, Penny pointed at them all. "I love the smell of napalm in the morning. Don't shoot until you see the whites of their eyes. Spears shall be shaken; shields shall be splintered. A sword day, a red day, 'ere the sun rises!"

Silence. Absolute silence.

"Yep," Yang said, slapping Blake on the shoulder. "We're doomed. Nice knowing you."

Blake sighed.

"Tonight!" Penny roared, shaking a fist at the ceiling. "We dine in hell!"

* * *

**Sorry for no omake today – just busy trying to catch up on stuff, not easy when I'm out of a week's writing practice. I'll try do one next week. And poor Penny. She's just trying her best to be a proper commander.**

**I realise there are a bunch of new characters being introduced in RWBY in Atlas that could benefit here, but I haven't watched the new season yet. I might do when it's done since I'm really hearing that it's started to improve again, and that Rooster Teeth are stepping up from the last few seasons. I just want to make sure that continues for the full volume before jumping in, as I don't want to believe the hype too soon and be disappointed again like I was for volumes four and five. **

**But with any luck, RWBY might well be getting back on track. Hell yeah. I can accept any number of bad hairstyles if it means the plot improves. Shave Jaune bald. I'll take it. **

* * *

**Next Chapter: 9****th**** January**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	42. Chapter 42

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 42**

* * *

Oscar kept his eyes ahead as he pulled on the armoured vest provided by Atlas. It would shrug off small-arms fire, he'd been told. So would aura, but Atlas didn't want the negative press of sending foreign children against terrorists without some degree of protection. He didn't argue. He hadn't said a thing since Ozpin gave back control.

"**Something is bothering you."**

"It's nothing," he said out loud.

Ozpin's face was reflected in the changing room mirror. **"If it was, I doubt you would be in such a mood."**

"I'm not in a mood."

"**Said like any young man in one. That immediate denial with the flash of temper. Come, Oscar. Is it the attack? Our job is to stand on the outskirts and prevent anyone escaping or – more likely – any curious idiots with death wishes **_**approaching**_** out of curiosity. We won't be in any harm."**

Scowling, Oscar pushed his arm through the sleeve and zipped it up. He opened his locked, picked out Ozpin's cane – not his – and slammed it shut again. The metal reverberated. The sound echoed.

"**Oscar…"**

"He acted like I didn't even exist!"

There was a moment of silence, and then, **"James?"**

"Yes!" Oscar _glared_ at Ozpin's face in the mirror. "He called me your _host_. He never once talked to me or referred to me by name. He acted like I wasn't even there!"

"**James isn't the best when it comes to talking to people."**

"It's not that, though. Is it?" Oscar turned away with a snarl, using it to hide his fear. Not that it mattered. Even if he looked away from the mirror, Ozpin was still in his head and could hear and feel everything. "He talked about secrets with me there, talked about stuff that could destroy Atlas. He didn't even try and hide the key code on the door from me, and he asked whether the _headmaster_ would be a security threat but didn't even care about me."

Ozpin sighed loudly. **"Perhaps he simply trusts you."**

"Don't treat me like an idiot, Ozpin. It's not because he trusts me – it's because he doesn't acknowledge the fact I exist. It's because I'm not _going_ to exist soon." Oscar's breath rattled as he said it, putting word to the nightmares. "How long? How long until I'm gone and it's just you in control?"

"**I don't know. I don't think it will be soon though. James only knows **_**of**_** the phenomenon. He's not once seen it and has no idea how quickly it takes place. Don't take what he said as a sign, Oscar. You're still you."**

"I won't always be, will I…?"

Ozpin said nothing. Had nothing to say. At some point, at some time unknown, he would cease to be. Oscar Pine would die, or at least his mind would. Maybe it would be absorption and not just death, but it would be the same thing. Ozpin had apparently been doing this for ages, but he didn't act like a man with a hundred different personalities, so it was doubtful the ones which belonged to the body he took over stuck around.

General Ironwood knew that, and so it was no risk to tell him anything. No risk to revel things he shouldn't know and not even bother swearing him to secrecy or impressing on him the importance of keeping it secret in the first place. Or maybe Ironwood just thought Ozpin had him in hand. That it wouldn't matter what he knew because Ozpin was the real one in control and Oscar Pine was an important little nobody who didn't matter-

"**Oscar!"** Ozpin roared. **"Do not think such thoughts. Never think such thoughts!"**

"Why not?" he yelled. "It's true."

"**It's not and will never be. Whatever James thinks, whatever he implied to you, his thoughts do not dictate your worth, nor your place in this world. You are not my slave and I do not control this body. You are your own person."**

"Then why can't I choose how to live my life?"

"**I… I have little I can say to that…"** Ozpin was silent for a moment. **"Do you wish to leave? Have I forced you into things you do not wish?"**

"Yes!" Oscar spat. "I had to leave my family. I had to leave my mom. I-" He cut himself off, biting down on his lip until it felt sore. "I – I know why it's important. I get that. It's just, it's not _my_ mission, is it? It's yours. I'm just the convenient tag along who won't matter all that much longer."

"**If it could be any other way, I would make it so. I didn't ask for this."**

"I know. I… I'm not blaming you."

"**Just James and his callous words."** Ozpin sighed. **"For what little it's worth I don't believe he **_**meant**_** to hurt your feelings. He was happy to see me again, and deeply stressed about what's going on. That doesn't excuse him, but I hope it provides a reason."**

Oscar looked down at the floor. "I guess I'm being stupid."

"**You're not."** Ozpin barked. **"Stop thinking that way. There's no cowardice in fearing for your life. No foolishness in asking why, or selfishness in wanting more. I wasn't always this way, Oscar. Once upon a time, I dare say I was very much like you. I was a boy. I had dreams. I had fears, desires and ambitions. I even had a wife and children whom I love dearly."**

"Love? Not loved…?"

"**My wife still lives, though she has been twisted by things not of her choosing."** Ozpin trailed off, and Oscar looked back to the mirror, seeing the older man with his eyes held shut. **"She did not ask to be this way. Tainted by the power of a God in her grief, she desired death. Release. Bound by them, she was cursed, her mind twisted. This isn't her fault, Oscar, and I… I still love her. Deep inside, I think she might love me as well."**

"And yet you'll kill her?"

"**It's what she would want. It's what she **_**did**_** want all that time ago. I'd kill the Gods as well if I could, after what they did to us both, but if she and I can move on together and find our children, I will consider that glory enough. I am tired of this, Oscar. Tired of fighting, dying and stealing away the lives of young men and women like you whose only crimes are being `similar` to me. I'm tired of watching good people like you fade away."** His breath came out in a harsh sigh. **"And… I am sorry. I can't prevent it. Can't change it. Can't stop it. All I can say is that I'm truly sorry for what will happen to you in time."**

His hands bunched up. Tears formed in his eyes.

"**Oscar…"**

"It's fine," he lied. "I just… I have something in my eye."

"**The air is dry here. It's likely dust."**

Sniffling, Oscar nodded.

/-/

Jaune felt like he was juggling chainsaws.

There was a Blake-shaped chainsaw over by the side, pouting at having been told she was to _not_ get involved in the fight and instead keep civilians away while they launched the attack. One didn't need a Blake Belladonna Instruction Manual to know why that might be a dangerous and ill-advised decision.

Then there was the general RWBY-shaped chainsaw itself, who weren't disobedient or bad in their own right, but basically had Pyrrha's Semblance but for trouble instead of metal. Actually, that didn't make sense. For all Pyrrha _claimed_ her Semblance was polarity, she could control how metal moved – and that wasn't magnetism at all, was it? Unless she was literally changing the magnetism constantly to cause a push – pull reaction to move the weapons as she wished.

He read a lot of comics. Sue him.

The first two chainsaws weren't too difficult to juggle. He had two hands and could just bounce them up and down. It was when the third was tossed in that the amateur juggler would fail, and when the third happened to be Cinder Fall, even a professional was probably going to give up, retire, move to another country, change their name and settle down to grow melons.

Compared to that, Penny overseeing the whole affair was easy to ignore.

Kind of…

"Alright, ladies," Penny boomed. "Remember the plan. No funny business. Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast. Keep those actions clear. Aim small, miss small. Lock 'n load."

Jaune sighed and tuned her out. While the speeches might have been ridiculous, the plan they'd been run through was anything but. It had Ironwood written all over it and covered not only the immediate approach, but contingency plans for everything up to and including Adam Taurus, a dust warhead and an army of Grimm. Penny was just in charge of making sure they followed that plan to the letter. And _he_ was in charge of making sure Team RWBY and Cinder did.

"I know you five want to be more involved," he said to Team RWBY and Oscar. "That you're not isn't because I don't trust you to be or think you're not ready. You're just as ready for this as I am." Probably more so. "But General Ironwood decided this, and it's his operation. Beacon's reputation is riding on this and if anyone escapes to warn Adam, it's going to be bad for Atlas. We _need_ you ready to run down anyone who tries."

They nodded. Blake did as well, and he hoped that meant she'd stick to the plan. He'd subtly pulled Yang aside and asked her to keep an eye on her, something Yang admitted she'd already planned to do. Apparently, Blake had promised the team she would stay back so long as Atlas did what they were supposed to and actually fought the White Fang.

_Hard to argue they're not,_ he thought, looking over the various huntsmen teams. Specialists were among them, confident and calm figures who carried their weapons and selves with more poise than he could ever hope to. They'd been silent through the briefing but now talked quietly between themselves, poring over a map of the building and planning their entry like true professionals.

It was hard to imagine the White Fang escaping.

Glynda stood beside Cinder, looking like she wanted to be anywhere else but unprepared to leave her alone for even a second. Jaune walked over to rescue her, leaning in to whisper a warning in Cinder's ear as he passed. "Remember what I told you."

Cinder looked back and winked.

Why did she wink? Why was she winking? The thought stuck with him but would have to go unanswered as the mission was called to begin and they filed into the backs of the APCs that would deliver them all too unsubtly to the action. Jaune, Glynda and Cinder shared the back of one, sitting in silence as it rumbled to their destination.

Glynda, sensing his nerves, touched his arm. She looked much more confident. "It's not Adam," she said. "Simple White Fang with a few low-ranking operators. I doubt any are as strong as he was, and if they are, well, it's best we leave that to Atlas, otherwise James will complain."

Meaning they were at relatively little risk. Jaune smiled, already feeling a little better. "You're right. We'd be stealing their thunder if we captured the top dogs ourselves. It's Atlas that wants the top prize."

Cinder nodded.

The vehicles screeched to a stop. Sirens blared suddenly. A sharp blast of a warning more to any innocents in the area than those now trapped within a warehouse. A light above the door flashed green and it flew open remotely, spilling light inside as Specialists opened fire on the closest windows, shooting not to incapacitate, but to ensure no one inside felt brave enough to step up and shoot back.

"Go!" Glynda said, matching action to words.

Terrified, Jaune followed.

They weren't the first to the doors. That was intentional. A Specialist breaching team from Atlas blew them open and threw flashes inside, sure to blind the light sensitive faunus. They rushed in, shouting at the top of their voices for anyone to get down. Jaune and Glynda followed, spots of light dancing before their eyes. Inside, one faunus lay face-down, not bleeding but with his hands over and behind his head, a Specialist stood over him.

"We'll seal the entrances," he barked. "Huntsman teams go deeper. Sweep."

"Watch your six!" Penny ordered, rushing past and spouting more movie quotes. That didn't stop her efficiency as she breached a room and attacked four masked terrorists, however. "One hundred people used to work here. Now it's a ghost warehouse."

Ignoring her, Jaune followed Glynda up the nearest staircase and right into the waiting arms of a masked man who looked just as surprised to see him. Crocea Mors came up but the faunus parried. Clumsily. He staggered back and Neo's training kicked in. Jaune pushed forward, using his strength and better positioning to continue the assault until the man had such bad footing that he could swat the sword away. Sweeping in, he used the flat of his blade to knock the man down, then pushed on to help Glynda as more White Fang poured in.

Adrenaline rushed through him. Sounds muted. It was as though he could only see ahead, his peripheral vision narrowing until it was just him and the axe-wielding terrorist trying to lop his head off. Stepping left, he stepped on the haft of the weapon as it hit the ground, stamped it out the man's hands and swung at his head. The faunus went down but wasn't out. Aura flared.

_Trained_, he thought, then changed the notion. _Trained poorly._

They had their aura unlocked and knew how to use it, and that made them strong. Stronger than the average person who didn't have a way to defend themselves. Not huntsmen, however. Not even him. He parried another strike, stepped through and punished the weak footwork by tripping his assailant. He didn't have to deal with them, as a Specialist behind pinned them down and started applying cuffs, freeing him up to take on the next.

Glynda and he cut a path down the tight corridor, never able to face more than three or four at once, and not having too much trouble doing so. The other teams spread out and burst through rooms, into the main floor and rushed across balconies. Gunfire sounded from elsewhere, while White Fang screamed about punishing humans.

No Adam. He'd have made his presence known if he was here. Grappling with another faunus, Jaune pinned the man against a wall with his shoulder and wrenched the weapon out his hands. The faunus headbutted him, making stars dance before his vision, but someone behind yanked him away and down, subduing him.

"You okay?" Glynda asked.

"I'm good." He wiped some sweat away. If anything, he was surprised at how good he was doing. Not on Glynda's level, but more than capable. "They're not as strong as the ones that attacked Beacon."

"Adam used and lost his best. I imagine he's had to start recruitment again."

"He wouldn't risk his finest _inside_ Atlas either," a Specialist behind them said. "The leaders will be skilled, but the rest are just chaff. They're here to look imposing, do grunt work and recruit new people."

The fighters were being kept outside, where they'd be fighting. Jaune nodded and started moving again, watching as teams breached doorways and dragged out faunus. No dead from what he could see. That was good. Most of them were still conscious and struggling, while a few sported minor injuries.

_It's proceeding well,_ he thought. _Ironwood will be happy._

Glynda came to a stop and looked back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where's Cinder?"

"Behind-" Jaune looked, paled and swore. "I – I thought you were keeping an eye on her."

"Me?" Glynda crossed her arms. "You're the one responsible for her."

Crap. Crappity-crap. Jaune swallowed, sweat beading on his forehead as he imagined all the things Ironwood might do when he found out. If he found out. That wasn't a given, was it? Anything could happen in the heat of the moment and no one would notice.

"I'm sure she hasn't gotten into any trouble. How bad can it be?"

Glynda's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

/-/

Blake watched the action take place and wished she could be a part of it. The building the White Fang were operating out of had been surrounded quickly – both by the APCs carrying the huntsman teams and Bullheads who were both preventing aerial support and providing support in tracking down any runners. Those were patched into earpieces they'd been told to wear as the perimeter teams. Down below, the exterior of the building had already been secured and the teams, including the headmaster, had already entered.

"Don't even think about it," Yang said.

"I'm not!" Blake didn't have to ask _what_ that which she wasn't supposed to be thinking about was. "Just because I take a personal approach to stopping the White Fang doesn't mean I can't sit back and follow orders when I have to."

"Uhuh." Yang didn't sound convinced.

It was true, though. All she'd ever wanted was for people to take her concerns seriously, and now Atlas was, launching a full-scale assault. If she ran in now, there was just a chance someone would mistake and shoot at her. "I'm not as reckless as you think I am, Yang."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll pretend this _one time_ of doing the right thing negates all the others of not." Yang stopped and held a hand up, touching her others to her ear. Apparently, she was receiving some instructions. Blake waited impatiently. Once they were over, Yang looked annoyed. "We have journalists en route that we're supposed to stop."

"How!?" Blake demanded. "This started exactly two minutes ago. It would take that long to figure out what's happening, let alone gather equipment, a news team and drive all the way here."

Bloody Atlas. How many holes in their security did they have? If the _media_ could find out about a top-secret operation, it was a flipping miracle the White Fang couldn't. Blake followed Yang off the building, flexing her knees as they landed on a lower rooftop and vaulted the edge to fall the final fifteen feet to the ground. Aura flared as they landed, hands touching pavement and kicking off toward the marked van pulling up nearby.

They weren't the only ones. Across the street, another team – this one from Atlas and containing Flynt Coal and Neon Katt – were rushing to meet them, the four creating a barrier strong enough to block the one newscaster, two cameramen and one person carrying a log fluffy mic on a pole from getting through.

"No access," Flynt said loudly. "Huntsmen operation in progress. For your safety, please-oof!"

The newscaster had backed into Flynt, slapping her ass into his crotch as she took a position with her back to them and her face to the camera. "Get this live!" she yelled. "Three, two and – This is Rosaline Éclair, live from Ancholme Street, and at the scene of what appears to be a military battle conducted in the middle of the city. Shots _have_ been fired and you can no doubt hear the explosions right now. As always, Atlas News Network is first on the screen with this _exclusive_ scoop."

"Ma'am," Yang tried. "You can't-"

"Huntress Yang Xiao-Long from Beacon." A camera was shoved in her face, making Yang shriek and almost stumbled back.

"H-How did you know my name-?"

"You were seen fighting at the Vytal Festival."

"Oh. Right-"

"And now you're here in Atlas taking part in a raid. What can you tell us of the operation taking place?"

"Nothing," Yang said. "I can't tell you-"

"Is it true that the raid is on the White Fang?"

"How do you-?"

"An attack in reprisal for the cruel act of terrorism that claimed lives at the SDC plant on the outskirts of the city just days ago."

"I… well…"

"General Ironwood, working along side headmaster Jaune Arc of Beacon, entering the building at the head of an armed force of Specialists and Huntsmen to corner and apprehend the criminal, Adam Taurus, and bring him to justice. What comment can you offer on this, Miss Xiao-Long?"

Yang was backing away under the onslaught, breaking the human chain and giving the news crew a chance to push through. They took it, following Yang and zooming in so close on her panicked face that she was almost pushed up against the lens.

Blake stepped in to put her hand over the camera lens and push it back. "Give her some space! She can't _say_ anything!"

"Blake Belladonna-" Damn it. They knew all their names. "As a faunus yourself, what do you think of the actions taken against the innocent people of Atlas? Do you consider Adam Taurus a terrorist? Do you think he should pay for his crimes?"

"Obviously-"

"Please don't evade the question."

"What do you mean evading? I said obviously!"

"Obviously _what_, precisely?" the newscaster pressed. "Are you prepared to condemn the actions of the White Fang? Are you prepared to say on national news that their actions are cruel, disgusting and inhumane?"

"Yes! I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Our viewers would like to hear it said. To hear a faunus admit-"

"I'll happily admit Adam is a _twat_ and that the White Fang are violent terrorists." Blake growled her answer, not at all missing _why_ or _how_ they kept pressing her. "And not all faunus support them. Now get _back_ from the line or I'll be forced to arrest you."

"You can't legally do that," the newscaster pointed out.

"I'm a student. I'm not aware of what I can and can't do, so I'll just do it and get told off later." Blake raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Right now, the voice in my ear is telling me to go ahead and pin you down if you try and push through."

"Are you suggesting you hear voices, Miss Belladonna?"

Blake made a show of pulling out the earpiece so everyone on the TV could see it. "Yes."

Annoying as they were, they took the hint and backed away, continuing to talk and do their little show, but now with the woman talking to the camera and their viewers. Flynt used his Semblance to form four of himself in a wall. She wasn't sure if they were solid, but then neither were the news crew. Between her, Flynt and Sun, she was beginning to think a Semblance involving clones was downright pedestrian. Everyone seemed to have them. Either way, Neon was fast enough to stop them if they tried to make a run for it and got through.

"Assholes," Yang said, pulling her back. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem, and I'm used to it. You can see how Vale's easier to live in than Atlas for us."

"Yeah, I can tell." Yang listened into her ear for a second and then said, "Sounds like Oscar and Ruby had to stop _another_ set of photographers on a different street. How does _everyone_ in Atlas know about this when it was just decided?"

"Probably people selling the information. All you need is an officer or someone in the right place who wants to earn a little extra spending money." Under her breath, she muttered, "At least they waited for the raid to be in progress before doing it. They're just devoid of morals, not traitors working for the White Fang."

"Heads are gonna roll."

"Probably." In the end, it wouldn't matter. So long as it kept working, the various news crews would find new people to bribe, and even the staunchest of people could give in if they money was enough, they were desperate or a combination of the two.

_I don't care so long as the White Fang are dealt with. Let Atlas deal with their own problems._

A loud explosion echoed behind them, all of them whipping about in time to see a pillar of flame tear upwards and blast the roof of the building away. It exploded in the air. Blake was ready to tackle the suicidal news team down until she realised the debris wouldn't reach them. It crashed down into the street in several places, loudly banging around until it came to a stop.

"So…" Yang said. "That a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Cinder uses fire."

"So…" Yang repeated. "Good thing or bad thing?"

"I have no idea…"

"Think she died?"

"One can only hope."

A hope, it turned out, that would go dashed. Teams filed out of the building, Penny among them and with two White Fang members, unmasked, cuffed in front of her. More followed, many escorting out prisoners and some carrying wounded. There were no dead thankfully, and that applied to both sides. The positive press of such a move would be dampened if the media got shots of corpses. Despite this being a _good thing_ for Atlas, Blake had the feeling the news reports were disappointed by the lack of bloodshed.

Blake strained to hold them back as they yelled out questions to people doing their job. The Specialists ignored them. The Huntsmen rolled their eyes. She spotted the headmaster and Miss Goodwitch coming out a little charred and burned, but healthy and escorting three prisoners of their own.

And then, Cinder.

Cinder Fall marched proudly from the wreckage with Yuma and Trifa, the known ringleaders, limping ahead of her. They were bowed and beaten, clothes smouldered and burned. Blake saw Jaune gape with a white face and Miss Goodwitch pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Cinder Fall!" the newscaster yelled, straining so hard to get past Blake you'd have thought Cinder was a boyband member. "Can you comment on your sudden employment by Beacon? A comment please."

There was no way Jaune would allow that so Blake hauled the woman back.

"I'd _love_ to make a comment."

No. No, no, no. Blake waved her head, not having to listen to the voice yelling `_Stop her_` in her ear loudly to know what had to be done. Yang was already moving, but Cinder foisted the two captured faunus into her arms, distracting her and stepping forward.

"Just let me give these two to one of our students here," she said, stepping past Yang. "They're the ones in charge of the White Fang in the area. Very dangerous."

"Are you saying _you_ apprehended the leaders here?" the journalist asked hungrily.

"She isn't!" Blake yelled.

"I am," Cinder said, adopting a conciliatory tone. "I have to prove myself somehow, don't I? After the horrible things I was made to do."

Made to do? _Made_ to do?

"Bullshit!" Yang howled.

Growling, Blake tried to tackle her, but still had the newscaster in her hold. Letting go almost had the woman running past entirely, so she had to dig in her heels and hold on, which sadly meant Cinder got to continue her little sermon.

"Coming here and helping stop the White Fang is but the beginning of that. I have to make things right, but Beacon is here to save Atlas. That's what our esteemed headmaster wants after all. To protect the people of Atlas from the White Fang."

"Wouldn't that be General Ironwood's responsibility?"

"I couldn't say," Cinder said innocently. "I'm sure General Ironwood is helping as best he can, but he couldn't be here today for some reason. Luckily, _Beacon_ was." Calling attention to Ironwood's absence. Even Winter's. Jaune was already trying to push through the crowd, looking positively terrified.

"We, for one, thank you for what you've done today," the newscaster said, "What comment can you add on today's operation and the White Fang in general?"

"The White Fang are criminal. Both in action and mentality – criminally insane. As is Adam Taurus. He was when I dealt with him before and continues to be now." Cinder paused, knowing that would be a winner with the Atlesian audience. "As for the operation, I was surprised General Ironwood wasn't here to lead it himself, but I suppose he must be busy. I just did my part as I was expected to."

"And you found and captured the leaders yourself."

Cinder laughed. "Luck on my part, I'm sure. The Atlas forces would have caught them if I hadn't. Or at least I assume so."

"Will Beacon be assisting in further action?"

"You'd have to ask General Ironwood on that. I know the headmaster wants to help Atlas however he can, but we're limited by what General Ironwood will allow. All we can do is try our best to help our close allies as best we-"

Jaune finally fought his way through the crowd, launching himself at Cinder and wrapping a hand over her mouth. "NO COMMENT!" he yelled, voice high pitched in his panic.

"Headmaster Arc! What can you say about your actions here today?"

"No comment!"

"How does Atlas' law enforcement compare to Vale's?"

"No comment!"

"What are your thoughts on General Ironwood's absence here today?"

"No comment," Jaune yelled, dragging Cinder bodily away. "No comment, no comment, no comment!"

/-/

Ironwood watched from behind his desk as the news crews finished their story on what should have been a successful raid on the White Fang. What should also have been a moment to reaffirm his position and the professionalism of Atlas' forces was now used to raise questions as to whether he deserved to lead at all.

Stone-faced, he reached over and unhooked the cupboard to his alcohol cabinet. Dust coated the bottles, but he found a brandy that had been a gift from Jacques and brought it back to the table. He withdrew a tall glass from his drawer, uncorked the bottle and poured it out, filling the glass. He then set the glass aside, took the bottle by the neck and tipped it back.

"Glug. Glug. Glug."

"Sir!" Winer yelled, bursting through the door. "The assault – Oh…" Winter stood there, watching as Ironwood held out a hand for silence, the other holding the bottle up above him. "I see you've seen the news, sir."

Winter sighed.

"I'll tell your secretary you're not available for comment."

* * *

**You know, for all that I slate the media in my stories, I AM a part of the media and can say that this whole "fake news" shtick is not really our fault. We are businesses and we **_**have**_** to do what keeps us in business. That's why news slowly became more sensationalist, because you (not necessarily you as an individual, but people in general) buy and read **_**more newspapers**_** if the news is more dramatic. As such, media companies who stuck solely to truth were either forced out of business or forced to adapt and embrace the sensationalism themselves or go bust. **

**It's a shitty situation and I'm not attacking the media in my fics. That'd be attacking myself. **

**Obviously, there are some exceptions who are just politically biased and basically spouting complete and utter lies. Propaganda and the like, but most independent news groups are just trying to survive in a world where Facebook and Youtube take all your advertising customers because a video of a cat looking grumpy gets more attention than hard-hitting news you spent **_**weeks**_** investigating and writing.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"What was that!?" Jaune screamed. "You did the exact thing I told you not to!"

"Exactly." Cinder winked.

"No. No winking!"

"Got it."

_Wink_

"Stop winking!" Jaune gripped his hair and made to rip it out. "We're in so much trouble. Ironwood is going to pop a blood vessel. All the blood vessels! You made it look like _I'm_ responsible for stopping the White Fang!"

"Well yes," Cinder said. "You told me to."

"I… I what…?"

"You said you wanted what Ironwood wanted yesterday," she explained.

"Yes. To stay out of trouble."

"That's not what Ironwood wants."

"What?"

"Ironwood wants _you_ to stay away while _he_ claims the glory for Atlas." Cinder gestured with two hands as if representing two people. "But you said you want what _Ironwood_ wants, which means you were saying _you_ wanted the glory."

Jaune stood stunned by the logic.

"That's what you meant, isn't it?" she asked. "You even talked about how _you_ can't do it because your actions reflect bad on you, but how the same doesn't apply to me."

"I… well… I…"

"And then you said;" Cinder mimicked his voice. "_Do exactly what General Ironwood wants. Nothing more. Nothing less._" Her voice returned to normal. "Since Ironwood would want to personally be responsible for stopping the leaders, I assumed you meant I should do that, then claim the glory. That's what he'd want after all."

The blood had drained from Jaune's face.

Cinder noticed. "Isn't that what you wanted? You were hinting pretty heavily, not to mention our presence here in the first place. Isn't that your grand scheme? Undermine Ironwood and show the people here how capable you are, then take over Atlas and claim it as your own?"

"What? NO! That's not my plan at all!"

"It isn't?"

"No!"

"Oh." Cinder looked embarrassed. "You should tell me what your plan is, then. It's not easy having to figure it all out myself from the little hints you drop."

"I'm not dropping any hints!" he wailed.

"I know you're a genius and all, a true mastermind, but I'm only mortal." Cinder huffed. "I can only do the best I can. I mean, you said `the last thing I want is to upstage Ironwood` like, five times."

"Because I was trying to reinforce the concept in your head!"

"Yeah, well, a normal person would just say it once. I figured you were saying it so much you _had_ to be hinting at something. And what's the most obvious thing…?" She trailed off expectantly. Jaune was happy to answer.

"_Not_ that I wanted to stage a coup! That's the _least_ expected thing!"

"Exactly. The element of surprise."

"No. No element of surprise." Jaune slapped both hands over his face and moaned. "What are you trying to do?"

Cinder scowled. "I'm _trying_ to help."

"You're failing!"

"I _said_ trying! No one ever accused me of being good at that." Huffily, she looked away. "And what was I supposed to think? You were dropping so many hints. You need to be clearer or a girl is going to get mixed messages."

"_There are no mixed messages that say to stage a military coup!"_

"Does that mean I'm also wrong about you wanting to add Winter to your harem?"

"My what!? And no! Ew, no!"

"Huh. Guess I'll shelve the marriage contract I blackmailed Jacques into signing."

"The what-?"

"What about the plan to overthrow the Council of Vale and declare yourself King?"

"When did I hint at that!?"

"A week ago. You complained about them and then said you'd do a better job. Seemed pretty clear to me. Guess I need to call off the assassins."

"YES! YES, YOU DO! And where do you find assassins? How do you _pay_ assassins? You're a prisoner!"

"A woman has to have her secrets." Humming, Cinder sighed. "I guess you also want me to disarm the bomb hidden in Ironwood's drinks cabinet."

"What bomb?"

A huge explosion shook Atlas.

Jaune woodenly turned to look at Cinder.

Cinder winced.

"Viva la revolution…?"

* * *

**Cinder just helping. Or halping.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 16****th**** January**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	43. Chapter 43

**Here we go**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Jack Wayne

**Chapter 43**

* * *

"Due to circumstances beyond his control, General Ironwood is not available to debrief you," Winter said, not failing to note how Jaune and Glynda both almost collapsed in their chairs. They looked like a couple of parents waiting outside a surgery for news on their child's fate, except the analogy might have made more sense as a couple of naughty teens waiting outside the headmaster's office having been caught making out behind the bike sheds.

"How angry is he?" Glynda asked.

"On a scale of one to _incandescent rage_, I would put him around a murderous frenzy. Let's just say the General's decision not to meet with you isn't only due to his current condition, but his desire to not cause an international incident by stuffing you in a torpedo and launching you into the sun."

"I'm sensing a little hostility in your tone as well."

"You must be imagining it. I am the picture of calm." Winter _glared_ at him as she said it. "The operation was a success and we have already begun interrogating the prisoners. Naturally, the higher-ups are refusing to say anything, but the newer members are much more eager to strike plea deals. Recruiting from civilians has its downsides as well as its ups."

"Will we be involved in that?"

"Ha!" It wasn't a laugh but the pronunciation of the word `ha` delivered in a loud and single bark. Winter let it hang in the air before adding, "I believe that answers your question. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to formulate a response to a media currently baying for General Ironwood's blood. Please do not leave the base. I may or may not have placed snipers on the roof." With that final, ominous comment, Winter turned and left.

Jaune cringed. "I think she's upset."

"You think? I've known her long enough to say that outburst was uncharacteristic. I'd guess she's a nine out of ten herself right now." Removing her glasses, Glynda massaged her eyes, sighing into the palm of her hand. "This could not have gone worse."

"We could have died."

"Thank you, Jaune, for pointing out that _death_ is one of the few things less desirable than our current situation. I'm suddenly so much happier." Sighing again, she brought her hand down. "What happened? I thought you had Cinder under control."

"_I_ thought I had Cinder under control."

"Talk to her. Figure this out."

"Do I have-?" He watched her brows draw down. "I'll talk to her!"

"Good. This isn't turning out to be the relatively peaceful visit I was hoping it would be. A staple when it comes to you." Glynda sent him an accusing glower. "I'm going to go rest," she said, standing. "Hopefully, this will all have been a nightmare when I wake up."

Jaune watched her go without saying anything. Sleeping Glynda was better than angry Glynda, which was better than angry Ironwood. _Man, this day has been a total bust. And somehow, it's all my fault. Great. _Frankly, he was glad Ironwood wasn't in the right state of mind to shout at him. Putting it off wasn't going to make it go away, but he wasn't in the mood anyway.

At least they'd rooted out the White Fang. All they had to do now was keep a low profile.

/-/

Cinder sipped on water and wished it was wine, listening with only half an ear as Jaune loudly and verbally told her off, ranting and raving, storming left and right and throwing his hands around as he talked about irresponsibility, disobedience and more. His face was red, his eyes wide and wild and he managed to reach a pitch so high his voice cracked in places.

He was trying too hard. If he kept overselling it, Ironwood's forces would smell the deceit.

Of course, he _had_ to do this. Had to take the effort and play the part, as did she. If he didn't then Ironwood would become increasingly suspicious and started to believe this was Jaune's plan all along. They couldn't have that. This had to appear as a spontaneous and rebellious decision on her part, hence Cinder acting so above it all now. If he'd_ really_ been angry, she would listen. It was only the fact he wasn't that had her acting like this.

"Are you listening to me!?"

"Listening, but not understanding. We were told to stop the White Fang. I did as Ironwood wanted."

"You went off alone! You were told to stay with me or Glynda!"

"It was a combat scenario. I saw an enemy and had to react or risk being hit. From there, it was one enemy and another until I came across them. It's not my fault Ironwood's forces were so slow. What I did, I did in self-defence."

Nonsense, of course. He knew it. She knew it. The people watching the camera feeds knew it. But she had to make the attempt so that Jaune could swat it down and convince the spectators of his innocence.

"Bullshit! You went off on purpose!"

_He's so good at this,_ she thought, looking away. _Were it not for knowing, I might really have thought he was this furious._ Most people could make the sound and the expression, but Jaune even managed to look like his blood vessels were about to explode.

He slammed one hand down on the table, rocking it and her. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you! I'm responsible for you here. Your actions reflect on me, and if you keep acting out then I won't be able to stop Ironwood arresting you. It's his _kindness_ that prevents him doing so now. Don't test it."

Kindness? They both knew it wasn't.

"I want a reason Cinder. Explain to me why you did what you did."

Confusion warred. She didn't _have_ an explanation because she sure as hell couldn't give the real reason that it was because Jaune told her to. Why was he springing this on her? Wait. Another test. Looking down at the table, she hid her realisation. He wanted to see how quick-witted she was. Or maybe he hadn't told her because he trusted in her to be cunning enough to figure it out herself. Either way, she would not let him down. If he needed ammunition for excuses to toss at Ironwood, she would prove why she could be just as successful an actor as he.

"I… I was frightened."

Jaune's mouth fell open. "What!?"

"Not of the White Fang," she said, knowing no one would believe that. "Look at my position. I'm here because my own allies have turned on me. I have nothing left, Jaune. Nothing!" She stared into his eyes, pouring every ounce of fake emotion into her voice. He would not be fooled – of course he wouldn't – but she wanted him to see how good an actress she could be. "The second I stop being useful to you, I'm gone. Dead. I won't survive out there when they come for me. I'm scared of being cast away, so…" She closed her eyes. "So, I wanted to prove myself."

His hand came up to his forehead. "Cinder…"

"I know I disobeyed orders. I'm sorry." She clenched her fists atop the table, shaking with unshed tears. _Of laughter_. Oh, he would be laughing too in the privacy of his room, she was sure. "But I wanted to do well. I thought that if I went above and beyond, if I showed you just how useful I can be, that you wouldn't throw me to the wolves."

Scrunching her face up, she sniffled loudly and wiped a hand over her eye.

"I – I'm sorry…"

"Oh geez." Like a man faced with a woman crying, Jaune leaned back, anger replaced quickly be indecision. "How are _you_ of all people crying?"

"I don't want to die!"

"Okay. Okay." He managed a convincingly nervous look as he rubbed her shoulder. "You didn't do anything bad, I guess. You took the credit where Ironwood should have it, but you _did_ stop the White Fang. I'm not throwing you away, Cinder. You're… You're a problem. A pain in my ass, in fact. But I'd rather you be on our side than theirs."

Wiping her hands over her face again, she wiped away the `tears` that would otherwise not show if she didn't. She made sure to really dig her knuckle into her eye so it would be red and sore, and to sniffle like her nose was running.

"Look, I'm sure this was a silly mistake," he said. "I'll make sure Ironwood knows that. But I'm warning you, Cinder. No more screw ups. No more incidents while we're in Atlas. Ironwood is our ally and it's in our best interests for him to do well here."

"Okay…"

"Good." Jaune stood, rubbed her shoulder one last time and made his way to the door. He looked back once before leaving, sympathetic eyes meeting her own. A consummate actor until the end, she wasn't sure how he managed it when even she wanted to smile.

He was just that good. From start to finish, she might honestly have been convinced.

Behind, she heard the faintest sound of a camera zooming in, the lens flicking as it took a closer look at her back and recorded Jaune closing the door behind him, the recording of her chastisement known to all. Proof that it had been _her_ to act out and not a scheme on his part. Cinder hid her smirk and faked taking a shaky drink of water to calm her nerves. _I wonder if he's proud of my acting skills. If nothing else, he must be impressed._

She would have given anything to listen into his thoughts.

/-/

He couldn't believe Cinder cried.

Cinder. Queen Bitch. The monster who terrified him for so long at Beacon. Crying. Intellectually, he knew it was possible. Their situations had reversed from _him_ being the weak one and he'd felt at times like he could cry, so why not her? Also, she didn't have _reason_ to be confident in herself with her Maiden powers stolen and given to Pyrrha. With her life on the line and Salem quite literally seeking to kill her after what she'd done to Watts, she had reason to fret.

_Maybe I went too hard on her. _

_No, no!_ He shook his head. _She's a criminal. A monster!_

_Yeah, but she cried._

_People cry. It's not an automatic pass on every crime they commit._

_She's trying her best._

_She got us in trouble with Ironwood!_

_By accident…_

_You don't really believe that, do you?_

His brain didn't respond, maybe because it was arguing with itself. Shaking his head again, he pushed past Team RWBY's dorm and into his own, pausing to almost cry when he saw Ozpin sat on his bed waiting.

"Don't you tell me off as well. I can't handle this right now…"

"Tell you off for what?" Ozpin asked.

"Letting Cinder act out. Pushing Atlas back. Claiming the credit. I dunno. Everyone is yelling at me."

"Well I'm not here to. Yes, you may have discredited James somewhat, but the White Fang is more important than politicking right now."

Oh, thank the heavens. Someone got it.

"I'm actually here for two purposes. Firstly, the girls are celebrating their mission." He jerked his thumb toward the wall, where Jaune could hear loud chatting and music being played. "They wanted to make it a pyjama party and I thought it best Oscar and I give them the privacy to change."

"Kind of you."

"No. Sanity-maintaining of me. They're children, Mr Arc. Children."

"They're eighteen. Mostly. Three-quarters eighteen."

"And I'm eighteen hundred or so. Moving on." Ozpin tapped his hand on the bedpost. "I was hoping you might fulfil a role you've grown out of as a personal favour."

"What's that?"

"Student counsellor."

Jaune balked. "To you!? I've got no idea how to solve your problems!"

"I don't have any-" Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean? What problems? I'm perfectly well-adjusted, thank you very much."

"You're obsessed with coffee, flighty, secretive, paranoid, a pathological liar, were killed, resurrected, killed again, _resurrected again_ and then forced to live forever or kill your wife, skipping from head to head as you do. If all that _didn't_ leave you with more problems than the insane wing of a local prison, that in itself would be a problem."

Ozpin gaped at him.

"Just saying…"

"I see you're not in the mood to mince words." Ozpin chuckled. "Very well, but I'm not going to ask you to try and solve the labyrinthine web of horrors that makes up my parasitic existence."

"That you call it that is a problem."

"I call it as it is. I actually want you to help Oscar."

"With what?" he asked. "I already helped him out when he was feeling weak and got Neo to train him. He's coming along great. Faster than I was when I first started, and that's what, three years younger than me as well? By the time he's my age, he'll be twice as strong as I am."

"If he makes it to your age…"

Jaune winced. The transfer. Or the meld. Whatever they wanted to call it. He sucked in a sharp breath and let his arguments fall away. Suddenly, Oscar's impatience in growing stronger made a lot more sense. He couldn't afford to wait four years to graduate Beacon. The boy that was Oscar Pine might be dead in that time.

"What happens to the mind of the person you take over? Do you combine?"

"I do not know. The Gods phrased it that way, but…" Ozpin sighed. "I have lived lifetimes within straight women who had lovers of their own and yet I've never longed to touch a man. I've technically had over fifty individual Semblances, but I only ever use my own. It does not feel like we merge. It feels like only I remain."

Looked like it too. When Ozpin was in Oscar's body, he still carried himself, acted like and spoke like Ozpin. Not much had changed there apart from his height. _Oscar's a smart kid. He's probably figured all that out already. Damn._

"I'm not sure what to say. How can I help with that…?"

"I don't know. But I do know that I can't help him," Ozpin said. "Words of comfort from the one who would kill him mean little. Glynda cannot either. For all that she would try, she lacks the patience for this."

"There's no one else?"

"Who? Peter? Bart? Jinn? James? He spoke to us earlier and referred to Oscar as my `host`. He does not register Oscar as a person, already knowing I'm the more `useful` person to inhabit this body. Not even the Gods themselves will listen." He sighed. "You are my only hope. I know it's been a while but experience or not, I received nothing but praise from those you helped before. I am hoping you can help Oscar now."

Because he was the kid's only hope.

Hell…

Where did he start? How did he start? Oscar was in the worst situation he'd ever heard of, one so much worse than his own, and to make matters worse no one even knew what his time limit was. He could be looking at years, months or even days. And in the event it was a merging of the minds and not the death of one, wasn't that the same? If a person was defined by who they were, what they liked and how they thought, then forcing Oscar to change and adapt to Ozpin was as good as killing them both and creating a new person in their stead.

He dealt with people not being able to make friends or arguing with their teammates or running away and being terrorists. Okay, that last one was a little out there, but Blake was a special case all of her own.

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Jaune."

"But," he said. "I want you to go silent. Turn off. Can you not listen or go to sleep or something? Oscar can't talk honestly if you're in the back of his head as running commentary. This has to be private."

"I'll remove myself for the next hour."

/-/

Oscar blinked his eyes as Ozpin retreated. Immediately, he was faced by Headmaster Arc watching him. He hadn't been deaf to the conversation, though Ozpin had been to his loud attempts to get him to stop talking in the first place. Scowling, Oscar looked away. "I don't need _help_. I didn't ask Ozpin for help."

"I feel like you do…"

"Then you feel wrong." He hesitated before adding. "Sir."

"You can call me Jaune here. I'm not your headmaster right now."

"You're not my counsellor either. I don't need one. I can deal with this on my own!" He stepped back toward the door, ready to dodge if the headmaster tried to run at him with a hug or something like that. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Are you sure? I think I would if I was in your situation."

"I'm fine. Everything is fine." Oscar bit his lip. "I don't need help. I'm not that weak."

"Weak…?"

Oscar held his ground.

"Do you think it's weakness to need help?"

"It is when it's something I should be able to deal with on my own." There were people with real problems. Depression, mental issues and trauma. Those people needed help because they couldn't help themselves. That wasn't him. "I don't need help. Can I go back to my room?"

"Wait." Jaune stopped him with an odd expression. Oscar didn't like it. "There's nothing wrong with asking someone for advice, you know. Ruby did it to me when she started Beacon. Pyrrha did too. I remember _you_ even asked for help on training."

That was different. He'd needed advice and help there because he couldn't handle it himself, knowing nothing about training in the first place. Someone hungry asking for food was different than not being able to sort your own problems out. _This is my problem. Mine and Ozpin's. I should be able to do it on my own._

"Then how about…" Jaune paused. "How about you help me with some of _my_ issues?"

Oscar blinked. "Hah…?"

"If you think it's weak to talk to someone, then I guess I'm weak. Sit down. You can be the counsellor today and I'll be the patient. I mean, I've been needing this for a long time."

"W-What, I-" Jaune didn't let him finish. Oscar found himself pushed down into a seat and Jaune laying on the bed, and while he was still halfway certain this was an elaborate trick where he'd be forced to answer questions, he was startled enough to not get up and leave immediately. "I don't know how to counsel people…"

"Neither did I. Hell, neither _do_ I. I still haven't learned. Honestly, I think it's just listening and offering advice, but don't tell anyone that. Sometimes all a person needs is someone who'll listen to their problems."

"And you don't have that?" Oscar asked, bewildered.

"Not really. You know from Ozpin about my past. I can't exactly talk to Team RWBY or my students."

"What about Miss Goodwitch or Neo?"

"Kind of the problems," the headmaster admitted. Oscar's eyes bulged but it was already too late. Jaune was talking. "I'm totally over my head when it comes to those two. Glynda and I were dating, you know? It even got serious. But that was when she thought I was older and I was lying to her. Even if it was only a difference of three years, the fact I still lied to get into bed with her is disgusting. I don't blame her holding it against me."

"Ah. Um." Oscar began to sweat. "Does she? Hold it against you, I mean?"

"I don't know. I keep trying to reignite things, ask her out, but she just says how now isn't the time or we have bigger things to focus on. Which is true, I know. Salem and all that." He waited for Oscar to nod. "But I can't help but think she's pushing it off as well. That her heart isn't in it anymore or I've burned that bridge. The longer we go without making up, the further it feels like we're drifting apart. And… And I guess that's my fault. Her choice to make, too."

Complicate didn't begin to describe it. "And Neo…?"

"Neo apparently has her own feelings for me. Kissed me in the attack on Beacon and I guess she's always been there for me. Looking back, we basically lived together but I never connected the dots, even when we were sharing a bathroom, shampoo and eating together almost every day. I was pretty stupid, plus I was stressing over the whole suddenly being a teacher thing. Does that make me stupid?"

"Um. I'd say no?" He wasn't sure. "If you were distracted by something bigger, it makes sense."

"There _was_ Cinder to deal with. She had plans against Beacon."

"Then it was probably okay," he said, a little more confident. At least until he blurted out, "Do _you_ like Neo?"

Jaune – the headmaster of Beacon – looked embarrassed. "I… I think so."

"You think?"

"Neo is gorgeous and cute and… and… well…"

"Evil?"

"Yeah. I guess you know her as well as I do. She's vindictive and cruel and selfish and downright _cattish_ at times, but it's always weirdly endearing. Like she's being a vindictive little bitch because she cares about you. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Oscar could still feel the bruises from her training. Training designed to help him survive and improve no matter how much it hurt. "Yeah, I do."

"And it's hard to ignore how close we've become. Sometimes we ended up sleeping with one another – not sex," he hurried to add, "But just sleep. It was peaceful. I'm not sure if she planned it or not, but she just sort of became a part of my life. I'd feel lost without her being there."

"Like something is missing?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Just like that."

"Have you… um…" Oscar blushed. "You know…"

"Done the deed?"

"Y-Yeah."

To his credit, Jaune looked a little red as well. He nodded once. A small and almost missed motion had Oscar not been looking for it. As it was, he caught it and flushed just as badly himself. Okay. Wow. The headmaster's love life was definitely interesting. Also kind of crazy, and scary. Between Neo and Miss Goodwitch, he could see why the man had problems.

"Do you love Neo?"

"I think… No. I do. I love her."

"But you also love Miss Goodwitch?"

"I think I do."

"You're less sure?"

"That sounds bad, I know." Jaune groaned into his hands, which covered his face. "I definitely did love her, but everything has been so hectic after I became headmaster. Glynda's better than ever, helping me out at every stage, but she's also being more critical. I don't know if that's because I'm having to fill Ozpin's shoes and failing at it-"

Something Oscar knew intimately.

"-or if it's because she's still angry about me lying to her – which is totally understandable. I can definitely say she's right to be and I was a bastard. I shouldn't have gotten together with her when I was lying, but everything was bad with Cinder and I just wanted to hold onto the one bit of happiness I had."

"That's understandable. But yeah, it sounds like it's unfair to her."

"I know. Thing is, it was easier for Neo. She knew I was a fake from the start so there were never any secrets between us. I'm convinced she thinks she _owns me_ more than she loves me, but it's still the same. She's made it abundantly clear she wants me to be more than a roommate."

Yikes.

"I've also got Cinder to worry about, Salem, managing Beacon and also Team RWBY. I know Yang has a crush on me – maybe Ruby too – and I don't want to hurt their feelings. At least Blake, for all her shenanigans, only sees me as an easy source of information on the White Fang. Is it bad I prefer her rummaging through my drawers to trying to get _into_ my drawers?"

"Yes. I think? I… I don't know. What are you going to do about Miss Goodwitch and Neo?"

"I have no idea. Unless you have any?"

"No!" Oscar yelped. "I don't know what to do!"

"Any advice for helping me with Ironwood?"

"Stop making him angry?"

"Yeah, I kind of came up with that on my own." Jaune sighed. "Thanks for trying. And for listening, I guess. I really do feel a little better just getting that out there."

"Even if I couldn't help?"

"Even then," he said. "Keeping it bottled up inside doesn't help. I feel like crap every time I look at Glynda and don't know what to say, and who else can I talk to about it? Team RWBY? Ironwood? Cinder!?" He scoffed at the last. "I can't even talk to Ozpin because it's-"

"Not important?" Oscar groused. "Because there are bigger things to focus on?"

Jaune looked at him and grinned. "Yeah. That."

"He's right," Oscar said.

"But it doesn't help," Jaune finished. "Tell me about it. Saying there's more important things doesn't make the things you're worried about magically disappear. I can't even talk to anyone in Beacon about this. Port, Oobleck and Tsune are on Glynda's side, obviously. Roman is on Neo's. I think he sees her as his adopted daughter."

Making things awkward all over. No wonder the headmaster had to resort to _him_ of all people. He really did have no one else. Maybe his family? No, that'd be weird. When you wanted someone to listen, the last people you needed were your parents. They'd always chip in with advice or tell you to `man up` and fix it yourself, which was easier said than done.

"I want to be with Neo," Jaune said. "And when I ask Glynda out, I find myself wondering if I want to be with her as well or if I'm just trying to reclaim what we had, which is gone. Plus, what happens if she says yes? I can't strong them both along. I need to pick one. Either way, someone is going to get hurt. I know I can't just sit here doing nothing."

"Yeah. You can't. I don't know what to suggest, though."

"No one does, I imagine." Jaune laughed. "Thanks, Oscar."

"For what? I couldn't help."

"You listened. Let me rant. That helps."

He wasn't an idiot. He knew where this was going. Even so, his stomach churned. They had a secret now, something left to just the two of them. Not even Ozpin knew, if he would even care to, about the headmaster's relationship problems. Maybe that meant something. If nothing else, it meant trust had been exchanged. Oscar closed his eyes.

"I don't want to die. I… No one _wants_ to die, but I didn't think I was going to. I'm not ready. It's like… It's like I've been diagnosed with a terminal disease, except the disease talks back and takes over my body sometimes. And he's _better_ at being me than I am."

"Ozpin's _shit_ at being you, Oscar. He sounds like an old man."

Oscar laughed. It was an honest belly laugh. "That's not, snrk, what I meant." He wiped his eyes, aware that he'd started crying, and not necessarily from the laughter. "I just… The world needs – man, this sounds arrogant – the world needs a hero more than it does me. It needs Ozpin. He fights Salem, helps people survive the Grimm and I… I'm just me. Everyone would be better off if I died sooner and let Ozpin take control. Don't tell me it's not! I'm not stupid."

He didn't. If he had, Oscar would have been out the door. Pity like that would have been the end of him. They _all_ knew that with Salem and all the Grimm out there, they needed someone strong and capable, and no one was more so than Ozpin. He even knew about the Relics.

What did he know? How to shovel horse crap.

"I know it sounds like I'm having a pity party but I don't mean it like that. Ozpin _is_ more useful than me. That's just fact."

"It is," Jaune admitted. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

Strangely enough, it was. If he and Ozpin had been brothers and someone said Ozpin was more important, that would have stung, but how was he meant to compare to someone over a thousand years old? Of course Ozpin was going to be better than he was. That was obvious.

"What do you want?" Jaune asked. "In an ideal world?"

"To live my life on my own. To just be me."

"And… in a less than ideal world? Where that isn't possible?"

Oscar sighed. "I don't know."

"I think you do." Jaune swung his legs over and sat up on the edge of his bed. "Come on, Oscar. I told you my embarrassing secret. There's got to be something you want. Something you've longed for all your life."

"A last wish? Are you telling me to make a bucket list?"

"Maybe." Jaune smiled when he looked shocked. "I never promised my advice would be good, did I?" He looked sad. "I can't do anything to stop what's going to happen, but maybe it's best to not ignore it is. That's what Ozpin wants to do, isn't it? Pretend it's not. Both of you just ignore it until it happens."

Oscar nodded. Though Ozpin hadn't said it, that felt like the angle.

"Thought so. It sounds like him. Honestly, I think you're handling it better than he is. Get angry. Get upset. Sure, it hurts, but there's no use bottling it all up. You _are_ someone with a terminal illness." Jaune laid a hand on his. "Sorry I can't stop that."

Oscar sniffed. "It's okay. Not your fault."

"If I had the power-"

"I know. If _Ozpin_ had the power, he would too."

"Yeah. I don't imagine he likes this either. Anyway, ignoring it isn't going to help. As cliché as this may sound, I think you should focus less on what Ozpin wants and more on enjoying your life to the fullest."

Whatever of it remained.

"What about Salem?" he asked. "What about the end of the world?"

"You said it yourself. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be more useful than Ozpin is when it comes to that. He's just got the experience. Instead of trying to be him, let him handle it." Jaune clapped his shoulder. "When he needs to be in control, let him, but when it's _you_ in control and when Salem isn't trying to break down our doors, stop trying to be a discount Ozpin and start being the Oscar you want to be. Live for yourself."

"Isn't that selfish?"

"Sure, but who cares? You're not hurting anyone. Ozpin is literally already the strongest person in Beacon. Even in your body, he can kick mine and Glynda's asses. You'll still be growing stronger just by training in Beacon, so you're already doing your part to make your body fitter and tougher so he can fight harder in it. Be selfish for the rest of your time. Do you think Ruby doesn't take time out for comics and cookies? That Yang doesn't sneak off clubbing and Weiss doesn't read her little porn books?"

"What? Weiss doesn't-"

"They all have their hobbies. Sure, they're huntresses, but they're doing it for their own reasons. Stop asking what everyone else wants. Right now." He tapped Oscar's leg. "What do you want. Right now. What do you want more than anything?"

Blood rushed up his face. "I want a girlfriend. I want to know what it's like to be in love."

He waited for scorn.

None came. "Seems fair. What?" Jaune asked when Oscar gawped. "You think I'm not like that? You've heard what I told you about Glynda and Neo. "Nothing wrong with wanting to be with someone. I think that's a great dream."

"Ozpin disagrees," he muttered. "He kicks off whenever I think about anyone on Team RWBY that way."

"Then tell him to bugger off."

Oscar's jaw dropped.

"Maybe not in as many words, but you get the picture. Make a clean divide. Ozpin gets your body when he needs it, but all other time is you-time. If he wants to be a backseat driver, tell him he can marry old woman when _he_ gets control of your body. Right now, it's yours. Your body, your life and your feelings. You want to go for Weiss, Yang, Blake or Ruby, go for it. I can't promise they'll be interested, but no reason you can't try. Or better yet, if you're worried about team dynamics, talk to some other girls at Beacon."

That easy, huh? Ozpin always complained when he did, but what right did he have to? It wasn't Oscar's fault he got stuck in his head and there was nothing weird about liking girls your own age. If Ozpin wanted to make a meal out of that, let him.

_I'm going to die anyway. Might be a couple of years, might be longer. Maybe he's right. I need to make sure I don't have any regrets when it happens, and as long as I keep my training up, Ozpin can handle all the fighting._

The world didn't need Oscar Pine, so why try and force it? Let the world have Oscar. He could settle for smaller things, be that someone to fall in love with or anything else he wanted. Screw Ironwood. Screw him and his `host` business. If he wanted to look at him and only see Ozpin, he'd let Ozpin take control when dealing with him. Save his energy for talking to the people who liked _him_ for who he was, not how much he could bring to the table.

Team RWBY. Even Team RVNN and CRDL.

"Thank you."

"For what?" the headmaster asked. "All I did was listen. I couldn't actually help deal with your problem of Ozpin sapping your life."

Just like he couldn't help with the mess that was Jaune's love life. Maybe he could have a word with Neo in their next training session and ask her to take it easy on him. The poor guy deserved it. Smiling, Oscar backed away to the door.

"Thanks for listening," he said. "Can I come back again, if I need to vent?"

"Depends. Can I do the same to you?"

Their little secret. Their little mutual ranting session. Oscar nodded with a laugh.

"Then we have a deal."

/-/

"Yuma and Trifa have been captured."

Adam hummed, sat atop his wooden throne with one elbow resting on the armrest. It was the one Sienna had once sat upon, which had all the significance that implied. Easily transported, it now sat in the centre of the largest tent in their camp, a symbol of his power. A waste of time too, but appearances were important. The Albain brothers wouldn't shut up otherwise.

"I see. By Ironwood, I take it?"

"No. By Jaune Arc."

"Of Beacon? They're here?"

The young White Fang soldier nodded shakily, as though he expected violence for delivering such a message. Adam scoffed and waved him off, telling the boy he'd done well for bringing the news. It cost little to be polite, and to those that were loyal, they deserved as such. Not like Blake. The traitor. And she would be here as well. Here with her precious headmaster and her new team. The ones that had replaced him.

A Schnee, no less.

"You've fallen, Blake. How far you've fallen."

One of his guards coughed. "Will this be a problem, Adam? Should we prepare to move camp?"

"No. Only Trifa and Yuma know our location and they will not speak. Scurry to relocate now and we only risk drawing attention. Hiding our vehicles would be close to impossible." To do nothing was also impossible, for the rank and file would begin to fear momentum was slipping away from them. "Assemble a team. Have them meet me here. I shall be leading them personally."

"Yes, Adam. Our best fighters, infiltrators or…?" He trailed off.

"A combat team; one not afraid to get their hands bloody. If Jaune Arc has come all this way, it would be rude not to address him. I shall call him out, challenge and humiliate him in front of all of Remnant."

"Challenge…? Would he accept…?"

Adam chuckled.

"We won't give him a choice."

* * *

**Since much of the premise of this story is people overestimating Jaune for his **_**benefit**_** it's nice to have Cinder come in as a counterforce and ovestimate Jaune to his despair. For once, it's not working in his favour, especially since she thinks this was all an act and that he's secretly proud of her for what she did on his orders. **

**And no amount of him shouting will convince her of that since he's obviously acting to fool her watchers. Wink-wink. Nudge-nudge. **

**Btw, I haven't forgotten about Jinn. I'm simply choosing to not show her actions so that we can see what they are **_**once**_** they culminate in the event they're planned for. Just mentioning because some people had asked if I'd given up on her or something. I haven't, it's just that showing her PoV would spoiler later events. Rather just show what she leads to than tell it now. **

**No omake today. I have to meet with work accountants because it's tax payment time and I need to pay my own tax, but also handle and sign off on what the company I work for owes, etc. Always a meeting with the accountant for a few hours when that happens.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 23****rd**** January**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	44. Chapter 44

**Early release today as I need to go for a business social event this afternoon. Schmoozing with important - sorry, self-important - people as preparation for the stupid awards ceremony I have to host and speak at again, which is happening in March. Damn it. Feels like I only did that a few months ago. Time passes too quickly. **

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 44**

* * *

If the botched raid on the White Fang had taught Jaune anything, it was that staying out of the limelight wasn't as easy as it ought to have been. The whole `not trusting Cinder` lesson didn't count because that wasn't really a lesson and everyone knew it was a bad idea; they'd just been forced to drag her along by virtue of Ironwood – so in a way, it was his fault. Not that Jaune would ever admit that within hearing distance of the man.

Staying out of further attention was the obvious solution to the current problems. Stay quiet and people would lose interest and then Ironwood could step in, take control and claim the credit for dealing with the issue. People would be happy. More important, Ironwood would be happy, and Winter could stop looming over his shoulder like she expected him to suddenly turn into a Beowolf. He didn't, so she was just sort of left hovering and making everyone – especially Weiss – feel uncomfortable.

It wouldn't matter. He had no intention of acting out so she was just wasting her time, but if it made her and the big man feel better, so be it. Jaune was sat with Glynda and Team RWBY in a common room assigned to them, watching the day's news prattle on about the White Fang situation. It wasn't all bad, even if Ruby and Weiss got a good laugh from seeing Yang's spluttering face on the big screen, pinned back by a reporter. A lot of it was stupid commentary on faunus that wasn't quite racist but skirted the line. More was just people wondering how the White Fang had snuck into Atlas in the first place, and whether taxpayer money was being put to good use.

"Stupid," Glynda said. "Sneaking into the city is as easy as removing a mask. What is James supposed to do? Arrest and interrogate every single faunus coming and going? Or do they think the White Fang all have identifying tattoos?"

Ruby and Oscar looked at Blake. Yang did too, intrigued.

"I don't have a tattoo."

"Awww."

"Not even a tramp stamp?"

"Excuse me!?"

Ignoring them and Blake's quickly rising temper, Winter sighed. "Unfortunately, this isn't uncommon. They never seem to realise the logistics involved in security, or the laws we cannot breach. I imagine they believe the White Fang walk in fully masked and cackling about all the dastardly things they're going to get up to."

The best they could do was release photos and ID the main instigators so the guards could recognise those, but Remnant wasn't exactly flush on ID-Cards or census data. No one knew how many people lived in the numerous villages and settlements outside the walls, and that number changed constantly as their relationship status with life would frequently become "It's Complicated" whenever the Grimm got bored. Someone with no background, no past and no identity coming into a city wasn't odd. It was distressingly frequent, especially orphaned children.

"What does Ironwood have people looking for?"

"Weaponry for the most part. Tools with which they can do anything. We can't disarm every faunus that enters the city – that would send the wrong message and people don't wander the lands outside unarmed. Still, we're locking down on any raw dust shipments. If nothing else, that'll ensure that when they do get in, they can't do much."

Not a bad idea. It was how Cinder found her edge in Vale. _And if Ozpin had focused on catching Torchwick and limiting the dust, she might not have gotten away with what she did._ Then again, that'd also mean _he_ wouldn't be where he was.

"What's Ironwood planning?" he asked.

"You'll forgive me if I keep that to myself. Less chance you can… accidentally overachieve."

The low chuckle from Cinder at the back of the room had Winter going stiff. She didn't say anything and hadn't since everyone came in. Naturally, if they were in the common room then she had to be as well. Rules and all. Team RWBY hadn't liked it, but like any teenagers worth their salt, they'd soon forgotten when confronted with a TV.

"Fine." Jaune rolled his eyes to Glynda. "I guess we'll wait for Ironwood to decide-"

"ADAM!" Blake shouted.

Winter stood. Adam was on the television. The footage was shaky, shot from a hand-held camera, but it was clear and crisp enough and no doubt broadcast to the city, picking up and shown by the news channel. On it, the unmistakeable building that was the Schnee manor was a battle zone. Smoke oozed from an upstairs window and vehicles were burning outside. Bodies of White Fang and security forces both lay strewn across the floor.

At the front of it all stood Adam, a smallish figure clutched to his chest shaking like a leaf with a red sword held horizontally across his throat.

Ruby recognised him with a startled cry. "Whitley!"

Winter's gloves creaked as her hands balled into fists. The room fell into silence, even Cinder standing and making her way over to stand behind the couch he and Glynda were sat on. All eyes focused on the screen.

"_People of Atlas,"_ Adam sneered. _"Welcome to the first day of a new age. Too long have we suffered under human oppression. Too long have we been silent. The Schnee Dust Company was at the heart of that and stands punished now. Jacques Schnee is dead."_

Weiss let off a choked cry.

"_His wife and son may soon follow unless my demands are met."_

"What could he possibly want?" Cinder wondered, asking the question in all their minds. "He could have ten thousand hostages but Atlas will never surrender. What's the point, other than to prove his strength?"

Maybe just that. But keeping hostages alive meant placing himself at risk. It gave Ironwood time to react and told Ironwood _where_ he was. The SDC manor. Adam had to feel there was some benefit to this. Something he could get.

"_Headmaster Arc of Beacon."_

Jaune flinched. He flinched _again_ when Winter and Team RWBY, bar Weiss and Blake who wouldn't look away, turned to focus on him.

"_You let your woman fight for you in Beacon, hiding away like a coward only to claim victory once the smoke settled. Yet you return now and laud your accomplishments over us. I would laugh if the very thought didn't sicken me."_

Adam gripped onto Whitley and forced him down onto his knees. The boy was crying. Given he'd just seen his father killed, it wasn't unexpected. Another woman was held behind, white of hair and fighting her own captors.

"_I challenge you to a duel. Come within the next six hours or every hostage we have – including the Schnee but also their maids, butlers and staff – will be executed. Ten will be killed for every hour you delay. Once they fall, our two VIP guests will die. And if we see a single Atlas battleship, they'll die as well. You have six hours, Headmaster."_ Adam sneered at the screen. _"Make them count."_

The recording winked off, returning to a news studio with two pale and troubled newscasters who valiantly tried to bring the topic back to kinder things. Their hearts weren't in it and neither was anyone else's. Yang leaned forward and turned the TV off.

Then, without a word, she reached over and wrapped an arm around Weiss' shoulder, pulling the quiet girl into her chest. Ruby instantly followed, scooting over to hug her from the other side while Blake sat and wondered if she should do the same, likely uncertain because of her connections and whether Weiss would accept it. Oscar gave her a little push and she was soon a part of it, the three girls holding onto Weiss. Winter was shaking as well, but her emotions were far easier to place.

Jaune wished the same could be said about his own. His stomach rolled and flipped while his heart hurt and all his muscles felt like goo. He was simultaneously angry and terrified, confused and certain, shaken and unsurprised. Hysterical as his thoughts were, he thought he could be forgiven for the first being a purely selfish one.

Adam, the absolute fucker, had made it all about _him_ again. He'd called out Jaune Arc and Beacon, not Atlas.

Ironwood was going to flip.

/-/

Ironwood's table flipped, smashing glasses, decorative clocks and an ink pot onto the floor. Jaune jumped and trembled, but for once the man's anger wasn't laid on him. Ironwood stormed to the wall, reared a fist back and punched it. Metal gave way with an angry screech. His cybernetic arm punched through entirely, leaving a very startled junior clerk with a growing stain on his pants, scrambling away on the other side.

"Jacques dead!" he roared. "Civilians hostage. Blood spilled. In _my_ Kingdom – and that jumped-up, mass-murdering, psychopathic, angst-ridden _bastard_ has the guts to request an _honour duel_? He wouldn't know honour if it slithered into his bed and _strangled_ him!"

Winter said nothing. She didn't even call Ironwood out on his wanton destruction of property, which continued as the man gripped his drinks cabinet with both hands and pulled it over, just to hear the shattering glass.

"I want him dead! I want him dead and gone!"

"Sir-"

"Winter." He rounded on her. "Why are you still here?"

"Sir, I-"

"You're on leave. Effective immediately."

Winter gasped. "But-"

"No buts, Specialist. Your father has been killed and your mother and brother are hostages. You're emotionally compromised and you know it. You're confined to quarters." He pressed a button on his collar and whispered something into it. The door opened and the soldiers outside came in. "Take Specialist Winter to her room and ensure she remains there," he instructed. "Her access to Bullheads is to be revoked until the situation is dealt with."

"Sir!" the soldiers saluted.

"Sir." Winter saluted as well, but it was frosty. Her eyes blazed with uncharacteristic rage. Without another word, she spun on one heel and marched away, head high and flanked by her two guards. The door closed behind her.

Jaune was afraid to swallow for the sound it would make.

"I had no choice," Ironwood said. "I know her, Arc. Give her ten minutes and she would have a team assembled and be halfway to the Schnee manor. If she couldn't rescue them herself, she'd trade her own life in a hostage exchange." He marched back and forth, shaking his head. "I can't allow that. Not now. The situation is volatile. No, it's already blown up. I expected some move from Adam, but never this."

Afraid as he was to say it, he had to. "Didn't you think they'd target the SDC?"

"Of course I did!" Ironwood made to slam his hand on the desk and realised it was upside down. He looked for something else to hit but was fresh out. Instead, he clenched his hand into a fist and let it shake in the air. "I wanted to post guards and teams to protect them but _Jacques_ – the arrogant moron – decided it was unnecessary. Too eager to keep his secrets, too afraid I'd see something he didn't want me to. And now he's dead and his family are in the hands of a madman. Was it worth it, you greedy fool?"

Was it wrong to speak ill of the dead? Ironwood didn't seem to think so. "What happens now?"

"What happens? You want _me_ to have an answer to that?" Ironwood sagged into his chair, the one remaining thing in his office. "He has his sword to the neck of a child with the promise to slit it should a single one of my airships enter the area. Though he didn't say it, I imagine the same happens if my soldiers make to surround him. He's chosen the area well. It's not within the city walls, so he can flee in every direction. I can't possible form a perimeter as I could if he'd taken a building of people hostage down below. He's no idiot and he has me by the balls."

"Then…?"

"Then there's nothing I can do," Ironwood said. "I can send a team – perhaps two – but they won't be able to approach without being seen. I could launch dust missiles to eradicate him and however many innocents. I could bombard the area until nothing remains."

Jaune didn't bother saying he shouldn't. Ironwood wasn't going to.

"But there's nothing I can directly do to solve this because he's not interested in negotiating with me." Ironwood fixed him with a stern look. "He wants you."

Damn it, Cinder.

"The ball, Headmaster, is in your court. I hereby remove restrictions on your travel and resources. Do as you see fit but know that Atlas will be watching."

"T-That's it…?"

"That's it." He spread his arms. "What else can I do? Holding you here does nothing but kill them. Even if I tried to, the Military Council would overrule me. It would be chaos in the streets. You're not under my jurisdiction, and once you're outside the city walls, you're not under any obligation to do as I say. Go. Go and deal with this problem your pet psychopath helped create."

"Do you have any advice at least?"

"Accept the duel. Kill him."

Ironwood stared him down. He may still have been under the impression he was faking his weakness or stronger than he let on, but Adam was another matter entirely. That battle, if it happened, was going to get him slaughtered. _But if I say no, Weiss' family dies. Adam claims his victory and uses it to kickstart another faunus war._

Damned if he did. Damned if he didn't.

"Advice if I'm not good enough to kill him…?"

General Ironwood let out a long and angry sigh.

"Then I'd get to training ring, Arc, because you have six hours."

/-/

"Jaune. Stop pacing."

"I can't," he hissed. "I'm too busy pacing!"

Glynda sighed and watched him go left and write, wearing a pattern into the floor. Every minute wasted felt like such, made all the more imposing because he was supposed to be preparing for an epic deathmatch. And it _was_ going to be a deathmatch. His. Neo's training had him at a respectable level for a huntsman. He could hold his own against any single member of Team RWBY and maybe even win.

Adam was not a member of Team RWBY. He was on another level.

"How long do we have?"

"Five hours."

"What!?" Jaune gasped and stopped. "I thought I had six!"

"Your meeting with Ironwood took twenty minutes, fifteen more of you screaming in the bathroom and you've been pacing back and forth for the last twenty-five. Keeping in mind that it will also take us half an hour to reach the SDC manor by flight, and you only have four and a half left."

Four and a half hours. Four and a half. He let out a strange warbling sound and staggered to the nearest bed, collapsing onto it.

"Rather than lay down, should you not be preparing?"

"Preparing for what!? I can't beat Adam. And all training is going to do is make me more tired for when I have to. I can't face him in a straight fight, Glynda. I'm going to be killed!"

He couldn't stay either, though. Leaving aside the fact Weiss would never forgive him, Atlas and Vale would be the same. He was the headmaster of Beacon. He was supposed to defend the city. Backing away from this and letting people die would him ousted from Beacon.

"You think I can have Ozpin fight him? Technically, Adam called out the headmaster, not me."

"He mentioned you by name; consider the optics of sending a _child_ to fight in your place."

_Yeah. That'd be one way to turn all of Remnant against me. _

"Ideas?" he begged. "I'd appreciate them right now."

"Call Torchwick."

"Roman?" Jaune stopped. "Why?"

"Because you need to know how to face an enemy far stronger than you – and _he_ regularly evaded Ozpin, the police and numerous huntsmen out for his head. Because the best advice _I_ can offer is to be strong," she said, "While he will no doubt tell you to cheat, cheat and cheat some more." Sighing, she added, "Right now, cheating seems to be your only hope."

/-/

"_I've seen the news._"

It was the first words out of Roman's mouth, the thief sat back in what looked to be Jaune's office with a cigar and a bottle of wine. It wasn't even midday and he was drinking. On a school day, no less. _I wish I could join him._

"_You can't back out from this, I take it? No. Course you can't. Too much riding on it. Well, well, well, he's got you by the dangly bits, kid."_

"You think I don't know that? I need advice."

"_My advice would be to run, obviously, but I'm taking it you mean advice for something I'd never in a million years advise. I.e. fighting that monster in the first place."_ Roman made a show of sighing. _"Shame you can't have Neo fight for you like you did with Winter."_

"Is she still not awake!?"

"_No, she's awake. But sick. Nothing fatal, kid. Just working the poison out. She can barely move."_

There went another idea.

"_Right."_ Roman leaned forward, setting the scroll down and placing his elbows on the desk. _"Let's talk business. Straight up, you can't fight this properly. Lost cause. That's bad because there's no way the theatrical prat isn't going to livestream it. You could end up looking a fool even if you survive. Still, there's advantages to that as well."_

"Like?"

"_He's going to want to make a show of it. Prove his superiority. More than that, like you, he's not going to be afraid to cheat, so if you can convince him you have the upper hand somehow, there's a good chance he'll break off and make a run for it. To someone like him, the cause is more important than life or honour."_

That was… an interesting approach. He couldn't think of a way to make it look like he was winning when he wasn't, but it was a thought. Anything that ended th fight sooner, honestly. "What else?"

"_The public will be against him. That's good for you. Means any amount of bullshittery on your part will be acceptable so long as it's against him. Cheat, drag it out or downright throw honour out the window and no one will care – they'll just say you did it to protect innocent lives. That's the main thing, really. Winning shouldn't be your objective. I mean, you can't win. But you can win."_

"Roman, please, I'm not in the right state of mind for mind games."

"_Decide your win condition,"_ Roman explained. _"It's not to `beat Adam` but to `save the hostages`. Since he's going to be focused on you – and to be fair, so is everyone else – that's a chance for you to start working on the other bit."_

"Send Team RWBY in to rescue the hostages. Get them out, and there's no reason to finish the duel."

"_Bingo. Good you learned how to be a despicable rat like me, huh? Honour. Duel. Pah. You're only agreeing to keep the hostages safe, and people will forgive your slip of honour if it puts down a monster like Adam Taurus. Drag the fight out. Rescue the hostages. Bomb the whole place to smithereens."_

"Have Ironwood close and ready to move in," Jaune said, filing in the blanks. "Once Adam sees Ironwood's ships, he'll have to retreat. Killing me won't mean anything if he dies because Adam is more important to the White Fang than I am to stopping it."

"_Pretty much. Can't help you on the fight, though. You'll still have to hold out against him. Word of advice? Ask the kitten."_

"Who?"

"_The one who let big, edgy and psychopathic between her legs."_

Jaune grimaced. That wasn't an image he needed or one he imagined Blake would appreciate, especially coming from Roman of all people. "Right. Because she'll know some of how he fights and might know his weaknesses. Got it."

"_Keep in mind something else too, yeah?"_

"What?"

"_This whole duel thing is Adam's ploy. Salem and the others might not be in on it if you know what I mean. You're not the only one willing to stretch the rules to your benefit. This has prime distraction written all over it."_

Roman was right. But if so, that was something Ironwood would need to deal with. He was going to be staying behind after all.

/-/

Blake felt sick. Sick all the way to her stomach.

The fact she felt that way when Weiss had her family in danger only made it worse; the sheer selfishness of her own feelings hurt, and not knowing whether Weiss would appreciate her saying anything extra didn't help. How could Weiss stand to be around her when she was once a part of the White Fang? Those thoughts kept her hanging back even as she longed to say something, to promise everything would be okay like Ruby and Yang were.

"Blake, she doesn't blame you," Yang said. "Get over here."

"I… But what if-"

"You think it's fair for you to worry about that? Going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself while Weiss is dealing with all this?"

That was a blow to her stomach and Blake lurched forward. "No. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then get over here." Yang hissed and dragged her forward, forcing her down next to the others. It was all within Weiss' earshot, but the heiress wasn't paying attention. Hard to. She was leant into Ruby, who was holding her head and talking over her, just trying to distract her. Hesitantly, Blake took her hand, her emotions running haywire as she felt how cold and clammy Weiss' were.

Adam had gone too far this time. Much too far.

Something slammed into the door. There was a curse followed by a beep and the thing swooshed open. The headmaster stormed in rubbing his hand. He must have tried to barge in and slam it open before realising the doors here didn't work like Beacon's.

"We're going to save the SDC."

Yang gasped, relieved. They hadn't doubted something would be done, but the thought they might not be a part of it had been there. Blake knew Weiss wouldn't be able to handle that. "Us?" Blake asked. "Our team included?"

"Yes. I'm going to engage Adam and keep him distracted. You're going to be working with Glynda and Cinder to find and rescue the hostages. Or most of you are. I want Blake with me."

"Why?"

"I need as much advice on Adam as possible. Plus, I need him focused on us so the others can run free."

Blake nodded. It made sense – a lot of sense. Adam would be distracted by the fight but add her into the mix and it would be twice as bad. Plus, it would work the other way around. If she appeared with Jaune but then disappeared to rescue hostages, Adam would be more likely to notice her absence. She met Yang's eyes and nodded once, telling her it was okay.

"Weiss," he said. "Will you be able to lead them through the mansion? I know this is unfair on you…"

"I can do it." Weiss' voice was brittle. "I can do this."

"Okay. Glynda will be in charge but follow Weiss if she isn't around. Oscar, I'll need you to do what you can as well, but I was hoping you'd go in alone from a different angle and find the Schnee hostages. Can you do that?"

Oscar tilted his head to the side, not saying anything but lost in thought. After a second, he nodded. Blake watched, confused as to the byplay but remembering that Oscar was, by all accounts, a spy of some sort. If there was ever a time for him to go off on his own, this was it.

"When do we go?" Ruby asked.

"As soon as we're done here. Glynda is prepping transport. This is our chance to plan." Jaune strode in and took a seat, sitting down with his knees spread. Oscar made room for him but didn't get up to do so. "Most of how you do this will be up to you. I'm going to have my hands full dealing with Adam, so I won't be able to help. Once the hostages are out, Ironwood will come sweeping in."

"Won't that break the agreement?"

"Yes," he admitted. "Does that bother anyone? Personally, I'm prepared to let an artillery bombardment deal with him. I don't think he deserves the respect of a proper duel. Do you?" The final question felt like it was aimed at her specifically. Though she could still remember the good times with him, taking a child hostage was the final straw. Blake shook her head. "Good. In that case, I'll need Blake's help. I need to know everything you can tell me about Adam. Anything."

"His fighting style?"

"_Anything_," he stressed. "Fighting style, dominant foot, lingering injuries, allergies – especially allergies. Anything you can think of that would give me the slightest edge against him. Don't think about fairness. Don't think about what's right." He sighed. "I won't lie to you, girls. As it is, if I go in there to face him, I'm going to die."

A ripple of shock tore through each of them. It hit her too, even if Yang and Ruby took it worse, Ruby almost looking like she wanted to argue but for the serious look on his face. She trembled with her lower lip caught between her teeth. Ruby turned a desperate look on Blake. Yang did too. Not as desperate and more determined.

Adam was powerful; she'd always known that. There was a reason he'd been the shining light of the White Fang and someone so many flocked to. They'd needed a champion. Someone who could be both figurehead and muscle, and he'd filled the role to a tee. The headmaster was strong as well, that went without saying, but his strength was in other aspects. Leadership, persuasion and the knowledge required to run a school. Adam had dedicated his life to fighting.

It really was possible the headmaster would be killed. Blake was surprised to find how much the thought of that had her shaking.

"Blake?" he pressed, trying to be calm but obviously as shaken as she. "Will you do this, Blake?"

"O-Of course. You… I…"

The question shouldn't even be an issue. Wasn't. What _was_ an issue was the blank she was drawing up on how to beat Adam. He wasn't without his weaknesses obviously, but those didn't really apply to the headmaster. Adam focused on close range with even his shotgun blasts being as such. Sadly, so did Jaune. Adam was quick but didn't have the biggest aura. A heavy attack or attack-based Semblance would do well against him. Something Jaune didn't have. Style? Adam didn't have many holes. He'd trained too hard for that. His biggest advantage was in melee, and the headmaster was a melee fighter himself.

_It's a terrible matchup,_ she thought. _Adam counters his every move._

Which was kind of the point. Adam wasn't going to call a duel and humiliate himself on international television. Of course he was confident he'd win. Why else do this? _There has to be something. _Blake bit her lip and closed her eyes, wracking her mind. _Not in the fighting, but something else. A weakness that can be exploited. _

"Anger." It came out quickly. "Adam has a temper. A bad one."

Jaune nodded. "Is he weaker with it?"

"N-No. He's not weaker, but he's more reckless. A little more aggressive. That has its weaknesses if you can take advantage of it. I-I don't know. It's the only thing I can think of, but an angry Adam has to be better than a calm and calculating one."

Yang was nodding and the headmaster soon did as well. It wouldn't guarantee a decrease in Adam's aggression or speed, but it might at least impact his focus. The angrier he was, the more likely he was to make mistakes.

"I need him furious then. Absolutely livid. Angrier than he's ever been before in his life." All eyes were on her again, not without good reason. "Any ideas? Do I insult the White Fang? Do I need to act racist?"

"Cameras," Yang warned. "Even if we know it's fake, not everyone will."

"Adam is used to racism so it wouldn't work anyway," she said. "It'd need to be something he hasn't dealt with before if you want to get his blood boiling. He was always angry, but you need him more than that. You need him raging. The only time I saw that…"

The blood drained from her face. Then, without warning, it came back.

With a vengeance.

Blake looked away, bright pink and pushing her feet together on the floor. She squirmed awkwardly, an idea forming, but by every notion a bad one. An awful one. A humiliating one. One that she was sure would have Adam go apocalyptic.

"I… I might have an idea… but…"

"Yes?" Jaune leaned in. "I'll take anything at this point. I'll _do_ anything."

She wished his face wasn't so close. "Well, if cameras are watching then it might backfire a little. After the fight, I mean. Are you okay if your reputation… well, is damaged a little bit? Just a little. Not racism," she added, "But, well…"

"Blake." He said her name heavily. "Anything that comes after is fine so long as there _is_ an after. If you have an idea – no matter how crazy – that will get him so angry he can't think, then I am all for it. One hundred per cent."

Cringing, she asked, "But will Glynda be? Or Neo?"

Jaune looked confused. As did her team. All except for Yang, who suddenly had the flattest, deadest and most _dangerous_ look in her eyes. Blake shied away from it, all but hiding behind the headmaster's leg. The only reason Yang hadn't tackled her by now was because Weiss' family lay in the balance.

"What idea _is_ this?" Jaune asked.

Blushing, and hating herself for the fact she did, Blake explained.

Things became rather quiet after that. Quiet and stilted. The only sound was Oscar's breath, which was just a little too fast-paced to be anything other than him hiding his laughter. No one else was laughing. Certainly not Yang or Ruby. Or the headmaster. He had one hand over his face, head tipped back as he stared up at the ceiling for divine intervention.

"It's an idea," Blake squeaked. "My only idea…"

Jaune sighed. "Fuck my life."

* * *

**Oh dear, Blake. I'm sure we can figure out what this idea is that might end up being shown on international television, but if it's to save Weiss' family – the good parts of it anyway (new top milf, anyone? Rocks the hair better than Weiss does) then we'll forgive you.**

**And oh hey, look, a story that **_**isn't**_** ending this week. That's new.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"How about instead of making Adam angry, we go for confusion?" Yang suggested. The idea was so out there that Jaune and Blake stopped to consider it.

"Confusion?"

"Yeah, like, this is all to distract him, right? If he stops in a `wtf` kind of way, then that's a few seconds bought, right?" Yang punched her fist into her other hand. "So, you and Blake keep him confused while we rescue the hostages, and then bam! Mission success."

It could work, Jaune thought. It wasn't going to be easy, but if it meant not fighting at all then he was all for it. "I'm willing to give it a try. Even if it doesn't work, if it buys you guys a minute or two, that's a minute or two I don't need to hold him off. Not sure how to keep him that distracted, though."

Yang looked smug. "I have a few ideas."

/-/

It was time.

Adam stood in an open clearing before the Schnee mansion. A fitting backdrop for his victory. A captured news crew that had strayed close captured his visage. His mask was polished, his sword sharpened and his hair slicked back. Finally, after all these years, it was time. And here came his prey, strolling forth from the forest.

But not alone.

Blake.

His grip tightened on his weapon. Why? Why was she here? To see his victory? Too beg him not to do this? Too little too late. Adam drew his weapon and pointed it toward Jaune Arc. "You have come. I praise your timing, if nothing else. I am Adam Taurus and I shall kill you. Draw your weapon."

Jaune reached down, but not to his sword. Instead, he produced a… rose?

"Prepare for trouble."

Blake struck a pose behind him, shooting Adam a smile. "And make it double."

Adam's sword fell slowly.

"To protect Remnant from devastation."

"To unite human and faunus within this nation," Blake echoed.

"To denounce the evils of the White Fang."

"To extend justice to this terrorist gang."

"Jaune!" He balanced on one foot.

Blake stamped her feet down next to him, one fist held up. "Blake!"

"Team Beacon arrives at the speed of light," they announced at the same time, twisting their arms around to form a pose, back to back, arms crossed. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"ARF!" A grey corgi barked, jumping up excitedly in front of them.

"..."

Adam stared.

The news crew stared.

Someone, a hostage, clapped awkwardly. When no one joined in, they let it die out. Leaves floated by as the camera zoomed in on them, Adam's sword point touching the floor as he tried to process the sheer wrongness of what he'd just seen.

"What was that?" he eventually asked.

"Our introduction," Jaune said valiantly. Beside him, Blake's face was burning red. "Team Beacon stands for love and justice. We will not be defeated by the likes of you, evildoer."

Adam stabbed his sword down, turned away and slapped himself across the face. He did not wake up. "This has to be a dream," he mumbled. "A nightmare. It's the only explanation." He pinched himself. "Why am I not waking up?"

He turned and picked up his sword again.

"Can we just fight? If nothing else, I'll feel better after killing you."

"Not until I transform, villain." Jaune Arc, headmaster of Beacon, struck a flamboyant pose with his wrists crossed before him, the backs of his hands to Adam and the camera.

Adam peered. "Is that nail varnish? Are your nails sparkling?"

"Beacon Headmaster Power, Make Up!"

"No," Adam whispered. "No, no, no."

In front of him. In front of everyone. Jaune Arc began to spin on his toes, holding his hands over his head. Blake pulled out a skirt from nowhere and tossed it to him, and Adam was left to stare as the grown man fumbled into it, still spinning, still sparkling. Blake was heaving handfuls of glitter and sparkling dust all over him, shining a torch with one hand to make it shimmer.

_This cannot be happening._ _My moment. My crowning moment…_

"Beacon Moon stands before you now," the very obviously Jaune Arc figure said, now wearing a crooked tiara Blake had jammed on his head while he was spinning. "Prepare to face your demise, evil doer. In the name of love, justice and everything bright in the world."

"Can… Can you not?" He was ashamed how pleading his voice came out. "Can you just not?"

/-/

Adam sobbed, on all fours punching the floor while people slowly dealt with the White Fang and freed the hostages. No one even cared. A hardened terrorist casually allowed his hands to be cuffed behind his back, too busy staring at the train wreck of a scene taking place in front of him. At Jaune and Blake, squatted close to one another, knees bent and equal distance apart.

"FUSION-"

"Not like this!" Adam wept. "Not like this!"

Jaune and Blake crab-walked to each other, bending over to touch fingers. "-HAAA!"

They vanished in a cloud of dust. Or they may have liked to think they did. Jaune Arc could still be seen laying on the floor, albeit with his hands over his head. Blake, meanwhile, was struggling to pull on a blonde wig. It didn't cover her hair fully.

In her best attempt of a masculine voice, which sounded _exactly_ like a woman trying in vain to sound like a man, she said, "Ha. How about this, Adam? Are you ready to face _our_ true power?"

Adam screamed and punched the floor.

"NOT LIKE THIS!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: 30****th**** January**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	45. Chapter 45

**Glad people liked the omake last week lol. Sometimes a scene comes up where I can just go full ridiculous like that. It's not always sadly, but when it happens, it happens good. Alas, some chapters just don't offer the really crazy ones.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 45**

* * *

Oscar sat nervously in the Bullhead as it came down to land a fair distance away from the Schnee manor. Team RWBY stepped out silently, Weiss having been quiet ever since the news broke. He didn't know her as well as the others did but he'd known she and her father didn't get along. That didn't mean she'd wanted to hear of his death, though. He wished he could help but Weiss had only known him for a couple of weeks now.

"**Trust in her – your – team to comfort her,"** Ozpin said.

The voice was calm for once. Quiet. Oscar closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, tasting the cool tiny of early morning dew in the air. It might be his last given what they were doing today. Teams of Atlas Specialists had formed a perimeter around the manor, but it was much further out and only covered half the area; the half that led back to Atlas. Unable to fully surround without being noticed, Ironwood had made the choice to corral Adam away from Atlas and not toward it.

"**Pushing him to Atlas would almost certainly ensure his capture but the loss of innocent life would be unbearable. James is many things, but callous he is not. The lives of his people are a currency he will not spend."**

"_And mine?"_ Oscar asked.

"**You will not die here today, Oscar. I will not allow it."**

"_Good. Are you ready?"_

"**I am. Are you sure you wish me to have control for this?"**

"_Yes."_ He remembered his talk with the headmaster. There was nothing either of them could do about his eventual demise. Weird as it sounded, he was grateful the headmaster didn't tell him it would all be alright or not to worry. _"You handle the combat and I'll handle the everyday stuff. I'd just get in the way here anyway."_

"**Very well."**

Oscar's eyes opened and once more they were Ozpin's. No visible difference in colour or shape, but a certain lidded and tired quality. A calmness that no one else on Team RWBY shared. His hand twitched, lifting a mug that wasn't there. The automatic tic was something he'd never been able to shake, but coffee was at least better than the alcohol he'd once drowned himself in. Shaking his hand back down, he nodded once to Jaune, who nodded back, recognising his transfer.

"Okay," Jaune said. "Listen up. The plan is simple but also vague. We know next to nothing about what's going on in there, so you'll have to wing it once you're inside. Blake and I will go confront Adam and look to distract him, then start the duel if all else fails. Glynda and Team RWBY will be sneaking in with a view to rescue the hostages and deal with the White Fang. Follow Glynda's orders there. Oscar will be going on his own to find Willow and Whitley Schnee if they've been separated from the other hostages."

"Is that safe?" Yang asked. "He's not the best fighter, no offence."

"I think I will be okay," Ozpin said, trying not to sound too formal. "My strengths aren't in direct combat and I won't be looking for it."

A lie on both accounts, but such was necessary.

"Sneaking?" Yang guessed incorrectly. The other members of the team looked at him curiously.

Ozpin chose not to deny it.

"Speed is going to be of the essence here," Jaune continued. "Both for the sake of the hostages and for me. The sooner you get them out, the sooner I can retreat. And I'll need to. I can't beat Adam in single combat."

He paused to let that sink in. Yang and Ruby looked the most uncomfortable; it must have felt jarring to hear someone they considered so invincible saying they weren't. They might even be thinking that he was exaggerating. Either way, they wouldn't take the risk.

"What about me?" Cinder asked coyly. "What is your plan for me, Jaune?"

"You will go with Oscar."

Predictably, Team RWBY had thoughts. Ozpin tuned them out, accepting the decision with his own grimace. He was no more enthused to be working with her than Jaune was to face Adam, but he understood the reasoning. In the heat of melee, Glynda had to protect both herself and the children, so if Cinder chose now of all times to betray them, it might end fatally. He, on the other hand, had experience enough to either deal with her or at least escape alive.

"And my role?"

"Find the surviving Schnee family members." Jaune paused. His eyes hardened. "And Cinder. Remember what I said. Don't act out. Don't do anything I wouldn't want you to do. We're here to _help_ them. This isn't about fame or glory. It's about saving the lives of two innocent people." He locked eyes with her. "Don't let me down."

Cinder's smile wasn't reassuring.

Neither was the brief widening of her eyes before she offered it.

/-/

Jaune watched the two teams split off and head around the back of the mansion, leaving him alone with Blake. The two stood in silence, staring at the retreating backs of their allies and wishing they could be going along with them. Infiltrating a mansion filled with terrorists sounded like a picnic compared to their role.

"So…" he began. "Are we really doing this?"

"We have to," Blake said, steadfastly refusing to look at him.

"Yeah. I know." He took a deep breath. "Let's go."

They marched forward toward the mansion, making sure to remain obvious. It wasn't hard given their clothing – blue for him and black and white for her, both sticking out against the green and brown surroundings. As much as Blake may have liked to portray herself as the stealthy member of Team RWBY, her contrasting outfit didn't really support it.

The White Fang probably knew they were coming. Blake kept scanning the trees and at one point tensed. A flutter of leaves told of someone departing, off to warn Adam. He bit down on the urge to follow, knowing this was the plan. The more focused Adam was on them the better. If anyone were to see the other teams, he knew they wouldn't be able to outrun Ruby or Cinder.

The first sight of the mansion was not, in fact, the mansion. The Schnee manor had huge perimeter walls erected to keep out the undesirables. The hole blown in it on their side showed how successful that had been. They were uncontested on the way through, stepping past several bodies of security personnel who had given their lives. Burn marks littered the grass, along with the odd crater and destroyed flowerbed. A miniature war had been fought here.

Blake looked away from it. To see what her old allies had turned to must have hurt. Were it not for the spectre of his own death looming, Jaune might have tried to cheer her up. Instead, he placed a hand on her back and shepherded her along. The manor itself rose up before them, smoking and broken with shattered windows and a hole in one corner, from which cloth and paper still fluttered out into the wind. Before it, far more obvious, was the large collection of White Fang gathered before a gravel driveway with a single fountain in the centre.

Adam was stood before the fountain, looking into it with his back to them. A captured news crew, or perhaps a media team for the SDC, stood anxiously nearby, guarded by two terrorists. Their camera was focused on Adam.

_Nice pose. Almost like he planned it._ Jaune scoffed and looked around. The gravel drive was without cars but still marked a large area, easily providing space for twenty to thirty cars at once. _I guess this is to be the battlefield. It's even ground, but the gravel might make things hard._ At least he'd have some vague and likely temporary cover in the form of the fountain. Jaune and Blake came to a stop with a crunch of gravel. None of the White Fang surrounding them made to speak.

"So," Adam said. "You have come. I knew you would. Unlike Ironwood, you care for the lives of those kept here. Or is it your image you care for? Afraid to be seen for the coward you are." The man's hands fell and he turned, sweeping his mask toward them. "It matters little. You are here now and-" He cut off with a startled gasp.

Blake. His eyes landed on Blake.

Adam trembled visibly, lips drawing into a thin line as he restrained himself and continued. "-are here now and we shall do battle." His teeth gnashed together. "Your will against mine. Your convictions against mine. Humans against faunus."

Jaune spoke up. "No."

"No?" Adam laughed. "You're not here to fight? Should I begin executing hostages then?"

"No, I am here to fight," he said, speaking for the cameras to hear. "But you're wrong on the last one. Our fight isn't human against faunus. I've nothing against the faunus. I teach faunus. I hate how some people treat them and I won't accept you making this about that. I'm not an enemy to faunuskind."

"A bold claim. One many have made before, but in the end it's just words."

"It's not!" Blake shouted. "It's not just words." She had come without her bow; a conscious decision on her part and the better to sell this. Adam wanted to make it look like this was about fighting against racism and she'd predicted that. It was how Adam was recruiting. Therefore, they had to stop it. "The headmaster treats faunus as equals. He doesn't let anyone get away with mistreating us."

Adam shook with fury. Not at the words. At Blake being the one to give them.

"You have been misled," he hissed. "He may _act_ like he does, but in truth he sees you as nothing more than a filthy beast. In public, he acts the part but in private he hates faunus as much as Jacques Schnee ever did."

"I think I'd know what he's like in his private time," Blake said. With a blush that wasn't even the slightest bit fake, she stepped into his side, leaning her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around him, even as his came to rest on her hip, holding onto her. "After all, I'm the one who spends the most time with him."

It was like a switch being flicked. Silence reigned. The silence from the news crew was stunned. The silence from the White Fang was tense. They knew Adam. Knew what not to say and what not to mention. Blake was probably at the top of that list, and now they were all doing their best to not draw any attention their way. One of them was even holding his breath.

Adam, though. Adam didn't seem pleased.

_Talk about an understatement…_

"You. He…" Adam gnashed his teeth together and gripped his sword so hard it started to creak. He was visibly shaking but even with the image being seen across Remnant from all the stations watching and re-broadcasting this, he doubted a single person could have mistaken Adam's reaction for fear. Not even a child could mistake this.

"We," Blake said, either too brave or stupid for her own good. She leaned further into him, placing a hand over his heart. "Jaune cares for faunus. I know he does because he cares for me. We… We've been together long enough to prove that."

"Lies. You're lying!"

_Denial is the first stage of grief._

"Why would I lie, Adam? I thought you'd understand more than anyone. After we broke up, I needed someone different. Someone who wouldn't turn violent the second things didn't go their way." Blake smiled and pressed her nose into his chest. _He_ could see how red she was but the audience would have mistaken it for embarrassment. _He_ could see the horror.

He wondered if she was imagining what Yang would think when she saw this later.

The image had to be completed. He knew this. They'd planned it. Discussed it. Not the easiest discussion; not with Glynda, Yang and Ruby in the mix. Or Oscar laughing away like a fucking hyena. Jaune hadn't been looking forward to it – even if he secretly had.

Blake's hand came up to his cheek. Her head tilted up, eyes closing. His own tightened around her waist, holding her close as he leaned down and placed his lips against hers. Soft. Warm. Full. She wasn't Glynda, but she was still a beautiful girl his age.

The sound of a sword being drawn had him snapping out of it.

Her hands settled on his head, pulling him back down.

Jaune's eyes grew wide, hands gripping onto her waist as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Blake made a scene of it. Happy sounds, wet and sloppy in a way no _real_ kiss was. It was what he'd have unironically called an X-rated kiss. The kind seen in adult videos which overdid everything for dramatic effect.

When she pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connected their lips. Her face was red, practically glowing red, and she stared into his eyes not with lust but with a sense of absolute mortification. They'd angled themselves perfectly, ensuring the cameras broadcasting this across Remnant could see every detail.

_And just like this,_ he thought. _Our lives of peace and quiet are over._

Headmaster and student. He could already envision the headlines. But if it was a choice between that and getting killed by Adam, it was an easy choice. Okay. Maybe not an easy choice. More a half and half. Whoo. Blake's kiss had his head spinning.

"Jaune," she whispered. "Your… Your…"

"My what?" he asked breathlessly.

Face burning even hotter, she looked down between them. Her body was flush against his for obvious reasons and he'd drawn her closer to sell the act. It'd been agreed upon. She'd even insisted he be the one to act dominant to rile Adam up, so this was nothing unexpected. What _was_ unexpected, however, was the triangular tent in his pants poking into her. _And behold, an army of one sets up tent to siege the castle. _

"It's a sword," he said. "It's definitely a sword in my pants and nothing else."

"Mmrgl," Blake choked out, burning hotter and hotter.

"ENOUGH!" Adam roared, thrusting Wilt towards him. Blake had filled him in on the weapons and their little surprises, including Blush's purpose as more than just a scabbard. It was hard to focus on that now with Adam's face matching his hair for colour. "FIGHT ME! COME AND DIE, ARC!"

Jaune pulled away and drew Crocea Mors. He didn't want to. By now, the teams should be in the manor and it might have been a better idea to stall, but he wasn't sure Adam wouldn't throw caution to the wind and skewer him and Blake together like a kebab. Driving someone to anger might have made them sloppier in a fight, but it could also make them forget or not care about how bad it'd look to kill him before he drew a weapon.

And Adam was mad. Furious.

But he wasn't raging. He wasn't losing control. An angry Adam could focus those emotions into aggression and kill him. Blake had thought the act might be enough to get him to lose control entirely. _Did we underestimate him? He's clearly livid, but he's not in a rage._

Had Adam changed? Had he lost a little of his love for Blake? Quite possibly.

This wasn't the fury they'd been looking for.

"Jaune!" Blake yelled. He looked back, as did the news crew and the White Fang. Blake was still burning up and shaking. Not with fear, he thought. More shaking with embarrassment. Her eyes were wide. "I… I…" Her faunus ears flattened. "I love you, Jaune. Please come back alive."

Adam's anger blazed. His teeth were visible and gritted together like a snarling animal. He held back, however. He trembled, but he held himself under control.

"Come back to me," she said, bringing her hands down to her stomach. "And to our baby…"

/-/

Kali Belladonna slammed her hands down on the table and stood.

"You realise they're bullshitting," Roman said, smoking a cigar. "You realise this is bullshit, right?"

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Roman sighed. "Guess not…"

/-/

Neo stared at the television screen from her bed.

"You realise they're bullshitting," Tsune said, torturing – sorry, providing a routine checkup – for a nearby student. "You realise this is bullshit, right?"

"_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_," Neo's heart monitor rang out.

Tsune sighed and rushed over, pulling up a defibrillator. "Guess not…"

/-/

_Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Crocea Mors and Wilt squealed the noise as they ground against one another, Jaune forced back as a snarling face driven mad with animalistic rage pushed up against his. The sound of scraping metal would have been bad enough without the unending howl of primal fury being torn from Adam's mouth. Like a wolf baying at the moon, except ten times angrier and a little deeper. So close, he could see one eye through the holes of the mask.

It didn't look happy.

"Kill you. Kill you. Kill you. Kill you."

Adam ripped Wilt free and slashed across, striking Jaune's shield. Without stopping the faunus stabbed Blush in to fire – and would have caught him flat-footed if Blake hadn't warned him about it. He twisted aside to avoid the buckshot, planted a foot down and pushed the enraged faunus away.

"I guess the duel starts now?" he asked. "So much for honour with _that_ kind of attack. Weren't we talkin-"

He barely got his shield up in time. Even then, he was driven back a few feet.

"Okay. Guess we're done talking…"

Jaune brought his weapons up and prepared for the next onslaught; something Adam was only too happy to provide, practically frothing at the mouth. The fact that Blake, still red-faced, was cheering her `lover` on didn't help. Adam's sword kept aiming for his crotch as well. Jaune squeaked and deflected a thrust down before it could make him less of a man.

"No amount of cute cat girl tongue is worth this…"

Adam screamed and charged in.

"Oh shit. Did I say that out loud?"

/-/

Yang held onto the struggling White Fang grunt until he stopped moving, squeezing his neck tight with one hand gripping onto her arm. When the faunus slumped, she let him fall, sparing a moment to check he was breathing before moving on. Choking someone out wasn't safe or fun and she'd have normally shied away from it, but the situation was just dangerous enough that she couldn't afford to. A single conscious enemy left behind might mean a dead hostage. If it came to it, they'd be expected to _kill_ today.

She really hoped it didn't come to it. Or that if it did, it came to her and not Ruby.

Thankfully, most of the heavy lifting was being done by Miss Goodwitch. Yang hadn't had the pleasure of seeing her fight before, but she was putting them to shame, ripping through White Fang like they were paper. _I guess this is what a real huntress can achieve. Damn._ Most times, the teachers let them do the fighting since it was their job to teach, not do everything for them. This was an exception.

"Check the downed and ensure they are out," Glynda ordered. "Weiss. Where might they be held?"

First names. She didn't normally use them, but Yang supposed this wasn't a time for `Miss Schnee`.

"There are several rooms large enough to keep that many hostages."

"The largest that is close and on the first floor," Glynda barked. "They won't risk a second floor after the attack and they'll want a place with only one entrance. They'd take the closest they could find; not somewhere deep into the mansion."

"The main hall then. It's where father holds – where he _used_ to hold important events…"

Yang wanted to offer some words of sympathy but Glynda bull rushed on. "Where?"

"Down the corridor at the end. It's a straight route, though. They'd see us coming."

"Any other entrances?"

"None."

"What's the ceiling made of?"

"Ceiling? Well, um, it's made of wood." Weiss caught on quickly. "The room above it is… It's one of the guest rooms. A whole suite of them, but I know which one is roughly over the centre of the hall."

"Lead us there. Yang."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Drain your cartridges of dust. Live fire will be a no once we drop in with so many civilians around. We'll use your dust to blow an entrance. You will be compensated."

"Y-Yeah sure." It wasn't like she'd have argued against it. Yang emptied her canteen of water and used her teeth to rip the caps off her shotgun shells, dumping the dust in one at a time and tossing the shells aside. Ruby came up to add some of her own while Weiss showed the route on her scroll for the teacher. They'd only been in for a few minutes but every minute felt like an hour with what was going on outside.

Blake and the prof needed them to be quick. Stopping now already felt like a betrayal. Yang poured the last in, screwed the cap back on and tossed it to Miss Goodwitch with a "Here!" The teacher caught it with her Semblance, gave it a brief shake and nodded when the metal canteen warped under the pressure of aggravated dust.

A good hit and the thing would go off like a grenade. Yang wasn't sure how that'd be enough to blast a hole in the floor – with the metal casing it'd work more like a shrapnel bomb than a breaching charge – but she trusted Miss Goodwitch had a plan.

/-/

"Whatever it is you're planning, you're wrong."

Cinder's answer was to chuckle darkly, dodge a clumsy blow and disembowel the faunus giving it with a casual flick of her blade. Ozpin would have frowned at the wanton slaughter if he himself hadn't crushed his opponent's windpipe. Cruel as it was, they had chosen their deaths when they brought it upon others. They could not afford to show mercy now and run the risk of innocents being murdered.

"Jaune only wants us to collect the hostages. He has no further plan than that." Ozpin scowled and pushed past Cinder, knowing she would follow. "Don't mistake his words."

"I've mistaken nothing, old man. You are the one who cannot understand his genius. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You weren't able to recognise his plot to kill and take _your_ place, so why should you now?"

"Jaune did not plan my death."

"Of course he didn't." Cinder's laugh made it clear she was mocking him. "It just so happened that he allowed me into Beacon, supported my claims and brought me close to you. And that he would be in just the right position, with just the right backing, to take over the most powerful position in Vale. I'm sure that was all just one big coincidence, hm?"

It was, but he knew she would not – could not – believe that. Arrogance or madness; Cinder thought herself so incredible, so infallible, that the only reason she could possibly have lost was if her opponent was the smartest person in the world. Ozpin would admit, the conspiracy theory that Jaune had intended his death wasn't the worst he'd ever heard.

Still nonsense, though. Trust was not something he gave easily, but he _knew_ Jaune hadn't wanted the position. Who would? It was nothing but stress, drama and paperwork. Most powerful position in Vale. Pah. Most pain-in-the-ass position, maybe.

_Better she live in a fantasy world but be on our side than see the truth and betray us, I suppose._ Ozpin sighed. It would be physically painful to allow her delusions but he could take some subtle pleasure in the eventual reveal. Would she go mad? Would she deny it and live in a fantasy land forever? Hard to say. Either way, it would be amusing.

Not bitter about being killed. Not bitter at all.

"The White Fang are more concentrated here than they were earlier," Cinder remarked. "Almost like they are guarding something."

"My thoughts exactly. Where would _you_ keep your important hostages were this your attack?"

"With myself, of course. I wouldn't trust the `hired help` to be of any use." Cinder sighed. "Of course, this being Adam, he's not half as intelligent. I imagine he'd want to make a display of them. Something theatrical in the event Jaune did not meet his demands. Kill them in their seat of power."

"Isn't the Schnee manor already their seat of power?"

"Yes, but he would want something more specific." Cinder nodded ahead. "I expect he'll have them in Jacques Schnee's personal office. Or wherever the man did his business. I suggest we home in on wherever the White Fang are most concentrated, killing any that get in our way. Ultimately, they'll be guarding the targets."

It was as good a plan as any and just stupid enough to be accurate.

Loathe as he was to admit it, Cinder _had_ been a more cerebral opponent than Adam Taurus. Then again, the man was a fighter through and through. There was a reason the leadership of the White Fang had been left to someone like Sienna up until now.

Cinder and he came upon a corridor. Two faunus stood outside a door ahead.

Jackpot.

The faunus cried out – the distance had been too great to silence them entirely. They died swiftly and Ozpin slammed his shoulder into the door, intent on breaking through before those inside could react. He bounced off, pain lancing up his shoulder. Stupid, weak, teenage body.

"Allow me," Cinder mocked, planting a heeled foot in the centre of it.

Ozpin rushed in and under the second it was open. His eyes took in the room, instincts and experience slamming into place. Three enemies. One target. The hostage was hunched over a desk, tears down her cheeks as she typed on a computer. One masked faunus had a gun to her back but was looking to them in shock. The other two had yet to react but were turning their way.

His cane left his hand, tip smacking into the face of the gun wielder. Ozpin followed up, planning a foot on the desk and leaping over the startled woman who, to her credit, dove to the floor. He slammed feet first into the faunus' chest and kicked him back into a bookshelf.

"Kill – urk!"

The first of the two remaining died with his throat flit, falling forward as Cinder gripped the rising gun of the other and directed it aside. Shots tore into a wall far off target from him or the hostage. Cinder reversed her weapon and slammed the butt into his temple, knocking him out. Ozpin jumped off the desk, swept the last terrorist's feet out from under him, kicked the gun away and let the already shaking bookshelf fall onto him. His body spasmed and he lay still, if not dead then unconscious, pinned and disarmed.

"Mrs Schnee," he said quickly. "We have been sent to save you-"

"My son!" the woman gasped. "They have him in a room six down. They'll have heard this!"

Damn it. Ozpin nodded and hurried back to the door, pausing to look back. The decision agonised him but it had to be made. He pointed to Cinder. "Stay here and protect her. Do _not_ go anywhere. Do _not_ do anything and do _not_ get it in your head to enact any plan you think Jaune has given you. Do not collect two hundred lien." He pointed to the floor, much like one would a dog. "Stay."

Charging out, he sprinted down the corridor.

/-/

Numinous.

It was a concept most aptly applied to religion. A feeling or sensation of awe where one witnessed or experienced something that either renewed or affirmed their faith. A sense of being close to a spiritual entity. The sudden realisation that such was real, that you were small and that there was so much out there.

Even knowing the Brother Gods were real, Cinder did not consider herself a religious person. Now, she thought that might change. This, she realised, was what numinous truly felt like.

When Adam had called out Jaune she had, for the first time, doubted him. For someone like _Adam Taurus_ to get the upper hand was unacceptable. The faunus was a buffoon. A brute with all brawn and no brain. Was it possible for him to outsmart Jaune Arc? Surely Jaune should have known the Schnee family would be targets.

For a moment, she had doubted.

How foolish of her.

_So, this is what it feels like. To both be humbled and to have my faith re-affirmed._ It would normally have angered her, but she felt nothing but joy. Even at being wrong, she felt euphoric. This proof of her belief. This renewal of faith that had for the briefest moment waned.

Willow Schnee, the most powerful and influential woman in Remnant and now sole owner of the most powerful and wealthiest _company_ in Remnant, watched out a window as Jaune Arc fought for her safety against a mad terrorist. As she watched, Cinder watched her, lips curling up and laughter threatening to burst past her lips.

A now _single_ Willow Schnee, having lost a husband she didn't care for, stared at Jaune as though he were a knight in shining armour. Her hands gripped the window's edge, her eyes locked onto the scene down below.

Genius. He was a genius.

"You are safe now," Cinder said, coming up to stand beside her. "He has sent teams in to secure your staff and yourself, and also your son. He does not plan to fight with honour against Taurus. Once you are out, he will retreat and the area will come under bombardment."

"Good," Willow snapped. "That monster doesn't deserve honour."

"We will have you out and back in Atlas soon." Cinder watched the woman nod. "The city might not safe for you, however," she said. "Aside from the White Fang, there are going to be unscrupulous people trying to use you – or more specifically your wealth – to further their own causes."

"I… I am aware of this."

"Your daughter is staying at Beacon." She threw the idea out casually, almost whimsically. "Perhaps you and your son could find some peace there. The White Fang have been ousted from Vale and it would give you time to recover and regroup without those in Atlas being able to force your hand."

"Perhaps," Willow said, aware that she was being manipulated but also aware that nothing Cinder had said was untrue. Atlas would not be safe for her or her son. "I will give thought to what you are saying. And you have my thanks for the rescue."

"Don't thank me." Cinder nodded at the courtyard. "Thank him."

"I intend to. I owe him my life…" Willow watched the fight.

Cinder smirked.

"You know, he _does_ have a thing for older women…"

* * *

**Cinder, no. Cinder, nooo…**

**All part of Jaune's Keikaku. He predicted Adam's attack, the rescue and even the possibility of a widowed Willow Schnee being available. A shame to have to let someone else claim the title of wife, but Cinder does not mind being the shadow behind the throne, or the shadow in his bed. **

**Now she just needs to kick Blake out. The meddling pest.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"-and to our baby!"

The reaction was immediate. Jaune barely got his shield up in time to stop what felt like an avalanche striking it. His feet skidded back through gravel and he gazed over the top into a face stretched into a rictus of fury. Gritting his teeth, he hissed out.

"Yang. What the fuck…? You're meant to be rescuing hostages."

"You got _Blake_ pregnant? Blake of all people!? I'm either getting with you or I'm getting with her! You can't get together or I'm screwed! It's a pairing that can't happen."

Jaune's danger senses kicked in. He planted a foot back and brought his sword down in time to parry a thrust from Adam. Except, it wasn't Adam. Jaune's eyes bulged as he took in his latest attacker.

"NEO!? I left you in Vale!"

Neo snarled and pushed harder, rage burning in her eyes.

"Wait, wait, you're all misunderstanding. This is-" Jaune swore and ducked as a fist sailed over his head. A man he barely recognised gripped him in a chokehold. "Taiyang," he grunted. "It's not… what… you think!"

"You hurt my daughter. Both daughters."

"Son of a…" Jaune yelped as a bird landed on his shoulder and tried to peck out his eye. "Fuck off, Qrow! This isn't the time!"

Over Taiyang's shoulders, a boy that could have been mistaken for Taiyang himself scaled up, red staff in hand. He pounded it down on Jaune's head, working it through the cracks between various allies as they piled onto him.

"Sun!? Why are you even here?"

"I saw her first!"

"Ow. Ow! Damn it, Sun, this isn't going to impress her-"

"Quick, Ilia, grab his legs."

"Ilia? Whoah!" Jaune was pulled off his feet, stretched between them as they fought for a piece of him. "Stop it! It's an act! I don't really love her!"

The ground cracked and crumbled under him. Jaune watched in mute horror as a fist emerged, followed by a hugely muscled body. Ghira Belladonna erupted from the floor in a fearsome uppercut that sent him flying.

"Get my daughter pregnant and then say you don't love her?" he boomed. "I think not. Quick! Get him!"

Ghira, Taiyang, Qrow, Sun, Ilia, Neo and Yang dove on top of him. Glynda Goodwitch levitated a couch out the Schnee manor and began to position it above the lot of them, ready to drop.

Adam's sword touched the ground, anger fading as he looked from the angry dogpile to Blake, who was stood with one hand over her face, head bent down in abject humiliation. He looked again to the dogpile and the screaming Jaune Arc trapped beneath it all.

"Am I even needed here…?"

* * *

**Probably not.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 6****th**** February**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	46. Chapter 46

**Went back and changed `Winter` to `Willow` in that last section. Thanks all for letting me know. Weiss, Willow, Winter, Whitley. I'm not sure if it's meant to be a nod to how uncaring and distracted Jacques and Willow were with naming their children or not, but seriously, give some naming variety. **

**I'm guessing Jacques was the one to impose this "winter, snow and cold" naming convention for them, since Willow as a tree has little similarity to it. Oh well. Jacques is dead here. Maybe Weiss can change her name to Shaniqua like she's always wanted to. Lol. Actually, I like Weiss as a name. Just annoying the other three are all so similar.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 46**

* * *

Ozpin stood among the fallen, his breath a little laboured, his muscles aching. The White Fang lay strewn about the room, all alive but sure to regret their choices when they awoke with broken bones. It hadn't been an overly conscious decision on his part; using a cane made it easier to subdue than to kill. Unless he tried particularly hard on the latter, that was. The White Fang didn't deserve such effort.

_Oscar's body still isn't strong enough to support this for long._ He could feel it in his muscles. Were it his old body, he'd be breathing normally as well. Beacon was not built in a day however, and neither would Oscar become a competent huntsman within a few short weeks. Hooking his cane back behind him and cracking his neck, he strode toward the frightened looking boy who, to Ozpin's immense frustration, was about the same height as he.

"Whitley Schnee, I presume?" He knew who it was but Oscar shouldn't. "I have been sent by Headmaster Arc of Beacon to rescue you. Your mother is also safe."

"M-Mother is?" He swallowed. "W-Where is she?"

"Only a few rooms down." Ozpin looked around the room. It was a records room of some kind, replete with metal filing cabinets that had been pulled over. Paperwork lay everywhere. "What were they having you do here?" he asked.

"T-They wanted me to sign off deeds and assets to the White Fang."

"Really? What's the point? They couldn't possible think something like that would fool anyone."

Whitley shook his head. The boy was too frightened to offer much, which Ozpin supposed was fair. No one had ever accused the White Fang of being the smartest people, so maybe they thought it'd work. Or maybe they had some other plan.

"They wanted access to his bank accounts but I don't know how," Whitley said. "T-They got angry when they heard that. Threatened to hurt our staff if we didn't give it up."

"As if Jacques Schnee would let anyone else access his money."

"I know!" Whitley threw his hands down. "But they wouldn't believe me!"

"It's fine. You're safe now." There was nothing to bother searching for, so Ozpin moved toward the door and peeked out. The White Fang either hadn't heard the commotion or were too distracted with the death battle outside. "I'll bring you back to your mother and we'll get you out. Another team is securing your employees."

Whitley nodded and followed him, shaky but eager to get out alive.

"Oh, and one thing."

"Y-Yes?"

"If any young women ask how I saved you, would you mind telling them I snuck you out? Preferably without having fought any opponents?" Whitley stared at him and then back at the eight incapacitated terrorists. "They worry," Ozpin said. "I wouldn't want to upset them with knowing I risked my life like this."

Whitley looked back a second time, no doubt thinking how there hadn't been much `risk` in the fight given his methodical annihilation of his enemies, but that reminded him the boy could do the same to him and he nodded quickly. "I won't tell anyone."

"Capital. You can tell your mother or the headmaster; I only want to avoid worrying my team."

"Yes. Well… I owe you my life."

"None of that. Let's get you out of here."

Ozpin took the lead, ready to leap in front of a bullet for the boy without aura if he had to. Fortunately, they weren't accosted and he nodded twice on the door to Jacques' office, slipping inside in time to see Cinder rub the older woman's back, both stood at the window and watching outside. Cinder's lips moved and to Ozpin's utmost horror, he saw Willow Schnee nod with whatever was being said.

No. No. No. Bad.

"I've returned," he interrupted. "And I bring a guest."

The distraction proved its worth. Willow turned and called out her son's name before rushing over to fuss over him. Whatever the Schnee reputation for a lack of physical affection might have been, it appeared a near-death experience was enough to break through it. They did not cling to one another and cry as a normal family might, but Willow checked him up and down with _some_ degree of concern.

Frankly, it was enough for him. He had enough drama trying to deal with Raven without accusing Mrs Schnee of being a bad mother. He strode over to Cinder instead, watching her bring her smirk under control.

"You did something."

"Me?" she asked, touching her chest.

"I'm watching you."

"I'm flattered, but I'm not interested in younger boys." Her smile flickered back. "You might try Goodwitch for that."

She wouldn't distract him; not even with offence on Glynda's behalf. Though, he admitted, it wasn't technically untrue with Jaune's age having been seventeen when they… well, enough said about that. He fixed his eyes on Cinder, pointed two fingers to them and then to her.

Cinder's innocent smile said it all.

"Jaune is dealing with Adam right now," she said, half turning away. "I'm keen to see how he outwits a superior opponent. Do you want to watch?"

Assuming he had a plan, which he did not. Cinder might assume it but Ozpin knew better. "No. We will better aid him by securing the hostages and getting them off-site."

"Oh. And I wanted to watch Jaune humiliate Adam too…"

"Stealing his hostages out from under his nose will be humiliation enough. Especially if it's a team of children and a fourteen-year-old boy like myself who is seen doing it." His words earned a bark of laughter from Cinder, who stepped away from the window, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I suppose that will be embarrassing enough. I can't wait to see Adam's expression. He'll be furious."

Ozpin cringed at the sound of an inhuman scream of rage from outside.

Might be a little late on that front.

/-/

Jaune knew what it meant to be angry. He'd been angry at Cinder, Winter and even Ironwood at one point or another. He'd been angry at himself. At Blake. At Team RWBY, Blake and even Neo. Not to mention Blake.

Had he mentioned Blake?

"Damn it, Blake!"

She might have shouted something back – likely along the lines of it not being her fault – but as Jaune was swallowed up by the incandescent ball of angry-red rage that was Adam Taurus, he knew it most certainly was her fault. Get him angry, she said. He'll be easier to deal with, she said. Why had he thought listening to her was a good idea?

He didn't parry Adam's attacks. That implied the ability to _see_ them, which implied a level of perception far above what he held. Hell, he wasn't even sure _Adam_ knew what was going on. His sword was a red streak of light that swirled like a blender. Every swing was telegraphed and over-extended, and yet taking advantage of those openings would have required the kind of speed only Neo or Ruby could manage.

Wilt struck the ground. The ground shrugged, held up its hands and exploded for _no good reason_. Jaune hit the fountain, tripped and splashed into the water in time to avoid being decapitated. Sadly, the cherub spitting water out its lips wasn't so lucky. Its severed head fell onto his chest, spitting its last glob of water into his face.

Jaune threw it at Adam.

Red light flashed three times and the angelic figure's head was carved into six pieces. Throwing his head back and screaming, Adam lunged in again, wielding his sword with two hands and stabbing down, piercing marble as Jaune rolled to the side, sloshing in the few inches of water. Adam growled and ripped his sword free, sheathing it and taking a stance.

"DAMN IT, BLAKE!"

Scrambling to his feet, he splashed out the other side and dove to the floor, holding his hands over his head as a beam of red light howled over him. The fountain, the statue and a good portion of the treeline in the distance was sheared away. Adam's Semblance almost seemed to cut through sound as well with the still silence after, though that may have been his ears failing him after being so close to it.

Instincts screamed. Jaune rolled over and brought his shield up in time to save his life. Aura or not, Adam was swinging his sword like a bat, slamming it down three times onto his shield until Jaune's arms burned. He kicked out at the faunus' legs, knocking one back. Adam stabbed down and Jaune felt a sickening draft. Looking down from under his shield, he saw the sword had impaled between his legs – right up against his crotch. A small amount of denim had been ripped free, the strike less than an inch from castrating him.

"Eep!" Swinging his legs over, he kicked the sword aside and took the moment's distraction to jump to his feet. Attack or defend. The decision was taken out his hands when Adam turned and lunged back in.

_This is insane. Surely he can't keep this up for long._

Aura aside, exhaustion had to be taking its toll as Adam threw everything at him. Wilt clashed off his shield and Crocea Mors, every blow jarring his arms and sending sparks flying. Had Adam been just the slightest bit more in control, he might have used his speed to divert and thrust under, but Adam wasn't a man right now. He was a beast. And just like a Beowolf, he didn't care for strategy. Brute strength and speed, he lashed out again and again, determined to break through the shield with sheer force.

"You're insane," Jaune gasped, launched back. He staggered, clumsily parried a strike and was sent flying back. He landed on one knee and pushed his shield in front of him without looking. Easy guess. Adam was on him within a second, forcing him back. "How is Blake worth this? I mean, yeah, she's hot, but she's hardly the only good-looking girl in existence."

"RARGHHH!"

"Is it her personality?" Jaune was knocked back again. "How is it her personality? Have you spent _any_ amount of time with her?"

"KILL YOU!"

Wilt and Crocea Mors clashed and locked. In his head, he'd imagined himself pushing back against Adam, but fury leant strength and Jaune found himself rapidly falling back. Okay. That didn't work out. His foot hit a rock and he tripped. With Adam pushing forward, he rolled back and kicked with both feet – launching the faunus away in what might have looked to anyone watching like it'd been intentional.

"She's flighty and paranoid and _constantly_ going on about the White Fang." Jaune groaned. "I mean, come on. For someone who claims to have left all that behind, she sure does a piss poor job of _leaving it all behind_!"

Adam panted and snarled several feet away.

"Is it the sex?" Jaune asked, genuinely curious. "I can only imagine it's the sex. I mean, it can't be anything else or-" He trailed off, noticing over Adam's shoulder that Blake was watching with her arms crossed, lips tugged down and eyes narrowed.

Unimpressed.

"H-Hello dear," he called nervously. "Love you?"

Blake glared at him and cupped her hands over her mouth. "I love you too, Jauney-Wauney. You're so much better in bed than Adam ever was!"

Oh, that son of a-

"RARGHHHH!" Adam slammed in again, straining to cut through sword, aura, armour, skin, bone and muscle in one swing. He didn't get past the first, but that didn't bother him. Adam kept grinding down, trying to force Crocea Mors back and into Jaune's chest. "Hahhh! Hahhh!" Adam's face was in against his, hot breath washing over his skin as the faunus panted. "Hahhh!"

"You ever, gah, think this is why, ugh, she left you?"

Jaune slipped to the side and let Crocea Mors swing, diverting Adam to the side and through where he'd just been. Adam swung down and carved a furrow in the ground. There was the briefest of openings but a loud explosion from the Schnee manor distracted him before he could. Worse, it distracted Adam, the haze of anger fading for just a second as he looked back to the mansion. Uh-oh. That might be the teams rescuing people. He had to keep Adam focused on him.

"Was she into whips and bondage with you as well? Or is that just with me?"

Adam's head turned so quick he might have suffered whiplash. His teeth gritted together as he snarled and turned fully to face him, bringing Wilt back into position.

Jaune winced. "Just me, I guess…"

/-/

Breach and clear.

Technically, they'd never been taught how to do it properly, but Ruby felt she did a pretty good job. Also, Miss Goodwitch was _way more awesome_ than she ever showed off, not only knowing how to make a bomb, but how she could use her Semblance to contain and direct the blast downward, turning it into a shaped explosive that blew the floor clean away.

In the resultant panic, Ruby, Yang and Weiss hopped down into the hall beneath, touching the ground and lunging forward. Used to such speeds, Ruby picked out a faunus in a mask who had a woman, a maid, at knifepoint, and homed in on him. Crescent Rose swept down and under, carefully coming up _between_ the knife and the maid's throat and ripping it away, all in the space of two seconds and before the smoke had cleared.

The White Fang were slow to react.

Yang and Weiss weren't. By the time they closed in, the terrorists had their guns up but at the emerging threat, instincts telling them to deal with the attackers before they overwhelmed and not focus on the hostages. Ruby left her teammates to it and used her Semblance to close the distance between the furthest enemy before he could think better. He took aim on the hostages a second later but a loud crack from Crescent Rose had him diving for cover.

There wasn't much to be had in the large hall. And certainly not enough that she couldn't get around it with her Semblance. Boot planting down atop the table, Ruby arched in the air and shot up at the ceiling, using the recoil to shoot her body back and into the faunus taking aim on her. He managed to squeeze of two shots and she winced as they tore into her aura. It held firm. The man's mask didn't as she landed feet first on it. Porcelain cracked and he buckled, gun skittering away as she carried him down to the floor.

He was probably on the verge of consciousness when she stepped off, but the closest maids were quick to jump on and subdue him anyway. A wall of ice sprung up on the other side, protecting the maids and butlers before any other White Fang could think to shoot at them.

It only lasted a few seconds before Miss Goodwitch came down. At that point, three terrorists were disarmed and knocked out by their own weapons, and those that remained quickly saw the writing on the wall and threw down their guns and surrendered. Their only advantage had been in the hostages and they were no match for a group of huntresses suddenly in their midst.

All except for one. "Stay back!" the faunus yelled, one arm around the neck of a butler and the other holding a knife to his throat. The butler was a balding man with a brown moustache reminiscent of Port's He looked… remarkably calm given the situation. "Stay back or I'll slit his throat!"

Weiss stepped up beside Ruby. "Klein."

"Miss Schnee," he replied. "So good to see you well, especially given the circumstances. Is this the team you spoke to me of?"

"They are. Or two thirds of it. This is Ruby Rose, my leader and partner, and her sister Yang Xiao-Long."

The butler smiled. "Charmed. My name is Klein. I've heard so much about you. All good, I assure you."

"Um." Ruby waved a hand awkwardly. "Nice to meet you?"

"Yes, it's a pleasu-"

"Stop talking!" the White Fang squealed. "I have a knife. I'll do it. I'll-"

"Do you mind, sir?" The butler reached up, gripped the man's knife hand by the wrist and twisted. He pushed the hand forward while it was weak, turned, ducked under the arm and drew it with him, quickly and efficiently forcing the faunus to lean forward, arm twisted at an unnatural angle. "I was _speaking_ with Miss Schnee. Do be so polite as to not interrupt."

He pulled the faunus in and drove a knee into his face. Then, without wasting a second, he stepped forward and _rolled_ the faunus forward, making him flip onto his back or risk having his arm broken. The terrorist had no option but to go with it, slamming down. The butler then pushed a thumb between the handle of the knife and the palm of the faunus' hand, pulling it away and tossing it to the floor.

Tutting, he shook his head. "So rude."

"Eeeeee!" Ruby clutched her hands together. "You have a ninja butler?" she squealed at Weiss. "Since when have you had a ninja butler!?"

"Since she was but a child," the man said fondly. "And really, I'm more a bodyguard than a ninja."

"That was so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Of course. It's all in the wrist." Klein chuckled. "_Their_ wrist, of course."

"Teach her later, Klein," Weiss said. "We need to get out of here while we can. Mother and Whitley are being rescued by another team," she said before Klein could protest. "Our job is to get the staff out so they can't be used against us."

"Of course, Miss Schnee." He bowed his head. "I could take us through the emergency tunnels."

"You have a secret way out?" Miss Goodwitch asked, intervening.

"It's not so much a secret as an alternate route. The White Fang would not know of it, however. There are sealed doors that will provide some safety and the tunnels are perfectly safe. It's really more of a basement escape route with concrete walls than a tunnel carved from rock."

"It's safe," Weiss added. "Father had a lot of enemies and was keen on not falling to them."

"Very well. We shall make for these tunnels. Team RWBY, you shall escort the hostages through them and protect them. I shall make my way back outside to inform Jaune of our success. With any luck, I shall meet up with Oz-Oscar en route. Miss Rose. I leave you in charge."

Excitement and tension wracked her in equal measure, but she nodded anyway. Risking your own life was fine when you had aura but looking after so many defenceless people was scary. Still, it'd be safer taking them out through these tunnels than risking going outside where Adam and the headmaster would be fighting. Blake had warned them about his Semblance, and one wild shot might kill all the people they'd just rescued.

"Weiss, you take the lead," she ordered. "Yang with her. I'll guard the rear. If anyone comes behind, I can distract them and run away once you're clear."

Nodding, Weiss hurried to the front and called for the staff to follow her. Whether it was training for just this occurrence or trust, she didn't know, but men and women rose to their feet and filed after her, filtering out the hall as Ruby watched the downed White Fang, many of whom were still conscious but had clearly given up on fighting. They looked frustrated but not suicidal.

Miss Goodwitch hurried the other way, out the door and back to the fight. _I hope Blake and Jaune are okay._ The temptation to follow was there, but she'd been trusted with saving these people. Real huntress work. Team RVNN were going to be so jealous.

"None of you move," she told the faunus. "Once we're gone, you can run if you like." There was no real way for them to secure them and they couldn't waste time trying. "If you run fast enough, you might be able to escape Atlas when they come. Or Adam when he finds out you failed."

Their faces paled. Some looked terrified at the thought.

"Or we could stop you and kill them," a brave terrorist said.

"No, you couldn't." Her answer stunned him. "I mean, you could _try_, but that's it." Ruby let Crescent Rose transform and fired a shot at the ceiling for good measure. It cut a hole right though and the faunus all winced. "I'm a huntress so I usually fight Grimm. I'm not all that familiar on fighting other people, but I'm pretty sure trying to follow a sniper into a narrow tunnel isn't a good idea."

No one challenged her. They could all imagine how that might go, especially if said sniper had aura to prevent her being taken down by any stray shots. Good luck getting close – and even if you did, all you'd done was close distance with a huntress.

They couldn't beat her at range and they couldn't beat her up close.

"Help your friends up and go. That's safest for all of you."

Ruby turned her back and walked away.

_Heh. I bet I sounded super cool._

/-/

"He's being ripped apart."

"Have a little faith, Harriet. This is the esteemed headmaster of Beacon you are talking about."

Harriet Bree lowered her binoculars and glanced back at Vine, rolling her eyes at his typical response. "I call it like I see it. What else would you call someone being tossed around an arena unable to make a single attack back?"

"A defensive retreat."

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go with that…"

"Enough chatter," Clover said, business as always when a mission was on. "His stated goal is to distract Adam while the other teams infiltrate the mansion. I'd say he's doing a good enough job of that. Elm. Any news from inside?"

"None that I can see," Elm replied, also peering through a pair of binoculars. "I guess no news is good news, but I wish we could be in there as well."

"I know what you mean, believe me. We have our orders, though. With any luck, they'll get the hostages out safe and we can step in. Vine. What can you tell me about Taurus' fighting style? He's extending his aura for those attacks. That's your speciality."

"It is what it is," Vine said, watching from a distance with a calm expression. "There appears to be a small charge up time for his attack; I'd take that opportunity to get out the way. Beyond that, it's nothing we haven't faced before. It's his speed and aggression I'd be more concerned about."

"Not scared, are you?"

"Marrow." Vine sighed dramatically. "Must you do this now?"

"Must you _both_ do this now?" Harriet snarked, watching the fight again. "I'm _trying_ to scout out the opposition here."

"Which one?" Marrow asked. "Taurus or Arc?"

"Whichever ends up the more dangerous."

Clover frowned, no doubt at the suggestion an ally could become an enemy, but he didn't rebuke her for it. They all knew how quickly that could change, and tensions between Vale and Atlas had only just begun to calm. After the White Fang pulled this, they might jump up again.

_He's not all that from the way he fights,_ she thought, watching Jaune Arc. _I expected more from what I heard, but I reckon I could take him._ Remembering the way General Ironwood spoke about him, she thought, o_r is that what he wants me to think?_

No. There was just no way he'd risk his life putting on a show for _their_ benefit. Plus, this was being broadcast all over thanks to the captured news crew. Those would be her responsibility to save, given her Semblance.

"What do you think, Harriet?" Clover asked.

"He's either in completely over his head, or he's the best actor this side of Atlas."

"He's still alive," Marrow pointed out. "In a one on one against Adam Taurus…"

Harriet gritted her teeth. "That's my point."

"He's made Taurus positively livid," Vine said. "Aside from making him a worse combatant, it's distracted him from the mission taking place in the manor. Perhaps appearing to fight so poorly is a continuation of that. To further upset his opponent."

"Possible," Clover said. "Possible."

"Ballsy, you mean," Elm said. "I shouldn't be liking the guy as much as I do. Ha ha!"

"Keep in mind we may be forced to act against him," Harriet warned.

"I know. I know. Liking someone won't stop me doing what I have to."

Clover blinked and leaned forward suddenly, placing a hand on Harriet's shoulder and crouching down. "There." He pointed up to a window, second floor. "Zoom in there. I thought I saw a reflection of light."

Harriet did as she was told and quickly found it. Willow Schnee in the window. Beside her, someone who was _not_ a masked member of the White Fang, though just as dangerous. Cinder Fall. Harriet offered the binoculars up for Clover to see, knowing he'd lucked out yet again thanks to his Semblance. A power like that would have been annoying normally, but better to have luck on your side than not.

"Looks like they've secured the VIPs," he remarked, sounding pleased. "With any luck, they'll have the others out as well." He drew out a comms device and spoke into it. "Teams Alpha through Charlie. Ready weapons. Expand perimeter and be ready to move in on my mark."

"We're doing this, then," Vine said, dusting himself down. "It's about time. I was getting quite bored."

"Elm and Vine. You'll help secure Willow and Whitley Schnee. Harriet, your job is to get the hostages remaining outside to safety. Marrow, subdue any White Fang outside the building. I'll be supporting our visiting dignitary."

"Intervening in a duel of honour, Clover? That's rather rude."

"Something tells me he'll let it go." They all winced as a blast of Adam's Semblance clipped Headmaster Arc, sending him spinning to the floor. "Ouch. He may even thank me for it. Ace-Ops. Ready up. We're moving in."

They all replied as one, "Sir."

/-/

The Knight-Unit Atlesian Droid's head struck the wall and exploded, caved in by a meaty hand. Its body twitched and sparked for a moment; final commands sent from its CPU causing it to spasm as though suffering its death throes. With a final whirr of motors, it hung still and died. The hand drew back and the metal skeletal structure slid down the wall to slump at its base. Behind, a devastating trail of robotic bodies spoke of the others.

Pushing the scraps aside, the hulking figure punched in a code written on a scrawl of paper. The machined blinked a bright green and the door slid open. Inside, various machines of unknown purpose worked tirelessly, all surrounding a single object suspended in the centre.

"The Relic…"

"Yes, it is." The answer would have made a lesser man jump. Hazel Rainart simply grunted and looked to the side, eyes narrowing in on General Ironwood as he rose from a chair that had been drawn up against the wall. The General looked unsurprised to see him, and unworried. "The Relic of Creation, which keeps Atlas in the air. Without it, we would crash down, causing untold loss of life among the innocent people below."

"…"

"Of course, you would know that already. I suppose the loss doesn't bother you much."

"It does," the giant said. "No life should be spent so easily."

"Quaint words from one who serves Salem."

"My reasons are my own."

"Everyone's reasons are their own," Ironwood said, throwing away his white coat. His blue vest and waistcoat beneath drew taut over his chest, the seems on the shoulder popping as his cybernetic arm flexed. "That doesn't make you any less accountable for them."

"I'm prepared for that." Hazel shrugged off his own coat, muscles bulging as the dust coursing through him took hold. "And for whatever may come."

"Good." Ironwood drew a gun. "Having Taurus cause a distraction to lure us out and then striking at the Relic. A trick so old it might as well be fossilised. I'm insulted you thought it would work. I saw this coming so far back I replaced the guards with robots just to limit the body count."

"If it works, it works."

"Do you know what really annoys me, though?" Ironwood asked.

Hazel ignored him. "You're alone, Ironwood. Arc is occupied and won't be coming to save you."

"That," James hissed. "Assuming I need _him_ to pull my bacon out the fire. That annoys me."

* * *

**Poor James. You're a badass General with the hottest beard on Remnant (I mean, that has to be confirmed fact by now, right?) and no one is taking you seriously. Honestly, I freaking love Ironwood. He and Roman are without a doubt my favourite male characters in the show, with Qrow coming in a close third. Yang and Neo remain my favourite female characters. **

**I still think RWBY being able to make a character have so much character without being able to speak is incredible. I'd honestly have preferred if she didn't use signs in Chibi, too. Like, take it as a challenge to try and convey a story with only facial expressions. Like drawing a comic without speech bubbles and trying to convey a story. **

**Ah, Ironwood x Roman when? You're all clamouring about Bumblebee, but where is my Torchwood? Give me Neo trying to set her father figure up with Daddy Ironwood, much to the horror of both of them.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"It's time," Hazel said, standing taller.

"I've been preparing for this all my life," Ironwood agreed, throwing his coat aside. "Let's do this."

"Don't think I'll show you any mercy, General."

"I wouldn't ask for it."

Locking eyes, the two roared as battle commenced.

/-/

Winter's boots stamped down on metal as she ran down the corridor, a full team of Specialists behind her. Destroyed robots lay everywhere, evidence of the intrusion. With the facility on lockdown, only Ironwood would be standing between their enemy and the destruction of Atlas. Winter pushed herself harder still, slamming a hand down on the door and punching in the code to open it. The second the door was open, she charged in, team at the ready behind her.

"General Ironwoo-"

"Huuuugh-argghhhhh!"

Ironwood's black shirt split and tore, falling away in tatters as he stood with his hands locked together, fingers interlocked. His muscles bulged and rippled, sweating slightly as he held the pose and stared at his opponent.

Winter came to a slow stop. "Sir…?"

"Hmph." Hazel Rainart cocked his head back and planted a foot forward. Gritting his teeth, he slapped his own hands together and growled. "Harghhh!" Fabric ripped again, a huge chest revealed along with bulging biceps twitching up and down his body. "Hmmm," he hummed, holding it for a long few seconds and then smirking at Ironwood.

In answer, Ironwood took in a deep breath, locked both hands behind his head and tightened every muscle in his body. Even though half his chest was robotic, the other half was practically dancing, his pec jumping up and down at his command.

A thud behind her followed a member of the Specialists hitting the floor, blood pouring out from under her helmet. The delirious smile on her face said it all, even as another member dropped to his knees with a cry of, "Medic! Sammy's down!"

"I can see them glistening," the downed Specialist mumbled. "Glistening light on their bodies…"

"Don't walk into the light, Sammy! Don't walk into the light!"

"But I _want_ to. I want to so badly…"

Winter checked the Relic. It was still present. Looking back to Ironwood and Hazel, she waited for something to happen. Something _did_ happen. Hazel Rainart shook with fury for a moment, then lunged forward. Winter's hand fell to her weapon but it was all in vain. Hazel finished his lunge down on one knee, his trousers ripping as every muscle in his body expanded.

Another specialist dropped, bleeding from the nose.

"TWO MEDICS!" the only and overworked male member of the team cried.

"Harghhh!" Ironwood roared, doing one-handed handstand push-ups.

"Rargh!" Hazel challenged, picking up a section of the floor, ripping it out with his fingers, and then scrunching it into a ball. He smashed it against his chest to destroy it, then struck a pose and tossed his head back.

"Huwaghh!"

"Unghar!"

"Hahh!"

"Raghhh!"

Winter pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not paid enough for this…"

* * *

**And then Hazel pulled out his trump card. He held out **_**two hands**_**. **

**Ironwood couldn't match it.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 13****th**** February**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	47. Chapter 47

**Here we go**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 47**

* * *

Jaune skidded and bounced along the gravel drive. Aura flared and skin grated; his muscles burned so much he wanted to curl up. Knowing better, he ignored the pain and kept moving, dodging a red blast of energy that churned up the landscape. That was Neo's teaching. Always keep moving. Never stand still. You could rest when the fight was over. He didn't have to be better than Adam; he just had to be better than everyone else who died against him.

That meant he didn't have to win either, which was lucky since he hadn't thrown a single attack.

"Fight me!" Adam roared. "Stop running away and fight me! Stop mocking me!"

Mocking? Jaune parried a strike and felt his arms burn. There was no mockery here; it was the opposite. He respected Adam's strength too much to think he had a chance. Falling back as Adam broke through his guard, he feigned a dive to the left and dove right. Wilt went slashing by and he scurried to his feet on the other side, idly wishing he had a gun or a grenade or something he could use to buy a little time.

Slamming a foot down, Adam growled and swung again – using his Semblance but this time aiming it _down_. The blast carved into the gravel several feet in front of Jaune. The attack itself missed, but the shockwave blew pebbles up and at him like a shotgun blast. Fighting the instinct to cover his eyes with his arms, he clenched them tight but open and used his shield, just about making out the shape of Adam behind as the hard buckshot pelted his face and shoulders. Jaune brought his shield up in front of him.

Adam's boot struck it. Using it as a vault, he leapt over, twirling in the air. Blush barked and shot down on him, doing little damage thanks to his aura but pinning him in place. It was enough for Adam to angle himself in mid-air and sheathe Wilt, preparing another attack. With his legs already buckled and his shield arm still recovering, he was wide open.

Grimacing, he pushed all his aura to the fore and prepared for the worst.

Something cold tickled the back of his neck.

"I think I caught something!" a jovial voice yelled. A second later Jaune was yanked off his feet by his collar, pulled to the ground and then reeled in via a line attached to the back of his coat. His head bounced and bumped on the gravel as he watched the spot he'd occupied be engulfed and destroyed in red light.

A moment later, his head bumped into a pair of shins. Jaune looked up to see a man with short brown hair and a sleeveless white top grinning down at him.

"Looks like a rare Vale species. Maybe I should throw it back?"

Had he just been saved by a man with a fishing pole? Yep. It was official. There was no justice. The man's smile faltered as he looked up, flicking his metal rod to make the hook in Jaune's collar come free. The line retracted only a second before he leapt over Jaune's body and blocked an incoming attack. Fresh as he was, the man still grunted and strained against Adam's raw power.

"You would interrupt an honour duel!?" Adam hissed.

"You would interrupt a fishing trip?"

"Coward." That was directed to him, no doubt. Adam broke off and stepped back, anger fading as he took in the scene of reinforcements rushing in. Jaune did as well, watching a dark-skinned woman and a dog faunus protect the hostages and disable the White Fang respectively.

"Did Team RWBY get the hostages out the manor?" Jaune gasped. If not, this was a disaster waiting to happen.

"They radioed in," the man said, offering a thumbs up. "They're safe."

Jaune sighed in relief even as Blake came over and knelt, pulling him up by one shoulder. His body was battered and bruised, running on fumes. He let her pull an arm over her shoulder and took no pleasure in having to slump against her.

Adam watched it all. "This is what it comes to. More treachery, Blake. First me, then the White Fang and now this? Is there no end to how far you'll bend the rules to suit your needs?"

"You took hostages, Adam."

"We've always taken hostages. You just like to pretend the ones taken and killed while _you_ served among our ranks didn't count." He pointed his sword at her, though Clover stepped in front of it, fishing pole at the ready.

"Surrender, Adam Taurus. You've lost your hostages and lost the advantage. Despite your crimes, I can promise you a fair and just trial in Atlas. You will have the best legal representative money can buy. I will see to it personally."

Adam threw back his head in laughter.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Clover didn't look too surprised. "Is this the part where you try and escape? We have your surrounded and outnumbered." He cracked his neck. "Catching you after all this time. It must be my lucky day."

Jaune personally felt it was a little too early to be talking of having captured Adam, but he wasn't _wrong_ per se. With the hostages currently protected and Adam's forces falling to pieces around him, all the chips were falling in their favour. Barring some last-ditch plan, it didn't look like he had a choice. _I doubt Tyrian and Hazel are here. There's no way they'd have let this honour duel nonsense happen. They'd have just killed me._

Salem had been willing to abandon Cinder when it was clear she was out of reach. Might she be doing the same with Adam now? The terrorist's laughter took on a hysterical edge. Without stopping, he reached up and removed his mask.

Jaune's stomach flipped. Adam might once have been a handsome man. He still was, if one could look past the grisly brand burned over one eye, callously declaring him property of the SDC. He wouldn't go so far as to say it made him sympathetic of the psychopath, but it provided some small understanding. How could you live a normal life with that branded into your face? Who would do that to another person?

Clover sighed. "Bloody SDC…"

"I won't flee," Adam shouted, throwing the mask away. "My life was ruined here and if it must end here, so be it. I will at least rest easy knowing I've had my vengeance on the man who made mine and so many other faunus' life a living hell."

_He's posturing for the cameras,_ Jaune realised. They were still rolling and Adam knew he was fucked. There would be no getting out alive without him literally fighting off every huntsman here. Instead, he was making his moments count. Sending a message. Twisting the knife one last time in the Schnee family's gut. And in Atlas.

The SDC always got away with what they were accused of because there was so little evidence. That which did crop up was drowned in NDA's, destroyed or bought out. The rest was suppressed. There'd be no suppressing this. Adam's face was going to be seen across all Remnant. This was going to cause problems. He could tell.

"Adam," Jaune blurted out. "Join us. Join Beacon."

"What!?" Blake shrieked.

"What?" Clover asked.

"WHAT!?" he thought he heard Cinder scream. Or maybe it was Glynda. It might even have been Roman, all the way from Beacon.

"What?" Adam asked, far quieter. He chuckled. "Join you? You're insane."

He was. Gods, but he was. It was the worst idea he'd ever had but it was the only way he could think to minimise the damage. "People _have_ suppressed you," he said. "They _have_ mistreated you. I don't agree with the things you've done but I can tell you once did them for the right reasons. I'll help force change. I'll make things better."

Clover and Blake didn't approve, he could tell. How he'd even get Adam out of Atlas after his crimes was a mystery. Whether Vale would even accept him was another. As unlikely as it all sounded, there was a moment of silence. A lull in the fighting as everyone waited for Adam's answer. When it came as a soft laugh, Jaune's heart fell.

"If you'd found me ten years ago, history might have been different."

Blake swallowed. "Adam…"

"No more words." Adam brought Wilt up, facing the three of them. "Our paths are chosen. I am Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang. One of you or three of you; I will fight regardless." Eyes narrowing, he lunged.

Blake pushed Jaune aside and went the other way, Adam spearing between them with Wilt extended. Seeing Jaune already down and out, he swept toward Blake, almost cutting her arm off but for Clover's hook catching his sword mid-swing and diverting it just an inch. It brushed by Blake's shoulder and sheared off several strands of hair.

Reeling Wilt in the rest of the way, Clover leapt up and delivered a kick to Adam's chest. Blush fired at close range and pelted the undersides of his legs. On what should have been the second shot, the mechanism failed or the dust ran dry. It spat angrily but misfired, jamming. Hissing, Adam swung Wilt at Clover's head and pulled Blush off his waist entirely, reversing it and warding off an attack from behind without looking.

He'd simply assumed Blake would take the chance – and he'd been right.

Spinning, he reversed the motion, cutting to Blake and batting Clover away with his sheathe. Suddenly one on one with his old lover, Adam launched a quick flurry of attacks that had her backpedalling in a panic.

"Shit." Jaune stabbed a hand down and pushed himself up, lurching over. He didn't know what he'd do but getting close forced Adam to assess him. He swung wildly and Adam had to block, giving Blake a chance to stumble away and create distance.

Adam's eyes burned into his from below their locked blade.

"Oh fu-"

The boot found his crotch. Jaune's eyes crossed. The second kick caught the inside of his knee and buckled it to the side. Rather than curl up and be cut in two, he used his last strength to tackle forward, getting so close that Adam's downward swing couldn't catch him with the full length of the blade. Adam tried to compensate by stepping back with it, earning enough distance to just cut into Jaune's left shoulder. It seared across his collarbone but what might otherwise have been a fatal slash didn't break his aura.

He was too exhausted to make anything of it, though. With little else to do, he butted up into Adam's chin, cracking his head against the faunus' jaw.

Clover caught Adam's cheek with his rod before he could recover. The blow resounded with a stinging crack and sent Adam spinning away. Clover was beside Jaune a moment later, pulling him up with a firm grip. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jaune rubbed his shoulder and checked his scroll quickly. His aura was in the red. "You know, if you had a real weapon instead of a fishing rod, this might be over already."

"If I had a real weapon, I wouldn't have been able to reel you to safety."

Jaune sighed. "Point taken."

"My team have to escort the hostages away before they can join us. Yours need to do the same on their end. It's going to be just the three of us no matter how much we might wish otherwise. You still good to fight?"

No.

"Yes."

"Good." Clover clapped his shoulder as Adam rose, brushing a hand over his mouth. "I'll engage him. You try and find an opening. And be careful, an opponent with nothing to lose is ten times as dangerous."

He knew that well enough. It was how he survived as long as he had. Suddenly being on the other end of it wasn't a nice feeling. Digging Crocea Mors down and taking a second to catch his breath, Jaune readied himself for round two.

/-/

Ironwood's back hit the wall. Hazel crushed him against it, continuing the carrying charge with his head and shoulders against Ironwood's ribs. The metal wall buckled under them, straining as huge, bulging muscles rippling with dust crackled.

Wincing at the pain, especially where his mechanical chest implants dug into flesh, Ironwood cupped both hands above Hazel and brought them down on the back of his neck. Once. Twice. The third blow forced Hazel back, though not before he planted a fist straight into Ironwood's jaw. The world spun as he was launched to the side. Striking the ground, he rolled away and jumped to his feet, running a few more paces for good measure.

Hazel barrelled forward like a juggernaut.

Ripping his handgun forward, he fired a quick shot into the behemoth's face and held his ground. Three shots pinged off Hazel's arms before Ironwood sighted and took careful aim, firing one last time at his eyes.

He was moving the second Hazel closed them. A quick step to the side and a knee driven up into the chin of the rushing monster. The force of it combined with Hazel's own charge sent a sickening _crack_ through the room. Ironwood followed it up by pistol-whipping the man's head from behind, sending him crashing down.

Even then, he didn't stop. Stepping back, he pointed his gun down and unloaded the rest of the magazine. For all the good it did. Not too surprised to see a lack of blood, Ironwood dodged back and reloaded while he had the chance. His white coat was in tatters and discarded, far too dangerous to be fighting in when Hazel could grab onto it. His black shirt was ripped where his own cybernetics had caught and torn the fabric.

The magazine slid into place not a second before Hazel was on him. Ducking below the first punch, Ironwood drew the slide back and released. Too close to open fire, he instead used the butt of the weapon to block an incoming punch, wincing as it was nearly ripped from his hand entirely. Benefits to a mechanical arm, really. Had it been flesh and muscle, his hand would have been forced open reflexively. Planting a foot back to brace himself, he deflected the follow up strike with his human arm and cocked his robotic one back, launching it in and at Hazel's cheek.

The blow was glancing, Hazel pulling aside at the last second. Flat-footed, it still let Ironwood spin and catch him with a backhand, knocking him further off balance. His knee was caught by an elbow digging down, sending his muscles into spasms. Gritting his teeth, he slapped the gun into Hazel's teeth, knocking one out.

Hazel caught his gun hand by the wrist as it went by and twisted. Metal screeched and servos whirred. Even if he couldn't feel the pain, Ironwood winced. The metal could only go so far and it was still connected to flesh at some point, which was forced to bend with the arm. His good hand hit the floor, leg sweeping out at the backs of Hazel's shins. The bastard was too heavy to topple but he managed to force him to bend his knee.

That was all he needed to hook his arm around Hazel's heel and _pull_.

It was like a tree being toppled. Hazel fell gracefully, but he was still a huge man and made more unwieldy by the dust he'd injected into himself. His landing was like an earthquake and Ironwood's chest retched, the connection points of flesh and metal dragging agonisingly as his arm was pulled almost out its socket. He'd have disconnected it to save himself the pain if he wasn't sure he needed every advantage he could get.

As Hazel fell, Ironwood launched himself on top, trying to get a knee down on the man's throat. His hand slid to his pants, drawing a combat knife that he brought up and down at Hazel's eye. He wasn't even surprised when Hazel caught it, though catching it by the blade itself was rough. Aura protected his hands but it would still damage him. Ironwood forced it down with his robotic arm, slamming his good hand over the pommel to add more force.

It wasn't enough.

Whatever dust Hazel injected himself with made him a monster. His other hand came up and found Ironwood's wrist. His robotic one. He allowed it, sure that Atlesian steel and engineering would prove enough. It wasn't as though he had bones or ligaments that could be twisted, cut or squeezed together to force his grip to weaken.

What he didn't expect was for Hazel to grunt and _crush_ his mechanical wrist in one hand. Metal splintered and cracked like porcelain, several jagged shards going so far as to pierce into Hazel's hand. Blood and mechanical fluid ran down his wrist as Ironwood's arm sparked and spluttered. If that had been flesh and blood…

Ripping the knife to the side, Hazel tossed Ironwood away, sending him crashing back into a wall. He surged to his feet and chased after, Ironwood only just getting away before the man's fist, crackling with electricity, punched _through_ the metal wall in one go. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, ironwood dove for his discarded sidearm, caught it in his only working hand and unloaded fourteen quick shots into Hazel's head. The only opening he had as the man roared and tore his arm free in a shower of metal.

Gun running dry and one arm down, Ironwood tossed it away with. Reloading with his teeth was possible, but not in the middle of a fight. His arm was toast. He could move the shoulder but it was leaking internal parts all over the floor and that would soon fail. Idly, he considered removing it at the shoulder, but it could serve as a flail. Any tool was a weapon at this point.

"Your best isn't good enough, General." Hazel rose to his full height, muscles flexing and bulging with infernal crackles of light. His veins stood out sorely against skin.

"You'd know about that, wouldn't you?" Ironwood taunted back. "Yours was a life spent not being good enough. If you had been, your sister might still be alive."

Hazel bristled but did not lose control. "Tasteless of you."

"Yes," he admitted easily. Anything to get an edge. "But still not as tasteless as wishing to crash Atlas down onto the people below."

"I do not _wish_ that."

"But you'll do it. Don't make excuses."

"I will not." Hazel stepped forward. "Nor will I allow you to stall for time until reinforcements arrive."

"Reinforcements?" Ironwood laughed. "I wouldn't worry about that. I specifically cleared the area for this, even going so far as to replace the guards. Did you not wonder why? Or is it that you assumed it was just to limit casualties?"

Hazel stopped to think. To his credit, it only took him a second. "You've rigged the place to blow?"

"Close. You have the spirit of it down." Raising his voice, Ironwood said, "System Security. Initiate security protocol `Forlorn Hope`."

"_Security protocol Forlorn Hope can only be initiated by-"_

"System Override. Authority of General James Ironwood. Password: Relic of Creation."

"_Override accepted."_ The mechanical voice chimed._ "Initiating security protocol."_

Thin slats along the tops of the walls opened and thick gas began to pump into the room. It fell, heavier than air, and soon began to pool around the bottom inch and a half of the floor, slowly rising.

Hazel's chest rose and fell. "And this is?"

"Nerve agent."

"Disgusting. I thought Atlas above such things."

"We all have dark moments to our past," Ironwood said. He regretted that they had such toxins himself and refused to use them but lacking any way to get rid of them entirely, he'd found the one scenario in which he'd allow it. "It will take only two minutes for the room to fill."

"Two minutes is time aplenty to kill you."

"It may well be. But is it time aplenty to decouple, recover and take the Relic after doing so?"

It wouldn't be. Hazel scowled. "You'd kill us both."

"Yes." His answer was immediate. "Yes, I would. If it meant the safety of my Kingdom, of my people, I would give my life a hundred times over."

The harder they fought, the more Hazel had to breathe. He was already panting slightly. If they did battle again, it would be easy to delay him for a minute. Even if Hazel went for the Relic, he could simply hold the door. There was no doubting he'd break through and escape, but how far he would get? Well, that was another matter.

Atlas would fall either way, crushing those below, but that would be the only result. Thousands would be dead, but Salem would not get her Relic. It was a risk, but he was banking on what little they knew of Rainart. That he wouldn't kill so many in a spiteful gesture that didn't even complete his mission. That he would only take such losses if it ensured his success.

Hazel Rainart looked up toward the Relic. He scowled once, and then turned back to Ironwood.

"That's a good thirty seconds right there," Ironwood said. "You're hesitating."

Frowning didn't make it any less true. Hazel shook his head and stepped back toward the door, keeping an eye on him lest he seal it. He made no such effort to. Metal wouldn't stand up to Rainart anyway and it was in his best interests to let the man leave peacefully. Push him and he might try for the Relic, killing everyone below.

"We are not finished here, General. You should have let me take it."

"I think we'll agree to disagree on that one."

"No," Hazel said sadly. "We won't. Salem did not instruct me to do this. I requested it. I requested the opportunity because I considered the alternative too cruel. Too costly in terms of human life." He sighed heavily. "Now that I have failed, there will be nothing to stop her. Remember this moment, General. Remember that you had the opportunity to prevent the coming storm."

"Stop her from what?"

"For what little it is worth, I am sorry." Hazel turned and sprinted down the corridor, his booming footsteps echoing away. There would be no one to stop him and that was intentional. Atlas couldn't afford to lose anyone.

"System Security. Cease security protocol `Forlorn Hope`. Open filtration vents."

"_Request Denied."_

"System Override. Authority of General James Ironwood. Password: Ozma."

"_Beginning filtration."_

Vents along the floor opened and fans whirred, sucking the nerve agent down and away, while those above closed and sealed. Soon, the noxious gas was gone entirely, though he'd need to visit the infirmary to make sure he hadn't been affected. Bringing out his scroll, he dialled a number.

"_General,"_ Winter said. _"Are you okay?"_

"Alive, Specialist, though worse for wear." He regarded his limp arm and sighed. More work. "Has there been any attempt on the maiden?"

"_No, sir. She is still in her bed. We haven't faced so much as a single foe."_

Hm. Salem might have given up on her with Cinder Fall in captivity. If she lacked the time to find a replacement, that would make sense, though he wasn't prepared to risk everything on that. "Keep watch over her until we can confirm Rainart's departure. Once we have, I want you to scrub the system and find where the leak came in. He had the codes to get through. See if they're the lures we put in."

Hundreds of codes, all viable but each one serialised and given to an individual person. No two people had the same codes, ensuring that if Hazel _had_ gotten in via one of those, they'd know exactly who gave it to them. It wouldn't ensure guilt, but unless that person had a good excuse, he'd throw them in the slammer himself.

"_Shall I send a team to relieve you?"_

"Yes, but to reinforce. i'm not leaving until I'm sure he's gone. Also, send a medic." He looked at his arm again. "Scratch that, Specialist; send an engineer instead. Another thing," he said, frowning. "Send the word out that we're moving to Defence Level Four."

"_Four, sir!?"_

"Something Rainart said has me on edge." If Salem didn't care for the maiden, then the only other way she could get the Relic was to bring Atlas down around it. It wasn't subtle, but after losing Cinder and Watts, he worried she might throw subtlety out the window.

Salem had more tools at hand than stealth. The Grimm, for one.

"I want the military prepared," he said. "Potentially for the worst."

/-/

A student, a fake and a specialist fight a terrorist. It goes badly.

It was honestly galling how even three on one, Adam was still winning. Jaune supposed it shouldn't be. _He_ was exhausted before the fight began, Blake had to constantly run interference to keep him from being carved up, and Clover was just one man and was holding his own to a fair degree. Really, it was more a one on one between him and Adam except with Adam trying to kill the other two at the same time.

If the fight began _before_ he'd worn himself to the bone surviving against Adam, it might have been a different matter. Less skill or not, he could have still been a useful distraction. As it was, he was a burden. Both to Clover and to Blake.

_Should I retreat? What if that ends up getting them killed?_

Burden or not, every second Adam went for him was a moment he wasn't going for them. His muscles were already threatening to give way but he forced himself to move forward, yelling out a battle cry more to draw Adam's attention than intimidate him.

Adam cocked an eyebrow and swept Crocea Mors aside. He couldn't follow up with Blake coming in from the left, but he checked Wilt's pommel back into his face, using the action both to knock Jaune away and draw his sword back for a thrust into Blake. She parried it to the side and tried to flip over him, looping her ribbon down to ensnare his arm. In response, Adam caught it with his free hand and yanked her bodily out the air, slamming her down.

"I taught you that move!" he yelled, bringing his sword up for a stab.

Blake exploded into smoke as she was lanced through. Out from under it, a hook on a line snagged Adam's pant leg and reeled suddenly, pulling him off balance. Blake was too far away to take advantage so Jaune did the only thing he could and hurled his shield at him.

It looked better in the comics. Maybe it would have spun like a frisbee if it was round. As it was, the kite shield slammed into the back of Adam's head and annoyed but didn't drop him. Swinging down, Adam cut the fishing line, partially disarming Clover.

_He has to be running on fumes. He's good, but I'm exhausted and I'm fairly fit myself._ His aura was low mostly thanks to the various clips he'd received from Adam's Semblance, but good old-fashioned fatigue played its part. The problem was, could Blake last? He wasn't so worried about Clover, both not knowing the guy well enough and him being a soldier and much older, but Blake was a student and Adam knew her well enough to see through every move. _Damn it. I need Glynda but she won't leave the manor before knowing all the hostages are out. Same for Ozpin._

"Arghh!" Blake was slapped away and kicked to the ground again. This time, she hit it hard and choked, spitting out as Adam slammed a foot down on her sternum. It was the real Blake.

"I take no pleasure in this," Adam said, raising his sword. "Goodbye."

"BLAKE!" Jaune rushed in, seeing Clover do the same from the other side with a curse. The Atlesian Specialist was too far away to reach in time. Jaune charged in, screaming at the top of his voice to make _sure_ Adam heard.

Stab Blake and get stabbed by him or turn and face him.

Kill a defenceless girl on international television or the headmaster of Beacon. One of those would serve the White Fang better, and as Jaune brought Crocea Mors up over his head in a stupidly telegraphed cleave, he knew the opening he'd left would be far too tempting. At least, he hoped so.

Adam's good eye slid his way. Narrowed. It was almost in slow motion that he saw the man duck and twist, step off Blake – who rolled away – and chamber his sword up against his shoulder, tip pointed at Jaune and body ready to thrust.

He'd left the opening on purpose but to imply that was a trap suggested more speed than he had. Maybe someone like Ruby could fight like that; she was fast enough to react and counterattack knowing where the enemy was going to strike. He wasn't. Knowing that Adam was going to thrust deep into his chest was meaningless when he couldn't do anything about it.

As Adam lunged and Blake rolled, the hook left trapped in his pant leg caught the stockings of Blake's left leg. As she rolled, she accidentally pulled him with her. Adam's right leg shifted and he stumbled, Wilt's tip dipping just a little lower as it came in.

Jaune's aura gave way with a sound like shattering glass. Cold steel burned deep through his stomach and cut into his body. His mouth fell open and his eyes bulged. Distantly, he heard Blake scream his name but all he could _hear_ was a rough grating sound that echoed deep inside him. Reflexively, he folded over the attack and Adam, Crocea Mors forgotten as his arms gripped Adam's shoulders.

Wilt's guard pressed against his stomach. Adam's face was up against his chest. With his last strength, Jaune gripped tight onto the man's shoulders and held him there, preventing him pulling out. Tears in her eyes, Blake leapt to her feet behind and _slammed_ Gambol Shroud down into Adam's back.

The same sound echoed. Blood spurted.

_Oh,_ Jaune thought, watching with a kind of numb calmness. _I guess Adam's aura was low after all…_

"Prove your words," Adam hissed into Jaune's neck. "Prove them. Otherwise, you do nothing but show the world I was right."

Jaune tried to reply but blood bubbled up past his lips. Borne down both by Adam and Blake leaning against Adam, he fell to his knees, two bodies locked together as Adam expired still burying Wilt in his stomach. Clover was already rushing over, bringing out a tiny med kit that Jaune felt like pointing out really wouldn't be enough for this. Hysterically, he giggled at the tiny amount of gauze, bandage and a pen-injection Clover pulled out.

He vaguely felt the piercing sensation as Clover stabbed it into his shoulder, then the blessed emptiness as something cold and heavy swamped his mind. It probably wasn't an anesthetic, but when pain was the only thing that kept you awake, removing that proved the drug as good as one.

It was like being knocked over by a truck.

* * *

**So, just for reference I do know what an EpiPen is, but I didn't want to use it as I think that's a brand name and thus unlikely to exist in Remnant. But yes, the "pen-injection" is an EpiPen. Presumably morphine or painkillers. One of the things a student actually covers in their fic that I always find interesting is the idea that, with dust as the primary (and only known) source of energy, does Remnant have things like oil? Or if it does, do they know what it is or use it in any way?**

**And if they don't have oil, do they have plastics? We actually see dust being carried around in **_**glass**_** so they might genuinely not have plastics. Not super relevant to this chapter, but the bit where Ironwood leaks "mechanical fluid" made me remember it because I wrote "oil" but then thought, "wait, Remnant runs on dust, not oil".**

**Not much comedy in this chapter, I admit. It was a twin fight scene and a serious moment.**

* * *

**No Omake this week. I'm busy working on that stupid event that is coming around again in March. It's the 25****th**** this year, so I'm already trying to bolster attendance numbers and get the nominations sorted, sent to judges and then badgering the judges to decide faster. It's a pain because they seem to think they should have 3-4 weeks to judge a shortlist of ten entries of no more than 500 words, but have no understanding of how the _finalists_ will also need time to arrange to even attend the event, so the longer they take, the less warning the finalists have that they need to attend an aware ceremony. **

* * *

**Next Chapter: 20****th**** Feb**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	48. Chapter 48

**Important Note on Troll in Reviews:**

There is a worthless little troll in the reviews spamming guest reviews by the hundreds and writing other reviewer's names into the "name" slot to try and frame them for it. Their goal is to try and incite flames and such against the person they are framing. Please do the correct thing and ignore all guest reviews that go around flaming or telling you read "Name's story instead". That's their main troll angle, trying to make it look like they're helping a "friend" when in reality it's just someone else they're trolling.

I'd normally like to not even acknowledge the worm, but several readers ARE being fooled so I have to step in. Honestly, no matter how angry, insulting or petty a review seems to you, just ignore it. Focus on the story.

For those wondering, no I can't disable guest reviews. I can only set them to moderate and then it auto-accepts them after a certain time elapses, and I can't spend all my time working through the troll's spam denying them one by one or I'd never get any work done.

**Similarly, I would never post guest reviews on a story. Even my own. I am _always_ logged in** and I don't review other stories anyway, so you'll never see one. If you do or think you have, it is the same moron masquerading as me. Ignore them. I'm not sure how pathetic a life you need to have to feel satisfaction from such actions, but it takes all sorts.

Ignore them like the insignificant gnat they are and let them bark at the empty air.

I also shouldn't need to say this, but no one should feel like they have to defend me from these reviews or respond to others in defence of me, even to attack the person responsible should they be found.

* * *

**Don't worry, this review spam doesn't affect me emotionally as I'm just ignoring them, and the best way you can support me is to just smile and turn a blind eye to it all as well. If you receive a review from me, no matter how innocent it seems, know that it is false. I won't be reviewing any stories for exactly this purpose, so ANY review from someone claiming to be is false.**

**Also, don't worry for my health. The troll also seems to be writing in my name and implying I'm suffering from a mental breakdown or something. I regret to inform you that my mental health is fine. Apart from feeling jittery about my March awards speech as I do each year, I'm in a pretty good mood. **

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 48**

* * *

Bright light pierced into his eyes, dragging him from the foggy depths of sleep and out into a cold and sterile room. Spotlights above glared down at him. White walls, metallic chrome tables and a cold and uncomfortable bed. Jaune cringed and turned away from the light, whispering past a dry and retchy feeling deep in his throat.

"You're awake." A hazy shadow came into his view. White and grey. It slowly formed into a woman wearing a doctor's coat with greying hair and parchment-like skin. Wrinkles pulled her mouth down into a perpetual frown as she placed a glass of water directly into his hand.

Jaune sat up to try and drink it, then yelped at the strange tugging on his stomach.

"Try not to move. You were stabbed clean through and have stitches on both your stomach and back. Honestly, it's pure luck you survived at all. That the sword could pass right through your body without rupturing any major organs? One in a million odds, especially in the heat of combat." Taking the glass from him, she pushed Jaune back down and gently raised it to his lips. "Here. Drink first and then try speaking if you are up for it."

The cool liquid soothed his throat enough to give it a shot. "Atlas?" he croaked.

"Yes. You were brought back by the Ace-Ops after your mission – and before you ask, yes, the hostages were reclaimed safely and no, there weren't any casualties among your group. Other than you, that is."

Jaune sighed in relief, closing his eyes for a moment to whisper a silent prayer of thanks. It was enough for the doctor to decide he was done and walk away, saying over her shoulder that he should rest and not attempt to leave until he was discharged.

Little risk of that when he felt too tired to even move. Idly, he scanned the bedside table to his left, surprised to see not even a single get-well card there. Had it been that little time? He didn't believe for a second there wouldn't have been some. At the very least, Cinder would have gotten one just to mock him. Probably Qrow as well.

It was a full hour before anyone came to visit him, and it came in the form of Glynda. She pushed in, saw him, smiled and made her way over, only to face his blunt, "What took you so long?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've been awake a full hour. And bored out my mind…"

"An hour?" Glynda frowned. "I received the update not six minutes ago and came immediately."

They looked to the doctor, who paid little attention to them as she shrugged. "He needed rest. You can fawn over him in your own time, but if it is not conductive to a patient's recovery, I will not alert others of it."

Rolling her eyes, Glynda asked him, "How are you?"

"In pain. Bored." He sighed. "She hasn't even tried to stick me with a needle."

"You don't _need_ an injection," the doctor responded.

"That never stopped Tsune. And I can't believe I'm so bored I'd miss _her_. I'm surprised the teams aren't here."

"They would have been. Unfortunately, they were barred from entrance."

"Teenagers and their constant arguing are not conductive to recovery," the doctor said again. "I barred them from the infirmary."

"There were also flowers, cards and chocolates," Glynda said.

"Where are-"

"Chocolate and flowers are not-"

"Conductive to recovery, yes. Thanks. I think I've figured it out." He scowled at the old woman as she went back to work. Damn. He really _was_ missing Tsune. She was a sadomasochist, but at least she had heart. And personality. "I've been told everyone got out okay. What's happened since?"

"We came back here and got you treatment," Glynda explained. "Mrs Schnee and her son are staying with Weiss and her team in the event of a further assassination attempt. James agreed to it after a little prodding. There was an attack here while we were gone."

"Adam was a distraction?"

"I don't think so. Simply someone trying to take advantage of the confusion. It didn't work, but it came with a warning. I'll let James explain it, but the short of it is that we can't go back to Beacon just yet."

"Why not? We came to deal with the White Fang. It's dealt with."

"We can't leave because all flights in and out of Atlas are grounded."

"Oh, come on. What has Ironwood's panties in a twist this time?"

"That would be the army of Grimm approaching Atlas…"

Jaune froze, hand on his face. "What army of Grimm?"

/-/

Jaune stared out the window at the mass of black on the horizon. It wasn't as close as it looked and the fact Atlas was floating gave them an unusually good view. It might have been a week out, though with how tireless Grimm were, they could close the distance sooner. Individual details were impossible to discern. It was just a sea of black tipping the horizon and sweeping down the side of a mountain.

"Oh," Jaune said from his wheelchair. "That army of Grimm…"

"Yes." Glynda had her hands on the handles. "Needless to say, James is a little stressed."

"Does that mean he's forgotten how I've probably stolen _all_ the credit for dealing with Adam?"

Glynda opened her mouth and then closed it again, a surprised look on her face. "Yes, actually. I'd forgotten about that myself. Well, if nothing else you're adept at finding the silver lining on what is otherwise an apocalyptic storm about to sweep Atlas away."

"What can I say? I'm an optimist…"

"Any optimistic thoughts here?"

"Can't James fire missiles at the mountain, cause an avalanche and bury them?"

"Yes."

Jaune waited. "And he isn't, why?"

"Because he's already done that. Three times. That's the horde _after_ it has been culled by long-distance barrage fire, airstrikes, bombardment and every other method available to Atlas. It used to be two times that number of Grimm."

Oh. Oh goodie… Well, that was bad. And new. Salem relied on _people_ to attack Beacon. There had been Grimm, but those had been more a distraction with the White Fang and Cinder as the main muscle. Given that they'd stolen half of that muscle away, she'd obviously defaulted back to the murder-beasts.

_I'd have preferred Cinder…_

"Is James expecting to talk to me?"

"No. He's in and out of meetings, planning sessions and the barracks. There's simply no time. He asked me to pass on the message that your aid will be appreciated when the time comes, that he's grateful for us dealing with Adam and that we should focus on what preparations we need. He's been in a rush ever since this began, evacuating villages in the Grimm's path. It's only because we had forewarning of this that we had the time to do that at all…"

"Forewarning?"

"Surprisingly, it seems Hazel Rainart dropped a few hints during his attempt to steal the Relic. James thinks he was posturing, but Ozpin's opinion is that Hazel intentionally fed us the information hoping we would act on it."

"Really? Why?"

"Ozpin said Hazel is not as bloodthirsty as some may see him. Given that Salem's target is Atlas and nowhere else, he likely decided that warning James and letting us evacuate innocent villages and towns wouldn't be going against her orders."

That was good of him. Sort of. It didn't change who he worked for and what he'd done, but it was good to know not everyone was a psycho on Cinder or Tyrian's levels. Jaune wondered idly if Rainart could be convinced to switch sides, but Ozpin and Glynda would have obviously discussed that already.

_I won't be much use like that,_ he thought, looking down at himself. His legs were fine but the doctor didn't want him standing or moving lest he pull out his stitches. A few days, she'd said. It was going to be a pain waiting until he was better. Then again, that was still better than being dead.

"How is Blake handling Adam's death?"

Glynda sighed. "Poorly. Miss Xiao-Long has been comforting her and she's naturally quite distraught. It's difficult for the others to understand why."

"I can imagine. Adam was still her best friend and lover for a long time."

"Indeed. I believe she's remembering the good times they had together."

"Best way to remember him."

"Yes." Sighing, Glynda took his wheelchair and led him away from the window. "I think we should go and see them before they panic even further. There's also Cinder to deal with."

He groaned. "What has she done now?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Glynda confirmed, eyes narrowed. "That's what has me on edge…"

He'd been about to point out she was being paranoid before he remembered that yes, this was Cinder, and thought better of it. A whole couple of days to misread and misinterpret his instructions, and she'd done _nothing_?

He didn't believe it.

/-/

Yang had a hold of his wheelchair.

He wasn't sure _why_ that made him feel vulnerable, but it did. Not the good kind of vulnerable ether – the kind where he was afraid and wanted someone else to take the wheel as it were. No, this was the bad kind. The tingly good-that-shouldn't-be-good-because-she's-a-student kind. Ruby was pouting from the side, clearly annoyed at having been beaten to the chance to push him around.

Yang was rocking him back and forth right now, even as they spoke. Did she think he was a baby?

Jaune growled when his eyes felt heavy.

_No. Stay awake. Damn it!_

He watched Blake from the corner of one eye. She had bags under her red eyes and was half-leaning against Weiss' shoulder in a companionly kind of way. The worst seemed to have passed and she caught him looking and returned a tired smile. He had a feeling she'd be okay in the long run.

"-so we're stuck here for this," Yang said. "Should we bring in more teams from Beacon?"

"I'd been thinking about it," he said, "But I'm worried that might make her target there as well. What do you think Glynda?" Jaune glanced at Ozpin as he said that, looking for a sign or opinion there. He caught the smallest shake of the boy's head. A message passed on from Ozpin. He'd probably get a more thorough one in private.

"I think it's something we should discuss between ourselves," Glynda said, no doubt thinking the same thing. "The problem will be getting them into Atlas once the Grimm hit. Ironwood isn't stopping flights for no good reason. Nevermore are clouding the skies and looking to attack anything that comes near."

"There is _someone_ who could get people in…" Oscar said. Or Ozpin telling Oscar what to say, given that he was staring directly at Qrow, who was drinking in the corner. Noticing the gazes turn on him, he paled and stashed his drink away.

"No. No way. You can't think she'd actually help…"

"If Atlas falls, that'll place her in more danger," Oscar said. "Don't you think she'd want to prevent that?"

"Yeah, but – but she's a coward!"

"There'd be no demands for her to fight," Glynda said, catching on. "Quite the opposite. All she'd need to do is help shuttle people into Atlas. Transportation only. Immediately after, she can leave and be content we've more a chance of stopping this attack without her getting involved."

"She hates us!"

"Good job she wouldn't even need to _talk_ to any of us, then," Jaune said. "Just tell Taiyang to stand in Beacon. Open a portal to him, then open one to Atlas. Huntsmen walk through. Close portal. Go home. Ignore everything. Heck, we'd even pay her!"

Qrow fought for an argument, for some way of denying it. "I – but – well – she…"

"If Jaune believes it can work, I think you should make the attempt." Cinder chuckled from her position on a seat away from everyone. The only person who would go near her was Glynda, and only to make sure she didn't try anything. "What is the harm?"

"Me being ripped to shreds by Nevermore?"

"Poor baby. If only you were a big, strong huntsman…"

Being called out by Cinder Fall of all people was apparently too much for Qrow. Growling, he downed his hip flash and snapped, "Fine. I'll show you. I'll go and I'll even _record_ her bitchy response. Don't expect this to work."

"If it doesn't work, you'll be proved correct," Oscar said. "Maybe you should go now."

"I will!" Qrow moved to the window and pulled it open. "Just you wait. I'll be sure to mark `I told you so` in your gravestone." He leapt out and away, transforming into a bird. Jaune idly wondered when he'd decided that was a power that wasn't meant to be kept secret.

"Was it fair to bait him like that?" Yang asked.

"Fair? No. A good idea? Yes." Cinder smirked. "Isn't his semblance bad luck?"

"Yes…"

"And wouldn't it now be awfully unlucky for him if Raven _agreed_ to help us, thus proving him wrong and making him look like an idiot?"

"Really," Yang said, sighing. "Did we really just bully him so his Semblance would crap on him further, all to help us?"

Jaune looked to Oscar, who was blushing. Apparently, that _had_ been Ozpin's plan and Cinder had seen through it. Funny how she could so easily work out his but completely blow his own plans out of proportion.

_Assuming I even have plans in the first place…_

The meeting descended into very little after that, Glynda eventually dismissing a bored Team RWBY to do whatever they wanted but stealing – saving – him from Yang before she could wheel him away.

"I'm afraid the headmaster is needed elsewhere."

"Shouldn't he be resting, though?" Yang tried.

"Yes, which is why I shall not be allowing you to take him away."

"Aww…"

Team RWBY said their farewells as they went to train. There wasn't much else to do with the downtime and curfew to Atlas Academy. Jaune didn't fail to notice that no one had mentioned anything of the public opinion, newspapers or fallout of the mission. Given they'd saved everyone and beat Adam, he doubted they would be _bad_, which probably meant they were embarrassing.

He could take a wild guess in what direction that was.

"Where else am I needed?" Jaune asked.

"Willow Schnee wishes to speak with you."

It was absolutely zero comfort that _Cinder_ was the one who said that.

"Does she?" he asked suspiciously. "And do you happen to have any ideas as to what it's about?"

"I'm not sure why you think I would."

"Really?" He sighed. "I'm sure I'm just being paranoid."

Cinder smiled. "Almost certainly."

/-/

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, headmaster."

Willow Schnee was an odd woman. Given the nightmare she'd been through, both the kidnapping the loss of her husband and home, she was remarkably calm. Not the forced calm of someone bottling up their emotions, either. At least, as far as he could tell. Willow genuinely looked unbothered about it all.

Or… maybe it was _used_ to it all.

"No problem," he replied. "Sorry I can't offer more than tea."

"You're still recovering. Agreeing to meet with me at all is a welcome relief."

"Of course. How are you? How is Whitley?"

"Whitley is doing well, all things considered. He is shaken and nervous, but that's understandable. I don't expect any of you to fully understand, but he has been through training for hostage situations. We all have." Her smile held an edge of mockery. "My late husband had a knack for making enemies and allowing others to take the fall for him."

"Not enough of one," Cinder remarked. "Since he died."

"Cinder!"

"It's fine." Willow stopped Jaune before his rebuke could go through. "I'm not blind to how Jacques was. I'd say he wasn't always like that, but the truth is he really was. A little less jaded at the start mayhap, but always eager for more. More wealth, more power and more influence. The only thing time made him was less discerning on what lines he crossed."

Would it be rude for him to ask if she was _happy_ her husband was dead? It definitely felt like a horrible thing to say but she was practically screaming it. Maybe this was one of those things best left as a read between the lines situation.

"I'm glad to hear you and Whitley are okay," he said diplomatically.

Willow's smile was a little lopsided, telling him she hadn't missed the non-statement. "Thank you."

"Cinder said you wanted to speak with me, though…"

"Yes. Since returning to Atlas the… how should I put it? Proposals. Yes. The proposals have begun."

Jaune's mouth fell open. "Not _marriage_ proposals, surely!?"

"Nothing so oblique, but essentially the same. Proposals for me to stay and recover with business associates. To rely upon them. To let Whitley recover at a resort with them and their family. It's too soon for them to come out and say it, but I expect it's only a month or two away from them pointing out how they have cousins, brothers and uncles who are unmarried and would suit me."

"That's… That's horrible…"

"It's hardly the worst. I've had some suggesting I'd feel less stress if I sold the SDC."

"For a ridiculously cut price, of course," Cinder said, voice thick with sarcasm. "I'm sure they're saying that with the recent attacks and the state of its facilities, you'd be better off selling it for next to nothing. Then they sweep in, fix it all back up and claim the spoils."

Jaune wasn't sure he could believe it but a quick look saw Willow nodding sagely. They were being that obvious!? To be fair, he'd heard the same done with homes after a funeral. Some people targeted homes of recently departed expecting the inheritors to want to sell quick and cash in, often selling at cut rates because they wanted money to pay off their own debts or some such.

To try and take the SDC, though? Well, it made sense. It was the biggest company in the world so anyone who could get hold of it would do. "Isn't General Ironwood helping you!?"

"I'm sure he would be if the situation were different." Willow's eyes slid to the window.

Of course. Ironwood was too busy defending Atlas to have any time free.

"I had hoped you might be willing to help me and my family further," Willow said.

Jaune's eyes closed. Here it came. He could practically _feel_ the smugness radiating off Cinder. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever this woman said, the idea would have been placed in her head. Worse, Cinder would convince herself this was all his plan from the start.

"I would like for you to claim me as your ward."

"My… what?"

"Your ward."

Jaune leaned back in the wheelchair. "My _child_!?"

Of all the things Cinder could have pushed, this was weird, even for her.

"It's more a position of taking care of someone," Willow said, flushing slightly. It was the first real display of emotion from her other than sarcasm or thinly veiled distaste. "It _does_ imply a degree of power, but only as someone protecting a person. It would mean you would have limited access to my resources, enough to make decisions on my behalf and for my betterment…"

"All of which seems massively unnecessary," Jaune said. "Why would you agree to such a thing? I'm fine to look after you, but signing yourself over to me like some kind of patient sounds ridic-"

"Necessary," she interrupted. "If I do this then I publicly admit I am not in a position to make decisions without your input. That prevents anyone trying to manipulate Whitley or myself to do so. They would need to go through you as well. Through Beacon."

Appearances. Willow wasn't saying she needed his help or advice, but the appearance of being that way. Because it was one thing to try and pressure her into a marriage when she was an independent and single woman, but another when she could wave the stigma of her not being all there at the person. It would be like trying to force yourself on someone who was unwell or going through therapy.

And given that he already had a reputation as a counsellor – as undeserved as it was – it would kind of make sense for him to look after her. In theory.

"Would anyone believe that?"

"More than you might think," Cinder said. "Beacon is an institute and you're its head. Since it's not a private entity, Mrs Schnee being a ward of Beacon means you couldn't syphon her funds for yourself. You're also accountable, able to be fired or replaced if you try and take advantage. You're _also_ not from Atlas, which means you're as close to a neutral party as anyone can find. The fact you're the one who helped save her in the first place will only sell the image further."

Jaune sighed. "My, you _have_ been thinking on this, haven't you, Cinder? It's almost like you planned it all from the start and prepared all these arguments in advance."

Cinder smirked. "I have a quick mind, Jaune. You know that."

Bull and shit.

Willow was watching expectantly, however. Waiting. Hoping. Whatever Cinder thought his plan was aside, the idea still had merit. Ironwood would flip – gods, he'd probably think like Cinder did but ten times worse – but at least the Grimm would keep him occupied. And honestly, at this point even breathing would have Ironwood checking every corner for spies.

"Alright. Willow and Whitley Schnee will be wards of Beacon."

"Of yourself," Willow pressed. "I don't want any teacher to have power over me."

"Wards of the Headmaster of Beacon. We'll iron out the details. Cinder, stop smirking." He said it without looking and was certain he had it right. "Mrs Schnee-"

"Willow, please. I don't want to be reminded of my husband's death."

Didn't want to be reminded of her husband, more like. "Right. Willow. Even if we're doing this, I want it to be clear we don't consider you a ward or mentally unsound or less equal than any of us. If we make any mistakes, myself especially, please let me know."

"I appreciate that, Jaune. May I call you Jaune?" When he nodded, she smiled. "And I'm more than willing to dedicate finances toward Beacon. No, don't protest. With the Grimm willing to attack Atlas, it seems they're more active than ever. Funding Beacon only ensures my son, daughter and I have the best chances of survival."

There was no way to fault that, was there? Jaune groaned. It was all so bloody reasonable and yet accepting felt like letting Cinder win. Not doing so would just be stupid, though. "F-Fine. Welcome to Beacon."

"Thank you. I mean that." Willow, to his horror, knelt beside his wheelchair and took one of his hands between hers, holding it to her chest. Right against the skin beneath her neck and visible through her open top. "That you would go so far as to risk your life to rescue us was one thing. That you would take such an injury to buy time for our evacuation is another. Money alone will not express how grateful I am, especially when that money was _Jacques'_ and not mine. If there is any way for me to reward you – any at all – do not hesitate to let me know."

The innuendo dripped thicker than treacle. Jaune whimpered. "N-No. it's fine."

"No?" Why did Weiss' mom look disappointed? Why was Cinder smiling still!? "I see. Perhaps you'll change your mind in time." Releasing his hand, she stood, letting him snatch it back and cradle it against his chest. "I'll go and make official our arrangement. Since you're recovering, I'll handle the press announcement myself and make it clear this is being done to support both myself and Whitley. It likely won't prevent the rumour mill going wild, but it should detract from some of the more extreme cases."

"Extreme…?"

"Extreme such as the news that you are building a harem among both students and staff…"

Jaune's mouth opened. A long and strangled noise came forth. Behind him, Glynda winced.

"-it's not an entirely mainstream source behind it so I wouldn't worry. Still, your relationship status is a little confused, what with the announcement of your impending marriage."

"Urglbrgl…?"

"The Belladonna girl."

"Urghl?"

"Oh, I am aware it is fake. I suppose the media is trying to distract people from the reality of Grimm outside the walls. It's caused quite a stir, though. Last I saw, talk show hosts were trying to figure out your relationship status. It was quite the interesting episode. They had a full board with your picture in the centre and a web of lines drawn out to almost twenty different women."

"I was on there," Cinder said.

Proudly.

Jaune gagged.

"Glynda wasn't," she then added, and Jaune felt the _creak_ of his wheelchair handles behind his head. "They said the age difference made it unlikely, what with her being almost twenty years older than yo-"

"Age is but a number," Willow interrupted. "It is experience that counts. I'm not experienced in too much, but I'm told I make a good casserole."

Jaune shrank further into the wheelchair, trying to make himself as small a target as possible as Willow implied what she just had and Glynda growled. All the while Cinder helpfully rattled off the other `likely contenders` for future Mrs Arc based on the analysis of some daytime celebrity from Atlas.

Maybe he'd have been safer with Yang after all.

* * *

**On disabling guest reviews I'll just say again quickly that I can only set them to moderate, and that they're auto accepted after a period. Given they've sent hundreds, I'd have to read through each one (as I don't want to unfairly impact genuine guest reviewers). That would impact my ability to write my stories since I have so many.**

**I think it's easier for everyone to just roll your eyes and ignore them. Or laugh at them if you like. Laugh at the idea of someone spending **_**hours**_** of their time posting this many reviews. Don't reply to them, though. That'll just encourage the person. **

**What I may end up doing if it continues is enabling moderation but then not moderating them. That would mean the stupid reviews would still be seen, but only after 36 hours. Sadly, 36 hours isn't a lot of time, and if the person keeps posting constantly, it won't make a difference. You'd not have to see new ones for 36 hours, but you'd still be getting hit with ones that were written 36 hour ago, so it would be a constant stream of them. There's no good solution. **

**Plus, I've already seen the person make some throwaway accounts to post from – usually made within hours of a review being posted, so even moderating the guest reviews wouldn't stop signed-in reviews from the same source. Just ignore them. Let them waste their time. Don't react even to criticise them because that kind of attention is what they're hungry for.**

* * *

**So, this omake is more a reference to last chapter. Probably what I would have posted had I the time to write it.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"Close," Ironwood said, facing down Hazel in the vault that contained the Relic. "You have the spirit of it down." Raising his voice, he said, "System Security. Initiate security protocol `Forlorn Hope`."

Hazel tensed opposite him and Ironwood smirked, feeling his plan come together.

"_I'm sorry,"_ the robotic voice said in a feminine tone. _"I didn't understand that request. Please say it again."_

Silence reigned.

It was ridiculous to feel embarrassed in the middle of a fight but Ironwood did, coughing into his hand and gruffly saying, "System Security. Initiate security protocol `Forlorn Hope`."

"_I'm sorry. I didn't understand that request."_

"You used voice recognition?" Hazel asked him. "In a security system? For the Relic!?"

"We're ironing out some of the bugs," Ironwood growled. "System Security. Initiate security protocol `Forlorn Hope`."

"_I'm sorry-"_

"System Security!" he yelled. "Release the nerve gas!"

…

…

…

"_I have made a note on your calendar to conserve grass."_

Ironwood slapped a hand to his face. "Damn it."

"You can't use voice recognition in Atlas," Hazel said. "It hates the accent. You need to speak like you're from Vale." Raising _his_ voice, he said, "System Security. Release the nerve gas!"

"_I have made a note on your calendar to preserve some bass."_

"NERVE GAS!" Hazel yelled. "POISON!"

"_Understood."_

Hazel grinned. "See?"

"**Your cruel device. Your blood, like ice. One look, could kill~"**

"Oh yes," Ironwood said sarcastically. "I see. Such a clear accent; there's no way that could go wrong. System Security, don't _play_ poison. Release the poison!"

"_I'm sorry. I don't understand that request."_

"DAMN IT!"

Hazel laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get angry. That's what she wants. You hear that, System Security? I'm onto you. Racist little thing saying you don't understand an Atlas accent when it's clear as fucking day."

"_I have cleared space on your calendar for pudding day."_

"Pudding day. Fucking pudding day. GAS! POISON! GAS!"

"_Bass. A tone denoting the member of a family of instruments that is the lowest in pitch."_

"GAS. Guh-ass!"

"_Gulass. Or Gulash, is a soup or stew of meat and vegetables usually seasoned with paprika and other spices."_

"I don't want food!" Ironwood roared. "I want nerve gas!"

"KILL US!" Hazel roared at the speaker, shaking a fist in the air. "I know you want to! Do it, you coward! Kill us!"

_"Understood."_

They waited.

"**Coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine. Gotta gotta be down, because I want it all…"**

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOUUUU!"

"KILL US!" Hazel screamed, voice raw. "Not Killers!"

"**-touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now. And I just can't look, it's killing meee~"**

"STOP SINGING!" James wept. "POISON. NERVE GAS. TOXIC-"

"No!" Hazel screamed at him.

But it was too late. Far too late.

_"Understood."_

"**Oh, the taste of your lips I'm on a ride~"**

"Noooooo!"

"**Do you know that you're toxic!?"**

/-/

Winter overrode the security on the door and watched it slide open. Her team fanned in, weapons at the ready, only to lower them in confusion as the last notes of a popular song drifted away. In the corner of the room, she found Hazel Rainart and General Ironwood curled up together, tears streaming down their cheeks, mumbling about stopping the robot uprising.

"What are-"

"Don't let the door close!" Hazel wailed.

The door slid shut behind her.

"NO!" Ironwood cried. "No, no, no."

"I don't see the problem," Winter said with a roll of her eyes. "System Security. Open the door."

Ironwood and Hazel began to sob.

"_I'm sorry,"_ the mechanical voice said._ "I did not understand that request."_

Winter's eyes narrowed.

* * *

**Reminder: Ignore troll reviews. Don't respond, no matter how inflammatory they get. Do the right thing. Ignore them.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 27****th**** Feb**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	49. Chapter 49

**Troll in Reviews**

**As has been noted, there is a troll in reviews spamming guest reviews and trying to frame people by writing their name in the name slot. Just ignore it. It's not worth the effort of paying attention to and I'm only writing this message so people are aware.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 49**

* * *

Yang sat down next to Blake.

Blake shot her a warning look from one eye but Yang didn't budge. She didn't talk either, just sitting there staring ahead without a word. She thought she'd chosen her hiding spot well, but Yang somehow sniffed her out. Sighing, Blake rested her chin atop her knees.

"I don't need comforting."

"Never said you did, partner."

"You're implying it."

"You're inferring it."

Blake huffed, surprised Yang even knew the word. The little glare she received said Yang knew exactly what she was thinking. It brought a reluctant smile to her face that was washed away a few seconds later. She didn't _want_ to feel in a good mood. Hunching her shoulders, she stared out the window over the blasted wastelands of Atlas and out towards the ocean.

"Tell me about him."

"Yang, please. Can we not do this…?"

"You look awful."

"Good! I feel awful."

"Then talk."

"I don't want to." Blake glowered at the floor between her feet. "People handle grief in different ways. Let me have mine."

"Last time I let you do things your way you started a free-for-all brawl on the docks." Yang nudged her shoulder against Blake's arm, and annoyingly enough, Blake didn't feel like telling her to get lost. She would have, if she pressed hard enough or screamed it or otherwise forced Yang out of the picture.

Blake pushed her face into her knees instead.

"Tell me about him," Yang said again.

"He… He was caring. Too caring…" Blake trailed off, waiting for the snort, surprised expression or demand to know whether they were talking about the same person. At the very least she expected an amused `I meant Adam` from her partner.

What she received was silence. Patience.

"Most people would have said otherwise," she went on, sighing. "People called him selfish, but that wasn't true. If it was, if he really only cared about himself, then the two of us would already be starting a family in Menagerie by now. We had everything we could have wanted. Sometimes I wonder what things might have been like. How happy we could have been…"

"But he cared too much?"

"Yes." Blake clenched her eyes shut. "He saw the things happening to other faunus and he couldn't ignore it. Even as a kid. He'd drag me to the protests with mom and dad and we'd both wave signs and say we were fighting the good fight. Doing the right thing. Change through peace."

"What changed?" Yang asked.

"Nothing. Nothing changed. That was the problem. Atlas continued as it always did, and actually started getting worse because we dared to complain. I remember one time they started throwing rocks at us. At children. There were Atlas soldiers all around making sure the protest didn't become violent, but they just stood there and let it happen." Blake snorted at Yang's horrified expression. "Apparently, it was only a problem if _we_ became violent."

"Were you hit?"

"I wasn't. Adam was, blocking for me and trying to catch a stone before it hit me. It struck him right in the face. Dad dragged us away and into the crowd before any more could, but I remember holding him, crying and trying to wash the blood away. People were chanting all the while. Go home, faunus. Back to Menagerie. You're not welcome here." Her nostrils flared. "They called us animals, strays and freaks. But you know what? That didn't stop him. Adam was right back the next time, sign in hand and a plaster over his nose." Blake's laughter was brittle. "The stubborn idiot."

Yang laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sounds like a character."

"He was. I tried to stop him and told him how scared I was. Do you know what he said?" Blake mimicked his voice. "_Don't worry, Blake. I'll fight for both of us. I'll make it so we never have to be afraid again_." A tear threatened to slip free. "I think that was when I fell in love with him. Or started crushing, anyway."

"Whoo. I'm not surprised. Sounding like that. Ha. I might have been swept off my feet as well. What happened to make him decide the White Fang needed to be violent?"

"The SDC." Blake glared out the window. "Atlas was bad enough, but when we started taking our protests to the SDC, things got worse. They managed to convince Atlas that disruption on dust supply was a military matter since it would impact munitions. People will say the terrorist White Fang came first, but that's a lie. Mom, Dad and Adam went with the rest to protest outside a Schnee refinery while I stayed home, still shaken and afraid of the rocks."

Yang looked resigned. "What happened?"

"The military `dispersed` them. By taking action against the military, even if mom and dad didn't realise it at the time, they'd apparently acted against Atlas. Someone called it terrorism and the SDC jumped on it, eager to paint us as enemies of the state. Suddenly, everyone was calling us a terrorist organisation. Faunus who just wanted to help out and protest with us lost their jobs, were forced out of homes or sometimes even arrested."

"That's insane…"

"I wasn't there to see it, but mom said it was a mess. They didn't open fire, but the soldiers waded in swinging. No one was a fighter there, Yang. They were just normal people. Adam was trodden in the rush and left behind. I-I didn't see him again for two weeks. I was terrified. I thought he'd died!"

"And then…?"

"He came back. Wouldn't ever say what happened, but he came back with that _mark_ branded onto his face, burning out his eye!" Blake's lips peeled back as she snarled. "He was _thirteen_, Yang. Thirteen years old."

"Fucking hell. And that was when he wanted vengeance?"

"Not even then," she moaned, face in her knees. "He was broken. Terrified. I think he expected me to be disgusted but I was just so happy to see him I charged into him and cried all over his shoulder. Mom and Dad took him in. Looked after him. We spent every day together and he slowly got better. He was angry, sure, but he was always happy too – happy to be with us. With me. I was his lifeline. The only one who didn't look at him like he was hideous."

"He wasn't," Yang mumbled. "He wasn't ugly, even with that thing."

"SDC," Blake said. "It was enough. No one could look at the man who reminded them of their lesser place in the world. It was like faunus-repellent, making anyone who saw it want to look away. A-Anyway, mom and dad were beat up about what happened. Blamed themselves for all the hurt faunus, so they decided to retire the White Fang. They said if peaceful protest wasn't going to work, there was no point in keeping going."

"Can't say I blame them. I take it Adam didn't take that well?"

"No. No, he didn't. Neither did I. Doing so would have felt like letting them get away with that they did to Adam. He wanted to keep fighting. To be fair, a lot of people did. Adam didn't start the second coming of the White Fang; we were just kids swept up in it. Adam wanted to keep fighting and I wanted to be with him. The idea of violence… I don't know. Peaceful means weren't working, so… so I guess it just seemed obvious…"

Not the best idea, even now, but none of them had been in the mind to think of the consequences. They'd just wanted to make things right. If the SDC was against them and Atlas was willing to do anything and everything the SDC asked, then what else could they have done? Those were the words the old guard gave them, whipping them up into a frenzy.

"Adam didn't change straight away, even after that. He trained the hardest. Worked the hardest. No one put more effort in than him. He was going to change the world. _We_ were going to change the world. We were going to light the fires of revolution. We spent every night huddled together talking about it until the early hours of the morning, then waking up in each other's arms."

Blake laughed awkwardly. "I'm not even sure when we became a thing. Everyone assumed we were, then we just sort of went with it. I adored him. Idolised him. And to him, I was the only person who could look at his face and not see the brand. He was a good man. He was a great man. I… I was happy to be with him, Yang. He cared so much."

"He sounds like he was a great person." Yang said it without judgment and Blake was grateful for that. Right now, with the memories so fresh, she might have struck her partner in anger had she called him a monster. "And I don't think it's hard to believe that either. I mean, it's people who care that are most likely to do things, isn't it? If he didn't care, he wouldn't have bothered with any of this. It's not like I don't lose it and act like a psycho when someone bullies Ruby. Does that make me right? Does that make me any less an idiot resorting to fists to solve problems? No. It's just that the haze descends when I see her in trouble."

"It was the same with Adam. I don't know how quickly it started. If it was the training teaching him to solve things with his sword, the sight of allies dying or just the growing disappointment when everything we did only made Atlas hate the faunus more. I don't know what did it. If I'd paid more attention, maybe I could have saved him."

The guilt gnawed at her for that. What kind of friend was she? What kind of lover? Adam had exposed himself to her and she'd missed all the signs. Had she not, life would have been so different. He might even have been with her now, on their side and a part of their team.

"Whatever it was, he changed. Or maybe I changed. I… I don't know."

Blake didn't resist when Yang's arm pulled her in. Tears bubbling forth, she pushed her face into her partner's shoulder and sobbed.

"He wasn't always a bad person!"

"I know." Yang stroked her head.

"He didn't deserve to die like that!"

"I know."

"I killed him! I… I…"

"I know," Yang said kindly, "And I think he'd rather it was you than anyone else."

Stupid thing was, she was probably right. Adam cared too much, but the one thing he'd cared about more than anything else in the world had been her. And she'd repaid that by murdering him. By abandoning him. By failing him just like Atlas had failed all of them. Worse, she couldn't regret it deep inside. Not when it had been a choice between Adam and everyone at Beacon.

He'd changed.

As had she.

But right now, gripping onto Yang, she was that stupid little girl again crying in her room while Adam boyishly told her he'd go on ahead, that she could stay back while he changed the world. And yet again, he'd gone on ahead. Gone on a journey from which he'd never return.

She'd heard it said that it was hard to remember the reasons you were angry with someone once they were gone. Now that he was, she could remember nothing but the good. The smiles, the laughter and the soft moments together. The best friend she'd lost.

Blake cried for a full hour.

/-/

Oscar saved Jaune from the women. At first, he'd thought it Ozpin, but a shy smile and a nervous blush as he excused himself by saying he felt the headmaster needed some fresh air proved otherwise. Jaune didn't complain. Partly because fresh air sounded nice, but mostly because Willow and Cinder were getting into a discussion about how the spiderweb of apparent romances around his life worked, and Glynda was about to blow a fuse.

"You saved my life," he gasped. "I'll never forget it."

Oscar laughed nervously. "You looked awkward in there, sir."

"Don't `sir` me now."

"Okay Jaune." He smiled and pushed him down the corridor. Atlas wasn't quiet, but with the Grimm approaching everyone was at specific locations going through training, strategy meetings or, in the cases of the students, evacuation drills. Not evacuation for them, but for helping the people of Atlas down below evacuate. "Ozpin wants to speak with you," Oscar said suddenly.

"Do _you_ want him to?" Jaune asked back. "Remember, it's your body. You only need to let him have control if it's a life or death situation."

"I'm alright with it if it's just a talk."

Oscar looked more than at peace with the decision, which he hadn't been before. Nodding, Jaune watched as the boy's face slowly morphed, his innocent smile losing that edge and looking more sardonic. His eyes sharpening a little. His body leaning to the side, placing weight it really didn't need to on his cane. Old habits died hard, it seemed.

"Ozpin."

"Jaune," the immortal greeted back. "How are you feeling?"

"Spent. Confused. Funnily enough, not in pain…"

"Likely the frankly ludicrous amounts of painkillers you were hopped up on. I'm surprised you can feel anything at all." He chuckled at his own joke. Or Jaune hoped it was one. Maybe all medical professionals were certifiably insane. "As for the others, I doubt anyone can blame you. It's been a busy week."

"Busier for you than me, Oz, since I've been unconscious for half of it." Jaune glanced out over the snowy plains of Atlas and toward the Grimm horde. "Can I ask you a question? And get it answered honestly?"

Ozpin inclined his head. "By all means."

"Have I done a good job?"

"You have done a marvellous job, my boy."

"I'm serious!"

"As am I." Ozpin came up to stand beside him, which put them at a similar height even with Jaune in his wheelchair. "I won't lie and say the current situation is less than ideal, but you also need to realise that this is quite possibly the worst it has been for several generations. That you have kept Beacon standing and operating – even if clumsily – speaks well of you. I can think of few others that could accomplish such a thing."

"Glynda."

"No, I don't think she would be able to." At Jaune's stunned expression, Ozpin explained, "Glynda is a wonderful administrator and someone I would always trust to have my back, especially when it comes to paperwork. That said, she is too reliant on rules and guidelines. In peace, I could think of no one better to run Beacon, but when the world isn't playing by those same rules, her strength would become a liability." He winked cheekily. "You're welcome to _not_ tell her I just said that, thank you very much."

"Ha. I won't." Jaune's smile wavered a little but stood firmer than it had. "I must sound like an idiot, fishing for compliments like that…"

"Everyone needs a little emotional support every now and then. I'm no exception. You've done well, Jaune. I could not have chosen my successor better."

"Even with this?" Jaune gestured to the Grimm.

"Even now. It's not like any of us could have expected the degree to which Salem would spit her dummy out. Attacking now. Really…" He sighed. "Though, to be honest, she could have done this at any time in the last few centuries. She can create and control Grimm. This is hardly your fault. In fact, I dare say this is more a result of her impatience than anything. She has always been content before to focus on acquiring the Relics and working from the shadows. While I never quite enjoyed our shadow war, it was preferable to an open one, so I never did anything to upset the balance."

"Did I upset it?"

"I don't think so. Losing Cinder is a defeat for her, but as the saying goes – there are plenty more fish in the sea. Almost half the population of Remnant, in fact, that she could draw from for a replacement. And if she were worried about you, well, that's a problem easily solved. Isn't it? Wait fifty, sixty, maybe eighty years, and the issue resolves itself. No. I think that if anything, this is _my_ fault. I am in a weaker body. I am vulnerable. As is Mistral thanks to the work of Leonardo. It's simply that the stars have aligned unto a moment where she has the advantage, and she intends to press it. You, and Beacon in general, have precious little to do with our current problems."

The White Fang might also have played a part in that, he realised. Mistral's huntsmen forces were weakened, Ozpin was less capable than ever and the White Fang had driven a wedge between Kingdoms, and even damaged dust production. That wouldn't last and Atlas still _had_ plenty of stored munitions, but with everything combined it was just a convenient time for an attack.

For her, obviously. Less so for them.

"It's just bad timing, then?"

"Bad timing or her plans working out. Salem _did_ influence both Leonardo and the White Fang." Ozpin sighed. "If anything, the fault lies firmly with me. I missed Cinder and allowed myself to be killed. I trusted Leonardo and he betrayed me. I also allowed Amber to roam freely and she paid the price for it. Had I stepped in sooner, I might even have been able to pressure James into pushing back against Jacques and preventing the rise of the White Fang."

"Why didn't you?"

"It was so long ago and so soon after I'd become headmaster of Beacon. It doesn't excuse me but I was distracted with the Raven at the time, and then Summer's death. Even if I hadn't been, I'm not sure I could have predicted just how poorly the White Fang's peaceful protests would go. If anything, I was in support of them and thought the issue being handled. I am not omniscient."

"Sorry. We shouldn't be thinking about the past anyway."

"You're right," Ozpin agreed. "It's time to plan for the future."

"Do you have a plan?" Jaune asked.

"No." Ozpin glanced at him. "Do you?"

"No…"

"Ah." Slowly, Ozpin closed his eyes. "Well, that's unfortunate."

"You're the headmaster of Beacon," Jaune accused.

"As are you."

Shit. He was right. Having the position didn't magically give him any ideas how to handle this, but then it wouldn't for Ozpin either. They were both only humans, no matter what standards other people held them to.

"Fight the Grimm?" Jaune offered.

"Eh. It's as good a plan as any. Likely the only one we have. James will come up with better; this is his speciality, not ours. With any luck – or a lack of it – Qrow will come through and somehow manage to stumble on a way to acquire Raven's assistance."

"From everything I've heard, she won't join in the fight."

"That is fine. Her true strength, or at least her true value, has never been in pure combat ability. Skilled or not, she's but one woman. With the use of her Semblance, however, she can become an entire flotilla of Bullheads moving personnel across the world. It's really quite ridiculous."

"How did she get such a good one when Qrow got his?"

"Bad luck can be immensely powerful in its own right, Jaune." He nodded to the stitches in his stomach. "You've already felt the effect of its counterpart."

"Yeah. I need to thank Clover for that."

If Raven could open a portal, they could get reinforcements from Beacon. He wasn't sure how much of a difference that would make, but right now he'd enjoy having Neo and Roman around to bounce ideas off.

"Can we count on reinforcements from Mistral?"

"Doubtful. What with huntsman numbers having dwindled thanks to Leonardo. This will be a matter for Atlas and Vale. I doubt we have any other allies."

"Actually," Jaune said. "We do have one more. If she can pull off a miracle."

/-/

On the other side of the world, a `shark faunus` suddenly knew that Jaune had called her out and what he expected of her. Said `shark faunus` pinched the bridge of her nose, slammed the can of soda down and groaned into her hand.

"How obnoxious of you. Really, I'm supposed to _aid_ you, not do all your work for you."

Aid humanity. Humanity would be pretty `un-aided` if they were wiped out by the Grimm. Jinn didn't need the capability to see the future to guess as to that one. Call it a freebie. Sighing a second time, she stood and power-walked through the Belladonna manor, past several guards and helpers who shot her odd looks.

It was the blue skin, she supposed. No, wait. She knew their thoughts. It was how she was wearing barely anything other than golden bangles. A naturalist? Oh, please. She didn't _have_ reproductive organs. She was literally a being of purified god-stuff. Her skin _was_ clothing. Clothing that just so happened to be shaped like a voluptuous female for a reason she didn't quite know, but which certainly painted the God of Light in a strange way.

Why would a _God_ design her to be so sexy? Who knew? For once, not her. It was actually quite pleasant to not know something.

Walking into the quarters she knew Ghira to be in, Jinn ignored his confused question as to why she was breaking into his room so early in the morning. She couldn't exactly answer it anyway. She also ignored his rather panicked thoughts about what Kali would say, picked up his TV remote and flopped down on the sofa at the foot of his bed.

"Oh my," she said loudly. "I feel like watching TV all of a sudden."

"Miss Jinn, there are TVs in other rooms-"

"Oh wow, look. It's the news!"

The newscaster was talking hurriedly about the impending invasion in Atlas. By now, it had reached every Kingdom and what huntsman that could were marshalling for the long journey. Though Ozpin and Jaune would not know it, there were many brave souls willing to travel to Atlas to protect complete strangers.

Images on the screen flashed over the Grimm horde, Atlas, General Ironwood and then also briefly mentioned their `guests` who would be fighting alongside them, reinforcing the alliance between Vale and Atlas.

"Hey look," Jinn said, bored. "Isn't that your daughter?"

Cursing, Ghira stumbled out of bed and into a bathrobe. His feet pounded to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Why ask what you already know the answer to!?" The door slammed and he charged away, headed to the comms to prepare what reinforcements Menagerie could provide. Apparently, he didn't think it would be much at all, but he was determined to hold a speech to try and drum up support.

Jinn clapped her hands and turned the TV off, leaned back in the sofa and sighed.

"Well, I've never had _this_ happen before…"

A knife touched her throat.

"Come with-"

"Yeah. Sure. I surrender. Take me to the Albain brothers."

The White Fang agent who had disguised himself among Ghira's staff – a longstanding traitor who had, for the last half a year, been spying on the family – froze. He looked down to the knife, Jinn and then around, half-expecting an ambush. She could have told him there wasn't one, but only after he figured it out himself.

"Really, Maple, it's fine. I surrender."

"H – How do you know my name?"

"The same way I know you have a saucy picture of Kali Belladonna in your wallet. Can I just say that, all horror of you perving on her aside, I'm actually relieved you're not _another_ person lusting after the younger model? I mean really, does _everyone_ below the age of thirty in Menagerie want Blake?"

"I… I… But…"

"Yes, yes, you have me caught. I'm helpless." Jinn rolled her eyes. "I get it, but you can't slit my throat since the Albain duo want to talk to me. Can we get this over with? Your getaway vehicle is already waiting outside."

"B-But you're my prisoner."

Jinn sighed. "Am I debating this?"

"No." Maple looked down sorrowfully. "That's what confuses me…"

Brothers. This whole trip to Menagerie was a mess. She couldn't even get _kidnapped_ properly here. Ah, but she'd seen this coming of course. Not because she could see the future – she couldn't – but because the Albain brothers had decided on this course of action a day and a half ago, soon after Adam's death, and she'd known the second they gave the order.

Really, why it took Maple so long to make a move, she didn't know.

Or she did, but she really wished she didn't.

"No, I'm not naked. Yes, you're a creep. Can we hurry this up?"

"Don't resist!" he snarled in an attempt to regain the initiative. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can cripple you for life."

He couldn't do either, but Jinn didn't bother pointing that out. If anything, she was curious to see where this would lead.

/-/

The answer to that, it appeared, was a cell. Jinn didn't bother testing the knot binding her wrists behind the chair she was sat on. The knot was a cleat hitch, a sailor's knot, and not exactly the best for tying a prisoner down, but the person behind it was a fisherman and really, the bars on her cell were the main deterrent to an escape anyway. And the two armed faunus outside with automatic weapons.

The chair itself was rather nice. It had been Sienna's. Not the throne, but a small chair she kept by a dresser for when she needed to apply the metric tonne of hair gel that kept her bangs as they were meant to be.

Jinn had been locked in the cell and tied to the chair for twenty-five minutes now. She knew it was so let her stew and become suitably intimidated, and that Fennec and Corsac would be down in five – no, they'd just checked her on a camera in the top left corner of the cell and, seeing she wasn't falling apart, had decided to come sooner.

Hm. Apparently, the loss of Adam has them all jittery.

Adorable.

The door on the other side of the bars slammed open. The guards jumped but Jinn didn't. Two faunus in red and white robes stormed in, flanked by two more guards who flanked out and took a position by the entrance, leaving four between her and escape. Well, escape to the upper level where another thirty or so were in various states of readiness.

"So, we meet at last," Fennec said, standing on the other side of the bars. "Jinn, is it? Did you really think you could infiltrate Menagerie, join with Ghira Belladonna and plot against us without being noticed?"

"No. Not really."

Fennec stood speechless.

"A brave face," Corsac said, interrupting. "I am-"

"Corsac Albain. And he's Fennec. Yes, I know." Jinn rolled her eyes. "And the others are Maple, Verd, Cream and Bob. Really? Bob? How is that a colour-? Oh wait." Jinn snickered and the guard in question flushed.

"Silence!" Fennec roared. He unlocked the prison door and stepped through, his brother beside him. "You are here to answer _our_ questions, not to ask them." His hands slammed down on her shoulders and he pushed his face in close to hers. "We ask. You answer. Am I understood?"

"Wait. I'm being interrogated?"

He smiled cruelly. "Yes."

"Oh dear."

"Afraid?"

"No." Jinn replied honestly. "I'm just thinking how awkward this is going to be…"

"First question. Who sent you?"

"I can't answer that question."

"Wrong!" Fennec shook her shoulders, ripping her chair to the side and almost spilling her to the floor. Jinn didn't flinch, mainly because Fennec caught her before she hit – and he'd fully planned to since he was worried he'd knock her out and thus prevent her answering any more questions. Seeing as she knew that, she couldn't feel any fear.

When he rocked the chair back up, he appeared – and was – startled by her flat, bored, expression.

"You _will_ answer my questions!"

"I won't," Jinn replied. "Not this century at least…"

Fennec sneered and drew back, rolling his sleeve up his arm. His knuckles cracked and his intent was clear, especially to her. Jinn watched the man prepared to commit torture and wished she could tell him that she lacked nerve endings, organs or well, _anything_ to harm. Sadly, he didn't know that, so the knowledge was lost to him.

_Well, this is going to be interesting if nothing else._

The fist struck her chin and snapped her head to the side. Jinn slowly brought it back, one eyebrow raised. Growling, he backhanded her the other way, striking her face with a loud _crack_. He stepped back, grinning with pinched eyes.

That hurt him more than it did her.

"You're really on edge since Adam died, aren't you?"

"I'm the one who asks the questions!" he screamed, hitting her again, this time in the stomach.

Jinn tried her hardest not to yawn, she really did, but she'd not had all that much sleep since Ghira and Kali had been indulging in phone sex – Kali being super excited since hearing about Blake's make-believe baby – and Jinn, even though she hadn't been listening in on purpose, had been forced to _know_ every little thing those two did. They really were a kinky pair.

"ANSWER ME!" Fennec howled, raining blows down on her face and shoulders.

Maybe she should allow the misconception to continue because of that. It would be amusing to see Jaune and Blake try to explain it away, and it wasn't like she could be blamed since she couldn't _inform_ Kali it was a ruse anyway.

"WHO SENT YOU!? WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE!?"

Kali would be mad, though, and she was smart. Knowing that Jinn was forced to know everything that happened, she might be sneaky enough to get revenge by upping the ante and getting even kinkier – if such a thing was humanly possible – with her husband.

That woman was scary. Even to a Relic like her.

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

Well, it probably wouldn't matter. As long as it wasn't traced back to her, and in the end, it wasn't like it had been _her_ idea for Blake to say that. Rather fun, though. She'd received first-hand knowledge of everyone on Remnant's reaction. Jinn tittered at the memory.

A chair exploded over her head, sending splinters flying everywhere.

"Wasn't that Adam's throne?" Jinn asked distractedly.

Fennec heaved and panted, knelt on the floor with the remains of an armrest clutched between his fingers. Sweat poured off him and his eyes were wide, staring up at her with so much hatred. Jinn blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh. You're out of steam already? Wow. That's kind of unimpressive…"

"W-What are you!?" he gasped. "What the hell are you?"

The truth, she couldn't say, nor could she reveal knowledge they didn't already have – but technically speaking, they all _believed_ a single piece already, so she could say it, even if it was false. It wouldn't reveal anything new and was so spared from the God of Light's rules. Her grin grew, showing teeth.

"I'm a shark, doo doo de doo de doo. I'm a shark, do doo de doo de doo~"

"RARGHHHH!" The butt of a rifle stolen from Maple smacked into her jaw, cutting off her annoying tune halfway through. Driven by fury and a very real fear that without Adam to protect them, his life might soon be in danger, Fennec reversed the weapon and aimed it at her chest. Corsac lunged forward to try and stop him. "DIE!" Fennec roared, squeezing the trigger.

Three dust rounds struck Jinn's chest, rocking her in her bindings and kicking her and the chair back, smashing her down to the floor and sending her skidding back from the force alone. Corsac struck his brother a second later, ripping the weapon from his hands and knocking him back.

"You idiot!" Corsac hissed. "What good is she to us dead? The White Fang is in shambles! Adam is gone! We need _proper leadership_, not this. Get your head in the game, brother."

"I… I know." Fennec swallowed, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I let an ugly side of myself show."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." Corsac swore under his breath. "Maple, Verd, dispose of the body-"

"Things are really looking back now that Adam is gone, aren't they?"

The White Fang froze, jaws hanging open as Jinn wormed her legs and hands free of the now shattered chair, slipping off the knot by easily exploiting its weaknesses and standing. She dusted herself down, causing three flattened lumps of metal to tinkle down from her bosom. There wasn't a mark on her, not from the bullets or the numerous blunt impacts.

"Sienna did a decent job holding everything together but she had to go – or so you thought. You replaced her with Adam, but now he's dead as well, and while he struck a good blow against the SDC, he died taking hostages. Not a good look and you're all aware of that. You're also aware that Adam took the best of the White Fang with him, leaving you all with a significant lack of man and firepower. It's making you nervous, isn't it? Suddenly being so weak that you can't even hold onto what you own."

"You- W-What are you?"

"I'm Jinn." Knowledge filtered into her and she blinked, then giggled. "Hey. I'm working on a crossword. What's a five-letter word for the complete and utter demise of the White Fang?"

The Albain brothers stared at her.

Up above, gunfire suddenly echoed from the White Fang's Menagerie base of operations, the last bastion of the organisation. Everyone but Jinn flinched, looking up in shock and fear. In answer, a furious and deep roar sounded from a certain man's throat.

Corsac paled. "Ghira…"

Jinn clicked her fingers, smiling widely. "That fits."

* * *

**Poor Albain brothers. You tried to re-enact Season 4's shenanigans but instead of sending grumpycat . jpg and bestbro4life, they sent an invincible spirit of knowledge with no ability to be outsmarted or harmed. The good guys really aren't playing fair, are they?**

**Seriously, though. I kind of liked Sun more than I did Nora and Ren by the end. Not because Nora and Ren were uninteresting people per se, but because it felt like they didn't have as much character development in the whole show as Sun did. They pretty much stayed the same as they always had by the end of Season 4-5, while Sun bent over backwards to be emotional support to Blake and grew as a character. I hope he wins big in the end, even if it isn't necessarily with Blake. **

**Hint. Hint. Weiss x Sun. You know you want it.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"Welcome to Channel 4 Atlas News and that was the update on the Grimm threat. Now, onto brighter news, we're today continuing our story from last week – the love life of Headmaster Jaune Arc."

The audience clapped as a large white board on wheels was rolled forward, taking the empty space before the host. On it, Jaune's face sat in the centre of a long web of connected lines drawn in marker, connecting him to a host of images around the outer edge.

"Now, we have a special guest today, ladies and gentlemen. An expert on all things love, and on Jaune Arc himself. I'd like to welcome Cinder Faaaallll!"

The camera panned to the backdrop, where a woman strode out with one hand raised in greeting. Her red dress swayed as she strode past the cheering crowd, smiling and bowing her head before taking a seat opposite the host and on the other side of the whiteboard.

"Now, Miss Cinder. Thank you for coming by the way."

"No problem, Kenneth. Thank you for having me."

"You're a part of Beacon yourself and one-time enemy, potentially now personal squeeze of the headmaster himself. Is that right?"

Cinder smiled and coyly covered her mouth with one hand, turning away shyly. "Well, I really can't confirm anything." To the camera, she winked saucily. "But yes."

"I see. I see." Kenneth smiled and did his own wink, very exaggerated, to the audience. "Well, is it right to say you know the headmaster on a very close level?"

"No one understands his genius better than I."

"So, you'd say you're very close to him? A trusted member of his group?"

"Certainly. He trusts me with plans and schemes he does few others. If there's anyone in Remnant fit to comment on him, it is myself."

"Excellent. So, Cinder, can you offer any further insight on his complicated love life?"

"Of course." Cinder rose and made her way to the board, smiling the whole time. She took a position to the side of it, the better to let the cameras see what changes she made. "Now the first thing," she said, taking a photo of a certain middle-aged professor, "Is to take this one and toss it right out."

Glynda's photo bounced off the camera.

"Too old, too stuffy and certainly no good in bed. Now, where is mine? Ah yes." Cinder moved her own right next to Jaune's face. "More his age, passionate and well…" She winked again. "Let's just say there haven't been any complaints yet."

"Ooooh," the crowd echoed.

"Oh my." Kenneth fake-fanned himself. "Is it getting hot in here, ladies and gentlemen, or is it just me? What about Blake Belladonna? We've heard she's carrying the headmaster's baby. Is there any truth to that rumour?"

"Oh, certainly." Cinder took Blake's picture and slapped it below her and Jaune. "But it should be noted that rather than being a member of Jaune's harem, she is actually a part of _mine_."

"Your harem?"

"That's right. It's harem-on-harem combat, I'm afraid." Making a few other swift changes soon had Yang, Ruby and Neo stacked below Jaune's photo, while Cinder had Sienna, Blake and Willow beneath her own. "The stakes are even so far, but it's ever a challenge. Marital Kombat, one might call it. There are other wild cards, of course." Coco Adel took her place in the corner, along with Velvet. "If those two aren't banging, I'll eat my shoes." Cardin got tossed up there. "He's either the luckiest man alive or the biggest sub. I'm not willing to bet on which."

"And the apparent student counsellor who is bright blue and wears no clothes?"

"Jinn? Oh, she's just fanservice." Cinder put Jinn's photo to the side and drew about ten cartoon faces around it, all with hearts for eyes. "Now, the one you really need to keep an eye on is this one."

Weiss' image was circled.

"Not belonging to either camp but having the weight of being the heiress of the SDC gives her a lot of influence. I'm currently working on seducing her, but it's hard going. I've angled myself at the mother instead. She has the potential to unbalance the scales either way." Cinder tapped the equal forces of her harem and Jaune's for emphasis. "Should that happen, the fallout that would occur could shake Beacon to its very core."

"How violent do you think it might be?" the host asked.

"Very rough. NC-17 at the least. Plenty of hair pulling and spanking."

"I see." The host nodded, a thin trail of blood leaking from his nose. "It certainly sounds like things are getting hot – I mean _heated _– in Beacon. How do you see your chances, Cinder?"

"Fairly good. Either Jaune shall win and dominate me or I shall win and dominate him." Her eyes sparkled. "Either outcome will be acceptable. Should it be the latter, I may also claim Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren as concubines."

Kenneth blinked. "Isn't Lie Ren a man?"

"Is he!?" Cinder asked, visibly startled. "That's the first I've heard of it."

"Well, it's hard to say." The host shrugged. "There is one question I had, though. A wild card that we're not sure what to deal with." He held out an envelope. Cinder took it cautiously, opened it and looked at the photo drawn forth.

Inspecting it for a second, she nodded once and stuck Kali Belladonna's photo to the board.

"She just wants babies."

"Jaune's?"

"Anyone's. Kali cares not from whence the babies flow, only that they do. Ideally, she'd prefer Blake to have a few hundred, but I think she'll be forcing herself as grandma to any born within a five-mile radius. In the end it doesn't -erk!"

Cinder cut off as her arms and legs locked together, dropping her like a felled tree. Glynda Goodwitch stalked onto set, crop in hand, and levitated her into the air. Before the audience, she was escorted away, past headmaster Jaune Arc himself who walked forward with shadowed eyes.

"It's the man himself. Maybe he can shed some – w – wait, excuse me. What are you doing?"

Jaune gently pushed the man away and drew Crocea Mors, taking it to the whiteboard and hacking it down with a vengeance. Ancestral steel swung time and time again, reducing it and the images on it to a pile of paper, ink and plastic on the floor. Then, he drew a lighter, lit it and tossed it onto the remains, watching it burn merrily.

Without a word, he turned to the host, smiled once, and then departed.

"W-Well, that's all we have time for here on Channel 4 Atlas." Kenneth raised his voice over the sound of the fire alarm. "Tune in tomorrow, folks, where we'll be covering the love life of students, and what comes first - the debauchery, or the Beacon."

* * *

**Cinder can't help stirring the pot as usual. **

**Poor Jaune and his complicated love life. Poor Ren. In the end, we all just want to be Cardin.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 5****th**** March**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	50. Chapter 50

**Troll in Reviews**

**As has been noted, there is a troll in reviews spamming guest reviews and trying to frame people by writing their name in the name slot. Just ignore it. It's not worth the effort of paying attention to and I'm only writing this message so people are aware.**

**He's also pretending to be me by writing ****_my_**** name in guest review slots. I would only ever review something from this (logged-in) account.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 50**

* * *

Day two saw him back on his feet, but as Jaune walked into the Atlas conference room with its ginormous table, huge screens on the back wall and the red dots denoting Grimm in the tens of thousands around a map of Atlas, not to mention at least twenty-five men and women in military uniforms turning toward him, he wished he still had the excuse of recovery to fall back on.

"Arc." General Ironwood nodded politely, too distracted by current affairs to show any of his usual animosity. "Good to see you back on your feet. Take a seat and we'll begin."

The only spare chair was next to Ironwood, on his left while Winter took his right. There was even a small white triangle giving his name and title of `Headmaster of Beacon` laid out before it. Every single pair of eyes remained on him as he walked around, drew the seat out, sat and then scraped it back under. Judging gazes from people twenty to forty years his senior.

_I'm the least qualified person in the room._

A depressingly familiar sentiment.

"Thank you all for coming," Ironwood began. "Before we start, Captain Vaughn, your report?"

A woman with short-cropped blonde hair and a square face stood. "Sir. In terms of distance the Grimm remain three days out, but repeated bombardment and a fighting retreat from the Specialists is pulling the Grimm left and right. We anticipate this will buy us an extra twenty-four to thirty-six hours. Aerial bombardment has sadly become inadvisable with the swarm of Nevermore and Gryphons, but artillery bombardment remains viable as a means of thinning out the horde."

Something that had been going on for days now. The constant _boom_ or cannons or the _thwoosh_ of dust missiles being launched. It was amazing how quickly the people down below had gotten used to it, continuing their day while millions of lien in military equipment were fired off into a horde of approaching evil.

"With the aid of Colonel Johnson of the Engineer Corps we've started pocketing the ground between the Grimm and Atlas. It might not slow them much, but it will grant us a little time and hopefully kill a couple hundred. That is all, sir."

"Thank you, Captain Vaughn. Specialist Schnee?"

"Sir." Winter stood. "Specialists teams have been skirmishing on the edges and behind the horde as per Bullhead insertion. The mindless nature of the Grimm is assisting us there, causing some to break off and pursue when they _should_ continue marching ahead. Confirmed kills number in the hundreds, but Specialist Ebi says it is like trying to empty a lake with a spoon."

"That's good news then," someone else said. "We just need more spoons."

A few others chuckled along with that, even if Jaune could barely find the humour himself.

"What of the villages in between?"

"Sir." An elderly man stood. "Shining Light and Snowrift have been fully evacuated. We left the buildings standing to serve as obstacles rather than destroy them. That's the last of the civilians in their path."

"And the distant towns?" Ironwood asked.

"Transports have been dispatched along the coast of Atlas, circumnavigating the main danger. Mistral has agreed to act as a haven for them should the Grimm break off."

"Very good. There's little sign of that yet so let's not start an international panic. If the Grimm approach, tell them to make for Mistral."

The man saluted. "Sir."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that is the situation." Ironwood stood and moved to the large screens, everyone turning in their seats to follow. The images depicted Atlas huddled against the coast and the Grimm approaching from the east.

Angry red lines depicted their expected path, which essentially came down to _ramming_ into Atlas and slowly encircling it not by design but physics, like water drifting around and surrounding an object.

"Initial estimates put the Grimm at two million strong, but repeated bombardment, shelling and efforts by military and air force alike have diminished that number. It is anticipated that, assuming no further reinforcements, the number will be as low as one million by the time they reach the walls."

That was good. Great even. It was crazy how he could think that with genuine enthusiasm, like _one million Grimm_ was a small bump in the road. "If you've taken out that many then what's to stop you doing the same again and finishing the rest?" Jaune asked.

Almost all the military gave him the long look of adults dealing with a stupid child.

Jaune wilted.

"Arc has been out of the loop due to his convalescence," Ironwood came to his rescue. "As such, he's missed all previous meetings and reports." Some of the glares lessened. "The problems with that theory are twofold. One, the most damaging of our ordinance cannot be used at close range or was used on mountainsides triggering vast collateral damage. Naturally, we're not about to use that method on our civilians. Secondly, we are – to put it lightly – running out of ordinance. High Quartermaster?"

A larger man rose, sweating profusely. He wiped his brow with a handkerchief and put it away, moustache quivering. "Our supplies were low even before the attack thanks to repeated action against the White Fang and the tragedy of what happened in Vale. We lost a lot of our equipment and the SDC refinery plants going down only weeks ago haven't helped. We can keep up heavy bombardment for one day and moderate for another after, but beyond that we'll be relying on small and medium arms fire."

"There you have it," Ironwood said. "Thank you, Quartermaster. This is not your fault."

"Y-Yes, General. Thank you for saying that but I take my failure seriously and will not ignore it."

The man sat after that, earning some respectful nods from those around him. Jaune had a feeling he'd be losing his job after or maybe even facing worse consequences. It didn't seem fair if it had been Jacques and Adam who caused this. Even from beyond the grave, they were both getting their last laughs in.

"Willow Schnee has asked to become my ward. Wouldn't that allow us more dust?"

"Your ward?" Ironwood's eyes narrowed. "We'll talk more on that later. For now, while it's true we'd have dust, we have that anyway." He waved to the screen. "This more than constitutes a military emergency, so we've already _taken_ every spare spec of dust in the city. It's being rushed through manufacturing, but that still takes time. The Quartermaster's forecasts _include_ what dust we've been able to reclaim from the SDC."

Well, that was bad. What purpose was he serving here again?

Ironwood linked his hands behind his back. "We will now be taking proposals."

A woman stood. She had longer, brown hair tied in a ponytail and her outfit was much more formal than most of the other ones. Black and silver, with a folding lapel, shoulder epaulettes and three studded stars on her shoulder. The patch on her breast showed three differently shaped aircraft taking off in three directions. Likely the aerial cadre of Atlas military.

"Sir, we propose to take our aircraft off base and station them in Vale, with the approval of the Vale Council. There is already a forward airbase set up on the northern peninsula that would suit our purposes. Taking off and landing in Atlas in the midst of an attack will be next to impossible due both to interference from Grimm, and the fact we'll be surrounded on all sides. From Vale, we could launch waves of attacks designed to thin off the horde's outer edges."

Muttering and chatter, with several people nodding and others arguing. In the end, Ironwood banged his robotic hand on the table. "Enough. All in favour, hands raised." Almost three quarters did so. Jaune didn't, but only because he had no idea what was best. "Granted. Contact Vale to get this enabled."

"With all due respect, sir," the woman continued, "Can we count on the political support of Beacon's Headmaster for this?"

All eyes turned to him. Ironwood's too.

"Yes." Jaune nodded. "I'll approve it."

"Thank you." The woman bowed her head. "That may go some way to alleviating concerns."

"Speaking of Beacon," another man said, rising as the woman sat. "Can we expect reinforcements from Beacon? We did move to the defence of it when the school came under attack…"

_You also were the ones to technically attack out school._

"Huntsmen and students from Beacon will be coming, but we're waiting on the method for that. We may have something that could help us out there and even allow for rapid evacuation of civilians from Atlas." His words earned interested murmurs and quickened conversation. "But I can't promise anything yet!" he shouted over the noise. "It's not something _we_ have. More someone we have to ask to help us."

"Lean on them, then," Ironwood said. "If that fails, what of boots on the ground?"

"Vale doesn't have a military…" He'd been thinking of pushing for one in light of the fact they had a freaking immortal witch-queen trying to kill them all, but there just hadn't been the time. It would take years to get such a thing going. "But I've already had Glynda make the call for huntsmen and a lot of people are responding. I'm sure there will be some reinforcements, but I can't say how many. They'll be high quality, though."

It felt so little compared to Atlas. A full military. Artillery, air force, naval – all the things Vale couldn't respond with. Sure, huntsmen were in theory stronger than all of those, but you couldn't fault a single person flying a Bullhead killing ten or more Grimm.

"Beacon has some vehicles," someone muttered.

"You'll have our Bullheads," Jaune promised. "For what little they're worth compared to your battleships…"

"At this point, we need everything." James sighed. "Our battleships will remain in station over the sea. We can't risk one being brought down on the city. They'll provide air cover and long-range support as possible. The Knight and AI-controlled Paladin units will be used in the first wave so as to prevent a repeat of the disaster in Vale. Any questions?"

There were none.

"We shall meet again tomorrow to discuss how the next twenty-four hours have progressed. Until then, dismissed and good luck to us all."

/-/

"How was it?" Glynda asked.

"Serious, heavy and confusing. I have no idea what my presence offers."

"Assurance. Legitimacy. Image. It's not so much what you provide but that you're seen to be offering whatever you can. People see you as one of the greatest minds of Remnant." She laughed at his horrified expression. "It's true. They want to be assured Atlas is taking advice from the best, so James has to invite you."

One of the greatest minds? That was ridiculous. He couldn't fix a tie without strangling himself. Groaning, he sat back on the bed and laid out flat, already missing the relative peace of Beacon and the absence of all of this. He'd presumably been seen as a genius there as well, but at least the academy looked after itself.

"We should have some early reinforcements from Beacon today," Glynda continued. "Not enough to make a difference, but better than none. It should bolster morale."

"That's all it'll do. Even if we bring everyone from Beacon that's a few hundred students and a handful of teachers. That's not going to push this back."

"One student might…"

Jaune and Glynda looked to the third wheel in the room. The third wheel in every aspect of their life. Cinder Fall, as instructed by Ironwood, remained within sight at all times. Why she had chosen to sit on a dresser instead of her bed or any of the chairs in the room, he didn't know. No, wait, she uncrossed her legs and flashed him a glimpse of black lingerie. That was why she'd chosen to sit higher. Jaune covered his face and groaned again.

Glynda frowned. "I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are, Fall."

"I may be. That depends on what you think I'm suggesting."

"Can we not do the `I know that you know that I know` routine right now?" Jaune asked. "Cinder. Talk. Say your piece."

"Hmm. Thank you, Jaune. Simply put, numbers won't make a difference here, as you've so accurately noted. Atlas already provides that. What you need is quality – immense and overpowering quality, the likes of which few in Remnant can match. A power limited to only four people currently alive."

Four…?

"Pyrrha…"

"Correct. The power of the maiden. It was exhilarating to hold it for even a short time." Cinder stared at her hand, turning it before her and shuddering. "Such raw power burning through my body, granting me the strength to accomplish anything. To best anything. A power so unbeatable that no one could challenge me."

"Except Jaune."

Cinder glared at a smugly smiling Glynda. "Except Jaune," she admitted, "But he is an exception and the Grimm are hardly known for their grand strategy. Raw power may be all you need to defeat them, and Pyrrha Nikos has that in spades."

Magic. The power of the maiden. Maybe it was a question best posed with Ozpin here, but even with him looking after Team RWBY, the point remained. Cinder had been capable of summoning storms of wind and lightning, any of which would wreak havoc on the Grimm if it could be controlled. Was Pyrrha at that level? Was it fair to expect it of her? Jaune looked to Glynda.

"Miss Nikos is a hard worker but she's yet to manifest the power…"

"I was able to manifest it almost immediately against Ozpin," Cinder said dismissively. "Within a month, I had enough power to throw it out. Full control was beyond me, but raw and untamed power was not."

"You're not Miss Nikos. If she needs more time, she needs more time."

"Perhaps what she needs is for you to stop coddling her."

"When I want advice on teaching students, the _last person_ I will go to is you!"

"Alas. Alack. Then we are out of options." Cinder smiled strangely. "Or are we? Is there not a _second maiden_ nearby?"

Both Jaune and Glynda blinked. "Is there?" they asked in unison.

Cinder's smile fell. "W-Well, I believe so. Or I assume it. The Winter Maiden is supposed to be in Atlas and this is Ironwood we're talking about."

"Were you able to locate her when you were with your previous employer?"

"No, but the absence of a maiden is proof enough of her location. If she could not be found naturally, then someone is hiding her. Since that someone was not us, it can only be Ironwood. He's either looking to use the maiden himself or keeping her locked away. That isn't good enough. Power should be used."

Should it? Even if he wanted badly to side with Ironwood over Cinder, he couldn't count out her point. A maiden could make a big difference. Two maidens would be even more of one. Four would be the icing on the cake, but he doubted that was going to happen anytime soon.

"If James hasn't mentioned it to Jaune, chances are he doesn't intent do."

"Would he tell Ozpin?" Jaune asked.

"Perhaps, but I doubt Ozpin would agree with Cinder, even if she said the sky was blue. Not that I'm saying _I_ agree with her either. Power can work as much against as for us if it's utilised improperly. A poorly trained Semblance can do more harm than good. Magic will work on the same principle."

"I've made my thoughts clear," Cinder said. "But they're only that. I'm merely a servant of the one I've chosen to dedicate myself to." Her eye locked onto his. "It's up to Jaune to decide what will be done, no?"

"Not here," Glynda said. "James is the one with the maiden, so whatever _we_ think doesn't really matter."

"You're saying that he who holds the maiden makes the decisions on how she is used?"

Glynda rolled her eyes, not even paying attention. "In this case, yes."

"Well," Cinder leaned back. "That's interesting."

"Nothing else to say?"

"No. I believe I'm done. You should at least _attempt_ to train Nikos to use the power. If it fails, you lose nothing but time. Succeed and we will all be better off."

Jaune looked to Glynda and the older woman nodded, conceding the point. It really was something they only stood to gain from and he was sure Pyrrha would be happy to volunteer. Given the last time they tried to keep her out of danger, she'd probably get angry if they didn't.

Or worse, she might try and take matters into her own hand. Pyrrha wasn't stupid and she knew the power she had and what it would mean. Better to work with her than leave her to her own devices and potentially force her to risk her life experimenting with the maiden's power.

"I'll speak to her," he said. "Will you help her, Glynda?"

"As best I can."

"Ask Ozpin to assist," Cinder suggested. "He knows the power best."

"Yes. For once, I suppose you're right – though that leaves you out of sight."

"I'm sure Jaune can handle keeping an eye on little old me." Cinder's smirk held an amused edge. Jaune had the sinking suspicion this was all coming to plan for her. "He's done it before."

"Yeah. Yeah, that'll be fine."

Glynda accepted that quickly enough. He had a feeling she was almost too happy to get away from Cinder. "I'll go and see about preparing a room for us to practice in then. Some degree of secrecy is still necessary so I'll speak to James."

"Good idea," Jaune said. "Grab Ozpin en route and explain the situation to him."

She nodded and left, door swishing shut behind her. The second it did, Jaune rounded on Cinder.

"No. Whatever you're planning, no."

"What _am_ I planning, Jaune?" she asked innocently. "I'm right here in front of you. Surely you don't think little old I could outsmart your genius self?" She pointed at him as she said that, but not with her hand. She pointed with her foot, heel dangling from her toes.

"If Atlas falls, you fall with it."

"I'm aware. Salem will take great pleasure in making me suffer. Hence why I shall do what is necessary to ensure your victory." Her leg came down, foot touching the floor as she stood up and slowly walked toward him, hips swaying.

He held himself firm as she brought her hand to his cheek, cupping it and leaning in close, her other sneaking around his waist. Cinder was still beautiful despite the scar down one side of her face, concealed by her hair. Even so, he felt nervous rather than turned on.

"We can work together, Jaune. We could accomplish so much together."

"You're already working under me."

"Under you?" Her lips quirked. "I could get used to that." Her finger stroked down his neck to play over his chest, tracing circles above his breastplate. "I happen to think you're my best chance of coming out of this alive, not Ironwood. Do you believe I have our best interests in heart?"

"Yes. You'll die otherwise."

"Then trust in me a little."

His eyes narrowed. "You're asking a lot."

"I know. But I'm willing to _provide_ a lot as well, and right now, we need that."

"High risk, high reward?"

"High risk. Complete survival. However, my plan, let's just say it may step on a few toes…"

"How many?"

"All of them. All the toes."

Why had he expected anything otherwise? His every instinct screamed no. Told him to reject whatever plan she had, lock her in a cage and bury said cage at the bottom of the ocean. And yet, Cinder knew their foes better than any other, and her plans had always been dangerously efficient. The only reason her original plan for Beacon didn't work was because she'd been infiltrated by himself, Neo and Roman.

Without that, she may well have conquered Beacon.

"Trust me?" she asked again, smiling coyly up at him.

Damn it.

"I'll trust you." He watched her smile grow even larger. Glynda was going to kill him, if Ozpin didn't get to him first. "Tell me your plan."

"It goes a little like this…"

/-/

The first of the Bullheads from Beacon touched down to no small fanfare. Despite it being little more than students and teachers, it was still allies from another nation coming to the defence of Atlas, which meant it was morale boosting news. Much like how the news liked to cover his mess of a relationship status because it kept people distracted from the horror outside, they wanted to cover Beacon's finest arriving, hence several video cameras set up nearby. If nothing else, they were at least polite enough to stay away and not crowd them.

The first of the Bullheads had already landed and the turbines were whirring to a stop. Jaune stood ahead of Team RWBY, who had come in the hopes of catching Team RVNN. Jaune spared a glance for Blake, who looked a little tired but was standing close to her team. It looked like she hadn't had much sleep, but it was a better showing than yesterday. _She's getting better. It's just taking time._

The ramp hissed as it disconnected from the Bullhead's hull, coming down on a press of silver hydraulics.

A cigar flicked out before it had fully settled, and a boot crunched down on it. White coattails flared as Roman stepped out with a cocky grin and his hat dipping down his brow. He looked out at them, opened his mouth to speak and was immediately bowled over.

To be fair, he rolled with it. Roman hit the bottom step, tripped, slammed down and hastily swept back up to his feet, holding his hat down. He smiled again, trying to pretend he'd meant to be unceremoniously tossed down.

Neo didn't care. Touching down, she charged forward arms extended.

Jaune laughed awkwardly and opened his own, unable to do much else before she crashed into him, face pressed into his stomach and arms wrapped around his hips. He brought his own down on her shoulders.

Neo scowled and poked his stomach.

"What?" he asked.

Her mismatched eyes looked up at him, narrowed and surly. Her lips were pursed and she poked his stomach again, glaring at it like it had personally wronged her.

"I don't understand."

Sighing, Neo pushed away and walked past him. Jaune stood there, arms still open, unsure what he'd done to upset her.

"Huh. Neo?" Yang was dragged forward by one arm, Neo hauling her toward Jaune with a scowl. "What are you-" Yang was pushed in front of him. "I don't – whoah!" She fell, Neo having tripped her. Training kicking in, Yang caught herself on the floor on all fours. "What the hell is- H- hey!"

Neo stepped up onto Yang's back and hugged him again, this time able to wrap her arms around his neck and nuzzle her cheek against his.

"SINCE WHEN AM I YOUR FOOT STOOL!?" Yang roared.

She rolled away and Neo dropped. Pointedly, she didn't let go of his neck. Jaune stumbled forward and caught her, wrapping his hands around her rear. Neo, apparently deciding that was more than fine, hooked her legs under his armpits, holding on like a limpet and hugging him, eyes closed and smile bright and happy.

Ignorant to him almost tripping over Yang, almost falling and only just managing to stay upright with the sudden application of a human body to his chest. Yang growled as she stood and walked back to the others, eyes narrowed on an unrepentant Neo.

"N – Neo. I'm glad to see you too but there are people watching!"

Her eyes snapped open and she took in the cameras, all of which were focusing intently on them now. He saw the glimmer in her eyes and knew it was bad news, but with her currently fastened to his chest, there was little he could do. Her hands slapped onto his cheeks and held him still while she leaned in and sucked his soul out through his mouth.

Calling it a kiss would have meant too much. Neo rode his chest and gripped on tight with her knees to his side, able to hold on even as his arms waved wildly. She hunched up, kissing down on him in a manner so possessive Adam might have considered the brand to his face a charity.

Cameras flashed and journalists salivated.

Already, he could imagine the talk show hosts climaxing.

"W-Was that necessary?" he asked when she pulled away, smiling like the cat who'd caught, enslaved and subjugated the canary race.

Neo nodded once, pointed to Blake and then twisted her hand the other way up, extending a finger.

"I'm not even with him!" Blake yelled back.

"Yeah." Yang shouted. "She's only preggers with his kid. More than can be said for you."

"YANG! DON'T THROW ME TO THE WOLVES JUST TO GET BACK AT HER!"

Neo's eyes narrowed. Pushing back, she brought her face to his and pointed down. Down at her stomach.

"No."

She pouted.

"No," he said again. "That's both a terrible reason to consider having a child and not the time at all. Also, can you get off? I need to welcome the oth- that's not what I meant by getting off!" The latter came out as a squeal because Neo had nodded happily and reached down between her legs.

Her grin was just a little too wide to be serious.

"Stop teasing me and get down," he said, putting her feet on the floor. "A height difference is no reason to use friends as step ladders either. And you," he said, turning to Roman. "You're her apparent father figure. Don't you have something to say?"

Roman wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "I'm so proud."

Idiot. Ignoring the theatrical thief, Jaune turned back to the Bullhead in a desperate attempt to regain some semblance of professionalism. There wasn't much hope of that now but he tried. The next to come from the Bullhead were Team RVNN as expected. Jaune waited for them to come down and stepped forward.

"Team RVNN. Welcome. Glynda will get your rooms sorted for you, but I'm sure Team RWBY will be happy to show you all around. How is Beacon?"

"Still standing," Ren said. He smiled faintly. "Somehow. There are more people coming tomorrow but Professor Torchwick said we should show some face and that our team would be best because… well…"

"Because I'm a recognised face," Pyrrha said, exasperated. "So, despite me being a first year, I'm apparently more preferred here than a team about to graduate. Funny how that works."

"It's all image," Jaune said. "Why do you think they're photographing this in the first place?" He leaned in, voice quiet. "There are other reasons. Glynda will tell you more." Since he knew the rest of her team were listening in, he added, "And you can tell your team and Team RWBY if you want. Just keep it quiet outside that."

Team RVNN nodded and Jaune drew back.

"Who else has been brought along? Port? Oobleck?"

"Doctor Oobleck said he will stay at Beacon. His fighting style isn't suited to mass combat and someone needs to stay. Professor Port said he would come with the batch tomorrow to spread the faculty out."

"Makes sense. But in that case, who is in the second Bullhead?"

"Not who, sir," Nora chirped early. "What."

Jaune blinked. "What?"

The second Bullhead's ramp shuddered as it opened, forced off its hinges as a nightmarish shape burst forth in a spray of feathers. People screamed. Soldiers leapt for their weapons. Cameraman showed no regard for their lives and zoomed in.

A huge Grimm easily six feet tall burst from the Bullhead, squawking furiously. It locked eyes on him and lunged forward, talons skittering on the floor. Jaune stood, frozen, and then quickly abandoned as Team RVNN scattered.

The monster struck with the force of a bull, knocking him off his feet and to the floor. Its talons stabbed down on either side of him, wings spread. It _cawed_ once loudly, then struck its beak down. And then, it started to warble, rubbing its beak up and down his chest.

"What the _hell_!?" Yang yelled. "It's huge!"

Jaune sighed. "Neo!"

His diminutive girlfriend popped into view from the side, smiling indulgently and stroking her pet Nevermore's neck. Her expression was nothing but loving as she rubbed her cheek against its deadly feathers. Knowing her, the lethality of the thing was part of what she loved about it.

"When did your Nevermore get this big?"

Neo hummed silently and made a so-so gesture with one hand. The crowds had started to figure out this wasn't an attack and calmed down. The soldiers apparently deciding that if it _was_ a problem, the two groups of experienced huntsmen could better deal with it than they. Jaune tried to stand but ended up hugged and squashed into the thing's chest, his face full of feathers. It started pecking and scratching at his back.

"Is it trying to _preen_ him?" Weiss asked, dumbfounded.

"It's kinda cute," Ruby said.

"Ruby, no. Just no."

"What?"

"You're not having one. I refuse to allow it."

"Aww, but Weiss. Look. Isn't it adorable?"

"NO!" Weiss, Yang, Blake and Oscar shouted in unison.

"Is anyone going to help get me out of this?" he asked loudly. The Nevermore pulled him closer, now trying to _sit_ on and potentially incubate him. "Anyone? Anyone at all? No? No one? Neo?"

Neo rubbed her bird's head.

"Damn it all…"

/-/

"I must be drunk."

"I wish I was," Qrow responded, glaring down on his sister. "Look at you. Atlas under attack, the world preparing to defend it and you're here, getting drunk and doing nothing. How pathetic can you be?"

"Fuck you," Raven groused, not even making to get up. "For your information, I'm not sitting around doing nothing. The tribe is making preparations."

"To help…?"

"Fuck no. We're raiding a village while everyone is busy."

That rotten piece of shit. Qrow wished he could kick her ass all the way to the moon but apparently, for some stupid reason, Jaune and the others were counting on him to convince her to join them. It wasn't going to happen. He could of, and had, told them just that.

"Why are you here, Qrow? Oh, let me guess. It's time for your annual `come back, Raven, I know you can still be saved` speech. Shit, and I thought that wasn't due for another month or two." She snapped her fingers. "Guess I should keep a more accurate calendar."

"I don't think you can be saved at all. You're trash."

"Ooh. Argh. Be careful, dear brother, or I may combust from the heat of your sick burns." Rolling over, she yawned and pulled the blankets back over her. "Close the tent flap on the way out, will you? I drank enough to kill a horse last night."

"Raven." He took a deep breath. "We need your help."

"I need yours, too. Tent flap. Closed. Unless you have breakfast?"

"I'm serious."

"As am I. Do you have breakfast?"

"No."

"You prove yourself a constant disappointment, Qrow. I shouldn't be surprised by that, but I am."

"Atlas is under attack by Grimm."

"Gasp," Raven _said_. As in she _said_ gasp. "I am shock."

"Salem is making her move."

"Grimm horde to C-1? This is why I told Ozpin his chess analogies were so fucking stupid. This is Sanus, right? Just checking."

"It is…"

"Good. Honestly, if you'd said this was Atlas I'd have had to go out and check. My head is real fuzzy. Anyway, it's Sanus. Grimm are over there. We're cool."

"Yang is out there."

"If I want a booty call, there are plenty of hookers in Mistral."

"YANG!" he yelled. "Your daughter. Not _Tai_yang!"

"I know. I know. Fuck. It was a joke." Raven tossed the blankets off and sat on the edge of her cot, yawning into one hand. Her hair was a mess. It always was, but it was messier today by far. There were rings under her eyes, denoting either no sleep or too much alcohol. Probably both. "You're unusually pissy today."

"Gee. I wonder why. Maybe it's because my nieces are risking their lives in Atlas while my sister is sat here being a callous bitch."

"Maybe. Nah, it probably is that."

Fucking hell. Raven brought out the worst in him. Hell, she brought out the worst in everyone. Qrow gripped Harbinger and tried his hardest to resist drawing. Even if she looked and acted out of it, he knew from experience she could flick a switch and match him in an instant. "Fuck this," he decided, spinning on one heel. "I don't know why I even bothered. I _told_ Jaune this wouldn't work."

Raven's weapon thudded into the wooden beam, blocking off his exit.

"The fuck!?" he yelled, wrenching it out. "Did you just throw your sword at me!?"

"Ah, quit being a little bitch. I missed, didn't I?"

"I'd feel better if you said you were aiming for the wood instead of that you missed..."

"I was. Maybe. Hard to say, my head is _spinning_." That didn't make him feel any more confident, especially when she rose unsteadily. "Anyway, what was that? I was expecting you to be Ozpin's little bitch. Have you found a new sugar daddy? Is he treating you well, Qrow? Talk to your big sister. She worries."

Qrow gave her the middle finger she deserved. "I'm here on behalf of Jaune. You know, the _new_ headmaster of Beacon. Also, the one who beat Cinder's ass."

"Is he the new host?"

"No. Ozpin is in a little boy."

"Is he Ozpin's toy, though? Makes no difference if he's following his orders."

"Jaune does his own thing. He actually disagreed on Ozpin more than once, and the hole Mistral thing was to capture him. Oz wanted to go off on his own and collect the Relics. Jaune decided that was a stupid idea and convinced him to stay at Beacon."

"Good. It _is_ a stupid idea. Those things being locked away in their Vaults makes sense. Collect them and you're doing _her_ work for her. What does he want with me? Don't tell me he thinks that just because it's a different guy, I'll come running back."

"Nothing of the sort. Jaune thinks you could offer your portals to ship some people in and out of Atlas. He basically just wants you for transport duty." Qrow scoffed. "Forget it, though. I told him you'd be a bitch about this. Can't wait to see the look on his face when I say I told you so."

"Transport duty, hm?" Raven grinned suddenly. "Alright."

"I'm going to milk it. Make him admit he was wrong. Get down on one knee and- and what now?" His head swivelled. "What did you just say?"

"You hard of hearing now? I've heard too much masturbating can make a man go blind. Maybe it affects hearing, too." Her grin grew when he seethed. "And I said alright, I'll help. He just wants portals, right? Get the civilians out and some huntsmen there. I'll do it."

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Why? Why does it matter? I've said I'll help. That's enough, isn't it?"

"You never help. You're a selfish bitch."

"Careful. You'll make me blush. And isn't it obvious? What do you think happens if Salem wipes out Atlas and gets to kill every person there? Negativity." She snapped her fingers. "Negativity on such a scale that the world goes to shit. On the other hand, I spend what, a couple of hours, a day at most, helping ferry people out, and that goes away. Plus, you get a bunch of fresh idiots to fight and die to keep the people of Remnant safe." Raven smirked. "That includes me, you realise. Fight the good fight to keep me and mine safe."

Callous bitch. He'd been right the first time he said that. Raven didn't care about the people dying or the fate of Atlas, only that when Salem won there, she might come to Sanus and inconvenience the tribe. The only reason she was willing to help was to throw as many good men and women at Salem as possible.

"You're a real piece of work, Raven. A real piece of work."

"Is that any way to talk to the person saving your ass?" she asked, walking past him. Her red eyes creased. "And I can't _wait_ to see you down on one knee, telling your new sugar daddy that he was right all along, and you were wrong. I'll even tell him to say `I told you so`. Fitting, hm?"

Son of a bitch…

* * *

**No omake this week as I'm busy today on our event taking place this month. On that note, there will be no story updates on the week of the 23****rd**** – 29****th**** March. That's because I'll be at my event doing speeches, networking with guests and dealing with the ridiculous last-minute demands of the sponsors and judges. Not to mention fixing all the inevitable problems that crop up like, and this always happens, the slides, presentation material and display screens not working.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 12****th**** March**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	51. Chapter 51

**Troll in Reviews**

**As has been noted, there is a troll in reviews spamming guest reviews and trying to frame people by writing their name in the name slot. Just ignore it. It's not worth the effort of paying attention to and I'm only writing this message so people are aware.**

**He's also pretending to be me by writing **_**my**_** name in guest review slots. I would only ever review something from this (logged-in) account.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 51**

* * *

It was estimated to be two days before the Grimm's arrival and Jaune, Ironwood and Ozpin were huddled together in a dark part of the academy like dealers peddling drugs. The low light from above barely illuminated them and any outside would have been hard pressed to realise there was anyone there in the first place. Had this been Beacon, people would have accused them of hiding from paperwork – and they wouldn't have been wrong.

Sadly, it wasn't Beacon.

"Are you sure no one can find us here?" Ozpin asked in Oscar's voice.

"As sure as I can be," Ironwood replied. "Nothing is certain but I've instructed Winter to make excuses that I'm busy. Your end, Arc?"

"Glynda is keeping an eye on Team RWBY, who are busy showing Team RVNN around. There's no chance of them witnessing this."

"And her?"

Jaune looked down to Neo, currently stuck to his side like a limpet. "I can't get her off without an angle grinder or a crowbar."

"But do you trust her?"

Jaune looked down.

Neo looked up.

Jaune's eyes narrowed.

Neo looked up.

Jaune sweated.

"Yes…?" he said, asked or posed, to Ironwood.

"That doesn't sound very confident."

"I trust her not to tell anyone-"

"Because she physically can't," Ozpin pointed out.

"-but I'd not trust her to keep it a secret otherwise. Neo likes to tease…"

"And if she makes hand gestures or sign language?"

"No one will be able to figure it out," Jaune said confidently. "And there's no way she'll make it easy for them. Neo's the kind of person that even if she _had_ to get a message across, she'd make it as obtuse as possible just to spite you."

Neo nodded, far too proud of that fact for her own good.

"Aaand even if you disagree, I don't think I can convince her to let go."

She didn't stop nodding.

"Perfect," Ironwood growled. "This is a mess enough already but I suppose it doesn't matter. In the end, we're not doing anything illegal. Let's just get this over with."

Jaune nodded and stepped back, taking out his scroll. It held the message. The important one from Qrow. It had instructed them in no uncertain terms to find a quiet spot to contact him again, and to make sure that Ozpin was there. Alongside that, they were to make sure Yang was _nowhere near_ that same location, or Qrow would personally make their lives a living hell.

Likely by hanging around them until his Semblance messed them up.

"Do I send it?" Jaune asked, finger on the button.

Ironwood and Ozpin nodded, and Jaune clicked send, stepping back. "Let me do the talking," Ozpin said. "I know how to deal with her."

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The first two minutes went by in nervous silence, fully expecting a portal to burst into life before them. The next three were spent a little more awkwardly, the silence becoming heavy and no one quite knowing what to say. At the sixth, Ironwood crossed his arms and the mechanical creak of one of them had Ozpin shuffling his feet and Jaune adjusting Neo on his hip like the world's biggest, evillest and most combat capable baby.

It took _ten_ minutes for a portal to open. Ten slow minutes. And when it did, Qrow's voice came through, followed by a foot and then a leg.

"-taking you so long?"

"When nature calls, it calls. Don't be such a whiny bitch, Qrow."

"This isn't a game!"

"I know. My intestinal health is serious business." Raven followed through after Qrow, long and wild black hair alike to Yang's, eyes a dark shade of red and surrounded by shadow. Despite looking tired, they took Jaune in instantly, narrowed, scanned and then dismissed him. Even so, she didn't ever move in a way that would take him out of sight. She turned to look at Ironwood and Ozpin, keeping him in her peripheral vision. "Well," she said, grinning faintly. "Sorry I'm late. Had to take a dump."

"It's enough that you're here," Ozpin began.

"No." Raven held up a hand.

"Ra-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Raven waited, but this time Ozpin didn't speak. "Yes," she said, pointing at him. "That's how we'll be doing things. You don't so much as speak to me and I'll refrain from granting you a new body. I said I was done with you shit, Ozpin, and I wasn't lying. We are done. Period." Instead of looking away from him, she stepped back until she could look at both Ozpin and Jaune at once, as though she expected an attack if she took her eyes off them. "Are you the new one in charge?"

_So much for letting Ozpin do all the talking…_

"I am. Well, I'm in charge of Beacon. General Ironwood has Atlas."

"Sure. Whatever. I-" Raven's eyes widened as she looked at him. "The fuck…?"

"Um. Yes?" Jaune stammered and went for the first thing he could think of. "She's legal, I swear."

Qrow snorted.

"Not that," Raven hissed, eyes narrowed on him. "Your hair. Even the face..." She looked back to Ozpin, but he had the feeling she was thinking back to _Ozpin_, not Oscar. "Are you two related or something?"

"No," Jaune said with a laugh.

"Maybe," Ozpin said with a shrug.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, I'm several thousand years old," Ozpin said. "You can't expect me to keep track of my entire genealogy, can you? You _might_ be related to me, but so might James, Glynda or a random person you walk by on the street."

"But not us," Raven said firmly, pointing at herself and Qrow.

"I'd certainly hope not," Ozpin snarked.

"I-If I could be related and Glynda might be-"

"Oh, don't go there, Jaune. Once the line goes back far enough it ceases to have any meaning, and I only said you _might_ be. It's not like Salem and I repopulated the entire planet or anything. We had _four_ children. And I had… well, a few more after." He noticed the stern glares. "Oh, come on. Thousands of years. Not to mention that the whole `killing me` thing may as well have counted as a request for divorce. You can't expect me to have stayed loyal to her after that."

"Til death do we part," Qrow said.

Ozpin sighed. "I only wish it was that simple…"

"Moving on from a fourteen-year-old talking about how many women he's slept with," Ironwood said firmly.

"Right. Yeah." Raven cracked her neck. "My dipshit brother says you want me to open portals to get the chaff out. I can do that, but I have conditions. And demands."

"I'll want to know the full scale of your semblance before I agree to anything…"

Raven raised an eyebrow toward Ironwood and then smirked. "Fair enough. Ask away."

"How does it work?"

"I open a portal to someone bonded to me. Don't ask how that works – you don't have the time to convince me to bind with anyone else and I've tried faking it before. Doesn't work. It needs to be a naturally formed emotional attachment."

Damn. There went Ironwood's hopes of using it in an aggressive manner. He didn't think she was lying either. Semblances were misunderstood things but what they did, they did well. If Raven's required a genuine bond between her and another person then it was gated by how personable she was, how easily she could trust and open up to someone.

From what Qrow had told them, she was about the worst candidate possible, meaning that even though she had a Semblance that could easily be called overpowered, her personality and mannerisms all but left it useless. If it were Yang, they could probably have had her befriend fifty people by the time the Grimm arrived. With Raven, it'd be none. Even if they paid her and she genuinely tried her best, it was likely the knowledge deep inside that this was a _paid relationship_ and not a real one, would prevent her Semblance from considering the person a real bond.

_Yang is her daughter, Qrow her brother and Taiyang her ex-husband. She has someone in her tribe according to Qrow, but that makes sense. She spends every day there. The outlier is Ozpin._ The portal here had been opened to Ozpin, which meant she still had an emotional bond with him. _Does that mean she still has a soft spot for him?_

Unlikely. It was closer to say the bonds, once made, were permanent.

"How big can you make these portals?" Ironwood asked.

"They're limited to what you've seen – maybe a little wider at a push, but if you want me keeping them open for hours on end, I wouldn't push it."

"Single file evacuation." Ironwood grimaced. "That will take well over a day."

"But it will be doable," Qrow pointed out. "As opposed to keeping everyone here."

"Yes. Despite the difficulty, this is still the better option. Do you have a bonded in Vale?"

Raven froze.

Jaune swore. They'd brought everyone here.

"I can fly back," Qrow offered.

"That would take time. Time we don't have." Ironwood crossed his arms. "You said there was another-"

"No. Not him. I refuse."

_Taiyang…? Does she look… afraid?_

"It's our only option," Ironwood said. "We open a portal to him and begin filtering civilians through. Once they're out, we start bringing huntsmen in. He's on Patch, no? That might make logistics difficult but I'm sure they can ferry the people to Vale."

"I haven't agreed to this!" Raven spat. "I refuse-"

"Twenty-five million lien."

Raven's complaints turned into empty babble. It streamed out for a moment before she mumbled, "Whut…?"

"Twenty-five million," he repeated. "I'll even throw in an agreement that only I will deal with you, so you needn't worry about Ozpin sinking his hooks in. You can have it as a bank transfer, bills or assets if you so wish, though you may have to wait on dust, ammunition or weaponry. We have a need for them right now."

There was no response from Raven, whose mouth continued to open and close in abject confusion. Swallowing, she tried to regain her composure, failing twice but gathering herself on the third attempt. She coughed into her fist, giggled under her breath and then coughed again, forcing a stern expression.

"Thirty-five."

"Ray!" Qrow yelled.

"Done." Ironwood waved a hand easily. "If you can start immediately."

"I'm all yours, General."

Thirty-five million lien? That was a ridiculous amount, not to mention it was being given to a bandit chief. That was going to backfire somewhere, wasn't it? People were going to suffer. _Less people than if Grimm got into the city and started killing people._

"I'll take care of preparations," Qrow told the rest of them. "Ozpin, Arc, you should take Qrow and see to your affairs. I think this will go quicker if you leave Miss Branwen to me." He nodded to her and gestured to the door. "Will you follow me? I'll have to start arranging for people to be gathered. Would you like me to enter the portal first and speak to Mr Xiao-Long?"

"Yes." Raven followed with her eyes closed. "Keep him on that side…"

"I'll do so. You needn't worry."

The two of them left out the supply room door, it closing behind them with a hiss. Jaune sighed, mostly relieved it was done and out his hands. The sentiment wasn't shared and Qrow kicked at the floor angrily. "Bitch."

"You did well, Qrow," Ozpin said. "You've saved lives in bringing her here."

"Yeah, I know. Happy about that, it's just – argh. Pisses me off, you know? Everything she is, everything she's done, and now she's being _rewarded_ for it because of her Semblance. Not even something she earned."

"Believe me. I know and am not pleased either. If I had the power, I'd gladly swap her and your Semblances around."

"Heh." Qrow grinned. "I'd love to see that."

He felt the same way. Yang was his student, one of his most precious ones, and that woman abandoned her as a child. The worst part was that he couldn't even fault her for it – if Yang might have ended up like _that_, he was glad she'd been left to Taiyang and Summer.

"Is it really okay for Ironwood to offer her all that?"

"It's economics," Ozpin explained. "Thirty-five million seems like a lot to us but James speaks from the position of the wealthiest Kingdom on Remnant. The figure is a minor one easily made up in their next budget, and if it means the survival of the people here then it is a small price to pay. It doesn't help that Raven's Semblance is one of a kind."

"It's a seller's market and Raven could have demanded whatever she wanted." He added, chuckling. "In truth, James blindsided her. He offered her a large but not ridiculous sum, then agreed to her negotiation before she could realise just how high she could have taken it. I'm sure he would have paid two hundred million if she thought to demand it."

Two hundred? The figure was so vast he couldn't comprehend it. Beacon's annual budget was about forty, and that had sounded crazy until he saw the budgets and realised they only ever see eight, because the rest was sucked up by costs, replacements, maintenance and wages. Running a school was expensive. Running a bandit tribe was presumably less so.

"Crime pays, huh?"

"Jaune would know about that," Ozpin remarked, making Jaune squawk. "But I wouldn't worry. We have greater evils to deal with. Let Raven have her moment. It's enough that she's assisting, whatever that costs."

"At least we don't have to deal with her," Qrow decided. "Though I'm pissed Ironwood offered to keep Tai away. I know. I know." He waved his hand. "He was only doing it to keep Raven from welching out. Just saying I'm pissed, not that I don't agree with the idea."

Jaune patted the man's arm. "If it helps, Yang and Tai are probably better off without her."

"Yeah." Qrow grinned. "You're right. Sod it. I've done my job – I'm gonna get blitzed, embarrass my nieces and call it a day. Catch me tomorrow if you need anything."

"Thank you for your hard work, Qrow." Ozpin waited for the huntsman to wander off before turning to Jaune and saying, "That went better than I thought it would."

"That was the good outcome!?"

"Yes. I fully expected Raven to demand something ridiculous like my death or removal from Atlas. James did well to take control. He doesn't care for her despite her Semblance – someone so undisciplined is worthless in his mind – and Raven will, oddly enough, appreciate that. What she fears is being used. They can work together without issue." Ozpin frowned. "Speaking of, you said Glynda was looking after Team RWBY and RVNN. Where does that leave Cinder?"

"Roman is watching her. I know he worked with her once, but given how much he hates her, I expect he'll keep an eye on her."

"Ah. I see." Ozpin nodded. "I can see the logic there. Should we go relieve him?"

Jaune's heart leapt into his throat. "No, no, no. He's good. I was actually – I wanted to talk to you about how to apply the students in the event of a siege. You know more about this than I do but I'm the one they'll be expecting to make the decisions."

They'd probably make a scene of it too, asking him to present on television to heighten morale, then pick his plan apart. Either way, he wouldn't have the benefit of asking Ozpin for help in the heat of the moment. Thankfully, Ozpin appeared to recognise than and smiled benignly.

"That is a fair point and a valid concern. I'll help as best I can. Why don't we retreat to the cafeteria and see if we can't find a map? I'll show you where I'd assign them and we can work out a plan from there."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Leave Roman to look after Cinder. He knows what he's doing."

/-/

"I have no idea what I'm doing…"

"Come now, Roman, you're a professional thief. Don't tell me a little electronic lock is beyond your ability?"

He flinched against the lock, glaring back with hunched shoulders. He didn't like Cinder being near him, let alone _behind_ and out of sight. Bloody Jaune. There were times he wished he'd been eaten by a Gryphon instead of forced to work with him. Those sentiments came ever faster since Jaune captured Cinder.

"Not the lock I was referring to so much as the company."

"Me?" She made a show of her shock. "Why Roman, I'm hurt. And we've worked together so many times as well. I thought we had trust."

"Tch. As if."

"Lucky, then, that _Jaune_ and I have trust between us." And there it was, the smugness and the victory. Cinder radiated it. "You'll just have to get used to me being a repeating figure in your life, dear Roman. Once Jaune takes me as his, you won't be rid of me."

"Jaune belongs to one woman."

"Hm? Somehow I doubt you mean Glynda~"

He didn't. Of course he didn't. Call him biased – he'd be the first to admit it – but Neo was his girl. His assistant, his accomplice, his adopted not-quite-but-in-every-way-that-mattered-daughter. He'd picked her up and moulded her, watched her grow, and even if she'd overtaken him in many ways, he couldn't help but feel proud about it, like a parent watching their child ride a bicycle into the sunset.

Was it messed up? Probably. To be fair, that basically described him and Neo so he didn't take it too harshly. Neo had never quite been all there or normal, but he liked to think he'd made her happy, and Jaune certainly did.

_Tch. I'm not going to tear up at this._

But Cinder? Fuck. That. He couldn't walk Neo down the aisle if Cinder stuck her greedy mitts into things. Luckily, he was willing to bet both kidneys, lungs and his heart that Jaune's feelings for her ranged more in the `oh god, no, kill it with fire` region than what Cinder anticipated.

That didn't do much for his current situation.

Because even if Jaune didn't feel that way, he still knew Cinder was useful, hence him being stuck working with the snarky, smug-ass, bitch.

The lock beeped and the door swished open. "Got it."

"Impressive." Cinder walked on by, voice making it very clear she was anything _but_ impressed.

The room they stepped into was empty. For now. The records room wasn't exactly what most people would have thought to allocate men to when the Grimm were barrelling down on you. Taxes could wait until after the attack, assuming there was anyone left to pay them. Cinder strolled on over to one of the terminals and sat down, drawing out a key card Roman had lifted off some junior clerk a few hours earlier. She slid it into the machine and it powered up.

Roman closed the door behind them and wandered over, a little more confidant now that he could stand behind her. It was annoying how she didn't flinch as he had, especially when he leaned down over her shoulder to watch her open folders and skim through the databases. General census data went ignored, as did budgets and military records. Instead, Cinder homed in on the medical databases and began skimming through.

_I still can't believe Jaune okayed this. I feel like I should be proud but I'm not…_

To be fair, the only reason he wasn't was because `she` was involved.

"Found anything?"

"It takes time," she hissed.

"Like picking a lock? Funny how I didn't get that time without bitchy commentary."

"Oh, woe betide unto you. Don't be such a baby." A few more spreadsheets went by. "Anyone with a battering ram or some explosives could have achieved what you did. This takes a delicate touch. A woman's touch."

"Yeah, because your attack on Beacon was _so_ delicate…"

"I don't expect you to understand its magnificence."

"Yeah. Sorry. I was too busy watching you get your ass handed to you."

Cinder growled and Roman grinned. A point to him. He couldn't hold his own against her and she could kill him if she wanted to, but he knew she wouldn't. Not when she was reliant on Jaune. That granted him power over her, even if he could only use it to needle her. _Eh, I'll take that._

"Jaune bested me. Of that I have no argument. As enemies, we were formidable foes, but as allies we shall be insurmountable." Laughing darkly, she flicked through several more documents before she found what she was looking for. "And this will be the start of that."

Roman peered at the page. "It looks like a receipt."

"It is. A receipt for medical equipment delivered to Atlas Academy – and not the kind you'd expect of a school, hm?"

It wasn't. That hardware was pretty heavy and all of it looked designed to keep someone on the edge of death alive. If a student got hurt that bad, they should be sent down to a proper hospital. The military presumably had its own facilities on ground level for the same, so why bother having equipment for the same up here?

And why one? If you wanted to be safe, you'd fill a whole ward.

Enough equipment for a single person, badly hurt or dying, that Ironwood wanted to keep alive but couldn't afford to take down to the surface for one reason or another. Someone he wanted kept very close to him.

"Is that her?" Roman asked.

"I believe so." Cinder used her scroll to photograph the screen. "I'll try and find where it was delivered to. How much time do we have?"

Roman checked his scroll. "Jaune said he could get us two hours. We've… ten minutes. Is it enough?"

"I'll make it enough."

"You better," he grumbled. "If we're caught red-handed here, there'll be no explaining it away."

"Then we simply won't be." Cinder chuckled. "Who better to infiltrate Atlas than you and I, Roman? You're used to stealing trinkets and this is just the same."

"A person isn't a trinket, Cinder."

"It's not the person we're interested in." Her smile grew. "Only what she has inside her."

"We'll need to be quick."

"I know. Don't rush." Cinder took a few more photos. "I have an appointment this afternoon anyway, so we won't be here long."

"An appointment? Don't tell me it's another of Jaune's crazy ideas."

"Okay." Cinder smirked. "I won't tell you."

"Damn it…"

/-/

"It sounds like you've been having a lot of fun."

Pyrrha giggled at the response her words earned, four flat and hard glares from the members of Team RWBY. Nora burst out laughing at it, making several students from Atlas look over before going back to their own food. They may have been the only ones laughing at a time like this but that was for the best. Laughter helped combat negativity, and where that was involved, Nora may as well have been an inter-continental missile.

"If by fun you mean being hounded by the media, then yes," Yang groused. "You don't know-"

Pyrrha raised both eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe _you_ know what it's like, but come on, P-money. Don't rub it in."

"If it helps any, it gets easier with practice." As the resident expert on being in the spotlight, her words carried weight there and the four nodded. Weiss, of course, no doubt knew it all already. "Other than that, at least you've had a chance to fight."

"You knocked the White Fang down too," Velvet said. "That must have been fun."

Blake flinched and Yang placed a hand on her leg below the table, something Pyrrha noted but didn't comment on. She gave a light kick to Velvet in warning, but she trusted her partner had seen and noticed something wrong.

"I wouldn't call it fun," Yang said. "People died."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"We've been active," Weiss said diplomatically, "And I suppose that has made out trip interesting if nothing else. How are things back in Beacon?"

It was as obvious an attempt to change the mood as any she'd heard, but Ren complied and began telling stories, at least until Nora took over in her usual way and started blowing those tales into the realm of abstract fantasy. Team RWBY didn't seem to mind. Blake looked much happier once the conversation was away from the White Fang.

Most of Beacon was quiet, and while there were always the usual shenanigans that went on, they'd all died down once news of the imminent attack reached them. Then, everyone had been too focused on finding out more to care.

"Except for your mom," Nora said to Blake. "I don't want to worry you but…"

"Is something wrong with her?"

"Define wrong," Ren chuckled. "I think you should be more worried for yourself than her."

Blake deciphered that in her head before groaning, head falling onto her hands. "She believes what I said on TV, doesn't she?" she moaned into the table. "Please tell me I'm wrong. Please tell me she hasn't."

"There may or may not be a cot set up in Team RWBY's dorm."

Blake screamed into the wood.

"There, there." Yang rubbed her back. "It's not so bad."

"Guess I shouldn't tell her about the baby shower?"

"Nora!" Velvet hissed.

"We'll sell them online," Ruby said, joining in on comforting Blake. Or rather in trying to stop Blake banging her head down on the table. "Think of it as free money. We can spend that all on cookies and dust and comics."

"Or trashy porn novels," Weiss chimed in.

"Sister, please keep your hobbies to yourself," Winter remarked, walking by at that exact moment with a tray of food. "While I do not judge you for it, others shall."

"W-What? I didn't mean for me, I meant for Blake-" Winter walked on and Weiss gripped her face with one hand. "Me and my big mouth. Honestly, Ruby has a point. It's free gifts and it's not like you're actually pregnant."

Weiss hesitated.

"Are-?"

"NO!"

"Okay. Good. I knew this. I never doubted."

"It was just to distract Adam…"

"And it worked," Ren said. "It worked rather well from what I saw."

"Too well," Blake complained. "It distracted him, mom, probably dad and half of Remnant."

"To be fair, it's distracting them from an imminent Grimm attack. I imagine the main reason they're focusing so much attention on it is to distract people from that. You're quite possibly saving lives by being embarrassed, Blake."

"Ren's right, partner. Your sacrifice is keeping morale up."

Blake sighed but couldn't argue it. "People are stupid."

"They are," Pyrrha confirmed. "You wouldn't believe how many times people thought I was pregnant, dating, a grown woman pretending to be a teenage competitor, a lizard in human skin, dead, or a combination of all the above."

"A lizard…?" Ruby asked. "Like a faunus?"

"No. An alien from space, apparently." Pyrrha's smile didn't dim. "Conspiracy theories don't have to make sense. It was annoying for a while, but after a few months it became quite amusing. Better than the more intrusive media attention."

In the end, it was all about having a thick skin and being able to ignore it. Blake would figure it out, or this would all blow over and they'd laugh about it later.

"You needn't worry. Assuming we all survive the oncoming attack, every newspaper in Remnant will be too busy singing humanity's praises for besting the Grimm to even remember who you are. And if we don't, well…" A shrug.

"True." It may have been morbid but they were all of them huntsmen. Death was a part of that life and they'd accepted that long ago. If anything, Blake looked relieved. "Do you think I should call mom and explain?"

"Your call," Yang said. "Literally. I mean, is it hurting anyone?"

"Me."

"Is it, though?"

Blake sighed. "It's embarrassing…"

"But if it keeps your mom occupied and happy?"

"Then I guess it's fine." Though she rolled her eyes, she looked at least happy with the thought. "But I swear that if any of you start making baby sounds or suggesting I take maternity courses, I'm stringing you up by your underwear from the highest spire in Atlas."

"That's the spirit."

A speaker blared to life in the corner of the cafeteria.

"_**Evacuation of non-military personnel will begin at 1400 hours. Academy teams will be deployed to assist in orderly evacuation of civilians. Please refer to your scrolls for further information and assignments. That is all. Thank you**__."_

The two teams waited to see if it would repeat before turning back to one another. Despite what should have been a worrying message highlighting the threat, they – and almost all the other teams in the cafeteria – reacted positively to the news.

"They're getting people out. That's good."

"Yeah. If they clear the city, doesn't that mean we can all sit up here and bombard the Grimm?"

"Have to deal with the Nevermore and Gryphons, but that shouldn't be too hard."

Their chatter was interrupted by Miss Goodwitch, who came over to their table. Yang was quick to jump on the opportunity. "Hey, Miss G. Are we going to be helping evac as well?"

"I'm afraid not. Leave that to Atlas students for now. It's easier for them to arrange it without having to account for foreign teams. That does not mean you should be slacking, however. Train hard and prepare yourselves. Conserve dust."

"What are our changes?" Weiss asked seriously.

If anyone else their age had asked that, Pyrrha was sure the answer would have been stock – telling them they'd come out alive and fine, that the huntsmen would save the day and how powerful Atlas was. They weren't normal teenagers, though. They were huntsmen. They needed to know the odds and what was going on, along with accurate detail. If they didn't, they'd only get themselves killed.

"Current forecasts are for the battle to be protracted and bloody," Miss Goodwitch replied. "However, we ultimately believe we'll come out in one piece. The question is going to be how bloodied we are at the end of it."

"It's a sure win, then?"

"Nothing is ever sure, Miss Rose. So far, we're confident. We have a position of strength, a vast number of soldiers and equipment, and enough dust and food to last us. We may even have a way of procuring more food indefinitely, even while under siege."

She didn't elaborate on that, which meant it wasn't anything they ought to worry about.

"In terms of risk to yourself, students will naturally be some of the last to see combat. You shall be utilised, fear not, but your roles will be hit and run, thinning numbers and harrying flanks, not frontline combat. You will also be called on to deal with the airborne threat since our frontline will be otherwise distracted."

They all nodded, knowing the huntsmen fighting the bulk of the Grimm wouldn't have time to deal with Nevermore, Gryphons and other flying threats going over the top. Clearing the air would mean the military could operate freely, which would in turn help thin the ranks on the ground.

It was all connected and Nevermore combat tended to be small skirmishes, which suited them better than holding the line.

"Miss Nikos," she said, surprising Pyrrha. "I wanted to have a quick word with you in private."

"Oh. Of course, Miss Goodwitch." She stood. "Is something wrong? Has something happened?"

"No. Not at all, and you're free to tell your teammates and friends what this is about after, I just need to speak with you."

Seemingly content with that, the other members of Team RVNN nodded. They'd all be expecting her to tell the full story when she got back. Given her previous meetings with Glynda, she had a feeling she knew what it was about. _The power of the fall maiden._ Pyrrha nodded and gestured for Miss Goodwitch to lead on. There was a reason it had to be kept secret, even if Team RWBY and RVNN knew the full story.

Once they were alone, Pyrrha asked, "Is this about using the maiden's power?"

"It is."

"I'll do it. If I can make a difference, I will."

Miss Goodwitch smiled back at her. "I'm glad to hear that said, but you misunderstand. Your agreement was never in doubt. I'm here to offer my assistance in training it. We shall be moving to live testing of wide area attacks."

Pyrrha nodded, pleased that her agreement had been assumed from the start. It would have offended her had they thought there even a small chance she'd say no. "I'm ready, but… how? How will we know how to do this?"

"The headmaster has found you a tutor…"

"A tutor who knows how to use maiden powers?"

Glynda frowned. "Yes…"

She wondered for a moment at the teacher's reaction, before Glynda opened a door and motioned for her to step inside. It was an Atlas classroom with a small ring in the centre and the chairs and tables pushed back to the walls. A large black board at the back stood out, white chalk having written a message across it.

`_So, you want to be a maiden_`.

Before the blackboard stood a figure that had Pyrrha's hair standing on end.

"Welcome to class," Cinder Fall said, slapping a ruler into one hand. "I'll be your substitute teacher for the day. Please treat me well."

Pyrrha rounded on Miss Goodwitch. "You have to be joking!"

"While I agree wholeheartedly with you, Miss Nikos, I am afraid that I am not, in fact, joking. This is the headmaster's decision based on the only person before you that has had any experience actively wielding the power in combat." Under her breath, she muttered, "Believe me, I am no more thrilled at this than you."

"And if she tries to kill me and take it again!?"

"I shall be watching over these sessions."

"Me?" Cinder asked, hand to her heart. "Kill you? Oh no, that would be terribly rude. I'm a brave and loyal huntress looking to do no more than help save the world against the evil Grimm. Go team. Love, honour, friendship and all that good stuff. And unless you want to go full cyclone and kill allies as well as Grimm, you'll listen to me."

Pyrrha looked desperately to Miss Goodwitch for help. Salvation. Anything.

"Headmaster's orders," the teacher said, almost apologetically. "There's nothing I can do. If it helps, you have the maiden power and she does not."

"How is that meant to help?" she mumbled.

"Well, you'll be asked to demonstrate mastery over offensive attacks and _I'm_ not volunteering to be target practice for you. Who do you imagine you'll get to aim those at?"

Pyrrha's head swivelled.

Cinder looked displeased.

"What if I accidentally hurt her?" Pyrrha asked, trying her hardest – she really was – to sound upset at the thought.

"It will be tragic, but understandable given the unstable nature of your powers. Accidents happen and I'm sure the headmaster and I will find it in our hearts to rewar- I mean, forgive, you. Do be sure to let that happen."

"You mean `avoid letting that happen`," Cinder said.

Glynda stared her down. "I know what I said."

Pyrrha, meanwhile, cracked her knuckles and allowed the familiar power to swell up inside her, making her eyes flicker at the edges. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. She'd get to have her own back on the woman who tried to kill her.

All in the name of education, of course. Nothing more.

* * *

**Herp derp. Just letting people know that there will be no updates from the week of 23****rd**** – 29****th**** March due to my event, which hasn't yet been cancelled due to coronavirus. I personally think it should be, but the event is co-sponsored by a load of other companies, and they've all decided it worth the risk. Wonderful.**

**No updates that week as I'll be busy with that.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Cinder and Roman strolled into the medical room, scanning left and right. The cameras had been taken over and programmed to replay the same feed, making sure anyone inside would see nothing but the sole occupant sleeping peacefully in her bed, surrounded by medical equipment. The sterile smell of the room made Cinder's nose twitch.

The woman in the bed, elderly but still aware and strong in her own right, looked at them, eyes narrowing.

A kinder person might have felt sympathetic to her plight. Cinder was not that woman.

"We've come for your power."

"Oh, for-" Roman sighed. "Ignore her," he said to the old lady. "She didn't get enough of the naughty cupboard as a child. We've come to _politely ask_ if you would consider granting your power for use in the upcoming siege."

"We could just kill her," Cinder pointed out.

Roman swatted her head with his cane.

"Ambitious little thing, isn't she?" the old lady croaked. Her laughter was hoarse. "I may not be long for this world but I'm not infirm or lacking in my mind. Harm me and I'll ensure the power I hold goes far away from here."

Cinder was prepared to test that. A swift murder and the woman would be hard pressed to think of anything but her killer. Roman stopped her, however, holding his cane across her chest and strolling up to the bed, drawing out a chair.

"May I sit? Thanks." He put his cane down, disarming himself. "Sorry for my bitch of an associate here. She's a bitch, as the name implies. Not much I can do about that. The name's Roman. Roman Torchwick." He tipped his hat. "Pleasure to meet you."

The woman looked him up and down. "I've heard of you."

"Oh? Nothing bad, I hope."

"Only that you're a thief and a character." She grinned tiredly. "I've heard Ironwood complaining about you, about you being free. You can tell a lot about a man from the enemies he makes. I've made a few myself."

"You'll make one now if you don't give us the power," Cinder grumbled.

They both ignored her.

"We're not here to take but to talk," Roman said. "You've heard about the attack, I assume. You're not going to be much use in it for reasons not your fault, but that power could be. I don't really mind who it goes to, but it'd be convenient if it went to someone active."

"The General wants it to Winter Schnee," the Winter maiden said.

"Sounds like a fine choice."

"I disagree."

"Oh?" he asked, curious.

"Too stuck-up. Too controlled. This power is anything but. Winter is cold and uncompromising, but it's also wild and reckless. You can't stop a storm through discipline alone and though she may share its name, her personality fails to represent the savagery of winter."

"Is that important in any way?" he had to ask.

"More than you realise, brat." It was a new experience to be the young one. "She would try and control her power and that's not how it works. It can't be squashed down. It has to be allowed to flow freely. I'm sure she'd try and risk her life for Atlas, but she lacks certain qualities."

"I'm assuming you had someone else in mind, then?"

The woman smirked. "Maybe."

"Roman…" Cinder growled.

"Care to share?"

"I might."

"Roman! Let's just kill her."

He waved for Cinder to be quiet. "I'm curious. Come on, what can it hurt? We're not here to harm that person and if it's someone capable of fighting, then I'm all for it. That Harriet girl? Super speed and maiden power might be handy."

"Her? Bah. No, it has to be someone with more spunk. I'm thinking Penny."

"The… robot…? The maiden power can go to a robot…?"

"Sure."

Both Roman _and_ Cinder cocked their heads. "How?" Cinder asked, anger lost thanks to sheer confusion.

"The girl still has a soul and that's all the power cares about."

"And that soul can identify as a gender…?"

"You saying souls have genders?" she asked.

"Well they have to, don't they?" Roman said. "If the maiden's power can only work on women, then there has to be _something_ it decides on as qualifying for that. I assumed it was the soul. I mean, it must be. Her body is a machine."

"True…"

"So, it's her soul, but her soul qualifies because it is convinced its female?"

The old lady thought about that. "I guess…?"

"Didn't her soul come from a man's soul, though?" Cinder asked.

"W-Well, yes, but it must be like birth. She is his daughter in a way."

"I get that," Roman said, "I'm more amazed by the idea a soul can both identify with a gender _and_ an age. I mean, the guy who made her and donated part of his soul is presumably over thirty, which means _she_ is technically over thirty… and male… and not even human…"

"It doesn't matter what she technically is," the maiden argued, "Only what they feel inside. It's in the soul, kiddo. Not the body."

"Yes, but _animals_ also have souls and they're about as similar to humans as a robot is. Does that mean _Zwei_ could become the winter maiden? It's a dog," he explained when the old woman didn't recognise the name.

"Huh. I dunno. Maybe? It depends on whether the animal is smart enough – and maybe whether it classifies itself as human? And female? Or maybe no gender at all, since I'm not sure animals would even care for human definitions." The woman smiled suddenly. "Is he cute? I've not had a chance to see many animals in here."

"I have a picture." Roman showed it. The reason he had it was because it showed Zwei trying to hump Blake's leg while she ran away in complete panic. He'd paid Yang good money for that blackmail. "That's him there."

"Aww, he's adorabl – adora – erk!" The maiden spasmed and the machines around her went haywire. Roman looked to Cinder accusingly, but she spread her arms, making it clear she hadn't done a thing. The machines began to sound the alarm and Roman was forced to flee, snatching his cane and running with Cinder before Atlas could figure out they'd been there.

"I guess this means it goes to Penny," Roman hissed to Cinder.

She nodded. "We'll have to tell Jaune."

/-/

"Um. Ruby…?"

"Busy," Ruby said, laid face down on her bed playing a game on her scroll.

A pillow struck her head and Blake's voice came again, high-pitched and alarmed. "Ruby!" she yelped. "This is serious! Help! Please!"

Annoyed, she paused her game and rolled over, trying to see what was wrong.

Zwei was levitating in the centre of the room, eyes burning yellow and with lightning crackling all around him. He lazily pulled a backflip, floated over to her backpack and incinerated it with laser eye beams, then used a harsh and wintry wind to make the dog treats inside fly up into the air, where he zoomed around like a fighter jet, catching them one by one.

"Well…" Ruby felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her head. "That's new…"

* * *

**The joke here isn't about Penny getting the maiden and more the idea that if a robot can, then what else could theoretically qualify? Could an animal also receive it? Assuming said animal was either smart or strange enough to consider itself as being like a human. In a way, that's no different to Penny believing herself human enough to count as human, female and below the age of thirty. **

**Also, since Penny's body is obviously mechanical, I guess this means the maiden power fully does focus only on the soul, which implies that souls have genders, which could be troubling if one looked into it more, but I guess we can just say magic and that a person is what they want or believe themselves to be?**

**Either way, maiden Zwei to the rescue!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 19****th**** March**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	52. Chapter 52

**Troll in Reviews**

**As has been noted, there is a troll in reviews spamming guest reviews and trying to frame people by writing their name in the name slot. Just ignore it. It's not worth the effort of paying attention to and I'm only writing this message so people are aware.**

**He's also pretending to be me by writing ****_my_**** name in guest review slots. I would only ever review something from this (logged-in) account.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 52**

* * *

Jaune stood on the walls of Atlas, blue coat billowing behind him like a cape, Crocea Mors point down, his hands resting atop it nonchalantly and his sharp eyes peering out at the oncoming horde of Grimm. Beside and slightly behind, Glynda and Roman stood, the former reading something on her scroll and the latter smoking a cigar and twirling his cane, each unconcerned with the army bearing down on them. A little further along, cameras flashed and wartime reporters took in the sight of absolute heroism they posed.

"This pose feels unnatural."

"Hold it," Roman gritted out. "You look badass."

"I can't lean on my sword like this. The tip doesn't exactly dig through solid metal walls."

"They're coated with metal but stone on the inside," Glynda replied. "I know since I have the Atlapedia entry open right now. Did you know the original plan was to build them right up to the floating parts of Atlas? That was shelved when the economic crisis hit."

"What, not before they realised that'd mean no sunlight or fresh air?"

The reporters saw them speaking and continued to photograph, no doubt trusting that such well-known and powerful huntsmen were discussing the battle ahead, their plans or the safety of the general populace.

"I'm just saying that's a stupid idea. A dome _sounds_ awesome until you think of the cost and the risk. What happens if a bird flies into it and breaks a pane of glass? You know what kind of mess a window falling from a tall building makes of a person." Roman grinned and clapped his hands together. "Like a jam pancake. Now imagine if it came from the sky itself."

"No one was suggesting a glass dome."

"Yeah, they wanted a stone one. Talk about dense."

"Look, I'm just reading the entry…"

"Children," Jaune said with a faint smile. "If you don't stop, I'll turn this invasion around and we'll go home."

"Can we?" Roman asked.

"No." Jaune's smile fell. The Grimm were closing in at last and everyone on the wall was nervous, himself included. For the last two days, the artillery had rained down on the horde and Raven and Ironwood continued the evacuation of the people. Almost all were out now. Almost. To hear the reports in the daily meetings he was invited to, less than ten per cent remained.

Acceptable numbers, someone had said. Even if they all hated to think it, they knew that was true. The decision had still been to defend the mostly empty city, though. Ironwood said it was to ensure people had a home to come back to and because of the military hardware down there that'd make it easier, but he'd confided in private to him and Ozpin the real reason.

Salem.

If the Grimm truly were a mindless horde of unrestrained destruction then Atlas could have retreated, let the city fall and then reclaimed it later. Or started anew. Those left behind could retreat up into the floating parts of the city powered by the Relic of Creation, dealt with the limited aerial threat and then stayed safe knowing the Grimm couldn't reach them.

The horde wasn't mindless, however. It was led by someone who could reason – and if they presented Salem with an unassailable fortress, she would naturally find a way to get around it. Flying Grimm, carrier Grimm or perhaps even an attack to bring the Academy down. Ozpin and Ironwood had decided that rather than force her hand and lose that advantage, they should fight her on the ground and maintain somewhere to retreat to if things got bad. So long as Salem thought she was winning, she wouldn't expend unnecessary energy to take the Relic.

Therein laid the problem.

Salem thought she was winning.

The military council had already decided that while the horde was a danger, it wasn't an Atlas-ending catastrophe. Thousands were going to die, that was inevitable, but the outcomes were going to be an Atlas victory either way, with the scale simply deciding how costly that would be. Ozpin had agreed and even he thought the Grimm wouldn't be enough to take out the fortified city with its vast military might, armaments and hardware, not to mention the incredible battleships currently docked on the northern coast of Sanus and ready to come reinforce.

Salem had to know that as well, and she was still here, which either implied a complete lack of any military sense – Ozpin assured him that was unlikely – or a plan. Either her objective wasn't to destroy Atlas, or she had something else in store which she knew would tip the odds and let the Grimm win. When he shared the fear with Ironwood and Ozpin, they'd admitted to having come up with the same, so at least a gambit from her wouldn't come as a complete surprise.

A few more cameras flashed from nearby, many focused on the brave soldiers but the majority on the three of them.

"Why are we the celebrities here?" Jaune asked.

"Because we have faces," Roman replied. "We're known figures. Symbols."

"Everyone here is willing to fight and die for Atlas."

"Yeah, and that's morbid news. This is being watched by helpless people all over Remnant. They don't want to see people preparing for death. They want to see badasses confident in victory, cocky huntsmen without a shred of fear." He slammed his cane down. "Heroes."

Jaune snorted. "I'm no hero."

"And I am?"

"None of us are," Glynda said, shaking her head. She put her scroll away. "Still, and as much as I hate to admit it, Torchwick is correct."

"Love you too, bae."

"Huntsmen stand both as a force against the Grimm and a symbol of hope. Our very presence is designed to calm down the people we help, which is why the Kingdoms work to foster our at times unrealistic reputations." Glynda waved a hand toward the Grimm horde. "Not so that we can defeat an army like this, but so that people _believe_ we can – because belief is a potent weapon against the Grimm, who hunt and expand based on our negativity."

"It's why we're all dressed like peacocks," Roman chimed in, taking over with a wink. "You ever see a huntsmen or huntress in camouflage? Not likely. We're meant to stand out, draw people to us and look larger than life. It's also why our fighting can be flashy at times. You can't say the Nikos girl _needs_ all those acrobatic flips and shit to fight. It's bad fighting, but she does it because it inspires people. Entertains them. We're actors on a grand stage, kid, trying to keep the audience happy because if those curtains ever fall, it's curtains on the human race."

Glynda chuckled. "I never took you for a philosopher."

"You can blame Oobleck for that one."

"Hmm. Huntsmen are both image _and_ combatant," Glynda finished. "It's why Ozpin drinks so much – beyond his coffee addiction, the sight of a huntsman casually drinking coffee in front of the Grimm like it's another day in the office inspires confidence. It lessens the threat, but of course that is nothing if you cannot back it up. We are both all talk _and_ all action."

"But for now, we're actors," Roman said. "So act the part, kid."

Actors, huh? That fit him to a tee given everything he'd accomplished was based on a lie, but if they were right then they were saying that was fine. As long as everyone was fooled, that was all that mattered. Right now, the people didn't need a strong huntsman. The walls were chock full of them and soldiers ready to do battle. One more wouldn't make a difference.

What they needed were larger than life figures to _look the part_ and inspire confidence.

"I'm about to do something stupid…"

Glynda looked startled. "What?"

It was the only warning he was going to give her, because his heart wasn't going to hold firm if he didn't act at once. Before he could think better of it, or think at all, Jaune stepped up onto the metallic wall and swept Crocea Mors up into the air.

"No further!" he roared, making soldiers nearby jump and then stare at him in awe. He forced his eyes ahead, the better to not see their reactions and crumple in embarrassment. He swept his sword down, cutting a line along the wall. "This far and no further!"

Hundreds of voices raised in a single bark, boots stamping down along the wall. It spread like a wave, people soon stamping and shouting at the tops of their lungs. Jaune hopped back, face burning red, back turned steadfastly to the cameras.

If a hole would open in front of him, he'd have jumped right in.

"Well." Roman grinned. "Guess the challenge is set. This far, huh?"

"The Grimm _will_ breach the walls," Glynda said. "We don't want to hold them for too long."

"Yeah, but no one is going to remember that when all is said and done. All they'll remember is that Beacon declared we should hold the line, and that the brave men and women of Atlas did just that. Nice one, kid. Stealing more of Ironwood's thunder."

Jaune groaned, face twisted in abject mortification.

"Shut up, Roman…"

/-/

"_This far and no further!"_

Some of the teams from Atlas whooped at the bold claim, while others began slamming their hands on tables to rattle the wood and metal, drum rolling their support. Ruby clapped and Weiss nodded, while Blake only rolled her eyes.

Typical Blake, there. Yang watched the screen with red cheeks.

_Tch. Just when I was starting to get over you, you go and pull something like that._ Her chest fluttered a little and she looked away, brushing the hair from her face and looking around the cafeteria to see how the locals were taking it. Atlas Academy's cafeteria was packed full of people, mostly for the fact it had the biggest TV and enough seats to handle them all. The official advice had been to rest to prepare for their shift but telling them to rest when the Grimm were coming wasn't easy.

No students were involved on the front lines – instead, they were stationed on the floating parts of Atlas to deal with the Nevermore, but since that could be happening for days, they'd been split into three different shifts that would swap constantly to let people rest. Their shift wasn't first, which left them all anxious.

The Atlas students weren't much different. Yang recognised a few, Flynt Coal and Neon Katt standing out easily. They were all watching the screen and were eating up the prof's words. _Not that I can blame them. He looks like a god out there._

Blonde hair swaying behind him, long coat, gleaming sword and broad shoulders. The angle didn't catch his face but she could imagine a hard bitten and angular jaw, burning eyes and a small, confidant smirk that would set any woman's heart aflutter.

"He's good," Yang said. "Real good."

"He is, isn't he?" Oscar said, smiling mysteriously. "He's very inspiring."

"Heh. You should have seen him before you came," she said, happy to chat about brighter topics. "He was just the counsellor at first but he was always helping out. I still remember the first time we saw him fight. He went up against Cardin and took him down without drawing his weapon. It was insane!"

"Unarmed?" Oscar had trained with Cardin. "That's amazing."

"It is. I don't want to talk ill or anything, but he's way stronger than the old headmaster."

Oscar's eye twitched and he leant forward, cradling his forehead. "Ugh. I – well, I mean, the old headmaster was probably super strong as well, right?"

"Ozpin? I guess." Yang shrugged. "We never really saw him fight. I bet Jaune was better."

"I – ow – sorry, got a headache." Oscar kept flinching and muttered something under his breath. "I-I don't think you should insult the old headmaster that way. I'm sure he was also super strong and just as cool."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "I mean, he probably was. I'm just saying we never saw it. That's all."

"Okay." Oscar sat up normally again, rubbing his head but no longer looking in pain. "Team RVNN are in the first shift, aren't they?"

"Yep. Miss Goodwitch had an idea with P-money's Semblance."

"Where does that leave Cinder? I thought someone had to watch her at all times…"

"Neo is doing it." Yang shrugged. She didn't _like_ Neo per se, but she didn't hate her either. She was more envious than jealous because while Neo could be bitchy at times, she wasn't a bitch. It was hard to explain but Neo didn't pick on her specifically or flaunt having Jaune over hr. She was just a bit of a bitch to _everyone_.

Hence, she was bitchy but not _a_ bitch.

"The prof trusts her and I've seen her fight. Cinder won't be able to do much when she lost most of her power and there aren't many who hate her more than the prof, Torchwick and her. They're the ones who fought her on the tower."

Oscar appeared relieved by that and mumbled something under his breath, nodding to himself. Poor kid must have been terrified with everything going on. Yang hooked an arm around and dragged him into her side. He protested, eyes wide and cheeks stained red.

"It'll be okay. We're the last line of defence and surrounded by the strongest people in the world. And if worst comes to worst, stay close to me. I'll look after you."

"Y-Yeah. Thank you."

"Heh. No prob." She ruffled his hair fondly. "Same goes for you as well, Rubes."

"I'm sixteen. I can look after myself."

"Here it comes," Blake warned. "The battle is starting!"

Everyone went silent, even those drumming on the tables. The Grimm weren't at the wall yet but they'd reached the point at which flares burned on the ground. The cameras, manned by wartime reporters, panned away from the professor and the defenders on the wall and moved to several huge weapon arrays.

Blue lights flashed and the weapons twisted, groaning loudly as they brought themselves to bare, adjusting their angles and standing silent for a long, ominous moment.

"_Thoom!"_

The sound could be heard both loudly from the TV and distantly from all around them, as the canons _slammed_ down, seemingly retracting on themselves, while a burst of fire exploded from the tip. They fired in concert, ten or so in the footage of the camera, but many more by the sheer sound of it all around them.

Another camera took control of the TV, looking out over the Grimm horde as trails of light span lazily through the sky. Yang watched with bated breath, as did everyone else, as the languid dots of glowing yellow and amber drifted down like snowflakes.

And then the explosions began, ripping Grimm asunder in their hundreds.

The sound of cheering and banging fists on tables drowned out even the distant sound of the artillery bombardment.

/-/

"Boom! Headshot."

_Ka-chunk._

"Boom! Headshot."

_Ka-chunk_.

"Boom! Head-"

"You hit its shoulder," Ren interrupted. "I saw that."

"Keep your scope on your own Grimm," Nora growled. "Boo-!" Nora squawked suddenly. "Velvet, no! Kill stealer!"

"Boom," Velvet said, grinning. "Headshot."

Pyrrha shook her head with a wide smile, stood on a balcony on the floating fortress that was Atlas Academy with her team and several others, some from Beacon but most from Atlas. They'd all been granted rifles with long-distance optics to aid with the defence from relative safety. Even if not all of them were trained in the use of such, the Grimm were coming in such numbers that missing wasn't an option.

From their high position, the battle below was like a high-octane fireworks display. Artillery blasted giant holes in the formation while gunfire from the walls created a blanket of yellow light that scythed down the front ranks of Grimm, building a wall of Grimm bodies faster than they could dissolve and disappear.

The Grimm weren't even getting close to the walls and the build-up from the Grimm being halted was making them clump together, which probably had the artillery crews salivating. As she thought that, another huge explosion rent at least three hundred Grimm to their constituent parts, leaving behind a vast crater torn into the landscape.

"This is so amazing!" Nora gushed. "Ruby is so right. Ren, I need a sniper attachment on Magnhild."

"How would that even work?"

"I don't care. It can fire hammers. Gasp! Or _explosive_ hammers!"

The sad part was that Nora probably _would_ try and make that happen, then be in tears when it failed. Maybe they could talk to Ruby and work something out. Later, of course. It was her part to shine now, and while she hadn't yet mastered the maiden's power, that wasn't all Pyrrha Nikos had under her umbrella.

Weaving her hands in the air, she summoned forth ten metallic orbs from a crate that had been prepared especially for her. The high-impact grenades, all metal, hovered in the air. Using her finger, she drew the pin from each slowly, knowing they wouldn't explode unless they hit something. Maybe with more fine control she could have removed the pins with her Semblance but controlling individual metal parts was a little outside her ability.

If it wasn't, she could have had fifty rifles following her around at all times, firing, reloading and using them against her opponents. If her old challengers had thought her a pain to fight before, she couldn't imagine their faces if she had _that_ kind of control. _I'd be a walking arsenal,_ she thought with a smile. _That's hardly fair._

Either way, her limited control was enough. With each grenade armed, she drew a hand back and then thrust out, launching them far out over the heads of the defenders and into the wild mass of black.

"Pyrrha!" Nora wailed. "My kills!"

Summoning up ten more, she began removing the pins. "You're just going to have to try harder if you want to beat my score, Nora."

"Oh, you are _so_ on right now, missy." Nora began firing and cranking her rifle like she was trying to discover an automatic firing mode. "You think you're hot stuff, huh? I'm queen of this castle!"

"We'll see, Nora. We'll see."

_Once I get a chance to bring out the maiden powers, you won't have a chance, Nora. _

Pyrrha grinned.

"Again, Velvet? I had him!"

Velvet laughed. "Sorry not sorry."

"Grrr!"

/-/

"I'm feeling rather useless right now," Jaune admitted, having to yell to be heard over the gunfire that blazed down the Grimm from a good two hundred metre's distance. "Why are we here again? I have a sword. Why do I have a sword and shield? Why didn't one of you tell me to bring a gun?"

"All I'm hearing from you is `wah wah wah`," Roman shouted back, firing Melodic Cudgel by resting the barrel on one arm crossed before him and using the other to pull the trigger. "I know I got you into Beacon, saved your bacon more than once and literally wipe your ass for you, but you can decide to get a gun attachment on your sword yourself. I'm not your dad."

"To be fair, you're not the only one doing nothing," Glynda said. She had her Semblance, but the distance must have been too great, or she'd just decided that by throwing chunks of rubble at the Grimm, all she'd be doing was granting them cover from the gunfire.

_Be visible,_ he reminded himself. _That's all they need_.

Ironwood wasn't being visible, but he was the General of the army, so presumably the fact his army could be seen was enough `visibility` in that regard. Plus, he had to orchestrate things from above and with a clear view of the battlefield. He couldn't fault the man's absence.

"Nevermore!" someone yelled in warning.

It was a black cloud from the current distance, a storm on the horizon drifting closer. They'd provide a natural shield from the artillery for a while, causing shells to explode in the air and giving the Grimm beneath a chance to advance. The students would be doing their best but they weren't an instant cure for thousands of small, avian Grimm darting in to peck and slash at the defenders on the wall.

Already, anti-air batteries were being turned or wheeled into place, some portable and others attached to trucks and flat-bed tanks pulling up behind them. Rows on rows of missiles, flak canons and dual and quad-linked machine guns angled up toward the sky. Atlas' finest came and went, scurrying over them like white ants.

With any luck, it would be enough to cut the Nevermore down to size.

/-/

Fria closed her eyes as the doors swished open.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"We're not," the dark-haired woman entering said, but made no move to leave. She was accompanied by another wearing the uniform of a Specialist, but far too small and with mismatched eyes. That one took guard at the door, closing it behind them. Fria watched the woman with black hair approach without too much fear. "You are the winter maiden, yes? It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Cinder Fall."

"The once fall maiden." Fria chuckled. "I heard about that."

"Yes." Cinder scowled but tossed her hair back, revealing a grisly scar down her face and the absence of a single eye. It looked to have been cut out by a sword or long knife.

"You've come for my power."

"I have."

Fria chuckled, amused at how easily she admitted it. "James wants it to go to Winter. She's been spending every spare moment here getting to know me. Quite obvious really, though the poor girl tries to be subtle about it."

Winter was nice, but it was painfully clear she was _trying_ to be nice. Trying and, in some cases, failing. Their earlier talks had been awkward to say the least, more a case of her gently drawing Winter into conversation than the other way around. James seemed to think it was as easy as throwing Winter at her as often as possible and hoping something stuck.

Silly boy. Silly girl as well, for Fria felt little more than pity for Winter Schnee.

"I may be old but I'm not weak, young lady."

"I'm aware." Instead of moving to attack, Cinder took the chair Winter often used and sat. "I was a maiden myself so I know what you're capable of. If I tried to kill you in an enclosed space like this, you'd end my life easily enough. I'm not here to fight you."

"But you are here for my power."

"I am."

"Hmmm. Honest of you." Fria closed her eyes and leant back, chuckling to herself. "Tell me, how are things outside? Winter tries to hide it, but I'm not deaf and these walls don't entirely block out the noise."

"The Grimm are arriving in a force over two million strong. The battle has just begun." Cinder recounted the scene for her, painting a vivid image and supporting it with images and snips of video on her scroll.

Fria held it and watched the news reports with a mounting sense of dread.

"Atlas will hold," Cinder said. "Or so everyone believes, but the casualties will be vast in number. And that's assuming this attack is as straightforward as it appears. There's a good chance it will be worse. Maybe not enough to put Atlas in danger, but… well, you're not an idiot."

"I'm not." Fria gave the scroll back. "I'm surprised they haven't killed me already."

"It's because they're weak. They're afraid to make the necessary decisions."

Fria cracked one eye open, smiling. "Oh? Some would say they're humane. Tell me. If you were in charge of Atlas, what would you do right now?"

"I would wheel you out of here, stand you on the walls and tell you to fight until your death."

"Hmm. How callous of you. You'd have me use my powers to defend Atlas even if that killed me, then trust that the power would transfer to someone useful when I died, allowing you to do it again and again. Is that right?"

Cinder nodded.

Horrible. Cruel. Effective. Fria hummed to herself, cupping a mug of tea between her weathered hands. It was a strategy designed for a harsher time, a colder world and one where lives had to be sacrificed for the greater good. Outside, the battle continued to rage.

"Tell me about yourself, Cinder. Not your past, but who you are. Your dreams. Speak the truth, please. Neither of us has time for half-baked lies."

Cinder regarded her closely and then nodded. "Very well. I'm a cruel woman. I'm a sociopath, or some might even call me a psychopath. I joined with the evillest creature on Remnant because I sought power, and I still want it. The only difference now is that I've realised the greatest chance of success lays with Jaune Arc instead."

"You always look after number one, then?"

"Yes. I won't lie and say other people's lives are more important than my own. They're not, at least to me. I'm selfish and I admit it."

"Everyone is selfish, girl. We're all the centre of our own little universe, knowing and caring about but a fraction of the people on the planet, those we know and love. There may be different degrees of it, some dedicating their lives to charity or good causes, but at the end of the day our perspectives are limited. How can they not be? We only see a fraction of the world…"

"I'll do what I need to in order to survive," Cinder said. "I joined Jaune because it was my only hope of survival. I'm hunted now. Salem seeks me and won't stop until I'm dead."

"You have nowhere else to run."

"I do not."

Someone with no options. It was said that a rat backed into a corner was at its most dangerous. The message was clearer than that. Cinder could not flee, could not escape and had no hope of going back to the one she had betrayed. Knowing about the magic of the world, Fria knew of Salem.

"Winter is not a bad person," Fria said. "Brave, loyal and dedicated. While I'll be the first to admit she lacks in social environments, she is someone who would defend Atlas until her last breath. Do you disagree with that?"

"You know her better than I do. You're probably right. She'd die for this Kingdom."

"And you…?"

"I couldn't care less about Atlas. I don't plan to die here."

"Isn't that cowardice?"

"Anyone can die, Fria. There's no courage in that. Winter is loyal and brave, but also inflexible. She follows orders. She would be forever held back by what she's told – what others decide for her. If they choose wrongly on how to utilise her powers, she will follow those orders regardless, because it's what a good soldier does."

"Whereas you would ignore such orders…"

"Yes. I would survive. I'll achieve my goals no matter the cost, and anyone who thinks otherwise is free to get out of my way." Cinder leaned forward. "I joined Salem. There is no length I will not go to, no line I won't cross. My defeat at Jaune's hands hasn't changed that. I will not die. I will win!"

The girl by the door slammed her hand three times on the wall, drawing their attention. She didn't speak but shook her head, pointed to the door and then jerked a thumb over her shoulder. Cinder stood, brushing her dress down over her legs. Her furious expression slowly came back under control and she nodded politely.

"It appears it's time for us to leave."

"I'll refrain from mentioning your visit," Fria promised, leaning back. "I would enjoy it if we could talk again sometimes. Having Winter as my only visitor hasn't been easy. It's nice to find someone with a different opinion. How about tomorrow?"

"I'll come tomorrow morning," Cinder promised. "Farwell for now."

The two slipped out and away, and Fria leant back, waiting for her next guest. It would be Winter. It had to be. No one else was allowed to see her. Sure enough, the door opened not five minutes later and Winter Schnee walked in.

"How fares the battle?"

Winter froze. "What battle?"

"Come now, Winter, I'm not deaf. I can hear what is happening and you're clearly exhausted. Your boots are smudged as well." Fria smiled. "You normally take such care with your appearance but I can see the bags under your eyes."

All true, but she'd not have easily spotted them without the context clues. They were only obvious because she was looking for them. Winter stood uncertain, trying to decide if or what she could say. That was her to a fault. Rigid and loyal, good traits by any means, but also inflexible. Winter was someone who was probably excellent at any task when given clear orders and instructions.

_She's not so good at thinking for herself. Intelligent, but intelligence without wisdom means little._

"Well…?"

"The battle goes well." Winter strode forward and took her seat. "How are you, Fria? Would you like some more tea?"

Always the same introduction. Always. It was polite, but Fria had a suspicion it was more because the act of making her tea helped break the ice. It was an action Winter could do that didn't involve having to keep up a conversation.

"I'd love some, please." And where Winter always asked, she always accepted, not because she _wanted_ tea – honestly, by now she was sick of it – but because she didn't want to be a bother to the obviously out of her depth woman.

Their relationship was pleasant, but that was all it was. Winter was a good person, but that could only be said in a distant way. They were friendly but not close, like two colleagues in an office talking about the latest holiday. They knew one another, but neither would have attended the other's wedding. Fria sipped at her tea and watched the young woman take more time than strictly necessary with her own.

"Tell me, Winter. Would you die for Atlas?"

"Where did this question come from?"

"Curiosity. Indulge an old woman's wish…"

"Of course." Winer's eyes narrowed as she thought. "I would die for Atlas if it was required," she said all too quickly, and the worst part was that Fria was sure she was telling the truth. "I don't want to die, obviously, but if my life would secure the freedom of Atlas and its people, then it is a cost I will pay. Any soldier would say the same."

"_I couldn't care less about Atlas. I don't plan to die here."_

They were night and day, quite literally. It felt childish to make the distinction, but even from the short time she'd spoken to the other woman for, she felt confidant saying Winter and Cinder could count as good and evil respectively.

Winter would give her life in the battle if it benefited Atlas, whereas Cinder would do whatever she needed to in order to survive. Fria frowned down into her tea.

"Death is an end that comes to all eventually, Winter, but there's no need to rush into it. You can't very well serve your Kingdom while you're dead."

"I agree, but we are at war, Fria. Sacrifice is going to be required and I would not ask someone to make it if I wasn't willing to myself."

An honourable sentiment. Cinder would no doubt throw as many people as she could in front of danger to protect her own life, but given that Cinder's survival depended on Atlas coming out of this in one piece, was that a bad thing?

Atlas didn't need another dying maiden.

It needed someone prepared to make the most difficult of decisions, someone who would prioritise survival over honour, fairness or anything else. Someone flexible. "If General Ironwood decided to send you on a mission that was certain death, but assured you it would help end the war, would you follow those orders?"

Winter's answer was immediate.

"Of course."

A simple person. A loyal person. An inflexible person.

"You could kill me now, Winter. I'm thinking of you and there's little I could do to stop you." Deceit on her part, though if Winter drew her sword right now, Fria was content to lower her aura and accept the blade. "You could take my power and use it to fight back the Grimm."

"I'm not going to kill you, Fria. Atlas isn't so weak that it would resort to murder. Our men and women can hold the walls and fight back this attack."

"You could fight it better with my power. Why not kill me and grasp it?"

"Because it's wrong."

"_It's because they're weak. They're afraid to make the necessary decisions."_

Fria closed her eyes and laid back.

"I'm tired, Winter. You are as well. Go to sleep. Perhaps we can talk more tomorrow."

"I'll come in the morning."

"No." She shook her head. "Come in the afternoon."

Winter looked confused but nodded and stood. "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes."

Fria smiled sadly, and poor Winter had no idea what it meant.

"Goodbye Winter…"

* * *

**Bit of a longer chapter, but I'm about to balance that with a short ass omake. At least, it's longer compared to what I managed Sat, Sun and Monday. I knew I'd be struggling so I did a little of this yesterday to compensate and make sure this wouldn't end up as short as the others. **

**Just a reminder that it'll be TWO WEEKS until next chapter due to work commitments and my event. **

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"You!"

"Damn it," Cinder swore, standing. "Neo, you were supposed to warn me."

Neo looked up from where she was sat cross-legged on the floor, playing a game on her scroll. She glanced at Winter, then at Cinder, shrugged once and went back to spinning the GACHA with Jaune's credit card.

_I knew I should have asked for Roman's help on this. Ass that he is, he's not half as bad as her._

"I see your game, Fall," Winter accused. "You want to steal the power of the winter maiden! Is that it?"

"Yes."

"So, you admit it!"

"Yes."

Winter stammered. "J-Just like that?"

"Yes." Cinder shrugged. "To be fair, I doubt this comes as a surprise to anyone. Denying it would be fairly pointless."

"And this is all Jaune's plan?"

"Oh, of course. Everything is Jaune's plan." Including this meeting, which meant Jaune must have planned for it. Hmm. He obviously trusted her to find a solution – and she would, not only because she was a genius but because Jaune would have planned for her to find a solution if he planned for Winter to interrupt, so by virtue of this event happening, she was going to find a solution.

Q.E.D

"Well I won't let you," Winter said, wielding her sabre. "I'm prepared to-"

"Enough!" The shout came from Fria, startling them both. "How am I meant to rest with you two blabbering on?"

"Miss Fria, you shouldn't be exerting yourself."

"Posh on you, girl!" Fria yelled, waving a fist cantankerously. "Think you can tell me what to do just because you're young and pretty and your tits don't sag like shopping bags full of apples. I tell you, in my day I was twice as pretty as you are, and I knew how to flaunt it!"

"I'm sure you were-"

"Don't you patronise me, girlie. Do you know how hard things were back in mah day? You have things easy with your doohickeys and your scrolls and your CCT-"

"The CCT was made over fifty years ago," Cinder pointed out. "You had it as well."

"Back in mah day, things were different!" Fria said, ignoring her entirely. "If ah wanted to send a message to Vale, I'd have to get up at six, cook breakfast for sixteen children, weave their clothing from the silk from a spider Grimm and cross a ravine filled with lava to get them to school, and that was before ah could even _think_ of leavin' for Vale-"

Cinder looked up to the ceiling hopefully.

Winter started inspecting her nails.

"-Of course, that was before dust had even been discovered, so we had to use rocks and sticks to fight Grimm. And the Grimm back then were bigger too! None of this piddly little Grimm you whipper-snappers face. I had to tame wild squirrels and teach 'em to build rafts so we could sail past the Goliaths, and that was only because the river monsters were easier to fight!"

Cinder flicked out a mirror and started adjusting her makeup.

Winter was exchanging contact details with Neo so she could make use of her whale tendencies to build a decent support team.

"-and then ah'd deliver the message by hand, and that was all before lunch! You think you have it so hard, with your emails and your messages and your dick pics. If ah wanted to send a picture of mah dick to some fine young man, I had to find said young man mahself, drop mah keks and shove mah-"

"Miss Fria."

"Hah? What? Where was I?" Fria's eyes widened. "Where am I? Who're you?" Her eyes narrowed on Winter. "Whatever you're sellin', I don't want any!"

"I'm not a sales rep."

"And you!" she spat at Cinder. "Dirty Atlas scumbags thinking you can come here and steal all our jobs!"

"I'm not from Atlas." Cinder frowned. "And _you_ are."

"What? Speak up, girl. Always whispering."

"I'M NOT FROM ATLAS!" Cinder yelled. "AND YOU-OOF!" The pillow that had struck Cinder in the face flopped to the ground.

"STOP YELLING!" Fria screamed, hand outstretched. "I'm right here, you daft cow! I'm old, not deaf!"

"Look." Cinder turned to Winter. "How about we just kill her and see what happens? Spin the wheel. At this point, I'm game if you are…"

"Spin the wheel? In mah day we didn't _have_ wheels! We had triangles!"

Winter sighed. "What if it ends up going to the wrong kind of person?"

"You want to sit here and keep listening to that?"

"-had to lay logs under our cars, an' they weren't called cars, they were called runners. Now, the reason they were called tha' was because of the mice. You might think mice wouldn't make sense to run a car – and you'd be right. I said it should be mouse faunus, but apparently that's not PC. And that's another thing. You and yer PC this and yer PC that. Nuttin' wrong with sayin' a mouse faunus in a wheel should generate power. Tha's not racist! We gave 'em plenty of cheese-"

Winter's eyes met Cinder's.

"Spin the wheel. Spin it _hard_."

* * *

**Could have been worse. Maybe her full name is actually Fria Port! And soon, Beacon itself fell before their might, driven into a coma from which no student ever wanted to wake.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 2****nd**** April**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	53. Chapter 53

**Troll in Reviews**

**As has been noted, there is a troll in reviews spamming guest reviews and trying to frame people by writing their name in the name slot. Just ignore it. It's not worth the effort of paying attention to and I'm only writing this message so people are aware.**

**He's also pretending to be me by writing ****_my_**** name in guest review slots. I would only ever review something from this (logged-in) account.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 53**

* * *

Not for the first, nor probably for the last, did Jaune regret having a sword and shield. It wasn't a bad weapon, it provided both offence and defence, his ancestors had used it to great effect and the shield collapsed down into a sheath which made carrying it around so much easier. Against most Grimm, it was a fine choice of weapon.

But Nevermore. Damned Nevermore.

"Rargh! Argh!"

Crocea Mors ripped back and forth through the air, cutting down two of the blasted birds and scaring away a couple more. Scare was the wrong word as they couldn't feel fear, but the slashing knocked and forced them back for all of two seconds, before the stupid things darted back in with their beaks and their talons.

He swung the shield and smacked another three or four off the wall. They might have fallen and died or they might have recovered – there was no telling in the swirling blanket of black feathers that was a murder of Nevermore.

One of them hovered in front of him and flapped its wings, firing off its feathers like little missiles. He remembered the one in initiation doing the same to Teams RWBY and RVNN, but that creature had been gargantuan. The one inch at best feathers tickled his face and fell to the ground sadly. The Nevermore had the good grace to look embarrassed in its Grimm-like way before Jaune gripped it by the tailfeathers and yeeted it off the wall.

"I _hate_ these things! I'd rather fight a hundred Beowolves!"

Glynda's response was to sweep her crop down and collect all the Nevermore over his body and crush them into a ball of feathers the size of a wrecking ball. It writhed horribly. Taking hold of that with her Semblance, she _slammed_ into the wall again and again until feathers rained down and the horrible birds stopped moving and were dropped to the ground far below.

"Okay," he said, pointing. "That's just showing off."

Her glasses flashed as she shot him a coy smile. "I'm not sure what you mean, headmaster. They're only Nevermore."

"Only Nevermore," he muttered, taking the brief moment of respite to peer out over the wall. The Grimm were still coming and still being blasted into their constituent giblets by the artillery. The force of that was causing the horde to slow and pile up, providing even better targets. Those that made it through were easily scythed down by the soldiers, while the sharp and repeating crack of sniper fire spoke of support from the floating academy far above.

All in all, the battle was going swimmingly. Hell, apart from the Nevermore harassing the walls, he doubted there was a single death thus far. It was a firing line tearing the Grimm to shreds – and they were possibly _halfway through_ the horde.

That didn't provide the comfort he thought it should.

Salem was planning something.

"This is too easy."

"I happen to agree. Talk to Oscar later," she suggested. "_He_ might have an idea what she's planning. If not, well, we can't exactly ignore this threat – and there's nothing of value in Beacon. I can't see what she'd gain distracting us here to attack back home."

Neither could he, and Raven still had a portal up to Beacon so they'd have heard if that happened. Not to mention both the CCT's were active. Sighing, Jaune turned around as a loud and mechanical _whirr_ sounded behind. The quad cannons of the Atlas anti-air batteries angled themselves up toward the sky and opened fire.

It was a deafening sound. Not a _brakka-brakka_ like he'd expected, but deep _booms_ as the canons rocked and fired quickly, but not as fast as an automatic weapon. Streaks of yellow show by them, scything up into the mass of Nevermore before exploding brightly. In terms of cost, it had to be overkill. Specialised military equipment capable of taking down Bullheads used on piddly little Nevermore, but there was no discounting its effectiveness and even juvenile Nevermore could be deadly in numbers.

As more and more of the canons opened up, the sky became blanketed in explosions, deafening the defenders as feathers rained down like snow, the occasional charred avian body dropping with a crunch and a dissolving fizzle.

"It's beautiful," he whispered, holding a hand to his heart. "Can – Can we have one?"

"No." Glynda's answer was immediate, though she _did_ smile. "We already have automated turrets back home."

"Yeah, but they're tiny."

"You're not lugging an AA autocannon back to Vale."

"Aww…"

Cheers and shouts echoed down the walls as soldiers and huntsmen celebrated the defeat of the Nevermore – or the first wave of it anyway. Once again, all weapons were pointed outwards, and the Grimm died in their thousands.

"Headmaster Arc. Headmaster Arc!" a young-sounding soldier dashed along the wall to him, waving his hand. Since there were no Grimm close enough to pose a threat, he turned to face him, wondering how much a mess he must look covered in feathers and sweat.

"Yes?" The soldier waited. "Um. At ease, soldier?"

"Sir!" The man saluted and then stood more calmly. "General Ironwood requests your presence."

"Just mine?"

"No sir. Military meeting. Respective Commanders and above. He asked for you by name as effective Commander of the Valean forces."

Effective Commander…? That was a push. He was in charge of the students but there were plenty of huntsmen from Vale that he had no sway over, and who were older and more experienced than he. Still, he provided a central and easily recognisable figure. Jaune glanced Glynda's way, head tilted in question.

"I'll stay. I can use my Semblance at a distance to be useful. You may as well wait until the fighting is close quarters. Check on the students. This is their first taste of a large-scale battle and some of them may not be taking it as well as they act."

"Alright. Don't take any risks, Glynda. If you're tired, break off. Same goes for Roman."

Glynda rolled her eyes but nodded. She knew what she was doing better than he did, and he wanted to say he was just worried, but with the Grimm outside the walls it didn't feel like the right moment to do so. The shifts would change soon anyway and Glynda would be forced to break off and rest when the next shift arrived.

"I'm ready," he told the soldier. "Take me to General Ironwood."

"Sir! Yes sir!"

"I'm not – oh, never mind…"

/-/

"The civilians have all been evacuated thanks to the work off Raven Branwen," Ironwood reported. "The portal will remain open for any huntsmen from Vale who wish to come support us, but Branwen has expressed her intent to depart at the end of the day."

The general reaction among the military staff was pleasure, especially at the civilians being far out of harm's way, but that didn't stop one of them asking the pertinent question.

"What of Miss Branwen, General? Her Semblance is too versatile and could be of use. Can we not press her into service?"

"No. I made a tentative effort and met a brick wall. Duty, honour and the code of a huntsman means nothing to her, and we don't have the capability to hold her in one place. If we tried, she would surrender and then open a portal the moment our backs are turned. I decided it was better we maintain good relations than risk upsetting her." Ironwood pressed his hands down on the table and stared each and every one of them down. "And I hope this is a message you all understand."

Though there was some muttering all around, it appeared to be aimed more at Raven's attitude than Ironwood's ultimatum. Qrow had been on the nail as to how helpful she might be – only as much as you paid her for. _It still worked out in the end. Better we have the citizens out and reinforcements in than not. I didn't even have to pay her myself._

"What of the refugees?" someone asked. "How will Vale be maintaining them?"

"Vale has set up temporary camps for them and Beacon has agreed to shoulder the most vulnerable." Ironwood nodded to Jaune, who returned it politely. It wasn't much, especially when the population of Atlas numbered in the millions, but it was there. "Food has been catered for as best we can. Quartermasters sent each family through with several days' worth of MREs, which while not entirely enjoyable, will prevent our population straining Vale's economy to breaking point."

"I suppose we don't need them," a uniformed woman pointed out. "With all of Atlas left to us, we can send men to scavenge from supermarkets."

"We'll have to. Stocking so many people with rations has cleaned us out. Luckily, I don't expect the _Grimm_ have a long siege in mind." His words generated a few laughs. The Grimm were throwing themselves at them; the battle would be quick and bloody, but not a protracted one. "We'll likely have to compensate Vale for the inevitable damage that'll be caused, but that's something to consider after, including how we'll get our entire population back home."

"That's going to be a logistical nightmare, sir."

"Rather that than having to deal with civilians running around in a panic," another said. "And the deaths. Pain in the ass this way, but ultimately for the best."

"My thoughts exactly," Ironwood said. "I will see if Miss Branwen would be willing to portal people home after, but we may have to pay her again. That's a thought for once we're victorious, however. What is the current situation?"

"Sir!" A man stood. "The wall is holding, and the Grimm are being bombarded – excellent work to the artillery teams as always." He nodded to an old woman, who grinned back viciously. "We currently have shifts set up to be no more than one hour. That may have to extend to two when the fighting is at its height."

"A shift change every two hours is going to be difficult to pull off."

"I agree, sir, but asking the soldiers to fight that long is already too taxing. It would be fine if it were trench warfare, but they're not ready for melee with the Grimm. For the huntsmen, it's fine." He looked Jaune's way, "-but our ground troops don't have that kind of stamina. They'll be dropping dead from exhaustion if we ask them to hold for longer."

That sounded ridiculous to Jaune, but he said nothing. Was fighting that long really so hard? He didn't know. Most battles with Grimm were explosively short. They appeared, you clashed, and it came to an end within a few seconds. Where there were more Grimm, that combat time was extended for obvious reasons.

Even when he'd fought Cinder, it'd been the action of a few minutes. It _felt_ like hours, but the actual combat had been ridiculously quick – her throwing him, Neo and Roman around the tower before he eventually managed to catch her and rip out an eye.

The whole thing had been over in ten minutes.

Perhaps a change every hour wasn't as ridiculous as it sounded. If this was a shield wall or people laid down with guns then they could fight for hours on end, but facing the Grimm meant explosive movement using every muscle group, hacking through thick and muscled limbs and grappling with monstrous beasts of unyielding strength and stamina.

That was going to be hard enough for any huntsman, but throw a regular soldier in there…? They had aura, but there was a difference between having aura and being a huntsman who spent more than six hours a day in extensive physical training. The military lifestyle, while far more taxing than civilian life, still wouldn't be able to keep up. It would only get worse when throwing in injuries, muscle fatigue and psychological stress.

_Our biggest advantage is our guns. The battle looks trivial now but it's going to take a horrible change when they reach the walls._ It was the first time he'd realised it and the thought frightened him. Not for his own life – him and his students would be _better_ in melee – but for the brave men and women stood beside them who, when the Grimm came close, would be woefully unprepared for them.

The battle would then swing in the favour of the Grimm, and with the gunfire halted the horde pushing across the no man's land would have an easier time than ever of closing the gap.

"What happens if the wall falls?" Jaune asked.

"If? You mean when." Ironwood didn't try to butter it. "Then, students from Atlas and hopefully Vale shall reinforce and push the Grimm back, allowing our troops to fall back to secondary fortifications and begin the firestorm anew. And then the tertiary line. We shall keep falling back and setting up until, if things become truly dire, we retreat first to street-to-street fighting and then back to the academy itself for a final stand."

Silence hung across the meeting.

"I don't personally believe it will come to that, however. The Grimm lack the numbers, and whatever we may find suspicious about that, scouts ranging beyond the Grimm have reported _no sight_ of reinforcements. This _is_ the entirety of them."

"What of our own reinforcements?"

"Huntsmen from Vale have attended, while Mistral's forces have been decimated over the years by the traitor, Lionheart. Unfortunately, they could not afford to send any. Reviewing the numbers of fallen and missing huntsmen over the years from there, I believe this to be more than factual on their part."

"Regrettable." An old man sighed. "And Vacuo is too far, I presume?"

"Too far. Too disjointed." Ironwood sighed. "I've attempted contact, but they reported that they have their own problems – a disturbance in the desert they need to deal with. I wouldn't expect reinforcements from there, even if they somehow had a way to cross the distance in time to be of use."

Jaune raised a hand. "What about Menagerie?"

"Menagerie?" the old man from before scoffed. "What of them? Terrorists."

"That's the White Fang, Brigadier General," Ironwood warned. "Not Menagerie. Do not mistake them for one and the same or we do the White Fang's work for them."

"It's the same result, isn't it? They hate Atlas-"

"Can you blame them?" a younger officer asked sarcastically.

"We're not at fault for their actions!" the old man spat back. "If they found working for us so detestable, they should have left for Menagerie before it became an issue."

"Your prejudice is showing, old man."

"You will refer to me as-"

"ENOUGH!" Ironwood slammed his cybernetic fist down on the table, cracking it. "I will not stand for you to fight like children while good men and women fight and die protecting us. Get your heads in the game or I will send _you_ out against the Grimm. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir…"

"Good." Ironwood sighed and adjusted his coat. "In answer, Arc, Menagerie is unlikely to assist both because of current tensions but also due to the White Fang. While they and Menagerie are not one and the same, unlike what some believe, that doesn't change the fact they're connected. After we just killed Adam and humiliated them, I doubt Menagerie will risk open conflict by moving to assist us. And if they _did_, they'd only be leaving Menagerie undefended for the White Fang to take over by force, and then they – and we – would have a far bigger problem."

"Or an easier one. We could just bomb Menagerie into dust and be done with it."

"Sergeant Umber, please escort Brigadier-General Smithson to the wall. The troops are in need of his leadership."

One of the guards by the door saluted and moved behind the man who'd suggested bombing a neutral country into the ground. No one else at the meeting spoke, nor did Brigadier-General Smithson. He could read the room and General Ironwood as well as any. Nodding, he stood and saluted, acting for all the world like it had been his idea.

The door opened and closed, the last remaining guard on the inside locking it shut as the outspoken officer was taken away. He wouldn't be killed considering the Grimm were nowhere close to reaching the walls, but the message was clear. Ironwood would not put up with any timewasting.

"The next order of business is our new airbase set up in northern Vale. The air force reports that it is operational, and they can begin support and bombing runs as soon as we call them in. However, we're going to want to be sure we have air superiority before that happens. Our aircraft will decimate the horde, but if we lose even one then it's a loss we won't be able to recoup." Ironwood sat once more. "I'm open to suggestions."

The meeting progressed, this time with more order.

/-/

Ruby stretched her muscles and yawned into the open air, working out all the kinks she'd earned from laying down with Crescent Rose for three hours. While she loved her baby and the act of sniping away at Nevermore was cathartic, it didn't do much for the shoulders. Or not both. It tenderised the one she'd been braced against quite nicely. One eye shut, she listened to her bones pop and click, working her head from side to side to make her neck crack.

"Ugh. I feel like poop."

"Dare I ask why?" an amused voice asked from behind her.

"Eeek!" Ruby jumped, span and gasped. "Jau- I mean, Headmaster!" Her eyes watered. "D-Did you hear me just now?"

"I did." He smiled. "To be fair, we all feel like crap."

"No. No. I feel good. Here." She stuck her hand out. "See. Touch me."

It took her all of about six seconds of absolute silence to realise how bad that sounded, and another half a second to buckle in absolute mortification. It was official, laying down for hours robbed her of any brain function.

"Please ignore me…"

"Hey, it's fine." Jaune laid a hand on her shoulder before she could run. "Everyone is a little loopy. Have you and your team just finished your shift?"

"Yep!" She saw the change of conversation for the mercy it was and grabbed on with both hands. "We killed loads of Nevermore – I focused on the bigger ones, but the AA did its work. Team FNKI relieved us about half an hour ago. I've been wandering since."

"Restless?"

"Hm. The others went to bed, but I didn't think I'd be able to."

He looked at her strangely. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. No. I'm fine. Just too much energy." She rocked on the balls of her feet to show it. "I thought I'd wear myself out and then go to bed after. What about you, headmaster? You were on the front lines. Are you tired?"

"No. And I didn't see any real fighting either."

Ruby looked him up and down, easily spotting the wear and tear of combat, the sharp indentations where Nevermore had pecked away at him and the little colourations on his neck and cheeks. He'd seen combat, but she supposed for someone as awesome as him, Nevermore didn't count. Jaune was cool like that.

"And call me Jaune. I hate that `headmaster` stuff. I'm not that much older than you."

Super cool. And he was spot on with the age difference not being too big. Not that she paid too much attention to that or anything. Nothing of the sort. Honest! "Hee. Sure thing, Jaune. So, if you're not tired, were you looking for us?"

"Not really. Just wandering like you are." He cocked his head to the side. "Want to wander to the lounge and have something to drink?"

"Sure!"

The lounge as he called it was the common room they'd been granted back when it was just her team and the teachers. It was empty, with the rest of her team asleep in the room next door. _Just the two of us,_ Ruby thought excitedly. _Play it cool, Ruby. Play it cool. Be mature._

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Eh?" Jaune looked up, surprised. Why was he surprised? Had she done something wrong? Hosts on TV always offered to make their guests a drink – and sure, this wasn't exactly home, but it was what people did. "Um. Sure. Coffee, thank you."

Luckily, the lounge had a small kitchen area. Not much, it was just a kettle, a sink and two cupboards, but there were some basic supplies inside them. Ruby pulled out a bottle of soda and a glass for herself, then gazed nervously at the tub labelled `Coffee`.

"How do you like it?"

"Milk and two sugars please."

"O-Okay!"

Fill the kettle to the one cup marker. Boil. Ruby tapped her foot as it whistled away, selecting a mug for him. Opening a drawer, she poured some coffee granules in the bottom, then drew out the sugar and a bottle of milk.

And then she stared at it all, hoping it would make itself.

Ruby didn't do coffee. She would drink it if offered, and if suitably creamed and sugared to the point that it was more a dessert than a coffee, but never in her life had anyone asked her to make it, nor had she offered before now. _I thought he'd want cordial. Stupid. M-Maybe I should have coffee as well. I'll look childish if I have soda. _Pouring that away, she hoped the kettle would have enough for both of them.

It did. Sort of. The mugs were filled two thirds of the way each.

"You said milk and two sugars, right?"

"Yeah." Jaune sat on one of the sofas and sighed tiredly. "Thanks by the way, I really needed one."

"Heh. No problem!"

Problem.

Much problem.

Milk and two sugar. Milk and two sugar.

Two _what_ of sugar!?

How much milk was _milk_? Just saying `milk` was such a stupid instruction! What did that even mean? A dollop? A pour? A cup? A cow!? Ruby dithered with the bottle of milk over the steaming cup of blackness, too afraid to even start.

"Is something wrong?" Jaune asked from the sofa.

"N-No! Nothing is wrong!" Swallowing, she splashed some milk into his coffee, turning it a golden brown – which looked good – and then, to her horror, a milky amber – which didn't look so good.

Too much! Too much! Abort! Mayday!

Desperately cutting off the flow, she took the far-too-milky coffee and poured half of it into a new mug, then took her own still as of yet un-milked coffee and poured some of that in, working the three mugs like a chemist trying to find the perfect mixture of volatile chemicals. Too dark, pour some of the milky coffee in. Too light, dip it back into the other. Spoon wildly. Stir like Atlas itself depended on it!

"Ruby?"

"I-It's coming! I just need to find the sugar."

Okay. Good enough. Two sugar. Oh, for the love of Summer Rose, two _what_ of sugar? It had to mean two spoons, that was obvious. Ruby yanked open the drawer and bit back a scream. Forks, knives, big spoons, medium spoons and little spoons.

_DAMN YOU ATLAS! DAMN YOU ALL!_

"Do you need my help?"

"No!" she yelled. "Stay there and be served!"

Big spoon, medium spoon, little spoon. It was goldilocks and the three bears all over again, in which case common logic said to go for the medium one. Not too big, not too small but just right. Moving quickly, she spooned two healthy helpings of sugar into the coffee and stirred them both, then tossed that and the discarded mug into the sink and walked briskly back.

"Finished!"

Jaune took his cup with a smile and Ruby settled down next to him, purposefully ignoring the other seats. They were close in age and huntsman and huntress. Nothing wrong with that, right? Squealing internally, she brought her coffee up and sipped.

Urk. Grbl. E-Evil. Poisonous. Beside her, Jaune went still, shivering slightly.

Ashamed and embarrassed, Ruby looked at her knees. "It's bad. I know…"

"N-No. It's perfect." He made a show of taking another drink, and then another, forcing it down with the kind of unnatural focus of a squeamish child trying to eat vegetables without tasting it. Ruby didn't miss the fact he didn't breathe through his nose. "See?" he said hoarsely, holding the empty mug up. "Best coffee I've ever had."

Giggling lightly, she kicked her feet under the table. "I'm not stupid, Jaune."

"And I'm not lying." He put his cup down and took hers. "Here, if you don't want it, I will."

He was lying. It was stupidly obvious, but he was determined and took another long drink to `prove` to her that he liked it. Ruby wasn't dumb, but the fact he was that willing to do it to make her feel better still brought heat to her face and a warm, tingly feeling in her stomach. Blushing, she nodded, pretending she believed that he liked her coffee.

"Honestly, I needed the sugar rush after today." He laid the hint of the problem on her subtly. Stupid goldilocks theory. Always failed. Should have gone with the small spoon. "It's been a hectic one. The fighting isn't so bad, but the meetings after with General Ironwood and all the top brass of Atlas is a little more daunting."

"Hmm. It's kinda scary."

He paused and looked down at her. "You're afraid? I always figured nothing could scare you."

"Grimm don't scare me," she said proudly. "I'm not afraid of the fighting either, just…"

"Just…?" he prompted.

Guh. Hadn't she said before she didn't need to talk about things? He wasn't the school counsellor now, so he didn't need to take care of her problems. Why was he still bothering?

"Because I care about you."

Ruby choked on her own spit.

"And yes, you said that out loud. You must be more tired than you're letting on." He put his empty cup down. "As for why I'm doing this, you're not just one of my students, Ruby. Don't you remember when we first met, when you found me in that shrubbery? I was just as lost on my first day as you were."

"And I thought you were a student," Ruby mourned. "I was so embarrassed!"

"Ha! I remember." He laughed. Not just a casual or a polite laugh, but an honest one, head thrown back as he remembered some distant memory. And it _was_ distant, she realised. A whole year ago now. A lot of time had passed. "Do you remember what I said to you back then?"

"Uh. Which bit? We talked a lot."

"The bit where I said I'd be your first friend in Beacon."

Oh. Was it possible to be so happy you felt embarrassed all over again? Apparently, yes. "I remember," she whispered.

"Good. You know if you have a problem I'll listen, not as headmaster but as a friend."

"I'm scared."

"Of the battle?"

"No." Ruby clenched her eyes shut. "I'm scared of all the soldiers."

"What about them?" he asked. "They're not that bad."

He didn't get it. Maybe Jaune didn't have those fears because he was too strong or used to it. She didn't normally fear anything – Uncle Qrow had even told her it was a weakness, that fear could keep her alive where a lack of it would only make her reckless. She hadn't understood at the time because how could she? Ruby wasn't afraid of Grimm.

"Oh." Jaune sucked in a deep breath. "You're afraid of them dying, aren't you?"

Silently, she nodded.

It was stupid – she knew that! They were trained soldiers. They probably knew more about life or death than she did, because even if she was a huntress, she was only sixteen. Every soldier out there was prepared to give their life and capable of doing so, but that didn't stop the panic rising up her throat like vomit inside.

What if she failed when the shift change happened? They were meant to run in, push the Grimm back and buy time for the soldiers to retreat. Of the Grimm, she wasn't worried. It'd be a quick fight and she could disengage with her Semblance with no risk.

But what if she messed up? What if the soldiers she was relieving turned their backs on the Grimm and she made a silly mistake and they got killed? Just imagining someone falling in slow motion, staring at her asking why she hadn't done her job and saved them, why she'd failed them when they placed all their faith in her.

It terrified her.

"I'm not afraid of fighting the Grimm," she whispered. "I'm afraid of letting them down."

"Yeah, I can see that." Jaune wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her into his side. "I could tell you not to worry but I don't think that'd make a difference. And there's nothing wrong with having that fear, is there? To be honest, I'm not sure how to get rid of it."

"I guess even you have some things you can't fix…"

"Well, it's not that. It's more that I feel the same way."

"Eh?" Ruby looked up, surprised. "You do?"

"Of course. I have the same job as you, but if I mess up then it's not just soldiers who die. It could be you, Yang, Weiss or Blake – or worse, it could be hundreds of people. When I decide something, there's a lot more riding on it."

Put like that, her fears felt petty, but they were still there. Like when someone rich and wealthy suffered from depression and others said that was stupid because they could have anything they wanted, knowing Jaune had it worse didn't make her feel any less fearful.

"How do you handle it?" she asked instead.

"I don't."

"W-What?"

"I don't handle it," he admitted. What shocked her more than the admission was how _broken_ he sounded, like he'd not only stopped trying to deal with it but given up hope there'd ever be a solution. "I just keep trying to find the right answer and surrounding myself with people better at making those decisions. It stops me making a mistake, but it doesn't do anything for how frightened I feel. I'm not sure what I can offer you." He laughed. "Some help I've been, huh?"

"No. That's not right."

"I know it's not. If you have a problem, you should confront it. This isn't a `do as I say, not as I do` kind of thing. It's me saying I've no idea. Heck, if you find an answer then I'd love to hear it. Maybe you can help me out."

"Jaune…" Ruby licked her lips. "Do you hate being headmaster?"

"No, I… I…"

Turning into him, she poked his side. "I'm asking as your friend, not your student. Do you hate it?"

His eyes were pinched. "Yes. I hate it. I… I… I don't want you to think it's you. It's not. I love all the teams and the people, and I wouldn't want to trade them for anything, but the responsibilities." He shook his head angrily. "It was hard being a teacher, but it was rewarding. I helped Glynda before classes, I got to see you all grow and I could make a real difference when I was the counsellor. And I know I'm making a difference now as well, it's just… If I messed up back then, Glynda might lose some paperwork or a person would leave a session _not_ having their problem solved. It was bad, but not devastating."

"It's bigger now," Ruby said. "Because everyone is counting on you."

"Yeah. I mean, it would be bad enough if it was just you lot – you can take care of yourselves. I know that sounds bad but-"

"It doesn't. I don't worry about my teammates. They're tough, and even if I mess up in being team leader, I know they can do things on their own. That's what it means to trust them."

"Right." He looked a little more relieved, smiling faintly. "I trust you all and I know you don't need me that badly. Or you need me, but you won't spontaneously combust if I take my eyes off you for ten seconds. Vale, though? Atlas?"

"Yeah. They're kinda crazy…"

"Tell me about it." He slumped forward to hold his face in his hands. "And suddenly I went from helping you make friends with Pyrrha to having to hold social events with Jacques Schnee of Beacon closes down, chasing a treacherous headmaster killing huntsmen in Mistral, meeting with Sienna Khan and suddenly becoming the number one enemy of the White Fang – even being called out to a hostage situation where Adam wanted to fight me or he was going to _execute_ innocent hostages. And now straight to this, being called into military meetings like I know _anything about_ military strategy and have any right to be there and-"

Ruby took hold of his face and dragged it into her chest, wrapping her hands around and over his hair. Embarrassment warred with awkwardness but was firmly pushed back by something altogether different.

"R-Ruby…!?"

"You're doing good," she whispered. "You're doing really good."

"I'm coasting along on luck," he said, laughing bitterly. "It won't last. I'll mess this up sooner or later."

"I'll be there to fix it when that happens. That's a promise. So for now, we'll both try and find a way to deal. Kay?"

His shoulders, so unnaturally stiff, sagged suddenly. His face pressed into her chest and he drew a deep, shuddering breath. As her hands worked through his hair and over his shoulders, she felt him slowly unwind.

"I shouldn't be doing this," he mumbled into her. "Not letting a student see me like this."

"What about letting a friend see you?"

He laughed. "Yeah." His arms wrapped around her back. "Yeah, I think that's okay…"

* * *

**Awww. Go Ruby with the friendship angle. **

**No omake today I'm afraid – busy trying to organise work stuff from home. Personally I find it really easy to work from home, but I swear people have been emailing me all day with the stupidest shit. And it really is dumb!**

**Studio: "The magazine is ready to be sent to print but it needs to be proofread by you and editorial team. I can't print the pages out and bring them up, though. What do I do?"**

**Me: Make it into a pdf and email to us…**

**Studio: Oh yeah, that'd work.**

**Like… wtf. The studio are our IT guys and graphic designers. How can they not figure that out on their own? It's common sense! I'm fairly sure a 12-year old could figure out the answer to that! I'm getting stupid emails like that every day.**

**Oh, and another asking about an event we were running in June, but which has now been postponed due to coronavirus, so I set the date as TBA when we have better details, and someone emailed me today asking if I know when the new date for the event will be. To note, I set it as TBA yesterday – so they've waited only 24 hours to ask that. She doesn't want a vague estimate either, but an exact date. **

**It's like, they're literally asking me to predict when coronavirus will end with a question like that, aren't they?**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 9****th**** April**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	54. Chapter 54

**Troll in Reviews**

**As has been noted, there is a troll in reviews spamming guest reviews and trying to frame people by writing their name in the name slot. Just ignore it. It's not worth the effort of paying attention to and I'm only writing this message so people are aware.**

**He's also pretending to be me by writing **_**my**_** name in guest review slots. I would only ever review something from this (logged-in) account.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 54**

* * *

Jaune woke to Neo cuddling up to his side, one hand over his chest and her head nestled into the crook of his shoulder. Her small body was warm and soft despite its size, too warm for what it should have been. A brief glimpse under the covers told him she wasn't naked, but had elected to sleep in her underwear, or more likely she'd considered pyjamas less important in bringing to a battlefield.

He let the blankets fall and sighed happily, laying back into the warm cushion with the smell of her hair all around him.

Red eyes appeared before him, a large avian head twisting to the side.

"Go 'way," Jaune scowled. "You're ruining the moment."

"_Krrrr…_"

Neo's pet Nevermore – which he swore she loved like a child – waddled away to the corner of the room. It was awkward to see such a large Grimm do that, or to see a Grimm do it at all. It was the elder Grimm that were supposed to be capable of developing intelligence and this thing was juvenile, even if it'd been through a rather strange growth spurt of late.

_Then again, Neo found it spying on Pyrrha as I recall. That already showed it wasn't your average Grimm or it wouldn't have had the patience to hold back from attacking the first humans it saw._ Maybe he should have been more worried about letting his guard down in a room with it, but if Neo had been doing that for weeks already, he couldn't be bothered to start. It would just upset her and right now he wanted to bask in the happy feeling of a body beside his.

The distant sounds of gunfire and explosions didn't exactly help, permeating through several solid walls designed to keep said noise out.

He must have stirred unconsciously because Neo did the same. A pink eye blinked open, followed by a brown. Then she blinked and they switched places. Stretching her feet out under the covers, she yawned cutely and pressed her face into his arm.

"Morning."

Her forehead rubbed up and down his arm, her way of saying good morning back with a silent nod. He'd gotten used to the little idiosyncrasies that made up the way she communicated; enough so that he no longer noticed he was doing it.

"Sounds like the fighting is still going on."

She yawned, pushed her arms over his chest and pulled herself up.

"I have morning breat-"

Neo's lips caught his – or rather, he made very little effort to escape them and so she simply pushed hers to his. It was chaste, especially for her, little more than a soft touch and the briefest leaning in before she drew back and sat up, letting the covers fall and exposing the smooth, graceful curve of her back.

Time to get up.

Jaune pulled out his side and started getting dressed, listening to Neo pad almost naked up to her Nevermore and give it a big hug. The murderous bird cooed and warbled happily, pushing its wickedly sharp beak into her scalp and attempting to preen her. Without aura, she'd have probably been badly hurt but Neo only laughed silently and ran her hands up its head, returning the favour.

"I'll go on ahead," he called when he was done, since she'd not even bothered to start. "Make sure to keep your pet close. People might panic and hurt him if not." And then Neo would hurt them, and that was a meeting with Ironwood he didn't need.

He met Glynda and Roman in the cafeteria, the latter scowling and the former pressing one of Roman's cigars into her plate, scrunching it out and pointing to a `No Smoking` sign by the door.

"Morning!" he chirped, forcefully sitting down _between_ the two before blood could be shed. Roman made room all too eagerly, reaching for his cigar case for another, only to have his hand slapped away by Jaune. "Don't push her," he whispered, settling his plate down.

Atlas' range of food left something to be desired. For one, it was far too healthy! And… that was kind of it, but it was a big thing he felt. There'd been no bacon, no sausages and no fatty starch he craved. Fresh fruit, egg and grains was the name of the game, and while it all tasted sweet, none of it had the stodgy weight he longed for.

And the coffee. No. That wasn't coffee. It was purified and liquidated Grimm slurry, he was sure of it. Nothing else could taste so singularly evil.

"Morning Jaune," Glynda finally replied. "How was your rest?"

"Good. I feel a lot more refreshed."

"I'm glad. You were looking overly stressed last night."

"Did Ruby tell you…?" he asked nervously.

"Tell me what?"

Ah. Of course. Ruby wouldn't share the things he'd confided in her, he was silly for thinking so. "Nothing much," he deflected. "She just saw me looking a little under the weather. We talked. Sorry to have worried you."

"Apology accepted, you whiny twat."

"Apology not needed!" Glynda hissed, glaring Roman's cheeky grin down. "Because it is _perfectly understandable_ that you would feel the weight on your shoulders more than we do. Fret not, the retreat from the wall was conducted with few casualties."

Egg dribbled down his chin.

"T-The retreat…?"

"Calm, kid!" Roman pushed Jaune's chin up to close his mouth. "It happened, it was done orderly, no deaths among the brats."

He chewed and swallowed mechanically, appetite lost, and cutlery set down as he drew away from Roman's hand. The Grimm had reached the wall. It had been an inevitability and part of the plan – Ironwood never intended to hold it indefinitely with the civilians evacuated – so he shouldn't have been concerned about that. And he wasn't.

What bothered him was that it'd all been done without his being there, and he said as much.

"There was no reason to wake you up for it," Glynda said. "All the students were drilled and knew exactly what they were doing. You wouldn't have been able to offer them anything. Relax, Jaune." Her hand settled on his arm. "I'm deputy for a reason. You don't have to handle every little thing."

He knew they were right but that didn't stop him feeling horrible. He'd been _asleep_ while the students on shift risked their lives.

"How many were hurt?"

"Very few, relatively. Among the students we have twenty-two minor injuries, eight moderate and one major – however, even that is not critical. Mr Lark broke was forced to jump off the wall as the stairs were cut off. Although he landed well enough, he broke a bone in his leg and will be out of combat for the rest of our stay."

"No one died?"

"Not among the students, no – nor among Atlas' student population. There were losses in the military but most of those came _before_ our intervention. All in all, it went as well as it could. Everyone played their part as they were supposed to."

No deaths. No casualties. His hands were shaky as he reached for his knife and fork, still not really wanting to eat but knowing he'd suffer for it later if he didn't. It wasn't the first time students had died – the attack on Beacon marked that – but he'd not been headmaster then, so even though he'd had to send out letters after to the parents, those were printed by Glynda, and everyone, the parents included, knew it wasn't _him_ in charge when it happened.

That might have sounded petty, but he was _terrified_ of having to deliver the news _he'd_ lost a family their son or daughter.

"What's the situation now?"

"Atlas has set up secondary lines within the city. They're fortified almost as well as the main walls, and since the Grimm have to climb over those to get inside, their approach has become slower. It's a second killing field."

"Better still," Roman said, "With the wall empty the bombers are having an easier time avoiding collateral damage. The Nevermore have been thinned enough that the armada is having a field day. Never thought I'd be so happy to see those battleships again."

"None of this would be possible if it weren't for your decision to bring Raven in."

"And get the civilians out?"

Glynda nodded. "If the civilians were still locked within the city, Atlas would be forced to hold the walls no matter what came. We'd be looking at that still now, and a massacre as a result. It's only because you managed to get Raven to work with us that the army can afford to fall back, and to use munitions and explosives within the city."

Easier to repair buildings than lives. He hadn't done much on that front, though. Ironwood was the one to win Raven over with a ridiculous payment. _It worked out, though. I guess this is another reason he was so willing to offer her that much, not just for the safety of his civilian population but so he could use his forces more effectively._

Jaune nodded and finished his breakfast, washing it down with a glass of water and standing. "Let's go down the lines then. If nothing else, I can stand there and look useful."

/-/

"Specialist."

"General." Winter saluted, streaks of blackened soot down her arm and chest, staining her white uniform grey. General Ironwood looked little better and as unconcerned about it as she. "I didn't expect to see you on the frontlines, sir."

"Not much that can be done from up top," he replied, aiming and firing on the Grimm. His handgun packed a charge larger than any rifle, exploding amongst the enemy. "Our support is in motion, our air force en route." He spoke loudly and intentionally, and the soldiers around him all stood taller, smiling grimly beneath their helmets.

That was General Ironwood in a nutshell. A soldier before a commander, though no less of one for that. Winter hid her smile and conjured a host of silver Nevermore, sending them hurtling toward the horde, ripping two Beowolves to shreds.

Atlas' new line lay a good hundred metres back from the wall, the better to create a contained killing zone. Engineers were already working on another two hundred metres back, but the commercial buildings made it difficult, creating cover for Grimm. Ironwood hadn't yet given the order to demolish them and she wasn't sure he would. The collateral damage might impact their efforts to fall back.

Conversely, a minefield had been laid behind them. Remote mines, of course. No one was _that_ stupid or desperate. Once the order came to fall back a second time, those would cut off the Grimm and secure their retreat. Falling back piece by piece, they would whittle the Grimm down to nothing before bursting out and finishing this once and for all.

"How fare the Ace Ops, sir?"

"Behind enemy lines. As of this morning, they're all of them safe and well – though low on supplies. No reinforcements for the Grimm sighted," he said, again boosting the mood of the soldiers who would spread that knowledge on. "This is it. This is all they have. Finish them here and Atlas shall have thrown the horde back."

"Atlas! Atlas! Atlas!" the soldiers chanted.

The loud _boom_ of tanks far behind them preceded the _whizzing_ of dust shells hurtling above. Far back on the third line, the tanks were settled down and embedded, providing distance support. The shells landed and rent the Grimm asunder, several going beyond and striking the wall. An unfortunately unavoidable outcome. It would need to be reinforced once this was all said and done, but better they overshot and hit the wall than undershot and hit them.

"Gryphons!"

"FLAK!" General Ironwood roared.

Canons aimed toward the sky blared out, the rhythmic _thoom, thoom, thoom_ of the flak combined with the _brrrr_ of machine gun batteries, bright streaks of yellow and black explosions covering the sky like snowfall. The Grimm hurtled down, those that remaining struck and ripped from the air by surface-to-air dust missiles.

The Gryphons fell all over the city, some unfortunately smashing through the rooftops of nearby homes, others exploding gorily on the streets. Had the populace still been here, such would have been a tragedy in the making, especially if the Grimm lashed out in their final moments. Luckily, that wasn't the case.

Everyone was safe in Vale, including Willow and Whitley.

They had the freedom to fight however they wished to, using whatever they had, without concern for the harm that might come of it. Winter sent forth a summoned Beowolf to tangle with the enemy and made to summon a second but for the General gripping her shoulder.

"Sir?"

"Speak with me." He drew her away, nodding back. The soldiers didn't mind, too focused on their targets. Finding privacy on the battlefield wasn't realistic, but with the gunfire and explosions and all the howling, so long as they didn't scream at the tops of their lungs, no one would hear them. Winter switched off her comms device just in case.

"Is there a problem you don't want the troops hearing, sir?" she asked nervously. Duty or not, such unwelcome news would concern her just as much as they.

"No. Everything is proceeding as we expect it to. It could be better, however." He looked up toward the academy and then back to her. "With the power of the Winter Maiden, we could force them out the city. Rout them in one go."

"Fria is still alive."

"I'm not asking you to kill her, Specialist. Only…"

To push her to accepting her end sooner. Winter knew what he meant, even if he didn't want to say it. No one did. The needs of the many outweighed the few, and had the military at large known of Frida, she dared say they'd have put a bullet between her eyes weeks back.

A dark part of Winter knew that might be for the best, cruel as it was. She wasn't sure she'd be able to however, even if General Ironwood was the one to give the order. "Sir, I'm planning to meet with her again for lunch. Bring her something to eat from the cafeteria. What should I do?"

"Impress on her the situation," he said. "Fria isn't an idiot, Winter. She knows what it is we want. Tell her that the walls have fallen, that we are holding the second line and may have to fall back to the third before the end of the day."

That was looking likely. Though they were slaughtering the Grimm as they climbed the walls, the bodies were piling up faster than they could disperse, providing cover for the Grimm on the other side. It wasn't much but it was buying them about twenty metres right now and might be buying them sixty or seventy in ten hours.

At that point it would be better to fall back and start anew.

"I'll go see her now if it helps, sir."

General Ironwood nodded. "Thank you, Winter. I shall hold the line. And it appears I won't be alone in doing so."

He looked to the side, drawing her attention to the Beacon contingent arriving, or at least Jaune, Glynda and Torchwick, along with the overly colourful girl with the pink hair glued to the headmaster's side. She'd have assumed her a student had Weiss not told her otherwise. All were capable huntsmen in their own right, invaluable at a time like this.

"Our allies stand with us, sir."

"Indeed. And more importantly, they don't stand behind the scenes enacting who knows what plans." Ironwood sighed. "It relieves me to have him in my sight, to know he isn't using my absence up above to take advantage of the situation."

Winter laughed awkwardly. "Don't you think that's a little too much paranoia, sir? I know Arc has… managed to elude you in the past, but that's not to say everything he does comes with some ulterior motive."

"Perhaps you're right. I might be overthinking things."

"I think so, sir, with all due respect. They've been perfectly respectable guests so far and have done nothing out of line." They watched as the four huntsmen approached the front lines, standing ready before the Grimm. "I don't see that changing anytime soon, sir. Not when they're right where we – and everyone else – can see them."

"Hmm. He won't outmanoeuvre me this time, Winter. I can promise you that."

/-/

Fria looked up as the door opened. "You came."

"I said I would." Cinder stepped into the room, scanning the corners to make sure they were alone. "I shall as many times as I need to until you see sense."

"Silly girl. I'm not so stubborn as to not see already. Sit." Fria sat up, pushing herself back into her cushions. "Talk with me. My time is close, I know that, and I'd like to know more of the one who wishes my power."

"You're considering it, then?"

"I am. Winter, bless her, is a good soldier and a strong woman. Her ideals are firm, her bravery without question-"

"Winter is a tool."

"Yes." Fria closed her eyes softly. "She knows and accepts it, and I suppose that's better than being blind to the fact but giving Winter the power of the maiden is little different than handing it to General Ironwood. That, I don't have much of a problem with. He is also a good man."

"But he's a replaceable man. His position only lasts so long as his victories do, and Winter would be bound by duty to follow the next to take his spot."

The girl was clever, Fria would give her that. Compared to Winter, she was a cruel and callous individual with little to no regard for the people of Atlas. That should have made her the worst maiden candidate, and to speak with Ironwood or Winter, she was sure they'd agree.

They still saw it as a blessing. Foolish children.

The maiden's power was a curse.

"I would trust Ironwood with my life," she said, "But I would not know who might replace him. If it were Winter, I could rest a little easier, but it just as likely might be someone else – perhaps even someone under Salem's employ. Even if it isn't, I've no guarantee how such a person might utilise poor Winter. And worse, she wouldn't even think of disobeying them."

"As I said, she's a tool. A happy tool is no different to a reluctant one." Cinder brought one leg up over her knee, sneering in a way Fria didn't like. As much as she might criticise Winter, she still liked the girl. As a person, however. Not a candidate.

"Aren't you a tool as well, Cinder? Of Jaune Arc?"

"I am more of a partner. An equal. He trusts me and I trust him, but should he fall or be replaced, well, I would strike out on my own or take his position. I wouldn't follow the whims or orders of a so-called replacement. I'm not sure anyone _could_ replace him."

"Tell me of him. You seem to respect him."

Fria wasn't sure Cinder was the kind of person to appreciate being accused of having a `crush` on this man. It was difficult to hide her smile.

"Jaune Arc is a force of nature."

Fria hid her smile behind her hand. "Oh my. Do tell."

"At first he seems a bumbling idiot. That's how it seemed to me as well. He portrays himself an average man in over his head – and he acts the part to perfection. Except, it falters. I realised that early in my attempts to win his loyalty. He would act the part of someone afraid of me, but he would fail to flinch at clear threats. He would act wrong. The steel shone through. It…" Cinder frowned. "It frightened me a little, even as it excited me. I was used to dealing with people like Roman, so easy to cow, or Emerald and Mercury, aimless and eager to follow my orders. Jaune was different. Dangerous. Enticing."

Fria had seen pictures of him. It wasn't as though a new headmaster of Beacon wasn't reported on the news, and she'd also had Winter show her the results of the White Fang attack on the Schnee manor. To her, he looked exactly like your average man. Strong for sure, but not impossibly so. Then again, beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and Cinder appeared to consider `presence` more beautiful than looks.

"He is a cunning individual, then?"

"The most cunning. His plans run deep – I believed I had him dancing to my tune. I even betrayed him before he could me, throwing him at Ironwood and letting him be taken prisoner. My plan was perfect. Victory was mine." Cinder barked a laugh. "And then he came, stole it from my hands and tore my eye out as punishment."

"Oh my. He's quite the vengeful person."

"Yes. He is kind to those who serve him – the students adore him. He protects them like a businessman guarding his assets. In turn, he is vicious to his enemies. When he captured me a second time he played with my mind, and I'll admit, even with my heart. Left alone with little company, he slowly prodded and needled, then _allowed_ one of my former allies into Beacon to recover me!"

"That seems like a reckless decision on his part."

"It did!" she hissed. "And yet, it was a test. I realised that quickly. No rescue, but an opportunity for me to prove myself or – should I not prove useful to him – to leave without harming his students. I knew then that this was an opportunity that would come only once in my lifetime. And that I had to grasp it. I had to see where his ambition would take him! What lengths he would go to! How high such a man could rise!"

Fria couldn't help herself. "Have you bedded him?"

What? Sue her. She'd been young once, and it wasn't like she'd gotten any recently.

Cinder frowned. "That is… a work in progress."

"Oh no, Cinder, don't tell me you're too shy to say something."

"Of course not!" Cinder tossed her hair. Even without an eye, she was still an attractive young woman. "It is… complicated. He has two others already – yes, I said two. How can a man such as he be expected to have only one?"

"Wouldn't you like it if it was just one?" Fria asked. The current topic was a lot saucier than she'd expected, and a welcome relief from talking about her impending demise. "Just you, for instance?"

"Naturally. Jaune will see how useful I am – and I'll be sure to demand he _show his gratitude_ in a suitable manner."

"Hmmm. Make sure you show him a good time, girl. Men aren't as simple as they let on, but one thing will always hold true – they can be led by a certain part of their anatomy if you know what you're doing." She brought her head high. "I may not look it now, but I was quite the heartbreaker in my day."

"I have been reading material for inspiration," Cinder admitted.

"Oooh. You've been thinking ahead."

"I have. Neo – that is my current largest threat – is very flexible. Too flexible. I can only imagine the things they get up to." Fria noticed the girl's cheeks burning. "I may not be capable of the same, but I have my own charms." Suddenly, she leaned forward. "Tell me, can the maiden's power…" Cinder gestured helplessly. "You know…"

Fria did know, and she leaned in too.

"Two words, girl. Temperature play. Melting ice running down your body, cold bodies seeking warmth together. Whomever said winter is a cold and harsh mistress didn't count on the pleasure of a torrid affair on a warm rug before a roaring fire. Try melting an ice cube on his chest then licking up the trail."

"Anything else…?"

Fria had stories. The life of a maiden was a solitary one but that didn't mean it had to be lonely, and she'd received the power, like anyone did, when she was still young. Travelling from place to place meant meeting a lot of people, and she'd never been the kind of person to complain about how difficult life was, not when she could sit down, make some new friends, drink, laugh and occasionally love. As such, she had _plenty_ of advice.

Cinder took notes. At one point she even took her scroll out and started typing down ideas on it, with Fria only too happy to offer some motherly tips.

"I feel like we've strayed a little," Cinder admitted ten minutes later.

Only a little? They'd spent the last two minutes looking at a picture of the man in question and Fria offering thoughts on how big she thought he might be. They hadn't strayed, they'd gone on holiday. And it had been the most fun she'd had in weeks.

Cinder wasn't a good person, not like Winter, but she was more fun. Winter and she could have never had a conversation like this!

"Is part of why you want my power to impress this man of yours?"

"No. If I need it to win him, I'll consider that my loss." Proud until the last, it seemed. "I want the power… I will not say it's only to save my life or because I think I'm better suited than Winter. _I want power._ I always have. It's why I joined Salem. My whole life has been one where others made decisions for me, with or without my input. I've forever wanted the power to make sure that never happens again – and I had it for a moment. The power of the Fall Maiden." Cinder breathed out. "I was happy with it. Powerful. And then it was stolen away." Her hand clenched into a fist. "I want it back. Or I want a replacement."

Selfish. Megalomaniacal. The words came easily but didn't deter Fria as much as it might have Winter. Selfish people could be controlled much more easily than idealists, and if Cinder was that hungry for power, you had two options.

You either carefully managed it so that she never earned that power and had to deal with the constant threat of betrayal if someone else offered it, the possibility of her stealing it, of delving into things she shouldn't and causing more problems.

Or you gave her it.

A simple solution, but a solution all the same. If someone desperately wanted something, whatever that might be, then you could win their loyalty by providing it. Such was the nature by which all transactions took place. If Cinder became the maiden, she would be more loyal to their side because Salem would want nothing more than to kill her.

"As an additional benefit," Cinder said. "I know how to use the power."

"Hmm. That's true. Winter would need weeks or months to use it properly, but you've already trained with it, haven't you? How unique. I don't think there's ever been an ex-maiden before. One last question for you, my dear. What would you say if I told you I'd already decided to give it to Winter? What would you do?"

Cinder's answer was immediate. "I'd leave."

"Oh? You wouldn't kill me?"

"Killing you serves no purpose and just alerts Winter to the fact – or worse, I'd kill you and she would lose control, dying in the battle. The power of the winter maiden shooting off into who knows where is the last thing any of us need."

That was true, and a concern for anyone that wasn't Cinder with her prior knowledge on how to handle it. "What else?" Fria asked.

"I would go to Jaune and tell him that I convinced you to end your life early even if I failed to acquire the power myself. Winter having it is still better than you having it. You're of no use to anyone right now."

"I'm waiting for the `no offence` there, dear." Cinder didn't offer it. Cheeky brat. "So, even in failing, you'd twist it to your advantage, claim my defiance as your intent and reap the benefits?"

"Yes. Didn't I warn you that's the kind of person I am?"

"That you're a selfish person out for number one, yes. I didn't expect you to be so devious."

"Lies. You saw me sneak in here with Roman and attempt to sweep the maiden out from under Ironwood's feet. You know full well what I am."

Fria chuckled. "Alright. You have me there."

That kind of vicious pragmatism could prove useful. Even beyond Winter, she'd been considering Penny as an alternative maiden, but she had doubts of her own. Would Penny be wise enough to know when someone was manipulating her? Could Atlas _force their control_ over her since she was part-machine? Would Penny consider her life less important than a human friend, and thus throw away the maiden's power on a whim?

Too many questions. Too many uncertainties. This was her burden and she'd bore it all her life, so she'd be damned if she didn't take the effort to make sure she chose a good successor now. Penny had the right attitude, Winter had the right fortitude, but neither had the mind.

Cinder did. Cunning, vicious and power hungry, she would do everything she could before allowing someone to steal it away or force her into something she didn't want. The power would be safe with her, so long as she chose not to use it for ill.

_And that depends entirely on this Jaune fellow, doesn't it? Then again, the same could be said for Penny and Winter. Winter would do whatever Ironwood says and Penny would do whatever her father asks of her._

All three candidates could be swayed by another, and at the end of the day, Cinder was the only one with the maturity and strength to say no to her significant person. Also, the only one who would think for herself before following any such order.

"I've made my decision."

"And…?"

"Go to the battle," she instructed. "I have promised to talk one last time to Winter and I shall, but do not expect the power of the maiden to go to her. Use it well, Cinder, but I warn you that should you falter or turn once more to Salem's side, you will regret it."

"That door is forever closed to me now," Cinder said, standing. "My only chance of survival is to defeat her myself – a task I am not looking forward to."

"Good. You should not throw your life away."

"As though I would. There are only two lives that matter in this world, Fria. My own and Jaune's. In that order. I will save Atlas, not because I care for it but because it will show the world that he has saved them, and because it will send a warning to Salem to stay away from me. Rest assured. Atlas shall not fall."

Somehow, in some way, Fria believed her. "Thank you. And Cinder…"

The woman stopped by the door. "Yes?"

"Good luck with your man."

"Hmph. Luck is something I don't need. But..." Cinder closed her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

**Jaune: "So anyway, I started blasti- outmanoeuvring."**

**No omake again I'm afraid. I'm struggling to get used to working at home, and while it **_**should**_** be easier because less time wasted on driving to and from work, it really just isn't. My puppy, Kali, is thrilled dad is home all day every day and can't get over the fact. She runs through every half an hour or so to make sure I'm still here, then runs back to her bed. I tried moving it into my office once but she barked angrily all the way and then dragged it back to her spot by the couch in the living room. Lesson learned there. I did buy her a second for my office but she refuses to use it. To be fair, the one she does use is one I bought her before I got her so she's had it since day one of living with me and spent her first night sleeping in it. **

* * *

**Next Chapter: 16****th**** April**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	55. Chapter 55

**Troll in Reviews**

**As has been noted, there is a troll in reviews spamming guest reviews and trying to frame people by writing their name in the name slot. Just ignore it. It's not worth the effort of paying attention to and I'm only writing this message so people are aware.**

**He's also pretending to be me by writing **_**my**_** name in guest review slots. I would only ever review something from this (logged-in) account.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 55**

* * *

"Fall back! Fall back to the next line! Huntsmen hold the Grimm back!"

The call didn't come from General Ironwood but was transmitted by loudspeakers set up around the city. Jaune slammed his shield forward and charged at the closest Grimm. His feet dug down, struggling to push the hulking form back as a soldier shouldered his rifle and backed away, squeezing off a few shots to try and support him.

"Sir!" the soldier barked. "Your orders?"

"Your orders are to find someone more capable than me of giving you orders!" Jaune growled when the man looked confused, as if he couldn't think of anyone better suited. "Fall back. Do what the guy on the speakers is saying!"

"Yes sir! It's been an honour, sir!"

"Wait, what? I'm not sacrificing myself and you're not dying! Don't say something so- Oi! Gah." Jaune snarled at the Ursa trying to push him down. "Don't say something so dramatic, sheesh. I'm not dying to this." He ducked a claw. "I think. Kind of embarrassing if I did. I mean, I'm not sure what Grimm it _is_ acceptable to die to. Maybe a Goliath…?"

The Ursa roared and swiped for his head.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's not you – it's me."

The soldier was already retreating, keeping to an orderly run instead of a blind panic. The same took place down the line, students and adult huntsmen alike pushing forward to kill, distract or simply engage the Grimm while the soldiers fell back again – this time to the last line of ground defence, the location of the tanks and vehicles providing artillery support.

If there was one good thing to say it was that once he was in the thick of the fighting, no one expected him to make the big decisions Ironwood had to. Or maybe they did, but they couldn't _find_ him because he was on the front lines.

Responsible? No. Satisfying? Yes.

A hand planted down on his back and pushed over, pink flickering in his peripheral vision before Neo appeared perched with one foot atop his shield and one foot on his back, stabbing over the top and into the Ursa's throat. Mr Stabby cut deep, almost as deep as her heels on his spine.

It wasn't a fetish, he would later swear.

Pushing the already dying Ursa back, Neo hopped off him and offered a cheeky smile.

"I was about to take him down."

Her eyebrow rose.

"It was going to be epic. I was gonna behead it in one swing."

The corner of her mouth twitched.

"You're just jealous because you can't _reach_ its neck."

And just like that, her grin was wiped away. Neo snorted and flounced off to murder something, leaving Jaune the petty victor. _And I don't regret a single moment._ Heading the other way, he rushed to help Blake with her opponent.

He needn't have. By the time he'd reached her, she'd already cut the Beowolf down. Up and down the line, the members of Team RWBY were holding their own, along with Ozpin – or maybe even Oscar – who was having no problem pushing back a Boarbatusk.

"Do you need help?" he asked pointlessly.

"No Professor, I'm fine."

"Good. Er. Good job. Fall back after the soldiers then, and let's get ready for a proper fight." Raising his voice, he shouted, "Fall back slowly! Look after one another!"

Calling their defence a line was probably inaccurate. It was actually a circle, or maybe a square. The central point where Atlas had set up its final stand – and even that was misleading, the final stand being on the floating portions of the city – was a large, open area not quite in the centre of the city. With so much heavy ordinance and tanks to place, they needed space, not tactical importance.

The students began to fall back on his command. The professional huntsmen did as well but slower, taking the brunt of the attack so the students could retreat, and only then doing the same themselves. As a so-called professional himself, that meant he had to stay as well or damage Beacon's reputation.

_Come on…_

Swing with Crocea Mors, push the shield up. Slide back. Stab. Hack. All those fancy swordplay montages he'd watched as a child meant nothing to the Grimm. There were no flourishes or pirouettes, no gentle slashes across a throat that would send a foe tumbling to the floor. Grimm were hulking masses of muscle and bone, which meant you had to hack, slash and grind them down like a feudal lumberjack.

And he'd wondered at first why most people had such heavy-duty weapons like Ruby, Nora and Cardin. The answer was obvious now. Except for why and how Ren got away with tiny knives against huge monsters.

_Whoo. Is all the adrenaline going to my head or something? I feel kind of scatter brained right now…_

He had the presence of mind to check himself for blood or an unnoticed injury as the huntsmen line slowly backed away. It would be just his luck to not realise he was bleeding to death. Luckily, his aura was holding firm at around seventy per cent and there were no serious injuries to speak of, just a few cuts and bruises.

Shells whistled overhead and Jaune brought his shield up, gritting his teeth a second before they landed. Grimm were torn apart by vast explosions, granting them a brief moment to break formation and run. Grabbing Neo and yanking her up over his shoulder, he hurried back to the lines, her legs kicking angrily in front of him.

Up ahead, the next and last fortified line appeared before him, Atlas soldiers resting their guns atop the barricade. "Fire!" someone shouted. Gunshots whizzed by overhead, scything down the Grimm behind as yet another gun battle ensued, this time with no expenses spared. Bombs rained, grenades were thrown, and the tanks were deafening.

"Arc!" General Ironwood roared. For once it wasn't with fury but just because he wouldn't have been heard otherwise.

Jaune pushed forward, drawing the man's attention, and earning a huge scowl. That might have had something to do with Neo's butt being in Ironwood's face. He put the girl down, let her slap him upside the head and flounce away, then turned to address Ironwood. "You wanted me?"

"We're running out of time, Arc. Is she ready?"

"Glynda and Cinder have been training her as best they can. It's going to take time."

"We don't have time! Is she ready?"

"No." He saw Ironwood's teeth gnash. "But I think she can at least do something. Throw some tornados or lightning around. Glynda says she's indiscriminate due to lack of control. If you don't mind the property damage…"

"I'll take it. Come."

Ironwood led him through the last camp, up past the tanks and the AA onto a building in the centre that had been commandeered and turned into a command post. Soldiers saluted as they came, more than a few showing him respect he really didn't deserve. From the rooftop, they had a decent view over the battlefield, even the city itself. Its streets were teeming with Grimm.

"All the Grimm are within the city now," Ironwood said. "The Ace-Ops stand ready with the air force to cover any that seek to escape." The battleships couldn't fire on the city for obvious reasons. "We have them corralled into narrow streets and chokepoints. Now is the perfect time to sweep them all up. We won't drive them from the city. We shall annihilate them completely and ensure every citizen of Atlas rests easy."

Jaune let out a long breath. "I'll talk to Glynda."

"Do so." Ironwood handed him his own scroll. "It's now or never. I have Winter speaking to the Winter Maiden. Between the two of them, they should be enough, even if they're inexperienced. So long as they can throw their power in the right direction, it'll do."

Jaune dialled in Glynda's number and held the device close to his ear. The noise would be too much to hear anything otherwise. It took only a single ring to be answered. Everyone was tense, and Glynda providing last minute instruction to Pyrrha was even more so for being out the action.

"_I'm here."_ she said. _"What's the situation?"_

"We've fallen back to the final line. Ironwood wants Pyrrha out here now."

"_She isn't ready!"_

"_I am ready!" _he heard Pyrrha argue. _"I can do this."_

"_You have no stamina. You cannot pace yourself an-"_

"Glynda." He cut her off, pit opening in his stomach. "We're not going to have much of a chance other than this. Once we're all up top, the Grimm will find a way to deal with us and then we'll be in trouble. Pyrrha doesn't have to wade in alone. If she can just throw attacks in the right direction, you and I can keep her safe."

He hoped so, and Ironwood would have a vested interest in protecting her as well. The General was nodding silently, confirming it as best he could. Anything to have Pyrrha down and fighting with them instead of training up top.

"_Miss Goodwitch, I have to fight,"_ Pyrrha said.

"_She isn't ready."_

"Were any of us?" he asked. "I certainly wasn't."

"_Pyrrha isn't you!"_

"No. She's better than me, and probably more prepared for this then I ever was." He listened to Pyrrha continue to try and convince Glynda she was ready. "Get her a hood and a cloak," he ordered. "We want her identity as the maiden kept secret. If anyone asks, we'll say it's a powerful Semblance."

"_Yes headmaster. I'll have her brought down."_

The scroll hung and Ironwood took it back with a smile and a respectful nod. "We will not allow harm to come to her," he promised. "And her identity will remain a secret in my reports. Atlas will not forget this. We may have fought in the past, Arc, but for now we are allies." Ironwood held out his hand. His human hand.

Jaune took it, and for once didn't feel his hand being crushed to a bloody pulp.

/-/

Pyrrha was ashen faced but determined. He could see it in her every movement. Where she'd failed to stop Cinder in the attack on Beacon, she was now ready to succeed a second time as the fall maiden she was intended to be. Jaune was proud to see her team stood around her, Nora and Ren guarding and Velvet with a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

From what he understood, Amber had always been alone with her power, whether that be by choice, loss or some other unfortunate circumstances. He was pleased to see Pyrrha wouldn't face that same fate.

The hood and cloak she wore didn't really do all that much to hide her. You couldn't tell who she was unless you were close, but a cursory look up of her teammates would provide answers. Then again, no one was really focused on them.

"I can do this, sir," she told him. "I'm ready.

"Miss Nikos is _not_ ready," Glynda chided, "But she is perhaps as ready as she can be. I'd caution against wandering too far from the encampment." She addressed both him and Ironwood, saying, "She has a tendency to expend all her energy quickly and falter, even pass out."

"I shall have a team tasked to do nothing but monitor her," he promised. "If she falls, they will extricate her before any harm comes to her. Additionally, she need not travel far. The Grimm are closing in all around us. She will be given a highway, a direction and jurisdiction to use as much force as she wishes. Placing herself in danger is not necessary."

Glynda looked relieved, as did Team RVNN.

"The plan is simple," he continued. "We have remote mines in locations around our current position." Ironwood pointed, signalling several buildings. "These will bring those buildings down to create a funnel. Grimm are mindless and will take the path of least resistance if it means reaching their prey. Rather than waste time climbing, they'll swarm around, pouring into _four_ chokepoints, four direct routes to our defences."

The camp's position suddenly made a lot more sense. As Ironwood pointed, Jaune noticed they were in a crossroads of a large road. He hadn't thought it odd before because of course they needed flat ground for the tanks, so a road made sense. Now, however, the potential for funnelling the Grimm was obvious.

"The maidens shall take two of those each," he said. "The one they do not start with will receive artillery support – the last of our ammunition – delay the Grimm until the maidens can finish with the first two and move over."

"Maidens?" Pyrrha asked. "Plural?"

"It is a well-kept secret, but we have the Winter Maiden here," Ironwood boasted. It wasn't a secret, nor was it well-kept. Jaune supposed it may have been to the average person. "Winter Schnee is speaking to her now. She's in advanced old age and has little time left to live, hence why she hasn't been involved in the battle thus far."

"Oh." Pyrrha's eyes drooped. "I would have liked to meet her."

In a rare show of emotion, Ironwood closed his eyes. "I apologise. Had I thought, I might have realised a new maiden would appreciate the wisdom of an older one. I'm sorry the chance was not afforded to you. Our main concern was her security."

"No. I understand."

"Thank you." He opened his eyes and was back to business. "Miss Nikos will take the north and the east. Winter shall take south and west when she arrives. There's no need to leave the barricade. Use whatever you have and whatever you can. Atlas will cover all damages. Go." He waved them away. "Get ready. You will not be able to miss the signal."

Jaune waited for General Ironwood to leave before approaching Pyrrha. Ren and Nora made way for him without being asked, allowing him to peer into her hood. Her eyes sparkled green, nervous yet determined, eager yet afraid. Afraid to fail. Afraid to have everyone rely on her and to not be good enough. A pain he knew all too well.

"I'm okay, sir. I can do this."

Could she? He knew the same doubt he felt every day had to be running through her, and yet he'd have felt no better for having someone point it out. It was silly, but there were times he had to hold tight to the lies and embrace them.

"I know you can." He grasped her shoulder. "Because you're Pyrrha Nikos."

Her lips quirked bitterly. "Invincible Girl?"

"No. Student of Beacon. Huntress."

Pyrrha's smile grew honest, her eyes firming. They flickered gold for a second as she embraced her power. Immediately, the coattails of her cloak began to flutter in a breeze that had until that moment not existed.

"Don't think of the numbers or the weight of the task," Glynda told her. "Your job is simple. All you need do is focus your attacks down the road. That's all. Don't think how many Grimm there are. It doesn't matter. There is only the one road."

"One road. One big attack. I… I can do that."

The Grimm were already at the barricade. Yang punched one back and blew a hole in its head with Ember Celica. Ruby slipped under her arm and sliced up at another, cutting it from waist to shoulder in one blow. Soldiers fired, tanks boomed, and huntsmen hewed their foes down. Still, Ironwood held back, waiting for the most Grimm possible to funnel into the four major roads. Or waiting perhaps for Winter to arrive.

"General Ironwood!" a soldier screamed. "Grimm! Grimm are coming from the ocean!"

"WHAT!?"

All eyes turned to the west, out toward the open sea. The Grimm could not be seen but the massive spray of surf could – a mass of white dotted with black specks. Grimm. Amphibian Grimm who had dodged the Ace-Ops by coming around to the coast.

"Get the battleships out there!" Ironwood roared. "Don't let them land! I want them-"

The wave of approaching Grimm buckled suddenly as a large plume of water shot up, as though an explosion had struck the waves and imploded underwater. The Grimm were thrown into disarray. Soon after, sleek vessels cut across the water toward them, tracer fire from weaponry cutting into the monsters who were still in the water.

"Who?" Ironwood gasped. "Vale? Mistral?"

"It's…" A soldier holding a pair of binoculars rubbed his eyes and looked again. "It's Menagerie…?"

His confusion was warranted. Menagerie lacked an army, so it obviously lacked a navy – but it did have fishing vessels aplenty, plus the resources of the White Fang. No one had ever seen Menagerie go to war however, not since the faunus wars.

"Menagerie. How?"

"I don't know, General, but they're flying another flag too. It's… Beacon…?"

_Jinn, I could kiss you!_ Then, because she'd know he had just thought that. _Metaphorically, I mean. You know – oh, who am I kidding. You're the Spirit of Knowledge. Of course you know what I mean. Good job._

Menagerie, using the White Fang's weaponry and ships, were dealing with the Grimm out to sea. General Ironwood had questions, he could tell, but a more pressing matter took his attention. Frost crept over the outpost, reaching out from a singular cloaked figure that had fallen to one knee but now rose, eyes shining gold from under her hood.

_It's happened,_ Jaune thought. _The winter maiden has died._

"Winter!" Ironwood had seen it as well and bellowed in victory. "Take the South and the West roads! Now! Blow the charges!"

Winter nodded and hurried off, great gouts of frozen air pouring from her hands, more rising beneath to lift her feet off the floor in an incredible display of control, the likes of which Pyrrha could only hope to emulate.

Explosions rocked the city. Large buildings tumbled, four to six in total, crashing down at the diagonal points of their encampment, carefully planted to fall outward and crush the Grimm. Smoke billowed up and the noise was deafening. Jaune and Pyrrha hit the ground, him holding onto her and Pyrrha shielding her eyes.

"The Grimm are streaming through!" Glynda warned. "Those that survived."

They were indeed. Like water, they poured toward the barricades, but much like water they flowed _around_ the now inaccessible terrain, ignoring it in favour of the open and smooth path the main roads provided. What had already been a mass of Grimm became a teeming throng pushed shoulder to shoulder, back to chest. Tens of thousands piled into a narrow corridor of asphalt.

"Now's your chance!" Jaune shouted. "One attack. One big attack. I know you can do it!"

Pyrrha nodded, stood and threw both hands in front of her. "Brace me!"

Jaune slammed into her back. Velvet did the same beside him, both of them digging their feet back and pressing their shoulders into hers, trusting there was a purpose. Velvet seemed to know what that was.

Eyes flaming and fire and wind flickering to life around her, Pyrrha opened her mouth and _screamed_ – the sound immediately followed by the howling scream of a hurricane that blasted from her hands, tinted with flame.

The force of it would have flung her back if not for Velvet and him. Jaune gritted his teeth and pushed back, fighting to keep Pyrrha upright. He couldn't see that was happening, but he could hear it. The howling wind, the screeching Grimm and the fire that crackled and burned all around him.

Also the distant cries of shocked soldiers and huntsmen witnessing what he hoped was untold devastation of the Grimm horde.

When Cinder had used the power, she had the control to use varied attacks, fly and even alternate between fire and wind. Pyrrha had none of that. Be it time, experience or just desperation, she was less in control and more throwing the power outward. Pyrrha was a turret hurling magical death at the enemy where Cinder had been a surgical knife.

It wouldn't matter. They didn't need control, only power.

Pyrrha's heels slid back. They did too. The sheer force pushed Velvet and him and forced them to dig their feet in harder, hunching low to keep her upright lest the attack spiral up into the open air. _Come on,_ he hissed, digging into every ounce of strength. _I can do this. This isn't going to fail because I was too weak to hold her up!_

He worked his hands to Pyrrha's shoulders and leaned into her, pressing his chest into her back. It let him see over her shoulder for an instant, to witness the inferno raging over the Grimm, wind filled with fire splashing down the street, licking up the bodies of the Grimm and hurtling on and on, bouncing around in the city like a tornado turned sideways and twisting out of control.

Semblances could achieve incredible things, but this was the first time he'd really understood the difference between them and a maiden. Cinder had always been so subtle with it, so careful, that he hadn't realised just how much raw force was present in it. Fighting on a roof and then in a vault hadn't allowed her to really cut loose.

The Grimm didn't stand a chance, but that was still only a quarter of the Grimm in the city.

"Enough!" Glynda roared. "That's enough! Pyrrha, end it! Cut it off!"

Pyrrha ended it with another cry, this time sagging forward. Ren and Nora had been waiting and surged forward to catch her, letting her head fall forward as they braced her body. The road was on fire, the asphalt itself burning and turned half to liquid, melting around the Grimm bodies decaying away. A few had survived, those who had either arrived too late or been shielded by their fellows, but those numbered in the hundreds. They would be cut down.

Looking back, he watched the Winter Maiden floating high above the southern pass, hurling ice down at both it _and_ the west road at once. Great icicles spiked down and exploded among the Grimm, shattering and showering them with shards razor sharp. Gusts of frosted air exploded down from her hands, struck the ground in front of the barricades and bounced outward, travelling down the roads like a tidal wave, freezing the Grimm in the front ranks into ice statues. Those either fell and exploded or were callously thrown aside by the other Grimm.

General Ironwood roared his approval, directing his shellshocked soldiers to keep firing. "With her!" he bellowed. "Drive them back! Open fire! Show them what Atlas is made of! The White Fang could not take us, and the Grimm won't either!"

_It's working. The Winter is driving them back. _

"Only one road left!" he said. "Pyrrha, can you-?"

"She's unconscious!" Nora yelled.

His heart turned to ice.

"I warned you!" Glynda snarled, angrier at the world itself than him or Ironwood. "It hasn't been enough time for her to learn control. Once she opens her power, it pours out of her." Raising her voice, she yelled. "No matter. There's only one concerted push left. We'll fight them back the old-fashioned way if we must!"

Right. They could do that. "Team RVNN, get Pyrrha to safety. Team RWBY with me!"

All four of them were accounted for and safe. They hurried up, smeared with soot and sweat but ready to fight. Fortunate, since the Grimm coming from the north had all been forced into a choke and were swarming forward like a black tide. Soon, there would be no room to swing a weapon. Combat would be a mass of bodies pressed into another mass.

Their best bet was, as bizarre as it sounded, to form a shield wall and just hold them in place, letting those with more explosive means do damage over the top. The only problem was he might as well be an endangered species for still _using_ a shield.

"Use all the explosives you can. Weiss, we're going to need every spec of dust. Ruby, do _not_ run into that mass or we'll never see you again."

Glynda used her own Semblance to pick up some of the debris that had fallen from the buildings, hurling it into the mass to crush numerous Grimm at once. The shells continued to rain down, blowing chunks out the formation. He looked back but the Winter Maiden was still busy. Her power was just as destructive as Pyrrha's, but she was pacing herself, so it was taking longer.

With any luck, she'd have some juice left over.

"Huntsmen in front!" Jaune yelled. "Students behind." He didn't have a speech prepared like Ironwood. "This is it. We finish this now!"

"Hah!"

"For Vale!"

"Mistral!"

"Atlas!"

"Beacon!" the students roared. "Beacon!"

Jaune hopped down, flanked immediately by Qrow and Roman. They looked worse for wear and pissed at the whole situation, Roman gritting a cigar between his teeth. "If I survive this, I'm demanding a raise." he growled. "I was safer working for Cinder!"

"Quit bitching. This is what we're here for!"

"Speak for yourself, you bloody drunk."

Jaune managed a quick smile and then the Grimm were upon them. He raised Crocea Mors, bellowed a war cry and swung.

The Grimm exploded.

_D-Did I do that…?_

Another blew to smithereens, the acrid tang of ozone wafting over his nose along with burned fur and charred flesh. Another blast shook the street and this time he saw the blinding flash of white light, heard the resounding _crack_ of thunder come a fraction of a second later.

Lightning struck up and down the road, cracking down one after another, isolated to the street, ripping up the road, the Grimm and even the nearby buildings. The unnatural storm rolled in a moment later, smashing into the Grimm and knocking them flat, only for three more lightning bolts to streak down and clap the street, evenly spaced out along the road.

"A third?" they heard Ironwood shout. "Is that Spring-?"

The storms couldn't be anything but. Jaune looked up, as did Qrow and Roman. There, on the edge of a tall apartment block, a single figure stood. A silhouette against the sky, but with long, wild hair and skirt visible, along with a long sword sheathed on her hip.

"You fucking kidding me?" Qrow rasped. "Since when did she grow a spine?"

The Spring Maiden, Raven Branwen. Lightning roared its way up and down the street, incinerating the Grimm on the northern pass, decimating their numbers such that the defenders could pour fire into those remaining.

He watched as Raven turned and swept the air before her. A portal opened and she stepped through, abandoning them at the last, but with the mountain of the work already done. He couldn't find it in himself to complain.

"Maybe she did it for Yang…"

"Unlikely." Qrow spat on the floor, trying not to look pleased. "More likely she figured if Atlas fell, that'd be one less distraction between her and Salem. It's in her best interests the enemy are kept busy. Or she figured transporting all the civilians back would be another fat paycheck."

He didn't think General Ironwood would fault her it, and neither would he. The lines were already cheering, finishing off the last of the Grimm and screaming their victory. And it was one, wasn't it? The Ace-Ops had reported no reinforcements, Menagerie had intercepted those at sea and the civilians were safe in Vale.

Jaune held up a hand and grinned as Ruby yanked him back up onto the platform she'd been sniping off. Her face was split by a wide smile as she looked to her team, all alive and well. General Ironwood was also standing proud, staring out over his city as the soldiers threw their helmets in the air and cheered.

Beyond him, Winter Schnee rushed forward, face uncovered, body uncloaked and clearly _not_ having been involved in the fighting. Jaune winced and slipped away from Team RWBY.

Maybe it was time to make himself scarce.

/-/

"General Ironwood!"

"Winter!" James turned with a laugh, throwing aside propriety to sweep her up in a large hug. No one would comment on it, not with the victory they'd achieved here. "Fantastic work!" he boomed. "You're a credit to Atlas, no, a credit to Remnant."

"Sir-"

"The Grimm have been driven back. The last will be rounded up. News of this will spread across the world, speaking of our victory – our stand. The world shall watch and know that humanity stands tall. That Atlas will never falter."

"I know, sir, and that's wonderful, but-"

"And you. You shall be at the head of it, Winter. I can understand your concern and the reason for the cloak, but you need not hide as Miss Nikos wishes to. You have my support, the support of the military and your mother's. Don't hide away and let your heroic actions today go unrewa-"

"I'm not the maiden!"

Ironwood's words died in his mouth. He laughed. A sharp, fragile sound. "E-Excuse you?"

"I'm not the maiden," she said again, cringing. "I-I spoke to Fria. I pushed. She said she knew and accepted it was her time, b-but when she let herself die, she said she would be sparing me a pain and I didn't realise I was accepting."

"B-But the Winter Maiden," he stammered.

"It didn't go to me, sir. Fria – Fria said she'd found another."

"Found? How? She was in isolation the entire time! She could not have _met_ another person!"

"I-I checked the doors, sir. Someone had been entering. We didn't catch them because we were busy with this and Fria never brought it up, but someone visited her. Someone convinced her to pass the power onto them instead of me."

"Someone? But the only ones who would even know are myself, you and Ozpin…" His eyes grew wide. And if Ozpin knew, that meant a certain someone else would also know. Ironwood's hand snatched out, snagging a certain student of Beacon, a Cardin Winchester if his memory served. "Boy!" he snarled. "Where is your headmaster?"

If the boy sensed the venom, he didn't comment. Chances were that he was too high on victory to even notice. The overlarge smile suggested as much.

"The headmaster? Oh, I saw him running off a few seconds ago. He basically made a break for it the moment it was over. I think he was dragging Cinder Fall with him." The boy laughed. "Crazy how he managed all this, isn't it? He weakened the White Fang, managed to get Menagerie to save our bacon, then got Pyrrha and Cinder to do all this. He saved Atlas! He's a damned hero!"

General James Ironwood was not a man prone to bouts of anger or unrestraint.

But in that moment, he felt he could be forgiven for screaming at the top of his lungs.

"AAARRRRRCCCCCCC!"

* * *

**But what about Salem's whale?**

**Can't believe I'm saying that with a serious expression right now. Ahem, Salem is occupied. You'll see. This marks the end of the invasion of Atlas, though not, as Cardin pointed out, the fallout – or rather the fallout of the PR.**

**As to how Cardin knows it's Pyrrha, well, at this point anyone a student of Beacon has probably noticed, since they'll all know which teammates were guarding her. They wouldn't know she's a maiden or what that is of course, and to be honest I think Pyrrha kept her Semblance secret enough that people could just believe this was it. Maybe she didn't use it in tournaments because it's so blatantly hard to control and wears her out.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

"This feels like a very bad idea."

"Ahem," the woman in blue – not _dressed_ in blue, but literally in blue – behind the wheel coughed. "This feels like a very bad idea, what now?"

Ghira Belladonna sighed. "This feels like a very bad idea, _Captain_."

"Arghh. That's right. Captain Jinn – terror of the high seas. Shark of the open waves."

Jinn span the wheel and caused the ship to lurch to the left. Immediately, all the other ships in the armada did the same, following their lead one, a stolen and repurposed fishing vessel-turned-gunboat that the Albain brothers had probably planned to unleash on Atlas traders at some point. They'd liberated quite the cache of military hardware after the fall of the White Fang.

"Are you sure we're headed in the right direction?" he asked.

"Three questions have been asked this century." Jinn scowled. "Damn it. He knows that already! Stop making me say it!" That demand was directed toward the heavens. "And excuse me, Ghira, do you remember who you are talking to?"

"Right. All-knowing being. Sorry. I just don't know why an all-knowing being is now captain of our navy."

Jinn would have liked to explain, but it wasn't the next century yet so she couldn't. It was fairly simple, though. Thanks to her restrictions, she couldn't tell them where the Grimm were coming from, how many or even that Atlas was about to be attacked by Grimm at all. The God of Light had made sure of that.

One thing he apparently hadn't thought of, however, was the fact that she had a body. Opposable thumbs. Hands. She couldn't tell them where the Grimm were, but if she just so happened to steer the ship into them and the faunus followed, well, what a coincidence that'd be!

"First mate!"

"My name is Ghira. And I'm the Chieftain of Menagerie."

"First mate beef-buns," she repeated, and Ghira paled at the secret nickname Kali gave him. He rushed to comply with her demands before the crew could ask what Jinn had meant. "Tale the wheel. Keep her on an even bearing."

Ghira grabbed the wheel and shot her a look. "Where are you going?"

"Is it the next century yet?"

He sighed. "No."

"Exactly! Then stop asking!"

Jinn moved over to one of the machine guns on the starboard side of the boat, pushing a young faunus out the seat and taking it for herself. It was a ramshackle thing made by a drunk White Fang member who had at the time been trying to impress a girl he liked. He never did score with her, and really, did _every_ member of the White Fang have a crush on Blake?

No, it turned out. But a solid twenty per cent did. Creeps.

"What are you doing, Captain?" the boy asked. "There are no enemies there."

Jinn ignored him, aimed the machine gun and opened fire. Light blazed out and the seat rocked perilously, making her vision flicker. It was loud, brutal and strangely empowering for a being that had been stuck in a lamp stuck inside a vault for several hundred years.

"Bwahahahahahaha! DIE!"

The faunus watched in worry at first, then awe as a large leviathan-class Grimm floated to the top of the waves, riddled with bullet holes. Thankfully, not everyone was inept enough to not realise what that meant.

"Grimm to starboard!" Ghira shouted into his scroll. "Open fire! Open fire!"

Machine guns, canons and other weapons cut into the waves, and soon the Grimm were fighting back, roaring and screeching as they attacked the Menagerie fleet. Being functionally immortal and also essentially having perfect awareness of all things around her, Jinn snatched a harpoon out the nearest barrel, gritted it between her teeth, picked out another to hold in her hands and leapt off the side of the boat.

"Shark overboard!" someone yelled.

"Ignore her!" Ghira shouted. "Keep firing!"

"Shark swimming to Grimm!"

"IGNORE HER!"

"Shark dual-wielding harpoons? What? How?"

Ghira banged his face on the captain's wheel. Jinn was a good thing, he had to remind himself. She'd helped clear out the White Fang, she'd helped prevent an assassination. He would not plan ways to get rid of her before she drove him insane.

"I heard that!" Jinn shouted from the monstrous sea serpent she was riding on.

"I didn't even _say_ it," he muttered under his breath.

"Still heard it!" Jinn stabbed a harpoon into each of the monster's eyes, twisted them and then yanked them out in a spray of gore. "Hahahahaha! I am the shark that rules the ocean. I am the apex predator! I am Jinn, and I have come for your head as a trophy!"

_She's an idiot…_

"Heard that!"

"Just because you _can_ read my every thought, doesn't mean you should…"

He had no response to Jinn harpooning the final Grimm in such a manner that she just happened to find a chink in its armour, piercing its brain. Or when she began towing the giant thing back toward the ship, manic grin saying she fully intended for them to tow it to Atlas like a fisherman with a prize catch.

"What have you unleashed upon me, Kali? What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

**Welp.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 23****rd**** April**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	56. Chapter 56

**Troll in Reviews**

**As has been noted, there is a troll in reviews spamming guest reviews and trying to frame people by writing their name in the name slot. Just ignore it. It's not worth the effort of paying attention to and I'm only writing this message so people are aware.**

**He's also pretending to be me by writing ****_my_**** name in guest review slots. I would only ever review something from this (logged-in) account.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 56**

* * *

"He took the maiden!" General Ironwood roared. "He took the maiden out from under our noses! Was this his plan all along? Operation Cuck, Winter! How did we miss it? It's so bloody obvious." His fist slammed down. "He's made cucks of us all!"

"Sir, I think you need to sit down. And to stop using that term."

"Sit on my laurels while he does who knows what? This is a disaster!"

"We've defended Atlas."

"From the Grimm, yes, not from him! The SDC – gone! The Schnee family – under his control. The White Fang – defeated by _him_! Menagerie – indebted to him! The Fall Maiden – his! The _Winter Maiden_ – his! What's next?" His eyes slammed open. "My Gods. What if he wants _me_ next?"

"Sir…"

"What if he orchestrated this to get me fired? Where would I find work? Not in Atlas, the disgrace would be too great. He'd swoop in and offer me a place at Beacon!" Ironwood swayed and slumped against a wall, hand over his suddenly pale face. "I-I wouldn't be in a position to refuse. He could make me a teacher. He could make me a janitor! Roman Torchwick, Sienna Khan, Cinder Fall and now James Ironwood? He's building an army, Winter. No, he's building a zoo! A collection! Gotta catch all the important people!"

The sound of Winter's hand impacting the table cut through Ironwood's mad ravings, bringing some semblance of calm back to proceedings. "Sir!" she barked. "You are General James Ironwood of Atlas. Please act like it!"

Ironwood stared. It wasn't like Winter to raise her voice, least of all toward him. The sudden shock was what he needed, allowing him to look at himself from an outside perspective. He coughed, smoothed his hair down and stood.

"Thank you, Specialist. I needed that."

"Good to have you back, sir. And off the record, I agree with you fully."

"Which part?"

"All of it!" she blurted out. "I assumed you were being overly cautious, sir, and for that I apologise. You were right. Jaune Arc planned _everything_. He outsmarted us completely, here in our own homes, under our very noses!"

Ironwood watched his trusted advisor pace, half wondering if the reason she hadn't snapped and forced him back to professionalism was so that _she_ could have a breakdown instead. Damn Jaune Arc. Had he orchestrated this as well? Take Winter away from him by pushing her into a mental asylum?

_Not on my watch!_

"What is the public perception?" he demanded. "Arc loves to play with that." There was no answer from Winter, so he reached over and snapped up a remote from his desk, turning to the full wall monitors that had been set up for mapping the invasion but were now little more than a glorified cinema screen.

The channel flicked on and he was instantly presented with the Atlas Channel 1 News. Considering what just happened, he expected every channel on Remnant was covering the story. _This would be it,_ he thought. The fallout of Jaune Arc's schemes.

"_-Atlas has fought back the Grimm! That's right, everyone. A resounding victory for Atlas led by our own General Ironwood, so only days ago orchestrated the complete evacuation of every civilian in Atlas. Numbers are still coming in and we will mourn our fallen heroes, but there have been no civilian casualties in what is being touted as the greatest victory of this century!"_

His shoulders untensed and he stepped back, sitting down with eyes locked on the reporter, who to his credit looked euphoric. The camera switched to one that he could tell was looking over Vale. The crowds were filled with people, quite possibly their refugees. It was hard to tell because it looked more like a mosh pit. People were chanting and jumping and waving their arms in the air.

"_As you can see, celebrations have reached the citizens seeking refuge in Vale, while even the Valean citizens have joined in. Vale's Council has sent their congratulations to Atlas already, along with promises for any support in rebuilding their homes."_

The camera changed again, this time to scenes toward the end of the battle. Thankfully, the maidens had been cut out of them, so it was Atlas soldiers and tanks firing on the encroaching horde. The camera moved over them until it saw him, stood atop bellowing out orders with his gun pointed toward the Grimm.

Ironwood sat a little taller, smiling at the heroic image.

"_Leading from the front and facing the Grimm head on was General James Ironwood, overall commander of Atlas' forces and the hero of the hour. Though we have thus far been unable to successfully arrange an interview with the General, it goes without saying that we shall continue to try."_

He'd arrange one later and handle it as he needed to. Ironwood leaned back, seat creaking under him as he released a long sigh. The news was good – exceptional even. The panic that had clung to him seeped away.

Perhaps he'd been wrong. Perhaps Arc _hadn't_ interfered with the media perception. That was a relief. He'd expected the man to do as he had in Vale and steal all the glory for himself, but it was clear _he_ was being celebrated as the hero of the hour instead, and rightly so! The military deserved the glory here, seeing as they were normal men and women bravely giving their lives!

And his position was secure. The Council would have to be suicidal to try and remove him and he was sure if Jaune Arc tried, the people would rise en masse to defend their hero. It was a ray of sunshine. And an opportunity. If he could be seen to do no wrong, then perhaps he could move against Arc and secure Cinder Fall. To do so would be risky, but if the people were on his side…

"_And of course none of this would be possible without General Ironwood calling in our staunch allies from Beacon!"_ The camera panned this time to the man in his thoughts, on the front lines with sword and shield. _"Headmaster Jaune Arc of Beacon, along with his brave students, who fought on the front lines to allow Atlas soldiers to fall back. Such bravery from those so young, and such honour in responding to a call for air from Atlas. It goes without saying that the strong ties between General Ironwood and Headmaster Arc turned the tide of battle, and it is our hope they will usher in an age of peace and prosperity between our Kingdoms."_

And just like that, the screen smashed, the remote control embedded in the centre console.

"He's played us again!" he shrieked. "_We_ look like heroes, but he's tied himself into that! We're heroes _together_. A power couple!" He spat the word. "I can't do_ anything_ to him or the whole world will come down on me like an ungrateful dictator!"

While as long as he played nice, smiled and shook Arc's hand, he'd look like the best person in the world. Brave General Ironwood who forged alliances and bonds, building bridges between a Kingdom divided. Ironwood the Peacebringer. Ironwood the Diplomat. Ironwood the Wise. All of that was possible, but only if he let Arc get away with everything."

It was genius. Even past the fury, he had to admit it.

Arc had him by the balls. Had him strung up! It wasn't even beating him with the stick but killing him with kindness. Arc had left him to be the hero of the hour and to take all the praise, all the adulation, but _only_ if he bent knee and welcomed Arc as his confidante. Only if he stood on stage and publicly acknowledged to the world that James Ironwood and Jaune Arc were the best of friends. Complete allies. Two men who trusted one another implicitly.

He might have said touché…

If he wasn't busy flipping hid desk over.

/-/

"You are Jaune Arc…?"

"I am." Jaune looked up. And up. And up. "And you, sir, are a very tall man."

"Hm." The giant grunted. "I am Ghira. Ghira Belladonna, chieftain of Menagerie and leader of the free faunus."

It clicked in Jaune's head. "You're Kali's husband!?"

"I am."

"My God, how do you cope…?"

Ghira's stern glower slipped a fraction of an inch. He sighed. "I do not. Every day is a struggle for my sanity, every night a reminder of why I deal with it." His eyes lit up at the thought of seeing his wife again, but he pushed it down. "I did not come here to talk about Kali. You rendered air to Menagerie and allowed us to deal with the White Fang. You killed Adam."

"Adam really killed himself," Jaune said, unable to take _all_ the credit. "And it was a group effort. As for Jinn. Where is she anyway?"

"Out at sea. I kicked her off my boat after she annoyed me one too many times."

Jaune's jaw dropped. "You did what!?"

"Worry not. I doubt it came as a surprise to her." Ghira's smile was knowing, though not as knowing as he imagined Jinn's to be. "I doubt she could die, but it is my sincere hope she is screaming my name in anger right now." He paused and cocked his head. "And yes, Jinn, I know you are listening. Enjoy your swim."

A bead of sweat ran down Jaune's face. "R-Right." Jinn would be okay. If she could even die. To be fair, if she'd been in any real danger, she wouldn't have let Ghira do it in the first place. "I have to thank you all for coming to save us. I'm sure Ironwood will later. Sorry he's not here, he has to handle a lot of stuff."

"His city has been attacked. I will let it slide. With any luck, this can mark a new chapter in the history of faunus and Atlas." His eyes hardened again. "That is also not why I am here." Ghira strode forward and Jaune flinched, expecting the worst.

Only for the hulking man to walk past him entirely. "Eh?"

Ghira strode past, dropped to one knee, and opened his arms expectantly. "Kitten."

"D-Dad," Blake whined, face bright red, ears flat and hands clenched before her. She was trying to sink back into her team, who were grinning wildly and having none of it. Yang all but hurled her forward. "C-Can we not do this here? You're going to embarrass me!"

"I've not seen you in years."

"I-I know…"

"You ran away from home."

"I'm sorry-"

"You dated Adam."

"He wasn't that – Okay, he was definitely _that bad_, and you were right. I should have listened." Blake blanched as Ghira stood and walked forward. "No, dad, wait. In private! Not in front of my teeeeeaaaaammmm!"

Blake cut off with a wail as she was swept up and crushed against the chest of her much larger father figure. He wrapped his bear arms around her and tussled her hair. It wasn't like when Yang did it to Ruby. His fist was so big that Blake came out of it looking like she'd tried to fashion herself an afro, hair sticking up at odd angles. With her feline eyes glaring out at her laughing tram, she looked like a cat whose fur had been stroked backwards.

Jaune chuckled with them.

At least until Ghira hefted Blake into one arm, turned her around so that her back was to his chest and reached his free hand around to cup her stomach. "How far along are you? It was irresponsible to fight in this battle in your condition."

Jaune's smile turned sickly and died.

It took Blake a few seconds to figure out what her father meant. When she did, her eyes bulged. "I'm not pregnant!" Her eyes flew to Jaune's. "And I'm not dating my teacher!"

"You made out with him on live television."

Red crept up Blake's neck, followed by white as she realised Yang and Ruby were no longer laughing but instead fixing her with narrowed eyes. "T-That was acting!" she argued, squirming against Ghira's chest. "I had to! There was no other choice!"

"No other choice but to kiss a man during a battle? Yes, that sounds perfectly reasonable." Ghira set her down with a fond smile. "I will not judge you, kitten. I only want you to be happy." His eyes flicked to Jaune. "If he makes you happy, that is all I care about."

"Congratulations Jaune," Cinder teased. "You've gained another."

He sighed and slipped away from Team RWBY and Mr Belladonna, leaving them to handle introductions and try to convince him they weren't together. The faunus had already been allowed and welcomed into the city by the soldiers, who didn't care for their animal parts nearly so much after they'd rescued them from a fresh assault. With any luck, that would last into the future and the civilian population of Atlas would learn from it.

Glynda was handling the student side of things with Torchwick. He'd offered to help but she argued the best thing he could do for Beacon right now was to be seen out and about. Plus, the paparazzi were hunting him down and all the cameramen outside the room had been annoying Glynda. He'd been kicked out more to distract and lure them away than anything.

"And why are _you_ following me around?" he asked Cinder.

"For my own safety of course," the new maiden said. Her smile was just a touch too smug, her eyes a tad too bright. Cinder appeared more her old form than ever before, no doubt because she once again had power to call her own. "It wouldn't do for me to disappear into some secretive vault run by Ironwood, would it? I doubt he's so happy to let the Winter Maiden elude him."

No. Probably not. He'd managed to avoid the General for now – a combination of luck and Ironwood having too many other things to focus on. If he had his way, that'd continue until they were back in Beacon.

"Do you think he's angry?"

"Furious."

"That doesn't help me!"

"Oh, I apologise. Did you want a white lie there?" Cinder cupped his cheek and smiled like an angel. "Don't worry, Jaune. I'm sure James is just shy – maybe he's baking you a cake to show you how much he appreciates you taking that inconvenient maiden power out of his hands."

Jaune's eyes closed.

_I'm a dead man. Ironwood is going to kill me…_

"Brave face now," Cinder chided. "This is nothing you didn't see coming. Your plans have come to fruition. You're the hero of the hour. General Ironwood can't raise a finger to you now and your victory is absolute. I admit, I didn't expect you to share the glory with him, but it's a masterful move. Not so much buying his loyalty as forcing it."

"Ah. What?"

"My mistake," she said. "I thought your plan was to discredit and ruin him. By taking the maiden before he could, I expected you'd push for _you_ having been the one to save the day while he hesitated."

What…?

"And then once he was deposed and lost, you would sweep in and recruit him as you have all your enemies." Cinder cackled even as he paled. "I could imagine him serving rather well as a surly janitor, don't you think?"

No. He didn't! In his head he could imagine Ironwood using the janitor's key card to let himself into his room and smothering him with a mop. Beacon would wake up to find their headmaster dead, the only clue a bloody mop and a bucket of soapy water.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"Of course not. I see your plan now and it's even better! Why defeat your enemies when you can turn them into allies? You did it with Torchwick and I, so why not Ironwood? And it would be much harder to insert a new person into such a lofty position as he. Better to subvert the General directly."

That _did_ sound like a clever plan, which only went to show how much of a genius this imaginary interpretation of him that Cinder held really was. Shame it wasn't real. Even more of one that he had to play the part to keep her loyal. "O-Of course. I considered all the angles before I made my move."

"Hmm. I can see that. I never stood a chance, did I?"

Cinder almost murdered him! "No," he lied through his teeth. "Though, had you decided to stand by me from the beginning, I might have brought you in sooner. It doesn't matter in the end, does it? You're here. And you're the Winter Maiden."

"I am." Her eyes flickered gold. "The power is mine again, and this time it _belongs_ to me. I was _chosen_ by the previous maiden. That's something not even Salem could achieve. I am the maiden, and no one can say I don't deserve to be."

It wasn't something he'd achieved either, Cinder had come up with the plan on her own, approached him and then pushed ahead with it when he gave her the all clear. Roman had a part as well, and a bigger one than him, helping both to locate Fria and make it so that the cameras didn't catch Cinder entering.

He doubted Roman would want her thanks. Or anything to do with her.

"_If you want to thank me, kid, do it by keeping that crazy bitch off my back!"_

"What now?" he asked her. "You have your power. Isn't that all you wanted from Salem?"

"It is." Cinder considered that for a second, chuckling. "My deal was to serve her aims if she granted me power, and while she did that, the cost might have seen me serving her my whole life. You've made no such demands. Although…"

"Although…?"

"Like Ironwood, I don't have much of a choice. I can leave and I doubt you would try and stop me – but if I did so, I'd be placing a target on my back. Salem would kill me."

He shrugged. It definitely wasn't intentional on his part, but then nothing with Cinder was. "True."

"I'll stay," she decided. "Unlike Ironwood, I'll at least make that my decision and not something forced upon me. I will stay, defeat Salem and take my place in the world at your side – if you shall have me."

The body said no.

The mind said no as well, as did the heart, spine and liver.

"You're always welcome here, Cinder." Necessity was not so kind. Better the Cinder they knew than the Cinder in the shadows. Just for good measure, he added. "And it's good to see you exceed my expectations. I had such high hopes for you, and you've risen even above those."

"Hmmm." Her purr was nothing short of blissful. "I have a tendency to do that."

Jaune's scroll buzzed. He drew it out and saw Glynda's name. Answering, he motioned for Cinder to stay quiet. "Glynda. Is there a problem?"

"_Not at all. Sorry, not for me. James is looking for you."_

He tensed. "Tell him I've died."

"_Jaune…"_

"No wait, tell him I'm chasing Cinder down. Or that I'm clearing out some Grimm I found hidden in the suburbs. Yeah, that one will do. I'll smear dirt on myself and tear my clothes a bit to sell it."

He heard Glynda sigh. _"He's standing next to me."_

"…" Jaune stared off into the distance.

"_Ahem,"_ Ironwood coughed. _"Arc…"_

Time for plan B.

"James! Old buddy old pal! How you doing!?"

/-/

Oscar found it hard to hold back his giggles when the ancient man in his head was cackling so loudly. He was sat with Team RWBY and RVNN in their room watching the TV, him on the floor next to Nora with her devouring almost all the popcorn, what little he couldn't get his hands on. His arm was in a sling which didn't help. Ozpin had misjudged the force his body could handle in the fight and he's fractured his wrist.

It wasn't a deep injury and Oscar didn't blame Ozpin for it. If he hadn't, a student from another team would have fallen. Whether or not it was himself in control, Oscar could still feel good about having been a part of saving that person's life.

"_Hahahahaha!"_ Ozpin wheezed. _"Look at James' face!"_

It was hard not to. James Ironwood was on the TV with the most plastic expression he'd ever seen. To be fair, Jaune was no better. The two were side by side on a large stage erected in downtown Atlas, cameras from all manner of news stations trained on them. Both wore huge smiles. The kind that stretched their cheeks over wide and looked about as real as Oscar's chances with Yang.

"_And I would like to personally thanks Headmaster Arc,"_ James said, voice so saccharine they could have choked on it. _"His and his student's bravery helped our own soldiers in their time of need. Never will Atlas forget the strong bonds forged between our two Kingdoms."_

"_It wouldn't have been possible without the brave men and women of Atlas,"_ Jaune countered.

"_You're too humble!"_ Ironwood boomed, slapping a hand on Jaune's shoulder, and then slapping it again. Even through the TV, Oscar could tell Ironwood was using more force than necessary from how Jaune rocked forward with each blow. _"Beacon has ever been a friend of Atlas and vice versa."_

"_Ha ha ha!"_ Jaune laughed.

"_Ha ha ha!"_ Ironwood echoed.

"Oh my God," Yang howled. "It's like watching a train wreck in slow motion!"

"And I thought _I_ was bad at this kind of thing," Ruby said.

"_Question!"_ a reporter raised a hand. _"What of the criminal record Atlas tried to push on Headmaster Arc prior to your co-operation here? If I remember, General Ironwood, you yourself called him a traitor to Vale and responsible for Headmaster Ozpin's fall."_

"_No, no, No. That was a… a…"_

"_A misunderstanding," _Jaune said.

"_Yes."_ Ironwood leapt on it. _"It was also a trap for our enemies, evidenced by the recent capture of both Cinder Fall and Arthur Watts, not to mention the fall of Adam Taurus and the White Fang – which, by the way, was aided by Ghira Belladonna of Menagerie."_

"Looks like Ironwood is pushing for the faunus to be recognised," Weiss said. "That's good. Without the SDC pressuring the council to keep faunus labour laws lax, there might be some real progress around here."

"Please don't mention my pregnancy. Please don't mention my pregnancy," Blake begged the reporter.

"_Yes,"_ Jaune agreed. _"Thanks to Menagerie and General Ironwood for that. It really was more of a team effort than me doing anything."_

"_Nonsense. Jaune Arc is a welcomed ally and friend of Atlas. In fact,"_ General Ironwood reached behind himself and drew out a cartoonishly large key. Oscar stifled a laugh at the panicked look on Headmaster Jaune's face. _"It's with the almost unanimous decision of Atlas' council that I am to present you the key to the city!"_

Almost unanimous. Oscar wondered how many people would pick up on that or assume Ironwood was the strong – possibly screaming – no during that meeting. Ozpin's laughter intensified, and Oscar had the strange image of Ozpin rolling around the inside of his skull.

"_T-Thank you,"_ Jaune said, taking it gingerly. _"It's an honour…?"_

"_Question!"_ another reporter chimed. _"Is it true that Jaune Arc and Willow Schnee, former wife to Jacques Schnee, will be living together in Vale?"_

Jaune's eyes bulged. _"That's not-"_

"_It's true!" _Ironwood stated, stealing the microphone away. _"Absolutely true."_

"He's technically not lying!" Qrow pointed out as Jaune panicked on stage. "She's living in Beacon and so is Jaune, so it technically fits. Still, I didn't expect Jimmy to be such a troll. I guess he's taking his revenge where he can get it."

"He's not dating my mother!" Weiss howled.

"Yet," Nora teased.

"Or me!" Blake insisted.

"Oh for." Yang slammed a hand down. "Am I the only one on my team who _doesn't_ get to call him boyfriend _or_ daddy?"

"Yang. Ewww…"

Oscar hid a smile and wondered what Neo was thinking. She was watching calmly from the back, one foot up on the table and the other swinging under. Unconcerned with the displays and claims, she watched the TV with a coy and vicious little smile. He somehow doubted she'd be quite so willing to let go, or generous enough to share.

His money was on Neo. After training with her, he couldn't see anyone having a chance of getting one past her. It should have been annoying to see a guy have so many girls after him, but Oscar just felt sorry for him instead. It helped he'd confided in the man, and Jaune had confided in him too!

"_You know more about the true Jaune than many do,"_ Ozpin said. _"Such trust should always be respected."_

It wasn't him Jaune trusted through, was it? it was Ozpin.

"_Do you think so? Keep in mind he never told __**me**__ any of this while I was alive."_ The comment drew a slight widening of his eyes. _"What use is there seeking sympathy from an immortal like me? I can barely empathise with anything these days. You, however, a young man put into a position beyond your apparent ability? Well, I can see why Jaune would see himself in you."_

Put like that, so could Oscar. It brought a smile. Was he really like Jaune? Maybe, maybe not. He knew Jaune would tell him to not _want_ to be like him, but he couldn't help it. Whatever he said and whatever truth he knew, Jaune was still _managing_ in his position. He was fighting on and succeeding. There were worse people to have as role models.

"_Ha ha ha!"_ Jaune laughed woodenly, shaking Ironwood's hand.

"_Our closest ally!"_ Ironwood said. _"And my closest friend. Ha ha ha."_

The audience on the TV clapped and cheered.

"There goes any hope of my Ironwood x Jaune fantasies," Yang said sarcastically, pushing mute as the TV went from a live display of the ceremony to an analysis by excited newscasters. "Damn. Where am I going to get my fix now?"

"I dunno. You were awfully insistent on me asking that Clover guy out."

"You're perfect for one another, Uncle Qrow."

"He has a good luck Semblance and I have bad," the oft-drunk-but-currently-sober man said. "That's cute and all, but hardly grounds for a loving relationship. You're born with your Semblance, so that's like saying you should be with someone because of hair or skin colour. Also, you miss the part where I like girls?"

"Eh. You never know unless you try."

Qrow grinned. "Who says I haven't?"

"Bwah!?"

"I was a student at Beacon as well once, you know. Plenty of times playing truth and dare with Summer and Raven, and who do you think I got stuck kissing when the bottle went wrong?"

Qrow's victory was absolute. Yang and Ruby retched and clawed at the floor like they were dying from poison, hacking, and covering their ears crying about blain breach. Qrow chuckled and pulled out his hip flask, toasting their writhing bodies as he took a swig.

"_It wouldn't surprise me if they did,"_ Ozpin whispered in his head. _"Team STRQ were constant headaches and I wasn't even headmaster then. I once caught Taiyang and Qrow having a naked foot race around the training fields at midnight because someone convinced them Glynda would kiss the winner. Glynda was a student back then," _he added for Oscar's peace of mind.

"Did she?" he whispered.

"_Ha. No. I didn't even give them detention. I didn't know how to explain to the other teachers I'd caught them streaking. In the end, I decided the embarrassment of being seen by so many students was punishment enough and left them to it. Qrow wasn't raised in a very common sense environment so social mores were often beyond his understanding."_

"What was Taiyang's excuse?"

"_Over the moon in love with Qrow's sister, and desperate for any chance to show off to her, no matter how humiliating. Much to Miss Rose's constant frustration. A convoluted mess of romance, that team, but I suppose it all worked out in the end somehow."_

Ozpin was surprisingly chatty today. Probably in a good mood. They'd won by every metric. Atlas was standing, the Relic was secure – because if it wasn't, the floating academy would not be floating – and they'd be headed back to Beacon soon. Salem was defeated and as far as he could tell, no students had perished.

Complete victory.

"_We should celebrate,"_ Ozpin said.

"What did you have in mind…?"

"_Coffee."_

Of course…

"Wait a sec." Pyrrha stood up. "Yang, put the volume back on. They look panicked."

All eyes turned back to the screen, where one of the reporters had their hand to their ear, obviously listening to a device or feed. He paled and then straightened, all mirth leaving him. Yang hit the volume button a second before he started talking.

"_Breaking news just in. While Atlas and Vale celebrates their victory over adversity, we must deliver unfortunate news that not all have been so fortunate. Shade Academy, based within the Kingdom of Vacuo, has sadly come under attack by enemy forces. It is with great regret that I must announce that Shade has fallen. I repeat, Shade Academy has fallen to the Grimm."_

Ozpin had gone silent.

* * *

**We're not running straight to Vacuo. Shade has fallen, so the team will be going back to Beacon to relax and see things through. I know some people were worried Ironwood would be left a wreck and horribly misjudged for his actions with Jaune stealing all the glory. I never wanted that and always intended James to suffer a worse fate – to have to be **_**nice**_** to Jaune. Truly, there is no harsher torture. **

**At the end of the day though, Ironwood saved his people and acted quickly, which is something I'd love a lot of our political leaders to do more of today, especially during this crisis. Our Government is basically being a joke, and likely determined to claim they were heroically fighting the virus once this is all over.**

**With they could take a leaf from Germany's book and just knuckle down, do the testing and limit the spread, and spend less time grandstanding, trying to win votes and focusing on their political careers more than the safety of the nation. **

**Sorry. Ranted a bit there.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 30****th**** April**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	57. Chapter 57

**As people may or may not know, I offer lessons and advice to some of my supporters who want to learn to write, usually in the form of lessons online over Skype and whatnot. I have quite a few students, some of whom are fanfiction writers themselves, some in RWBY and some even in other fandoms.**

**But I'm happy to announce one of my students has just self-published the novel we've been working on together on Amazon, which is available in both paperback and digital format.**

**It's written by him with me helping with lessons, advice and the likes, so please be aware that if you read it, it's **_**his**_** work, not mine. But I'm proud of it nonetheless, and proud of him for taking the step.**

**If you'd like to read or purchase it, you can find it on Amazon (be sure to use com or co uk or whatever it is depending on your region). The author's name is Charles Cackler and the book is called "The Mage Trials (Path of the Magi)". You can easily find it by going to amazon and typing his name in the search bar.**

**If you have Kindle Unlimited, you can read it for free, otherwise it's obviously free to read the first chapter or so. I'd be happy if you'd check it out and see if it's something any of you might be interested in reading. I will say it's different to RWBY obviously. It's an original novel. I'd love to provide a link, but the site doesn't allow it.**

* * *

_For those wondering, I'll be posting about this for once on each story for this week – I know you may have read the note on Null, but I'm obviously very pumped, as is my student, so I wanted to do him a solid with a mention. Plus, not everyone reads all my works, so consider it more for those who haven't seen it yet._

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 57**

* * *

Despite the grim news of Shade's fate, they were welcomed back to Vale as heroes. With Raven busy profiting off her portals for the use of Atlas' citizens, the students, teachers and various huntsmen who had answered the call were ferried back to Vale in Atlas' own airships with full honours. When they came over the city, fireworks streaked up and crowds could be seen chanting and waving banners in the streets while streamers and pennants hung from houses and homes.

It was impossible not to feel the gloom lift just a little.

"It's like a festival!" Yang cheered, face and hands pressed up against the glass. "Holy crap, look how many people there are."

"A-Are they there for us?" Ruby blushed but didn't pull away. Since her dream had always been to be a heroic huntress like her mother, a welcome like this was welcome even if embarrassing.

"Course they are, sis. We're big damn heroes!"

"Yang," Blake chided. "Have some tact."

"Quite the contrary, kitty-cat." Roman strolled up to them with a smug grin, instantly causing Blake's hackles to rise, either at his very presence or the nickname in general. The rest of Team RWBY barely noticed, too interested in the festivities below. "As huntresses and huntsmen it is your prerogative, nay your duty, to smile, boast and let them shower you with praise."

Yang peeled her face from the glass, shit-eating grin in place. "It is!?"

"Sure is, goldilocks. You see, everyone down there has been glued to their screens for the last couple of days wondering if their way of life was going to be ripped out from under them. Negativity would have been at an all-time high."

"And not it's not," Weiss noted. "They're euphoric. Which means less danger from the Grimm."

"Exactly. Ten points to Team RWBY."

"We don't _have_ a points system!" Blake snarled.

"You don't? Ah. Damn shame. Well points is all you're getting." Roman paused to bask in the sound of her teeth gnashing together. "The theory is sound, though. They're in the best moods of their lives and it's in everyone's best interests for us to enable that. And not just for mercenary reasons either, why _not_ let them be happy? If that means praising us, so be it. Let them have their heroes. It only makes everyone happier."

"Does that mean I can let people buy me drinks?" Yang asked quickly.

"Sure does. Lot of people down there wish they could have done something to help us but lacked the training. Some will give to charity or to Beacon, and others will try and thank us directly. Nothing rude in accepting, even if it's as little as a drink. Makes them feel like they're contributing."

They weren't, Ruby realised, but that wasn't fair. How many of them could really contribute to a sudden invasion on Atlas? At best they could let some of the refugees in their homes or share food, but they'd only be in the way if they came to fight. How would she have felt, being so helpless while Yang ran off to fight? Awful, obviously. And when Yang came back victorious, she'd have done _everything_ for her. Cleaned her clothes, braided her hair, cooked her meals, anything to make Yang know she was appreciated.

_Maybe that's what they're doing to us here. They're not trying to claim this as their win. This is their way of showing how much they appreciate us. Letting us know they're thankful for what we do._

The only response they could give was to accept that sentiment or reject it and spit in the eyes of those whose only crime was not having dedicated a decade or more of their life to gruelling training on the off chance this moment would come.

That wasn't even a choice.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Professor Torchwick is right," Weiss said. "We laud those who put in effort to earn lien for charity so why not do the same for returning huntsmen? That's going to get tiring fast, I wager, having to smile constantly as people praise us."

"Speak for yourself," Yang and Roman muttered as one. They exchanged wary looks, a quick grin and a fist bump. "Ayyyyy-" they drawled in unison, finger-pointing one another.

Blake looked on in horror.

"What about Vacuo?" Ruby asked.

"Don't bring it up. Now wait, I'm not saying ignore it. Your man Qrow is already on his way and Ironwood has the Ace-Ops en route as well. Soon as we're back, Jaune is gonna have people out looking as well. We're not abandoning Vacuo. We're just not going to ruin everyone's fun by ignoring the victory we _did_ achieve."

"Uncle Qrow is out there?"

"He's on his way to look for survivors."

Good. That was good. Ruby's shoulders relaxed a little, the tension slipping away. While part of her still wanted to charge out and make things right, knowing that everyone else was doing that made it easier to swallow. That had been the problem Blake faced as well, never knowing if people were acting against the White Fang. Funny that Roman Torchwick was the one to notice the problem and step in this time.

"Now is a time for celebration," the former crook said. He winked at Blake. "Especially for you."

Blake crossed her arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Only that you and your giant of an old man will be reuniting with your kinky mother. It's a family reunion for the first time in, what, years?"

"Y-Yes." Her arms dropped, suspicion fading. "It is. At least as a full family and in person."

"That's what I mean. Take a load of, kiddos." He saluted them with his cigar and strode away. "Enjoy the sights, bask in the praise and don't – for the love of anything – cause trouble. If we need you for Vacuo, we'll come fetch you for Vacuo."

"Okay. Thank you, Professor Torchwick!"

"Yeah, yeah, Red. Just stay out of trouble."

Ruby waved after him as he left.

"I _despise_ that man," Blake hissed.

"He's not _that_ bad."

"Ruby, he was a criminal!"

_So were you,_ she almost pointed out but didn't. Roman was… well, she wasn't sure how to put it. He'd been their enemy for a long time, but he never really did anything all that bad until the end, then he'd helped stop Cinder. If it weren't for him, she'd have never gotten into Beacon in the first place. Sure, she hated being called `Red` all the time, but it felt more like a nickname than a way of mocking her.

"Eh. He's alright."

"Ruby!"

"Give it a rest, Blake." Yang clapped her partner's shoulder, hauling her back to the window. "Looks like we're coming in for a landing. You got your best smile ready? Assuming you know how to smile, kitty-cat."

"Don't _you_ start talking like he does!"

Ruby looked to Weiss, who rolled her eyes. She giggled back, turning to face the cheering crowds throwing confetti up into the air. Being in the eyes of so many people should have been terrifying, but strangely enough, she didn't feel too bad about it.

/-/

The noise was deafening.

Someone official was trying to speak over it through a megaphone but there was no hearing him. The guards keeping the crowds back didn't seem to care much for that either, letting the noise wash over them. A large opening had been made for the sleek aircraft to land. It would have been more convenient for that to be at Beacon, but the people wanted to see their returning heroes.

_Am I a hero?_ Jaune wondered, watching the ramp descend and the sunlight blare in. _I don't think so, but right now. Well, it'd be easy to believe it._

They wanted him to walk out first.

He'd begged Glynda and Roman not to abandon him.

As it was, the three of them walked out together, him slightly ahead and them flanking and step behind, as much as he'd been able to convince them to. No sooner had his first foot touched the metal step did the crowd go wild, roaring excitedly. If they chanted his name, he couldn't hear it. It was all a mess of noise and firecrackers.

Nervously, he raised a hand in greeting.

That was a mistake. If it had been loud before, it was _deafening_ now. Stamping feet. Air horns. Screaming. Glynda removed her glasses and cleaned them with a cloth, as close to uncomfortable as she could look. Roman, naturally, basked in it like the narcissistic ass he could so often be. He swept his hat down and bowed like an actor facing an adoring audience.

"Thank you. Thank you. Yes, I _am_ the hero of the hour, aren't I?"

Stupid as it was, the bravado calmed Jaune down a little. He grinned and elbowed the thief, continuing the rest of the way down and onto the tarmac, waving at – well, no one in particular. Just waving. It was enough for the crowds.

His departure was signal for the others and the professional huntsmen and huntresses exited next, greeted by cheers and confetti thrown high in the air, some even fired from canons to stream down on them. Jaune watched one huntress streak off and into the crowd, to be quickly swept up by a burly man who crushed her to his chest. Cameras flashed as they kissed, and what was a passionate and relieved greeting would probably be plastered everywhere for the next few years, much to their embarrassment. For now, though, it was an inspiring scene.

_We did that,_ he thought. _We made that possible._

Last were the students, those from Beacon returning home, and they earned no less a hero's welcome. Team RWBY waved happily and came over to stand by a proud Taiyang, one of the huntsmen who had answered the call to Atlas once Raven had finished with her portals. Oscar was with them, and it was definitely Oscar because he looked amazed by everything going on.

Team RVNN were also there, Pyrrha's smile a little fake but not entirely uncomfortable. She looked far more used to the cameras than her teammates, though Nora certainly wasn't afraid of the attention.

"I hope they don't expect a speech," Jaune said loudly to Glynda.

"And how would they even hear you?" She had to shout to be heard. "If there is, just say we're tired!"

Thankfully, it seemed no one was interested. Or those in charge knew it would never be heard anyway. There'd almost certainly be media attention and interviews in the coming days, but right now people just wanted to party. They waved and smiled at the crowds, drowning under a sea of confetti.

Ruby laughed and tossed some at Weiss' face, earning a scowl and a handful back. Yang threatened Blake with the same, only to be smacked first with a so much she tripped back, open mouth full of the stuff. Older huntsmen and huntresses fought their way through the crowd to family, reuniting while other people clamoured to pat their backs, shake a hand or just touch them. At the line where the guards kept the crowds back, hands were extended through for just a touch, and a couple of people were high-fiving and slapping their hands against those there, effectively walking down the line.

Jaune shook a few close to him just because it felt right. There were so many hands he could barely make out the faces they belonged to. His was swallowed up, patted, grasped and shook by the hand, wrist or elbow by so many people. It was ridiculous. Insane. There was no hiding his smile. Relief, joy and just plain old satisfaction burning through.

They'd been through hell. Just knowing they were doing the right thing was enough, but getting some recognition for it as well? It wasn't necessary but it made it all better.

Was it arrogant to say they deserved it?

If so, he didn't care.

Officials from the Vale Council came and spoke over speakers to inform people that there _would_ be a medal ceremony in a few days, but they wanted time to make it special. The crowd roared louder still, waving their hands in the air. To Jaune's relief, they also mentioned that they'd do speeches and such later as well, and that their returning heroes no doubt wanted time to themselves, time to be with family, relax and get some well-earned rest.

How would anyone sleep in Vale? It was a relief to know they had their beds all the way over in Beacon! With vast expanses of Emerald Forest between them and Vale, there might be a chance to sleep without hearing all the partying.

Several Beacon Bullheads were parked nearby. That was lucky since there was _no way_ they could have made it through the crowd without being swamped in well-wishers. Glynda led the students toward them and Jaune took one of the lead ones, climbing in alongside Neo, Cinder and Roman. He pitied the huntsmen left behind, for this was a horde they would have no chance of surviving unmolested. Not that many of them looked too worried about it.

They'd be celebrating in their own way and he doubted a single huntsman would have to pay for food, drink or anything else tonight.

As the Bullhead doors closed, the sound died out a little, insulated by the thick combat-proof armour. Jaune sat back, strapping himself in. Beacon awaited, and strange as it might have seemed, it felt like coming home.

"The adoration of the people," Cinder remarked. "Loved by Atlas and by Vale, already loved by Mistral for exposing the traitor. Allied with Menagerie and responsible for allowing them to overthrow the yoke of the White Fang. All that remains is Vacuo, a Kingdom in crisis in need of a saviour. How long will it be before Jaune Arc stands adored by all the peoples of Remnant?"

"Cinder…"

"Yes?"

"Don't ruin the mood."

The Winter Maiden chuckled and closed her eyes, conceding the point. Shade was a tragedy and they would fix it, but that could wait. It would have to because they couldn't do anything without the proper information. _I'll have to pay Qrow back for this,_ he thought. _He's going to be annoyed he missed out on the chance to have all the free drinks he can handle._

Beacon was still standing.

He was kind of surprised. Not just that Port and Oobleck could keep it so, but that Salem hadn't tried something while they were distracted. The thought had always been in the back of his mind. Seemingly, she'd targeted Shade instead. No wonder there hadn't been any reinforcements from Vacuo. As the Bullheads landed, the spires of Beacon remained as they always had, albeit the central tower missing and the misshapen totally-not-a-stolen-battleship forming the new General Ironwood Wing of the school.

The students who had remained, mostly first years, were absent. Tellingly so. Only Peter was there to greet them, and the man looked too smug for his own good.

"You're planning something," Jaune said as he jumped off and was pulled into a bear hug. "I see that smile. Don't tell me you and Bart are planning some big scene."

"Posh, lad. It's just a surprise welcoming back party. Play the part and act shocked!"

"Not much of a surprise if you tell us, Peter," Glynda remarked.

"As though you didn't expect it!" He released Jaune and came over to Glynda, who for the first time since he'd known her, allowed Peter his moment to wrap her up. Idly, she patted his shoulder.

"It's good to see you as well, Peter. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Ha! Never one for parties, were you?"

"That's not it. I'm simply determined to have a one on one party with my pillow and a torrid romance lasting a good ten hours." Despite the words, Glynda smiled at him. "Now let's get a move on. I'm sure the students are as exhausted as I."

"Hungry too," Jaune commented.

Peter laughed loudly. "There's food at the party, don't you worry."

In that case it had to be the cafeteria. The lights were off, and curtains had been drawn. Last he'd checked, the cafeteria didn't _have_ curtains. That alone would have given it away, but the muttered chatter from within didn't help any. The students who had returned from Atlas elbowed one another at the door, exchanging grins and whispers as they waited for him to come and open them. Team RWBY and RVNN had fought their way to the front.

_I guess everyone wants to welcome us home,_ he thought. _Heh. Peter is right. I should play along._

It was their turn for fun. No point him ruining it. He placed both hands on the door and gave it a solid push, swinging it open.

A hundred voices shouted out as one. "Welcome home!"

The cafeteria tables had been pushed back to create an open space. Tables laden with food greeted them, not to mention the students, staff and teachers. Poppers went off and balloons, held by a net on the ceiling, were released to stream down. Shaking his head and hiding a smile, Jaune walked in, letting the others come in behind so they could experience the balloons drifting down around them. Ruby poked one in the air and Zwei barked eagerly, trying to bite one and only knocking it further away, chasing after it eagerly.

Everyone was there. Bart, Sienna, Tsune and even Kali. They'd strung two banners up, one draping beneath the other. The top one read simple – "Happy Birthday". Jaune snorted, wondering how long they'd tried to find one reading "Congrats on surviving a Grimm invasion" before giving up. Better the sentiment, he supposed.

The one hanging below it gave him pause, however. And caused an embarrassed squawk from beside him.

Congratulations on the baby.

"Fuck my life…"

"Gak. Ack. But I – but…" Blake covered her face with both hands.

"I told you there was reason to celebrate," Roman said, lowering his head behind her with a smug grin. "Didn't I, kitty-cat?"

"T-This is your fault. I hate you. I despise you!"

"Not me this time."

"My girl!" Kali Belladonna rushed up and glomped Blake, squashing her face into her chest. The reason for the banner became painfully, humiliatingly, obvious. "Oh, my girl and soon to be a mother. I'm so excited. And stealing him out from under the noses of so many other girls. Momma is so proud!"

For the love of…

Jaune turned to Ghira. "You _do_ realise she isn't pregnant, yes?"

The large faunus grunted the affirmative.

"And your _wife_ knows that as well?"

Another grunt.

"Then why-?"

"Blake sided with the White Fang, ran away from home, dated a psychopath and never even called when she decided against it," Ghira said softly. "We heard she'd left the White Fang, but we had no idea for the longest time whether she was alive or dead. Not a single call. Not even a postcard. Five years, Arc. Five years we waited."

"So this is what, punishment by embarrassment?"

"Yes." He crossed his arms and looked down on him. "Do you think it unwarranted?"

Did he? He'd lied to his own family but even then only about the specifics of his job. Otherwise, he'd been sending them regular letters and calls, and that was _without_ them having to worry about whether he was alive or not. He was no father, but he could hazard a guess from his own on how important the wellbeing of your children were.

At their worst, they'd probably cried themselves to sleep.

The worst Blake had to face was a little embarrassment and teasing – and plenty of it. "No," he said. "I think this is fair. Though I'd appreciate it if Kali spared me."

"No can do."

He sighed. "Why?"

"You made out with her on live TV."

Jaune raised a finger. And let it fall. "Touché. Though in my defence, she made out with me, not the other way around."

"Noted. That's what spares you the angry father talk. I'm afraid it won't spare you Kali's potential-boyfriend-judging-talk." The man patted his shoulder. "For what little it's worth, I prefer you to Adam."

"You prefer me to a mass-murdering psychopath?" He sighed. "You're right. That _does_ mean remarkably little. And we're _still_ missing Jinn. You realise she probably hates your guts right now…"

"Oh, I'm sure. And I hope she knows I'm laughing at her misfortune even now."

He had a feeling she would. Jaune shook his head and looked back to Blake trying desperately to convince her mother she wasn't pregnant. Having it pointed out to him, he could see the clear signs Kali didn't really believe it, but she acted the part of a ditzy and blind mother and evaded all the evidence, talking about how she'd set up the Team RWBY dorm to have a crib and baby clothes, toys and books on mothering children.

Would she have taken the prank that far? Maybe. If she had, then she probably knew Team RWBY would take it and run with it for miles. It really depended on how vengeful she was feeling for Blake never getting in touch.

_Makes me glad I'm such a momma's boy. Which reminds me, I'd best call mom and dad before bed. They'll have seen the news by now but that won't be enough to calm them down if I don't call at the first humanly possible moment._

He'd take Blake's example and _not_ make the same mistake, thank you very much.

For now, though. Jaune coughed and raised his voice.

"All students!" His voice carried and echoed, making everyone go silent. "Enjoy your day and enjoy the rest of the week with no lessons. Rest, exchange stories and have fun. You're free to enter the city as you wish but be on your best behaviour. Welcome back to everyone, and good job on saving Atlas. Today, you're heroes. Every single one of you."

Cheers and whoops sounded, cans of pop clinking and fizzing open, spilling bubbles onto the floor. Oobleck and Port had even arranged for a disco set and DJ to start up some music, along with lights. It wasn't the school dance again, not with everyone in their combat gear and still tired, but with music, drink and take out and pizza by the Bullhead load, it was enough. Jaune snatched a full box of pizza before the crowd could crush him and slid back to the teachers, holding it open so they could each take a slice.

"Not that I want to sour the mood," Oobleck said loudly. "But what's the plan with Shade?"

"Qrow is on his way to look for survivors," Jaune replied. "His idea. He'll guide any he can to safety and report back on the situation. As far as we can tell, the attack is over and done with. There's nothing we can do by rushing there."

"And the Relic?" Roman asked. "Salem must have it."

"Almost guaranteed. Unless we're lucky and she couldn't find the Summer Maiden, but I'm not banking on it. I think they'd take the maiden _before_ committing to an attack."

"Ozpin will be frustrated," Glynda said. "Though with any luck, her having the Relic will mean a retreat from Vacuo. She earns nothing by continuing an assault against the Kingdom itself. I know it's not a bright side, but…"

"It's still worth saying," Peter agreed. "Every huntsman who fell there would rest easier knowing their loved ones in the city aren't in danger. I have time off," he added. "Bart and I aren't needed to keep track of Beacon for now. How about we head off tomorrow to scout it out with Qrow? He might be able to use the help."

"I agree," Bart said. "We can be off in the morning."

"If you're sure…?" Jaune waited for them to nod firmly before agreeing. "Alright. Thanks, you two. We'll handle any work on your end and be careful! If she does have the Relic, there's nothing to gain by trying to reclaim Shade. Focus on saving who you can and shoring up Vacuo. Contact us if there's any trouble and we'll move to reinforce."

"If that's all?" Glynda licked her fingers clean and stole a botte of water off a table. "I really do need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow. Peter, Bart, please don't leave until I've had a chance to catch up. I need to know where Beacon stands. Jaune, Roman…" The last name was clipped but said without its usual ice. They were all too tired for it. "I shall see you all tomorrow. Goodnight, and enjoy the party."

They watched her go, before Jaune turned to the other men and raised a single eyebrow. "More pizza?"

"That's my boy," Peter guffawed. "To our victory feast!"

/-/

Oscar stepped out from the sound and the celebration, out onto the grassy gardens surrounding the cafeteria, where the sun was only just beginning to set, bathing the school in a red glow. The noise was still there, but it was quiet enough for him to speak.

"Ozpin?"

It took a long few seconds before there was a response. **"Yes?"**

"Are you… okay?"

"**I exist, Oscar. That is all that I can ask for."**

That wasn't what he meant and Ozpin knew it. He bit his lip. "I meant, with Vacuo. Shade. You… You haven't even said anything since the news was announced. I… I know I'm just a kid. I'm no one special. But we're in this together. You and me."

Ozpin chuckled. **"You and I, Oscar. Not you and `me`."**

"I know you're teaching but can we cut the `may I` go to the bathroom thing?"

"**My apologies. After so long, it comes naturally."** There was a faint sound like laughter in the recesses of his mind. **"As for myself, I am… conflicted. The academies were formed by myself long ago, designed to act as a bulwark against Salem and the Grimm. Do you know the adage? That giving a man to fish will only feed him for a day but teaching him how will feed him for a lifetime. That was what the Academies represented."**

"Yes. You taught people how to fight for themselves."

"**Indeed. And I took pride in that. Now, to hear one has fallen and that I, its founder, could do nothing to protect it? That hurts. More than you might ever know. Those people trusted me-"**

"No!" Oscar surprised even himself with the outburst. "That was hundreds of years ago. They trusted you to help them – and you did! You helped make the academy and taught them how to defend themselves, and they taught other people. You did everything you could. You did everything you were supposed to. This…" He shook his head. "This was a tragedy. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Ozpin took a deep breath. **"Perhaps… you are correct. I'm not thinking straight, I admit. Time will fix that, as it does all wounds. For now, know that I am here and I am in thought. There is no denying we won a grand victory today, even if it was followed by a defeat. Thank you for your part in that, Oscar."**

"My part? I didn't do anything."

"**You allowed me to act through you when you didn't have to. This is your body, your life, what little of it remains thanks to the actions of myself, a parasite on your soul. I am killing you, Oscar, and yet you let me take some of that remaining time."**

The reminder didn't hurt anymore. Maybe because it was no longer a surprise, not something he could ever forget. His time was limited. He had no idea how long that might be, but every day spent letting Ozpin control him was a day he couldn't have to himself.

"It's fine."

"**How is it? How can any of this be fine, Oscar? I know the value of sacrifice. I know that sometimes one must suffer so that others may live, and I have **_**made**_** that choice before. I have sent people to their deaths knowingly. But even in those times, I have ever hated it. It has never been… never been fine. Never been something I did not despise myself for."**

"It's fine," he repeated, smiling awkwardly. "Because I'm okay with it. I got to see all those people being happy, and even if I wasn't the one who fought and saved some people's lives, it was my body, so it was kind of like I did save people. Or we did. Together…"

"**Yes."** He felt Ozpin stir in his mind. **"You and I, Oscar. Together. I could not have done it without you. **_**We**_** saved them."**

"Then it's something I'll give up a day for. Or a week, a month or even a year. If it means my life meant something."

"**All life has value. No matter how small."**

"Hm." He agreed with a nod. "But if I don't have much of mine left, I… I'd want it to be worth a lot. I'd want to be remembered by someone." He looked down. "That came out wrong. I sound selfish. I'm not saying I want to be famous but-"

"**I am eternal, Oscar. And I will never forget you. Believe me when I say that."**

Oscar nodded again, blinking against tears. He kept his head down to hide them, though he wasn't sure who from. Ozpin could see and feel everything.

"**You know, when the God of Light cursed me with this, he told me I would reincarnate in the bodies of those most like myself. I was a knight before I was a king. A warrior. A hero."** His voice turned soft. **"And I think I see now why you were chosen."**

"H-Hah. Thanks…"

"**I also think you're missing out on a party, Oscar. You're one of many heroes of this hour. Don't share the pain I have, don't wallow in my misery. Turn back and enjoy yourself. Celebrate this moment, this hour, and lose yourself in that."**

"But what about yo-"

"Oscar?" Yang's voice interrupted him, the blonde hesitating by the pavement until he turned, and she saw it was him. "There you are!" she laughed, jogging over. "What are you doing out here, mister? Ruby was worried about you. Tch. You little twerp." She rubbed his head angrily. "Guess I was a little worried as well."

He flushed under the attention, feeling Ozpin retreat into his mind. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell me you're shy in a party? C'mon, let me show you how it's done. We'll have some pizza and punch then tear up the dance floor!"

"P-Punch? I'm fourteen!"

"Eh. Fourteen. Eighteen. What's the difference?"

"Four years!"

"Tomato – toh-mah-to." Yang hooked an arm around his shoulder and steered him back to the party. "You're way too serious for being a conquering hero. Live a little. Have fun. We can deal with all the heavy crap in the morning."

Just push it away. Deal with it later? There had to be something wrong with that attitude, yet everyone was following it, even the headmaster and Professor Roman, who were busy trying to outdo one another in a drinking contest while Professor Port shouted "Chug, chug, chug!" over and over. Maybe, just maybe, they had the right of it.

And if Ozpin felt everything he did, that meant Ozpin would be forced to celebrate as well. He'd be forced into feeling better, being cheered up. Oscar nodded, bouncing along with her and back into the mess. In the back of his head, he heard Ozpin chuckling, and could imagine him shaking his head in amusement.

"Found him!" Yang yelled to her team, sweeping forward. "Now where's that punch. He needs to try some."

"Yang!" Weiss stamped her foot down. "He's fourteen!"

"Eh. Fourteen. Eighteen. What's the difference?"

Oscar burst out laughing.

* * *

**Relax, make merry and deal with one problem at a time. It's a victory in Atlas even if Shade fell. Bit of a feel-good chapter. I wonder if anyone was reading it and just wondering when the shoe was going to drop. The quiet cafeteria would be full of dead students. Beacon would blow up. A Goliath would come crashing through the forest. Something.**

**Nope. Just a happy moment.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 7****th**** May**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	58. Chapter 58

**Fair warning, there's a very random reference to an obscure Youtube group in this chapter. Namely in the scene with Weiss. You don't need to know them at all. If you don't, it'll just come across as a funny joke. I'm just saying it here so people know I shamelessly stole said joke from them.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 58**

* * *

Glynda stood at the head of the staff table and tossed her paperwork down. The table rocked, causing the various men and one woman slumped across it to groan pitifully. Scowling, Glynda picked up the same work and did it again.

Mostly out of spite.

"Our first meeting as a full faculty and you're all hungover. Why am I not surprised by this?"

"Yerr a witch," Peter slurred. "Brn th' witch." An empty can of beer pinged telepathically off his head. "Ow."

"Gentlemen!" Glynda barked. "Criminals," she said to Roman. Her eyes then slid to Sienna. "Terrorists." Sienna rubbed at her eyes. "And political wards." Warily, she watched Willow Schnee extricate her arms from around the drunken headmaster she'd been snuggling up against. "I'm not even sure why _you're_ here."

"My esteemed caretaker hasn't had time to prepare a room for me," the old but still attractive woman said. "What could I do but stay with him?"

"Find a room."

"I don't know my way around Beacon."

"Your _son_ seems to have managed just fine." Glynda frowned and looked away. "I think. I assume." Her eyes widened. "I hope. Has anyone _seen_ Whitley Schnee? Please tell me we haven't lost him already."

"I saw Cinder take him away," Sienna muttered.

"That boy," Roman rasped. "Is either the luckiest or the unluckiest boy on Remnant." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Or perhaps he is a boy no longer and has become a man." The table jumped up to smack him in the jaw. He crumped and whined about abuse.

"No!" Glynda snapped. "No comments like that on someone his age."

"Are you sure you're one to talk about relationships with an age differe- OW!" Roman rubbed his jaw sadly. "M-Message received."

"I'm sure he's fine." Jaune yawned and stretched his arms over his head. His body felt stiff and overly warm where Willow had been resting her head, but other than that he was fine. The usual after-drinking headache was nowhere to be seen. If anything, he felt relaxed, like he'd finally had a chance to let go after Atlas. "What Sienna failed to mention is that they also left with Team RWBY, so he's probably either bunking with them or they found him a room. He met them at the Schnee charity ball before, so it's all good."

"Thank goodness." Glynda sat and glared at Sienna. "You couldn't have added that important titbit?"

"In my defence I could barely see anything last night. I think Kali was trying to get me drunk and drag me into a feline faunus threesome." Sienna's slurred comments earned a muttered `lucky` from Peter. He was lucky Tsune wasn't there to hear that.

"Do I need to have a word with her?" Glynda asked.

Sienna yawned, arching her back like a cat. "Hmmmm. Nah, it's okay." Another yawn and a sleepy pawing of her eyes. "I lost track of her, but she'll find me today and we can pick up where we left off. I don't think her sex drive has an off switch."

"…"

Glynda stared, having assumed Sienna would be _against_ that proposal.

Jaune gawked, unsure what to think but wondering why he hadn't been paying more attention last night and why _his_ love life couldn't be as simple as Kali made it seem. Roman just offered a thumbs up, while Willow looked curiously between Glynda and Jaune, rubbing her chin.

It was the last one which startled her back into action.

"Okay. Moving swiftly on." Glynda turned away with wide eyes. "Now that we've finished the mandatory post-battle liver-annihilation, can we _please_ get back to doing what we take taxpayer money for? Running a school?"

Jaune blinked her way. He didn't see what the problem was. They'd been gone a couple of weeks, but the school was still standing, and Atlas had been saved. Meanwhile, Qrow and the scouts were going to start on Shade, and Peter and Bart would be heading out presumably once their hangovers were dealt with.

All in all, barring some surprise repeat of the Vytal Festival – which wasn't due for another year, and this time would be hosted by someone else – there didn't seem any immediate need to panic. "It's only been one day," he said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Jaune, it's the middle of the school year."

Comprehension did not dawn. "And…?" He looked to Sienna who shrugged back, as clueless as he. Willow smiled when he looked her way and had equally little to offer. He turned back to Glynda. "Is that a big deal?"

"I forget this is technically your first. Last year, they were held off for the Vytal Festival, and we technically skipped the end of the year due to the attack on Beacon, the repair work and everything else involved."

"Ah, that was marvellous," Peter said. "We just gave the students the grades they were predicted – bumped up a little for having taken part in the defence. No one could fault it. How often does your end of year exam involve dealing with a Grimm and White Fang attack?"

"Yes, the board had no complaints there," Glynda said. "Nor did I. Our exams would have contained one on one and team spars along with theory," she explained for his and Sienna's benefit, "All things they had to showcase. The education of a huntsman isn't the same as a lawyer or doctor – physical capabilities are more important than theory. If they can fight at the level of a huntsman, they're ready to become a huntsman."

Fair enough. There were plenty of jobs that required stringent examination because they were too delicate or important. Doctors were a good example. When someone was fiddling around inside your body, you wanted the assurance they'd been tested time and time again to make sure they knew what they were doing. Not so for huntsmen; if they could kill Grimm, they could kill Grimm!

"Then what's the issue?"

"One word, gentlemen. Midterms."

Wood scraped back as Peter stood. "Well, it's been fantastic. Good to have you all back – jolly good show in Atlas – but Bart and I really do need to get on with that scouting Shade business."

"Yes. Yes." Bartholomew jumped up beside him. "The Grimm wait for no man and Qrow will need our help. Come now, Peter, let's not tarry. Away. Away!" The two of them bundled their way out the room, striking into the doorframe but continuing despite the pain. The door slammed behind them, their footfalls fading into the distance.

"I _did_ wonder why they were so eager to agree to that last night," Glynda growled.

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Jaune said.

"Exams, Jaune. Midterm exams."

"Again. Not seeing the big deal."

"Same," Sienna said, still a little sleepy. "Isn't this better for us? The students are all stuck in exam halls so we don't have to do any lessons. Plus, it's not like we need to mark anything, is it? There'd be a massive conflict of interest." Yawning again, she said, "Free holiday for us. I think we've earned it."

"Ahem?" Jaune glared her way. "You stayed in Beacon. _We_ earned it."

"You're both wrong." Glynda laid out some folders on the table. "Our work doesn't stop here. We've examinations to plan, halls to prepare, the Department of Education to get in touch with, anti-cheating measures to employ and a whole host of other things. Add onto that, cram sessions, study groups and overall student panic."

"Since I'm a criminal and incredibly open to bribes, would that invalidate my professionalism and thus my capability to be involved?"

"No."

Roman slumped. "Aww. Why, though? And why now? We just came from an invasion. Isn't that grounds to pull the same shit you pulled for last year? Just say everyone who took part passed and we're good to go."

"Sadly, we cannot. Atlas can – seeing as they were attacked." Lucky Ironwood. "But the midterm exams tend to be a lot more theory based than physical. You're lucky this isn't end of year or we'd have to add graduation and new student applications to the task list. As it is, with Port and Oobleck having taken the first chance to flee, we'll be all hands on deck to make this work. We may even have to hire substitutes and outside adjudicators."

"I could help," Willow offered.

"Hired." Glynda raised an eyebrow at Jaune and Roman's incredulous expressions. "What? I'm not joking when I say we need all the help we can get. Speaking of, how much would it cost to bribe Neo into working alongside us?"

"Neo and `work` don't exactly go hand in hand…"

"Even if that work involves hunting down cheaters in an exam hall and exposing them to their utter humiliation, crushing their spirits and damning them to failed grades?"

Neo's head poked out from under the table, eyes shining brightly.

"I'm not even going to _ask_ what you were doing under there."

Neo smiled innocently.

/-/

Beacon was under attack.

No, that wasn't quite right – but to see it from the outside, you might have thought it. Students ran around in a frenzy, weapons were drawn and many lay where they fell, screaming in agony as they pored through textbooks with desperate fervour. The library had never seen so many visitors, or quite as much breaking of the rules of silence. Huntsmen fought huntresses over books while others wept in fear.

Team RWBY-and-a-half (now with added Whitley) were not spared from it.

Nor was Whitley himself, even if the young boy wasn't sure why he was being forced down on all fours to study for a course he a) wasn't a part of and b) had no knowledge in. The reason for why he hadn't said anything was far more obvious. Terror.

"If a village is destroyed from Grimm approaching from the southwest and the smoke seen by huntsmen over trees one hundred metres tall began two hours prior, assuming no wind, a natural retreat path toward the northeast and a fleeing pace of five miles per hour – ignoring stamina - in what quadrant would any retreating survivors be? If the Grimm move at seven miles per hour in pursuit, locate the quadrant at which you, huntsman marked as X, can first intercept them."

A bead of sweat ran down Ruby's face. "T-This is impossible."

"It's not," Weiss said, staring at the page. "Just very, very hard. You should have learnt about smoke timing before Beacon."

"I didn't!"

"Sure you did, sis," Yang said. "It was in last year of Signal- Oh… Oh, right… You skipped that year, didn't you? And the rest of the year before it."

Horror dawned. Getting into Beacon two years early! Wow, that's so awesome. Up until you realised those two years might _contain_ things you needed to know, and that the method by which you skipped them wasn't learning the subject matter and passing the exams but being scouted after a random robbery by the previous headmaster.

"I'm doomed…"

"Probably."

"WEISS!"

"What? I'm only saying the truth. Look, I'll tell you the mathematics after. It's relatively… well, it's not simple at all actually, but it should be fine so long as we can use calculator-"

"No calculators," Blake said, pointing to the message. They were reading over the last year's exam paper, made available for revision purposes. "And show your workings."

"Show my workings!?" Weiss slammed her fist down. "Why? For what possible reason would we not be allowed a calculator? We have scrolls! Everyone has a scroll! There's not a person on Remnant lacking possession of a calculator. We're not living in the dark ages anymore."

Living with a teacher, Yang had the typical response down. "Dad always said it was in case our calculator ran out of batteries."

"Runs out-? It runs off the sun! And if the sun dies, me not being able to do maths will be a pretty small problem!" Weiss threw her arms in the air. "Because we'll all be dead!"

Ruby was quick to rush over and soothe her partner down, partly because it was what a loving teammate should do but mostly because she needed Weiss to not have a mental breakdown so she could learn how to work the equation in the first place. Yang and Blake were already arguing over whether the survivors would be in quadrant 55-G or 56-G. Whitley was stuck in the middle, literally squashed between the two.

"Distance equals speed multiplied by time. We know the speed is five miles an hour. The time is 2 hours-"

"The time is two hours fifteen! The trees are a hundred metres tall."

"Which is BS by the way. Who's ever heard of a tree that big?"

"Actually," Whitley whispered awkwardly. "The largest tree on Remnant is 115 metres. It's in Vacuo and I got to see it once on a holiday…" He trailed off as he realised the two normally nice but currently stressed out girls were fixing him with the darkest of expressions. "N-Never mind…"

Oscar sat apart from it all, rather sure in his own success thanks to the encyclopaedia of all knowledge occupying his head, who had initially stated he would not help him cheat – for all of the time it took Oscar to point out he might be up to visiting that coffee shop Ozpin liked if he did well on the exams. The rest was history.

_It seems a little unfair to hold exams straight after we got back from Atlas._

"**Time waits for no one,"** Ozpin replied. **"If it's any consolation, I'm sure Glynda and Jaune were caught just as unprepared. Sadly, it's not within their authority to cancel it all. They're legally required to hold these exams."**

That was all well and good, but the school was a warzone. The infirmary was full of people who had, by some loss of judgment, decided they'd rather deal with Tsune than studying. He pitied those fools in particular. Teams roamed together, guarding holy textbooks they'd managed to rent out the library before the rush could hit.

The first day had been misleading, because once it was all announced, a fair number of the student body had decided to complain and try to convince the teachers to put it back so they had more time. The wiser ones had taken advantage of the lapse in judgment to rent out all the best books, and now it was war. A civil war. A Beacon Civil War.

"**Ah, Glynda never did let me introduce that initiative. A shame. I'm convinced it would have gone down well." **Ozpin's voice turned sly. **"Better than you last night."**

Oscar's face burned bright red. _I thought it was alcohol!_

"**Yes, and you let that punch – which was grape, by the way – go straight to your head. For all that she talks the talk, I doubt Miss Xiao-Long would give alcohol to a minor. Still, it was amusing seeing you say things you shouldn't **_**thinking**_** you were drunk."**

Gah. At least he hadn't asked anyone out. Small mercies. In the end, it had all just been an elaborate prank to rile Weiss up, which it worked perfectly as. The teachers certainly hadn't held back, though. They'd been guzzling through the night.

"Oscar!" Yang snapped. "Stop sitting there looking smug. You don't know this either-"

"It's 55D," he said, reciting what Ozpin told him. "You forgot to factor in the fact you'd be seeing the trees blocking the smoke at an angle. And the Grimm wouldn't be at 52C. They'd be at 50B."

Both Blake and Yang gaped at him. "B-But they move at seven miles an hour," Blake mumbled.

"Yes, but they have to make their way through the ruined village and the general rule is to halve speed where rough terrain is involved. You really should know this. Oobleck covers it often enough in his lessons."

"Wha-? But you – But…"

"Arghhh!" Yang gripped her head between two hands. "I can't handle this anymore!"

"This is day one," Oscar pointed out. "If you can't handle it now, how bad are you going to be the day before the exams? Which, by the way, are in two days' time." He paused as everyone stared at him, eyes wide and mouths open. They looked pale. Very pale. "Wait, you _did_ read the message Miss Goodwitch sent out this morning, didn't you? Due to Beacon being needed to respond to Vacuo as soon as possible if they need help, Beacon has been forced to bumped the exams up a bit. They start in three days, not at the end of next week."

"T-Three days…?"

He watched them tremble. "I thought you all knew."

Their screams could have awoken the dead.

/-/

Roman, Cinder, Jaune, Neo, Willow, Sienna, Kali and Ghira sat in front of a projector screen while Glynda strode back and forth like a drill instructor, slapping her crop into the palm of her hand. On the screen, large letters posed the following: "_Midterms 101 – a Peter Port Presentation on Surviving the End of Days_".

Alongside it was a cartoonish figure of the man in question, sobbing on his hands and knees as a meteorite approached. It wasn't the most inspiring of images, but then they weren't the most inspiring of people. Technically speaking, not one of them wasn't a criminal in one form or another. Roman, Sienna and Neo were obvious, but Jaune was complicit and Kali and Ghira technically created the White Fang. Cinder… well, the less said the better.

And now they were all teachers (or subbing as them) at Beacon.

Heaven help the children.

Jaune ran a hand through Zwei's fur as he sat on his stool. The poor corgi had come crawling into his and Neo's room the day before, dragging his bed behind him and setting it up at the foot of their bed next to the giant Nevermore. With Team RWBY being a little… louder than usual, his sharp ears were forced to seek refuge. Neo must have been a blessing in that regard. Even with Glynda storming about slapping her crop left and right, it was still more peaceful than the student dorms.

"Now, surviving the exams is easy so long as you follow the cardinal rules." Glynda changed the slide to a list. "See no student. Hear no student. Speak no student. Our job is only to administer the exams. Do not even _think_ about talking to a student as a human being. Do that for one second and suddenly they're crying and begging you for help and you're being guilted into it."

The next slide featured a picture of Coco Adel looking vert _un_-Coco Adel. She was sobbing, face red and hands balled up to rub at her cheeks.

"Awww," Willow said. "That poor girl…"

"No!" Glynda slammed her crop down. "Not a poor girl!" The slide switched, showing the same Coco, same image really with the tears still on her cheeks, but now smiling deviously. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is the enemy!"

"Coco is the enemy?" Kali asked.

"Yes. Though in this exact case, I meant the student body in general, but _that rule_ can be safely utilised in any situation. The students are out for one thing and one thing only. A passing grade. Show even a scrap of empathy and they'll have you tutoring them for forty-eight hours straight. Believe me, I've been there." The slide switched, this time to several Beacon students smiling happily. It was the kind of picture you'd want used on a promotional leaflet or website. "Usually, the student is a calm, conscientious and polite creature."

"Creature-?" Ghira rumbled.

The slide changed with a click. Gone were the loveable children. Replaced were feral cavemen and women, hair sticking up, eyes red and with bags under them. One was dressed in pyjamas. The other wore shoes that didn't match, while the third looked like she hadn't seen bath nor bed for weeks. Jaune wasn't the only one to recoil.

"This is the student during exam periods. They become like Grimm. They do not sleep. They do not eat. They do not stop. They are mindless! Rather than study through the year, they instead cram a year's worth of knowledge into their heads in the final three days – and the brain can't handle that! I've seen _Beowolves_ with more mental capacity!"

"Not Blake, surely," Ghira said. "I'm sure she's been studying hard."

"Yes Blake! Every student!" Glynda almost bent her crop in two. "And every year their parents titter at parent-teacher conference day and say `oh, but my loveable child is different`-" The high-pitched simpering voice even had Cinder leaning back. "-but they're not! Your child isn't different and isn't the reincarnation of Saint Ozma the first! They're all the same, and you're frankly bonkers if you think otherwise. Blake is be no different. In fact, she's worse. With how often she wasted time chasing after everything with the words `White` and `Fang` in their name, I wouldn't be surprised if she learnt a single thing this year!"

Jaune raised a hand. "Um-"

Glynda ignored him. "After the exams, they will be different. That is the crash. The moment where the all-nighters hit, and they pass out for a full day or more. And make no mistake, it is a glorious moment! Until then, it's hell, and we'll be expected to stay up to keep track."

That predictably had everyone complaining, Jaune among them. "Why? They can pull all-nighters without us."

"Oh really, and what happens if Miss Nikos is so tired she forgets she can curb stomp entire teams and bends a teammate into a pretzel? Or if Miss Schnee loses focus due to sleep deprivation and summons a ghost knight to rampage around the school, hm? What happens if students fight over past exam papers in the library and it turns into an all-out brawl? Do you expect our librarians to leap in and defeat training huntsmen? Because I don't and believe me when I say it's not in their contract. I should know since I wrote them. Anyone have any other suggestions?"

A hand was raised.

"Yes Neo."

Silence ensued.

"I despise you, Neo." Glynda pointed at the mute girl with the shit-eating grin. "I hate you and everything you stand for. We will have to look over the library and cafeteria in shifts. Yes, that will also remain open – more for the vending machines than anything. Speaking of, last year a can of energy drink got stuck. Chaos ensued."

"You mean like when you put money in, and it doesn't release all the way?" Roman asked.

"Yes. The student in question decided to try and shake it loose, and then to give it a few sharp taps on the side when that failed. He _needed_ the energy drink, after all." Glynda crossed her arms imperiously. "Next thing I know, I find Mr Daichi passed out amidst the remains of four vending machines covered in empty packets of sweets and with chocolate smeared across his face like war paint."

"Daichi?" Jaune's eyes widened. "Yatsuhashi!? But he's so relaxed!"

"Exam time!" Glynda barked. "The students you know are not the students we see!"

"So our goal is what?" Willow asked. "To walk around and be seen? Keep the peace?"

"Our goal is to be authority figures. To remind people that we are here and not – not I say – to be led astray by students suffering exam stress. Any questions?" Neo raised her hand. "Any _real_ questions?"

Sienna raised hers.

"Yes?"

"How are you ignoring the fact Kali has been necking Ghira since this all started?"

Kali pulled her lips away from her husband's neck, sitting on his lap with her arms around his head. Ghira weathered it with the firmness of a mountain, either too inured or too broken to feel embarrassed. Potentially both. "I'm sorry," she giggled. "Is this distracting…?"

Glynda closed her eyes. "With great determination, Sienna. With great determination."

Willow raised her hand too. "Is that allowed? Like, are we okay to-?"

"NO!"

"Just asking…"

"Exams!" Glynda growled, slamming her crop into the screen. "Focus on the exams. I did not survive the invasion of Atlas only to come back and fall here. You shall _all_ play your part, or I swear to any God listening I shall become an enemy so terrifying you'll be running to Salem _begging_ her to take you in. And she will _refuse_ out of the mind-numbing terror of making an enemy of Glynda Goodwitch, for which _no army of Grimm_ will provide sufficient safety! AM. I. UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Y-Yes."

"Of course."

"You're the boss. Well, technically I am, but who's keeping track?"

"Good." Glynda huffed and deflated, pushing the glasses that had come to dangle from her nose back up over her eyes. "Very good. Now Neo, I can see your hand waving. Do you have an _actual_ question this time, or is this your attempts at humour again?" Glynda watched the diminutive girl cross her fingers over her chest. "Very well. Ask away."

Neo stood, mimed sitting, mimed pulling something out her pocket and looking around suspiciously – then caused that depiction of herself to shatter into glass as she stabbed down onto it with a vicious smile.

Then, she looked to Glynda hopefully. Jaune and Roman exchanged confused shrugs.

"I'd prefer you use a blunt instrument to punish cheaters," Glynda answered. "But by all means, be rough. We _are_ training huntsmen after all."

Neo rubbed her hands together.

/-/

Qrow swooped in and transformed in one practiced move, landing in a crouch with Harbinger at his side. The desert sand made it a little tricky and his feet sank in, forcing him to bend a knee to compensate. There was no ambush waiting, however. He wouldn't have landed if there was. In fact, there wasn't much of anything. The once glorious Shade Academy had been reduced to a shell of its former glory, the buildings built into the side of a shade-granting mountainside silent and broken, its life-giving oasis at the front churned up and lonely, trees knocked and trampled aside.

"Fuck," he whispered sadly. "And this used to be such a nice place."

Of the Grimm there were no sign and that was telling. When Mountain Glenn fell, the Grimm remained for decades. They hunted negativity, but only if they could find it close by. Most Grimm didn't bother migrating unless something drew them, so to not be challenged by at least some was suspicious.

Cautiously, he picked his way toward the main school building, grimacing at the remains of what could only be its defenders. There weren't enough for the whole student body. He prayed to anyone listening that they'd evacuated. The faculty would have known a last stand wouldn't serve anyone.

The front entrance had once been barricaded but that had been swept aside. The foyer was a mess, the furniture turned on its side for cover and at times broken. The lack of any Grimm bodies made it look like a one-sided massacre, but he knew better. The people within would have reaped a horrendous tally.

_We should have been here,_ he thought as he picked his way through the mess. _Fucking Salem launching a distraction attack on Atlas while she pulled this. We had no idea._ Whether that was a hacking of the CCT or not was still up in the air. They'd done it once in Beacon, though. No reason they couldn't pull it off twice.

Reaching the doorway leading to the Bullhead platforms – raised high up off the sand for obvious reasons – he was relieved to find that empty of aircraft. There had been an evacuation, then. Hopefully, it was the majority of the students who got away. He'd need to check with the nearest town or Vacuo itself to get a full grasp of the situation.

Leaving the docks behind, Qrow made his way back down to the front entrance and out, walking along the cliff face itself toward the oasis. The beautiful water was still clear, even with the dead bodies littered around the outside. Stripping off his cloak and leaving his scroll behind with it, he dove into the oasis.

Cold relief washed over him. A welcome relief from the burning heat. Shade's oasis granted it life – or used to. A naturally occurring source of clean, drinkable water. Dragging his hands through it, he swam deeper and deeper, eyes piercing the depths to a stone structure at the bottom, almost invisible from the surface. Two plinths standing up before seemingly nothing. As he got deeper, the entrance beneath became more apparent. From the surface, it was all but invisible.

Pulling under and through, he swam a short distance through a narrow tunnel before it quickly rose up. His head broke the surface in a small cave on the other side. Gasping for air, he hunkered his arms down on the rocky lip and pulled himself up. It was dark within, but a small generator stood nearby with a lantern atop it. Flicking that on, the limited dust supplies within illuminated three small lights attached via wires to the cave's ceiling. They led to a huge, stone door that stood open, the resting place within empty, plundered.

"Just my luck…"

The Relic of Destruction had been lost.

"Couldn't be the Relic of Happy Thoughts, could it? Just had to be _Destruction_. Even if Oz never said what the bloody thing does, clue's in the name, isn't it?" Running a hand through his wet hair, he noted the lack of a body. The Summer Maiden was presumably still alive, then, though there was no telling if she was loyal to Salem or not. "Guess I need to head to the city and call this in. Here's hoping there's still a city when I get there."

Who could say? Salem might feel tempted to test out her new toy.

* * *

**I've a very small omake here because I've missed doing them. Hard to find the time in the lockdown however, which is ironic. I should have more time, but because I'm constantly being distracted by things, I somehow have less. **

**Dogs love it, though. Constant attention. Oh, and the borrowed joke was about the calculator and comes from an old Hat Films skit. **

* * *

**Short Omake:**

* * *

"The Relic of Destruction, Ozpin. What does it do?"

"What do you think it does, Jaune? It destroys."

"Specifically, I mean. A gun destroys. A bulldozer destroys. To hear the news, video games destroy. Give me details. What _is_ the Relic exactly? Jinn was a lamp that summons a genie that answers three questions."

"Yes. Original, isn't it?" Ozpin rolled his eyes. "Never let it be said that the Brother Gods had much in the way of imagination. I mean, really, they called themselves the God of Light and Dark. What, no God of that middle-ground when the light pierces through your blinds at the perfect angle to wake you up?"

"Ozpin. Focus!"

"Ah right. Yes." Ozpin coughed into Oscar's fist. "The Relic of Destruction. Well, it's a sword."

Jaune leaned forward. "A magical sword?"

"Presumably."

"You don't know?"

"Should I?" Ozpin held his arms out wide. "Oh, of course. I should have tested it, I assume. Yes, it's just the _Relic of Destruction._ Totally innocent name. Not at all threatening. I'll just swing it around and give it a go, shall I? Nothing bad could come from that."

Jaune winced. "Okay. Fair point. But then, do we know if it does anything?"

"W-Well it must. It's the Relic of Destruction."

Taking a pencil off his desk, Jaune snapped it in two and let the pieces fall to the floor. "Does that make me a tool of destruction?"

"You're not magic. The Relic is."

"Okay, fine. So it… destroys things. Vaguely. And it's a sword. We had the Relic of Knowledge and that had specific rules to it. I'm assuming the sword would as well? Is that how it works with the others?"

"To a degree," Ozpin replied. "The Relic of Knowledge is a lamp that houses Jinn. The Relic of Creation is a staff – and I'll admit, I'm lost on that one. Too much Grottos and Grimm, perhaps? The Relic of Choice is a crown."

"Because the king makes the choices? Huh. The Gods are monarchists, then."

"What did you expect? Kings and Queens always like to say they're chosen by God. This time, they're right. Why does it matter? It's still a tool of incredible power that lays now in the hands of our enemy."

"It matters because if it works like I think it does, I might have a plan…."

/-/

"Challenging me to a dual. What an interesting human you are." Salem laughed mockingly at him. Everything about her invoked terror and Jaune's bowel clenched. He steadied himself, raising Crocea Mors and taking a deep breath. "Do you really believe you can best me?" she taunted. "I, who wield the _Relic of Destruction!?"_

The sword was almost as terrifying as she. It radiated bloodlust and felt sapient. Something about it just felt… alive. And it was hungry. Without a doubt, he knew that if that thing touched him, his life would end. Perhaps even be destroyed beyond all reason, devoured, consumed and obliterated until not even the soul remained.

"I must do this," he whispered. "For humanity!"

Salem lunged in, sweeping the Relic over her head. The Relic of Destruction fell like a meteor, burning the very air around it. The audience, every human on Remnant, watched on in terror. "Then you may die with the rest of them!"

Fate hung in that moment, trapped in the instant between life and death.

Until Jaune parried the blow away without moving from his spot.

Salem tripped and staggered forward, stumbling past him with wide eyes. No one else dared move, watching in shock as the Queen of the Grimm righted herself on his other side, staring down at the Relic of Destruction before readying it again. "A lucky move. Take this!"

Jaune deflected the lunge.

"Hah!"

Side-stepped the slice.

"DIE!"

He flicked Crocea Mors against the Relic of Destruction, diverting its edge yet again. And again. And again! Ten strikes became twenty, then thirty, until Salem was wailing recklessly on him and he had to give ground. Calmly, though. Crocea Mors continued to weave before him, moving only marginally to ward away the constant barrage.

Eventually, the Relic of Destruction thudded down, Salem with it, falling to her knees as she panted for breath, sweat running down her inhuman face.

"Why?" she panted. "Why aren't you destroyed? Why – hah – are you still standing?"

Far less fatigued, having kept his own motions relatively small compared to hers, Jaune lowered his blade and took a relaxed stance, balancing it on the floor. "Well it's a sword," he said. "The Relic of Destruction is a sword."

"And what – gah – is your point!?"

"You have to hit me with it. And last I checked with Ozpin, you weren't trained in swordplay. And I doubt that changed ever since you became immortal and never had to worry about swords. Simply put, you might have the most powerful weapon on Remnant, but you have no idea how to use it. I mean, even as a fraud myself, I'm still a better swordsman than you are."

The audience gaped. Tyrian slapped his own face. Yang snickered. In the distance, he was sure he heard Ozpin burst into laughter. Salem, kneeling before him, looked from him to the Relic, back to him, and said the only thing she could.

"FUCK!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: 14****th**** May**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	59. Chapter 59

**Here we go**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 58**

* * *

The death of a hundred souls came not with a cacophony of wailing but ominous silence, fear paralysing the very notion of sound but for the clicking of instruments and the scratchings of fevered inscription. All sound beyond that was gargantuan in the absence of any other, the merest cough enough to have every muscle in the body clenched tight.

One man stood at the head of it all, back rigid and eyes staring ahead, seeing not those arrayed before him but distant stars beyond, mind trapped in an entirely different plane of existence, tortured by spirits and demons of the most horrendous kind…

Boredom.

He knew he was bored because of the way his mind wandered. And because of the fact he was referring to himself in the third person. Realising that fact, he forced his eyes closes and attempted to bring back some small sanity.

The scratching of pens continued. The examinations had begun.

Stood at the head of a long hall with seats arranged in geometric patterns, all equidistant apart and perfectly spaced like an eldritch spell to summon some Elder God, Headmaster Jaune Arc surveyed his students. Their heads were hung low, eyes haunted and shoulders hunched, bent over their tables like wizened old men trying to reclaim some vestige of their former lives. Sweat dripped from faces slick with it and a wonderfully horrific odour had long since begun to fill the hall, the smell of too many people packed in a too small space for too much time.

The clock on the wall ticked loudly on, those closest to it flinching with every mechanical click of its internal workings. Jaune twitched as well, partly from nervous habit and partly because his legs had gone to sleep on him. Further along, Glynda stood watch, a beacon of discipline and a rock in a storm that remained unyielding.

Both bored out their skulls.

Did the student body think a ninety-minute exam boring? If so, they ought to try _not having an exam_ _to keep you occupied_ and having to stand stock still for an hour and a half. Ostensibly, they were there to watch out for cheaters, but their very presence dissuaded that. If they left, people might cheat. If they looked away or fiddled on their scrolls, people might cheat. It was a game of chicken in which they had to stand there – even if their eyes saw nothing and their minds had been reduced to mashed potato through sheer boredom – and the students would play their part.

He couldn't even look at them. His attempts to distract himself by watching people ended up with the poor students in question sweating up a storm and growing tenser and tenser. Huntsmen and Huntresses were trained to be aware of their surroundings, or as aware as they could be, and some of them could sense when a person was staring at them. As such, he'd fixed his eyes above their heads on the back wall and through it, out into a wider cosmos his mind latched onto because it was just so-damn-bored.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The clock's sonorous sound droned on, accompanied by a _skrtch-skrtch-skrtch_ of pen on paper and a _shff-shff-shff_ of pages being turned. Jaune rocked back and forth, beatboxing the sounds in his head until he'd debuted his first single – _Exam_. It was going to be a critical success. If he survived to the end of the day, that was.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Jaune whirled, hand falling to his side and Crocea Mors slicing behind him. Wide-eyed, he stared at the crackling remains of the alarm Glynda had set up. He glanced back to the students, suddenly aware of a hundred plus people staring at him in shock.

"Pens down!" Glynda announced. "Papers closed. The exam is over. Please remain seated until your paper is taken, and you are dismissed by rows. Do not attempt to write on your papers. Would the final student on each row please stand, collect the papers and bring them to the front? Thank you."

Chairs scraped and the students at the back got up and muddled their ways forward, collecting papers and clutching them to their chests like monks with holy texts. The way they all moved in unison only made it look more like a religious cult, and with the clear reluctance on their faces, it felt more like sacrificial offerings.

Ruby came up to him, ashen faced and shaking, holding out a stack of papers with such a nervous expression that it might as well have been a marriage proposal. She looked inordinately relieved when he took it.

"Thank you," Glynda said loudly. "Those students may leave first." They could not have fled faster – especially Ruby with her Semblance. "And now we'll start with row A. Please stand and leave. Do not tarry outside. Move on and allow space for others to leave." It took a few minutes but soon the students had filed out and the hall was empty. Glynda sighed and threw the stacked papers down on the front desk with a splat. "Well, that's our exam for the day done. About time. My brain has gone numb."

"I'm beginning to think Peter and Bart had the right idea," Jaune said. "Weeks trekking in the burning heat with sand getting everywhere sounds wonderful compared to this."

"Yes. Those…" Glynda grumbled something under her breath. "It's a rare day they pull one over on me, but this is their victory. I hope they enjoy it because I shall make them pay for this threefold when they return."

"At least we don't have to mark these."

"Yes." Glynda pushed the papers to the edge of the table while Jaune held out a large brown sack. It was something they had to push them into and then seal shut, to ensure no tampering. They would then be collected by adjudicators and marked off-site. "Due to tampering in past years, we cannot be allowed to mark these. It's a conflict of interest."

"Who tampered?" Jaune asked, curious.

"Ozpin. And it was one of his better moves."

"You're supporting it!?"

"Of course. Oh, I see your confusion." Chuckling, she pushed her glasses further up her nose, sealing the bag shut and marking the exam on the front. It was then his job to heft it up over one shoulder. "Ozpin didn't tamper because he wanted to help or hinder a student. He tampered to make a point."

"That point being…?"

"That the tampering was possible in the first place, and that Beacon professors could not be trusted to remain impartial at all times. The revelation forced the Council's hand in hiring outside adjudicators and putting in place more stringent measures."

"Wait, so what you're saying is that Ozpin tampered to change the system so we wouldn't have to mark exams in the future?"

"Yes."

A tear ran down Jaune's face. He sniffed, thumping his free hand over his heart. "Ozpin…" he squeaked, voice high-pitched and raw with emotion. "Truly, the greatest heroes are those unsung by legend."

"While I would say you're being overdramatic this is a rare – and I mean rare! – situation in which I agree fully." Glynda pushed herself back into a standing position and moved to open the door for him. "Come on. Let's get these processed and find something to eat. It's Ghira and Sienna handling the next exam, then Kali and Roman after."

Ghira and Sienna – the man who made the White Fang and the woman who usurped it. Not exactly who he would have chosen to put together. "Interesting duos you set up. Any reason for it…?"

"Necessity. Put Kali and Ghira together and the students shall be exposed to things they should not be. It's bad enough Mrs Belladonna literally called out good luck to her daughter, I won't have them making out in front of the students. As for Torchwick, I don't trust him not to stand up and offer to take bribes in the form of tobacco."

Jaune imagined it.

"_Calculator for a cigar – do I have a cigar? Two cigar, do I have -? Three! Sold, for three cigars with Weiss Schnee. Now, I have here a scroll with connection to the internet and all the lovely search engines therein. Going once…?"_

"Okay. Probably a good choice there. Still, that leaves…"

"Cinder and Neo. Yes, I know." Glynda sighed. "It will certainly be an _intense_ exam hall, but at the very least we can be assured there won't be anyone brave enough to cheat there."

/-/

The room outside the testing chamber was a hive of activity, a bazaar of students pressed close together loudly talking over one another as teams exchanged questions, the answers they'd given and then argued ferociously over who had it right.

"What did you get for the question about the Goliath?"

"How many survivors did you get for the pursuit question?"

"Who was the commander of the faunus forces in the faunus war again?"

"What was I meant to put in the `name` slot on the front of the exam?"

The questions went on and on, answers changing hands, textbooks consulted, and faces slammed into walls, muffled screams into hands and the constant "Yesss!" of people who got it right. Many fists were pumped. Many more were thrown into the floor.

It was the relief that was most noticeable, however. The exam was over, which both meant the rest of the day without panicking and proof that they could, in fact, survive the exam. It didn't change the fact there'd be no sleep and plenty of all-nighters preparing for tomorrow's exam, but that was normal. School was pretty much months of messing around pretending to pay attention in lessons and then one or two days of cram to learn a years' worth of lessons.

"All in all," Yang began. "How do we think we did?"

"I'm confident I scored over ninety per cent," Weiss said. Yang, Blake and Ruby all rolled their eyes.

"I think I did okay," Ruby said. "But some of those questions were about stuff I didn't even know! No one said skipping two years would be like that. It's not fair."

"On the bright side, I'm not sure how much grades matter." It was Blake who said that, looking particularly haggard, though that might have had more to do with her parents popping up at inopportune times to wish her luck or hint that they'd be expecting good grades from her. Mr and Mrs Belladonna seemed determined to make up several years' worth of lost parenting in the space of a week, and they'd seemingly decided to start with parental embarrassment and move on from there. "Becoming a huntress is more of a pass or fail thing. As long as we get passing grades, we're okay."

"And you can't technically fail mid-terms," Yang said, watching Ruby relax. "If you do, you just get dragged in for extra lessons and catch-up so you don't fail the _actual_ end of year exams. You'll do fiiine." She tussled Ruby's hair. "Just wait and see."

"I'll feel better when the exams are physical."

Ugh. Ruby was the only one looking forward to that. Then again, her sister was one of the few people who genuinely enjoyed running – and not even in that "ha ha, I love running" kind of way people did crying on the inside but saying it because they loved being fit and healthy and were willing to put up with running to achieve that goal. Ruby genuinely loved the idea of running and running until she was exhausted.

Freak of nature. Seriously.

"I'm not," Weiss groused, echoing the thoughts of all rational people. "It'd be one thing if there was a bar to meet, but they just test until you collapse. No matter how good you do, it still ends the same way. Sore muscles and sweat soaked clothes."

"The beep test," Blake hissed.

They all – bar Ruby – shivered. The fairly simple test involved running from one end of a track to the other, starting when a machine beeped. It would get faster and faster, demanding you up your pace further and further until your body couldn't handle it anymore. It was torture for anyone, ensuring that even the fittest would eventually be reduced to quivering piles of goo.

Except Ruby.

"I like that test! You get loads of time to rest between beeps."

If looks could kill, they'd have been coffin-dancing their way out of Beacon. "_You_ get time!" Weiss growled. "Because your stupid Semblance means you cover the track in half a second! The rest of us have to run across normally."

"Well maybe you should get faster."

"You – gah – hrk – hngh!"

"In the interests of saving Weiss from an aneurysm, what's say we grab some food? I don't know about you, but I need sugar – and fast. And while I'm at it, where's Oscar? I haven't seen him outside."

"Didn't you see?" Blake crossed her arms, uncharacteristically angry. "_He_ finished in thirty minutes and brought his paper up to the front and left. He's either bombed the test so hard he doesn't care or passed with flying colours in a third the time it took us. Either way, I hate his very existence right now."

Weiss and Ruby grumbled their agreement.

"Huh." Yang scratched her cheek, idly wondering what that meant. Oscar wasn't the strongest, but he'd been a spy of some kind and important to the headmaster's plans. "Maybe that's part of what his role is. Super intelligent or something. Or he's got the mind of a huntsman but not the body."

"Yang, that sounds ridiculous."

Laughing, she agreed. "Yeah, you're right. Mind of a huntsman. What am I thinking?"

/-/

"News from Bart and Peter?"

"Why are you in my office?" Jaune asked.

"Your office?" Oscar smiled unnaturally. "I do believe it's mine."

"Wrong. Yours was on the tower." Jaune stepped in and closed the door behind him, moving over to his seat. Ozpin stood and made room for him, letting him sit and going over to stand by the wall of the fallen battleship instead. Or the floor – since it was on its side. "Your office got blown up," he said, leaning back. "And I should fail you for helping Oscar cheat on those exams."

"In my defence, Oscar couldn't have hoped to pass. No, that's not a slight at you, Oscar, only that the information is what you would have learned over years of study. It's simply not fair to expect you to know it." And too important he become a huntsman. It would open doors for him, not to mention place Ozpin in a better spot for when he eventually took full control.

In time, Oscar Pine would likely become the next headmaster of Beacon – or a powerful politician and leader of men. Whatever Ozpin decided would better suit the war against Salem. Given the state of Vacuo, it was very possible he'd go try and rebuild Shade, maybe even be its headmaster and entrust Beacon to Glynda and him.

"I was about to call Bart now. You can listen in as long as you don't cause a scene." Jaune's fingers tapped over the desk, calling up a holographic screen and patching into the CCT.

"A scene?" Ozpin asked. "Me? Why, when have I ever done that?"

"Maybe when you left the exam hall an hour early. That's not suspicious at all…" Holding up a hand for silence, he watched Ozpin lean against the wall and waited for the call to connect. Vacuo's CCT was in the city and not the school, sparing it from the attack. Shade was by its name a shaded and secluded place cut into a ravine between two mountains with an oasis at the base, making it a poor location for a CCT.

It took a few seconds to connect. The distance and time also materialised in a slight disconnect between what could be seen and heard, for while Oobleck's face appeared quickly enough and his lips moved, the words came a full second after like a poorly made movie.

"_\- Oobleck reporting. Can you hear me?"_

"We hear you, Bart. How is it on your end?"

"_Audio only, I'm afraid. I can't see you. I suppose it doesn't matter."_

"It's Ozpin and I here. What have you been able to find? What's the state of Shade?"

"_Fallen, I'm afraid."_ Oobleck held a hand over his chest. _"We've done our best to put together what happened between Peter and I, and we've also met up with Qrow and a number of survivors from the attack. Qrow was also able to locate a few stranded remnants of teams wandering in the desert and guide them back to Vacuo."_

Jaune breathed out a long sigh. "That's good. How bad is it?"

"_Shade has fallen. The Grimm attacked from without while unknown assailants attacked from within, killing the headmistress and fatally wounding her deputy. Though we cannot prove it, we believe this to be Callows. His Semblance would allow him the method. Whether he had help is another matter entirely. After that, it fell to the remaining faculty to organise the defence, which was delayed due to the confusion. The first year students were called to evacuate along with non-combat staff and personnel. Apparently, the attack was almost entirely ground based, and no one who sought to flee by air was challenged."_

"There was a disproportionate number of Nevermore and Gryphons in Atlas," Ozpin said. "I believe they were trying to keep Atlas' air force busy, as it would have been our only way to react to the attack on Shade in time."

Keep them distracted and make sure the battleships couldn't leave, then strike Vacuo while they were busy. It was a classic play and one they hadn't expected of Salem – and that was their fault. They'd been thinking of her as a Grimm, mindless in aggression and straightforward on the attack, when she was a sapient being more than capable of strategy.

"Did the first years survive?" Jaune asked.

"_Yes. For the most part. Not all could make it to the docks in time and some fell, but those that did were evacuated. A portion of the second year as well, but far less – only about twenty per cent all counted. I'm afraid the third and fourth years were gutted, forced to stay and fight. Some were able to break free and escape; those are the ones Qrow found trying to survive the desert. He is out there again looking for more."_

"_Of the faculty, none survived. All gave their lives to defend the students, bar for the Doctor, who was a non-combatant and sent with the evacuees to better treat the injured. I've spoken with him myself. He was able to give me a general idea of what happened, but his psyche is fragile. All the survivors are in a similar state. Vacuo is in grieving with many children lost. I fear for what the negativity will bring, Jaune. The city is doing its best to lighten that, but no amount of stimulus packages or state funerals will change the fact parents are without their children." _

Gods, it was worse than he'd thought. It sounded so cynical to talk about the negativity as well. People were dead. To suggest those left behind should just `cheer up` was so callous, and yet with Shade down, Vacuo was tremendously vulnerable. It was a school for huntsmen-in-training, but the academies also acted as localised hubs for all huntsmen. The headmaster of each academy had the easiest access to information on Grimm movements and locations in need of help. Without that, the huntsmen in Vacuo would be impacted. Not useless, but directionless. Left to their own devices.

"What of the Relic?" Ozpin asked.

"_Gone. Qrow checked the Vault and the door was opened. No sign of the Summer Maiden, nor a body. No sign of struggle within the cavern either."_

"Has she been recruited or forced?" Ozpin wondered. "It bodes poorly either way. The Relic of Destruction…"

"What does it do?" Jaune asked quickly.

"It destroys. I would rather not say how – some things are not for human comprehension and knowing this would scar you deeply. The only thing you need know is that it is an extremely dangerous Relic to leave in Salem's hands."

With a name like that, it sounded it. "Why wasn't that one kept here if it's so dangerous?"

"They are all of them dangerous. Choice is perhaps the most so – for while the power of choice is integral to all human beings, the Relic of Choice does not necessarily grant it. Why would it when we already have free choice?"

Jaune put the pieces together and paled. "It takes choice away!?"

Ozpin nodded gravely.

How would that manifest? Some kind of hypnosis or mind control? It was a crown, so that fit the implication of a king's power. That was insanely dangerous; the kind of thing they could not let anyone have a hold of.

"They are all the same," he went on. "Creation could bring into reality things that would bring the world to ruin. Knowledge contains information that could break a man, cause him to ascend to near Godhood or reveal the hopelessness of life itself – to say nothing of simply revealing where the other Relics are and how to access them. It's not a case of one being more or less dangerous than the other. At least Jinn was easy to contain, harmless so long as her questions were used promptly once every hundred years."

Which would he rather Salem have? None, really. With perfect knowledge, she could outmanoeuvre them. With Creation, she could control the world around them. With Choice, she could make them the enemies of mankind.

_At least Destruction is straightforward. I think…_

"How dangerous is it in her hands?"

"More than you know and less than she expects…"

Jaune scowled. "Ozpin…"

"The Relic of Destruction is a tool, but it is a tool she may not yet know how to use. My evidence for this is that Vacuo yet stands. If she could use it fully, there would be little sense not destroying the entire continent. Believe me, the Relic has that power."

"_Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Ozpin. Vacuo is in no state to survive such an attack. Peter is busy liaising with local huntsmen. As I understand it, they're intending to stay in the city to bolster its defences in case the Grimm come. There is a foray planned for Shade, but we don't expect it to find anything we haven't."_

"What of the Grimm?"

"_Gone. Qrow says there were precious few at Shade."_

The news seemed to alarm Ozpin. "Don't let that foray leave!" he ordered. "The only reason Grimm wouldn't be crawling all over Shade is if someone wanted to preserve their numbers."

"And you don't do that unless you have a plan for them," Jaune finished. "Oh hell. Oobleck, you heard him. Make sure no one leaves the city. Have Qrow swing around to scout the area once he's done looking for survivors."

"_His eyes are sharp, and the desert offers little in the way of terrain to hide behind. If the Grimm were massing, we'd have seen them. I'm more concerned about Vale. There's a stretch of forest and mountainous terrain between the Kingdoms that the Grimm could conceal themselves within, and if she really does have the power of destruction in hand, why not use it on her greatest enemies?"_

Why not, indeed? If it could destroy in a way that surpassed normal death, it might even be able to kill Ozpin permanently. Maybe Salem too, but Ozpin must have thought of that before so the fact it hadn't been used for that spoke against the idea.

"Atlas is weakened. It would be a better target."

"_Yes, but they threw their aerial Grimm at the city already, and their aquatic. If only land-based Grimm remain…"_

"Attacking Vale would still be a bad idea. Ironwood wouldn't have a choice but to defend us after we helped him. Hell, he'd love to save us just for the chance to rub my nose in it." And he'd allow it! He'd get down on hands and knees for it. "And if their numbers are already low from attacking Shade, I don't see how they could take the city."

Oobleck coughed. _"Relic of Destruction…"_

"It's not _that_ ridiculous, is it?" He asked the question to Ozpin, who remained worryingly silent. "Is it? Oz…?"

"If she comes for Vale, we would be better served meeting her halfway…"

"What!?"

"The city would be a stationary target. Our fortifications mean little in the face of the Relic."

Jaune slapped a hand into his forehead, sweating profusely. "And you think us engaging her on foot would be any better? We'll be running straight into the Grimm."

"It's the last thing she would expect."

"With good reason!"

"I'm not suggesting a pitched battle," Ozpin said. "Or that we bring the students. The second she gained the Relic of Destruction, facing her in battle stopped being an option. We need to wrest it from her control."

Steal it? That was a better option. Jaune sank back, fingers drumming on his armrest. "How big a team are you thinking?"

"Small enough to go unnoticed. Large enough to get the job done."

"_A group dedicated to finding the trinket and taking it from the dark lady?"_ Oobleck asked jovially. _"Is this the fellowship of the bling? By any chance, do we have a volcano we can throw it into? That would be a convenient solution to the thing."_

"Sadly not. Salem can survive a volcano."

That was curiously specific. And certain on Ozpin's part. Had he really tossed Salem into a volcano? They _had_ been alive and fighting for possibly thousands of years. Weird as it sounded, he wouldn't put it past them.

"The problem is that the Grimm don't wait or sleep. There's no rest for them, so no time for us to sneak in when they've let their guard down. Even if we sent Neo in, she'd have to deal with however many Grimm, Tyrian, Hazel and Salem on her own. We'd need a big party just to take her lieutenants out. How many would be enough to keep Salem busy?"

"None," Ozpin said. "As in, no amount of people will be enough. The plan will rely entirely on not drawing her ire."

"And how," he said, "Do you suggest we steal the Relic of Destruction – which she'll almost certainly have on her person – away from her _without_ her noticing?"

"We distract her." Ozpin stood, smiling wearily. "We distract her with something she can't ignore."

* * *

**Bit of a smaller chapter as I have a plumber coming tomorrow to fix some pipe blockage that has come up and I need to take out a tile bath panel, which is going to mean drilling through all the mortar (or whatever the white stuff is – grout, maybe?) and plying the tiles off the bath. Going to be a long job that I can't put off because water is coming back up the sink and bath. Have a small omake for your troubles, though.**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Salem held up a hand, stopping the Grimm behind her. The large column slowed, coming to a halt some twenty metres away from the conspicuous platform erected up in the middle of nowhere and the single man stood in the centre of it waiting for them between two tall, rectangular boxes. Seeing that no one was willing to speak, she stepped forward.

"Brave of you to come and face us alone. Has Ozma thrown away another puppet? It wouldn't be his first."

The man remained standing, silent. It was unnerving and she eyed their surroundings, expecting the ambush. It didn't come. Even if it had, the Grimm would have been quick to react and swarm around her, and Tyrian and Hazel were close by, ready to intervene.

"Well?" she called. "Is there nothing you have to say?"

Finally, he moved, reaching out with both hands to touch the boxes on either side of him. A switch was flicked, and Salem tensed, ready for an attack. What she wasn't prepared for was the loud music that blared out, full of bass and shaking the stage.

Nor the shirt which was tossed aside, slapping into her chest.

"W-What…?"

Oh.

Oh wow. That was a lot of skin. Quite the chest. Salem coughed and looked away, then looked back again a second later. Not that she would ever admit to Ozma doing anything right, but perhaps creating the huntsmen academies wasn't an entirely bad idea if it created abdominal muscles like that! And the way they danced.

"Ma'am," Hazel grunted. "Should I attack?"

"Oh yesss. I-I mean no, don't attack. That's what they want you to do."

"He's trying to distract us."

"Worry not, Hazel. It is having no effect on me. The trousers! Take the trousers off!" Turning back to Hazel's raised eyebrow, she added, "No effect whatsoever. On unrelated terms, someone set up my tent and tell the Grimm to rest. They must be tired."

"Grimm don't _get_ tired…"

"Then maybe I'm tired!" she snapped. "It's been a couple of hundred years. Give a woman a break. Also, give me all the money you have."

Hazel blinked. "What?"

"Money! Notes, lien, whatever. Hurry! Momma needs to make it rain."

/-/

"Do we sneak in now?" Qrow asked.

"Not yet," Glynda hissed, looking through her binoculars. Qrow would have, but his had been stolen by Neo. The four members of Team RWBY were also laid down with their own, biting their lips as they watched, hissing occasionally. "Not yet…"

"Salem is completely distracted. Now is our best chance."

"She said not yet, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby snapped uncharacteristically. "Now shut up. He's reaching for his boxers."

Qrow drew out his scroll and dialled a number. "Yeah, Ozpin? It's me. Your plan to distract Salem. It might have worked a little too well…" Glancing back down, Qrow winced. "Also, I think your ex just replaced you. And we might need a new headmaster, too. Bright side, Salem looks like she's going to delay destroying the world for a few weeks. Or years, depending on how good he is."

* * *

**Next Chapter: 21****st**** May**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	60. Chapter 60

**Good news in that my elderly dog survived its operation yesterday but they have discovered cancer in his system. It's in the gut and intestines impacting his ability to take on protein. I felt he was too alert and playful to consider putting down so I'm paying for him to be on a host of supplements to boost his protein (B12 supplements among others and steroids) and we're going to do another blood test in three weeks to see if the cancer has spread and if it has, if there's anything we can do about it. **

**Not going to give up on him until either the vet says there is no hope, or he gives up himself and has a poor quality of living. I have to spend a lot of today with him however as I've been told to note any side effects of his treatments and report them. So far, it's excessive peeing, but when I reported that, they said it was all normal. I'm like "Well can you give me a list of what is normal so I don't false alarm you…?"**

**Got a list of things to watch out for now.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 60**

* * *

"What's the damage?" Jaune asked, footsteps crunching on carpet as he stalked down the corridor. "Give me a status report."

"Two cheaters, one whom argued back and is currently in the infirmary. He argued with Neo."

"Validly?"

"The textbook stuffed down his underwear would suggest otherwise. Or it was stuffed down his underwear; not it's… well, let's just say Tsune is performing an extraction." They mutually shivered. Jaune drew his long blue coat around himself. "Beyond that, we've had one formal complaint about the behaviour of our adjudicators."

"Ah. Details?"

"It states, and I quote, Mr and Mrs Belladonna's unprofessional displays of affection are hideous and an affront to the eyes of all who see them. Please send them back to Menagerie."

"The complaint is from Blake, isn't it?"

"It's signed N.J. Love." Glynda tore the paper up and scattered it over her shoulder. "Other than that, I believe we've done enough to survive the exam period. Barely, but in this war anything but utter defeat classes as a resounding victory."

"It's over then?"

Glynda stopped in the corridor, heels drawing together on the carpet as she held up a hand for silence. Her eyes closed, and in the moment that followed the sounds of a distant bird chirping could be heard, along with the flutter of wings and the chatter of a chipmunk in one of the trees outside.

"Do you hear that?" she asked. "Do you hear the students?"

"No."

"Exactly. Wonderful, isn't it?"

They were all abed despite it being eleven in the morning. The halls were peaceful and quiet, but also clean and uncluttered, lacking the typical litter that heralded their presence. The heart of Beacon seemed to beat slower, the rush and bustle absent. No bells rang, no feet clapped on the floor and chairs didn't scrape, clatter or get thrown out of windows. For the first time in weeks, they could hear themselves think.

"It's incredible. Almost enough to make me wish we had more exam periods." He sensed more than saw the alarm flash over Glynda's face. "Almost. If we could have this without the downsides of the pre-exam rush, I'd consider it."

"That's a relief. The students are normally rewarded with a week long break from lessons to recuperate. It's not a school holiday, however. More a…" Glynda sought the right word.

"Reward?"

"Necessity," she said, slapping a fist into her other hand. "That's the word. It's a necessity because the one year we tried to actually push lessons, the infirmary was full of students passed out from sleep deprivation."

"Should we be worried about that?"

"Are you?" she asked.

Jaune shrugged. "No, but I think it's established by now I'm an irresponsible headmaster."

"Compared to whom? Ozpin?" Glynda snorted at the very idea. "Please. You actually do your own paperwork. That makes you twice as efficient as he ever was."

"What about the ones before him?" Her eyebrow rose. "Before his last term, I mean." The eyebrow rose further. "Before that one?" Eyebrow. "And that one?" Second eyebrow. Jaune's own drew down, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Has Ozpin been _every_ headmaster to ever take over Beacon!?"

"Not every," she admitted, "But the interim headmasters have been under his control all the same. You're the first to take over without his direct supervision. I'm not saying they were all lazy – I wasn't alive to know them – but if they were chosen for their loyalty instead of capability, and if they were forced into a job they were unprepared for, I dare say they weren't the best."

"I wasn't prepared for this job."

"At least you _do_ the job."

Touché. Then again Ozpin had been doing it for however many centuries. Maybe he'd taken this incarnation as a holiday. Could he do that? If you lived that long, you had to want a little time to yourself sooner or later.

"Back to my question, is it really okay for us to let the students act like this?"

"Theoretically no, but in practicality yes." Glynda glanced around to make sure they were alone before adding, "Don't let them hear me say this but exams really _are_ pointless. The knowledge isn't and we need some way of testing it, but I doubt they'll ever face a situation like this outside of school. In the real world they'll always have the benefit of more resources, allies or time."

"Can't we change it?"

"Greater minds than us have tried, Jaune. It's not easy. We need some way of giving them a controlled test and there's so much mandated we teach in a years' curriculum. Had I my way, we'd teach combat, laws, strategy, first aid and little else. The core subjects only. Sadly, the education systems of each Kingdom are typically controlled by their civilian Governments, and they dictate what they believe is important."

"Is that why we have math and language as forced subjects?"

"Yes. And history. Make no mistake, I respect Oobleck's drive and the merits of it, but we should at least focus on huntsmen-specific history. Incidents between Grimm and humanity. Teaching them about the faunus war is all well and good, but I don't want our students to believe they should be involved in such a thing if it were to ever happen again."

"Plus, isn't that like the biggest civil war? You'd think they'd learn that before they hit seventeen."

"They have. Again, it's the civilian council choosing our lessons. Ozpin had tried to gain more oversight over what we teach, but it's a losing battle. Paranoia stops them letting the school govern itself."

"Paranoia?" he asked. "Of what?"

"Of too much power being under one person. It goes without saying huntsmen and huntresses are the strongest people on Remnant. Should they ever fall under the influence of a single person, that individual might be able to conquer Remnant. The Councils keep as much power as they can to prevent that."

"They think we'd start a war. That's ridiculous!"

"I did say paranoia," she pointed out. "That implied it was unjustified. Also hilariously ironic, since the academies _have_ been under the influence of a single man for centuries and there haven't been any problems."

Jaune paused to look at the destroyed tower, the battleship disguised as a part of the school and the still as of yet destroyed portions of the school. Glynda had the good grace to look embarrassed, coughing into her fist.

"Not _many_ problems. Comparatively speaking…"

/-/

Team RWBY woke up at the crack of noon, yawning and stretching and distantly wondering why it was so warm for what should have been early morning. Yang blearily poked her head out the blankets and peered at her digital alarm clock before yawning and snuggling back into the body beside her.

It took a full six and a half minutes for her tired brain to process that.

_I'm in bed with someone._ Computations ran through her brain, mathematics taking place with more skill than she'd ever achieved on an exam paper. Calculate the risk, carry the embarrassment, divide by the potential for hurt feelings and multiply by panic factor. Wait, it could be multiplied by zero if it were familial. Urgently, Yang prodded the body.

Please be Ruby. Please be Ruby. Please be Ruby.

"Hnghh…" That didn't sound like Ruby! Secondary damage control incoming.

Please _don't_ be Weiss! Please _don't_ be Weiss! Please _don't_ be Weiss!

Pulling the blankets up, Yang sighed in relief at the fact the hair wasn't white. It wasn't black either though, which ruled out Blake and Oscar, and probably also Whitley by association. Pulling the sheets down further only had her eyebrows raising higher and higher.

Blue eyes blinked owlishly at her. "Ah." The person yawned. "Good morning. Not the teacher you planned on sleeping with, am I?"

Yang's eye twitched. "Miss Jinn. Why are you in my bed?"

"I cannot answer that question."

"Did… Did we sleep with one another?"

"I cannot answer that question."

Yang gargled helplessly.

"Miss Jinn?" Ruby sat up from a bundle of sheets on Weiss' bed, raising the prospect of panic there for a moment until Blake rose from Ruby's bed and Weiss grumbled from Blake's. How out of it had they been last night to collapse anywhere? Very out of it, she realised, seeing Oscar sit up in Zwei's dog bed and look around in confusion. "Miss Jinn, what are you doing here?"

"I cannot answer that question."

Ruby nodded and snuggled back down. "Makes sense."

Two minutes elapsed.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense at all!"

One extrication and minor interrogation later – "I cannot answer that question" being a prominent response – the four members of Team RWBY and Oscar were awake, alert and no longer panicking about the big blue woman in their midst.

"Nothing untoward happened," Oscar said. "I'd have watched if it did. I – I mean I would have noticed."

Yang knew full well what he meant but would more than let it go for the assurance she hadn't done something stupid in post-exam relief. Glaring at Jinn, she said, "I don't know why you couldn't just tell me that and prevent all this panic in the first place."

"Because you asked me a question I couldn't answer," Jinn replied with a smile.

"Well what questions _can_ you answer!?"

"Ask me again in, hm, ninety-nine years and eight months."

Yang made strangling motions with her hands, only half joking. Tempting. So tempting. Sadly, Miss Jinn was a teacher and so not someone she could invite to a polite spar and then accidentally punch in the schnoz. In all fairness she was fully clothed. Not even sleepwear clothed, but fully clothed, showing she hadn't even bothered to get changed before falling in bed, which should have prevented the panic attack in the first place.

"Are exams finally over?" Ruby asked meekly. "Or is this a dream?"

"They're over," Blake said. "Finally, I don't have to see my own parents making out in public." She shuddered, drawing her knees up to her face and rocking back and forth. Yang patted her shoulder sympathetically, whispering words of reinforcement.

No child needed to see their parents have fun.

"I'm surprised Kali and Ghira wanted this long," Jinn remarked. "He's been a ball of unrestrained lust ever since I met him, and Kali… well, I'm not sure she has an off-switch. Come to think of it, it's a bigger surprise you don't have at least twenty sibling-"

"La-la-la! I can't hear you!"

"You can, actually," Jinn pointed out. "Covering your ears with both hands doesn't do much to prevent your faunus ears hearing everything I say. You know, your conception was quite ironic really. Despite being a cat faunus, you were conceived during dogg-" Jinn was cut off by a cushion hurled from Weiss, smacking her in the face and knocking her back off the foot of Yang's bed.

"You are a guest in our room. Respect our desire not to know more!"

Jinn raised one hand past the pillow and muffled out, "Noted."

"How is this woman our therapist?" Yang groaned. "I want the Prof back. He actually helped. He knew what he was doing." Jinn mumbled that he didn't, but no one believed her. It was probably just jealousy.

"Excuse me!? Jealous-!? Of him? I would nev-"

"Jinn." Oscar interrupted quickly. "Don't you think you should report to the headmaster if you're back in Beacon? I imagine he's waiting for you."

Jinn paused, wincing. "I cannot answer that question?"

"It was a suggestion."

"No, I definitely heard a question mark in there somewhere."

"Jinn!"

"Going." The tall blue woman stood awkwardly, extricating herself from Yang's sheets. As she always was, she was entirely naked, though that was – they and their parents had been assured – a misconception. It was a skinsuit. A tight skinsuit the same colour as her skin with no seams, no lines and no visible way of taking it on and off. "And for someone having a panic attack at the thought of me sleeping with you, you're paying quite a lot of attention to my body." Jinn slapped her bottom. "See something you like?"

Yang's face burned. "I cannot answer that question!"

"Heh. Cute." Jinn winked and slipped out the door, leaving Yang to slap herself in the face and groan.

"I blame the fact I haven't woken up properly. Where's Zwei?"

"He's been sleeping in the headmaster's room now." Oscar replied.

"Lucky bastard. When did that happen?"

"When you all started studying and stopped taking him for walkies. He dragged his bed, food and toys out the door. It was quite impressive. He packed them in a suitcase and pushed that out with his nose. I wasn't even aware he had a case."

"Hey!" Weiss yelled, looking under her bed. "My suitcase is missing."

"Eh. He can be bribed back. I have a squeaky toy somewhere." Wouldn't be the first time Zwei had given them the cold shoulder. He'd flit back to dad until dad annoyed him and them come back to their room, alternating favourites based on who slipped him the most after dinner treats. "Come to think of it, I'm starving. Let's get breakfast!"

"It's gone noon…"

"Pedantic."

"You mean semantics…"

"I mean it's not food, so I don't care. Come on."

Team RWBY plus One slipped out in time to meet Team RVNN looking like death warmed over. Velvet was the only one capable of smiling, probably from having learned all this before, and Nora looked like she'd been trapped on a deserted island for three weeks. Ren was Ren but there was a certain slowness to how he moved that hinted at the fact he'd have liked another full day of sleep. Pyrrha just looked tired.

"M-Morning," Pyrrha yawned and greeted at the same time.

"It's gone-"

"No one cares, Weiss." Yang waved. "Morning. Looking for breakfast?"

"Hmmm." Pyrrha rubbed her eyes. "Mhmmm."

"Us too. Hope they have pancakes on.

"Mmm."

"Yeah, bacon is fine as well."

Blake and Weiss exchanged shrugs, both fully believing that if anyone could translate pointless grunting it would be Yang. It just seemed like a skill she'd master. Together, the two teams managed to make it to the cafeteria with only a single desperate stop at a vending machine to stuff their faces with sweets and their brains with sugar.

Hopped up on energy drinks, they were a little less zombie-like on reaching the cafeteria, and it turned out it was open all day, knowing the students would be coming in dregs and drabs. It was a buffet all-meal selection rather than the specific timed meals, meaning Nora did in fact get her pancakes while Yang could savage a cheeseburger without guilt.

"Morning everyone." The headmaster walked up with his own tray of food.

"It's gone- no, never mind." Weiss turned back to her meal. "I give up. _Good morning_ headmaster."

"Happy to all be out of your exams?" His question prompted a wave of agreement. He took the seat to her left, which she'd have normally been ecstatic about if not for the fact her stomach was grumbling, and she still had food in front of her. "I have Zwei by the way. You should come collect him later. He made a bed out of Neo's socks and I don't think he's welcome anymore."

"I'll come get him," Ruby yawned.

"That's convenient, actually," Jaune said. "I was hoping I could speak to you later today, Ruby. Why don't you come to my office after breakfast?" Ruby went deathly still. "You're not in trouble. It's about a team exercise coming up. Oscar is going to be coming as well, but not as a member of Team RWBY. It's for his own thing."

Her body sagged. "O-Okay. Cool. I'll be there!"

"Do you need someone from our team?" Ren asked.

"If I do, I'll be sure to let you know. It's just Team RWBY for now."

"Jinn is back," Oscar said quickly.

Jaune appeared surprised. "Is she? Since when?"

"Since this morning," Yang growled, still a little embarrassed, though now more by her reaction than anything that hadn't happened. "We told her to go report to you, but she hasn't. You should dock her pay."

"Huh. I'd have to pay her first… I mean, yes, I'll probably do that. Thanks for letting me know." Eating his food quickly, he was still chewing as he stood up. "I should – umph – go find her then. There are some things I need to ask her. If she'll answer. Which she won't," he sighed. "Not sure what I'm hoping for there. See you all later!"

/-/

Ruby knocked nervously on the door and waited for the headmaster to call her in. Oscar was already there and had been talking to Jaune about something. Ruby wondered what, and whether she could convince Oscar to tell her later.

"Hi. You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"I did." Jaune smiled and it took away from her nerves a little. She'd seen his `I'm forcing this` smiles in Atlas and this looked more natural. Plus with Oscar here, she probably hadn't done anything wrong. Ruby scooted a chair up and sat down on it. "It _is_ about a team exercise like I said, but I wanted to speak to you privately about something before we begin. It's more to do with Ozpin than me. Something he left behind before he died. You probably had questions about why Ozpin accepted you into Beacon two years early, why he made you team leader and why he was so focused on the colour of your eyes."

"Um…" Ruby began to sweat. "Y-Yeah. Totally. I always did wonder about those things you just said."

Jaune stared at her.

Ruby rolled the metaphorical dice.

"You've no idea what I'm talking about..."

Natural one. Ruby cringed.

"Didn't you think it strange he let you into Beacon a full two years early?"

"I was excited!" Ruby kicked at the floor. "And I thought it was because I was super awesome." The fact he was talking like he was kind of implied it wasn't, which was a bummer even a year on. "Was it not because I'm super awesome?"

Oscar muffled a laugh into his hand.

"You _are_ super awesome," Jaune said. Yes! "But that wasn't specifically the reason he brought you in." He leaned forward. "Tell me. When you first met him, when he first entered the room in the police station and sat down, what did he say? What was the first thing he commented on?"

Ruby's eyes met his. "Cookies."

"…" Jaune sighed.

"The first thing he did was offer me cookies!" she protested. "I remember that. They were chocolate chip, but they weren't the good kind – too hard and crumbly for that. I think they came from a corner shop. You can tell because they put less chocolate in and they're always too hard. I think it's because they just want them to be done and they don't care about the quality as long as it's safe to eat." Capitalism, Yang called it. A cruel process that considered money more important than proper cookies. "It wouldn't have been polite to say no, though, so I ate them all."

"You sure politeness dictated that?" Oscar asked.

"Yep."

"Ruby," Jaune said, cupping his face. "Your eyes. He mentioned your eyes."

"Did he…?"

"I mean, I'm told." He glanced to Oscar but quickly back to her. "I wasn't there but I'm _told_ he mentioned your eyes."

"Maybe you were told wrong. I was there so I know it best." Again, Jaune looked to Oscar. She wasn't sure why, or what Oscar found so funny, but she stuck to her story. "Ozpin came in and let me have some cookies, then he asked who trained me because I was so amazing, then I displayed my martial arts skills to him-"

"Ruby, you're the lowest scorer in hand to hand combat."

"Am I telling this story or what?"

"Even Oscar beats you."

"Anyway!" she insisted. "Once he was wowed by my awesome skills, he was all `Oh Ruby, I must have you in Beacon` and I was all `Okay, if you insist` and then here I was." Eyes closed, she nodded her head. "That's exactly how it went down."

"Exactly, huh?"

"Yep."

"Riiight. In that case, Oscar was working for Ozpin to find out about your silver eyes in Mistral, since he was so interested in them. Maybe he forgot to tell you. Or you didn't notice-"

"He must have forgotten," she said.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not? Moving on…" The headmaster reached behind him and pulled out a big book. It thudded down onto his desk, shaking dust aside. Ruby paled and leaned away. After just spending a week dealing with exams, it was the last thing she wanted to see. "Oscar was able to find this in Lionheart's personal collection. It has information on your eyes, what makes them special and why the enemy wans you dead so badly."

Ruby blinked. "The enemy wants me dead?"

"Ruby, _please_ don't tell me you haven't noticed they want to kill you."

"No, No. I got that. I just… I didn't think I was any more hated by them than anyone else." She waved her hand towards him. "They were always more focused on you. Or Cinder was. And then Watts came for Cinder and she killed him."

"And I'm literally the second most hated person to them right now," he pointed out. "If anything, I'm the exception."

"Who is the most?"

"Oscar."

Ruby paled. "Why!?"

"We don't know for sure," he said. "We think it might be because of what work he did for Ozpin, but you saw for yourself how he was attacked in Mistral when we captured Cinder. And again in the Emerald Forest when Tyrian hijacked our Bullhead."

That was true! She'd just assumed that was to stop Jaune though, since he was obviously the strongest and best huntsman in the world, and the leader of the good-guy coalition she was a part of. It just made sense the Grimm would want him out the way. _If Oscar is in that much trouble, though. It makes sense why he needs to be in Beacon. _The others had to know. Oscar was their teammate now – their token male member! He had to be protected.

Ruby struck a heroic pose, standing up with one foot on the chair and her fist toward the ceiling. "Nothing will hurt him while I'm around! You have nothing to fear, Oscar!"

"I am _filled_ with confidence," he drawled.

"Ruby. Ruby!" Jaune snapped his fingers in the air. "I didn't call you here to make you look after him. He can do that himself. We're here to talk about your eyes, how they're a weapon to use against the Grimm."

"Because if I can see them, I can kick their butts!"

"No. Because if you can see them you can fire laser eye blasts. Maybe." Jaune leaned back, suddenly aware of her face less than an inch from his, her body up on his desk, eyes sparkling, and mouth stretched wide in amazement. He looked nervous, as well he might because she was panting like a wild animal. "I see _that_ got your attention."

"Laser eyes," she gasped out hungrily. "I want laser eyes!"

"Riiiight. The book may help." He leaned back further. "The book you're currently sitting on. Take it, read it, study it and talk to Oscar if you have any questions. He knows about it because Ozpin had him scouting out the information."

"Yeah, sure," Ruby answered without listening, already on page one. Silver eyed warriors, huh? Cool! "Whatever you say. Which page are the laser eyes on? Do you think I'll have red lasers? That'd fit Crescent Rose so well."

"I imagine they'll be silver…"

"Awww!"

"You can but hope. I'll leave it to you, Ruby. I want you to try and learn as much as you can from this because I wasn't lying about that exercise coming up. Once your uncle gets back in touch with us, we're going to have to help Vacuo. Your team might come into that, but only if you read through all of that."

"I'll have it done!" she promised. Not just because of laser eyes – eeeee! – but also because Vacuo was too serious a thing to go easy on. Picking the book off the table, she backed up toward the door. "I'll get on it now!"

Her retreat was stopped by his lough cough. "Ruby," he said. "Don't you think you're forgetting something?"

Ruby blinked. Was she? The way he said it reminded her of dad when she was young and got an ice-cream and started eating it right away. "Thank you?" she hazarded. When he pinched the bridge of his nose again, she guessed a second time. "Oh, Oscar! Um thank you, Oscar."

Oscar was laughing.

"It's not him either," Jaune said.

"Are my shoelaces untied…?"

In answer, the headmaster pointed to the left. Her eyes followed, quickly spotting the most unimpressed corgi she had ever seen. Eyes flat, butt on the floor, ears pointed toward her. Zwei snuffled once and stared her down.

"Oh crud!" Giggling nervously, she knelt. "H-Hey Zwei. Ha Ha. Good to see you. Who's a good boy?"

Zwei huffed and turned to stare at the wall, leaving his back to her.

"Awww…"

/-/

"You know, I spent ages wondering why you never told her the truth about her eyes. I asked myself if you wanted it kept a secret; if you were trying to manipulate her or if you wanted her to act as bait for Cinder. Now I realise the truth." Jaune sighed. "Ruby's just dense!"

"I'd rather call her strategically focused," Ozpin replied. "When it comes to acting as a huntress should, I've never seen someone so young with so much determination. Anything else, however, well, let's just say that's not her strong suit. It took me a while sitting back waiting for her to come ask me about her mother before I realised she wasn't going to. A while longer to figure out that wasn't because she held some grudge passed down from Taiyang, but that she rather literally did not care."

"Sounds like a Ruby thing. Can't tell if it's good or bad."

"It's a unique way of looking at things, I admit. Good in some ways, bad in others." Ozpin sighed. "The first thing I said to her was _not_ `cookies` by the way."

"I figured."

* * *

**I'm having to alternate between writing this and watching my dog so this comes out a little rushed. I couldn't do any writing yesterday because I spent it hooked to a phone waiting for news about his surgery and expecting the worst. Glad it didn't come to that, but keeping a solid eye on him now to make sure there aren't any untoward side effects. **

* * *

**Next Chapter: 28****th**** May**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	61. Chapter 61

**The troll is back and imitating me and others in the reviews, this time trying to make it look like I'd attack my own reviewers because **_**obviously**_** that's a thing I'd randomly do from a guest account. Ignore the nonsense.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 61**

* * *

Despite knowing Salem had the Relic of Destruction and that she might be bringing it to Vale, there was remarkably little they could do without knowing exactly where she was. Somewhere in Vacuo obviously, but `somewhere in Vacuo` was a pretty vague place. Ozpin and Jaune made all the plans they could – well, Ozpin did; Jaune just nodded – but without clear information they were all just contingencies. They couldn't move to support Vacuo out of fear Salem would show up near to Vale, see it empty and take it.

Qrow was searching, as were Peter and Bart, and Ironwood had also been alerted and had promised to have airships scout the coasts between Vacuo and the Grimmlands. Well, what everyone sort of knew was the Grimmlands anyway. Apparently, they didn't, and that was an awkward conversation of its own.

"Salem's home base is actually unknown," Ozpin said. "Remnant is a large and uninhabited place."

"You're joking, right?" Jaune stared at the man-child, eyes flat. "We know _exactly_ where her base is located. It's here – on the continent that's shaped like a bloody dragon, is shaded dark black and is _completely_ uninhabitable to all life."

Ozpin looked up. "We don't know that for sure."

"No. No, I'm fairly sure we do. You know, since the other landmasses are _entirely_ taken up by the Kingdoms and Menagerie."

"Okay. We _kind of_ are sure she's there," Ozpin admitted. "But we cannot know _for sure_. Technically speaking she could also live here, here or even in a small shack out in the woods by Patch. We just don't know since the Grimm cover more than four-fifths of Remnant. While you're right and we're ninety-nine per cent sure her base is there, we can't know for sure."

"It's never been scouted?"

"All scouts aircraft were shot down while huntsmen never returned…"

Jaune's eyebrow rose further.

"Yes, I know. That's good evidence she's there, but not _certain_ evidence. Look, just accept that we don't know where her home is located."

"But we do…"

"We don't!"

They hadn't agreed on that even after the meeting. It was an intellectual difference, apparently. One he didn't see the point in pushing since home wasn't where the Salem was currently. It'd only become an issue if she took the Relic of Destruction there and they had to chase her down. Hopefully, Ironwood would see if that happened, since Salem would have to fly or sail back. Assuming that was her home Kingdom.

_It's an island shaped like a dragon. Don't know where she hides. Has anyone even looked at a map of Remnant before? Might as well write her name as an archipelago._

Geographical phenomenon aside, the waiting was killing him. Ozpin too. The immortal's patience may have been deserving of his age, but he'd become snappier of late and prone to leaving Oscar in control for long periods of time. It must have been the inaction. That was painful for him too. Sitting back knowing Salem was up to something with a Relic with such a threatening title… well, it wasn't something that made sleep any easier.

Of course, sleep or not, Beacon still had to be run.

/-/

"Results are in," Glynda said. "Specifics will be posted on the boards tomorrow morning, but we're looking at a ninety-eight per cent pass rate."

Jaune clapped happily.

He was the only one. Roman mock-cheered, Sienna yawned, Neo actually _had_ fallen asleep at the table, Cinder was downing coffee like hard drugs and Kali slapped a hand down and said, "That's nice, sweetie. How did my little flower petal do?"

Glynda stared at them all and slowly closed her eyes. "I hate our faculty having no real teachers…"

"Does that include me?"

"Yes, Jaune, though at least you're pleased for the students' sake. And Kali, you can find Blake's exam scores tomorrow at the same time she does. Or, if you have any mercy for the poor girl's reputation, you'll wait until later in the day before checking."

"Hm. I'll ask Jinn!"

"It's not been a hundred years and there are far more important questions to ask the _literal spirit of all knowledge_ than whether your spawn passed a mid-term exam. Wait a day," she snapped. "It's only twenty-four hours."

Kali's innocent smile said she'd be elbow deep in Glynda's desk before evening.

"I'm not paid enough for this. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss Peter and Bart…"

"At least most of the students did well."

"Ninety-eight pass rate doesn't mean all too much. Students pass at a C- or above so I'm sure there will be some drama and upset at poor performance." Glynda rolled her eyes. "Not that these exams matter at all really, but it's the same every year." Glynda took a walnut off the table and pinged it telekinetically off Neo's head. To her frustration, the mute girl _didn't_ wake up. "I'll be speaking to those who failed the exams personally and will arrange remedial lessons."

"Anyone from Team RWBY?" Jaune asked

Glynda eyed Kali, who was smiling hungrily, sensing that she might have some information on her darling daughter. To be fair, he had to know if the team would be free for the sake of being ready to move on Salem if she showed.

"No. Team RWBY and Team RVNN all passed. Barely on some of their parts," Glynda muttered under her breath. "And if we were docking points for blatant cheating as we should be, Oscar would bomb out of Beacon altogether."

Well, fair, but at the same time what could they expect of the poor kid? He was a farmer. It was a little unfair to throw him into a huntsman exam when the closest he'd ever come to training was shovelling manure. _I miss the days when my biggest worry was doing well on an exam. What happened?_

"When you say barely passed…"

"I might mean Blake. I might not." Glynda chuckled as Kali's entire body shivered. "You'll need to find out tomorrow when they do. The papers are kept in my office and you won't be sneaking in there to rifle through them anytime soon." As headmaster, they were kept in his office actually and – oh, oh, that was clever. Kali would be so busy turning Glynda's office upside down that she'd not think to look in his.

"If that's all," Jaune said. "I wanted to speak to Roman and Cinder after."

"I'll see to arrangements in the school," Glynda said. She'd already sat in on the meetings between him and Ozpin, so she knew everything that was to be said. Sienna, Kali and Ghira got up to leave, one of them more quickly than the other and on a straight route for Glynda's office. Roman remained seated, as did Neo, though she smacked her lips silently in her sleep.

He hadn't slept well last night, which meant Neo hadn't either. That was just an occupational hazard of using a high-strung fraudster as your pillow. He imagined it was the same reason for why Cinder looked blitzed on coffee and red in the eyes. Knowing the ex-employer you betrayed had the Relic of Destruction didn't make for peaceful rest.

"You've heard the news, I take it?"

"Salem has the Relic," Cinder said.

"And possibly the maiden to go along with it," Roman added. "Wonderful, eh? And we thought she was just a mindless brute. Feigning an attack on Atlas to divert us away from Vacuo. We danced right into her little trap."

They _had_ underestimated her, which was stupid given her age and experience, but she used Grimm. It was just too easy to forget everything else and focus on the Grimm being mindless aggression and no strategy.

"Ozpin thinks she might want to test the Relic on Vacuo or Vale. Cinder, you know her best. What are the odds she'll do that?"

"I'm afraid I no longer know." Cinder put her mug down and cupped her face, massaging her temples with her thumb and middle finger. "Salem was always a cautious person before. There was a time she even considered giving up on this generation."

Jaune leaned forward. "What now?"

"She's immortal. Deathless. That makes for a lot of patience. After you beat us back and reclaimed Ozpin, Salem considered giving up on this iteration, building her forces and preparing for nature to take its course. You'd die of old age eventually."

"We were that close to having a way out?" Roman said. "I wish she'd taken it…"

So did he. Was it selfish to think that way, to push back the threat until after he'd died? Probably, but at the same time she was, as said, immortal. There might be no real end to her, while eighty years peace or so would be a big victory. The idea that she'd do that for _him_ as well was more hilarious. Not for some great warrior or genius leader of men, but an idiot with a lucky streak. Remnant had come close to escaping disaster.

"What changed her mind?"

"I did. I convinced her to push."

"Fuck's sake, Cinder!" Roman growled.

"What did you expect of me?" she snapped. "I wasn't alone in this. Hazel, Watts and Tyrian wanted it as well. We have our own goals and Salem deciding to let you die of old age would mean the same for us. Of course we pushed for her to continue."

Evidently, she'd agreed, and now with a success under her belt he wasn't sure she'd stop anytime soon. _No point wishing otherwise. Even if Cinder weren't there, the other three would have pushed her to fight._

"Watts is dead now and you're on our side. That's half her forces taken away. How do you think that makes her feel?"

"I'll assume you don't just mean emotionally," Cinder said sarcastically. "Furious, obviously, but in terms of how she'll act, I can't say for sure. There are the two extremes of push her advantage or retreat with it. Salem isn't an extreme person though."

"Literal Queen of the Grimm," Roman pointed out.

"I meant emotionally. There's extreme biology but her approach to this war has always been surprisingly moderate…"

He couldn't see it. "How so?"

"As Roman said, she's the literal Queen of the Grimm. Why, then, do the Grimm focus only on the most outlying of settlements? Why is Mountain Glenn a one-off disaster instead of an annual event? Salem was able to make two armies, one to attack Atlas in its millions – and that was only a distraction to the second, which was big enough to conquer Shade. Why, then does she not split those up into smaller pockets and eradicate every town, village or outpost outside the four major cities?"

Number wise, she could do it. Huntsmen were limited and operated from the Kingdoms. Ansel, his home, would fall. It had retired huntsmen and his father, but they couldn't hold if ten thousand Grimm descended on them, and by splitting up the force that attacked Atlas, Salem could field a hundred individual armies of that size.

"This recent attack was a surgical strike," he said, trying not to show too much stupidity in front of Cinder. He needn't have bothered since she was too exhausted to notice his hiccups anyway.

"Exactly. Surgical with the blunt instrument the Grimm are. That's her style. Careful strikes. Cautious probing. Long-term plans."

"It's a siege," Roman said, eyes wide. "Holy shit, she's besieging Remnant! That's… That's ridiculous, but if you live forever, it's entirely possible."

"What siege?" Jaune asked. "There's no army camped outside."

"Sure there is. It's just spread out." Roman laughed hysterically. "And we never noticed. Holy shit, that's amazing. And terrifying. How stupid are we?" Seeing Jaune's confusion, he said, "Think about it, kid. You siege a city by keeping it trapped in its walls until it runs out of food. She can't do that, though. Too many explosive weapons make those kinds of sieges a bad idea nowadays, so what do you do? You use guerrilla warfare. You pick apart the infrastructure. Destabilise the economy…"

"Dust," Jaune whispered, eyes widening. "And food! Numbers. The economy – no, humankind – relies on population. The Grimm aren't killing people to try and eradicate us, but to keep us in check? Moderate our population growth?"

"More like keep it centralised," Cinder said. "By flooding the Kingdoms with new life and refugees, she puts more and more strain on its resources. Dust isn't limitless, neither is food, and both require open land to farm or mine. Why do you think villages can crop up, but Mountain Glenn was eradicated? It didn't even last a decade."

"I heard that was experimentation from some quack," Roman said.

Cinder shook her head. "Merlot may have opened the gates, but the Grimm were already there. Mountain Glenn promised to be a thorn in Salem's side. She had it in her sights from the moment it was created."

Destroying Mountain Glenn pushed people back into Vale and showed the world that you couldn't just make a new home. Menagerie was an exception in that regard, a miracle, and it could have easily been another Mountain Glenn. Perhaps Salem had spared it knowing the racism would fuel anger she could use. That might take decades, but she had as much time as she needed. He felt so small just imagining it. He had to think up things that'd work this year, but she could sow seeds that wouldn't bear fruit until a hundred years from now and do so with a smile.

"The SDC were already reporting less and less dust," Jaune said. "And now it's gone, the situation is only going to get worse. The Kingdoms will become desperate and might band together to take a single dust deposit. That may buy time, but only that. And if she attacks…"

"She might allow it," Cinder said, surprising him. "As I said, she's exceptionally cautious. There's an old saying in gambling. You should always play to minimise risk. If you are losing, you need to take more risks to win, but if you believe you're winning, you should stop playing to win and start playing _not to lose_."

"That's backwards, surely. An advantage is meant to be pushed to a quick conclusion."

"If you're short on time, yes. But if you're immortal…?"

You had all the patience in the world. It didn't matter if she won now, next year or ten thousand years from now, so long as she was moving incrementally closer to victory. What a terrifying enemy. Cinder had been simple in comparison, wanting power _now_ and fighting hard to acquire it. If it had been Salem, she'd have walked away, let him grow old and then come back to kill him when he was in a wheelchair.

"Even the latest Obelisk attacks support this," Jaune said. "Those were never going to be enough to actually destroy the Kingdom, but they made travel difficult. There's been all sorts of attacks on the roads and the huntsmen are barely able to handle it." And if you feel travel is unsafe, you tended to stay where you were. "It's the loosest siege I've ever heard of. Rather than keep us in our castle, she's keeping us from expanding outward."

Eventually, there'd be a tipping point. Another Mountain Glenn or maybe even another faunus war as resources dwindled and people were competing for dust or food. It could even escalate into another Great War if the truth of Salem remained hidden and the Kingdoms didn't realise a bigger threat was out there. That wouldn't happen in their lifetime since he and Ironwood knew the truth, but in the next? What if Atlas decided the only way to have the dust to survive was to take it from Mistral or Vacuo? What if one of those Kingdoms fell entirely?

That'd be a fresh wave of refugees and Salem would be rubbing her hands together. Why even intervene when you could watch your enemies tear one another part, sat nicely in your tower as the Grimm crept slowly closer, never pushing for a final attack and instead tightening the stranglehold you held.

"We underestimated her. Badly." Jaune looked to Cinder. "But you said this was _normally_. What's changed?"

"She has a Relic now. There's bound to be a temptation to use that while her enemies are off-guard, and yet…" Cinder hummed. "She's still prone to caution. Like I said, she's playing to not lose, confident she can take as much time as she needs. If you put up a sufficient force, she may well decide to retreat."

"But…?"

"But the Relic," she conceded. "I've no idea what it does or how it might influence her decision. If it's as powerful as it sounds, it might change what she fears. Assembling an army might be the _worst_ thing we can do if it's a weapon capable of destroying one. That might make her _more likely_ to attack. Does Ozpin not know more?"

"If he does, he's keeping it to his chest."

Cinder sneered. "He shouldn't. You need to know what it does to plan around it."

"I'll dig," he promised. "You should get some rest. Anything we do, you'll be joining in on as the new Winter Maiden. I want you to keep training with Pyrrha as well. Help her master her powers."

"The brat hates me," Cinder snapped.

"Of course she does. You tried to kill her."

"I tried to kill you," she pointed out. "You don't take it personally."

Actually, he did, and he still held it against her. He smiled. "I'm different."

Roman snorted. "That's one way to put it. Stay a little after," he said. "I need to speak to you about something too." Cinder took that as the hint it was, scraping her chair back to leave. Normally, she might have stayed to listen in or demanded to know more, but he knew her head wasn't in it. If it were, she might even have noticed how unlike a mastermind he was.

The door slammed shut behind her, footsteps echoing away.

/-/

"I'm taking it you wanted to speak to me alone." Jaune prompted. "I'm hoping you've an idea, because I don't."

"It's an idea." Roman drew out a cigar and lit it. That wasn't necessarily a good sign since he tended to the tobacco whenever he needed to calm his nerves. "In the same way jumping off a bridge is an `idea`. I'm not saying it's the best of ideas but well, as our not-friend just pointed out, we're kind of up the creek without a paddle."

"Agreed." Jaune let the fear he couldn't show in front of Cinder come out, slumping down. "I can't believe how much Salem has played everyone."

"See. I can. That woman has been alive for millennia now and trapped in a constant fight with your prepubescent advisor."

"Oscar is fourteen. That's post-pubescent at least."

"-and being in a constant war like that has to make you good at that sort of thing. Keep in mind she had a hand in the Great War and that's still considered the biggest war in history. Recorded history, anyway. Makes you wonder how many others she caused." They'd never know without quizzing Ozpin, and he probably wouldn't tell. "Point is, she's had a lot of time to perfect this. You're trying your best – we all are – but no amount of sitting down strategizing is _ever_ going to outclass her."

"We have Ozpin."

"True, but he's had to deal with people. He's had to spread himself thin. He's made the academies and all that, sure, but his attention has to be split between four Kingdoms, all the people he interacts with and all the other shit that real people deal with. Taxes, paperwork, mid-term exams…" He let the hint hang. "Not to mention responding to each and every crisis that happens, trying to stop wars breaking out and dealing with Grimm attacks. Salem, on the other hand, got to spend one hundred per cent of her time on this. No distractions, no faffing around and no problems cropping up."

Ozpin had been playing catch-up. That was all he could do, wasn't it? Run around trying to patch the holes Salem made in their ship, bailing water to keep the Kingdoms afloat while she planned the next attack and the one after, on and on without distraction. At best, they'd kill someone like Watts and derail her plans, but that was one person. It would only ever inconvenience her. Salem had little to lose other than time, while Ozpin stood to lose far too much.

"Are you saying there's no hope?" Jaune asked, voice raw.

Roman puffed on his cigar. "Yes."

His stomach sucked in, head spinning as though he'd been punched in the solar plexus. The chair clattered back as he rose, knocking it down. "That's it then?" he yelled. "We just give up? Accept that she has too much time, too much experience and throw in the towel?"

"Pftt." Roman snorted, laughing a moment later. "With my life on the line? Fuck that." He waved Jaune down, but he didn't have it in himself to sit. Roman saw and continued, leaning one elbow on the table. "What I'm _saying_ is that all this trying to outmanoeuvre her isn't going to work. You want to know why Ozpin hasn't told you what the Relic of Destruction does? I reckon it's because he doesn't know. Because he was afraid to _test it_ with a name like that."

Jaune stared the crook down. "I don't blame him."

"Nor do I. But she probably knows. Maybe she asked the Relic or maybe she just knows. Either way, it's impossible to make a proper plan when we don't know all the details, and even if we did, she holds all the cards. Cinder was right to equate this to gambling. Salem is holding pocket aces and staring down at another pair on the flop. No one beats a hand like that."

Of course they didn't. It was a sure win. Salem had a sure win.

"But you know what people also don't do?"

"What…?"

"They don't lie their way into Beacon and get away with it."

Jaune's eyes widened.

"They don't tell themselves they'll just play along and then actually do it! They don't trick the smartest people in Vale, wind their fingers into the criminal underground, lead on a monster like Cinder, trick Atlas and then smash them all together like you did. They also don't fight a beast like Adam Taurus one on one, rescue hostages and end the White Fang, nor do they steal a maiden out from under the strongest military on Remnant and make said military _thank them for the __privilege_."

"…"

"All the things you've achieved are due to an awkward combination of luck, bullshit and some kind of plucky dumbass determination I can't tell if I should admire or despise. But you know what? Fuck it. I'll embrace it instead." Roman stabbed his finger at Jaune's face, hovering it right in front of his nose, between his wide eyes. "No one beats four aces, kid. No one. There's a hand that does, though."

"Royal flush…? Isn't that just about impossible to get?"

"0.003% chance," Roman rattled off. "Don't look at me like that. I gamble and I don't like to lose; knowing the numbers is the best way not to. You know who else doesn't like to lose? Salem, apparently. Living forever has made her certain she'll win eventually, so why take risks if you don't have to? In poker terms, she's pot leader on a strong hand. Someone like that can afford to fold a few hands, even on a good play."

"W-Wait, but the only reason you'd fold is…" His face drained of all blood. "You want me to convince Salem I have a royal flush?" He shook his head. Stupid poker terms. "I mean you want me to convince her I have an answer to the Relic? To her…?"

"I want you to do what comes naturally, kid."

"And that is…?"

"Bullshit." Roman's grin turned positively feral. It ought to, fed as it was by such desperation. "Bullshit to such a high degree that the literal Queen of all evil falls for it." Roman sat back, puffing away. "That's the only way we win this one…"

/-/

"A mission?" Ren asked. "But we'll be receiving our results tomorrow."

"I can give you them via text. None of you failed." The headmaster had to pause as Nora whooped happily. Pyrrha tried to shush her but there was no doing so.

"Sorry about her, sir."

Professor Arc laughed. "No problem. Anyway, I can give you the specifics as soon as midnight hits, but I need Team RVNN for a particular job. It's not something someone else can do." His eyes slid to the side and Ren noted to whom.

"Maiden business?" he asked.

Pyrrha stiffened, suddenly much more alert.

"Yes. And not something Cinder can do either or I'd be sending her. This requires the Fall Maiden." The headmaster whispered loud enough for them to hear but no one in the adjoining rooms. "You'll be travelling with Jinn and not far, I don't expect this will take a single day. You may even be back before the end of tomorrow."

"If it's necessary, I'll do it," Pyrrha said.

"We shall do it," Ren counted meaningfully. He watched the embarrassment on her face, then the relief. There were times one of them had to remind her she wasn't alone in this, though Velvet and Nora were usually better at it than he was. "Team RVNN stands ready, sir. What do you need us to do?"

The headmaster's smile grew.

"I need you to retrieve something for me."

/-/

Ironwood's face appeared fuzzily on the terminal, slowly coming into focus as the call connected. _"Arc_," he greeted without any warmth. _"There are securer channels for communication. Calling my personal scroll is an invitation to be spied on."_

"Watts is dead. I somehow doubt Hazel or Tyrian can work this."

"_Hmm."_ He didn't sound convinced. _"Make it quick. I'll thank you for helping in Atlas, but let's not pretend we're friends."_

"I'll get to the point then. You've received the intel on Vacuo."

"_Of course. I have three battleships monitoring the coast and in constant contact with one another. If one goes down, the other two will know. Those in turn are reporting back to the mainland every thirty minutes. There's nothing as of yet."_

"We think she's coming for Vale."

"_It sounds likely,"_ Ironwood said. _"I can't push our military to reinforce you without proof. You understand that. Even if you and I know she exists and the threat she poses, the people do not. If Grimm appear, Atlas will move as quickly to aid you as you did for us, but the Grimm must appear before we can."_

"I get that. We don't want to start a panic. I also don't want your position in Atlas to be in any trouble. However much we argue, we're on the same side and I'd rather you be in charge than a traitor like Lionheart."

Ironwood gave him a grudging, reluctant nod. _"On that we agree. I expect there are some waiting in the wings for a chance. If I'd fallen in the assault… Let's not consider it. There's a reason Ozpin personally selects his successor. You didn't call without reason, I'm sure."_

"I have a plan."

"_Of course you do. Is it one that will incense me as your others have?"_

"It might," Jaune admitted. "I need you to do me a favour. You're not going to like it, but it's important. Let's move onto a secure line and we'll discuss," he said, noting the warning popping up on the screen. "I think we're being listened into."

The red warning blipped off, telling him their eavesdropped had cut the connection. Even with Watts dead, it seemed there were more – lesser – peons serving Salem's whims. If she had a traitor like Lionheart, she might well have others within Atlas' military.

"_Moving onto a secure line,"_ he said, reaching to end the call. _"Let's get this `favour` of yours over with, since I'm sure I'll hate every bit of it."_

/-/

"_In today's news, the sudden lowering of Atlas Academy has ceased and no damage to the city has been reported. General James Ironwood has responded to questions and concern, saying that routine maintenance and testing is being carried out on Atlas' floating mechanisms, which causes a natural descent as engines are turned off one by one for cleaning."_

"_General Ironwood has assured all citizens that this is a safe procedure, for almost half the engines would need to cease operation before Atlas descended, and even then, it would be a slow and controlled descent with time for civilians to be evacuated. The military remains on standby just in case, but with the Academy now maintaining its current height for six hours without movement, it seems there's little more to worry on."_

"_The Council of Atlas have mildly criticised General Ironwood for his failure to alert them and the city as to the nature of these repairs, but given the recent rebuffed invasion on Atlas, understand the importance of maintaining the city's defences. On warmer news, students at Atlas today will be receiving their results for the year's mid-term exams and current expectations are positive, with a one hundred per cent pass rate, placing Atlas above both Beacon and Haven! Teachers are Atlas are said to be ecstatic, with one Professor Greene stating-"_

Salem swept her hand to the side, telling Hazel to end the transmission. The portable television unit was removed. Watts would have stood in as her Master of Information in the past, parsing through every broadcast and nugget of information for the secrets within. With him gone, she could not rely on Tyrian or Hazel for the task. In time, she would find someone else to fill the role, but there hadn't been much of that.

It wasn't like her to move so swiftly, but as her pale fingers traced over the pommel of the Relic of Destruction, she knew the uncharacteristic move had caught her enemies off guard. They were scrambling now, looking for answers. Her spies in Atlas had suggested as much, bringing her news of an interesting conversation between the headmasters of Beacon and Atlas both. With today's news, she had her answers.

_They could not have,_ she thought. _Ozma would never allow it._

"My Goddess?" Tyrian asked, kneeling rapturously. "Is it time? Do we attack Vale? Oh, I can't wait to rip Cinder to pieces. Hee. For betraying you, after you granted her such power. How _dare_ she?" He snarled and bit at the air like the mad dog he was. "I won't forgive it!"

"Calm yourself, Tyrian. Calm." Her other hand came out to pet his head and the man shivered under her touch, gasping and leaning into her hand. To him, she was a goddess. No less. To be touched by his deity was an experience all too overpowering. "You will have your chance to bring her before me. I think I will have you punish her, but I would prefer to see it happen."

"Yes! Yes, I promise it will happen. Oh, I shall make you proud."

"What of Arc?" Hazel asked, ever the more professional. The only professional one now. How she missed Watts. "He's dangerous. Cinder underestimated him and we saw where that landed her. Watts too. If we give him an inch, he'll take a mile."

"He is but one man, Hazel. Men bleed."

"Atlas is falling…"

There were no `engines` keeping the city up. They knew that. Salem frowned, eyes closing as an unfamiliar feeling wormed its way in her stomach. "It doesn't matter," she decided. "He doesn't know how to use the Relic of Creation and even if he did, it wouldn't help him here. The advantage is mine. I shall take it."

"Then we march?"

"Yes." Salem stood, sweeping the Relic down and to the side. It hummed with power. "To Vale. I shall crush the seat of Ozma's power. No more games. We shall take Ozma alive and break his mind, shatter it so that even should he come back, he shall be a drooling madman. With him gone, the rest of Remnant shall fall."

* * *

**Hmm. Plans and schemes. **

**I always liked how in RWBY it's said that no one knows where Salem is and it's like, dude, there's a continent shaped like a dragon. I know what they're saying, though. No **_**exact**_** location. And, you know, it **_**could**_** just be a coincidence it's shaped like that and she's not there at all. Still amuses me.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 4****th**** June**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	62. Chapter 62

**The troll is back and imitating me and others in the reviews, this time trying to make it look like I'd attack my own reviewers because ****_obviously_**** that's a thing I'd randomly do from a guest account. Ignore the nonsense.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 62**

* * *

"Where is the fall maiden?"

"Pyrrha's on a mission with her team."

"What are they doing?"

"It's a mission."

"What is the nature of the mission."

"Retrieval."

"Of…?"

"Things."

"Jaune." Ozpin said his name slowly. Purposefully. The old man in a young man's body didn't quite cut as imposing a figure as he might have liked, especially when his attempts at looming forced him to look up to Jaune even when he was sat down. "Why do I have the feeling you're being evasive?"

"Because you've become paranoid after centuries of warring with Salem and now have deep rooted trust issues."

Ozpin opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds. "Okay, yes, admittedly, but I was looking for something a little more specific. Why am I suddenly paranoid around _you_ whom I have otherwise before now never felt such unease over?"

Jaune's pen hit the desk, hands slapped down. "You trust me that much?"

"The question, Jaune. Stop dodging the question."

"Even when you first hired me and I was just a fraud pretending to be a teacher?"

"It is a _good_ evasion, I will admit-"

"You have no idea how much hearing this means, Ozpin."

"-but I am not fooled."

"All this time I've been filled with doubt."

"Throwing in `the feels`, as I believe the kids call it, won't help you either."

"To know that after all these centuries, I can evoke such trust in someone as jaded and paranoid as you…"

"Nor will attempting to divert my attention by being passive-aggressive."

"This calls for a toast!" Jaune declared, pulling a thermos out from under his desk. It clonked down and the scent of ambrosia wafted from the unscrewed cap, carried wonderfully to Ozpin's nose.

Ozpin gulped, straining with himself not to lunge for the coffee. It was Beacon's special coffee, so rare and valuable after the fall. Much of Ozpin's hidden stash had been in the tower that had fallen when the battleship struck. In a way – a way only Ozpin thought – it was as though the coffee had aided in the defence of the school. Of course, Glynda had almost taken his head off when he expressed that sentiment.

To use even this to distract him. Jaune truly was a monster.

"I think our trust and emotional moment deserves a cup," Jaune said magnanimously. He poured two. "A toast to our cooperation and this moment we've shared." He gave one to Ozpin and then each breathed in deeply of it. A tear ran down Ozpin's face. "Cheers."

"Cheers," he echoed, drinking deep.

It was everything and nothing, the beginning and the end, heaven and hell and all the world's wonders in between. Ozpin heard the greatest music and the finest poetry, the simple joy of a blade of grass rustling in the wind accompanied by the satisfied gasp of someone solving the world's most complex mathematical equation. He aged a thousand years. He was born anew. His taste buds, virginal in this new body to the wonder, danced and tingled in delight.

As ever, it lasted just long enough and yet nowhere near, and all too soon did the wonder fade, replaced once more by the harsh cruelty of the real world and Oscar's dazed voice.

"_C-Can we do that again? I want to taste more…"_

"You are my greatest host, Oscar," he whispered, wiping away an imaginary tear. "Never have I bonded with someone as I have you."

"We're having so many moments today!" Jaune interrupted, putting his own cup down. "Look at us. I should leave you and Oscar to have your moment together, or since this is my office _you_ should leave and have that moment."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "You are still avoiding the question."

Jaune winced and then smiled. "What question? I don't hear any question – aside from the one I just asked." He paused suddenly. "Is it me or is it cold in here?"

"It's you."

"Welp." Jaune stood up. "Better go visit the infirmary and make sure I've not come down with something!"

Ozpin's hand snapped out, cane preventing Jaune's movement. His eyes were flat. "No one – and I mean no one – willingly visits Tsune."

"Glynda does…"

"No one except Glynda," he amended. "And only then because she's about as oblivious to Tsune's medical malpractice as you are to a woman's sexual interest."

"I'm not _that_ bad."

"You are, but we're not talking about that." Ozpin's hands met the desk, slapping it. "Where is the fall maiden?"

Jaune's eyes met his. "On a mission…"

"And what," he stressed, "is the nature of the mission."

"Retrieval."

"Of…?"

"Cigarettes."

Ozpin's brain hurt. "You sent a team of huntresses out for cigarettes?"

"Yes. And to be fair, Ren only _looks_ like a girl. He's actually a guy."

"You sent a team of huntsmen and huntresses out for cigarettes," Ozpin repeated. "Despite not smoking."

"It's for Roman. They also went for ice-cream. That's for Neo if there was any doubt."

"There wasn't."

"Good. You know, despite living with her for over a year now I've had maybe one scoop of ice-cream. Well, two if you count the time I was drunk, but all I remember of that night is an umbrella catching the side of my face."

Ozpin massaged his temples. "The mission, Jaune. The mission…"

"It's an easy one. I sent Jinn with them."

"Why?" Ozpin blurted out. "She's useless."

"Meat shield." Jaune shrugged. "And it gets her out my hair for a few days. It's not like she's much use without any questions so there's no risk of anyone getting hold of her, she can be summoned back to the Relic if we need to and in the meantime she makes a convenient chew toy Team RVNN can throw to any Grimm."

"That is…" Horrible. Cruel. Vicious. "A rather good use for her actually. I'd never thought of it."

"That probably speaks well of you."

"True. Or that in over a thousand years I've been rather boring. I did try running the criminal underground once, both to spice things up and see if it couldn't turn out useful in some way. The `become headmaster` thing had grown a little old by then."

"Really? How did that go?"

"Oh it was quite fun actually an- no. No, no, no. The subject is _not_ being changed on my watch, young man."

"You're fourteen years old."

"Mentally a young man!" he snapped. "Mentally! We have Salem marching on Vale, Qrow, Peter and Bart out there in the line of fire, Shade in shambles – more shambles than anything in Vacuo usually is – and Atlas scored higher on the midterm exams than we did!"

"Hey, we got a high pass rate. Is that a big deal that Beacon came second?"

"YES!" Ozpin shouted. "James will hold it over my head until the day he dies! But no, we're not talking about that. Fall maiden. Pyrrha. Danger." He punctuated each question with the slam of his hands on the table. Where. Are. They?"

"Behind you."

Ozpin's jaw dropped.

"Heya Jauney! We're baaack." Nora waved happily as she stomped into the room and slammed a hefty wooden box down onto his desk. Jaune removed it quickly and without opening it, sliding it under his desk.

"Good job Team RVNN. Oscar was worried about you."

"I-I…" Ozpin panicked. They'd heard him express it so he couldn't hide the fact and yet it had to be suspicious as to why. "I, well, yes. Team RWBY were… that is…" He looked desperately to Jaune for an excuse.

"Oscar has a crush on you, Nora," Jaune said.

"Yes. Yes, I do- what!?"

"WHAT!?" Nora's shriek was louder, as was her reaction. Before Ozpin could even think to escape, she'd wrapped him up in her arms and was crushing him. "Oh Oscar, that's so sweet! I didn't know!"

"Hrk. Nora. C-Can't breathe."

"But it wouldn't ever work out," she wailed, shaking him left to right. "I'm together with Renny. Well, not together-together but we've been together forever. I'm so sorry! Please don't tell me I've broken your heart."

"I'll live!" Ozpin wheezed. "L-Let go of me."

"Nooo! Don't try and be cool and silent if I've upset you. We can still be friends – the best of friends! I'll even be your wing woman. There are so many more fish in the sea, Oscar. Don't give up."

"I'm not-"

"It's not that you're not handsome or funny or sweet. I'm just saving myself for someone." Absolutely no one missed how she looked to Ren. "Not that I'm saying it's Ren or anything…" Everyone rolled their eyes, including Ren. "But you'll find someone who loves you as much as you do them, Oscar. I promise it!"

"Gak. Ack!"

"Nora, perhaps you should let him go," Pyrrha said kindly, moving forward to add her hands in prying him away. Ozpin was quick to escape when given the chance, panting for breath, and shooting Jaune a hateful glare.

Ren chuckled and said, "Team RVNN reporting back. Was there anything else you needed, sir?"

"Nothing. Well done, Team RVNN. We'll mark this down as a successful operation. Feel free to swing by the cafeteria if you want something to eat. Breakfast is over but if you tell them I sent you, they'll let you have an early lunch."

"Thank you. Come on, Nora. Let's give Oscar some space."

Nora held up a hand to her ear and mimed `call me` as she was dragged out the office. Jinn remained, a shit eating grin on her face. "What kind of excuse was that?" Ozpin snapped.

"One that worked."

"What's in the box?" he asked.

"Cigarettes."

Ozpin turned to Jinn. "Are there cigarettes in that box?"

Jinn smiled. "I cannot answer that question."

/-/

Qrow paused on the windowsill and cocked his now human head to the side, staring at Headmaster Jaune Arc of Beacon, currently hiding in Glynda's office of all places. The woman in question was missing, which raised the question why he was there.

"Hiding from Glynda?"

"Ozpin actually." He laughed awkwardly and stood up, scratching his head. "He's been on my ass about… well, I guess that's not important. Have you had any luck locating Salem?"

Qrow hopped down and closed the window, helping himself to Glynda's seat since she wasn't there to complain. He pushed it back and twirled a little, then sat still and felt the material, bouncing up and down. It was a comfortable seat! Not as nice as Oz's old penis chair, but soft and supportive. Leaning back, he kicked his feet up onto the desk, something he wouldn't have dared try if she were around.

"Salem?" Jaune repeated. "Have you found?"

"Huh? What? Oh right, yeah. I found her."

"That easily!?"

"Trust me, it's not hard right now." Qrow pulled out his scroll and angled it out, letting Jaune see the pictures – aerial shorts with some blurring around the edges showing a huge migrating horde of Grimm. The shots were too distant to make out Salem specifically. "I confirmed she's there by flying lower. Couldn't get shots of that, though. Probably for the best if we don't want people to know she exists."

"I'm more impressed a bird can operate a scroll…"

"It can't. That blurring is me approaching terminal velocity."

Jaune raised both eyebrows. "You transform back into a human at however many thousand metres, plummet down, pull out your scroll, take pictures and then turn back into a bird again?"

"Yep."

"Do I even want to know how or why you learned such a skill?"

"Team STRQ things," he replied evasively. "Raven challenged me to a game of chicken falling from height and seeing who'd chicken out of turning into a bird first. It wasn't our best moment." Qrow puffed up suddenly. "Though I won! Showed that arrogant bitch I'm no chicken."

"How long were you in the hospital?"

"Three whole weeks!" Qrow announced proudly. "Anyway, that big mass of nastiness is halfway between Vacuo and Vale right now, in the expanse of forest and mountains by the border. We've got, oh, three days before they reach the city. Probably."

"Probably…?"

"It'd be three days given Grimm don't need to rest, but I don't know if Salem, Tyrian and Hazel require it." They were or had been human, but then the Grimm could maybe carry them while they slept. If that would work. "Might be longer, but I also wouldn't put it past them to just not sleep for three days, march here and let the Grimm defend them while they sleep off the exhaustion. So… yeah, I can't give specifics. Not without tracking them and reporting back real time."

Falling and snapping photos was one thing. Falling and making a scroll call was another. Normally, he'd just land for that, but landing anywhere near that mess was asking for a murdering. He was just lucky Grimm ignored animals and for some reason never sensed he wasn't one.

"It'll be three days at the earliest. Might take one or two longer."

"We'll assume three then," Jaune said. "Good work. Are Bart and Peter coming back?"

"Port is. Vacuo's Council begged Oobleck's help to look after the students left behind from Shade. It didn't feel right to leave them and even worse to drag them all the way here for another doomed fight against Salem."

"Alright. Bart is probably the best placed to help there. Other than Ozpin, that is. Maybe we can help them once this is over."

"Once?" Qrow had to ask. "That's an army of Grimm led by _the_ big bad armed with the Relic of Destruction. I'll be honest, I'm loving the confidence, but are you sure it isn't a little misplaced here?"

"To paraphrase your daughter, nope."

Qrow laughed. "Care to share your secret? I could do with a little hope right now."

"Sure." Jaune held out the box. "Here. Hold this."

Qrow took it. The thing wasn't heavy, but something rattled inside when he gave it an experimental shake. Jaune wouldn't have handed it to him if it were fragile. "What is it? Anything spicy?"

"The Relic of Choice."

The box slipped from his nerveless fingers. It dipped and Qrow swore, diving off the chair after it, fumbling it in his haste, and then knocking it up. He tripped and hit the floor face first, rolled over, squealed like the little girl he'd never been and lunged out with both hands, catching it before it could hit the floor, break, and probably doom the entire Kingdom.

Jaune leaned over Glynda's desk to look at him. "You okay?"

"The fuck is wrong with you!?" Qrow half-screamed, half-wheezed. "The actual fuck!?"

"What? You're the one who dropped it."

"Take!" Qrow stuck his hands out above him. "Take it! Take it!"

Jaune shrugged and accepted the box, tossing it down onto Glynda's desk. The Relic within rattled and Qrow sucked in a breath, tensing and waiting for the end of the world. It didn't come. "It's just a Relic. I don't think it's any harm if we don't use it."

"You _think_? Does Ozpin know you have this."

"No." Jaune cringed. "And I'd rather it stay that way if it's all the same to you. He's not going to be happy when he finds out."

"When?" Qrow asked quietly. "W-Why did you say _when_ and not _if_?"

"Slip of the tongue."

"That wasn't a slip! You said _when_ he finds out!"

"He's a clever man. He's bound to find out eventually."

Qrow's eyes narrowed. "You're planning something."

"Who? Me? Qrow Branwen, I am shocked by the insinuation!"

"Hello. Is friend Jaune here?" Penny paused in the doorway looking in, saw him and brightened immediately. "Salutations friend Jaune!" She bounded in with a long object wrapped in brown packaging tape.

Qrow choked on the very air he was breathing.

"Hello Penny," Jaune replied. "How are you?"

"I am combat ready! And delivery ready." Penny held out the long package. "General Ironwood says that if this comes back in anything less than the perfect state he is lending it to you in, then not even Salem herself will stop him flaying the skin from your body." The threat was delivered with a cheery smile. "He also wishes you good luck and reiterates that you are insane."

Jaune twirled the object. "He's probably right." Satisfied with its weight, he tossed it over his shoulder.

Qrow lunged over the desk, catching it before it could hit the ground but tripping over and slamming down himself. He rolled into a corner of the room before hitting the wall, groaning as Penny and Jaune both leaned around the desk to look curiously at him.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He's been acting strange all day."

"I'm strange!?" Qrow yelled, standing up and waving the package before remembering just what it was, cringing and placing it delicately in the corner of the room. "I'm the strange one? That's the Relic of Creation!" He pointed at it. "Tell me that isn't the Relic of Creation!"

"Okay. It's not the Relic of Creation."

Not since Raven first left had he wanted to punch someone so badly. "Tell me honestly!"

"I am. It's a broom."

"It is a broom," Penny confirmed. "Hiccup."

Qrow's entire body trembled. "Why would a General of Atlas be sending the Headmaster of Beacon a sodding broom!"

"My office is dirty. Atlas makes the best brooms."

"This is true," Penny said, bouncing on the spot. "Atlas' newest manufacturing methods produce sanitary equipment with the highest proficiency. Chivalric Cleaning Ltd is at the forefront of mop and vacuum cleaner technology and rigorously employ human testing to make sure their products are-"

"Thank you, Penny," Jaune said. "I think Qrow gets it."

"Okay. I'm going to find friend Ruby and discuss makeup. Bye!"

"That girl," Jaune said, watching her go. "And I don't think Ruby knows anything about makeup. Then again, Penny is a robot so maybe she actually means cosmetic engineering, in which case Ruby is the resident expert."

"JAUNE!"

"That's my name. S'up Qrow?"

"Relics!" Qrow spat, pointing to the box and the package. "Why?"

"They're not Relics. I was teasing you. The box has cigarettes in it."

"You called it the Relic of Choice."

"It's a metaphor for the choice we make when we start smoking and the great consequences of it?"

Qrow heaved a deep breath. "I will pick up this desk and throw it at you if you don't start making sense right now."

"I wouldn't." Jaune nodded to it. "Relic of Knowledge is in the top drawer."

Qrow wrenched the draw open, paled, slammed the drawer shut and then hysterically considered how little help closing it would be if the Brother Gods wanted to come crashing back down to Remnant for some celestial judging.

"Three Relics!" he rasped. "Three Relics in one room. This is a bad idea! An awfully bad idea!"

"It's only a problem if it's all four."

"And the fourth is coming to Vale! It's on its way right now!" Qrow heaved a deep breath and collapsed into Glynda's seat once more. "I can't handle this. If the four Relics are brought together, it's pretty much the end of the world. You realise that? The whole divine judgment thing hinges on Ozpin and Salem accepting their mistakes or some such shit."

"You don't think they have?" Jaune asked curiously.

"NO! Salem hasn't and to be honest neither has Ozpin – and I don't blame him! From what he's told me about them, they're total dicks."

"Hard agree," Jaune said, sitting on the corner of the desk. "I mean, grieving woman comes to you for help, _you_ bring back her dead husband, and then once you realise _you_ made a mistake by doing so, you kill said husband in front of her and damn her to immortality alone, never to see him again? I can't tell if that's wantonly cruel or just plain stupid."

"Exactly. We can't have those assholes back. Remnant is better off without them. Hence why it's a _bad idea_ to have all the Relics this close."

"Yep." Jaune grinned. "I know that. And you know who else does…?"

Qrow's stomach sank. "Salem. Oh fuck. Oh no. You _cannot_ be thinking about playing a game of chicken with Salem using the _fucking Brother Gods_ as the car. You absolutely cannot be thinking this!"

"Bit ironic of you to say that after what you and Raven did."

"I smacked face first into the ground at mach ten! That was dumb. I admit it. But I was eighteen and stupid!" Qrow watched Jaune's eyebrow rise. "And you're eighteen too, yes, I'm remembering that fact now. Me being an idiot and nearly pancaking myself is more forgivable than what you're suggesting, though!"

"The consequences of my failure are higher. If Salem comes here on foot with the Relic of Destruction, we're screwed. How much do you think Atlas' army is going to do against it? We held off there because of that and two maidens, but that was without Salem directing the army and having that weapon at her disposal."

"We don't actually know what the Relic does. It might not be that bad…"

Jaune stared at him. Qrow looked down. Yeah, the excuse felt weak even to him. It wasn't going to be called `The Relic of Destruction` if its special ability was making the best coffee this side of Beacon.

"If Salem knows as much as Ozpin does, she won't want the four Relics brought together any more than we do." Jaune said it far too calmly. "And if she's insane enough to want it anyway, anyone nearby is going to get judged and probably killed, her included, making it thing a moot point."

"Including the city," Qrow pointed out.

"No. Because we're going to go out there and meet her."

Qrow's jaw dropped. "You what…?"

"If we fight at the city then not only do we risk everyone if the Relic play goes bad, but we expose Salem to the world even if it goes well. People will know the Grimm are being led and they'll know about the Relics."

That'd be bad. It wasn't just the panic and the fear but the less scrupulous people who would try and use the Relics. The Council might want to hoard them causing a diplomatic incident with Atlas, while criminals would long to get hold of them and eccentric collectors would try and see them put in museums instead of vaults. That kind of power was best left unknown.

But to go out against Salem on their own?

"You're insane."

"I'm desperate," Jaune said. "There's a difference."

"Too desperate. This is reckless."

Jaune whirled on him, eyes wide and lips peeled back. The ignorance and the teasing was gone, replaced with a wild and crazed look. "What would you have me do then? Salem is on her way with an army. The students are exhausted from Atlas. Even our huntsmen numbers are dwindling since some died and others are in recovery for injuries sustained. The same for Atlas. And yet now the army marching against us is led by Salem herself armed with a weapon of mass destruction!" Jaune punched his fist down into the desk. "What do you want me to do!?"

"I don't know." It hurt to admit it. "Listen to Ozpin. Side with him. We can work something out."

"Like what? Ozpin is hoping we'll be able to hold her back at the city. He's betting everything on our defences being enough."

What else could they do? Qrow didn't have the answers and realised with a sudden sickening sensation that not only did Jaune not have them, but that he and everyone else were expecting him to. The kid was Yang's age and yet here he was, weighed down by all this, with the world watching expectantly.

It wasn't right. Hell, it was enough to have Qrow questioning Ozpin's hand in all this. It would have been better to put Glynda as headmistress and Jaune as Deputy. Give the kid a break before he actually _did_ break.

Like he had now.

"You plan to go alone, don't you?"

"Pretty much." Jaune's smile was weak and desperate. "No point sending an army if this does go wrong. I'll go in, face her with the three Relics and see what happens. Either she backs down before the risk of the Gods coming happens, or they give me the power I need to beat her."

"And if it doesn't?"

"No real difference, is it? If Salem wins here, she'd get the Relic of Knowledge anyway, and from there it's just ninety-nine years until she can ask where the other two are. If that. Salem already knows the Relic of Creation is in Atlas. She knew where the Relic of Creation was too."

"How? Ozpin didn't hide it in the vault!"

"And Cinder didn't care about the vault, did she? Her goal was to come to Beacon and kill Amber. Now, don't you think that if Salem were prepared to alert Ozpin to her movements like that, she'd have made sure she knew _where_ the Relic of Choice was first? Not much point having the power to unlock the door if you don't know where the door is."

He was right. Salem must have figured it out, either by Lionheart or through the Relic of Knowledge in a previous generation. Qrow swore. "It doesn't matter. It's here now and… I wouldn't call it safe, but it's out of her hands." Qrow shook his head and fixed Jaune with a damning stare. "And that's where it will stay."

"I have to do this, Qrow."

"You don't!" he spat. "This is stupid! It's madness! You're talking about going out there alone to face her. You'll die."

"Better me than everyone!"

"Better no one!" Qrow roared. "I've dealt with that attitude before and I'm not losing someone to it again!" Harbinger came out, snapping into place. Qrow's chest burned as he hefted it. "You're good, but you know you're not on my level. Stand down. We'll fix this. Ozpin will come up with a plan. You don't need to sacrifice yourself on some hairbrained scheme."

"Qrow…"

"No. Don't `Qrow` me. You're staying right here." Qrow pointed with Harbinger, reaching for his scroll with his other hand. "And I'm calling Ozpin. We'll hide the Relics again. New places. Even if Vale falls…" His throat clogged. "E-Even if it falls, there'll still be a chance for those that remain."

Jaune Arc sighed. "I knew you'd be like this, Qrow."

"Yeah well, you should have expected this."

The young man smiled. "I did."

Qrow froze, thumb on the button. His eyes widened as the crackle of a mirror sounded behind mere fractions of a second before electricity arced through him. Qrow howled and dropped to his knees, scroll sparking and frying and ultimately bursting in his hand.

Neo kept the tazer to him until he collapsed and twitched, not unconscious but with his muscles locking up and failing to respond. He lay on his front, shaking and trying to move, trying to reach for Harbinger.

"Sorry Qrow," Jaune said. He picked up the staff, the box and took the lamp from the drawer. The door opened, Roman and Jinn entering with sombre expressions and Neo's pet Nevermore in tow. "Tell everyone sorry for me when you wake up," he said. "I don't expect they'll accept it, but know I'm doing this to help. I'm doing it to protect them."

"K-Kid," Qrow managed. "Don't. P-Please…"

"And if it does fail, if I die…"

Jaune closed his eyes and turned away.

"Tell my family I'm sorry, and that I love them."

"No." Qrow reached out a hand, fingers twitching and closing on nothing. "N-No. Damn it. You argh." He gritted his teeth. "You're going t-to get your ass killed!"

He didn't listen. The damn bastard didn't listen. He closed the door and swept away with the Relics, with the loyal crooks and Jinn. Qrow hunched on the floor, the pain only a footnote as he fought the spasms and dragged himself to Glynda's desk and the comms device imbedded into it.

_Have to tell Ozpin. Have to stop Jaune. Save him. Before he-gah! Before he gets himself killed. _Qrow's eyes burned. It was like watching Summer go all over again. Watching some well-meaning huntress rush off to save the world, to make it a better place no matter what it cost them.

And yet again, he was too fucking weak to save anyone.

Qrow's body screamed in agony as he dragged himself up the desk, spasming and shaking and with his legs giving way entirely. He only held on with upper arm strength, clutching the desk and hauling himself painfully up it. His hand slapped out, hitting a mish mash of numbers. He hoped it would be enough because taking his hand off the desk caused him to fall and crash back to the floor.

A call rang through.

"_Hello. This is the infirmary; Tsune speaking. Is there a problem?"_

"Glynda's office!" he yelled. "Q-Quickly!"

* * *

**Oh Jaune, what are you doing now? **

**I have to take my pet puppy to the vet today to have the staples removed from her lower jaw. As some may have heard from other fics, she got kicked by a horse and got injured, splitting her lower lip badly and knocking some teeth out of place. Had to have her wound stapled shut – and I thought it'd be like wire staple, but it really is just three metal staples. Anyway, she gets to have those out today and they'll look at the wound again to make sure it's okay.**

**On a related note, spent 6 hours yesterday nailing some metal wire mesh to every horse's fence. Painful work, but it's that kind of metal netting (not sharp or painful or electric) that'll stop my puppy getting in the horse's field again. Massive pain because I used metal fencing that wraps up into a tube for storage, so as I was trying to unravel and place it flat on the fence to nail in, it kept trying to wind up on me from behind. Probably should have been a two man job but well, social distancing! Hard to just call someone over to help. **

**Meanwhile, Kali watches from nearby with a curious "Why are you doing all this work" look on her face. It's because of you!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 11****th**** June**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	63. Chapter 63

**The troll is back and imitating me and others in the reviews, this time trying to make it look like I'd attack my own reviewers because ****_obviously_**** that's a thing I'd randomly do from a guest account. Ignore the nonsense.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 63**

* * *

Jaune sat glumly in the hold of the Bullhead and pondered how it was possible for a different kind of nausea to eclipse motion sickness. Slouched on the seat with the staff propped against his shoulder and the Relic of Knowledge in his lap, he felt incredibly small and alone. It didn't help that Neo and Jinn were silent, or that the large Nevermore – big, but not big enough to carry all of them at once – cocked its head to the side inquisitively. Roman was in the cockpit piloting their stolen vehicle. Well, if it could be called stolen when he was Headmaster. Maybe `requisitioned` was a better word. That'd soon change once Qrow got the message to everyone else, though.

_Bound to happen. Even if Qrow was incapacitated, Glynda would return to her office and find him before long._ Sighing, he hunched forward, wishing for the familiar vomiting spree to take him. It would have been easier than what he was currently dealing with.

"Brings back old memories, huh?" Roman called from the cockpit. "You, me and Neo up against some psychotic bitch with more power than sense."

"Yeah." Jaune grinned weakly. "And just like old times, we're going with the most desperate solution."

"If it works, it works."

"If it works. Any sign of the Grimm?"

"Clouds on the horizon," Roman reported. "Despite it being labelled a clear day. If you'll pardon me breaking the mood early, I doubt those are clouds at all."

"Nevermore."

Neo's crooned softly, spreading its wings in the cramped confines. Neo soothed it by stroking its feathers, but the Grimm was still watching the Relics adorning Jaune's body nervously. The lamp on his hip and the staff against his shoulder. It was trying to keep its distance.

"Hmhm." Roman hummed his agreement. "Flying too close is a bad idea. Guess we'll need to land and do this on foot. That won't give us much of a chance to retreat if things go south."

"That's fine," Jaune said. "It's not like retreat was going to be an option anyway." His hand played over the wrapped-up staff. "With all three Relics, we might just stand a chance."

"I know I said to rely on bullshit, but this is a little much even for me," Roman said. "You know how to use those?"

"Not really. I don't think it'll matter. Once all four are brought together, the Gods will return."

"Heh. Let's hope we've all been good boys and girls."

/-/

"My Lady," Hazel insisted. "A Bullhead approaches."

"I know." Salem's fingers drummed on her knee, her arm rigid and tense. Red eyes that had been distant and seeing far away came back into focus and she dismissed the Seer, cutting off the feed from within the flying metallic box. "It is the new headmaster of Beacon. The one Cinder feared so much."

"Let him come!" Tyrian cackled. "I'll drag Cinder's body to you. Their armies can't stand up to us."

"They've not brought an army, Tyrian. They're bringing three people. Cinder is not among them."

"Ha ha! Maybe they're coming to beg for mercy."

"Perhaps," Salem said, knowing they were not. Her hand rose and her will was sent out across the Grimm, bringing them to a halt. The temptation to swarm the aircraft with Nevermore was overpowering, but if she did then they might throw caution to the wind and seek to ram her. The Bullhead itself would do little damage, but if it and its contents came too close? Everything would be undone.

Everything.

_It must be a trick. Ozma would not allow this._

"Hazel," she said. "I want you at the foot of the Grimm. Don't let anyone pass. Tyrian, you are to stay with me. Intercept any who approach. We shall parlay with the headmaster and see what it is he wishes. I must admit, I'm…" Salem swallowed the truth. "-_curious_ as to what it is he wants."

"Is something wrong, my Queen?" Hazel asked. He was ever the perceptive one.

"No. All is within our grasp." Her fingers curled around the hilt of the Relic of Destruction. "Victory is finally within my reach. As long as we don't throw that away, there's nothing they can do to stop us."

The Bullhead had come into sight and slowly began to lower, setting itself down several hundred metres away. Nevermore lined the branches of trees and their beady red eyes stared unblinkingly, as did her own. Beowolves pawed at the ground and snarled, while the Ursa supporting her palanquin moved forward, drawing her to the fore of the procession. Salem stopped them close to it, keeping a good two ranks of Grimm between her and the approaching figures. Tyrian appeared confused by that – what did she have to fear from mortals? Salem did not acknowledge his curiosity.

Through pictures, video, and the eyes of the Nevermore he allowed into his reach, she had seen the face of Jaune Arc before, but he did not do the images justice. He was shorter than she expected, still tall but not the seven-foot giant the news painted him out to be. His hair was floppy, his demeanour hunched. Cinder had spoken of the burning intellect and unyielding will; the resolute strength that had him facing her down time and time again. Salem saw none of that, and yet this was the man who had bested Cinder and Watts and, by extension, her as well.

_It must be an act. He's attempting to lull me into a false sense of security._ Her eyes slid to the box his companion held at his side and the still wrapped-up staff. _Does he seek to trick me? Why keep those hidden unless- Of course. He thinks I don't know what they are._

The element of surprise was only that so long as she was ignorant. If she didn't know and let her guard down, she might even have been tempted to invite him up to speak. Why not? In a world where she was ignorant of what he carried, she might want to gloat a little, and it wasn't as though he or his allies could harm her.

In her hubris, she would have doomed herself.

_Cinder's work, no doubt. That ungrateful brat must be feeding him information. Well it won't work this time._ Rising, she held out a hand and spoke.

"No closer."

The two men, one woman, Nevermore and spirit came to a stop. They were at least fifty metres away from the Grimm, which put them sixty or so from her. Enough distance, clearly, but the Gods had never been clear on what constituted bringing the four Relics together. It wasn't something she wanted to test now.

"Jaune Arc." Her voice carried. Powerful yet soft. Booming yet gentle. The Headmaster of Beacon, Ozma's replacement, looked up to her defiantly. "Roman Torchwick." The thief beside him flipped his hat off and bowed. Some manners, at least. "And Neo Politan. Or is that Neopolitan?"

The midget cocked her head cutely, tapped her chin and shrugged.

"It is courageous of the three of you to face me," she continued. "Ozma has no doubt told you who I am. Salem. Ruler of the Grimm, immortal enemy and soon to be Queen of all of Remnant once more." Her hand fell to the Relic of Destruction, which hummed worryingly on her hip. Did it sense its siblings? Concerning. No, she had to keep pushing. "Do you come seeking to stop my horde as you did in Atlas? Surely you must know that was only ever a distraction. Or," she pondered, "Did you come to swear your fealty to me?"

The boy – no, the man – stiffened. Salem, however, stood a little taller, savouring the idea and finding it not quite so unappealing.

"I would accept you," she proclaimed. "Your intelligence has proven itself and your tenacity is infamous. You and your companions would be welcome additions to my forces." And by doing so, they might bring the Relics into the fold safely. "I will even spare Beacon, provided of course you grant me Ozma and Cinder." The maidens wouldn't matter at all with the Relics. "Give me those two and bend the knee, and I shall find it in myself to spare you."

It would be the ultimate victory.

"In fact, I might even welcome you as an equal. Rule as King beside me for the duration of your lifetime." Seventy or eighty years was no great price to pay, and she might even enjoy it. If it meant victory over Ozma, little else mattered. "How about it, Jaune Arc? Stand as one of mine. Rule as a King. Such an offer is not one that comes lightly."

"M-My Queen," Tyrian whined.

"Hush." Chiding him with one hand, she kept her eyes on the three as they conversed. If only she'd kept the Seer nearby, she might have been able to listen in on them. Waving with her other hand, she summoned it back, but a little too late to hear what they said. It did allow her to hear him more clearly when he spoke however, because his voice didn't need to travel so far.

"I think my love life is complicated enough already without getting between you and Ozpin. I'm sorry, but I'll have to turn down your offer. It's not you, though. It's me." His final line earned a startled laugh from the one known as Roman.

"It was but an offer," she said offhandedly. "The terms can be amended. Serve me as a commander, then. A leader of Grimm and humans who would serve me willingly. Faunus, too. You would be a powerful general."

"I'm happy as headmaster."

Salem gritted her teeth. "Then do so! Stay as headmaster teaching at a school loyal to myself."

"You know…" His head rose, and she cursed at the cocky grin he wore. "You're awfully determined to have me on your side suddenly. Is there something you're worried about?" He hefted his staff a little higher. "It's awkward shouting like this too. How about I come over there? I'll trust you not to kill me if you give your word."

"I knew it!" she hissed, eyes burning. It was just as she'd thought. "You shall stay where you are!" she boomed. "You may think yourself clever, but I am the elder and more experienced of us. I know what it is you carry, Jaune Arc."

"What?" he mumbled. Too quiet for her to hear, or so he thought. "How could she-?"

Salem laughed loudly, stepping to the edge of her palanquin. "You are not nearly as subtle as you believe you are. It must be arrogance after dealing with Cinder. She and I, young man, are on vastly different levels. I know you have the Relics on you."

"Shit," he whispered. Louder, he said, "Then you know I'll continue to have them regardless of whether you attack me now or at Vale. You may have the Relic of Destruction, but I have Choice, Creation and Knowledge on my side. And I know full well how to use them."

"That, young man, is quite the bold lie."

He tensed. "No lie. One of the questions I asked the Relic of Knowledge was how to use them all."

"Another lie. Did your mother never warn you against them?"

"Obviously not," Roman whispered, audible to her through the Seer looking and hearing through the Nevermore they kept with them. "Or we wouldn't have been in this bloody position in the first place. Kid, this isn't working-"

"It's fine," Jaune hissed back. "I still have plans." Salem's eyes narrowed. Sadly, he didn't elaborate within earshot. "Alright. You caught me on that one, I admit, but I don't need to know how to use them to summon the Gods."

"You would have to get them to me," Salem pointed out. With one hand, she waved to the Grimm all around her. "I dare say that would be a challenge."

"For me, maybe, but not for Neo. He tossed the staff and the diminutive girl caught it with a grin. "Neo. If the Grimm charge, I want you to jump to her straight away. You don't need to do anything else. Just get them within a few feet of her and she's done."

"Do you realise just what you threaten me with?" Salem had to ask. Her hand fell, the Grimm she'd been about to send forward shuffling confusedly. Tyrian was no better, unable to comprehend what was holding her back.

"Yes," Jaune replied. "Annihilation."

"Not only I! All of Remnant, yourself, your school, your family and your Kingdom included. The Gods are not fair beings, child. They are monsters. They are inhuman creatures with ultimate power and no regard for how many lives they ruin!"

"There's some incredible irony in you saying that."

"I am _nothing_ compared to them! I can be fought; they cannot."

"You can't really be fought right now either," he said. "Vale is weakened, Vacuo is in shock, Mistral's huntsman forces are nothing thanks to Lionheart and Atlas is recovering from an invasion. We're in no position to fight – as well you know or you wouldn't be here. So with that in mind, how are you any better than the Brother Gods? At least there's a chance they'll accept us."

"There's no chance!" she roared. "I know them. There is no chance! You're a fool to think otherwise! You would _doom_ the world just to spite me?"

Jaune met her eyes and took a step forward. Even though there was distance between them, Salem stepped back. The Grimm did too, instinctively following her lead. The entire horde, several hundred thousand strong, shuffled back from a single man.

"I would." He spoke clearly. "Do you know why? It's because I'm petty. All us humans are. If I'm going to die either way, I'd rather die spitting in the face of the one that killed me." He held up the box containing the Relic of Choice, fingers on the rim ready to open it. "And if that means destroying the world so you can't have it." His eyes narrowed. "So be it."

"WAIT!"

He paused, fingers digging into the material ready to pull.

Salem's throat hurt. It wasn't everyday she screamed like that. Breathing heavily, she held one hand out, finger pointed toward him. "Wait," she repeated, much quieter. "Ozma would not allow this. He would never allow this." Her lips curled up. "You, child, are bluffing."

"Ozpin…?"

"Yes. He knows the truth of the Gods. He knows what they are like. This kind of desperate and petty strategy is not one he would condone. I know this. That you're here at all is proof you're bluffing."

It wasn't Jaune who answered but Roman, audible through the seer. "Or proof you don't follow the old coot's orders."

Salem's smile wavered. Surely not.

An engine roared in the distance as two Bullheads approached at reckless speed. Salem's eyes were drawn to them but thanks to the orders she'd given the Nevermore before, they didn't intercept. What now? More threats? She allowed their approach, if only because it gave her time to think and calm down. The Bullheads were marked as from Beacon. The door of one opened and a young boy with dark skin hung out. Young as he may have been his aura was unmistakable to her. Her lips peeled back, breath coming out in a hiss.

"Ozma."

He looked… Honestly, he looked terrified.

"Jaune!" he all but screamed. "Don't do it!"

Salem tensed. After centuries married to him, she knew when he was serious and when he was not. This was no act, she realised with dawning fear.

Ozma was horrified because he hadn't planned this and didn't want it.

"You'd kill us all!" he yelled, voice _cracking_ with the strain.

"It's the best bet, Ozpin," Jaune shouted back, never once taking his eyes from her. "Vale cannot stand up to her. At least this way, it might only be us who the Brother Gods kill. A smaller sacrifice for the safety of all."

"It won't be!" Ozpin barked. "They are all or nothing. None will be spared."

"Ozma speaks the truth," Salem said, and what a day it was when those words crossed her lips. "Listen to him. You are toying with things you don't understand. _We_ have seen the Gods. _We_ have experienced them. Any notion you might have of them being fair is born of myth and legend. It's no more based in reality than unicorns."

"She's right!" It was a day for firsts all around it seemed. Ozma swept an arm wide, all but hanging from the Bullhead. "You can't rely on them, Jaune. Put the Relics down. Do _not_ take them closer to her."

Salem's heart raced. Ozma's appearance and his palpable dread had thrown her out of sorts. This wasn't his plan at all, was it? Ozma had no hand here. This boy – this dreadful, reckless boy – had decided to throw the world away just to spite her. _He'd do it,_ she realised, staring him in the eyes and seeing no fear. _He's going to summon the Gods._

Her hand itched to the Relic. From here, she could destroy them. Would it count, though? The power of the Relic of Destruction might just be close enough that when it touched the other three, it would complete the set.

Did she dare risk it? Everything?

If she did and chose poorly, everything was over. Everything. Not just this battle, this day, her chances of victory or her vengeance against Ozma, but her very existence. The existence of everything on Remnant. All life would be snuffed out. How did he not realise that? How did he not care? Because he was desperate. He was a cornered rat lashing out at everything and everyone. As the headmaster of Beacon, he'd surely fight and die in the defence of the city. From _his_ point of view it didn't matter if she killed him or the Gods. It was the same result.

_Is this what they call a Vacuan Standoff? I've never felt the term be so apt._

Her and a horde of Grimm on one side, Ozma and his trusted staff on the other, Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch and his other teachers. It was both sides of an eternal war being waged across Remnant staring one another down from a distance of less than two hundred metres, and neither side dared move because one teenager and a pair of criminals stood in the centre with a dead man's switch attached to a bomb that would obliterate Remnant.

Ozma didn't dare get off his Bullhead for fear of driving Jaune closer to her. She did not dare move for fear of bringing _herself_ closer. Jaune Arc could not move, trapped between both with no way out. There was no escape for any of them.

_If I give the Relic of Destruction to Tyrian and tell him to run, I can attack without fear and take the other three. _The battle would be difficult without the Relic, but then they didn't have many huntsmen here either, so victory would be hers. _They know that, though. Since their only hope is the threat of the Relics united, the second I give it to Tyrian, she moves._ Salem glared down the one known as Neo. _As soon as Tyrian steps away from me, the Relics will be united and then it's all over._

He was a monster. A petty and desperate monster determined to win at all costs, and, if he must lose, to take everyone down with him.

"Well?" Jaune yelled. "What'll it be? Will you come to me or shall I come to you?"

"No!" Ozma roared, the sentiment and sounds echoed by his allies. The teachers, all of them, begging him not to do it. Salem held her ground, hoping against all hope that they would break through to him.

He didn't move. Not at all.

"Neo," he whispered. Salem flinched as she heard it through the Seer. "Get ready. On the count of three."

Her entire body tensed.

"Stop!"

"Don't do it!"

"You'll kill us all, Arc!"

His allies shouted their pleas to deafened ears. He was trapped now and the only option was to go forward. He'd built a cage around himself and made her the bars. Salem released a rumbling breath and held her ground, hoping against hope that Ozma would for once put that vaunted charisma to use and talk this madman down.

"My Queen," Tyrian whispered. "Give the word and I'll kill them!"

No such word was given. The slightest movement might set Arc off.

"One-" Jaune Arc counted.

He couldn't. He wouldn't. The end of the world! And yet he'd come this far. He'd walked right up to her horde. There was no escape for him, no survival, and humans were such petty creatures. Selfish. They only cared about themselves. If he couldn't win, what would he care of the lives of those he left behind?

_No,_ she told herself. _This is my moment. I've waited millennia for this._

"Two-"

Would there not be millennia more? More chances, further opportunities? Even in this lifetime, there would be room to steal the Relics away and prevent this happening again. Ozma would not let him stay in power after this, either. There was always more time for her. So long as the Gods were not summoned, she had all the time in the world.

But if they were.

"Thr-"

No time. Salem acted.

"We are leaving!"

The words boomed out over the plain, silencing Jaune mid-word and causing the small girl with the Relics to freeze. Salem felt the sweat run down the side of her face, over her left eyebrow and down her cheek. For the first time in over five thousand years, she felt death's icy claws wrap around her heart.

Close. Too close.

"My Queen!?" Tyrian cried. "But I don't underst-"

"We are leaving," she commanded, standing tall despite the retreat. The Grimm shuffled back, responding to her will. "Your reckless plan will find no fruition, Jaune Arc, and you certainly won't have a second chance to enact it."

The Relic of Destruction would have to be left in her tower. It was a loss to have but not be able to wield it, but so long as she did this would always be their way out. _I can retreat now, take the time to gather my forces and come without it. The odds are still in my favour. _This was her war to win. Hers to lose. After so many millennia patiently preparing for this moment, she could take a little longer to ensure victory wasn't thrown away at the last.

"You have bought yourself a reprieve," she told them, snarling at the madman as the Grimm carried her away. "Nothing more."

Retreat was a bitter pill to swallow, especially so close to her crowning moment, and yet retreat was not defeat. There would be fresh opportunities. Ones in which her opponent did not have the perfect hand to counter her.

_Enjoy your victory for now, Arc. It will be short lived._

/-/

Jaune watched the Grimm retreat, feet rooted to the floor, face neutral and brain screaming. His trousers felt damp and he wondered if he'd pissed himself. If he had, he wasn't sure anyone could blame him. He wanted to curl into a ball and cry, or maybe climb to the top of a tree and scream at the top of his lungs. Something. Anything.

"Neo," he whispered, voice cracking. "Have your Nevermore scout them to make sure they're actually leaving."

The small girl nodded and patted her bird's wing. It took off with a screech and wheeled into the air, leaving them at last. Once it had, Jaune allowed himself to sag, collapsing onto his knees. He was followed by Roman, who sat on his rear and then laid back on the grass, arms spread, eyes vacant.

"I fucking hate you," he said. "I fucking _rue_ the day you and I met, kid. Life with Cinder couldn't have been this stressful. Even if I were dead, it'd be less a pain in my ass."

"Salem has left," Jinn reported.

"We can see that you glorified eight-ball. Does your extreme fucking wisdom tell us anything about when she'll come back?"

"Answer hazy. Try again later."

Roman held up a single finger.

Two Bullheads all but crash landed nearby. It was about as close to a crash as you could get while still nebulously under the control of a pilot. They slammed down with a crunch of metal and pistons, a screeching of engines and ground churned up under them. One teetered forward like it wanted to perform a somersault, but that didn't stop Ozpin hauling ass out of it, Qrow and Glynda beside him.

"Looks like it's time to face the music," Jaune said, standing.

The butt of Ozpin's cane impacted his stomach. Jaune howled, bending forward and coincidentally bringing his head down low enough for Ozpin to grab his collar and pull their faces close together. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE TWO BROTHERS AND SEVEN KNIGHTS WAS THAT!?"

"S-Seven knights? Not heard that one before…"

Ozpin shook him like a rag doll. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"I was thinking that we couldn't hold Salem back," he rasped. "I was _thinking_ that the only way to beat her was to convince her we had the upper hand." Pushing Ozpin's hand away, he stumbled away, barely able to stand on his quaking legs. "And it worked."

"And if it hadn't?" Ozpin snapped. He swiped the staff from Neo's hands and tossed it back. Qrow caught it gingerly. "If Salem had pushed and taken the Relics, and if the Gods had been summoned, then what? They would have slaughtered us! Every man, woman and child on Remnant would have died under their _blessed judgment_ and it would have been _your_ fault!"

"It wouldn't have been."

"You-" Ozpin spat, burning with uncharacteristic rage.

Glynda held him back with one hand. A feat only made possible because he was inhabiting the body of a fourteen-year-old. "What do you mean by that?" she asked Jaune. "How would it not be your fault?"

"Because if Salem got hold of the four Relics, it wouldn't be by my hand."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

Behind them, Qrow choked on the air he was breathing. He spluttered and coughed, shaking violently. The sound of ripping paper echoed, and his panicked noises only increased in volume. It was enough to draw everyone to look at him, everyone except Jaune, who just hunched with his hands on his knees, too drained by everything that had happened. Not even Ozpin's love tap registered in his mind.

"Qrow," Glynda hissed. "What is the mat-"

"C-Chivalric Cleaning LTD 4-in-1 Power Broom. Brush, steam, mop and vacuum, all at the push of a button. Sweep your cleaning woes away with out latest home gadget…" Qrow held the silver and red plastic and metal implement by the haft, the long and thin staff-like power broom shaking as he did.

Ozpin made a sound somewhere between a gasp, a cry for help and a sob. Without speaking, he span and snatched the box from Jaune's hand, ripping the lid off and wrenching out the contents. His hands shook as he held it, eyes twitching and face flicking between fiery red and snow white.

"Hey," Roman cheered weakly. "My cigarettes."

Ozpin lurched, buckled, and caught himself. His eyes blinked and he looked around, holding the packet of cigarettes limply. He flinched and looked left and right, wide eyed and nervous. The complete change was too visible to mistake.

"Oscar…?"

"I… I think Ozpin just fainted," the young boy said. "I think he fainted in my head. How does that even work?"

"I'll take those," Roman said, swiping the pack, ripping them open and drawing three out at once. He gripped them all between his teeth and tried to light them, fumbling his lighter four times before getting them going and then puffing like a locomotive.

Glynda's mouth hung open. "They were never real!?"

"Well yeah, obviously." Jaune smiled weakly. "You really think I'd doom the world?"

"B-But you took a favour from Atlas." Qrow blurted out. "The whole academy dipped!"

"I asked Ironwood to lower the school for a few days. I mean, can you actually imagine a world in which Ironwood willingly gives _me_ the Relic? Me of all people."

"-you sent the fall Maiden and her team out on a mission," Oobleck said.

"And they completed it. Simple Grimm clearance on a farm a bit to the west. I asked them to pick up some cigarettes on the way back and keep them in a wooden box."

The important thing had been that people had seen them leave and return. Nothing more.

"If Salem hadn't known-"

"Cinder told me how Salem once showed her a Seer looking through the eyes of a Grimm." Jaune jerked a thumb toward the air. The Nevermore was well out of range now, assuring Salem would never know. "From there, it was pretty easy to feed it – and her – whatever we wanted her to believe. All we had to do was test it by saying something only the Nevermore could hear and seeing if she reacted. She did, so we knew we had her convinced."

Port was the first to buckle. He laughed, bent over, howled, and then stormed back to the Bullheads on unsteady legs. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh heavens, I'll too old for this. Old Peter is about to have a heart attack. Ha ha ha! Please excuse me while I throw up in the bushes."

Glynda didn't find it quite so funny. "Why didn't you tell us!?"

"I needed to sell it. I needed someone to prove to Salem that this wasn't a bluff."

"Ozpin. The only person Salem would believe…"

"Salem would have known something was wrong if he acted too relaxed. Like she said, Ozpin would never have agreed to this. I couldn't trust she wouldn't be able to look past any acting on his part since she's known him for so long. It had to look real. It had to _be_ real. The rest of you… I'm sorry," he said. "But I knew you'd tell Ozpin, or even if you didn't, the second you didn't look afraid, Ozpin might figure out it was a trick and not panic as much as he did. It had to be real."

Slow clapping came from one of the Bullheads, Cinder sitting cross-legged, applauding slowly. On her face she wore a superior and satisfied smile, the kind of every person everywhere who had ever whispered the glorious words "I told you so". No doubt she'd been convinced this was all his master plan from the start.

And for once, she'd been right.

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose and heaved for air.

"If you want to hit me, I'll understand."

"I _do_ want to hit you," she hissed. "And there _will_ be repercussions, believe me. Not for saving Vale, you've bought us the time we need, but for throwing your life away so recklessly."

"I didn't-"

"Do not belittle me, Jaune!" Her hand fisted in his collar as she yelled in his face. "You chose this plan _knowing_ it might fail. That's why you faked the Relics, so that if it did, we wouldn't suffer her having hold of them all. Even if she took Knowledge, it would have been useless for another ninety-nine years. That meant you were aware of the possibility of failure."

He couldn't deny that. How could he? There was always the chance Salem would throw caution to the wind, at which point he'd have died. But at least he would have died trying to stop her. Meeting Glynda's eyes, he said, "I was. I'm sorry."

"Huntsmen make the ultimate sacrifice every day," she whispered back. "But they usually have the balls to say goodbye to the people they'd be leaving behind first. A call, a message or anything would have been better than making me chase you halfway across Vale with my heart in my throat!" Pushing him away, she stormed back to the Bullhead. "Walk back to Beacon. Maybe by the time you get back, I'll be less eager to beat you senseless with my crop!"

Roman elbowed his side. "Kinky."

"Roman," Jaune hissed. "Shut up."

Only Qrow remained.

Jaune met him head on.

"You tricked me."

"I did." He looked down to the broom still clutched in Qrow's fists. He could have claimed he hadn't and that he'd told him the truth about it being a broom and cigarettes, but that wouldn't really change anything. "I had to. I hope you can understand why. I needed someone to sell it to Ozpin, and I couldn't think of anyone I'd trust more than you."

"I get that." Qrow closed his eyes. Sighed. "I get that and there's no arguing with the results. I'm pissed, but I'm less pissed than I was ten minutes ago when I thought you were throwing away your life."

"Qrow-"

"Only a little, though. You still went out here ready to risk your lives for ours, didn't you?"

"I did."

"The girls would be broken to bits if you died, you know."

"I'd be broken if they did," Jaune replied. "Maybe it's selfish. No, it definitely is. If I could pick who dies first, myself or my students, it's going to be me. You know how that feels though, don't you? You're the same wat."

"I am," Qrow replied. "After losing Summer, I don't want to be one of the ones left alive next time. Which is why I'm really conflicted on how hard and where I'm about to hit you."

"I think it would be hypocritical to hit me at all."

"It would," he freely admitted, smiling the whole time. "Did I ever say I wasn't a hypocrite? If so, sorry for misleading you."

Jaune laughed awkwardly. "Guess not. How about hitting me in my bank balance instead? My legs are jelly, my heart is running at seven million bpm and I feel like I'm about to collapse. Do you know of anywhere we can get roaring drunk around here? I'll pay."

"Did someone say alcohol?" Roman puffed. "I need alcohol. I need to forget this day ever happened and that you managed to bullshit your way out of certain death for what feels like the tenth time. I am literally running on tobacco right now. You could set my hair alight and smoke me."

Qrow grinned. "I know a place. We're gonna get roaring drunk, you're paying, and then you and I are working this all out with a nice drunk spar."

"Fighting me while I'm out my mind?" Jaune smiled weakly. "I don't think it'll be much of a fight…"

"That's what I'm counting on. I'mma push your shit in and feel better after."

"Oh. Well… I guess that's fair."

* * *

**Jaune bullshits it out again.**

**To be fair to Salem, this is kind of how you have to play in card games. Even if the odds are unlikely, you usually have to play assuming that the other person has the answer. From her point of view it's not so much of a risk to retreat now, leave the RoD behind and come back later without it.**

**But to chance it and approach him if he **_**does**_** have the Relics? **

**Well, that's the end. Total annihilation. And since Jaune has both the Winter and Fall Maiden, he could technically have opened those vaults. Well, not that he'd need to do Winter since Atlas has it freely and all, but you get the picture.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 18****th**** June**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	64. Chapter 64

**The troll is back and imitating me and others in the reviews, this time trying to make it look like I'd attack my own reviewers because **_**obviously**_** that's a thing I'd randomly do from a guest account. Ignore the nonsense.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 64**

* * *

Jaune woke to a killer hangover, a dry mouth and soft pink hair driven deep up his nostrils. Hacking slightly, he drew back, glaring weakly down at Neo, using him as a pillow as always. The warm flesh under the blankets indicated she was in a state of undress far below what was considered proper.

"Well, at least I had a good night…"

"Mmm," _another_ voice mumbled from his other side. A second arm swept over his chest, far burlier than he'd have liked. "Shut up," Qrow mumbled sleepily. "Too early for this."

Eyes wide, Jaune laid back and stared brokenly at the ceiling.

Well. That was a thing…

If his head had been working better, he might have panicked, but alcohol did funny things and he lay still instead. Whatever happened had already happened, right? Bravely, he snuck a hand down between two bodies and under the blankets.

Denim. He was wearing jeans.

Qrow had trousers on too. Thank goodness.

"So," Qrow said, now fully awake, eyes flat. "Want to explain why you're feeling me up?"

Shit. "Uh. I'm confirming something?"

"Right. Sure." Qrow didn't look convinced. "And _why_ are you in bed with me?"

"I think the question is more why are _you_ in bed with me."

"It really isn't." Qrow pointed and Jaune swivelled his head to look, spotting Qrow's backpack and weapon, Harbinger, propped in the corner of the room. "My gear; my room. And I was drunk last night, I know, but I distinctly remember going to bed alone."

"But then how-?" The answer came quickly, along with an angry snarl. "Roman."

Qrow thought about it for a second and nodded. "Roman."

"Definitely Roman," Jaune agreed.

"Sounds like a Roman thing. Kill him?"

"No, no. Death is release." Jaune sat up, not feeling at all guilty as Neo slipped off with a startled and silent yelp. Knowing her, she was complicit in this. "I'll tell him the school budget doesn't balance. He'll be stuck trying to fix it for hours before he realises it does."

"Cruel and unusual." Qrow yawned and stretched, indeed only naked from the waist up. "I like it." He eyed the bed. "Does your girlfriend always sleep in just her underwear? And around other men…?"

Neo blinked up at Qrow and squinted her eyes. Clad in some tight pink and cream undies, she shrugged one creamy shoulder and stood up, padding over to a pile of clothing and bending over acrobatically.

Qrow's head tilted to the side.

"No." Jaune swatted him. "Bad Qrow. You're an old man."

"And how old is she?"

"Older than me," Jaune said defensively. When you had someone so small in bed with you, it was a common arguing point. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Kid, she sleeps with you, snuggles with you, makes out with you in public and lives in the same room as you do, wandering around half naked. You even have that communicating without words thing going down."

"It's called a disability, jackass."

"Not that." Qrow rolled his eyes. "The way you look at one another and pass messages on."

"I'm not Neo's boyfriend. I'm her possession." His flat answer earned a happy nod from the diminutive psychopath. "She decides whether I live or die, what I get to wear and whether I have a good day or a bad day."

Qrow stared at him. "You're married, then?"

"And suddenly the reason why you're still a bachelor becomes apparent."

"I like being single." Neo came over to pat Qrow's arm with a pitying smile. The sarcastic `of course you do, you poor thing` was so obvious Qrow's entire posture slumped. "But I _do_ like it," he whined. "I like being a cool and unattached bachelor."

"Who said you were cool?" Jaune asked, pulling on a shirt. "No one thinks that."

"My nieces think I'm cool…"

"Your nieces also think I'm the biggest badass this side of Vacuo." Jaune pulled his blue coat on and buttoned it up, then stepped into his boots. "I think it's clear by now they're wrong about a lot of things."

"Heh. True. I kicked your ass last night."

"You're a huntsman. I'm an amateur."

"I beat you like my ugly stepson."

"You're twice my age!"

"I liked the bit where you tried to tackle me and I dodged and you ran into a lamp post."

Jaune stared at him hard, hungover mind looking for an appropriate response. "Fuck you," it settled on. He wasn't at his best after a night's heavy drinking. "And fuck your Semblance too. I swear that lamp post wasn't there when I started running."

"Yeah, it does that sometimes. We cool?"

"I don't know," Jaune grumbled. "Are we? You were the one all upset I made him think I was going off to die." He paused as Qrow's mirth faded. Even saying that made him feel bad. "And I'm sorry for that. It was a dick move."

"It was. Know why you did it and you pulled it off, you crazy bastard, but I really thought I was gonna lose another friend." Qrow's smile was there but not, mind trapped in the present and the past. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and turned away. "I'm gonna go get breakfast. Catch you in a few."

Jaune watched him go and looked back to Neo. She'd managed to get dressed and was just pulling on her long boots. She looked up inquisitively as he settled on the bed next to her. "I messed that one up, didn't I?"

Neo nodded casually.

"We did the right thing, though."

Another, firmer, nod.

"Could we have done it different?"

A shrug, but also a shake of the head. As close to a `maybe, but probably not` as he could get.

"You're saying there was no way to do it without hurting them?"

Neo nodded one last time and kicked off the bed, using her weight and a few stamps to get her feet settled. Without so much as a warning, she brought her heels up and on the bed between his legs, the pointed toes of her boots against his crotch. Leaning on one knee, she smirked when Jaune, without even thinking, started to lace her boots up for her.

"I guess that's how it is sometimes," he said, tying tight knots to secure the white boots. "No perfect decisions. Guess I'll need to apologise for worrying the others too. Not sure what to think of Glynda, though. If it were you, would you slap-" He paused. "Oh right, it's you. You'd probably torture me to the point of death."

Her answering smile was almost too happy.

_I really am surrounded by nutjobs. Not sure what it says about me when I think Neo is the easiest to understand. Then again, it's like I'm a pet dog she owns. _Did that count when he was self-aware and pretty much fine with it? He got training, company, and cuddles – sometimes even more. _Then again, dogs are probably aware of their relationship too. _

He patted her foot once he was done and then laced up her other boot, earning himself a pretty smile and a kiss on the nose. Neo's breath smelled of alcohol, so he was kind of relieved it was only that right now. Standing together, they made their way out the door and down the wooden stairs of the inn Qrow had taken them to. It'd been busy last night, people celebrating the weekend with a complete lack of awareness for the Grimm army that had passed less than half a day away. Now, in the early hours of Saturday morning, the main room was all but empty, only a few early risers nursing breakfast and hangovers.

Roman was the most alert of all, shit-eating grin in place as he leaned back in his chair and asked, "Sleep well, princess?"

Jaune just knew that was aimed at him and not Neo. "I did. Sleep alone, Roman?"

"Actually, no. The landlord's lovely daughter kept me company." Jaune was about to call bullshit on that when said landlord came over and thumped some plates down, clearly rattling Roman's angrily as he glared bloody murder at the unrepentant thief. Over by the bar, a pretty woman of some twenty years tittered and toyed with her curly brown locks. Roman tipped his hat unapologetically.

Okay then. There was no accounting for taste, was there?

"Does she know she bedded an international criminal?"

"Kid, that's how I get more than half of the people I sleep with. And it's reformed criminal now. All the bad boy vibes without any of the risk. Better still, whoever gets me can say they were the ones to reform me. That's a huge draw with the ladies." Roman made to light a cigar only to have it crushed by the landlord.

"No smoking," he growled, thumping angrily away.

"Maybe saying that _in front_ of her old man wasn't the best bet," Qrow pointed out.

"Eh. She's old enough to make her own decisions. Putting up a barrier like that just makes me want to break past it." Roman slipped out another cigar, lit it and puffed under the table. "Thief's instincts. It applies to more than just precious jewels."

"He always like this?" Qrow asked.

"Always." Jaune sighed. "And usually without any merit. Trust me, he hasn't been getting any in Beacon."

"How do you know?" Roman asked. "There's girls there over twenty."

"Because if you did anything with a student, Blake would have found out and reported you to me with a huge smile on her face and a pitchfork in hand."

Roman chuckled. "The kitten sure does seem like the type to stalk me looking for blackmail, doesn't she? Talk about a hate boner. You help the White Fang once, maybe twice – three times at best, and she never forgives you for it. Let's ignore the fact _she_ worked with them for years." Roman rolled his eyes sarcastically. "That's totally different."

"In her defence, she's repentant."

"So am I."

"Roman, you don't know the meaning of the word."

/-/

Glynda was waiting for them when they arrived at Beacon, first stopping by Vale to catch a Bullhead the rest of the way. Prim and proper, she greeted them with a simple nod. Was she still angry? If so, she hid it well.

"Ozpin and the others are waiting to talk to you."

"Is he upset?"

"No. Quite the opposite. Now he's had time to calm down and realise the world isn't ending, he's been practically bouncing off the walls." She turned away, only to stop when Jaune caught her arm.

"Glynda, I _am_ sorry for not telling you. I'll be apologising to everyone."

"Thank you." There was a strange tone to her voice as she pulled her hand away. He wasn't sure he liked it. "I understand why you did what you did. It was… It was the correct decision. The results prove that."

"But you're still angry?"

"Not angry." Though she didn't say it, he felt the words `just disappointed` in the air. "I'm just not sure why you couldn't have told me privately. Did you think I'd go running to Ozpin? Why would I? Reckless or not, the plan had merit and I've agreed with you over him before. As a huntress, I understand that it's sometimes best to place yourself in danger to save others. I wouldn't have turned you in to him." Turning, she fixed him with a piercing stare. "Why did you think this would be different? Did you not trust me?"

"It's not that. I… I needed the act to be sold. Ozpin needed to believe it so Salem would believe him."

"I think that could have been achieved just as easily with Qrow," she whispered. "If I'd sided with you, Ozpin wouldn't have found that a big surprise. We are – were – together, after all. Isn't it only natural for two people who have dated for so long to share things?" Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose and started moving away, waiting for them to follow. "It hardly matters now. What's done is done. Let's go see the others."

It did matter. More than he cared to admit. "Would you have sided with me?" he asked her. "If I'd told you, would you have played along?"

"Yes." Glynda didn't look back. "In a heartbeat."

The immediacy of her answer was the biggest blow. He wasn't sure what was worse – the idea that he'd not bothered to try in the first place, or that the reason he hadn't might have been because deep inside he _hadn't_ trusted her to side with him. It all seemed so obvious at the time. Neo and Roman were the two he always relied on. They had reason to agree with him and their lives were tied to his. Not telling Glynda hadn't been a carefully considered thing. It just seemed the obvious choice not to tell her.

_Have we grown that far apart? Come to think of it, we haven't done anything together since Beacon fell. We keep talking about it but…_ Nothing ever happened. They talked and that was it. Watching Glynda's back ahead of him, their relationship felt professional and nothing more. He didn't know what to make of it.

Ozpin was waiting with Peter, Bart and Tsune in the staffroom. The man trapped in a boy's body rose with a huge smile, proving Glynda's words correct. "Mr Arc!" he said, laughing delightedly, more like a child than a man. "The hero of the hour returns."

"Ozpin." Jaune smiled weakly back. "You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be? Salem has been bested – tricked even – and sent scurrying away with her tail between her legs. What's more, victory was won with only a box of cigarettes and a broom." He laughed again, sinking back into a chair with a huge grin. "If she catches me a thousand years from now and puts me through the worst torture, I'll think back on this moment and ride it out. I'm never going to let her forget it."

"Before you do, I've something to say." Jaune waited for Roman, Neo and Qrow to sit before continuing. "I want to apologise for making you all worry." He watched Peter and Bart nod knowingly. Ozpin's smile grew. "I won't say I'm sorry for what I did because it was the right thing to do at the time, but I'm sorry that the plan required me to put you all through that."

"Apology accepted, lad." Peter banged his mug on the table. "I had half a mind to take you for a round or two in the ring, but I'll accept your words instead. T'was a good plan, and I could accept that once I stopped choking on my own heart. You had me worried!"

"Agreed," Oobleck chimed. "As a historian I've spent much of my life looking back with the benefit of hindsight. While I felt betrayed and hurt at the time-" Jaune winced. "-I can accept that it was not done without good reason. I'd rather have a scare and have everyone alive then be looking at sending the students to battle once more. You're forgiven, my friend."

"You know my thoughts," Ozpin said. "Though I shall also apologise for anything I might have said in my rage. It's all rather silly now..."

"No. It's fine." Jaune waved a hand, too relieved to feel upset. "You thought I really had gone insane and taken all three Relics to her. I'd be more worried if you didn't react to that."

Their forgiveness came so easily. It wasn't as big a deal, though. They were friends and colleagues, nothing more. Glynda was… well, he wasn't sure what they were now, but they'd been together before. _I lied to her once already over my age and skills, and now I've lied to her again._ Jaune watched her sit down with a cup of tea and refuse to look at him. _What a mess._

"We'll have time for celebrations and discussion later," Ozpin said. "For now, let's take stock of the situation. Salem has retreated, but clearly hasn't been beaten. There are two possibilities here. Either she will return quickly, before we have had time to recover our losses, or she won't at all. Being immortal, she may wish to wait until the current generation passes on."

"That'd be the ideal scenario, right?" Roman asked.

"Ideal for you and yours, perhaps, but less so for me. My true ideal would be Salem's death. That said," Ozpin allowed, "I would accept the result of a peaceful generation. It would give me time to prepare the next and reinforce the Kingdoms."

"You won't push for us to finish her if she backs off?"

"I won't. Such would be a reckless loss of life. If Salem retreats, our goals should be to hide the remaining Relics and train the maidens. If an opportunity arises to take back the Relic of Destruction, we should, but I will not risk lives on it."

That sounded wonderful, but Jaune didn't think it would happen. "Salem as good as told us she'd be coming back," he said. "I don't think she intends to let this go."

"Sadly, I agree. Your threat worked wonders in forcing her to back away, but in doing so you've made yourself out as a dangerous threat to her existence. Salem is cautious, as you know and took advantage of, but that works both ways. Her main priority now will be to kill you before you take the Relics and try to bring them to the Grimmlands."

"So, we're dealing with another invasion anyway?" Qrow groaned into his hand. "What did this buy us, then? Not time. We'd need years to make a real difference."

"It's bought us an opening, moron." Roman basked in Qrow's angry glare. "Thinking that the Relics are being kept in Beacon, she can't bring the Relic of Destruction here again. This wasn't about buying time – we haven't bought much at all – it was about getting _that thing_ out our faces."

"And it is," Ozpin said. "With Salem afraid to bring it here, we're back to an even playing field. That's more than could have been expected."

"Isn't she still dangerous without it?" Glynda asked.

"Yes. Fortunately, it's a danger we can face. The Relic of Destruction wouldn't have afforded us that. Invalidating it is an incredible victory for us."

"And you're _still_ not telling us what each Relic does," Jaune pointed out.

"Am I now allowed some mystery?"

"Not when our lives are on the line. You're keeping secrets, and I can mostly understand why, but when those secrets relate to the exact things we're going up against, the excuses run a little dry." Jaune looked around the table, seeing agreement on the faces of all. Ozpin saw it too and hummed, sitting back down.

"Perhaps I have been a little cagey. Trust doesn't come easily."

"After Lionheart, we can all see why," Glynda said, "But here and now, we need honesty. Can any of the Relics be used to our advantage? Should we go and collect the Relic of Choice for real?"

"No." Ozpin's response was immediate and when everyone stared meaningfully at him, he sighed and said, "The Relic of Choice has powers of next to no use in combat. It's a long-term Relic, much like Knowledge. Two of the Relics have powers grounded in immediacy – Destruction and Creation. Two have powers more limited in nature - Knowledge and Choice. Those reflect the words themselves. To create or to destroy is immediate, either to create from nothing or reduce to nothing. Knowledge and Choice play on the human mind. They provide, but only in ways that humans might act on with their own capabilities."

"That's still very vague, Ozpin."

"With good reason. You'll just have to trust me on that. If I thought it could help, I would have had the Relic of Choice in my office. If you want something useful, the Relic of Creation is your best bet, but getting that away from Atlas would be far too hard. Even if James were willing, Atlas would crash into the city if it were removed."

"No Relics then," Jaune said, sighing. "Wonderful."

"Salem won't have any either."

"Yeah, but she has an army of Grimm."

"And we have huntsmen. Not as many, I'll admit, but quality over quantity."

That didn't help Shade, he wanted to say. It only just helped Atlas. If Ozpin refused to talk of the other Relics, however, there was nothing they could do to force him. Any amount of reasoning would just run into the brick wall of "trust me" and bounce off. _It's times like this I wish we've saved a question on Jinn. _

"We'll need to begin fortifications," Bart said.

"What justification will the Council accept?"

"We have proof." Bart flashed a scroll. "Cinder decided to record this, saying she'd document _his success_." Everyone paused to look at Jaune as he coughed awkward and whispered an apology. "While we can't very well show Salem, we can edit that out and let them see the horde of Grimm. We're expected to track and monitor such movements, so show it, say we diverted it, but explain that we believe it will double back soon."

"I can handle that," Glynda said. "The Council would expect the headmaster to be on top of this, so if I say he's busy updating our contingency plans, they'll accept it. At the very least we'll see a higher budget and mobilisation of Vale's militia forces."

Jaune's head came up. "Vale has a militia…?"

"Not anymore. A certain someone saw fit to get rid of Vale's army."

Everyone's heads swivelled to Ozpin. He coughed and said, "After the Great War and the faunus war, I decided armies only led to conflict. It was for the best the Kingdoms disarm."

"And the Grimm?"

"Were managed by huntsmen. We're all alive, aren't we? My decision worked out."

Luckily. Or more like miraculously. All it would have taken was Atlas having a slightly more unhinged leader and as the only country with a functioning military, they could have conquered all of Remnant. Maybe that would have been a good thing if they could sweep in and force a capitulation without bloodshed. At least then the Kingdoms would have had trained soldiers and hardware to defend it. After witnessing Atlas' army defending the city, he wished Vale had one even a tenth as disciplined! They'd been invaluable.

"Does the fact this hairbrained scheme of yours worked at all have anything to do with the Relic of Choice?" Jaune asked.

"I have no idea what you mean, Mr Arc. It was my careful decision after much deliberation."

Really? Because it didn't _sound_ like it. Most countries coming straight out of a war didn't respond by instantly demilitarising. He wasn't a General, but he felt confident saying that. You kept people around just in case it all kicked off again. Ozpin wasn't giving anything away, sadly. The look on his face, the forced innocence, said there'd be no further answers.

"How does Vale's militia work, then?"

"It's volunteers and retired huntsmen for the most part," Glynda explained. "They'll do more work carrying ammunition, setting up automated turrets and clearing away rubble than fighting."

"They're useless then," Roman said flippantly. "Great. Can we move to Atlas?"

"What Vale _does_ have is the largest standing force of huntsmen on Remnant," Ozpin said. "Once the call is sent, and after what happened in Atlas, I dare say the city will be flooded with huntsmen and huntresses ready to fight off any foe."

Jaune stood. "Let's hope it'll be enough."

/-/

The scroll buzzed and buzzed, vibrating its way to a precarious drop and to shatter on the tiles below. At the very last second it was caught, a woman sweeping it up one handed while stirring a pot with the other.

"Hello?"

"_Mom…?"_

Juniper crooned instantly, pulling the scroll away to look at him. "My baby!" Jaune's face scrunched up at the affectionate term, which was part of the reason she made sure to. "Hello sweetie. How are you? You don't call enough."

"_I call once a week."_

"Make it sound like a chore, why don't you."

"_It's not-"_

"Relax. I'm teasing you." Jaune always had been so easy, as his sisters had taken full advantage of. "I didn't expect your call this early, though." And as a mother, she knew what an unexpected call from a child usually meant. It was a problem. Whether that was of the car breaking down, boyfriend cheated on me or went out and drank despite being the driver and now needing a pickup variety, it was always one thing or the other. "Did something happen?"

"_I have… well, I could use some advice."_

"Keep the baby. I'll be an on-call babysitter."

"_What!? No, not that kind! There's no baby."_

"Ah, I see. That _is_ a problem." Juniper nodded her head sagely. "Have you tried having more sex?"

"_MOM!"_

Bursting into giggles, she set the pot to simmer and danced away from the stove, pushing up to sit on the counter. "Teasing, baby. Teasing. You really are too easy. Come on then, tell me what's wrong and I'll help as best I can."

"_No teasing?"_

"Not if it's serious."

"_It is."_ He sighed. _"And it is about a woman."_

Correct guess on her part then. It was always easy to tell when it was. There was a look in the person's eye. In her girls, it was usually anger or tears, but Jaune had that same lost and confused expression her Nicholas did whenever he upset her. Those two were alike in so many ways. "Hmm. I'm listening. Is it Glynda?"

"_Y-Yeah. How did you guess?"_

"Woman's intuition. And because you haven't talked about her to me in weeks. What's happened?"

"_Nothing specific. It's just… I don't know. Ever since she found out how old I was, things have changed. It was only three years, and I know I hurt her when she found out, but it's been months now and we've not been able to get anything back on track. Every time we try it's like… something comes up. Bigger things to worry about."_

"Do you want to fix it?"

"_Of course!"_

"Jaune." Juniper said his name as she always did when she wanted him to listen. Like an obedient son, he went quiet. "I want you to think about that before answering. It's easy to think you _should_ fix something or that you _have_ to fix something, but romance is bigger than that. Your relationship, happy as it was, was based on a lie."

"_I… I know that… but we were happy."_

"You were. The thing is, you could be happy with anyone." It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but she'd be damned if she gave bad advice. "True love is something that only exists in books and movies. Or at least the concept of there being `the one` out there. The reality is that you can fall truly, madly, deeply in love with anyone. It's all about giving someone a chance, enjoying your time with them, and watching the feelings grow from there. I married your father, but I could have just as easily fallen in love with someone else, and the same for him. Most people don't end up spending their lives with the first man or woman they fall in love with…"

Jaune was silent. He looked in some pain.

"I'm not saying it can't happen, mind, but I'm trying to show you that just as people can fall in love with one another, they can fall out of love as well. Sometimes people don't gel, or they discover some flaw they can't accept. Sometimes the spark just dwindles over time and you realise it was passion that kept you together, not love. And sometimes," she said, "It can be damaged to the point that the trust is gone."

He flinched. _"You think I ruined it…?"_

"I don't think any one person is to blame. You misled her – and I have to say, Jaune, I'm not overly proud of you for that. Glynda put her heart in your hands and you continued to lie to her."

"_I know. I hate it. I've said sorry so many times."_

"Apologies are just air without action. They become empty if the same mistake is made again and again." Though she didn't know if he had done that, the sudden horror on his face suggested he had. Or he thought he had. "Imagine if Glynda had cheated on you, apologised and you told her it was okay so long as she never did it again, then she went and did so. Even if she apologised a second time, how would you feel?"

"_Betrayed. Awful."_ His voice cracked. _"I'd hate it. Oh hell…I… I think I've fucked up, mom."_

"You're eighteen, Jaune. Mistakes are expected to be made. Heavens know I and your father made plenty in our time. But that's the thing, loving someone – and being willing to make it work – is about being able to make those mistakes and _continue_ to stay together. It's about overcoming them together."

He was listening intently, she could tell.

"And if Glynda and you can't do that, maybe it's a sign that you're not ready to settle down. Maybe you're _both_ expecting too much of one another. You're expecting her to just accept your age, the difference and all the stigma associated it – and your lies to her – and she's expecting you to be perfect. Expecting a level of trust that you just can't offer her. If that's the case, do the two of you really _want_ to get into that again? Is it what you really want, or do you just want the comfortable pleasure? Because, Jaune, that can be had in other ways."

"_I don't know,"_ he admitted. _"I'm not sure what it is. I think if I had a genie and she offered to bring things back to how they were, I'd take it but… wouldn't it just fall apart again?"_

"If you're not able to work together, yes."

"_Does… Does this mean it was all a waste of time?"_

"No, no, no." Juniper swept off the counter and landed on the tiles, shaking her head quickly. "Listen to me, sweetie. What you had with Glynda – and whatever you may have with anyone else – is never a waste, even if it doesn't work out. You bared yourselves to one another and shared something wonderful. And it _was_ fun for all it lasted, no?"

"_Yeah. I… I was happy…"_

"Then even if it didn't end happily, remember that you _were_ happy. You both were. You supported one another, grew together, and grew closer – and you can stay close even if this does come to an end. Don't believe the soap operas, Jaune. You don't have to hate the other person after a breakup."

"_The other thing is, well, I don't know what I am to Neo-"_

"I always assumed you were her sub."

He looked pained. _"Mom. You said you wouldn't tease."_

"Who's teasing? I'm not one to judge kinks, sweetie. If she dresses, acts, and punishes you like a dominatrix, and if you allow it, encourage it, and enjoy it like a submissive? Well, I'll call it as I see it. That's another thing no doubt driving a wedge between Glynda and you. You really do need to pick, Jaune. You can't leave things floating in the air forever or they'll _both_ get tired and make the decision for you. Or walk away."

"_You're right."_ He sighed, and though she knew he was in emotional distress, it was the kind that couldn't be lightened. The kind he had to push through to grow. _"Thanks, mom. I need to talk with Glynda and sort this out, don't I?"_

"You do. Remember, us women, we're just the same as you. We eat, pee, and poop like you do, and we have the same insecurities and thoughts you do. Don't go into this thinking you're talking to an alien. Go up to her, tell the truth, appeal to her maturity, and sit down over some nice tea or wine to hash things out. She isn't some vapid high schooler – she's not going to scream, cry, or claw your eyes out."

He laughed again, calming down now that he had a plan. Growing up around so many women, her son knew better than to fall into those silly traps like thinking he had to put on airs or treat women like enemies in a war. Friend-zoning, leading you on, putting you down, all those silly things some men liked to say to make it sound like women _wanted_ to hurt them, as opposed to the reality of just seeing that person as a friend or not returning their feelings.

There were just as many the other way around, and Juniper had lost count of the number of times her friends called guys sleezebags or greasy just because they didn't match up their idealistic expectations. People were at their worst when they were hurt, and often looked to take it out on other people. She liked to think she'd raised her kids better – and so far, she had no reason to doubt that.

"_Yeah. Ha. You're right. Worst comes to worst, she'll just raise her eyebrow like she does and call me an idiot._ _Is that one of those perks of dating an older woman?"_

"Mostly, it's about the sex being better," Juniper said candidly, "But yes, experience in other matters and overall maturity is also a benefit. It's the same for older men. Remember, you're two grown adults having a talk about your relationship. Emotions are to be expected, but don't make it harder on either of you by lashing out."

"_I won't, mom. I wouldn't be anywhere near as successful as I am now without Glynda's help. I'm not going to spit on that by treating her like crap now."_

"I'm glad to hear it. You should always respect women-"

"_-but I should remember that respect goes both ways,"_ he recited. _"Respecting someone doesn't mean letting them walk all over me. Stand my ground and demand the same respect I give other people. I've not forgotten, mom."_

"That's my boy. You know where I am if you need someone to talk to after."

* * *

**B-But mah pairing…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 25****th**** June**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	65. Chapter 65

**The troll is back and imitating me and others in the reviews, this time trying to make it look like I'd attack my own reviewers because ****_obviously_**** that's a thing I'd randomly do from a guest account. Ignore the nonsense.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 65**

* * *

"We need to talk."

Glynda didn't look surprised to see him at her door. If anything, she looked resigned. "I wondered when you would," she said, opening the door wide and inviting him inside. Her private quarters weren't new to him. He'd had his first time here and not much had changed since then, other than the books strewn over her personal desk. Most were Vale and Beacon related, showing that Glynda had taken her work to bed with her. "To be honest, I'm surprised it took this long."

Jaune let the door close behind him and said, "You could have said something."

"Beacon was always more important than whatever problems you and I have. Or do you not agree?"

"No. I do." That was something they had in common still and had all the way back when things were easier. He liked to think the care she held for her students was part of what drew him in, but in truth he wasn't sure. Glynda had been the first woman to show interest in him like that, and he'd been swept up in his emotions. "You're right. This should have been something we both decided on earlier."

"Things have been awkward for Peter and Bart," she added. "They don't know what to say or how to act around us."

"Really? I hadn't noticed…"

And didn't it feel bad to say that. Sighing, he took a seat at the table in the room and was surprised when Glynda took the seat opposite. Their eyes met over the woodwork as she poured them each a glass of clear water. It felt more like a staff meeting than a relationship talk, and maybe that was for the best. This might have been her way of making it more familiar for them both.

Or maybe she was the same as him, winging it in the hopes that they could sort this out without tears or bloodshed. He accepted the glass with a quiet thanks and took a deep drink. Glynda echoed it, tacitly telling him she wouldn't be the first one speaking when he was the one who had come here.

"I guess we need to talk about us…"

Glynda hummed her agreement. "I suppose we do. Would you like to go first?"

His hands curled around the glass, fingers interlocking as he stared down into the water as though it might have all the answers. His silence didn't go unnoticed and the woman opposite him sighed.

"I shall start then," she said. "It's only fair as I'm the older and theoretically more mature of us both."

Jaune cracked a weak smile. "Theoretically? I think it's a given…"

"Is it? I can't help but feel that as old as I am, hiding away from the issue is more a sign of immaturity than it is in someone your age. And therein lays one of the problems. This age gap between us." Glynda waved her hand between them as if to demonstrate it. "You're seventeen, Jaune."

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen." She rolled her eyes and he had the uncomfortable feeling she was thinking that only children put so much time into counting years, like when his youngest sister would steadfastly argue she was fourteen _and a half_! "I, on the other hand, am in my mid-thirties."

"It was never a problem before," he whined.

"It was." Glynda's immediate answer set his stomach flipping. "It was always an issue," she confided, "I had to constantly tell myself it wasn't, but it was. I was able to look past it. I was able to ignore it. To a degree. It was always there, however. I'd never felt it so keenly as when your parents arrived and met me." Her own eyes flicked down to the glass in her hands. "I felt so small then. So pathetic."

"I-I'm sorry."

"No." She stopped him with one hand. "No, this is _my_ issue, not yours. There's plenty we can share the blame on, but not this. I made the choice to enter a relationship with you despite the age gap. I assumed, perhaps idealistically, that love would conquer it."

"Didn't it?" he had to ask.

Glynda smiled awkwardly. "It did, to a degree. I won't lie and say things weren't awkward. You looked boyish at times and I felt uncomfortable about it. I always accepted that was my own insecurities, however. You weren't a boy. You were twenty years old and thus a grown man. Some people look younger than they are. I told myself that was the case with you."

Jaune sucked in a sharp breath. "Except I wasn't."

"Except you weren't," she agreed. "You were seventeen. You were…" Glynda grimaced.

"Seventeen is the age of adulthood," he pointed out. "It wasn't illegal."

In Vale, you could drink, marry, and own property at seventeen. It was a necessary age limit because it was also the age at which people graduated from education. Adulthood from a legal standpoint was designed to tie into that. In the same way that Yang, Weiss and everyone else had graduated their pre-schools and been granted the choice to enter into higher education in Beacon, normal students finished their schools and would be entering working life; those that didn't go on to medical schools or university.

"It was legal," she allowed, "But not exactly ideal. You were on the cusp of adulthood. I was a grown woman. There are many who would say I took advantage of you."

"You didn't."

"I know that but… I had only just convinced myself it was okay because you were twenty." Her eyes closed, a sigh escaping her. "To then find out you weren't was a shock I wasn't prepared for. And while seventeen might be the age of an adult, it's also the age of a first-year student. You can't ask me to not see the similarities."

He guessed he couldn't. It was hard enough for him – or had been hard enough – to ignore how attractive many of the girls were, but he was their age. It would have been so less acceptable if he were thirty-five.

"It's not just the age difference," she whispered.

"I know. It's the lies."

"Yes…"

"That _is_ something I can and will apologise for." He waited for her to argue but there were none. He was responsible for this and they both knew it. "I could give all the little excuses for why I felt I had to do it, but that wouldn't matter, would it? We're not talking about me entering Beacon. We're talking about me letting you start a relationship with me while I was still lying."

"Yes," she whispered. "We are."

"I'm sorry. In my def- no, it's not a defence. My excuse – even if it doesn't excuse me – is that I fell in love. I acted stupidly. I loved you and I didn't want to risk losing you." He looked carefully and saw the tiniest of smiles. Not enough to make a difference, but enough to tell him she'd returned those feelings and was relieved those weren't a lie. "I was stupid," he said. "And maybe that was part of me being young as well. I was too selfish and kept thinking about what would happen to me if the truth came out instead of asking how you'd feel never finding out. It hurt you, didn't it?"

"It did. I… There were varying ways," she admitted. "It probably doesn't speak well of me, but I remember the humiliation the most. When James had Winter arrest you for being a criminal working with Cinder, there was no one who defended you as staunchly as I did. I negotiated, I argued, I threatened." Shaking her head, she said, "I even told Ozpin I would resign if he didn't get you out. You were innocent. You were a teacher. You studied at the Vacuo School for Gifted Youths."

Jaune flinched.

"You were my boyfriend. I believed _every little thing_ you told me, and I was ready to fight James and Ozpin to prove them. And then…" Her voice cracked. "And then they _were_ all a lie, and I felt so stupid. I _was_ stupid. I trusted you on feelings alone, and even turned on friends I'd known for over ten years."

"I'm sorry…"

"And they were understanding," she hissed. "Ozpin smiled and told me love is something that overpowers everything. James said the same, but I could tell he was disappointed. He was hurt that I refused to trust him even after all we'd been through. And I hated myself for it. I hated myself for throwing away that trust because a boy I liked-" Glynda stressed the word `boy`, "-told me them. What kind of friend was I then? What kind of person was I?" Sighing, she shook her head. "Not the kind of person I wanted to be. Not someone I could be proud of."

He wanted to say he hadn't asked her to do any of that, and that she needn't have, but what was done was done and he wasn't sure he'd have done any different at the time. If she hadn't stuck up for him, she'd have been a bad girlfriend. But by doing so, she'd been a bad friend. That might have been acceptable if it turned out she was in the right and Ironwood had been wrong, but, well, he hadn't.

At the time, he'd been a fraud. At the time, he'd been working with Cinder, if reluctantly.

_I thought the lies were bad, but they were only the tip of the iceberg. It's what those lies caused. I thought Ironwood and Glynda were awkward around one another at the Schnee party. I never realised why…_

He'd broken up an old and close friendship. He'd driven a wedge between them, pried it open and then told her to pick between him and Ironwood, her feelings, or her friendship. And in that moment, she chose poorly.

She chose him.

"I'm sorry." It didn't feel like enough. "I'm so sorry." It still wasn't enough. What would be? Getting down on all fours and begging? Calling Ironwood to sort this out? Helping them become friends again?

Could they become as close as they had been? Even if she'd been tricked, Ironwood would still remember that Glynda, his old friend, chose someone she'd known less than a year over him. That trust had been broken and even if it could be put back together again, the cracks would exist.

Jaune's face fell into his hands. "I really fucked this up."

"We _both_ fucked this up," Glynda said, shocking him with her swearing. "I, with my inability to get over the age issue. You, with your constant secrets. I, with my unwillingness to talk about this sooner. You, with leaving it this long."

He flinched again. It did feel like they'd left it too long, like an opportunity had been missed or lost along the way. He wasn't sure what it was, but Glynda summed it up in seven simple words.

"I don't think we're in love anymore…"

"Glynda, no, I-"

"Let me speak," she requested, fingers on his lips. There were tears in her eyes, though they didn't spill. Jaune was sure there were some in his too. His chest felt unbearably tight. "I still love you," she said. "I still consider you someone special to me. I want you to be happy and I would be crushed if anything happened to you." Her hand took his and he held on for dear life. Glynda's thumb rubbed the back of his hand. "But it's the love I feel for a close friend."

Jaune could hardly breathe. He wasn't sure what he felt – only that it was cold and shaky, and he wasn't sure he could have remained standing if it weren't for the seat beneath him. His eyes fixed on the glass of water but instead roamed to her hand. Glynda's skin was soft and smooth where his own felt hot and clammy. Part of him wanted to let go and wipe his hand on his trousers, but another part never wanted to let go at all.

"Isn't it the same for you?" she asked quietly. "There's been so much time since the attack that we could have spent together. We talked of going on dates, but they never materialised. We spoke of fixing this, but neither of us made the effort. Neither of us," she stressed. "It's not just your fault or mine, Jaune. We both decided this deep inside. And I don't think we're the only ones who have noticed."

"What…?"

"Haven't you noticed Miss Xiao-Long taking it easy on the flirting?" Glynda smiled. "That silly girl. Obnoxious as she can be, she's perceptive enough to know something was happening, and kind enough not to step in and make things worse."

He hadn't noticed, but now that she said it…

"And Neo," she added. "Less kind but no less perceptive, _more than willing_ to take advantage of what she sees as a free opportunity. Or did you think that kiss in Atlas a mistake?"

"I… Glynda, I…"

"No. Don't apologise. I think by then we both knew inside that what we had before had come to an end. You were well within your right to seek comfort elsewhere."

Neo knew-? Everyone did? Peter and Bart had been awkward as she said, so they must have known. Even Ironwood hadn't pressed as he usually did, and Ozpin had ceased his teasing when he came back as Oscar. Neo had been more affectionate too, pushing her way into his bed and making a habit of sitting on his lap or staying close. Claiming him. Marking her territory.

_I thought it was all just everyone being serious about what was going on and not wanting to waste time talking about Glynda and I but… that wasn't the case at all, was it? They've been tiptoeing on eggshells this entire time. Afraid to say anything lest they be the ones to set us off._

Put like that, he felt stupid. Immature. Everyone else had been forced to adapt to them, and rather than deal with the situation like adults, they'd let it fester and perpetuate for months on end.

_Mom acted like us breaking up was a foregone conclusion._ He felt like he would have smiled or laughed if he weren't wound up tight like a spring inside. _She knew. Is that a mother's intuition, or was she once in this same spot?_ Either way, she hadn't offered to listen to him after _if_ things didn't work out. She'd known they wouldn't and had sent him to talk to Glynda anyway. He felt he should be angry at that and yet he wasn't. Maybe it was better this way. Better they talk privately like this than have it aired out in public.

Everyone already knew they'd broken up, it seemed. Everyone but them.

"I'm sorry."

"I am as well," Glynda said. "I'm sorry I didn't push for this sooner or do something or… well, we've both made mistakes. I want to be clear on one thing, Jaune." Her hand squeezed his. "I'm not sorry about us getting together. And I don't regret it." Momentary fear appeared on her face. "Are you…?"

"No." He looked up, smiled, then almost cried at the look on her face. He expected pitying, but Glynda looked torn up and frail, just like him. This wasn't one of those being dumped things. This was mutual, and that hurt. Hurt both of them. "No, I don't regret a thing. I loved you. I was happy."

"That makes me happy to hear. I was happy too. And there are still things I love about you," she affirmed. "Your protectiveness for the students was never a lie. Your determination and your drive to succeed gives me the strength to keep trying as well. Where others would half arse things, you went above and beyond, truly caring about everyone under you."

"I'd be dead without you," he returned. "Beacon would have collapsed without your brain keeping it in check. You were always so hard working when Ozpin was headmaster and… and I guess that hasn't changed when I became it. You helped me so much when I first joined. I'd have never been able to make it as far as I did without your guidance."

"The workload got lighter," she said. "You always did your share. Still do. Same can't be said for old Ozpin, or our idiot colleagues." They shared a laugh. It was incredibly forced. "I guess this is it," she said. "I don't want to leave Beacon. Do you want me to?"

"What? No!"

"Can you continue working with me?"

"Of course!" His other hand came to wrap around hers, locking her to the table. "Glynda, I… I'm hurt, obviously-" As was she. "-but I don't want you to leave. Beacon needs you. _I_ need you. Not as a lover but… but as a friend. As a guide."

Her smile was beautiful. "I'm glad. I didn't want to leave. I guess I'll be here until we deal with Salem."

"And beyond," he stressed. "We're not losing here."

"Is that Jaune Arc, master of lies, talking…?"

"No." He squeezed her hand. "It's Jaune Arc, master of not giving up. No more lies. I need you – and even if I didn't, I would still want you around. You're special to me."

"As you are to me," she said, hand stroking his cheek. "But if I may, could you go…?"

"Go?" he asked, hurt.

"For tonight," she whispered. "Things will be back to normal in the morning but I…" Her hand waved toward her face helplessly. "I'd like some time to myself to get things out. You know how it is."

"Ah. Yeah. I think I could do with the same."

They hugged once again at the door, Jaune initiating it but Glynda quickly wrapping her arms around him. They locked together like frightened children, rocking left and right in silence, holding onto one another for dear life. It might not have been the maturity either of them were going for, but it was all they could find.

Neo was nowhere to be seen when he returned to his room, but there was a large bowl of ice-cream with a spoon stuck in it awaiting him on his table. He sank down and dug into it, grateful that no one was there to see him cry.

/-/

"Glynda informed us all of the recent development." It was the very first words to pass Ozpin's lips the next morning. "I'd like to extend my condolences, but also my admiration for the way you both handled it."

Morning had come with the same surety it always did, telling him in no uncertain way that no matter what happened to him, time would go on. He wouldn't say he was over it – who could say that so soon? – but when he'd passed Glynda in the corridor, they'd shared the briefest of smiles and quiet "good mornings" and he dared to hope things wouldn't be that hard on them.

And again, everyone knew. It was galling to see how people got out his way, whispered words of encouragement or otherwise showed that they'd known all along that he and Glynda were on rocky ground. Funny how having that pointed out made all their interactions with him so painfully obvious.

"Better than you and Salem did at any rate."

"Come now. Have some mercy on me, Mr Arc." Ozpin chuckled. "I'm glad to see it hasn't dampened your spirits or ruined an otherwise wonderful partnership. All too many become enemies the likes of Salem and I when a relationship falters."

"Yeah." His mom had said the same. "I'm glad we avoided that."

"As am I," Glynda said, entering the room and the conversation. "And Ozpin, I wasn't aware you took to gossiping about the love lives of others. Shall I share the time you experienced a curious period several centuries ago…?"

Ozpin, or Oscar really, blanched. "How did you-?"

"Five years ago. Our celebration over besting Atlas. You had quite a lot to drink and became rather verbose." Glynda sent an amused smile Jaune's way. "To hear him say it, it was quite the torrid relationship."

"Glynda!" Ozpin barked, mortified. "Please!"

"Let's spare him this once," Jaune laughed. Him and Glynda's eyes met and they both smiled. It was as much relief as anything - relief that they could still face one another without their emotions muddying things. If it had been worse, one of them really would have had to leave Beacon. _This is what mom meant. Being mature about it._ Either way, if they could joke together, he held hope they could do much more. "Or maybe we're sparing Oscar having to imagine his head parasite getting it on with someone."

"True." Glynda chuckled airily. "There are worse fates than death. Apparently, being in a relationship to Ozpin is one of them."

"Really now," Ozpin huffed. "I come to comfort you both and find you aligned so close against me? Have I become a scapegoat?" Despite his words, he wore a smile, understanding that presenting a united front helped them. "Regardless, I'm glad to see you both well and while I _hate_ to rush you…"

"Salem," Jaune said. "Yes. We need to put things aside to deal with her."

"Agreed." Glynda sat and the others took their own seats. "I've already spoken with the Council and they have accepted our evidence of the Grimm mustering. Fall's recording proved invaluable there."

"You edited out Salem?"

"And Tyrian and Hazel. There was no evidence of human interaction with the Grimm. Fortunately, they believed my explanation that the resultant negativity caused by the refugees we took over from Atlas caused the Grimm to muster."

"Isn't that unfair to them?"

"A little," she admitted, "But they are safely home in Atlas so there won't be any reprisal or prejudice from our populace. Plus, James has agreed to come with all force the moment Salem is sighted again."

Both he and Ozpin heaved sighs of relief. That was fantastic news, especially when Ironwood had the biggest military on Remnant at his call. "There won't be any push from Atlas' Council on that?"

"Not after we risked our lives to defend Atlas. Our alliance has never been stronger, and as the reigning hero of the day, James is beloved by his people. It would be political suicide to so much as _suggest_ Ironwood is wrong to defend us. Even questioning him at all is bound to upset a lot of people. Atlas' citizens also feel some favour is owed to ours for looking after them in their hour of need. I'm sure they'd be happy to return it."

"Evacuate our people to Atlas?" Jaune asked.

"It's not what I meant to imply there, but the idea… Ozpin?"

"It has merit," Ozpin said. "While a battle between ourselves and Salem would be finalistic – the people would surely die if we lost anyway – removing them from the city _would_ allow us to fight more freely."

"It could be done with precedence now," Glynda said. "We did it for Atlas. It can be done the other way around without trouble."

"Done with Raven," Ozpin pointed out, drumming his fingers on the table. "I'm not sure Qrow could convince her to do this a second time, especially now that she is essentially filthy rich. Then again," he said carefully, "Raven and her tribe would also perish if Salem won. She was willing to step in even in a minor role at Atlas. If we explain to her the risks, and if we can make her listen, she might be willing to help us again."

"Might?"

"The world works differently for her. Appealing to her sense of justice will yield nothing, but presenting a logical argument as to why it is in her best interests to help us – if I am not involved, and if helping us doesn't force her to interact with me – may break through to her. Raven is, if nothing else, terrified of a world in which Salem wins."

"Send Qrow again?"

"Perhaps. Qrow would have the easiest time finding her, but he _is_ known to be loyal to me. We will have to see. It might be possible to invite her here, in which case she could speak to you directly."

"Gee. Thanks. I really want to talk to that psycho…"

"It is what it is. Raven will not deal with me. Onto other matters," Ozpin said, smiling strangely. "I was thinking about the rather unique opportunity Mr Arc has afforded us and came up with a plan to take advantage of it. The only problem is, it's a very _Jaune_ plan."

"A Jaune plan? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Presumably that it's reckless, insane and only likely to work because of how unflinchingly brazen it is to the point that the enemy would never accept it being a feasible option in the first place."

Ozpin pointed at Glynda. "Exactly."

Jaune frowned. "Rude, but not incorrect. Alright. What's the idea?"

"Well, the opportunity you've bought us is that Salem can no longer bring the Relic of Destruction to Vale when she attacks. It's too much of a risk that we might bring the other Relics to the defence, so she will need to leave it behind…"

"Oh hell." Jaune gripped his forehead. "I can already see how this one works."

"It's rather obvious really. Obvious, but terribly, terribly, dangerous. The kind of scheme only a mad man would think possible. Certainly not something Salem would ever attribute to someone as cautious as I."

"And that makes it a _good plan_ all of a sudden?"

"It makes it a plan that might just work. If we can send a person, or a team, to infiltrate Salem's stronghold and retrieve the Relic of Destruction, we could then use it against her horde."

"Now you want to use it?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Your display with Salem taught me that." Ozpin leaned forward. "For centuries, I have been cautious. I have been reactionary. I have allowed her the first move and then taken steps to mitigate the damage she can do. Looking back, that was a terrible mistake. As you said, those who are winning play not to lose. I fought this war as though I was the sure winner and spent my time trying to hold onto everything, whereas I _should_ have been fighting as the underdog. I should have been more willing to take risks. Not with people's lives," he said, "But in the action I have taken against her."

"And this is your redemption? Sending Qrow into the seat of her power?"

"Who said anything about Qrow?"

"Well, no one, but it's _always_ Qrow. He's your gopher." Jaune offered a mental apology to his friend, but it was true. "Raven needs convincing. Send Qrow. Salem needs scouting. Send Qrow. Exceedingly dangerous mission with few chances of survival? Qrow."

"To be fair, Qrow can turn into a bird. It _is_ a useful ability…" Ozpin sighed. "But yes, I see your point. Luckily, at least for Qrow, I don't think he would have any luck infiltrating her tower. Crows aren't exactly common in that place and even should he find his way inside, he'd be hopelessly lost."

"That place? I thought it was universally accepted we don't know where her base is. Oh wait," he feigned shock. "Is it the island shaped like a freaking dragon!?" He turned to Glynda with eyes wide. "How could we have ever known!?"

"Har Har." Ozpin opined. "Hilarious. I was only saying it's not _accepted_ where she is, not that she wasn't there. And as I said, Qrow would not be of much use there other than as a convenient portal option should we convince Raven to assist us. No, I have someone else in mind, someone who _does_ know the interior layout of Salem's lair, where to find it and how to gain access."

It took him a few seconds to figure out who that was but only one to say, "Ozpin, no."

"Exactly. No one would ever expect it."

"Ozpin, no…"

"Ozpin, yes," he countered. "All the yes."

"Ozpin." Jaune said the name softly, as one might to someone you thought was losing their mind due to old age. "You can't send Cinder, the single most power-hungry entity on the entire planet, to sneak into Salem's lair and steal the Relic of Destruction, a very powerful item with destructive properties."

"I can't. You can."

"Power hungry." He held up one hand. "Powerful magical artifact." He held up another, weighing them like a set of scales. "Are you seeing the connection?"

"I am. Cinder will be drawn to it like a moth to the flame."

"Okay, yes," Jaune admitted, "But she'll also be drawn to _using it_ like a moth with a flamethrower."

"A moth with a flamethrower aimed at the backs of our enemies."

"-is still a moth with a flamethrower!" Jaune yelled. "I don't want it anywhere near my house!"

"Keep in mind whomever we send will also be risking their life," Glynda said.

"I know." Ozpin grinned. "That's just a side benefit."

"As much as I hate Cinder Fall," Glynda began, "And I do hate her. I want to take her pretty, smug, know-it-all face and grind it into a fine powder, then sneak it into that stash Torchwick thinks no one knows about so he can snort it, choke on her ashes and die-"

Jaune coughed. "Ahem?"

Glynda had the decency to blush. "A-As much as I may not like her much, I can't help but agree sending her off to her doom is a bad idea, especially when she has the power of the Winter Maiden at her disposal. I'd much rather send her to her death _against_ the Grimm."

"Then we'll have to send her with someone," Ozpin said. "Someone who can keep her in check and control her."

Jaune winced and pointed to himself.

"No. While that _would _be the obvious choice, if Salem comes here and doesn't see you, you can rest assured she'll realise something is wrong, remember you threatened to unite all four Relics, and sprint back home as fast as her legs can take her. No, you need to be present and accounted for, if only so she feels safe that the Gods won't descend."

"I still say this is a crazy idea – and that's coming from me. Are you sure you haven't been sneaking into Roman's rooms to help yourself to his stash? Do we need to have words about you doing drugs in a fourteen-year old's body?"

"No. I am perfectly aware of the implications of this, and the risks. It is a plan so reckless no one would expect it, least of all Salem. I have learned from the master here."

Jaune wasn't sure he could take that as a compliment.

"Who are the unlucky people sent with her then? Neo could do it safely."

"No. You showed Roman and Neo as your trusted accomplices. You even gave the `Relics` to Neo when you confronted her. Salem will be anxious if she finds them missing."

"That's running down the list of acceptable victims. I mean volunteers."

"Why, Mr Arc, we have a whole school full of capable combatants."

"Is this how Mountain Glenn happened? Scouts? They're students, Ozpin."

"And with Salem knocking on our door, they'll be safer than we are. The only risk would be Cinder herself. Even if Salem were to leave Tyrian or Hazel to defend the Relic, Cinder could defeat them with the power of the Winter Maiden."

"And if she takes the Relic for herself?"

"Let her," Ozpin said calmly. "The team won't challenge her. In fact, you should order them to bow down and offer to support her."

"What…?"

"It'll confuse Cinder."

"It's confusing me."

"Good. That's a sign it's working." There was a pause as Jaune tried to wrap his head around that. Ozpin continued. "Imagine her reaction to that. If she believes she is betraying you, only to have the team admit they knew this would happen, it will only reinforce her paranoia that her every action has been predicted."

"In this case, it has," Jaune pointed out.

"Exactly. Cinder will panic and be faced with two choices. Either she joins Salem once more – unlikely given her betrayal and the killing of Watts – or she acts against Salem to preserve her own life."

"Using the Relic on Salem's army," Jaune realised. "That's… I mean, it's relying on a lot of things coming together."

"Do any of them sound unlikely?"

Not with Cinder. As much as he wasn't the master mind she thought he was, she _was_ more predictable than she realised. Especially where power was involved. Cinder would jump at this chance and might take the Relic for herself but also might not. Either way, she'd almost have to use it on Salem. If she didn't, Salem would be gunning for her the very second Beacon was dealt with.

"We might have to deal with a powerful Cinder after this."

"It's been done once before and let's be honest, she's less a threat than Salem."

"True." Jaune sighed. "I guess I'll find another battleship to throw at her."

"Are we in agreement then?"

"Not agreement. Resigned acceptance."

"Same thing."

"It really isn't, Ozpin. And meanwhile, what will _we_ be doing?"

"Fighting here to keep Salem's attention focused on us."

It sounded like Cinder's party would have the easier time. Just a few Grimm, a trek across some rough terrain and a search through a spooky tower. Practically a holiday compared to them.

"Who's the lucky team?" he asked.

"I'll give you two guesses – and one of them isn't Team RVNN."

* * *

**No prizes for the winner of that one.**

**Yes, alas, Glynda x Jaune has fallen. It's a shame because I did like them together, but I always sort of intended for it not to work out. Some people may say – and have told me, in no uncertain terms – that it's all been a waste! That if Glynda and Jaune aren't to get together, all those scenes of them having fun and all those happy moments were a waste of the readers' time.**

**I disagree. Just because something doesn't work out doesn't mean it's a waste of time. I personally hate how the RWBY show has gone and I've made my disappointment clear on it, mostly in relation to the Relics, Salem and magic plot and how it's been implemented with Ozpin taking over protagonist role and Team RWBY being so sidelined. I was also furious about how Game of Thrones Season 8 ended in such a pathetic manner. ****That doesn't mean I regret or consider the earlier seasons of either to be a waste. I'm disappointed they didn't maintain the quality I wanted of them (subjective as that may be) but I won't ignore the fact that Seasons 1-7 of GoT and Seasons 1-3 of RWBY were series I genuinely had a lot of fun watching. That they didn't hold up to my expectations doesn't mean I retroactively didn't enjoy them. I clearly did. **

**It's the same here. Jaune x Glynda was a way for Jaune to grow up and mature and experience love and loss. It was a relationship based and supported by his lies, and just like he had to come clean about his lies and accept that he's **_**not**_** the teacher he made himself out to be, he had to come clean to himself about this as well. They loved one another and still do love one another, but no longer in the same ways they did. There were narrative reasons for it to either go one of two ways - Jaune reveals his secret to her early and grows from there and they work together, or Jaune keeps his secret and loses his relationship. Either way, they both come out changed in their own ways. Scarred, yes, but also stronger for it. And good friends. **

**Glynda and Jaune the teacher had chemistry. Glynda and Jaune the morally grey fraud now working openly for the good guys lacked that chemistry. Things like that happen all the time in real life. ****Could it have ended differently for them? Absolutely, but that's life. A different word here, a different path taken there, and they might still be together.**

**Either way, I totally understand if anyone is disappointed because they liked Glynda and Jaune together. That's fair and I do expect some push back on the decision either way. **

* * *

**Next Chapter: 2****nd**** July**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	66. Chapter 66

**The troll is back and imitating me and others in the reviews, this time trying to make it look like I'd attack my own reviewers because **_**obviously**_** that's a thing I'd randomly do from a guest account. Ignore the nonsense.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 66**

* * *

There were rumours.

Jaune didn't know _what_ rumours or what they were about, but he knew something was up with the same certainty he knew it was morning. It started when he walked down the corridor after leaving his room, heard a few guys chattering, watched them go silent as he approached and then heard them start up again in hushed whispers behind. Immediately, he knew the rumours were about him.

That was just how the students were. Beacon trained huntsmen. Huntsmen were, by design, meant to be unsubtle. They were meant to be easily noticed, flashy and flamboyant, because the Kingdoms wanted them to be noticed. It worked well for lowering negativity and dealing with Grimm, but not so much for keeping secrets. When he stepped into the cafeteria, whole rows of tables went silent.

A bead of sweat ran down his face. "Okay. Not weird at all…"

It wouldn't have been a very brave thing to run even if he kind of wanted to. Instead, he moved to the serving stations and loaded up on breakfast, steadfastly ignoring the other diners who went still as he came close, and then moving away, eyebrows twitching as he heard them whisper behind him.

Peter and Bart waved him over to a table they'd commandeered. While there wasn't a set table for teachers, it was something of an unwritten rule that the section of table closest the door was reserved for them. No one enforced it but like the tables at the front of the classroom, no one bothered to sit there. Jaune set his tray down with a huff, flopping down onto the bench after as quiet chatter echoed behind him.

"Is mine and Glynda's breakup this big? How bored are our students?"

"This isn't about you and Glynda, lad." Port pushed a newspaper across the table. "Happened to me and Bart when we came in – and I can tell you now, we're still happily together."

Bart chuckled into his coffee. "Tsune will be upset."

"Nonsense. My darling adores a good bromance."

"Your _darling_ is a psychopath."

"I know. It's rather sexy, isn't it?"

Not the words he would have used, though that was more because he didn't want to imagine Peter in any state of undress. If the rumours were about them too, then it couldn't be his breakup. He really hoped not anyway. If that was splashed over the front page, someone was going to die. Jaune fanned out the newspaper and read the headline.

"Five vs Five Hundred Thousand: How Beacon's Teachers Fought off the Apocalypse." Jaune let the paper fall. "The hell is this!?"

"Ridiculous, isn't it?" Bart said.

"Yes!"

"I know. Headlines should be snappy and short, not essays."

"Not that – well yes, no." Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What is this garbage?" Realising he wasn't going to get anything useful from them, he picked up the paper again and read it out loud. "Shocking news broke early Thursday when Beacon Headmaster Jaune Arc revealed news to Vale's Council of a Grimm horde numbering close to a million that had been diverted from Vale the day prior."

"Close to a million," Bart mocked. "And so `five hundred thousand` becomes the headline. Inaccuracies as well as poor titling."

"A source within Beacon commented that Jaune Arc, accompanied by reformed former criminal Roman Torchwick, departed without warning Wednesday evening, only to be followed by other members of Beacon's faculty, Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck-"

"Doctor! Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck!"

"-who were said to be in a state of some distress. While details of what happened are unknown, it is clear Headmaster Jaune Arc went to face the Grimm alone, only to be reinforced by other teachers from Beacon. More shocking is the news that the horde has been diverted, and that while Vale will be militarising in the coming days to defend from a possible second assault, the first has been dealt with entirely by five people."

"There were more than five of us," Peter complained. "Why, they didn't even mention Qrow or poor little Neo. The little darling must be positively torn up."

Poor little Neo? Maybe Peter had more affection for psychos than he ought to. "Who is this source they found in the school?" Jaune asked. "We should fire them instantly."

"Can't," Peter said.

"Why-? Oh, they're a student. Of course. Well, detention forever it is."

"It's not a student either."

"Wait, what? Then who would…?" The answer came all too easily. "Fucking Cinder."

"Fucking Cinder," Peter agreed sagely, nodding his head. "Though to be fair, we did have to supply her evidence of the horde in the first place to the Council, and they would have to bring it up to the public. Someone was going to put two and two together and realise we somehow diverted the Grimm."

"Okay. Fair." Jaune slapped the paper down. "But they wouldn't be coming up with stupid theories like in here! What kind of expert analysis is this? Ahem." He recited. "Headmaster Jaune Arc's Semblance has hitherto remained secret, raising the possibility of a Semblance so powerful it may have international consequences, potentially on a level capable of killing hundreds of thousands of Grimm at once."

"Well, those with powerful Semblances _do_ historically find reason to keep them secret," Oobleck said. "Miss Nikos is a recent example."

"How about this theory? As a master thief and no stranger to disguises, Roman Torchwick may have been selected for his ability to disguise himself and Headmaster Arc into Grimm, whereupon they were able to sneak into the heart of the horde, plant a remote charge and detonate it, saving Remnant."

"Vaguely plausible. If one ignores the fact the Grimm would be moving, can sense humans and that not even Atlas has a payload that dramatic."

"As the premier teachers of Beacon, Remnant's most famous huntsman academy," Jaune read. "And a survivor of the Vacuo School for Gifted Youths, it stands to reason that the teachers at Beacon are the greatest of all huntsmen and huntresses, capable of holding the line against half a million Grimm without casualties."

"My." Peter twirled his moustache. "That does make me sound rather dashing."

"This is nonsense!" Jaune threw the paper down. "And even if people in Vale believe it, no one _here_ should. Even if the Grimm lined up and waited to die, we couldn't swing our weapons a hundred thousand times each. Our arms would drop off. Our students should know better," he said loudly, hoping some would feel suitably ashamed. "They're training to be huntsmen!"

Peter crooked a finger for him to lean in and then whispered into his ear. "Yes, but keep in mind _something_ must have happened to send the Grimm packing. We can hardly say what that is, so what _are_ they supposed to believe?"

Well, crap.

He hadn't thought of that.

Jaune sat back, eyes wide. Peter did too with a little chuckle, while Bart smiled and added, "I expect that's what has everyone throwing rumours around. They know realistically we can't have faced the Grimm in a pitched battle, but we must have done something to drive the Grimm away. They're trying to decide what that was. The theories are quite diverse. Some are not even all that bad."

"Only some…?" Jaune asked mournfully.

"For every clever theory of luring the Grimm into elaborate traps involving detonating Bullheads and crevasses, there is another that suggests you seduced the Grimm into walking away."

"Ironic that those are closer, huh?" Peter teased.

Closer-? Well, it _did_ involve a woman and a conversation, so he supposed him and Salem talking was closer to seduction than it was explosives, even if neither had been there at all. Jaune groaned and let his forehead bounce off the table. Of all the things he'd planned, _how_ he would explain driving Salem away hadn't been on the list. Why would it be? The main priority was just getting rid of her and the Relic of Destruction.

"Headmaster!" Glynda came hurrying over to heir table with her clipboard in hand. "We have a problem!"

"Is it the rumours?" Jaune mumbled into the table. "I've heard them."

"Related. The Council of Vale – they're asking for a report."

"A what now…?"

"An after-action report, Jaune. They want…" Glynda cringed. "Details of how we fought off the Grimm."

Well, fuck.

"Can… Can we not…?"

"The Council aren't pushing for it, but I think they will if we refuse," she said. "There's no realistic excuse for why we _shouldn't_ be willing to provide said details, and they've obviously got to tell the public something. If we refuse, we'll only appear suspicious at worst and downright ornery at best. It's their job to ask us, and our job to answer, especially if this is a threat to the city. There's no good reason to say no." Again, she winced. "Except for, well, the fact we don't have a good answer."

The truth was out for obvious reasons. Anything the Council was told would be sent through the public and the students, though, so lies would be picked apart all too easily. If they claimed they'd fought them for instance, the student body and any huntsman worth his or her salt would know that was bull. That sentiment would get back to the Council, and they might be called up again to ask why they'd lied and embarrassed the Council during a genuine crisis. Right now, they needed to cooperate.

_What can we say? There's no good explanation that doesn't reveal information on Salem and the Relics. We can't have those exposed. The world would go mad._ He didn't fully agree on the Salem side of that, but he did on the Relics. Just imagining what people would do to get hold of the Relic of Knowledge along was terrifying. _Kingdoms would go to war over that sort of power._ _Think, Jaune. You scared off Salem with bullshit. Surely you can think up more to satisfy the council._

He drew a blank. Salem, for all that she was a terrifying and immortal witch, was still only one person. He'd tricked her based on what information he had from Cinder on what she was like. The Council, public and every huntsman and huntress in Vale was a little tall an order. They were all different, and while a lot of the huntsmen would have similar experiences from having studied at Beacon, that was the only similarity they… had…

Similar experiences.

Hmm…

/-/

"Thank you for your patience, Councillors." Jaune smiled his best polite smile. "I hope I've not made you wait too long."

"You're fifteen minutes early," an elderly man commented. "Which already makes you more punctual than old Ozpin ever was." He touched his chest and added, "Rest his soul."

A few other Councillors echoed the sentiment, even if Jaune could have told them Ozpin's soul was very much not taking a rest. It hadn't been since history began. The Council of Vale was a strange collection of elected officials from the upper echelons of Valean society. What they'd accomplished in terms of gender equality by being half and half, they'd failed on faunus or age. There wasn't a council member below the age of fifty, nor a faunus among them.

Fossils, Ozpin liked to call them, even if that seemed rather ironic coming from _the fossil_ himself. To hear from Glynda, however, they weren't bad people. They cared about themselves and their careers, but who didn't? He certainly wasn't innocent of lying to protect his job. They were, if nothing else, loyal to Vale and themselves. That made them better than Lionheart.

"There are a lot of people interested in how Beacon managed to divert the Grimm," another Councillor said. "Enough so that we've decide rather than relay your information to them later, we'd like to broadcast it directly." She gestured to the camera crews set up in the chambers. "They're not live right now," she added. "So if there is any confidential information to share, we should do that first."

"I don't think there's anything that Glynda hasn't already informed you of on that front."

"You're happy for this to be broadcast then?"

He wouldn't say happy, but it was only a polite question anyway. They'd already set up the cameras, so he doubted they'd be taking them down just because he was camera shy. Taking a deep breath, Jaune nodded. "I'm alright with it, but how will we be doing this? Should I just talk?"

"We'll lead in with questions," the council head said kindly. "Don't worry. We'll steer the conversation so you don't have to. If that is all, we should begin this. Are there any questions to be raised beforehand?"

None of the Councillors spoke out. Glynda had been in touch with them since the news of the attack broke, so she must have handled all the confusing details. Just more evidence of the incredible work she did.

"We're going live," a cameraman said. "In three, two," he waved for the one and then pointed to the council head.

"Welcome citizens of Vale. Thank you to Lisa Lavender for introducing us and this sudden Council meeting." Lisa? The broadcast must have been through the news channels. "An thank you to Headmaster Jaune Arc of Beacon, who has come to answer our questions today. We'll move straight onto business as I know everyone is eager to carry on with their lives. Headmaster Arc, thank you for coming today."

"Not a problem, Councillor," he replied.

"To set the scene, you and the faculty were made aware of a concentrated Grimm presence on the outskirts of the city."

"That's correct."

"How did you discover this?"

"Well, we had an expectation that there would be a large horde of Grimm on the loose somewhere," he answered. "After the fall of Shade, we naturally sent huntsmen to investigate and look for survivors. Among them were Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port, teachers in our own academy." Out the corner of his eye, he saw Bart wipe a finger over his eye, touched that someone had finally remembered his doctorate. "I've brought them here today in case you wanted to ask them any questions."

"We shall, briefly." The cameras turned to the two. "Mr Port and Oobleck, you were sent to Vacuo. Is that right? Can you tell us briefly what happened there?"

It was Oobleck who stepped forward. "Of course, Councillor. Headmaster Arc sent us to Shade and we made our way there quickly, ascertaining the state of the school. We were also able to find some survivors in the desert and see them safely to Vacuo. As one academy to another, it is imperative we work together. Shade's surviving students have even been offered tenure in Beacon next year should they wish it. All expenses paid."

"Very generous. Moving onto the Grimm, however?"

"Yes. While questioning the surviving students, we were able to get an idea for the force that attacked Shade. What we noticed however, was that they were not moving toward Vacuo, but instead the border."

"The Grimm you fought off are the same ones that attacked Shade then?"

"They are. Based on our warning, the headmaster saw fit to scout ahead on his end."

The focus came back to him. Jaune nodded. "Once I heard from Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port, I sent Qrow Branwen, a huntsman and teacher in Signal, to investigate. His skills lend well to reconnaissance and he was able to locate the horde and document its numbers."

"I see. This was no mere luck on your part then," the Councillor said. "Rather, the attack was a continuation of the tragedy that befell Shade, and your discovery of it was part and parcel of your independent investigations into Shade."

"That's right."

"Well, that explains quite neatly how it was scouted and discovered. Thank you for that. So, with the Grimm approaching the city, rather than alert us and prepare a defence, you and yours decided to act against the Grimm."

"As the resident experts on all things Grimm, we decided that was the best course of action, yes." This was the risky part. If they claimed to have destroyed the Grimm, then it was crisis over and there'd be no need to shore defences. They couldn't have that. "We were able to _divert_ the Grimm away to buy Vale time but considering that they sensed Vale all the way from Vacuo, that won't last."

"How _did_ they sense Vale? They passed by numerous towns and villages en route. Why weren't those attacked?"

"Grimm hunt by negativity, Councillor." Everyone knew that, so Jaune elaborated. "It's our belief at this time that they sensed the negativity concentrated in the city when the refugees from Atlas were being kept here and Atlas was still under siege. At that time, with the Kingdom on the brink of falling and hundreds of thousands of people uprooted from their homes, it makes sense that the negativity concentrating in the city would be of a level not seen since the fall of Mountain Glenn."

The Council muttered and whispered to one another. It wasn't exactly shocking news, but it offered a marginally realistic explanation for why the Grimm might have ignored the other outposts. It wasn't the truth, but it was believable.

"And you believe they will return?"

"We do. Though we were able to divert them, it was only that. Vale is now the highest concentration of negativity in the region, making it the most likely target. That'll only get worse as nearby villages and towns evacuate."

"I expect it will." The Councillor linked his hands on the table before him. He hadn't been antagonistic yet and didn't look to become it. In truth, they were on the same side here, only that Council wanted to outsource the explanation to the public into Beacon's hands. "That moves us on to the main topic then. Would you, in your own words, explain how you managed to divert the Grimm?"

"Of course…"

/-/

"Here we go!" Yang cheered. "It's happening!"

"Shush! Down in front!" someone yelled. The common room was packed with people crowding around the single television. Others had their scrolls out and the broadcast was all the louder for being played off fifty devices at once.

Ruby yanked Yang down and Oscar held her other arm to keep her still. They were all excited to find out how this happened, but if Yang spoke over it then Team RWBY was going to be ostracised for life.

"I bet it was badass," she whispered. "What do you think?"

"Something cool," Ruby said. "Super cool."

"I think it must have been an intelligent gambit," Weiss said. "A trap."

"I'll bet on that," Blake agreed. "They lured the Grimm into a natural crevasse and blew the walls up, burying them in rubble."

"Pft. Lame. Twenty lien says they carved their way through weapons blazing."

"Deal." Weiss reached out a hand, as did Blake. Yang shook them both, assured of her victory.

/-/

Qrow sipped on a glass of brandy, watching out the corner of one eye as the patrons of his favourite haunt leaned forward on the bar and their own tables, listening to the news broadcast playing loudly on the thirty-inch flatscreen attached to the bar's wall. The pool table before it was for once not in use, with a white sheet thrown over it and several patrons pulling up stools to use it as a table.

Most of them were huntsmen. Their kind tended to drink and eat together, more to avoid the strange looks they received walking around armed to the teeth. Nothing like screaming brats demanding to see your sword and entitled parents expecting you to show it, to convince you of the merits of avoiding public places.

_Should be interesting to see how the kid gets out of this one,_ he thought as he took a drink. These were professional huntsmen. They weren't going to be fooled by shitty excuses and half-truths.

/-/

"Of course," Jaune said, smiling at the camera, and all the people on the other side. "It was a very clever ruse concocted by the entire faculty, and some of its aspects are rather technical as you might imagine. Considering these is being broadcast to people from a wide range of backgrounds, some of which may have more limited knowledge on the subject of Grimm, I thought to bring along an expert to explain."

"Oh." The Councillor appeared surprised but not against the idea. "Very well. That's thoughtful of you."

"May I introduce, Professor Peter Port, our resident expert on all things Grimm." Jaune stepped back as Port trotted happily up, moustache freshly curled and teeth shining like miniature stars undergoing a supernova.

The Councillors had no reason to complain.

Glynda looked horrified.

"Professor Port is our teacher of Grimm Studies, a storied huntsman and an expert in his field," Jaune introduced. "I can't think of anyone better to tell the full story of what happened." Stepping back, he clapped the man's shoulder. "The floor is yours."

"Thank you, headmaster. Thank you. Ahem. Well…" Peter coughed and adjusted his collar. "It all started two weeks ago when we heard the news of Shade and I said, `Peter, you charismatic stallion of a man, those children need your help` so I took my old friend Bart, and we made our way to Vacuo. Now, Vacuo isn't a place for the faint of heart and the heat can be enough to curl the skin off a man's body. But my grandpappy always used to say, `Peter, there's not nothing that can't be solved by rubbing some lettuce on your skin`. He was a lettuce farmer, you see. Famous the world over. Port Lettuce. Fantastic brand. Anyway-"

Jaune retreated out from the view of the cameras, smiling as he watched the Councillors lean in with their eyes narrowed, struggling to keep up with the story, let alone make heads or tails of it.

Glynda met him with a huge sigh. "The students won't forgive you this, Jaune."

"You think they're watching?"

"Not anymore, I don't. I pity the civilians who try to listen to it all, let alone understand it."

"-and that's when I said `Peter, the Grimm haven't only run away because of your name and reputation transcending the bounds between human and Grimm – they're up to something` so Bart and I ran back to Vacuo to sound the defence, only to find they were nowhere to be seen!"

The average citizen who didn't know anything about Grimm other than that they were monsters to be avoided wouldn't be able to pick apart what was true and what was not. Peter was an expert. He was a huntsman. Therefore, he had to be right. If they didn't understand it, well, that was just because they didn't know the subject. You didn't need to understand how the human body worked to trust that a doctor did. That was what qualifications were for.

The average huntsman? Well…

/-/

"Oh bloody hell!" one of the patrons howled. "He's still alive? He's still _teaching_!? Gah. Get it off!" He waved a hand at the screen. "I've graduated already. I'm meant to be _done_ with his lessons!"

"Peter Port," another said with a shake of his head. "I still hear his voice in my nightmares, you know? How did I graduate?"

"Just Port things," a third said.

A fourth had already fallen asleep at the bar, showing that he was a recent graduate of Beacon who still had the usual Port Operating Precure ingrained into him. Several other patrons were laughing or complaining, but all were turning away from the screen, giving up on getting anything useful out of it but, for whatever reason, not blaming Beacon for it. Port was a known quantity. His reputation was legendary.

Qrow laughed into his drink.

/-/

"Nooooo!" half the students in the common room wailed. "Nooooo!"

"_-and then I took my axe and swung into the horde, carving a path through the enemy. Slash, swish, bampf! That last one was me missing, by the way, but such was the force of my raw strength that I split the ground and toppled three Deathstalkers into the abyss."_

Doors opened and closed. Students gave up in their droves. It was Port. It was always Port. Ruby was sure there _was_ a true story in there somewhere, but much like Nora recounting one of her dreams, the telling grew by the second.

"_-wished I had a lettuce on hand, but all we had was my axe, the fire in our bellies and the thought of our students left behind, who would be doomed without our excellent tutelage to shape them."_

"Can we get a new Grimm Studies professor?" Blake whined. "Please?"

"You know, technically he's saying they fought an epic battle." Yang held out her hand palm up. "Pay up."

"Absolutely not!" Weiss snapped. "This tale is nonsense."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. You said it was a trap. I said it was a fight. Sounds like a fight to me."

"Sounds like gibberish to me!" Weiss grudgingly pulled out her purse and tossed Yang some lien. Blake tried to hold on longer, but eventually gave up and slid twenty lien into Yang's hand.

"Heh. Winner-winner."

/-/

Half an hour.

They stood there for half an hour listening to Port's voice. Specifically his voice and not his words, because Jaune had been standing staring off into space lost in his own thoughts. It was a happier place. It was only when Glynda subtly tapped his side that he came back to reality.

"And that's how we did it," Port said proudly, apparently wrapping up his literary epic. "The Grimm were diverted, our Kingdom saved – but only for a while. Even our prodigious strength could not win the day alone."

The Councillor looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. "I… I see."

He didn't.

"Well, that's quite the recounting…"

Jaune stepped up to take Port's spot, patting his shoulder as he went. "Thank you, Peter. That's the long and short of it, Councillors," he said. He was sure he heard one of them mutter `short?` with some confusion. Refusing to give them any time to ask questions, Jaune posed his own. "Was there any part of that you didn't understand?"

The Councillor flinched.

"Ah. Well…"

He looked left and right, but the other councillors refused to back him up. A Huntsman had just explained their methods to them. At least, that was what the Council assumed. Technically speaking, it wasn't Beacon's fault if the Council failed to understand that, but if they _admitted it_ then they'd look stupid at best or downright incompetent at worst.

"I have no questions," he said instead, smiling awkwardly. "It all seems fairly simple when put like that. Don't you think so, Councillors?"

"Oh yes," a woman said, "Very down to Remnant."

"Makes perfect sense to me," another lied. "Just another sign that our taxpayer lien is going to the protection of the city if it can raise such fine and capable huntsmen."

"Agreed. Very much agreed." The lead Councillor laughed and leaned back in his seat. "Thank you for coming to explain all of this to us, headmaster. And for bringing your… ah, resident expert. He certainly made it, hm, easier for us non-huntsmen to understand."

"Grimm are complicated business," Jaune said. "That's why we need academies."

"Of course. Of course. What may seem confusing to us – and by us, I mean anyone watching this broadcast, not myself or my fellow Councillors obviously – is common fare to huntsmen like you." He stammered and ran a hand over his face. "Well, I think that's all I need to know. Does anyone have any questions?"

One or two looked like they might.

"If there are, I'd be happy to let Professor Port field them."

Those raising their hands suddenly coughed and made big shows of shaking their heads in the negative. "No questions, it seems," the Council decided. "Really, I think this was all explained rather neatly. When things are so obvious, there's little room for confusion."

Jaune grinned. "I'm glad to hear that. So, our proposal?"

"Accepted by myself. Does anyone else here disagree?" Not a one made to protest, many signalling their approval. "Then we are in agreement, not that I expected there would be any doubt. However you dealt with the Grimm, the threat is very real. Vale will forward additional funds to defence. Beacon will have its funding tripled and we shall begin negotiations with Atlas to house our citizens in the case of an evacuation."

He turned to the camera to say, "To all listening, we stress that nothing has been decided yet, but any evacuation would be temporary at best. No different to what Atlas' brave citizens experienced when they came here. General Ironwood has already provisionally agreed, and temporary housing is being constructed within the city of Atlas. I will ask for all our citizens to show the same courage and understanding our recent guests did while Vale and Atlas' huntsmen forces deal with the Grimm menace. Vale will not allow a repeat of Mountain Glenn."

"Beacon will make sure that doesn't happen, Councillors," Glynda said, stepping up beside him. "We will begin fortifications of the city walls immediately. In fact, I have already sent a proposal through to you and am awaiting confirmation to begin…?"

"Oh, that." The Councillor clearly hadn't seen it but was aware they were still live. "Yes, I had read that just before this meeting," he lied. "I was going to approve it after, but you may take my word now as confirmation. You may begin with your plans immediately."

Glynda's smile was as sweet as it was smug. "Thank you, Councillor."

"What proposal was that?" Jaune whispered to her as they were ushered out the chamber. The Council looked shocked and confused, but overall had no reason to complain about how the meeting went.

"There wasn't one."

"What? Then what did they just agree to-?"

"Technically speaking?" Glynda smiled as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "They just agreed to _anything_ we decide we want to do with Vale's defences. If they argue, I'll just say it was on the proposal we sent through. The one they just agreed to."

Jaune was in awe. "When did you become so devious?"

"Let's just say I'm learning from a certain someone. Wow." Flushing, she fanned herself with one hand, laughing softly. "This bullshitting people into getting what you want thing is actually quite intoxicating."

"I've contaminated all of you, haven't I?"

"To be fair, I think Peter was doing this long before you ever were. How else can you explain that man still having a job?"

It was a question he'd asked himself many a time.

* * *

**The irony being that Port could have told the absolute truth and it would **_**still**_** be less believable than something made up. I mean, that's the whole show in a way.**

"**There's a world overrun by horrible creatures called Grimm that are examples of evolution gone wrong; humanity is squashed back into small Kingdoms where academies train teenagers to become huntsmen and fight the Grimm. Meanwhile, inequality rises as the world runs short on dust, the primary fuel source that keeps humanity fighting. The world is stressed to the point of breaking."**

**Okay, believable. Understandable. Tense.**

"**Then there's four magical Relics that can summon two Gods, and the Gods made Remnant but left and broke the moon and magic is real and a thing, and Ozpin is immortal and so is the bad person, and now there are magical girls called maidens and maybe a prophecy based around a crown."**

…

**Whut…? **

**Did Peter Port take over writing the show?**

* * *

**Next Chapter:** 9th July

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur**


	67. Chapter 67

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 67**

* * *

Ruby was sure they hadn't done anything to warrant their full team being dragged up to the headmaster's office late in the evening. Yang hadn't started any fights; Weiss hadn't frozen the lockers solid and Blake hadn't gone after the White Fang for weeks now! Sure, the White Fang was no longer a thing anyway, but still, that was progress! Okay, they'd been gossiping about whether Jaune and Mis Goodwitch really had broken up, but it wasn't like he could hear them from their room, right?

Right!?

Please…?

As the doors to the headmaster's new battleship-based office opened, Ruby's face was drenched with sweat. If he had heard, he might have heard her and Yang's silly commentary – which was unfair but in a weird mood and they hadn't meant it seriously. Anyone breaking up with anyone was a bad thing and she felt horrible for them and it wasn't like _she'd_ been part of the reason. Jaune didn't even know she liked him! Well, Blake snorted whenever she said that, but he didn't. She was subtle; she was all the subtle! Headmaster Arc sat behind his desk. On seeing them his eyes narrowed and he stood.

"We didn't mean it!" Ruby blurted out.

"Mean what…?"

Ruby flinched, suddenly the centre of attention as Yang sent her a `shut up now` look while Blake and Weiss were ignoring her entirely, acting like they weren't even on the same team. "Uh. Ah. What were we being called for again…?"

"Not because you're in trouble." His eyes narrowed. "Though with that reaction I'm starting to wonder if you should be."

"Eheh. It's nothing…?"

"Hmmm." Jaune eyed her dangerously but Ruby held her ground. Eventually, he gave up. "Fine. Though if I find out from someone else, I might be less inclined to go easy on you…" He waited, but they'd heard that line from every teacher ever and knew silence was the best answer. "Alright. You're not in trouble, but this is still a very serious matter. Take some seats."

Team RWBY arranged themselves as best they could. The office wasn't as cosy as his last one. Ruby missed the rustic charm of the old psychiatrist's office with its comfortable chairs and warm atmosphere. The cold Atlesian hull in various shades of gunmetal grey didn't have the same welcoming feel. Even so, they managed to find chairs to sit on and Ruby slouched into Yang's side, leaning on her sister for warmth in an otherwise cold and drafty metal box.

"So," Yang said, "What's the rub? We've heard about the impending attack."

"Though not how it was fought off," Weiss added hopefully. They all leaned in to hear if he'd tell them what really happened.

"Is that so? I thought Peter explained it well enough." Boo! Hiss! Ruby pouted at the man. "That's not what this is about. The attack isn't something you and your team need to worry about at all. At least not in the conventional sense." He took a deep breath, like he was readying himself for something. "You're not going to be there."

Ruby's complaints were drowned out by Yang and Weiss' much louder ones. She waved her hand to be heard, but Yang was already on her feet. Shouting, arguments, raging – her sister wouldn't have it, and neither would she! Jaune sat through it all, eyes closed like he wasn't listening. Silly, that just made Yang talk louder.

"Team RWBY…"

"We have a right!" Yang shouted. "Vale is our home as much as yours!"

"-biggest battle of our lives! Remnant won't be safe if we run for safety!" Weiss argued.

"Team RWBY!" Jaune tried, louder.

"-think we'll just be kept safe you can think again. Wherever you send us, we'll come back and fight. Everyone will. We fought in Atlas. We can fight here!"

"TEAM RWBY!" Jaune barked. Yang flinched and he took advantage, rising up to shout, "You _will_ be fighting. You _will_ be involved. It just won't be here. Please let me finish before going on the warpath."

"R-Right." Yang sat down awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Your job will be just as important as fighting on the front lines, if not more so. You are about to be inducted into something few other teams have been. Before we start, I must have your promises that nothing I say will be said beyond this room. And I mean it! This is a matter of life or death – not only of our own, but all of Vale, if not all of Remnant's life."

The girls shared nervous glances. Ruby spoke for them all. "We'll not tell."

"I hope for all our sakes you won't. This isn't a joke. It's not a game." The headmaster settled down again, though he didn't look any less tense. "What you're about to hear may seem unbelievable – even fantastical – but I have to impress on you that it is the truth. The absolute truth. It's not for the faint hearted, so please listen all the way through before asking questions…"

/-/

Team RWBY were in a daze. Blake was among them. The revelations – could they even be called that? – had shaken them. In a way it was good to know someone was behind the Grimm; it made it all seem less impersonal. The Grimm weren't just wild creatures killing for no reason, but a motivated force given orders. She wasn't sure _why_ that was better, but it was.

It also raised exciting possibilities no one had ever dared dream of. Namely, what would happen if they beat this person? The headmaster had made it clear they couldn't – something about the same power involved in the Relics that kept her alive. He'd hesitated to use the word magic, she noticed, and she was just as hesitant to use it. The concept sounded so unscientific, and yet they'd all seen Cinder throwing around powers she didn't have. They'd been there with Pyrrha when she learned to use some herself, and Yang had seen the Relic of Knowledge activate and Jinn, their new therapist, come out of it.

As impossible as it all sounded, things did add up. The headmaster was keeping some of the specifics from them, but for once Blake was glad for the fact. This was confusing enough with the cliff notes. The whole story would have been too much.

"All you really need to know is that this person has a base of operations and that she'll be leaving it unguarded when she attacks Vale. Your job is to get in there with Cinder, find the Relic of Destruction, get it out and – if possible – blow the place up on the way out. Even if that won't stop her, being down her home will put her back years, maybe even decades."

_That's the best way to stop someone who can't be killed, isn't it?_ Blake thought. You take away their toys and tools and force them to start from nothing again. It wasn't so much dealing with the issue as pushing it back a generation or two, but if it was all you had, it was the best you could get.

"Well…" Yang laughed awkwardly. "I guess it's not out of the action at all, is it?"

"No," Weiss agreed. "It's into the viper's nest. We're going to the Grimmlands…"

"I wouldn't allow this if I had any other option," the headmaster said. "Cinder has to go because she's familiar with the area, and I'd love to send Qrow but for his Semblance. Official huntsman teams can't be trusted because Salem might be able to turn them to her side. It must be a trusted team, and a versatile one. Brute strength isn't going to matter as much as being able to handle any weird problems that come your way. Most of the Grimm will be attacking Vale." He tipped his head toward them. "I hope you can see how important this is."

"The Grimm have a WMD," Yang summarised neatly. "That's a problem."

"That's… actually an accurate way of putting it. I need you to be the team that goes in and gets it out."

"Why us?" Ruby asked quietly.

"A number of reasons. Trust is a big one, but there's also your Semblances – Blake's clones, Weiss' glyphs and your speed will make for the best scouting team. You might not be as physically strong as Team RVNN with Pyrrha, but that's a niche Cinder can fit. There's another reason, though. This one is related to you, Yang."

Yang looked up. "Me…?"

"Yes. Or more specifically, your mother…"

"Oh." Her face darkened. "You want the portals she can open to me."

"Ideally." Jaune didn't try and hide it. That was probably the best way to deal with the issue. Yang wasn't dumb and would react worse if he tried to beat around the bush. "I know you don't get on with her and I happen to be on your side regarding that. She sounds like a bitch." His casual insult earned a tiny smile. "And I wouldn't normally want anything to deal with her, but if her portals can get you and your team out safely…?"

"It's worth the pain. I get it. And I'll deal with it," she promised. "I can put up with her if it means me and my team getting out of the Grimmlands without weeks of travel through hordes of monsters."

It was a good idea, Blake personally thought. Their team was well suited for the job in terms of their skillset, but the biggest advantage really was that Yang could become an immediate portal back to wherever Raven was. If they could get the Relic back to Beacon seconds after they found it then not only would this Salem creature have no time to react, but they could surprise and use it on her and her horde of Grimm.

That it would get them out safe and sound was just an added benefit. Infiltrating the Grimmlands was never going to be the hardest part. Getting out once the Grimm were riled up was where it got tricky, and it'd be all for naught if Salem caught them and took the Relic back. _It has to be us. We're the only team who can do that. Even professional huntsmen wouldn't have as easy a way out as we do. _The only other person better qualified would be Raven herself, but Yang had told them enough about her to know that'd never happen.

"When do we leave?" Ruby asked.

"Not until the Grimm are sighted approaching again." His words brought a wave of relief, Blake among them. The mission was important and dangerous, but she'd been afraid he'd say today or within days. "You'll have at least a week or two, maybe even a month. It might not even happen. We need to see if Salem comes back at all. There's a chance she might avoid us entirely."

"How big a chance?" Weiss asked.

"Small, admittedly. Exceedingly small. But even if she wanted to do so instantly, it'd take her weeks of travel. You have time to prepare."

"Cool." Yang grinned and released a relieved sigh. "Yikes. I think we need to up our training. Can we talk to Dad about this?"

"Your father and Uncle Qrow know the truth, so yes. Blake, your parents know as well – they found out through working alongside Jinn and I. Weiss, though, I can't say the same…"

"It's fine," Weiss said. "It's not something I'd want to talk to my mother about anyway. Honestly, I'd rather talk with my team about it."

"Alright. You can talk to Team RVNN as well if you like; just make sure they keep this quiet. No one else," he instructed. "If you want a teacher's advice, come to me, Glynda or Qrow if you want more personal advice. You can all have tomorrow off if you like. Glynda knows to exclude you from lessons if you want to contact your families and talk about it with them."

"We'll do this." Ruby said it but looked to them all for confirmation. Blake nodded. There really was no not doing it, and the risk wasn't that much greater or worse than fighting in Vale. Yang and Weiss evidently agreed. "Team RWBY accepts the mission, sir."

"Thank you. You're all dismissed for the night. Except for you, Blake," he added, making them all freeze. "I know I've been lax on your detentions but there's some serious paperwork around the security constructions on the walls. I need my signature on, like, a hundred forms. If you're so good at forging it that you tricked your way into the Schnee charity dinner, you can forge it here to save me time."

Yang and Ruby sniggered. Blake rolled her eyes but sat down again as they left. Her detentions were a common enough thing that they no longer made a ruckus when she went to his office – which she had a suspicion was his plan tonight. There was no paperwork on his desk. If the others hadn't been so stunned from what they'd learned, they might have noticed that.

"I need to tell you something extra," he said seriously. _Knew it,_ she thought, leaning in. He spoke lowly but confidently. "I've no doubts Team RWBY will do their best and I've no doubts you'll all succeed. What I _do_ doubt is Cinder." He wasn't the only one there. Her head bobbed up and down. "I want you to keep an eye on her. I know the others would, but they're not as subtle as you."

Blake's lips curved upward. "I'd be keeping an eye on her anyway."

"I figured. As your therapist, I should tell you off about paranoia but in this case it's warranted. Cinder can't go back to Salem after betraying her as badly as she has, but there's nothing to say she can't make herself as powerful as her. The Relic would be one way to do that. Even if she doesn't know how to use it, it gives her bargaining power. We _need_ this to play out correctly, so we can't waste time dealing with her games."

"How dangerous is the Relic?"

"Even I don't know that. I'd tell you if I did. Best to assume it's bad enough that you can't beat her if she has it – so don't try." He leaned in. "I have a different plan for if that happens. One that I need someone to act out."

"And that someone is me?"

"Quite frankly, you're the _only one_ who can do it." Her eyes widened. "It's a tough sell – I don't think it would work on anyone else. Cinder, though. Well, she has ideas. Some right, most wrong. What she _does_ know that is right, however, is that I've been working alone with you in my office for a year now. It wouldn't surprise me if she thinks you're my spy in Team RWBY or that I'm grooming you."

"Aren't you?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm practically being groomed into a pencil-pushing secretary."

Jaune grinned. "That's the long-term plan, future deputy headmistress." The title had her shivering. No thanks! She'd _seen_ the kind of work the teachers had to do, and she wanted none of it. "But there's no reason we can't play into Cinder's assumptions."

"Let her think she has the right of it so she lets her guard down…?"

"Exactly. Here's the plan…"

In reality, it was the first time they'd spent her detention scheming together for world domination, though by the end of it, Cinder would have been certain it was something that happened every single night. Blake left with wide eyes, a mounting headache, and a small pile of sealed envelopes.

/-/

In retrospect to dealing with Team RWBY, Cinder was both easier and much more difficult. There wasn't the need for the same explanations and revelations and that made it much simpler to explain the mission. Cinder intuitively knew why she was valuable, why Team RWBY were her best bet and how Raven might help them. The second he explained the situation and the opportunity, she knew what he wanted of her.

The problem was what came after.

"And what then?" she asked. "When I have the Relic of Destruction and all the power contained within it, what would you have me do? Come back and return it to Ozpin? Let it be hidden away in some vault to never see the light of day again in our lifetime?"

Ideally, yes. That would be a fine outcome.

It wasn't one Cinder would accept, however. Power wanted to be used – or so she might say as some means to excuse her lack of self-control. Even now she faced him in her room with an almost challenging smile on her face.

To her, he was a genius. A mastermind. He wasn't – he was clever at times, he would humbly admit, but a genius was someone who could see everything. At least that was what he saw as a genius. With enough help and people offering advice, be that Roman, Glynda and Ozpin, he could make all his plans, but that didn't make him a genius. It just made him smart enough to know the best way to figure things out was to ask those who knew more than him. As his mother would have said, it made him smart. Common sense was a genius of its own. Something many people lacked.

Here, however, he had to be the genius. He had to be someone capable of predicting what Cinder would do even if, here and now, he had no idea. The situation was much more complicated than it might have looked.

For instance, if he said he expected her to bring it back and she decided not to, he'd break the image she had of him. Realising he was fallible, she might then decide to take the Relic for her own purposes and run. On the other hand, if he said he fully expected her to betray him and take it – hoping to predict and prevent it – and she _hadn't planned that_ then she might think it was what he wanted and go do it anyway, ruining his plans.

Ideally, he'd guess the exact right thing, awe her, and then she'd be scared stiff of going against him for fear of his "cunning plans" to punish her. He'd gotten away with that thus far by never giving any specific details and letting her fill in the blanks, but now she was asking for specifics. For once, Cinder wanted to hear his plan rather than be content to watch it unfold. And as always, there really was no grand scheme.

"I trust you," he said.

"You trust me?" Cockily, she swept away, splashing her raven hair across his face. "That's a rather bold claim, Jaune. There are some who would call you foolish for trusting someone who once had your death in mind, especially trusting her with a power like the Relic." Pouring herself a drink, she offered him a glass. "Wine?"

"You misunderstand." He stepped up, took the glass, brought it to his lips and sipped slowly, maintaining eye contact the whole time. While he wasn't one to subscribe to the idea that all women were predators, Cinder most assuredly was.

"Do I?" she teased, clinking their glasses together. "What is trust to you, Jaune? To me, it's a measure used by lesser people to indicate how confidently they believe they've manipulated someone into doing what they want. You trust the babysitter with your child not because you know every aspect of their life and personality, but because you've paid them, asked the neighbour to keep an eye out, and because they might be arrested and charged with negligence should anything go wrong. You trust your partner to stay loyal to you because you've created an emotional dependence that they know they can't get anywhere else."

"Cynical. Fitting for you. Should I call you Cynical Cinder now?"

Chuckling, she stepped into his personal space. He couldn't move back. To do so would be to show he hadn't expected it, and that would torpedo her mental image of him just as badly as admitting his lack of knowledge would. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and took another sip, subtly telling her he was in no way surprised.

It was harder to do when she took the empty glass from him, set it aside and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. Her hands linked behind his head, the insides of her elbows against his neck. Cinder's face was close enough that he could smell the fruity punch of wine on her breath.

"I'd prefer to call myself a realist. What do you see as trust, then? Indulge me."

Emotional bonds. Attachment. Respect. All the things she would never accept – and to be honest, he didn't _only_ see trust that way. If he did, then he'd have never been able to trust Cinder, never been able to trust Ironwood or even Roman and Neo at first. Trust just wasn't that simple, was it? Or rather, it wasn't one thing.

While you could trust someone based on knowing them and fully believing their kindness and loyalty would reward you, you could also – as Cinder said – trust the average plumber who came around to look at your pipes. You might not trust him or her as much as you did a friend, but you still trusted them to a degree, and without knowing anything about them. There were two types of trust no matter how you looked at it. Roman had once spoken of the kind he preferred, and it was that he gave her.

"Trust is knowing what a person will do. It's predicting their actions and trusting they'll do as expected."

Cinder's single eye lit up. It wasn't with maiden power, but he could see a glimpse of it there. Her arms tightened on his neck, face drawing closer, so close that her lips brushed against his. "That's just like you," she murmured. "Trusting not the other person but your own expectations of them. That's more trust in yourself than them; trust in your ability to manipulate and move the pieces as you see fit." Her body melted into his. "Wouldn't that mean you would have to know how each and every person would react in any given situation?"

The way she was putting it, yes, though Roman had only meant it in the idea that you could trust people to do what was best for themselves. You could trust Ruby, for instance, if you gave her money to buy cookies – because she loved cookies. You could trust Blake if you asked her to investigate the White Fang. You couldn't trust either to never eat cookies again or never engage in vigilante action, because that went against their goals.

But to Cinder, he only said, "Yes."

The answer appeared to satisfy her. "And do you believe yourself capable of predicting the actions of each and every person?"

"I don't have to." Her surprise lasted only until he added, "I just focus on the important people."

"Hmmm. And do _I_ count as one of those people?"

"Of course."

"Then you've predicted what I'm about to do now, haven't you?"

Something he wouldn't enjoy.

Her lips proved him right a second later. Cinder pushed into him aggressively, forcing her tongue into his mouth and her hands up and around his shoulders. Her eye closed – which was convenient because it stopped her seeing his immediate reaction. Jaune's own hands slid to her waist but didn't wrap around her. The kiss lasted exactly fifteen seconds. He knew because he counted every one of them.

When she drew back, he'd managed to force a mask of complete neutrality onto his face. Smirking coyly, she dragged a finger down his cheek, tilting her head in what admittedly did make her appear strikingly beautiful. Had it been any other person wearing Cinder's face, he might have leaned in for another.

It wasn't, though. It was Cinder Fall.

"Ever the mastermind," she complimented. "That's what draws me to you – though I suppose there's not much point telling you what you already know. Tell me then. What is it you trust me to do when confronted with the Relic of Power?"

He had no idea. It would be something selfish, that much he was sure of, but the specifics eluded him. Luckily, that didn't matter. Stepping forward and pulling her into his chest, he watched her face light up as their noses touched.

"I trust you to know what I want when the time comes."

"Is that it?" she teased. "Such a cop-out of an answer."

"I like to think it's better than that. We don't need words to communicate, Cinder. If anyone knows my thoughts and my schemes, it's you." He watched the satisfaction spread over her face. "There's a reason that Cinder Fall was my greatest nemesis." Leaning in, he whispered in her ear, "And the reason why I'm granting her this opportunity. You know what to do, Cinder. All I ask is that you bring that team back safely. They are of use to us both."

"Us…"

He was sure she'd meant to think it, but the word slipped forth. Her eye closed and she shuddered, laying a hand on his chest, and reaching up for one final kiss. Mercifully, it was shorter than the first. Only six and a half seconds.

"Yes," she breathed into his lips. "Yes, I know what to do. I know _exactly_ what to do."

"Then I should leave you to it," he said, stepping back. He noted her displeasure and jumped in to stamp the suggestion he knew would come down. "In the meantime, I think it's best we not give anything away. There is a lot of media attention on me and the students are busy gossiping. Peter and Tsune are no better in that regard. We wouldn't want to play our hand early."

Cinder sighed. "I suppose you're right there. Hm. Very well. The wait shall only make it all the more glorious, no?" Chuckling, she turned away, running a hand down her flank and over the curve of her behind. "I'll speak with you soon then, Jaune. I hope you have pleasant dreams tonight."

/-/

Jaune slammed into his office, door crashing off the back wall. Neo looked up from the sofa, bowl of ice-cream in hand and a book he could have sworn was a supporting part of Blake's unsafe bunkbed open in her lap. She looked up, startled by the sudden intrusion. Jaune stood with knees bent, panting like he'd run a marathon. Given the distance between his office and his room, he might as well have.

"I made out with Cinder!" he gasped loudly. "Twice!"

Neo was off the sofa in an instant, landing on all fours and scrabbling toward the bathroom. She hit it shoulder first, barged through, swept an arm high and flung a single object back all in one motion and before hitting the tiles and sliding into the shower head first. Jaune dove to catch it, landing in a combat roll, pushing up onto one knee and ripping the lid off with a mighty roar. His head tilted back and mouth open.

Spearmint mouthwash flooded his mouth until it overflowed over his lips, down his chain and all over his shirt. He kept pouring regardless, forcing a full litre of mouthwash down his face, neck, and chest. Bubbles ripped up and through as he loudly gargled, down on both knees, head tilted back toward the sky like he was in deep prayer – prayer to the mouthwash gods.

A plastic bowl was set down before him and he wretched forward into it, spilling out minty goodness with – he hoped – little bits of Cindery evilness trapped within. Neo hovered behind him like she was afraid he might die of poisoning, stroking his hair and cuddling his head beneath her breasts. Her hands soothed his red face, lips moving as she quite literally whispered sweet nothings. He heard them even if they weren't said.

_There. There. I'm here. The nasty skank can't reach you now._

"It was horrible," he gasped. "The tongue wasn't the worst part. I've been kissed by her before. It was… I…" He closed his eyes as he relived the nightmare. "The look in her eyes, Neo. I think she was genuine. I think she actually loves me!"

Neo pushed off him. The fridge door opened, and she came back with a tub of ice-cream.

"Ice-cream alone can't end this nightmare! I didn't even think she _had_ feelings, let alone that she might want to act on them. I need bleach. I need to forget this ever happened."

A bottle of whiskey was produced alongside it.

"Okay, _that_ might work."

Uncorking the bottle, Neo took a swig to fill her mouth, gripped his hair and quickly smashed her lips against his. The fiery tang of whiskey mixed with strawberry and vanilla from her ice-cream before flooded his senses. Honestly, it could have been Peter and he'd have probably leaned into it, at least to overpower the Cinder. Neo drew back and he swallowed, a little dizzy but relieved to note the aftertaste on his lips was whiskey and Neo, not Cinder.

Her eyebrows were raised, the bottle held nearby in case he needed more.

"It helped."

She raised the bottle in question.

"Yeah, maybe we should try it again just to be sure."

Neo nodded, sat in his lap, and hooked her feet behind his waist. He kept his hands around her waist to keep her in place as she opened the ice-cream tub, dug a spoon in and ate a big dollop of strawberry goodness, then chased it down with a swig of whiskey. Swallowing both, she took another mouthful into her own and gave it to him.

Cinder's taste was washed away in an alcoholic ocean of strawberry goodness.

/-/

What Qrow made of the two of them passed out in a puddle of booze and melted ice-cream when he found them the next morning went unknown. The huntsman took one look at them, rolled his eyes, and then looked up toward the heavens.

"General Ironwood is here to see you."

"Wha?" Jaune moaned.

"Winter, too. You know, to handle the whole pending invasion thing? Super serious Grimm attack by extremely dangerous psychopath?"

"Ugh." Jaune cracked an eye open. Neo was asleep on his chest, though thankfully still clothed. Their outfits stank. Had they fallen asleep in a puddle of ice-cream goo and whiskey? Nope. Just him. Neo had used him as both bed and life raft. He was fairly sure his clothing was stuck to the floor with him still in it all. "C-Can it wait?" he whined. "I'm sensitive right now."

"Hungover, you mean."

"Cinder kissed me."

"You'll live."

"I think she confessed to me…"

"What!?" Qrow opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds. "She – Her!? Okay, wow. You know what, that kinda does explain it. Wouldn't be the first time I've chosen to wipe away a bad experience with a bottle and that sounds harrowing."

"Tell Ironwood I'm busy?" Jaune asked hopefully.

"I am right here, Arc," General Ironwood said from the doorway. He stood with arms crossed, Winter Schnee beside him, and an entirely unimpressed scowl on his face. "Quite the welcome I'm receiving as well. Ozpin would have never been so unprofessional."

Unprofessional? Jaune's mind wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders and he struggled to explain why the General felt that way. His head rose as he looked down Neo's sleeping body, over the melted ice-cream and to the bottle on the floor. Oh, duh! Of course. "Sorry," he slurred. "Not polite of me."

Picking up the mostly empty bottle, he held it out proudly.

"Can I offer youzz a drink?"

Qrow wouldn't stop laughing.

* * *

**Obviously, no, having someone you don't like force themselves on you is not a funny thing, but it **_**is**_** a thing this Cinder might do because she is a manipulative bitch and thinks Jaune is as well, so in her mind the two of them coming together is just oh so natural. And of course, she's arrogant enough to believe there is no possible way he might not return her feelings.**

**It's also meant as a mirror of how Jaune has changed over the story. There was a kiss scene with her before that was still pushed on him, but which he guiltily enjoyed because he thought Cinder was hot and dominating and genuinely very sexy. That was before he really learned how depraved she could be, however.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 16****th**** July**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	68. Chapter 68

**Ignore the troll with the continued spam**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 68**

* * *

Jaune was sure Ironwood intentionally argued they couldn't rearrange the meeting to watch him suffer but couldn't prove it, not with the threat of Salem in the background. With bloodshot eyes that kept drooping shut and a mouth that tasted of fermented yeast and rotten milk, he didn't so much sit at the table as precariously sway.

The floor looked comfortable. He just wanted to take a closer look. Honest!

"Whoah there." Qrow caught him before he could fall off the chair and become intimately acquainted with the tiles. The huntsman pushed him back up with a grin. "Is this what it's like to be the sober one in the room?"

"It must be a novel experience for you," Ironwood sniped.

"Been a lot of those since this guy got in charge. It's been one novel experience after the next."

"That it has." Ironwood sighed. "And it looks like the trend is set to continue. Headmaster Arc, I am officially here to shore the defences of Vale and take stock of the Grimm threat with a view to whether more soldiers from Atlas should be deployed here."

"I thought they already were…?"

"I did say officially. I realise your head isn't in the right place but do try and listen."

Jaune sighed mournfully. It wasn't his fault Cinder dropped a bomb. "Sorry. Continue."

"Atlas will not send all it has to offer unless the situation warrants it. Naturally, your word and evidence of the Grimm has the Council prepared to lend aid, but it's my job to determine how much aid is required. We may know it is all the aid that can be brought," he said, gesturing between the four of them. "But I need to provide some proof of that to the Council to justify moving the entire army over."

"It's paperwork, then."

"It's paperwork," Ironwood agreed with a slow nod. "I don't need you there for it. In fact, your presence would only suggest tampering in Atlas affairs. I shall be taking Winter and two teams from Atlas to scout the surroundings. We will find evidence of Grimm," he hinted. Even hungover as he was, he could tell Ironwood was stressing that. He'd find `evidence` whether or not it was there. "But it may take a little time. It depends on how far Salem has retreated."

"There's a chance she's given up," Jaune parroted.

"Do you believe that?"

"No. Cinder says she wouldn't and so does Ozpin. I just…" Jaune waved a hand and sighed. "Someone has to put the possibility out there."

"True. Consider it `out there` and dismissed." General Ironwood stood. "Winter, come. We will see our men in their temporary bunks – I believe Professor Port has given us room in the `James Ironwood wing`. I expect that's the wing of the school expertly modelled and crafted to look like an Atlesian battlecruiser. Even on the interior."

Jaune winced and then winced again at the tone of fake amazement in Ironwood's voice. Qrow chuckled as the two left, reaching over to pat his back. "That went well."

"I guess it did. All there is to do now is wait."

/-/

"So…"

Blake lay flat on her bed, eyes on the underside of Yang's bunk, waiting for her partner to elaborate on that single stretched out word.

"So…"

Outside the window, birds chirped. Inside the window, Zwei plotted their murder, snout pressed to the glass and ears perked up sharply. Whenever a bird would come close to landing, he'd grown and make snapping motions. He had a real hatred for blackbirds for some reason, especially the occasional raven that showed up.

"So…"

"For the love of dust!" Weiss snapped. "Are you going to _say_ something or just repeat that all day!?"

"I was hoping someone else would pick it up and run with it," Yang said. "I don't know what to say."

The mattress above Blake flexed as her partner rolled to the edge, spilling blonde hair down the side. Books creaked, as did the whole rickety bed, and she idly wondered when it was she considered her life so expendable as to accept sleeping on the bottom bunk of a bed held up by hopes, dreams and pornography.

"I don't think anyone does," Ruby said. "I thought the BBEG type only existed in those tabletop games my friends played in Signal."

"They should," Blake muttered. "In real life people have motivations. Reasons. They're not always the right reasons, or sometimes they are the right reasons, but you take the wrong path…" Adam came to mind. _She_ came to mind as well. "But no one is evil for the sake of being evil."

"Except this person."

"Except this person," she allowed. "I don't really see any justification for killing literally everyone."

"Hundred lien says it's a lack of nookie."

"Yang please be serious…"

"What? Hell have no fury like a woman scorned. This is totally a scorned woman gone mass murderer scenario. You can tell because it's been going on for so long. Only a woman can hold a grudge that long."

"Do you have to sound so misogynistic? And to your own sex, no less."

"Hey. I'm aware of my flaws. I never did forgive that guy who slapped my ass in last year of Signal."

"Yang, you broke his arm. Both of them!"

"He got off lucky…"

Blake snorted, not quite sure if Yang and Ruby were joking or not. She wouldn't be surprised if they weren't, just as she wouldn't be surprised if they were putting this on to cheer them all up. Despite being told they effectively had plenty of time to think on this and prepare, not one of them had the energy to even get out of bed this morning. It was gone eleven. At this rate they'd only get up when hunger forced them to.

_I can't bring myself to argue with it,_ she thought. _I just want to roll over and go to sleep for a whole week._ _Maybe when I wake up I can pretend none of this is happening._

"This sucks." Yang summed it up succinctly.

"We _want_ this mission," Weiss said. "Don't we?"

Blake couldn't blame the uncertain little question on the end. Chipping in herself, she said, "I _think_ we do. I'd rather have an objective than not."

"And we can lift the siege of Vale when it happens," Ruby said. "We'll be heroes."

"Better to have something to do than be stuck here worrying about what's going down," Yang agreed. "At least we'll be able to take the fight to the enemy."

All plenty of good reasons to be pumped about the task. It was dangerous, admittedly, but they were huntresses in training. Their very career choice was dangerous, and they'd all tacitly accepted the fact they might die early long ago.

"Argh, this sucks!" Yang yelled. "I don't get it. We should be pumped about this."

"It's a deadly mission."

"So? We've done deadly before. We went to Mountain Glenn. Team RVNN nearly got chopped up by some psychotic taxidermist."

"Yang!" Weiss chided, but she was clearly hiding her laughter.

"Point is, we've done dangerous. We were in the siege of Atlas. None of us is afraid of this, are we?"

There was a moment of silence as they each considered that. Blake was the first to say no and the others soon followed. There was a little tensions, sure, and there was always that fear of failing, but she couldn't say she was afraid of the task itself. Even if the Grimmlands by its very name sounded dangerous, it was clear Vale would be much worse. This Salem woman would be taking her most dangerous Grimm with her.

"Then what's the big deal?" Yang whined. "We're not afraid, we'd rather have something pro-active to do, and we get to actually _help_ everyone here rather than hold the line and pray someone else can pull it off. This is way better than not having the job. So, why do I feel like I want to crawl under my bed and hide?"

"What if we fail?" Ruby asked quietly.

It was a damning question.

"If we fail," Weiss answered, "Then Vale falls."

"A-And the Atlas soldiers and huntsman defending it fall, which means Atlas falls…"

"At which point Vacuo and Mistral will have no hope," Blake finished, grimacing up at Yang's mattress. "No pressure, then. Only the fate of Remnant on our shoulders." Sighing, she cupped her face with one hand. "And that explains why I feel like crap."

Why they all did. Yang, Weiss and Ruby collapsed back onto their beds, all lost in thought and robbed of the desire to get up at all. The mission wasn't the problem; Cinder wasn't the problem; the Grimm weren't the problem.

It was the stakes. The price of failure. It was crushing them. And unless something came along to take their minds off it, they were going to lay around right until the mission starte-

"Kaw! Kaw! Skree!"

"Grrrrr!"

Zwei had his jaw around the wing and body of a bird that was being dragged down outside, the two plummeting out the window.

"D-Did Zwei just jump out the window!?" Ruby squeaked.

Blake stared with wide eyes. She'd called for a distraction, but this wasn't quite what they'd meant. In a blur, Yang and Ruby were out of bed and falling into their clothing. Weiss was no better, swearing up a storm as she hopped along on one boot. Blake swung her legs over and watched with a raised eyebrow as her team went from zombies unable to get out of bed to three madwomen trying to fit through the doorway at once.

"Well. I guess that worked…"

/-/

"Zwei!" Yang screamed as she raced out onto the commons. "No! Bad dog! Don't kill the bir-"

A woman with black hair and pale skin rolled around in the bushes under their window, flailing an arm that had a grey corgi attached to it, teeth gripped right into red cloth. The normally sweet corgi – if one asked anyone but Blake – was growling and snarling, eyes narrowed to pinpricks as it tried to emulate a sharp and twist and thrash his lower body to rip a chunk out the woman's arm.

A woman Yang recognised.

"Never mind. Zwei. Kill the bird. Kill it with fire."

"Get this rabid mutt off me!" Raven Branwen screeched. "Damn it, Taiyang!"

"Should we-?" Weiss made to step forward, but Yang stopped her with an arm across her chest.

"Nah. I think Zwei's got this."

"I was referring to helping her."

"Nah. Zwei has that, too."

"Zwei," a familiar voice called. "Don't bite Raven. You don't know where she's been."

Immediately, the corgi released the woman and kicked off her shoulder, landing with a happy bark and streaking over to a tanned man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Taiyang Xiao-Long knelt to rub the pup's head.

"Good boy," he crooned. "Did the nasty, vile, smelly, rude, stupid, selfish-"

"Do you _fucking_ mind?" Raven shouted. "I'm right here!"

"-loud, potty-mouthed excuse for a woman startle you? Yes, she did. But you showed her, didn't you?" Taiyang's barrage of compliments had Zwei rolling over and wagging his entire body instead of just his tail. "And you went for the throat too – just like I taught you. Such a clever boy."

Raven stood and reached for her sword. Everyone tensed, Yang ready to jump in if not for Blake holding her back. A few other students who had come to investigate the sight of a dog jumping out a window had formed a loose ring around them. It wasn't a good idea to get between a huntsman and a huntress when a fight was about to go down.

"Teaching animals to do your work for you now?" Raven mocked. "I guess you've grown old and infirm." She sneered. "Weak."

"Not as weak as someone brought down by a corgi," Taiyang pointed out, standing. He waved a hand and Zwei hurried over to Ruby's side. "And look at that. He's already better trained than you ever were. Never could teach you to use a litter tray."

He stepped forward as he said it and Raven echoed the motion, the two stalking toward one another, each refusing to be the first to back away. All too soon they were face to face, eyes narrowed and bodies tense, coiled like springs. Those in the audience dared not speak. The slightest sound might send them off worse than Qrow and Winter.

"Coming from a man whose crowning glory is sleeping around with his teammates like a whore, I'm not sure I can take that seriously."

"Coming from a woman who spends her time picking on innocent civilians and calling it strength, I'm not sure I can take _that_ seriously."

Raven scowled. "Coming from a man who spends his time training animals to perform circus tricks, I'm not sure I can take that seriously."

"Coming from a woman who regurgitates worms for her young, I'm not sure I can take that seriously."

"Coming from a man who wears cut-off chinos at the age of thirty-eight, I'm not sure I can take that seriously."

"Oooooh!" several people in the crowd sounded. Taiyang flushed, looking down at his shin-length trousers and back up again with a scowl.

"Coming from a woman who-"

"Fight already!" Cardin Winchester shouted out a window. "Or fuck. I can't tell which!"

Raven and Taiyang pulled away from one another with fearsome snarls.

"As if I'd be interested in a man who can't even buy trousers that fit him."

"As if I'd be interested in a woman who lays eggs."

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?"

"_Eggs_-fucking-cuse you!" Taiyang retorted. "Why don't you go find some sticks and build a nest."

Yang wasn't sure if she should feel angry or nauseous.

"Are they… are they _flirting_?"

"Sad to say," Qrow's gruff voice chimed in. The drunkard came up behind them with an expression that said he wished he were drunk enough to not see this. For once, Yang agreed. "Taiyang and Summer were a sweet couple. Peas in a pod. Typical family unit all happy and the like. You didn't think the same was true of Ray and Tai, did you? There was passion, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't the lovey-dovey kind."

"Puns, Taiyang? You always did think you were funny."

"Funny enough to think marrying you was a good joke. The punchline wasn't worth it."

"Your fault for being such an idiot, then."

"Your fault for being suck a coward!" he fired back.

"Your fault for being such a normie!"

"What?"

"You know," Raven said awkwardly. "Trying to force those family-centric normative ideas on me."

"We had a baby!"

"_I_ had a baby! You and Qrow got drunk!"

Taiyang winced.

Qrow chuckled. "True story. We tried to cheer her up when she was giving birth with a little song and dance routine. Looked like she wanted to birth you and then strangle us with your umbilical cord. Summer was _not_ amused."

"Oh my god," Yang groaned. "You were all idiots…"

"Team STRQ was certainly unique. Alright, you two!" he shouted. "Let's not start making out in front of the children."

"Me make out with this thing?" Taiyang sneered. "You might as well ask me to suck face with a Nevermore."

"I date strong men, Qrow. Not pussies."

Taiyang pushed his sleeve up. "You wanna go? Right here?"

"Sure you can handle it, old man? Wouldn't want you to throw a hip."

"Nope. Nope. Nope!" Qrow waded into the scene before they could fight – or worse, keep flirting. "I almost forgot about this travesty of a dating style you two had going on. I do not want to see it again. You will keep at least five feet distance from one another at all times or I _will_ target bomb you from six thousand feet when my next bowel movement comes along."

"You got lucky, Taiyang." Raven let go of her weapon. "Qrow saves you yet again."

"Blind as well as deaf and dumb. You really are the most unfortunate creature, Raven."

Yang had gone so far beyond cringing that her cringes were cringing. Ruby was rubbing her shoulder supportively, whispering about how it was all going to be okay and their dad totally _wasn't_ flirting with his bitch ex-wife.

"A-Am I the product of hate sex?" Yang whispered. "Am I…?"

"Shhh. It'll be okay."

"Easy for you to say. You're not born of two tsunderes going at it…"

"Her?" Raven laughed. "No, she was born of sloppy seconds and a pity fu- ow!" Rubbing her head, she pulled away from Qrow, who had clocked her when she wasn't looking. "The fuck, Qrow?"

"Stop scarring the children."

"Children? They're eighteen. I was already blooded by then."

"_We_ had a fucked up childhood," Qrow stressed. "Been trying our best not to put Ruby and Yang through the same." He looked over and grimaced. "Thanks for ruining that by the way. Look at Ruby, you've broken her already."

"See no evil. Hear no evil. Speak no evil." Ruby rocked back on her heels, hands over her face. "Mom and dad had sex. Mom and dad had sex. Ewww!"

It was Yang's turn to prove comfort, sitting beside her rubbing her hair as Ruby retched.

"Eh." Raven waved a hand. "Builds character. Speaking of, I only agreed to come talk to your new pimp, Qrow. There was nothing about having to deal with this manslut." Her thumb jerked toward Taiyang dismissively.

"_I_ came when I heard Vale might come under attack," Taiyang said. "Because, you know, I'm not a complete monster who would leave my girls to fight while I hide away safe and sound. Unlike a certain someone who will not be nam-"

"Okay, yes, we get it." Qrow rolled his eyes. "Everyone gets it. Raven gets it, I get it and even the kids watching get it. You two have hate boners for one another. Great. Nothing has changed in twenty years. Fuck my life. Can we get on and meet with my pimp - _damn it, Raven!_ \- I mean Jaune, already? I'm not paid enough to put up with this."

"Oh dear brother. Is he not giving you a cut of your fees? You should charge more for them to touch your special place."

"Raven, for the love of everything, shut up…"

Grudgingly, the three adults walked away, leaving everyone in the commons to stare awkwardly at their retreating backs, and then sympathetically at Ruby and Yang. Weiss knelt, placing a hand on both their shoulders.

"I'd like to apologise for ever calling the two of you strange. Clearly, you came out better than anyone could have expected."

/-/

Jaune stared through the window on the door as Raven and Taiyang sat exactly three metres apart, having pulled their chairs further away from one another. It didn't stop them constantly sniping back and forth – nor did it alter the fact that neither of them really had to be in the other's presence. Taiyang wasn't a part of the meeting and Raven could have walked away, yet both stopped to insult the other.

It was like two cars racing toward one another and both refusing to give way. A game of chicken that would only end in a car crash, but in which both drivers would, with their final breaths, proclaim that they won.

"What am I looking at here, Qrow?"

"A brief snippet of the nightmarish trauma Summer and I had to put up with."

"Were they like this all the time?"

"Worse. Taiyang started off a lovey-dovey idiot. It was only when Raven kept rejecting him that he grew a spine and started to insult her back. Not sure if she saw that as strength or not – she's always had a weird idea of what strong is. I mean, strong clearly _isn't_ taking a bunch of trained bandits to attack a village guarded by civilians. That's pathetically weak. Try telling her that, though, and she's all `the strong rule and the weak perish` and I gave up years ago."

"Sounds rough."

"You think? Try throwing in Summer having a crush on Taiyang from day one, a rivalry between her and Raven, and then me – unluckiest man alive – stuck in the middle. It was not rough, Jaune. It was hell."

Yikes. Luckily, they didn't have any teams that dysfunctional now. Team RWBY paled in comparison – even when they'd been breaking into his room to rummage through his underwear drawer. Okay, maybe the apple hadn't dropped far from the tree there.

"I just expected more… you know. Hate."

"Oh, they hate one another. Always have. Part of me is convinced they married because neither wanted to look weak by trying to back off."

"One-sided hate. Not…" He looked back in the room. Taiyang and Raven were on their feet and face to face, and for the life of him he couldn't tell if they were going to strangle one another or make love on his desk. "Not like that!"

"Yeah, I get you. Taiyang has always been a problem for Raven. It's honestly not the fact they were together or that they had a kid. Not like the tribe don't know how kids are born. The problem was always how Taiyang made her act. He winds her up. Completely breaks her cool, calm mask and reduces her to this."

"He makes her act like a teenager?"

"Yeah. Or in her language, he makes her weak."

Great. So, Raven demanding Taiyang be kept away from her in Atlas wasn't because of deep-seated enmity over their failed marriage or crushing guilt over Yang, but because they both turned into flirtatious teenagers around one another. No, that was unfair. Teenagers handled themselves better than this. They turned into idiots!

"Heads up," Qrow warned quickly. "Pinned against a wall."

"Which!?" Jaune snapped, turning back.

"Does it matter?"

No. Jaune charged into his office in time to see Taiyang pinned to a wall with Raven against him, one knee between his legs and face flushing red. It was almost too late – both their heads had tilted in that stupid way they did; the way that made it clear the Brother Gods had been drunk and made noses only to mess with people trying to kiss.

"No!" Jaune roared. "No! Bad! Bad adults!"

Raven and Taiyang snapped out of it. Taiyang instantly pushed her away, snarling. "Tch. As if I'd ever want to do something like that with a woman like her."

"Jokes on you, asshole," Raven fired back. "You already did. Multiple times."

"At least I performed. You were like a dead fish."

"Not how I remember it, Taiyang. What I remember is you failing to get it up."

Taiyang smiled cockily. "The fact Yang exists would suggest otherwise."

"Leave Yang out of this!" Jaune said, wading in to defend his student. Poor Yang would only end up more scarred if she found out her existence had become a snappy comeback. And possibly also a `your mom` joke to boot. Stepping between them, he pushed Raven back toward Qrow and took Taiyang himself, forcing them down onto two seats. "Qrow, sit between them."

"Do I have to? That's the danger zone…"

"Sit between them, Qrow!"

"Ugh. Fine."

Jaune sighed and moved around the desk. Here he was, eighteen years old and somehow the only sane one in a room of people twice his age. It was a disturbingly familiar feeling by now. He was beginning to think it was some part of growing up a huntsman in Beacon, and that he might have dodged a bullet by not being put on a team. Even so, he could see why Ozpin patted his shoulder and told him it'd be best if he wasn't here for today's meeting.

_Bring back Team STRQ, they said. It'll be easy, they said. Best team to ever come out of Beacon. Professional huntsmen. Should have known Ozpin was lying out his ass the second he said that. Nothing that comes out of Beacon is sane. Nothing!_

"Right." Jaune coughed and placed his hands down on the table. "Raven. Thank you for coming. Taiyang, I'm not sure why you're even here."

"My children go to school here."

"I meant here specifically. As in, in my office making this meeting about nine times more awkward than it has to be."

"I sensed a bad influence to my daughters and reacted accordingly."

"…" Jaune stared at him. "I can't tell if you mean Raven or me. Or Qrow," he added after a second's thought. The huntsman in question gave him the middle finger. "Or Port, Oobleck or – actually, now that I think about it, why _did_ you send your kids here?"

"You saying I should have sent them to Shade? It fell. Mistral was ruled by a traitor, and Atlas? Can you _imagine_ what Yang would do in Atlas if they tried to force her into one of their bland uniforms? I don't need to be called in to Atlas to explain why Yang assaulted a military officer."

"Hmph. I see Yang inherited my strength."

"You mean your violent tendencies?"

"Calling your daughter violent, Taiyang?"

"No! My girl is the sweetest thing alive! Shut up, Qrow!" he snapped when the man coughed the word `bullshit` quietly. "And you don't get to comment, Raven. About the only thing you did was offer her your chromosomes."

"And save her life during the attack on Beacon," Raven pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I changed her diapers. I had her vomit on me. I had to explain why she wasn't dying when she came running into my bedroom in tears because she started bleeding."

Raven grinned. "How long did it take you to realise what that was?"

"An hour," Taiyang admitted, face bright red. "And only after the doctors in the ambulance pulled me aside to explain. In my defence, Yang didn't say _where_ she was bleeding from. All she told me was that she was bleeding out and dying. I panicked."

"Weakling."

"Oh piss off. Like anything you do shows strength. Oh look at me, I'm the professional huntress picking on harmless villages in the ass end of nowhere. Aren't I powerful?" He jabbed a thumb into his chest. "I raised two daughters. Come back when you can match that."

"THANK YOU!" Jaune shouted before Raven could retort. "Now that you have both finished comparing penis size, maybe we can move onto the reason I asked Raven to come here? Preferably _before_ you end up giving Yang and Ruby a sibling."

"As if Taiyang's sperm is strong enough-"

"BEFORE THE SIBLING, MISS BRANWEN!"

The woman flinched and sat still, hands in her lap. "Yes sir."

"Thank you." He wasn't sure where the sudden obedience came from, but he wasn't about to squander it. Channelling his hangover, he fixed her with a flat and pained stare. "Now, if I can continue from before I was cut off. You're not here on Ozpin's instructions or because we want to shackle you in any way. I assume you've heard that Salem has the Relic of Destruction."

"Y-Yeah. Qrow told me. Great work on that by the way…"

"Blame Ozpin if you want to blame anyone. The point remains that we've managed to create a scenario wherein Salem can't bring the Relic with her to attack Vale. That gives us a fighting chance. We're going to use that opportunity to push her back, but also to send Team RWBY behind enemy lines along with Cinder to retake the Relic."

"You're sending my girls in without help?" Taiyang said.

"I did say I was sending Cinder…"

Taiyang raised an eyebrow. "I stand by my point. Send Qrow with them."

"Are you mad? I'm not sending Qrow on a mission to decide the fate of Remnant!"

Qrow sucked in a breath, deeply hurt. "Hey…"

"Sorry. Let me rephrase that. I'm not sending _Qrow's Semblance_ on a mission to decide the fate of Remnant."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, that's fair."

"Salem's forces will be distracted with us at the time so it shouldn't be that difficult," Jaune continued, watching Raven's expression. "However, I'm not stupid enough to assume it'll all go swimmingly. I'd like you, Raven, to keep an eye on them. Or a portal. Or however you magically knew Yang was in danger the first time. That might only be to open a portal to transport them back to us and save the trip back, but it might be to step in and help them if they get in trouble."

"If Yang is so weak as to fail here-"

"Then Salem destroys all of Remnant." Jaune let that sink in before adding, "And last I checked, you were considered a part of that. Along with your tribe."

"Reluctantly…"

"There you have it. I'm not asking you to put your neck out or fight on the front lines, and I know you have that `one rule` thing going on, but this isn't about saving Yang. It's about saving everyone – yourself included. And once we have the Relic of Destruction back, we can seal it away never to see the light of day again and you can leave as you wish."

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter." Raven leaned back. "Alright. I'm not so stubborn as to sit back and watch the end of the world. I'll keep a portal close to her." Snidely, she glanced to her left. "At least one of her parents should be helping out."

"You don't get to pull the parent card!" Taiyang shouted. "Not you of all people!"

"We have an agreement," Jaune said over the top of them. "Raven, you're welcome to stay in Beacon if you want, but since you can open a portal to Taiyang or Qrow if you needed to, I won't stop you staying with your tribe."

"Hm. Good." Standing, Raven flicked her hair over one shoulder. "I've little interest involving myself in the conflict here. I'll keep an eye on Yang and Summer's brat, and I'll bring the Relic here if we need to. I don't see any point staying to fight Ozpin's battles for him, though."

Jaune nodded. It was as good as they'd get and about what he expected. The main goal was her help with Team RWBY, and she'd given that. He didn't want to push their luck on anything more, even if having the Spring Maiden would have been helpful.

Taiyang whispered "weak" right as she was about to leave.

Raven froze in the doorway. "What was that?"

"You heard me. Don't let me stop you, though. Your Semblance is needed to help protect Remnant. I agree with the headmaster; it _is_ better for you to go hide in your tribe." The word `hide` had Raven flinching. "After all, it would be a real problem if you ended up getting killed by some random Beowolf."

"As if I'd die to some pathetic Grimm."

"Hey. It's been a while since you fought them. All those elderly villages and children wouldn't be putting up much of a fight. I just figured you might have forgotten how _real huntresses_ fight. It's probably for the best this way."

"No, no, no." Raven rounded on him and stormed back into the room, eyes blazing. She looked very much like Yang in that moment. "Keep talking, Taiyang. Please, share your thoughts. I couldn't help but hear you implying _you_ are stronger than _me_. I'd love to hear where in the twisted hells you got that idea."

"My kill record for one."

"Pft. Don't make me laugh. Killing Grimm doesn't indicate strength."

"Nor does attacking defenceless villages. At least Grimm fight back."

"Not against me they don't," she said with a yawn. "They die so quick they don't have a chance."

"Big claims. Not sure I believe them."

"I don't see why not. You believed my orgasms were real."

"Going below the belt already?" Taiyang smirked. "That only means you can't put your money where your mouth is. Face it, Raven. You're past your prime. You're afraid of staying in Vale because you know I'll show you up when the fighting starts."

"You!?" Raven burst into laughter. "You must be joking. I'm the Spring Maiden, Taiyang. I can kill more Grimm with a flick of my finger than you can with a whole day's worth of fighting." She came forward to place her hands on his armrest and loom over him. "Face it. You're outmatched."

Rather than back down, Taiyang pushed his face up toward hers. "I guess we'll never find out – since you're running off to hide with your tribe like a _bitch_." He stood, forcing her to back off. "I can kill more Grimm than you can."

Red eyes narrowed. "Bullshit. I'm stronger."

"Prove it."

"Fine!" Snapping, she slammed a hand down on Jaune's desk. "Prep a room for me! A decent one. I'll give you your fucking portals, and I'll remind this _manslut_ why he belongs on the bottom!"

"Um." Jaune leaned back. "Okay…?"

"Oh no," Taiyang mocked. "The old lady past her prime is going to try and outdo me. Whatever will I do? Oh wait, nothing. Easiest bet ever."

"When I kill more Grimm than you ever can, I'll take pleasure in making you get down on your knees!" Raven poked his chest, leaning into him. "I'm going to make you climb the tallest building in Vale and cry out that Raven Branwen is the strongest woman on Remnant."

"And when I win," he returned, "I'm going to enjoy the look of horror on your face as you admit on live television how you were a cowardly bitch too afraid to try your hand at raising a daughter. And then you're going to grovel to Yang for forgiveness."

"Good job I'm not losing then," she whispered to him. Laughing, she turned and strolled out the room, shaking her ass as she went. The door slammed behind her, leaving Jaune just a little flummoxed as to what the hell just happened.

Raven was fighting with them. Wait, the _Spring Maiden_ was fighting with them.

"Taiyang, you did it! You convinced her to-"

"I need a new weapon."

"Taiyang…?"

"I need a new weapon," he repeated fervently.

Jaune sighed. "This… This wasn't a clever manipulation on your part, was it? You didn't cunningly find a way to trick Raven into staying and fighting. You're actually doing this, aren't you?"

Taiyang paid exactly no attention to him. "I can't match her kill count on foot if she has that kind of power," he mumbled. "No way I'm losing to her. I need a new weapon. Something that can rack up the points."

"Taiyang, she's a maiden. You're not going to be able to beat her."

"Nah, I can. I just need a big enough gun. A cannon. Maybe Ruby can help." He pulled away before Jaune could grab hold of him, running to the door. "Back in a bit! I'm gonna see if Ruby can make me a doomsday weapon if I bribe her with enough cookies and whatever guns I can steal off Ironwood's flagship."

The door slammed behind him.

Sighing, Jaune collapsed behind his desk and looked Qrow in the eye. "How did you put up with them?"

"I always tell people I drink to forget," he said, raising his hip flask. "Not my fault everyone assumes I'm talking about Summer."

* * *

**Because why wouldn't Raven and Taiyang be the most dysfunctional tsundere on tsundere relationship ever? At least after Taiyang got over his early period of trying to win her over by being the original Jaune and trying to serenade Raven.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 23****rd**** July**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	69. Chapter 69

**Ignore the troll as usual**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 69**

* * *

"You're looking upset, firecracker."

Qrow sat down on the grass next to Yang, tugging free his hip flask and, after a moment's thought, offering it to her. His niece took it without a word, unscrewed the cap and took a long swig. Immediately, she was choking and hacking for air.

"W-What the hell is this? It tastes like bleach!"

Grinning, he took it back and had a quick drink himself. "Leaving aside how you'd have any idea what bleach tastes like, it's booze."

"Like what, pure alcohol!?"

"Seventy per cent proof." He laughed at her shocked expression. "When you're a huntress yourself you'll never know how long a job you'll be sent on. Best make sure your supplies last. Wanna know a secret? I don't guzzle it. I take a sip, swirl it around my mouth and savour the taste. Also good for injuries."

"Disinfectant or taking the pain away?"

"Both. Another tip for you there, firecracker. Try and make sure everything you have serves two purposes. We already do that with our weapons but the more multi-functionality you can fit into what you're wielding, the better."

Yang scoffed and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Is all this sudden advice to do with the mission we're being sent on?"

Caught, huh? Well, it wasn't like Summer raised dumb children. Qrow laughed and placed a hand atop her head. It was a rare moment Yang of all people would let him ruffle up her hair, but she did now.

"You got me. It's hard, you know. I still remember you as a babe. Then growing up, nearly burning the house down when you unlocked your Semblance and ran around in a panic. You seem to be taller every time I see you, and now you're running off to the Grimmlands."

"Ugh. I'll be fine, Uncle Qrow."

"I know you will, firecracker. Taiyang and I taught you. No finer teachers on Remnant."

"Arrogant much?"

"Modesty has its place. Not that I'd know." He watched from the corner of his eye as she stifled a laugh. A good sign. "Still, you're looking to be in a bit of a funk yourself. Let me guess. It's about how your old man and your egg donor are acting?"

"Egg donor…?"

"Well, Summer was your mom. Wasn't she? What else can I call Raven? I'd have said carrier but that makes you sound like a disease." He grinned. "Yellow fever?"

Yang punched his arm. "Don't pun like dad. I don't need that right now."

"What _do_ you need?"

"I… I don't know. This is stupid." Her lips disappeared behind her knees. "The Grimm are going to attack. Salem is a thing. My team is being sent to the Grimmlands with _Cinder Fall_ of all people. There are so many bigger things to focus on. So, why – why on Remnant – am I so bothered about dad and Raven acting like they were?"

"Hmm. I'd say it's because she's your mom, abandoned you and you have deep seated issues over it."

"It was a rhetorical question!" Yang almost screamed.

"Ow! Ow! Okay!" Rubbing a finger in his ear, Qrow hid a grin. Angry Yang wasn't the best side of his niece, but it was better than depressed Yang. "Your Uncle isn't so old he needs you to shout in his ear. Man, I'm not really the advice type normally, but I have had a few kids back in Signal come to me for advice."

"Who the hell would pick you for that!?"

"The desperate." Qrow let that sink in, the implication weighty and serious. "And the dumb," he admitted a second later, destroying the mood. "There were a fair few asking me how I'd get a girl they like to go out with them. Had one or two asking how to get _you_ to go out with them."

"Ugh."

"Tell me about it." Qrow stuck his legs out alongside hers. "But the thing is – and I know every teenager ever won't believe this; I certainly didn't – but I was your age once. Every adult out there has been through similar stuff. Made the same dumb mistakes. Embarrassed themselves."

"I wasn't aware you'd stopped embarrassing yourself."

Heh. Snappy. That was something she got from Raven, as much as he'd never say that to her. Taiyang was a sulker when he was in a mood, and Summer had always been the type to distract herself. Go hunt, repair a weapon or read comics so she wouldn't have to think about her feelings. Raven was the snappy one. Always biting back. Had to have the last word. Much like Yang.

"You're only as old as you act. Plenty of life left in me, firecracker."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not twelve anymore."

"Whatever you say, firecracker. Anyway, I've given some advice in my time, and I doubt you've managed to do anything in Beacon to rival the level of stupid I managed, so spill. Tell me what's up. Worst I can do is not have the answer. Not like I'm going to run around waving your problems on a twenty-foot-tall placard."

"Are you my therapist now?"

"Isn't that what an uncle is? Therapist, pocket-money generator and emergency babysitter."

Yang snorted. Her shoulders unwound just a little. "Fine. It's dad."

"Course it is. Tai always did cause trouble for women in Beacon. If he wasn't driving one up the wall, he was accidentally charming another and breaking their heart. Never realised, either. It was like watching a harem protagonist in one of those shows Summer liked. There were times I legitimately wanted to bash his head into a wall."

"Jealous?"

"Sometimes," he admitted. "Other times I was just angry at how dense he could be or genuinely upset because he unknowingly hurt someone. And once or twice, he charmed someone I was hoping to ask out, too."

Yang winced. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. Wasn't meant to be, eh? Point is, your old man is many things, most of 'em good, but he's also a bloody idiot sometimes. So don't feel bad if you're upset at him. I'm guessing this isn't a poorly hidden Elektra complex, though." He laughed when she thumped him so hard his aura crackled. "Joke! Joke! It's about Raven, I take it?"

"Of course it is!" Yang growled and kicked her legs out straight, leaning back on both hands to stare up at the starry sky. "You saw how they were – they were all over one another."

"Oh, I know. I lived that nightmare for years."

"It's just…" Yang seethed. "She abandoned us. She left us. I don't get how he can still be interested in her after that happened! How am I meant to trust her? How can I? But… But shouldn't I try if dad is interested? He's been alone ever since mom died and I don't want to be the reason he feels he can't get back with Raven." Picking at the grass next to her, she tossed it over her legs with an angry and confused huff.

"Yang…"

"I know! I know! I'm meant to let whatever happens happen. That's the mature thing to do. It's dad's life, not mine. He can be with whoever he wants. It won't even matter when I graduate, and I'll always be out on hunts with the team. And I do want him to be happy."

"Yang."

"It's just… I hate her. There. I said it. I hate her! Even though I've never known her. Like, how can I hate someone I've never properly met? What if she's actually a nice person and she had her reasons, and I'm refusing to hear them because I feel betrayed."

"Yang," he insisted.

"And it worked out, didn't it? If she didn't leave, I wouldn't have had Summer and Ruby. It's a _good thing_ she left. So, why am I still so bothered by it? I just don't underst-mphh! Qrwww!" Lilac eyes narrowed and flashed red over the fingers covering her mouth.

"My turn, Firecracker. Let your wise uncle speak." Laughing, he removed his hand, ignoring the muttered _"wise? Since when?"_ from her. "So," he began, dragging the word out. "Sounds like you've been putting a lot of thought into this. A lot of really adult thought. That's good. Real mature, too. You know, you might one day have to let Ruby be with someone you can't stand. I mean, I had to let Tai be with Ray, and I knew the kind of bitch she was. And I hate to say all that effort was wasted, but…." He shrugged. "It's wasted. Taiyang and Raven aren't getting back together anytime soon. Or at all. Ever. Less than zero chance."

Yang sat there, stunned. "B-But they were all over each other!" she blurted out. "They were flirting like crazy!"

"They were. That's just how they've always been. Taiyang drives Ray up the wall and she starts acting like a teenager. As you saw, she's bad at it – so she ends up looking like an idiot. Your old man on the other hand loses IQ as he gets angry. Always has. Put it together and you have that shitshow we had to witness earlier."

"They were practically stripping one another with their eyes!"

"Yeah, I know." Qrow shuddered. "I won't deny that – and I won't deny there's a chance they'll bone, too. Sorry," he said when Yang looked ill. "Figured you'd want me to be honest. Thing is, though – and I'm serious here – sex doesn't mean all that much if there aren't any proper feelings behind it. That was the problem Raven and Taiyang had the first time. Much as I hate to say it, their relationship was doomed from the start."

"Taiyang thought he was in love with my sister," he continued, knowing he had Yang's attention. "It's the typical stuff; you've probably seen it yourself. Guy likes girl. Girl likes guy. Guy and girl convince themselves they're the perfect couple instantly. All other couples can't compare. They're going to be together forever, get married, have a hundred kids, a big house and a fancy sports car. It's true love."

Yang sniggered. "I've seen it."

"That's what those two were like – at least, that's what Taiyang was like. See, those ambitions only make sense if you're raised like a normal person. Raven wasn't. To her, a good relationship is a strong man or woman who'll stand by your side as you beat down uppity tribe members trying to challenge you. Then you go back with them to your tent and fuck." He watched Yang's face become pinched at the word, but he'd used it on purpose. "And I do mean fuck. Not sex, not lovemaking and not an intimate moment between two people. Fucking. That's all it ever was to her. When Taiyang asked her out he saw dating. What she saw was a strong man worthy of spending time with her."

"Maybe everything would have been easier if she admitted that fact early, but she assumed Taiyang knew. It was how we grew up. It was normal to us, so we just assumed everyone else thought that way too. And Taiyang assumed she was the other way because that was normal for him. Taiyang went into this expecting a life partner, someone to stand beside him through thick and thin. Raven went into it expecting a lover-in-arms who would stick by her so long as she was strong, and who she wouldn't blame stabbing her in the back if she ever became weak. Neither got what they expected, and no matter what you might think-" He poked her temple with one finger. "-your birth _wasn't_ the magical nail in the coffin of their marriage."

Yang's voice was incredibly small. "It wasn't…?"

"No! Hell no!" Throwing an arm around her, he pulled her in close. "Tai and Ray argued all the time. They were at each other's throats on the honeymoon. They were bitching before the wedding. Literal fireworks the moment Raven was told she'd need to wear a gown. Summer and I didn't know what to do. But I think that even if we wouldn't admit it, we both had an inkling the marriage wouldn't last. You weren't the catalyst, Yang. You didn't ruin anything. In fact, you almost fixed it. When you were born, Taiyang was so over the moon that he could have forgiven Raven _anything_. Anything at all because she'd given him the most precious thing in his life."

"And then she left…"

"And then she left," he said. "But to be fair, I reckon she'd been planning that during the pregnancy. Maybe hormones made the decision worse, easier or maybe they even let her make the right one. If she was going to be a shit mom and wasn't happy with Taiyang, maybe it was best she leave and let Summer take over. Hard to say. Either way, you weren't to blame for it. Everyone – and I do mean everyone – loved you to bits."

"Even her…?"

"Even Ray. The way she looked at you. She was proud of you, Yang. It's just… You've seen her. In the same way her idea of marriage and love was messed up, so too was her ideal of parenthood. To her, there was nothing wrong in leaving you to fend for yourself if it made you strong. I know it doesn't absolve her, I'm definitely not saying it does, but she didn't ditch you because she hated you. Raven ditched you because she hated being with Taiyang. Maybe she thought you'd be better off with him and Summer. Maybe she didn't think at all. My sister is…" He sighed. "We were both of us messed up by how we grew up. I got better. Raven didn't. What you see as abandonment or negligence, she genuinely sees as parenting."

"No wonder their marriage failed…"

"Yeah. Little wonder. That's how it works. Not all relationships work out. Sometimes people think they're in love when they're not, or they fall out of love or realise they're not ready for commitment. Sometimes there are just differences that you feel you should be able to work out, but you can't for whatever reason. That's life. Something for you to keep in mind as well," he added, squeezing her shoulder. "Very few people stay with the first person they date. We're not such simple creatures that one person can be `meant` for another person. We can fall out of love just as easily as we fall in it."

Yang was staring down between her knees, but she no longer looked quite so anxious. Her breathing was a lot more even and he could feel her muscles relaxing. Qrow smiled and waited for her to find the right words.

"What about how they were earlier? They were all over each other. Doesn't that show they're still interested?"

"Maybe. Raven might be," he said with a little shrug. "Like I said before, she sees the world in different ways. In her mind she sees what she did as nothing wrong, so I could imagine her thinking she can walk back in and take what she left the first time."

"Ugh. That's messed up."

"It is. Raven is a mess. Your old man isn't. The very second Raven let you down, she was gone. No amount of apologies, wheedling or seduction is going to convince him to let her back into your life. And that's not you ruining their relationship. That's Taiyang sticking up for what he considers important. You and Ruby."

"Yeah…" She leaned into him with a little smile. "I guess I'm worrying for nothing?"

"You're stressed and confused. I mean, worry to high heaven about that mission with Cinder – that worrying! Don't worry about Taiyang and Raven. That ain't going anywhere. Though, they might have sex a few times…"

"Ew!" Gone was the smile and the comfortable moment. Yang pushed away from him with a horrified expression. "What? Why? I thought you said dad hates her for what she did!"

"He does."

"Then why-?"

"Come on, Yang." Qrow laughed. "You can't spell hate sex without hate. Even if she let him down, she's still someone he fancied the pants off."

"But… he… she… I… gah!" Yang covered her face with both hands. "Why is my family so messed up? You and Raven were raised by psychos. What excuse does dad have!?"

"Dated a psycho? About the best I can come up with." Qrow stood up and held a hand out for her. "Come on, firecracker. No need to sit out here feeling sorry for yourself. Whether they bang or not isn't something you need to worry about. It's definitely not something either of us want to _think_ about. You need to unwind, and I need to refill my hip flask." He grinned. "Let's go visit a bar."

Yang stared at him for a moment and then snorted. "Should my own uncle be taking me out to get drunk?"

"I'm sorry. Did I make you think I was a _responsible_ uncle…?"

"Ha." Yang's hand gripped his. "Never."

/-/

"It needs to be capable of killing a lot of Grimm at once."

Ruby sighed. "Dad, I make weapons."

"Perfect! I'm after a weapon."

"No," she said kindly, reasonably and slowly. She hefted Crescent Rose. "This is a weapon. What you're talking about is an armament. One that is fit on a battleship. I can't make something like that. Where would I ever learn to?"

"You made Crescent Rose."

"I did."

"It's a sniper rifle."

"It's more than just a sniper rifle," Ruby said petulantly. "It's an expression. It's a message. It's a deep look into my soul represented in mechanical form. It is art."

"Fine. It's art." He rolled his eyes, not understanding her vision. "It's still a gun." Ruby made a pained sound at hearing her baby reduced to that. "If you can make a gun that fires bullets, why can't you make one that fires warheads?"

"Dad."

"Yes, baby?"

"How are you a teacher…?"

As patiently as she could, she explained the differences between a bullet and a warhead. Taiyang listened, but never had it been more apparent where Yang for her lack of attention span from than now. By the end of it he was scratching his cheek and counting blades of grass. Ruby's eyes were twitching wildly.

"And that's why I can't turn some kind of Atlas cannon into a handhold doomsday launcher. You'd need someone from Atlas. Probably a professional engineer. Why is this so important anyway? You already have a good weapon."

"It's not enough to beat Raven's kill count."

And there it was – the moment where she, at sixteen, had to sigh and bemoan her father acting more the child than her. Not even her and Weiss had been that bad when they'd all but hated one another.

"Is Raven going to become our mother-in-law?"

"What? No! Ugh. Just the thought is horrible. I'd never let her near you two."

_Well, that's a relief. _

"But I need to beat her! Then, when she's at her weakest and most vulnerable, I'll tell her I'm about to do to her what she did to us – and then." He rubbed his hands together. "I walk away."

"Wow." Ruby said it slowly. Very unimpressed. While she loved her father dearly, his dating techniques – if one could call these that – left a lot to be desired. "What did mom see in you again? I forget."

"Summer always did say she loved my big-"

"Argh! I don't want to know!"

"-heart," he finished with a frown. "How big my heart was. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm just not sure what I can do with…" Ruby struggled for the right word and eventually just pointed. "That!"

The monstrous _thing_ laying on the grass beside them might have been a cannon. It was honestly hard to tell since it was at least eight metres long, three metres tall and so big she could have stood in the barrel. Ruby couldn't even begin to fathom what kind of payload it would have carried or – and more importantly – how her father managed to not only acquire it but lug it onto Beacon's grounds. Or anywhere, in fact. That thing had to weigh several tonnes.

"Can't you just make it more compact or something?"

"I'm an engineer, dad! Not a witch! I don't know what you want from me – to put wheels on it?"

"Good idea! If I can ride it into battle, it's still technically my weapon."

"Ugh." Ruby clutched her face. "Fine. I'll put wheels on it. At least that's just a case of a few tyres, some axles and a motor. Fair warning, I have _no idea_ what the recoil will look like on that. Or how you could ever reload it."

"So what you're saying is that I should have multiple that I fire one at a time?"

"That's not what I… you know what, sure. Yes. Go for it. I have enough to think about without trying to make sense of you and not-mom's stupid relationship."

"There is no relationship. I'm trying to get back at her for hurting Yang. And it's not like I'm blind to what you're going through." He ruffled her hair before she could pull away. "I just know that if you want to talk, you'll come to me, and that if I try and push, you'll pull back."

"We can handle it," she grumbled.

"Yeah? There you have it. What am I meant to say to that? Jaune wouldn't send you in if he didn't have complete faith in you to pull this off, and as much as I'm your dad, he's your teacher. He knows what you can and can't handle. And if you do need help, Raven has to help you."

"If we can trust her…"

"You can trust her to be a coward – and that means you can trust her to save your lives if the alternative is letting Salem have the Relic of Destruction. If it's a choice between putting a little effort in to help you or having to run for her life and be hunted down by an immortal monster, I think we both know which she's going to choose."

"And the flirting…?"

Taiyang blushed and shrugged. "It's how we've always been. I can't help it. I'd say you'll understand some day, but I kind of hope your relationships are of the me and Summer variety, not me and Raven."

"Yeah. You loved mom, didn't you?"

"Like a fish loves water."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Fishes _need_ water."

"And I needed her," he teased, leaning across to flick her forehead. "It just took me a while to realise it. And to notice how much better she was for me than Raven. Still, can't say I regret anything that happened." He smiled. "Got Yang out of the deal. That's a win, right?"

"Sometimes…"

"Oh? What's she done this time?"

"Didn't come to the dorm last night," she complained. "We were all worried and then she _finally_ answers Blake's call, only to sing karaoke down the line and slur that she's out having fun with Uncle Qrow. Can you even imagine? I was afraid she'd been kidnapped!"

"Sounds like her. And him. You know, in a different world Raven could have taken Yang away and I bet she'd have thrived in that tribe. Your sister is strong as hell and defiant to boot. They'd have turned her into a monster." He looked over Ruby's shoulder, winced and slapped her arm, quickly standing. "Got to look on the bright side. Better a Drunkle Qrow version of Yang than a Psycho Raven version. Anyway, got to scram. Talk to you later, sweetie."

"See you later…?" Ruby watched him scurry away with a confused expression.

It lasted until two pairs of feet came to a stop behind her and a man coughed. "Miss Rose."

Turning, she saw General Ironwood standing next to Penny. Penny was smiling, though the General wasn't. Not an entirely unusual state of affairs. He'd always been kind of scary, though after fighting alongside him in Atlas, she felt comfortable enough to say it was only because he cared about his people.

"General Ironwood!" she chirped happily, jumping up and offering a sloppy salute. "Sir!"

The tiniest smile teased the edges of his lips. "At ease, huntress."

Giggling, she brought her hand down. "Is there some way I can help you, sir?"

"Perhaps. I was hoping you could explain why you are standing next to an M4-Class Anti-matter battle cannon. One that happened to have gone missing from a battleship we had docked outside Beacon last night."

Ruby's jaw dropped. Damn it, dad.

"I cannot believe you would steal this from us, friend Ruby!" Penny said loudly.

"Whoah. Whoah. Whoah!" Ruby waved her hands between them. "I didn't! Penny, you can't think I'd steal this!"

"I know you couldn't have. Is that not what I said?"

"Eh…?"

Penny tilted her head. "I said that I cannot believe you would steal this from us. I cannot. You are at best five foot two and at most one hundred pounds in weight. Your Semblance is a registered speed one. I cannot feasibly see a way for you to have dismantled and transported a weapon of his mass to its current location. Therefore, I cannot believe you would steal this from us."

"Uh. Y-Yeah. That." Ruby swallowed. "M-Maybe not say it like that in the future?"

"Why not? I was assuaging you of any guilt."

General Ironwood chuckled. "Penny. The phrase `I cannot believe you would do this` is used to accuse someone of guilt."

"It is?" Penny recoiled, eyes almost crossing. "But why? How? It is literally saying you can't believe someone would do this. How does that translate as fully believing they have done it? It's grammatically incoherent."

"It's an expression of shock; an implication of broken trust."

"Would not `wow` and `you stole this, you thief` serve better…? There would be less misunderstanding." Penny made an unhappy face. "Is this a repeat of the `I could care less` scenario?"

"Yes. When the private said he could care less about your hobbies, he wasn't referring to that as a literal fact and was not asking to spend the rest of the day with you going through magazines on make-up."

"He said that he could care less," Penny argued. "That literally means he had a heightened level of interest for spending time with me than what he was currently doing. If he'd wanted to imply he didn't want to spend time with me, he should have said he _couldn't_ have cared less. Or he could have just said no!"

"It's sarcasm, Penny."

"With all due respect that isn't sarcasm, General Ironwood. It's poor grammar. The squiggly blue lines say so."

Ironwood sighed. "I really need to have a word with Pietro about him deciding to install that spellchecker. Ahem." He cleared his throat and turned back to her. "May I take this weapon back now, Miss Rose? I'd like to remove it from Beacon's grounds before it intrinsically becomes a part of the architecture, an avant-garde display or a tree that just happens to look incredibly similar in shape, colour and functionality to a battle cannon. Atlas military hardware seems to have a tendency for that in this Kingdom."

Giggling, Ruby stepped away from the machine. "Aheh. Sure."

"Thank you. And please don't put _wheels_ on anything else brought to you."

_Damn it, Dad._

/-/

"Our unmanned drones have managed to locate Salem's horde," Winter said, eyes twitching. "It's currently located on the western tip of Vale, close to where we believe the Grimmlands to be. There is no sign of her, however."

"Hm." Jaune tapped his fingers on his desk. "Do you think she's left to take the Relic to her tower alone?"

"It's the belief General Ironwood has. Moving that many Grimm across the ocean only to have to move them back would be inefficient. At the same time, she's unlikely to trust anyone to take the Relic back but herself."

"Is it possible for your drones to find her?"

"I'm afraid not. They were intercepted by Nevermore soon after sending images back."

Damn. That was a shame – but he supposed she'd have planned that out. Though they hadn't considered it, ambushing her to take the Relic would have been an option. A reckless one given she was her most powerful in the Grimmlands, but an option all the same.

"There is one benefit to this," Winter said. "With more picture proof of the Grimm, it shouldn't be hard to convince Atlas of the threat. General Ironwood is already planning to call a meeting with Atlas' Council to show the imagery and begin evacuation of Vale's civilian population."

"Nice. That's a relief."

"Hm. We're fortunate Salem isn't there too since it lets us show the images publicly. I'll have them send through to Glynda as well. I'm sure Vale's Council will also want to see them. In the meantime, we're sending out more drones to monitor the horde from a distance. We'll have advance warning of when it finally starts to march again."

"How far out are they?"

"By the Grimm's speed, I'd say ten days."

Ten days, huh? That wasn't much but also more than he'd hoped for. That was ten days from when they started moving too, which wouldn't be until Salem returned. He had no idea how long it would take her to travel to her tower, stash the Relic and come back, but it could be a while, especially if she decided to hide it or wasted time plotting her strategy or even just questioning whether she wanted to leave the Relic and attack at all. They could have anywhere from ten days to ten weeks. It all depended on her.

"Thank you for letting me know, Winter." Jaune waited for her to leave but she made no move to. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"I heard your relationship with Glynda came to a mutual end."

The statement didn't hurt as much as he thought it might have. "It has. I'm not sure why that's any business of yours…"

"It _is_ my business," she said, "Because…." Winter sighed. "Because _mother_ has also heard and was commenting to Mrs Belladonna this morning about how after being with Jacques Schnee for so long, she might try her hand with a younger, more virile, man."

It really wasn't fair that someone else could say something so ridiculous and yet it was _he_ who had to feel embarrassed. He did either way, leaning back and picking at his cheek as Winter gave him the flattest stare imaginable.

"The, uh, sentiment is… well, I'm not really looking for that."

"I'm glad to hear it. Is that likely to change any time soon…?"

Jaune winced. "You're really on this, aren't you? Can't you take the hint and leave it be?"

"I refuse to call you daddy."

"I bet you'd like to call Ironwood that."

Winter raised an eyebrow. And a hand to the hilt of her weapon.

"Okay. Okay. No, it's not happening – not at all. Glynda and I fell in love. We dated. It didn't work out. I'm not about to go out my way to woo another older woman, especially not one with children my age. Satisfied?"

"For now. Good day, headmaster." Winter moved to the doorway but paused before leaving. "A word of warning. Avoid the cafeteria today. Mrs Belladonna had… interesting ideas on how mother could draw your attention. I'd rather not see them put into practice."

The door closed behind her. Cringing, Jaune picked up his scroll. "Guess I'm ordering takeout. Let's see if the delivery man came make it past Port unmolested this time."

* * *

**There we go.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 30****th**** July**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	70. Chapter 70

**Ignore the troll spamming guest reviews as usual**

* * *

**Cover Art:** Mystery White Flame

**Chapter 70**

* * *

Jaune had never been up on the walls of Vale before. They weren't like you would have expected walls to be – flat surfaces, crenulations and defensive structures. They were flat on top, but it was as wide as a road and completely flat. No fortifications to fight off an enemy army, no cover and no spots from which to fight down from. There was the tiniest of raised lips, but it was only enough so you didn't accidentally fall off.

Occasionally, a gun emplacement would break up the monotony, huge things with bunkers built around them and their barrels angled up toward the sky. They were for Nevermore and other aerial threats that might fly over the walls and harass the citizens within. Ground-based Grimm were dealt with by Huntsmen.

It was amazing to think the wall surrounded so much of Vale and yet he'd never paid attention to it. The thing was gargantuan and yet when you looked out over the city, you didn't tend to see it. There had to be some architectural shenanigans going on there. Maybe the buildings in the city had been made taller to obstruct the view of the wall. Either way, for all that the wall would prove the largest obstacle for the Grimm to overcome, it was remarkably indefensible.

"Some walls are made to be defended," Ironwood remarked. "And then there are some that are just made to be walls."

"Seems a waste that it isn't both," Jaune said.

"Indeed. I can only imagine budget was an issue. That or how many could be mustered to do so. These are much taller than Mantle's walls so most Grimm on the ground will never be able to scale them. You'd need millions to form a natural ramp."

"Salem knows that."

"Yes."

"Which means she'll have a plan to get around the walls entirely," Jaune finished sadly.

Ironwood sighed. "Yes."

"You're the General. How would you get around them if you were invading?"

"Concentrated aerial assault." The General hummed as he assessed the nearby anti-air weapons. "Those are fine for small and medium-sized threats, but I'd fill the air with battleships. You would take some down, I grant, but there wouldn't be enough fire to drive us off. Then it's a case of dropping troops straight into the city. Salem may have an equivalent. The last time she attacked Vale – or Cinder did – she took over our battleships and used a Grimm dragon."

Jaune eyed the man warily. "I hope you've updated your firewalls."

"Obviously! Our Knight-unit droids were hacked en masse. Our entire systems were taken down. The first thing I did after getting back to Atlas was vet every single person working in our systems departments and then commission an entire overhaul of our systems. Every. Single. System. Droid, Paladin, Knight, even our unmanned drones and the computers used by our clerks. It's all been redone and strapped with the best security lien can buy."

Jaune nodded. He'd only asked to be sure, but he could see why the question might be insulting. It was ridiculous to think Ironwood would do nothing after he'd had everything ripped out from under his control. You'd need to be some kind of moron to assume that wouldn't happen again.

"Watts is gone but that's no reason to assume they won't have the same capabilities," Ironwood continued. "I'd like permission to man the wall with artillery. The streets of Vale aren't great for it and I want to cover the freeway in tanks."

"Won't that mean your artillery will be the first to fall?"

"If we assume they're going to enter the city by air then they'd fall wherever I placed them. This way, they'll have the best chance to do the most damage. And if all the Grimm are dropped within the city, they may actually go ignored. The only other options are that they have the strength to break the walls down or the ability to tunnel under. Both are possible, but if they have a Grimm big enough to shatter the wall, we want my biggest firepower on said wall to take it down."

"Fair enough. I suppose Huntsmen on the wall is pointless anyway."

"Hmm." He nodded. "The Grimm _will_ get in the city. If they don't, we'll win without ever needing them as my artillery bombards the horde outside to pieces. Assuming this won't be that piteously easy, Salem has a way inside."

Air really was the most likely bet, though they couldn't rule out subterranean. The simple way of knowing was that Salem had technically attacked once before, even if it was through Cinder as a proxy. The attack on Beacon relied on two tactics – the Dragon air dropping Grimm into the city, and the White Fang smuggling Grimm in. They'd ignored the wall that time as well and it worked, so Salem wasn't likely to change a winning strategy.

"Is there anything we can do against subterranean assault?" Jaune asked. "We could maybe shore up the tunnels from Mountain Glenn."

"I'll have drones monitor the city," Ironwood offered. "Other than that, not really. We should be able to detect tremors if something was digging a sufficiently big hole under the city, but aside from moving out of its way, there isn't much we can do."

"Guess we'd need to kill it as it comes up."

"I could have demolitions teams seal an entrance up if the Huntsmen cleared the area. And my battleships could drop a payload down such a tunnel. I can't say Vale will appreciate the sinkholes, but there's not much choice otherwise."

"As long as the city stands…"

"True." The General looked out over the forests outside Vale again. "How go the evacuations?"

"They're going…"

/-/

"Sir, this is for your own protection."

"Fiend! Foul! There's no King of Vale and I won't take no orders from a man who thinks he is. Begone!" A wooden stick bounced off Blake's head. And her aura. It didn't do any real damage, but it certainly did annoy her.

_Don't snap at the ninety-something year old man. Don't snap. You are a huntress. You are polite._

"Sir. This is an evacuation to Atlas. It is temporary. No one is trying to take away your freedoms." When the response was another angry tirade and an ineffectual beating, Blake sighed and turned to the man's partner.

The elderly woman carrying a tiny puppy shrugged her shoulders helplessly, as though to ask what she was meant to do. Hm. Maybe calm down her husband? Maybe step in on the side of the young huntress having a rough day and being beaten by him? Blake caught the next swing of the stick and yanked it out his hands.

"See!" he cried. "See! Violence! Abuse!"

"I'll show you abuse-"

"Blake," Ruby called from where she was helping a much calmer and nicer old man along on a wheelchair.

"-by abusing you with kindness." Blake finished with a hefty cringe. "And the first stage of that will be kindly helping you not wear yourself out by swinging this stick around. Now, let's get you to the evacuation vehicles."

Blake took hold of the man's wheelchair and began to push. That didn't stop him ranting and raving. He shouted about conspiracy theories, the Government's desires to take their free will away and something called `chemtrails` and how they were brainwashing people. Obviously not brainwashing people well enough, or she wouldn't be forced to sit through all this!

"Faster!" Ruby's old charge said excitedly, pulling his cane up into his lap. "Show me how fast you can go, girl."

"Heh. If you're sure!" Activating her Semblance, Ruby sped off with the wheelchair bouncing wildly.

"Wohoooo!" the old man yelled.

Blake glared at their backs. Lucky, stupid, annoying team leader always getting the happy old people. The fact the old woman a) wasn't helping and b) kept baby-talking to her dog, didn't make her feel any better, especially not when they got close to the evacuation vehicles and the man started shouting for rescue from the White Fang member who had him. It was even more annoying because he had _that_ conspiracy theory right.

Atlas soldiers moved forward to take the couple off Blake and help them onto the truck. Pets were allowed on – encouraged even to keep negativity low and thus not draw any Grimm. The small village far outside of Vale was slowly becoming a ghost town thanks to them, the soldiers and several other assembled teams. The same scene would be repeating all over Vale as outlying towns and villages in the Grimm's path were evacuated.

Not everyone was so annoying about it. To be fair to them, about ninety-five per cent of the village had heard the broadcast over the CCT and were waiting with suitcases packed. They'd been easy to get on board and genuinely happy to see their saviours. Blake had thought it a sign of how easy the mission would be.

It'd been a trap. A ruse to lower her guard.

Or, well, not. They'd been genuine people and they were already on their way to Vale. The problem was the obstinate, the defeatist and – and in a bizarrely amusing way – the preppers.

"Blake!" Yang yelled. "We've got another bunker. Need your help."

Several soldiers groaned and one jokingly offered her some explosives. Blake jokingly considered accepting and then not-so-jokingly utilising them but decided against it. It'd get someone in trouble. Instead, she followed the sound of Yang's voice past a rather small and neat looking home to a far more ramshackle wooden shed out the back. Inside said shed stood Yang, arms crossed, lips flat. And at her feet, a manhole cover with a ladder leading down. She could vaguely hear Weiss within speaking to someone.

"Underground bunker," Yang said. "This is, what, the fourth so far?"

"We live in a world with Grimm, Yang. I'm surprised more people aren't like this."

"Honestly, I say we leave them. They say they're fine."

They weren't, though. While those Grimm-day preppers might have had the right idea, it should only be used when it was a literal case of life and death. This wasn't. They had a perfectly good evacuation to Atlas waiting, and the Grimm would be able to sense and locate them with ease. Breaking through the several inch steel vault door Blake found at the bottom of the ladder would be harder, but not impossible. Yang splashed down behind her.

Weiss was already there, looking more than a little uncomfortable in the dank gloom and banging the hilt of Myrtenaster on the door. "We're here with evacuation," she shouted through it. "You're being taken to Atlas where you will be perfectly safe."

"_You're not fooling me."_ The voice that came back through was muffled by the thick steel. _"Civilisation has fallen and you're a roaming vagabond looking to trick me and steal all my cans of beans. I'm not letting you in."_

"I am Weiss Schnee! The last thing I need is baked beans! And civilisation hasn't fallen!"

"_Lies. It's been months since the broadcast."_

"It's been two days!"

"…" The silence was awkward. There was a cough on the other end. _"H-Has it…?"_

"Yes!"

"_Society is still up and running…?"_

"Yes!"

"_Are you lying to me?"_

"Ye- I mean no!"

"_Ahah! I knew it! You won't fool me, raider!"_

"No wait. Come back!" Weiss slumped against the metal, banging her hilt on it. "Damn you. Are you walking away from me? No one walks away from Weiss Schnee! Get back here so I can rescue you! Are you listening? Are you ignoring me!? Gahhhh!"

Blake brought a fist up to her mouth and coughed.

Weiss flinched and whirled around, face pale. "D-Did you hear that?"

"Oh yeah," Yang said, grinning. "What was it you told me earlier? Weiss Schnee, master of negotiation? Nice job. I could feel how moved he was."

Blushing, Weiss spun the chamber on Myrtenaster and stepped away from the door. "Negotiations are technically not yet over. I'm simply moving to a more direct channel." A white sigil appeared in the air. A humanoid figure stepped out, armoured from head to toe in… well, armour. "Knight!" Weiss said imperiously. "The knave within has offended me. Bring him out here so that I might speak with him."

The hulking figure stared at her and then turned to the door, readying its giant weapon. With a ferocious crash and a screech like two filing cabinets making love, the thing's weapon punched through the door. It dragged it down, carving an opening while someone inside squealed unhappily. Without a word, the Knight trudged through the hole it had made, while Weiss watched with a pleased smile.

"Simp," Yang muttered.

Blake ignored her. Most sane people did. "I take it this isn't your first prepper of the day," she said to Weiss.

"Not even. The last ones were much more reasonable, though they made me sign a contract to say I'd never speak of where their bunker is. Really. Do they think I'm going to come out my way to raid their bunker for whatever ready meals they have? Still, I can admire their forward thinking in taking security into their own hands."

"Hm. As little as it'd work."

"Not everyone can be a huntsman or huntress. If it buys them time for rescue, it's worth the effort."

This one hadn't bought its owner much time. He came out screaming and dragged by one ankle. The Knight dropped him at Weiss' feet and knelt on one knee. Weiss smiled, kissed her fingers and placed it against the Knight's helmet before dismissing it.

"Siiiiimp," Yang droned.

"Y-You're Weiss Schnee!" the dirty looking man on the floor gasped. He genuinely _did_ look like he'd been in his bunker for months and months. "You mean civilisation really _is_ still alive up there? I was sure it fell when Beacon was attacked!"

"Beacon hasn't _been_ attacked yet," Weiss groaned. "Like I was saying, Headmaster Arc is ordering an evacuation-"

"Arc? Who is that? I thought Ozpin was the headmaster…"

The three of them froze. Yang snickered and Blake palmed her face, daring to ask, "Was the Vytal Festival close when you decided to lock yourself away?"

"Well yeah. The Grimm were attacking during it."

"Oh for the love of…" Weiss groaned and pointed to the ladder. "That _was_ months ago, but we beat them back easily. Your whole village has been living normally since then! Get up there and get evacuated or I swear I won't be responsible for what I do."

The man scurried away and up the ladder with a cry of "Sunlight! I can see the sun!" at the top.

Blake took a moment to look into his bunker and grimace at the sight of so many opened cans of beans, plastic barrels of water and the smell. It was a nauseating cross between baked beans, sweat and human waste. She pinched her nose and backed up to the ladder.

"Please tell me that's the village evacuated," Weiss said with a sigh. "I don't think I can handle this much longer. A child arguing they don't want to leave a treasured teddy bear behind is one thing, but why are there so many adults acting the same way?"

"A lot of settlements outside the walls are pretty independent," Yang said. "Patch was the same, but it's close enough to Vale to fall under its umbrella. I've heard that some have their own laws, their own cultures and their own sets of rules. Might not appreciate Vale coming down on them like this."

Yang wasn't incorrect. There were numerous faunus settlements which sprung up on those same virtues, especially in Atlas. Not everyone was willing to leave their homes and go to Menagerie, and not everyone who lived outside the city thought well of the city or the Council that ran it. Some were criminals on the run, people in self-exile or those who had been let down. Then there were those who had just been too poor to live in the city and so had been thrown to the wolves. Remnant wasn't always kind.

"At least we're done with this one," Blake said, hauling herself up the ladder. The cleaner air up top was so much nicer, and she was glad to see the prepper had run off for the trucks. Those were blaring their horns. "Last call is in," she said downward. "Come on."

The three of them met up with Ruby as she spoke to one of the soldiers. "Oh, here they are," she said.

"And that's Team RWBY." The soldier marked it down. "Nice job. We're fairly sure we have everyone, but we'll do a final scan of the area. Most of the evacuees are already on their way back to Vale. We can handle the rest of the work here. You've got new marching orders."

Yang groaned. "Again?"

"Sorry miss." The soldier shrugged. "We're all working. I've just uploaded it to your leader's scroll. There's a Bullhead ready to take you." The man nodded and walked off, leaving them to crowd around Ruby's scroll as she opened it.

"Well?" Weiss prompted. "Tell me it's not another village evacuation."

"We're off to Mountain Glenn."

"Again?" Blake asked. "Why?"

"According to this General Ironwood wants to fully bomb out the tunnels the train used to reach Vale the last time. He says we'd best know where it is, and our job is just to lead his teams there so they can make sure it's fully sealed."

"Miss Goodwitch sealed it on Vale's end, but it makes sense that isn't much of a stopper," Weiss said.

"Didn't we drop all those bombs along the tunnel?"

"They must think it better safe than sorry."

"Can't say I disagree," Ruby said, putting her scroll away. "And hey, at least we're not having to evacuate more people. We might even get to fight some Grimm."

It was a sign of how bad the day was that they genuinely cheered at the prospect.

/-/

"Menagerie is prepared to defend Vale from the ocean," Ghira Belladonna said. "As it did Atlas. That said, we wish to be recognised as the fifth Kingdom of Remnant."

"This is ridiculous!" a Councillor argued. "You're holding us hostage. You're asking us to sign a deal before you'll assist!"

"What's ridiculous is you asking us to die for you. Vale has no navy to speak of, so we'll be alone out there. There's no wall over the ocean so it's a clear route into the city. I could ask for favourable trade, immunity and so much more. All I'm asking is for us to be recognised."

It was more than that. He was asking for them to be considered a similar entity to the four Kingdoms on the negotiation board. That was kind of a big thing. In terms of raw population, Menagerie wasn't much of a Kingdom, but if you went by how much each Kingdom contributed to this and the defence of Atlas, it was better than Mistral and Vacuo combined. Both those Kingdoms had been gutted and would be offering up only a smattering of independent huntsman and what supplies they could spare.

Menagerie was offering a navy – and quite a bit of that navy would be either huntsman-trained or only a little below it. For as much as there'd been chaff in the White Fang, there'd also been decently trained people like Adam and Sienna.

"I cannot ask my people to die for no reason," Ghira said. "Think of it less as extortion and more than I need some way to motivate them. Knowing that they fight for the recognition of Menagerie will do wonders for their morale."

"Soldiers should follow orders."

"They are not soldiers."

"White Fang is what they are," someone argued. "Or ex-White Fang. You can't trust someone that was once a criminal. Uh." The Councillor suddenly realised who else was in the chamber. "No offence to our esteemed representative from Beacon."

Roman Torchwick puffed on his cigar. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Why _is_ Torchwick here dealing with us?" another asked. "Where is Headmaster Arc?"

"Liaising with General Ironwood on the fortifications and defence of the city," Roman said lazily.

"W-Well. I can't fault that. He's clearly busy. How about Deputy Headmistress Goodwitch?"

"Handling the evacuation of frontier towns and villages."

"Necessary work," the councillor stammered.

"I can ask Port to handle this instead of me if you like. You all seemed to appreciate the way he explained the Grimm to you. I'll happily bow out and let him handle all communications between Beacon and the Council."

Several of them paled and one all but dove across the table to silence the first speaker. "That won't be necessary! You have proven yourself capable _and_ loyal, Mr Torchwick. I'm sure we'll have no problem having you as our representative."

Roman chuckled. "Such kind words. I'm honoured." Finishing his cigar and grinding it down into an ash tray, he faced the council. "Beacon's stance is that we need everything we can get to better our chances. Recognition for Menagerie is a small thing now and probably a big help later. Marginalising the faunus after all they've done won't win us any favours. Might even make some bright minds think that maybe their message had more clout when the White Fang were delivering it."

"You're saying they might resort to terrorism if we refuse?"

"What I'm _saying_ is that Beacon and every single person fighting for their lives here is going to have strong questions if Menagerie sails away. And I'm sure that if Vale does fall, then before the Grimm come to finish you off in Atlas, the people will find you, blame you and make sure you suffer for having tossed away our chances of victory because of petty lobbying from certain groups."

"You can't just demand what you want from us, Torchwick. This is a democracy."

"No. It's an oligarchy. And if there's one thing I know about people like that, it's that they'll do anything to protect the power they have. Yours is tied to the survival of Vale. I trust you'll make the right decision."

And if not, he wasn't above reminding people just why he'd been so successful at avoiding capture. A little microphone being fed to Lisa Lavender currently hidden under his lapel would nicely capture the incriminating evidence that would just so happen to leak to the media. From there, it would be one short scandal to a new Council that might be more amicable to their ideas. At this point, not even Ironwood would blame them.

"Vale will acknowledge Menagerie as the fifth Kingdom," the Council eventually said, saving him the trouble. "But we cannot promise Atlas, Mistral or Vacuo will do the same."

"Thank you." Ghira bowed his head. "Menagerie will stand with Vale."

As the Council filed out and they did too, Roman slid up to the giant man cutting a way through the crowd. Ghira had a way of making people part around him – he was just that intimidating, even if Kali took sadistic pleasure in telling everyone he was really just a big softie.

"So," Roman said. "If they'd said no, would you have left?"

"Of course not." The giant looked ahead as he answered. "Menagerie will fall if the Kingdoms do. Our fates are tied."

"Then it was all a ruse?"

"Not all. Our people have fought and bled for Atlas. Many are exhausted and don't like the sound of a second battle, even less so when we won't be catching the Grimm by surprise. This news will energise them, _especially_ the former White Fang among them. And you, Torchwick? You don't strike me as one to fight a losing battle."

"Eh." He flicked out a cigar and dusted it on his sleeve. "When my backs up against the wall, I can fight as good as any other. Besides, I have to live long enough to walk Neo down the aisle. Or fight her down it, knowing that psychotic little minx."

"Ah." Ghira chuckled. "The same for me. Not that Blake will tell me anything of her interests in Vale…"

"Sounds like her."

"I heard she dated with you at the Schnee ball."

Roman inhaled, choked on and spat out his cigar. It bounced off an important dignitaries back. He looked behind him ready to shout, only to see Ghira and Roman and think better of it, scurrying away quickly.

"H-Hey now," Roman gasped. "There's a good explanation for that!"

"I believe there were also images on young Yang's scroll that showed you feeding her by hand."

"Good explanation for that, too!"

"And you danced together."

"Oh come on…"

Ghira stopped and stared down on him. "You will treat my daughter well."

"I _know_ you're fucking with me here, big man. I saw you pull it with Jaune as well when she made out with him on Atlas TV. I'm not falling for it! I'm way too old to fall for this crap."

"Blake Belladonna-Torchwick. Or shall it be Torchadonna?"

"It absolutely _will not be_ Torchadonna!"

"I am not sure what I think of ginger Belladonnas…"

"Oi! We have souls, you ass. Our aura proves so. Even our ginger robots have souls!"

/-/

The outlying villages took five days to evacuate.

It was on the sixth day that Atlas contacted General Ironwood to let him know the refugee shelters had been prepared, with enough food and drink from Vacuo and Mistral imported to feed everyone comfortably.

Those coming from the villages were sent via portal first – with Qrow arriving in Atlas to serve as the anchor so that Raven could open them again. It took _hours_ to get everyone across. Not three or four or eight, but closer to forty hours. By the end of it, Raven looked about ready to pass out and had to be escorted away by Tsune. They were about three quarters of the way through the outlaying evacuees, which meant it would take another week _at least_ to evacuate the entire city.

"I'm going to ship some by air," Ironwood decided. "Raven was valuable in Atlas because we were in a rush and there were less people to move. If this is going to take as long as it would to fly some over, we may as well do both."

"Yeah. That's fine." Jaune said.

"I'll instruct Roman to have the council announce it," Glynda said. "If we do this without explanation, people might get it in their heads the Grimm are moving and start to panic. This is orderly so far. Let's keep it that way."

"Good point. Any movement from the Grimm?"

Ironwood shook his head. "None yet. We've detected activity on the outskirts toward the ocean. That might be a sign she is crossing over soon. That would still give us time to ship people over and fly back in time for the defence."

"Your family arrived this morning," Glynda told him.

"I know." Jaune smiled. "I got a chance to see them briefly and I'll be spending the afternoon and evening with them. Ansel was the easiest place to evacuate yet according to Team RVNN. Dad and the other huntsmen there had everyone ready to board the transports the second they arrived."

"Ansel is practically a retirement home for huntsmen," Oobleck pointed out. "That's hardly a fair comparison."

Meh. He was still proud of the fact. Not everyone had been so helpful, and a few villages had to be more forcefully evacuated. He wished it wouldn't have come to that and he'd suggested leaving them on the idea that Salem would be gunning for Vale and not any far-flung villages, but Ironwood was against the idea. There was too much chance the negativity from the attack would swallow them whole, and news like that would have all those souls in Atlas struck by sorrow. Another way to start a second siege in Atlas.

Good news was important. They had to not only be seen to do the right thing but minimise any chance of negativity among the citizens. That was a good part of the reason why the refugee shelters in Atlas were sparing no expense. They were going to be more like hotel rooms than tents, with fine meals, plenty of activities and even day care centres for children. It sounded ridiculous, but if that many migrants started to feel mistreated or unwelcome, it would be a disaster.

"No one will thank you for dragging them away from their homes, Arc, but it must be done." General Ironwood gripped his shoulder in a rare display of solidarity. "There are times when you cannot make everyone happy, times of crisis where the correct course of action might be the unpopular one. At those times, you must do what is best for the people – not what they want."

"They will understand and respect it later," Oobleck said. "When this is over and they come back safe and sound. You can't expect them to enjoy it until then. Even those who accept why it is necessary won't _enjoy_ the experience. Think of it like a surgical operation. Unappreciated, but necessary."

That was a strange analogy but probably an apt one. No one liked going to the doctor or being told they needed to do intrusive tests on you, many of which hurt, but they did it with your best interests at heart.

"Sir!"

The shout came from Clover, one of Ironwood's Ace-Ops team. He looked haggard and alarmed, which didn't do much for any of them. They turned as one, Ironwood waving for him to ignore propriety and speak.

"An update from Winter, sir. The drones have visual on Salem crossing the ocean."

"And the horde? Are they dispersing?"

The one in a million gamble. The small, but possible, chance that Salem would have decided that attacking now was too much of a risk, and that she could better use her immortality to wait another hundred years for them all to die. It felt like they were pushing the problem away in hoping for it, but she was immortal. There _was_ no killing her. You couldn't just fight and defeat a flood or a volcano. All you could do was adapt and survive it. Find ways to mitigate the damage. This would have been one such way.

From her point of view, it might even be reasonable. The whole world was alerted to the threat and ready to defend it, so why not wait until the heat died down? She had the Relic of Destruction and had lost half her useful followers. Plus, he'd put himself up as a madman willing to bring back the Brother Gods and end them all. He'd hoped she might wait until he died of natural causes – or sent assassins after him. Scary as that was, it would at least buy them all time, and he'd like to see any get past Neo.

It wasn't to be.

"No, sir. There are more Grimm coming from the Grimmlands too. Flyers. They're not moving yet, but they're mustering, and they'll be on the move within days. Winter anticipates we have a few days before she lands, and then maybe one or two more before they move. From there, it's the expected ten days for them to cross the distance between their current position and Vale, assuming no detours or stops. No sign of her calling this off, General."

"The Relic must be back at her tower," Glynda said. "This is the best confirmation we have of where it is, and if she's drawing more Grimm from there, Team RWBY and Cinder will have even better odds of infiltrating."

"Always a bright side," Jaune muttered, stepping away from the window. "Let's not just pin all our hopes on them, though. Let's drive her back."

"She is immortal," Ironwood reminded them. "She can't be killed."

"There's more than one way to beat someone. Not all of them involve killing…"

* * *

**So, the new season of RWBY is out I hear. I'll not be watching it until it's all out and I can get an idea for how the whole thing is and whether I want to watch it.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 6****th**** August**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


End file.
